Luz de Luna
by LiritAgnes
Summary: Una leyenda secreta cambiará sus vidas para siempre. Ahora Jacob y Leah están unidos por el destino" Versión diferente de Amanecer. Jacob x Leah
1. Chapter 1

_***ACLARAMOS QUE LOS PERSONAJES SON DE MEYER AL IGUAL QUE LA IDEA ORIGINAL, EL CAMBIO EN LA HISTORIA ES FRUTO DE NUESTRA LOCURA COMPARTIDA XD**_

_**

* * *

**_°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°** CHAPTER 1: Resumen de mi vida **°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°

**Jacob POV**

Es un fastidio estar rodeado de lobos imprimados, se suponía que era algo raro, pero se está volviendo una maldita plaga. Y yo, aquí, pensando en ella. ¿Estará viva todavía? ¿Será una fría como ellos? Un aullido me sacó de mis pensamientos, seguramente es Sam. En un par de minutos ya estaba como lobo.

La reunión era porque Charlie había llamado a Billy. Bella volvió. Gracias a dios está viva. Pero, está enferma, no la dejan recibir visitas. Tengo que ir a verla me dije, hay que atacar a los Cullen, seguramente no permiten visitas porque rompieron el tratado, hay que matarlos, quiero matarlos. Sam me lo negó, la manada no atacaría. Pero no dijo nada de un ataque individual.

No me importó nada y fui hacia allá, pero lo que me encontré fue algo totalmente diferente, Bella estaba viva, pero enferma, ese maldito chupasangre la había embarazado, ahora un monstruo chupa vidas estaba dentro de ella. Edward me pidió que habláramos, lo odiaba, pero pude ver el sufrimiento en su rostro, me dijo que no podía hacer nada, Rosalie apoyaba a Bella, me pidió que hablara con ella, para que desistiera del embarazo, que usara cualquier método para convencerla. Entonces me ofreció el cielo, que le dijera a Bella que sacara a esa cosa de su vientre y tuviese hijos conmigo. Tan tentador…pero igual de imposible. De todas formas hable con ella, y fue inútil, solo terminó peor, yo yéndome enojado porque ella me dijo que lo lograría, pero no como humana.

Sam vio en mi memoria todo lo ocurrido y decidió atacar, no me opuse, pero cuando supe que matarían a esa cosa con Bella incluida no lo soporté. Decidí irme solo, soy el legítimo alfa, no puede hacer nada, ya no pertenecería a la manada de Sam Uley. Pero no conté con que me seguirían, no demoró mucho en aparecer el bandido de Seth, le tenía cariño a los Cullen y no los atacaría, entonces se me unía. Diablos, ahora tengo una estúpida manada. Al poco tiempo se me unió un lobo más, el más inesperado de todos: Leah. Olvídalo, no la quiero conmigo. Pero es un mal Clearwater, no entienden razones y vienen en dúo, aunque no podía la podía culpar entiendo sus razones, se quería alejar de Sam, y si para eso debía defender vampiros, pues lo haría. Fui a ver a los Cullen, y el lector de mentes saco una idea de mi cabeza para que Bella mejorara, que bebiese sangre, fue repugnante verla, pero hizo que mejorara. Edward estaba feliz, al igual que yo, Bella estaba mejor, es una ridiculez, que yo y el chupasangre estemos en sintonía.

Jared apareció, quería hablar con nosotros, quería convencernos de que volviésemos, ninguno quiso. Jared nunca me cayó muy bien, pero lo quise matar cuando uso bajas estrategias con Seth, y mas lo odié cuando las uso con Leah, usar el apodo "Leh – Leh" era cruel, incluso para usarlo contra Leah, la defendí obviamente, era parte de mi manada, si la lastimaban a ella, me lastimaban a mí.

Fui y volví varias veces de donde los Cullen, hablaba con Bella, ella está mejor, claro, si no contamos las costillas que esa cosa le rompía.

Me toco patrullar con Leah, a pesar de que ella era un fastidio, el correr de estos días me había obligado a conocerla, y debo decir que no era tan molesto tenerla cerca. Este comentario desencadenó una petición que nunca me hubiese imaginado escuchar; me dijo que se quería ir conmigo cuando todo acabara, fue como un balde de agua fría, ¿yo y Leah? Me aclaró que me dejaría solo, tranquilo, no era una petición romántica ni nada por el estilo. Me negaba profundamente a siquiera pensar en la posibilidad de eso. Pero internamente, escondido de tal forma que no era visible para ella en mis pensamientos, ni siquiera era visible para mí, lo consideré. Hasta me pareció buena idea, ni siquiera se porque una ínfima parte de mi quería que eso ocurriera, talvez era solo porque ella era la única que me entendía. Traté de dejar esa conversación atrás y fuimos a cazar, Leah odia comer crudo, y yo sé dejarme llevar por mi lado salvaje, así que la ayudé con eso, me metí en su mente y fuimos uno. Fue algo raro, pero lo mas extraño fue que no me desagrado, fue una sensación agradable, me sentí completo por un momento… como dije…fue raro.

No paro allí, las confesiones de Leah continuaron, no las quería escuchar, no quería pensar como una chica, aunque fuese Leah, la chica menos femenina que conozco. Pero no puedo negar que esa conversación me ayudó, la conocí mas, la entendí mas, ella no es amargada por que si, tiene una razón, además de la de Sam, siente que algo raro hay en ella, no solo lo de transformarse en lobo, es el hecho de que ella no sabe que lo que es, la única mujer lobo en la historia, ella era especial, no cabía duda, pero para si misma ella solo era una fenómeno, un final genéticamente muerto, fallada de fábrica, por eso Sam no se había imprimado de ella. Por eso nadie lo hacia. Entendí su dolor, así como ella entendía el mío, nos entendíamos, eso ayudaría que pudiésemos hacer ese viaje juntos. Claro que su pensamiento sobre Rosalie no me gustó, no puedo creer que entienda a la rubia sádica. Pero Leah es mujer, aunque no lo dijo en palabras, ella quiere tener hijos, pero su condición no se lo permite.

Volví a ver a Bella, pero no resultó como esperaba, Edward escuchó a la cosa en el vientre de Bella y ya no lo odió, me sentí solo, contaba con el chupasangre en odiar a ese monstruo conmigo, ahora estaba solo, Edward me escuchó y me pasó un auto para que me fuera. Y lo hice. Fui a la cuidad mas cercana, con la imagen en mi cabeza de la familia feliz del vampiro, la mirada preocupada de Seth y Leah al verme marchar. Me estacioné en el lugar con más gentío. Esperando encontrar mi imprimación, la necesitaba, quería dejar de sufrir, pero así no pasaban las cosas. Por lo que volví. No podía desaprovechar mis últimos 4 días con Bella. Camino a Forks vi a Leah correr como lobo junto al auto, vi en sus ojos la preocupación, y me di cuenta: si me voy con ella, no estaré solo.

* * *

**(¸.•´ (¸.• † Lirit † °•.¸**_**: AQUI ESTA NUESTRO PRIMER CAPI, ES EL RESUMEN DE EL LIBRO DOS DE AMANECER, PERO ES NECESARIO QUE LO LEAN Y RECUERDEN QUE FUE LO QUE PASO EN LA HISTORIA, LO BUENO COMIENZA EN EL CAP 2... ASI QUE SIGAN LEYENDO....RECUERDEN QUE LOS REVIEWS NOS HACEN FELICES ASI QUE DENLEN AL BOTONCITO VERDE XD.**_

**(¸.•´ (¸.• ****† Agnes †.¸.•: _ESPERO SIGAN LEYENDO YA QUE LA COSA SE PONE WENA EN EL PROXIMO CAP QUE SUBIREMOS PRONTO, DENLE AL BOTON DE LAS REWIS Y SI LES GUSTA MUCHO MUCHO AL BOTON GO PARA FAV Y ASI NO SE PIERDAN OTRO INTERESANTE CAP, QUE CADA VEZ SERAN MAS LARGOS JAJAJA._  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.° CHAPTER 2: Verdades que duelen °.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°**

**Jacob POV**

Volví a la casa de los Cullen, pero no tuve la fuerza suficiente de entrar, así que dejé el auto en el patio y rápidamente me volví lobo.

-_"¿Estás bien Jacob?" _- Me pregunto Seth.

_-"Si chico"_ - le dije - "_ve a dormir, llevas mucho tiempo patrullando"_

Entendió que no quería hablar del tema, por lo que salio de fase. Me quede solo con Leah.

_-"¿Sabes que eso de estoy bien no te la cree nadie cierto?"_ – me preguntó con sarcasmo.

_-"Lo sé"_ - le respondí.

-_"Entonces… ¿que tan podrido estás Jacob?"_ - Pensé en lo que le iba a decir, realmente recordé lo que pasó, recordé lo solo que me sentí cuando Edward escucho a la cosa y ya no la odio junto conmigo.

- _"¿La cosa habla?"_ - pensó ella - "_Si, tiene súper poderes"_ - le respondí.

- "_Vaya… increíble… claro más increíble es lo idiota que fuiste" _- dijo Leah. La mire pidiendo una explicación.

- _"Vamos Jake. ¿En serio veías a la sanguijuela como aliando contra esa cosa?"_ - continuo ella.

_- "Pude ver que si la odiaba, por lastimar a Bella"_ - respondí - _"creí…"_

- _"Pues por eso eres un idiota"_ - dijo interrumpiéndome.

- _"No sabes nada Leah, déjame en paz"_ - le dije.

- _"Jacob, entiende, después de todo Edward es el papá del fenómeno chico"_ -dijo tratando de explicarse _- "si todo resultaba bien, lo iba a terminar queriendo igual"._ - No puede contestar a eso, ella tenía razón.

- "_Pero además de eso, eres imbécil por otra razón Jacob"_

- _"Leah, tus conversaciones no están ayudando a que considere la idea de un viaje juntos"_ - le respondí, notoriamente cansado de la charla.

- _"Pero es que no me dejas terminar, quiero decir, encuentro estúpido que aun creas que estas solo_" - Me detuve a pensarlo. No estoy solo, tengo una manada.

- _"No metas a Seth en tu caos mental Jake"_ - dijo Leah respondiendo al termino manada.

- _"¿Que, acaso la palabra manada ahora solo se aplica a ti?"_

- _"No, pero Seth es un niño, tiene mucho por vivir, no es justo que deba cargar con nuestras penas"_

- _"¿Nuestras?"_ - le pregunte, realmente no entendía a que se refería.

* * *

**Leah POV**

- _"¿Cómo tan lento?"_ - le dije, el no respondió, solo bufó entre dientes.

- _"Jacob, entiendo por lo que estas pasando, te lo dije antes, soy la única que sabe que sientes, porque también lo sufrí. Si el viaje resulta, tus penas serán las mías. No digo que eso me ponga muy feliz, pero prefiero las tuyas a las mías. Además te puedo ayudar a llevar la carga que tienes, y tu me puedes ayudar a mi…así de simple"_ - le dije, trate de explicarme lo mejor que pude, tenía que entender.

Escuché sus pensamientos atentamente, sopesaba la idea, no le parecía mala después de todo. Bien. Pero recordó de nuevo a esa humana tonta. Bella. ¿Como ella podía elegir a un vampiro?, ¿como después de que la abandonó? ¿Como lo permitía de vuelta después de lo que le hizo? No podía entender eso. No la odiaba, simplemente no la entendía, ni si quiera cuando la fui a ver esta mañana pude entenderla. No pensé ser capaz de volverme humana y entrar a la casa de los chupasangres, pero algo me impulso a hacerlo. Tenía que hablar con ella, vi a Jacob marcharse y su cara solo reflejaba dolor. Estaba harta de ver como sufría por su causa una y otra vez. Por eso fui a verla, vi con mis propios ojos el enorme bulto en su cuerpo, también lo débil que estaba, y vi el brillo en sus ojos cuando pensó que yo era Jacob. Me dieron nauseas. "_Hola Leah" _- me dijo ella, yo no la salude, no tenia tiempo, la nariz me ardía por el olor a vampiro. "_No tienes el derecho de tratar a Jacob de esa manera, creo que es suficiente para el verte con ese vampiro, ¿tiene que ver también como te mueres?" - _Le dije, ella me iba a responder, pero no la deje – "_no me digas que tu no le haces nada, lo llamas siempre sabiendo que el como imbécil que es estará ahí para ti, y le dañas una y otra vez…" - _ella me interrumpió – "_no es así…no quiero que Jacob sufra, el es mi mejor amigo…_ "- la voz se le perdió con esa frase, mientras unas lagrimas salían – "_vaya amiga que resultaste ser_"- le dije – "_¿Por qué me odias tanto Leah?"- _Me pregunto – _"no sé cómo pudiste aceptarlo de vuelta después de lo que te hizo, no entiendo como no elegiste a Jacob sabiendo que te daría lo mejor y te mantendría viva y feliz por el resto de tu vida. No te odio. Es solo que no te entiendo. Y sinceramente no quiero hacerlo." - _No me respondió, solo rompió a llorar. Su marido me pidió que me fuera. Obviamente. Y me dirigí hacia la puerta – "_¿Qué clase de persona mata de a poco a su mejor amigo?" - _le dije antes de marcharme y correr hacia el bosque.

-_ "¿Qué diablos hiciste Leah?" _- el pensamiento de Jacob me saco de los míos. Su voz era de furia, obviamente vio mi recuerdo.

-_ "¿Qué? ¿Es que no podía dejarle unas cosas en claro a esa humana?"_

- _"Quiero partirte a pedazos en estos momentos Leah, tienes suerte de que no estemos cerca"_

_- "¡Ja! Como si pudieses siquiera tocarme Jacob"-_ le dije.

- _"No entiendo porque lo hiciste"_ - me dijo tratando de tranquilizarse, tenia serias ganas de golpearme.

- _"Realmente no lo se, ni siquiera se porque fui allá en primer lugar, pero como ya había ido, pues le dije todo lo que pensaba, si a ella no le gusta que le digan la verdad es cosa de ella"_ - le respondí. Jacob no dijo más. Pero pensó mas, no entendía mi reacción, pero la pensó como algo que haría una amiga para defender a su amigo. Bien. Me considera una amiga.

Entonces sentimos un aullido. Corrimos a toda velocidad a su encuentro, preparados por si era una emboscada. Cuando lo encontramos resulto ser Jared nuevamente. Venia solo, al vernos volvió a su forma humana.

- Jacob, los ancianos quieren hablar contigo – dijo Jared.

- _"¿Los ancianos?"_ - pregunto Jacob.

- "_Se me hace una trampa"_ - le dije.

- _"¿Qué paso?"_ - era Seth, había vuelto al escuchar al otro lobo.

- "_Nada Seth, es solo Jared"_ - respondió Jacob - _"Seth reemplaza a Leah por un tiempo, tu vigila en lo que me demoro con los ancianos"_

- _"Pero Jacob"_ - le discutí.

_- "Leah, descansa, si algo malo ocurre te necesito con fuerzas"_ - me dijo y lo vi alejarse corriendo por el bosque. Está bien. Si algo malo pasa tendré fuerza para patear traseros enemigos, me dije, y acto seguido me volví humana. Me iría a dormir un rato.

* * *

**(¸.•´ (¸.• † Lirit † °•.¸**_**:**__** ¡AQUÍ DE NUEVO! CAPI NUEVO, ESPERO LES GUSTE, CUALQUIER COMENTARIO BUENO MALO, ALABANZAS Y GANAS DE MATAR DIGANLO DANDOLE AL BOTONCITO VERDE ¿¿¿YA??? RECUERDEN QUE ENTRE MAS REVIEWS MAS PRONTO ACTUALIZAMOS**_

_**POCO REVIEWS=POCO INTERES= NO ACTUALIZAMOS.**_

**(¸.•´ (¸.• ****† Agnes †.¸.•:_ABUCHEOS Y RECLAMOS ATRAVES DE REWIS XD Y LAS ALABANZAS TAMBIEN DE A POCO SE VA FORMANDO LA HISTORIA =) SI LES GUSTA HAGAN PROMOCION!

* * *

Gracias a __Andrecullen18 por ser la primera en dejarnos un rewi y a AndreiiCullenHale por el segundo jajajja se las quiere =)_**

**_*AndreiiCullenHale tu pregunta sera contestada mas adelante no te puedo adelantar nada =D_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**DISCLAIMER: ESTO ES OBVIO… LOS PERSONAJES NO SON NUESTROS, NI LA HISTORIA EN LA QUE SE BASÓ TODO, PERO CADA PEQUEÑO CAMBIO ES OBRA DE NUESTRA MENTE Y LOCA IMAGINACIÓN… Y TIEMPO LIBRE XD (CASI)

* * *

**_

**°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.° CHAPTER 3: Malditas leyendas quilatues °.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°**

**°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.° Acaso creen que soy imbécil °.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°**

**Jacob POV**

¿Que era la que quería Billy ahora? no estaba de humor para una reunión con los ancianos, ni siquiera sé porque me habían pedido que fuera, yo ya no soy de la manada de Sam, soy de otra manada, corrección, soy el alfa de la otra manada, en contra de mi voluntad, pero los Clearwater son insistentes, no sé como alejarme de ellos, Seth no molesta mucho...pero Leah… estar con ella es un pelea constante, siempre con sus comentarios ácidos… aun que… ya no eran tan molestos, de hecho me estaba acostumbrando a ellos, es entretenido pelear con Leah de vez en cuando.

Ha sido raro, pero compartir con ella estos días no ha sido tan terrible como pensé que sería en un comienzo, no deja de ser como una astilla en mi garra, pero, después de todo, la entiendo, entiendo su dolor, y ella es la única capaz de entender el mío, por una cruel decisión del destino me estoy empezando a llevar bien con Leah…esto se esta volviendo en una relación morbosamente soportable.

Finalmente llegue a la Push, fue raro volver después de estar rodeado de vampiros por tantos días. Frente a mi casa estaba Billy, en su silla, sonrió al verme llegar.

- Hola hijo - podía ver en su cara el alivio al ver que me encontraba a salvo - antes de que salgas de fase, ¿puedes llamar a Leah por favor? - dijo mirando directo a mis ojos.

_- "¿Leah?, ¿Porque ella?"_ - pensé.

- Por favor Jacob, no hay mucho tiempo, los ancianos tenemos algo que decirles - respondió a mi cara de duda. No me queda otra salida. - _"¿Seth, sigues ahí?"_

- _"Si"_

- _"Necesito que llames a tu hermana, dile que venga lo mas rápido posible a la Push, quieren hablar con nosotros"_ - le dije.

_- "¿Conmigo también?"_

- _"No, solo Leah y yo"_

_- "¿Por qué yo no? ¡Yo también quiero saber! ¡No es justo que me excluyan de esto!"_ - reclamo, sacando a relucir sus 15 años.

- _"Cállate Seth y llama a Leah, terminarás enterándote después de todos modos"_ - le dije, tratando de mantener mi voz lo mas tranquila posible, no me gusta esto de ser alfa, y menos aun usar ese tono que tanto odio.

_- "Callándome y llamando a Leah entonces_" - Seth no dijo mas, solo bufó entre sus dientes, pude ver a través de sus ojos cuando se acerco a Leah, ella estaba sobre el césped, sobre un costado de su cuerpo, durmiendo, se veía tan tranquila, lástima que no fuese así despierta. Al escuchar los pasos de Seth levanto su cabeza y lo quedó mirando, no pasó mucho para que ella se levantara y corriera hacia el bosque, en solo dos latidos de corazón ella ya estaba como lobo.

_- "¿Qué pasa? ¿Se aproximan los lobos?"_ - dijo ella.

- _"No Leah, necesito que vengas a la Push, los ancianos necesitan hablar con nosotros"_

_- "Olvídalo Jake, yo no vuelvo a la reserva, aunque me lo digan los ancianos"_ - repuso ella elevando un tono la voz.

_- "No te lo están pidiendo ellos Leah, lo estoy haciendo yo"_ - dije, nuevamente lo más calmado posible.

_- "¿Me lo ordenas como alfa Jacob?"_ - respondió, ella sabía que no me gustaba hacer eso, lo usaba en mi contra cada vez que podía, y se entretenía haciéndolo

_- "No, te lo pido como alguien que quiere salir luego de esto para irse a dormir Leah"_ - repuse, aunque no era del todo mentira, llevo dos días patrullando sin descanso. Ella no respondió, solo puede ver y sentir como corría en mi dirección, acelerando, venia muy rápido, mas de lo normal, talvez ella quería volver a dormir también. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que apareciera frente a mí. Nos miramos y sin decir más volvimos al bosque y cambiamos de forma. Un par de minutos mas tarde ya estábamos frente a los ancianos. Estaban Billy, el viejo Quil, Sam, y Sue. Ella vio a su hija y sin decir nada, ni siquiera cambiando la expresión de su rostro, la abrazo, Leah hizo lo mismo, de la misma forma, ahora podía ver de donde había sacado Leah esa fuerza, la capacidad de no mostrar sentimientos, Sue es la persona más fuerte que conozco. Y la más fría.

- ¿Y bien? - dijo Leah, mirando a Sam más que nada.

- Nos hemos reunido por que hay algo que les hemos estado ocultando, y creemos que lo mejor es que lo sepan antes de que todo se complique, no sabemos qué va a pasar ahora que hay dos manadas y una de ella protege a los Cullen – dijo Billy mirando hacia mi dirección, claramente la última parte iba dirigida hacia mi – tienen que saberlo antes de que pase mas tiempo.

- ¿Que es? - quien dijo esto fue Sam. ¿Es que el no lo sabía? ¿No se había convertido en un anciano acaso? Al parecer Leah noto lo mismo que yo.

- Que bien informado estás Sam, haces muy bien tu trabajo como anciano de la tribu - lanzó sin miramientos, ni si quiera porque estaban allí el resto del consejo. Sam no le respondió.

- Sam no lo sabe, no siempre fue anciano Leah - dijo Sue, con una voz tan implacable como siempre.

- Díganlo luego, debemos volver - les dije, me estaba cansando de esto.

- Es una leyenda de nuestra tribu - siguió Billy. ¿Que? ¿Una leyenda? ¿Por eso nos llamaron? ¡¿Por una estúpida leyenda?!

- Antes de que se den la media vuelta y se quieran marchar deben oírla, nunca nadie la ha contado porque no se creía en ella, pensamos que era solo un cuento para las niñas de la tribu, para incluirlas en la historia de los lobos, pero ahora pensamos que es verdad, y los atañe a ustedes dos - continuó Billy paseando su mirada entre Leah y yo. Ahora si que no entendía nada, ¿Leah y yo? ¿En que mundo podíamos estar Leah y yo dentro de una misma oración? a menos que fuese una pelea, no había ninguna.

- Es una historia que habla sobre la única mujer lobo de la historia- dijo mirando fijamente a Leah. Ella estaba igual que yo, o peor. Su impresión debió ser tanta que no articulo palabra alguna.

- La lucha entre fríos y lobos se remonta a decenas de siglos atrás, al mismo tiempo que nacieron ellos, lo hicimos nosotros, nacimos para proteger a nuestra gente, no éramos muy numerosos pero nunca hubo ventaja de su parte ni ventaja de la nuestra, éramos un perfecto equilibrio. La naturaleza en su infinita sabiduría preveía un aumento de la raza contraria, la cual se haría más fuerte, se rompería el equilibrio. No podía suceder.

Así fue como en la siguiente generación de lobos, la naturaleza encontró una solución al desequilibrio qué se avecinaba, dio como respuesta una mujer, la única en su especie, la única licántropa en la historia.

Nadie en la tribu entendía porque esa niña se había unido al grupo de lobos, por que había dejado de jugar con sus hermanas para pelear junto a la manada. La razón se supo después. Una noche, el alfa de la manda tuvo un sueño, Kaheleha, el primer espíritu jefe de la historia se le apareció y le dijo que ella era al regalo que les había enviado cielo para salvara a la tribu, la haría mas fuerte, ella seria la llave para mantener el equilibrio en la naturaleza.

Leah permanecía callada, sinceramente no creí que eso fuera posible, no movía ningún músculo de su cuerpo, ni siquiera los de la boca, que eran los más activos en ella. Sam, era más expresivo, junto conmigo, miraba a Leah sin poder creer lo que escuchaba. Iba a decir algo, pero Billy continuo hablando.

- El lobo alfa no espero para decírselo a la tribu, la cual celebró el destino de la joven, ella no sabia que pensar, pero la sangre manda, y aceptó su destino sin preguntas. Más nadie sabía como eso funcionaba, nunca había ocurrido. ¿Como nacería la nueva especie? seguramente nacería de la imprimación de ella, era la única explicación, pero pasaron dos años y nada ocurría, todos en la manada se habían imprimado, todos menos ella. Se llegó a pensar que todo era una mentira. Todos perdían la fe en ella. Pero Kaheleha apareció nuevamente, aunque esta vez lo hizo en la mente de la manada una tarde de patrullaje. Nadie dijo nada, nadie hizo nada, solo escucharon al espíritu hablar.

Sus palabras solo fueron una explicación para ella, quien comenzaba a perder la fe en si misma. Le dijo que llegaría a la manada un nuevo lobo, pero no uno cualquiera, seria uno de sangre alfa, descendiente directo de el primer espíritu, quien por el destino será el exacto de ella, nada entre ellos seria diferente, habrían sufrido las mismas penas, las mismas alegrías, tendrían las mismas dudas, y la misma fuerza de espíritu, ninguno de ellos se podría imprimar, porque su destino es unirse para mejorar la raza del pueblo. Dicho esto desapareció.

Tal como había dicho el espíritu a los pocos días entró otro lobo a la manada, tenia solo 14 años, pero era quien por derecho sanguíneo le correspondía el puesto de alfa, no hubo imprimación entre ellos, no funcionaba así, la entrega debía ser mutua, una vez que aceptaran su destino y lo que esto conllevaba todo surgiría de forma totalmente natural, sin magia de por medio. No fue difícil para ellos, ella conocía la historia y él la amaba en secreto, tiempo después el sentimiento fue mutuo y la entrega voluntaria. De esta forma la siguiente generación de lobos fue más fuerte, más rápida, mas grande, sanaba mejor y peleaba mejor. Ella fue la clave para que la tribu siguiera existiendo y pudiese pelear contra los fríos que se habían multiplicado.

- Ellos no tuvieron opción, fueron elegidos por la naturaleza. Aquellos que son honrados no pueden negar su destino, ocurrirá lo quieran o no - dijo Sue terminado el relato de Billy quien por primera vez miraba intranquilo en nuestra dirección, seguramente por la expresión en nuestros rostros. Leah seguía sin moverse. Para ser sinceros me estaba preocupando ¿Pueden los lobos entrar en shock? Al parecer si.

- No entiendo - dijo Sam - ¿Leah entonces nació para mejorar la raza? ¿Por eso no se imprime? ¿Por eso es la única mujer en la manda? Bueno, ERA la única mujer en la manada…

- Eso es verdad - continúe, ni siquiera sabia lo que estaba diciendo, pero aun así continúe - Leah ya no pertenece a la manada de Sam, ahora esta en la mía - que raro decir eso, como si Leah me perteneciese - talvez la historia se considere solo mientras ella estaba en la manada de Sam, pero ya no es así…- mi voz se fue apagando a medida que continuaba la frase.

- Por esa razón lo creemos con mas fuerza joven Jacob - dijo el viejo Quil, era la primera vez que hablaba en todo este rato - ella es la clave, y se fue de la manada porque solo sigue a su igual. - ¿Qué?!!! ¿Qué diablos estaba diciendo???

- Piénsalo Jacob - siguió Sue - Leah es la única mujer en la historia Quileute, apareció en el momento justo en la que los vampiros crearían una nueva especie a nuestro alrededor, la naturaleza solo quiera mantener el equilibrio. Pero ella no puede hacerlo sola, necesita al alfa…

-¡¡Pero si Sam se imprimo de Emily!! - grite sin dejarla terminar.

- Yo no soy el legitimo alfa Jacob - dijo Sam sin apartar la vista de Leah - lo es el nieto de Ephraim Black.

¿Que??!!! Ahora era yo quien me paralizaba de pies a cabeza quería articular palabra y no podía, mis músculos no respondían a mi cabeza, me habían abandonado en el preciso momento en el que lo único que quería era gritar. Pero no podía decir ni pío. Esta vez fue Leah la que reaccionó.

* * *

**Leah POV**

- Si esto es una broma, la van a pagar muy caro - dije sin pensarlo, mi cabeza no funcionaba correctamente, estaba amenazando a los ancianos de mi tribu, entre los que se encontraba mi madre. Pero ¿Que más podía decir? Escuché la historia sin poder creer ninguna palabra de lo que decían,¿¿ La naturaleza me Eligió a mi para ser el envase de una nueva generación de lobos??? ¿¿ Es que me vieron cara de reservorio???

- No lo es Leah - dijo mi madre mirándome a los ojos, ¿cómo podía hacerlo?

- ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes Sue?- la trate por su nombre, nunca lo había hecho. Note el asombro en sus ojos cuando lo dije, ella sabia cuan dolida estaba ahora.

- Siempre he sabido esta historia Leah, pero solo la creí cuando tu te transformaste.

-¿Y cuando pensabas decírmelo? ¿Decírselo a la manada? ¿Desde cuando ustedes no creen en las leyendas de la tribu viendo todo lo que está pasando? ¡¡¡¿¿Y aun después de ver a tu hija correr en cuatro patas esperaste hasta que las cosas se complicaran para contarle que es la gallina de los huevos de oro??!!! - Le estaba gritando a mi madre, nunca en mis 20 años de vida lo había hecho, a pesar de mi carácter fuerte, mi mama lo tenía peor que yo, siempre le tuve respeto… y ahora le estaba gritando. Ella no dijo nada, talvez dolida por la forma en como la trataba, talvez enojada, o a lo mejor no tenia respuesta a mis preguntas.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que Leah y Jacob están destinados a ser el uno para el otro? - quede helada. ¿Sam había dicho que? ¿Qué Jacob y yo qué?

- ¡No! – gritamos al mismo tiempo Jacob y yo al escuchar las palabras de Sam, bueno al menos en algo estábamos de acuerdo.

- Si - el viejo Quil fue lo único que respondió.

- ¿Y todo porque no soy alfa sanguíneo? ¿Por eso él se queda con ella y no yo? - respondió Sam. Ahora si que hervía mi sangre. ¿Acaso Sam estaba celoso? Él, que me dejó por mi prima. ¿El que me propuso matrimonio y días después me dijo que amaba a Emily?

- Si - dijo nuevamente Quil.

- Sam Uley ¿estás celoso?- dije con un tono de voz que solo escupía veneno. El me miro por un momento, sopesando una respuesta… quizás tenía miedo de dármela.

- Solo estoy tratando de entender el porqué nos ocurrió esto.

- ¿NOS ocurrió esto??? - dije sin poder controlar mi ira, las manos me temblaban, trate de concentrarme en no cambiar de forma, pondría matar a Sue y a los demás con lo cerca que los tenia.- ¿De qué diablos estás hablando Sam? ¡A ti no te ocurrió nada! ¡Tu botas amor por los poros cada vez que vez a Emily, todo por la maldita imprimación! ¡Tú solo tienes ojos para ella y lástima para mí! ¡Tu solo te preguntas porque no fuiste el afortunado que se uniría con la maldita de la especie para mejorar esta estúpida raza! - grite sin pensar. Sam me miraba con asombro en sus ojos, pero sin perder la compostura, Billy tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par por mis palabras, al igual que el viejo Quil, mi madre seguía sin mostrar emoción, tan típico de ella.

- Soy yo la que esta pasando por todo esto Sam - continúe - soy yo la que no solo es la rara por convertirse en mujer lobo, ¡sino que soy la rara entre los lobos! ¡Ni siquiera podré encontrar a la persona que me haga olvidar lo que tú me hiciste! ¡Porque no me podré imprimar! ¡Ni siquiera puedo elegir un camino de soledad para alejarme de todo este infierno porque tengo que mejorar esta especie quiera o no!!! - sin darme cuenta había caminado hasta él, me encontraba a pasos de donde el estaba, mis puños estaban cerrados tratando de evitar que cambiara de forma - tu no has pasado por nada Sam, porque realmente no eres nadie…solo te lamentas no ser el alfa que mejore la especie. Pero no te preocupes, no habrá mejora, me niego a hacer esto.

- No puedes hacer eso Leah - dijo Sue. Porque diablos tiene esa voz tan tranquila y severa, como si me estuviese reprendiendo por dejar algo sin hacer - esto no es algo que puedas elegir, tu deber es hacerlo, no solo por el bien de tu manada, es por la tribu y su futuro.

¿Como lo hace? No entiendo. Como es capaz de dar vuelta la situación para dejarme a mí como la mala de la película, por que eso era yo ahora, era la malvada que no quería hacer cumplir las leyes de la tribu y la condenaría a la extinción. ¿Y por que rayos Jacob no hablaba? ¿Es que no tenía nada que decir? ¿No se iba a oponer? ¿Estaba de acuerdo?

- Escúchame Leah - era Sam quien hablaba ahora - yo solo quería saber porque lo nuestro no resulto, además de la obvia imprimación, quería entender porque fue de Emily y no de ti, era mas fácil, ya te amaba, debía haberme imprimada de ti, era lo lógico. Ahora entiendo el porque no ocurrió, simplemente yo no era lo suficiente para ti…como lo es Jacob.

Lo voy a matar. Ahora lo mato. ¿Solo tenia curiosidad? ¿Yo era más fácil, lo conveniente para imprimarse? ¿Que EL no era suficiente para mi? ¿Ahora yo tenia la culpa? Ese hijo de…

- Sam - dije cerrando mis ojos y mis puños - mas vale que corras si no quieres que deje a tu manda sin un alfa.

- Pero Leah…

- ¡¿Qué rayos estás diciendo?! ¿Era la más conveniente entonces? ¿Es mi culpa acaso que no te hayas imprimado de mi? ¿Es mi culpa que seas hijo de un insignificante Beta?! ¡Tú no sufriste ni una décima de lo que sufrí yo por tu insignificancia!

- Leah, ya no importa lo que me digas, las cosas son así, tu deber es seguir las leyes de la tribu al igual que todos nosotros, si tu deber es traer a este mundo una generación mejor, así debes hacerlo.

No pude contenerme y me lancé hacia el, no cambie de forma, pude controlarme, pero no necesitaba ser lobo para tratar de matarlo, lo disfrutaría mas siendo humana. Mis manos fueron directo hacia su cuello, no se en que momento apareció Paul y me tomo de la cintura, mi furia era tal que debió aparecer Jared para ayudarlo a retenerme, si me soltaban lo mas probable era que Emily fuera al funeral de su imprimación por la mañana.

-¡Ja! - esa voz me saco de mis cavilaciones, era Jacob, finalmente había recordado como hablar - Leah y yo…ni siquiera las leyes Quileutes me pueden obligar a eso - esperaba a que dijera algo…Pero no eso… ¡Estúpida Leah! que estaba pensado… solo me tomaron por sorpresa sus palabras… lo que dijo era lo más obvio… no sé porque me impresiono tanto, estúpida, estúpida…

- No crean ni por un segundo que me obligaran - dije en respuesta, Jacob seguía mirando el piso, pero al oírme levanto el rostro y pude ver confusión en sus ojos - soy la única en mi especie, por lo tanto nadie puede usar su voz sobre mi en ese tema, yo decido, y decido no hacerlo, nadie podrá obligarme a que cumpla con las malditas leyes de la tribu, y esta claro que la repulsión con Jacob es mutua, así que el tampoco me obligará, al menos no si quiere mantenerse con vida - continúe diciendo, mi voz era firme, estaba decidida, si Jacob rompía las reglas, por su poder de alfa, bueno yo podía romper estas reglas, eran mías y hacia con ellas lo que quisiera.

Me solté de los brazos de Jared y Paul, ninguno de los dos quería ceder, pero mi mirada de odio los hizo soltarme, deben de apreciar sus brazos, sabían que si no me dejaban los iban a perder.

No dije nada, solo me di vuelta y me dirigí hacia el bosque, necesitaba pensar, estar sola.

- ¿Dónde vas Leah? - era mi madre - no puedes irte, los ancianos no te lo han permitido, nos debes respeto.

Me di vuelta y la mire a los ojos

- Me voy Sue, porque si me quedo no quedara nadie a quien respetar - dicho esto corrí hacia el bosque.

Solo me tomo unos segundos sacarme la ropa y volverme loba.

* * *

**(¸.•´ (¸.• † Lirit † °•.¸**_**:**____**AMO ESTE CAPI… CON ESTO COMENZÓ TODO… AL PENSAR EN UNA ALTERNATIVA A LA ODIOSA IMPRIMACIÓN DE JAKOB SE NOS VINO A LA CABEZA ESTA LEYENDA… DISFRUTE DEMASIADO ESCRIBIENDOLA JUNTO CON AGNES, SIN ESTO NO HABRÍA HISTORIA. VIVAN LAS LEYENDAS QUILEUTES Y SUS REVIEWS XD!!!!**_

**(¸.•´ (¸.• ****† Agnes †.¸.•:_ SI NO FUERA POR ESTE CAP EL RESTO NO TENDRIA SENTIDO NO! A LA IMPRIMACION! JAJAJA ESTA OPCION ME GUSTA MUCHO MAS! ADEMAS LIRIT LE PUSO WENO Y LE QUEDO GENIAL LE DOY CASI TODA LA AUTORIA DE ESTE CAP A ELLA YO SOLO AYUDE AMO ESTE CAP!!!! ESPERO QUE USTEDES TAMBIEN LO AMEN. DEJEN SUS REWIS CONSTRUCTIVOS O NO LOS LEEREMOS TODOS!

* * *

_****Nuevamente gracias**_****__ a __Andrecullen18 y a AndreiiCullenHale son nuestras fans numero 1 al parecer o hasta el momento jajaja _

_****__Tambien gracias por su rewi a pazzita espero que estes antenta que se viene weno weno_

**___y por ultimo a Fey Black por su rewi espero sigas leyendo y te guste la nueva version del libro amanecer =) osea del tercer libro jajaja_**

**___dejen muchos rewis! que nos hacen felices y PROMOCIONEN =D _**

**___Como lei por ahi BLACKWATER RULES!  
_**


	4. Chapter 4

°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°** CHAPTER 4: No me vengas con estupideces **°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°

**Jacob POV**

La vi correr hacia le bosque, quería gritarle que me esperara, que yo también quería escapar, que teníamos que hablar de esto, pero no salio palabra de mi boca. Ni siquiera un susurro, nada. Quería correr, pero mis piernas no reaccionaron. ¿Que significaba todo esto? ¿Nunca tendría paz interna acaso? Nunca pensé en olvidarme de Bella, nunca quise olvidarla, pero después de todo lo que ha pasado, guardaba una minima esperanza de que un día, la imprimación me ayudara a que doliera menos…pero ahora ni si quiera tenía eso, ya no me quedaban esperanzas… y ¿con Leah? De todas las chicas de la reserva ella seria la ultima en la lista de mujeres con la que me gustaría estar y menos aun obligado, eso solo empeoraba las cosas Estamos hablando de Leah por dios, el fastidio hecho mujer, aquella que lo único que hacia era esparcir su odio a aquel que la rodeara. Es Leah, la única mujer del grupo, la única que entendía como me sentía, que sabia cual era mi dolor, el porque sufría tanto por Bella. ¿Realmente teníamos las mismas penas? Pero no éramos iguales. No. Hay algo malo en esta historia, no puedo ser yo. No puede ser ella, no puede haber un nosotros.

- Billy tiene que haber otra respuesta para todo esto - dije con mi mirada aun en el suelo.

- No Jacob, piénsalo hijo, es la única repuesta posible, por esa razón ustedes no se impriman, cuando toda la manada lo ha hecho.

- Embry aun no se imprima de nadie - dije sin pensar.

- pero Embry no tiene sangre alfa Jacob, tu si la tienes, y has decidido usarla - me respondió.

No pude decir nada a mi favor, seguía sin poder entender nada.

- ¿Estoy defectuoso? ¿Por eso no me imprimo? - fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de mi boca.

- No Jacob, no estás defectuoso, tienes el honor de ser aquel elegido por la sangre Quileute para mejorar la especie - dijo el viejo Quil.

- ¿El honor? - no podía creer que usara esa palabra - ¿crees tu que es un honor no poder elegir tu camino a seguir? Yo no quiero ese tipo de honores, guárdenselas para alguien que quiera tomarlas – dije, luego mire a Sam- ¿talvez las quieras tu, no?

Sam me miro con cara de pocos amigos, ni siquiera sabia porque lo atacaba de esa forma, realmente me había molestado la forma en la que trato a Leah, después de todo ella tiene razón en odiarlo, al menos ahora, no podía amar a Emily y aun así sentir celos por Leah, aun que lo negara, eso era lo que él sentía ahora.

- Me tengo que ir, no puedo seguir aquí - dije mientras me daba vuelta.

- Hijo - susurro Billy - lamento no habértelo dicho antes, en verdad no creía en esta historia.

- Que irónico papa, ¿crees en que tu hijo se convierta en un lobo cada vez que se enoja, pero no en que una mujer haya nacido para salvar a la especie? ¿Desde cuándo eres tan escéptico?

No dije mas y corrí hacia el bosque, me quite la ropa y me volví lobo. ¿Que hacia ahora? ¿Iba donde los Cullen? Quería ir allá, quería ver a Bella, asegurarme que siguiese con vida, que la cosa que tiene en su vientre no la había matado aun. Pero no podía, estaba muy confundido, no sabía que hacer, ni que pensar. ¿Habrá aprovechado la manada de Sam para atacar el área o inspeccionarla?

_- "No, todo está en calma"_ - me respondió Seth, había olvidado que no estaba solo.

_- "¿Has visto a Bella?"-_ le pregunte.

_- "Sí, he hablado con Edward, ella sigue igual, recuperando fuerzas gracias a la sangre que está tomando" _- me respondió. Ella estaba bien. Una preocupación menos. Pude ver la imagen de Bella en los recuerdos de Seth, se le veía con mejor cara, un rastro de su mejillas rosadas había vuelto, sus ojos aun tenían ese brillo que solo tenían cuando me veía a mi o a Edward…y últimamente cuando hablaba de esa cosa. Aun estaba viva.

_- "¿Como estas tu?"_ - la voz de Seth me hizo recordar que corría sin rumbo fijo.

_- "Vi todo en los recuerdos de Leah, ¿como estas Jacob?"_ - continuó el. Leah. Recordé su cara cuando contaban la historia, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas cuando le recriminaba todo a Sam, sus manos directo a su cuello con serias intenciones de ahorcarlo.

_- "¿Cómo está ella?"_ - no podía sentirla, no estaba como lobo. Había vuelto a ser humana.

_- "Pues mal, la única vez que la vi así fue cuando Sam le dijo que la dejaba, que no habría matrimonio porque se había enamorado de Emily"_ - me respondió. Huy, estaba realmente mal. Yo la vi días después de que Sam la dejó, su imagen era my parecida a Bella cuando él chupasangre la abandonó, pero Leah no sanó, nunca lo haría.

- _"¿Dónde está?"_ - necesitaba hablar con ella, no sé porque.

_- "Deje de oírla cerca de la laguna"_ - me dijo.

_- "Quédate cerca de los Cullen, si algo pasa aúlla fuerte Seth, no seré lobo para oír tus pensamientos" _

_- "Claro"_ - respondió y volvió a la casa de los vampiros, después de todo, no sabría como se encontraba ese niño, y con los Cullen era la parte más segura en la que podía estar, aunque no me gustara, la amistad que Edward sentía por Seth lo llevaría a protegerlo, y por lo tanto toda su familia lo haría. Seth estará seguro.

No sabía que diría, no sabia porque iba donde ella, pero aun así, mis patas no dejaron de correr hasta que llegaron a la laguna, volví a mi forma humana, y me puse la ropa. Leah estaba en una orilla, totalmente mojada, abrazaba sus piernas con sus brazos y tenia el mentón apoyado sobre sus rodillas, miraba a ningún sitio. Sabia que me había escuchado llegar, pero no se levanto de su sitio, ni si quiera levantó la vista. Caminé lentamente hacia ella, pensando en que le diría, no tenia idea, ¿como comienzo la conversación? "_Hola Leah, ¿estás bien? ¿Como tomaste la noticia de que debemos procrear una raza mas fuerte?_ "¡Ja! Si le digo eso me parte en pedazos, eso es seguro.

- ¿Qué quieres Jacob? - me dijo, su voz no denotaba molesta, tenía un tono de desconsuelo.

- Realmente no lo sé - fui sincero - solo siento que tenemos que hablar, pero no me preguntes como comenzar la estúpida charla.

- ¿Cuando has sabido comenzar una charla? - me dijo. Me estaba molestando, esa es buena señal, al menos sigue viva…o algo parecido.

- Pues es difícil cuando es contigo…me cuesta hacerlo con los inferiores - le respondí, tratando de mantener el tono que había tomado la conversación.

- No eres mas que yo Black, estamos en categorías diferentes, soy única en mi clase ¿recuerdas? - como no hacerlo, escuche la historia hacia algunos minutos, aun la estoy digiriendo.

- Pues menos mal que lo eres, nadie podría con otra Leah - le sonreí. Ella se levantó y me miró, sentí la pena, miedo, frustración, amargura, y cientos de emociones que corrían por sus ojos.

- Jacob, eres un imbécil - ¿ahora que hice?

-¿Por qué? – pregunte desconcertado

- ¿Es que no entiendes? ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que pensaba que algo estaba mal en mi?, pues me lo han confirmado, algo anda mal en mi, estoy peleando con el destino y me está dando una paliza.

¿Que le decía? ¿Me sinceraba? Si ya lo estábamos haciendo ¿porque no?

- Esto no es fácil para mi tampoco Leah, entre mis planes nunca estuvo tenerte cerca para siempre, menos tenerte tan cerca como quieren las leyes. No la estoy pasando mejor que tu. Yo también me quería imprimar para quitarme el dolor que sufro. Y no me siento mucho mejor al saber que soy el raro del grupo, nunca odié tanto como hoy ser nieto de Ephraim Black.

- No sabes cómo me siento, a tu dolor súmale el odio de la manada y la pena y lástima que sienten hacia ti. No sabes nada Jacob.

- No es nuestra culpa que esparzas tu veneno por doquier, es tuya, tu te ganaste el odio de la manda Leah.

- No quiero seguir hablando de esto Jacob, no contigo, tendré que soportarte en mi mente por bastante tiempo, y no quiero terminar peor de lo que ya estoy - dijo esto y comenzó a alejarse, pasó por mi lado, pero yo no podía permitir que se fuera, ¿que íbamos a hacer? Obvio que nada de lo que dijeron las leyes, pero ¿en que términos quedaríamos? Ya no podía pensar claramente, ya no quería ser irónico con ella, no podía decir algo gracioso, estaba dejando de ser yo.

La tome del brazo y no la solté. Ella me miro extrañada.

- ¿Qué diablos quieres ahora alfa?

- ¿Cómo termina esto? - le dije.

- ¿Qué cosa? Aquí no ha pasado nada, tu por tu lado, yo por el mío igual que antes. Así será hoy y el día en que todo termine Jacob. Solo sabrás de mi cuando estemos en fase.

No podía hacer eso, forcejeó para soltarse pero no lo hizo.

- ¿Quieres pelear Jake? - me miró a los ojos- tengo tanta rabia dentro que soy capaz de lastimarte seriamente.

- Es solo…no puedo hacer como que si nada Leah….simplemente no puedo.- respondí… porque respondí eso…ni idea…

* * *

**Leah POV**

Ahí estábamos, uno al lado del otro, el sosteniendo mi brazo, sentía el calor de su mano y de su cuerpo, estábamos tan cerca, pero en mundos distintos, yo quería arrancarle el brazo por no dejarme ir, el solo miraba el piso, con la confusión tatuada en su rostro. ¿Que hago? ¿Arranco? No es lo típico mío, pero aun así no podría, soy mucho mas rápida que Jacob, el no me alcanzaría, pero el es mas fuerte y aunque quisiese no podría zafarme de su manota que me tomaba con fuerza, si hubiese sido una simple humana, seguramente me rompe el brazo.

- ¿Por qué no Jacob? - le dije, sin emoción en mi voz, el levantó la vista y me miró mas confundido que antes.

- Por que Leah…bueno…es la tribu…

- ¿Desde cuándo te importa eso Jacob? No te importó la tribu cuando decidiste contarle a Bella sobre nuestras tradiciones la primera vez, ni cuando la llevaste a La Push y le presentaste la manada, ni cuando decidiste darle la espalda a la tribu para protegerla y te aliaste con los chupa sangre… no me vengas con esos cuentos Jacob, no me lo trago.- le dije, estaba comenzando a perder los estribos, podía sentir el calor recorriendo mi columna, listo para salir y transformarme en el momento que pudiese.

- Tienes razón Leah…no me agrada mas que a ti esta historia, pero estamos hablando de la supervivencia de nuestra especie, la protección de nuestras familias…- no lo deje terminar.

- Dios me das nauseas Jacob, ¿es que te convertiste en el doble de Sam?, ese no es tu discurso y lo sabes bien - le dije con un tono de burla - ¿o que quieres? ¿Que lo intentemos? ¿Donde, en tu pieza o en la mía? No, mejor aquí mismo…parece cómodo - continúe, el me miraba con los ojos abiertos, de pura sorpresa, fue obvio que no se esperaba mi respuesta. Al menos no esa respuesta.

- ¡Claro que no! ¿Que rayos crees que soy? En ningún momento se me paso por la mente tenerte cerca, ni si quiera se me ocurrió tenerte en mi manada…pero que digo…yo no quería un manada… pero tu apareciste, tu y tu hermano, ahora debo tenerte en mi cabeza el resto de mi vida y no quiero mas cercanía contigo que esa.

No se porque sus palabras me impactaron, ya no me molestaban las burlas del resto de la manda, no me herían los comentarios de odio hacia mi, de hecho los tomaba como arma para esparcir mas rencor al resto, si hacia infeliz a los demás, haría infeliz a Sam también…pero las palabras de Jacob me hicieron encoger. ¿Que estaba esperando? ¿Que me digiera "_si Leah, vamos a tu pieza tiene mas espacio" _o algo por el estilo? Que estúpida ¿Porque me afectaron tanto?

- Entonces caso cerrado Jacob, yo no te quiero cerca, tu no me quieres cerca, fin del asunto, soy parte de tu manada, pero no hará falta que mencionemos este asunto de nuevo, pelearemos contra Sam y su manada cuando llegue el momento, luego de eso, te iras al igual que yo, cada quien por su camino, te dije que no te molestaría, sigo con mi plan de estudiar y trabajar. No me verás mas - no me convencían mis propias palabras - así que sigamos igual que antes, no por nosotros, por Seth, su salud mental no merece comentario sobre esto, ni ambientes tensos. El no tiene que cargar con nuestros problemas Jacob. Limítate a ser el mismo de siempre y listo.

El no dijo nada, solo me miró, con esos grandes ojos cafés, directo a los míos. Su rostro era el vivo reflejo del caos, algo estaba pasando por su mente a mil por hora, pero no podía verlo, no sabia que era. ¿Pena? ¿Confusión? ¿Desconfianza? ¿Desolación? ¿Que era?

Nos miramos por un tiempo que me pareció eterno, el seguía sosteniendo mi brazo, seguía mirándome a los ojos, ya no sabia cuanto tiempo seria capaz de mantener esa mirada sobre la mía, tarde o temprano me rendiría y desviaría la mirada. Pero algo pasó antes. Jacob soltó mi brazo y puso su cara seria, esa mirada chocolate que me calaba hondo se había vuelto oscura.

- No podemos escapar de este tema Leah, no hemos podido hacerlo de ninguna maldita leyenda Quileute, sabes que nos perseguirá por siempre, y al parecer lo hará, por que ninguno de los dos quiere cumplirla. Por Seth esta conversación quedará esta aquí, no sacaré el tema, al menos no hasta que todo se calme… pero no me pidas ser el mismo, mi cabeza ya no lo es – ¿que debía decir frente a esto? – ahora vuelve a patrullar, Seth necesita descanso.

¿Eso fue todo? ¿Solo vuelve a patrullar y ya esta?, no sabia si agradecerle por dejar que me fuera o maldecirle por la estúpida respuesta que me había dado, quería escapar, porque no tenia intención ni las ganas de patrullar para defender a un grupo de vampiros, me daba igual lo bueno que pudiesen ser, eran vampiros al fin y al cabo, ellos tenían la culpa de todo esto. Que rayos digo, los odio, pero esta no es su culpa, es mi propia tribu la que se empecina en arruinarme la vida con sus ridículas leyendas. Ahora solo quería estar sola, necesitaba pensar, sin Seth en mi cabeza, y menos Jacob.

- ¿También lo harás tu? – le pregunte con la ilusión de que digiera que no.

- No, iré a ver a los Cullen – me respondió, gracias al cielo no lo haría, si no podía estar sola como humano al menos lo haría como lobo… espera un minuto…¿ira donde los Cullen?

-¿Es que piensas contarles todo Jacob? – mi voz se había elevado de nuevo.

- No lo se, Edward lo leerá de todos modos, mas que nada quiero ir a ver a Bella - Por supuesto, quiere ir donde Bella, Jacob es un imbécil y un masoquista de primera. Bufé entre dientes.

- Da igual – dije – ahora si me permite gran alfa me voy a cuidarle la espalda a los chupasangres – traté usar el tono de siempre, necesitaba algo de relajación, quería una respuesta de Jacob, un ataque, una ironía que me dijera que realmente no hablaba en serio cuando dijo que ya no era el mismo. Pero no dijo nada. Solo se dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr como humano por el bosque.

* * *

**Jacob POV**

Comencé a correr a toda velocidad, era tanta mi urgencia por salir de allí que no me di cuenta que iba por el camino equivocado, debía ir hacia el sur para dirigirme a la casa de los Cullen, pero estaba yendo hacia el este. Que bruto.

¿Ahora que? ¿Qué hacia? Le dije a Leah que patrullara, que Seth se tomara un descanso y que yo iría a ver a Bella. Quería más que nada hacer eso. Pero necesito parar un poco. Necesito pensar.

Así lo hice, detuve mi carrera, me senté a los pies de un árbol, y escondí mi cara entre mis brazos… ¿Leah y yo destinados a crear una raza de licántropos? Al diablo con lo había que crear, era Leah y yo…eso era todo lo que necesitaba para dejarme helado. ¿Como podía una leyenda decir lo que debía ocurrir, lo que debía hacer? ¿Y porque con Leah…no…por que yo? ¿Y porque no hay imprimación en esto? ¿Debe ser natural? ¿Es enserio? ¿Me debo enamorar de Leah? No creo que eso ocurra naturalmente…no puedo negar que Leah me está cayendo bien, la estoy aprendiendo a conocer y ella conoce mi dolor, lo entiende, ambos sabemos eso...además…acepté quedarme con ella…quedarme…mala palabra. Quiero decir, me pareció buena idea lo que ella me dijo, que cuando todo terminara me acompañaría siendo lobo, que quería irse conmigo…no me agradaba mucho su idea, pero la había aceptado. Hasta había pensado preguntarle donde se iría a estudiar…podría seguir mis estudios donde mismo, trabajar, poner un taller algo mientras ella tenia sus clases de yoga…o cualquier cosa que la ayudara a controlar ese temperamento. Pero… ¿Qué pasaría ahora? ¿Quiero seguir con ese plan? Sabiendo que por destino debo estar con Leah, debo procrear con Leah ¿aun nos iremos juntos?

Me estaba empezando a doler la cabeza, ya no quería seguir pensando, así que comencé a correr, esta vez en el camino correcto, trate de mantener mi cabeza en blanco, casi lo logré, pero entonces una idea paso por mi mente, si seguía con mi plan de irme con Leah a un mismo sitio geográfico como llegué a pensar, y si la leyenda es tan fuerte como todas las Quileutes…entonces…Leah y yo irremediablemente terminaríamos… ¡OH por dios!.. Ese pensamiento me paró en seco, mis articulaciones se trancaron y me quedé en el mismo sitio en el cual había dado un paso, traté de que la imagen que se había formado en mi cabeza no llegara a mi conciencia, pero fue demasiado tarde y la vi… me vi con Leah…juntos, mas juntos de lo que habíamos estado y de lo que se podría estar, respirábamos el mismo aire, sentía su cuerpo junto al mío mientras ella suspiraba mi nombre… ¡NO! Me dije a mi mismo… ¡eso no puede ocurrir! No va a ocurrir, no puedo estar con Leah, no va a haber viaje juntos, ella se irá a algún sitio y yo partiré hacia la dirección contraria… trataré que nos separen continentes si es necesario…debo bloquear esa imagen de mi mente ahora…ahora…Leah no lo puede ver o no va a quedar nada de mi que defienda a Bella de Sam.

Comencé a correr mas rápido aun hacia la casa de los Cullen, no tenia tiempo que perder, debía ver a Bella, debía ver sus ojos, su sonrisa…debía contarle todo lo que pasó, ella sabrá que decirme, la necesito. Y desde hoy… Leah y yo no estaremos en fase al mismo tiempo, al menos no hasta que esa imagen se borre de mi mente.

* * *

**(¸.•´ (¸.• † Lirit † °•.¸**_**: **__**VOLVIMOS!!!!!!!!!! JAJAJA…NOS DEMORAMOS LA NADA MISMA EN VOLVER A ACTUALIZAR… SOMOS UNAS DÉBILES, QUIERO DARLES LAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS, MUCHAS MUCHAS GRACIAS, NOS HACEN FELICES NO DEJEN DE LEER QUE CADA VEZ SE PONE MEJOR… LA RECOMENDACIÓN VIENE DE CERCA LO SE, PERO ES VERDAD NO SE ARREPENTIRAN.**_

**(¸.•´ (¸.• ****† Agnes †.¸.•:****_ SI JAJA QUE DEBILES, ESPERO QUE ESTE CAP LES GUSTE, ES MUY WENO JAJJA Y AHORA SE VIENE WENO WENO COMO SIEMPRE, LA LIRIT ES MUY HUMILDE PERO ES QUE SE VIENE WENO JAJAJA, QUE BUENO QUE HAY MAS GENTE QUE NOS SIGUE ESPERO QUE LLEGUE MAS PORQUE NOS GUSTA PROMOCIONAR LA PAREJA LEAH JACOB JAJAJA, NO A LA IMPRIMACION! ESCUSA BARATA PARA QUE JACOB NO MATE A NESSIE, NADA ENCONTRA DE ELLA PERO FUE MEDIO PLOP HAY QUE ADMITIRLO ADEMAS ERA COMO OBVIO QUE PASARIA EN FIN ESO ! SIGUE LEYENDO  
_**

_**

* * *

**_

**AVISO DE UTILIDAD PUBLICA**

_**RECOMENDAR LA HISTORIA REINICIO, ES OTRO JACOB LEAH. LA CUAL AMANOS!  
**_

_**.net/s/5000033/1/**_

**_TAMBIEN UNA NUEVA HISTORIA QUE UNA DE NUESTRAS LECTORA EMPEZO AUNQUE NO ES JACOB LEAH JAJAJA EMPEZO INTERESANTE HECHENLE UN OJO  
_**

**_net/s/5222882/1/_**

**_Y ESTA ES UN POCO MAS ANTIGUA PERO ES WENA =D GRACIAS POR PROMOCIONARNOS TAMBIEN  
_**

**_net/s/4887813/1/_**

_**AQUI EN GENERAL ESPERO QUE NADIE SE SIENTA, GRACIAS A TODAS LAS QUE NO HAN ESCRITO UN REWIS!**_

_**DENLE AL GO O AL REWIS!  
**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**ACLARAMOS QUE LOS PERSONAJES SON DE MEYER PERO LA VARIENTE DE LA HISTORIA ES NUESTRA NUESTRA NUESTRAS XD**_

* * *

**°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.° CHAPTER 5: Definitivamente soy un idiota masoquista °.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°**

**Jacob POV**

Sin darme cuenta estaba frente a la gran casa blanca, aun no estaba seguro de entrar, recordé el error que había cometido Leah al venir a hablar con Bella, de seguro Edward me diría algo, Bla, Bla, Bla, ¿como se le ocurrió venir a increpar a Bella?, si yo soy el estúpido masoquista que sigue viniendo a verla. Bueno en realidad ya no estaba tan enojado, tenia peores cosas en que pensar, aun así Leah debió tener un poco de consideración, Bella no se encuentra bien, esta "enferma" y pronto nacerá su enfermedad y quien sabe que otras cosas vendrás con eso. Pero ahora eso no me importaba demasiado, quería poder conversar con ella, como en otros tiempos, como cuando nos juntábamos a charlar en mi taller, que lejano sentía eso ahora, todo era más sencillo entonces, aunque ella sufría enormemente por culpa de ese chupasangre, al menos yo lograba animarla, yo era su sol personal me había dicho alguna vez. ¡Rayos! ¡¿Porque todo cambio?! Y peor aun ¿Por qué todo sigue cambiando? Al menos tendré esos lindos recuerdos por siempre en mi memoria. Me pregunto… ¿los recordará ella?

- Hola Bells… ¿cuál es el menú de hoy? ¿Sangre a la parmesana o a la boloñesa? – le sonreí lo más ampliamente que pude, pero vi en sus ojos el dolor y la pena que sentía, a pesar de eso me sonrió, ¡Mierda! todo por mi culpa, más bien por culpa de Leah. Los vampiros ni siquiera se volvieron a verme, aunque ya estaba acostumbrado. Solo Edward me miró con algo de molestia en sus ojos. _"Lo se lo sé, no te preocupes Leah no volverá a molestar a Bella ya conversé con ella, me disculpo por ello, pero yo no se lo pedí, así que no te enojes conmigo, ella actuó por cuenta propia" _– pensé, sabía que él lo leería en mi mente, no teníamos porque tener una conversación de lo sucedido. Hay ocasiones en que su molesto "don" sirve para algo.

- Hola Jacob…- me respondió bella en un susurro – creo que mejor tú debes…

- ¿Irme? ni que estuviera loco, ósea si lo estoy algo, pero no, no me iré, no le hagas caso a las palabras de Leah, yo estoy aquí porque quiero. – le dije lo más convincente que pude, claro que estaba ahí, si me encantaba ver como ella moría cada día, aunque ahora se veía mejor, yo solo estaba esperando el día en que su corazón no volviese a latir. Soy un verdadero depravado masoquista y morboso.

- Pero Jake...- trato de discutirme Bella, yo me acerqué, me senté junto a ella y le dije…- Bella cállate por favor, ahora necesito conversar contigo. Tu eres mi mejor amiga en el mundo… - sonreí mientras pronunciaba estas palabras. Bella me miro feliz, creo que algo estaba logrando con todo esto. Al menos no se sentiría tan mal por lo que había sucedido.

- Bueno dime entonces – se acomodo en el sillón, o al menos trato con ese enorme bulto en su vientre no era algo de lo más cómodo, acercando uno de sus brazos a mis piernas, cogió una de mis manos y sonrió.- Soy toda oídos.

- Quizás te diste cuenta que es muy tarde, y bueno no había podido venir porque los ancianos de la tribu me mandaron a buscar…y bueno…- ¡Diablos! Estaba balbuceando, no sabía cómo continuar…no sabía si era bueno contarle todo esto justo ahora, pero si no lo hacía, quizás no lo podría hacer en otra oportunidad. Sentí como Bella me miraba confundida. Que frustración más grande.

Sentí la mirada de Edward en mi nuca, me gire para mirarle, me hizo una sutil mueca de la cual solo yo me di cuenta Bella aun me miraba esperando mis palabras, "_y ¿este que quiere?",_ pensé, lo mire de nuevo y vi que me hacia un gesto con los ojos, "_¿Quieres hablar de algo conmigo?",_ Edward volvía a mover los ojos, creo que no quería que Bella se diera cuenta. Y ahora como hago para irme a hablar con él fuera, "_bueno sanguijuela, haz algo para que podamos salir a conversar, has tu acto de gran mentiroso encubridor embustero, a mi no me sale tan natural como a ti así que tendrás que ayudarme ¿no?"_

- ¡Hey Jacob! Y ¿mi auto? ¿Donde lo dejaste? – me miro con cara de "enfadado", este chupasangre es muy buen actor.

- ¿Auto? – pregunto Bella preocupada.

- Si, si, es que tú chupa…maridito me lo presto hoy en la tarde, tenía que hacer unas cosas en el pueblo y bueno… - dije sin mucho convencimiento, yo no soy tan buen actor, corrección, no soy tan buen mentiroso.

- Si mi amor, le preste el auto para que fuera al pueblo, creo que no sea bueno que ande como lobo si necesita ir donde hay más gente que no sabe de nuestras existencias, y menos aun tan ligero de ropas como anda siempre – dijo él con voz melosa deslumbrando a Bella al mismo tiempo, si fuera una película se ganaría el Oscar a mejor actor villano cómico – Jacob ¿vamos por el auto? ¿Quiero cerciorarme que no lo chocaste por casualidad? – termino diciendo con una estúpida sonrisa en su estúpido rostro.

- JA ja Ja… - reí fingidamente ante sus comentarios.

- Pero…Jacob necesita hablar conmigo… no puede esperar… - dijo Bella un poco más preocupada, quizás pensaba que él y yo discutiríamos o algo por causa de la visita de Leah.

- No nos demoraremos nada – contesto dándole un beso en la frente. Asco. Momento cursi.

- Vale, vale vamos pues. – conteste a regaña dientas. Acto seguido me levante y seguí a Edward al patio. Volví para mirar a Bella a los ojos desde la puerta, me observaba con preocupación, le sonreí ampliamente y ella me la devolvió lo mejor que pudo.

No alejamos un par de metros, no sé porque, si Bella no nos podría oír desde ningún sitio.

- Y ¿bueno? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – le dije apenas paro de caminar, espero que no me hable del tema de Leah. O peor aún, ojala no me hable del tema de la leyenda, en todo caso eso no le importa no tiene porque tocar ese tema, ya me estaba enfadando y aun no me decía nada, mis demonios internos me tan volviendo paranoico. Mientras veía como se giraba para hablarme, le bombardeé una advertencia, solo por si acaso. _"Edward lo de la leyenda se lo contare yo a Bella, al menos concédeme eso, me lo debes, además no es de tu incumbencia lector de mentes"_.

- No te preocupes Jacob, yo no me incumbiré en tus asuntos, creo que tienes bastantes problemas con eso como para que la persona que menos te agrada en el mundo te de consejos, quiero más bien pedirte algo - ¿menos me agrada? Queda corto ¿pedirme algo? Pero que ¡descarado! ¿Pero si ya no me queda nada? ¿Que mas quieren de mi?... _"Dime pues" – _pensé, la verdad es que no tenía ganas de hablar y gastar saliva con él.

Lo dejé hablar, a medida que hacia su petición yo no pude más que tratar de entender algo de la locura que él me estaba demandando, creo que en algún momento su voz se convirtió en un ruido que no podía entender, como la profesora de Charlie Brown, estoy seguro que algo de su discurso me lo perdí. No podía pronunciar palabra, estaba en shock, mi cara debe de haber estado transfigurada, pálida si es que era posible, con los ojos como platos y la quijada abierta hasta el suelo, ya que a medida que seguía hablando, me miraba con recelo, quizás pensó que en cualquier momento saltaría sobre él y le arrancaría la cabeza, pero yo no podía moverme, era una momia, creo que también deje de respirar, pero ya no estoy seguro de nada, fue como una película en cámara lenta y además muda.

Fue como un balde de agua fría, no, congelada, era mas bien nitrógeno líquido ¿realmente me estaba pidiendo permiso para transformar a Bella? No podía creer lo que escuchaba, Edward me estaba pidiendo permiso para convertir a Bella en uno de ellos, creo que mis ojos saltaron de sus cuencas por unos segundos cuando logre comprender sus palabras, su razón, yo era el legítimo alfa de la tribu, el descendiente directo de Ephaim Black, por lo tanto, mi palabra era ley. ¿De dónde rayos saco eso? Otra vez las famosas leyendas y tradiciones Quilatues me fastidiaban la vida, creo que me he sentido mas de una vez maldecido por ser un Black, simplemente increíble, negué muchas veces con mi cabeza, moviéndola lentamente de un lado al otro mientras lo escuchaba, aun así siguió dando sus razones, ahora solo faltaba que me dijera que si podía ser presa de Bella cuando se transformara, porque ella necesitaba alimentarse y que mejor que un lobo para empezar.

Edward me explico que quería adelantar el parto, escucho los pensamientos de esa cosa, y comprendió que el engendro estaba sufriendo porque trataba de no lastimar a la madre, y que si esperaban mucho más, quizás no podrían salvar a ninguno de los dos, madre y tumor. También me dijo que aunque no le diera mi permiso, lo haría de igual forma, pero si pasaba eso, ellos tendrían que irse inmediatamente de Forks, porque no querían iniciar una batalla contra nosotros, en realidad contra la manada de Sam, yo no pelearía contra ellos, yo ya no tenía las fuerzas necesarias para eso. Finalmente no me quedaban muchas opciones, si le decía que no o si, daba casi igual. Sopese mis muy escasas opciones si le decía que no, probablemente jamás volvería a ver a Bella, y si le decía que sí, bueno era como no romper el famoso tratado y quizás yo podría ser parte de la nueva vida de ella, si es que sobrevivía. Ahora ya no estaba seguro de si quería tener a Bella en mi vida solo como humana, ahora pienso que sea como sea quiero que Bella este en mi vida. Lo pensé unos instantes más.

- Bueno, te doy mi permiso… creo que es todo lo que puedo hacer por ella ahora – le dije finalmente, aunque sabía que él había leído mi mente todo este rato en el cual había pensado mi respuesta, pero creo que esperaba que lo dijera en voz alta, era como si de esa forma era oficial, estaba dando mi permiso para enviar a la orca a mi mejor amiga, a mi alma gemela al menos en forma humana, ella y yo, aunque él no lo acepte éramos almas gemelas, ¿seguirá siendo así después de convertida? Quizás no, ya que ahí será el alma gemela del maldito chupasangre, serán iguales en todos los aspectos. Ahora no sabía si me sentía triste o frustrado, es el peor momento para pedirme algo, mi cabeza estaba llena de preocupaciones, pensamientos extraños y un sinfín de cosas que nublaban mi mente, estaba realmente confundido, creo que me lo pregunto justo ahora cuando sabe que mi cabeza no está funcionando correctamente, maldito chupasangre sabelotodo oportunista.

– ¿Eso es todo? – dije finalmente.

- Si – dijo con aire de satisfacción.

- ¿Podemos volver a la casa ahora?

- Claro Jacob.

Volvimos tan rápido como sobrenaturalmente podíamos avanzar. Cuando entre nuevamente a la casa, Bella me estaba esperando. Al menos eso sentí. Seguía engañándome, nos esperaba a los dos, pero prefiero pensar que era a mí.

- Y bueno Jacob, que era lo que me querías contar…te estoy esperando - me miro con ojos llenos de esperanza, felicidad y amistad, ¿cómo podía estar feliz en esas condiciones?, ya no tenía fuerzas como para entenderla. Alargo su brazo en señal de que me acercara. Y así lo hice volví a sentarme a su lado y tome su mano.

- Bueno…este como te iba diciendo…antes que me interrumpieran… - volvía a balbucear.

- Pero si no me has dicho nada Jacob…jajajaja - bueno al menos la entretenía.

- Si bueno es que tu sabes… contarte mis cosas personales frente a todas estas sanguijuelas… no me mires con esos ojos, ya sabes que les digo así de cariño – sonreí calurosamente.

- Bueno dime entonces… continua ellos no están escuchando.

- Si ¡claro! Como si no tuvieran oídos híper sensibles como yo.

- No te creas tan importante chucho – me dijo la sicópata sanguinaria.

- ¡Ja! Por eso no estás escuchando nada ¿cierto barbie?

- Rosalie…creo que Jake tiene razón…

- ¡Cállate! ¡Edward! – le escupió Rosalie a Edward con cara de odio.

- Ves no es fácil… aquí no se tiene privacidad.

- No prestes atención Jake cuéntame.- Bella me miraba impaciente, tome su mano, acaricie su dorso, estaba tan delgada y blanca. Sus dedos se veían tan finos y frágiles, de pronto pensé que mis problemas podrían esperar, suspire hondo.

- _"Mama te quiere mucho Jacob, puedes contar con ella… háblale yo me quedaré aquí sin moverme para que ella pueda escucharte tranquilamente…yo también te querré mucho si me dejas…"_

- Pero ¡Que rayos! ¿Quién diablos dijo eso?… - dije subiendo un poco la voz, alguien me estaba jugando una mala broma pensé, o ¿estoy tan trastocado mentalmente que escucho cosas?, solté la mano de Bella por miedo a apretarla debido a la impresión a lo que escuche, me aleje un poco de ella, creo que hubiese salido corriendo pero estaba demasiado impactado y cansado.

Mire a Edward buscando alguna explicación, pero el solo se encogió de hombros. Mire a los otros vampiros, pero ellos no se habían movido de donde estaban, estáticos como rocas mirando la televisión. Entonces me volví mirando a Bella, ella me observaba confundida. Mi mente me jugaba malas pasadas.

- ¿De qué hablas Jake? Yo no dije nada – dijo confundida y volvió sus ojos a Edward. – ¿qué pasa Edward? tu sabes ¿qué pasa? Debes decírmelo…- le ordeno a su maridito.

- Jacob vuelve a tomar la mano de Bella – dijo tranquilamente el vampiro.

- ¡No! – le conteste instintivamente.

- No tengas miedo…- me dijo tranquilamente, ¿acaso el siempre hablaba así de calmado y pacifico en momentos como estos? Él sabía que es lo que estaba pasando y disfrutaba verme así confundido y nervioso, lo mire con odio.

- Yo no tengo miedo ¿qué estás diciendo? – ¿Miedo yo? ¡Ja!, bueno quizás estaba algo sobresaltado, ¿es que acaso ahora escuchaba voces? ¿Qué rayos pasa conmigo? ¿Quizás necesito dormir? Creo que el estar demasiado tiempo cerca de las sanguijuelas me ha adormecido el cerebro y mis neuronas ya no trabajan.

- No es falta de sueño Jacob, toma la mano de Bella – _¡Maldito sabelotodo chupasangre sanguijuela mal oliente lector de mente! ¡Sal de mi cabeza!, _pensé lo más fuerte que pude. El miro divertido. A veces me olvido que ahora soy el bufón de los chupasangres. Trate de respirar profundamente, pero siempre que lo hacía me quemaba la nariz, creo que esto no resultaba bien si no me calmo, estoy muy cerca de Bella.

- ¿Qué es lo que está pasando Edward? – preguntó Bella aun mas confundida que yo.

- Nada malo amor, es solo que Jacob cree que escucha voces.- ¿Cree que escucha voces? ¡Yo escuche voces! Bueno en realidad una voz. Una voz que jamás había oído en mi vida, y que me ponía la piel de gallina y los pelos de punta. Será la voz de la niña de la película "El aro" mire hacia la televisión, pero creo que estaban dando las noticias.

- ¿Voces?- dijo ella - ¡Oh! Ya entiendo – porque tenía que ser tan inteligente… que entiende ¿Por qué yo no entendía? De pronto se me iluminó mi cansada mente, ¿esa cosa me hablo? ¿Fue esa cosa la que dijo eso?

- Exacto – contesto el vampiro a mis preguntas con ojos llenos de esperanzas. Maldito traidor, antes los dos odiábamos a ese parasito chupador de vidas, ahora resulta que el espera que no la mate o lo mate.

- Toma su mano Jacob. – me insistió. Bella alargo su mano para que la tomara. En sus ojos podía ver lo feliz que se sentía de que su engendro hablara conmigo. Naturalmente no me podía negar a sus grandes ojos chocolate que me suplicaban que le tomara la mano para volver a experimentar lo sucedido anteriormente.

Yo no estaba muy seguro, si esa cosa me habla, quizás que cosas me diría, yo no estaba dispuesto a ceder, yo aun odiaba a ¡esa cosa!, no quería caer en las mismas falsas esperanzas que ya había caído este maldito chupasangre que tiene Bella por marido. Esa cosa era mala, le hacía daño a Bella, y eso era todo lo que me importaba, no me harán cambiar de opinión.

- ¿Jacob? Por favor…- dijo Bella, me miraba con sus ojos llenos de ¿amor? Claro si ella sentía un amor obsesivo por aquel hijo del demonio que llevaba en su vientre, si ni siquiera le importaba el hecho de que le succionara la vida, extendió un poco mas su brazo, simplemente no pude decirle que no. ¿Por qué soy tan débil?

- ¿Acaso te crees teléfono? – pregunte tratando de demorar lo inevitable.

Tome su mano, volví a sentarme junto a ella y entonces escuche nuevamente esa pequeña, suave y dulce voz. Aunque para mi sonaba a pura destrucción y muerte.

_- "Jacob mi mama te quiere mucho, yo la siento feliz cuando tu estas cerca, yo se que seremos muy buenos amigos, yo no quiero hacerle daño a…"_

Solté su mano nuevamente, no podía seguir escuchando, era muy duro, esa voz se escuchaba como si estuviera diciendo la verdad, es que ¿era verdad lo que Edward decía?, ¿que esa cosa endemoniada amaba a su madre?, simplemente no podía creerlo esa cosa solo me estaba manipulando y lo peor es que le resultaba, porque sembró la duda en mi cabeza y en mi corazón. Quizás ese era su cometido, hacerme dudar de no matarlo cuando nazca, esa cosa maléfica era muy astuto.

- ¿Qué es lo que está pasando Edward? – pregunte lo más sereno que pude. El me miraba con cautela, pensando cuidadosamente su respuesta. Sabía que cualquier cosa que no me gustara en esos momentos podría desencadenar mi furia y me transformaría justo aquí, cerca de Bella.

- Bueno al parecer, al ser tu de otra especie, por así decirlo, y tener la capacidad de escuchar las mentes de los miembros de tu manada…

- ¡Pero eso es solo cuando estoy en fase! – Dije casi gritando - ¡Además tampoco es un engendro licántropo! – ¡Ups! dije engendro delante de Bella, la mire de reojo y pude ver como arrugaba su frente ante mi comentario tan sutil, pero es que esto me estaba sacando de quicio.

- Escúchame es solo una teoría, quizá por eso tienes una sensibilidad distinta y el bebe puede traspasar sus pensamientos atreves de Bella y bueno tu puedes escuchar sus pensamientos así como lo haces con los miembros de tu manada – termino diciendo calmadamente el vampiro sabelotodo. – pero como dije, es solo una teoría. – y sonrió ampliamente con suficiencia. Este tipo debería dar clases en las universidades acerca de "Lo más estúpido que he escuchado", creo que yo a estas alturas podría escribir un libro.

¿Pero qué rayos? Esto es el colmo, resulta que ahora puedo escuchar la voz del pequeño monstruo en mi cabeza si toco a Bella. Esto no puede estar pasando. Ahora más que nunca me gustaría salir corriendo y estamparme contra un árbol y quedar amnésico.

- Me imagino que pasara cuando nazca, esa cos…bebe no es lobo- ni siquiera es humano o vampiro o algo, ni siquiera sé lo que es. ¡Ni ellos saben que es!

- No lo sé Jacob, simplemente no lo sé. – respondió con verdadera duda en su voz.

Es que yo no podía tener más mala suerte, la cosa que mas odiaba en estos momentos se podía comunicar conmigo a través de lo que más amaba utilizando el don mas desagradable que podía adquirir siendo lobo, ya me bastaba con escuchar a Leah y Seth, el desgraciado de su marido me daba teorías acerca de que era lo que estaba pasando sintiéndose la mente más brillante del universo, estaba rodeado de vampiros mal olientes y para finalizar al parecer estaba destinado a procrear con la persona con la que menos me gustaría estar a menos de 5 cm cerca de ella, ósea mientras más lejos mejor. Ahora solo tenía que esperar cuando haya una tormenta y caiga un relámpago sobre mí para tener una muerta linda y pacífica. Pero siguiendo el curso de mi suerte me pegaría y me dejaría herido….al parecer todo me hiere y nada me mata…

* * *

**(¸.•´ (¸.• † Lirit † °•.¸:**_** volvimos!!!!!!!!!! Jajaj me encanta decir eso XD… este capi es casi solo de mi alfabeteada amiga Agnes… yo con suerte puse algo (ni me acuerdo que fue)… en fin… espero les haya gustado…sobre nessie… pues la tonta ama a Bella no hay nada que hacer al respecto…pero cero intenciones de que ame a mi Jake… si… MI Jake… sin comentario sobre mi obsesión con ese lobo y con el pedazo de niño hermoso que lo interpreta… me fui por las ramas XD… besos y dejen reviews que nos hacen felices… todo es bienvenido… incluso las cosas malas…pero díganlo con amor XD**_

**(¸.•´ (¸.• † Agnes †.¸.•_: ¿les gusto? pifias o alabanzas escribirlas en un REWIS porfis! necesitamos saber que piensan =), pero lirit me hecho al agua, weno si este lo escribi casi todo yo ajaja pero ella siempre me aporta muy bueno comentarios =) siempre juntas escribiendo, espero les guste!! y si no igual diganlo =)_  
**

_**

* * *

**_

_**AVISOS NUEVAMENTE =) ALGUNOS FICS PARA Q LEAN ( si alguien quiere ser promocionado digalo no mas)**_

_**ANTES DEBEN PONER W W W . F A N f I c T I O N . SIN ESPACIOS Y LES FUNCIONARA EL LINK, PRIMERO ESTO Y DEPE LO QUE ESTA AQUI ABAJO  
**_

_**Reinicio: **_.net/s/5000033/1/Reinicio

_**Twilight el musical: **_.net/s/5222882/1/Twilight_El_Musical

_**Uno nunca sabe dónde va a encontrar el amor: **_.net/s/4887813/1/Uno_nunca_sabe_donde_va_a_encontrar_el_amor

* * *

**Gracias a nuestras seguidoras y a todos los rewis que nos han dejado!!!  
aqui la listita xD de las folowers: doble vida, Vainilla Black, Karina Cullen Black, fey black, pazzitta, AndreiiCullenHale, Andrecullen18, Tibby-Trick  
esperamos que se sigan uniendo a la movilizacion NO A LA IMPRIMACION jajaja**


	6. Chapter 6

**°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.° CHAPTER 6: Comenzó la tortura, unos se van otros se quedan °.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°**

**Jacob POV**

- Dime Jacob ¿qué te dijo mi bebé? – insistió Bella con esos ojos a los que no se les puede negar nada. Pero no quería decirle, ni siquiera quería creer lo que esa cosa me había dicho "_mama te quiere mucho… yo también te querré si me dejas…" _me sentía como un imbécil, le tenia demasiado odio al tumor de Bella como para dejarme convencer con unas pocas palabras. Pero tampoco quería decirle a Bella que la cosa dentro de ella me estaba diciendo que me quería.

- Jacob ¿me vas a decir o no? – siguió insistiendo algo molesta.

- Ya no recuerdo Bella, fue muy extraño, no reconocí ninguna palabra de lo que dijo – le respondí sin poder mirarle a la cara. Odio no saber mentir.

- Eres tan mal mentiroso como yo Jacob Black – dijo con su ceño fruncido luego miró al sábelo todo que tiene por marido – Edward ¿que le dijo? – lo miré y pensé "_no se te ocurra vampiro"_. El rió y luego miró a Bella.

- Esas conversaciones son privadas amor – dijo finalmente, yo respiré más tranquilo.

- No es justo – Bella parecía un niño de dos años haciendo berrinche – tu sabes, Jacob sabe, hasta el bebe sabe, y yo que soy la madre no me entero es….

Bella mantuvo silencio y apoyó sus manos en el sofá blanco. Cerró sus ojos fuertemente, Edward en menos de un suspiro estuvo a su lado.

- Bella, ¿cariño que pasa? – le preguntó preocupado, yo estaba a su lado, pero no me atrevía a tocarla por miedo a que esa cosa me quisiera hablar de nuevo y dijera cosas que no quiero oír. Bella quiso responder, pero lo único que salio de su boca fue un aullido de dolor, que no duró mucho, ya que fue ahogado por borbotones de sangre. Bella trataba de hablar y se aferraba del brazo de Edward, le estaba costando respirar, la sangre en su garganta la estaba asfixiando. Rosalie llegó en segundos.

- Edward llevémosla arriba – dijo, Edward no reaccionaba – ¡no pierdas el tiempo el bebe puede morir! – le gritó ella. Yo me quedé en el sillón mirando como la llevaban al segundo piso. Aun trataba de procesar lo que mis ojos habían visto segundos atrás. Agaché la cabeza, lo cual no fue buena idea, lo único que vi fue la alfombra y el sillón manchados con sangre, me miré y mis piernas también tenían. Me asombraba la cantidad que había expulsado Bella… estaba sufriendo…estaba muriendo…. Esa cosa la estaba matando, ¿Cómo fue capaz de decirme que amaba a su madre si lo único que hace es lastimarla y chuparle la vida?

Puede escuchar a Bella pedir que sacaran al monstruo porque se estaba muriendo, no entendía como podía estar más preocupada por eso que por su vida, decidí subir al segundo piso, mi cuota de masoquismo diario al parecer no estaba llena. La biblioteca de Carlise estaba convertida en una sala de operaciones, la rubia sádica tenia un escalpelo en su mano y abría a Bella, no hizo una pequeña incisión, la abrió literalmente en dos, pasando la cuchilla desde cadera a cadera saliendo mas y mas sangre, pude ver como su cara cambiaba, la sed se estaba apoderando de ella, no pensé en nada mas que en salvar a Bella, me abalancé sobre Rosalie y la tiré a la pared lejana, ella no opuso resistencia. Mi sangre de lobo clamó por pelea, y no le negué esa petición. Ella se había puesto en posición de ataque, por lo que me lancé sobre ella, sabia que mi riesgo era mayor ya que no estaba en fase, pero no me importó, me arrojé y la tomé del cuello. Mi moral se interpuso, diablos, ella no se estaba defendiendo, sería cobarde de mi parte aprovecharme de eso. Alice llegó en ese momento y tomó mi lugar, esa enana es de temer, no tuvo problema en manejar a la loca de Rosalie, fue demasiado fácil a pesar de su tamaño.

- ¡Jacob! – me gritó Edward, en dos pasos estuve frente a él.

- ¿RCP? – le pregunté, pedía a gritos poder recordar todos los pasos de primeros auxilios. Él no me respondió solo afirmó con la cabeza. Iba a comenzar a hacerlo cuando escuchamos algo romperse, seguido por un grito de Bella y luego el silencio.

- La espina dorsal – susurro Edward. Yo miré a Bella aterrado.

- ¡Bella, lo prometiste! ¡Mantén tu corazón latiendo! – le grité desesperado mientras presionaba su pecho, tratando de obligar a su corazón a bombear sangre. Vi con horror como Edward tomaba el escalpelo y terminaba de partir en dos a Bella, salía sangre por todos lados, no podía ver nada mas que eso, Edward se acerca y rompe el saco amniótico con sus dientes, provocando un sonido ensordecedor, él estaba cubierto de sangre, y no pareció importarle - ¡Te quedarás conmigo ahora, Bella! ¿Me oyes? – Le grité mientras seguía con la maniobra, acerqué mi boca a la suya y expiré aire, pude ver como su pecho se levantaba mientras el aire entraba en sus pulmones, sentía el sabor de la sangre en mi boca - ¡Quédate! No me vas a dejar. ¡Mantén tu Corazón latiendo!

Bella reaccionó y comenzó a gritar nuevamente, Edward apresuró su movimientos y saco "la cosa" de Bella.

- Renesme – dijo el embelesado. Admirando la cosa que había partido en dos a sus esposa, me daban nauseas.

- Pásamela, quiero verla – Bella había abierto los ojos y estiraba sus brazos buscando a su bebé. "claro que no" pensé yo… pero olvidé que el chupasangre no le niega nada, así que se la entregó.

- Renesme – susurró esbozando una sonrisa, pero esta fue borrada por un grito desgarrador, esa cosa la estaba mordiendo, Edward la sacó del los brazos de Bella.

- Eso no se hace Renesme – le dijo Edward, ¿la estaba retando por sacar un pedazo del pecho de su madre de un mordisco? Esa cosa lo miraba con ojos extrañados y su boca llena de sangre.

- Lánzala por la ventana – le dije – si quieres lo hago yo mismo.

- Dámela – Rosalía estaba en la puerta, Edward la miró desconfiado – estoy bien, dame a la niña – él se la pasó. Luego ambos miramos en dirección de Bella, ya no escuchábamos su corazón. No pude pensar en nada más, no me importaba si Bella debía ser convertida, solo la quería de nuevo a mi lado, quería a mi mejor amiga conmigo, _"por favor no me hagas esto_" susurré… "_no me dejes solo, te necesito, debemos hablar Bella… por favor_" seguí susurrando mientras mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Seguía haciendo resucitación mientras Edward enterraba una jeringa llena de una cosa plateada en su pecho.

- ¿Qué es eso?

- Mi veneno – me dijo.

- ¿Funcionará?

- No estoy seguro, pero la ponzoña hace milagros – dijo sin apartar la vista de la aguja – no dejes de presionar, el veneno debe circular por su cuerpo.

Seguí haciendo resucitación, espirando aire en sus pulmones, presionando contra su corazón para que bombeara sangre, todo mientras Edward mordía con suavidad diferentes partes del cuerpo de Bella, no quise seguir mirando, el mordiendo a Bella era la imagen que mas había odiado en mi vida, ahora prefería eso a ver como ella moría… Mi amiga estaba muriendo… ¿a quien engaño? Mi amiga está muerta, nada se puede hacer, yo no debería estar aquí teniendo el sabor de su sangre en mi boca y el recuerdo de su cuerpo partido en mi mente.

- Entonces vete – me dijo Edward mirándome fijamente – ella no va a morir, no voy a permitirlo, si no eres capaz de ayudar es mejor que te vayas y no estorbes.

No pude decir nada, solo quería escapar, salir de ese infierno, no quería ver a Bella morir, no quería verla muerta. Me dirigí hacia la puerta y caminé por el pasillo, llegué a las escaleras… mi mente estaba en blanco, pero mi cuerpo estaba llenándose de odio, de rencor, de tristeza, de cólera. Al llegar a los pies de las escaleras vi a Rosalie sentada en el gran sillón en medio de la sala, con el asesino en sus brazos. Eso quería hacer, tomar al asesino y matarlo, hacer justicia, sentir su cuerpo rompiéndose en mis manos, Rosalie me atacaría, pero antes de que me tocara tendría tiempo de destripar a ese monstruo. Para mi suerte Rosalie levanto a la "cosa" sobre su cabeza, estaba en una posición justa, ideal para un ataque frontal y directo. Me estaba preparando, instintivamente había adoptado la posición de ataque.

Dos cosas pasaron al mismo tiempo, el bebé en manos de Rosalie me miró fijamente, con sus ojos chocolates que reavivaron la imagen de Bella en mi cabeza, eran idénticos, la misma expresión, el mismo brillo, la misma esencia… y un sonido familiar llegaba a mis oídos, el sonido de un corazón volviendo a la vida, latiendo escasamente, esforzándose con todo lo que tenia para mantenerse activo. Mi cabeza corrió a mil por horas, mi amiga, mi Bella, aun luchaba por su vida, quiere vivir. Ahora da lo mismo si lo hace como vampiro o como humana, solo importa que esté conmigo, que estará aquí. Mis ojos volvieron a ver al asesino en manos de Rosalie. Seguía sin apartar la vista de mí, yo seguía con ganas de matarla, mi sangre Quileute, mi sangre de lobo reclamaba la sangre del enemigo, de ese enemigo en particular, aquel que tanto daño le hizo a Bella y al cual no podré matar. Mi amiga volvería a la vida tarde o temprano, si Edward la salvaba, ella pediría en algún momento ver a su hija ¿seré capaz de causarle tal daño a Bella solo para saciar mi ira? ¿Podré volver a mirarle a la cara sabiendo que ella me odiará por matar a Renesme? Ella no me lo perdonaría, y la perdería para siempre.

Mi cuerpo aun temblaba listo para saltar y atacar, así que, haciendo uso de todas mis fuerzas me giré y me dirigí hacia la puerta de salida. El corazón seguía latiendo, _"Bella se salvará"_ pensé mientras me transformaba y me perdía en el bosque.

* * *

**(¸.•´ (¸.• † Lirit † °•.¸**_**:**__** oli!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.... jajajaj…. La parte del parto es genial…pero porque parten a Bella en dos muajuajuaj (inserte risa malévola aquí)… pero realmente me gustó escribir esto, es cortito, pero es importante. Y como no disfrutar haciendo que Bella bote sangre por todas parte??? Jajaj…que mala soy XD. Espero les haya gustado, dejen revis o no actualizamos… los quiero!!!!**_

**(¸.•´ (¸.• ****† Agnes †.¸.•: _weno aqui se puso la cosa sangrienta jajaja medio traumante pero weno habia que ponerlo, a Lirit le quedo genial, lo que se viene es mejor aun! tienen que seguir leyendonos y dejandonos rewis ya que nos ponemos muy felices jajaja, creo que el cap anterior no les gusto xD ya que jacob estaba medio hiperventilado pero aun asi diganlo xD jajaja y ponganse en los zapatos de el pobre el sufre mucho ya eso nu mas DEJEN REWIS  


* * *

_****Gracias a nuestras se****guidoras y a todos los rewis que nos han dejado!!!******** gracias a todas las folowers: doble vida, Vainilla Black, Karina Cullen Black, fey black, pazzitta, AndreiiCullenHale, Andrecullen18, Tibby-Trick**

******y a la nueva lectora **Psique46 esperamos que nos sigan!  


******esperamos que se sigan unien**do a la movilizacion NO A LA IMPRIMACION jajaja


	7. Chapter 7

_***ACLARAMOS QUE LOS PERSONAJES SON DE MEYER AL IGUAL QUE LA IDEA ORIGINAL, EL CAMBIO EN LA HISTORIA ES FRUTO DE NUESTRA LOCURA COMPARTIDA XD

* * *

**_

°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°** CHAPTER 7: Este sería un buen momento para tener lágrimas **°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°

**Edward POV**

Los pensamientos de Jacob antes de marcharse aun rondaban en mi cabeza _"mi amiga esta muerta"_ eso fue lo que había pensado. No podía creer en eso. No. Bella no va a morir me dije. Ya no sabía donde mas morderla. Le puse mi veneno en cada arteria y vena a la cual pude exceder. Puse directo en su corazón, pero este no quería moverse, no me quería ayudar. Nada me estaba ayudando. Mi pecho se oprimía por el dolor que estaba sintiendo. Mi inerte corazón se partía en pedazos y mis ojos escocían por las ansias de botar lágrimas imposibles. Pensé que el dolor más grande que había sentido y que sentiría alguna vez fue cuando creí muerta a Bella. Pero esto era mucho peor, las imagen del amor de mi existencia sufriendo día tras día aun estaban en mi retina. Frente a mi estaba el cuerpo despedazado de la persona que le daba una razón a todo lo que me rodeaba. La fuerza de mi mundo yacía sobre esta mesa partida casi en dos.

Mis manos seguían presionando su pecho.

- Amor mío, por favor no me abandones – le susurraba – Bella, pelea por favor, hazlo por el amor infinito que te tengo, por lo maravilloso que es este mundo cuando estás conmigo – seguía diciendo y presionando.

"_Es tarde"_ una voz dijo en mi interior. No. No lo es. Me niego a eso. Estoy siendo más egoísta que nunca al no dejarla partir, pero la quiero conmigo, la necesito a mi lado, desde la primera vez que la vi, desde siempre la he estado esperando, no me puede dejar.

- Cielo, hazlo por mí – dije. A lo mejor eso no es suficiente, tal vez yo no soy tan importante como para que ella pelee – Bella, hazlo por Renesme, ella te espera, yo te espero…

Mi voz se perdió en las palabras "_déjala, está muerta"_ volvió a decir la voz. Mis manos se detuvieron, cerré mis ojos fuertemente.

- ¡Noo! – grité con desesperación, sin darme cuenta mi puño derecho golpeó con fuerza el pecho de Bella. Inmediatamente me paralicé y miré con horror lo que acababa de hacer, talvez le había partido algunas costillas, talvez aplasté su corazón, había terminado de matarla, no me bastó con todo lo que le hice. Llevé mis manos a mi cabeza, estaba entrando en pánico, toda la calma que había logrado tener hasta entonces se había ido, y la desazón y consternación se abalanzaban sobre mí en gloria y majestad… podía sentir como arrojaban su furia contra mí. Entonces escuché el sonido más hermoso en el mundo, un sonido familiar y amado, un sonido que se transformaba en la luz que iluminaba mi oscuridad. Era el corazón de Bella, volvió a latir.

Latía, débilmente pero lo estaba haciendo, quise tratar de ayudarla, quise hacer algo más que solo mirar, pero sabía que el veneno se encargaría del resto. Sentí la felicidad correr por mi cuerpo, Bella esta viva. Está peleando… mi pecho se hinchaba de jubilo, el cual no demoró mucho es amainar, Bella, quien se encontraba quieta sobre la camilla, comenzó a gritar y a retorcerse. Sus alaridos llenaban la casa, posiblemente se escuchaban desde el bosque. La morfina no resultó, no tuve tiempo para ponerle mucho, debí esperar un poco mas a que el fármaco se absorbiera y distribuyera por su cuerpo… temblé al escuchar a Bella gritar nuevamente, los sonidos de su cuerpo al retorcerse, de sus huesos uniéndose erizaban mi piel. Gritaba cada vez más fuertes, y yo no podía hacer nada por aminorar su dolor. Estaba atrapado. Había luchado tanto tiempo por tenerla a salvo, por evitar su sufrimiento, y quien mas daño le había provocado fui yo. Ni todo el amor que tengo en mi cuerpo hacia ella es suficiente para justificar lo que le estoy haciendo. Me odie más de lo que me había odiado hasta ese momento.

- ¿Qué hago, que hago? – pregunté mientras caía de rodillas al piso.

- No puedes hacer nada hijo – dijo Carlise mientras se acercaba a mí y me abrazaba. – esto es algo que debes soportar, su dolor será tu dolor y el nuestro, pero pronto va a pasar.

- Pero… la morfina…

- Era un experimento Edward, nadie aseguraba que funcionara, piensa que es posible que el dolor fuese peor si no le hubieses puesto. El cuerpo de Bella estaba muy maltratado…

- Es mi culpa – le interrumpí tomando mi cabeza.

- Edward mírame – me ordeno – no es tu culpa ¿esta claro? – Dijo con tono autoritario, luego suavizo su mirada – ella había decidido esto. Ella estará bien, solo debes esperar, ten fuerza hijo, estaremos contigo en esto.

Quería llorar descorazonadamente, pero eso era algo imposible, mis ojos no derramarían lágrima alguna, aunque mi dolor fuese tan grande.

En ningún momento me aparte de su lado, llevaba días sin cazar, pero la sed no me molestaba, ni si quiera pensaba en ella, mi mente estaba puesta en Bella, sobre esa camilla, gritando, doblándose por el dolor causado por la quemazón. Yo conocía ese sufrimiento. Es el primer recuerdo que tengo, está vivo en mi memoria. Se como ella sufre. Esto se estaba haciendo eterno. El despedazado cuerpo de Bella esta intacto nuevamente, ella ahora gritaba por el ardor del veneno. Me acerque a ella.

-¿Bella? ¿Puedes oírme? ¿Puedes abrir tus ojos? ¿Puedes apretar mi mano? – le pregunté, han pasado 3 días, solo quiero una respuesta. Carlise apareció en el cuarto - Quizá… Carlise, quizá fue demasiado tarde – mi voz se quebró en la última palabra.

- Escucha su corazón, Edward. Se ha vuelto cada vez más fuerte. Ella será perfecta.

- Pero ella está así todavía, sigue sufriendo, gritando, la estoy torturando Carlise. Debí haber hecho algo mal.

- Edward. Hijo, tu hiciste todo lo que yo habría hecho y más. No estoy seguro si yo hubiera tenido esa persistencia, esa fe que tomaste para salvarla. Deja de reprobarte. Bella estará bien.

- Ella está agonizando.

- Es natural hijo.

- Bella, te amo… Bella, lo siento – le dije presionando su mano, Alice apareció en el cuarto - ¿Cuánto más? – le pregunté.

- No será mucho ya - Alice dijo - Ella realmente va estar bien – sus palabras me tranquilizaron un poco.

- ¿Podrías concentrarte por mi? En la hora dame un aproximado – le supliqué estaba desesperado por saber cuándo acabaría todo.

- Tan impaciente. Está bien. Dame un segundo – dijo Alice molesta, cerro los ojos – dale un par de minutos.

- Bien, solo unos minutos, puedo esperar eso – dije, y espere. Luego de 40 largos minutos sentí algo – Carlise – le llamé, el entró al cuarto – Escuchen – el corazón de Bella latía frenéticamente.

- Ah - dijo Carlise -Ya casi termina – sus palabras me trajeron tranquilidad, mire a Bella, quien se retorció por última vez, y dio una grito violento.

- Pronto - agregó Alice impaciente - Traeré a los otros. ¿Debería tomar Rosalie…?

- Sí, mantén al bebé alejado – le dije, es mas seguro de esa forma. Me acerque a Bella y tomé su mano -¿Bella? ¿Bella? ¿Amor?

Ella seguía con su espalda encorvada, su corazón latía igual de rápido que las aspas de un helicóptero, luego paro. Bombeo dos veces más… silencio.

La miraba atento, concentrado en su rostro, en la belleza que tenia. Entonces vi como salía una última lágrima, al momento en que abría sus ojos.

* * *

**(¸.•´ (¸.• † Lirit † °•.¸**_**:**___**oli a todo el mundo xD, esta capi es cortito…pero necesario, es lo que falto, osea, nadie vio como el pobre de Eddy sufría al ver a la mensa de Bella convirtiéndose… pues algo asi debió haber sido… pongas revis que el proximo viene seguidito…no se pierdan porque un escritora con revis es una escritora feliz… XD… besitos!!! Y gracias por leernos!!**

**(¸.•´ (¸.• ****† Agnes †.¸.•: Si abucheos o piedras o alabanzas todo es recibido, escriban rewis =) para saber su opinion porfis!, pobre eddy como sufre pero algo asi debe de haber sido quizas pior!... el proximo cap viene pronto deje su rewis!**

**

* * *

**

**GRACIAS A TODAS LAS NIÑAS QUE NOS SIGUEN Y A LAS QUE NOS LEEN Y A LAS QUE NOS DEJAN REWIS XD**

**APOYEN A LA NO IMPRIMACION!**


	8. Chapter 8

**°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.° CHAPTER 8: Primer día: el comienzo del fin °.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°**

**Jacob POV**

Sin darme cuenta corrí y corrí, como si mi vida dependiera de eso, aunque era cierto en alguna medida, en mi forma de lobo el dolor que sentía en el corazón no se hacía más llevadero, no era como antes, como cuando podía desligarme de mis emociones humanas, era demasiado duro y me golpeaba con fuerza, forzaba a mis patas a enterrarse en la tierra y correr aun más fuerte, no quería sentir nada.

No sé como sucedió pero me encontré parado en el acantilado, en el mismo lugar en donde alguna vez le dije a Bella que saltaríamos, miré hacia la playa en donde la había rescatado de morir ahogada, en donde la abracé con fuerza y le pedía que no me dejara, mientras ella, como podía, me daba explicaciones de porque no me había esperado para saltar, esa vez pude salvarla. ¿Como diablos había llegado ahí?, creo que mi subconsciente me está jugando una mala pasada y me hace bromas de mal gusto solo para burlarse de mi desgracia.

Salí de fase, me di cuenta que estar como lobo no aliviaba mi dolor ni desesperación, incluso creo que la aumentaba ya que podía sentir aun más, era más sensible a todo, hasta creí sentir el perfume de Bella cerca de la orilla. Como pude me puse mi pantalón y me senté en el acantilado, con las piernas colgando hacia el mar, podía sentir el viento golpear mi pecho y arremolinarse a mi alrededor.

¿Cuanto más me podía golpear la vida, cuento más dolor podría aguantar en mi pecho? Creo que mi corazón explotará o se desintegrará en cualquier momento. Tenía los puños apretados y sentía como mi cuerpo convulsionaba. Tiritaba, pero no de frío, sino de rabia, desesperación, temor, tristeza, todo seguía cambiando a mí alrededor, quería que el mundo parara de girar y poder bajarme de él, creo que mi cuerpo ya no soporta más. Me levanté rápidamente, pensé en tirarme y caer, hundirme en el mar, para no volver a salir. El golpe casi no lo sentiría si me dejaba caer simplemente, sin tratar de amortiguarlo, sino como un saco de papas que era dejado a su suerte bajando por aquel trayecto, si tenía suerte el golpe me aturdiría, aunque lo veía imposible, el agua debe estar helada, podría morir de hipotermia, pero creo que tampoco funcionaria, mi cuerpo expele tanto calor que no me daría cuenta. Creo que no sería una muerte fácil, ya que mi cuerpo podría soportar eso y más. Pero mi corazón era débil, mi pobre corazón era azotado constantemente por golpes que cada vez lo destrozaban más, dentro de este cuerpo hecho para la batalla estaba el corazón de un simple muchacho que ha sufrido más que cualquier otra persona y que ha sido obligado a madurar antes de tiempo. Me acerqué otro poco más a la orilla y escuché el sonido de las piedras cayendo al mar pero no era lo único que se fue con ellas.

* * *

**Leah POV**

Estaba cerca de la casa de las sanguijuelas mal olientes, tuve la sensación de que algo estaba mal, así que me mantuve a una distancia lo suficientemente cerca como para correr por si Jacob me necesitaba. Sentí como se acercaba Seth a mi posición.

- ¿Qué pasa Leah?

- No lo sé, pero tengo un mal presentimiento.

- Deben ser cosas tuyas hermana, siempre has sido pájaro de mal agüero – lo mire con el ceño fruncido - ¿acaso estas preocupada por Jacob? – me pregunto tranquilo como siempre.

- No, no es eso, es solo que creo que algo malo pasara hoy, además Jacob a estado demasiado tiempo dentro de la casa, me empiezo a inquietar – dije finalmente enfadada, ¿como era que el siempre estaba tranquilo y con una sonrisa en la cara? Parecía estúpido.

Mire nuevamente a la casa, vi que las luces del segundo piso se prendían, ¿qué será lo que está pasando?

- Si quieres puedo ir a ver – dijo Seth, pero lo tomé por el brazo antes de que se echara a correr.

- No, las instrucciones son que no nos acerquemos a la casa, solo si es estrictamente necesario.

- Ah pero eso es solo para ti querida hermanita.

- Ja, ja, muy gracioso, aun así no quiero que te acerques. – aunque el tenia razón, esa orden era solo para mí – esperemos un poco mas Seth - asintió con la cabeza y se sentó en la base de un árbol cerca de mí.

Me estaba impacientando, si no sé pronto lo que sucede iré yo misma a la casa. Estaba caminando de un lado a otro, pronto haría una zanja en la tierra si seguía así.

- Creo que iré a ver Seth ya no aguanto más, necesito saber qué es lo que sucede… – dije decidida a entrar a la casa. Cuando me di la vuelta escuché un horrible sonido que paralizó mi cuerpo. Mire a Seth, él se había levantado y tenía los ojos muy abiertos.

- Está naciendo… - dije en un susurro – esa cosa esta naciendo…

Podía escuchar los gritos de Bella desde mi lugar. Solo que no se distinguía si decía algo o más bien eran solos alaridos de dolor. Se me erizaban los pelos al escuchar sus gritos, estaban llenos de dolor, realmente estaba sufriendo, este no era un parto normal, era una matanza, y Bella era el cordero desangrándose. Escuché la voz de Jacob y de Edward, ellos gritaban y hablaban pero no alcanzaba a descifrar que decían, ¿acaso él está ayudando? ¿Qué diablos podía saber él de un parto? Quise ir hasta allá, y ayudar yo misma, ya lo había hecho en la aldea, pero no me correspondía y simplemente mi cuerpo no me lo permitía, estaba petrificada como una estatua escuchando esos horribles sonidos desgarradores, por un momento me compadecí del dolor de Bella.

¿Por qué Jacob no salía ya? ¡El no tenia porque estar ahí! Ella tiene marido, ella decidió que su vida terminara así, Jacob no tenia porque cargar con sus decisiones y menos aun ayudarla, Bella era la persona más egoísta del mundo, quería tener a Jacob cerca sin importarle el sufrimiento de él y Jacob es un estúpido al quedarse ¡Que masoquista!. Me estaba empezando a enojar, sentía como la rabia llenaba mis venas, Jacob debe estar sufriendo al ver todo esto, ¡¿porque no salía ya?! Al parecer mis suplicas fueron escuchadas, después de un par de horas vi saliendo a Jacob de la casa corriendo, cubierto de sangre y en su rostro se podía ver la desesperación, tristeza, confusión y desolación, una mezcla de emociones que me calaron hondo.

- Mira Leah ahí va Jacob…-dijo rápidamente Seth – vamos donde el…

- ¡No! – Grité - Déjalo…debe de querer estar solo en estos momentos, déjalo Seth – sentí que mi como en voz hubo un dejo de tristeza, mi hermanito me miro confundido, pero finalmente creo que entendió que lo mejor por ahora era dejar a Jacob luchar solo contra sus sentimientos. Después tendríamos tiempo para estar con él y apoyarlo. Podía entender completamente lo que podía estar sintiendo en estos momentos, se perfectamente que es lo que se siente cuando la persona que mas amas en el mundo te deje, se aparte de tu lado y lo peor es que no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo, luchas con todas tus fuerzas pero simplemente no es suficiente, tú no eres lo suficiente para hacer que esa persona amada se quede contigo. Se lo que es sentir que el corazón se te encoja y arda de dolor. Sentir que ya no puedes llorar mas porque no te quedan lagrimas que derramar, si fuera posible seguir llorando saldrían lagrimas de sangre por tus ojos, porque estas tan seca por dentro que es lo único que podría salir, dejando un camino ardiendo a su paso. Estar tan cansado de llorar y lamentarte que vez como pasan los días, y tu solo sigues respirando, viviendo sin vivir, existiendo pero sin una razón para ello. Entierras tus uñas en el suelo para reemplazar el dolor del alma por uno físico, pero eso no sirve de nada solo aumenta tu desesperación. Ese dolor tan grande que no se va y se queda contigo, es tu compañera, la más fiel que podrás tener, el dolor te sigue, te persigue y ante cualquier descuido te ataca y hace que te retuerzas en el suelo como un perro atropellado, haciéndote recordar que no le importas a nadie, que no fuiste lo suficiente, que simplemente fallaste, amaste y entregaste el alma, pero no hubo ninguna retribución a tu entrega. Se llevaron lo mejor de ti y lo pisotearon ante tus ojos, destrozaron tu alma y corazón, se rieron en tu cara y te muestran todos los días de tu penosa existencia el como pudo ser tu vida, como casi alcanzaste la felicidad. El destino se encargo de destrozarte y partir en pedazos tu ilusión y las ganas de vivir que alguna vez te llenaron el corazón, dejándote vacía, sin nada más que odio y rencor.

Sabía muy bien lo que se sentía, el que te arrebaten la felicidad de la manera más brutal. Podía imaginarme el enorme hoyo que tenia Jacob en su pecho, que no lo dejaba respirar, que le quemaba y supuraba acido por él.

- Seth – logre decir casi en un suspiro – ve a la casa, ¡pero no entres!, me entiendes, no entres, desde la puerta pregunta que ha pasado, que como esta Bella… si murió o sobrevivió… ve corre, yo me quedare aquí esperando… ¡No entres Seth!...- dije al final gritándole a mi pequeño hermano quien ya había salido corriendo ante mi propuesta. ¿Por qué él no le tenía recelo a esos malditos chupa sangre sanguijuelas desgraciadas? No les tenia temor, ni rabia ni nada, para el eran como iguales, sus amigos, creo que quizás era porque su corazón permanecía puro aun, sin grandes decepciones ni sufrimientos que corrompen en corazón de cualquiera, llenando lo de odio. Pero bueno era mi hermano y solo me quedaba tratar de protegerlo y a la manada, si es que después de esto aun seguía existiendo.

Me quede ahí esperando por él, entre las sombras de los árboles, aferrada a mi pecho, ya que al ver el dolor de Jacob en sus ojos recordé el mío, el cual me ataco muy fuerte. Baje la guardia y me permití recordar lo doloroso de mi situación y de cómo me habían arrebatado la vida entera. Deje escapar unas lagrimas solitarias esperando la llegada de mi hermano con noticias, pero solo fue un momento ya que me forcé a recobrarme y a endurecer mi corazón nuevamente para dejar enterrado ahí mi pesar, ese era mi escudo protector ante el dolor, era mi forma de sobrellevar la vida y seguir respirando, Jacob ya encontraría el suyo.

* * *

**(¸.•´ (¸.• † Lirit † °•.¸**_**:**__** no meti las manos en esta capi, todo el dolor de Leah fue creación de AGNES… dios me mata…te juro que me gusta mucho, es la forma en la que Leah se siente, toi segura… espero les haya gustado**__**, a mi me gustó mucho cuando lo lei… besos y queremos revis!!!!!!**_

**(¸.•´ (¸.• ****† Agnes †.¸.•: ****_jajja si metiste las manos, aunque sea un poco xD pero esto es casi todo mio xD, en fin espero les gusta, ahora se viene arto sufrimiento y veremos como sufrieron leah y jacob por culpa de sus amores no correspondidos =) dejen rewis si les gusto y si no les gusto haganlo saber tambien jajaj todo se agradece.

* * *

_Andreina la inspiracion no llega asi como asi, este fics lo empezamos con lirit desde como abril, y por eso tenemos harto material para ir actualizando tan seguido jajaj cuando se nos acabe y aun no tengamos mas nos veremos en problemas xD**

******espero les guste y dejen rewis y apoyen la NO IMPRIMACION jajaja**

******gracias a todas las niñas que nos leen y dejan rewis y a las que nos leen y no dejan rewis jajaja pero dejen nos hacen feliz**

******CUANDO ESCRIBES UN REWI UNA ESCRITORA SONRIE Y ES FELIZ CUANDO NO MUERE UN GATITO xD  
**

******APRENTEN EL BOTONCITO VERDE! GO GO GO! no es mucho pedir =D  
**


	9. Chapter 9

_***ACLARAMOS QUE LOS PERSONAJES SON DE MEYER AL IGUAL QUE LA IDEA ORIGINAL, EL CAMBIO EN LA HISTORIA ES FRUTO DE NUESTRA LOCURA COMPARTIDA XD

* * *

**_

**°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.° CHAPTER 9: Primer día: caer duele menos de a dos °.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°**

**Seth POV**

Corrí lo más rápido que pudo mi cuerpo humano. No entre en fase ya que estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para llegar a la casa de los Cullen en una abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Mientras iba a la casa me encontré con Carlisle, Esme, Emmet y Jasper, al parecer ellos no estaban y habían ido a cazar.

- Seth…- dijo Carlisle acercándose a mí.

- Hola Carlisle, creo que hay problemas en la casa, al parecer nació… - dije casi en un susurro.

- OH! – dijeron todos al unisonó.

- Bueno, vamos pues…- y seguimos todos corriendo a velocidad vampírica y lobuna.

Al llegar a la puerta, me detuve en seco, no quería desobedecer a mi hermana, ya estaba lo suficientemente irritada como para causarle más molestias.

- Seth pasa – dijo Esme.

- Mmm no gracias es que, solo necesito saber qué es lo que pasa, mi hermana está inquieta, vimos salir a Jacob ensangrentado, y bueno, debo ir donde ella con las noticias de lo sucedido, si me quedo aquí iré mas rápido donde ella…- dije finalmente, no quería herir los sentimientos de Esme, ella era muy buena y siempre se preocupaba por la manada, enviaba comida y ropas, aunque con Jacob no éramos capaces de decirle que Leah jamás aceptaba. Porque mi hermana era tan terca. Los vampiros cocinaban como los dioses y la verdad su olor no me desagradaba, al menos el de los Cullen, ellos son buenas personas…digo vampiros.

- Bueno como quieras Seth, pero de todo modos te preparare algo de comer, debes tener hambre – me miro sonriente.

- Claro gracias Esme. – le sonreí de vuelta y vi como se perdía en la cocina.

- Seth

- Si Carlisle, ¿qué ha pasado?

- Bueno ustedes tenían razón, a nacido, es una niña…

- ¿Y Bella? – pregunte con temor.

- Bella quedo muy mal, pero Edward alcanzo a inyectarle la ponzoña, gracias a eso y a la ayuda de Jacob creo que Bella se convertirá sin sobre saltos y estará bien, sus heridas serán curadas y dentro de unos 3 días será uno de nosotros – Carlisle me miro tranquilo pero en el fondo sabía que estaba preocupado, no solo por Bella y Edward sino también por nosotros.

- Y la niña, ¿es peligrosa? – lo mire avergonzado.

- No, Seth no lo es, es medio humano, medio vampiro, su sangre es caliente y su corazón late, no tiene indicios de querer atacar ó de ser incontrolable, está muy tranquila, ahora duerme, ¿quieres verla?

- Creo que mejor después, ahora debo ir con Leah, para decirle lo que ha pasado…creo que también donde Jacob…- dije casi arrepintiéndome de eso.

- Oh, ¿cómo está el?

- Aun no lo sé, salió corriendo de aquí…además debemos ir a la aldea a decir que la niña no será un peligro y que todo estará bien. Aunque eso es un trabajo para Jacob, lo que no se es que pasara con el tratado. ¡OH! ¡El tratado! – dije sintiendo la desesperación en mi voz había olvidado completamente eso, ¿habría pelea ahora que ellos habían transformado a Bella? ¡No quiero pelear contra mis amigos! ¡Ni vampiros ni licántropos!

- Tranquilo Seth, tranquilo, Edward me alcanzo a contar que Jacob les dio su permiso para convertir a Bella si era necesario, y así fue, si no fuera por eso , Bella estaría muerta, bueno lo estará, pero no es lo mismo, tu entiendes.

- ¡Ah! Qué alivio, claro entiendo, muerta pero inmortal y todo eso, bueno, me voy Carlisle gracias por la información – me di vuelta para salí corriendo de ahí.

- ¡Espera Seth! – me llamo Esme.

- ¿Si?

- Olvidas la comida.

- OH! Cierto…- me detuve, ¡Rayos! Qué bien huele esto. Tenía un hambre - ¡Gracias! – dije esbozando una gran sonrisa, la cual fue devuelta por los dos vampiros que estaban conmigo en la puerta, ellos serian unos excelentes padres de ser humanos, aunque ya lo son, de todos sus hijos adoptivos. - Bueno ahora si me voy… ¡Gracias! – ahora si me di la vuelta y salí corriendo en dirección a mi hermana.

El olor a comida me tenia loco, ¡qué bien cocinan estos vampiros! Saque solo una porción, ya no aguantaba más, además sabía que Leah la botaría, así que para que desperdiciar.

- ¡Hey! Leah volví...- dije mientras llegaba, Leah se veía mal, estaba muy preocupada y ¿triste? Pero no sé porque, aunque es mejor no preguntar.

- ¿Por qué demoraste tanto? – me pregunto irritada.

- No demore tanto, además los otros vampiros no estaban, así que ellos tampoco sabían que sucedía, me encontré con ellos en el camino, además si me hubiese dejado entrar a la casa, me hubiese enterado más rápido, Carlisle tuvo que reunir la información primero y después transmitírmela. – dije secamente.

- Bueno, si lo siento, bien cuéntame que paso…- dijo casi distraídamente, pero luego de unos segundos me miro con atención.

Le conté lo sucedido, que Bella había dado a luz a una niña, que al parecer no era peligrosa, por sus venas corrían sangre y su corazón latía, era mitad humano y mitad vampiro, y que se veía tranquila, ellos pensaban que la niña no daría problemas, más que los de un recién nacido. Luego le conté que para salvar a Bella, su marido tuvo que inyectarle su veneno y que Jacob ayudado a salvarla, ahora Bella estaba en proceso de convertirse y que demoraría como tres días. Leah escucho cada unas de mis palabras con horror en su rostro.

- ¡¿Pero y el tratado?! – pregunto mi hermana un poco alterada.

- Creo que no se ha roto Leah, porque Edward antes del parto, alcanzo a preguntarle a Jacob si le daba permiso para convertir a Bella si era necesario y el dijo que si, y bueno lo fue, Bella quedo casi destruida por el parto. ¿Y qué hacemos ahora Leah? ¿Vamos donde Jacob? ¿Vamos a la aldea?

- Ninguna, yo iré donde Jacob, a contarle que Bella se salvara, el debe ir a la aldea a contar lo sucedido.- dijo firmemente mi hermana. – tu espera aquí, si pasa algo aúlla, lo más probable es que no esté en fase, así sabremos si hay algún peligro, ¡¿Cómo puedes comer en estos momentos Seth?! – me termino diciendo enojada.

- Pero es que tenía hambre y esto esta delicioso, y no te ofreceré porque siempre lo rechazas, así hay mas para mí.- y le saque la lengua, ella me devolvió una pequeña sonrisa, creo que la hice reír un poco pero no estaba de humor para hacerlo completamente. Movió su cabeza en tono de desaprobación y luego dio la vuelta y salió corriendo.- ¿pero como encontraras a Jacob?

- Seguiré su rastro se fue por allá, espera aquí y no entres a la casa Seth, en serio lo digo, eres mi único hermano y no quiero que te suceda nada malo – me respondió mientras se iba a donde vimos desaparecer a Jacob. ¿Cómo debe estas sufriendo ese hombre? no me lo alcanzo ni a imaginar, pero creo que Leah si, espero que sea más un apoyo para el que un malestar, pensé mientras veía que ella se iba y yo saboreaba la rica comida que había preparado Esme.

* * *

**Leah POV**

Camine hacia el lugar por donde vi desaparecer a Jacob hace un rato, seguir su rastro no sería algo demasiado difícil, conocía el olor de Jacob perfectamente, además mezclado con el de las sanguijuelas apestosas se hacía más fuerte. Jacob siempre olía a maderas y menta, se me hacia agradable, pero solo cuando no había estado cerca de las mofetas apestosas. Así que me dirigí por donde encontré su esencia, el más reciente que encontrara cerca del sendero por donde se fue, últimamente con las rondas nuestros efluvios estaban por todos lados. Me di cuenta que no siguió ninguna dirección en especial solo camino o más bien corrió sin rumbo fijo, podía ver las pisadas de sus grandes patas de lobo, dio un par de vueltas sin sentido, como que quiso volver a la casa pero no se atrevió, creo que quería ir hacia algún lado que yo no conocía rio arriba ya que avanzo bastante en esa dirección ¿Qué habrá allá? pero de pronto dio la vuelta hacia los acantilados, eso me preocupo, desde ahí siguió derecho sin dudar, su camino era apurado, lo podía ver por su rastro, vi también un par de pequeños arboles aplastados y arrancados de raíz, probablemente él los choco y arranco en su loca carrera, así era mucha más sencillo ver su destino, un rastro indiscutible de destrucción a su paso. Sentí la preocupación crecer en mi pecho. Espero que no me deje sin macho alfa, no es que el me importe mucho, pero no me puede dejar sin manada, el lo prometió, después de que todo pasara, nos iríamos, y yo no tendría que volver con Sam nunca más. Estoy siendo egoísta con su dolor pero el desaparecer no es la decisión más valiente, y Jacob no es un cobarde, él no es el único que sufre, no me puede hacer eso, no se puede dejar derrotar y disolver esta manada.

Sin darme cuenta empecé a correr, y avanzar más rápido y más veloz, aun como humana era más rápido de los demás. Algo en mi interior hizo que me moviera con desesperación en dirección de Jacob, tenía que encontrarlo pronto. Salí del bosque y me encontré parada frente a una larga y ancha porción de tierra, se veía el final de esta y en el horizonte se veía el mar, y justo en el medio vi una silueta, demasiado cerca de la orilla para mi gusto.

- Jacob… - dije en un susurro, lo había encontrado, llegue a tiempo antes que cometa alguna locura, aunque en mi interior sabía que si se tiraba no le pasaría nada, pero él podría dejarse morir, podría perder la esperanza y dejarse vencer. Estaba un poco cansada de tanto correr y un tanto alterada, trate de calmarme, aspire y exhale varias veces para calmar mi cuerpo y mente, ahora el me necesitaba pero no sabía muy bien como acercarme a él, no sabía cómo reaccionaría, pero si quería pelea la tendría conmigo, el se podía desquitar conmigo, y si quería un hombro en el cual desahogarse también lo tendría, no lo dejare solo ahora, simplemente no puedo.

- ¿Qué quieres Leah? – dijo Jacob cuando me sintió lo suficientemente cerca como para no gritar pero tampoco levantar mucho la voz, ni siquiera se dio la vuelta. Por alguna razón no supe que decirle. – ¡¿Qué rayos es lo que quieres Leah?! ¡Acaso estas sorda! – me grito finalmente, pero no se volteo a verme, bien quiere pelea pensé para desahogarse, eso es fácil, lo puedo ayudar.

- Vine a cerciorarme de que aun estas con vida gran alfa – le respondí, pero no fue lo suficientemente acido, creo que no me salió muy bien pero veremos qué pasa. Empecemos de a poco.

- ¿Y a ti que te importa? – me respondió con voz vacía.

- Eres un estúpido Jacob, como que a mí que me importa, alguien debe preocuparse por la manada ¿no? Al menos eso trato, ya que a ti solo te preocupa tu ¡maldita Bella! – le escupí sin piedad, creo que se me paso la mano con nombrar a Bella, pero es que Jacob me sacaba de quicio fácilmente. Cálmate Leah cálmate me repetí varias veces, deja que se desahogue. Vi como se tenso cuando nombre a su amada, supe que se daría vuelta y quizás me atacaría. Pero nada sucedió, espere unos minutos, el aun miraba el horizonte y yo aun lo miraba a él.

- Tienes razón Leah - ¿tienes razón? ¿De qué habla? Ahora sí que se volvió loco, ¿porque no me ataca? – No me he preocupado lo suficiente de la manada he sido un tanto egoísta, pero creo que me entiendes ¿no? Uno hace lo que tiene al alcance por la persona amada, pero ya no te preocupes, esa persona ya no existe, ya no tengo a quien amar, ya no hay distracciones, estoy solo…

- No te hagas el valiente Jacob, se que estas sufriendo, por eso estoy acá…- dije apagando mi voz casi al final, no sé porque le dije eso, ni siquiera pude continuar lo que estaba diciendo, "Yo estoy acá siempre estaré contigo, Jacob te necesito para vivir sin Sam, ven lloremos juntos", que patéticos somos, ¡Rayos! Quien consolaba a quien. ¡Mierda! Me estoy ablandado.

Hubo un silencio que me perforo la cabeza, no sabía qué hacer, creo que no soy muy buena consolando a nadie, pero bueno tenía que estar ahí, era mi deber, lo sentía así, espere en silencio. De pronto vi como Jacob se empezaba a mover, giro lentamente sobre sus talones, y choque bruscamente con la imagen más triste y desgarradora que vi jamás, excepto a mí en el espejo. Jacob tenía los ojos tristes, parecía que había envejecido mil años, tenis los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, las comisuras de sus labios estaba apuntando el suelo, aunque era difícil saber qué era lo que pasaba por su cabeza en estos momentos, su rostro tenía muchas emociones diferentes, se veía la desesperación por golpear algo, vi también su furia, a pesar de su tristeza se notaba en el centro de sus grandes ojos la furia ardiente. Parecía un viejo marino, que no tiene nada más que sus recuerdos, lleno de tristeza y pesar, un anciano de ojos tristes.

Se me quedo mirando, yo estaba confundida, creo que en el fondo no estaba preparada para verlo así, pensé que me atacaría, que estaría furioso y que se desahogaría a golpes conmigo, pero nada pasaba.

- ¿Cómo lo soportas Leah? ¿Dime como lo haces? Como sigues viviendo después de que te parten el corazón, después de que te lo quitan del pecho y lo tiran a la hoguera y arde sin piedad ¿cómo vives sabiendo que la persona que amas ya no estará contigo? ¡¿Cómo lo haces Leah?! – Me grito Jacob lleno de dolor, yo me quede petrificada ante sus palabras, yo no tenía las respuestas a sus preguntas, yo me las hacia todo el tiempo - ¡Dime! ¡¿Cómo lo haces?! ¡Ayúdame Leah! ¡AYUDAME!...- seguía gritándome, yo aun no reaccionaba a nada - …no sé como respirar con este gran hoyo en mi pecho – dijo llevando sus manos hacia su corazón, pero continuo hablando -… al menos antes tenía esperanzas, ella podría cambiar de opinión y yo estaría ahí para ella, pero ahora la he perdido, la he pedido para siempre… ya no hay vuelta atrás…su corazón dejo de latir junto con el mío… ¿dime Leah? ¿Cómo vives así? ¿Cómo te sigues despertando cada día? ¿Cómo recuerdas como respirar después de esto? ¿Después de que te quitaron el alma? ¡DIME! ¡DIME!...- vi como Jacob se desplomaba en el suelo, con los puños apretados, por su rostro vi como corría un rio de llanto desgarrador, ahora se me figuraba un niño, un niño pequeño. No me pude acercar a él, si lo hacía sucumbiría con él.

- ¡RESPONDEME LEAH! ¡RESPONDEME! ¡COMO VIVES DESPUES DE TODO ESTO!

Jacob lloraba sin consuelo, golpeaba el suelo con sus manos, arañaba la tierra, gritaba y maldecía, tuve que cerrar mis ojos para no seguir viéndolo sufrir así, sentía el golpe de sus puños contra el suelo, olía la sangre que salía de sus nudillos, de sus dedos, los cuales sanaban rápidamente, gritaba destilando dolor, gritaba su nombre maldiciéndose, mi nombre pidiendo ayuda, el nombre de ella llamándola desesperadamente, maldecía, se recriminaba no ser lo suficiente para ella, reprochaba a su padre, lo culpaba por ser un Quileute, por ser el maldito heredero de los Black, maldijo a toda persona que conoce, que conoció y que conocerá. Me recordó a mí, cuando Sam me dejo, era muy duro, mi gran hoyo en el pecho empezó a reclamarme, a supurar, a recordarme que aun estaba ahí, me estremecí. Sin poder contenerme unas lágrimas salieron de mis ojos. Jacob estaba sufriendo, pero tenía que hacerlo para sanar luego, debe pasar por esto, se hará más fuerte si lo soporta.

- Aun no está muerta… - le dije finalmente – aun no lo está Jacob… - le volví a decir casi sin pensar, creo que no soportaba verlo sufrir así. Me arme de valor y camine hacia el – aun no lo está…- volví a repetir sin sentido. ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Jacob me arrancara la cabeza. Me acerque más a él, quería abrazarlo, pero no estaba segura, quería abrazarlo. De pronto Jacob se paro bruscamente. – creo se salvara Jacob…pero no como…- no pude terminar, Jacob me miraba como hipnotizado, no tenia expresión en su rostro era como un zombi. – quizás te fuiste muy antes Jacob pero ella se esta transfor…

- Ya lose Leah, ya lose…se está transformando en esas cosas mal olientes… se está convirtiendo en mi enemiga… en la que por naturaleza no podre acércame más sin perder la cabeza y querer matarla… - me dijo sin alteración en su voz, me tomo fuertemente de los brazos, yo me quede inmóvil – por eso te vuelvo a preguntar ¿dime como se sigue viviendo cuando la persona amada ya no está?... – sentí como apretaba mis brazos con sus grandes manos, me estaba doliendo.

- Solo se sigue Jacob, solo se sigue, un día a la vez, sin darte cuenta, sigues viviendo, existiendo, espirando y comiendo, solo existes Jacob, porque a esto no se le puede llamar vida, te despiertas cada mañana esperando que algún día, llegue una nueva razón por la cual realmente quieras vivir… - le respondí finalmente a sus suplicas casi en un susurro, sentí como las lágrimas traicioneras querían salir, tuve que apartar la mirada de sus ojos vacios.

- Que pareja hacemos ¿no?… yo sufriendo por una…mujer… que se…convertirá en esas cosas mis propias enemigas…y tu traicionada por culpa de la imprimación…

- Al menos nos tenemos Jacob…- dije casi sin pensar. ¿Qué dije?, creo que me arrepentiré luego de esto. Me obligo a mirarlo, yo me resistí un poco.

- Leah aun no iremos ¿verdad? – Solo asentí con mi cabeza - Bueno entonces un salto de confianza…- me cogió por uno de los brazos y me arrastro a la orilla.

- ¡¿Pero qué rayos Jacob acaso estás loco?! – yo no había saltado jamás desde el acantilado, sabía que ellos los hacían todo el tiempo, pero a mí no me apetecía para nada. - ¡No quiero saltar maldito imbécil! – le grite, el me miro divertido - ¿Qué están gracioso?

-Nada ¿es que acaso tienes miedo Leah? – me miro sonriendo, al menos creo que ya paso lo peor. Su tormenta interna se estaba calmando.

- ¡Claro que no! – le grite.

- ¡Entonces vamos! – me agarro fuerte del brazo, yo lo debo haber mirado asustaba, porque soltó una carcajada, sabía que no me pasaría nada pero aun así no quería saltar. Me jalo aun más fuerte hacia la orilla. Yo ya no me resistí.

Mas rápido que un suspiro, me agarro de la mano y salto, llevándome con él a su paso, y caímos, yo cerré los ojos me tape la nariz con la mano libre, jamás había hecho esto, en el aire sentí como me abrazaba, me protegía, yo me tense.

No sentí el golpe del agua, pero si como me iba hundiendo en el mar sintiendo como el agua fría mojaba mi cuerpo, nos hundimos quizás cuantos metros en el mar, había mucho ruido, escuchaba las olas chocando contra las rocas, el viento, sentía como la corriente nos movía de un lado a otro sin sentido, el aun me abrazaba en el agua, sin darme cuenta lo abrace. Empezó a patalear hacia la superficie, yo ya me estaba quedando sin aire en los pulmones. Gracias a dios pensé. El no quería morir y llevarme con él. Creo que fui su ancla, si el moría, yo moría con él, creo que a pesar de que me odia, el no quería eso.

Finalmente salimos a la superficie, yo empecé a respirar algo agitaba, tosiendo y tratando de aclarar mi vista, tenía el pelo revuelto en mi cara, me agarre de su cuello yo no sabía nadar tan bien como el resto de la manada, bueno de Seth en este caso y la manada de Sam. Pero no me atreví a mirarlo. Me estaba sintiendo extraña al tenerlo tan cerca de mí. Empezó a nadar hacia la orilla, aun con el agua fría hasta el cuello podía sentir su cuerpo caliente, era reconfortante. ¿Qué estoy pensando? ¿Jacob reconfortante? ¡Si era una piedra en el zapato! Aunque creo que esa era yo en el zapato de él.

Salimos del agua, lo solté rápidamente y nos tiramos en la arena, no sentiríamos frio. Ambos respirábamos entrecortadamente. Oíamos las olas, las aves, el mar y nuestras respiraciones que aunque irregulares, eran sincronizadas. En mi rostro se esbozo una sonrisa sin pensarlo, sabía que él no me vería. Esa noche no había luna. Miramos las estrellas por largo rato.

- Eres un imbécil Jacob ¿lo sabías cierto? – le dije mirando el cielo.

- Creo que me lo habían dicho antes – hubo un silencio por unos minutos – fue liberador ¿no crees? – _"si muy liberador"_ pensé irónicamente, pero no dije nada.

- Debemos irnos – dije cortando el momento, ya estaba media incomoda.

- ¿Sabes cómo arruinar un momento especial? ¿No cierto Leah?

- Ja ja… debemos volver Seth está solo cerca de la… casa… estoy preocupada por el, puede que vayan los de la otra manada y el solo no podrá con ellos… además hay que ir a avisar que la niña no es peligrosa que no habrá batalla. – termine diciendo con mi voz de siempre, fría y calculadora, mientras me levantaba, creo que el momento cursi se había acabado.

- Si tienes razón, pero esperemos un poco más para ir a la aldea, quiero asegurarme que la cosa…niña no es peligrosa… esperemos a que Be...

- ¡Si gran macho alfa! – lo interrumpí. Me miro y creo que me agradeció con los ojos.

Me di la vuelta y empecé a correr, me di cuenta que no me seguía voltee y vi como miraba hacían un lado, donde había un árbol blanco con forma de silla y raíces sobresalientes, eso debe traerle recuerdos. Sintió que lo esperaba y se hecho a correr. Pronto estábamos corriendo hacia donde estaba Seth esperándonos, sentí como algo entre nosotros cambio, había una conexión más fuerte, el dolor une, pero no sé que es, y no quiero pensar en eso por ahora. Entramos en fase y corrimos aun más fuerte. Vimos a Seth que nos esperaba. Jacob paró en seco. _"No estoy listo aun, ve tu y manténgame informado, estaré por aquí cerca"_, asentí con mi cabeza y me empecé a alejar más lentamente ya estaba cerca. _"Y Leah… Gracias por todo"_ fue lo último que me dijo corriendo en la dirección opuesta, sabía que estaría lo suficientemente cerca como para comunicarnos si estábamos en fase.

* * *

**(¸.•´ (¸.• † Lirit † °•.¸**_**: **__**personalmente yo habría abrasado a Jakob y llevado a mi casita para consolarlo… y me hubiese tirado de donde el quisiera siempre que este conmigo… pero bueno, saliendo de mis alucinaciones debo decir que AGNES hizo un increíble trabajo aquí, creo que ni toque el capi cuando lo revise la primera vez, puede que haya puesta alguna que otra ironia en Leah, pero nada importante…asi que toda alabanza dirigida a mi amigui… y los tomates a mi por poco aporte xD… besitos y pongan revis plis!!!!!!**_

**(¸.•´ (¸.• ****† Agnes †.¸.•: _Lirit es q tu te llevarias a jacob y lo encerrarias y jamas lo dejarias salir xD,...ojala no me tiren ningun tomate mas bien demenlos porque me encantan xD, ojala dejen rewis =) para que hagan felices a las autoras, espero les guste el cap, vienen mas sufrimientos sry por eso xD._**

_**RECUERDEN QUE SI NO DEJAN UN REWI MUERE UN GATITO!!!!!!**  
_

**

* * *

****Gracias a todas las que nos siguen, nos han dejado un rewi, nos han agregado como autor fav o historia fav o en las alertas, o nos han tirado algun tomate: **doble vida, Vainilla Black, Karina Cullen Black, fey black, pazzitta, AndreiiCullenHale, Andrecullen18, Tibby-Trick, Psique46, Sukio

**Trataremos de siempre contestar los rewis por si hay alguna duda o algo.**


	10. Chapter 10

******°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.° **CHAPTER 10: Segundo día: el pasado te golpea fuerte **°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°**

**Leah POV**

Seguí corriendo en dirección de Seth, ya estaba amaneciendo, sentí como Jacob salió de fase y me quedaba sola, _"sola"_ pensé, realmente sola, el ver a Jacob así, desarmado por la tristeza me había afectado, mi dolor había salido a la superficie, logrando esquivar mis barreras y se había aprovechado de un momento de debilidad para burlarse de mí. Sentía mi propio dolor mas latente de nunca, más vivo, desde hacía mucho tiempo que no lo sentía así, no permitía que saliera flote, en algún momento pensé que se había aminorado, que quizás hasta había desaparecido, pero no, me equivoqué, el agujero que reemplazó mi corazón seguía ahí, grande, fuerte y doloroso, mi dolor solo estaba dormido, esperando despertar y atormentarme.

Tuve que detenerme un momento, Seth no me podía ver así de sobresaltada, tenía que calmarme. Detuve un poco la marcha y caminé, cuando estuve cerca salí de fase.

- Hola Seth ya volví, ¿alguna novedad?- dije lo mas despreocupada que pude.

- No nada Leah, ¿encontraste a Jacob? – preguntó un poco dudoso, creo que no se creyó mi careta.

- Si, todo bien, no te preocupes, aun tenemos macho alfa al cual seguir.

- ¡Ah! Qué bien estaba un poco preocupado, tú no eres muy sutil con eso de consolar a la gente.

- Muy gracioso hermanito, haz algo bueno mejor, y ve a la casa y pregunta cómo van las cosas…y

- No entres a la casa ya lo sé – me interrumpió.

- Si, pero es bueno recordártelo, aun no entiendo ¿porque te caen tan bien esos mal olientes chupasangre?

- No lo sé, son buenas personas, digo vampiros, y no, no me molestan, no lose quizás yo pertenezco a una nueva generación de licántropos más tolerantes - dijo divertido, orgulloso y con su estúpida sonrisa, ¿Cómo podíamos ser hermanos realmente? Él es demasiado ingenuo, y yo, demasiado arpía y corrompida.

- ¡Ah! Claro te refieres a los nuevos licántropos que se creen perros falderos amantes de sanguijuelas. Creo que de verdad la mamá te dejó caer de la cuna – le respondí fastidiada.

- Ja ja, ya voy a la casa y vuelvo ¿y Jacob vendrá? – me preguntó mientras miraba por donde yo había aparecido buscando rastros de su presencia.

- No, aun no está listo, yo debo informarle y tu a mí, después veremos qué pasa - le respondí casi derrotada, cansada y harta, todo esto me estaba pasando la cuenta. Espero que todo esto se solucione pronto, porque yo no estoy para estar de teléfono, ni fax ni nada parecido. Y mucho menos de niñera del destrozado corazón Jacob. Tengo suficiente con el mío.

Me quedé esperando nuevamente, vi como se alejaba mi hermano, él debería ser el fenómeno de la manada no yo, él es el que va contra la naturaleza de los licántropos, creo que a mi hermano se le fundieron las neuronas debido al mal olor de las mofetas apestosas. La espera se me hizo eterna y yo no quería caer en las garras de mi dolor, me llamaba y me perseguía, quería que lo recordara, me dolía, sentía como se hacía grande en mi pecho, _"tengo que aguantar hasta que llegue Seth, hasta que vaya con Jacob, tengo que aguantar, luego podré caer en sus garras, luego podré llorar"._ Pensé, debo aguantar un poco más antes de sucumbir una vez más ante la tristeza y el tormento. _"Solo un poco más",_ le conversé a mi dolor, que era como un caballero negro, grande y alto, que siempre estaba a mi lado, que se escondía en mi sombra, que a veces podía ignorar pero hoy se hizo más grande y estaba más presente reclamando todo el tiempo que lo mantuve alejado, espera un poco le supliqué, _"ya estaré contigo"._ La voz de Seth me sacó de mis desvaráis.

- ¡Hey Leah! Todo sigue igual, Carlisle dice que Renesme no es peligrosa, es como casi un bebe normal – me decía mientras hacía gestos con las manos, como tratando de explicar el ancho y largo del pequeño fenómeno recién nacido.

- ¿Renesme? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? Belcebú debería de llamarla. – dije enojada.

- Leah no seas así, Nessie es linda, y parece tierna y además…

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué dices? ¡¿Acaso la viste?! ¡Te dije que no entraras Seth! – le grité realmente alterada.

- ¡Pero si no lo hice! Me la llevaron a la puerta para que vea por mi mismo que no es peligrosa, ni siquiera intento hacerme algo, solo me sonrió, es muy linda, tiene los ojos de Bella y el color de pelo de su padre. Tiene unos lindos rulos como Charlie y también…

- ¡Ya! Ya no quiero oír más y ¿qué hay de Bella? – me crucé de brazos, Seth realmente me saca de mis cabales. _"adorador de sanguijuelas"_ pensé.

- Bueno ella aun se está transformando, él cree que estará bien y saldrá bien de esto, será un vampira neófita. Pero esto dura como 3 días, así que recién va 1. Bueno en realidad en la noche se cumple el primer día.

Nos quedamos sentados cerca de la casa por si ocurría algo, pero nada extraño pasó, solo se escuchaban unos alaridos provenientes de la casa, Seth me comentó que era Bella, que la transformación era dolorosa, _"que estúpida"_ pensé, como se somete a ese dolor, no lo entiendo, como puede pasar por tanto sufrimiento solo por pasar la eternidad con un chupasangre que ya la abandonó una vez y que puede hacerlo sin problemas nuevamente. Seth fue un par de veces más a la casa, regresando con comida, ¡todas las veces!, por eso no le caen mal si lo tiene bien alimentado._"Te compran con comida" _le dije_, _pero él solo me miraba y saboreada la comida en su boca emitiendo sonidos de placer al masticar. ¡Qué hambre tenía yo! Pero no iba a aceptar comida de esas sanguijuelas, no me iban a comprar. Así pasaron las horas.

- Ya es muy tarde, ¿acaso no piensas dormir? Hemos estado todo el día despiertos. Y bueno tu más aun, supongo que anoche no dormiste nada.- me dijo Seth con preocupación.

- Sí, si lo haré pero primero iré a informar a Jacob - suspiré cansada - Nos vemos, quédate por aquí, y no entres a la casa, duerme también, pero antes anda avisar que estarás aquí y que si hay algún cambio te avisen, para que nos avises a nosotros.

- Si hermanita mayor, no entraré, anda y duerme, tienes una carita – lo miré con odio, me di la vuelta y me fui.

Cuando logré encontrar a Jacob nuevamente, ya estaba muy cansada, harta, enfadada y muerta de hambre, él dormía, pero su rostro no se veía como antes, no se veía como un niño, parecía un alma vieja, dudé en despertarlo pero tenía que informarle, ya había pasado casi todo un día, además yo ya quería irme a refugiar y pelear con con mi tristeza, el cual logré evitar todo el día, me reclamaba con más fuerza. Pisé fuerte para que me sintiera, sabía que no estaba profundamente dormido porque no roncaba.

- ¿Qué pasa Leah? – me dijo mientras me acercaba un poco más.

- Vengo de donde Seth, todo sigue igual, son 3 días de cambio para ella, recién va uno, así que aun falta mañana y pasado, ¿estás seguro que quieres esperar hasta entonces para ir a la aldea?

- Si, es lo mejor, no sé si te acuerdas pero los neófitos pueden ser muy peligroso, hay que esperar, y ¿el fenómeno? – Jacob me hablaba sin abrir los ojos, con voz apagada y ronca.

- Según Seth no es peligrosa, y la llamaron Renesme – vi como su rostro cambiaba, se llenaba de dolor nuevamente.

- Ok todo en orden entonces, solo quedan dos días más antes de volver a normalidad – dijo profundamente, su voz parecía la de un soldado en plan de acción de guerra, tranquila, profunda y sin sentimiento. ¿A la normalidad? Qué querrá decir con eso. Que normalidad, después de esto, nada volverá a ser normal.

- Cuando estés listo Jacob cuando estés listo – fue lo último que le dije mientras me alejaba de él, entrando en fase.

El día al fin terminaba, y yo corría por el bosque, buscando un lugar cómodo para acostarme, tratar de relajarme y esperar a que el señor tormento me cubriera con su manto y me hiciera sentir todo el dolor que tenía dentro. Salí de fase y me recosté boca arriba en la maleza.

Respiré hondo, muchas veces antes de sentir como la desolación se comía mi cuerpo inerte. No quería luchar, era tiempo de enfrentar mis demonios internos, de enfrentar lo que no quería ver desde hace mucho y que tenia oculto en algún lugar.

La imagen de Sam se me vino como un rayo quemante a la memoria. Yo era su novia. Yo era tan diferente, era tan feliz, que alegría sentía correr por mis venas, aunque ya no recuerdo que era sentirse así.

Sam era el joven modelo de la aldea, todos lo admiraban, los hombres querían ser como él, las mujeres lo adoraban, pero era mío, él se había fijado en mí, una de las niñas mas lindas, ahora nada quedaba de esa Leah, yo era simpática, siempre de un humor especial, pero era alegre y sentía que podía sonreír siempre ya que él estaba a mi lado. Nos amábamos, todos sabían los felices que éramos, pronto nos iríamos, nos casaríamos y tendríamos una familia, hijos y todo lo que se sueña cuando se está enamorada, estaba viviendo lo que siempre soñé, mi vida era ideal, era la envidia de todas quienes me conocían.

Faltaba como una semana, creo, ya no recuerdo, para la boda cuando sin aviso alguno Sam desapareció, yo estaba desesperada, lloraba todo el tiempo, el amor de mi vida había desaparecido, sabía en mi interior que algo malo había ocurrido, él no me dejaría de esta forma, no sin darme una explicación, toda la aldea lo buscaba, y extrañamente los ancianos no estaban tan preocupados, yo no era capaz de comprender, ahora conozco el porqué. Ellos sabían lo que pasaba, veían como yo sufría, como me partía en pedazos por la preocupación, y aun así no me dijeron nada.

Él volvió, pero no era el mismo Sam que yo conocía, del cual me enamoré. Estaba nervioso, se veía atormentado. Me decía que no podía decirme lo sucedido, pero que me amaba con toda el alma y corazón, y yo le creí como la estúpida enamorada que era, le creí todas sus mentiras. A los pocos días sucedió lo que destrozo mi vida. Llego Emily mi gran y querida prima, ella era mi favorita, mi confidente, yo la amaba como a una hermana y la consideraba como tal, iba a ser mi dama de honor, mi madrina de matrimonio, en cuanto Sam la vio, sus vidas quedaron unidas por esa poderosa fuerza llamada imprimación, la maldita imprimación.

Él se negó a lo que sentía, se que lo intentó, pero no era suficiente, yo no lo era para él ni para la sangre Quileute, un día sin aviso llegó a mi puerta para decirme que el compromiso se disolvía, que él no podía casarse conmigo, que lo sentía, ¡que lo sentía! Y ahí me quede atónita por sus palabras, con los planes en la mano, con todo listo ¿Cómo podía hacerme esto cuando faltaban pocos días para casarnos? Yo no lo entendía, y para terminar de hundirme, me dijo que se iría con Emily, que se había enamorado de ella, con solo verla ¡1 minuto! ¿Cómo era posible eso?, yo no entendía nada. Y me dejó ahí, sola con mi desesperación y tristeza sin más explicaciones que un "lo siento".

De pronto todo se volvió gris, sin color, sin sonido, sin olor, había perdido mis sentidos, todo era oscuro y tenebroso. Pero lo peor no fue eso, ese fue solo el comienzo, tuve que soportar como todos me miraban, y hablaban de mi a mis espaldas, quise alegar, que alguien le dijera algo que alguien lo odiara tanto como yo lo estaba haciendo, no solo que me tuvieran lastima, pero no, nadie me apoyó, todos me dejaron, todos aprobaron fácilmente que mi prima y mi prometido se fueran a vivir juntos, ¡Todos! Incluso mi madre, ella hasta me reprochó el hecho de que me había entregado antes a él ¿Cómo era que yo era la mala, la que no entendía lo que pasaba? ¿Cómo mi madre fue capaz de abandonarme de esa forma cuando lo que más necesitaba en ese momento era su cariño? Fue ahí que empezó mi calvario.

Sentía como mi enorme acompañante se apoderaba de mi cuerpo mientras recordaba mi pasado. Tuve de retorcerme, abrazarme a mis piernas, hundir la cabeza entre mis rodillas y sin tregua seguir recordando mi vida.

Todos me dieron la espalda, diciéndome que como no entendía, que todo había acabado, que lo dejara marchar, que no insistiera, que por más que luchara no lograría separarlos, yo solo quería una explicación. Seth mi querido hermano fue el único que siempre estuvo a mi lado, sin reproches, sin palabras, solo estando ahí conmigo, jamás dijo nada y se lo agradecí, el evitaba hablar del tema, creo que también le dolía, él veía a Sam como un hermano grande.

No entendía como nadie veía que solo necesitaba una explicación lógica para lo que había sucedido, que tal vez eso calmaría un poco mi dolor. Un día salí a escondida de la casa y me dirigí a la cabaña en donde vivía ahora Sam, una cabaña muy alejada del centro del pueblo. Necesitaba hablar con ellos, con los dos, sin nadie que los defendiera, a cada paso que daba sentía como el odio inundaba mi corazón, el rencor se enganchaba fuertemente en el. Sentía como con cada paso mi antes llamado corazón se volvía de piedra, poco a poco dejaba de existir.

Cuando finalmente llegué, me acobarde, así que espié por la ventana, y los vi, juntos, abrazados, él la miraba como nunca me miro a mí, como si fuese un hombre ciego que veía por primera vez, y ella parecía perdida en sus ojos, sentí como mi agujero se hacía más grande y caía al vacio. Me armé de valor y toqué a su puerta rompiendo su burbuja de amor que a esas alturas me hastiaba. Me estaba volviendo amargada poco a poco.

Cuando me abrieron, me miraron sorprendidos, pero no los deje hablar, les grité y les reclamé, los insulté y les seguí gritando, los maldije a ellos y a sus futuras generaciones de malditos, ellos no dijeron nada, solo me miraban con lástima, ¡lástima! El único sentimiento que tienen todos para mí. Les grité hasta que ya no salía voz de mi garganta, ya no podía gritar más. La furia corría por mis venas, sentía como el odio crecía y crecía, ellos me cambiaron, ellos me arrebataron todo lo bueno de mí, ellos rompieron a la Leah tierna y risueña, ellos son los culpables de lo que soy ahora. Cuando creí que algo me dirían, me enfurecí mas al verlos tomados de la mano, Sam se acercó a mí y traté de golpearlo, pero me esquivó, y me tomó por los brazos, lo escupí y le grite _"Eres un maldito imbécil, un cobarde",_ me soltó rápidamente pero no dijo nada, no se atrevería, yo tenía la razón, pero nadie podía verlo. Las lágrimas corrían por mi rostro. Pude ver a Emily llorar ¿De qué lloraba ella? ¡Si ella lo tenía todo ahora! Tenía al amor de mi vida, vivían juntos y felices y lo peor era que todos ¡lo apoyaban! Le recriminé, le grité y la insulte con más ganas, pude ver que Sam se enojaba, Emily le decía que se calme que me deje desahogarme, ¡Maldita! ¿¡Porque me tiene lástima!? ¿¡Porque era empática con mi dolor!? La quise odiar, pero no podía, y eso me dolía aun más. Le dije cuanto la había querido, cuanto los ame a los dos, y lo traicionada que me sentía, que ahora los odiaba más de lo que los podía amar, y que jamás se los perdonaría.

- Yo los amaba, los amaba a los dos con todo mi corazón, Sam tú eras mi vida, y Emily eras como mi hermana, a ambos los amaba más que a mi vida, hubiese dado todo por ustedes, pero ambos me han traicionado, ambos me han acuchillado por la espalda, y ni siquiera son capaces de darme una explicación de lo sucedido, nadie es capaz de hacerlo solo me miran con lástima sin decir nada y eso es lo peor de todo…nadie me dice nada, yo los amaba y ahora solo siento odio por ustedes, los aborrezco y esperaría poder no verlos jamás, jamás se los perdonaré, esta traición será saldada con sangre, jamás se los perdonare…- estas fueron mis últimas palabras, yo no entendía el porqué había pasado todo esto, todos me ocultaban la verdad, la verdad de la maldita imprimación, hubiese preferido que alguien me dijera, me explicara aunque no lo creyese, pero al menos era una explicación, todo lo que quería era una simple y estúpida explicación ¿es mucho pedir?, todos me decían "Es solo algo que paso" como si eso me explicara algo, como si fuese algo muy normal que alguien se enamore de otra persona con solo verla 1 segundo, luego de convertirme en loba, me explicaron lo de la imprimación y entendí porque Sam me había dejado, entendí que yo no era lo suficientemente buena para él, pero aun así no lo aceptaba, y los odié aun mas, los odié a todos, a aquellos que tenían alguna relación con esto, a aquellos que me lo ocultaron, inclusive a aquellos que nada tenían que ver… necesitaba odiar al mundo..

Finalmente me di vuelta y me fui. No soportaba verlos más, ver como se miraban llenos de amor y a mi repleto de lástima. Quise irme del pueblo, pero mis padres no me lo permitieron, tuve que soportar las habladurías, las burlas, los desprecios. Poco a poco me fui convirtiendo en la sarcástica, irónica y fría Leah de ahora.

Pasé días sin comer, me debilité, adelgacé y me demacré, lloraba todas las noches, tenía pesadillas, cada día me deterioraba más. Sentía como el dolor me carcomía, no me dejaba respirar, mi corazón sin aviso dejo de latir, ya no tenía porque hacerlo. Estaba muerta en vida.

Luego de un tiempo mi orgullo pudo mas, dejé de llorar, ya no podía ni quería seguir llorando lo que pudo ser, me cerré, me volví seca. Seguí viviendo, sin vivir, respirando sin respirar, y mi corazón se volvió de piedra, duro como el diamante. Cambié de ser una niña linda a ser una serpiente que reptaba, que expelía odio y veneno a su alrededor, no soportaba ver a alguien feliz, me regocijaba haciendo sentir mal a las personas a mi alrededor, quería que todos sintieran mi dolor aunque nadie podría sufrir tanto como yo, me volví la bruja maldita del pueblo, la arpía, a mi edad ya era la vieja amargada solterona, y lo peor es que me gustaba, hasta con mi propia familia era cruel, hasta mi propio hermano sufrió las consecuencias. Enterré todas mis emociones en algún rincón, y el hombre de negro apareció, grande, fuerte y poderoso, lo veía cada vez que me sentía débil y él se volvía más fuerte, pero logré ignorarlo. Hasta hoy que vi el sufrimiento de Jacob y lo sentí como el mío.

Comencé a llorar sin consuelo, como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía. Lloré hasta que volví a quedar seca, hasta que me dolía el pecho de tanto jadear. Golpeé el suelo, me revolqué de dolor, grité de desesperación, me permití dejar salir todo ese dolor que tenía aprisionado dentro de mí, y que había permanecido dormido esperando salir a atacarme. Mi cuerpo cansado de tanto sufrir se convulsionada de dolor, me dejé atormentar por los recuerdos, imágenes de Sam mirando a los ojos a Emily, de Jacob mirando a Bella como un estúpido enamorado, recordando su maldito beso, de ella con su maldito marido. De pronto me di cuenta de que todos eran felices a mí alrededor, excepto él. El cual estaba destinado a ser mi compañero, el cual sufriría como yo, eso me asustó, me llené de pánico, caí en cuenta que podía suceder, _"el dolor une"_ pensé, a pesar de la repulsión que sentíamos el uno por el otro, habían momentos como el de anoche en el cual nos quitábamos las caretas y éramos como iguales, sufríamos de la misma desgarradora forma, yo no podía permitirme amar a otro, amar a Jacob o a cualquiera, eso sería una condena al sufrimiento, ¿era verdad la leyenda? ¿Acaso es verdad que hemos sufrido lo mismo? ¿Sera verdad que él es mi igual? ¿El destinado a ser mi compañero? Me puse a reflexionar mientras caía nuevamente al suelo, cansada de llorar. "_¿acaso era cierto? ¿La maldita leyenda era la culpable de mi dolor? ¿Es por esto que mi vida se transformó en un infierno? No volveré a sentirme así, no puedo, no dejaré que mi acompañante doloroso vuelva a tomar ventaja y me derrote en el suelo, si me quedo con Jacob será un recuerdo constante de mi dolor, un recuerdo de todo lo que quiero olvidar, aun si estamos lejos de este maldito pueblo, veré mi sufrimiento, lo veré en él, y él lo verá en mí, no puedo quedarme con él, tendré que dejarlo… ", _Fue mi último pensamiento antes de caer rendida y dormirme entre la hierba.

* * *

**(¸.•´ (¸.• † Lirit † °•.¸**_**: **__**no se que nos pasa con AGNES, pero estamos con ganas de hacer sufrir a los pobres xD, en fin, este capi es penoso..como muchos de los que vendrán, jajaj tendrán que esperar bastante para algo happy. Los quiero y dejen revis para quererlos aun mas.. no dañen a los animalitos que mueren porque ustedes leen y no comentan…salvemos a los animales!!! BESOS!!**_

**(¸.•´ (¸.• ****† Agnes †.¸.•: _pues si hay arto llanto xD y sufrimiento un cap lacromojeno! igual que el anterior, para ser feliz primero hay que sufrir, aki esta la genesis de leah espero que les guste como se capto el sufrimiento de ella._**

**_sigan salvado a los animales =) y dejen su comentario aunq sea cortito todo es agradecido!  
_**

******BUENO YA HEMOS SALVADO UN PAR DE GATITOS GRACIAS POR LOS REWIS AHORA SALVEMOS A LOS CACHORRITOS**

******SI NO DEJAN UN COMENTARIO O REWI O UN TOMATE O UNA PALABRA DE ALIENTO MORIRA UN CACHORRITO CON OJITOS DE LOBO MOJADO  
**

_**

* * *

**_

**Gracias a : **doble vida, Vainilla Black, Karina Cullen Black, fey black, pazzitta, AndreiiCullenHale, Andrecullen18, Tibby-Trick, Psique46, Sukio, Aligeos, Prettypurple **POR LEERNOS!!!!!!**

**Seguiremos respondiendo los rewis a todas y cada una de ustedes!!! besos!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

_***ACLARAMOS QUE LOS PERSONAJES SON DE MEYER AL IGUAL QUE LA IDEA ORIGINAL, EL CAMBIO EN LA HISTORIA ES FRUTO DE NUESTRA LOCURA COMPARTIDA XD

* * *

**_

**°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°CHAPTER 11: Segundo día: salir de caza apesta°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°**

**Jacob POV**

Ya va casi un día desde que Bella… desde que ella…murió… hace un día mi amor se fue con ella. Todo ante mí se volvió oscuro. Sentía frío y solo había silencio, estaba solo, más solo que nunca. Mi corazón estaba destrozado. Me sentía desnudo, congelándome desde adentro hacia afuera, sentía que estaba dentro de una fosa, sin ropa, descubierto ante la soledad, el hielo y la tristeza, era como estar frente a una noche eterna, solo quería quedarme ahí por siempre contemplándola, viendo como jamás amanecería, sin importar lo gélido que fuese, yo ya no quería sentir nada más.

Pero mi cabeza no me lo permitía, no quería pensar en nada, mas mi cerebro insistía en pensar, en funcionar, ¡en existir!, esto era un infierno, mi propio y único infierno, si hubiese podido sacarme la cabeza lo hubiese hecho. Mil cosas pasaban por mi mente sin poder controlarme. Yo solo quería caer en la inconsciencia y no volver a despertar, pero mi instinto de supervivencia es más fuerte, mi sentido de la lógica y de querer siempre saber qué es lo que pasa y de entender que es lo que sucede, superaban mi agonía y depresión, ¡Ni siquiera me puedo deprimir tranquilo! Mi propio cuerpo no me lo permitía. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos venían a mi mente imágenes de Bella en la camilla, destrozada, y yo solo pensaba en cómo estará, como seguirá, en si fue efectiva la ponzoña, ¡Rayos! Porque diablos me preocupo de ella, ¡ella eligió ese camino! Entonces las vacilaciones se apoderaron de mi cuerpo. ¿Y si ella sobrevive? Aunque se convierta en una de esas cosas, de alguna forma bizarra seguirá existiendo, será Bella, mi amiga, mi amada, aun será ella. ¿No?, claro aun será mi amiga, aunque quizás ya no podremos estar juntos sin querer arrancarnos la cabeza. ¡Porque todo esto es tan difícil! Las dudas seguían golpeando mis sienes.

Ya no estaba seguro de irme ahora, quizás pueda soportar que Bella ya no sea humana, ya no sentía que la amaba como antes, mi amor por ella era muy fuerte y grande, aun lo es, mas ya no es de la misma forma, las cosas habían cambiado bruscamente, me la habían arrebatado violentamente, y así también cambiaba mi corazón el cual aun quería latir, la Bella que yo amaba ya no existiría, no como la conocía, sentía como segundo a segundo mi amor por ella cambiaba de forma, pero eso no lo sabría hasta que la viera nuevamente. _"mi amor por ella se fue con su ultimo latido" _pensé. Aun tenía un largo camino que recorrer para descubrir que sentiría realmente, debía enfrentarme primero con mis demonios internos. Aun consideraba que era mi gran amor, recordando sus hermosos ojos color chocolate, pero sentía que me la habían extirpado, arrancado de mi cuerpo, alma y mente, mi amor aun estaba ahí, recorriendo mi alma, corriendo por mis venas, pero ya no era lo mismo, me sorprendía esto, me sorprendía que sintiera que mi amor por ella ya no fuera el mismo en tan poco tiempo, más que poco tiempo aun no pasaba ni un día desde lo sucedido, quizás mi sangre Quileute me ayudaba a desligarme de ella, ya que prontamente seria mi enemiga, de algo bueno que sirviera esta estúpida sangre. Pero ella seguía siendo mi mejor amiga, Bella siempre lo seria, yo se lo prometí más de una vez y ella a mí, yo no la dejaría nunca, ¡diablos! no tengo claridad de mis pensamientos, ¿¡que es lo que pasa por mi cabeza!? Es mi mejor amiga, me convencía de eso y me lo repetí muchas veces para que quedara grabado con fuego en mi mente, es mi mejor amiga pase lo que pase, nada puede cambiar eso, eso me consolaba, solo espero que lo siga siendo.

¿Y si no lo es? ¿Si Bella ya no puede ni siquiera ser mi amiga? ¿Y si no es posible? ¿O si ella ya no me considera como su amigo? ¿Si ya no me quiere cerca? Entonces tendría que recurrir a una última esperanza, mi última oportunidad, aunque me viera forzado a utilizarla, aunque yo me negara a hacerlo, un salvavidas al cual aferrarme cuando me estuviera ahogando, mi luz dentro de la oscuridad que me rodea, Leah. Era egoísta pensar en ella de esa forma, pero ella misma se había ofrecido. Ella dijo que siempre estaría conmigo, que no me abandonaría, seríamos compañeros en el dolor y nos apoyaríamos. _"Leah" _pensé, y por tonto que pareciera el solo pensar en ella hizo que ya no me sintiera tan solo. Ella me acompañó en mi desesperación, trató de consolarme, estuvo conmigo, me escuchó y creo que compartió mi dolor, pude ver en sus ojos la tristeza que no era la mía sino la suya, pero tan grande como la mía. Ella ha sufrido lo mismo que yo y quizás más o al menos por más tiempo. Saltó conmigo, bueno más bien se dejó caer conmigo, pero aun así lo hizo, se aferró a mí tal como yo lo hago a ella, sentí su confianza en mí, y creo con eso es suficiente por ahora.

Dios, estoy lleno de dudas, ¿Acaso Leah me esperará? ¿Esperará a que decida a irme con ella como lo habíamos decidido alguna vez? ¿Esperara a que aclare mi cabeza? Mi gran y atormentada cabeza… quizás no, pero tenía que saber que seguiría sintiendo por Bella antes de irme, si podremos ser amigos o enemigos, si aun existirá mi amor por ella. Si todo salía "Bien" quizás no fuera necesario que lo haga, que me vaya, y entonces pueda seguir viviendo aquí, ¿Leah querrá quedarse? Estaba dudando de mi partida. Pero algo dentro de mí me decía que Leah se iría igualmente. ¡No! Ella lo prometió también, ella estará siempre conmigo, dijo que se iría conmigo, fue idea suya, no puede irse y dejarme solo. ¿Pero y que pasaba entonces si era yo el que ya no quería irse con ella? Que pasará si ya no lo veía necesario, si puedo seguir aquí, si no me afecta demasiado el cambio de Bella, si quizás lo podía soportar, aceptar y finalmente resignarme a ello, entonces ¿era yo el que rompería nuestro compromiso de irnos? ¿Acaso yo soy el que la traiciona entonces? Yo le dije que me iría con ella, pero ¿y si no? Yo también se lo prometí, ¿acaso puedo romper esa promesa? Todo esto partió porque ambos sufríamos, entonces nos iríamos para calmar nuestras almas atormentadas ¿y si ya no era necesario que me vaya? O ¿Qué pasa si aun no estoy listo para irme? ¡Malditas dudas!

Mañana cuando Leah venga a darme su informe le preguntaré si aun quiere irse. Le preguntaré si aun quiere un compañero o si aun me necesita, aunque si me necesita jamás lo admitirá, le preguntaré si me puede esperar, que si me puede entender, que yo ahora no estoy en posición para tomar un decisión tan importante que cambiaré no solo mi vida sino también la de ella, solo necesito saber que sentiré frente a Bella para poder irme en paz, si es que decido irme finalmente, sin sentir que huyo, sino que me voy para comenzar de nuevo desde cero, sin cabos sueltos, cerrar este gran capítulo de mi vida lleno de dolor y sufrimiento. No me quiero convertir en un muerto en vida, quiero saber lo que siento y lo que sentiré, quiero enfrentar mi dolor y salir adelante y en el proceso ayudaré a Leah con el suyo, si me deja, trataré de ayudarla a sanar de una vez por todas, ella no era así, ella era una persona alegre, carismática, la mujer más deseada de la reserva, la ayudaré a superar su dolor, a cambiar, a ser al menos la mitad de lo que era antes, yo quiero vivir, y ser feliz o los más feliz que pueda, aun tengo esa esperanza. No quiero vivir derrotado por el sufrimiento. No quiero irme solo para no sufrir, si me voy es porque quiero comenzar una nueva vida, no huir de la que vivo ahora.

Finalmente me calmé un poco, mi mente ya no corría a mil por hora, ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer, conversar con Leah, me dormí pensando en cómo sería mi futuro. Pero la pensé en como seria junto a Leah, la persona con quien menos pensé estar, pero que ahora era mi mejor opción, una opción a la que me aferraría. No es más que una opción de una vida nueva, comenzar de nuevo. En mi corazón sentía que era lo mejor, y ya no me desagradaba tanto la idea. ¿Y la leyenda? ¡Estupideces! Yo simplemente no creía en eso, ninguno de nosotros lo creíamos, en realidad no la queríamos creer, aunque viviéramos toda la eternidad juntos no nos enamoraríamos y menos ¡Tener hijos! De solo pensar en cómo serian nuestros hijos me dan escalofríos. Jamás volvería a amar a una mujer como amé y amo aun a Bella. Y Leah jamás volverá a amar a un hombre como ama a Sam, así eran las cosas, así había que aceptarlas, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que podríamos ser felices algún día, o al menos tratar de serlo, de una forma distinta, no como hombre y mujer, pero si como compañeros, pero ¿y si no me iba finalmente?. No puedo creer que me esté imaginando mi vida con Leah, una sonrisa inundó mi rostro, no puedo creer que la reconozca como la única que puede sacarme de este hoyo en el que estoy, mi salvavidas, la única que sé será capaz de ayudarme a salir adelante si decido estar con ella por el resto de mi días, si me decido a irme, ella me ayudará tener un poco de la alegría y paz como la que solía tener en tiempo de antaño, estoy seguro de ello, aunque su carácter sea como una estaca en el costado. La vida da tantas vueltas… Leah y yo… viajando juntos, como compañeros, como esperanzas mutuas… ¿Ella me verá como una esperanza a mi? no estoy seguro, solo sé que soy el único que puede ayudar a Leah, eso me daba una nueva razón de vivir, una nueva luz, yo soy capaz de devolverle aquel aura que iluminaba la playa… si, ella puede volver a brillar como lo hacía antes, yo la ayudaré en eso, lo siento como mi deber, solo espero que me acepte como su sol, como lo fui alguna vez para Bella, aunque más bien como su luna, yo seré la luz de luna que alumbre su camino. Aunque ser como la luna de alguien no es muy masculino, estoy pensando puras estupideces…

Desperté muy tarde y muerto de hambre, ¡que cansado me siento! Juro que cuando todo esto acabe dormiré una semana seguida. ¿Qué hora será? Creo que iré a buscar a Leah, es raro que aun no venga a despertarme, ella no ha comido nada en días, no creo que haya aceptado comida de los vampiros, Seth por su lado debe estar gordito de tanto comer, ese chico es todo un caso de estudio.

Corrí por todo el bosque buscando a Leah, cuando la encontré aun dormía, se veía agotada y demacrada, pude oler agua salada, _"estuvo llorando"_ pensé. Leah estaba sufriendo, pero por quien, ¿por mi o por ella?, sentí como el corazón se me encogió aun mas, si es que aun tenia. Me acerqué saliendo de fase, caminé lentamente, por alguna razón no quería despertarla. Miré su rostro el cual era cubierto por algunos mechones locos de sus cabellos negros y lacios. Mire a su alrededor y vi como la tierra fue removida, jirones de pasto arrancados de raíz, ¿acaso se cree jardinera? Al parecer ella no lo está pasando mejor que yo, ella estuvo llorando y atormentándose anoche, y yo no estuve con ella, de alguna manera me sentí culpable por no estar ahí y consolarla, debí haber estado pendiente, estaba tan ensimismado con mi propia pena que no fui capaz de ver la de ella en su rostro, vaya luna resulté ser, aunque yo no tenía porque saber lo que sucedió anoche me sentí culpable. Pude notar que sus manos estaban cubiertas de tierra y aun tenía un puñado de ella en una de sus manos.

A pesar de todo el espectáculo se veía en calma, dormía plácidamente, luego de su ataque de nostalgia y sumándole el hambre y el cansancio, probablemente se durmió llorando y muy tarde, es por eso que aun no iba donde mi, gracias a todo esto, veo que no soy el único que sufre, pero fuera de ser un consuelo el saber que otros sufrían conmigo, me sentí terrible, probablemente Leah había desenterrado su dolor al verme tan mal el día anterior y se había abandonado a la desesperación, ella es más fuerte que yo, pudo aguantar hasta estar sola y así hundirse sin que nadie la viera, y Seth aunque siempre feliz debe estar preocupado por los dos. Todos a mí alrededor sufren por alguna razón.

Me acerqué otro poco a ella, aun no me sentía, realmente estaba profundamente dormida, ¿Por qué no siempre es así? Tan tranquila, tan placida, sería un gran alivio para todos, en la manada hubiesen sido distintos con ella, sonreí ante la idea de una Leah diferente, más calmada y amable pero no, si fuera así no sería la misma Leah que todos conocemos y hemos empezado a estimar, al menos yo, si tengo que reconocer que la quiero, de alguna forma extraña, no romántica, sino como de compañeros, aprendí a conocerla. Se veía tan linda durmiendo, ¿acaso la estoy encontrando linda? Bueno lo es, hay que admitirlo, me detuve a un par de centímetros de ella, podía escuchar su respiración, eso me calmó, se sentía tan bien, cerré los ojos escuchando como respirada pausadamente, sin prisa. Me senté lo mas delicadamente cerca de ella, aun no quería que despertara, verla dormir así calmaba mi alma atormentada, pero si no la despierto pronto, ella me sentirá y me pedirá explicaciones de por qué la estoy mirando dormir, y bueno, no tenía una explicación coherente a eso, ni si quiera una buena mentira que me salvara de morir por su enojo.

De pronto unas desquiciadas ganas de acariciar su rostro se apoderaron de mi, ¡¿acaso es un intento suicida de mi parte?! Si me atreviera a tocarla sin su permiso ella arrancaría mi brazo, me golpearía con él y luego me mataría y escondería mi cadáver en algún oscuro y oculto lugar. Pero esas ganas crecían y crecían, mi mano se movió lentamente hacia ella, aun tenia cabello sobre su rostro, quise moverlos y acomodarlo para poder contemplar su rostro, pero no me atreví, aun tenía mi mano cerca de su cara, con los dedos crispados, pero no sabía si terminar de caer ante mis ganas de tocarla o alejarme de ella, dudé por un segundo. Finalmente cedí y con la yema de mis dedos dibuje el contorno de su mejilla, era cálida y suave, sentí como de pronto el cuerpo de Leah se tensó, yo saqué mi mano rápidamente. Vi como volaba por los aires, dando un salto felino, giró por su espalda y cayó a unos 3 metros de mi, parecía un león en posición de ataque, estaba solo apoyada en la punta de sus dedos de la mano derecha y la punta de los pies, su cabello caí por sobre sus hombros, se veía sexy, pude notar que con su mano libre se tomaba la mejilla que había acariciado.

- ¡Qué rayos pasa aquí! – gritó, luego me miró, Leah estaba desconcertada ante esa nueva forma de despertar supongo. Yo me quedé sentado donde mismo, demostrando que no era gran cosa.

- Nada Leah ¿qué te pasa? Acaso siempre despiertas así de ¿mal humor?- le pregunté cómo haciéndome el desentendido.

- ¿Qué es lo que estabas haciendo imbécil?- me gritó con un tono de desesperación. Parte de mi se encogió al escuchar su amenazante tono de voz. Quise tragar saliva pero eso denotaría mi miedo.

- Nada, que iba a estar haciendo, es solo que tenias unos bichos y te la saqué solo eso, yo no me quiero llenar de insectos ¿sabes? Ya he tenido y son bastantes incómodos – dije tranquilamente, Leah aun no desasía su posición, en su rostro podía ver la confusión - ¿quieres relajarte?

- ¿A qué viniste? – me preguntó mientras se acomodaba y se sentaba sobre sus talones.

- Vine porque desperté muy tarde y tú aun no ibas a darme tu reporte del día, supuse que te quedaste dormida, ¡pero qué dormilona eres! Debe ser muy tarde como las 3 quizás. – me devolvió una mirada de odio, ella odiaba que la tratara como una subordinada.

- ¿y qué diablos te importa cuánto duermo? Pues bien me voy entonces- me escupió mientras se acomodaba la ropa – a cumplir las órdenes del alfa.

- ¡Espera Leah! – le dije antes de que saliera corriendo de allí.

- ¿Qué quieres ahora? ¿El desayuno acaso?

- No, Leah que va, pero apuesto a que tienes hambre, pude oír el rugir de tu estomago desde lejos, es más, es por eso que te encontré tan fácilmente, así que también vine para que vayamos a cazar.

- Pero, ¡no! ¡Odio cazar! – me dijo mientras se daba vuelta y ponía cara de asco.

- Nada de no Leah, te necesito fuerte y sana, ¿me entiendes? No me sirves si eres un manojo de huesos y piel, debes comer, vamos yo te ayudaré, como la ultima vez ¿vamos? – entonces mi estomago rugió muy fuerte.

- ¿¡AH!? Entonces no es solo por mí, tienes tanta hambre como yo, casi me creo el cuento de la preocupación... Está bien vamos, no quiero quedarme sin alfa solo porque no a comida nada, no sería digno que mueras de hambre ¿no?

Vi como ella se adelanto para entrar en fase y yo la seguí, segundos más tarde estábamos corriendo por el bosque en busca de una presa lo suficientemente grande para los dos.

* * *

**Leah POV**

Más rápido que un suspiro entré en fase, tenía mucha hambre y la verdad que el hecho de que Jacob se hubiese ofrecido a cazar conmigo era un alivio. ¡Como odio cazar! Es una de las peores cosas de ser lobo, aunque la primera es el hecho de no tener privacidad en los pensamientos, no, la primera es no tener opción a elegir, también es el pasar sucia por el barro, o tener que correr cuidando chupasangres, o seguir a un alfa ¡En realidad nada de ser lobo me gusta! Pronto sentí como Jacob entraba en fase, ya no podría pensar con libertad. Suspiré resignada.

Noté que Jacob me ocultaba algo, no estaba segura, aunque quizás estoy siendo paranoica con todo lo que ha pasado mi salud mental está trastocada, pero me di cuenta el solo pensaba estupideces mientras corríamos en busca de algo que matar, eso me desconcertaba. Quizás mi brusco despertar aun me tiene medio aturdida, ¡Pero estoy segura de que Jacob algo me hizo! Pero no tenia como comprobarlo, él escondió muy bien sus pensamientos de lo sucedido esta tarde, solo podía ver arboles, arboles y mas arboles, tierra, pasto, árboles, árboles, árboles ¡Dios me estaba mareando! _"¡¿Puedes pensar en otra cosa me estoy mareando?! Sé que tu pequeño cerebro no da para mucho pero ¡Por favor esto es absurdo!"_ le comuniqué, pero él solo rio lobunamente ante mi petición, que frustración.

- _"Detente"_ – me dijo parando en seco, frené junto con el – _"¿escuchas?"_ – yo aun no escuchaba nada, pero más pronto que tarde sentí como vibraba el suelo, debe ser una manada en dirección a nosotros, ¡qué bien! Las presas vienen justo donde nosotros, así podría comer rápidamente e irme de aquí aun mas rápido, quería terminar con esto de una vez.- _"Bien Leah ¿recuerdas como lo hicimos la ultima vez? ¿Cómo te dejaste llevar por los instintos? Déjame controlar tus movimientos y terminaremos muy rápido ¡Que hambre!"_ – lo miré y él se lamio el hocico, bufé entre mis colmillos y asentí, no me gusta perder el control de mi, pero él lo hace mejor que yo, la caza, el cazar a eso me refirió ¡Dios estoy mareada y confundida por culpa de este pedazo de bestia! Dejé mi mente en blanco, podía sentir como Jacob entraba a mi mente, ahora estábamos más que conectados, más que cuando solo estamos en fase, éramos uno, estábamos fusionados completamente. Abrí los ojos y podía ver lo que él veía, pensaba lo que él pensaba y me movía como él, en esos momentos era como una marioneta y Jacob era el titiritero.

Empezamos a correr al encuentro de nuestras presas, aun no sabía que animales eran, pero de acuerdo al vibrar del suelo eran grandes, como si fuéramos solo un lobo, corríamos al mismo ritmo, ambos con la mirada fija en dirección a nuestras victimas, sentía como la adrenalina corría por mis venas, mis músculos estaban listos para el ataque, mi corazón latía a mil por hora, pero siempre en ritmo con el de Jacob, mi hocico se llenó de saliva a causa del hambre. Paramos al mismo tiempo arrastrando las patas traseras, derrapando la tierra y nos pusimos en posición de ataque, todo estaba demasiado sincronizado, perfecto, éramos un reflejo del otro, yo solo me dejaba llevar, Jacob hacía todo el trabajo. Nos agachamos un poco, ya que con nuestra altura, sobre todo la de Jacob, nuestras presas podían llegar a vernos desde lejos, desde las matas empezamos a ver como pasaba una manada de alces ante nuestros ojos, como había sentido eran enormes. Esperamos un poco, para escoger la cena, con calma, no había prisa en esos momentos, solo el hambre golpeando nuestros estómagos, nuestra captura tenía que ser grande ya que dos comerían de ella, pero tenía que estar lo suficientemente cerca como para saltar y al primer intento atraparla. Nuestros corazones palpitaban como uno, fuertemente. Sin saber cómo saltamos sobre un gran alce, oscuro y lamentablemente para el distraído, no supo que lo golpeo, corría fuerte, pero nosotros lo éramos más. Lo agarramos por el cuello en un movimiento rápido y eficaz, el alce cayó tumbado de costado, lo sujetamos con las patas y mordimos su cuello, gruñimos fuertemente como celebrando una victoria. Todo estaba saliendo a la perfección. Sentí como la sangre caliente del animal inundaba mi hocico y el olor a metal de ella se impregnaba a mi nariz, pero no sentí asco, sino todo lo contrario, me gustó, era miel en mi boca, me llené de ella, y unas ganas enormes de comer se apoderaron de mí, sentí como la desesperación por arrancar los pedazos de carne que me parecían tan apetecibles crecían en mi interior, no sabía si era yo o Jacob el que actuaba, pero empecé a desgarrar al pobre animal, y me alimente como nunca, disfrutaba con cada pedazo arrancado de su cuerpo inmóvil, como la carne pasaba por mi garganta hacia mi estómago vacío y este se llenaba, no solo fui consciente de mi satisfacción por poder comer, sino también de la de Jacob. Cuando finalmente me detuve para respirar, noté que en mi cabeza estaba solo yo, ósea aun estaba Jacob como lobo a mi lado comiendo, estábamos en fase como siempre conectados, pero el ya no manejaba mis instintos, y me sentí orgullosa, al parecer Jacob dejó de dirigirme en algún momento y me dejé llevar por mis propios instintos, no sé en qué momento lo hizo, pero fue lo mejor, al parecer finalmente había aprendido a manejar mis tendencias animales. Si aprendía a hacer esto ya no lo necesitaría a él para alimentarme nuevamente, no lo necesitaría. Seguí comiendo, tenía demasiada hambre y aun quedaba mucho animal por devorar.

Entonces ocurrió, Jacob se descuidó, dejó de pensar estupideces, como carne, sangre, mas carne, huesos, mas y mas sangre, y en algún momento extraño, sin que yo me lo propusiese, pude ver lo que ocurrió en la tarde, lo miré y vi que sus ojos brillaban, pero yo no sabía si era por el hecho de estar comiendo, o por los recuerdos que cruzaban su mente, al parecer Jacob estaba tan abstraído comiendo y dejándose llevar por sus instintos animales que no se dio cuenta que dejó caer esa barrera que tenía en su mente, la dejó caer y pude entrar a sus pensamientos. Se me quito el hambre inmediatamente al ver como Jacob recordaba la caricia que me había dado, la paz que le llenó el alma al tocar mi rostro y lo que sintió al hacerlo, ¡sabia que ocultaba algo! ¡Pero jamás pensé esto!, también pude ver cómo se había sentido al verme dormir, ¡Rayos! ¡Maldición! esto no puede estar ocurriendo, Jacob está confundido, muy confundido, más de lo que él cree ¡¿Qué rayos le pasa a este pedazo de bruto imbécil?! Aprovechándome de su descuido busqué más información en su mente, tenía que hacerlo rápido o él se daría cuenta, entonces me encontré con montañas y montañas de dudas anidadas en su mente, era una maraña de inseguridades, confusión, miedo, tristeza, tantas cosas, ¡definitivamente este hombres es un imbécil con letras mayúsculas! ¿Acaso me ve como su salvavidas, como su esperanza? ¿Qué cree que soy? ¡Yo no soy boya de nadie! Apenas me puedo mantener a flote sola menos con él, he necesitado de todas mi fuerzas para mantenerme en pie, y tratar de ser un poco humana después de todo lo que ha pasado, vi como se debatía el irse conmigo, como lo habíamos dicho, más bien yo lo había dicho alguna vez, él no quería romper esa promesa, al menos tenía que agradecer que lo intentaba, intentaba no herirme pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que sopesaba el quedarse si todo salía bien. Pero ya no estaba seguro de irse, ¡pues bien yo te lo hare más fácil, me iré sola! Seguiré con mi plan inicial, en ese momento reafirme mi decisión de partir, pero sola. Jacob era una maraña de dudas, y yo no estaba como para cargar con un inmaduro atormentado e inseguro lobo creído alfa, además pensaba que me podía arreglar, a este lo cortaron verde ¡qué cosa quiere arreglar si ya estoy rota por dentro y por fuera! Aquí no hay nada que reparar, no soy como uno de sus autos, ya no queda nada de la Leah de antaño, nada, ni cuerpo, ni mente ni alma, nada. No quise mirar más, quizás con que otras cosas espantosas me encontraría, ya tenía suficiente información, más de la que algún día quisiera haber tenido. En resumen, él no sabía si irse, aun amaba a esa estúpida de Bella neófita loca casi vampira, y más encima creía que me podía reparar ¡JA! ¡Esto era el colmo! Con eso bastaba como para darme cuenta finalmente de que lo mejor era irme sola y deshacer nuestro compromiso, el no tenía la suficientemente valentía para hacerlo. ¡Es un maldito cobarde! Es un imbécil que se las quiere dar de héroe, arreglarme, por favor, ¡nadie lo puede hacer! Debería nacer de nuevo para lograr curar mis heridas, las cuales estaban en fase de gangrena, carcomiendo lo poco decente que tengo. Que lobo más ingenuo, llego a creer que lo esperaría, o que me quedaría con él, como si fuera mi última esperanza, ¿me vio cara de niñera? ¿Creyó que lo necesitaba tanto como para arrastrarme bajo sus deseos? ¿Tú te quedas yo me quedo? ¿Eso pensó? Paré de comer en seco y sin decir nada me fui corriendo como alma que la lleva el diablo.

- "¿_Pero Leah que rayos te pasa? ¿Por qué te vas así?" _– Jacob de demoró un par de segundos en darse cuenta de mi partida.

- _"¡Nada! Es solo que ya no tengo hambre, estoy satisfecha, mas bien estoy asqueada"_ – le contesté visiblemente irritada.

- _"Y ahora ¿porque estas molesta?"_ – sentí como empezó a correr en mi dirección, yo aceleré el tranco. Al aparecer no se dio cuenta que indagué en su mente. No me pude contener.

_- "¡Porque eres un estúpido, un bruto animal inmaduro, imbécil y masoquista, un pedazo de lobo adolescente inútil que se creé alfa!"_ – le grité fuertemente en su cabeza

_- "¿Pero qué rayos hice ahora?"_ – no hubo respuesta a eso, seguí corriendo lo más rápido de dieron mis patas en dirección a Seth. – _"¡¿A dónde vas Leah?! ¡Respóndeme, no te quedes callada!"_ – al parecer se estaba desesperando, sentía como se acercaba a mi rápidamente, pero yo era más veloz. Con Seth cerca no se atreverá a encararme ni a decir nada, así simplemente no tendríamos que hablar de nada.

_- "Déjame en paz Jacob, Seth ha estado todo el día solo, ya es casi de noche, él merece dormir, voy donde él y no me sigas, sabes que no eres lo suficientemente valiente como para acercarte a la casa de los imbéciles bebedores de sangre, así que déjame tranquila y anda a esconderte a algún árbol por ahí"_ – le contesté finalmente esparciendo todo el acido que podía en esos momentos. Sentí que Jacob paró su marcha, yo tenía razón, él aun no estaba listo para ir, aun no estaba listo para enfrentar a Bella…mejor, así tendría un tiempo de paz, y yo podría estar lejos de él, si había que comunicar algo ahora, enviaría a Seth, sería mi teléfono. Yo simplemente no lo podría mirarlo a los ojos y no tratar de arrancar su cabeza.

- _"¡Podrías al menos dar las gracias! ¡Gracias a mi no eres un saco de huesos! ¡No se muerde la mano que te da de comer! ¿Sabías?!"_ – se notaba que estaba enojado, pero yo lo estaba más.

- _"¡GRACIAS!"_ – le grité fuertemente llena de odio. Mientras seguía corriendo rápidamente en dirección a mi hermano.

* * *

**(¸.•´ (¸.• † Lirit † °•.¸**_**: **__**realmente si alguien está conmigo solo para no hundirse en su miseria no la pienso mucho y lo parto en dos… y si para peor el muy tonto cree que me va a cambiar pues que se esconda que lo mato…asi que definitivamente apoyo a Leah en este capi…Jakob por muy lindo, hermoso, increíble, adorable**__**, encantador, sexi… (Perdón me emocioné XD) es solo dudas… en fin… me dejo de dar lata y les agradezco sun revis… los apreciamos mucho mucho, asi que plis!!!!! Sigan apretando el botoncito verde…besitos!!! **_

**(¸.•´ (¸.• ****† Agnes †.¸.•: _jaja si jacob aqui mostro su estupides en grado maximo...y leah weno mostro como es su fuerte personalidad no mas...espero les guste este cap nuevas cosas pasaran desde aqui...gracias por todos los revis y apreten el botoncito verde para mas rewis!!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**__****Siguiendo con la campaña de proteccion animal **

**__****si no dejan algun rewis de cualquier tipo morira un cachorrito de ojitos tristes como el gatito de sherk T.T**

**__****Salven los animales! salven a los cahorritos! y hagan felices a las autoras =D**

**__****

* * *

**

**Gracias a : **doble vida, Vainilla Black, Karina Cullen Black, fey black, pazzitta, AndreiiCullenHale, Andrecullen18, Tibby-Trick, Psique46, Sukio, Aligeos, Prettypurple **POR LEERNOS!!!!!!**

**y a la nueva lectora gracias por ** **seguirnos y por dejar ese gran rewi xD ya te lo contestare xD**

**Seguiremos respondiendo los rewis a todas y cada una de ustedes!!! besos!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

******°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°**CHAPTER 12: Día tres: ¿Quién diría que el también piensa?**°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°**

**Jacob POV**

Me quede helado cuando Leah me grito que _"no era lo suficientemente valiente para ir a la casa" _y creo que tenía razón aun no estaba listo, pero lo que más me preocupaba ahora era el no saber qué rayos le había pasado a Leah, todo iba tan bien, cazamos perfectamente, comimos tranquilamente y de repente ella se fue hecha un rayo de ahí, sin decirme nada, tarde un par de segundo en darme cuenta que ella salió corriendo de mi lado, y la seguí, acto seguido estábamos discutiendo y yo ni siquiera sabía porque, estoy realmente aturdido.

El estar cazando así, tan cerca, tan compenetrados, me hizo sentir bien, acompañado, protegido, me sentía parte de algo importante, aunque solo fuera el hecho de estar cazando, sentí como una nueva conexión crecía entre nosotros, es algo que no puedo describir, ni si quiera lo puedo explicar, es nuevo y extraño, pero agradable de muchas maneras, pero al parecer ella no lo sintió así, quizás se asusto del hecho de vernos tan cerca, tan cerca de mí, ella no está acostumbrada a la intimidad de ningún tipo, no desde lo de Sam, cualquier muestra de afecto o cercanía era rechazada y atacada por ella, pero Leah no era de las huía, nunca escapó frente a nada, ahora solo le importaba correr y desaparecer, algo oculta, estoy seguro, hay algo mas y tendré que averiguarlo. ¿Es que soy tan bruto que ni siquiera me doy cuenta de las estupideces que hago? Al parecer sí, porque no podía encontrar en mi cabeza la respuesta a su reacción, tengo que haber hecho algo malo para que ella actuara así… ¿cómo tan despistado para no saber que fue?

Ya era tarde y yo tenía que prepararme para el día de mañana, finalmente llegaba el ultimo día en la transformación de Bella, que no solo fue su transformación sino también la mía, en estos pocos días había cambiado, mi corazón no era el mismo, yo no era el mismo, aun podía sentir mi amor por ella en mi corazón pero no era igual, no de la misma forma, no como lo recordaba, pero para saber que estaba ocurriendo con mi amor por Bella tendría que verla primero y ver cómo reaccionaba, sentía que extrañamente ya no me dolía tanto pensar en ella, y gracias a Leah no había pensado mucho en Bella en esta tarde, logre distraerme un poco, y me di cuenta que me dolía un poco menos pensar en ella como vampira, más bien ahora estaba más preocupado de si podremos seguir siendo amigos y también en el hecho de que Leah me saca de quicio cada vez que actúa como loca y no se la endiablada razón.

Yo como alfa y heredero de los Black tenía que hacerme cargo del hecho de ir a ver qué pasaría ahora con los Cullen, con su hija y con Bella el día de mañana, tenía que hacerlo, era mi deber, aunque yo no quisiera. Me acomode en la hierba y trate de no pensar en nada, aclarando mi mente, tenía que saber que haría mañana, cuáles eran los pasos a seguir, si finalmente tendría unas nuevas enemigas, o dos nuevas amigas. Intenté pensar en mis obligaciones como alfa, en mis problemas con los Cullen, como le hablaría a los ancianos sobre mi decisión de permitir que transformaran a Bella y rompieran el tratado, tenía muchas cosas que pensar, pero nada lograba sacar de mi cabeza a Leah huyendo de mi, traté de pensar en otra cosa. Pero a pesar de mis esfuerzos me termine durmiendo pensando en Leah y en lo sucedido esta tarde.

* * *

**Leah POV**

"_¡Jacob es un completo imbécil!"_ me fui pensado mientras avanzaba a donde se encontraba mi hermano, como sabía que estaba sola en fase, no me preocupe en tener cuidado con lo que pensaba, sentía hervir mi sangre debido a mi enojo, ¿Cómo se atrevía a pensar que él era mi salvación? ¿El que curaría mis heridas? ¿Es que se cree médico para curar algo? ¿O sacerdote para salvarme? ¡Eso es imposible! Y jamás lo aceptaría ¡que diablos piensa ese chico!

Pero gracias a su inmensa estupidez pude tomar una decisión que cambiaria todo, me iría finalmente de La Push, y ya no tendría que verle la cara de lastima a nadie, no tendría que soportar a Sam y sus estúpidos ojos de cordero al ver a Emily que lo miraba igual de imbécil o sus ojos de compasión cuando me miraban a mí el par de idiotas, tampoco tendría que soportar la inmadurez de Quil y Embry, creyéndose el ultimo durazno del tarro al ser lobos, y qué decir de Jared y Paul, a esos dos mejor ni nombrarlos por que la ira comenzaría a subir. Pero lo que más me alegraba en esos momentos era el no tener de soportar la gran estupidez de Jacob, el muy imbécil creyendo ser mi salvador, superior a mí, como si yo no hubiese intentado arreglarme, componerme, como si no hubiese estado meses tratando de curarme y volverme a unir, ¡si yo no tenía arreglo! Y menos si seguía aquí, las heridas que tenía no sanarían nunca, pero dejaran de doler cuando me vaya, al menos eso espero. Tenía que cambiar de aires, ver nuevas caras, conocer gente que no sepa de mi pasado ni de mi presente en cuatro patas, tenía que empezar de cero. Lo único que realmente siento ahora es el tener de alejarme de Seth, pobre de mi hermano, se quedaría solo probablemente, ya que no se si Jacob será una compañía para él ya que es un completo inútil, pero bueno mi hermano tenía que regresar al colegio, yo me aseguraría de eso, no quiero que sea un vago solo por el hecho de ser uno de los protectores de la aldea, no es correcto, el podía tener un futuro brillante fuera de aquí, y si no era lejos de aquí, al menos tendría alguna profesión, yo me ocupare de eso, mi hermano no tendrá el mismo futuro de todos en esta aldea.

Corrí fuertemente convenciéndome de que mi decisión era la correcto, ahora solo tenía que averiguar cómo se lo diría a mi madre, a mi hermano y bueno solo por consideración a Jacob, ya que por muy enfurecida que estuviera, yo no era ninguna mal educada como para no comunicarle al alfa de mis planes. Esto será un gran alivio para él, al irme todas sus dudas se acabarán y podrá seguir arrastrándose por esa casi vampira que no lo eligió.

Solo ruego porque todo salga bien y no sea necesario un enfrentamiento entre nosotros y las sanguijuelas eso arruinaría totalmente mis planes.

* * *

**Seth POV**

Ya había pasado casi todo el día y aun no tenia señales de vida de mi hermana ni de Jacob, ¿es que habrá pasado algo malo? No lo creo ya lo sabría, pero aun así me sentía intranquilo, tengo un mal presentimiento, que no tiene nada que ver con lo que sucede en la casa, es algo más.

Aun se podían sentir los alaridos de Bella desde mi posición, ahora Esme venia personalmente a dejarme la comida y a contarme que sucedía, al parecer la conversión de Bella será todo un éxito dijo ella, yo ya me sentía tan regalón, estoy empezando a pensar que aquí me aprecian más que en mi propia casa, que en mi propia manada, en mi casa no cocinan tan rico. Mientras pensaba eso escuche sonidos de alguien acercándose.

-Hola Seth ¿alguna novedad?

-¡Leah! Al fin vienes, ya estaba pensado que algo malo te había ocurrido – le dije mientras me acercaba a ella dándole un gran abrazo de oso, en realidad me alegraba de verla. Debo ser el único que se alegra de ver a Leah.

-Ya, ya, ya no es para tanto, ¡Aléjate!, además ¡apestas! ¡UGH!

-Si bueno es que Esme me vino a dejar la cena – la mire avergonzado.

-¡Rayos Seth! Te están domesticando, cuando seas su perro faldero le diré a mama que te quite el apellido, eres una verdadera vergüenza para el apellido Seth – me dijo mi hermana seriamente ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan mala? Ya no estaba tan feliz de verla, es experta en quitarte la alegría.

- Ya Leah no es para tanto, ellos son amables conmigo, además no se dé que te quejas, si no fuera por ellos yo estaría muerto del hambre, ni tu ni Jacob se han preocupado por mí, me tienen aquí de vigía, y ni siquiera saben si estoy bien alimentado o me preguntan como estoy o si he dormido ¿yo también tengo sentimiento sabes? – respondí realmente ofendido, pero yo no decía ninguna mentira, ellos estaban tan ensimismados quizás en que cosas que ni siquiera se acordaban que en la manada había otro miembro.

- Vale, Vale Seth no es para que te pongas sentimental tu sabes que los dos te queremos ¿verdad? No seas llorón pareces bebé – me dijo Leah entre risas y miradas serias, ella no era de las que demostraba abiertamente sus sentimientos, pero con este gesto me conformaba, le sonríe ampliamente. – y bueno vamos a lo que realmente importa, ¿hay algún cambio? ¿Alguna novedad?

- No Leah, solo sé que la conversión de Bella será un éxito según dijo Esme, ¿escuchas? Aun se oyen sus quejidos, pero han ido a minorando hay pausas mas grandes entre uno y otro, al parecer todo acabara pronto – no quise admitir que me sentía realmente nervioso con eso, luego de su transformación ¿que es lo que pasara? ¿Seremos acaso finalmente enemigos de los Cullen? Eso no me hacía mucha gracia. Son mis amigos.

- Bueno – dijo Leah sacándome de mis pensamientos – creo que es muy tarde y tenemos que descansar, esta noche me quedare aquí contigo, para que después no me saques en cara que no te cuido – me miro ceñuda mas no enojada.

- JA ja ja ja… -me reí tan fuerte que creo que desperté a todos los animales del bosque - que bueno, al fin compañía – le respondí realmente feliz de que ella se quedara conmigo esa noche, los gritos de Bella me ponían los nervios de punta, era bueno tener compañía, aunque fuera tan seria y poco comunicativa como mi hermana.

Mire a Leah, mi querida hermana, se veía diferente, estaba demasiado pensativa, más seria de lo normal, pero creo que luego le preguntare que le pasa, no es que me fuera a contar algo, ella jamás contaba lo que le pasaba por mucha confianza que me tuviese no lo haría, pero a pesar de eso se veía tranquila, como una persona grande, más madura, como alguien que sabe lo que quiere, pude notar un brillo distinto en sus ojos. Se sentó bajo de un gran árbol cerca de donde vigilábamos, me hizo una seña con su brazo para que me acerque, la mire dudoso, entonces me sonrió, con eso yo me asuste la verdad, hacia demasiado tiempo que no la veía sonreír tan sinceramente, sin ironía, una sonrisa de verdad, como las que me daba antes, cuando aun no pasaban todas esas cosas extrañas, cuando aun no pasaba lo de Sam, como la recordaba yo y extrañaba, ¡como extrañaba a mi hermana!, más que rápido me acerqué, no quería desperdiciar esta oportunidad de estar cerca y poder sentirla como antes, como cuando me protegía. Nos acomodamos como cuando yo era un niño pequeño, y ella se quedaba conmigo en las noches en que tenía miedo de algo. Me acurruqué en su regazo, yo ya era demasiado grande como para que me acurruque entre sus brazos, acomodé lo que pude en realidad, no tenía mucho sueño, pero Leah sabia como dormirme rápidamente, empezó a tararear algo, una melodía que yo conocía, una canción de cuna que nos enseño papa, sonreí y me sentí muy feliz la misma felicidad de tiempo anteriores a todo, quizás estaba recuperando a mi hermana, Leah acarició mi cabello, eso era trampa, yo caería muy rápido en un sueño profundo, y quería aprovechar de hablar con ella, pero el sueño me empezó a envolver, solo fui capaz de pensar en que quería que ese momento se alargue y que perdure, rogué para que al día siguiente Leah sea la misma de ahora, para que al despertar estuviera con la antigua Leah, la Leah tranquila y en paz, me dormí rápidamente como supuse que pasaría.

Cuando desperté me encontré solo arrimado al árbol, me incorporé y comencé a buscar a mi hermana refregando mis ojos, no sabía qué hora era, pero creo que se nos hizo un poco tarde, me sentía realmente bien, necesitaba de un sueño reparador, ahora estaba descansado, tranquilo, espero que esta sensación perdure lo más posible, hoy será un día importante. Cuando la encontré vi que estaba de pie junto a un árbol cercano con su vista fija en la casa de los Cullen y una de sus manos apoyada en el tronco, debe de haberse despertado temprano y comenzó a vigilar, dejándome descansar un poco más. Me la quedé contemplando un momento, temeroso de que si le hablaba sugiera la Leah de siempre y no mi Leah que tanto extrañaba. Por su postura podía darme cuenta que se encontraba tranquila pero quizás muy cansada, estaba como afirmándose del árbol ¿es que acaso necesita que alguien la contenga? Mi hermana era fuerte, en todos los aspectos, nadie la ha visto caer sin pelear o derrumbarse frente a algo, pero sé que en el fondo, muy lejos y escondido tras esa coraza de dureza, es frágil y necesita de todo el amor que se le pueda entregar, a pesar de que no permita que se lo entreguen. Finalmente me decidí y camine hacia ella.

- Buenos días hermana.

- Hola Seth, ¡Como roncabas! Se escuchaba a millas Parece que eso es un mal de los lobos.

- Ah que graciosa eres, ¿alguna novedad? ¿Algún cambio hermanita?

- Mmm… no, pero al parecer ya todo pasó, ha habido movimiento dentro de la casa, no se oyen gritos desde hace horas, creo que todo acabó – dijo cansadamente.

- Y ¿Qué hacemos entonces? ¿Ir a buscar a Jacob?

- ¡Aun no! – Dijo demasiado rápido – esperemos un poco más y entonces lo vas a buscar - ¿Qué yo lo vaya a buscar? ¿Acaso no es ella la que siempre le comunica todo? Esto es raro muy raro - ¿quizás Esme te venga a dejar el desayuno? ¿No? a su mascota de la casa – ¡Rayos! apareció la Leah acida de siempre, mi felicidad duro demasiado poco y me la pasé todo el rato durmiendo.

- Ah mira justo ahí viene – le dije a mi hermana sonriendo, ella arrugó la nariz.

- Trata de ser amable Leah, o mejor aun no digas nada mantén tu boca bien cerrada, hazlo por mí por favor – le rogué juntando mis manos, Leah solo se alejo un poco arrugando más aun su nariz.

- Hola chicos, Seth, Leah – dijo Esme quien amablemente alargó sus brazos para entregarme el desayuno, venía en una hermosa charola de plata.

- Uh que rico gracias Esme, ¡esto huele delicioso!

- Traje los suficiente para los dos, desde la ventana vi que también estaba tu hermana Seth – dijo mirando a Leah, espero que mi hermana no haga ningún comentario, la mire de reojo pero al parecer no tenía la suficientes ganas de decir nada mal educado solo se cruzó de brazos.

- Gracias Esme – le contesté rápidamente antes de que a Leah se le ocurriera hablar – eres muy amable ya comeremos luego ¿algún cambio? – _"yo comeré luego"_ pensé, Leah jamás aceptaba la comida de los Cullen pero Esme no lo sabía y yo no se lo diría tampoco.

- Si, buenas noticias, bueno al menos para nosotros – volvió a hablar mirando en dirección a Leah nuevamente, ¡Ah! Que Leah no diga nada, que Leah no diga nada. – Bella ya terminó su transformación, y todo está en orden, ahora la están ayudando con sus nuevas habilidades, es un poco confuso al principio y necesita de todo el apoyo que podamos brindarle.

- Ah me alegro, bueno gracias Esme por venir a informarnos y por la comida. – no quería parecer mal agradecido pero mientras antes se vaya mejor, así Leah no podría decirle nada, hasta el momento vamos bien.

- De nada Seth, bueno me voy, cuídense, Adiós Leah – dijo ella dando se vuelta, mire a mi hermana y ella asentía con su cabeza, bueno creo que es más de lo que puedo pedir, al menos no dijo nada y su movimiento de cabeza fue casi como toda una conversación para ella con los vampiros. ¡UF! Qué alivio. Al fin pude volver respirar tranquilo.

- Claro adiós Esme nos vemos – le dije esbozando una gran sonrisa. Cuando vi que entró a la casa me di vuelta a mi hermana y le sonreí, estaba contento porque no dijo nada.

- ¿Quieres un poco hermanita? ¡Esto huele muy rico! – espero que diga que no así tendré más para mi, aunque ya sé que dirá que no, aun así tengo que ofrecer – Esme fue muy amable en traer suficiente para los dos – le mostré la bandeja, pero lo suficientemente lejos como para que no la vaya a tirar al suelo, aunque yo igual comería pero el pasto no me gusta mucho.

- Huy si muy amable, lloró por la amabilidad de la chupasangre, y no, no quiero, puedes atragantarte si quieres con eso. – me contestó chasqueando la lengua. No le hice caso al comentario, me senté y comencé a comer, Leah seguía muy seria. De pronto ella se tensó, ambos nos dimos la vuelta para mirar en dirección contraria a la casa

- Hey Jacob ¡al fin vienes! – le dije

- Hola chico ¿Qué tal te va? – Me preguntó alegremente Jake, sentía como si no los hubiese visto desde hace siglos, me dieron ganas de ir a abrazarlo pero está ocupado con la comida y esta se podía enfriar, mi hermana solo lo miró seria, muy seria – Leah.

- Jacob – y esa fue toda su conversación. Aquí pasa algo raro. Leah apenas lo miró, y cuando se acercó mas donde nosotros, se dio la vuelta y caminó en dirección contraria de Jacob acercándose a la casa, ¡Raro! Y Jacob no dijo nada chistoso ni la molesto ¡Más raro aun!, Leah no dijo ningún comentario sarcástico ¡muy pero muy raro!

- Oye Jake, Esme me trajo el desayuno ¿quieres? Hay suficiente para dos, tu sabes Leah no quiso.

- No Seth come tranquilo, ya comeré después, además ayer comí muy bien sabes, pero creo que me dio indigestión, algo me cayó mal – me comentó Jacob pero hablaba en dirección a Leah, ¿es que la quiere provocar? Aunque su voz no era de enojo, era seria al parecer si buscaba una reacción de ella, ¿a que están jugando estos dos? ¿Acaso se habrán peleado? Eso es algo común en ellos, pelean cada vez que pueden, pero Leah ni siquiera se dio vuelta a mirarlo, no le dijo nada para defenderse o atacarlo o burlarse, ni se movió. Insisto ¡RARO!

Continúe comiendo, ¡esto está de dioses!, noté que se hizo un silencio incomodo, ellos no hablaban ni entre ellos ni conmigo, Jacob se sentó cerca mío, y Leah seguía lejos de nosotros, mire a Jacob disimuladamente, y pude ver que sus ojos buscaban algo en mi hermana alguna actitud, tal vez una respuesta, sí, creo que definitivamente se pelearon, pero esta vez fue serio, la miro y la observo con detenimiento. Pero lo que más me intriga es que ellos siempre lo hacen, todo el tiempo pelean, ¿porque ahora será distinto?, ellos siempre están discutiendo, quizás paso algo más grave, ¡¿pero qué cosa podría ocurrir para que llegaran al punto de no querer hablarse?! Jacob tomó un puñado de piedritas en su mano y las comenzó a tirar una a una en dirección de Leah, pero no llegaban a ella, sino muy cerca. Pronto sacaría a Leah de sus casillas, seguramente ella se volteará y tomará una roca para lanzarla en dirección a Jacob. Pero entonces ocurrió algo más extraño aun, a Jacob casi se le acababan las piedras y ella aun no se movía, ni siquiera se dio la vuelta para mirarlo con odio ¡NADA! Terminé de comer y me aclaré la garganta, yo también soy parte de esta manada tengo derecho a saber qué es lo que pasa, siempre me excluyen, solo porque soy el menor y no es justo. Como suponía ninguno se dio vuelta a mirarme, Jacob estaba muy concentrado molestando a mi hermana, mirándola con los ojos achinados y ella estaba como en otro planeta ignorándolo completamente.

- ¡HEY! Estoy aquí, Manada alguno me dirá ¿qué es lo que pasa? – Los dos ni siquiera me miraron – les estoy hablando chicos, no me ignoran, aquí algo pasa entre ustedes ¿alguno me lo dirá? Es que acaso pasó algo y ¿no me quieren contar? Recuerden que soy parte de esto también no me dejen fuera.

- Deja de lloriquear, no pasa nada Seth – dijo Leah secamente desde su lugar. – y menos pasa algo entre él y yo. – terminó diciendo haciendo un gesto de desprecio hacia Jacob.

- No me lo creo, aquí algo pasa, ustedes dos me esconden algo, seré el menor de la manada pero no el más tonto, así que cuéntenme que pasó porque se pelearon esta vez, ustedes siempre lo hace pero ahora es distinto estoy seguro, ya díganme ¿qué pasó?

- Nada que te importe Seth – esta vez fue Jacob el que me respondió muy serio.

- ¿Como que no me importa?, claro que me importa, ustedes son mi manada también, somos tres ¿recuerdan? a veces se les olvida que yo también estoy aquí, me dejan solo, no me cuentan nada, siempre me pasan a llevar, toman decisiones y a mi jamás me consultan nada, sé que soy el menor pero no por eso me tienen que tratar así, ignorándome, me tiene de perkins, soy como el junior de la manada, creo que merezco algo más de respeto, esto es el colmo, creo que me deben algunas explicaciones, además ustedes me dijeron que me contarían que paso el otro día en la aldea, y aun no me dicen nada… - ¡Bingo! Estoy seguro que tiene que su pelea tiene algo que ver con eso, Leah me iba a responder algo, pero no la dejé levantándole el dedo en señal de silencio, ella me miró con los ojos llenos de enojo, esta me la iba a cobrar pero no puedo seguir dejando que siempre me dejen de lado solo porque soy menor, me cansé de eso, yo también pertenezco a la manada y lo que pase en ella también es de mi incumbencia - … aquí algo pasa entre ustedes y no me quieren decir, esto no es normal, no es normal que Leah no rete a Jacob cuando este la molesta, no es normal que ustedes no se hablen nada, ni una palabra de ironía o sarcasmo o con ganas de golpearse mutuamente. – dije comenzando a elevar la voz, estaba descargando toda mi frustración por lo que pasaba. Ambos me miraron sorprendidos, con los ojos bien abiertos, yo jamás actuaba así, siempre soy tranquilo y acato las órdenes pero ellos se lo buscaron, así que continúe. Lentamente me estoy haciendo una imagen de lo que pasa aquí y que ellos esconden. Soy realmente brillante.

En todo caso no tienen nada que contarme, ya lo sé todo – fue ahí cuando abrieron mas sus ojos, estaban a puntos de salírseles, ambos quisieron decir algo pero volví a levantar mis manos en señal de silencio, debo admitir que me sentí poderoso al tener a esos dos frente mío obedeciendo, ellos se miraron como preguntándose quien había cometido el error de contarme o dejarme saber algo aunque no quisieran – por sus caras puedo ver que a veces se les olvida que estando en fase puedo ver en sus cabezas y pensamientos, es así como lo sé todo, esperé a que me contaran ustedes mismos pero creo que no lo harán así que he sacado mis propias conclusiones acerca de la famosa leyenda. Me han dejado bastante tiempo solo como para ocupar mi tiempo pensando.

Supuestamente ustedes están destinados a estar juntos, pues bien yo creo que no es tan descabellado como creen ustedes, ambos podrían hacerse muy buena compañía, de una forma rara y masoquista pero buena al fin, además ninguno se ha imprimado y por lo que parece tampoco lo harán, yo realmente no veo el problema de esto. Ambos son buenas personas, aunque no quieran aceptarlo lo son, están sufriendo y creo que se podrían ayudar el uno al otro. Yo pienso que ustedes se ven muy bien juntos, hacen buena pareja, rara pero buena, además que un poco de alegría les haría bien, siempre andan amargados y tristes, ya estoy medio arto de sus caras largas. Jacob tu eres uno de mis mejores amigos y te admiro en muchos aspectos, creo que serías un excelente compañero para Leah, aun que no me creas eres ideal, no veo a otro hombre que la pueda merecer, ella se merece lo mejor del mundo, además tienes un carácter como para poder con ella. Y Leah, yo te adoro hermana, y nada me gustaría más que verte feliz y sonreír nuevamente, como lo hacías antes y Jacob es un experto en sonreír, al menos lo era antes y creo que lo puede volver a hacer. No entiendo porque se cierran a la posibilidad de ser felices juntos, es que ni siquiera se dan la oportunidad, no lo intentan, y no hay nada peor que no intentar las cosas para ser feliz, el peor trámite es el que no se hace.

Las cosas son así de simples, Jacob es hombre, Leah es mujer, luego de eso no veo por qué no puedan estar juntos, se están ahogando en un vaso vacío viendo solo problemas donde no los hay, así que dejen de comportarse como niños mimados y vean las cosas como adultos, creo que eso son ¿no? – los dos me miraban sorprendidos, me dio la impresión de que Jacob quería reír pero se estaba aguantando, y Leah por su lado me miraba que daba miedo si las miradas mataran estaría muerto, creo que después me arrancará la cabeza, pero esto es algo que tenía que decir estaba demasiado desesperado por sacarme esta opinión del pecho – no entiendo porque se complican tanto. Algo me dice que ustedes si sienten algo el uno por el otro, por eso se complican tanto y que no lo quieren aceptar porque en el fondo están muertos de miedo de ser felices a probar algo que nunca pensaron fuera posible, porque se acostumbraron a estar siempre deprimidos, es lo único que conocen y les de miedo cambiar.

Y bueno, así son las cosas, al menos así las veo yo, y ¿saben que más? no me cuenten porque están enojados el uno con el otro, solo les pido que traten de acordarse de que en la manada hay tres lobos, al menos hasta ahora si es que alguno de los dos no me mata después de esto y el que lo haga le pido que piense en una forma rápida y se apiade de mi, recuerden que los quiero y merezco una muerte expedita y no dolorosa, después de todo solo soy un niño – les termine diciendo finalmente.

Ninguno de los dos se movió luego que termine de hablar. Jacob se puso serio, al parecer mis palabras le afectaron o quizás solo estaba pensando en Bella y en todo lo que se viene ahora, por su lado Leah había vuelto a darse vuelta y seguía perdida en sus pensamientos, creo que esta vez me salvé de la muerte segura. Pasaron los minutos y me volví a sentar en mi puesto anterior, creo que hablé en vano, parece que ninguno de los dos me escuchó, pero al menos yo me siento mejor, me quité un peso de encima.

Después de largos minutos que parecieron horas Jacob habló.

- Bueno creo que es hora de enfrentar esto – dijo finalmente yo me quedé impactado, ¿a qué se refiere? ¿Enfrentar qué? ¿A Bella, a Leah? ¿¡Acaso ahora me matará!? – Iré a la casa de los Cullen y ya pronto nos iremos de aquí. – Ah era eso ¡FOME! En fin, Leah nuevamente ni se movió, espero que no me mate ahora que Jacob se va. Jacob suspiro pesadamente y comenzó a caminar en dirección a su destino, _"te deseo suerte amigo mío" _pensé. Lo vi alejándose, no iba precisamente rápido pero si con paso firme, pude ver que no quería hacer esto, pero que estaba decidido. ¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Qué será de nosotros? ¿Seremos amigos o enemigos de los Cullen, de Bella, de la pequeña Renesme? Espero que sea lo primero, amigos como debe ser, bueno, naturalmente somos enemigos a muerte, pero no debería ser así, no hay razón para ello, ojalá quedemos como espero yo, como será lo mejor no solo para la manada sino para todos, un enfrentamiento no es lo mejor, jamás lo es.

- Tierra llamando a Seth, ¿aló Seth? ¿Estás ahí? ¿Responda Seth? ¿En qué satélite te fuiste? – me hablo Leah sacándome de mis divagaciones.

- Si, ¿Qué pasa? ¡¿Me matarás?! ¡No me mates Leah soy tu hermano! – le respondí realmente asustado.

- Eres tan ridículo e infantil Seth, pero no, no te mataré, aunque ganas no me faltan – dijo secamente – tengo que pedirte algo.

¿Pedirme algo? ¿Ella a mí? ¿Es en serio? La miré intrigado y sorprendido ¿Qué querrá? Solo pude asentir con la cabeza y decir – lo que quieras hermana – ¡ups! Y si era algo malo, estoy perdido, Leah me pedirá que salte de un barranco atado de manos y pies y que obligatoriamente caiga al mar donde hayan tiburones y pirañas y quizás cuantas cosas más. Una muerte lenta, espero que los tiburones estén hambrientos, así durará menos. Trague saliva.

- ¿Qué te pasa Seth te pusiste pálido? Y eso es muy difícil para nosotros

- No, nada, nada – dije casi en un suspiro – dime hermanita de mi corazón, ¿Qué quieres de este humilde servidor? – dije lo mas cariñoso posible, cualquier cosa que ablandara a Leah he impidiera matarme.

- Eres realmente todo un caso Seth, creo que después de que todo esto termine te enviaré al sicólogo, esto de juntarte con las sanguijuelas te está afectando el cerebro, pero bueno déjame hablar y no me interrumpas. Tengo que pedirte algo y necesito que me prometas que lo harás, sabes que no será nada malo – quise responder que no estaba seguro de eso – al fin y al cabo soy tu hermana mayor y te quiero. – terminó diciendo mi hermana muy seria mirándome directamente a los ojos, en su rostro podía ver la preocupación que sentía por mí, pero ¿Por qué está preocupada por mi? Volví a mover mi cabeza en tono de aceptación y poniendo mi mano derecha como la señal de los scout. Leah rio ante este gesto.

- Seth quiero que me prometas que pase lo que pase, serás fuerte y no llorarás ni te deprimirás, tú no eres así, tu eres el alegre de la familia y debes seguir así, quiero que me prometas que por sobre todas las cosas te cuidarás siempre, te mantendrás a salvo, no correrás riesgos innecesarios ni harás nada estúpido, debes recordar que ahora eres el hombre de la casa y tienes que ser responsable de tus actos, lamentablemente te han quitado tu niñez, deberías estás jugando aun, o corriendo por ahí con tus amigos sin preocupaciones, deberías ir al colegio ser un niño, pero no es así, deberás madurar Seth, tu eres más que un adolecente ahora, tienes grandes responsabilidades en tu espalda, debes mantenerte firme. Es tu deber pensar bien las cosas antes de actuar. Prométeme que serás todo un hombre y que siempre cuidaras de ti y de nuestra madre, no la dejarás sola, por muy fuerte que parezca Sue muere si te pasa algo al igual que yo, así que te cuidarás…

- ¿¡Pero Leah porque me dices estas cosas!? ¡Me estas asustando! – le interrumpí casi gritando y lleno de desesperación - ¿Qué es lo que pasa Leah? ¿Acaso te estás despidiendo? ¿O estas enferma y morirás? ¡¿O es que acaso te piensas ir?!

- No pasa nada hermano, es solo que no he tenido la posibilidad de hablarte desde que nos convertimos, desde que papá ya no está con nosotros, y bueno no he sido la hermana mayor más responsable contigo, no te he aconsejado como es debido no te he escuchado lo suficiente, es solo eso, preocupación de hermana, quiero que tengas claro que pase lo que pase yo te quiero y eres el hombre de mi vida, ahora que papá no está, solo estas tu para mi, ninguno otro. Necesito que entiendas que eres muy importante y por eso debes protegerte y cuidarte y a mamá. Solo prométemelo Seth. Prométeme que serás fuerte y harás lo que te estoy diciendo.

- Leah me estas asustando, ¿Por qué me dices todas esas cosas? – la miré casi al borde de las lagrimas por causa de sus palabras, ella me miró con ternura, una mirada que había perdido, me sentí realmente nervioso, ¿Qué estará pensando Leah? Ella jamás me diría estas cosas solo por decirlas, ella no es así, no se expresa de esta manera, algo malo debe ocurrir, algo tiene planeado, sé que es así a mi no me engaña. – Leah aunque no me creas te conozco, algo tienes entre manos ¿dime qué es?

- Seth en serio no es nada, no te pongas paranoico, solo necesitaba decírtelo, tú no eres el único que necesita desahogarse – me dijo en tono sarcástico pero gracioso - y creo que era el momento porque no sabemos que pasara cuando Jacob vuelva – suspiro – así que mejor te lo decía ahora que tenía la oportunidad de hablar contigo, así que prométemelo Seth promete que serás fuerte… siempre.

- Esta bien Leah, te lo prometo, si eso te deja tranquila – dije casualmente encogiendo los hombros, quería que ella creyera que me había creído su historia pero no ella oculta algo, lo se – pero no veo la razón de esto porque tu siempre estarás para cuidarme ¿no?

- Gracias – me respondió abrazándome muy fuerte, en su voz se podía escuchar el alivio, se acurrucó en mi pecho, yo era más alto que ella ahora, la abracé fuertemente también, ahora no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de tener a mi verdadera hermana así, cerca mío como antes, como cuando yo era más pequeño y ella era la que me protegía y me abrazaba fuerte para no tener miedo, y no a esa copia barata que había construido ella para protegerse. En ese abrazo que me supo a despedida me di cuenta que no había respondido mi última pregunta, ella siempre estará para cuidarme ¿no? No pude insistirle de nuevo porque cuando lo iba a hacer sentimos que teníamos compañía.

- Jacob…- dijimos los dos al unisonó.

* * *

**(¸.•´ (¸.• † Lirit † °•.¸**_**: **__**bien…varias cosas que decir…no maten a AGNES, no es culpa de ella la demora…estoy en la u y fue una semana asquerosamente asquerosa, como actualizamos juntas, mi amiga me esperó… asi que cualquier reclamo dirigido a mi persona por favor ^^. Otra cosa… Seth es el amor de AGNES, asi como Jakob es el mio…, debo decir que el pequeño lobito es precioso… al principio el actor que lo haría no me gustaba, pero ahora si…es como un mini Taylor, me encanta (Taylor obvio… aunque Booboo también xD)… la actriz que hara de Leah… me convence de a poco, tendré que ver como lo hace… en fin… Seth es el hermano que todos quisiéramos, y que en mi caso tengo en la casa (no es broma)… lamento la demora y dejen revis para que todos los animalitos que murieron por mi atraso vuelvan a la vida… besos!!!!**_

**(¸.•´ (¸.• ****† Agnes †.¸.•: _si perdon por el atraso! pero es q han pasado muchas cosas y hemos estado ocupadas las dos PELDON...y si io amo a Seth jajaj y como soy suiza me gustan todos jajaj pero seth es mi amor oculto me gusta mucho escribir desde su punto de vista, me gusta mucho la relacion de hermanos que tiene leah y seth, y bueno jacob anda aki haciendo de als suyas un poco de todo, cambio de sentimientos confusiones y mas en este cap espero les guste!

* * *

_**

**__****COMO SIEMPRE SI LES GUSTO O NO LES GUSTO DEJEN UN COMENTARIO, UN TOMATE, UN ALABANZA, UN REWI LO QUE SEA JAJAJJA Y HAGAN FELICES A ESTAS ESCRITORAS**

**__****ADEMAS SEGUIMOS CON LA CAMPAÑA DE SALVAR A UN CACHORRO CON OJOS DE LOBO MOJADO Y MUERTO DE FRIO, POR FAVOR SALVENLOS =)**

**__****SI NO DEJAN NADA MORIRA UN CACHORRO DE LOBITO CON OJOS COMO LOS DEL GATO DE SHERK =(  
**

**

* * *

**

**Gracias a : **doble vida, Vainilla Black, Karina Cullen Black, fey black, pazzitta, AndreiiCullenHale, Andrecullen18, Tibby-Trick, Psique46, Sukio, Aligeos, Prettypurple, **POR LEERNOS Y DEJARNOS COMENTARIOS SIGAN ASI!!!!!!**

**Seguiremos respondiendo los rewis a todas y cada una de ustedes!!! besos!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

_***ACLARAMOS QUE LOS PERSONAJES SON DE MEYER AL IGUAL QUE LA IDEA ORIGINAL, EL CAMBIO EN LA HISTORIA ES FRUTO DE NUESTRA LOCURA COMPARTIDA XD

* * *

**_

**°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.° CHAPTER 13: Tercer día: Despertando, el dolor continúa °.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°**

**Bella POV**

Lo último que recuerdo antes de caer en la inconsciencia fue la cara de mi bebé, mi Renesme. La razón por la cual había luchado tanto. Luego no supe nada, solo sentí que algo en mi se rompía. Tuve otro momento de leve lucidez, escuchaba a Jacob gritar algo "corazón… latiendo…prometiste" creo, no estoy segura… la voz del amor de mi vida también hablaba "no me abandones… por mi…por Renesme…" trataba de convencerme de algo ¿porque me decía que no lo abandonara? Yo nunca lo haría, ni a él ni a mi hija. No sabía porque me decía eso, pero lucharía por lograrlo, por él y por nuestra niña, si me rogaba de esa forma, es porque necesitaba que luchara por algo, y así lo haría, aunque no supiese porque. Quise moverme pero nada en mi cuerpo reaccionaba. Mis músculos no me hacían caso. Entonces entendí, por eso Edward me decía que no lo abandonara. Me estaba muriendo. Edward y Jacob luchaban por mantenerme viva. Y eso hice, luché con todas mis fuerzas. Hubo un momento en que sentí que no lo lograría, sentía mi mente fuera de mi cuerpo. Pero no me la iba a ganar, quiero pasar más tiempo con Edward, con mi hija, quiero conocerla, verla crecer, con mi mejor amigo, mi familia, con todos. Luché lo que más pude, me aferré a la vida con cada fibra de mí ser y creo que funcionó.

Sentí como el calor me envolvía, _"estoy viva"_ pensé. Pero después de unos segundos deseé no estarlo. Ese calor que tantas esperanzas me había dado antes, ahora solo me hacían desear morir, comenzó tan lento, tan agradable, pero ahora sentía que mi cuerpo era consumido por un incendio. Era como una llama que me quemaba viva, me dolía, carbonizaba, punzaba, desgarraba, no hay calificativos para describir el dolor por el que estaba pasando. Era la sensación más horrible que nunca sentí, peor que el agujero en mi pecho la vez que Edward se fue, mucho, mucho peor, quería que mi vida se extinguiera, olvidarme de todo.

¿Por qué no estaba muerta ya? La llama debió matarme hace mucho, acabar con mi cuerpo, calcinarlo. ¡Quiero morir, por favor alguien que se apiade de mi y terminé esta tortura! Ya no soy capaz de aguantar más tiempo…me arrepiento de haber deseado estar viva… ¿Por qué quise seguir viviendo cuando lo mejor que me podría haber pasado era caer en el abismo de la muerte?

Sentía las llamas calcinar mi cuerpo, pero era extraño, a pesar de que dolía hasta lo más ínfimo, hasta cada célula, sentía solo la mitad de mi cuerpo, sentía como me quemaban las manos, los dedos, subiendo hasta mis hombros, el dolor más grande se sentía en mi estomago, si es que aun tenia, era fuerte, punzante, desgarrador, traté sin éxito de abrazarme a mi misma como para tratar de controlar ese dolor, pero mis brazos no me respondían, solo gritaba y gritaba ¡que dolor tan grande!¿cuándo parará?¡Porque no para ya! ¡Me estoy muriendo y nadie hace nada! ¡Nadie! Me di cuenta que de mi boca solo salían gritos y alaridos, pero aun así no podía controlar el hecho de que necesitaba canalizar el dolor, mi cabeza daba vueltas, me sentía mareada, ¡QUE DOLOR!¡QUE PARE QUE PARE! ¿Acaso estoy sola y nadie me ve sufrir? ¿Que habrá pasado? Ya no lo recuerdo, ¿porque me estoy quemando viva y sola? Grité con más fuerzas. Sentí como el calor en el centro de mi cuerpo aumentaba, ¿qué rayos pasa? ¿Es que acaso esto no parará jamás? Sentí como algo se unía, se fusionaba, sentía como mis músculos se amarraban unos con otros, grité a todo pulmón, la quemazón se hacía más grande más insoportable, yo solo quería morir, ya no recordaba la razón de esto, por mas que intentaba descubrir el porque quise en algún momento estar viva, nada se asomaba por mi mente. Entonces todo fue peor, ahora sentía mis piernas, ¿es que acaso el morir es al revés? ¿En vez de dejar de sentir uno siente más? ¡Quiero morir ya! Ahora sentía no solo el dolor quemante en la parte superior de mi cuerpo, sino también como avanzaba hacia mis piernas, pies. Todo iba peor, nada parecía ser correcto, yo sentía cada vez más padecimiento, mas quemazón. Sentí como un rayo se abría paso por mi columna recorriéndola entera, como siguió avanzado hasta terminar en la punta de mis pies. Mi cuerpo se arqueó del dolor más de una vez y yo solo me dejaba caer y levantar como un trapo ante el dolor, mi calcinado cuerpo ya no respondía a mis peticiones, sentía como los espasmos lo movían a su antojo, eran como los extractores de la muerte, pero nunca llegaba. Sentía como todo mi cuerpo era quemado, calcinado, derretido y yo solo quería morir. ¿¡Porque nadie hace nada por mí!? Mientras gritaba escuchaba voces en la lejanía, quizás me estaba acercando a algún lugar en donde llegan los muertos, por eso podía escuchar voces, me estaban esperando, pero esas voces eran feroces, distorsionadas, no entendía que es lo que decían, me pareció que iba camino al mismísimo infierno, y esas eran las voces de los demonios que me esperaban.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve pidiendo que me mataran, creo que nadie entendía, los demonios que escoltaban mi muerte probablemente no comprendían lo que les pedía, no los culpo debe ser un acto de contorsión digno de mirar, además de mi garganta solo salían gritos, muchos gritos, sentía como mi cuerpo se doblaba tratando de escapar sin éxito de las llaman infernales, pero no solo se doblaban, se unía…poco a poco sentí que mis huesos se seguían fundiendo unos con otros, no entendía porque, a estas alturas deberían estar separándose, es lo más obvio, estar cayendo como cenizas al suelo. No entendía por qué dolía tanto. Ya no debería tener cuerpo a causa de las llamas ¿Qué hice para merecer tal castigo, tan mala fui? Me cuestioné, quizás hice algo muy malo en mi vida, entonces tuve un breve momento de lucidez y recordé algo de ella, a Jacob mi mejor amigo. Tal vez lo que le hice a Jacob tantas veces está siendo mi condena, todas las veces que le rompí el corazón o lo abandoné a su suerte o jugué con él, recordé, se me está devolviendo de la peor manera, su dolor ahora era mío. Luego recordé algo mas, a mi amado ángel, Tal vez el querer quedarme con el ángel enviado del cielo por Dios como lo era mi Edward también me estaba condenando, le estaba quitando un milagro al Señor. No podía morir sin sufrir las penas del infierno antes por todo lo malo que hice en mi vida, pero aun así, todo lo que estoy sintiendo ya es suficiente paga. ¡Por favor, piedad, acaben con esto, no lo soporto, hagan que mi corazón se detenga! Nada sino gritos ininteligibles seguían saliendo por mi boca, trataba de articular palabras, pero no me era posible hacerlo. Mi cuerpo seguía contorneándose a causa del dolor, seguía uniéndose, empeorando el sufrimiento, haciéndome gritar más y más.

Al parecer mis ruegos estaban siendo escuchados, la quemazón estaba amainando, el dolor disminuía, ya no estaba en mis dedos ni piernas, se estaba yendo, me sentía perdida, trataba de recordar porque sufría de este modo, porqué alguna vez quise vivir, pero no lo logré, en mi mente no había nada que no fuese el recuerdo del dolor recorriéndome entera, dolor que aun estaba, pero que disminuía. Ahora podía volver a escuchar un poco lo que ocurría a mí alrededor. Escuché la voz de alguien, pero ya no eran como las anteriores, estas voces tenían forma no eran como las demoníacas que escuché anteriormente, ¿es que los demonios se marcharon? ¿No me llevarán con ellos para morir de una vez? Estas nuevas voces, se me hacía tan familiares, pero no lograba saber porqué la conocía "_Bella, te amo… Bella, lo siento" _¿Quién era? ¿Por qué estaba tan acongojado? ¿Quién era Bella? El dolor que siguió no me dejó concentrarme en tratar de hallar una respuesta, al parecer no había terminado mi sufrimiento aún. El calor abrasador estaba volviendo, con más fuerza, se concentraba en mi pecho, todo el dolor que me había experimentado ahora se concentraba en un solo lugar. Grité nuevamente ¡dios esto duele demasiado! ¡Deténganlo! ¡POR FAVOR!... debe haber sido el grito más fuerte que dí en todo este tiempo, a tal punto que posiblemente ahora quedaría muda, que bien, en el infierno y muda, maldigo mi suerte. El dolor fue más intenso que todo lo anterior junto. Pero finalmente comenzó a detenerse, entonces escuché de nuevo "_¿Bella? ¿Bella? ¿Amor?"_ dijo alguien tomando mi mano. ¿Yo era esa tal Bella? es verdad… ¿Quién soy? finalmente el dolor paró. Sentí algo recorrer mi mejilla, al parecer una lágrima ¿solo una? Mis ojos escocían, los sentí hinchados, ¿Cómo fue que no derramé más de una lágrima en todo este tiempo? Necesitaba saber quién era aquel que tomaba mi mano… necesitaba saber quién era yo, que ocurría ¿estoy viva, muerta, ninguna de las dos? Entonces abrí mis ojos.

Miré a mí alrededor, pero no reconocí nada, podía ver con claridad cada cosa frente a mis ojos, el techo del lugar donde me encontraba lo sentía muy cerca, pude ver cada poro en su superficie. Giré mi cabeza y vi a un joven tomando mi mano, era realmente guapo, hermosos ojos negros, cabello cobrizo, me miraba con una preocupación excesiva en su rostro. Se podía ver que había estado sufriendo mucho tiempo, por alguna razón me molestó eso.

- Bella, cariño, ¿Cómo estás? – se dirigía a mí, su voz se escuchaba tan clara, reconocí su tono, su timbre, podía identificar cada sentimiento en el, trataba de ser tranquila, pero en su tono de ángeles había preocupación - Bella, amor, lo siento, sé que esta desorientada. Pero estás bien. Todo está bien. – me seguía diciendo, si, al parecer yo era Bella… ¿me decía amor? Lo miré desconcertada ¿qué está pasando aquí? ¿Quién es él?

Más preocupada que antes rodé nuevamente mi cabeza, vi a cuatro personas cerca de la puerta. Todos mirándome fijamente. La única hembra del grupo tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, era muy pequeña, pasaba por una niña. Los machos eran diferentes. Uno, era rubio, alto. Otro era enorme, musculoso, el último era rubio también, su mirada estaba cargada de desconfianza y precaución, su cuerpo lleno de marcas me hicieron estremecer, era un guerrero, uno experimentado, era un peligro.

Mi cuerpo se tensó, no sabía dónde estaba, ni quien era él, ni las personas que me estaban mirando en ese momento con los mismos ojos de precaución ¿Quizás ellos son los culpables de mi dolor? Pero me miraban con preocupación y cariño a la vez ¿quizás ellos me ayudaron a parar la quemazón? Mi cabeza no articulaba pensamiento coherente. Mis músculos finalmente reaccionaron. En menos de un segundo estaba contra la pared más lejana. Mis piernas estaban dobladas y mostraba los dientes a mis acompañantes. El hombre que sostenía mi mano anteriormente se levantó y dio un paso en mi dirección muy lento. Error. De mi garganta salió un gruñido de advertencia, no te acerques. Pude ver como sus ojos se volvían tristes y preocupados, ¿Por qué no me temía? Sentí un extraño dolor en el pecho a causa de esos ojos atormentados.

Mi nariz sintió un olor particular, era extraño y desagradable, venía desde afuera, desde el bosque. No sabía de que se trataba, pero mi instinto animal me obligó a atacar, ese olor era un peligro mayor del que había que defenderse, mayor aun que el hombre marcado. Sin pensarlo mucho me abalancé hacia la ventana abierta. Sin mucho esfuerzo me elevé por la habitación. Mis músculos reaccionaban al mismo tiempo en que articulaba pensamientos en mi cerebro. Tal vez lo hacían antes, no necesitaba pensar mucho cuando mis músculos ya se estaban moviendo

- ¡No! – gritaron dos personas, en ese momento unos enormes brazos me rodearon. El hombre grande y musculoso me estaba reteniendo, traté de zafarme, y para mi impresión lo estaba logrando sin mucho esfuerzo, al parecer era más fuerte que el grandulón. Pero ellos lo notaron también, el macho marcado llegó a ayudar y me retuvo de la misma forma por un costado. Me di cuenta que podría zafarme de ambos si quisiera, pero algo en mi interior me impidió hacerlo, sentí tranquilidad en mi cuerpo. En ese momento el chico gentil de cabello cobrizo se me acercó y tomo mi cara con sus tibias manos, sus ojos eran aun más oscuros estando tan cerca.

-Bella, ¿no nos reconoces? Mi amor, cielo… soy Edward – ¿Edward? Algo en mi interior se estremeció, me hablaba como si lo debiese conocer.

- No te conozco – le dije, creí que no podría hablar después de tanto grito, pero mi voz salió tan clara y hermosa como la de él.

- Mi vida… soy tu esposo…- su voz se fue apagando a medida que decía eso. "esposo", esa palabra me estremeció nuevamente.

- yo… no sé… perdón… - no lo conocía, no podía decir otra cosa, él se quedó mirándome por unos minutos, sus ojos cada vez se entristecían mas y mas. Extrañamente eso me produjo lo mismo.

- Edward, dale unos momentos. Es nueva, le costará recuperar sus memorias humanas – fue el rubio mayor quien había hablado.

- no… Bella… por favor di que me reconoces, no me hagas esto – decía el joven Edward mirándome desesperado. Edward… creo…. Tal vez de alguna parte…

- No seas paranoico Edward por favor dale espacio, vi que todo salía bien, es solo cosa de un par de horas, confía en mí, ella será la misma de siempre, dale tiempo ¿quieres? – decía la hembra acercándose a mi posición. Cuando estuvo frente mío habló – por cierto, soy Alice, el grandote que te abraza es Emmet, el hermoso rubio es Jasper, el rubio alto es Carlisle, y creo que ya sabes que el desesperado se llama Edward – dijo terminado con una enorme sonrisa, sonrisa que se me hizo familiar – chicos ¿por qué no la llevan al cuarto de arriba, al último de la casa? Jazz ya sabes que hacer.

- Claro – dijo él asintiendo con la cabeza.

- ¿Que van a hacer?, no, no se la van a llevar a ningún sitio – Edward le decía a Alice.

- Edward tranquilízate, Alice sabe lo que está haciendo, Jasper es el mejor en el tema de neófitos, lo sabes, y Emmet el más fuerte que puede ayudar – Carlisle decía tomando sus hombros.

- Pero, yo…

- Tu nada… va y come algo, eres cero aporte con ese apetito – dijo ella – mayor aporte eres si te alimentas, tus ojos no pueden estar más negros que ahora.

- Ella tiene razón, te vez fatal – Emmet hablaba a mis espaldas – a todo esto, ¿Qué haremos en ese cuarto?

- ya verás, ya verás – dijo la mujer mirando a Jasper.

Edward asintió mientras yo era llevada por unas escaleras. Aun tenía la sensación de peligro a mí alrededor, pero estaba extrañamente tranquila. Por lo que los seguí sin oponerme donde me llevasen. Emmet y Jasper me flanqueaban. Mi consuelo, soy más fuerte que ambos, si el peligro aumenta será capaz de arrancar, o matar de ser necesario.

* * *

**Jasper POV**

Alice me había explicado su visión, y yo confío plenamente en ella, si me dice que todo va a salir bien, es porque así será. Admito que dude cuando me pidió que ayudara a Bella a manejar su fuerza y ansias de sangre. Controlar a un neófito es difícil, y si ese nuevo vampiro es el amor de uno de tus hermanos aumenta la presión. No supe que decirle, mi Alice miró mis ojos y dijo que todo iría bien, y que Emmet me ayudaría. Mis dudas fueron peores y quise desertar de esa misión. Emmet es un gran hermano, pero no lo cuento dentro de las personas más controladas, entre su entusiasmo embriagante y las dudas y peligro que representa Bella para mí, estoy seguro será algo mentalmente agotador. Pero ella me dijo que todo iría bien, y como siempre, seguí todo lo que mi Alice dijera.

Íbamos caminando con Emmet por el pasillo del segundo piso hacia la pieza más lejana de la casa. Bella estaba entre nosotros, de ella solo salía angustia, desconfianza y temor, todo mezclado con una preparación a lo que viniera. Si algo no ocurría como ella quería o algo le daba la leve sospecha de peligro no dudaría en atacarnos. Hasta ahora había sido muy analítica en todos sus movimientos, al principio fue impulsiva dejándose llevar por sus instintos, pero era normal, ella no sabía que sucedía ni quien éramos nosotros además del hecho de sentir el olor a licántropos, pero poco a poco fue canalizando sus pensamientos, podía sentir como trataba de analizar lo que sucedía a su alrededor, escuchando y observando, tratando de entenderlo lógicamente, eso me sorprendió, lo rápido que fue capaz de volverse un neófito pensante y levemente razonable dejando atrás algo de su locura inicial, pero seguía siendo una neófita, no es segura, estallará en cualquier momento y volveremos al principio. Estoy seguro de eso.

- ¿Por qué vamos a esa pieza? – dijo Emmet mirando hacia el pasillo.

- Es la más lejana de la casa, lejos de…- no terminé la oración, hay que mantenerla lejos de Renesme

- Ah… claro – me dijo él entiendo – ¿pero porque a "ese cuarto"?

- Emmet. Es el más seguro, lo conozco muy bien, se que nada podría destruirlo aun que quisiera…- claro que lo sabía, yo era el más débil de la familia, aun me estaba acostumbrando a la dieta vegetariana a pesar de los años que llevaba practicándola, cuando mis ansias de sangre humana eran demasiadas, me encerraba a mi mismo en ese lugar y dejaba que la sed me invadiera, a pesar de toda la fuerza inhumana que tengo en mi cuerpo, las paredes de ese cuarto no cedían, estaba construidos para eso, para perder la cordura. Era donde lograba esperar a que mi sed pasara y así no lastimar a nadie.

Finalmente llegamos a esas puertas que tan poco me gustaban, donde Alice me esperaba durante horas mientras tenía mis ataques, y donde ella me recibía con una sonrisa en sus labios y los brazos abiertos diciéndome lo orgullosa que se sentía de ser mi esposa, acto que me hacía amarla cada día con mayor fuerza, ella era mi luz. Fue raro saber que esta vez esas paredes ya no eran para mí.

- Ah claro… tan obvio – dijo Emmet sonriendo y golpeándose la frente. Abrí la puerta y entramos, Bella se adentro en la pieza junto con Emmet., el cual se dio la vuelta y me miró.

- ¿Que tal una apuesta Jasper? – dijo con una sonrisa aun mas grande. Oh no… ya vino Emmet el tentador, sabe que no puedo evitar una apuesta.

- ¿Sobre qué? – pregunté desconfiado, la curiosidad puede más, sobre todo en una apuesta. Él me miró achicando sus ojos.

- Juguemos un rato con Bella – dijo en un susurro, como si no pudiesen escucharlo los demás con sus súper oídos.

- No creo que sea buena idea apostar con nuestra hermana neófita, o ella nos mata o lo hace Edward.

- Vamos no seas cobarde, sé que te mueres de ganas de apostar conmigo – dijo mirándome y elevando una ceja, él sabe que no puedo negarme… finalmente cedí.

- De acuerdo, pero yo pongo las reglas.

- ¡Si! – dijo elevando sus brazos como si ya hubiese ganado, soy demasiado débil – bien dime entonces – Pensé por un momento… y no pude evitar sonreír.

- Apuesto a que Bella te gana en las vencidas – dije confiado, Bella se dio vuelta y nos miró. Presté atención a sus emociones, había olvidado el peligro que representaba estando tan callada. Emmet lo sopesó un momento.

- Es injusto, Bella es neófita y por lo tanto es súper fuerte, yo solo soy fuerte y sexy – dijo con voz muy seria, no puede evitar reír, Bella contagiada por mi poder sonrió conmigo – bien... pero si gano… usarás tus poderes por una semana conmigo y Rosalie – diablos, él sabe cuánto odio hacer eso. Aunque a veces no pueda evitarlo, cuando estoy con Alice simplemente hay emociones que no puedo controlar y termino transmitiéndolo al resto de los habitantes de la casa. El que más sufría en esos momentos de obvio no control sobre mi poder era Edward, él no tenía con quien compartir esas emociones.

- No necesitas ayuda para entrar en calor con Rosalie, ¿o has olvidado el número de casa rotas? – le pregunté, trataba de persuadirlo de que cambiara de apuesta.

- Claro que se eso, el número de casa ya lo perdí a partir de la 69, tuve que dejar de contar – dijo sonriendo profundamente orgulloso, yo rodé mis ojos. – es más divertido cuando disfruto con ella y te hago sufrir a ti, además de esta forma la hago un favor a mi hermana.

- Bien, bien – dije – pero si tu pierdes, es una semana de compras y ropa con Alice.

- ¡Ey! Eso es peor que lo mío, eres diabólico – es verdad, Alice puede ser un pequeño demonio cuando a compras se refiere – no perderé, así que vamos adelante con la apuesta.

Lo miré y luego miré hacia Bella, ella veía en mi dirección confundida, pude sentir eso también, iba a decirle que estaba pasando, pero Emmet me interrumpió.

- Hagamos esto más interesante – dijo mientras desaparecía, a los 3 segundos volvía al cuarto, cerraba con llave y daba la vuelta. Yo sentí el olor cuando venía en el pasillo.

- ¡¿Pero qué diablos haces?! – le grité mirando el gran vaso con sangre que tenía en su mano. Lo siguiente que sentí fue sed y quemazón de garganta, pero no era mía, provenía de Bella, me giré a verla. Ella tenía los ojos rojos por su estado de neófita y por la sed. De su cuerpo solo salía deseo por beber, no se había alimentado desde su transformación y cualquier tipo de sangre se le hacía apetecible, ella se puso en posición de ataque y mostró los dientes hacia Emmet, esa era la reacción que estaba esperando desde hacía tanto tiempo. La reacción de locura – ¡No! – grité cuando vi que ella se lanzaba hacia Emmet. El me miró y me lanzó el vaso mientras atrapaba a Bella entre sus brazos, ella se había girado en mi dirección y era prisionera de Emmet, sabía que si ella se lo proponía se zafaría sin problemas del agarre de mi hermano, me extrañó un poco que aun no lo hiciera. Aunque seguía moviéndose dentro del agarre de Emmet.

Usé mis poderes para tratar de tranquilizarla, pero aun así sus deseos de sangre primaban, entonces traté de usar la coherencia con ella. Hasta el momento había resultado.

- ¡Bella, mírame! – Le grité sobre sus gruñidos –tranquilízate y te daremos este vaso de ¿acuerdo? – dije levantando mis manos hacia ella.

- Claro, si me ganas en una batalla te damos el vaso - dijo Emmet. Lo miré sorprendido.

- Sé que eres imbécil Emmet, pero no creí que tu nivel fuera tanto – le dije enfadado. El no alcanzó a responderme cuando Bella logró salir de sus brazos y se puso frente a mi hermano en posición de ataque. Ella había aceptado el desafío.

- Bien – dijo Emmet con una sonrisa de satisfacción, al parecer estaba deseoso de perder y salir lastimado – tendré una batalla como corresponde.

* * *

**Emmet POV**

"¡Sí!" pensé, Bella se veía decidida a atacarme por ese vaso de sangre y yo me moría de ganas de tener una buena pelea, los aguafiestas de mis hermanos muchas veces no querían luchar conmigo. Debo agradecer estar encerrado en este cuarto, si Rosalie me viera me regañaría y me dejaría todo un mes sin tocarla. Me estremecí ante esa idea, un mes sin el cuerpo de Rosalie… prefería no comer osos pardos… no, eso tampoco me gusta. En fin. Estoy feliz por esta pelea. Ella me miró levantando sus labios y mostrando sus dientes, esos ojos rojos le daban su toque de miedo y horror a la situación.

- Emmet sabía que eras tonto, pero no me imaginaba que fueses suicida también – me dijo Jasper en desacuerdo con el camino en el que había ido nuestra apuesta, yo no eran unas simples vencidas, ahora era una lucha. ¡MEJOR AUN!

- Te preocupas demasiado Jazz – sentí una ola de tranquilidad y mis músculos se comenzaron a relajar - ¡Ey! Jasper no seas así, si nos relajas más nos pondremos a dormir y no habrá batalla – le dije molesto.

- Olvídalo Emmet, esto no está bien.

- Si desertas de la apuesta gano inmediatamente – le dije. El me miró por un momento, entonces dejé de sentir la tranquilidad de antes y volví a sentir mi cuerpo vivo… bueno no vivo de vivo, pero si vivo de muerto… ¡bah! que enredo – bien Bella hermanita, ganas si logras tirarme al suelo tres veces ¿entendido?

El parecer entendió la idea, ya que inmediatamente se abalanzó sobre mi tomándome desprevenido, agarró mi hombro y me lanzó contra la pared lejana, choqué contra ella y caí al suelo. ¡AUCH! Hace demasiado tiempo que no sentía algo así, dolor, me sentí emocionado ¡Al fin una pelea de verdad!

- Uno cero a favor de Bella – dijo Jasper con una enorme sonrisa burlona – creo que esto será breve.

- Esa no debería valer me tomó inadvertido – traté de defenderme, Jasper elevó los hombros dándole poca importancia. Luego levanto sus manos, una de ellas tenía un dedo levantado y la otra era un puño. Ahora tiene complejo de marcador, Bella uno y yo cero.

Me preparé y doblé mis rodillas listo para atacar, ahora comenzaré yo, me abalancé hacia Bella y la tomé por la cintura, ella no demoró mucho en zafarse y colocarse a mi espalda, me volteé mientras ella se acercaba rápidamente a mí, logré esquivarla. Me estaba divirtiendo increíblemente. Bella era rápida como Edward y fuerte como yo, era buena la chica.

Ella se lanzó a mi posición nuevamente, pero esta vez logré tomarla del brazo y lanzarla, ella cayó al suelo en la parte lejana a mi posición. En tres segundos ella estaba de pie, achicó sus ojos y mostró sus dientes esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

- Bella se está divirtiendo – dijo Jasper con voz de admiración.

- Me alegro que le divierta perder.

- No creo que sea eso precisamente, está divertida y muy confiada – dijo mirando mi dirección. - Al parecer está segura de que te va a ganar.

- ¡Ja!, habría que verlo ¿por qué no la enojamos un poquito? – Jasper me miró con ojos desorbitados, es obvio que pensaba que estaba loco – vamos quiero que sea más entretenido – el negó con la cabeza – aguafiestas, parecer vampira.

Jasper me iba a responder cuando Bella atacó nuevamente, me tiré hacia un lado pero ella se giró me tomó por la espalda y me lanzó por encima de ella. Mierda, caí al suelo. Esto me pasa por no estar atento a la pelea conversando con la niñita de Jasper.

- Dos uno Emmet súper vampiro – dijo Jasper riendo – Bella te está dando una paliza sin si quiera esforzarse.

- Cállate – estaba molesto, me rehusó a tener una sesión de moda con Alice toda una semana, ella será cruel después de saber lo que estoy haciendo, en realidad ya lo debe saber, Rosalie la animará a que me torture y luego me castigará. Arrugué el ceño, tengo que ganar, así Jasper usa su poder y tendré acción con mi esposa aunque esté castigado. Sonreía ante la idea.

Me levanté y salté hacia Bella, ella me esperaba, chocamos fuertemente, el sonido que hizo nuestros cuerpos al colisionar fue como un trueno durante la tormenta, yo agarraba sus hombros mientras ella tomaba los míos, nos esforzábamos por botar al otro con todas nuestras fuerzas, pero Bella era claramente más poderosa que yo, enterrando sus uñas en mi dura piel me levantó del suelo y estuvo a punto de tirarme cuando nos interrumpieron.

- ¡Emmet! ¡¿Qué tipo de animal estúpido eres?! – desde la puerta Edward me gruñía mostrando sus dientes. Yo todavía me encontraba en el aire.

- Soy un vampiro, ¿eso cuenta como animal? – Pregunté, por su rugido creo que no – Jasper hizo la apuesta – dije apuntándolo.

- ¡Claro que no! – dijo él enojado y defendiéndose – dije vencidas no lucha a muerte.

Iba a decir algo cuando sentí que Bella me lanzaba, _"¡Oh No!"_ pensé _"no voy a perder",_ no me fijé que Jasper estaba cerca de mí. Cuando me di vuelta en el aire pasé a golpearlo, el vaso con sangre cayó de sus manos directo a mi ropa, empapándome. Luego todo pasó al mismo tiempo. Bella se abalanzaba hacia mí, Edward trataba de sostenerla pero no lo logró, Jasper se colocaba en su posición pero ella lo evadía fácilmente, entonces luego de lo que fue un milisegundo ella se lanzó sobre mí dispuesta a morderme, o por lo que sus ojos decían, estaba dispuesta a algo peor. Me dio miedito…

* * *

**(¸.•´ (¸.• † Lirit † °•.¸**_**: **__**primero que nada… ¡muajajajajaj! (inserte risa malvada aquí) bella sufrió todo lo que siempre debió sufrir, gritó todo lo que siempre deb**__**ió gritar y se lamentó todo lo que se tenía que lamentar, ¡hizo sufrir a mi Jake! osea, las penas del infierno a la tonta por todo el daño que le hizo a mi lobito hermoso, y como soy mala hice que perdiera la memoria jajjajaja… dios que mala soy. **_

_**Por otra parte… ¿Emmet puede ser mas cute? es un niño en cuerpo de adulto y me encanta, Es demasiado lindo igual que Jasper, con AGNES siempre quisimos darle algo de protagonismo al pobre siempre a la sombra de Alice, así que se merecía un POV como dios manda.**_

_**Bueno si les gustó den un revi, si no les gustó den un revi, si las personalidades de los lindos hermanitos Cullen está mal den un revi resumen: DEN UN REVI!!!!**_

**(¸.•´ (¸.• ****† Agnes †.¸.•: _jasper!!!!!!!!! siiiiiiiiiiii el es genial deberian haberle dado mas protagonismo jajajja y emmet es genial!!!!! tan tierno y loco xD, bueno pobre Eddy siempre Emo y sufriendo por todo sobre protector y exagerado como es el pero aun asi lo amo xD, y bella bueno deberia haber sufrido algo mas sobre todo porq se quedo con el angel de edward jajaj tenia q pagar algo por lo bueno que le toca despues jajaja, si les gusto o no dejen un comentario! porfavor! gracias! _  
**

**

* * *

**

_**PORFAVOR SIGAN SALVANDO LOBITOS CACHORROS Y CON FRIO TIPO JACOB =) O SETH O EL LOBO QUE LES GUSTE**_

_**AUN ES INVIERNO EN MI PAIS ASI QUE LOS POBRES CACHORROS BAJARAN DE TEMPERATURA SI NO DEJAN UN COMENTARIO**_

_**A CADA COMENTARIO A CADA LOBITO SE LE PONDRA UNA MANTITA  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Gracias a : **doble vida, Vainilla Black, Karina Cullen Black, fey black, pazzitta, AndreiiCullenHale, Andrecullen18, Tibby-Trick, Psique46, Sukio, Aligeos, Prettypurple, **POR LEERNOS Y DEJARNOS COMENTARIOS SIGAN ASI!!!!!!**

**Seguiremos respondiendo los rewis a todas y cada una de ustedes!!! besos!!!**

**NUEVA MODALIDAD AHORA PUEDEN DEJAR REWIS AUNQUE NO ESTEN REGISTRADAS EN EL FANCFICTION ASI QUE NO HAY ESCUSA PARA NO HACERLO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.° CHAPTER 14: Tercer día: Me compran con un abrazo °.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°**

**Jacob POV**

Me fui pensando en lo que había expuesto Seth tan enérgicamente _"No entiendo porque se cierran a la posibilidad de ser felices juntos, es que ni siquiera se dan la oportunidad",_ eso era verdad, con Leah ni siquiera nos hemos dado la oportunidad de ser felices juntos, pero es que para mí eso es imposible, es como querer juntar la tierra con el cielo, el agua y el aceite, y pienso que ella cree lo mismo, ahora me lo demostró, me ignoró completamente, y yo pensando que habíamos creado algún tipo de conexión cuando fuimos a cazar. No tenemos ni la oportunidad de intentarlo porque esa posibilidad jamás ha existido, simplemente imposible. Seth aun es un niño y ve todo con ojos limpios, aun no ha sufrido como Leah y yo, y espero que jamás lo haga. Su corazón aun es puro, ojala pudiera ver las cosas tan simples como él, mi vida sería mucho más sencilla.

La idea de irnos juntos con Leah ahora no se acerca ni remotamente a una oportunidad de ser felices juntos, es más bien tratar de seguir viviendo lo mejor posible y poder algún día ser felices, juntos, pero no revueltos, juntos pero no físicamente, sino de una forma metafórica, en definitiva igual estaríamos solos, pero unidos solo por el hecho de estar en manada y por esa razón el uno no puede existir sin el otro, ella no puede estar sin alfa y yo no puedo estar sin manada, es solo una relación de supervivencia. Pero era ella mi oportunidad de salvarme de caer en el abismo al cual estoy acercándome ahora, a cada paso que doy, estrechando mi enfrentamiento con una dura realidad, que el amor de mi vida, esa a la cual amé, ya no existía. Leah es mi oportunidad de no rendirme y caer en el fango, eso solo eso, nada más, estoy seguro de eso ahora, después de lo sucedido ayer en la caza me doy cuenta que solo podremos estar unidos por el hecho de ser manada solo compatibilizamos de esa forma, fui un iluso al pensar que puedo ser algo mas para ella, solo me aferraba al hecho de que es mi salvación y sentí crecer una esperanza nueva en mí, pero solo fue eso un espejismo, no existirá una relación romántica entre nosotros, es una amistad, algo rara pero amistad al fin, que nos ayudará a seguir en el mundo y volver a flote nuestros antiguos yo, algún día seremos felices, pero no juntos, no al menos como dice Seth, nos daremos esa oportunidad, pero ella por su lado yo por el mío. Yo me iré con ella, estoy decidido, pase lo que pase ahora en la casa de los Cullen, no hay vuelta atrás con eso, Bella ya no será la misma, será otra, mi Bella ya no existe, pero seguiremos con el plan inicial, no el falso que creé en mi mente retorcida y desesperada, yo seré su alfa y ella si quiere será mi beta, estaré siempre cerca y pendiente, pero viviremos vidas paralelas, no juntas ni relacionadas, hay líneas que jamás se cruzarán al aparecer, aunque queramos pensar o tratar de hacer lo contrario, aunque yo haya necesitado pensar lo contrario para poder seguir respirando. Eso éramos con Leah dos líneas paralelas que jamás se juntarán, pero que no pueden existir la una sin la otra. Aunque secretamente en algún lugar de mi corazón, espero que mi línea se curve y se roce con la de ella, lo suficiente para tenerla siempre cerca y poder así seguir viviendo, pero esa esperanza la olvidaré por ahora y la guardaré en lo más profundo de mi alma.

Sin darme por avisado me encontré frente a la casa de los malditos fríos, me acerqué a la puerta, podía sentir ruidos irreconocibles provenientes de la parte más lejana de esta ¿Qué rayos será lo que sucede? También pude sentir un nuevo olor, un aroma que no conocía pero que se me hacia tan familiar a la vez, entonces caí en cuenta, debe ser en nuevo aroma de Bella, me desagrada como era de suponer pero no tanto como el del resto, aun tiene un poco de su anterior perfume, fresas.

Llegué finalmente a la puerta, antes no tocaba, simplemente entraba, pero creo que ahora si es necesario que lo haga y así lo hice.

- Hola Jacob ¿cómo has estado? – El doctor me abrió la puerta y me sonrió – me imagino que vienes a inspeccionar como están las cosas por aquí.

- Si – le contesté dura y secamente sin poder ni siquiera mirarlo a la cara, pensé que si lo hacia se la arrancaría, sentía como infinidades de emociones recorrían mi cuerpo, rabia, aturdimiento, tristeza, confusión, culpa, sed de venganza, odio, remordimiento. Respiré hondo, tenía que controlarme, tenía que comportarme como lo que soy. Y aunque me cueste reconocerlo esto era difícil para mí, pero era mi labor, además el doctor Carlisle es demasiado humano, el querer matarlo me hace sentir culpable.

- ¿Quieres pasar Jacob? – dijo Esme, su voz me descolocó, estaba tan ensimismado que no me di cuenta de cuando llego al lado de su marido y lo tomó por el brazo, creo que se dieron cuenta de mi cara de sufrimiento, quizá cuanto tiempo estuve ahí parado como un idiota frente a su puerta, con ella no puedo no ser no amable, es quizá más humana que el doctor. Volví a respirar hondo, estuve un par de minutos más estancado frente a ellos como un robot sin alma, la cual me habían arrancado, tratando de controlarme, ellos esperaron pacientes, y como no hacerlo si el tiempo para ellos es circunstancialmente inexistente. Finalmente me logré serenar, lo suficiente como para no matar a nadie por ahora, y pude mirarlos a la cara, ambos se veían tranquilos y me daban una sonrisa amable, eso me ayudó. Asentí con la cabeza y entré por aquella puerta que contenía mi futuro y el de todos aquellos pertenecientes a alguna manada, incluso el futuro de las sanguijuelas.

El olor a chupa sangre me golpeó fuerte, me picaba la nariz, había pasado un poco de tiempo desde que no entraba, en realidad 3 largos días, pero sentí como si fueran siglos, me costó un poco volver a acostumbrarme. La casa seguía como antes, los sillones ahora sin sangre, la gran televisión y todo lo demás perfectamente arreglado, como si nunca hubiese pasado nada en esa sala, Carlisle me ofreció asiento pero me negué, esta es una visita rápida no hay tiempo para formalidades ni tomar el té, quiero salir lo más rápido posible de aquí. Paseé mi vista buscando algo, pero no sabía que, en realidad sí, pero me negaba a pensar que la buscaba a ella, yo aun no estaba listo para verla, además no era a lo que venía a pesar de que ardía en ganas, su maridito lo sabría y como siempre le negaría verme, por alguna estúpida razón de seguridad, aunque ahora no sé si por mi bien o por el bien de ella. Posé mi ojos en donde hacia unos días estuvo Bella recostada con su gran tumor y en donde había desparramado sangre por doquier, pero el sillón estaba blanco, parecía nuevo pero era el mismo, yo lo sabía. Sentía como mi corazón quería salir disparado de mi pecho.

- Hola Jacob – esa voz melodiosa y empalagosa me sacó de mis pensamientos.

- Edward – le respondí mientras me giraba para verlo, entonces quedé helado y dejé de respirar, el chupa sangre venia con algo en los brazos._ "No quiero verla Edward, ten cuidado no quiero verla no quiero cometer un error, no ahora, no tientes tu suerte, no te atrevas a acercarte a mí con eso", _pensé lo más rápido y fuerte que pude, no quería cometer una imprudencia a estas alturas, por lo que sabía su hija no era peligrosa pero no por eso no una potencial enemiga. Y por más que tratara, la rabia por lo que ese ser le hizo a Bella aun no desaparecía por completo. El sonrió tranquilo como siempre y se sentó en un sillón al otro extremo de donde yo me encontraba, observé como miraba a su hija con ojos maravillados y llenos de devoción y adoración, era casi la misma estúpida mirada con que veía a Bella, acomodó su cobija y la pequeña medio sanguijuela asomo su cabeza, me costó creer que solo tuviese 3 días de nacida, parecía de meses, tenía sus ojos muy abiertos, atentos, esos ojos eran los mismo que los de su madre, grandes, redondos y de color chocolate, eran incluso más hermosos, más brillantes y curiosos, miraban en mi dirección, se acomodó en su lugar, entre los brazos de su padre y comenzó a estirar sus brazos hacia mí. _"Ni siquiera te atrevas yo no tocaré a esa cosa, si es aun quieres que este de una pieza"._

- No Renesme, no puedes ir donde el Tío Jacob – le dijo él a su hija bajándole sus brazos con suavidad, ¡TIO JACOB! ¡Qué rayos! Resulta que ahora soy tío, pero si soy muy joven para eso, _"ni lo sueñen yo no soy nada de esa cosa"._ Sentí como la sangre me empezó a hervir a causa de la desesperación de estar ahí, entre ese grupo de sanguijuelas dementes y esa cosa chica medio chupa sangre. Tuve que cerrar mis ojos y volver a hacer el ejercicio de respiración para calmarme, cada vez me costaba más hacerlo, es una muy mala idea respirar hondo rodeado de sanguijuelas mal olientes.

- Bien a lo que he venido, tu hija ¿es peligrosa?

- No – respondió el tajante y calmadamente, como me fastidiaba su voz de superioridad y seguridad.

- Es mitad vampiro y mitad humano Jacob – esa voz era de Carlisle el cual sonaba muy calmado – como puedes ver, si abres los ojos, y como probablemente puedes oír, su corazón late y por sus venas corre sangre caliente, tiene una temperatura constante de 37 grados, casi como un humano normal, tiene un crecimiento más acelerado, solo tiene 3 días y parece un bebe de meses de al menos 2, la he medido a rangos periódicos de tiempo para ir registrando sus avances, come tanto comida humana como comida…- hizo una pausa, creo que trató de descifrar si decirme o no lo que ya supuse – …comida de vampiro, pero no tiene la sensación de sed que sentimos nosotros, Jasper lo pudo comprobar, en realidad ella siente hambre, prefiera la dieta nuestra que la humana, pero no la rechaza, es fuerte y su piel es más dura que la de un humano pero más frágil que la de un vampiro normal, es muy inteligente y entiende todo lo que uno le dice, casi no llora y puede dormir, es una criatura única y hermosa, es una perfecta combinación entre vampiros y humanos, tiene lo mejor de los dos mundos - terminó diciendo maravillado, pero casi como si estuviera dándome una lección de biología. _"Es una única y hermosa criatura"_ pensé repitiendo lo que Carlisle había dicho, como diablos se atreve a decir eso, si esa cosa mató a su propia madre, porque eso fue lo que hizo, la mató, si no fuera porque existe esa cosa llamada ponzoña que al parecer si hizo un milagro Bella estaría muerta, mas muerta de lo que ahora está, y estaríamos en un funeral triple en estos momentos, Bella, su hija y yo.

Estuve en silencio un par de minutos más tratando de entender bien lo que pasaba, bien recapitulemos, la cosa esa es medio humano medio vampiro, no es peligrosa ya que no siente sed, duerme, su corazón late, lo oigo perfectamente, huele parecido a Bella pero tiene su aroma característico mezcla rara entre el delicioso aroma de su madre y ese dulzón de los vampiros, crece rápido y entiende lo que se le dice, por lo tanto se puede controlar, es una criatura pensante, y en una casa llena de chupa sangres no creo que haya problemas, bien eso es todo lo que tengo que hacer aquí…

- ¡¿Qué rayos fue eso?! – pregunté casi gritando debido a la sorpresa, un fuerte golpe me hizo salir de mis pensamientos, ya que estaba distraído tratando de no volverme loco, el golpe provenía de la parte más lejana de la casa. Miré escaleras arriba. Como nadie decía nada giré para mirar a Edward buscando una respuesta, su mirada de adoración hacia su hija había cambiado a una muy parecía a la que tenía cuando me pidió que tuviera cachorros con su esposa, estaba llena de dolor y mortificación, su vista se dirigía escaleras arriba sin ver nada en realidad su mirada estaba perdida tratando de descubrir quizás que era lo que sucedía, pero estoy seguro que ya lo sabía, pero algo lo mortificaba enormemente, entonces entendí que quizás Bella era la causante de esos estruendos.

- ¿Carlisle que es lo que pasa? – le pregunté al más cuerdo de esta casa, además de Esme, el cual no se negaría a responderme.

- Si, Jacob es exactamente lo que estas pensando – dijo él, ¿acaso también el lee mentes? – Es Bella, la tienen encerrada en un cuarto especial junto con Jasper y Emmet para controlar sus nuevas habilidades, probablemente Emmet la provocó y ella lo golpeó – miré hacia Edward, él rodó los ojos, al parecer eso era, ¿acaso Bella es más fuerte que el fortachón? – Jacob, cuando nace un neófito vampiro, por lo general no saben controlar su sed ni sus fuerzas, son realmente fuerte y usualmente se vuelven locos, bueno eso ya lo sabes asumo que recuerdas la batalla con los neófitos – como no recordarlo ha sido una de las peores épocas de mi vida, quedé muy mal herido, postrado en una cama por semanas, un doctor chupa sangre se encargaba de mi y además Bella... me aclaró lo que pasaba en su corazón, creo que es mejor no recordar -, pero en el caso de Bella no ha sido así, ella ha sido bastante racional… - siguió aclarándome Carlisle, yo me preguntaba porque Edward no hablaba nada, él debería estar con ella, él debería estar explicándome esas cosas, él es su marido, pero seguía con la cosa chica en sus brazos con la mirada mortificada y perdida ¿qué será lo malo que me están ocultando? - … aunque al principio actuó impulsiva se pudo controlar rápidamente, ella trató de salir de la casa porque se sintió amenazada por el enemigo…

- ¡¿Qué, que enemigo?! ¡OH, OH, OH! ¿Ella intentó atacar a la manada? – pregunté sorprendido, una preocupación enorme me recorrió por Seth y por Leah, me estremecí al pensar en Bella atacando a Leah.

- Bueno si, pero Jasper y Emmet la detuvieron - tuve que sentarme debido a la conmoción que me provocó esa noticia, Bella había querido atacar a mi manada, a Leah y a Seth, no lo podía creer, ¿Por qué ella hizo eso? ¿Acaso seremos enemigos? ¿Es inevitable que seamos enemigos a muerte? Todas las pequeñas esperanzas de que todo seguiría un curso tranquilo y favorable para todos se fueron con esas palabras, la hija no era peligrosa pero la madre si, si lo intentó con ellos, también lo hará conmigo. Los Cullen tendrán que irse, yo no quiero una batalla con ellos, no quiero heridos ni más muertes, por más ira que pudiese sentir no lo soportaría, tendrán que irse, prefiero eso a una confrontación con ellos. Aunque Leah estaría feliz de patear un par de traseros Cullen.

- No es lo que piensas Jacob – respondió el marido ausente de la conversación pero claramente no de mis pensamientos.

- Entonces ¿Qué es? Explícame, y porque no has dicho nada en todo este rato, Carlisle me ha tenido que explicar todo lo que pasa aquí, y esa mirada tuya la conozco, algo me ocultas, algo salió mal y te mortifica, sea lo que sea me lo dirás ¡AHORA! – pude ver que su rostro volvía a cambiar, se puso casi inexpresivo, en sus ojos se podía ver el vacío, pero aun se veía atormentado.

- Ella no nos recuerda – me respondió casi en un susurro. Creo que si él pudiese llorar lo estaría haciendo en estos momentos. Miró a su hija y trato de sonreír.

- Pero ¿por qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Es normal? ¿No recuerda a nadie? ¿Ni a ti ni a mí ni a su hija? – no lo podía creer, me enterré aun mas en el sillón en el cual caí antes, esto es imposible, no me importa mucho que no lo recuerde a él, incluso a mí, pero a su hija, ¿no recuerda a su hija? La única razón por la que Bella sufrió tanto tiempo fue ella, ¿y no la recuerda?

- Es normal Jacob, es completamente normal, eso se debe a que los neófitos solo piensan en la sed al ser convertidos, eso es todo lo que ocupa su mente. Aunque Bella es distinta, es más racional, creo que en el fondo no quiere herir a nadie y su mente está tan preocupada por eso que inconscientemente no nos reconoció al instante, pero he visto muchos casos en que no recuerdan inmediatamente tenemos la esperanza de que lo haga pronto debido a su inusual lucidez y racionalidad.

- ¡Pero ella intentó atacarnos! Ella intentó… - no pude terminar la frase.

- Si Jacob pero solo porque sintió una amenaza, además estaba aturdida y confundida, ustedes por ahora son un olor desconocido y amenazante, recuerda que antes ella no tenía el sentido del olfato como nosotros, ahora deberá aprender a reconocer tu olor Jake, ya no será como el que ella sentía siendo humana, será como para nosotros y por nuestra naturaleza es rechazado, pero desistió casi inmediatamente, es como si en el fondo se hubiese dado cuenta que no era lo correcto, no trató de soltarse del agarre de Jasper y Emmet y estoy seguro que hubiese podido hacerlo sin problemas. Creo que en su subconsciente nos recuerda, pero su mente está tratando de procesar todo aun, su conversión fue bastante violenta y pasó casi la mayor parte del tiempo inconsciente, no tuvo un momento para empezar a entender que era lo que sucedía, creo que no tuvo conciencia de que estaba cambiando.

- Y ¿Qué pasó después? ¿Por qué se la llevaron a ese cuarto?

- Porque es un cuarto especial, es en donde cada vez que alguien de nuestro aquelarre tiene ganas de faltar a nuestras costumbres vegetarianas, se va a encerrar y por más que golpee esas paredes ellas no cederán, mas de una vez algunos de nosotros a sentido la necesidad de ir ahí y entrar en comunión con nuestras creencias. Jasper y Emmet la están ayudando a aprender a lidiar con la sed, para que no ataque a nadie – entonces miró en dirección a Renesme y yo seguí su mirada – ella debe estar controlada, además hay ciertas reglas que debe aprender antes de poder estar entre los humanos, ante su padre y su hija incluso ustedes, eso es lo que están haciendo allá arriba, entrenándola. Ella debe conocer y reconocer todo de nuevo Jacob, eso puede ser confuso, los olores, formas, sonidos, es todo nuevo para ella, sus sentidos son más agudos por lo que todo es más fuerte.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo demorará esto? ¿Cuánto tiempo pasará antes que nos recuerde? – _"si es que lo hace"_ pensé para mí.

- Eso es relativo, como te dije, su conversión fue totalmente diferente al que sufren los vampiros normales, ella sufrió enormemente antes de que la ponzoña recorriera su cuerpo, y después de eso siguió sufriendo por la transformación, creo que su mente está lidiando con otras cosas aparte de la sed, no es un neófito ordinario, ella procesa la información y la asimila, quizás demore un poco, está siendo tan racional tratando de controlarse inconscientemente, ella no se deja llevar por sus instintos como cualquier nuevo, sin saber porque se está controlando y eso ocupa toda su atención, quizás por eso se demore un poco más de lo normal, pero lo hará finalmente, de eso no hay duda, una vez que permita que su mente piense en la razón de su control.

- ¿Estás seguro? – pregunté, podía ver el rostro casi desfigurado de Edward por las palabras de Carlisle, estaba igual de inseguro que yo.

- Si, cuando Edward se convirtió me reconoció casi inmediatamente, se demoró como 1 hora, al igual que Esme, y tuvieron que aprender lo que debería estar aprendiendo Bella ahora, si es que Emmet se deja de jugar con ella, es difícil no lo niego pero se puede, en el caso de Rosalie, ella no sintió el poder de la sed en su cuerpo ya que ella estaba llena de venganza en el momento de su conversión, eso pudo evitar que fuera una neófita descontrolada, ella jamás ha tomado sangre humana Jacob – huy si, la sicópata es un ángel, se ha ganado toda mi admiración, ¡Sigue siendo una Barbie sicópata! – Emmet fue el más rápido, cuando abrió los ojos miró a Rosalie y se enamoró inmediatamente, él no nos conocía de antes, así que el caso fue distinto ellos se vieron y bueno creo que es mejor no recordar - ¡QUE ASCO! Pensé, esos dos son como conejos -, en cuanto a Alice y Jasper no estuve presente, así que no te puedo decir mucho más. Lo que si te puedo decir es que si vemos que hay algún peligro en ella nos iremos inmediatamente.

- ¿Y cuanto tiempo lleva ella en esto?

- Cerca de 3 horas. Tendremos que ser pacientes, ella nos recordará. – dijo esto mirando a su hijo quien se veía peor que antes, Esme frotaba su rodilla en señal de apoyo.

- Vale, vale le creo – contesté casi sin expresión en mi voz, esto era demasiado, no puedo creer que Bella no nos recuerde, que no recuerde nada. Ya no me importaba si la hija de ella era o no peligrosa, me preocupaba el hecho de que si volveré a poder a hablar con mi mejor amiga, si ella lo seguirá siendo y se me recordará.

Estaba tan consumido en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que Edward se había levantado y había caminado cerca de mí, como dirigiendo su atención a las escaleras. Aun llevaba a la cosa en sus brazos, su hija no paraba de mirarme.

- ¿Qué pasó? Dime ¿Qué pasó? – pregunté mientras saltaba de mi lugar y me envaraba cerca de él tratando de escuchar lo que él escuchaba o más bien leía en las mentes de los presentes en aquella habitación.

- ¡Rosalie! ¡Tu marido es un completo imbécil! ¡Hoy quedarás viuda! – gritó escaleras arriba con gran rabia y enojo en él, yo lo miré sin comprender nada, acaso el estúpido de Emmet le había hecho algo a Bella, o sería que Bella le hizo algo a Emmet. Rosalie se asomó desde lo alto de las escaleras y lo miró, y al contrario de lo que yo pensaba, le esbozó una sonrisa, luego miró a Alice, la cual estaba en el mismo piso de arriba pero en el lado contrario y se la devolvió. Esas dos algo sabían y el estúpido de Edward ¡no lo sabía! ¿Cómo es eso posible?

- OH con razón olía a perro mojado podrido – dijo la rubia sádica dedicándome una mirada llena de sarcasmo.

- Ja, Ja – hoy no tenia ánimos de contestarle con una buena frase de ironía, aunque… – prefiero ser un perro a ser una Barbie con complejos de niñera – le espeté achicando lo ojos. Ella me devolvió una mirada asesina y se volteó. Alice hizo una mueca pero luego volvió a sonreír, al parecer se estaba comunicando con Edward a través de sus mentes, ellos pueden ser muy raros, es un show de freakies, luego de un par de segundos la pequeña vidente se dio media vuelta y se fue a velocidad vampírica en dirección a donde yo imaginaba que podía estar la habitación del pánico.

- ¿Qué rayos pasa chupa sangre lee mente? – le pregunté agriamente, ya me estaba empezando a hartar de toda esta situación, y a pesar de que quería saber que pasaba con Bella ya me quería largar de esa casa. Edward me miró fijamente a los ojos por un par de segundos que parecieron horas – ¿Acaso me vas a besar? ¿Por qué me miras así? Pervertido - entonces finalmente habló.

- Toma y espera aquí – me dijo secamente, pero en sus ojos pude ver un brillo que no entendí, ¿Toma? ¿Toma qué? Y antes de que pudiera reclamar por lo sucedido me di cuenta de que entre mis brazos tenia a la cosa chica medio vampiro. Fue un acto reflejo, fue un abuso de confianza y una manipulación, ese era el brillo en sus ojos, de alguna forma caí en su trampa y tenía a la hija de Bella entre mis brazos, al darme cuenta de eso la alejé lo más posible de mi, la tomé entre mis manos con cuidado, ya que no quería romperla, mas bien no quería caer en la tentación de romperla, Bella aunque no me recordara me mataría por eso, alargué mis brazos lo mas que pude y la sujeté con delicadeza, tratando de no tocar mucho su pequeño cuerpo que se sentía muy frágil entre mis dedos. La sostuve como si fuera un pañal sucio, con la punta de mis dedos y lejos de mí, ella me miró ceñuda como si se diera cuenta de mi rechazo ¿acaso era posible eso?

La medio chupa sangre vampiro recién nacida me miraba con sus grandes ojos chocolate, su rostro estaba lleno de curiosidad luego de relajar el ceño, daba la impresión de que quería hablarme, pero se supone que no podía es ¡un bebe!, era como si esperara a que yo empezara lo que podría ser una larga conversación, ¿Cómo era posible que un bebe recién nacido tenga esa mirada? ¿Llena de curiosidad, entendimiento, compresión de lo que sucede, como si fuese un adulto? Bueno aquí no muchas cosas siguen el curso normal, aquí todo es distinto y bizarro. Aun teniéndola entre mis dedos y lo más alejada de mi podía sentir como por su cuerpo corría la sangre, su pulso, deba pequeñas patadas y movía sus manos, tratando de soltarse, de alguna manera al darme cuenta que la tenía en mis brazos la envolví con su cobija para no poder tocar su piel ni que ella me toque a mí, pero a través de la manta color cielo podía sentir su leve calor comparado con el mío.

La niña era bonita, más bien preciosa, sus grandes ojos eran hermosos, ahora que los miraba con detenimiento creo que hasta incluso son más hermosos que los de Bella, su cabello brillaba y unos rizos locos caían cerca de su frente me recordaron a Charlie, se notaba que era su nieta, su rostro era redondo propio de un bebe, pero se podía ver claramente que era la hija de Edward y Bella, tenía una rara mezcla de ellos que la hacía hermosa y única, a Edward siempre lo encontré horrible, no sé como ella se fijo en él en primer lugar, pero Bella era preciosa ante mis ojos, y toda esa belleza la heredó su hija, sin contar que es medio vampiro y medio humano, la niña era única. La seguí contemplando por varios minutos o eso creo, perdí un poco la noción del tiempo analizando al pequeño fenómeno, comprobando lo que su padre y abuelos, por así decirlo, habían dicho de ella, se notaba que era fuerte, daba pequeños retorcijones dentro la manta pero yo era más fuerte, logró robarme una sonrisa cuando me di cuenta que trataba de soltarse de mi agarre pero no podía y en su rostro podía ver la frustración que le causaba estar así de atrapada, era como la expresión que Bella ponía cuando algo no le gustaba, podía sentir su corazón latiendo y el ritmo de su respiración, y por su mirada se veía que era tranquila y que en realidad comprendía todo a su alrededor y en estos momentos sus ojos me decían que estaba frustrada, al parecer quería decirme algo quería comunicarse conmigo, yo sentía que era así, pero los bebe no hablan, al menos no me dijeron que lo hiciera, sería demasiado incluso para una familia como la de los Cullen.

Me sentía hipnotizado, embobado, probablemente me veía como un soberano estúpido sosteniendo a un bebe como si fuera algo radiactivo, pero no podía dejar de mirarla. La observé por mucho tiempo, me memoricé cada línea de su rostro, cada brillo en sus ojos. Algo tenía esta niña que me estaba ganando poco a poco sin si quiera darme cuenta ¡Soy un débil!

Era una sensación extraña pero fuerte. Llegué a pensar que la mejor decisión que pude haber tomado fue la de no matar a esta bebe. Ese deseo ya había desaparecido de mí, no sé cómo, pero la estaba empezando a querer y dejando de odiarla. Leah me matará por esto, Leah se enojará mucho cuando se dé cuenta que ya no odio a la media vampiro ¿y porque rayos estoy preocupado en lo que Leah piense de esto? De todas formas no importa lo que sienta por esta niña porque me iré de aquí, con Leah, y comenzare mi nueva vida lejos de estos vampiros.

En algún momento había vuelto a sentarme en el mismo sillón en donde había estado antes apoyando mi espalda contra el respaldo, me sentía cansado, eran demasiadas emociones juntas en un solo par de horas o minutos, no sé cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde que entré por esa puerta. Ya no tenía a la pequeña Renesme tomada como si fuera una bomba atómica, la había puesto sobre una de mis rodillas, pero aun le tenía muy envuelta para no tocarla. Como ya no me sentía tan incomodo con ella solté un poco la manta y descubrí un poco mas su cabeza y brazos. La niña me miro con cautela, ¿que estará pensando? No podía descubrir o al menos intuir que era lo que pasaba por su pequeña cabeza. Comenzó a moverse despacio casi tan lento como un humano y se acomodó en mi pierna, la niña comenzó a alargar sus brazos como lo había hecho antes, cuando estaba en brazos de su padre, una fuerza invisible hizo que me incorporara en el sillón quedando con mi rostro muy cerca de sus pequeñas manos, pero ella aun no me alcanzaba, así que me acerqué un poco más, me sentí un poco nervioso, ¡Vamos si es solo una niña! ¿No me puede hacer daño? ¿O sí? Miré a mi alrededor, en el sillón de al frente aun estaban Esme y Carlisle, conversando muy bajito, tan bajito y muy rápido que ni mi súper odio funcionaba con ellos. Carlisle se dio cuenta que lo estaba mirando buscando respuestas de qué hacer con el pequeño bulto que tenia entre mis manos, pero él solo sonrió al igual que Esme, ambos me sonrieron de tal manera que me dio la confianza de seguir con mi acción, me acerqué otro poco a la pequeña, ella se movió otro poco en mi dirección sus manos se veían tan pequeñas en comparación con las mías, ambos nos acomodamos, yo me senté mejor en el sillón acercando mi rostro al de ella y ella colocó ambas manos en mi cara, una a cada mejilla, entonces me sentí como si estuviera en una película 3D.

De alguna forma que no comprendía, vi pasar antes mi ojos un sin número de imágenes, era como ver un rollo de película en 3D, como fotografías sin fecha que pasaban una a una. Vi a Bella cuando estaba dando a luz, pude ver sus ojos muy abiertos y su rostro lleno de felicidad, esa imagen fue justo cuando vio a su hija, vi también imágenes borrosas mías de… ¿Cuándo iba a ver a Bella cuando aún estaba embarazada? Me vi a mi mismo sonriéndole, sosteniendo sus manos, acariciando su rostro, eran imágenes borrosas y en colores, pronto cambiaron las imágenes a la de los rostros de los vampiros. Vi a Edward sonriendo ampliamente, me imagino que era su rostro al contemplar a su hija, también vi a Carlisle y Esme jugueteando como un par de abuelos orgullosos de su nieta, vi también a Emmet y la rubia sádica que sonreían ¿A quién le sonreían? ¿A Renesme? Luego vi a Alice danzado y a Jasper en un rincón. Todas estas últimas imágenes no me eran familiares, ¿Eran mías? ¿Eran de ella, de la niña entre mis manos?

- ¿Car…lisle… qué rayos…pasa? – pude casi apenas articular.

- Es así como se comunica con nosotros Jacob, ella puede enviar sus pensamientos e imágenes de su memoria a las nuestras, es así como sabemos que ve y que piensa. – me respondió el doctor, yo casi no lo podía creer. Aun seguían innumerables imágenes corriendo ante mis ojos, al parecer se dio cuenta que ver a su familia vampira no era de mi agrado así que volvió a las borrosas que tenia de mi y de su madre. Me pude dar cuenta que ella estaba muy ansiosa de conocer a Bella, le sonreí, quería conocer a su madre y sus imágenes borrosas de ella se sentían muy distantes y poco reconfortantes, al parecer estaba preocupada de lo que le pasó a ella y también estaba muy arrepentida, podía casi sentir lo que ella se sentía a través de las imágenes que proyectaba en mi cabeza, hasta un poco de tristeza me dio en el corazón al sentir que ella quería poder pronto conocer a su madre, las imágenes que tenía de Bella no eran las mejores, estaba bañada en sangre, sudorosa, débil. Cambiaron las imágenes y me volví a ver en borrosas y extrañas escenas, al parecer ella tenía una vaga imagen de mí, me había visto a través de su madre, y pude sentir que ella quería que la aceptara y perdonara, quería ser parte de mi vida y que yo fuera parte de la suya.

Poco a poco fui sintiendo nuevas cosas en mi interior, ya no odiaba a Renesme, y casi la quería, la perdoné y entendí que no fue su culpa el que Bella haya tenido que ser convertida, mal que mal ella no pidió venir a este mundo, los irresponsables fueron otros, pero aun así, creo que ya no tenía caso echarla culpa a nadie. Me sentí extrañamente cercano a la hija de Bella, casi como un pariente, y comprendí en mi corazón que sea lo que haya pasado, Renesme era y siempre será la hija de mi mejor amiga y solo por ese hecho yo la querría por siempre, ella será mi sobrina, yo seré su Tío, nada extraño en este mundo lleno de licántropos y vampiros que un lobo sea tío de una medio vampiro medio humano. Sonreí ampliamente ante este descubrimiento de mi corazón y creo que ella también lo supo ya que suavemente comenzó a retirar sus manitas de mi rostro, sentía como las imágenes iban desapareciendo de mi mente y comencé a sentir como cuando estoy en fase, solo con mis pensamientos, ella ya no estaba en mi cabeza.

Ambos nos miramos y sonreímos, yo ya me sentía más tranquilo y era hora de ir con mi manada y luego donde los ancianos a decir desde mi propia experiencia que la niña no era peligrosa y que bueno Bella estaba siendo controlada y que no sería ningún peligro, aunque aún no estaba seguro de eso, algo dentro de mi me decía que sería así, por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentí que todo iría bien, este sentimiento fue en parte gracias a Renesme.

- Bueno ya me voy, ya hice todo lo que tenía que hacer aquí. Gracias Carlisle por todo, ahora tengo que ir a la reserva para decir que la niña no es peligrosa y que con Bella todo estará bien – comenté mientras le entregaba a la bebé. Ella se agarró fuerte de mi sin querer soltarse, le sonreí y acaricié su cabellera – volveré pequeña y podremos jugar – la besé en la frente y me dispuse a irme.

- ¡Puaj! Claro ahora la niña olerá a perro mojado, que asco tendré que bañarla más de una vez. – esa era la rubia sádica mal oliente de Rosalie, ni siquiera me di la vuelta y seguí caminando hacia la puerta, cuando estuve en ella le respondí.

- Al menos así me podrás recordarme por siempre Barbie niñera y sabrás que Renesme me prefiere más a mí que a ti… - terminé diciendo mientras salía por la puerta riendo y pensando _"lo siento pequeña pero yo no volveré"

* * *

_

**(¸.•´ (¸.• † Lirit † °•.¸**_**:**__** no se si deba decir esto, pero imaginarme a Jakob, sin polera (como suele estar siempre, cosa que me encanta) y con un bebé en sus brazos… me hace querer romper la ley con ese menor de edad, dios me lo imagino y… y… perdonen mi sucia mente, pero era un comentario que tenia por obligación que hacer xD. **_

_**Bueno ahora a lo nuestro, quiero explicarles algo, como bien saben en la saga Nessie por alguna extraña razón se gana el corazón de todo el mundo, bueno, en LUZ DE LUNA entre ella y Jakob no hay imprimación (excusa barata para un final fácil, según mi humilde opinión) pero ella si atrapa a mi Jake con ese "don", si podemos llamarlo así, por lo que mi lobito lindo aleja todo odio contra ella y la quiere… ahora habrá que ver como reacciona Leah con eso… y que tal está Emmet ¿se lo habrán comido? Jajajaj… dejen revis!!!! Besos!!!!**_

**(¸.•´ (¸.• ****† Agnes †.¸.•: _bueno no tengo mucho mas que agregar renesme y jacob quedan unidos por el cariño gracias a ese don de ella, NO A LA IMPRIMACION jajaj al menos de nessie y jacob, ya que varias pidieron mas pov de jacob aqui hay uno aunque es solo porque venia en el cap jajajaj weno tienen que entender que hay q tomar puntos de vista de otros personajes tambien, pero saben que nuestra pareja favorita de esta historia es jacob y leah jajaja ¿rosalie quedara viuda? si es asi ¿kien lo kiere? jajaja saludos!!!!!!!!!!! y dejen rewis! para que nos hagan felices....si a alguien no le e contestado un rewi que me diga!_ **

_**

* * *

**_

_**PORFAVOR SIGAN SALVANDO LOBITOS CACHORROS Y CON FRIO TIPO JACOB =) O SETH O EL LOBO QUE LES GUSTE WENO Y SI LES GUSTAN MAS LO VAMPIROS A SU VAMPIRO NEOFITO FAVORITO  
**_

_**AUN ES INVIERNO EN MI PAIS ASI QUE LOS POBRES CACHORROS BAJARAN DE TEMPERATURA SI NO DEJAN UN COMENTARIO**_

_**CON CADA REWI ESCRITO UN LOBITO TOCARA SU PUERTA PARA ESTAR CALENTITO O VAMPIRO XD  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Gracias a : **doble vida, Vainilla Black, Karina Cullen Black, fey black, pazzitta, AndreiiCullenHale, Andrecullen18, Tibby-Trick, Psique46, Sukio, Aligeos, Prettypurple, Tsuki-no-Haruka **POR LEERNOS Y DEJARNOS COMENTARIOS SIGAN ASI!!!!!!**

**Seguiremos respondiendo los rewis a todas y cada una de ustedes!!! besos!!!**

**NUEVA MODALIDAD AHORA PUEDEN DEJAR REWIS AUNQUE NO ESTEN REGISTRADAS EN EL FANCFICTION ASI QUE NO HAY ESCUSA PARA NO HACERLO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	15. Chapter 15

_***ACLARAMOS QUE LOS PERSONAJES SON DE MEYER AL IGUAL QUE LA IDEA ORIGINAL, EL CAMBIO EN LA HISTORIA ES FRUTO DE NUESTRA LOCURA COMPARTIDA XD

* * *

**_

°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°**CHAPTER 15: Tercer día: Conociéndome **°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°

**Bella POV**

A decir verdad la estaba pasando bien, el grandote, Emmett, era un buen oponente, y a pesar de que debía sentirme amenazada, solo me entretenía pelear con él. Me di cuenta inmediatamente que puedo vencerlo sin problema. La garganta me raspaba, la sentía quemar cuando el olor de lo que contenía ese vaso llegaba a mi nariz, no sabía que era, pero se me hacía agua la boca.

Iba a ganar. Lo tenía en el aire listo para lanzarlo cuando llegó el chico de cabello bronce, Edward.

- ¡Emmett! ¡¿Qué tipo de animal estúpido eres?! – dijo desde la puerta.

- Soy un vampiro, ¿eso cuenta como animal? – Dijo la persona que tenía en el aire, Edward gruño – Jasper hizo la apuesta – dijo apuntándolo como niño pequeño. En mi interior algo se removió, me pareció una escena vista antes, en alguna parte había tenido cercanía con este tipo de humor infantil.

- ¡Claro que no! – Dijo Jasper enojado, al mismo tiempo sentí enojo en mí también – dije vencidas no lucha a muerte.

Es verdad, estábamos luchando, lo había olvidado completamente, tenía que ganar ese vaso, tenía que ganar una apuesta. No lo pensé dos veces y lancé a Emmett por los aires. No me fijé hacia donde, solo lo tiré. Vi como se daba vuelta tratando de evitar caer, pero al hacerlo golpeó a Jasper y el vaso derramó su liquido sobre Emmett liberando ese aroma tan exquisito. Mis sentidos se encendieron y mi mente se bloqueó, me dejé llevar y me abalancé para obtener aquello que tanto deseaba, porque eso era lo único que quería, ese liquido rojo. Me cegué. Corrí evitando a todo aquel que se me cruzara, Edward no pudo sostenerme, y Jasper a pesar de intentarlo no logró bloquear mi paso. Yo era más rápida, era más fuerte, era mejor.

Me lancé sobre Emmett y mostré mis dientes en forma amenazadora, el ahora representaba comida para mi, con ese liquido sobre él, mi garganta quemaba más que antes, tanto que dolía. Me preparé a morderlo cuando algo me lo impidió. Una serie de imágenes se cruzaron por mi mente.

"_No has cambiado en nada" "Esperaba alguna diferencia perceptible, pero aquí estás, con la cara colorada como siempre"_ era Emmett apoyado sobre un auto negro y a su lado estaba una chica rubia, Rosalie, esa mujer rubia se llama Rosalie.

"_¡Rayos, sí! Ya encontraremos otra forma de provocar una lucha con ese Demetri"_ Él nuevamente, en una gran mesa, apoyándome a ser vampira.

"_Estoy muy contento de que Edward no te haya matado. Todo es mucho más divertido contigo por aquí" _

"_¿Te has vuelto a caer, Bella?"_…

"_estas acaparando a la novia… Déjame bailar con mi pequeña hermana. Que esta podría ser mi última oportunidad para hacerla sonrojar."_… Emmett… en mi boda… mi hermano… ¡Oh por dios!

Al recordarlo salté hacia la parte más lejana de la habitación, sentía como se agitaba mi respiración, aunque al parecer no necesitaba aire, entonces entendí lo que pasaba, porque estaba en esa habitación juntos con esos dos personas, ya soy vampira y ¡estuve a punto de matar a Emmett! ¡A mi hermano mayor! ¿Qué clase de animal soy?, pensé mientras reconocía mis manos, blancas como la nieve, mas blancas que lo que las había visto antes, por eso mi vista era tan clara, por eso era más fuerte que ellos... mis pensamiento corrían a mil por hora tratando de recobrar fragmentos de mi memoria que al parecer estuvo dormida. Levanté la vista y vi a los tres vampiros mirándome con asombro.

- ¿Bella… cariño? – Edward preguntaba en mi dirección levantando los brazos con cuidado, camine un par de pasos hacia atrás sintiendo que si cometía un error podría lastimarlo aunque no lo quiera, esa sensación era horrible.

- Está confundida, deja que ordene sus pensamientos – dijo el chico alto y rubio, lo mire con detenimiento tratando de recordar, Jasper… Jasper… el vampiro que cuidó de mí cuando James me perseguía… otra ola de recuerdos cubrió mi mente.

"_Bella, no hay de qué preocuparse. Aquí estás completamente a salvo"_

"_Nuestra familia es fuerte y nuestro único temor es perderte"_

"_Sé lo que sientes en estos momentos, y tú sí lo mereces"_

Cada vez me sentía peor, tome mi cabeza con ambas manos mientras sentía que mi cabeza daba vueltas, comencé a jadear a casusa del impacto de lo que estaba sucediendo, estuve a punto de atacar a Jasper también.

- Bella… dime algo…- seguí la voz suave que me hablaba, era él…pude reconocer la imagen de una mujer retratada en sus ojos que me parecían dos enormes espejos, ¿acaso era yo? Si, esa mujer era yo, pude ver mi reflejo pero no me podía reconocer, era yo pero distinta, mas pálida, con los ojos abiertos llena de pánico al sentir que empezaba ahilar lo sucedido…me había convertido en una neófita loca…sentí como mi corazón muerto volvía a latir, millones de imágenes se agolparon en mi cabeza... a tal rapidez que sentí que no podría soportarlas. Me apoyé sobre mis rodillas en el suelo y volví a tomar mi cabeza con ambas manos… su sonrisa… sus ojos…su dulce aroma… la boda… nuestra primera noche… Edward… Edward…

- Bella… - levanté mi vista cuando su mano tocó mi hombro. Sus ojos expresaban preocupación pura, no paraban de mirarme… entonces lo recordé todo y a todos.

- Edward… - fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de mi boca, que feliz me sentía al decir su nombre, Edward. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro – ¡Edward! – Repetí un poco mas fuerte – Te amo – fue todo lo que pude decir antes de lanzarme a sus brazos y besarlo.

El respondió a mi beso con la misma intensidad y urgencia que yo. Retorné a mis viejas costumbres y enredé mis dedos en su cabello obligándolo a profundizar ese beso, por primera vez Edward no se alejo ya no controlaba la fuerza de su agarre, me abrazó de tal manera que si hubiese sido humana me rompe varias costillas, pero ahora para mí era una presión suave y excitante. No necesitaba respirar, por lo que no tenía intensiones de alejarme de sus labios.

- ¡Deténganse por favor! – Chilló Emmett – Jasper me está haciendo entrar en calor… creo que iré a buscar a Rosalie.

Ese grito me obligó a salir de mi momento con Edward, miré a Emmett el cual se estaba levantando del piso. Me dirigí rápidamente hacia él y lo abracé.

- ¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! – Le dije aferrada a su pecho – soy un monstruo, casi te como Emmett – le dije sollozando sin lágrimas, el soltó una gran risotada.

- ¿Pero qué dices Bella? – Me tomó de los hombros y me alejó para mirarme – me diste la mejor pelea en años.

- Pero estuve a punto de morderte – le dije bajando mi vista – hasta te gruñí.

- Nada que un neófito común no hubiese hecho – me dijo tranquilizándome – además no hay problemas, sigo intacto, sin ningún pedazo que necesite volver a pegar – esbozó una enorme sonrisa, yo le respondí con otra.

- Fue mejor aún – la voz de Jasper me hizo voltear – fuiste capaz de controlarte, eso ningún neófito lo hace – debí sentirme feliz, pero la seriedad de él no me lo permitió.

- ¿Eso es malo? – el no me respondió. Al parecer hasta de vampira soy un bicho raro.

- No amor – Edward se acercaba a mí y me tomaba por la espalda alejándome del abrazo de Emmett – lo que le sucede a Jasper es que esto contradice todo lo que sabe sobre neófitos… rompiste sus esquemas… a pesar de que no nos reconociste inmediatamente, has sido bastante racional y pudiste controlarte casi desde un comienzo.

- Lo siento – dije mirando al vampiro rubio.

- No lo hagas Bella – me respondió sacudiendo su cabeza – es solo que no puedo evitar preguntarme porque eres diferente.

- No es diferente, es única – contradijo Edward besando mi cabeza. En ese momento llega Alice.

- Bienvenida de vuelta Bella – me dijo abrazándome, luego se dirigió hacia su marido y le besó la mejilla – sabía qué harías lo correcto – le dijo a él, todos la miramos extrañados.

- ¿Tú sabías lo que iba a pasar enana? – preguntó Emmett cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho, ella solo sonrió.

- Ella siempre sabe – dijo Jasper abrazándola – das miedo mi monstruito – Alice le sonrió de vuelta.

- No te quejes Emmett – le dijo ella a su hermano – Jasper podía con esto y tú te divertiste, todos ganamos, si no hubiese sabido que no era peligroso crees que Rosalie te hubiese dejado pelear contra una ¿neófita loca? – Emmett rió saliendo del cuarto, al pasar al lado de Alice le desordenó el cabello cariñosamente.

- Me alegra que todo resultara bien – dije.

- Claro que terminaría bien – Alice sonreía autosuficiente – lo planeé yo – terminó mientras se iba junto a Jasper. Una vez que quedamos solos Edward me volteó y me acercó a él. Nunca creí volver a sentir esa electricidad en mi cuerpo una vez que me convirtieran, al menos no por un largo tiempo. Pero nada había cambiado, mi respiración se volvió más agitada, como si necesitase de aire en mis pulmones, si mi corazón latiese estaría saltando en mi pecho provocando mi sonrojo, el cual nunca más volvería a sentir.

- ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

- ¿Qué? – pregunté perdiéndome en sus ojos oscuros, se notaba que no estaba bien alimentado

- Detenerte, no matar a Emmett – me dijo con profunda curiosidad en su voz. Yo pensé un momento.

- Recordé – dije elevando mis hombros – imágenes de mi vida humana con Emmett volvieron y logré recordarlo… pasó lo mismo con Jasper, no tengo muchas memorias con él, pero la más preciadas para mi es la protección que me dio cuando James me perseguía – me detuve y lo miré a los ojos – y después de eso, bastó que me tocaras para recordar que te amo, y que eres mi razón de ser y de existir , aunque mi cuerpo lo sabía de antes solo que mi mente no lo recordaba del todo, algo dentro de mí se movía y quería salir solo que aun no encontraba su camino – sus ojos brillaron antes de besarme, poco a poco el beso subió de volumen.

- ¡Están volviendo loco al pobre de Jasper! – gritó Emmett desde el primer piso, pudo ser un susurro, pero lo escuché claramente. Me separé de Edward apoyando mi frente en la suya.

- Tuve tanto miedo de perderte – susurro – lo he tenido demasiadas veces desde que te conozco – hice una mueca sin entender a que se refería, el lo notó y se explicó – tuve miedo con James, luego cuando creí que habías muerto, el que estuvieses durante mi batalla con Victoria tan expuesta a cualquier nuevo vampiro dispuesto a matarte…de que eligieras Jacob… luego el embarazo, tu transformación… te vi sufrir tanto que pensé en dejarte ir, pero como siempre fui egoísta y permití que agonizaras por días… y cuando finalmente todo eso acaba… no me recordaste – terminó en un susurro, yo no decía nada atontada por su aclaración.

- Ya no soy una débil humana – dije cuando finalmente pude hablar – no tendrás que temer por mi vida otra vez… ambos sabíamos que la transformación iba a ser dura y me alegro que hayas sido egoísta – le dije – y te pido disculpas por la laguna mental – reí – pero ahora te recuerdo con nitidez y te amo más de lo que alguna vez te amé – el sonrió dándome otro beso.

- Ahora – dije cuando nos separamos – quiero ver a mi hija.

- Aun no puedes Bella

- ¿Por qué no?

- Primero debes cazar, conmigo, yo no me he alimentado bien y solo he podido estar con ella porque tengo un gran autocontrol gracias a una humana insistente – me miro de reojo divertido – ella tiene muchas ganas de verte también, y aunque seas una neófita modelo en tu comportamiento, es mejor no correr riesgos, es algo que estaría en nuestras conciencias por toda la eternidad.

- Tienes razón – asentí con pena.

- Como siempre.

- Recuerda que ahora puedo derrotarte.

- Eso lo veremos – Dijo mientras salía por la puerta tan rápido como un rayo, yo lo seguí hacia un ventanal que daba hacia el bosque. - ¿Estas lista?

- M, m, m… ¿Para qué exactamente? – dije mirando la gran altura a la que nos encontrábamos.

- Para saltar, obvio.

- Ah obvio – como si fuese tan fácil perderle el miedo a las alturas, pero el me miró muy confiado, así que trate de estarlo también - pues bien empecemos a probar más de mis nuevas habilidades – le dije esto mientras tomaba su mano y saltábamos al mismo tiempo.

Cuando empezamos a correr, podía sentir el viento en mi rostro, ahora entendía porque Edward no chocaba contra los arboles cuando corría a esa velocidad, a pesar de la rapidez veía todo muy claro, como si no se moviera, era genial.

- Hey Bella, amor, ¿quieres llegar hasta Canadá? Creo que es mejor que nos quedemos en el país por ahora – me detuvieron sus palabras, habías avanzado demasiado. Me gire para mirarlo, tenía una gran sonrisa en sus hermosos labios. Me abalance contra él y lo bese con urgencia, mi salto fue tan fuerte que lo estampe contra un árbol.

- ¡¡¡AU!!! – grito el ¿AU?

- Oh perdón, perdón, perdón.

- Bella me romperás, recuerda que ahora eres más fuerte que yo – me dijo haciendo un puchero. Lo mire avergonzada. Luego cambio su mirada creo que me quería decir algo pero no sabía cómo.

- Dímelo ya Edward

- ¿Decirte qué? – me dijo mientras intentaba deslumbrarme. Casi caigo en sus redes pero solo por un poco me pude contener.

- Nada de deslumbrar, algo me quieres decir lo siento, siempre he sido perceptiva, vamos dime.

- Bueno no solo conmigo tendrás que controlarte.

- Claro que lo sé, con mi hija también, eso lo sé muy bien.

- No me refería a ella…

- ¿Entonces? – le pregunte realmente confundida. ¿Habré hecho algo más además de atacar a Jasper y Emmett? Trate de recordar todos mis movimientos desde que abrí los ojos, pero no encontraba nada, Edward me miraba esperando una reacción mía, pero mi cabeza aun no encontraba nada, bien resumen, desperté, mire a mi alrededor, vi a Edward, Edward, Edward, ¡ah! Claro si no salgo de Edward no podre seguir, bueno Edward, creo que después me levante e inspeccione la habitación, vi a Alice, Emmett, Carlisle, Jasper. Bien, ahora, ¿Qué hice después?

- ¡Oh por Dios! – Edward soltó una gran risotada, creo que esa era la reacción que esperaba de mi – ¡La manada! ¡Trate de atacar a la manada! ¡¡¡Soy un monstruo!!!! Dios Jake no me lo perdonara jamás…

- Yo creo que si mi amor, no te preocupes, además no alcanzaste a salir de la habitación – termino diciendo entregándome esa sonrisa torcida que me gustaba tanto. – Bien ¿sigamos a lo que vinimos?

- ¡Claro! Espero no encontrarme con ningún lobo por ahora – Edward beso mis labios y seguimos en busca de mi primera presa.

* * *

**(¸.•´ (¸.• † Lirit † °•.¸**_**: **__**hola de nuevo!!!! Nuevamente la culpa de la tardaza es mia, les juro que demandare a la u por explotacion de alumnos, no tengo tiempo para nada… ni el celular tengo tiempo!! Es frustrante… pero en fin, volviendo a lo nuestro, Bella es neófito, recordó al amor de su vida y amo a Emmet ¿Qué mas? Ha si! Amo a Jake jajaja… lo había dicho antes? Creo que si, pero nunca esta de mas decirle al mundo lo loca que me trae un menor de edad. **_

_**Si son tan amables dejen un pequeño revi, de esta forma me suben el animo de todo lo horrible que ha sido mi mes universitarios. Se les quiere!!! (pd1: amo a jake!!!!.... pd2: dejen revi!!!)**_

**(¸.•´ (¸.• ****† Agnes †.¸.•: _aqui una version diferente de como se transformo bella y como desperto, para las que estaban preocupadas por la memoria de bella, claro que la recuperaria! sino no tiene gracia, pero hubiese sido interesante que olvidara, por eso lo hicimos! jajajja y pobre emet siempre metiendose en problemas jajaja es muy sepsy el jajajaj, japer genial como siempre, y aunque no sale jake tb es riko jajaja, edward tan guapo como siempre xD jajajja en fin soy suiza los amo a todos jajajja espero les guste! se viene cosas nuevas! en el fics, unos cambios inesperados ..._**

_

* * *

_

**CAMPAÑA POR UN LOBO FELIZ O UN VAMPIRO FELIZ**

**SI DEJAN UN REWI UN LOBITO ADOLECENTE LLEGARA A SUS PUERTAS O UN VAMPIRO DE 100 AÑOS PERO QUE APARENTA SOLO 17 JIJIJI**

**CON ESTO NO SOLO ELLOS ERAN FELICES SINO USTEDES TAMBIEN!! **

**DEJEN SU COMENTARIO PORFAVOR  
**

**

* * *

**

**Gracias a : **doble vida, Vainilla Black, Karina Cullen Black, fey black, pazzitta, AndreiiCullenHale, Andrecullen18, Tibby-Trick, Psique46, Sukio, Aligeos, Ellie. thecolou , Prettypurple, Tsuki-no-Haruka, Sophie93 **POR LEERNOS Y DEJARNOS COMENTARIOS SIGAN ASI!!!!!!**

**Seguiremos respondiendo los rewis a todas y cada una de ustedes!!! besos!!!**

**Pido perdon a ** Ellie. thecolou **que no la tenia en las seguidoras! sry! solo era error de tipeo pero ya te incorpore! besos!**

**NUEVA MODALIDAD AHORA PUEDEN DEJAR REWIS AUNQUE NO ESTEN REGISTRADAS EN EL FANCFICTION ASI QUE NO HAY ESCUSA PARA NO HACERLO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	16. Chapter 16

**°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.° CHAPTER 16: Final día tres: Acaso soy un zorrillo, todos se alejan de mí °.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°**

**Leah POV**

- Jacob…- dijimos con Seth al unisonó. Se veía que Jacob venia tranquilo, al parecer le había ido mejor que bien, tenía hasta una estúpida sonrisa en los labios, era pequeña y me podía dar cuenta que se estaba aguatando el reírse ampliamente ¿acaso se volvió loco? ¿Cómo puede estar así de feliz con todo lo que pasa? ¿Qué habrá pasado? Esto no me gusta nada seguramente le basto una mirada de alguno de ellos para que toda su rabia desapareciera, a lo mejor habló con Bella y terminaron como amigos, no importa que haya pasado, está feliz y eso solo me confirma que es un estúpido amante de sanguijuelas, y que lo mejor que pude decidir es irme sola.

- Y bien ¿Qué paso? – preguntó rápidamente mi hermano, él estaba demasiado interesado en que todo esto saliera bien, y yo cada vez me sentía mas y mas frustrada y enojada con esta situación absurda y estúpida, porque así era, un trío de licántropos cuidándoles las espaldas a una familia de vampiros vegetarianos.

- Pues, bien, confirmado todo lo que tú has dicho, la niña no es peligrosa.

- Y ¿Bella? – volvió a interrogar Seth, yo no tenía la mas mínima intención de dirigirle la palabra a este macho y perro faldero creído alfa, ¡también lo compraron estas sanguijuelas! ¿Cómo esos dos pueden ser tan débiles?

- Pues, aun no se sabe muy bien qué pasará con ella, pero entre todos los Cullen la podrán controlar, de eso estoy seguro, es neófita pero el doctor me contó que razona, no es como los otros, ella se sabe controlar, es especial – terminó con una sonrisa de imbécil en la cara la cual se esfumo muy rápido al ver mi cara de asco al escucharlo hablar.

- Un hurra por ella – le espeté agriamente, por eso está tan feliz, podrá acercarse a su amada sin que le arranquen la cabeza de piedra que tiene, es un arrastrado y masoquista. Pero aunque se notaba que estaba claramente calmado y feliz al hablar de la estúpida de Bella su tono de voz cambió de pronto, algo oculta, a mi no me engaña, no puede hacerlo, últimamente somos raramente como uno solo, no importa que no estemos en fase, estamos conectados, si algo oculta lo sabré, tendré que averiguarlo después, aunque la verdad no me interesa, que haga con su vida lo que se le venga en gana, es un completo imbécil, y no tengo por qué preocuparme de él, solo quiero saber porque oculta algo, no lo entiendo.

- ¿Estás seguro de que todo estará bien? – pregunto nuevamente Seth claramente preocupado pero feliz ¿acaso aquí están todos locos? No es que no esté feliz de no tener una batalla sin sentido, para mí al menos, pero no es para tanto, tampoco bailaré como una corista por el hecho de no tener que patear algunos traseros vampíricos o lobunos, la verdad es que quería patear algunos no importaba de quien, me sentía realmente enojada con todo esto, y no sabía porque, debería estar feliz ya que me podré ir, podré largarme de aquí tranquilamente y lo antes posible.

- Si chico cálmate, ya todo volverá a la normalidad, ahora solo debo ir donde los ancianos y aclarar lo que ha ocurrido aquí. – ahí está la causa de mi enfurecimiento repentino, es por culpa del ¡idiota de Jacob! Como puede tener esa estúpida sonrisa en el rostro, realmente no lo entiendo, es increíble que esté feliz por esos chupasangres, entupido perro faldero.

- Aquí nada volverá a ser como era antes o a la supuesta normalidad Jacob – le corregí al grandísimo pedazo de animal llamado alfa – y no iras solo donde los ancianos porque yo iré contigo, y no te atrevas a decirme que no porque no te haré caso he iré de todas maneras. – Jake me miró por unos segundos sopesando el hecho de negarse a que lo acompañe, el sabia que me necesitaba para esto, habíamos pasado por mucho estos 3 días como para que me deje fuera ahora que todo terminaba, y yo había dicho que siempre lo apoyaría, este será el último acto de empatía que tendré hacia él, no lo dejaré solo ahora que me necesita, aunque sienta que me hierve la sangre de coraje por el hecho de que él haya aceptado todo esto tan fácilmente. Además así podré dar la noticia de mi partida a todos de una vez, y no tendré que repetírselo a nadie, y Jacob no me dirá nada estando los ancianos presentes.

- ¿Y yo también iré? - preguntó Seth.

- ¿Qué rayos te pasa Seth? Estas de los mas preguntón, pareces periodista farandulero, y no, tu no iras donde los ancianos, iras a la casa y esperaras ahí – le dije, amo a mi hermano pero esa simpatía hacia los Cullen me mata, no debí responderle de esa forma, pero realmente siento rabia.

- ¿Jacob? – preguntó al jefe de la escuálida manada con gran esperanza en su voz.

- No, esta vez no iras, pero como siempre lo sabrás todos después, así que no te preocupes, de alguna forma siempre lo sabes todo ¿no pequeño bandido?

- Tienes razón, bueno como siempre a mí me dejan de lado, creo que le hablo al aire ¡ustedes son unos ignoradores de menores! – respondió realmente frustrado mi hermano elevando sus manos al cielo como implorándole algo a los dioses Quileutes, como lo extrañaré, él siempre me saca alguna sonrisa, aunque sea pequeña con las tonteras que hace, espero me perdone el hecho de dejarlo solo, pero estoy segura de que entenderá, siempre ha querido lo mejor para mi, y ahora lo mejor es irme lejos, tal vez no lo entienda de inmediato, es posible que se disguste conmigo, que me quiera retener, pero después sabrá que es lo mejor para mi, ya no puedo seguir aquí, no me está haciendo bien, necesito irme, es la única manera de que la rabia que siento se esfume.

- Bien, vamos pues – dictaminó el alfa y ambos machos comenzaron a correr. Yo me quedé un momento ahí parada como estatua asimilando e imaginando por adelantado lo que vendría, ¿Cómo se tomaran los ancianos mi partida? Asumo que mal, se supone que soy la salvadora de la especia o algo así, mi partida no les caerá nada de bien porque eso confirmaría que su estúpida leyenda es mentira y les aclararía que quién toma las decisiones sobre esto soy yo ¿y Jacob? La respuesta es casi obvia, se sentirá aliviado de no tener que romper el compromiso conmigo, ya que está más que claro que quiere quedarse aquí como el perro faldero de los Cullen que es, ¿mi familia? Creo que solo Seth sentirá mi partida. Y si Sue la siente, pues no se le notará en lo más mínimo, mantendrá su entereza y frialdad como siempre.

Observé la gran casa blanca de los chupasangres por un momento y rogué que fuese realmente la última vez que tenga que estar frente a ella, comencé a correr y entré en fase, pude alcanzarlos rápidamente sin mayor esfuerzo.

- "_¿Por qué te quedaste atrás? ¿Acaso extrañarás a los Cullen y te estabas despidiendo? ¿O quizás no te quieres ir de allí ahora que todo acabó?"_

- "_Realmente eres un imbécil Jacob, eso ni de broma, es solo que no tenia apuro, sea como sea, aunque me atrase, siempre los alcanzaré y les apuesto a que llego primero donde los ancianos."_ – pero realmente no tenia apuro en llegar antes que ellos, mi maldita curiosidad quería ver qué pasaba por la cabeza de Jacob, y como siempre el muy tarado no protegerá sus pensamientos, algo se le escapará y así podrá saber qué es lo que me oculta. – _"Ahora ponte serio y déjate de niñerías, empieza a pensar que les dirás a los ancianos" _– pensé.

Así fuimos corriendo a toda velocidad por el bosque en dirección a nuestra querida Push, siento como si no hubiese venido en siglos, por la mente de Jacob pasaban comienzo de frases sin sentido como _"Hola ancianos bueno vengo y les digo que los vampiros no son peligrosos",_ luego de darse cuenta de la estupidez que había pensado desechaba la idea y volvía a empezar, me estaba comenzando a marear, ¿Cómo es posible que no pueda hilar una idea coherente en su mente? "_quiero comunicarles que Isabella Swan es una neófita buena y obediente, no tienen de que preocuparse" _volvió a pensar, pero nuevamente desechaba la idea. Escuchar sus patéticos intentos de discurso me estaba agotando la paciencia.

Al poco tiempo y tal como lo predije, Jacob se descuidó y dejó entre ver fragmentos de lo sucedido en la casa, lo vi a él con un bebe entre sus manos, asumí que era la hija de Bella por el parecido, pude ver como sonreían y casi pude escuchar las palabras dichas por él _"volveré pequeña y podremos jugar"_, pude sentir el cariño creciente que sentía el imbécil de Jacob por la medio chupasangre, pues con eso tenía bastante para darme cuenta que el muy bruto se había encariñado extrañamente rápido con la hija de Bella y que volvería donde ella como el arrastrado que es, reí internamente, esto me hará las cosas más fáciles para decirle que romperé nuestro acuerdo de irnos juntos, ahora que no solo quería a la madre sino también a la hija es muy seguro que quiera quedarse, por lo que no le importará que me vaya.

Pero vi algo mas, vi el rostro del lee mentes de Edward atormentado por algo, ¿Qué pasó?, Jacob no me dejaba ver todo lo sucedido y si presiono mucho se dará cuenta que estoy de metiche, creo que al parecer ¿Bella perdió la memoria? ¿Eso pasó? Me metí un poco más en su cabeza, la curiosidad me mataba por saber, Jacob estaba tan concentrado en el discurso a los ancianos que no se percató ¡OH por Dios! ¡Bella perdió la memoria! Por eso Jacob tenía un dejo de tristeza, claro si no recuerda a nadie, esto sí que debe haberle hecho mella en el ya destrozado y débil corazón de Jake. Pobre diablo, con esto más que nunca querrá quedarse aquí, para ver si su estúpida amada recién convertida en su enemiga mortal lo recuerda, ¡es… un masoquista de primera! Definitivamente no tengo nada más que hacer aquí y tampoco debería estar espiando la mente de mi pobre y atormentado, estúpido, tarado y bruto pedazo de animal alfa. Sentí unas locas ganas de golpearlo por imbécil, pero me tenía que controlar no es el momento para eso, no, no lo era. No debía sentir esta rabia pero no pude evitar sentir que él mismo se buscaba sufrir, no podía simplemente alejarse, la verdad es que el no quiere arreglar nada, no me quiere ayudar a sanar como pensó ese día mientras comíamos, lo que aquí sucede es que él me quiere cerca para los momentos de sufrimiento, porque soy la única con quien puede pelear, la única que lo tranquiliza, Jacob no me quiere para nada más que usarme como flotador cuando se hunda en la miseria que le provoca su cercanía con Bella. ¿Cómo pude pensar que se estaba confundiendo conmigo? El muy bestia solo me usa.

Sin darme cuenta comencé a correr más rápido y me encontré frente a la casa del viejo Quil primero que Jakob. Necesitaba estar un momento a solas con mis pensamientos así que salí de fase y me quedé en el borde del bosque, no quería encontrarme con nadie antes de que llegase Jacob.

- Al parecer si estabas apurada en llegar aquí – me dijo él acercándose como humano.

- No, no es eso, solo sentí ganas de correr y aclarar mi mente. – le contesté insólitamente tranquila, creo que el sentir el viento en mi pelaje me hizo bien, sentía como una calma se apoderaba de mi, esto era muy extraño, pero quizás es como la tranquilidad que se siente justo antes de la tormenta, y vaya tormenta se me aproxima, aunque no me importa demasiado, la decisión ya está tomada.

- ¿Están seguros de que no puedo ir con ustedes? – preguntó Seth.

- Si – respondimos al mismo tiempo con Jacob.

- Ok, bueno no perdía nada con intentarlo de nuevo – respondió frustrado – bien entonces me voy buena suerte.

- Gracias – dijimos nuevamente al mismo tiempo con Jacob, creo que nos estamos sincronizando desde ya para esto.

- ¿Estás lista? – pregunto muy serio, se había ido todo rastro de tranquilidad y felicidad de su rosto.

- La pregunta aquí es ¿tú estás listo? Yo solo voy de apoyo, no diré ni una palabra, porque a mí no me consta nada de lo que dijiste anteriormente.

- Bien vamos pues.

Comenzamos a caminar y sentí como cuando fuimos a cazar hace 2 días. Empezamos a sincronizarnos nuevamente, me sentí como un títere, era como su sombra pero autónoma, el avanzaba y yo iba detrás moviéndome como una escolta, como su mano derecha. Era extraño y cómodo a la vez, sentí que era como correspondía, yo no iba a hablar nada hasta el final y solo anunciaré mi partida y me iré, no esperaré respuestas de nadie, la decisión de irme está tomada y nadie me detendrá.

Llegamos a la puerta, Jacob dudo por un segundo, nos miramos a los ojos y volví a sentir esa extraña conexión entre nosotros, éramos como uno, no requeríamos palabras para decir que pasaba por nuestras cabezas, en la de él estaba la sensación de no estar listo para esto, se le notaba en la mirada, pero creo que en la mía encontró coraje, yo estaba decidida a terminar con todo esto luego pero no por las mismas razones que él, esas razones ni siquiera se las imagina, nos quedamos así por un par de segundos y sin quitarme la vista puso su mano en la perilla y la comenzó a girar.

Comenzamos a caminar y Jacob soltó mi mirada, me posicioné a su derecha y avanzamos, volver a entrar a esa casa era extraño y desagradable, la última vez que lo hicimos fue para cuando nos contaron la gran noticia de la famosa leyenda, ahora volvíamos a entrar pero seriamos nosotros los que hablaríamos.

Estaban todos reunidos ya que se estaba cumpliendo la fecha limite en la cual esperarían nuestra visita con las noticias de los Cullen, si no aparecíamos hoy al anochecer enviarían un ataque en nuestra contra. Al entrar se quedaron todos en silencio y nos observaron caminar en línea recta hacia ellos, era como caminar hacia una sentencia de muerte, Jacob tenía la frente en alto y la vista fija en el grupo que teníamos al frente sin mirar a nadie en particular, él se veía más grande y yo me sentía cada vez más pequeña. Como antes caminé junto a Jacob como su escolta sin despegarme de él, estaba a escasos milímetros de él sin llegar a tocarnos, podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo golpeando el mío, escuchaba claramente los latidos de su corazón, estaba tranquilo pero eran fuertes y constantes, me intoxicaba con su aroma. No fui capaz de levantar la vista, no quería encontrarme con los ojos de la única persona que sería capaz de doblegarme y hacerme desistir de mi partida, no me acobardaría ahora, no dejaría que esa influencia que aun tiene sobre mi me haga arrepentirme, fijé mi vista a la altura de la mesa, no quería mirarlos a la cara pero tampoco quería que se dieran cuenta de que no quería hacerlo y estuve atenta a todos los movimientos que Jacob hacia, tenía que estar pendiente para saber cuál sería el mejor momento para hablar.

- Leah no tiene por qué estar aquí – dijo Sam con voz calmada pero llena de reproche ¿Por qué no me quiere aquí? ¿En qué le molesto? ¿O será acaso que le da celos verme tan cerca de Jacob? el muy maldito no sé cómo se cree con el derecho de tener celos – ella puede esperarte fuera Jacob – sentí como estas últimas palabras escarbaban y hacían salir a flote mis más oscuras pasiones, quería arrojarme sobre Sam y arrancarla la cabeza hueso por hueso. Me sentí humillada, yo no soy el perro de nadie como para esperar a fuera al amo soy la beta de una manada nueva, merezco respeto. La rabia y la desesperación se apoderaron de mi, quise saltar y matarlo, porque siempre me dejan hasta el final de la línea, me hacen sentir que soy la más insignificante persona lobo del universo y al mismo tiempo me cargan la responsabilidad de una nueva prole, son unos malditos, sentí como mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas a causa de la rabia. Al escuchar que Sam me quería fuera de ahí una fuerza magnética se apoderó de mi cuerpo y sentí que no sería capaz de alejarme de Jacob ahora solo para llevarle la contraria al imbécil ese, creo que mi cuerpo se movió involuntariamente estrechando aun más la poca distancia que ya casi no existía entre Jacob y yo.

- No – contestó él fieramente, sentí su mirada en mi cabeza, yo no era capaz de verle, no era capaz de ver a nadie o me acriminaría – se queda, si se va ella me voy yo – sentí como mi corazón latía a mil por hora, pensé que me estallaría, tuve que cerrar mis ojos, sentía correr la rabia por mis venas, mi cuerpo convulsionaba levemente ya que estaba tratando con todas mis fuerzas de no ceder ante la ira, si no lograba controlarme entraría en fase y esto sería una masacre. Aunque no lamentaría muchas muertes… realmente ninguna.

Cuando pensé que todo se iría por el escusado, ya que entraría en fase y todos morirían, sentí como la cálida mano de Jacob apretaba la mía, y quedé helada, mi corazón se paró, dejé de respirar, pensé que me desmayaría, y escuché su voz en la lejanía _"Si ella se tiene que ir yo también lo hare"._ ¡No pero que haces Jacob! ¿Porque me haces esto?, ¡esto no me calma! ¡Es peor! ¡No! No me hagas dudar, no quiero flaquear en estos momentos A pesar de mis alegatos mentales era incapaz de soltarme de su mano, no porque no tuviera la fuerza física sino porque no tenía la fuerza mental para hacerlo y una parte de mi tenía miedo de que si lo soltaba me desmoronaría, además estaba petrificada, podía sentir su mano apretando la mía, transfiriéndome toda esa calma que él si tenía en estos momentos, entonces traté de concentrarme, de pensar y analizar, no me resultaba mucho pero lo intentaba, comencé a sentir los latidos se su corazón atreves de su agarre, transmitidos por su piel, y comencé a tratar de llevarle el pulso, traté de sincronizar nuestros latidos, nuestras respiraciones, como siendo uno nuevamente y así poder calmarme.

Después de unos segundos que se me hicieron eternos, Jacob soltó mi mano y pude volver a escuchar, respirar y sentirme tranquila nuevamente.

- Pero Jacob no seas intransigente… - tenía que ser la voz de imbécil de Sam lo primero que escuchara luego de mi momento de lapsus mental.

- Pero nada Sam – le interrumpió el viejo Quil - como quieras Jacob, no estamos aquí para pelear entre nosotros Sam, ellos vienen a informarnos de lo sucedido con los fríos y espero que traigan buenas noticias, tienes que recordar Sam que ellos son parte de nuestra tribu también, somos todos una sola familia. – si claro una feliz y linda familia, Sam un grandísimo imbécil, aquí son todos unos idiotas, si levanto la vista y me encuentro con sus ojos querré matarlo, empuñe mis manos nuevamente para tratar de canalizar mis fuerzas y evitar asesinarlo, era algo que me costaba controlar, pero si ya lo había logrado puedo volver a hacerlo, me concentré y sincronicé mi respiración con la de Jacob, eso me ayudaba – bien Jacob – prosiguió el viejo Quil - imagino que has venido aquí junto con Leah para informarnos acerca de los últimos acontecimientos, siéntete con libertad de palabra.

Diciendo esto último Jacob comenzó a relatar todo los sucedido estos últimos días, bueno evitando detalles vergonzoso y comprometedores, como el hecho de que ayudó en el parto, que lloró como un niño perdido el día en que perdió a Bella y también que se había encariñado con el pequeño fenómeno, yo estaba sorprendida porque una vez que comenzó a hablar su discurso fuera fluido, sin tropezones, fuerte y claro ya que sus ensayos no fueron de los mas fructíferos mientras veníamos, nadie en la sala se atrevió si quiera a interrumpirlo. Si no fuera porque yo si conocía los detalles más íntimos de todo esto, hasta le hubiese creído que los chupasangres no eran un peligro por el momento, y que él estaba tan tranquilo como aparentaba.

- Entonces – dijo el viejo Quil con la mano sobre su mentón en posición de _"estoy pensando, estoy analizando"_, estaba de los mas hablador este día, al parecer era el vocero oficial, a excepción de él solo el estúpido de Sam había abierto el hocico y solo para decir idioteces, ni mi madre o el padre de Jacob habían abierto la boca – todo lo que nos has contado son muy buenas noticias, no habrá batalla y como no se rompió el tratado debido a que tu diste el permiso para la conversión, estamos nuevamente en paz con los fríos, más bien conservamos el equilibrio, solo por precaución, ya que tendremos que mantener vigilada a la criatura medio vampiro medio humano, necesitamos que se formen patrullas de vigilancia en el sector y que periódicamente se esté visitando a la familia Cullen para que nos mantengan informados de los cambios de la hija de Bella, ya que aun no conocemos a cabalidad las verdaderas habilidades del infante también tendremos que vigilarla a ella, puede que esté controlada, pero no sabemos por cuánto tiempo lo estará… creo que por ahora es todo, ¿alguno de los otros miembros del consejo tiene algo que decir? – terminó diciendo el abuelito, perfecto todo ha salido bien y ahora tendré mi oportunidad, ya queda poco para contar que me marcho.

- No – dijo mi madre siempre tan expresiva.

- No – respondió Billy – creo que todo ha salido mejor de lo que esperábamos, además estoy de acuerdo con que hay que seguir vigilándolos, siempre serán una potencial amenaza.

- Yo solo quiero saber cómo lo haremos con las patrullas, me imagino que la manada de Jacob estará más gustosa de las visitas programadas a donde los Cullen – de reojo vi como Jacob apretaba los puños al escuchar que nuestra manada debería ir donde los Cullen. ¿Por qué no le gustó la idea? O era que se sentía disminuido ante este imbécil a causa del trato cordial y amistoso que llevaba con los chupasangre, no sé porque se ofende si a él le encanta andar con sanguijuelas mal olientes, si ya hasta prometió que iría a jugar con el pequeño fenómeno y mejor no referirme a Seth, a él le encantaría seguir visitando a los chupa sangres - mientras que la mía – prosiguió el tarado de Sam - podrá hacer las rondas en campo Quiletue, además de turnarnos con la otra manada, obviamente, si es que aun existe esa otra manada, porque no la disolverás ¿no cierto Jacob? O te volverás a convertir en un lobo errante y solitario – habló el imbécil de Sam con gran autosuficiencia, mirando de forma altanera a Jacob retándolo a que pierda los estribos, desafiando su rango, pero Sam estaba muy lejos de llegar a los talones siquiera de un verdadero alfa, él no merecía llevar ese título. Espero que Jacob no caiga en su vil juego.

- Eso lo podemos ver más adelante – dijo rápidamente el viejo Quil antes de que Jacob pudiera responderle al postulante macho alfa en recesión - ahora estos jóvenes deberían ir a sus casas a descansar, creo que están muy cansados y merecen estar con sus familias, demos un poco de tiempo de holgura, no hay necesidad de ser impacientes ahora que todo está en orden.

A estas altura yo ya estaba calmada y preparándome para hablar cuando llegara el momento, necesitaba estar serena no podía dejar que vieran las pequeñas dudas que comenzaron a revolotear en mi cabeza, ahora miraba con la frente en alto y erguida como un militar que custodia lo más importante para la patria, vi como a Sam solo le quedó asentir con la cabeza, no logró provocar una pelea entre Jacob y él, todo por querer demostrar quién es el mejor, el inútil seguramente quería saber si volvería a ser el único alfa de la tribu, machos quien los entiende, siempre tratando de alimentar su ego, sonreí levemente, solo con una de las comisuras de mi labio ante la victoria silenciosa que había tenido Jacob, yo miraba al frente pero pude ver por el rabillo de mi ojo que Sam se dio cuenta de mi torcida sonrisa y se puso más furioso aun, pero no podía hacer nada, el viejo Quil ya había entregado un veredicto y él solo debía callar, yo lo conocía muy bien y supe que esto hirió lo más profundo de su orgullo, así que solo para fastidiarlo sonreí con ambas comisuras, esto solo era para Sam, solo él se daría cuenta de mi revancha y burla. Ver su cara de furia por mi burlesca sonrisa fue impagable, una de las mejores imágenes que me llevaré el día en que me vaya.

- Bueno si eso es todo, pueden marcharse – habló el padre de Jacob, todos los sentados en la mesa asintieron con la cabeza - hijo ¿iras a la casa? – dijo Billy, su voz estaba llena de esperanzas de que el dijera que si, en sus ojos podía ver que extrañaba mucho a su hijo, miré como Jacob lo miraba con gran amor y añoranza, casi se me partió el corazón, mi madre no me mira así, jamás, ellos se quieren y son incondicionales.

Antes de que Jacob pudiera decir algo tomé la palabra, supe que era ahora o nunca.

- Yo tengo algo que decir - dije rápidamente, sentí como todos me miraban atentos y mi cuerpo se puso tenso por volverme tan repentinamente el centro de atención pero no perdí la calma, miré a Jacob solo por un segundo ya que no podría hablar si sostenía su mirada, la cual estaba llena de confusión, y era obvio él no sabía lo que diría, se movió de su posición mientras cruzaba sus brazos colocándose de lado y casi de espaldas a la mesa sin despegar sus ojos de mi rostro. El magnetismo que nos unía hasta ese momento se quebró y pude volver a ser yo, ya no lo acompañaba, estaba sola, mi misión estaba cumplida, ahora era mi turno.

- Claro Leah habla con toda confianza – me alentó el viejo Quil, este abuelito se morirá cuando sepa lo que diré con toda confianza. Jacob me seguía mirando intrigado. Aclaré un poco mi garganta, me armé de todo el coraje que me quedaba y continúe.

- Bueno como todo está en orden y sabemos que no habrá ninguna batalla, cumplo con informarles – recalqué esta última palabra no solo con mi voz, sino también con mi mirada - de que me iré de la reserva – vi como las caras de los sentados a la mesa se desfiguraban, hasta la de mi madre, eso fue raro, el viejo Quil abrió la boca casi hasta la mesa y tenía los ojos como dos grandes platos, Billy desencajó la quijada y tenía los ojos igual que él anterior, Sam me miraba con gran desconcierto, hasta se paró de su silla y posó ambas manos sobre la mesa, mi madre, bueno más bien se veía enojada ya que frunció el ceño y apretó la mandíbula, pero solo vi eso, enojo, no se vislumbró ni un ápice de pena. Por último miré a Jacob un segundo, estaba notoriamente descompuesto, entrecerró los ojos, tenía las cejas juntas y la frente arrugada, me miraba lleno de confusión y furia, su mandíbula estaba tensa y desde mi lugar podía sentir que en su cuerpo se efectuaban pequeñas convulsiones a causa de la rabia, si no fuera por la capacidad de retenerse habría entrado en fase por la noticia ¿Por qué esta tan enojado? No lo entendía, esto debería ser un alivio para él, ¡ah! ya sé es que me falta lo más importante aun no digo que me voy sola, seguro le preocupa el que lo arrastre conmigo fuera de su burbuja de sufrimiento autoimpuesto.

- Y a ti Jacob te libero de tu compromiso conmigo. – diciendo esto me di la vuelta y salí de la habitación convenciéndome de que no había marcha atrás.

* * *

**Jacob POV**

Ya estábamos por irnos al fin de esta tortura, Sam me tenía copado, si no me controlaba saltaba sobre él y le rompía el cuello, no sé cómo se atreve a mostrarse tan superior a mí y decir ironías, todos sabemos que Sam no vale nada, solo es Sam, nadie más, no tiene derecho ni sangre para mostrarse altanero frente a mí, y ahora a Leah se le ocurrió abrir la boca, inevitablemente se alargará esta tortura, ¿Qué diablos quería decir ella? ¿Por qué no me había dicho nada? ¿Qué rayos quería decirles a los ancianos? No sé cómo no vi en su cabeza que pensaba dar una noticia, espero que no haga nada estúpido, tengo un mal presentimiento. Me moví de mi lugar y la enfrenté, tenía que mirarla a la cara, no sabía porque, pero tenía que verla a la cara y escuchar lo que diría. Algo en sus ojos me dijo que no era nada bueno.

- Bueno como todo está en orden y sabemos que no habrá ninguna batalla, cumplo con informarles – recalcó mucho esa palabra, "informarles" esto quiere decir que algo malo dirá y que no espera comentarios al respecto - de que me iré de la reserva - ¡¿Qué, que ella qué?! Qué rayos hace, no habíamos hablado aun de decir que nos iríamos, ¿por qué no esperó a que solo le digamos a nuestros respectivos padres? a Billy no le caerá nada bien esto es muy pronto, quería estar con Billy unos días antes de comunicárselo, sentí como la furia debido a la impertinencia de Leah hacia que mi cuerpo tuviera pequeñas convulsiones. Por alguna razón supe que esto no era todo lo que ella diría, y luego de un momento se confirmó.

- Y a ti Jacob te libero de tu compromiso conmigo. – diciendo esto vi como se giraba y salía de la habitación, yo me quedé helado, más bien petrificado en mi lugar, ¿escuché bien? ¿Qué me libera de mi qué? ¡¿Acaso ella pretende irse sola, sin mí?! ¿Está loca o que rayos le pasa? ¡Si nos iríamos juntos! ¿En que momentos cambiaron las cosas? Estuve muchas horas debatiendo mi ida con ella, finalmente había decidido marcharme, y ahora a ella se le ocurre irse sola, ¡Ah No! ella me va a escuchar. Me debe una explicación, debe decirme porque me deja de esta forma.

Comencé a avanzar hacia la salida, quería alcanzar a Leah y que me diera una explicación de lo sucedido más bien exigirle una explicación, me la debía.

- Jacob espera no te puedes ir así – ese era mi padre, tuve que detenerme y voltearme, respiré hondo antes de verlos, Sam estaba desencajado, Quil ya se veía más compuesto y Sue no expresaba nada… como siempre.

- ¿Qué? – pregunté fastidiado de que me retuvieran allí, tenía que ir tras Leah, no podía perder tiempo.

- Deberías explicarnos que es eso de que Leah de va de la reserva y que es eso de que te libera de su compromiso ¿de qué tipo de compromiso estamos hablando? – preguntó realmente confundido mi padre, me pude dar cuenta de que a Sam no le gusto nada la palabra "Compromiso" por la cara que puso. Pero yo no tenía muchas respuestas estaba casi tan confundido como ellos. Y no tenía cabeza para nada que no fuese una explicación de Leah.

- Primero que Leah se va, no tiene mucha explicación y lo segundo lo averiguaré ahora si me dejan salir antes de que se vaya, luego les daré las explicaciones del caso, ahora con permiso – les dije a todos y salí disparado tras Leah.

Pensé que tendría que correr por toda la reserva en su búsqueda, pero me llevé una gran sorpresa cuando la vi caminando tranquilamente con dirección a su casa a un par de metros de la del viejo Quil.

- Leah… ¡Leah!... ¡Leah! Tenemos que hablar deja de caminar y ven aquí – le grité realmente furioso, no sé en qué momento me había enfurecido tanto, pero sentía mi sangre hervir de coraje.

- ¿Qué diablos quieres Jacob? y ¿por qué rayos me gritas como un energúmeno? Parecer un verdadero animal. Te puedo escuchar perfectamente desde aquí, recuerda que tenemos súper oídos, además no eres nada mío como para estar mandándome como si fuera un niño pequeño al cual están reprendiendo – me contestó Leah extrañamente tranquila pero rudamente. Se terminó de dar la vuelta y se cruzó de brazos, caminé hacia ella para enfrentarle.

- ¿Qué rayos te pasa Leah? ¡¿Qué es eso de que te vas sola de la reserva?! – le pregunté gritando claramente alterado y enojado, no podía contener la rabia que tenía.

- Creo que lo dije bastante claro, me voy de la reserva y me voy sola. ¿Que tantas explicaciones quieres? a ti no te debo nada.

- Claro que no me debes nada, pero se suponía que ¡nos iríamos juntos!, al menos explícame el porqué del cambio eso si me lo debes.

- Sí, lo has dicho muy bien "se suponía", pero cambié de parecer, me voy sola, tu solo serás un estorbo, y no quiero andar de niñera de machos alfas adolecentes inmaduros, no tendré tiempo no ánimo de cargar con tus penas y las mías, no soy flotador, irme sola es lo mejor que puedo hacer. Y deja de gritarme pareces un demente.

- Leah ¿por qué haces esto? No lo entiendo, teníamos un acuerdo, uno que tu propusiste y que luego yo acepté – le respondí frustrado, yo no entendía porque Leah se iba sola, se suponía que nos iríamos juntos para sanar nuestras heridas, empezaríamos vidas nuevas, ella por su lado yo por el mío, pero juntos al final. No sé porque me sentía tan traicionado, si al final irme con ella o no era casi igual que irme solo, pero ya me había hecho a la idea y no me gusta que me cambien las cosas a última hora y menos de sorpresa. Claro el último tiempo había pensado en quizás estar cerca suyo pero nada más, seguirían siendo vidas separadas. ¿Por qué hace eso? ¿Por qué ya no quiere irse conmigo?

- No hago nada, solo me atengo al plan original, el cual tenía desde antes que se te ocurriera irte de la manada de Sam y mi hermano se le ocurriera seguirte y por ende yo seguirlo a él. Además no sé porque te pones así, esto debería ser un alivio, así podrás estar junto a tus queridísimas sanguijuelas como el perro faldero que eres, no tendrás que alejarte de tu querida Isabella.

- ¿Acaso estás loca?, yo no pienso volver donde los Cullen – Leah me miró sorprendida e incrédula ante mis palabras – la decisión de irnos estaba tomada, yo me iba a ir contigo Leah, lo había decidido. Y sabes que mas, aunque no quieras me iré contigo. Me da lo mismo lo que pienses, te acompaño igual – le dije obstinado.

- ¡NO! – Me gritó ella con gran determinación – ya te lo dije – volvió a hablarme con más calma tratando de respirar – yo me voy sola, tú no estás listo para irte aun Jacob y lo sabes muy bien, tu solo quieres arrancar de aquí. Quieres olvidarte de tus penas y no afrontarlas, solo quieres huir, yo se que en el fondo no quieres irte, no te engañes a ti mismo es peor, así no arreglaras nada, no sanaras nada. – Me dijo mirando directo a mi ojos - Te tengo que dejar aquí con la gente con quien de verdad quieres estar, tu padre te necesita, vi como se miraban vi como lo extrañas al igual que él a ti, puedo ver en tus ojos que no te quieres separar de él, no huyas Jacob apóyate en todos los que te aman aquí, yo no tengo a nadie, nadie me ata a este lugar, nadie ni nada. Tengo que sanar fuera de todo esto, lejos de licántropos, vampiros y estúpidas leyendas, es lo que será mejor para mi, pero sé muy bien que no será lo mejor para ti, no eres lo suficientemente fuerte para alejarte de todo, admite que no solo lobos te unen a esta tierra, si no también vampiros. Tengo que alejarme de todas estas cosas que solo me han causado dolor. ¿Me entiendes Jacob? Tengo que irme, y debo hacerlo sola… y lo voy a hacer sola – terminó diciendo mientras se acercaba a mí, posó suavemente su mano sobre unos de mis brazos, los cuales estaban cruzados sobre mi pecho, sentí su suave piel y me quede helado, _"Esto es un adiós"_ pensé, ella se está despidiendo, se irá sin importar que le diga - ¿Me entiendes Jacob? – me miró fijamente buscando mi respuesta, sus ojos tenían un brillo diferente, llenos de sinceridad y esperanza. Querían hacerme entender todo aquello que ella me había dicho en palabras. Ella a pesar de tener las cosas claras buscaba mi aprobación.

- ¡No! – le grité contestando a su pregunta, ella quito rápidamente su mano de mi brazo, se alejó un poco de mí y me sentí muy mal, la miré a los ojos, los cuales habían cambiado, ahora estaban llenos de tristeza, pero yo no entendía porque, yo no entendía nada, Leah se veía tan diferente, no era la Leah del bosque, era otra, más madura, mas grande y calmada, era una mujer que tenía claro lo que quería, y ella quería algo que yo no podía entender - No lo entiendo, no entiendo porque te vas sin mí, porque me dejas solo aquí donde solo hay sufrimiento y dolor, se suponía que tu ibas a estar conmigo y me ayudarías a soportar todo esto, y ahora me abandonas Leah, te vas así sin más – le dije cerrando mis ojos tratando de retener las lágrimas de rabia que se querían asomar a mi ojos - tú fuiste la que empezaste con todo esto de irse y ahora, como no te parece, te quieres ir sola y me dejas solo, ¿Qué hare con todo esto que tengo en mi pecho? ¿Qué hago ahora? ¿Patrullar como si nada? ¿Ir donde los Cullen? – seguí diciendo tratando de buscar una respuesta en sus ojos.

- Tendrás que hacer lo que tengas que hacer para sanar Jacob, yo no te puedo decir que hacer, no puedo hacer nada por ti, me equivoqué al decirte que nos fuéramos, pensé que sería lo mejor para los dos, pero se y estoy convencida que solo será bueno para mí, tú no quieres irte Jacob entiéndelo, como te dije, aquí hay mucha gente que te quiere, y que tú quieres, por mas que trates de negarlo no dejarás de pensar en ellos mientras estés lejos cuando yo lo único que querré es olvidar… Pero lo que si te puedo dar es un consejo, no seas como esta tropa de vagos que se creen la gran cosa por ser los "guardianes de la reserva" – dijo ella indicando la ventana de la casa del viejo Quil, vimos como las cortinas de la ventana se movían, nos estaban escuchando los muy entrometidos, se me había olvidado donde estábamos y yo gritando como novio celoso y despechado frente a todos ellos – no por ser los "elegidos" vamos a ser unos mantenidos por la gente de esfuerzo de la reserva, deberías montar un taller de autos y ganarte tu sustento, eres bueno en eso además deberías volver al instituto porque no lo terminaste, por mi lado ya lo sabes, buscaré algo que estudiar que sea acorde conmigo y trabajaré para mantenerme, no me interesa recibir nada de esta gente que ni siquiera siente simpatía por mí – me estaba tratando como si fuese mi madre… como si yo fuese Seth…

- No sé porque sigues diciendo que yo no quiero irme, te dije claramente que si me iría.

- Sí, me lo dijiste pero no es verdad Jacob, yo vi tus dudas, las vi claramente en tu cabeza, no sabes que hacer y crees que lo mejor es irte conmigo porque así no sufrirás y no es así - que ella vio ¿Qué? Vio en mi cabeza mis dudas ¡Rayos, mierda! Por eso es todo esto, por eso se enojó conmigo el día en que fuimos a cazar y no fue capaz de decirme lo estúpido que soy, en realidad si me dijo estúpido pero no porque, ahora entiendo… Leah vio cuando yo pensé en quedarme si todo resultaba bien… y como todo terminó de esa forma… - y como no tienes la madurez suficiente para darte cuenta y aceptarlo, porque además estas muy dolido y confundido, he tomado la decisión por ti. Así no sientes que me traicionas y puedes hacer lo que te venga en gana, pero conmigo no te vas y punto - término diciendo con gran firmeza ¡Como si ella pudiera mandar sobre mí! Como si ella pudiese tomar decisiones por mí. Ella solo ve lo que quiere ver, esta ciega, ella no sabe que me decidí a irme con ella, solo se quedó con lo que vio ese día, pero pasaron más cosas y ella ¡no sabe que hoy mismo me decidí en irme con ella!

Me sentí desesperado y lleno de furia, ¿por qué tomaba decisiones por mí y me hablaba como si fuera mi madre? que sabe que es lo mejor para mi, ¡no sabe nada! No entiendo porque se tiene que ir sola, ella misma lo propuso y ahora no entiendo porque se arrepiente ¿acaso habrá visto algo mas en mi cabeza y no me quiere decir? Algo que ni siquiera yo sé ¿y si tiene razón? ¿Y si realmente no me quiero ir? ¡No! Yo no quiero estar acá, quiero irme lejos. Me quiero ir con ella, o lo que es peor, quiero estar con ella, no quiero que ella se vaya, pero la conozco, sé que no la puedo retener. En realidad estoy muy confundido. Leah jamás se quedará por mí, tengo que ver como la retengo, aunque me gane su odio, por alguna razón que aun no entiendo, no quiero que se vaya, no quiero que se aleje.

- Entonces Jacob ¿entiendes que tu lugar es acá?

- ¡No! – Leah me miró frustrada, creo que estoy copando la gran e inusual paciencia que ha mostrado hasta ahora – escúchame bien Leah tú no te vas, al menos no sin ¡mi! – le terminé gritando realmente furioso, ni siquiera yo sabía porque estaba actuando así, pero era lo que sentía. Ella me miró sorprendida y con un poco de furia.

- ¿Acaso me lo estas ordenando alfa? – Me preguntó cruzándose de brazos, al parecer había perdido la paciencia – ¿estás utilizando tu voz de mando conmigo para obligarme? – yo no sabía que estaba haciendo, estoy actuando como un loco. Ella sabia cuanto odiaba utilizar mi poder sobre la manada, ella sabía que era un punto sensible, me hizo arrepentirme al instante en que sentí que lo estaba utilizando, porque sin darme cuenta lo hice, pero también me hizo hervir de rabia – no lo hagas Jacob porque sabes que te odiaré por siempre y además me harás mas infeliz de lo que ya soy y hare de tu vida un infierno en la tierra, sabes muy bien que lo puedo hacer y que lo haré. No has visto ni sentido aun lo vil y enojada que puedo llegar a estar, deja que me vaya en paz, al menos concédeme eso.

- ¿Eso es lo que realmente quieres Leah? ¿Irte sola y sin mirar atrás? Dejar todo esto atrás y según tu sanar ¿quieres olvidarte de todo? ¿De Seth, de Sue… de mi, del imbécil de Sam? ¿Eso quieres? Pues bien te lo concedo ¡ANDATE! – dije gritando, ella me miró un momento seria, sin expresión.

- Gran macho, pues gracias por darme tu bendición y tu permiso, pero tengo una duda, ¿me lo dices como Jacob o como el alfa? – dijo ella con gran soberbia. Lo pensé por unos minutos. Si estos iban a ser nuestros últimos minutos de pelea, pues que sean los mejores.

- Como alfa, te ordeno a que te vayas y mientras antes mejor, ándate si eso es lo que quieres, ándate y sana si es que puedes hacerlo, déjame aquí solo, has tu vida y trata de ser feliz. Será un gran alivio para todos el que te vayas, finalmente la arpía de la tribu nos dejará en paz, ¡ándate lo más pronto posible! – mientras decía esta palabras pude ver como el rostro de Leah cambiaba, se llenaba de furia, pero se contuvo, pensé por un momento que me arrancaría la cabeza, luego sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y apretó los puños, quizás fui muy rudo con ella, pero si se quiere ir, pues bien que se vaya.

- Pues bueno, ¿es todo lo que me tienes que ordenar gran alfa? – me dijo entre dientes.

- Si, puedes irte, más bien quiero que te vayas, ándate de la reserva, del planeta, ándate donde quieras, pero ¡ándate luego! ¡No quiero volver a ver tu cara por aquí! – y ahí íbamos de nuevo, otra vez la estaba doblegando ante mi voz de macho alfa, esto no me lo perdonara jamás. Y yo tampoco me lo perdonaré.

- Bien, si ya entendí, no soy estúpida, como otros, me voy ¡Adiós!

- ¡Bien! – le conteste de vuelta.

- ¡Bien! – me respondió ella mientras se daba la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia su casa, luego comenzó a correr y sentí como mi corazón se apretaba al ver como se alejaba, me sentía muy arrepentido de lo que había hecho pero el orgullo herido, la furia y mi estupidez me detuvieron para salir detrás de ella y pedirle perdón, moría de ganas de pedirle perdón.

Había actuado como un estúpido, solo por el hecho de ser un grandísimo idiota egoísta, Leah tenía razón, irme no solucionaría nada, yo no sanaría de esa forma, pero un sentimiento posesivo de apodero de mi y quise retenerla y cuando me di cuenta que no podía, la alejé de mi de la peor manera. La obligué a irse, solo porque me sentía dolido, solo para demostrarle que yo era el que mandaba y que tenía la última palabra, pero fue ella quien la tuvo, tenía la razón y yo no era capaz de verlo. De alguna forma ahora será como ella quería, se marchará sola, y no hay marcha atrás, no se puede negar al mandate del alfa… a mi estúpido mandato.

Comencé a caminar sin dirección cuando una voz familiar me detuvo.

- Jacob, Jacob, ven, acércate a la casa, debes explicarnos que fue todo esto – era mi padre el que hablaba.

- Yo no tengo porque explicarles nada, no es asunto suyo.

- Pero Jacob, acabas de echar a Leah de la reserva, ella no se puede ir – dijo el viejo Quil mientras me giraba para verlos. ¿Echar a Leah? pues sí, eso había hecho, sentí como un nuevo agujero crecía en mi pecho. Los miré y vi en sus rostros tatuados en piedra el reproche.

- Si, pero solo porque ella quiere irse, así nadie la detendrá – les contesté – es un favor el que le hago – les mentí a ellos y a mí. A ella le hago un favor y a mí me condeno.

- Jacob debes ir y disculparte ella, no se puede ir – ordeno mi padre.

- No, no lo hare, ella se quiere ir, ya lo escucharon.

- Y ese era su compromiso, el irse juntos de la reserva como ¿dos fugitivos? – el de las preguntas estúpidas y obvias era Sam.

- Si – le conteste furiosamente - ¿acaso pensabas otra cosa? ¿Algo más romántico quizás? ¿Una novela de Shakespeare? Pues quédate tranquilo Sam, entre ella y yo no pasa nada más que una relación de manada, deberías dejar los celos, tú tienes a tu Emily, no entiendo cómo puedes osar en tener celos de Leah, ella no es tuya, ella no es de nadie – ni si quiera mía - Ahora es libre, en cierta manera la liberé de todo esto, que haga lo que quiera con su vida. – Sam descompuso su mirada, pero sabía que era verdad – Ella puede volver después si así lo desea, pero por ahora se tiene que ir, porque yo lo digo y porque ella quiere – les dije firmemente – y ahora me voy, estoy muy cansado, asumo que no te importa que ocupe mi cuarto padre – el negó con la cabeza – entonces bien me voy – me di la vuelta y antes que dijeran algo comencé a correr lo más rápido que pude, aunque dijeran lo que dijeran no me detendría hasta llegar a mi cuarto.

Una vez en mi habitación, me sentí extraño, pasé demasiado tiempo como lobo y en el bosque, durmiendo donde sea. Me recosté en mi cama, y la sentí muy cómoda, pero también sentí como un nuevo agujero crecía en mi pecho, pero esta vez más profundo, _"Debe ser la culpa por usar mi voz de mando con Leah y echarla de la reserva",_ el arrepentimiento se apoderó de mi, pero mi orgullo y soberbia podían mas, yo no iría a disculparme, en el fondo era un favor, volví a mentirme, esto facilitaría su partida, mentiroso, mentiroso, mentiroso, convéncete de eso, ella no puede desobedecer una orden, ella se ira y quizás nunca más la vuelva a ver, le negué toda posibilidad de arrepentimiento. Me dormí pensado en que jamás la volvería a ver, que no volvería a sentir su piel aunque sea por un segundo, oler su aroma, pelear con ella, aun no se iba y comencé a extrañarla como nunca jamás pensé que lo haría. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza mientras el agujero en mi pecho de ampliaba, los bordes quemaban… no sabía porque me sentía de esa forma, ¿tal vez era por la traición de Leah? Eso debe ser, ella me prometió estar conmigo, dijo que nos iríamos juntos, ella lo propuso y ahora se niega…me quito mi última esperanza de volver a ser un hombre completo… tenía rabia… rabia con ella por dejarme, rabia conmigo por orgulloso. Rabia por mi poder de alfa que sale cuando menos quiero… no quiero que se vaya, pero aun así se lo ordené, aun así la obligué…

Mis sueños estuvieron llenos de Leah, y todos terminaban igual… con ella marchándose y yo quedando solo, sin una parte de mi, incompleto…

* * *

_**(¸.•´ (¸.• † Lirit † °•.¸**__**: **__**leah se fue… cuec!!! Jajajajaaj,,,, no se enojen, en verdad….no nos maten…. Porque si lo hacen no sabran como sige la historia… volverá??? Se ira al final??? Jakob la detendrá????? Jajajjajaaj…. Muamauajajjajaja (risa malvada)**_

_**En fin…dejen revis para que todo termine bien… sino…. Lea se ira y no volverán a verla jajaja…besos!!!!**_

_**(¸.•´ (¸.• **_**_† Agnes †.¸.•: __no puh lirit leah aun nose va, solo la hecharon , creo que las hormonas y lo volatil de jake le jugo en contra, y sam? que opinan se pasa de patuo! el siempre tan molesto jaja deberiamos eliminarlo de la saga jajaja xD na mejor que no hay que tener a kien odiar, bueno yo les dije que habria un giro sorpresivo! ojala les guste...aunque quizas no les guste jajaj pero son cosas que tenian que pasar! o no? jajaja para ver que pasara sigan leyendo para actualizar y dejen rewis y todo eso xD sino dejamos a leah en otro planeta xD...bueno este cap es medio largo espero que no les haya aburrido!_  


* * *

**

**BUENO CREO QUE A NADIE LE LLEGO SU VAMPIRO O LOBO, CREO QUE LOS QUE DESPACHAN LAS CARTAS Y LAS EMCOMIENDAS SE LOS QUEDARON PARA ELLOS, QUIZAS ERAN TODAS MUJERES**

**JAJA PERDON**

**ASI QUE VOLVERE A LA CAMPAÑA DE ABRIGAR A UN LOBO CHIKITITO MOJADO EN EL FRIO!**

**ASI QUE SI NO KIEREN QUE UN LOBITO MUERA DE FRIO DEJEN SU REWI!**

**

* * *

**

**Gracias a : **doble vida, Vainilla Black, Karina Cullen Black, fey black, pazzitta, AndreiiCullenHale, Andrecullen18, Tibby-Trick, Psique46, Sukio, Aligeos, Ellie. thecolou , Prettypurple, Tsuki-no-Haruka, Sophie93, Karmele Black **POR LEERNOS Y DEJARNOS COMENTARIOS SIGAN ASI!!!!!!**

**Seguiremos respondiendo los rewis a todas y cada una de ustedes!!! besos!!!**

**PUEDEN DEJAR REWIS AUNQUE NO ESTEN REGISTRADAS EN EL FANCFICTION ASI QUE NO HAY ESCUSA PARA NO HACERLO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	17. Chapter 17

_***ACLARAMOS QUE LOS PERSONAJES SON DE MEYER AL IGUAL QUE LA IDEA ORIGINAL, EL CAMBIO EN LA HISTORIA ES FRUTO DE NUESTRA LOCURA COMPARTIDA XD

* * *

**_

******°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°** CHAPTER 17: Noticias **°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°**

**Leah POV**

Me fui corriendo a la casa, sentí la urgencia de alejarme de Jacob, pero no sabía si era porque él me había ordenado a que me fuera, o que no quería verle o porque únicamente yo quería huir de él, era mi decisión el alejarme, pero él me había quitado el poder de elección, ahora me tenía que ir, y no podría arrepentirme, no porque pensara hacerlo, pero el saber que no tenia elección me hacía sentir muy mal y llena de rabia. Me había quitado la opción de decir que no a última hora, no era que quisiera, pero ya no tenía el derecho de libre elección, había usado su maldito poder de alfa conmigo, ese que tanto le molesta y odia, pero estoy segura que conmigo lo uso con mucho gusto el muy animal.

Llegué a la casa, estaba en silencio pero apenas entre sentí a Seth en la cocina, pobre debe estar tratando de hacerse algo de comer, siempre está comiendo.

- Seth llegué.

- ¡Hermana! Qué bueno que llegas, estoy muerto de hambre – me respondió asomando su cabeza por la puerta de la cocina haciendo un puchero - ¿me haces algo de comer? – Me preguntó con su gran y sincera sonrisa – ya sabes que a mi se me quema hasta el agua – me rogó poniendo carita de perro mojado. Con eso no me pude negar

- Bueno pero no te acostumbres – le dije, una última atención no me va a matar.

- ¿Por qué no? Si cocinas muy bien Leah – me volvió a sonreír mientras entraba a la cocina, yo comencé a sacar cosas del refrigerador, para alimentar a mi siempre hambriento hermano – y bueno ¿Qué paso? ¿Cómo les fue con los ancianos? ¿Terminó bien al final?

- Todo salió bien con los ancianos, no habrá guerra, pero hay que mantener vigilados a los Cullen.

- ¡Qué bueno! No quería una pelea con Edward, ni con ninguno de los Cullen – me respondió alegre – y porque entonces tienes esa cara, deberías estar contenta al menos ¿eso fue todo? – me pregunto el siempre sabe cuando oculto algo.

- Bueno, será mejor que te lo cuente de una vez, Seth, me marcho de la reserva – le dije de un tiro y sin anestesia, sentí el estruendo de un vaso al estrellase contra el suelo, me giré y vi a mi hermano parado junto a la mesa de la cocina petrificado, con la mano curvada en donde anteriormente había un vaso, tenia los ojos muy abierto y por un momento pensé que había entrado en shock - ¿Seth? ¿Estás bien? ¡Responde lobo sordo!

- Si – me respondió casi en un susurro – es por eso… es por eso que tu… tu me dijiste… Leah tú me dijiste… - vi como a mi hermano se le llenaban los ojos de lagrimas, me acerque lentamente hacia a él, lo senté en la silla mas cercana y yo junto a él en otra.

- Si Seth, es por eso que tuve esa conversación contigo en el bosque hace unos días, debes ser fuerte y tú lo prometiste, dijiste que pasase lo que pasase serías fuerte, ahora debes demostrarlo.

- Pero ¿porque te tienes que ir? No quiero que te vayas, ¿a dónde iras? ¿Te irás lejos? ¿Iras a vivir a Forks? ¿Te irás a vivir a otra casa? Leah no entiendo…

- Aun no sé donde me iré, y me tengo que ir porque debo alejarme de todo esto, de todos, debo sanar Seth ¿lo entiendes?

- Pero eso lo puedes hacer acá, con los tuyos. Hermana yo te ayudo si quieres… hago lo que me pidas.

- Acá no tengo a nadie Seth, solo a ti, y no quiero que cargues con mis penas y rabias, debo sanar y lo mejor es hacerlo lejos de aquí, además…

- ¿Además qué?

- No nada, debo hacerlo, pero siempre estaremos comunicados hermanito, yo siempre estaré para ti cuando me necesites, el que este lejos no significa que me vayas a perder como hermana, ni creas que te dejo mi cuarto así que te llamaré a cada minutos para asegurarme que no lo uses.

- Leah te dejo el cuarto y te regalo el mío, pero no te vayas… no me dejes – Al menos alguien siente mi partida y la quiere evitar, aunque me temía que algo así pasaría. Ver sufrir a Seth me mata.

- No te estoy dejando Seth no seas niño – le dije con voz seria y el alma rota – me tengo que ir, entiéndeme.

- No lo entiendo… - me dijo agachando la cabeza – Bueno creó que un poco pero no pienso que debas irte, es un error, pero si es lo que quieres, tendré que aceptarlo, no hay nada que te haga cambiar de opinión… no quiero ser egoísta solo porque te extrañare demasiado ¿cuándo te vas?

- Pronto, y mientras antes mejor.

- ¿Pero porque tan pronto? ¿Acaso huyes?

- No – ambos miramos hacia la puerta, quien habló era Sue que entraba a la casa y se entrometía en la conversación, yo no quería decirle a Seth lo que había hecho Jacob, el lo adora, lo admira, esto será una gran decepción para él. – Ella no huye hijo, ella solo se va.

- Pero, ¿aun te puedes arrepentir? ¿Veamos cómo nos va estos días aquí en la casa hermana? Ahora que volvimos las cosas pueden ser diferentes, quizás después de unos días no te quieras ir, y finalmente te quedes – mi hermano me miró lleno de esperanzas.

- No puede – respondió Sue sin emoción en la voz mientras dejaba sus cosas sobre la mesa.

- No lo digas – la mire rogando que no lo hiciera, no quiero más sufrimientos para mi hermano.

- ¿Por qué no? Él lo sabrá de todas maneras y es mejor que se lo digas tú.

- ¿Qué me digas que? ¿Qué me ocultan? ¿Qué me ocultas Leah? Dejen de ocultarme cosas.

- No puedo arrepentirme porque… porque Jacob… - comencé a balbucear, no quería darle esta decepción a mi hermano.

- ¿Jacob? ¿Jacob qué? – la voz de Seth se estaba volvió un poco alterada, esto no le gustara nada.

- Jacob me lo ordenó, me ordenó que me fuera de la reserva – diciendo esto me levanté de mi lugar y comencé a cocinar, no quería que me viera con los ojos brillante a causa de las lágrimas que intentaban salir, tenía que pensar en otras cosas, mover mis manos, hacer algo, cerrar mis ojos y obligar a mis lágrimas a mantenerse dentro, no debo llorar, no debo llorar…

- ¡¿Qué él hizo qué?! – Gritó exaltado Seth – no lo puedo creer, ese imbécil me va a oír, el muy idiota que se dé por muerto, lo mato…lo mato, desgraciado lobo – decía Seth mientras se paraba de la silla y comenzaba a avanzar hacia la puerta, no pude evitar sorprenderme por lo que decía sobre Jacob, nunca lo había tratado así. Seth jamás maldecía, está realmente enojado. Debería dejar que lo mate, no mejor no – maldito alfa, nos quedaremos sin manada…miserable…

- ¡No! – no le grite a antes de que llegara a la puerta mientras aun maldecía entre dientes - Seth, no, escúchame es lo mejor, yo ya lo tenía decidido, él solo lo hizo para que nadie pueda hacer que me arrepienta o me retenga, es un favor Seth – lo retuve tratando de convencerlo, prefiero que piense que Jacob lo hizo por mi y no por su estúpido orgullo, no quiero que mi hermano se decepcione. Tampoco le comentare los detalles de la forma en que me lo dijo.

- ¡Pero Leah!

- Pero nada, así son las cosas, yo me voy y todos seremos felices – dije esto mirando a mi madre – es lo mejor y ahora anda a lavarte las manos para que comas – Seth se mantuvo un momento inmóvil mirándome luego se giró, besó a mi madre que aun estaba en la puerta de la cocina, ella le dedicó una sonrisa, como las que no me dedica a mí, y se fue al baño.

- ¿Por qué lo defiendes Leah? – me preguntó Sue cuando Seth no estaba en la habitación.

- No sé de que hablas.

- Si lo sabes, no te hagas la tonta.

- Pues no lo hago por él, sino por mi hermano, el ya tiene suficientes cosas de las cuales hacerse cargo y no quiero que sufra por culpa del estúpido de Jacob, el lo quiere mucho, casi lo idolatra, es por Seth y punto, además no tengo por qué darte explicaciones. Finalmente Jacob hizo algo bueno, me liberó de la tribu – diciendo esto me giré y terminé la merienda de mi hermano, sentí como los suaves pasos de mi madre se alejaban y los fuertes pasos de mi hermano se acercaban – Toma Seth come.

- Gracias Leah – me dijo sentándose a la mesa - pero…pero… te voy a extrañar mucho – dijo casi al borde de las lágrimas agachando la cabeza. Se veía tan pequeño, parecía un niño pequeño al cual no lo dejan salir a jugar.

- Yo también hermano, yo también, pero siempre recuerda lo que te dije en el bosque, además somos hermanos, siempre estaremos junto, no te libraras de mí, desde donde este podre venir a regañarte si haces algo que no debes, no se me olvida con facilidad.

- Al menos come junto a mí – me rogó.

- Claro, disfruta de mi compañía – me senté y comimos juntos, como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacíamos al menos de forma humana, como iba a extrañar a este chico.

Hablamos de muchas cosas, hacía mucho tiempo que no hablamos así, era muy divertido, me sentí feliz ya que mi hermano se quedaría con una mejor imagen de mí al partir, no con la arpía de Leah.

- Y ¿dónde te irás Leah? espero que no muy lejos.

- Aun no lo sé, pero te prometo que tú serás el primero en saber – Seth me sonrió y me abrazó.

- Bien, me voy a dormir estoy muy cansado y mañana será otro día, buenas noches hermana te quiero – decía mientras se estiraba, bostezaba y emprendía el camino a su pieza.

- Buenas noches Seth, y gracias por entender, te quiero… aunque no se note te quiero… no te acostumbres a escucharlo – le dije sonriendo.

- De nada es mi deber, pero tienes que prometerme que siempre estaremos en contacto.

- Obvio y ya anda yo me quedaré aquí terminando de lavar y me iré adormir también.

Me quedé sola en la fría cocina, aunque yo no sentía frío, realmente nunca lo tenía, sería raro con una temperatura de lobo, terminé de lavar y guardar todo y me senté en la mesa, recordé que mi padre tenía un mapa del país siempre colgado en la pared de la cocina, siempre le gustó ver los estados, aprenderse las capitales y anotar cosas, como la población de algún pueblo o alguna fecha importante de cada cuidad en él, era un mapa muy antiguo, pero él no quería tener uno nuevo, decía que ese era como su atlas personal, siempre pensando en quizás viajar a algún sitio… nunca alcanzó a hacerlo, casi nadie de la reserva sale de aquí, son unos conformistas.

Lo descolgué de la pared, le saqué el polvo y me puse a mirarlo, _"Aquí encontraré el lugar perfecto para irme" _pensé. Estuve revisando los estados, algunos eran muy cálidos, otros muy húmedos, tenía que encontrar el lugar perfecto, uno con mar, yo no podría vivir lejos del mar, con eso pude desechar muchos estados. Seguí la línea izquierda del país, quería mantenerme lo suficientemente lejos de todo esto, pero lo suficientemente cerca para volver rápidamente por si me necesitaban.

- Bien esto será al azar – deslicé mi dedo por todo el extremo izquierdo del mapa, esperando no llegar a México, conté hasta 10 y paré, abrí lo ojos y traté de leer en donde había caído mi dedo para saber mi nuevo destino.

- San Diego, genial, jamás he estado ahí, jamás he estado en otro lugar que no sea aquí, es otro estado, y esta a unos cuantos kilómetros como para no volverme cada vez que quiera, y cerca como para venir corriendo si me necesitan, además hay playa, sol, calor, algo que aquí no hay, eso será un buen cambio. – Mientras imaginaba mi nuevo destino escuche un ruido - ¿Quién anda ahí?

- Soy yo Leah.

- Ah, que paso Sue, ¿acaso no puedes dormir?

-No, estoy un poco preocupada – me dijo con la misma cara inexpresiva de siempre, eran poco creíbles sus palabras – por ti – eso sí que me sorprendió.

- ¿Ah? ¿Preocupada por mí? no tienes por qué.

- Si, si tengo, eres mi hija, y te quiero, aunque no lo creas, se lo que piensas de mi, pero al final no somos muy distintas – en eso tenía razón, tenemos casi el mismo carácter – y por eso no hemos tenido una relación como la que tengo con tu hermano, pero no por eso te quiero menos.

-Ok, momento cursi… se me dan fatales, y ¿porque estas preocupada?

-Por tu partida, se que Jacob te obligó a irte y ahora no podrás echar marcha atrás, pero quizás deberíamos decirle que cambie de opinión y te levante la orden.

- No madre, no, yo me quería ir desde antes, desde antes que todo esto empezara yo tenía pensado irme. Pensándolo fríamente, me hizo un favor, ahora tendré que irme y punto – le dije tratando de convencerla a ella y a mi misma - entiende que es la única forma de sanar, de que mi corazón se vuelva a juntar y que mi alma esté completa, no puedo seguir aquí, tu ya escuchaste lo que le dije a Jacob al respecto, no tengo para que repetirte el discurso.

- Lo entiendo, aunque no creas, pero no quiero que te alejes, tu hermano te necesita y…yo también.

- Guau – le dije asombrada - grandes confesiones, Sue no te pongas así ahora, si quieres que sea feliz algún día sabes tan bien como yo que me debo ir.

- Está bien, tienes razón, es el egoísmo de madre el que me hace decir estas cosas – miró a la mesa - noto que ves el mapa de tu padre, hasta que alguien le da un uso – dijo ella mirándolo con gran añoranza. En sus ojos podía ver como extrañaba a Harry.

- Si y ya sé donde me voy, a San diego. ¡Rayos! El primero en saber donde iría seria Seth. Haz como que no sabes nada hasta que le diga a él.

- Descuida no le diré, pero te vas tan lejos.

- Si, además no es tan lejos, nada que unas horas de avión no arreglen, o unos días corriendo como lobo, ya está decidido.

- Bueno entonces ¿cuando piensas marcharte?

- Aun no lo sé pero antes mejor, pensaba en ir mañana a la biblioteca de Forks y buscar en Internet las aerolíneas, al igual que universidades y sitios para quedarme hasta quizás encuentre vacantes de trabajos… seguramente encontraré todo eso… llamaré y cuando tenga todo listo me marcho.

- Entonces como no sabes aun cuando te vas, mañana mismo hare preparativos para tu partida, hay que comprar ropa nueva para ese clima, y zapatos, además de algunos bolsos y cosas que puedas necesitar, me iré acostar ahora y mañana muy temprano saldré para ayudarte.

- Mamá no es necesario – le dije, es decir es necesario, pero no quiero que ella se tome esas molestias.

- Si lo es, al menos, déjame hacer esto por ti – me puso unos ojos que no veía hace mucho, mostraban un cariño hacia a mi que se había perdido el día en que papá murió.

- Está bien – le dije - y gracias.

- De nada – dijo ella y me besó en la frente mientras se iba a su recámara, sentí mucha nostalgia y felicidad a la vez, al menos algo bueno hay en todo esto, me reí a mis adentros, se necesitó que me fuera de la casa para que Sue se mostrara como madre y no como anciano de la tribu.

Me quede nuevamente sola en la cocina, me levante, apague la luz y me fui a mi recamara, al entrar vi que estaba igual a como la vi la última vez hace mucho, pensé que estaría llena de polvo, pero no era así, estaba barrida, los muebles limpios, las cosas en orden, me sorprendió lo bien cuidada que estaba, al parecer mi madre la arreglaba seguido para nuestro regreso, la dejamos sola mucho tiempo. Me recosté en la cama, que bien se sentía, yo adoraba mi cama y era una de las cosas que más extrañaba en el bosque, las andanzas como lobo no me gustaban, no soy como el resto de animales del pueblo, aun me considero una dama, o al menos persona, no aguanto comer como lobo y dormir en el piso, prefiero mil veces mi cama, entre las sabanas podía sentir un leve aroma a flores y por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentí calmada. _"Todo esto saldrá bien"_ pensé.

Bien hare una lista mental de todo lo que tengo que hacer mañana, primero levantarme, darme una larga ducha, tomar desayuno con Seth he irme a Forks a la biblioteca, ahí buscare las aerolíneas, hospedajes, números de teléfonos donde tendré que llamar, y ver si hay trabajos anunciados en internet. Luego iré al banco a sacar mis ahorros, eso de usar el dinero que nos daban por ser los "Guardines" no me gustaba nada, pero ahora lo necesitaba y lo tenía ahorrando en el banco, ahora es el momento para usarlo. La parte que me toca desde ahora en adelante la ahorraré para Seth, quiero que estudie y vaya a la universidad y para eso se necesita dinero. Bien creo que eso es todo para mañana, espero irme lo más pronto posible, eso de tener una orden impuesta hace que me sienta ansiosa, aunque quisiera no puedo esperar mucho tiempo para marcharme, es como si debiera cumplirla ya.

Di muchas vueltas en la cama antes de dormirme, la voz de Jacob gritando que me fuera de la reserva me despertaba cada vez que lograba pegar un ojo, ¡RAYOS! Maldito Jacob es un imbécil, un idiota que se cree un alfa a medio pelo, tenía que usar su maldito tono de macho conmigo, no tenia porque, aun no entiendo porque reacciono así, es un favor el que le hice, más grande que el supuesto favor que el que me hizo a mí, lo libere de mi, de la arpía de la reserva y le trate de abrir los ojos, el no se da cuenta que su lugar es aquí y el mío lo más lejos posible. Es increíble que no sea capaz de ver cuánto necesita quedarse en este lugar, y lo peor es que se niega a aceptarlo… no, lo peor es que siente que al irme lo traiciono. Pero ya nada importa, ni la manada, ni La Push, ni las leyendas ni nada, solo Seth… ni Jacob… él ya no importa… no me importa…

Si es así ¿Por qué me duelen sus palabras? Mierda… no me duelen es solo que me dan rabia… imbécil lobo alfa.

**LIRIT: este capi es como si estuviese con mi hermano… eso de "cocíname que tengo hambre" es una constante en mi vida… y lo de "no te vayas" es lo que me dijo mi hermano cuando me fui… T_T…. penita….**

**en fin, Leah se va, si, se va, aunque no me lo crean… se va… claro, si ustedes dejan revis… uno nunca sabe….**

**se les quiere!!! y recuerden… dejen revis!!!**

_**(¸.•´ (¸.• **_**_† Agnes †.¸.•: bueno leah se va xD kien kiere que jacob la detenga? kien kiere que se vaya nu mas??? diganlo!!!!!!!!!! que les parecio seth? me gusto mucho su reaccion!!! y sue? creo que ahora esta reacionando mejor ! xD jajaja bueno dejen su comentario!!!!!!!!!!!!! porfavor!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! nos vemos!_  


* * *

**

**CAMPAÑA ADOPTEMOS UN LOBO O UN VAMPIRO**

**SOLICITUDES VIA REWI!!!!!!!!!!!**

**PARA COMENTAR EL CAP Y RECIBIR LAS SOLICITUDES DE ADOPCION PORFAVOR DEJAR UN REWI!!!**

**KIEREN QUE SIGAMOS? KIEREN QUE PAREMOS? XD DIGANMOS!!!!  
**

**

* * *

****Gracias a : **doble vida, Vainilla Black, Karina Cullen Black, fey black, pazzitta, AndreiiCullenHale, Andrecullen18, Tibby-Trick, Psique46, Sukio, Aligeos, Ellie. thecolou , Prettypurple, Tsuki-no-Haruka, Sophie93, Karmele Black, carichoextremo **POR LEERNOS Y DEJARNOS COMENTARIOS SIGAN ASI!!!!!!**

**Seguiremos respondiendo los rewis a todas y cada una de ustedes!!! besos!!!**

**PUEDEN DEJAR REWIS AUNQUE NO ESTEN REGISTRADAS EN EL FANCFICTION ASI QUE NO HAY ESCUSA PARA NO HACERLO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	18. Chapter 18

**°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.° CHAPTER 18: Reproches, reproches y mas reproches °.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°**

**Jacob POV**

Me levanté cansado, sentí como si mi cuerpo estuviera partido en dos, dormí toda la noche y parte de la mañana, pero las pesadillas y culpas no me dejaron dormir bien. Me quedé en la cama mirando el techo por unos minutos los cuales pudieron ser horas, realmente no lo se. En lo único que podía pensar, lo único que tenía en mi cabeza eran mis más arrepentidas palabras "ANDATE", eso le había dicho, que se fuera y yo me sentía como el ser más despreciable del planeta. Me odiaba demasiado en estos momentos.

Cansado de lamentarme me levanté, fui a la ducha, el agua caliente era nada en comparación con el calor de mi piel, que ahora estaba más caliente debido a la furia interna que sentía, pero se sentía bien, me relajaba, los agarrotados músculos de mi cuerpo se expandieron y relajaron un poco gracias a la temperatura del agua, refregué mi cabello como tratando de sacarme mis propios malditos pensamientos, me estaba atormentando, pero me lo merecía. Escuché las ruedas de la silla de mi padre, estaba en la cocina, probablemente me sintió levantar y fue a preparar algo de comer. Una vez vestido fui a la cocina.

- Hola hijo que bueno que despertaste has dormido mucho.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo cuánto? – pregunté mirando el reloj, pues si ya era casi la hora de almuerzo, con razón tenía tanta hambre, me le quedé mirando, en su cara se podía ver el reproche, podía intuir que ahora me daría un gran discurso sobre lo equivocado que estuve y que había metido la pata hasta el fondo – anda dilo, di todo lo que tengas que decir, entre antes lo digas antes terminas de decirme lo imbécil que soy.

- No te iba a decir eso… bueno no con esas palabras – me dijo Billy – Jake la verdad es que te quería preguntar que fue eso del supuesto compromiso, anoche no entendimos mucho, yo no tengo súper oídos como ustedes, además tampoco lo explicaste mucho… lo otro que tengo que decir lo diré cuando me aclares eso.

- No era un compromiso, no un compromiso como lo estricto de la palabra o como la usan generalmente – le respondí – es que… también quería irme, al menos eso pensaba o pienso ya no lose… Leah me había propuesto que nos fuésemos juntos, cada uno por su parte, pero juntos, como no podemos vivir sin manada y debemos pertenecer a una pensamos en que nos mantendríamos geográficamente cerca, pero cada uno trataría de vivir su vida como le pareciera, yo iba a aceptar, había decidido irme, la iba a seguir donde ella se quisiera ir, yo viviría en algún bosque como lobo, o en la cuidad como humano, aun no estaba decidido, y ella estudiaría y trabajaría, pero con los días todo cambió y ahora ella se va sola.

- Es decir que no te me vas… te quedas conmigo, al menos por un tiempo – me dijo Billy, yo asentí con mi cabeza – pues eso me alegra mucho… no quería que te marcharas nuevamente…. Por lo de Leah… pues creo que tienes bastante con tu conciencia.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Pues se te nota en la cara que te arrepientes hasta la médula de lo que dijiste, además escuche tus gritos nocturnos, tuviste muchas pesadillas, gritabas que no querías decir lo que dijiste, que te perdonaran, que no te dejara solo, obviamente hablabas de Leah, eso dejo bastante claro tu malestar y arrepentimiento - ¿Se me nota? ¿Tan mal me veo? ¿Pesadillas? Rayos, esto es peor de lo que esperaba – con eso tienes suficiente, tu propia conciencia te dice lo mal que actuaste, sabes qué hiciste mal al echar a Leah de la tribu y…

- Yo no la eché – le interrumpí secamente – ella se quería ir desde antes.

- ¿Y si se arrepentía a última hora? Esa posibilidad siempre estuvo y tú se la quitaste – me dijo Billy tranquilamente mientras servía comida en un plato, yo lo miré y me sentí cada vez más pequeño – toma hijo come… como te decía… usaste tu poder de alfa para sacarla de La Push… aunque pienso que le hiciste un favor, tenemos que ser positivos, ella estará mejor lejos de todos… de la manada… de la tribu…

- Ya entendí, si querías hacerme sentir mejor creo que no lo lograste – le dije interrumpiéndolo de nuevo – ahora quisiese comer sin que un anciano de la tribu me restriegue en la cara que metí la pata hasta el fondo.

- Como quieras hijo… provecho – me dijo, yo comencé a jugar con mi comida en el plato, mientras Billy me miraba.

- ¿Qué pasa ahora? – le pregunté.

- Nada – me respondió el haciéndose el desentendido.

- Vamos, me quieres decir algo, dilo de una vez, tu mirada no me deja comer tranquilo – le dije mientras me metía un trozo de pan a la boca.

- Es que te quería preguntar algo… con tu discusión de ayer con Leah me saltó una duda… ¿tú sientes algo por ella cierto? – ante su pregunta casi me atraganto con migas de pan que tenía en mi boca, tosí exageradamente - ¿Estás bien hijo?

- Sí, ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Acaso quieres matarme? – le pregunte carraspeando sorprendido y confundido.

-Pues, ¿Qué si sientes por ella algo más que solo empatía por ser parte de tu manada? – me pregunto tranquilo, como si esperara una respuesta simple y sencilla.

-¿Yo? Este yo… no se dé que hablas… yo no siento nada por ella… es solo parte de mi manada – dije balbuceando, su pregunta me había sorprendido, ¿que esperaba que le dijera? "Si padre yo siento otras cosas por ella", ni siquiera yo sé lo que realmente siento por ella, ahora solo hay cabida para mi arrepentimiento a como la traté - ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Ah, balbuceaste y te dio curiosidad, eso quiere decir que aun no sabes lo que sientes por ella. Creo que dejaré que aclares tu mente y descubras por ti mismo lo que sientes por Leah, ahí encontraras las respuestas a tus tormentos y el porqué de tu reacción el día de ayer – dijo finalmente, yo me quedé boca abierta sin poder responderle nada, ¿Qué yo descubra que siento por ella? ¿Qué así descubriré el porqué de mis tormentos? ¡Esto es ridículo! Mis tormentos son porque usé mi voz de alfa y yo odio usarla… Yo no siento nada por ella más que, más que… ¿que siento por ella? Rayos mi padre me había confundido más aun, simplemente yo no tenía cabeza para ponerme a pensar que sentía por ella en estos momentos. Pero que digo si yo no siento otra cosa que amistad, menos que amistad, en realidad no siento nada solo me siento muy mal por la forma en que la traté porque, después de todo no se lo merecía.

Mientras mi padre salía silenciosamente de la cocina, miré mi plato de comida, y se me quitó el hambre, soy un completo imbécil, hasta mi padre lo sabe, y es de lo más delicado en decírmelo, al menos no me lo gritó en la cara, porque lo más probable es que lo tenga escrito en la frente "SOY UN IMBECIL", iré por la calle y todos lo sabrán, el heredero de los Black es un idiota. Maldición, no solo soy un idiota, soy un idiota con poder de alfa, lo que es peor.

Finalmente comí, tenía hambre, no lo podía evitar, prácticamente engullí la comida sin saborear nada, necesitaba salir de ahí, tomar aire, correr, eso me ayudará ¿Y si voy donde Leah y le pido perdón? Al menos le digo que le levanto la orden, que igual se puede ir, pero al menos se irá en paz conmigo, o más bien ella se irá y yo no me sentiré tan culpable ya que su enojo conmigo durara por siempre no importa si me disculpo, pero no tiene porque irse con la sensación de que la eché, no tiene porque irse enojada conmigo aunque ya lo este, tengo que decirle que la apoyo, ella es de mi manada, tengo que apoyarla siempre como ella lo hizo conmigo. Tengo que salir, tengo que pedirle perdón. Tengo que verla.

- Billy – grite – tengo que salir…

- Bueno hijo… - escuché mientras ya me encontraba corriendo en dirección al bosque.

¿Qué hago primero? Voy donde Leah ¿y que rayos le digo? No, mejor primero corro por el bosque y aclaro mi mente, si eso me ayudará a pensar la mejor manera de enfrentarme a Leah. Tengo que decirle cuanto lo siento y despedirme de ella deseándole lo mejor, aunque eso significase no verla más, al menos no se llevaría el peor recuerdo de mí. ¿Y si no me deja hablar? Ni siquiera yo me escucharía después de lo de anoche, pues aunque se lo ordene tendrá que escuchar mis disculpas y después tendré que disculparme por obligarla a escucharme, es un maldito circulo vicioso. Pero no tengo para que adelantarme, aun no hablo con ella. Quizás si me escuche y aunque no me perdone le desearé lo mejor, ella se merece una vida mejor. Maldición, tengo que hablar con ella y dejar de darme tanta vuelta, nada de lo que me pasa por la mente me sirve para enfrentarla, conociéndola aun debe estar enojada, más que enojada ella debe querer matarme y enterrarme en el bosque a pedazos separados, trató de hablarme con una paciencia única el día de ayer, ella trató de explicarse, dar sus razones y yo como siempre lo eché todo a perder abriendo mi bocota…aunque aun no entiendo porque yo me tengo que quedar aquí para sanar y ella se tiene que ir, sigue sin gustarme la idea de ella y yo separados, pero que digo si jamás hemos estado juntos, Jacob deja de pensar estupideces, pero entonces ¿Qué le digo? Le desearé suerte, que no se va obligada y que si se quiere quedar es libre de hacerlo… ojala se quiera quedar…o se arrepienta y me deje ir con ella…

- Oye Jacob tengo que hablar contigo – esa voz, maldición, con cualquiera me podría haber encontrado, con cualquier lobo y tenía que ser con el más insignificante de la reserva. Con quien menos quería hablar.

- ¿Qué rayos quieres Sam? – le dije mientras detenía mi carrera y me giraba para verlo a los ojos.

- Quiero hablar contigo – me respondió Sam con su típica voz altanera.

- Tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar – le espeté secamente.

- Claro que si, tenemos que hablar de Leah – me dijo serio.

- ¿Es que acaso seguirás haciendo una escena de celos? Creo que no tienes ningún derecho sobre ella.

- Y tu tampoco.

- Claro que si – le respondí rápidamente, pero inmediatamente me di cuenta de que estaba equivocado yo tampoco tengo derechos sobre ella, Sam me miro extrañado - yo soy el alfa de su manada – me corregí, solo el alfa, nada más que eso, las palabras de mi padre rondaban mi cabeza _"¿Qué sientes por ella?",_ no siento nada, no siento nada.

- Pero eso no te da el derecho de enviarla lejos de la reserva – me reclamo Sam.

- Ella quería irse desde antes, desde antes de ser de mi manada, pero sabía que tu no se lo permitirías, que la obligarías a quedarse, por ese enfermizo sentimiento posesivo que aun sientes por ella. ¡Tú ya no tienes nada que opinar aquí! – le terminé gritando.

- Ella jamás me dijo nada y yo no siento ningún sentimiento posesivo sobre ella.

- No te dijo nada porque aun te ama y a pesar de todo ella quería seguir a tu lado, o más bien tu no la dejabas ir, con todas esa demostraciones de celos que tenias hacia ella, siempre tratándola distinto que al resto, siempre preocupado de que nadie la vea transformarse o no dejándola ser como el resto de nosotros, cuidándola excesivamente, lo único que causabas era que ella sintieras dudas acerca de tu amor por ella, la hacías dudar de tu imprimación y pensar que aun la amabas, eres un maldito egoísta, lo único que lograbas con tu actitud era que ella te odiara cada día mas por no dejarla ir, por usar tu voz de alfa con ella, mirarla de forma compasiva y luego correr donde Emily, tu eres la razón del porque ella se quería ir desde un principio.

- Yo no me daba cuenta de que ella se sentía así.

- Claro que no tu solo estabas preocupado de Emily y lo feliz que eres con ella, no sabes cuánto sufría Leah cuando teníamos que ir a comer a casa con Emily y tú siempre obligándola a ir por ser parte de la manada, porque era su deber para con la tribu, siempre pensando en la tribu nunca pensado en ella, solo hacías sentir tus celos enfermizos y egoístas en el bosque cuando Emily no estaba cerca.

- Tienes que entender que si la quiero, pero no de esa forma, no quiero que siga sufriendo me siento responsable de ella…

- ¡El responsable de ella ahora soy yo! – Le grite lleno de rabia - Tú eres el que más la he hecho sufrir, Todo esto es culpa Tuya… tú tienes la culpa de que se quiera ir… ¡eres tu quien más daño le ha hecho!

- Pero el que la está dañando ahora eres tu, el que hayas expulsado a Leah de esa forma no es culpa mía, fuiste tú solo…Yo no tengo la culpa de haber imprimado de Emily… nadie tiene la culpa de eso, ya sabes cómo funciona…

- Pero si eres culpable de hacerle la vida un infierno reteniéndola contigo, creo que lo mejor que le ocurrió fue que yo reclamara mi derecho de alfa y así ella se pudiera ir a mi manada, al menos yo no la retengo conmigo a la fuerza. Ahora ella puede ser libre ya hacer de su vida lo que le parezca – "Lejos de mí, lejos de todos" pensé y una tristeza negra se apodero de mi corazón.

- Estoy seguro que tú no la querías en tu manada, ¡tú no quieras manada alguna!

- ¡Eso ya lose! Pero paso y punto. Leah es parte de mi manada y ¡yo decido! – le grite nuevamente, Sam no salía de su compostura eso me enfermaba aun mas.

- Pero la expulsaste de la reserva, no tenias porque hacerlo. Eso es algo que yo jamás hubiese hecho.

- No, claro que no, porque tú eres el perfecto alfa, que retiene a la gente por egoísta, que la mantiene bajo el yugo del mandato del alfa el cual no se puede negar, doblegándolos. Ya te dije que ella quería irse de antes, solo le hago un favor.

- Convéncete a ti mismo de que le haces un favor, sigue mintiéndote, tú sientes algo por ella estoy seguro, por eso reaccionaste así anoche, como un novio celoso, despechado y abandonado.

- Y es que ¿acaso te molesta mi relación con ella? Sigues con esos malditos celos Sam, eres patético – ¿porque todos me dicen que siento algo por ella?

- No son celos, ya te dije no quiero que sufra. Y aquí el único patético eres tú, se nota de lejos el sufrimiento que sientes al haberla tratado como lo hiciste, por alejarla de aquí. Deberías reconocer lo equivocado que estas con ella.

- Al menos yo no la hago sufrir tan descaradamente como lo haces tú. ¡Yo le digo las cosas a la cara!

- Claro que lo haces, le gritas como un ogro que se largue de la reserva, es que no viste su rostro anoche al decirle que se largue como si fuera un leproso, yo la conozco muy bien como para saber que esas palabras la hirieron.

- Le estoy haciendo un favor, si no le decía que se vaya, alguno de ustedes malditos egoístas la hubiesen retenido aquí. Tu sobre todo, hubieses ido a su casa a decirle que no se vaya que la necesitas aquí y ella no hubiese podido decirte que no.

- Creo que aquí el celoso eres tú no yo, ¿acaso te molesta tanto que influya en ella y que aun me ame? ¿Y es por eso que la quieres alejar de aquí? ¿O será que la quieres lejos de mí?

- ¡Ni loco que estuviera sentiría celos de ti! Tú no eres nadie y no tengo porque alejarla de ti, ¡ella se quería ir! ¡Es ella quien se quiere alejar de ti!

- Pero no tenías porque tratarla como lo hiciste, al menos hubiese sido más delicado.

- Así como tú, ¡dejándola por su propia prima!

- Mi imprimación no tiene nada que ver con que la echaras de la reserva. Deja de decir eso, ya no tienes más argumentos con los cuales defender tu postura, aquí el único culpable de que Leah se vaya ahora eres tú.

- ¡Tu imprimación tiene que ver con todo lo que le sucede a Leah! Y no tengo porque soportar tus reproches.

- ¡Le quitaste el derecho a arrepentirse!

- ¡Yo no le quite nada más bien le ayude a que nadie, absolutamente nadie la retenga aquí!

- Sigue con ese discurso, algún día lo creerás, tu conciencia no te dejara tranquilo deberías ir y pedirle perdón de rodillas.

- Tú no eres nadie para ordenarme nada yo sabré lo que hago.

- En eso tienes razón, pero no sabes lo que haces Jacob estas muy, pero muy confundido.

- Déjame tranquilo esta conversación no llegara a nada, Leah se va y punto.

- ¿Porque tu lo dices?

- ¡Si porque yo lo digo!

- Pensé que no te gustaba usar tu voz de alfa, pero veo que me equivoque, estas tan confundido y desesperado que estas actuando realmente mal Jacob, realmente mal. La estas alejando y no entiendo el motivo, y tu tampoco lo sabes, ¿es que acaso la odias tanto que la quieres lejos de aquí? ¿Qué cosa tan mala te hizo ella para que actuaras de esa manera? - ¿Qué yo la odio? Este tipo está enfermo yo no odio a Leah… yo…no sé lo que siento por ella pero ¡no la odio! Me quede helado por sus palabras, ¿todos pensaran que la odio? Eso no es verdad - Hay gente que aun la quiere en esta tribu, Jacob madura y aclara tu mente, es lo mejor que puedes hacer, quizá lo mejor es que ella realmente se vaya y se aleje de ti, alguna vez fui yo el que le hice daño, pero ahora eres tu quien lo hace y de la peor forma, al menos yo tengo la imprimación de motivo ¿cuál es tu motivo Jacob? – diciendo esto Sam se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo. Lo iba a seguir pero esta conversación ya no tenía sentido además no tenía más razones que dar para que dejaran de echarme la culpa por las decisiones de Leah.

Me quede un momento pensando y atónito ante su ultima pregunta ¿Cuál es mi motivo para alejarla de aquí, para alejarla de mi? ¿Que se aleje de mí? ¿Por qué solo de mí? ¡Yo no le había hecho nada! Fue él quien le rompió el corazón en mil pedazos. Maldito Sam, como se cree con derechos de exigirme que le vaya a dar disculpas a Leah, como se atreve siquiera a cuestionarme. Aunque tenía razón, había cometido un gran error y tenía que rectificar. Yo no le hacía daño a ella, estaba equivocado. Le hacía un favor, si un gran favor, alejarse de Sam es lo mejor que ella puede hacer.

Seguí corriendo en dirección a la casa de Leah, las preguntas acerca de mis sentimientos por ella rondaban en mi cabeza, ahora no era el momento de ponerme a pensar si sentía o no algo por ella, ahora lo único que me importaba era disculparme y sacarme este dolor del pecho el cual no me dejaba tranquilo y respirar en paz. El sentimiento de culpa es muy poderoso, me caló hondo si no lograba disculparme con ella me iba a volver loco.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Jacob?

- ¿Seth? – ¡Rayos! Seth debe querer matarme pero antes debe dejar que me disculpe con su hermana – Dime – era todo lo que le podía decir, la cara de vergüenza se me caía al suelo.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas? Si buscas a Leah ella no está en casa, fue a Forks desde la mañana temprano y aun no vuelve, fue a buscar cosas en internet para su partida, fue a comprar cosas y a arreglar todo – me dijo Seth demasiado serio.

- ¿A qué hora crees que vuelva? – le pregunte con cautela.

- No lose, no me dijo y no es algo que deba importarte, si no te importo antes no te debe importar ahora. Jacob ahora iba a buscarte tengo que hablar contigo – Maldición otra vez los reproches, pero estos eran los únicos que debía escuchar y agachar la cabeza – no es lo que crees Jacob. Creo que con tu conciencia te basta, además estoy muy enojado y no quiero verte la cara por mucho – Seth jamás me había hablado así, estaba realmente enojado, lo había desilusionado.

- ¿Qué quieres entonces Seth? – le pregunte humildemente no me quedaba de otra.

- Quiero que me pases dinero.

- ¿Dinero? ¿Y para qué? – le pregunté sorprendido, esto sí que era nuevo.

- Si dinero, Leah se va y quiero hacerle un regalo, y para eso necesitó dinero con lo que tengo no me alcanza, y como tú fuiste el que la hecho de la reserva creo que nos lo debes, así que ¿Cuánto dinero tienes? – lo mire realmente sorprendido, este no era Seth, no sé quién es.

- Debo tener unos dólares guardados en la casa. ¿Al menos puedo saber que compraras?

- Claro, un laptop y un reproductor de música, ella no tiene y le harán falta, y lo que sobre se lo daré por si necesita efectivo. – Me respondió Seth realmente serio y determinado, no le podía decir que no, solo tenía que despedirme de mis ahorros – bien vamos a tu casa entonces, aun no sé cuándo se va Leah así que hay que actuar rápido.

- Pero…

- Nada de peros, Jacob no estás en posición de peros, no tienes la cara para decir algo, si no fuese por ti yo habría podido convencer a mi hermana de quedarse en la reserva al menos por un tiempo, al menos hubiésemos podido intentar volver a vivir aquí tranquilos, intentarlo pero no le quitaste toda opción, tenías que usar por primera vez tu voz de alfa y solo para alejarla de mí, no quiero reproches ni reclamos, comienza a moverte que perdemos tiempo, vamos ahora ya – me replico Seth.

- Sonaste como Leah das miedo - este chico es de temer, bueno luego de pasarle el dinero volveré a hacerle guardia a Leah y podré hablar con ella.

Salimos corriendo de allí y fuimos directo a mi casa, le pase el poco dinero que tenia ahorrado, la verdad que no era mucho, Seth me miro realmente feo cuando vio el poco dinero que tenia, pero aun así lo tomo todo y salió corriendo sin decirme nada, por su dirección iba a casa de los Cullen, Edward probablemente le ayudaría con dinero y con la búsqueda en la internet de un laptop y un reproductor el cual conseguirían en poco tiempo, el poder de los Cullen con los humanos es enorme, para ellos no sería problema conseguir esas cosas en un par de horas, y menos si eran para Seth que era un gran amigo de ellos.

Una vez que no vi mas a Seth volví a la casa de Leah, me quede en el bosque lejos de la vista de las personas, tenía que esperarla y buscar el momento para hablar con ella.

Cuando finalmente Leah llego a su casa estaba atardeciendo, estuve casi toda la tarde esperándola, ni siquiera Seth había llegado, bien este es mi momento, así estaremos solos y podré hablar con ella, pero me di cuenta que no venia sola, venia con su madre, ¡RAYOS! Sue me arrancara los ojos y su hija la lengua, es muy mala idea ir donde Leah con su madre cerca.

Me acerque a la casa silenciosamente, sabía que si cometía el mas mínimo error Leah se daría cuenta, Sue no porque al igual que mi padre no tiene súper oídos. Me sentía como un verdadero delincuente actuando así, pero era necesario, no sé porque ahora me sentía tan inseguro, tan miedoso. Solo era Leah, no tendría que ser un gran problema, ¿es que acaso no me quiero despedir de ella? ¿Es que realmente quiero que se vaya? No sé qué rayos hago. A pesar de mis dudas me asome levemente por una de las ventanas, las mujeres estaban en la cocina charlando. Me moví silenciosamente para escuchar lo que hablaban, estaba espiando no podía caer más bajo que ahora.

Las escuche hablando alegremente, esto sí que era extraño, ellas dos hablando, riendo, conversando de muchas cosas, llegue a dudar que estaba en la casa de los Clearwater. Entre sus palabras escuche que habían comprado ropa para climas cálidos ¿a dónde rayos piensa irse Leah? Ella decía que encontró todo lo que necesitaba en internet, hospedaje, pasajes, hasta varios anuncios de trabajos cerca de donde ella quería estudiar y vivir, según ella todo estaba saliendo extrañamente fácil, hasta había encontrado una oferta de pasajes en avión de solo ida ¿solo ida? ¿Acaso ella no piensa volver? bueno no, al menos por un tiempo, y si viene será de visita ¿O no? Que estúpido soy, claro que no piensa volver, ella quiere estudiar y hacer su vida lejos de aquí, no sé porque me sorprendo tanto, o porque me disgusta la idea de que Leah se vaya y no quiera volver… Pero por más que hablaban no decían donde se iría Leah.

Estaba arto de espiar, y cuando me había decidido a pedir explicaciones, aunque no tenía ningún derecho, todo se dio al mismo tiempo, escuche que Leah decía que en San Diego habían muchas playas, ¿San diego? ¡¿Tan lejos se va?! No lo podía creer, y cuando aun no salía de mi asombro la oí decir que se iría mañana ¡MAÑANA! Tan rápido, ¡pero cómo tan rápido!, luego dijo que mañana tomaría un transfer a Seattle y luego este mismo la llevaría al aeropuerto.

Se escuchaba tan feliz por su partida que no fui capaz de tocar la puerta, al parecer si le había hecho un favor, pero entonces porque me sentía tan miserable, mañana antes de que se vaya le pediré perdón por como la trate, pero no le diré que se quede, ella debe irse, ella será feliz lejos de aquí, lejos de mí, lejos de todos.

Me aleje lo más rápido de pude sintiendo como ese nuevo agujero en mi pecho se acentuaba y me dolía, ella se ira, y se irá mañana y ya no hay nada que pueda hacerse para evitarlo.

* * *

**(¸.•´ (¸.• † Lirit † °•.¸**_**: **__**chan, chan!! Ajjaja.. aquí estamos otra vez… debo decir que tengo una ojeras estilo Cullen, todo gracias a la universidad… hay veces en las que me gustaría ser una vega… pero en fin… es definitivo… Leah se nos va!!! Y lo peor de todo es que el tonto de Jakob no la detendrá… o si??? Chan! Ajjaja… ok, estoy divagando, pero todo es culpa de la falta de sueño… en fin, dejen revi aunque sea para darme una palabra de apoyo en esta terrible y pesada temporada académica por la que estoy pasando…se les quiere!!! Pero los querre mas si me dejan un revi xD… bye!**_

_**(¸.•´ (¸.• **_**_† Agnes †.¸.•: weno aki un nuevo cap para las que querian un jake pov =D.. que les parece la reaccion de jake? la detendra?? o no?? les gusto q sam se meta en lo que no le incumbe?? y seth? pobre ta enojado!!!! weno como veran todos le dicen a jake q metio las patas hasta al fondo, hara algo al respecto?? tendran que seguir leyendo!!!! para saberlo y mejor aun dejar un rewi con susi mpresiones!!!!!!!_**

**_

* * *

NO SE QUE CAMPAÑA HACER ASI QUE LES DIGO SI AMAN A UN LOBO O A UN VAMPIRO DEJEN UN REWI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Gracias a : **doble vida, Vainilla Black, Karina Cullen Black, fey black, pazzitta, AndreiiCullenHale, Andrecullen18, Tibby-Trick, Psique46, Sukio, Aligeos, Ellie. thecolou , Prettypurple, Tsuki-no-Haruka, Sophie93, Karmele Black, carichoextremo **POR LEERNOS Y DEJARNOS COMENTARIOS SIGAN ASI!!!!!!**

**Seguiremos respondiendo los rewis a todas y cada una de ustedes!!! besos!!!**

**PUEDEN DEJAR REWIS AUNQUE NO ESTEN REGISTRADAS EN EL FANCFICTION ASI QUE NO HAY ESCUSA PARA NO HACERLO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	19. Chapter 19

_***ACLARAMOS QUE LOS PERSONAJES SON DE MEYER AL IGUAL QUE LA IDEA ORIGINAL, EL CAMBIO EN LA HISTORIA ES FRUTO DE NUESTRA LOCURA COMPARTIDA XD**_

_**

* * *

**_

**°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°CHAPTER 19 : Preparativos°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°**

**Leah POV**

Me desperté muy temprano, el día estaba claro y como cosa extraña se podía ver el cielo, tenues rayos de sol entraban por mi ventana, era como despertar en otra dimensión, los días de la reserva siempre eran con nubes y el sol casi no compartía su calor con los habitantes del pueblo, pero hoy hasta los pájaros cantaban, me sentí como Alicia en el país de las maravillas, en otro sitio, solo faltaba el conejo y el gato parlanchín. Cubrí mi cabeza con las mantas, no me quería levantar, hoy comenzaba un cambio importante en mi vida, hoy se decidirían muchas cosas, hoy prepararía mi futuro lejos de este pueblo, pero me debo levantar y enfrentar esto, no está en mi ser débil y miedosa, no señor, bueno hoy tengo mucho que hacer, respire hondo y salí de la cama. Bien si el cielo me regalo este día, es porque cosas buenas se vendrán, al menos eso espero, con mi suerte nunca se sabe.

Trate de llenarme de optimismo, tenía que empezar bien el día, llena de energía. Así que lo primero que hice fue darme un baño, un largo baño, lave mi cabello muchas veces, ahora lo tenía hasta los hombros, mientras más largo es peor cuando se es loba, pero ahora podía dejármelo crecer, con esto de la transformación el pelo crece más rápido, de aquí a un corto tiempo lo tendré muy largo, como lo usaba antes de todo esto, hasta la cintura, tal vez me haga un cambio, algo radical a mi estilo aquí, vida nueva, estilo nuevo. Finalmente salí de la ducha y fui a mi dormitorio, tenía que volver a utilizar ropa normal

- Bien busquemos algo cómodo para ponerme – abrí mi armario y busque entre mis ropas, rayos nada me gustaba, todos eran harapos, era como si hubiese perdido el gusto por la ropa - ¿Qué puede ser cómodo? Un vestido largo y suelto – bien decidiendo esto, busque más abajo, donde tenía los vestidos, encontré uno de lino blanco con flores, estas eran chiquitas negras con rojo, lo mire por unos instantes, era largo me llegara hasta como la pantorrilla sin mangas, con muchos botones desde arriba abajo, eso será un problema, pero estaba abrochado quizás me entre sin desabrochar mucho. Desabotone solo los de arriba y me lo puse, bien entro, de hecho me quedaba un poco grande, debo estar más delgada por no decir en los huesos, antes me queda como guante, con esto de comer cosas del bosque y correr todo el día hace mal a la salud, o al menos hace mal a la estética. Ahora lo más complicado, zapatos, creo que sandalias será lo más cómodo por ahora.

Cuando finalmente termine de vestirme baje a la cocina, estaba Sue y Seth tomando el desayuno.

- Buenos días – dijeron al unisonó.

-Hola, buenas, ¿hay desayuno para mí? Quizás Seth ya se comió toda la comida de la casa – les dije divertida, andaba de buen humor, ellos me miraron sorprendidos - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso no puedo andar de buen humor? Si prefieren a la otra Leah no me cuesta nada…

- ¡No! A mí me gusta más esta Leah - dijo Seth sonriendo y comiendo a la vez, asqueroso, mientras me sentaba a su lado Sue se había levantaba para traerme una taza de café y pan tostado.

- Gracias Sue.

- De nada.

- ¿Cuáles son los planes para hoy? – pregunto Seth ansioso.

- Bueno yo iré a Forks a la biblioteca para usar la internet y buscar información de vuelos, hospedajes y trabajos, Ah, Seth me voy a San Diego, lo decidí anoche – Mi hermano me miro con sus grandes ojos cafés muy abiertos.

- ¡¿Por qué tan lejos Leah?! – me pregunto casi gritando y dejando salir migas de pan de su boca.

- No seas cerdo y no hables con la boca llena, y tampoco seas exagerado, no es tan lejos, si quieres me puedes ir a ver sin gastar dinero, si corres 1 día y 1 noche llegas de los mas bien, aunque creo que es un poco más lejos quizás es 2 días y una noche, aun así no es tan lejos ya lo sabremos cuando me vayas a ver corriendo, además aun estoy en este país y continente agradécelo, me podría haber ido a la china.

- Vale, vale, ahí habrá que ver, no creo que mamá me deje ir corriendo a verte – ambos la miramos y ella negó rotundamente con la cabeza.

- Madre lo dejas ir donde los chupasangre y no lo dejaras ir a verme corriendo, esto sí que es de loco, pero bueno tendrás que juntar dinero para ir a verme, porque si te escapas eres lobo castrado.

- Ja, ja que chistosa, y tu mamá ¿qué harás?

- Yo debo arreglar unos asuntos con los ancianos, ir donde la señora Foxley a ayudarle con uno de sus niños que está enfermo, y después de almuerzo iré a Forks a juntarme con Leah, si quiere, para comprar ropa adecuada para el clima de San Diego y otras cosas que pueda necesitar.

- Claro que quiero – le conteste, yo ya no era una mujer de compras, jamás me gusto mucho, la ayuda de mi madre será muy bien recibida - ¿y tu Seth que harás que preguntas tanto?

- Emmm nada en especial, era solo para saber si alguien me alimentara a la hora de almuerzo – dijo el sonriendo, solo pude reír ante su comentario.

- Bueno me voy, gracias por el desayuno, no quiero que se me haga más tarde, ¿nos juntamos a eso de las 3?

- Claro, hija ¿Seth si quieres puedes venir también? Necesitas algo de ropa también.

- No gracias, eso es cosas de chicas, yo me quedo aquí tranquilo.

- Como quieras, te traeremos algo, no puedes andar en harapos, además casi toda tu ropa te queda chica, Adiós nos vemos – dije mientras salía por la puerta de la casa.

Se sentía extraño esto de no poder correr libremente para movilizarme, tenía que empezar a acostumbrarme a andar como un débil humano, quizás por ser parte lobo soy mas rápida que el común de las personas, por lo mismo sería mas fácil correr hacia Forks, pero estaba decidida a ser normal, esto de la licantropía tenía que quedar atrás, así que fui hasta la plaza y tome el autobús que me llevaría a Forks, esto me tomara como 30 minutos, lo cual serian como 5 minutos corriendo en cuatro patas y 15 a dos, pero no lo haría.

Cuando finalmente llegué a Forks, fui directo a la biblioteca, pedí un computador en los mesones y me asignaron uno cerca de la ventana. Una vez sentada tenía que recordar cómo era que se utilizada esta maquinita, sentía que habían pasado siglos desde la última vez que estuve como humana en un sitio civilizado, hace días que solo estaba en los bosques como animal, debería haber traído a Seth para que me ayude, además tenía que tener cuidado de no apretar muy fuerte las teclas sino rompería el teclado, miré por la ventana y vi los árboles y el cielo azul, respiré y me tranquilicé no tengo tiempo para enojarme, tengo cosas que hacer. Busque en Google paginas de vuelos a San Diego eso era lo primordial, encontré varias, así que las fui mirando de a una. Encontré una que decía, "Vuelos promocionales" esa me llamó la atención de inmediato.

- Vuelos a San Diego, Vuelos a San Diego, aquí esta – había varios, con distintos precio y salidas, encontré uno que decía, "Vuelo a San Diego solo ida, con transfer en Seattle para el aeropuerto en promoción" – CLIC – pinche ahí y salía que podía hacer la reserva y compra desde la misma página lo que me era bastante conveniente, fecha de salida - ¡Mañana! – dije casi gritando, varias personas se dieron vuelta para mirarme y sisearon para hacerme callar, los miré con furia, una mirada que llevaba años perfeccionando, así que pronto se dieron vuelta arrepentidos de osar hacerme callar, lo que obviamente harían, si con esa mirada espantaba a los lobos, unos simples humanos temblarían de miedo. Rayos mañana es muy pronto ¿no? pensé en mirar otras fechas posteriores pero sentí como el poder del mandato del alfa se apoderaba de mi mano y me hacia hacer clic en el botón reserva y resignada lo hice. Una vez hecha salía que podía pagar depositando el dinero en una cuenta bancaria o con tarjeta, como no tenia tarjeta elegí depósito bancario además debía ir al banco a sacar mis ahorros – Mierda que complicado es todo esto – volví a decir un poco fuerte solo que esta vez nadie miró, seguramente temían que me lanzara y los matara si alguien hablaba, en las instrucciones decía que tenía que ir al terminal de buses en donde estaría el transfer que me llevaría al aeropuerto y pedir el boleto de avión y bus una vez hecho el depósito.

Bien ahora debía buscar universidades, ¿Qué quiero estudiar? Bueno algo activo, que me permita moverme, algo relacionado con educación física, sí, eso es lo mejor para mi condición. Busqué posibles universidades en donde se dicta esa carrera y también institutos, pero finalmente solo fueron referenciales ya que las inscripciones son como en 6 meses más, pero al menos tendría los datos y podría ir en terreno a ver las instalaciones, anoté en mi libreta los nombres de las universidades e institutos que había encontrado.

A otro tema, donde viviré, busque hospedajes cerca de la playa, tenía que estar cerca del mar así no me sentiría tan lejos de casa, el mar me ayudaría a recordar La Push, encontré varios, algunos hasta con fotos, los precios eran bastantes asequibles y al parecer estaban en buenos barrios, anoté lo teléfonos para llamar mas tarde y avisar que iré a verlos pasado mañana, como el viaje es al medio día llegare de noche a San Diego por lo tanto tendré que dormir en un hotel solo por esa noche al otro día iría a mirar las condiciones de las piezas. Esto estaba saliendo demasiado fácil para mi gusto. ¿Qué otra cosa me falta? Trabajo, importante tengo que mantenerme. En la misma página en donde encontré hospedajes había un banner de anuncios de trabajos, entré y busqué por ciudad y lugar de residencia, también encontré muchos buenos trabajos como mesera en restoranes caros donde seguramente la propina sería buena, también podría realizar trabajos con fuerza, aunque me verían raro si me ven levantar una tonelada, una mujer de mi contextura o cualquier mujer no debería poder levantar fácilmente y con una mano una barra de acero sin derramar una gota de sudor, si me vieran me internan para estudio, creo que mejor como mesera para empezar, nuevamente me sentí extraña de que todo saliera tan fácil, habían vacantes en los trabajos y en los hospedajes, quizás porque me lo ordenó el alfa, las estrellas soles y dioses se confabulan para que mi partida sea lo más rápida y fácil posible, encontré todo en un par de horas y por internet, pensé que me demoraría mas, finalmente anoté todos los teléfonos y direcciones que necesitaba para buscar a primera hora de mi llegada a San Diego.

Luego de salir de la biblioteca fui directo al banco a depositar para el boleto de avión y sacar el dinero ahorrado que tenía. Caminar a paso humano era un fastidio, sentía que el tiempo corría muy lento y que todo era muy despacio, creo que eso es lo único que extrañare de la licantropía, el correr libremente y muy rápido, pero quizás en San Diego pueda hacer algunas excepciones y salir a correr por ahí como loba o humana algunas veces, al menos saldré a correr por ahí como humana pero a paso de loba, donde nadie me vea, hay cosas en mi naturaleza que no se puede ignorar, y una de ella es mi amor por la velocidad. No podré evitar correr a grandes velocidades, lo haré en la playa, así sentiré que corro por la playa de la Push, o tal vez en la noche, bien tarde corra por la ciudad a velocidad de lobo… me pregunto si podré evitar la tentación de volverme loba, es parte de mi.

Después de ir a comer algo he ir por mi boleto de avión me dieron las tres y me junté con Sue, juntas fuimos a diferentes tiendas, compramos ropa adecuada para el clima templado y caluroso de San Diego, ropa bastante bonita, también compramos zapatos, unos bolsos y una maleta, pero después de 2 horas ya me quería ir a la casa, eso de comprar no era lo mío, pero descubrí que Sue estaba encantada recorriendo las tiendas, no le dije que nos vayamos solo para poder compartir mas con ella. No quería llevar muchas cosas en mi viaje así que no me compré demasiadas cosas, ahora solo quería llevar lo justo y necesario, el resto me lo enviaría Sue por encomienda o me lo compraría estando allá. Posteriormente de terminar de hacer las compras fuimos a una tienda de caballeros y le compramos algo de ropa a Seth, al pobre le quedaba todo chico, no tiene el cuerpo de un niño de 15 años y crece cada vez más.

Cuando llegamos a la casa ya estaba atardeciendo, el día finalmente estaba terminando y mi viaje seria mañana mismo al medio día. Sue me decía que era muy pronto y yo le expliqué que el precio del boleto era muy conveniente, ella no me creyó mucho.

Entramos a la casa y una nostalgia inundó mi corazón, esta sería la última vez que dormiría aquí y cenaría con mi familia, suspiré. Seth no estaba, quizás donde anda mi hermanito, ojala no esté donde los chupasangres, no solo por el peligro que representa Bella sino porque llegara todo hediondo a sanguijuelas y no quiero recordar su olor pasado a chupasangre, eso es algo que definitivamente quiero olvidar.

Dejamos las compras en el comedor y nos dirigimos a la cocina. Mi madre comenzó a cocinar mientras conversábamos de los preparativos de mañana. De pronto me sentía extraña, como observada. De pronto en medio de la conversación la ventana de la cocina se abrió de golpe por el viento. Un aroma conocido entró por ella y me golpeó la cara entrando de lleno por mi nariz, era como madera y menta, ¿Quién olía así? Reconocía este olor, era el de Jacob…¿es que acaso Jacob esta aquí?, ¿fuera de la casa?, no podía ser, me levanté de la mesa rápidamente, sentí una necesidad de verle, quería verlo y poder hablarle decirle que era un idiota pero que lo perdonaba, que después de todo fue lo mejor, decirle que me ayudó a ir sin obstáculos, que mi sueño de irme lejos de aquí se estaba cumpliendo y que nadie se podría interponer todo gracias a él, ni siquiera me sentí enojada al pensar que él podía estar ahí pensé que querría matarlo si lo veía o se acercaba a mí, pero solo quería verle y me dirigí corriendo a la puerta de calle pero no vi a nadie, rodeé la casa buscando su aroma, pero no lo encontré. Quizás mi mente me juega malas pasadas tal vez fue tan grande mi deseo de verlo que me imaginé todo, y el jamás estuvo aquí pero estoy segura que eso fue lo que olí, olfatee el aroma de Jacob, conozco demasiado bien su olor como para equivocarme.

Entré a la casa decepcionada de no haberlo encontrado, mi madre me miró extrañada por mi comportamiento pero no le dije nada y ella no preguntó, quería poder despedirme de él, decirle adiós, pero quizás no se podría y quizás lo mejor sería que no volviéramos a hablar no quería volver a discutir con él, es lo que seguramente nos pasaría, prefiero olvidarme de eso he irme con la sensación de que él si me hizo un favor al expulsarme de La Push, que gracias a la bocota que Jacob tiene puedo irme sin dudar y olvidar las tristezas que viví aquí, pensando en eso recordé que me faltaba otra persona de la cual despedirme, Emily.

- Sue, saldré un momento.

- ¿Ahora? Pero tenemos que cenar juntos, bueno si Seth se digna a llegar luego, debemos cenar juntos los 3, será la última vez quizás hasta cuando – dijo mi madre con un dejo de tristeza, eso era raro, mi madre jamás mostraba sus emociones pero ahora estaba de lo más emotiva, quizás lo años y mi partida la estaban ablandando.

- Mamá no demorare, tengo que despedirme de alguien – le conteste, ella dudo por un momento y creo que lo comprendió inmediatamente.

- Bueno vuelve pronto.

- Si – le respondí mientras me levantaba y salía corriendo de mi casa a velocidad lobuna, aquí no era raro ver correr a unos cuantos hombres y la única mujer a una velocidad poco humana, aquí todo lo raro era normal.

Corrí fuerte y llegue prontamente a la casa de Emily, me quede un par de metros lejos, descubriendo si estaba el granuja de Sam, de él no me quería despedir ni ver ni nada, pero Emily era casi tan victima como yo, me tomó años comprenderlo, aunque ella saco la mejor parte, ella tomo la parte más feliz, se quedo con el hombre que yo amaba y creo que aun amo, aunque ahora no se realmente que siento por Sam, después de todo lo que ha pasado, no solo la imprimación, si no la forma en la que me trata me ha hecho sentir algo más que amor, creo que siento más odio y rencor que amor y eso me está enfermando, carcomiendo y no me deja vivir en paz, el odio que me provoca saca lo peor de mí, me hace una vil persona no dejándome ser realmente como soy, aunque a estas alturas ya no sé como soy, no me reconozco en el espejo, no recuerdo la última vez que reí sinceramente, que fui mas humana que animal, debo volver a reencontrarme y para eso debo cerrar algunos capítulos y uno de esos es Emily.

Esperando en la oscuridad del atardecer, cuando el sol ya se había ido, vi que Sam salía de la pequeña casa, al parecer se iba a patrullar, por las ropas que llevaba, Emily lo despidió amorosamente en la puerta, ¡PUAJ! Casi vomito por lo empalagosos que son, no aguanto que se miren como si nada mas existiera en ese momento…me dan nauseas, vi a Sam alejarse y pensé que él no era la gran cosa, ni si quiera lo encontré tan guapo como antes, no era tan grande ni fuerte ni nada, me di cuenta que no era el Sam del que me enamore, con el que me iba a casar, el ya no amarlo me hace ser mas objetiva, el no era tan grandioso como antes pensaba, era otro y era de otra, mi corazón no salto de su lugar como lo hacía antes, ni el estómago se removió o mi corazón latió mas rápido, tan solo sentí que un atisbó de odio lleno mi cuerpo al verlo, pero desapareció rápidamente, al parecer el ya no causa el mismo efecto en mi, recordé que el día anterior, en la reunión con los ancianos, ocurrió lo mismo, o sea nada, no causo nada en mi, solo que estaba tan concentrada con la misión de llevar las noticias de los Cullen que no procese lo sucedido conmigo y Sam, hasta ahora que lo veo de nuevo y me siento mejor al verlo, creo que estoy sanando desde ya, desde antes de irme, al menos el odio que antes me embargaba está aminorando, esto hará que mi partida sea más fácil y sanación más rápida lejos de aquí, ya que no extrañare a nadie, bueno solo a Seth.

Cuando me cerciore de que Sam estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para darse cuenta de que yo estaba ahí, me acerque a la casa y dude por un instante, la última vez que estuve aquí, antes de convertirme en loba, no fue de lo mejor, nuestra última conversación, esa desgraciada última conversación con Emily fue horrible y aun me dolía el recordar esa última visita, las siguientes con la manada eran por obligación no podía negarme a la petición del alfa, Sam siempre me obligaba a venir diciendo que era mi deber, acrecentando más aun mi odio por ellos y casi no hablaba con ella ni con nadie solo esperaba las instrucciones y me iba lo más rápido que podía, esa última vez la trate muy mal, esa última vez que vine antes de conocer y vivir toda esta estupidez de la licantropía, los trate mal a los dos y en esos momentos pensaba que se lo merecían, merecían mis palabras de odio y rencor, merecían que les deseara lo peor y que sufrieran tanto o mas de lo que yo estaba sufriendo por su culpa, y que sufrieran por mirarme con pena y no tener una explicación para lo que me hicieron, estaba segura que se merecían las penas del infierno, ahora ya no estaba tan segura de que ella se las mereciera, como dije, ella es tan victima de todo esto como yo y las marcas en su rostro lo demuestran además ella tenía sus planes fuera de aquí, ni siquiera es de la misma tribu, y se quedo a cumplir su lugar junto a Sam, yo no quería eso, mis planes de vida no incluyen una vida aburrida como dueña de casa en la tribu, yo quiero seguir con mi vida ahora que puedo y que nada me puede detener, no quiero ser la esposa de alguien, la dueña de casa, o la mantenida del pueblo, quiero estudiar y realizarme, trabajar y ser alguien. Salir de aquí.

Toque la puerta me sentía nerviosa, hace mucho tiempo que no la veía y no sabía cómo sería su reacción, aunque conociéndola quizás se desmaye o simplemente se sorprenda, ella siempre fue muy tímida y cariñosa, todo lo contrario a mí.

- Sam que se te que…- fueron las primeras palabras de Emily antes de darse cuenta que la que estaba parada frente de ella era yo y no su amado Sam, sus ojos se abrieron y se llevo una de sus manos a la boca, estaba sorprendida, seguramente porque mi visita era decisión propia y no obligatoria.

- Hola Emily – le dije calmada, esto me era difícil pero estaba en calma, o al menos eso trataba.

- Ho…la….Leah – logro decir mi prima aun sin salir del asombro - ¿Qué haces aquí?... disculpa mis modales ¿Quieres pasar? – me pregunto dudosa.

- Claro – le conteste y entre, me senté en el mismo sillón que me sentaba siempre que iba a esa cabaña, Emily fue a la cocina y trajo con ella dos vasos de agua.

- Leah, Sam me conto que te vas – yo la mire ceñuda, Sam es un metiche y boca floja, quizás que le conto a Emily.

- ¿Qué más te conto? – le pregunte un poco molesta. Ella dudo pero hablo.

- Bueno solo me conto que te vas de La Push y que Jacob te había expulsado, pero que según él, Jacob, es un favor para que nadie te diga que te quedes y puedas irte, pero lo que no me conto es el porqué de tu partida Leah ¿Por qué te vas? – me termino preguntando confundida, creo que es obvio porque me voy, como es que tenía que explicarlo todas las veces, me estaba cansando

- Bien te hare un resumen, me voy porque quiero cambiar de aires, de personas, quiero dejar de ser la Leah de ahora, quiero volver a ser la de antes o al menos tratar de serlo y si sigo aquí no lo lograre, siempre veré como me quitaron todo, siempre recordare todo lo malo que me ha pasado en el último tiempo en cada rincón de la reserva, y siempre estaré con las mismas personas que solo me recordaran lo desastrosa que ha sido mi vida hasta ahora, debo cambiar y quiero cambiar, y lo mejor es hacerlo lejos de aquí, sanar mi corazón y alma, quiero empezar una nueva vida lejos de la licantropía que tanto daño me he hecho – le dije, ella me miro seria y estuvo muy atenta a cada palabra que le dije, inclino su cabeza – y si, Jacob me hizo el favor de expulsarme para que nadie pueda retenerme aquí.

- Entonces te vas por culpa mía – dijo ella casi en un susurro.

- No, no es tu culpa, aquí en realidad nadie tiene la culpa, bueno quizás los asquerosos vampiros por aparecer por la reserva y así provocar que nuestra gente se convierta en lobo o tal vez las tontas tradiciones y leyendas de la tribu, pero aun así nadie tiene la culpa. Me voy porque es lo mejor, y ahora venía a despedirme porque me voy mañana.

- ¡Tan pronto!

- Si, no hay razón para esperar.

- Y perdona que te pregunte, pero ¿Por qué te has venido a despedir de mí? Creo que soy la última persona a la cual quieres ver y menos aun despedirte – me pregunto confundida

- Pues es verdad, pero para empezar de nuevo debo cerrar el pasado, y mi odio por ti es el pasado Emily tu eres mi prima y aun te amo con el alma, Sam es otro asunto creo que a él me costara mas perdonar, pero tú eres casi tan victima como yo. Me quiero ir sin rencores.

- Eso quiere decir que ¿me has perdonado? – me pregunto Emily yo dude por unos segundos, ¿la había perdonado? Si, si lo había hecho, y quizás lo había hecho hace mucho, solo que el odio que sentía en mi interior no me lo permitía ver, entonces asentí y sonreí y ella sonrió conmigo – que gusto Leah no sabes lo feliz que me haces – me dijo mientras se acercaba a abrazarme.

- Sí, sí, bueno eso es todo, me voy solo venia a despedirme de ti y desearte lo mejor junto al desagradable de Sam, además si no me voy pronto Sue se enojara ya que quiere cenar con mi hermano y yo juntos por última vez, al menos por un tiempo – al oír el epíteto de Sam arrugo un poco la frente pero luego se rio.

- Puedo saber ¿a dónde te vas? – pregunto curiosa.

- Claro de todos modos lo sabrás, a San Diego.

- Que lejos… pero vendrás de visita – fue mas una afirmación que una pregunta.

- Creo que sí, si no hay más remedio no creo que me vayan a ver, pero no vendré por un tiempo.

- Ya veo, Leah te deseo lo mejor y espero que tu corazón sane y tu alma también, espero volver a ver la Leah de antes, o mejor no, a una Leah nueva mejorada – me deseo tomando de mis manos y sonriendo, como era usual en ella, siempre tan amable.

- Gracias Emily y cuídate, eso de andar con lobos no está de moda – le dije mientras ambas nos poníamos de pie.

Caminando a la puerta conversamos un par de cosas más triviales, le pedí que visitara a mi madre, quizás necesitara un poco de compañía femenina y que si podía vigilara a mi hermano, nos abrazamos como despedida.

- Leah ¿te puedo preguntar algo más?

- Claro, dispara – le dije mientras abría la puerta.

- ¿Tú y Jacob sienten algo verdad? Ósea ¿Pasa algo más que amistad entre ustedes?

- ¿Por qué rayos preguntas eso? – su pregunta me tomo totalmente por sorpresa, quizás que estupidez le dijo Sam.

- Porque Sam me conto que la reacción de Jacob fue muy extraña cuando supo que te ibas, también me conto que ustedes se iban a ir juntos, pero que tu decidiste al final irte sola y que eso enojo a Jacob y que por eso te expulso, además dijiste que Jacob solo te hacia un favor, pero si fuera así, el no te habría gritado como lo hizo según Sam. El cree que entre ustedes hay algo más que amistad, que sienten algo más el uno por el otro pero que no lo quieren reconocer porque aun están muy heridos, cada uno por sus desgracias personales además de ser muy orgullosos. Y creo que quizás tiene razón, porque al parecer no estás enojada con Jacob por usar su voz de mando contigo, se que te molesta mucho, y creo que hasta lo defiendes al decir que te hace un favor al expulsarte. Bueno si es así, si existe algo entre ustedes, algo más que amistad y están dolidos aun y confundidos, lo mejor que pueden hacer es separarse, así podrán aclarar su mentes, analizar las cosas desde la distancia así verán si realmente existe algo en sus corazones, creo que lo mejor para ustedes es estar lejos para poder algún día estar juntos…

- ¿Terminaste de pensar estupideces en voz alta Emily? – la interrumpí en sus divagaciones, se puso a hablar sola como una estúpida ¿acaso mi prima se había vuelto tonta? - ¿Realmente quieres que sigamos en paz? No estás ayudando mucho con esos comentarios, todo eso de que siento cosas por Jake, es lo más absurdo que he escuchado, yo no siento nada por él, ¡nada!, y si me hizo un favor, tanto Sue como Seth trataron de convencerme de que me quede pero no pudieron porque el mandato del alfa es más fuerte. No lo estoy defendiendo, es un completo imbécil, idiota, testarudo, animal – le dije un poco alterada, yo no siento nada por Jacob nada… ¿nada?

- Perdón Leah no te enojes, son solo conjeturas, pero te creo cien por ciento, si tú dices que no sientes nada por él, te creo, cálmate. Gracias por venir a despedirte te quiero mucho Leah y te extrañaba demasiado – me dijo con los ojos más llenos de ternura que podía poner, no podía mantener mi rabia ahora con ella, no ahora que comenzaba a perdonar desde antes de mi partida.

- Vale, vale, pero no vuelvas a pensar esas cosas tan absurda, creo que el olor a lobo y la junta con Sam te atrofio alguna neurona, ni aunque el cielo se callera Jacob y yo estaríamos en una misma oración y menos amorosa – le dije tajantemente.

- Si, ya olvida lo que dije Leah, en serio, no te alteres me deje llevar – ella me miraba con un dejo de confirmación a sus conjeturas, conocía esa mirada, cuando éramos niñas y yo no quería admitir algo, porque era mucho más testaruda que ella y aun sigo siéndolo, o ella tenía la razón y yo no se la daba me miraba con esos mismos ojos, pero ahora estaba equivocada yo no sentía nada por Jake.

- Bien me voy cuídate y bueno deja un adiós para Sam de mi parte, y dile que si te hace algo malo vendré yo misma a sacarle la cabeza y no quedara rastro de él.

- Entonces no te diré si me hace algo malo a no ser que quiera venganza. Adiós Leah cuídate mucho – me dijo ella mientras me abrazaba por última vez – y trata de comunicarte con nosotros, al menos deja saber cómo te esta yendo en tu nueva vida, no nos dejes fuera de ella.

- Si, vale, ya me voy que esto me está tomando más tiempo del necesario y se está poniendo cursi y eso no se me dé nada bien. Adiós Emily – despidiéndome como por quinta de ves ella, logre salir de la casa.

Salí corriendo de ahí pensando en lo que Emily me había preguntado ¿Si sentía algo por Jacob? ¿Realmente no siento nada por él? No eso no es verdad, si siento algo por él, es algo difícil de explicar, pero como pensé hace un tiempo, el dolor nos une, existe una conexión misteriosa entre nosotros, nació del dolor y nos unió para siempre, estaremos unidos por el dolor hasta que sanemos y en estos momentos lo que siento por él es agradecimiento por mi expulsión, fue lo mejor, Emily tenía razón y debía irme de La Push para aclarar mi mente, pero no por la razones que ella cree, no porque sienta algo por Jacob que ni siquiera yo sé, sino porque lejos de aquí podre volver a nacer. A pesar de mis esfuerzos por convencerme de que no sentía nada más por Jacob que agradecimiento y amistad, la pregunta de Emily seguía rondando en mi mente confundiendo ¿Siento algo por Jacob? Y si así es… ¿es más que amistad? ¿Mas que gratitud?

Finalmente llegue a mi casa mas confundida que feliz, pero estaba tranquila había podido hablar con Emily y había recuperado a mi prima. Entre a la casa y aun no llegaba Seth ¿Dónde diablos andará metido? Bueno el no sabe que me marcho mañana, se sentirá muy mal por el hecho de no estar aquí conmigo en mis últimas horas en la casa. Mi madre leía el periódico sentada a la mesa de la cocina, tenía la mesa puesta y la olla a fuego lento, el olor a comida era delicioso. Me senté junto a ella, estuvimos en silencio un momento.

- ¿Dónde fuiste Leah? – me pregunto ella como haciéndose la no interesada en saber donde había estado. La mire levantando una ceja ella solo me sonrió, ¿Acaso hoy todo el mundo solo me sonríe?

- Fui donde Emily, sentí que debía despedirme de ella.

- Oh que bien hija me alegro ¿todo salió bien?

- Si, porque pudimos hablar y además no estaba el desagradable de Sam así que todo salió como debía – le respondí tranquilamente – al fin llega, ahí viene Seth – le dije apuntando mi súper oídos, había escuchado las pisadas de mi hermanito viniendo a la casa, en un par de minutos abrió la puerta.

- Hola, llegue, ¿Dónde están? – entro preguntando Seth – Pero ¡que olor mas delicioso! Como extrañaba la cocina de mamá, ¡Ñam! ¿A que huele? ¿Carne? ¡Papas! ¡Qué rico! – Ese era mi hermano siempre pensando en comida - ¡Que hambre tengo! ¡Mama espero que hayas hecho mucha comida! – seguía gritando Seth desde la entrada de la casa.

- ¿Por qué no entras de una vez para que podamos comer hijo?

- Ya voy, ya voy, calma es que traigo una sorpresa, ¡Leah cierra los ojos y ven al living!

- Ni loca

- Vamos Leah hazlo por mí, tu sabes que no te haría nada que no te guste, ven un momento, Mamá ayúdala a venir con los ojos cerrado por favor – decía él mientras se oían ruidos de cartones rompiéndose, bolsas y papel ¿Qué rayos estará planeado Seth? Ojala no sea una fiesta de despedida, sino lo mato y no quiero enterrar a mi hermano mañana justo antes de irme.

- Bien vamos – dije levantándome y tapando mis ojos con las manos, Sue me tomo por el codo y me dirigió al living, me sentía realmente estúpida haciendo esto.

- ¡Bien! – sentí que Seth me tomo por el brazo y me sentó en el sillón individual – 1…2…3 ¡Abre los ojos!

- ¿Cuál se supone que es la sorpresa? – le pregunte, Seth me miraba con una ancha sonrisa, se veía muy feliz y expectante, el apunto a la mesa de centro y mire lo que estaba sobre ella - ¡¿De donde rayos sacaste eso?¡¿Te lo robaste?

- Eh Leah como me lo voy a robar, que poca confianza, obvio que lo compre, así lo conseguí – me respondió ofendido mi hermano.

- Perdón Seth pero es que estas cosas son muy caras ¿De dónde sacaste el dinero? ¿Dónde lo compraste? ¿Es para ti o para mí? – lo mire levantando una ceja y cruzándome de brazos.

- ¡DA! Obvio que es para ti, no andas muy inteligente hoy – me dijo mientras yo le arrugaba la frente – y se cuenta el milagro pero no el santo, pero quédate tranquila que todo ha sido adquirido de forma legal, tendrás que confiar en mí.

- Bien, gracias entonces pero ¿Qué se supone que hare con eso? – le dije mientras apuntaba con mi dedo el precioso laptop

- Bueno, definitivamente no andas creativa hermanita, esto es un regalo de mi para ti con todo mi yo, para que aunque estés lejos puedas comunicarte conmigo todos los días a través de internet, así podremos enviarnos mail, chatear, vernos por cámara web, hablar y muchas cosas más, además si vas a estudiar necesitaras uno de estos.

- Eso de la tecnología no se me da mucho, pero hay un solo problema.

- ¿Cuál?

- Tú no tienes uno de estos, no se supone que ¿ambos deberíamos tener uno para poder hacer todo eso que dices tú?

- Pues sí, pero el mío llegara después, estaba más lejos que este. Ah y te advierto no lo puedo devolver porque para que sepas lo compre usado, tu sabes la economía baja, la inflación, la crisis, y el ex dueño no acepta devoluciones, así que si o si tendrás que aceptar – termino diciendo triunfante.

- Guau, esto esta genial, muchas gracias Seth esta vez sí que te luciste. Madre tendrás que ponerle internet a Seth – les dije mientras me acercaba al preciosos laptop que tenía enfrente, roce las teclas negra, mire la pantalla negra, lo tome con ambas manos y lo puse sobre mis rodillas, lo encontraba muy liviano, me daba miedo romperlo, tendría que tener mucho cuidado con él, quizás cuánto dinero gasto Seth en esto ¿De dónde lo habrá sacado? ¿Y como lo habrá conseguido tan rápido?– Seth tendrás que decirme al menos de donde sacaste en dinero para comprarlo.

- Esta bien pero no te enojes demasiado, tenía un dinero ahorrado y bueno como no alcanzaba hice una especie de colecta, pero no te diré mi muerto quien más aporto para el regalo – dijo firmemente pero en sus ojos podía ver el miedo de que lo matara en el acto.

- ¡Dime inmediatamente a quienes le pediste dinero para comprar esto! – le dije furiosa, como es eso de andar haciendo colectas, nosotros no tenemos porque aceptar la caridad de nadie. Pero Seth solo me miro hizo como que se cerraba la boca con un cierre, luego se ataba la boca una cuerda, se ponía un candado y botaba la llave lejos - ¡Seth dime!

- No, no te diré, pero no te alteres, es todo dinero prestado luego lo devolveré, además no fue mucho, solo lo que me faltaba. Bueno, solo a una persona no le devolveré nada, porque él me debía un favor. Pero al resto, les devolveré todo el dinero prestado.

- Sabes que, mejor no quiero saber quién te prestó dinero, porque creo saber claramente quienes son los culpables de que consigas un laptop en tan poco tiempo y además te hayan pasado el dinero que te faltaba, si me confirmaras mis sospechas mi madre se quedaría sola en La Push ya que tu estarás 5 metros bajo tierra – le dije furiosa, pero era la verdad mejor hago caso omiso a sus colectas y acepto el regalo de mi hermano. Seth me miro un poco entristecido – Bien, Seth me gusto mucho tu regalo, ignorare completamente las condiciones de la adquisición, muchas gracias por el esfuerzo – le dije entonces esa asombrosa sonrisa de él apareció nuevamente.

- Bueno, bueno, basta de esto, es hora de cenar, se nos hará muy tarde y Leah aun tiene que ordenar algunas cosas – dijo mi madre, deje el laptop en la mesa, me levante, Seth me abrazo y nos fuimos abrazándonos y pegándonos codazos en las costillas mientras caminábamos a la cocina, estábamos jugando como niños, riéndonos y haciéndonos cosquillas.

- ¿A qué te referías con que tienes que ir a ordenar tus cosas? – me preguntó Seth cuando llegamos a la cocina, había olvidado que el todavía no sabia que me iba mañana.

- Que debo arreglar mis maletas, me marcho mañana el medio día.

- ¡¿Qué?! Tal pronto…pensé que tendríamos un par de días para despedirnos.

- Era el primer avión que había para San Diego, y ya sabe, me tengo que ir lo antes posible.

- Por la petición de Jacob – me interrumpió – maldito lobo tirado a más, boca floja desubicado…

- Seth cuida tu boca – le dije algo molesta por las palabras que usaba – y tranquilízate, es mejor después de todo no me gustan las despedidas y demorarme más en partir sería alargar al sufrimiento – él no me dijo nada y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, está molesto, pero ya se le pasaría.

Nos sentamos a la mesa y comimos, la cena estaba deliciosa, Seth se repitió como 5 veces, no sé donde le entra tanto, yo también como mucho por todo lo de ser loba, pero él me gana con creces. Los tres pasamos un buen momento juntos, riendo, acordándonos de cuando éramos niños y aun creíamos que todo eso de ser lobos solo eran leyendas para divertirnos y hacernos dormir, también recordamos a Harry, mi madre aun lo extraña mucho, pero dice que Seth se parece mucho a él así que es su consuelo.

- ¡Ahhhh! Ya tengo mucho sueño así que este lobito se va a dormir – dijo Seth bostezando grotescamente.

- Que mal educado eres Seth, eso no se hace en la mesa, pero antes de que te vaya tengo que conversar una cosa antes contigo y con mamá – ambos me miraron expectante – Bueno no es gran cosa, es solo que quiero decirte que por favor, y cuanto contigo para esto mamá, de que Seth vuelva al instituto, yo no quiero que un hermano mío sea un mantenido y un don nadie, quiero que estudie y sea alguien, que tenga una profesión ,creo que no es justo para los habitantes de La Push el de tener que mantenernos solo por ser los "Elegidos". No quiero que te conviertas en un zángano, debes estudiar. Y para eso tengo planeado que mi parte del dinero que nos dan, lo ahorrare para juntar el dinero suficiente para pagar tus estudios universitarios. Porque no puedes ir a cualquier universidad, debe ser Harvard, Princeton o alguna de esas grandes e importantes si usaras la cabeza en las cosas importantes te darías cuenta que puedes con eso y mucho más. Yo deberé estudiar en un instituto pero tú no, tú debes ser mejor que yo y mejor que toda esa manga de vagos que se hacen llamar los protectores, cuando los chupa sangres se marchen, no tendrán nada que hacer y no quiero eso para ti ¿Sue qué opinas?

- ¿A mí no me preguntaras que opino? Mal que mal están hablando de mi futuro – me pregunto Seth ofendido.

- No – le respondí tranquilamente - ¿Mamá?

- Creo que tienes razón, Seth debe volver a estudiar y ser un niño normal o tratar de ser lo más normal dentro de todo, y como dices tú cuando ya no estén los fríos no tendrá nada que hacer, y yo no mantendré un vago.

- ¿Acaso están en mi contra? ¿Se aliaron? – Nos pregunto Seth haciéndose el atacado – bueno para que lo sepan mi idea es estudiar y volver al instituto, y gracias por eso del ahorro, así que no te preocupes yo no soy como el resto, recuerda que también soy un Clearwater – me dijo señalándose a sí mismo.

- Bien me alegro que pienses así, ahora te puedes ir acostar.

- Oh muchas gracias por darme permiso para acostarme – dijo divertido mientras me abrazaba y besaba, luego lo hizo con Sue y se fue a su recamara.

- Bueno hija, anda a terminar tus bolsos y a dormir, mañana será un día corto para nosotros, te vas al mediodía y debes irte comida. Yo también me voy a dormir no tengo la fuerza de ustedes dos – me hablo Sue mientras se levantaba de la mesa, recogía los cubiertos y me daba un abrazo.

- Buenas noches mamá – le dije nostálgicamente – deja ahí yo lavo.

- Gracias y buenas noches – respondió Sue mientras se iba de la cocina.

Volví a quedarme sola en la cocina, en esa soledad me despedí de mi padre, la última vez que lo vi fue aquí, y ahora me marchaba sin poder despedirme de él, sin que el viera que su hija se iba a iniciar una nueva vida fuera de su querida Push ¿El lo habría aceptado? A estas alturas creo que sí, creo que ahora entendería que es lo mejor y me hubiese dejado marchar.

Luego de lavar los platos me fui a la pieza a terminar de guardar mis cosas, llevaba 2 bolsos de ropa, 1 bolso con el laptop nuevo y mi bolso de mano, el resto lo organice para que Sue me lo envíe luego de estar instalada.

Cuando tuve todo listo me recosté en la cama, me sentí extrañamente encerrada y tuve que abrir la ventana, una brisa cálida entro por ella, se sentía agradable y sin darme cuenta me dormí encima de la cama pensado en mi nueva vida, en el viaje, y en las aventuras que viviré siendo solo una humana mas con un secreto especial.

* * *

**(¸.•´ (¸.• † Lirit † °•.¸**_**:**__** quedan unas horas para que Leah se vaya!!!! Y olvídenlo… nadie la detiene, de que se va se va… por otro lado… aun queda la noche… y la oscuridad siempre trae cosas entretenidas e inesperadas…xD.. en fin**_**… dos capis y Leah se va de la Push dejando a tras todo y a todos… y… y… haa!!! No les puedo adelantar lo que viene!!!! En fin…. Un revi y me hacen feliz bien?? necesito esa felicidad que los estudios me están matando… los quiero!!!**

_**(¸.•´ (¸.• **_**_† Agnes †.¸.•:_****pero lirit no adelantes nada!! aun no se sabe si la detienen ono.. o si? ono? aun no sabe! xD este cap es algo largo pero necesario xD ojala tuviera un hermano q me regale un laptop xD!!! y la despedida con emily?? que les parecio? =D y bueno seth como siempre un amor!!!!!!!!!!! chikas dejen un rewi!!!! necessitos muchos animos porfis y sus rewiss siempre son bienvenidos!!!!!! malos wenos o como sea! ess entrete leerlo!! bessos!

* * *

**

** CAMPAÑA POR UNA ESCRITORA FELIZ**

**AMBAS ESCRITORAS ESTAMOSS ESSTRESADAS, CANSADAS, INFELICES Y CON EL ANIMO POR EL SUELO**

**ASI QUE POR FAVOR DEJEN UN REWI PA QUE SE NOS SUBA EL ANIMO!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Gracias a : **doble vida, Vainilla Black, Karina Cullen Black, fey black, pazzitta, AndreiiCullenHale, Andrecullen18, Tibby-Trick, Psique46, Sukio, Aligeos, Ellie. thecolou , Prettypurple, Tsuki-no-Haruka, Sophie93, Karmele Black, carichoextremo **POR LEERNOS Y DEJARNOS COMENTARIOS SIGAN ASI!!!!!!**

**Seguiremos respondiendo los rewis a todas y cada una de ustedes!!! besos!!!**

**PUEDEN DEJAR REWIS AUNQUE NO ESTEN REGISTRADAS EN EL FANCFICTION ASI QUE NO HAY ESCUSA PARA NO HACERLO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	20. Chapter 20

°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°** CHAPTER 20: El sueño** °.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°

**Narradora POV.**

******»**Una brisa cálida inundaba La Push, la noche estaba tranquila, las hojas de los arboles susurraban y bailaban al son del húmedo viento, la luna no quería salir a bañarse en el mar, el cual estaba raramente tranquilo, las olas rompían plácidamente en la orilla. La espuma se disolvía lentamente en la arena y algunas aves nocturnas planeaban en la brisa rompiendo la negrura del cielo nublado con sus alas plateadas. Las nubes no querían regalar la brillantez de las estrellas las cuales estaban ocultas esperando a salir a mirar el tranquilo mar.

Los habitantes de la reserva dormían serenamente en sus casas arrullados con el canto del viento al pasar por las copas de los arboles, agitando levemente sus ramas y hojas. El viento se colaba a través de las ventanas entreabiertas, las delicadas cortinas danzaban dejando entrar la calidez de la brisa a los hogares, intoxicando los ambientes de un dulce olor a naturaleza y mar. Era una noche templada y aplacible, pero existían dos corazones y almas que no disfrutaban de esa noche, la cual era un regalo de los dioses para apaciguar los sueños de los Quileutes.

Dos corazones que se sentían intranquilos y llenos de ansiedad. Dos almas que esperaban impacientes que la noche que los abrigaba cediera ante el implacable amanecer y comenzara un nuevo día, un día lleno de comienzo y de finales, penas y alegrías. Esos corazones se agitaban con cada brisa que entraba por sus ventanas y esparcía el dulce aroma de las flores del bosque, humedecía sus rostros con la sal del mar y adormecía sus labios con el murmullo de las ramas de los arboles. Ambos se removían pesadamente en sus lechos, sacudiendo las cobijas y dejando que sus cuerpos fueran rosados por la suave brisa nocturna, erizando y empapando sus pieles con la salinidad del mar que traía la impetuosa brisa.

Ella se levanto dejando caer el chal con el cual estaba cubierta. Cansada de no poder volver a conciliar el sueño que estaba siendo esquivo esa noche. La brisa la había despertado suavemente al entrar por su ventana y no pudo volver a pegar un ojo, se dio cuenta que aun estaba vestida, se había quedado acostada con la ropa puesta, fue a abrir aun más la ventana dejando entrar libremente la calidez de la bruma nocturna. Se apoyó en el marco y respiró hondamente dejando que el aire inundara sus pulmones, la nostalgia de lo perdido se hizo presente, porque ahora nada de eso era de ella, extrañaría cada rincón de su querida reserva, aunque en ella solo conociera el sufrimiento, la extrañaría, cada árbol, cada flor y por sobre todo el mar y la playa. Sintió la urgencia de salir de su habitación, se quedó quieta escuchando atenta a los ruidos de la casa, se dio cuenta que los habitantes de su prontamente ex hogar, dormían sumidos en el más profundo de los sueños, nadie la sentiría si salía de la casa. Con gran agilidad saltó por la ventana y aterrizó suavemente en la hierba, iba descalza y su vestido se movía con el viento rosando sus piernas. Caminó lentamente, sabía que tendría toda la noche y nadie la vería, no había apuro alguno, sus pasos la llevaban lánguidamente hacia la playa, con cada paso sentía como el aire marino se impregnaba en su piel haciéndola erizar, era húmedo y tropical, el viento se arremolinaba en su pelo perfumándolo a sal y arena mojada. Con cada paso sentía como su corazón palpitaba suavemente, llenándolo de añoranza. Finalmente llegó a la playa, enterró sus pies en la fría arena, y por un momento contempló la inmensidad del mar, el cual estaba sumido en la oscuridad, aun así ella podía ver claramente el romper de las olas en la orilla, cada ráfaga del oleaje que traía con ella conchas de mar y sal. Y se quedo ahí como una estatua llenándose de arena, sal y paz.

Él tenia el corazón agitado, lleno de tristeza y desesperación, no había podido quedarse dormido por más cansado que se sintiera, se dio miles de vueltas en su cama quedando finalmente exhausto de tanto moverse, la culpa le calaba hondo en su alma no dejándolo estar en paz. Sentía como un agujero negro se apoderaba de su corazón despojándolo de toda paz que pudiese haber sentido alguna vez. Se sentó en la cama y respiró hondo tratando de calmar sus demonios internos pero no resultaba, podía sentir como entraba el cálido aire en sus pulmones, podía percibir el delicado aroma de las flores del bosque, el exquisito aire marino y la sal que venía en el viento le traían recuerdos de ella, recordó su aroma, su piel, su rostro, su cuerpo, manteniendo su imagen suspiró y cerró los ojos. Su piel húmeda por la brisa se erizaba al sentir el aire tibio recorrer su habitación el cual estaba espesamente impregnado a ella, aunque ella jamás estuvo ahí, la brisa nocturna le llevó su esencia, arena, mar y flores, de pronto un nuevo sentimiento se apoderó de su cuerpo, tenía que salir de allí, salir a correr y respirar el fresco aroma del bosque y con suerte encontrarse en esa tibia noche con el aroma de ella, se conformaba con sentir su aroma y verla solo en sus recuerdos. Entonces como un rayo se levantó y salió por la ventana como un fantasma, corrió sin sentido dejándose llevar por el sonido del viento y ese aroma tan particular que le hacía palpitar el corazón, sus pasos inconscientes y arrebatados lo llevaron a la playa, la cual estaba cubierta por las sombras de las rocas y árboles caídos. Pero él podía ver como con la claridad del día, observó cada rincón del vasto lugar y escuchó atentamente como esperando una señal divina. Un fuerte viento proveniente del bosque lo distrajo haciéndolo voltear hacia las montañas. Se dio cuenta que el viento estaba despejando las nubes, las cuales se movían en circulo dejando a la luna justo en medio de ella. La luna estaba llena y muy brillante, se veía enorme y pequeñas estrellas la acompañaban, la admiró por un momento pensando en que quizás si le aullara la luna le cumpliría un deseo, ese deseo oculto que ni siquiera él sabía. Porque nada de lo que él estaba sintiendo o queriendo tenía razón alguna, y ni siquiera él sabía claramente que deseaba pero el recuerdo de ella lo atormentaba y lo perseguía.

Ella estaba aun en la orilla de la playa justo donde las olas dejaban su generosa espuma, cuando sintió como una brisa más cálida aun le golpeaba la espalda haciéndola girar hacia las montañas, vio entonces como un marco de nubes dejaban a la luna alumbrando el lugar casi tan brillante como el sol pero con una tonalidad que confería al lugar un aire de ensueño. Se deslumbró con su luz y contempló cada forma nueva que se formaba en la playa, las rocas, los árboles caídos y las pequeñas aves se veían distintos con esta nueva luz, diferentes formas, colores y sonidos fueron naciendo. Disfrutó cada rincón que contempló, su corazón se llenó de dicha pensando en que este era un regalo solo para ella, era la única que se lo merecía, porque el paisaje era demasiado hermoso y delicado y que solo sus redondos ojos verdes podían disfrutar. Pero ella no estaba sola y aun no se daba cuenta, estaba demasiado sumida en la maravillosa vista como para saber que era observada por un par de ojos cafés. Entonces gracias a esa nueva alegría que no había sentido en demasiado tiempo, jugó como una niña, corrió libre a través del agua marina que bañaba la orilla salpicando todo a su alrededor y mojando su vestido sin importarle, observó a los pequeños animales marinos que salían de sus escondites, escapaba de las pequeñas olas como si estas la pudiesen alcanzarla y rio con ganas, su cara se iluminó y una sonrisa verdadera se apoderó de su rostro. Elevaba sus brazos hacia el cielo y giraba riendo, siempre riendo.

El par de ojos cafés se voltearon en dirección a lo que alumbraba la luna y vio una esbelta y lejana silueta dorada que se movía como si estuviera danzando al son de una delicada canción que no escuchaba pero que su corazón seguía el compas, la curiosidad y el interés que le despertó esa hermosa figura hizo que avanzara más aun hacia la playa, sintió como el suelo cambiaba de forma, sintiendo la arena suave y fría debajo sus pies. Se acercó al fantasma dorado que divisaba a lo lejos, a medida que avanzaba la suave figura se le hacía cada vez más familiar. Era ella quien danzaba frente a sus ojos, detuvo su marcha pensado en que si lo veía ella dejaría de bailar y de llenar el ambiente con su melódica risa y se iría de la playa, una desolación inundó su corazón, se ocultó detrás de una roca y la observó embobado, como si ella fuera una ninfa del bosque que lo había embrujado. Vio como ella elevaba sus brazos y giraba, cuando paraba sonreía, se tapaba la boca en tono de vergüenza como si supera que alguien la estaba mirando, pero no era así, ella estaba sumida en la alegría que le producía la luz de la luna, la cual recargaba su corazón de nuevas sensaciones y era el regalo que el cielo le estaba dando debido a su partida, giraba, bailaba y corría por la playa solitaria, perseguía y huía de las olas que solo querían acariciarla, se tomaba el vestido para no mojarlo aun más dejando ver sus largas piernas doradas, su piel brillaba bajo la luz de la luna, corría nuevamente y entraba en el frio mar dando pequeñas patadas al cielo salpicando gotas de mar por todos lados y seguía bailando con las piernas cubiertas de agua hasta la rodillas, diminutas gotas de sal se le quedaban en la piel haciéndola brillar aun mas, veía como las gotas de agua refulgían a su alrededor y acariciaban su rostro y cabello, el cual bailaba al son del viento.

En aquel momento él quiso hablarle, acercársele y acompañarla en este juego de niños, pero tenía miedo, miedo de que ella huyera, se alejara de él, lo rechazara. Su corazón comenzó a latir cada vez más fuerte y pensó en irse y dejarla ahí en la playa, ella no sabría que él estuvo ahí contemplando su felicidad, observando cada movimiento que hacía, cada cambio en su rostro que quedaron grabados con fuego en tu memoria, esta era una noche que él jamás olvidaría, de alguna manera esta noche la había provocado él, la última noche en su querida Push, en donde la luna le había entregado un regalo, la brisa la había traído a la playa y junto con ella lo había traído a él. Esta noche era un regalo de despedida para ambos.

Entonces ella oyó un sonido que no había escuchado en toda la solitaria noche de danzas y risas, "Tum, tum, Tum, tum", se quedó muy quieta mirando el horizonte del negro mar. "Tum, tum, Tum, tum" volvió a escuchar un poco más claro, se concentró, cerró sus ojos y agudizó lo que más pudo su oído. "Tum, tum, Tum, tum" era un sonido familiar, un dulce sonido que había escuchado antes, pero no sabía de dónde provenía, "Tum, tum, Tum, tum", se concentró en los sonidos que la rodeaban, la brisa, las olas, las aves, la arena y buscó frenéticamente aquel sonido que hizo que su corazón saltara de su lugar. Entendió que no estaba sola y que alguien la estaba observando, se preguntó desde cuando estaría esa persona escondida en algún rincón mirándola, pero no se molestó, no se enfadó, más bien se puso nerviosa y se llenó de curiosidad y ansiedad, esperaba que ese sonido le perteneciera a él, estaba casi segura de que pertenecía a él pero sus dudas fueron confirmadas ya que una brisa le llevó un aroma familiar hacia su nariz, ella respiró hondo, el aire estaba cargado de un delicioso aroma a madera y mentas entonces supo fielmente que era él, esa persona de la cual no quería despedirse pero que necesitaba ver con urgencia. "Tum, tum, Tum, tum".

Vio como ella dejaba de danzar y moverse con una gracia que le parecía única, ella se veía más hermosa que nunca y se quedaba muy quieta, pensó en irse, pensó en que lo habían descubierto y que había sido revelado por el desesperado latir de su corazón. Quiso escapar pero no podía moverse, se sentía petrificado y atraído hacia aquella silueta blanca. Entonces decidió que lo mejor era quedarse ahí quieto y esperar su condena, una brisa helada recorrió su nuca y siguió su camino hacia ella. Lentamente observó como ella comenzó a moverse de nuevo, girando sobre sus talones, alzando los brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo, moviendo los dedos como si estuviera tocando un piano, lentamente ella giró sobre su eje, se detuvo, bajó los brazo y alzó la mirada, lo impactaron como un rayo sus hermosos ojos verdes lo cuales lo miraban expectantes, él se quedó inmóvil sabiendo que había sido sorprendido, pero no se movió de su lugar, aun seguía entre las sombras de las rocas donde la luz de la luna no llegaba.

Ella se dio cuenta de que él aun no se movía de su lugar, ella lo podía ver claramente entre las sombras, vio si rostro serio, sus ojos entre abiertos, su mandíbula apretada, su cuerpo inmóvil y se impacientó, sintió que quería compartir con él esa última noche, la cual estaba siendo cada vez mejor. Entonces le sonrió, con la sonrisa más sincera que podía entregarle, infundiéndole valor para salir a la luz. Él se sorprendió, jamás la había visto sonreír de esa manera, tan sincera, abierta, gentil y cálida, sus ojos brillaban con un fulgor que desconocía, el verde de sus ojos se hacía más profundo y el sintió como si jamás pudiese volver a dejar de mirarlos, jamás la había visto tan espectacular como ahora, parecía una diosa del Olimpo que lo invitaba a acercase a ella. Ella esperó tranquila a que él tomara la decisión de avanzar, sin presiones, tenía aun una larga noche por delante. Él dudó por unos instantes, no porque no quisiese estar cerca de ella sino porque se sentía aturdido ante tanta belleza.

Se armó de valor y salió de su escondite, se movió lentamente y comenzó a avanzar hacia ella que lo miraba atenta sin borrar de su rostro aquella sonrisa que lo tenía alucinado, cuando estuvo cerca, ella extendió el brazo y le ofreció su mano. Él la miró dudoso y ella le respondió sonriendo aun mas, sus ojos parecían dos esmeraldas que iluminaban su cara, su pelo caía libre enmarcando su rostro y brillando como el azabache, la piel de su delicado brazo extendido brillaba como el oro cubierto de pequeñas gotas de sal seca. Se acercó otro par de pasos más y temblorosamente tomó la mano de aquella mujer pero que parecía una niña esperando un regalo. Sintió como pequeños choques eléctricos recorriendo su brazo al sentir la suave piel de ella, ella por su lado sintió el calor proveniente de la mano de él y las mariposas que revoloteaban en su estomago se agitaron aun mas. Pero él seguía sintiendo dudas, no sabía qué hacer o que decir, ella notó sus vacilaciones, se acercó tímidamente quedando a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo, observó cada detalle de su torso desnudo que era como tallado en piedra, su piel morena brillaba pareciendo terciopelo bajo la luz de la luna, se deleitó por unos segundos con cada curva, forma y aroma de su torso el cual expelía su aroma característico que impactó en su rostro aturdiéndola, pero se recompuso rápidamente, lo miró a los ojos fijamente, se puso en puntas de pies y le beso la nariz.

Él aun no salía de su asombro, queriendo que ese momento se alargara, cuando sintió que ella lo jalaba del brazo, pestaño confundido y ella soltó una gran risotada que lo hizo reír, entonces se pudo relajar y entregarse completamente a esta nueva aventura nocturna. Ambos rieron fuerte y melodiosamente. Entonces ella volvió a jalarlo del brazo y comenzó a correr, él la siguió hacia el agua. Ella se giró y sin previo aviso lo roció con agua salada golpeando su fisonomía, él quedó empapado y atontado, gotas de agua caían por su rostro y cabello abrillantando aun mas su sedoso torso, ella lo miró ocultando su risa con la mano, él se veía muy gracioso en esos momentos, entonces a velocidad poco humana él juntó ambas manos y la baño completamente, ella simplemente no pudo ni quiso escapar de aquel ataque acuático. Los dos rieron y jugaron como niños, empujándose, persiguiéndose, tirándose bocanadas de agua salada y arena, la alegría y el regocijo que los cubría hacia que sus corazones se sintieran vivos, ambos corazones no querían que esa noche tan especial terminara jamás. La luna los observó divertirse como nunca, las aves buscaron un buen lugar para admirar el espectáculo y las nubes se alejaron aun más del cielo dejando que las estrellas también pudieran entretenerse con la danza que aquella pareja estaba dando solo por una noche.

Tomados de la mano recorriendo la playa, sin hablar, solo disfrutando de cada momento, de cada risa sin sentido, de cada nueva cosa que observaban juntos, las palabras sobraban entre ellos esta noche. Entonces ella se detuvo y el sintió terror, lo miró a los ojos buscando la afirmación de que aquel momento mágico había terminado, los ojos de ella se llenaron de nostalgia, los ojos de él se cubrieron de tristeza.

Ella metió su mano en el bolsillo de su vestido y empuñando su mano le dijo _"te tengo un regalo pero debes cerrar los ojos"_, él muy obediente los cerró, _"Extiende tu brazo izquierdo"_ dijo ella y así lo hizo. Él sintió como ella tomaba su brazo y lo envolvía, podía sentir claramente los delicados dedos de ella tocando la piel de su muñeca, _"Bien ahora ábrelos"_ le ordenó alejándose un par de pasos de él, él la miro confundido estirando su mano para que ella no se alejara, ella le sonrió aclarándole de que no escaparía de ahí, ella le recordó con un gesto que debía mirar su muñeca izquierda, y cuando lo hizo, no sin antes cerciorarse de que ella no desaparecería si dejaba de mirarla, levantó su brazo y vio que en su muñeca tenia atada un pulsera de cuero. La observó detenidamente, eran dos cuerdas de cuero entrelazadas en espiral, una era de color canela y la otra era marrón oscuro, _"Esas dos lianas somos nosotros"_ le dijo ella aclarando el significado de aquella pulsera, _"La de color canela soy yo y la marrón eres tú, y significa que nuestras vidas siempre estarán unidas, jamás estaremos solo, siempre nos tendremos el uno al otro"_ le dijo ella acercándose un paso hacia él, el corazón del joven se sintió triste, sabía que este era el final, ella se marcharía y solo le quedaría el recuerdo de esta maravillosa noche y el tormento de lo que pudo ser, solo tendría aquel regalo que lo haría recordar lo sucedido esta noche. Ella vio la desolación en el rostro de él y le dijo _"Si te sientes solo algún día, debes mirar la pulsera y recordaras que no lo estas, esta pulsera se conecta directamente con nuestros corazones, es por eso que deberás ocuparla solo en el brazo izquierdo"_, pero esas palabras no le bastaban, él quería que ella se quedara y no tener que solo recordarla, pero era lo correcto ella debía marchar.

"_Entonces ahora me toca a mí"_ le dijo él una vez que salió de sus pensamientos, al igual que ella metió la mano en el bolsillo de sus pantalones cortos, con ambas manos cubrió lo que tenia y le dijo _"Es tu turno de cerrar los ojos"_ ella se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos y se quedó muy quieta en su lugar. Ella sintió como el cambiaba de posición y se colocaba justo detrás de ella, podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo penetrándola, haciéndola querer girar y abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas, pero se contuvo. _"Tendrás que quitar tus manos de tu rostro pero sin abrir los ojos"_ demandó él, ella obedeció la orden. Él tomó el cabello de ella y lo acomodó en un solo hombro, ella instintivamente ladeo un poco su cabeza, sintió como los dedos de él recorrían su cuello hasta las clavículas, luego sintió como algo pequeño y helado se alojaba en su pecho, él cuidadosamente ató un los extremos de su regalo en la parte posterior del cuello de ella, la giró tomándola de los brazo, y dejó que el aroma de ella se colara por su nariz, era algo que él quería recordar a toda costa. _"Ahora puedes abrirlos"_ dijo él sin soltarla. Ella bajó su cabeza y vio que de su cuello colgaba un collar, al igual que su regalo era de una liana de cuero negra y al medio de esta se enganchaba un pequeño dije, lo levantó con una de sus manos y lo observó, era un diente de lobo, incrustado en una bella pero sencilla base de madera tallada, el colmillo de lobo era muy blanco y brillaba._ "Este es mi regalo para que me recuerdes y sepas que siempre habrá un lobo esperando por ti en el bosque"_. Los ojos de ella se llenaron de lágrimas y la tristeza se apoderó de los dos, sabían que era el final.

Sin poder contenerse más él la acercó a su cuerpo y la abrazó, como queriéndola aprisionar para no dejarla escapar, ella rodeó la cintura de él con su brazos apoyando su rostro en el dulce pecho de él. Sin moverse de sus agarres ambos se miraron a los ojos, sus corazones latían fuertemente, era el adiós, una despedida que no quería ser vivida pero la cual era totalmente inevitable. Él tomó el rostro de ella con una mano y acarició su mejilla, se acercó a su boca y respiró su esencia, ella se colocó en puntas de pies queriendo poder acortar aun mas las distancias. De pronto él sintió frio, sentía como sus brazos se congelaban, sin saber lo que pasaba alejó un poco su rostro del de ella y la miró aturdido, por las mejillas de ella corría un mar de lagrimas saladas, ella tapó su boca con una mano tratando de controlar su llanto, el vio como el rostro de ella se volvió pálido, blanco muy blanco, sus cabellos se teñían de plateado y su piel antes de color dorada se volvía translucida como el cristal. Él quiso abrazarla aun mas pero se dio cuenta que el cuerpo de ella se desasía, se volvía grumoso y delicado. Se volvió a alejar un poco lleno de temor pero sin soltarla, _"Adiós" _dijo ella mientras su cuerpo se volvía de sal, un manto de burbujas transparentes cubrieron su cuerpo, las burbujas comenzaron a girar rápida y delicadamente alrededor del cuerpo de él, depositando un dulce beso salado en sus labios, un viento proveniente del bosque soplo fuertemente llevándose con el todas las partículas de sal y burbujas hacia el mar. Observó como la brisa se llevaba consigo esa niebla blanca de partículas de sal hacia el horizonte dejándolo a él solo en medio de la solitaria noche, sus músculos no reaccionaron y de sus labios solo escapó una palabra _"no"_"******«**

* * *

**(¸.•´ (¸.• † Lirit † °•.¸**_**:**__** T_T**__**… bien, algo de magia nunca es malo no creen??? Al contrario, ahora… que piensan??? De quien fue el sueño de ella o él??? Asumo que saben de quien se trata no? Quien apuesta mas??? (paresco emmet xD) en fin, eso es todo, vamos dejen revis que una palabra de aliento nos ayuda mucho, no solo como escritoras a mi también como estudiante estresada y con serios pensamientos suicidas por culpa de la carga academica. Se les quiere y dejen un revi!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**(¸.•´ (¸.• **_**_† Agnes †.¸.•:y que piensa??? ami me gussta mucho este cap! le da algo de misterio! xD jajja fue real? fue un sueño? fue ambas? como dice lirit quien lo ssoño??? yo lo escribi pero ni yo se kien fue! creo que ssolo fui yo en un momento de lokura romantica xD y bien que creen que pasara ahora? jake se dara cuenta de algunas cosas? o leah? sse ira? kien dice SIIII xD dejen su comentario porfa!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
_**

_**

* * *

**_

**TENGO DOSS TEORIAS O EL CAP ANTERIOR NO LES GUSSTO NADA O SIMPLEMENTE NO NOS KIEREN NI UN POKITO PORQ NO NOS DEJARON REWIS CASI T.T ASI QUE AQUI VAMOSS DE NUEVO**

**CAMPAÑA POR UNA ESCRITORA FELIZ**

**AMBAS ESCRITORAS ESTAMOSS ESSTRESADAS, CANSADAS, INFELICES Y CON EL ANIMO POR EL SUELO**

**ASI QUE POR FAVOR DEJEN UN REWI PA QUE SE NOS SUBA EL ANIMO!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Gracias a : **doble vida, Vainilla Black, Karina Cullen Black, fey black, pazzitta, AndreiiCullenHale, Andrecullen18, Tibby-Trick, Psique46, Sukio, Aligeos, Ellie. thecolou , Prettypurple, Tsuki-no-Haruka, Sophie93, Karmele Black, carichoextremo **POR LEERNOS Y DEJARNOS COMENTARIOS SIGAN ASI!!!!!!**

**Seguiremos respondiendo los rewis a todas y cada una de ustedes!!! besos!!!**

**PUEDEN DEJAR REWIS AUNQUE NO ESTEN REGISTRADAS EN EL FANCFICTION ASI QUE NO HAY ESCUSA PARA NO HACERLO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	21. Chapter 21

_***ACLARAMOS QUE LOS PERSONAJES SON DE MEYER AL IGUAL QUE LA IDEA ORIGINAL, EL CAMBIO EN LA HISTORIA ES FRUTO DE NUESTRA LOCURA COMPARTIDA XD

* * *

**_

**°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.° CHAPTER 21: Adiós, una nueva vida comienza °.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°**

**Leah POV**

- ¡LEAH! ¡LEAH! ¡LEAH!

-¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? – Contesté a los gritos provenientes desde afuera de mi habitación, era Seth quien gritaba como un animal - ¡¿Qué rayos quieres Seth?! – le grité exasperada, sus gritos me había despertado de golpe, me senté rápidamente en la cama, me sentía mareada, confundida y desorientada. ¿Por qué estoy en mi cuarto? ¿No se suponía que estaba en la playa? ¿Fue todo solo un sueño? Miré a mi alrededor, aun estaba vestida, cubierta por un chal encima de mi cama, sentí una opresión en el pecho, me dieron ganas de llorar y una extraña sensación de que algo importante había perdido se apoderó de mi, sentí un gran vacío en el estomago, todo había sido un sueño, un mágico sueño y había despertado de la peor manera, sobresaltada con los gritos de mi hermano, ahora sí que lo ahorco.

- Leah despierta tienes que levantarte y venir a tomar desayuno con nosotros, hoy es el gran día – dijo mi hermano demasiado emocionado para mi gusto, recordándome a lo que debería enfrentarme en unas horas más, como si no supiera que hoy partía a una nueva vida lejos de todo lo que conocí.

- Maldición…ya voy, ya voy, entra si quieres – le dije fastidiada mientras refregaba mis ojos y sacudía mi cabello. Seth abrió rápidamente la puerta y entró – por favor entra, así podré ahorcarte más rápido por tu cariñosa forma de despertarme – le dije mientras me dedicaba una gran e irónica sonrisa.

- Vaya Leah justo hoy se te pegan las sábanas, y lo de ahorcarme tendrá que esperar, se te hace tarde y ni creas que por ser tu último día aquí te la dejaré fácil – dijo en tono de broma - oye pero si ni siquiera te pusiste pijama, ¿Dónde tienes la cabeza que ya ni te cambias para dormir? Y para peor te quedas dormida sobre la cama, ¿Qué haré contigo?, ya levántate y anda al baño

- Parece que estás muy interesado en que me vaya y no me deje el transfer aquí y yo que creía que eras el único que no quería que me fuera, que equivocada estaba – lo miré desconfiada frunciendo el ceño.

- No hermana, que cosas dices claro que no quiero que te vayas, pero es que quedan pocas horas para tu partida y quiero aprovecharlas estando contigo y a ti se te ocurre dormir más de la cuenta por primera vez en mucho tiempo – dijo mientras bajaba los brazos a sus costados totalmente ofendido e indignado.

- Vale, vale, bien me voy a dar un baño y voy a la cocina, ¿al menos me dejarás tomar un baño? ¿No? – le contesté mientras me paraba de la cama, al sacudir mi vestido sentí como pequeños granos de arena caían al suelo, de mi cabello también caía arena y me di cuenta que estaba enmarañado y pegote como cuando se mojaba en el mar, Seth me miró confundido, pero yo lo estaba más, entonces ¿no había sido un sueño? Sentí como algo se me removió en el estomago, el agujero que sentía al despertar aumentó su tamaño.

- Leah ¿Dónde anduviste anoche? – me interrogó Seth.

- En…ninguna parte, estuve aquí dormida como tu… creo – le respondí no muy convencida.

- No sabía que tu cama tuviese arena ¿es un toque especial? – preguntó mi hermano, yo lo miré ceñuda negándoselo con la mirada, él obviamente supo que le decía que no, mas no me creyó - Si claro - dijo él mientras se daba media vuelta y salía por mi puerta – te espero en la cocina, pero si no escucho la ducha en 5 minutos vengo yo mismo y te meto a la fuerza – me amenazó Seth, lo miré haciéndole una mueca burlona de miedo.

- ¡JA! Como si pudieras.

Miré hacia mi ventana la cual estaba totalmente abierta, un camino de arena aun mojada con forma de pisadas deformadas recorría toda la trayectoria desde mi cama a la ventana ¿había sido un sueño? ¿No? No estaba segura, esa arena podría haber entrado con el viento dejando la forma de pisadas de forma totalmente coincídete… ¿pero qué estupideces estoy pensando?, mi cabeza ya no funciona con claridad, _"todo fue un sueño, todo fue un sueño", _me dije a mi misma reiteradas veces, nada podía ser real, ni la luna hermosa de esa noche, ni la primera noche con estrellas desde hace mucho tiempo, ni nuestro juego… entonces recordé, si fue un sueño no debería tener algo en mi cuello, alcé mis manos y me las lleve al base de mi cuello posando mi dedo donde se juntan las clavículas, una parte de mi esperaba no encontrar nada y enterrar ese sueño en un rincón como un lindo recuerdo de algo que jamás sucedió, pero la otra parte ansiaba fuertemente que si encontrara algo, haciendo que mi corazón saltara de su lugar. Mis manos temblorosas siguieron su camino, me daba miedo mirar directamente en un espejo y confirmar la existencia o no de aquel objeto. Toqué la piel de mis hombros delicadamente con la punta de mis dedos y comencé a recorrer el camino que me llevaría a encontrar aquel objeto, lo hice demasiado lento hasta para un humano, subí y subí lentamente.

- ¡Mierda! – grité demasiado fuerte, mis manos abrochadas a mi cuello abrazaban aquello que solo existía en sueños, porque me repetía firmemente que eso había sido un sueño, ¿entonces como diablos había llegado ese collar a mi cuello? simplemente no me atreví a mirar, esto aun es un sueño, aun no despierto bien, son ilusiones mías.

- ¿Qué pasó Leah? – Me preguntó Seth desde donde estuviera - ¡Leah aun no escucho la ducha correr! – volvió a gritar mi hermano en tono amenazante.

- Esto no puede estar pasado – me dije en voz alta mientras salía por la puerta de mi cuarto.

A regañadientes fui al cuarto de baño, abrí la llave del agua caliente, busqué la toalla, me desvestí y cuando estaba dispuesta a meterme a la regadera recordé que tenía que confirmar lo que mis manos habían encontrado, con algo de temor y nerviosismo me paré enfrente del espejo sin abrir los ojos, suspiré cansadamente _"Leah no seas estúpida abre los ojos",_ pensé, esto era demasiado bizarro hasta para mi, hasta para la tribu, nos convertíamos en lobo pero no éramos magos. Volví a suspirar y dejándome de imbecilidades abrí los ojos y enfoqué la vista en la imagen del espejo, podía ver claramente aquel collar que adornaba mi cuello, lo acaricié dudando aun de su existencia, el colmillo quedaba un poco más abajo del final mi cuello casi llegando a mi escote, era hermoso… y real, lo podía ver claramente en mi cuello. No quería sacármelo, sentí como que si lo hiciera desaparecería y no quería que se fuera, pensándolo fríamente es algo estúpido, ya que quiera o no me iré y las cosas cambiarán, pero esto me unía a el por siempre, dudé mucho, no quería sacarlo de mi cuello, pero no quería arruinarlo, así que a regañadientes lo colgué del perchero de las toallas y lo contemplé por unos instantes. Me metí a la ducha, podía sentir el aroma a sal en mi piel, rocé mis labios por uno de mis brazos para confirmar que había estado en la playa, mi piel estaba salada y olía a mar, a arena mojada, a madera y mentas, mi cabello tenía rastros de arena y al igual que mi piel tenía ese sabor a sal. Aspiré profundamente y pude sentir como el estomago se me removía a causa de las mariposas nocturnas. _"Esto no puede estar pasando, esto no puede ser real" _pensé, ¿cómo era que no recordaba como rayos había vuelvo a mi casa? a mi cama, pero por otro lado estaba la prueba de que todo lo soñado si había sucedido, sino cómo diablos tendría el collar en mi cuello, y el rastro de arenas en mi pieza, me sentía confundida y quise gritar, mas no podía hacerlo o el histérico de mi hermano me llenaría de preguntas sin respuestas, largué un pequeño gruñido a causa de la frustración. No entendía nada, me refregué el cuerpo y el pelo tratando de borrar ese aroma a playa que tenia impregnado y no solo ese olor si no también el que le pertenecía el. Finalmente terminé, me envolví con la toalla, puse otra en mi cabeza y fui directo a mi habitación, me puse ropa cómoda, ya que me tocaba pasar un par de horas sentada antes de llegar a mi destino, así que solo me puse ropa deportiva y zapatillas, las cuales había comprado el día anterior con Sue.

- ¿¡Leah terminaste!? – gritó mi pequeño hermano

- Si, y deja de fastidiar Seth si es que me quieres ir dejarme en silla de ruedas al terminal de buses – le contesté mientras terminaba de cepillarme el cabello, me hice una cola de caballo y al pasar una de mis manos por la nuca me di cuenta de que algo faltaba - ¡Mierda! – volví a gritar demasiado fuerte.

Salí disparada de mi habitación al cuarto de baño, Seth estaba a punto de entrar a este, pero me adelante y cerré la puerta.

- ¡Leah! ¿Qué rayos te pasa el día de hoy? ¡Necesito usar el baño! – alegaba mi hermano desde afuera golpeándome la puerta.

- Pues usa un árbol del patio, eres lobo ¿no? Podrás utilizar uno cualquiera – le grité desde el baño mientras buscaba frenéticamente el collar, el cual había dejado colgado en el perchero pero ya no estaba, el maldito collar no estaba ¿había sido mi imaginación? ¿Qué rayos me pasa? Me debo estar volviendo completamente loca, pero no puede ser, estoy segura que era real, lo toqué, lo sentí, lo vi… mi imaginación nunca ha sido tan viva como para hacerme creer algo de esa manera… creo que todo esto me está afectando.

- ¡Leah sal del baño! – seguía diciendo Seth desde afuera, estaba pidiendo a gritos que le arrancara la lengua, me estaba cansando.

- Ya salgo, ya salgo – le dije derrotada luego de un rato, el collar no estaba, busqué por todo rincón del baño y no estaba, ¿cómo era posible que desapareciera? ¿Había sido mi imaginación? No puede ser, estoy segura de que lo vi y lo toqué, ese maldito collar estaba en mi cuello esta mañana me volví a repetir, una ola de desesperación y locura de apoderó de mi, apreté lo puños y quise llorar de impotencia, sacudí mi cabeza tratando de calmarme pero los gritos de Seth clamando el baño me hicieron recobrar un poco la cordura.

- Uf, gracias Leah por salir del baño pero creo que ya no lo necesito – me dijo Seth apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados.

- Bueno si es así vuelvo a entrar.

-¡No! ¡Déjame entrar! – me dijo Seth mientras me empujaba fuera del baño y cerraba la puerta.

Me fui a mi cuarto y volví a buscar aquel collar entre la ropa sucia, entre las toallas, donde fuese, pero no estaba, me senté en la cama frustrada, estaba segura de que ese collar existía pero ¿Dónde, solo en mi cabeza? ¿Realmente había sido mi imaginación? Mi mente me jugaba bromas de muy mal gusto, muy crueles y demasiado reales para mi gusto, me estoy convirtiendo en un caso digno de análisis psicológico.

Me fui a la cocina y me serví el desayuno, Seth hablaba y hablaba hasta por los codos, estaba demasiado emocionado por mi partida, pero sé que lo hace para que no me preocupe por él, se está haciendo el fuerte, Sue casi no habló, aunque es normal, es una mujer de pocas palabras, y yo, creo que solo dije dos palabras y ambas monosílabas, el asunto del collar ocupaba toda mi mente. Finalmente volví a mi cuarto a ordenar las últimas cosas que tenía que guardar en mi bolso de mano, eran cerca de las diez y media de la mañana y el transfer salía a las doce treinta.

Me senté en la cama y me puse a recordar aquel sueño que se hacía cada vez más borroso, había pasado casi toda la mañana tratando de recordar detalles de pero mientras más me esforzaba mas olvidaba, y no quería hacerlo, quería recordar ese sueño y guardarlo, la sensación de pérdida y vacío se estaba incrementando de forma desesperante. Respiré profundo, no puedo permitir sentirme así, no puedo, no ahora que solo me quedan horas aquí.

- Leah ya es hora de irnos - dijo Seth mientras entraba a mi habitación - ¿estás lista?

- Si – respondí pesadamente, la nostalgia se apoderó de mi corazón y por unos instantes dejé de pensar en mi sueño nocturno – ya voy espérame en la entrada – le dije mientras le daba una pequeña sonrisa, debía despedirme de mi cuarto, Seth me miró con tristeza.

- Bien… cuarto me voy – dije en voz alta mientras paseaba mi dedo sobre mi mesita de noche, mi cómoda, debí verme ridícula despidiéndome de cosas inertes, pero eso llenaba las despedidas que no ocurrirían ese día – rayos como extrañaré este lugar.

Guardé un par de cosas más que había olvidado en mi bolso de mano y noté que uno de los cajones de mi escritorio estaba entreabierto, me acerqué para cerrarlo pero algo hizo que hiciera todo lo contrario. Abrí el cajón hasta donde más pude sin sacarlo de su lugar, estaba lleno de papeles, lápices, elásticos y muchos otros objetos sin importancia, las quedé contemplando sin saber por qué. Comencé a revolver las cosas, buscando algo, _"¿Qué rayos buscas Leah?"_ me pregunté a mí misma, no sabía el porqué de mi actuar pero debía hacerlo, algo más grande que yo hacía que revolviera el contenido de ese cajón. Mis dedos se encontraron de pronto con una textura diferente que llamó mi atención, tomé el objeto y lo levanté de su escondite.

- La pulsera…- dije casi en un susurro. Y ahí estaba la pulsera de mi sueño, la que supuestamente le había entregado a Jacob, la misma maldita pulsera, exactamente la misma endemoniada pulsera – no puede ser, no recordaba que poseyera esta pulsera… yo, no la tenía de antes… ¿o sí?

Pero si, luego de esforzarme un momento recordé que esa pulsera era mía, la había fabricado hace mucho tiempo, creo que hasta era un proyecto del instituto, un trabajo que realice en una clase de artes manuales en último año de instituto, o tal vez era un regalo para Harry que nunca entregué, ya ni recuerdo el porqué de su existencia. La observé con atención, era la misma pulsera de eso no cabía duda, entonces ¿Qué debía hacer con ella? ¿Se la debo entregar a su nuevo dueño, a su verdadero dueño? Un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda. Un arrebato de inseguridad de apoderó de mi y la devolví a su lugar, todas las dudas y confusiones que había podido dejar un poco atrás volvieron a golpear mi cabeza, _"Fue solo un sueño, fue solo un sueño" _me repetí por enésima vez a mí misma. Si fue solo un sueño, eso estaba más que claro, ya que la pulsera estaba en mi poder y el collar no existía, solo era un juego de mi cabeza, un maldito juego, y yo misma me estaba dejando en jaque. Salí disparada por la puerta de mi cuarto cansada de todo lo que estaba pasando, pero solo alcance a avanzar dos pasos.

- Mierda Leah eres una estúpida… no sé porque hago esto – me dije y volví corriendo a mi cuarto, abrí el cajón y saqué la pulsera, la envolví en un trozo de papel café y me la guarde en el bolsillo y me maldije a mi misma

Cuando ya me dejé de estupideces de pulseras, collares y sueños bizarros, salí por la puerta de calle, Sue y Seth me esperaban y podía ver la tristeza en sus rostros.

-¿Estas lista hija?

- Si, vamos – le dije mientras me acercaba a ellos. A lo lejos escuché la bocina de un auto. Me volví para ver quién podía ser - ¿A qué viene Billy? – pregunté un poco confundida, hasta que otro sentimiento se apoderó de mi al pensar _"¿vendrá solo?" _Y ante esa pregunta sentí como todo mi cuerpo se tensaba, una mescla de sentimientos se apoderaron de mi, si venia solo, pues bien, es decir, es lo mejor, aun no me encuentro lista en los más mínimo en verle la cara de idiota a Jake, pero por otro lado, tenía que cumplir con la entrega del objeto que tenía en mi bolsillo sino me volvería loca, me llevaría esa estúpida pulsera a San Diego y seria una tortura. No sabía el porqué, pero debía hacerlo, de la forma que fuese necesaria.

- Se ofreció a llevarnos al terminal de Forks hija. Y tranquila viene solo – me dijo Sue, al parecer se dio cuenta de mi estado anímico.

- No me interesa – dije despreocupada levantando los hombros, ambos me miraron sin creer mi respuesta, saber mentir debería ser una cualidad de los lobos, pero como siempre, cuando más necesitaba algo, no se cumplía, odiaba no saber mentir, mi coraza de siempre se desmoronaba.

- Hola – nos saludó Billy – dejen los bolsos atrás y partamos a Forks – nos ordenó amablemente, Seth tomó los bolsos y los colocó en la parte trasera de la camioneta. Sue se subió a la cabina principal mientras que yo me senté justo detrás del conductor, lo cual me pareció una muy mala idea recién habiéndome sentado, Billy no dejaba de observarme por el espejo retrovisor, me sentía realmente incomoda, pero puse mi mente en blanco y traté de controlarme, no sería correcto arrancarle la cabeza al pobre de Billy y menos si era tan amable de llevarnos al pueblo, es más, Billy era el único del consejo de ancianos que me simpatizaba, posiblemente por su gran amistad con mi padre y porque apoyó mucho a Sue con lo del duelo. Sentí como el motor del auto se encendía furiosamente y comenzamos a avanzar, suspiré, Seth tomó mi mano, me volteé a verle pero él miraba hacia fuera, vi como secaba su rostro tratando de hacerse el grande, me sentí culpable ¿quizás le pedí mucho al decirle que ahora tenía que ser fuerte? Es solo un niño, cosa que a veces olvido por todo lo que ha pasado pero también es el hombre de la casa, además es un Clearwater podrá soportarlo. Apreté su mano para infundirle valor, entonces volteó, pude ver la tristeza dibujada en sus tiernos ojos, aunque creo que yo no estaba mejor que él, ambos sonreímos y nos fuimos en silencio durante todo el camino.

Billy y Sue platicaban de cosas superficiales, Billy se quejaba mucho de que le dolía la espalda por culpa de la silla que era un trasto viejo como él decía. Yo por mi parte aun no podía dejar de pensar en el sueño, en mi querida Push y en como extrañaré todo, a mi familia, a la playa, el bosque y el correr libremente entre los árboles, nunca pensé lo mucho que podría llegar a añorar un sitio en el cual la pasé tan mal por culpa de su cultura, pero era así, aun no me iba completamente y ya sentía que la extrañaba, a pesar de todo era mi hogar. El viaje se me hizo corto, vi como se transformaba el paisaje cambiando los frondosos árboles por casas, pavimento y más gente, llegamos al estacionamiento del terminal, Billy apagó el motor de la camioneta y los cuatro nos quedamos inmóviles y callados dentro del auto sumergidos en un silencio incómodo.

- Vamos, no quiero perder el transfer por culpa de despedidas cursis, así que sáquenlo de sus cabezas, porque no las quiero – dije rompiendo el incomodo silencio y bajando del auto rápidamente.

Seth bajo las maletas acomodándolas en la acera junto a Sue que nos observaba cabizbaja, mientras yo ayudaba a Billy a abajar de la camioneta y sentarlo en su silla. Tuve que usar toda mi fuerza de voluntad y morderme la lengua de una vez para no preguntarle por Jacob, tenía que pensar una manera discreta de cómo hacerle llegar la pulsera que aun tenía en mi bolsillo, hubiese sido más fácil si él estuviese aquí… mentira, hubiese sido peor, mis nervios no hubieses aguantado su presencia y lo más probable es que hubiésemos terminado discutiendo y enojados y jamás le hubiese entregado nada. Entonces pensé en que Billy se la podría pasar, otra vez las confabulaciones de los dioses me ayudaban con todo el asunto de Jacob y yo, el es un hombre discreto y si lo amenazo de que le dolerá algo más que la espalda si llegara a decir algo no habrá problemas.

Fuimos al andén de mi transfer y esperamos, aun era temprano faltaba media hora para que saliera, con Seth dábamos las maletas al auxiliar y nos quedamos abrazados cerca de Sue y Billy. La conversación fue fácil de llevar, Sue me hacia recomendaciones de que no me junte con extraños, consejo que no entendí él porque me lo hacía, si alguien se trataba de meter conmigo lo más posible es que lo mate con una sola mano antes de que llegase a tocarme… supongo que son típicas preocupaciones de madre, me pidió que me asegure de comer y que apenas esté instalada en algún sitio tenía que avisarle, además de avisarle en cada parada que hiciera, cuando llegue al aeropuerto y cuando llegue a San Diego… la cosa era avisarle, jamás la había visto tan preocupada por mí, se notaba que estaba nerviosa, la tranquilizaba diciéndole que solo es un viaje y aunque chocáramos o pasara algo malo en el viaje lo más probable es aun así me salvara, era una loba.

- Leah aun me queda un regalo más – me dijo Seth algo tímido.

- No Seth, en serio que no, déjate de bobadas.

- Vamos Leah este regalo te servirá mucho, mucho – me dijo con sus ojitos triste, no tenia corazón para negarme, en realidad no tenía ánimos tampoco.

- Está bien ¿Qué es? ¡AH! Y nada de cerrar los ojos esta vez – le dije seria.

- que agua fiesta eres, pero no importa está envuelto en papel y no tienes visión de rayos X – me contestó mientras reía, pero sus ojos aun eran tristes, extendió su gran mano y me entregó una cajita en vuelta en papel de colores, lo abrí con cuidado.

- Y ¿Qué se supone que es esto? - Le pregunté mirando la cajita en mis manos, es decir sabía que era, pero no entendía para que me lo daba.

- Pero Leah como tan desconectada de la tecnología, es un reproductor de música, te servirá para el viaje, así no te aburrirás.

- Ya lo sé, tan boba no soy, pero ¿tiene música me imagino?

- Claro, las preguntas obvias que haces, si no tuviera música la cual yo escogí para tu viaje personalmente y que me tomó muchas horas de trabajo no te serviría para tu viaje – dijo el triunfante – además te puse un par de pilas mas para que te dure unas 6 horas.

- ¿Y si no me gusta la música que escogiste para mí? – lo mire levantado una ceja.

- Me ofendes Leah, te gustara créeme.

- Bueno, gracias pero este es el último regalo que acepte de cualquiera – y amenace con la mirada a Billy, Sue y Seth.

- Si, no más regalos se me acabó el dinero – todos reímos ante ese comentario. Cuando estaba guardando el reproductor en mi bolso de mano sentí un olor familiar. Me volteé para ver lo que mi olfato me había anunciado.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? – dije muy poco contenta con lo que veían mis ojos.

- Ella quiso venir a decirte adiós y desearte un buen viaje – contestó Sam señalando a Emily.

- Si Leah, espero que no te moleste mucho – contestó siempre tan amable mi prima Emily, yo solo bufé por lo bajo.

- Ya que mas remedio, no los puedo echar de aquí.

- Leah te traje algo – dijo Emily ¡Rayos mas regalos! – Toma – me dijo mientras alargaba su delgado brazo, de su mano colgaba una bolsa de papel. La tome y vi su interior, en el había un libro.

- ¿Y esto? Espero que no sea un libro de autoayuda sicológica, "Como volver a ser la niña de antes" o "Sacando a la arpía de tu alma"

- Claro que no Leah, que cosas dices, jamás te he considerado una arpía ni nada parecido – decía Emily mientras Sam entrejuntaba el ceño,_ "claro tu no pero el resto de la reserva sí" _pensé, no tenía motivos para ser mal agradecida con Emily – es una novela que leí hace un tiempo, te servirá para entretenerte en el viaje.

- Mmm pues gracias pero no tenias para que molestarte, parece que todos quieren que me divierta en el viaje, tengan claro que no es una fiesta – saqué el libro para leer el titulo "Crepúsculo" – no me digas que es una historia de amor – le dije decepcionada mientras leía "completamente enamorada" en la contra tapa. Lo que menos necesitaba era una historia de amor cursi.

- Si, pero te gustara – me contestó ella sonriendo.

- Claro, claro me gustará mucho, soy de las típicas chicas románticas, creo que comprare un paquete de pañuelos – dije mientras observaba la tapa del libro – Bien salvada por la campana, a despedirse rapidito – les dije cuando escuché que anunciaban la partida de mi transfer.

Vi como el chofer del bus se subía al transfer y el auxiliar pedía que las personas que viajaban se subieran lo más pronto posible porque partíamos en cinco minutos. Una gran brisa recorrió el lugar y un aroma familiar entró directo por mi nariz, miré hacia todos lados rápidamente pero no lo pude encontrar, _"Puede que haya sido mi imaginación" _pensé ya que el día de hoy estaba de lo mas ocurrente, giré hacia Seth para ver si reaccionaba de alguna forma diferente ante ese aroma, era imposible que él no lo sintiera, pero seguía conversando con Sue sin inmutarse pero se dio cuenta que lo miraba y se giró mirándome confundido, me giré hacia Sam, el no es de los que esconde las emociones, pero tampoco parecía percatarse del aroma, aun estaba con su estúpida cara sin expresión alguna, al menos ninguna expresión que denotase nada salvo molestia y desagrado por estar acompañando a Emily, se notaba que estaba aquí por la fuerza, quizás que artimaña utilizo Emily para que traerlo hasta aquí. Aun que no debió serle tan difícil, basta que lo mire a los ojos para que el imbécil de Sam caiga rendido a sus pies… debía caer rendido en plena autopista o mejor en las líneas de un tren.

- El no vendrá Leah – me dijo Seth al oído mientras me abrazaba para despedirse de mí, yo me envaré en el lugar, ¿Cómo es posible que este niño siempre haga lo mismo? El siempre lo sabe todo, quizás tiene un poder que no nos ha querido contar.

- No sé de que hablas – le dije levantando los hombros. Intentando mostrar indiferencia.

- Aunque no lo creas te conozco, cuídate mucho hermanita te quiero.

- Y yo a ti – le contesté mientras me alejaba un poco de su abrazo de oso – ya Seth deja que me despida del resto.

Y así lo hice, esto de los momentos cursis no se me da bien, me despedí de Emily quien me dio un fuerte abrazo, era como si no me fueran a volver a ver nunca más en la vida, lo cual era casi cierto. A Sam solo le di la mano, me deseo suerte y esa fue toda nuestra conversación. Luego fui donde mi madre, tenía los ojos brillosos, solo nos abrazamos fuertemente, no se necesitaban palabras entre nosotras.

- Bien Billy cuídate mucho, y cuida esa espalda tuya de viejo achacoso y gracias por traernos – le dije mientras me acercaba a él y le extendía los brazo agachándome para quedar a su altura.

- De nada muchacha, es lo menos que puedo hacer para enmendar los errores de otros – me contestó mientras me envolvía entre sus pesados brazos, no tenía que ser una genio para saber de quien hablaba – cuídate mucho y mantennos informados de tu vida, no te olvides que aquí hay gente que te quiere.

- ¿incluido tu? – le pregunté.

- Sobre todo yo hija – me dijo mientras besaba mi mejilla.

- Gracias Billy – le dije mientras depositaba rápidamente el pequeño paquete de papel café en el respaldo interior de su silla. Me alejé y me di cuenta que el sintió que le coloqué algo, me miró confundido, yo moví levemente mi cabeza en señal de que no hable, al parecer el comprendió lo que le estaba pidiendo silenciosamente – Bien me voy adiós a todos y no me extrañen.

- No lo haremos hermanita – dijo Seth mientras volvía a envolverme con sus brazos.

- Ya basta Seth, tus abrazos me están ahogando así que déjate de cursilerías – le hablé mientras lo volvía a abrazar, de él era de quien más me costaba alejarme.

Finalmente me solté de su agarre le señale mi corazón y toqué su pecho, era lo único que podía hacer para demostrarle lo mucho que lo quería sin tener que decírselo, de haberlo expresado en palabras lo más seguro es que lo hubiese arruinado, suspiré y caminé hacia la puerta del transfer. Cuando estaba casi por subir, sentí la necesidad de parar y voltearme a mirar por última vez hacia el lugar de donde había provenido ese aroma tan familiar. Subí el primer escalón, me tomé de la baranda para subir y me volteé, miré hacia el horizonte buscando a la persona de la cual no sabía si quería despedirme… pero no vi nada, decepcionada giré mi cabeza hacia donde estaba mi pequeña familia y las pocas personas que sentían algo por mí, a excepción de Sam obviamente, les dediqué una sonrisa y me subí.

Fui a mi asiento y acomodé el bolso del laptop en la parte superior, me senté junto a la ventana, sentí como el bus encendía el motor, Sue movía su mano haciendo adiós, Seth la tenia abrazada por el costado y se contenía el llanto, vi como corrían unas lagrimas solitarias por sus mejillas, la cuales me partían el alma, Emily junto a Sam ondeaba su brazo al igual que Billy, me acerqué a la ventana aun mas y traté de enfocar mi vista hacia el fondo del terminal, aun buscaba esa silueta, no sé porque parte de mi solo quería poder verla, al menos para saber que realmente estuvo aquí, aunque fuese de lejos. Cuando comenzamos a avanzar me despedí con la mano de todos, _"Adiós querida Push"_ me dije a mi misma. Vi como todos se volteaban para marcharse cuando iba saliendo por la puerta del terminal, menos mi querido hermano que se quedó parado en el mismo lugar moviendo su brazo con fuerza hasta cuando el bus salió completamente y le perdí de vista.

Me acomodé en mi asiento, dejé mi bolso de mano en el asiento de al lado ya que estaba vacío y fui mirando el paisaje, primero eran solo casas, edificios, negocios luego comenzó a cambiar y supe que ya estaba saliendo de Forks, comenzaron a hacer sus presentaciones los arboles y pequeños trozos de prados, al principio eran solo unos pocos puntos verdes entrelazados por casas de maderas con techos blancos y paredes rojas, luego solo fueron arboles, arboles y mas árboles, el bosque era como una gran pared verde y café, espeso y muy familiar para mi, como si segundo hogar, mas de alguna ves debo de haber corrido por aquel campo de carreras para mí. Miré detalladamente cada árbol, tronco, hoja, musgo, helecho y rama que paso ante mis ojos.

- ¿Qué rayos es eso? – Me pregunté en voz baja mientras veía como una silueta negra y borrosa se movía entre los árboles en la misma dirección que mi bus – maldita sea no puede ser – dije incrédula mientras trataba de enfocar la vista, pero no distinguía que era lo que seguía el bus ¿será Seth? No lo creo, pero tampoco puede ser él, ¿cuál es el objeto?, ¿qué rayos hace? ¿Se viene a despedir? ¿Detendrá el bus? No podía creer lo que veía, o al menos trataba de ver, por el tamaño, tenía que ser él no había otra opción, nadie en la Push tenía esa altura siendo un lobo, además me sabía su figura de memoria por todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos en fase. Apoyé mi mano en el vidrio de la ventana para que supiera que le decía adiós, que supiera que me había dado cuenta de su presencia, sentí como mi corazón de llenaba de tristeza y nostalgia, unas mariposas, más bien unas águilas volaban en mi estómago, _"Tienes que ser fuerte Leah, se fuerte". _Con la otra mano me tomé el cuello y una grande desilusión me invadió al encontrarlo vacío, _"Fue solo un sueño Leah no seas estúpida, pero al menos él tendrá su regalo" _pensé esperanzada de que Billy haya entendido mi petitorio.

El bus comenzó a tomar una curva, miré hacia adelante y vi que en un par de metros más se terminaba el bosque, ya que empezaríamos a tomar la salida para comenzar a tomar la autopista central. _"no seas estúpido, No salgas del bosque no lo hagas te pueden ver"_ pensé con la mano aun apoyaba en el vidrio, "_Adiós"_ volví a pensar y cerré los ojos para evitar que cualquier cosa escapara de ellos. Cuando los volví a abrir enfoqué la vista lo que más pude y estoy segura de que vi un pelaje rojo entre los árboles que se hacían cada vez menos espesos, confirmándome lo que ya sabía sin la necesidad de ver, era él… el bosque llegaba a su fin y también así su frondosidad, si seguía corriendo existía el peligro de que alguien más lo viera y muriera por el susto de ver un gran lobo rojo. _"¡Maldición! Deja de correr… detente…" _pensé mirando fijamente su silueta_ "Adiós"_ articulé con mis labios, sabía que él me vería y comprendería lo que le estoy pidiendo "Adiós Jacob" dije por última vez antes de girarme en contra de la ventana, no quería verlo por última vez.

Mi corazón se fue acelerando y las mariposas chocaban fuertemente contra las paredes de mi estomago, no quería hacerlo pero tenía que de alguna forma cortar el lazo que nos unía, no pude aguantar mucho tiempo y me volteé hacia la ventana nuevamente, sentí como las lagrimas querían salí de su lugar pero fueron reemplazadas por una sonrisa de despedida, vi como el bosque terminaba a poco metros y mi compañero de viaje externo desaceleraba la marcha, justo cuando pasé fuera de los últimos arboles apoyé mi frente en el vidrio, cerré los ojos y volví a pegar mi mano al frio vidrio y escuché el aullido de un lobo a los lejos, yo sabía exactamente lo que decían esos aullidos.

Cuando finalmente pude girarme apoyé nuevamente mi espalda contra el vidrio de la ventana, con el corazón acongojado le supliqué a los dioses Quileutes que por primera vez en mi vida hiciesen algo bueno por mí y me ayudasen a que mi nueva vida sea mejor que la que dejé atrás, les pedí que cuidaran a quienes amaba en mi pueblo, pero por sobre todo les pedí que todo saliera bien, al final de cuentas eso era lo que importaba, me senté correctamente y traté de despejarme mientras escuchaba la música que mi querido hermano había guardado para mí…. La primera canción era bastante buena, mire el reproductor y decía "MUSE – SUPERMASIVE BLACK HOLE".

* * *

**(¸.•´ (¸.• † Lirit † °•.¸**_**: **__**se fue!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! juajaujaujaa (risa malevola) les dije que se iría!!!!!!!! y olvidenlo Jakob no la detuvo ajjajajajaj.... se que nos queiren matar por eso... pero creo que un cambio de aires a la niña le hacer bien... ahora... que creen que pasara???? vamos apuesten!!!! y de paso nos dejan un revi. espero que a todas les haya ido bien en clases y en las pruebas y too eso, por mi parte termine y ahora a la practica... un revi nos ayuda a actualizar con mas ganas... entre mas mensajes mas posibilidades de que esos dos cabezas duras se junten... un besote !!!!**_

_**(¸.•´ (¸.• **_**_† Agnes †.¸.•: bueno leah se jue jue jue! y nadie la detuvo, weno jake como que kissas kiso pero no ! leah debe irse y se jue! pobre seth!! esstaba muy triste! _********_ ...que creen que pasara ahora???? sse olvidaran??? sse amaran mas? no pasara nada?' y lo del collar?? jajaj q habra pasado con esso xDDDDD............... _********_less gusto que jake perssiguiera el bus? _****_esperaron que lo tdetuviera? xD jajaj pos io tb pero no paso na! porq no!!! suerte a todas ya que esstamos a finales de año y siempre hay cosass por ahcer! besos!  


* * *

_**

**CAMPAÑA POR UNA ESCRITORA FELIZ**

**AMBAS ESCRITORAS ESTAMOS MUY PERO MUY CANSSADAS! UNA COMIENZA UNA NUEVA ETAPA (LIRIT) Y LA OTRA NO TENDRA VACACIONES HASSTA EN UN AÑO MASS! NECESITO JUERZA CHIKAS!  
**

**ASI QUE POR FAVOR DEJEN UN REWI PA QUE SE NOS SUBA EL ANIMO!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Gracias a : **doble vida, Vainilla Black, Karina Cullen Black, fey black, pazzitta, AndreiiCullenHale, Andrecullen18, Tibby-Trick, Psique46, Sukio, Aligeos, Ellie. thecolou , Prettypurple, Tsuki-no-Haruka, Sophie93, Karmele Black, carichoextremo,Polynessia **POR LEERNOS Y DEJARNOS COMENTARIOS SIGAN ASI!!!!!!**

**Seguiremos respondiendo los rewis a todas y cada una de ustedes!!! besos!!!**

**PUEDEN DEJAR REWIS AUNQUE NO ESTEN REGISTRADAS EN EL FANCFICTION ASI QUE NO HAY ESCUSA PARA NO HACERLO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	22. Chapter 22

**°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.° CHAPTER 22: aunque lo niegue, no soy el mismo ni estoy mejor °.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°**

**Jakob POV**

Otro día más tratando de vivir decentemente. Estos tres últimos meses han sido bastante penosos para mí, mi ánimo es deprimente y todos en la Push se encargan de recordármelo. _"Eres el único que echa a perder la fiesta"_ me repetían constantemente, bueno, realmente me decían cosas peores pero no venía al caso recordarlas, pero es que no me encontraba en condiciones de una boda, no es que no me alegrara que Sam y Emily se casaran, pero no tengo cabeza para nada de eso… realmente no tenía cabeza para nada. Hace noventa días que era un completo inservible.

La vida de todos ha cambiado desde que nació Nessie. Bella se demoró tres días en cambiar, pero yo no pude verla durante una semana, simplemente no podía, tenía el temor de no poder contenerme y atacarla en cuanto sintiera su aroma, mi cariño hacia Bella ya no tenía relación con un toque romántico, pero aun así la quería mucho, más allá de lo razonable, a tal punto que siempre la defendía de los comentarios insidiosos del resto de los lobos y del consejo de ancianos, ellos no confiaban en ella, por ser una vampira nueva, y aunque yo aun no comprobaba que tan salvaje era no dudaba en ampararla, la defendía de todos los de la tribu, exceptuando a Seth quien me apoyaba en mis defensas, aun no la había visto ni hablado con ella, era el único vampiro que moría por ver, la única con quien necesitaba hablar, porque ella es mi amiga, en mi cabeza aun es mi mejor amiga, aunque sé que no hay nada de humana en ella, lo tenía claro… aun así esperaba que su conversión en un frío no hubiese cambiado su personalidad.

Luego de una semana los ancianos querían saber cómo estaba Bella "la neófita", como ellos le decían, pedían información, más bien la exigían. La manada de Sam se negaba rotundamente a ir y Sue le prohibió a Seth acercarse solo a esa casa desde que Leah se fue; ese lobo fue el primero en ofrecerse a ir a buscar información y yo como el alfa de esa mini manada tenía la obligación de cuidar de él… era quien tenía que protegerlo ahora que ella ya no estaba… no quiero pensar en eso.

De mala gana y muy poco preparado fui a la casa de los Cullen, le dije a Seth que aguardara en el bosque, yo lo llamaría cuando todo estuviese bien. Me acerqué lentamente a la casa por la parte trasera, las manos me sudaban y estaba demasiado nervioso, quería ver a mi amiga Bella, abrazarla y decirle que no importa lo que ella sea, solo quiero que se mantenga en mi vida como mi amiga, que su hija es preciosa, con sus mismo ojos, que tenemos que hablar, le tengo que contar tantas cosas… no alcancé a caminar más de dos pasos fuera del bosque cuando la puerta de la casa blanca de los vampiros se abrió y uno de ellos salió de allí. El olor golpeó mi nariz de forma fuerte, no solo era el aroma dulzón de los chupasangres, tenía un rastro diferente, un particular aroma de fresas mezclado con el otro aroma. Ese pequeño rasgo me removió entero, era el aroma de Bella, mi amiga Bella humana, recordé que esa fragancia ya la había olido cuando fui a ver si Nessie era peligrosa y a ella la estaban entrenando… desaceleré mis pasos cuando vi que ella se dirigía a mi encuentro. Hasta ese momento no me había percatado que no sabía que le diría al verla, tenía muchas cosas que contarle, pero nada que decirle la primera vez que la viera. Olía igual a una sanguijuela, pero era mi amiga, no podía pensar en ella como un enemigo, a pesar de que sus ojos rojos me impusieran un estado de alerta y defensa.

Paramos nuestros pasos antes de acercarnos mucho, nos quedamos a unos tres metros de distancia, ambos nos miramos.

- Jake… - dijo Bella indecisa de qué decir y que no, noté que estaba igual de nerviosa que yo, la miré fijamente, no era la debilucha humana que conocí alguna vez, ahora caminaba con gracia, casi flotando en el piso, su cuerpo tenía una contextura atlética, pero elegante y con curvas, su pelo no era una maraña, y claro, estaba el toque de la piel blanquísima y las ojeras bajo sus ojos, aunque ella siempre fue muy pálida… no, no era la Bella que yo había conocido y de la cual alguna vez me enamoré… pero eso ya lo sabía, ahora necesitaba saber si es mi amiga o mi enemiga.

- Bells… eres un show para locos – le dije tratando de alivianar el ambiente. Escuché como gruñían dentro de la casa, seguramente era Edward, si Bella reaccionaba de esa forma las cosas andarían mal.

- Tienes razón, los ojos son realmente algo ¿no? – me dijo sonriendo. Esta parte la conocía muy bien, ella y yo bromeando como cada vez que nos veíamos, y su sonrisa era definitivamente la misma, sus dientes refulgían de blancos, otro toque de vampira, la empezaba a reconocer poco a poco dentro de todos esos nuevos rasgos, a pesar de los cambios exteriores ella seguía siendo mi amiga.

- Muy aterradores – le hablé burlonamente - pero no están tan mal como creí que iban a hacer – le dije con un tono de alivio en mi voz.

- Gracias por el cumplido… creo – me dijo volteando los ojos, yo sonreí, definitivamente era mi amiga Bella.

- Tu sabes a que me refiero – traté de aclararle – a pesar de todo el cambio exterior, sigues siendo tú, tal vez no como tú – no me estaba aclarando para nada – creí que se iba a sentir como si tu no estuvieras aquí, pensé que sería una extraña quien me mirara ahora… pero sigues siendo tú, te puedo reconocer detrás de todos esos cambios, sigues siendo mi Bella – ella me sonrió, al parecer ahora si se entendió.

- Si quieres respiro – me dijo en tono de broma, hasta ese momento no me había percatado que ella esta conteniendo la respiración, me puse serio, ambos sabíamos lo que aquello significaría.

- Bueno, si tenemos que hacer show para los chupasangres dentro de la casa, hagámoslo – le dije acercándome, ella se puso a la defensiva y tendió a retroceder borrando su sonrisa – vamos Bells, hazlo peor – le dije, sinceramente me encontraba confiado de que ella no me atacaría, la mayor parte de mi cabeza decía que nada pasaría, una pequeña parte de la misma me alertaba del peligro que corría.

- No creo que sea recomendable… no soy tan firme como crees – me dijo seria.

- ¿Haz atacado a alguien?

- No, pero…

- Entonces no hay problemas, vamos respira – dije frente a ella, mi nariz me picaba pero podía soportarlo, si yo podía ella también. Solo unos pasos nos separaban. Ella se veía totalmente desconfiada de ella misma, me miraba aterrada por lo que le pedía y con esa misma mirada se volteó a ver la casa a su espalda. A los pocos segundos apareció Edward a su lado.

- Cuidado perro – me alertó él, siempre tan sobre protector.

- Cállate, tú serías el más feliz de que me atacara – le dije.

- No me preocupo por ti, si no por ella, no lo pasará bien si te ataca, y si no lo hace le dolerá respirar tu peste aun no está acostumbrada a esa pestilencia.

- Cierra la boca y deja que lo haga – dije, miré a Bella fijamente esperando a que hiciese algo.

- Edward, sostenme fuerte si reacciono mal – le dijo ella, él de mala gana asintió.

- Vamos, me estoy haciendo viejo aquí… no técnicamente, pero sabes a lo que me refiero… no seas cobarde Bella, sano rápido ¿recuerdas? – le animé, ella me lanzó un bufido.

- Como quieras, es tu cuello – dijo Edward tomando los brazos de Bella, ella cerró los ojos concentrándose, pensé que estaba exagerando. Entonces vi como su pecho se hinchaba entrando aire, al mismo tiempo que un gruñido salía del pecho de Bella, ese sonido me hizo estremecer ¿Qué haría si ella me atacaba? ¿La atacaría de vuelta?… diablos eso no lo había pensado. "_Muy tarde"_ me dijo esa pequeña parte de mi cabeza que me había alertado antes del peligro. Bella dobló las rodillas lista para saltar y elevó su labio superior mostrándome sus dientes, abrió sus ojos y sin problemas se deshizo de los brazos de Edward que la encerraban, traté de retroceder, pero esa reacción no me la esperaba en lo absoluto, Bella se lanzó a mi cuello y lo tomó con sus manos, yo caí de espaldas al suelo con ella encima, Seth salió del bosque convertido en lobo y Edward tomaba la cintura de ella tratando de contenerla, pero sin éxito. Instintivamente tomé sus hombros manteniendo alejada su boca de mi cuello. Ella gruñó una vez más y se acercó un poco.

- Ahora entiendo lo que todos decían, Jacob apestas – me dijo arrugando su nariz y comenzando a reír, yo la miré sorprendido, Edward tenía la misma mirada, hasta que comenzó a reír también, Seth soltaba algo parecido a una carcajada mientras se sentaba en sus patas posteriores. Bella salió de encima y me ayudó a parar.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – pregunté casi riendo contagiado por su risa.

- Fue la reacción que tendría una neófita – me dijo Bella – quería darte un susto, la verdad es que me ardió un poco la garganta, pero tu olor no me es apetecible… y no te puedo atacar, eres Jake – respondió tomando la mano de Edward.

- Vaya susto el que me diste – dije riendo – pensé que tendría que atacarte también, y hubiese sido demasiado para mí.

Si, ella era mi amiga Bella. La misma que me hacía reír en el garaje antes de que todo pasara. Edward nos dejó solos para que conversáramos, nos sentamos en las escaleras del cobertizo. Seth había entrado con Edward, al parecer Esme estaba cocinando y ese glotón no se perdería una comida de ella, que al decir verdad era bastante buena.

- ¿Todo bien? – me preguntó Bella cuando nos sentamos.

- Claro – mentí – ahora que confirmé que no eres un peligro, puedo decir que todo está bien… claro obviando que apestas – le dije apretándome la nariz con los dedos.

- Tu no hueles a rosas – dijo riendo - ¿No hay resentimientos? – la miré preguntándome el porqué de su pregunta, luego de unos segundos entendí.

- Las cosas fueron duras Bella, cuando diste a luz fue un momento muy difícil…

- Supe que ayudaste – me interrumpió – no recuerdo mucho de eso, pero si tengo una imagen de ti a mi lado cubierto de sangre y los ojos llorosos…

- ¡A bueno!, ya sabes la sangre era tuya y no estaba llorando, era una basura en mi ojo nada mas – dije sonriendo – pero si, ayudé, no me preguntes como, porque no tengo idea, solo querías que siguieras viva, no quería perder a mi amiga… a esas alturas me daba lo mismo si volvías como humana o como vampiro, solo quería que te quedaras.

- ¿Como amiga? – me preguntó curiosa.

- Si… en ese momento y en el transcurso de tu conversión me di cuenta que te quería, pero no de la forma en la que siempre pensé, eres mi amiga, mi mejor amiga y no quería que te fueras, el cariño que siento por ti es mayor al que se siente por una amiga normal eso es seguro – ella bajó la mirada y otro gruñido se oía dentro de la casa – pero ya no como antes, ahora te quiero como corresponde, como siempre debió ser.

-¿Por qué ese cambio? – me preguntó con un tono más alegre.

- Realmente no lo sé – dije encogiéndome de hombros – encontraste tu razón para vivir y debo respetar eso… en algún momento lo entendí, si querías vivir con Edward era lo más lógico que terminaras siendo como él.

- Vaya... maduraste – me dijo ella sorprendida – tienes toda la razón, encontré mi razón de vivir, Edward es la luz de mi vida y de mi existencia, sin él no puedo vivir.

- Técnicamente no estás viviendo – le recordé, ella volteó los ojos.

- Sabes a los que me refiero – me dijo – me alegra que finalmente me quieras como debió ser siempre y como te quiero yo a ti también… seguramente es porque tú también lo encontraste.

- ¿Qué cosa? – le pregunté distraídamente.

- Tu razón de vivir – me dijo, yo la miré sorprendido ¿encontrar mi razón de vivir? La imagen de Leah se me vino a la mente, sacudí mi cabeza como si eso me quitara su recuerdo.

- No, no lo he encontrado – le dije serio, ella me miró desconfiada - ¿Qué?

- Nada – me dijo medio sonriendo, miró al horizonte por un momento y se formó un silencio entre nosotros, de esos que sentíamos antes de que todo pasara, un silencio que nos era totalmente cómodo – ¿Y esa pulsera? – me dijo de pronto.

- ¿Cuál? –dije aparentando que no sabía de que hablaba.

- Como que cual Jake, esa que llevas en tu muñeca izquierda – dijo Bella apuntando con su dedo. Obvio que hablaba de esa pulsera, no había otra por aquí.

- Oh, esta, pues… nada es solo una pulsera que me regalaron – le conteste, pero luego me di cuenta que fue demasiada información.

- ¿Quien? – encontré un rasgo que Bella conservaba, la curiosidad no se le había acabado ni con ponzoña.

- ¿Porque estas tan curiosa? – le contesté poniéndome a la defensiva.

- ¿Por qué no me quieres contar? ¿Acaso no somos amigos? – me dijo ella achicando sus ojos.

- Me la regalo… - dudé por unos instantes, no solo porque no sabía qué pensaría, si no porque aun me costaba decir su nombre – me la regalo… Leah – dije derrotado.

- ¿Leah? ¿Es en serio? – Preguntó sin poder creerlo, al ver que yo no decía nada prosiguió – vaya… no me lo habría imaginado nunca, aunque no la conocí lo suficiente… realmente no la conocí nada… hablando de ella, no la he visto por los alrededores ¿Cómo esta? ¿Cómo se llevan con todo esto de la manada?

-No lo sé – le dije cortante.

- ¿No sabes qué Jacob? ¿Cómo está o como se lleva con la manada? – me preguntó Bella confundida.

- No sé como está, ella se fue – le contesté mientras fijaba mi vista en el bosque.

-¿Se fue? ¿Pero a donde? ¿Por qué? ¿Volvió con la manada de Sam? – me llenó de preguntas Bella.

- No, no se fue donde Sam, se fue de La Push, se fue lejos, a San Diego – le dije lo más tranquilo que podía, no quería que se diera cuenta de lo dificultoso que me era hablar del tema, aun no estaba listo.

- vaya… se fue bastante lejos – dijo mirándome, en sus ojos podía ver un mar de preguntas, y yo rogaba que no quisiese ahogarme con ellas

- Oh, ya veo, y ¿esa pulsera es un regalo de despedida? – al parecer no había tenido tanta suerte.

- Si, algo así… creo – le dije mientras recordaba como llego esa pulsera a mis manos.

Luego de seguir su bus por kilómetros y aullarle por horas que me perdonara y desearle suerte en su vida nueva desde el límite del bosque, cayó la noche, sabía que ella ya no me escucharía, pero por alguna razón seguí aullando, esperando tal vez que de alguna manera eso la trajera de vuelta, pronto la luna apareció y decidí que era hora de marcharme y volver a casa no quería preocupar a Billy.

Sin prisa ni gana me di la vuelta y caminé hacia mi casa, me debo de haber demorado horas, aunque estaba en fase iba demasiado lento hasta para un perro común. Cuando finalmente llegué a la casa, vi que Billy me esperaba ya que las luces de la cocina estaban encendidas, salí de fase y entré.

- ¿Jacob? – preguntó mi padre desde la cocina con preocupación en su voz.

- Si – le contesté sin salir de la oscuridad de la entrada.

- Hijo, gracias a Dios, pensé que te habías ido nuevamente y no te volvería a ver en semanas, menos mal que estás de vuelta… ven entra a la cocina, te prepararé la cena dudo que hayas comido algo en todo el día – dijo él realmente aliviado.

- No gracias, no tengo hambre – le dije aun mas sombríamente.

- ¿no tienes hambre? ¿Estás enfermo? – Me preguntó preocupado, yo meneé mi cabeza negando, él suspiró - Bueno, como desees, la dejare aquí en la mesa por si te da hambre más tarde – yo me volteé para dirigirme a mi pieza cuando Billy me detuvo – espera, ven un momento que necesito entregarte algo – dijo Billy. Lo pensé por un momento y comencé a avanzar hacia la luz. Vi a Billy en su silla junto a la mesa, alzó su brazo y me señalo un pequeño bulto de papel café que esta junto a un vaso de agua, yo lo miré confundido.

- Es para ti – me dijo tranquilo, yo me acerqué un poco para ver mejor el paquete – creo que te dejaré abrirlo en privado – diciendo esto pasó por mi lado, me palmeó la pierna y se fue arrastrando su silla. No entendí porque tendría que dejarme en privado para abrir un simple paquete

- ¿Quién me lo envía? – le pregunté.

- Creo que lo descubrirás solo – me contestó. Yo me quedé confundido e inmóvil, ¿Qué rayos era eso de la mesa? ¿Y quién será la persona que me lo envió?

- Bueno si no lo abro no lo sabré – me dije y avance más hacia la mesa, me senté en la silla y tomé el bulto.

Era pequeño y liviano, había algo dentro, comencé a abrirlo para ver su contenido. Al principio no encontraba nada, era demasiado papel, llegué a pensar que era una broma de alguien, pero pronto salió a la luz un lazo negro, era como de cuero, quede petrificado y solté el envoltorio ¡Rayos! No podía ser, no lo podía creer. Aun atónito saqué el pequeño objeto de su envoltorio. Lo levanté de un borde y lo puse frente a mis ojos

- mierda… pero… en realidad es la pulsera, ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Es que acaso Leah también soñó lo mismo? – Me pregunté confundido, me dio un pequeño pinchazo al comprobar que Billy tenía razón, supe inmediatamente quien me lo había enviado - esto no puede ser – volví a decir mientras me tapaba la cara con las manos. La pulsera en una de mis manos, rozó mi nariz y pude sentir el olor de Leah, aunque sonara tonto, no importaba, mi olfato era capaz de reconocer el olor a playa y flores, era una clara evidencia de que ella había enviado este regalo para mí ¿pero porqué? ¿Era su regalo de despedida? claro que era eso, era su forma de decirme adiós, pero ¿será una coincidencia? Me había dado cuenta que nada en este mundo ocurre porque si, nada… puede que sea una casualidad, o el sueño fue premonitorio…Quizás jamás lo sepa, porque jamás podré preguntárselo. No quise preguntarme más cosas, ya que nada de lo que pensaba tenía respuesta o sentido, simplemente me puse la pulsera y la dejé en mi muñeca izquierda, sin deliberar si quiera en sacármela, se había vuelto parte de mi.

- ¿Jacob? ¿Jake? ¿Jake? – Pude escuchar que Bella me hablaba sacándome de mis recuerdos – ¿qué te pasó Jake? te hablaba y hablaba pero tú estabas como en otro planeta.

- Nada, no me pasa nada, ¿de qué hablas? - le dije tratando de sonar despreocupado.

- Jake tú no sabes mentir, pero me doy cuenta de que no quieres hablar de eso, bueno, sabes que cuentas con mi amistad, y estaré para ti cuando necesites a alguien que te escuche ¿lo sabes no? – Me preguntó, yo solo la miré asintiendo, _"Te contaré todo Bella cuando esté listo_" pensé - es mejor que entremos.

- No, es mejor que me vaya – le dije levantándome.

- Vamos solo un segundo, quiero que veas a mi hija – decía tomando mi mano y llevándome con ella al interior de la casa.

- Pero si ya la conozco – le dije una vez adentro.

- ¿La conoces? – me preguntó ella un poco desconcertada.

- Si, vine cuando recién te habías convertido y la conocí por fuerza mayor – le dije mirando a Edward, él solo sonrió con su estúpida sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

- Vaya, no lo sabía – me dijo Bella. En eso entra la rubia sádica con un niño en sus brazos, pero no era la Renesme que yo había conocido casi una semana atrás, era un bebé que aparentaba meses de edad, no días como correspondía, sostenía su torso sin problemas y miraba atentamente a mi dirección, Bella se acercó y la tomó en brazos - ¿quieres tomarla? – me preguntó, yo la miré, no estaba seguro, ya la había tenido una vez entre mis brazos, pero no con todos los vampiros mirándome fijamente.

- Tu marido debería aprender a decirte las cosas como son… Bella no sé si deba – le dije.

- Vamos, no seas cobarde, curas rápido ¿no? – me dijo ella repitiendo lo que le dije afuera, yo la miré desconfiado, ella no esperó mi reacción y me la puso al frente, instintivamente la tomé en brazos. La bebé me miró a los ojos y acercó sus manos a mi cuello. Nuevamente sentí esa extraña sensación, imágenes se venían a mi cabeza sin que yo lo quisiera, era Renesme quien las introducía, puso el momento en que la vi por primera vez, más bien me vi a mi mismo sosteniéndola y sonriendo, "_volveré pequeña y podremos jugar"_ escuché esa frase y la reconocí, fue lo último que le dije cuando la conocí, me repitió la frase pero ahora con tono de pregunta.

- Te está preguntando porque no cumpliste – me dijo Edward, yo lo miré, había pensado lo mismo que él me dijo, estaba comenzando a entenderla.

- Pues… - comencé a decirle a la niña – es complicado.

- Le estás hablando a mi hija – dijo Bella – esto es digno de una foto – yo la miré, tenía razón, le estaba dando explicaciones a una bebé de días, bueno meses, era ridículo.

- Ella te entiende – dijo Edward con todo de reproche, seguramente había escuchado lo que pensé – no es ridículo que le hables, ella sabe lo que dices y lo comprende perfectamente.

- Claro… es un bebe extraño – dije en voz alta, varios bufidos siguieron a mi comentario – en el buen sentido de la palabra – dije defendiéndome.

- No creo que sea una buena idea Renesme – dijo Edward sacándola de mis brazos.

- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Bella.

- Lo que quiere – respondió él.

- Pero ¿Qué es eso? – exigió ella, él la miró sin querer decirle, pero como no podía negarle nada, de mala gana le contestó, es un débil.

- Quiere jugar con Jacob – le respondió el con tono de antipatía, claramente no le gustaba la idea.

A pesar de los alegatos de varios vampiros Bella decidió que si podía jugar con su hija y yo no me pude negar, ver los ojos de esa niña fue mi trampa, la comencé a querer con solo mirarla. Así que me quedé a jugar con ella, Seth al poco tiempo se acercó y comenzó a jugar con nosotros, los vampiros de la casa al poco tiempo ya no nos prestaban mucha atención, a excepción de Bella y Edward, ambos estaban abrazados sobre el gran sillón blanco mirándonos, él de forma atenta y precavida y ella feliz de lo que ocurría. La verdad es que yo me divertía con aquella niña al igual que Seth que reía como un niño nuevamente, me alegraba verlo sonreír no lo hacía tanto desde que ella se fue. La pequeña Renesme reía y nos tiraba las cosas para que la agarráramos.

- ¿Quién diría que un chucho jugaría con mi sobrinita? – dijo de pronto Emmet mientras daban comerciales en el canal de deportes.

- Sí, es increíble – dijo Bella.

- Menos mal que no los atacaste hace una semana, no tendríamos niñera entonces – dijo el grandote riendo, yo la miré recordando eso.

- No puedo creer que me hayas querido atacar…a mi…que soy tan lindo y cariñoso, si parezco un peluche cuando me transformo – dijo Seth haciendo pucheros.

- Lo siento – se disculpó Bella llena de vergüenza, solo que ahora no se sonrojaba.

- Lástima que la detuvieron, tendríamos menos olor a perro en la casa – lanzó Rosalie sin apartar la vista de la televisión.

- Corriste peligro de quedarte sin manada Jacob – decía Edward a un lado de Bella.

- Me cuesta creer que quisiste atacarnos – le dije con un poco de decepción en mi voz.

- Técnicamente a ti no, porque no estabas cerca, sino más bien al pequeño Seth y a la loba… Leah – me dijo Edward, yo fruncí el ceño, diablos, estaba bien hasta que el maldito chupa sangre me hizo recordarla, instintivamente toqué la pulsera, trato de no hacerlo, de no pensar en ella, esta semana ha sido nefasta… y ahora no me la podré borrar en todo lo que queda del día… me daba la impresión que lo estaba haciendo apropósito, maldito.

- ¿Será necesario sacar a mi hija de allí Jacob? – me preguntó Edward, obviamente se dio cuenta que me estaba enojando – sí, me di cuenta – dijo confirmando mi pensamiento.

- No – le dije, no se podía dar cuenta que mi disgusto se debía al hecho de recordarla a ella – no pasa nada.

- Es que no estaba en mis casillas – respondió Bella defendiéndose – no reconocía a nadie y su olor fue amenazante… no quería hacerlo, me detuvieron a tiempo así que no hay problemas ¿cierto?

- No pasa nada… no ocurrió nada así que no hay cosa que lamentar – le dije concentrándome en jugar con Renesme y no en pensar en Leah.

- Menos mal – dijo Bella – Emmet cierra tu boca o yo me encargo de hacerlo de forma permanente – lo amenazó, él solo rió por lo bajo y continuó mirando el partido. Yo no podía imaginar a Bella atacando al grandulón de Emmet, se veía muy pequeña a su lado.

- Bueno, es hora de que nos vayamos porque si no Sue nos mata – le dije a Seth, él suspiró sin ganas de irse, pero ya se hacía tarde y aun tenía que ir a hablar con los ancianos – nos vemos Bells – me despedí, Renesme comenzó a agitarse en los brazos de Edward quien la había levantado del suelo, él me miraba de mala gana.

- ¿Que pasa linda? – le pregunté a la niña que aparentaba algo más que un mes, aun me sentía estúpido hablándole.

- No quiere que te vayas – respondió Edward molesto, yo la miré y le sonreí, ella tenía la misma mirada de Bella cuando humana.

- Volveré otro día a jugar, lo prometo – le dije acercándome, la niña al verme cerca estiró las manos hacia mí y yo la tomé ignorando el bufido de el vampiro – voy a volver Renesme… vaya nombre que te pusieron pequeña – dije, la verdad es que no me gustaba ese nombre, era extraño y muy largo… y me recordaba a la propaganda de un dulce que vi hace unos años… hay que ponerle un apodo.

- Debería tener un apodo – dijo Seth leyendo mi mente.

- Estaba pensando lo mismo – contesté mientras me sentaba en la alfombra con la niña en mis brazos, Seth se sentó a mi lado - ¿pero cuál?

- ¿Tú no te ibas chucho? – pregunto la Barbie sicópata.

- Calla Barbie de las nieves, estoy ocupado ahora – le respondí para luego ignorarla.

- ¿René? – Preguntó Seth, yo meneé la cabeza - ¿Nesme? – Yo lo miré y volví a negar – al menos estoy dando ideas… - la seguí mirando, al igual que ella a mí, luego de unos segundos me sonrió.

- Y pensar que yo te decía monstruo – le dije devolviendo la sonrisa.

- Pues es un monstruito muy lindo – dijo Seth.

- Si, no de esos que dan miedo, si no de esos que te gustan y que todos quieren ver y terminan amando – dije, pero no hay monstruos así, todos les temen, y los quieren lejos, Bella era la única humano que no se alegaba de ellos.

- Pero no hay monstruos así – me dijo Seth repitiendo mi pensamiento – a ver… el Yeti es temido, nadie lo quiere… Pie Grande también es temido… a Drácula lo matan cada vez que aparece en una película – todos los chupa sangre lo quedaron mirando – no me miren así, es verdad – se defendió, yo me reí.

- Pues al hombre lobo tampoco lo quieren, es un perro inmundo que asquea a la gente además de asustarla – dijo Rosalie.

- Si, pero solo en luna llena – respondí – a Drácula lo odian siempre – ella bufó y continuó mirando la televisión.

- Se me acaban los monstruos – dijo Seth – pero da lo mismo igual no hay ninguno que la gente quiera.

- Al parecer no – dije derrotado, mi mente no daba ningún sobre nombre decente para esta niña.

- El partido terminó – dijo Emmet – paga Jasper, gané la apuesta – Jasper de mala gana sacó la billetera del pantalón y le entregó 10 dólares a Emmet, este sonrió satisfecho y orgulloso.

- ¿Qué apostaron ahora? – Esme levantó la vista de su libro para preguntarles.

- Quien ganaría el partido – respondió Jasper apoyando la cabeza en las piernas de Alice.

- ¿Quién fue?

- Los escoceses, le ganaron a Inglaterra tres goles a dos – rió Emmet.

- El partido tiene que estar arreglado – alegó Jasper.

- Necesitan terapia para su adicción a las apuestas – les dije meneando la cabeza, aunque yo le hubiese apostado a Inglaterra también, Escocia no tiene un buen equipo, si no fuese por William Wallace y el monstruo del Lago Ness nadie conocería ese país.

- ¡Eso! – Exclamé, me faltaba un monstruo, uno al que todos querían conocer, nadie le temía y hasta le habían puesto en tierno sobre nombre – Nessie – dije en voz alta, la niña en mis brazos comenzó a reír - ¿te gusta? ¿Nessie? – le pregunté, ella rió más aun y elevó sus manos a mi rostro, yo instintivamente la acerqué, al tocarme me repitió el nombre con tono de pregunta, y luego con tono de afirmación, lo hizo varias veces siempre riendo – te gusta… Nessie.

- Nessie… como la linda serpiente del lago de no sé donde… es lindo – me dijo Seth a mi lado - ¿cierto que es lindo Nessie? – le preguntó, ella rió.

- ¿Escuché bien? – Bella me miraba, y no con unos ojos muy amables – ¿quieres ponerle a mi hija como una asquerosa serpiente de alcantarilla?

- No es de alcantarilla, es de un lago – le dije yo, Seth se levantó – Vamos Bella, le gusta – le dije señalando a Nessie.

- Mas te vale que salgas de la casa – me dijo – me debes un golpe… y me lo voy a cobrar - ¿le debo qué?... ¡Ah! Ya recuerdo… de cuando me golpeó y se rompió la mano… yo le dije que la próxima vez me pegara con un bate… ups…

- No te enojes Bella… Renesme es como el nombre de una golosina y no quiero pensar en ella como comida… Nessie es un lindo apodo.

- Estúpido perrucho roñoso aléjate de mi bebe – me dijo ella. Edward me quitó a Nessie de los brazos y se alejó riendo.

- Jasper, le apuesto a Bella ¿tú qué dices? – preguntó Emmet detrás de mí.

- Emmet Cullen – le reprendió Esme.

- Mejor nos vamos – le dije a Seth, pero él ya estaba en la puerta.

- Adiós a todos – dijo – Esme gracias por la comida.

- Cuando quieras querido.

- Largo de aquí – dijo Bella mostrando sus dientes, ahora me demostraba que realmente es una neófita, tiene cambios de temperamento muy grandes y se enoja por nada.

- Esta bien… me voy… - me acerqué a la puerta y me giré, miré a la bebé que extendía sus brazos en mi dirección – volveré a jugar… adiós Nessie – dije saliendo por la puerta rápidamente, lo único que alcancé a ver fue a Bella saltando hacia mí.

- ¡JACOB! – El grito de Quil cuando entró a mi cuarto me sacó de mis pensamientos, yo le gruñí como respuesta - ¿vendrás o no? – me preguntó.

- ¿Ahora?

- No, mañana después de la peluquería – dijo con ironía – claro que ahora – volví a gruñir - ¿sabes lo poco sano que es encerrarte por días en tu pieza? Al menos deberías ventilarla aquí huele a rayos.

- ¿Tienes algún título de psicólogo del que no me haya enterado? – le pregunté aun sin levantarme de la cama, no quería hacerlo a pesar de que ya era bien entrada la tarde.

- No, solo estoy preocupándome por mi amigo y alfa, así que mueve tu trasero, te espero en la sala – dijo volteándose. Yo suspiré y me levanté, me quedé sentado en la cama un momento e inconscientemente miré hacia el borde izquierdo de la cabecera, como todos los días, observé el collar por unos segundos, ya se había hecho una rutina. Aun no sabía si ese sueño había sido real o no, pero era muy extraño lo que había pasado después de eso, primero la pulsera que me envió Leah era igual con la que soñé, y luego cuando caminaba por el bosque me encontré ese colmillo en el piso e inmediatamente pensé en el collar… en una tarde de calma hice la gargantilla que aparecía en mi sueño, no sabía si realmente se lo daría alguna vez, pero no pude contenerme a hacerlo y saber que era para ella… "_solo como retribución a la pulsera, nada más" _pensaba mientras lo hacía, ahora tenía que mirar el collar de Leah cada mañana para poder estar medianamente en paz conmigo mismo, solté un pequeño gruñido y fui directo al baño, necesitaba una ducha fría.

Me sentí un poco mal por contestarle de esa forma a Quil, después de todo él solo se estaba preocupando por mí. Dejé que el agua fría chocara en mi espalda y recorriera mi cuerpo, _"tengo que moverme, no puedo seguir así"_ me dije, ahora tengo responsabilidades, volveré a estudiar cuando comience el año y soy el alfa de una manada… era chistoso, nunca quise una, y ahora no solo está Seth, sino que también Quil y Embry, los cuales se sumaron al poco tiempo de arreglarse el problema con los Cullen, actualmente tres lobos me siguen… bueno, realmente son cuatro… Leah…

* * *

**(¸.•´ (¸.• † Lirit † °•.¸**_**:**__** les dije que se iba a ir!!!! Jajajaja…. Han pasado tres mes y aun no vuelve!!!! Y puede que no vuelva más!!!1 jajajaja (risa malévola y burlona) xD, creo que ya se dieron cuenta quien de las dos es la mala aqui, AGNES solo quiere que vuelva y se amen too el rato, yo no, también quiere que no pasen otras cosas pero igual van a pasar porque hay que ser mala algunas veces y yo disfruto haciendo sufrir a los pobres personajes xD. Por lo que recuerdo nunca dijeron porque del apodo NESSIE… pues aquí una posibilidad. En fin, dejen revis que me encantan, se les quiere con toda el alma (aunque mas quiero a Jake, obvio) bye!!!!**_

_**Pd: gracias por los ánimos a mis estudios todo el año, se les agradece un montón, espero todo haya salido bien para ustedes**_

**(¸.•´ (¸.• ****† Agnes †.¸.•: jajaj q wen cap!! me gusta mucho este cap!! jake todo depre porq leah no esta! y si, no esta, se jue!! y ta de watita al sol en san diego!... les gusto como se reencontraron como amigoss bella y jake? ami me gussto mucho! jake se merecia algo de susto jajaja y la pulsera? jaja ben detalle!! para las que no entiendo en el cap anterior que leah se la paso a billy en el terminal de buses... obviamiente este cap es de lirit xD con mis aportes,,, conversando llegamos a la conclussion que los cap tristes y depresivos lo hago yo xD y los sufridos y sangrientos ella jaja solo coincidencia XD bien eso nu mas por ahora!! espero nos sigan leyendo!! aun keda mucha historia por contar!!!

* * *

**

**BUENO AHORA LA SECCION DE CAMPAÑA**

**PRIMERO GRACIAS POR LOS ANIMOS QUE NOS HAN DADO**

**LAS ENERGIAS SON POKAS TAMOS A FIN DE AÑO Y PORFAVOR HAGAN NOS FELICES CON UN REWI! PORFA!**

**SI LO HACEN KISAS EL VIEJO PASCUERO LES REGALE UN EDDY O UN JAKE O UN SETH O UN EMET XD**

**BESOS A TODAS

* * *

**

**PROMOCIONES VARIAS**

**bueno aki les dejo un excelente fancis!! de mi amiga y lectora fey black!!!! aki les dejo el link**

http : / / w w w . fanfiction . net /s/5572890/1/

**deje el link con espacios asi que hay que sacarlos si no lo piyan asi la esscritora es fey black y el fics se llama "esperanza, secuela de reinicio".**

**va en el cap 2 y ta muy weno, les recomiendo que si no leyeron reinicio haganlo!! porq es uno de los mejores fics q e leido!!!**

**es un JAKE/LEAH muy weno!!!!!!!!  
**

**

* * *

**

**Gracias a : **doble vida, Bonnie Boleyn, Karina Cullen Black, fey black, pazzitta, AndreiiCullenHale, Andrecullen18, Tibby-Trick, Psique46, Sukio, Aligeos, Ellie. thecolou , Prettypurple, Tsuki-no-Haruka, Sophie93, Karmele Black, carichoextremo,Polynessia,piinkblaCk,Karmele **POR LEERNOS Y DEJARNOS COMENTARIOS SIGAN ASI!!!!!!**

**Seguiremos respondiendo los rewis a todas y cada una de ustedes!!! besos!!!**

**PUEDEN DEJAR REWIS AUNQUE NO ESTEN REGISTRADAS EN EL FANCFICTION ASI QUE NO HAY ESCUSA PARA NO HACERLO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	23. Chapter 23

_***ACLARAMOS QUE LOS PERSONAJES SON DE MEYER AL IGUAL QUE LA IDEA ORIGINAL, EL CAMBIO EN LA HISTORIA ES FRUTO DE NUESTRA LOCURA COMPARTIDA XD

* * *

**_

**°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.° CHAPTER 23: finalmente una buena noticia, ya era hora °.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°**

**Jacob POV  
**

- ¡¿Te ahogaste?! – La voz de Embry al otro lado de la puerta me despertó – pareces mujer Jacob.

- ¡No sabía que tuvieses tantas ganas de ver a Paul! – Le grité, escuché las risas afuera – ¡se esperan, nadie va a morir si llegamos un poco tarde!

Salí de la ducha, me sequé y me puse jeans negros cortos y una polera sin mangas ploma, tome de la repisa mi pulsera y me la volví a colocar, no quería que se dañara, en mi interior sabía que debía guardarla y no usarla más, pero no podía despegarme de ella, era lo único que tenía que me daba la esperanza de que quizás vuelva, aunque se que no lo hará, ya nada la atrae aquí.

Salí del baño y vi a Embry y Quil esperándome apoyados sobre la pared.

- ¿Complejo de soporte? – Les pregunté – dejen de sostener la muralla que no se vendrá abajo – ellos rieron y comenzaron a caminar, salimos de la casa y nos montamos en la camioneta de Billy - ¿van todos? – pregunté cuando partimos.

- Si, además de nosotros tres irá Paul con tu hermana, Jared con Kim, Seth, Collin y Brody, Sam no quiso venir y… eso, estaremos todos – me dijo Embry, yo sabía que faltaba alguien, pero no quise pensar en su nombre, solo toqué la pulsera en mi mano izquierda.

Camino a la fogata comencé a pensar en los últimos meses, realmente las cosas entre los Cullen y la manada estaban de maravilla, al menos ahora estábamos en paz y en equilibrio, no éramos amigos ni nada, Seth era el único de la manada que se llevaba bien con todos ellos, inclusive con Rosalie, quien rara vez le decía algo despectivo, y últimamente hasta le sonreía, pero el resto de nosotros teníamos buena relación con ellos, ahora existía un respeto entre los clanes. Bella seguía siendo mi mejor amiga, y ahora lo éramos más, Nessie es una bebe hermosa, me encanta jugar con ella y a pesar de que Edward aun no me tiene confianza cuando me acerco, Bella está simplemente encantada y muy a su pesar el sobre nombre que ella tanto odió al comienzo ahora era usado por todos. Ella era feliz, se le veía en el rostro, estaba radiante, de un modo muerto por ser vampiro, pero radiante igual. Solo hubo un momento en el que temí la posibilidad de no volver a verla.

Cuando finalmente me pude acercar a la casa blanca sin temor a que Bella me atacara por llamar Nessie a su hija fui a jugar con ella, se lo había prometido y tenía que cumplir. Fue en ese momento en que escuché una conversación entre Emmet y la rubia, discutían el lugar al cual se mudarían, como Bella no era una neófita normal, creían que tenía el suficiente autocontrol para enfrentarse a la gente, y por lo tanto podían ir a Darthmouth, pero que tenía que ser pronto, me asustó un poco eso.

- ¿Piensan irse? – le pregunté a Bella cuando estuvimos solos, pero claro en una casa con vampiros es difícil tener una conversación privada. Ella cambió el semblante de su rostro y la pena la embargó.

- Si… no podemos seguir aquí, ya sabes, se supone que estoy enferma y en otro país, lo más obvio sería que mi nueva familia se mudara para acompañarme – me dijo mirando el piso.

- No quieres – afirmé.

- No depende de si quiero o no, es algo que tendremos que hacer tarde o temprano, es solo… que tenemos que hacerlo ahora, por Charlie, para que no sospeche de nada – me dijo suspirando… así que el problema era Charlie.

- Pues si ese es el problema deberías contarle todo – ella me miró abriendo sus ojos.

- Estás loco… perro tonto – me dijo – sabes mejor que yo que no podemos decirle a ningún humano, está prohibido.

- Claro…no tenemos que decirle lo que somos… pero tú no tuviste problemas en exigir que te contáramos – le dije, ella me miró con ojos de incredulidad.

- Eso es diferente… yo lo descubrí por mi parte, nadie me contó la historia.

- Mentirosa.

- Bocón – nos miramos por unos momentos hasta que ella soltó un suspiro.

- Más quisiera yo contarle Jacob, pero no creo ser capaz – dijo antes de voltearse y dar por terminada la conversación.

Yo no quise que Bella se fuese solo porque Charlie no sabía la verdad, los vampiros no pueden contarle a los humanos lo que son por miedo a ponerlos en peligro, pero ninguno en la familia Cullen era peligroso, bueno tal vez Jasper y Bella, pero ninguno de ellos lo atacaría, y de ser así hay vampiros de sobra para detenerlos. Decidí que era la hora de hacerle un regalo a mi amiga y sin pensarlo salí de la casa camino a la casa de Charlie.

Corrí en forma humana hasta allá, no quería que ningún otro lobo supiese lo que estaba a punto de hacer. No sabía muy bien como comenzar con esto, pero en vista de que es una acción improvisada, me dejaré llevar.

No tardé mucho en llegar a la casa de Bella, afortunadamente Charlie se encontraba allí. Me acerqué lentamente y toqué la puerta.

- Jacob, que sorpresa – me dijo cuando abrió la puerta – pasa chico.

- No te preocupes Charlie, más bien quiero pedirte que demos un paseo por el bosque – él me miró extrañado, al ver que posiblemente se negara me adelanté a los hechos – es para hablar de Bella, regresó a la cuidad.

- ¿De verdad? – Me dijo notoriamente feliz, sin pensarlo mucho sacó su chaqueta y me siguió al bosque – dime ¿dónde está? – preguntó mirando hacia todas partes.

- No está aquí Charlie, mira, Bella ya no está enferma, está bastante sana, al punto de que puedes verla… pero las cosas no son como antes, han cambiado… pero de buena forma.

- ¿Ha cambiado? ¿Cómo? No te entiendo Jacob ¿está donde los Cullen?

- Si… ¡espera, espera! – Le dije cuando se volteó con serias intenciones de ir hacia allá – primero tengo que mostrarte algo – el me miró sin entender nada y su mirada cambió al horror cuando me comencé a desabrochar los vaqueros.

- ¡Espera chico loco! ¿Qué rayos haces? – me dijo elevando sus manos hacia mí.

- ¿Nunca has visto un hombre sin ropa Charlie? – bromeé, el me miró realmente feo, me recordó a Bella…al menos cuando humana. Cuando estuve desnudo me tomó solo un segundo entrar en fase y terminar en cuatro patas frente a él. Charlie perdió el color en su rostro, y por un momento pensé que lo había matado, pero aun podía ver su pecho moviéndose y oía su corazón latiendo desaforado. Mirándome fijamente cayó al suelo sobre sus rodillas, yo caminé un poco hacia él y acerqué mi hocico, Charlie seguía sin reaccionar. _"¿Jacob?" _habló una voz en mi cabeza _"¿Por qué estás en fase? pensé que hoy irías a ver a Nessie… Oh… vaya problema estás armando Jake"_ me dijo Seth cuando vio a través de mi ojos la figura de Charlie estático arrodillado en el piso _"no te preocupes, yo lo arreglo, tu sigue patrullando"_ le respondí _"olvídalo, te espero cerca de las casa de los Cullen, necesitarás ayuda…van a querer matarte" _rió, yo no le hice caso y salí de fase frente a Charlie, me puse mis pantalones y me levanté. Cuando confirmé que él aun estaba respirando traté de decirle algo que no lo asustara… bueno no más de lo que ya estaba.

- Charlie, no vivimos en un mundo como el que tú piensas, es más complicado que eso, la buena noticia es que nada ha cambiado, solo que tu ahora lo sabes, y como este mundo, a pesar de ser raro, sigue siendo de libre elección puedes tranquilamente volver a tu casa y pretender que nada de esto ha pasado – Charlie aun en el piso me siguió mirando, luego de unos segundos trató de recomponer su rostro y se levantó.

- ¿Qué ocurre realmente con Bella?... ¿estuvo enferma? O…

- Claro que estuvo enferma, créeme, estuvo muy, muy enferma – le dije sonriendo, pero él no me devolvió ninguna reacción – pero ahora está bien… claro que para eso necesitó cambiar un poco, era como… un requisito para la recuperación.

- ¿Cambiar?... no te entiendo… si cambió ¿está o no enferma?

- No, no lo está, bueno antes si pero ahora no, la cosa es que cambió – el pobre seguía sin entender nada, pensé en como explicárselo pero sin nombrarle a los vampiros – veamos… digamos que Bella ahora se parece más a Esme que a René – Charlie me quedó mirando… luego de un minuto su respiración se calmó y, para mi asombro, me habló con una voz bastante calma.

- Bien… quiero… bueno, realmente no sé si quiero saber o no, pero… ¿Bella se vuelve… Hm… animal igual que tú?

- ¡Ja! Ya quisiera ser tan cool – le dije bromeando tratando de aligerar un poco el ambiente, pero no resultó ya que él seguía igual de serio – mira, lo de nosotros es algo especial, no tuvimos que estar a punto de morir para transformarnos, más bien lo llevamos en la sangre y…

- Basta, basta – dijo tapándose los oídos – no quiero saber detalles… ¿Bella sabía de todo esto antes de casarse?

- A claro, desde que llegó a Forks, siempre lo supo.

- Ya sabía yo, esa niña me guardaba secretos – comenzó a despotricar girándose hacia los árboles – no puedo creer que me lo haya ocultado tanto tiempo ¡y mas encima se casa! No me lo puedo creer, y yo que confiaba ciegamente en sus decisiones, pero claro, ella las tomó teniendo más información de la que yo tenía… ¡Isabella Marie Swan, cuando te vea ya verás lo castigada que vas a estar!… pero ¿qué estoy diciendo? Ella ya es mayor de edad y está casada, ¡ni si quiera puedo castigarla!, me tendré que tragar la rabia – seguía diciendo mientras pateaba las hojas del suelo y elevaba las manos al cielo.

- ¿Terminaste o atacarás mas hojas indefensas? – le pregunté cuando dejó de hablar y de moverse.

- Aun lo estoy procesando – me dijo – Jacob quiero verla.

- Claro.

- Ahora – me dijo mirándome.

- Ups… bueno, tendrás que esperar un poco, al menos dame la ventaja de adelantarme para decirles que te he contado – le dije _"tendré problemas seguros cuando llegue allá" _pensé para mi, Charlie me asintió con la cabeza.

- Quiero otra cosa más.

- ¿Qué?

- Esto es lo principal – me dijo serio – quiero que me digan lo menos posible sobre todo – lo miré sorprendido – si no es vital saberlo no me lo digas y guárdate toda información la para ti – yo le sonreí, esta petición será la mejor que le pueda dar a Bella – quiero tratar de pretender que todo es normal cuando la vea, obviando la parte de que estuvo a punto de morir, que cambió y que está casada.

- Y que tiene una hija – agregué, Charlie abrió sus ojos y su cara se descompuso, no pudo si quiera hablarme, solo abrió su boca tratando de decir algo – bueno… en el tiempo transcurrido ella y Edward… heredaron, si se puede decir así, una boca más que alimentar – agregué rápidamente ¿ahora qué invento? – es… una… niña huérfana, si eso, huérfana – comencé a idear, él aun me miraba sin entender nada completamente shockeado.

- ¿Cómo hija?... ¿soy algo así como un abuelo?

- Si – sonreí, se lo tragó todo, soy brillante – ¡felicidades Abu! – Charlie mirando a la nada medio sonrió, yo me sentí feliz por él, por Bella y por mí, todo salía de maravilla… pero Nessie está cambiando rápidamente… tengo que decirle algo porque obviamente lo va a notar – mira Charlie, Nessie es alguien especial…

- ¿Nessie? – me preguntó interrumpiéndome.

- Si ¿bonito no?... bueno, lo que te iba a decir es que esa niña es más especial que todos ellos juntos – lo miré esperando una reacción pero no la hubo, así que continué – no quieres saber sobre eso, pero si eres capaz de ignorar todas las partes extrañas te sorprenderás, ella es la persona más increíble de todo el mundo, si puedes lidiar con eso pues podrás conocerla, si no, ellos se darán vuelta y se irán.

- Podré con todo mientras no me pongan mucha información en la cabeza – me dijo volteándose – más vale que corras rápido porque apenas llegue a la casa tomaré el auto e iré donde los Cullen – dijo mientras se iba.

Bien ahora que las cosas con Charlie estaban aclaradas tengo que ir donde Bella y decirle todo. Sentí como la lluvia comenzaba a caer, genial, llegaré mojado. Rápidamente me quité los pantalones y cambié a lobo, corrí velozmente donde los Cullen para tener el tiempo suficiente para avisarles _"Charlie es tan valiente como Bella, me sorprende"_ pensó Seth _"si, me sorprende también, por un momento pensé que lo había matado cuando cayó al suelo, pero al final reaccionó bien"_ le contesté _"suerte para ti ahora, Bella te matará cuando sepa"_ yo pensé en eso un momento _"si es que Alice no se lo dijo aun, entonces me matara apenas entre en la casa"_. Luego de un par de minutos llegué, Seth ya me estaba esperando, cambiamos de forma y entramos

- Hola chicos – saludé de forma casual sacudiendo mi cabeza, tenía el pelo mojado por la lluvia, al igual que el cuerpo, pero mi calor corporal lo secara rápido, Seth entró a mi lado, tenso por el ambiente de silencio que había, Bella le pidió a Nessie a la rubia y la sostuvo fuerte – Charlie viene para acá, llegará pronto, les digo para alertarlos… asumo que Alice te estará consiguiendo lentes de sol o algo – le dije…

En resumen de cuentas las cosas salieron bien, Charlie estuvo con Bella y conoció a Nessie, fue una reunión rara, pero salió bien, obviamente él se enamoró de su nieta sin demoras y como Charlie no es tonto es obvio que se dio cuenta de la similitud entre Nessie y Bella, pero no dijo nada, como el mismo dijo, mientras menos sepa mejor. Yo y Bella terminamos perfecto, me quiso matar cuando le conté todo lo que pasó, pero no lo hizo, gracias a que tenía a Renesme en sus brazos, de haberlo tenido libres soy lobo muerto, pero creo que entendió el porqué de todo _"las cosas son diferente ahora para nosotros, siempre serás mi mejor amiga y siempre te querré, pero ahora lo hago de la forma correcta, tienes la persona más importante para ti y finalmente lo entiendo y acepto ¿amigos?"_ eso fue lo que le dije _"si no mato a Charlie consideraré perdonarte por esto" _me respondió, y como no lo mató pues asumo que estoy perdonado, es más me debe una grande.

- ¡Despierta! – me gritaron, yo gruñí de forma notoria, me estaba hartando de ese trato – maldición Jacob, ya no sabemos qué rayos hacer contigo para que te quedes en este planeta, deja de volar y aterriza – Quil me estaba hablando, al parecer igual de arto que yo.

- Pues dejen de tratar de hacerme bajar, es lo más fácil – les dije saliendo del auto, ya habíamos llegado al lugar de la fogata.

- Pues no es tan fácil, eres el alfa y te necesitamos en la tierra – me dijo Embry, yo volví a gruñir – desde que te conozco nunca habías estado tan pensativo… de hecho, no sabía que pudieses pensar tanto.

- ¿Me tenía que reír con eso? – pregunté serio.

- Oh vamos, sabes que fue gracioso – dijo empujándome con su hombro y sonriendo – si dejaras de ser tan aguafiestas y volvieras a ser el de antes estaríamos riéndonos ahora – yo lo pensé un momento, ellos tienen razón, yo debería volver a ser el de antes, pero no sabía porque había cambiado tanto este último tiempo, ya no sabía cómo volver a ser quien era anteriormente, aunque a ese Jacob lo veía cada vez más lejano.

- Voy a intentarlo – les dije dándoles falsas esperanzas

- No lo vas a intentar, lo vas a hacer o le arruinarás la boda a la pobre Emily – me dijo Quil.

- Claro, claro – quería terminar la conversación. Éramos los primeros en llegar – genial, no hay nadie, ahora nos toca armar la fogata – me quejé.

- Si quieres lo hacemos nosotros, así no te rompes las uñas – bromeó Embry, yo me reí tratando de alejar un poco el fantasma del mal humor que habitaba en mi. A los pocos minutos aparecieron Paul con Rachel y seguidamente Seth con Collin y Brody, al final apareció Jared y Kim. Nos sentamos alrededor de la fogata y comenzamos a asar malvaviscos. Ellos estaban metidos en una conversación ajena a mis pensamientos, yo miré el cielo, como pocos días estaba estrellado, sin nubes, mañana sería un día hermoso y soleado. Pensé en la última vez que se vieron las estrellas en la Push, fue hace dos meses, yo me encontraba en mi habitación cuando las noté. Por alguna razón las ganas de salir me invadieron, quise correr, alcanzarlas tal vez, no importaba realmente, solo quería salir. No me contuve y salí de mi cuarto, Billy estaba en el comedor y me vio pasar.

- ¿Dónde vas hijo? – me preguntó.

- Saldré a correr un momento – contesté sin detenerme, el emitió un sonido con la garganta que hizo que me detuviera - ¿Qué?

- La última vez que saliste a correr demoraste semanas en volver – me dijo mirando su taza de café - ¿sucederá lo mismo ahora? – yo lo medité.

- No creo, no quiero irme de aquí papá, así que no te preocupes – dije.

- ¿Te espero para el desayuno? – preguntó, yo solo asentí mientras salía de la casa.

Llegué al bosque y me saqué los pantalones atándolos a mi muslo, en un segundo cambié de forma y comencé a correr, di gracias porque nadie de mi manada estaba de guardia ahora, si no me hubiesen llenado de preguntas que no quiero ni puedo responder.

Corrí y corrí sin detenerme, no sabía dónde iba y tampoco me importaba, solo quería liberar mis tensiones y andar a grandes velocidades lograba hacer que me olvidara de las cosas por algunos minutos. No me percaté cuando ya estaba amaneciendo, claramente no llegaría al desayuno, ¿así que para que devolverme si lo que quiero es seguir? Billy me tendrá que perdonar. Sin pensarlo continué corriendo a toda velocidad sin parar.

Mis músculos se estaban agarrotando, a la distancia vi una cuidad, "_tal vez pueda dormir un rato en el bosque o en la playa, descansaré y volveré a Forks"_ pensé, mi idea no es hacer que Billy muera de un infarto al creer que ya no volveré. Aceleré mi tranco para llegar pronto. Un poco antes de arribar cambié a mi forma humana _"diablos, olvidé traer una camisa"_ pensé, sería raro ver a un joven de dos metros caminando a torso desnudo en plena cuidad, lo mejor era ir a la playa, es pleno verano así que no se vería tan extraño.

Caminé hasta llegar, debo decir que era hermosa, pero estaba llena, había un reloj en una tienda a la orilla de la playa y supe que eran más de las dos de la tarde, eso explica el porqué estaba atestado. Las mujeres que pasaban a mi lado me miraban extrañadas, pero no les duraba mucho, ya que luego me sonreían. Yo les devolvía la sonrisa, pero solo por cortesía, ninguna de las que estaba ahí llamaba mi atención. Pensé en la posibilidad de imprimar en este lugar, pero recordé a los segundos después que no podría por la leyenda, solo podría estar con Leah… tomé mi muñeca izquierda y toqué mi pulsera ¿Qué estará haciendo ella ahora? ¿Será feliz? ¿Le habrá servido salir de la Push? No habíamos sabido de ella aun, Seth dijo que se comunicarían cuando a él le pusieran Internet en su casa, lo cual estaba demorando, llevarlo a la Push no es fácil ni rápido, costó años que llegara a la escuela de la reserva… pero los Cullen hacen milagros y adoran a Seth, harían cualquier cosa por él.

Me acerqué a la orilla de la playa dejando que el agua me llegara a los tobillos, respiré hondamente sintiendo el aroma del mar y de la arena… casi me ahogué cuando conjuntamente con eso otro aroma me llegó. Sacudí mi cabeza alejando esa idea de mi cabeza, no podía ser cierto… claro que no… no podría haber llegado tan lejos… es decir, ni si quiera me lo propuse, solo corrí ¿es posible que esté en San Diego? Miré a un niño que estaba cerca de mí y me acerqué.

- Disculpa pequeño ¿Qué cuidad es esta? – le pregunté, él me miró asombrado.

- Wow… ¡eres gigante! – Dijo elevando sus brazos – yo también quiero serlo ¿Qué comes? ¿Cómo lo haces? – comenzó a llenarme de preguntas y no a responder la mía.

- Dime que cuidad es esta y te digo como crecí ¿vale? – la pensó un poco.

- Vale… es… m, m, m… - pensó, maldición, resulta que no sabía - ¡ya me acordé! San ciego – me dijo, yo lo quedé mirando – ahora dime como lo haces.

- ¿san qué? – le pregunté.

- A no, ya te dije, ahora tu – dijo apuntándome, hice una nota mental, nunca volver a hablar con niños chicos a menos que sean míos o inteligentes como Nessie. Respiré hondo y su aroma me golpeó mas fuerte – me como mis vegetales, corro mucho y le hago caso a mi padres, ¿San diego es la cuidad?

- wakala, vegetales – hizo una cara de asco, yo torneé mis ojos – mejor no soy gigante – dijo dándose la vuelta.

- ¿Es San Diego o no? – le grité mientras se alejaba corriendo.

- Si lindo, estás en la hermosa ciudad de San Diego – me dijo una chica con bikini rojo que se encontraba cerca - ¿te puedo ayudar en algo? Si quieres te doy un Tour por la cuidad.

- San Diego – susurré sin tomarle atención, solo tenía cabeza para el lugar donde me encontraba, y para el aroma que podía sentir, sin dudarlo supe que era de Leah – gracias – le dije corriendo hacia la dirección contraria de la esencia, si ella me encuentra aquí me querrá matar y me preguntará el porqué vine, y sinceramente no tenía idea, solo corrí y llegue de forma inconsciente, debo estar volviéndome loco.

Llegué a un muelle y me subí sin menor esfuerzo, muchos me quedaron mirando pero no me importó. Olí el aire buscando su aroma, finalmente lo encontré y fijé mi vista para verla entre la multitud, daba gracias de que el viento estuviera dándome de frente, así yo la sentiría a ella, pero no al revés. Miré y miré, hasta que la vi, y por alguna estúpida razón mi corazón se detuvo. Ella caminaba a la orilla de la playa, tenía una falda de mezclilla azul corta y una polera verde, sus ojos resaltaban entre la multitud, y a pesar de no llevar traje de baño como el resto de mujeres allí, llamaba aun más la atención de los hombres que la veían pasar, y no los culpo, con su altura y su cuerpo torneado cualquiera se voltea para mirarla, siempre pensé que Leah era bonita, pero ahora estaba simplemente radiante, su mirada no estaba cargada de ira o rencor como siempre, no tenía el ceño fruncido lo cual era una cambio enorme, todo lo contrario, sus ojos estaban en paz, con un dejo de melancolía tal vez, no estaba seguro, pero definitivamente mejor a como estaban antes… me sorprendí cuando la vi sonreírle a unos niños pequeños que jugaban cerca y que la habían pasado a mojar, la Leah anterior les abría gruñido, pero no ésta, ella les sonrió, esa sonrisa clara y alegre se parecía un poco a la que tenía antes de que todo ocurriera, no era la misma, más madura sin duda, pero irradiaba casi la misma luz… volvió a ponerse sería y suspiró ¿Qué estará pensando? En este momento el tonto chupa sangre de Edward me serviría de algo además de fastidiarme, moría por leer su mente… como cuando estábamos en fase.

- ¡Leah! – La llamaron, ella se volteó y una mujer joven se le acercó, es una suerte tener súper oídos o no podría escuchar nada – te estaba buscando ¿tu turno comienza a las cuatro? – le preguntó ¿turno para qué?

- Si – dijo ella y respiró hondo al mismo tiempo en que la dirección del viento cambiaba. Ahora mi efluvio iba directo hacia ella, yo entré en pánico. Me agaché rápidamente y me oculté tras las maderas de contención que tenía el muelle, a través de las separaciones mínimas entre las tablas vi como ella se había dado cuenta de mi olor ya que miraba hacía todos lados buscándome. Era la hora de irme o me atraparían. Caminé agachado y salí de allí tan rápido como pude, se me olvidó hasta el cansancio que tenía y velozmente decidí que debía volver a la Push.

En mi carrera de vuelta pensé en porque había terminado en San Diego sin siquiera proponérmelo, seguramente estaba preocupado de que estuviese bien, si, seguramente es eso _"quería cerciorarme de que mi beta estuviese bien"_ me dije, y pude ver por mi mismo que ella estaba mejor y en paz. Sin querer reconocerlo una parte de mí se quebró al darse cuenta que ella ya no necesitaba volver… ya no volvería. Ella tenía razón, debía irse sola para sanar y eso estaba haciendo se le veía en los ojos, está mejor lejos de aquí, lejos de mí, pude sentir como el corazón se me encogía ante esa verdad.

- ¿Ya tienes tu traje Jacob? – Me preguntaron de pronto, yo bajé mi mirada del cielo y miré a Kim que me había hablado - ¿tu traje para la boda?

- Si, Alice ya me lo entregó, de hecho me lo hizo probar para ver cómo me veía – todos comenzaron a reírse – búrlense de Seth también, él se probó el suyo el mismo día que yo.

- Gracias por la confidencia – se quejó él mientras todos se reían de nosotros – ayer hablé con Leah por Internet – dijo como si nada tratando de cambiar de tema, yo tomé atención enseguida, al fin alguien habla de algo que me interesa.

- ¿Cómo está ella? – preguntó Rachel, hace tiempo que no sabía de ella, le tenía cariño, ellas eran amigas antes de que mi hermana se fuera de la reserva, con un poco de pena por todo lo que Leah ha pasado.

- Bien, se ve diferente, mas… no sé, ¿radiante? – Preguntó, varios se carcajearon pensando que eso era imposible, yo sabía que era más que radiante su nueva imagen – es una lástima que no te quedaras el otro día Jake – yo lo miré torneando los ojos.

- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Quil.

- La primera vez que lograron poner Internet en mi casa Jacob estaba allí, inmediatamente traté de ver si Leah estaba conectada, quería saber cómo estaba.

- ¿Jacob le tiene miedo a los computadores? – preguntó Embry, yo le gruñí.

- No, fue cuando conecté la video cámara para verla que Jacob se escapó – rió – cuando finalmente apareció la imagen de Leah en la pantalla él ya no estaba, así que no pudo verla.

- ¿En algún momento me ofrecí de bufón que todos se burlan de mi? – pregunté ofuscado.

- Tranquilo Jake… no te ofreciste, pero tu cara no deja duda de que lo eres – rió Paul haciendo que todos rieran con él.

- Yo no te dejaré cara si vuelves a abrir tu boca – le amenacé.

- ¡Jacob! – Rachel salía en defensa de su imprimación.

- Vaya, no sabía que tuvieses defensora Paul – le bromeé – veo que la imprimación te volvió un sometido.

- ¿Celoso por ser el único que no puede imprimar? – Contraatacó – perdón había olvidado que Leah es la única que te queda… pobre – le gruñí con furia, se estaba pasando de la raya.

- No me provoques o ni mi hermana podrá salvar tu estúpido pellejo – dije con voz sombría. Podía sentir los temblores de furia en mis músculos.

- Basta los dos – dijo mi hermana – Jacob no te muevas de tu lugar y tu Paul cierra la boca – él no dijo nada, solo besó su coronilla y me miró con ganas de matarme, pero yo estaba seguro que le arrancaba algún miembro antes de que él pudiera levantarse del suelo.

- Bueno, a lo que iba antes de esta pelea es que ayer hablé con Leah y me dijo que llegaba mañana al medio día – yo me atraganté con mi propia saliva y comencé a toser.

- ¿Quieres que te golpeé la espalda? – me dijo Embry sonriendo, yo le gruñí.

- ¿Cómo que llega mañana? – Pregunté un poco sin aire por tanta tos - ¿Por qué vuelve?

- ¿En qué mundo has estado estos últimos tres meses? – me preguntó Collin.

- No en este – dijeron a coro Quil y Embry.

- Leah viene al matrimonio de Emily Jacob – me aclaró mi hermana.

- ¿Viene? ¿Pero cómo, Emily quiere que Leah haga un espectáculo en su boda? – obviamente lo haría Sam se estaba casando.

- Dios Jacob – suspiró Rachel - ¿es que nadie le dijo nada al menso que tengo de hermano? – Embry, Quil y Seth se miraron y menearon la cabeza.

- ¿Decirme que?

- Leah es la madrina de bodas de Emily – dijo tranquilamente mi hermana – viene solo a la ceremonia y luego vuelve a San Diego, al menos eso me dijo Emily ¿Alice también le mandó a hacer un vestido a ella no?

- Si, le pidió las medidas y mandó a hacerle uno, yo ya lo vi, realmente no me imagino a Leah tan elegante – contestó Seth, yo seguía sin poder creerlo, ella vendría… una sonrisa se asomó en mis labios, no sabía el porqué de pronto me sentía tan feliz, pero la verdad es que ya no podía contenerlo, mi ánimo cambió de inmediato.

- ¿De qué te ríes Jacob? – preguntó Jared.

- Yo tampoco me imagino a Leah elegante – respondí lo primero que se me había venido a la cabeza, todos asintieron como si yo hubiese dicho una gran verdad, pero yo si podía imaginármela elegante y más hermosa que nunca - habrá que ver si Leah le acepta el vestido a Alice, sería entretenido ver a la vampiro convenciendo a la terca de Leah.

- Eso sería digno de ver, y a la rubia sosteniéndola mientras Bella le pone el vestido a la fuerza – rió Jared.

- Mientras Jasper la tranquiliza y Emmet se ríe como loco – agregó Embry mientras todos reíamos, por primera vez en mucho tiempo reí con ganas y libremente.

Llegué a mi casa bien entrada la noche, saludé a mi padre con un beso en la mejilla e ignorando su mirada de asombro, seguramente por mi cambio de humor, me fui a mi cuarto. Me estiré en la cama y miré largamente el collar… _"al parecer podré entregarlo después de todo"_ pensé mientras acariciaba mi pulsera y reí para mí mismo. No sabía aun porque estaba tan contento, pero eso ya no importaba, ella volvía mañana y eso era todo lo que llenaba mi mente ahora.

* * *

**(¸.•´ (¸.• † Lirit † °•.¸**_**:**__** chiquitito cosita mía… más lindo mi Jake precioso… puchi… mi niño parece muerto en vida, pero ahora volverá a ser el de antes… Leah vuelve, pero… jajjajaaj pucha no les puedo decir nada, solo que se viene wena cabras, además de una sorpresita sacada de nuestra retorcida mente hajajaj. Me alegro por la tonta de Bella, al fin es feliz y too gracias a mi lobito hermoso, ha! No pregunten de donde salió la idea de que él la iba a ver y el muy menso no le decía nada al verla en la playa, fue una retorcida idea de parte de AGNES que se volvió más retorcida en mis dedos al escribirla, pero no quedo tan mal después de todo.**_

_**Bueno, se acerca navidad y si recibimos artos revis les daremos un regalito ya?**_

_**Se les adora! Un besote LIRIT **_

**(¸.•´ (¸.• ****† Agnes †.¸.•: jajaja todo mi culpa no? si tu eres la mas cruel de las dos xD io solo doy ideas xD muajajjaa muajajja, weno aki pasan muchas cosas, charlie se entera que algo raro pasa con bella, se entera de los lobos y casi muere de un infarto xD y jake va donde leah en un arrebato y sabe q leah volvera a la boda!!! weno ahi contestada una pregunta de si leah aun es madrina pues nose xd solo sabemos q volvera xDDDDDD y no sola...ups! se me fue jajaj q mala soy xD jake como siempre hermoso y sepsy aunq medio muerto jajaj eso le pasa por arrebatado!

* * *

**

**BUENO LA CAMPAÑA DE HOY ES UN REGALO PARA LAS ESCRITORAS =) **

**UN REWI SERA = QUE UN REGALO PARA NOSOTRAS**

**Y SE ACERCA NAVIDAD!!!!!!!**

**FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODAS =)**

**YA TAMOS DE MEJOR ANIMO PERO ESTRESADAS!! ASI QUE PORFAVOR REGALENNOS UN REWI Y NOSOTRAS SEREMOS FELICES! GRACIAS! BESOS!  
**

**

* * *

**

**Gracias a : **doble vida, Bonnie Boleyn, Karina Cullen Black, fey black, pazzitta, AndreiiCullenHale, Andrecullen18, Tibby-Trick, Psique46, Sukio, Aligeos, Ellie. thecolou , Prettypurple, Tsuki-no-Haruka, Sophie93, Karmele Black, carichoextremo,Polynessia,piinkblaCk,Karmele,diosapagana,MaLiGnA BlAcK,Dark-Shinda,JoseCullenGD **POR LEERNOS Y DEJARNOS COMENTARIOS SIGAN ASI!!!!!!**

**Seguiremos respondiendo los rewis a todas y cada una de ustedes!!! besos!!!**

**PUEDEN DEJAR REWIS AUNQUE NO ESTEN REGISTRADAS EN EL FANCFICTION ASI QUE NO HAY ESCUSA PARA NO HACERLO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	24. Chapter 24

**°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.° CHAPTER 24: cuidad nueva, gente nueva, confusiones nuevas °.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°**

**Leah POV**

Suspiré notoriamente cuando subí al bus en Seattle. Aun no podía creer que estuviese volviendo después de que prometí no hacerlo hasta sanar completamente, siento que el proceso no lleva ni la mitad del camino, creo que realmente no ha comenzado, lo único que he aprendido a controlar en estos tres meses es el temperamento… pero no me durará la calma cuando pise la Push, allá siempre ocurre algo que me saca de mis casillas… además está Jacob, y la forma en que me fui no fue la mejor.

Han pasado tantas cosas en este tiempo, algunas que nunca creí que me pasarían. Al día siguiente en que me marché comencé a buscar un lugar donde vivir, ya tenía varias alternativas por los anuncios que encontré en Internet, así que ese día me dispuse a mirar los sitios, el último lugar que visité era un departamento en un séptimo piso frente a la playa. Quien me atendió fue la misma dueña del lugar, se llama Loreto y al verme en la puerta me abrazó como si me conociera de toda la vida, me sentí incómoda, pero me mordí la lengua para no decir nada fuera de lugar, no hubiese estado bien. La muchacha de la misma edad que yo solo quería una compañera de casa porque se sentía sola, no necesitaba el dinero, así que me dejaba el lugar barato y con cuentas básicas compartidas, no lo pensé mucho y acepté.

Loreto es bastante simpática, me acogió enseguida, de hecho fue ella la que me ayudó a encontrar trabajo, cuando le mencioné que quería ganar dinero para comenzara a estudiar apenas comenzaran las clases, me dijo que ella conocía un lugar donde buscaban personal, a los dos días estaba trabajando allí, ahora soy mesera del restorán "La Leyenda" un sitio de comida típica americana ¿puede ser mas irónica la vida?, pero era el mejor sitio, cerca del departamento, pagan bastante bien, me gano las propinas y mis compañeras de trabajo son agradables. No me he hecho amigas aun, la más cercana a mi es Loreto, con ella comparto algunas de mis cosas, pero obviamente mi pasado… mágico, si le podemos decir así, en la Push es algo que solo queda para mí.

- ¿Estás bien? – me preguntó mi acompañante, yo lo miré tratando de sonreírle.

- Claro – respondí, me miró sin creerme nada – es solo que es raro volver.

- ¿Es aquí donde te cuesta controlar tu temperamento no?

- Si… pero creo que podré hacerlo – le respondí – si no lo hago te despido como profesor de yoga Taylor – él me sonrió ampliamente.

- No vine solo porque soy tu amigo y me encanta estar contigo más que cualquier otra cosa – me dijo coqueto, yo hice una mueca – también vine porque te serviré de apoyo moral aquí, me interesa ver eso de que es el lugar el que influye en tu estado de ánimo, me puede servir en mis clases de relajación.

- ¿Me usas como objeto de estudio? – le pregunte un poco ofendida.

- Obviamente – me dijo Taylor – aun que para serte sincero me encantaría usarte como otro tipo de objeto, si sabes a lo que me refiero – agregó sonriente.

- Puede que controle mi temperamento, pero eso no me impide matarte por los comentarios que me haces – le dije seria, él solo se carcajeó a mi lado y volvió a leer su libro, lo que me hizo recordar devolverle el libro a Emily, "Crepúsculo"… mi prima debió pasármelo para que me riera de la vida… historia de amor entre un vampiro y un humana… estúpidas ironías.

Yo seguí mirando por la ventana viendo cómo el bosque comenzaba a aparecer, señal inconfundible de que nos acercamos a Forks.

Taylor es mi profesor de yoga, me prometí a mi misma cuando llegué a San Diego que controlaría mi mal humor, en el edificio frente a donde vivo había un cartel que promocionaba clases de yoga, no la pensé mucho y me inscribí por teléfono, cuando me presenté a la primera clase conocí a quien me enseñaría y mi profesor resultó ser un hombre de 23 años, de un metro ochenta y nueve, moreno, atlético, olía a canela, hermosa sonrisa y grandes ojos verdes. Al verlo me di media vuelta y me fui del lugar. El parecido era mucho, más de lo que podría soportar, había mínimas diferencias físicas, los ojos no eran del mismo color, pero el brillo que mostraban y su forma eran calcados, Jacob es más alto con dos metros de altura, y definitivamente tiene más cuerpo que Taylor, sin contar con los seis años menos que tiene, pero pasaban por hermanos sin problema alguno. Me llegué a preguntar si no era algún pariente perdido o algo, quizás Billy dejo alguna semilla perdida por estos lados. Me perdí las dos primeras clases antes de tomar la determinación de asistir, fui especialmente a retirarme del curso. Ese día hablé con él para decirle que me iba.

- Disculpa – le dije ese día a Taylor después de que terminó con su clase - ¿Qué tengo que hacer para retirarme del curso? – me miró extrañado.

- ¿Quieres irte antes de tomar alguna clase? ¿Tan mal profesor soy? – me preguntó un poco ofendido.

- No he tomado clases, así que no sé qué tan malo eres, si te sientes de esa forma no es mi culpa – le respondí con mi tono irónico y defensivo de siempre, pensé que se molestaría como cualquiera que no me conoce, pero no ocurrió así.

- Entonces tal vez soy muy feo – me dijo acercándose un poco, yo fruncí mi ceño, notoriamente estaba coqueteando conmigo, cosa que nadie hacía desde hace años y me sentí algo incómoda.

- Si tienes problemas de autoestima no seré yo quien te suba el ego – contesté - ¿Cómo quito mi inscripción?

- ¿Te han dicho que tienes problemas de temperamento? – me respondió luego de que superó el asombro por mi respuesta – y unos hermosos ojos verdes debo agregar – dijo sonriéndome, quedé helada, claramente Jacob y Taylor tienes personalidades diferente, el primero no hubiese demorado en atacarme por mis comentarios.

- Si a las dos cosas – respondí – puedo tener peor humor cuando me provocan.

- Pues entonces te conviene tomar esta clase, yo te puedo ayudar con eso.

- Claro – dije irónicamente – mejor ayúdame a borrar mi nombre de la lista de alumnos, quiero comer algo y estoy demorando más de lo que pensé aquí.

- Eso se puede arreglar, te invito la cena y te convenzo de que lo mejor es que tomes mi curso, créeme, si quieres controlar ese humor, yo soy el mejor para ayudarte… además creo ser el único dispuesto a aguantarlo – me dijo, yo lo miré por unos minutos sopesando la idea, tal vez tiene razón y me pueda ayudar, le daré el chance de que trate de mejorar mi temperamento, después de todo ese es el fin del asunto.

- Te veo en la clase de mañana – le dije – y prefiero comer sola a hacerlo con alguien que no conozco – agregué dándome la vuelta, pero él tomó mi mano.

- Soy Taylor el profesor de Yoga, 23 años, soltero, sin compromiso y totalmente disponible solo para ti. Ahora me conoces – dijo sonriendo y moviendo mi mano como si la estrechara, yo elevé una ceja – ¿tú eres?

- Soy Leah, la mujer que te arrancará el brazo si no la suelta y que te matará lentamente si intentas algo – contesté saliendo de su agarre – y todavía no te conozco – caminé hacia la puerta y la abrí.

- Nos vemos mañana Leah ¡un gusto! – me gritó mientras cerraba la puerta. No pude evitar sonreír, había olvidado lo entretenido que puede ser ver como un hombre insiste cuando lo rechazas, yo lo hice de la peor forma con él, pero no se rindió.

Continuamos las clases tres veces por semana, él me dijo que si quería podía ir mas seguido y que no era necesario que pagara más dinero, yo acepté, es una buena forma de soltar las tensiones, no solo del trabajo, sino también de el hecho de extrañar a mi familia y de que, por estúpido que parezca, extrañaba el transformarme en lobo y todo lo que ello conllevaba, incluso añoraba a la manada. Comencé a tener clases de lunes a viernes, iba cuando salía del trabajo a las ocho de la noche y terminaba entre nueve y diez, dependiendo de las clases que hiciera, muchas veces me quedaba a dos seguidas o simplemente terminaba conversando con Taylor hasta tarde sin darme cuenta de la hora. La impresión del parecido con Jacob pasó luego de un par de días, algo dentro de mí me decía que siguiera yendo, no porque me ayudara con mi mal humor, si no porque me recordaba a Jake, pero rápidamente desechaba esa idea.

Mi amistad con Taylor crecía al igual que mi amistad con Loreto, quien me animaba a que intentara algo con él, como si yo pudiese intentar algo con alguien, nunca podría, se supone que si no es con Jacob no seré feliz, leyendas inútiles… pero a pesar de eso, Taylor no despertaba en mi las ganas de una relación ni nada mas allá de amigos, pero para él las cosas no eran así.

Siendo totalmente sincera conmigo misma, una vez tuve una fantasía donde Taylor estaba envuelto, pero no paso más allá de eso… solo una fantasía.

Un día en que nos quedamos hasta tarde después de la clase, fuimos a su departamento, fui sin ganas, no lo conocía los suficiente, pero no tenía nada mejor que hacer, además no me pueden hacer nada, soy mitad lobo, mato a quien quiera con un solo golpe, al final Taylor logró convencerme de que comiéramos en su casa, me alegaba que le debía una cena de la primera vez que nos vimos, harta de que me molestara le dije que si, llegamos y ordenamos comida china y vino, todo iba normal y bromeábamos como todos los días, al pasar el tiempo y entre copa y copa terminamos sentados ambos en el suelo apoyando nuestros costados en el sillón mirándonos de frente mientras reíamos, creo que esa noche bebí demasiado… no, más bien estoy segura que lo hice.

- Dime Leah – me preguntó de pronto - ¿dejaste algún corazón roto por tu ciudad natal? – yo lo miré extrañada, pensé en Jacob pero me sacudía la imagen al segundo de aparecida, su corazón no lo había roto yo.

- Claro que no – le dije, _"al contrario, el mío fue el agrietado"_ pensé para mí.

- No me lo creo, estoy seguro que más de un muchacho suspiraba por ti.

- Por supuesto, suspiraban de molestia cada vez que yo llegaba al lugar – le dije, recordé mi apodo "Leah la arpía", mis manos comenzaron a temblar del enojo, respiré tratando de controlarme, si me dejaba llevar terminaría transformándome en plena sala – no era muy querida, a excepción de mi hermano…y mi mamá algunas veces.

- ¿Cómo es eso? – preguntó asombrado.

- No importa, no quiero hablar del tema, no hay corazón roto ni nada importante allá para mí, solo mi familia – dije cortante.

- Ya veo – dijo con tono de evidencia – así que el corazón roto eres tú – yo gruñí por lo bajo.

- Haré que te atragantes con tus dientes si sigues con el tema Taylor, lo digo enserio.

- Por favor Leah, yo soy más grande que tu, no podrías hacerme nada – respondió confiado, yo reí.

- Créeme, no quieres hacer la prueba – contesté, si solo lo intentara vería que soy capaz de levantarlo en el aire con una mano, o de alcanzarlo antes de que él tratara de arrancar, o esquivar sus golpes sin intentarlo si quiera – realmente no quieres.

- Lo que no quiero es pelear contigo Leah – me dijo – la verdad es que todo esta conversación tiene una intención detrás, quería saber si tengo alguna opción contigo, me gustas bastante, me caes bien, tu humor más que asustarme me entretiene y te encuentro preciosa, te juro que me pierdo cada vez que miro tus ojos – me dijo apoyando el codo sobre la mesa y la cabeza en su mano, sus ojos estaban fijos en los míos, inmediatamente negué con la cabeza.

- No, no tienes opción, no estoy hecha para tener relaciones ni nada por el estilo – le dije, se supone que solo puedo estar con una persona…

- Si me dieras un chance estoy seguro que cambiarías de opinión.

- ¿Humildad es tu segundo nombre? – Bromeé, él se rió – hablo enserio Taylor, no… estoy capacitada para estar con alguien.

- Aun no lo olvidas, ya entiendo – me dijo.

- No hay nadie a quien olvidar, ya déjalo ir, simplemente no estoy dispuesta a tener una relación, ni contigo ni con nadie – le dije, él me miró sin creerme mucho.

- Pues no me convences – yo elevé mis hombros.

- Cree lo que quieras – le conteste mientras se acercaba a mí y yo tomaba otro poco de vino, las luces de las velas que había puesto en la mesa de centro golpeaban suavemente su rostro, y por algunos momentos me daba la impresión de que era Jacob el que tenia al frente y no Taylor, su parecido era tanto... Tuve que cerrar mis ojos por un momento para aclarar mis pensamientos "_despierta Leah, no es Jacob, es Taylor" _pensé para mí.

Cuando abrí mis ojos tenia a Taylor justo delante de mí a pocos centímetros, podía sentir su respiración en mi rostro, y la tibieza de su cuerpo, para mí el era tibio, yo para él seguramente era una flama.

- Ten cuidado, no sabes en lo que te estás metiendo, estás jugando con fuego Taylor, será mejor que te alejes – le dije sin mucho convencimiento. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentí acorralada ante la presencia de un hombre. Me sentía extraña, no estaba acostumbrada a que me arrinconaran así, pero más que nada, me sentía extraña porque no quería moverme.

- ¿Y es que acaso me puedo quemar? ¿Serias tú la llama que me calcine? ¿Tendré el placer de morir en tus brazos? – me preguntó mientras alzaba su mano y con la yema de sus dedos rozaba mi mejilla, que bien se sentía un poco de cariño físico, un cariño que no había experimentado con nadie salvo Sam, y eso hace mucho ya, sin darme cuenta y solo por acto reflejo seguí sus dedos tratando de que me acaricie un poco más.

Taylor se acercó y posó su mejilla junto a la mía rozándola suavemente, yo me quede inmóvil, este era el momento para salir corriendo de allí, sabía en mi fuero interno que esto no era correcto, no solo porque casi no nos conocíamos sino porque yo le podría hacer mucho daño, jamás me enamoraré de él y la verdad es que me simpatiza, no quiero herirlo como alguna vez lo hicieron conmigo. Quise alejarme, es mas lo intente de forma bastante patética, pero él me agarro de la nuca y por alguna razón no quise volver a intentar escapar, abrí los ojos, y aquel color verde se volvió café oscuro, su piel ya no olía a canela sino que a mentas y madera, enfoque aun más la vista y pude ver el rostro de Jacob frente al mío. Sin creer lo que mis ojos veían alcé mi mano y toque su rostro suavemente con las yemas, se sentía tan suave, tan real, el sonrió, podía ver claramente aquellos blancos dientes que conocía de memoria, los cuales contrastaban con su piel morena. Posó su otra mano en mi hombro para luego bajar por mi brazo, su roce se me antojaba exquisito, finalmente sus dedos alcanzaron mi cintura y me jaló suavemente, ambos quedamos de rodillas frente a frente, volví a cerrar los ojos, para poder disfrutar aun mas ese aroma que tanto extrañaba, no podía engañarme a mi misma por mucho tiempo, ahora me daba cuenta que ese aroma me hacía falta. Me abrazó aun más por la cintura y me acercó a su cuerpo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunté casi en un susurro.

- Estoy contigo Leah – me dijo una voz que no reconocí, era Taylor, abrí los ojos de golpe y pude ver como esos hermosos ojos verdes me miraban con deseo, deseo que estaba haciendo eco en mi – Estoy contigo Leah, déjate llevar, yo jamás te haré daño – me dijo susurrantemente sexy haciendo que mi cuerpo se estremeciera al sentir su aliento rozando mejilla, yo no me podía mover, ardía de deseo, aun sabiendo lo mal que podía terminar todo me deje llevar.

Acaricio mi cabello el cual caía sobre mis hombros, dejándolos al descubierto, ellos eran solo abrigados por unas delgadas tiras de género. Y ahí estaba yo, atontada e hipnotizada por el aroma de su cuerpo, con los brazos a mis costados, con su apéndice acercándome aun mas a su cuerpo y sus manos rozando aun mas mi piel, acomodó mi cabello en mi espalda y yo alce mi cabeza al cielo cerrando los ojos, si me dejaría llevar, me encargaría de disfrutar al máximo cada pequeña y exquisita caricia.

Todo comenzó lentamente, y yo no hice absolutamente nada, de haberlo hecho estoy segura que haría sido más rápido, alzó nuevamente su mano hacia mi rostro y dibujo la línea de mi mejilla, bajando por mi mentón, para luego acariciar mi cuello, instintivamente ladeé un poco mi cabeza dándole el pase para que tocase lo que quisiese, colocó su mano en mi nuca nuevamente y besó el lóbulo de mi oreja, fue un beso delicado pero lleno de una sensualidad que me hizo estremecer, comenzó a avanzar por mi cuello, clavícula y mi hombro, yo no pude contenerme más y solté un gemido de placer, lo cual encendió aun más la pasión retenida en los dos y a él le dio la confianza para seguir.

Sus labios viajaron desde el lóbulo de mi oreja hasta la comisura de mis labios, se le notó dudar un poco pero lentamente posó sus labios sobre los míos, me besó paulatinamente y yo con mis ojos aun cerrados le correspondí. No sé en qué momento terminamos de pie, y realmente no me interesaba, ya que mi cuerpo estaba totalmente concentrado en las caricias que estaba recibiendo. Bajó una de sus manos por mi cuello, su toque era tan delicado e intenso a la vez que cada segundo en que su piel rozaba la mía era una perdición que quería seguir viviendo, sus dedos recorrieron cuanto quisieron hasta llegar lentamente a su destino: mi pecho, sentí como sus dedos transitaban la superficie y la apretaba con ternura, al mismo tiempo rozó mi pezón con su dedo pulgar, mi garganta dejó escapar otro gemido, aun más sonoro que el anterior, sus manos siguieron su camino hasta llegar al límite de mi remera, colocó ambas manos en mis caderas y comenzó a subirlas, llevándose mi ropa en el trayecto, podía sentir su tacto tibio en mi caliente piel, sin saber porque solo alcé mis brazos para poder deshacerme de aquella tela. Volví a abrir mis ojos jadeante y ardiendo por dentro, enfoqué mi vista y nuevamente me encontré con aquellos ojos cafés profundos y ese aroma a madera me llenó la conciencia, eso fue suficiente para que mi poca cordura se fuera al trasto y sin poder contenerme lo bese con pasión.

Acerqué mi boca hacia la de él, podía sentir sus carnosos y tibios labios en los míos, que me besaban sin cansancio, subí mis manos por su torso hasta llegar a su cuello, con uno de mis dedos busqué el comienzo de los botones de la camisa y comencé a desabrocharlos con algo de impaciencia. Cuando al fin terminé pasé mis manos por su torso, tocando cada músculo de ese marcado cuerpo, alcé mis manos hacia sus hombros me deleité con su tamaño y le saque la camisa deslizándola por sus brazos y al llegar al final nos tomamos de las manos. Él me abrazó sujetando mis manos aun y me acorraló contra la pared moviendo furioso su labios sobre los míos, alzó mis manos por sobre mi cabeza y bajó sus labios hacia mi cuello, sus caricias me hacía temblar por la excitación, cuando subió de nuevo y se posó sobre mi boca, pude oler a canela otra vez, lo mire fijamente, ¿qué rayos pasaba por mi cabeza? ¿Era Jacob o era Taylor al que tenia al frente besándome de esa forma?

Pero mi cabeza daba vueltas por culpa de la excitación y el vino por lo que no pude pensar en nada, ninguna idea coherente se formaba en mi mente, sentí que mi manos fueron liberadas y bajé mis brazos apoyándolas sobre la fría pared, Taylor seguía besándome, apoyando sus manos a cada lado de mi cabeza, se acercó aun mas apretándome con su cuerpo contra la muralla, pude sentir la piel de su pecho sobre mí, nuestras pieles desnudas se rozaban con cada movimiento, su piel era suave y cálida, me hacia estremecer y querer que se acercara aun mas, si es que eso era posible, ambos gemíamos de manera abrasadora, ninguno mantenía sus manos quietas, él recorría mi cintura y cadera y yo exploraba sus hombros y tonificada espalda. Me mordía la lengua por no decir el nombre incorrecto, el decía el mío entre gemidos, y yo pensaba en un nombre que podía ser diferente a quien me acariciaba ahora.

Colocó una de su mano sobre uno de mis pechos y lo acaricio como lo había hecho anteriormente, luego metió uno de sus dedos por el borde de mi sujetador y subió hasta llegar a mi hombros, una vez allí comenzó a bajar ambos breteles de mi corpiño lentamente, movimiento seguido por un camino de besos que él depositaba en mis hombros, una vez abajo los breteles sus manos hábilmente fueron hacia mi espalda y desengancharon el broche para luego soltarlo completamente, mis pechos quedaron sin protección y comenzó una fiesta de besos y caricias que me hacían gemir aun mas, ¡dios como me tocaba ese hombre! ¿Pero cuál de los dos era? No me dio tiempo a pensarlo ya que bajo una de sus manos apretándome más a él, podía sentir claramente que él estaba igual o más excitado que yo al sentir su bulto contra mi cuerpo, yo me sentía incapaz de moverme frente a eso, mis manos cayeron a un lado de mi cuerpo.

- Abrázame Leah – Me dijeron entre gemidos.

- ¿Es una orden?

- Si – dijo una voz realmente sensual y ronca susurrándome al oído - ahora – me volvió a decir de manera autoritaria y fue todo lo que se necesito para que sin más poder sobre mi cuerpo lo abrazara por el cuello besándolo aun más fervientemente que antes. Posó sus manos sobre mi cintura y comenzó a desabrochar mi cinturón para luego abrir el botón de mis vaqueros, los bajo sin problemas y una vez en el suelo yo me encargué que se perdieran en alguna parte de la habitación, sus manos bajaron un poco mas y me cargó con ambos brazos, yo rodeé su cintura con mis piernas y me sobresalté un poco al sentir el excitante rose de su virilidad en mi entre pierna lo cual me hacia gemir y jadear aun mas y él respiraba con dificultad a la par conmigo.

Pero ya no sabía con quien estaba ¿Jacob, Taylor? Me daba miedo volver a abrir los ojos, ya que no sabía realmente con que color quería encontrarme, cafés o verdes. Todo era muy, demasiado confuso, pero solo tenía algo claro, a estas alturas no quería detenerme.

Me cargo llevándome directamente al sillón, me recostó sobre este y luego de unos segundo poso su cuerpo sobre el mío, podía sentir que se había deshecho de sus pantalones y rozaba mis piernas con las suyas, al parecer se había deshecho de todo ya que con mis muslos no podía sentir tela alguna que lo cubriera.

- Leah mírame – dijo esa voz que me excitaba hasta la locura. Abrí los ojos temiendo ver algo que no quería pero ante mi estaba un rostro familiar, el cual añoraba, esos profundos ojos cafés me miraban deseosos reflejando el mismo deseo que en ese momento yo tenía en cada célula de mi ser, el no despejaba su mirada de la mía, su cuerpo chocaba constantemente contra el mío, me sonrió y comenzó a sacarme mi última prenda de ropa, se acercó a mi boca y me besó, de una forma que me quitó el poco aliento que tenía en mis pulmones, acaricié su espalda deleitándome con su tonicidad y fui bajando hasta la cintura para traerlo hacia mí, él se acomodó entre mis piernas y yo las enrosqué en su espalda jalándolo con urgencia, no quería esperar más, jadeé sintiendo como entraba en mi cuerpo, ambos gemimos nuestros nombres.

- Leah… - le escuché decirme, era él, no había duda… era…

___

* * *

_

**(¸.•´ (¸.• † Lirit † °•.¸**_**: **__**FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODAS Y CADA UNA DE NUESTRAS QUERIDAS LECTORAS!!!!**_

_**Explicación del asunto, el nuevo personaje fue una idea antigua que teníamos con AGNES, pero el personaje se volvió mío cuando lo escribí, debo reconocer que me enamoré de Taylor (el personaje de esta historia, aunque e verdadero me vuelve loca al punto estar dispuesta a ir a la cárcel por meterme con un menor de edad… les juro que me lo rapto si lo veo en persona) es… no sé, como mi hombre ideal además de Jakob, dios… pero creo que a AGNES le gustó mi personaje también, porque en un momento de inspiración (dado seguramente por su lobo personal) escribió la fantasía de Leah… y con comentarios míos quedó genial, a mi me gusta sobre todo porque no se sabe quién es ¿Taylor?¿Jakob? **_

_**Ha! Antes de decir adiós quiero pagar una deuda, en este capi aparece una amiga mía LORETO SALINAS, ella inspiró al personaje del mismo nombre que le arrienda el depto a Leah. Ella es mi mejor amiga en la cuidad en la cual estudio lejos de casa, es mi Alice personal con toques de Rosalie y Bella entremedio. AMIGA MIA SI SE QUE LLEGÓ UN MES TARDE DE TU CUMPLE, PERO LAS INTENCIONES CUENTAN Y ESTO ES CON TODO MI CARIÑO PARA TI, UN BESOTE. LIRIT**_

**(¸.•´ (¸.• ****† Agnes †.¸.•: ahhhhh q verguenza pero si, ese encuentro cercano del tercer tipo lo escribi io con ayuda de a lirit xD se me subieron los colores al rostro pero les gusto ? porq ami si xD lo que puede hacer algo de vino xD, y bueno aki esta el personaje que acompaña a leah!! no lo odien porq es un amor!!! io creo que a ustedes les gustara tanto como a nosotros, pero no cambiamos a jake! leah vuelvo y ya veran que cosas pasan en la reservacon el recien llegado y ella xD...Lore viste q sales ahora y de feliz navidad mas encima!!!!!!! besos a todas las lectores!

* * *

**

**HOY ES NAVIDAD DIA 24 Y EL CAP ES EL 24 LINDA COINCIDENCIA!!!!!!!!!!!! LEAH PASO UNA MUY NOCHE BUENA XD**

**ESPERO QUE TODAS USTEDES LECTORAS LO PASEN MUY LINDO JUNTO A SUS FAMILIAS Y LOBOS O VAMPIROS RESPECTIVOS!!!**

**MUCHOS ABRAZOS Y BESOS! **

**OJALA DEJEN ALGUN REWI DE REGALO =) NO PEDIMOS MAS.**

**FELIZ NAVIDAD!!!!!!!!!!**

_**

* * *

**_

**Gracias a : **doble vida, Bonnie Boleyn, Karina Cullen Black, fey black, pazzitta, AndreiiCullenHale, Andrecullen18, Tibby-Trick, Psique46, Sukio, Aligeos, Ellie. thecolou , Prettypurple, Tsuki-no-Haruka, Sophie93, Karmele Black, carichoextremo,Polynessia,piinkblaCk,Karmele,diosapagana,MaLiGnA BlAcK,Dark-Shinda,JoseCullenGD **POR LEERNOS Y DEJARNOS COMENTARIOS SIGAN ASI!!!!!!**

**Seguiremos respondiendo los rewis a todas y cada una de ustedes!!! besos!!!**

**PUEDEN DEJAR REWIS AUNQUE NO ESTEN REGISTRADAS EN EL FANCFICTION ASI QUE NO HAY ESCUSA PARA NO HACERLO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	25. Chapter 25

_***ACLARAMOS QUE LOS PERSONAJES SON DE MEYER AL IGUAL QUE LA IDEA ORIGINAL, EL CAMBIO EN LA HISTORIA ES FRUTO DE NUESTRA LOCURA COMPARTIDA XD

* * *

**_

**°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.° CHAPTER 25: ¿Cuánto puede cambiar una vida en tres meses? °.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°**

**LEAH POV**

- Leah, Leah despierta dormilona.

- ¡Mierda! – exclamé al abrir mis ojos

- Buenos días para ti también bella durmiente.

- No vuelvas a llamarme así en tu vida si es que quieres conservar tu cabeza sobre los hombros – dije mientras enfocaba la vista y miraba a mí alrededor, estaba un poco desorientada. ¿Dónde rayos estoy? Mire cuidadosamente, este cuarto no lo conocía, pero el aroma de las sabanas si, ¡Mierda! estaba en la cama de Taylor, esto está mal, muy mal, sabía que las cosas se saldrían de control. Me cubrí con las sabanas hasta la cabeza y mire mi cuerpo, estaba completamente vestida, a excepción de los zapatos ¿acaso fue un sueño? ¿Otra vez esos malditos sueños? ¿Qué rayos pasaba conmigo?

- ¿Qué haces Leah? – Me pregunto Taylor curioso - ¿tienes vergüenza de que te vea como despiertas en las mañanas? Pues déjame decirte que de tu humor mañanero es pésimo pero creo te ves linda, de hecho, eres la única mujer que al despertar se ve preciosa – me dijo amablemente, baje las sabanas, el llevaba otra ropa y el pelo mojado.

- ¿Qué hago aquí? – le pregunte desconfiada y temerosa de su respuesta.

- Duermes, o al menos eso hacías hasta hace unos momentos, anoche todo iba bastante bien, comimos, charlamos, pero cuando fui a buscar el café a la cocina y volví te encontré recostaba en el sillón durmiendo plácidamente, creo que el vino se te subió algo a la cabeza, no quise despertarte, la verdad es que te ves hermosa durmiendo, pero tampoco podía dejarte allí, así que mejor te traje a mi cama – cuando dijo "CAMA" lo mire realmente feo – déjame terminar, bueno te traje a mi cama y te acosté, como veras estás con ropa, yo dormí en el sillón… aunque para serte sincero te habría puesto una de mis camisas para que durmieras más cómoda, con gusto te sacaba, digo, te cambiaba la ropa, y luego me acostaba a tu lado…. así no pasabas frío… todo pensando en tu propio bien – terminó diciendo

- menos mal que no lo hiciste, o te habría quitado eso que te hace hombre – le respondí – pero como no lo hiciste… Pues gracias – le dije mientras ordenaba mi cabello y ropas.

- Te ves realmente hermosa en las mañanas.

- Sí, claro – le conteste mientras se sentaba junto a mí.

- ¿Por qué no me abres tu corazón Leah? Sé que puedo hacerte feliz.

- suenas muy, pero muy cursi diciendo eso ¿lo sabías? – él no respondió solo me sonrió, lo que me dio a demostrar que hablaba enserio - Lo siento Taylor, me caes muy bien pero no, nadie me hará feliz no insistas, no estoy hecha para tener pareja, novio o lo que sea que quieras ser mío, somos amigos y punto tendrás que conformarte.

– No pienses que eso me detiene, tengo tiempo para mostrarte mis encantos y hacer que quedes loca por mí.

- Oh sí, estoy loca, pero por salir de aquí, es hora de escapar – le dije levantándome y tomando mis cosas.

- Leah – me llamó, yo me giré hacia él y estaba frente a mí, se acercó y me dio un pequeño beso en los labios, luego me miró sonriendo.

- Eres el hombre con más valor que he conocido, y tienes suerte de que me caigas bien, esa es la única razón por la cual no estás ahora desangrándote, pero la próxima vez que intentes algo así, terminarás a pedazos en el fondo el mar ¿me escuchaste? – dije seria.

- Entonces la próxima vez te daré un beso mas grande, así vale la pena morir descuartizado, aunque en una de esas te gusta y me pides otro – me dijo sonriendo, me asombraba su tozudez y tolerancia, por un momento me hizo recordar los constantes intentos de Jacob con Bella, ella le pegó cuando él la besó a la fuerza, yo podría hacer lo mismo con Taylor, pero con un solo golpe lo podría matar y no quiero hacerlo.

- No habrá otra vez – respondí – si quieres seguir siendo mi amigo no harás nada a menos que yo tome la iniciativa ¿me oíste o te lo dibujo?

- ¿La tomarás algún día?

- No – dije saliendo del lugar.

El tema del beso yo no lo volví a tocar y ese sueño subido de tono menos, era algo que trataba de olvidar constantemente pero se me hacía difícil, se me venían imágenes a la cabeza cada vez que Taylor me tocaba, además él no me la hacía fácil ya que no se quedó tranquilo, cada vez que podía me decía indirectas, pero he aprendido a no tomarlas en cuenta, él es un caballero después de todo y se ha convertido en un amigo, a pesar de que me negué totalmente a que me acompañara a la boda, él insistió, _"sé cómo te pones cuando hablas de la gente de la reserva, si puedo ayudarte a que todo sea más fácil para ti lo haré, no discutas conmigo y vamos a comprar los pasajes" _eso fue lo que me dijo, cuando volvamos deberé agradecerle por esto.

Él tenía razón, es posible que me hiciera las cosas mucho más fáciles, si me encontraba sola puede que me arrepienta de volver a San Diego y lo último que quiero hacer es quedarme y regresar a mi antigua rutina, volver a ser una arpía, que me vuelvan a considerar un salvavidas… inconscientemente toqué mi cuello sin encontrar nada en él, me recriminé a mi misma ¿Cuántas veces me tengo que repetir que el estúpido collar no existe? Después de ese sueño, que al menos trato de convencerme que realmente lo fue, y de despertar con ese collar… se volvió un acto reflejo tocar mi cuello todas las mañanas con la esperanza de encontrarlo allí, no… no son esperanzas, realmente no se qué espero, ni lo que sentiré si llego algún día a hallármelo puesto… ahora que lo pienso, yo no tengo nada de él… _"¿Qué quieres de él?"_ pensé… _"nada, no quiero nada"_ traté de creer. Nuevamente el estúpido sueño se me vino a la mente, ¿Qué rayos pasa conmigo? ¡Eso tampoco lo quiero!

- ¿Crees que te reconocerán? – me preguntó Taylor sin despegar los ojos del libro que leía.

- No veo porque no, sigo siendo la misma y solo han pasado tres meses – le respondí elevando mis hombros.

- No eres tan gruñona como antes, debo decir que ríes más que cuando te conocí y tu aspecto es mejor aun que ese día… estás que matas preciosa – dijo riendo, yo bufé.

- Pues veamos que tanto sonrío cuando llegue y me encuentre con la mana… digo, con la gente de la reserva – casi, casi meto la pata, diablos aun no llegó y ya las cosas van mal.

- No te preocupes, no me alejaré de ti en ningún momento, si te sientes mal o simplemente quieres desaparecer me avisas y lo hago contigo ¿te parece? – preguntó tomando mi mano, yo lentamente la saqué de su agarre.

- Como quieras – le respondí, no sé qué tan buena idea sea que Taylor se quede conmigo todo el tiempo, por una parte me ayudará a controlarme cuando mi mal temperamento aflore, cosa que es seguro que pasará, pero por otra, eso significa que no tendré privacidad para hablar con Seth sobre lo que ha pasado con la manada, o con los Cullen. Y que no podré transformarme… ni hablar con él. Aunque quizás sea lo mejor, tengo que alejarme de las cosas tentativas que puedan hacer que me quede.

Mientras veía por la ventana vi mi reflejo en ella, es verdad, físicamente no soy igual a como me fui, mi cuerpo ya no era solo huesos y piel, habían vuelto mis curvas, volvía a verme atlética y no esquelética, mi cabello ya no estaba corto, en estos meses creció mucho. Algo bueno de la licantropía es que el pelo crece más rápido de lo normal, ahora me llegaba un poco mas debajo de mis omóplatos y el color ya no era el mismo.

Cuando supe que tenía que volver para el matrimonio de Emily, Loreto me hizo ir a una peluquería diciendo que si quería una nueva vida, necesitaba una nueva imagen, no me pareció mala idea así que la acompañé.

- Hola Andrea – dijo Loreto a la estilista, se conocían desde hace tiempo – vengo con una amiga a que me ayudes, necesita una cambio ahora – indicó tomando mi pelo entre sus manos, a mí se me escapó un gruñido.

- claro, ven y siéntate aquí – me ordenó – veamos qué podemos hacer, podríamos cortar sobre los hombros y hacer reflejos caramelos…

- Si acercas unas tijeras a mi cabello arranco el tuyo de raíz – le dije, no quería volver a tener pelo corto. Ella me miró con un poco de miedo en sus ojos, Loreto tornó los suyos.

- Andrea no le hagas caso, después de un tiempo te acostumbras a su humor y la terminas queriendo – le dijo ella tratando de tranquilizarla – no le cortes el cabello porque ella tuvo un mal y muy corto corte de cabello antes y adora su largo actual, así que a lo mucho las puntas, no más de dos dedos, y su quieres ponerles reflejos rubios arriesgas tu cuello así que no te lo recomiendo – agregó, yo asentí, al parecer Loreto ya me conocía bastante.

- Bien, eres un caso difícil pero ¿qué te parece corte de puntas formando una U, terminadas en ondas y reflejos rojizos? – me preguntó Andrea con miedo, la pensé, quiero un cambio y mientras no me corten mucho el pelo ni me dejen rubia todo bien.

- De acuerdo – dije elevando mis hombros, Loreto y Andrea sonrieron y me dieron la vuelta diciendo que sería una sorpresa, yo respiré calmadamente tratando de no querer ahorcarlas. Creo que pasaron más de dos horas antes de que me miraran triunfantes y sonrieran.

- Leah, ni tu madre te reconocería de lo linda que quedaste – me dijo, yo irónicamente pensé que Sue sabría inmediatamente quien soy, solo tenía que transformarme, mejor pista que esa no había. Me giraron y quedé frente al gran espejo mirándome, ahogué un grito por la sorpresa. Mi pelo ahora era negro con reflejos rojo oscuro, casi cereza, un poco más corto que antes y leves ondas en las puntas, por primera vez en mi vida tenía flequillo a un costado. Me acerqué al espejo para cerciorarme que yo fuese yo.

- Andrea… eres… Wow – le dije.

- Siéntete muy, pero muy alagada, es lo más cercano a un halago que tendrás de Leah – le dijo Loreto a su amiga.

Tratando de acostumbrarme a mi nuevo estilo Loreto me arrastro a tiendas de ropa, alegaba que necesitaba ropa nueva que hiciesen juego con mi nuevo color de pelo, por un momento sentí como si Alice, la chupa sangre, hubiese reencarnado en Loreto. Bufé internamente tratando de quitarme las memorias de Forks, no quería recordar nada de eso, porque inevitablemente me llevarían a la imagen de Jacob.

- ¿Falta mucho? – Taylor se estaba cansando del viaje, y no lo culpo, entre el avión, el bus y luego el auto hacia la Push se completaban casi 12 horas de recorrido.

- Pareces un niño pequeño – le respondí sonriendo, el me devolvió la sonrisa – no, en unos 20 minutos estaremos llegando a Forks, y de allí otros 20 hacia la Push – él asintió con su cabeza y volvió al libro, yo volví a divagar. Trataba de convencerme a mi misma que ahora soy madrina de Emily, el día de su llamado me tomó totalmente por sorpresa.

- ¿aló? – respondí ese día, ya era tarde y acababa de llegar a la casa luego de mis clases con Taylor. Loreto estaba dormida.

- _¿Leah?_– me preguntaron del otro lado de la línea, me tomó solo un segundo saber de quién se trataba.

- ¿Emily?

- _si prima, soy yo, ¿Cómo estás?_

_- _Bien – le respondí sorprendida, después de mi conversación con ella antes de irme no habíamos vuelto a hablar, nunca me esperé su llamada - ¿y tú? ¿Cómo está todo por allá?

-_ Bien, gracias, ya sabes, las manadas igual de hambrientas… gracias al cielo todos bien de salud, el clima está muy agradable… _- me contestó divagando, sospeché inmediatamente.

- Tengo la impresión de que esta llamada tiene un motivo que no te atreves a decir – hubo silencio por un momento, lo que confirmó mis sospechas.

- _Me conoces bastante Leah… la verdad es que si, la llamada tiene un motivo, pero me da un poco de pavor decírtelo, mas bien, es tu reacción la que me asusta – _me confesó.

- ¿Y gastarás el dinero en larga distancia simplemente para decirme que la tropa de lobos hormonales se comen todo lo que pillan? Lo cual no es para nada una novedad – le contesté, ella rió un poco pero de forma más que nada nerviosa.

- _Está bien, Leah, bueno… mira… lo que pasa es… me caso – _me dijo finalmente, me tomó un segundo procesar las palabras "me caso" – _y te llamaba porque quiero que asistas a mi boda – _continuó de forma temerosa.

- Vaya… he… ¿gracias?... digo… gracias y felicidades – dije aun un poco pasmada – Emily ¿estás segura de eso? ¿Realmente quieres que vaya? – le pregunté, no sabía si ella estaba consciente de que todo el mundo piensa que haré un escándalo en plena misa.

- _Claro que estoy segura, te quiero conmigo en el que se supone será el día más feliz de mi vida, es mas… quiero que participes en ella, quisiera que fueras mi madrina de matrimonio, alguna vez lo hablamos cuando éramos niñas, ambas seriamos la madrina de la otra, quiero que esa promesa se cumpla – _yo me atraganté con mi propia saliva y me puse a toser en el teléfono, tuve que alejarlo un poco, pero podía escuchar perfectamente a Emily preguntando si me encontraba bien, cuando paré de toser volví el auricular a mi oído – _si no quieres no importa Leah, no es obligación ni nada por el estilo… no te sientas comprometida…era solo una idea, puedes negarte perfectamente y no me sentiré ofendida…_

_- _Cállate Emily que me estas mareando – le dije, ella guardó silencio – solo me tomaste por sorpresa, no me lo habría esperado por nada del mundo… yo… bueno… no sé si debiera – nadie se esperaría algo así, es una buena forma de demostrarles que el temita de Sam ya no es algo en mi vida – que diablos, está bien, seré tu madrina y todo eso – le dije, ella comenzó a reír de felicidad, podía escuchar sus saltos sobre el piso de madera – pero me pones algo rosa y te juro que hecho la iglesia abajo.

- _No te preocupes – _dijo, luego guardó silencio.

- ¿Qué es? Dímelo pronto – esa mudez significaba que algo me ocultaba.

- _Pues… que para ser mi madrina necesitas vestido, pero para hacerte un vestido necesito tus medidas – _dijo tímidamente.

- Emily ¿te ganaste algún premio en dinero? ¿Mandarás a hacer el vestido de la madrina?... ¿y tu vestido? ¿Y el traje de los demás? – esto se me estaba haciendo raro, la mayoría de las mujeres en la Push se casaban con trajes de novias heredados, y el resto de las personas en la boda, iba con trajes propios.

- _Bien, te lo diré pero no te enojarás ni un poco ¿vale?, por mi, prométeme que no lo harás – _me pidió, esa era una mala señal. A regaña dientes se lo prometí – _la verdad es que no me he gastado ni un peso en mi boda – _comenzó a decir, yo no emití palabra – _todo es regalo de Bella y los Cullen._

_- ¡_¿QUE?! – Grité en su oído - ¡¿te volviste loca Emily Clearwater?! ¿En qué rayos estabas pensando? ¿En qué momento los chupasangres te ofrecieron algo como eso? ¿Más bien porque? – comencé a preguntar a toda velocidad sin dejar que Emily lograra responder a algo, luego se me ocurrió el porqué de los regalos - o dios… si ellos te están regalando cosas es porque irán a la boda también ¿no es cierto?

- _Me prometiste no enfadarte Leah – _me alegó -_ y si están todos invitados, las cosas han cambiado desde que te fuiste y la verdad, ahora todos en la manada se llevan relativamente bien con ellos, y no solo la de Jacob, la de Sam también… - _suspiré tratando de calmarme, prometí no enojarme, lo prometí, la boda no es mía es de ella, así que no debiese importarme mucho, pero me sorprendió que las cosas sean tan diferentes, hasta el punto de la mezcla con los sanguijuelas.

- Asumo que la vidente se encarga del vestuario – afirmé mientras respiraba con los estilos de relajación que me enseñó Taylor. nota mental: decirle que me enseñe nuevas respiraciones, las que sabía ya no me estaban relajando

- _Si y no… la verdad es que Alice está organizando todo, pero quien me regaló la vestimenta es Rosalie con Emmet…_

_- _¿La rubia sádica y el grandote? – pregunté interrumpiéndola.

-_ Si, ellos me reglaron la ropa de matrimonio, Esme y Carlise la fiesta, Alice y Jasper la organización y el anillo y Bella con Edward la luna de miel – _siguió diciendo, yo aun practicaba la respiración, pero ya no funcionaba, mis manos temblaban, temí en algún momento transformarme en plena sala de estar.

- Basta, no quiero más información al respecto, no sé como Sam aceptó todo esto…. Ni como hiciste para que los lobos de ambas manadas aceptaran probarse los trajes – le dije, con Jacob y Seth no tendría problemas con eso.

- _Pues me costó, pero es mi día, y me quieren hacer feliz, creo que me merezco algo de consideración de parte de ambas manadas – _me dijo, yo me sentí algo culpable, mierda me estoy ablandando. – _Te hubieses reído mucho cuando tuve que tomarle las medidas a los lobos – _traté de reír de forma amable y tranquila.

- Espero lo hayas grabado – le contesté.

- _Lo verás en la mente de alguno cuando vuelvas prima – _yo suspiré.

- ¿Cómo rayos te envío mis estúpidas medidas? – le pregunté derrotada por el teléfono

Cinco días después me llegó el modelo del vestido que usaría, Alice había mandado a hacer todo a una modista profesional de Seattle, así que no tuvo contacto directo con los lobos, los único que se habían tomado las medidas con ella fueron Seth, Jakob, Sam y Emily. Este mundo se estaba volviendo loco, aun que tampoco debía de sorprenderme mucho, el alfa legal ahora era Jacob, y si él se llevaba bien con todos los vampiros, no había razón en que el resto de los lobos no lo hiciera, además Bella ya era conocida por toda la reserva… al parecer Jacob logró hablar con ella, yo tenía razón, él solo quería estar a su alrededor, no tenía intenciones de alejarse de ella… estúpido perro faldero…

Seguí mirando por la ventana respirando calmadamente tratando de relajarme, lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue Seth, pensé un poco en mi hermano, cuando me fui le tenía una furia enorme a Jacob, cosa que me preocupaba un poco, si yo no lo odiaba no tenía porque hacerlo él. La primera vez que hablé con Seth fue por teléfono tres días después de que me marchara, aproveché de preguntarle cómo iban las cosas con Jacob.

- ¿Sigues enojado con él? – le pregunté.

_- Sí – _me respondió, yo suspiré, no me hacía feliz esa noticia.

- Hermano, no quiero que sigas enfadado con Jacob.

- _Él te echó, no es algo que yo pueda perdonar tan fácilmente. _

_- _Discúlpame, pero si hay alguien que debiese estar enojado aquí, es alguien soy yo – le contesté – escúchame bien, no puedes seguir en plan de odio con Jacob, después de todo es el alfa de la manada y tu amigo desde siempre, sé que es un idiota 23 de las 24 horas del día, pero recuerdo bien que tu lo idolatrabas, no dejes que una decisión tomada en un momento de enojo bote a la basura todo el cariño que sé que le tienes, pero más importante, no lo culpes de una decisión que yo tomé, él solo me la facilitó – Yo seguía defendiendo a Jacob ante su orden de alfa, Seth guardó silencio por un momento.

- _Hoy en la mañana hablé con él – _comenzó a contarme – _le dije que era un imbécil, que no debió echarte de esa forma, sé que te habrías ido igual, con o sin su orden, pero la forma en la que te trató fue lo que me hizo enojar hasta el punto de odiarlo._

_- _¿Cómo sabes cómo me trató? Tú no estabas allí – le dije.

- _Fase… ¿recuerdas que podemos compartir los pensamientos cuando somos lobos? – _me dijo, obvio, que tonta – _al principio me enojé porque te había sacado de la reserva, pero luego vi en los pensamiento de Jacob la forma en que te trató y realmente me enfurecí, perdí los estribos…_

_- _¿Qué hiciste Seth? – pregunté preocupada.

- _Lo ataqué – _me respondió, yo ahogué un grito-

- ¡Diablos Seth! ¿Está Jacob bien?... ¿lo estás tú? – comencé a decir atropelladamente.

- _Si a las dos cosas, él ni si quiera se defendió solo dejó que mis garras fueran directo a su cuello – _mi respiración se hizo entrecortada, no podía siquiera imaginarme a mi pequeño hermano peleando con Jacob – _fueron los enorme pensamientos de arrepentimiento que tenía él en su cabeza lo que hizo que me detuviera, como él no se defendía, yo fácilmente podría haberle arrancado una buena parte de piel de un mordisco, la verdad es que hubiese sido extremadamente fácil matarlo allí mismo._

_- _Maldición Seth, así no eres tú, si Jacob te hubiese atacado tu estarías mal herido ¿lo sabes cierto? o si no te hubieses detenido me dejas sin alfa, digo, nos dejas sin alfa – le comencé a decir – pasa por meterse en los pensamientos ajenos…

- _Yo no me metí en ninguna parte, me apesta hurguetear en los pensamientos de otros y eso tú lo sabes, fue el día siguiente al que te fuiste que pasó todo esto, Jacob no paraba de repetir una y otra vez en su cabeza las imágenes de él gritándote y tú con ojos llenos de pena, Jake tiene unos recuerdos demasiado gráficos, no pude evitar sentirme furioso._

_- _Si te tuviese frente mío te doy un golpe en esa cabeza_ – _bufé al teléfono - ¿Cómo quedó la conversación con él?

- _Bien, después de que lo ataqué no volvimos a hablar, él vino esta mañana a la casa y me pidió disculpas, fue tan insistente, por un momento pensé que se disculpaba conmigo pensando que eras tú, pero en fin, le dije que ya no importaba, de todas formas tú ya no estás en la reserva, y que eres la única que tiene que perdonar algo, que me perdonara él por atacarlo, y que me diera unos días a que el enojo se me pasara, Jacob no me dijo nada, solo asintió con la cabeza y me repitió por enésima vez que lo perdonara._

- Que alivio saber que no están mal, eres mi hermano y te quiero, pero vuelves a hacer algo así y me encargo de ti ¿vale? – Él asintió al teléfono, hubo un breve momento de silencio – así que… ¿te repitió muchas veces que lo perdonaras? Debió de estar muy arrepentido ¿no? – le dije con la esperanza de que me dijera algo más sobre Jacob.

- _¿Quieres saber algo más? – _odio que Seth me conozca tanto – _como se que no vas a admitir que quieres saber más de Jacob te contaré aunque no quieras, me pidió perdón más de diez veces, dejó que despotricara contra él sin decir ni pío, y me dijo que te dijera que lo sentía, se ve claramente que está muy arrepentido parece un alma en pena…. Sue te envía saludos y los chicos piden que saques fotos en la playa de chicas en bikini y se las envíes – _lo último me lo dijo riendo con claras intenciones de cambiar de tema, no pude evitar reír con él.

- Dale mis saludos a mamá, y dile a la tropa de vagos que se quedarán con las ganas de ver chicas en bikini, tropa de pervertidos – le dije riendo.

Son pocas las veces que hablé con mi hermano después de eso, en estos tres meses tal vez una o dos veces por mes, pero luego de que le conectaron la internet nos enviábamos mail muy seguido, era más barato que las llamadas, yo no tenía tiempo para muchas cosas, trataba de sumirme lo más posible en mi trabajo y en las clases, así no tenía tiempo de pensar en nada… ni en nadie. No aceptaría nunca que en quien no quería pensar era en Jacob, nunca lo aceptaría ni a mí misma, la única razón del porque pienso en ese lobo hormonal adorador de sanguijuelas es porque es el alfa de la manada y tiene que cuidar una reserva y a mi hermano pequeño. Nada mas… nada mas… pero aun así lo tenía metido en la cabeza, una vez fue tanta la idiotez de mi cerebro que creí olerlo cerca de la playa, algo totalmente imposible, pero aun así estaba casi segura que era su olor, nadie tenía ese aroma, podría reconocerlo en cualquier parte entre la esencia de cientos de personas.

Ese día caminaba por la playa, mi turno en el restorán comenzaba a las cuatro, así que aproveché mi tiempo libre para recorrer la costa, prefería mil veces correr a toda velocidad, pero no podía hacerlo, muchas veces me sentí tentada de convertirme en lobo y recorrer la cuidad a lo que más dieran mis pasos, pero no lo haría, ya que eso significaría toparme posiblemente con los recuerdos de Jacob, y no era algo que quisiese hacer, solo podía conformarme con correr en las mañanas por la playa, pero ni siquiera a la velocidad que me hubiese gustado… mis pies se mojaban por el mar cuando caminaba esa tarde, miraba el horizonte y no pude evitar recordad la reserva, la extrañaba, llevaba solo un mes lejos de casa y sentía que una parte de mi se encontraba vacía. No niego que en San Diego me sentía un poco más en paz, sobre todo porque las clases de Yoga con Taylor estaban resultando, mi humor estaba mejorando… solo un poco, pero mejoraba.

Mis ojos vagaron por la playa y me fijé en el muelle, varios hombres estaban en el borde de este zambulléndose en el mar, riendo y jactándose de lo que hacían, sonreí en mi interior, el muelle no tenía más de quince metros de alto, el acantilando de la Push tenía por lo menos treinta, quizás cuarenta metros… y yo salté de esa altura, bueno me obligaron a saltar… Jacob… ¿Qué estará haciendo? "_¿Y qué me importa eso?"_ me pregunté a mi misma, obviamente que nada, no es algo que me preocupe "_¿entonces porque tienes la mirada triste?"..._ estúpida voz… me sorprendí al sentir que mis piernas estaban siendo mojadas por agua helada, miré buscando al idiota que me había mojado, pero vi a un par de niños que pasaban corriendo frente mío, ellos con su juego me había bañado, el niño de ojos negros pasó y me sonrió, era como ver a Seth cuando pequeño, yo no pude más que devolverle la sonrisa… ¿Cómo gruñirle?... era solo un niño… suspiré… cuando dije que entendía a Rosalie lo decía enserio, es triste pensar en que no podrás tener hijos porque eres un final genéticamente muerto, el destino así no lo quiso… en mi caso fueron las leyendas… ¿pero que estoy pensando? Yo debiese poder… según las misma leyendas… podría tener… pero solo con…

- ¡Leah! – mierda, salté de la impresión, miré hacia atrás y vi que Loreto se me acercaba – te estaba buscando ¿tu turno comienza a las cuatro? – me preguntó.

- Si – dije por reflejo ya que mi cabeza estaba terminando mi pensamiento _"con el único que podría tener hijos supuestamente sería con Jacob"_ respiré hondo para sacarme la imagen y me helé, el viento había cambiado de dirección y el aroma que llenó mis fosas nasales no fue la del mar, era su aroma, su esencia, su olor.

Sacudí mi cabeza y volví a inspirar sin creérmelo, pero solo me sirvió para afirmar lo que sentí, era al olor de Jacob. Loreto me hablaba pero no escuchaba nada de lo que me decía, miraba en todas direcciones tratando de verlo, la playa estaba llena, y mis ojos iban desde un rostro a otro, parte de mi cabeza pedía a gritos encontrarlo, solo por verlo, con eso bastaba, la otra parte de mi decía que parara de buscar, que se hacía tarde y que tenía que ir a trabajar… que no me haría bien.

- ¿Me estás escuchando? – me preguntó Loreto sacudiendo mi brazo.

- No, no lo estoy haciendo – ella bufó.

- Leah deja de estar donde sea que estas, ¿Cómo no te das cuenta de la hora niña boba? entras en diez minutos a trabajar, Janez me pidió que te buscara para decirte que por favor llegaras un poco antes porque tiene que darte unas indicaciones – me decía Loreto, Janez era mi compañera en el trabajo.

- Dile que estaré allá en dos minutos, tengo que hacer algo antes – le dije comenzando a correr, escuché que me gritaba que no llegaría a tiempo, claro que no para una persona normal, pero si corres como yo lo hago, te sobra el tiempo. Comencé a seguir el aroma a toda velocidad, muchos me miraban extrañados seguramente por mi velocidad, pero no me importó, llegué hasta el muelle, subí y no había nadie, suspiré algo decepcionada, volví a inhalar cerrando mis ojos, seguí sintiendo su aroma inconfundible, apoyé mis manos en la barandilla de madera, pude jurar que estaban tibias, su olor seguí allí y su rastro se perdía entre los edificios, por un momento me dispuse a seguirla, pero solo di dos pasos y me detuve "_¿Qué rayos estoy haciendo?"_ Pensé, ¿Por qué sigo un aroma que lo más probable es que sea parte de mi imaginación? No es que sea probable, Es producto de mi inútil cabeza ¿Qué pasa conmigo? Me gruñí a mi misma y giré sobre mis talones en dirección al restorán, mientras corría hacia mi trabajo sacudía la cabeza… definitivamente me estaba volviendo loca, no pensaba claramente, ya basta de esto… _"si estaba aquí era porque algo malo había pasado en la reserva, por eso estaba tan ansiosa por verlo… nada más que por eso" _pensaba convenciéndome, _"olvídate de esto, él no está aquí, y nunca lo estará, se quedó porque eso quería, se quedo y no me siguió si quiera, él me dejo ir yo debo hacer lo mismo, además no tiene nada que estar haciendo aquí, deja de imaginar idioteces" _pensé, además si algo ocurriera Jacob no vendría a verme para decirlo, para eso está el teléfono… no está.

- Al parecer llagamos – me dijo Taylor mirando por la ventana, yo asentí y sacudí mi cabeza sacando de ella esos recuerdo, el bus se estaba deteniendo - ¿estás lista? – me preguntó tomando mi mano, yo lo miré, sus ojos estaban preocupados, yo no deshice su agarre, ya que necesitaba algo de apoyo moral ahora.

- Realmente no – le dije sincera – pero no importa, yo puedo con todo – le dije sonriendo sin ganas mientras me levantaba del asiento.

- Bueno mujer que todo lo puede, será mejor que bajemos – me dijo tratando de sacar mi bolso de las gavetas superiores del bus – no te preocupes, yo las llevo – alegó cuando traté de tomarla – a todo esto, este fin de semana es una buena oportunidad de demostrarle a todo el mundo como cambiaste y lo bien que te hizo mi ayuda – agregó sonriendo, yo le devolví la sonrisa.

- No alardees, mi cambio no fue mucho – contesté empujándolo con mi hombro, pero él tomó mi cintura con uno de sus brazos – no te aproveches de las circunstancias Taylor – dije seria.

- Oh vamos… es una muestra de cariño con un amigo, ¿no hacías esto antes? – Yo negué con la cabeza – pues es una gran manera de mostrar que cambiaste es comenzar a hacerlas… y aceptarlas.

- Me darás varios dolores de cabeza estos días… me las cobraré cuando volvamos a San Diego – le respondí seria, el se echó a reír – no es broma, si te pasas volverás a la cuidad en un cajón de madera o bolsa de plástico – agregué caminando hacia la puerta de salida, él volvió a reír, bajé las escaleras del bus, el escudo de la antigua Leah volvía a su lugar, pero no del todo, solo la parte que me hacía frente a todos la más fuerte e imperturbable, demostraría que mi ida había valido la pena, que mi temperamento estos meses había mejorado, y que nada, absolutamente nada me había faltado estando lejos.

* * *

**(¸.•´ (¸.• † Lirit † °•.¸**_**: **__**haaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Amo a Taylor!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! lo siento chicas, aun soy total y completamente team Jakob… pero amo a mi nuevo personaje, hice a mi hombre ideal en él y me quedó de lo mejor xD.**_

_**Aclaremos las cosas… fue un sueño, UN SUEÑO. Nada mas, una fantasia el casi revolcón que Leah se pegó con Taylor y Jakob (diablos que suertuda), asi que no crean que fue real. Era solo una aclaración**_

_**Espero que el viejito pascuero haya sido buenito con ustedes, por mi parte no se portó muy bien, no me trajo el Jakob que le pedi, ni tampoco el Taylor (hablando del actor… aunque mi personaje tambien estaría bueno xD), pero bueno, tendré que pedirlo para mi cumple, aunque no queda mucho tampoco, no mas de un mes… maldición, cumplo 21 y me estoy volviendo vieja**_

_**Bueno, dejen revis si les gusta y si no tambien, los comentarios negativos constructivos son buenos**_

_**Ha! Y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!!!!!!**_

**(¸.•´ (¸.• ****† Agnes †.¸.•: es que acaso nadie leyo cuando leah dice FANTASIA en el cap anterior!????? si solo jue eso!!!!! algo vivida xD pero fantasia al fin!!! kiero decir que de algunos de sus rewis sakamos un par de ideas para mas adelante!! asi que lo digo altiro porque capaz que despues no me acuerde xD =) asi que digo gracias desde ya a las niñas que nos dieron algunas ideas macabras para mas adelante xD y que les parece? xD a mi me gusta mucho tay! jajaja ta genial el personaje y bueno leah es leah, y seth? tan lindo el!!!!! le pego a jake pero se lo tenia merecido ya lo perdono xD chanchanchan que pasara cuando todos la vean? sera distinta? la veran =! lo sabran en el proximo cap xDDD besos atodas y feliz año nuevo!!!!!!!

* * *

**

**FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODAS LAS LECTORAS Y NO LECTORAS JAJAJ CON SUS LOBOS O VAMPIROS**

**CON SUS FAMILIAS Y AMIGOS CERCANOS**

**SE LOS DESEAMOS LIRIT Y AGNES  
**

**

* * *

**

**PROMOCIONES VARIAS**

**bueno aki les dejo un excelente fancis!! de mi amiga y lectora fey black!!!! aki les dejo el link**

http : / / w w w . fanfiction . net /s/5572890/1/

**deje el link con espacios asi que hay que sacarlos si no lo piyan asi la esscritora es fey black y el fics se llama "esperanza, secuela de reinicio".**

**les recomiendo que si no leyeron reinicio haganlo!! porq es uno de los mejores fics q e leido!!! es un JAKE/LEAH muy weno!!!!!!!!**

**Aqui otro fics q ta muy weno y original =) esta comenzando va en el cap 11 o 12 xD espero lo leah tb es un leah jake!**

**la escritora es MaLiGnA BlAcK y el fics se llama Hombre lobo en paris xDDDDDDD ta weno =)  
**

**http: / / www. fanfiction. net / s /5402859/1/**

_**

* * *

**_

**Gracias a : **doble vida, Bonnie Boleyn, Karina Cullen Black, fey black, pazzitta, AndreiiCullenHale, Andrecullen18, Tibby-Trick, Psique46, Sukio, Aligeos, Ellie. thecolou , Prettypurple, Tsuki-no-Haruka, Sophie93, Karmele Black, carichoextremo,Polynessia,piinkblaCk,Karmele,diosapagana,MaLiGnA BlAcK,Dark-Shinda,JoseCullenGD **POR LEERNOS Y DEJARNOS COMENTARIOS SIGAN ASI!!!!!!**

**si hay alguien que nos lee pero no esta en la lista pues diganlo si quieren aparecer!!!!!!!!!  
**

**Seguiremos respondiendo los rewis a todas y cada una de ustedes!!! besos!!!**

**PUEDEN DEJAR REWIS AUNQUE NO ESTEN REGISTRADAS EN EL FANFICTION ASI QUE NO HAY ESCUSA PARA NO HACERLO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	26. Chapter 26

** CHAPTER 26: imbécil, estúpido, animal… y no hablo solo de mi **

**Jacob POV**

Casi no pude dormir esa noche, me sentía extasiado por la vuelta de Leah, era algo totalmente irracional, pero necesitaba, como si fuese el primer día de su partida, hablar con ella para explicarle lo mal que me sentí por la última vez que conversamos, que traté de ir a verla y despedirme ese día en que tomó el bus, pero que las cosas no resultaron como quería, y no pude verla…solo pude seguirla… quería decirle muchas cosas. Miré el reloj y eran las diez de la mañana, Seth dijo que llegaría al medio día…

-¡Jacob! – Billy me estaba llamando, fui donde él algo preocupado, no acostumbra llamarme tan temprano, bueno era temprano para mí.

- ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunté al llegar.

- Te dejo comida en la nevera para que desayunes, no olvides ir donde Emily a buscar las flores y llevarlas a la iglesia…

- Para, para – le dije - ¿Dónde vas? – estaba arreglado en su silla listo para salir, hasta se había peinado. Cosa rara, había dado por perdida las peleas con su cabello.

- Seth tiene que estar por llegar, iremos a buscar a Leah al terminal – mierda, con eso se me va al traste mis planes - ¿quieres ir? – preguntó achicando sus ojos, viejo lobo suspicaz, él sabe muy bien que quiero ir, que necesito hablar con ella, pero con todos, no soy capaz.

- ¿yo?... ¿Por qué me preguntas?

- Por la cara que pusiste cuando te dije que iríamos a buscarla – yo me encogí de hombros pretendiendo que no me importaba.

- Me da igual realmente – contesté – acabo de levantarme, así que prefiero desayunar – Billy me miró desconfiado.

- Si tú lo dices… ¡pasa! – dijo al escuchar la puerta.

- hola Jacob, hola Billy ¿estás listo? – preguntó Seth al entrar.

- Claro muchacho – respondió avanzando con su silla.

- ¿Estás bien Jake? – Preguntó Seth, yo lo miré extrañado – pregunto por la cara que tienes, parece que te hubiesen pegado en el estomago – _"algo parecido"_ pensé.

- Tengo hambre, váyanse luego para comer tranquilo – les dije dando la vuelta hacia la cocina. Ellos se fueron con demasiada alegría para mi gusto, sobre todo Seth, estaba radiante por la visita de Leah y no lo culpo, él adora a su hermana, y en el último tiempo se habían hecho muy cercanos… y yo la había echado… comí un pedazo de pan, bueno realmente varios pedazos, mientras pensaba en eso… no sé cómo no pensé en que obviamente la harían a buscar, había planeado ir yo, y estar a solas con ella para que pudiésemos hablar, pero una vez más, las cosas no salen como yo quiero.

Miré el reloj de la cocina y eran las once con cincuenta de la mañana, si corría como lobo llegaría sin problemas y con algo de tiempo para esconderme y verla llegar. Sacudí mi cabeza por lo infantil que sonaba lo que quería hacer, pero eso era mejor que quedarme en casa devanando mis sesos.

Sin perder tiempo me levanté y salí por la puerta entrando en fase en algunos segundos, corrí a todo lo que mis piernas me dieron hacia Forks, no quería pensar en nada mientras lo hacía, podría fácilmente acobardarme y no ir. A los pocos minutos llegué a mi destino, antes de salir del bosque volví a mi forma humana y me puse mis pantalones y la polera que había amarrado a mi muslo. Me acerqué por la parte trasera del sitio en el que estacionaban los buses, desde allí pude ver a Billy, Sue y Seth, quien de ellos sonreía más. Daba gracias por mi buen oído, podía escuchar sin mayor esfuerzo lo que ellos hablaban.

- ¿Cómo estará? – preguntaba Sue.

- Relájate mujer. Ella se fue solo por tres meses – le sonrió Billy, _"tres largos meses"_ pensé, _"claro… para su familia"_ me arreglé.

- Ya lo sé, pero siento que fue más tiempo.

- Por lo que he hablado con ella está algo mas radiante, al menos así se ve por Chat – dijo Seth.

- No sé cómo puedes manejarte en eso – replicó Sue – la tecnología no es lo mío – todos, incluido yo, reímos.

- Miren ese es el bus de Leah – señaló Seth emocionado, parecía un niño en la noche de navidad esperando abrir el regalo de su vida. Yo estaba igual de emocionado, pero a diferencia de él no podía demostrarlo

- Dejemos que ella venga a nosotros – les dijo Sue – no vaya a ser que se sienta abrumada por todo, ella no es buena con los abrazos y todo eso – todos asintieron.

Desde mi lugar vi como el bus proveniente de Seattle se estacionaba, como imbécil que soy aguanté mi respiración viendo como todos los pasajeros bajan menos ella, cuando casi me estaba ahogando la vi descender esas escaleras altas con una gracia única, totalmente felina en sus movimientos. Solté de golpe mi respiración cuando la vi, no fui el único sorprendido por su apariencia.

- ¡Santo cielo! – exclamó Sue tapando su boca.

- No me lo puedo creer – dijo Billy, menos mal que estaba sentado, porque tenía la mirada de alguien que quería desmayarse.

- Rayos…. Parece mujer – dijo Seth sonriendo – nunca la había visto tan… femenina… ¿es esa la palabra que estoy buscando?

- Creo que buscas una palabra que no deberías usar porque ella es tu hermana – le dijo Billy – menos mal que Embry no está aquí, él habría usado esas palabras haciendo que Leah lo matase – mientras ellos hablaban y yo trataba de respirar, Leah se dio cuenta de la presencia de su familia y los saludos elevando su brazo y sonriendo.

- ¿Esta sonriendo? – preguntó Sue aun asombrada y devolviéndole el gesto a su hija.

- ¡HEY LEAH! – gritó Seth de forma efusiva, ella le hizo un ademán de que esperaran, realmente lo dijo, pero solo yo y Seth la escuchamos – nos pide que esperemos un poco, viene enseguida.

Yo la miré embobado, siempre supimos que Leah era una mujer hermosa debajo de ese gesto de odio permanente en su rostro, por algo había sido la joven más deseada de la reserva, pero ahora se veía ridículamente bien… sus curvas volvieron en gloria y majestad, haciéndola parecer la mujer de 21 años que es, y no como la niña que llegó a aparentar cuando estaba aquí en solo piel y huesos. Su cabello había crecido y tenía reflejos rojos que hacían que sus ojos verdes resaltaran por el contraste… y ese vestido… si tenía planeado matar a alguien en su vuelta, pues lo consiguió, no había hombre en el terminal que no la mirara embobado y a punto de desmayarse, no me había percatado que el color azul rey le viniese tan bien a su piel canela, ni que tuviese ese escote… cerré mis ojos tratando de concentrarme en algo que no fuese el cuerpo de Leah, eso no estaba bien, ella es parte de mi manada, mi beta, un miembro de la reserva a la cual le debo respeto por ser mujer… pero cuando abrí mis ojos solo puede fijarme en su piel, sus fuertes piernas al descubierto por ese corto vestido… _"mierda detente Jacob, pareces acosador" _pensé para mí, me concentré en sus ojos, los cuales estaban tranquilos pero alertas, seguramente aun no se siente a gusto volviendo a Forks.

- ¿Qué será lo que tanto espera? – preguntó Seth.

- Se ve tan distinta – dijo Sue, haciendo caso omiso a la pregunta de su hijo.

- Mamá no exageres, que haya cambiado de apariencia no significa que no sea la misma ácida e irónica Leah que conocemos.

- Eso habrá que verlo – le dijo Billy - ¿estará esperando el bolso?

- Tal vez espera una indicación o algo así – dijo Sue elevando los hombros.

- Tal vez espera al novio – bromeó Seth, yo bufé.

- Seth Clearwater, no hables tonteras – le dijo Sue seria.

- No me mires así – Seth elevaba los brazos – solo bromeaba, además, estamos hablando de Leah, por favor, nadie, ni ella misma se imagina con un novio, con suerte puede con ella misma – rió – un novio… que cosa más imposible, dios… - su tono de voz se fue apagando, de pronto se quedó callado y abrió los ojos – bueno… hay veces que puedo equivocarme… no soy Alice – dijo sin apartar la vista, yo no entendí porque dijo eso, hasta que seguí su mirada y me di cuenta. Sobre el último escalón del bus había un chico moreno y alto de ropas claras, se notaba que era de la cuidad, al igual que Leah, ya que su estilo era diferente a la de cualquiera en el lugar, estaba mirando a Leah y ella le devolvía la mirada. "_Es alguien cualquiera que se atravesó por su camino"_ pensé, pero se bajo de un saltó con dos bolsos en sus brazos, reconocí uno como el que ella uso el día en que se fue.

- ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? – le preguntó Leah frunciendo el ceño cuando él se le acercó.

- ¿Ya me extrañabas? – le preguntó el tipo ese dándole una sonrisa, ella se mantuvo sería y mirándolo, yo esperaba un golpe o algo, pero Leah solo sonrió y volteó los ojos.

- No sé cómo no te cansas – le dijo ella.

- Pues tengo un buen incentivo frente mío – le respondió tomando su mano, inevitablemente solté un gruñido bastante audible, me tapé la boca como si eso calmara las bramadas que salían de mi garganta.

- ¿Le tomó la mano? – preguntó Seth, quien aun no se movía de su sitió – o por dios… siento que voy a desmayarme.

- Tú no te desmayas – le dijo Sue – necesito que estés despierto para atraparme cuando caiga yo.

- Menos mal que estoy sentado – agregó Billy.

- No quiero ningún comentario sobre esto – ordenó Sue – si ella dice algo, bien… si no lo dice… pues… no digan nada y punto – dijo notoriamente pasmada, todos asintieron. Yo seguía estático en mi sitio, Leah y ese tipejo caminaban en dirección a Sue y los demás, ya no le tomaba la mano, me daba nauseas la forma en que ambos lucían tan diferentes al resto pero tan iguales entre sí… pero más que nada, me llenaba una ira estúpida al ver la forma en la que él iba a su lado sin preocupaciones, o la forma en cómo la miraba y sonreía sin que ella le devolviese una mirada hostil, o lo alejara de la forma en que lo hacía con todos antes de marcharse.

- ¿Vas bien? – le preguntó el tipo antes de llegar donde los demás, Leah lo miró y le sonrió.

- Claro que sí, soy una mujer que todo lo puede ¿recuerdas? – respondió por sobre su hombro y una sonrisa de lado… ¿le está coqueteando?

- Claro – le dijo él carcajeándose – eres una toda una sorpresa, me encanta eso…

No seguí escuchando y me marché, la forma en que se trataban me asqueaba, nunca vi a Leah comportarse de esa forma, no estaba cariñosa ni romántica, pero se notaba que se llevaba bien con ese…ese…ese, no sé ni cómo llamarlo, estaba furioso… me detuve en pleno camino… ¿y si se había enamorado de él mientras estuvo lejos? Sacudí mi cabeza tratando de sacarme esa idea… era ridículo… digo… la leyenda dice… ¿pero que estoy pensando?... soy un estúpido, yo me enamoré de Bella, Leah es totalmente libre de querer a quien quisiera, sobre todo porque ahora estaba lejos… ¿pero con ese?... no lo conozco y ya no me cae bien, esto es totalmente desquiciado, mis estúpidas hormonas adolescentes tienen la culpa de todo, soy un maldito sobreprotector al igual que Sam, o peor, igual que Edward, ella sabe cuidarse sola, ella no es de mi propiedad, ella es solo parte de mi manada, por eso pienso esto que no tiene sentido, ella es mi beta, tiene responsabilidades con la manada aunque esté lejos… por eso el enojo, porque dejó botadas sus obligaciones, eso es… por eso el enojo.

**Seth POV**

Mi día comenzó de la mejor manera, ya que hoy finalmente vería a mi hermana, con Sue nos levantamos temprano, dejamos comida hecha, la casa limpia y nos dirigimos a buscar a Billy, el cual nos quiso acompañar a buscarla, él le tiene una cariño enorme a Leah, no entiendo muy bien porque, pero me alegra que alguien fuera de su familia la estime tanto.

Al llegar a la casa de Billy me encontré con que estaba hablando con Jacob, pensé que él querría venir con nosotros a buscar a mi hermana, se le notaba en la cara que estaba molesto por algo, y por más que me dijo que era hambre, eso no se lo creía ni él mismo.

Luego de unos veinte minutos llegamos al terminal de buses de Forks, estábamos cinco minutos antes de las doce esperando por el bus proveniente de Seattle, conversábamos muy bien con mi mamá y Billy cuando sentí un olor familia en el aire _"dios… Jacob no puede ser mas infantil"_ pensé, obviamente se escondía de nuestra vista, ¿Cuál es el ánimo de hacerlo? Si quiere ver a mi hermana lo mejor sería que se presentara y dejara de hacer el tonto… pero la relación de esos dos es lo mas especial que hay en este mundo, se odian, se respetan, se maltratan, se cuidan… me marean… pero de todos modos se que ellos tienen algún sentimiento oculto el uno por el otro, algo más fuerte que el sentimiento de compañerismo de una manada, y aun no son capaces de reconocerlo.

- ¿Cómo estará? – preguntó mi mamá, era la milésima vez en el día que preguntaba lo mismo, ya me estaba irritando, gracias a Dios Billy tomó la palabra para relajarla, yo ya no tenía frases para que se calmara, a lo lejos, vi que el bus llegaba.

- Miren ese es el bus de Leah – les dije.

- Dejemos que ella venga a nosotros – dijo Sue – no vaya a ser que se sienta abrumada por todo, ella no es buena con los abrazos y todo eso – con Billy asentimos, tiene razón, Leah no es de momentos cursis y cosas así. Esperábamos impacientes a que Leah bajara, se estaba demorando bastante, ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia cuando una mujer bajó del bus y se volteó.

- ¡Santo cielo! – exclamó Sue tapando su boca al darse cuenta que era Leah.

- Rayos…. Parece mujer – dije sonriendo – nunca la había visto tan… femenina… ¿es esa la palabra que estoy buscando? – realmente no, la palabra era sexy, pero usarla con mi hermana no me hacía de mucho agrado, por primera vez en mis cortos y lindos quince años vi que Leah era una mujer hermosa… pobre Jacob, ya me lo imagino jadeando y babeando desde su escondite. Todavía mirábamos a mi hermana como tontos, hasta que ella se percató de nuestra presencia y nos saludó, de una manera muy rara en ella, levantó su brazo y lo agitó sonriendo ampliamente.

- ¿Esta sonriendo? – preguntó Sue aun asombrada y devolviéndole el gesto.

- ¡HEY LEAH! – grité, mi iba a dirigir hacia ella cuando me dijo que esperara – nos pide que esperemos un poco, viene enseguida – les comunique al resto, ella miraba atentamente el interior del bus - ¿Qué será lo que tanto espera?

- Se ve tan distinta – dijo Sue.

- Mamá no exageres, que haya cambiado de apariencia no significa que no sea la misma ácida e irónica Leah que conocemos – le dije, sabía que algo había cambiado en ella por las conversaciones en chat que teníamos, los cuales no eran muchos, pero suficientes para percatarme de la tranquilidad que ahora tenía.

- Eso habrá que verlo – le dijo Billy - ¿estará esperando el bolso?

- Tal vez espera una indicación o algo así – dijo Sue elevando los hombros.

- Tal vez espera al novio – bromeé.

- Seth Clearwater, no hables tonteras – me dijo Sue enojada.

- No me mires así – comencé a defenderme – solo bromeaba, además, estamos hablando de Leah, por favor, nadie, ni ella misma se imagina con un novio, con suerte puede con ella misma – reí, Leah no ha sabido de novios después de Sam, y las leyendas dejan bien en claro que solo podrá estar con Jacob, aunque Leah no necesita de fábulas para alejar a pretendientes, solita lo hace bastante bien – un novio… que cosa más imposible, dios… - mi tono de voz se fue a pagando cuando vi que un joven alto bajaba del bus y se acercaba a Leah, pero no fue eso lo que me asombró, fue la sonrisa de ella cuando lo vio bajar – bueno… hay veces que puedo equivocarme… no soy Alice –complementé sin quitarles la vista. Pude escuchar perfectamente cuando ella le preguntó el porqué de su tardanza, el notoriamente estaba coqueteando con mi hermana, pero por increíble que pareciera, ella no lo rechazaba, y más increíble era que le respondía, estuve atento a la reacción de Jacob viendo esto, me preguntaba cómo se sentiría con todo, pero me quedó claro cuando él joven le tomó la mano a Leah y escuché un gruñido, Jacob estaba enojado - ¿le tomó la mano? – Pregunté, aun no podía creerlo – o por dios… siento que voy a desmayarme.

- Tú no te desmayas – me dijo Sue – necesito que estés despierto para atraparme cuando caiga yo.

- Menos mal que estoy sentado – agregó Billy.

- No quiero ningún comentario sobre esto – ordenó Sue – si ella dice algo, bien… si no lo dice… pues… no digan nada y punto – yo asentí, estaba claro que Leah no diría ni pío sobre esto. El tipo que venía con mi hermana me estaba cayendo mal, Leah debería estar con Jacob no con él, pero el enojo aminoró cuando él le preguntó a ella como estaba con todo esto, eso quiere decir que la está cuidando… si lo hace no puede ser alguien tan malo ¿no? Cuando Leah estuvo lo suficientemente cerca Sue se le acercó y la abrazó.

- Hija, estoy tan feliz de verte – le decía aun abrazada a Leah – aunque no me lo creas te he extrañado.

- Las malas costumbres se extrañan mamá – le respondió tratando de aligerar el ambiente emocional que claramente no le gustaba – Billy, que gusto verte – le dijo Leah abrazándolo, Billy le respondió el abrazo con una gran sonrisa.

- Chiquilla el gusto es mío, estas preciosa Leah, la cuidad te hace bien, casi no te reconocemos.

- ¿Tú crees? No me veo tan diferente.

- ¿Cómo que no? ahora pareces señorita – le dije sonriendo, ella me miró y extendió su sonrisa.

- Niño chico que alegría verte – me dijo abrazándome.

- ¿En serio?

- Claro – me respondió – pero no te acostumbres a escucharlo – dijo riendo, yo me uní a sus risas, después de todo la antigua Leah aun esta allí, pero ya no es la arpía, es mi hermana – déjenme presentarles a Taylor – continuó ella señalando al hombre que estaba detrás de ella – Taylor ella es mi mamá, mi hermano Seth y Billy Black, un gran amigo de mi padre y de la familia.

- Un gusto a todos, estoy asombrado, nunca pensé que tuvieses una madre tan joven Leah – dijo Taylor sonriéndole a Sue.

- Adulador – le dijo mi hermana.

- Es sinceridad Leah, ahora sé porque eres tan bonita – le respondió él sonriéndole, yo me quedé helado, no sabía si era por el asombro de ver que ella no lo golpeaba, o por el asco que sentía al ver como alguien coqueteaba con mi hermana y adulaba a mi madre todo al mismo tiempo – señora Clearwater tiene muy buenos genes.

- Vaya… esto… gracias – le dijo Sue sin saber que decir – este chico me cae bien.

- Te ganaste a mi mamá con un simple cumplido – dijo Leah.

- Contigo me costó unos cuantos – rió Taylor, luego llevó la mirada a mi - ¿me dijiste que tu hermano tiene quince?

- Si ¿por? – respondió Leah.

- Vaya… no los aparentas nada – me dijo – tienes el cuerpo de un chico de dieciocho mínimo, deberías ir a San Diego, en la playa encontraría a la mujer de tus sueños.

- ¿En serio? – le pregunté emocionado, siempre había querido conocer un lugar fuera de la Push, y estar en una playa se me hacía una gran idea.

- Primero tengo que encontrar un lugar donde vivir yo sola para invitar a mi hermano, en el departamento que comparto con Loreto no caemos los tres – dijo mi hermana echando mis ánimos al suelo, siempre tan aguafiestas.

- ¿Quién te dijo que se quedaría contigo? – le respondió Taylor, Leah elevó una ceja – si lo invito yo se queda conmigo, tengo espacio suficiente para los dos, así tenemos un fin de semana de hombres – rió.

- ¡Bien! – grité entusiasmado, este tío me está cayendo de maravilla.

- No es buena idea eso – dijo mi hermana.

- Pero si no voy a hacer nada malo – me defendí

- No es por ti Seth, es por Taylor, quizás a que lados te lleve – dijo Leah mirándolo, pero él solo sonrió.

- Que mala eres – le dijo Taylor – ahora quien sabe qué imagen tendrán de mi – Leah rió por su comentario… si… rió… fantástico pero cierto.

- Es una broma – dijo Leah mientras comenzábamos a caminar.

- No he saludado al señor Black, es un gusto.

- Muchacho el gusto es mío – le respondió Billy.

Llegamos al auto, Taylor me ayudó a poner a Billy en la camioneta, aunque podía perfectamente solo, pero bueno, se supone que no soy tan fuerte como para poder sin ayuda. Una vez en el auto la conversación continuó.

- Y dime Taylor – comenzó a decir Sue mientras yo conducía, ella iba atrás junto con Leah y Taylor, Billy iba en el asiento delantero conmigo - ¿Qué haces?

- Yo estudió por las mañanas y trabajo en las tardes.

- ¿Trabajas en qué? – siguió Sue.

- Hago clases de yoga – le dijo él – de hecho fue haciendo clases que conocí a su hija señora Clearwater.

- Dime Sue – le pidió – no sabía que hicieses yoga hija.

- Pues ahora sabes – le dijo Leah elevando sus hombros.

- ¿Por qué hacías eso? – preguntó Sue.

- ¿Es un interrogatorio? – dijo Leah… volvió la Leah de siempre.

- Leah – le llamó Taylor, ella lo miró y suspiró relajando sus hombros yo miraba atento como hizo que mi hermana se calmara.

- Quiero controlar mi temperamento, y el yoga ayuda bastante – respondió Leah, eso lo explica todo, Taylor la ayuda a controlar su humor, la relaja… interesante, es justo lo contrario que hace Jacob. Escuchamos que Billy se quejaba levemente en su asiento.

- ¿Vas bien Billy? – Le preguntó Leah – ¿Sigues con los dolores?

- Son los de siempre – dijo él – ya sabes que tanto tiempo en la silla te comienza a afectar la espalda.

- Señor Black, tal vez yo pueda ayudarle – dijo de pronto Taylor, todos lo quedamos mirando, menos Leah quien asintió con la cabeza – les dije que estaba estudiando, bueno voy en mi cuarto año de kinesiología, sé algunos ejercicios que le disminuirán los dolores lumbares y fortalecerán los músculos de la espalda, pueden ayudarle bastante – hubo un silencio total en el auto, a excepción del ruido de la camioneta sobre el camino.

- No solo sabe ejercicios, también hace masajes bastante buenos, te ayudarán con el dolor Billy, te los recomiendo, dile que si – dijo Leah. ¿Ella ha recibido masajes de Taylor? Dios, acaba de pasar una imagen poco inocente de mi hermana y su novio, me traumé - ¿Seth estas bien? Te pusiste pálido – preguntó mi hermana, yo asentí. Son solo tonteras en mi cabeza, además nadie ha confirmado que sean novios… además de que vinieron juntos, él le hace masajes, ella deja que le coquetee… son novios…

- Pues si me lo recomiendas de esa manera tendré que aceptar – dijo Billy sonriendo, en la Push no había kinesiólogos, y que uno lo atendiera personalmente y de forma gratuita era algo que él no se perdería por nada del mundo. Sin darnos cuenta llegamos a mi casa. En ese momento me pregunté donde dormiría Taylor… ¿dormirá en su pieza? No quiero ni imaginarme una escena así…

- Billy ¿Por qué no te quedas a almorzar? Tengo comida de sobra, bueno, con Seth nunca sobra nada, pero creo que alcanzo a rescatar algo para ti – dijo Sue.

- Me encantaría – le dijo Billy mientras lo bajábamos con Taylor a la silla de ruedas. Él mismo lo entró a la casa junto con Sue, con Leah nos demoramos un poco más en entrar.

- Y bien… - comencé a decir, con la esperanza de que Leah me contase sobre su novio.

- ¿Bien qué?

- Taylor… se nota que te agrada.

- Claro que si, de otra forma no lo hubiese traído conmigo para el matrimonio de Emily – me repuso, yo la miré esperando que me dijera algo mas - ¿Qué? Nadie dijo que no podía traer un acompañante y el parte de matrimonio decía "Leah Clearwater y compañía"

- Es que… diablos estas tan diferente, con él te comportas de una manera que nunca vi en ti cuando estabas aquí… es decir, es la primera vez que veo que alguien fuera de la Push sea capaz de hacerte reír de esa manera – le dije sinceramente, la verdad es que quería decirle que pensaba que eran novios y preguntarle qué había pasado con lo que ella sentía por Jacob, algo que nunca confirmó, pero la conozco lo suficiente para saber que realmente sentía algo por él.

- Pues… Taylor es una buen chico, me cae muy bien… no sabe nada de mi pasado y me entiende y acepta tal y como soy… y no creas que siempre lo trato bien, pero es capaz de calmarme cuando mi mal humor vuelve… y dice que mi ironía le entretiene - comenzó a decir Leah mirando hacia la casa – no sé que tiene… pero me siento relajada con él – terminó elevando los hombros. Yo la miré un momento, realmente me estaba siendo sincera, está bien con Taylor a su lado, no necesito ser adivino para ver que son novios, a pesar de que no me dijo esa palabra, por la forma en la que habla de él, pues se nota que le tiene estima, y Taylor a primera vista se ve que está loco por Leah… pero ¿y Jacob?... ¿y las leyendas? Hay cosas que no podemos ignorar aunque queramos – Entremos mejor, no quiero que Sue llene de preguntas a Taylor o lo va a espantar – me dijo caminando, yo la vi avanzar y traté de convencerme, mi hermana y mi amigo al parecer seguirán en lo mismo de siempre, solo como alfa y beta de una manada.

Entramos a la casa y Sue estaba en la cocina acompañada por Billy, yo les fui a avisar que ya habíamos entrado. Busqué a Leah y no la vi, pero podía escucharla en su pieza… la voz de Taylor venía de la misma habitación, traté de que mis celos de hermano no aflorarán, después de todo, no quiero provocar el retorno de la pesada Leah pre-Taylor. Escuché unos pasos fuera de la casa, me volteé y vi a Quil y a Embry apoyados en el marco de la ventana abierta.

- Hola Seth – me saludaron casi al unísono.

- Hola chicos, ¿Qué hacen por aquí? ¿No les toca patrullar hoy?

-Sí, de hecho estábamos en eso cuando te vimos junto a la camioneta – me dijo Embry - salimos de fase para que nos presentaras a tu amiga sexy – yo los miré desconcertado.

- ¿Qué amiga?

- No seas así… la alta de vestido azul y lindas piernas – me dijo Quil, estaban hablando de Leah ¿tanto había cambiado para que este par no la reconociera? Bueno ellos dos juntos no hacen uno.

- ¿Mi amiga?

- No nos la quieres presentar, eso no es justo… ¿te imprimaste de ella? – Embry me preguntó serio, yo no pude aguantar mi risa, esto iba a ser bueno, le negué con la cabeza y él suspiró aliviado – menos mal, eres muy peque para una mujer como esa.

- ¿Te gustó acaso? – pregunté aguantando fuertemente las carcajadas que querían escapara de mi boca.

- Pues ¿a quién no? – Dijo Quil, yo lo miré extrañado – no me veas así, Claire es una niña aun, me quedan años para esperar, no me va a matar conocer a alguien ni nada… ¿verdad? – terminó diciendo algo asustado.

- No seas acaparador – retó Embry – dedícate a ser niñera, la amiga de Seth es mía – escuché las risas que provenían de la cocina, Sue y Billy seguramente estaban escuchando todo.

- Esta bien, está bien – dije cuando terminé de reír – se las presentaré – me volteé y caminé hacia la pieza de mi hermana, cuando la vi ella estaba hablando con Taylor, al parecer no se percató de la conversación que había dentro, ella sacó los ojos de Taylor y me miró, yo le hice una seña con la mano para que me siguiera, ella me miró extrañada pero me hizo caso, yo caminé delante de ella – chicos allí viene – les dije señalando el pasillo, el par comenzó a arreglarse el cabello. Cuando apareció Leah se quedaron estáticos.

- Hola chicos – les dijo ella sonriendo, me costará un poco acostumbrarme a su sonrisa – tanto tiempo sin verlos.

- Mierda – dijo Embry.

- Doble mierda – agregó Quil, las risas estallaron en la cocina, yo no aguanté más y me uní a ellas, la cara de asombro de esos dos era impagable, que mal que no tenga una cámara a mano en estos momentos.

- Eres… eres… - balbuceó Quil.

- No puede ser ella – agregó Embry – Leah no era tan bonita…

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? – preguntó mi hermana arrugando el ceño.

- No… - afirmó Quil – tiene que ser alguien más.

- Me atraparon – exclamó Leah levantando las manos como si la hubiesen pillado en algo – la verdad es que soy una doble de Leah, ella no quiso venir y verles la cara, así que me pidió que la reemplazara.

- ¿En serio? – preguntó Embry con un leve rastro de esperanza en su rostro.

- Claro que no dúo de idiotas – les dijo Leah, ellos aun la miraban – no puedo creer que no crean que yo soy yo ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que lo hagan?... ya se… son un par de lobos inútiles, no recordaba que fuesen tan ineptos, dúo de lobos idiotas incompetentes… par de estúpidos buenos para absolutamente nada que no sea comer… ¿sigo? – les preguntó Leah.

- Es ella – dijo Quil.

- Mierda es ella – afirmó Embry – no puedo creer que le dije a Leah sexy…

- Y yo alabé sus piernas – agregó Quil, yo ya no podía de la risa y en la cocina no paraban de reír.

- No quería tratarlos así…pero es la única forma de que me crean…gracias a los dos por los halagos – les dijo Leah, Embry y Quil se quedaron mirando, luego miraron a Leah - ¿Qué?

- Eres una Leah 2.0 – dijo Quil – irónica…. Pero ni tanto.

- No me provoques – le advirtió Leah – créeme que no es fácil guardarme las cosas que les quiero decir.

- No lo hagas, nos quedó claro que eres tú, no mas ofensas, me rindo – dijo Embry levantando las manos – además deberías estar feliz, te dijimos sexy, no lo escucharás de nadie más… debe ser una palabra que nunca escuchas – rió.

- Yo estoy seguro que hay alguien que le dice a cada momento del día a mi hermana lo sexy que es – dije, ellos comenzaron a reír - ¿no me creen?... ¿Taylor puedes venir? – llamé, Leah tornó los ojos, obviamente sabía lo que quería hacer, pero como supuse, no dijo nada, a los pocos segundos él apareció.

- ¿Y este quién es? – preguntó Embry frunciendo el ceño.

- Taylor ¿me puedes decir algo de Leah? – le pregunté, pero me miró sin entender nada – dime algo ¿mi hermana es sexy? – volví a preguntar tomando a Leah de los hombros y girándola hacia él… me molestó un poco cuando casi se la comió con la vista.

- Es una pregunta obvia ¿no? – Me respondió acercándose un poco – es endemoniadamente sexy.

- Bueno ya basta – dijo Leah alejándose antes de que Taylor pudiese alcanzarla, aun no se acostumbraba a los halagos – Sue tengo hambre.

- Ya va, ¿chicos se quedan a comer?... ¿chicos…. Chicos? – comenzó a preguntar Sue, Embry y Quil no se movían del sitio, yo había logrado lo que quería… dejarlos con la boca totalmente abierta, me acerqué y les pegué en la cabeza a ambos.

- ¿Qué no le contestarán a mi madre? – pregunté.

- Él es…

- Si, si – interrumpí a Quil cuando comenzaba a hablar – ahora el par se va porque tienen que hacer cosas – dije empujándolos hacia afuera de la ventana.

- Fue un gusto chicos – exclamó Taylor – deberías presentármelos – le dijo a Leah.

- Cuando tengan más tiempo te presento a todo el mundo ¿vale?

- a todo esto ¿cabe mi ropa en tu closet? – comenzó a preguntar Taylor cuando ya me encontraba afuera con Embry y Quil.

- No me lo puedo creer – dijo el primero – realmente ella está…

- No lo ha confirmado aun – dije – pero todo apunta a que sí.

- Vaya, vaya… pues… siendo sinceros Leah está genial, muy linda, y me impresiona que su lado malo no haya salido aun – dijo Quil.

- Créeme… ella ya no es la misma, Taylor la hace sonreír mas.

- ¿Jacob ya la vio? – preguntó Quil, yo negué con la cabeza, se supone que Jake fue a escondidas, tenía que cuidar la poca dignidad del alfa – pues se va a morir… por ella y por ese.

- No es ese, es Taylor y no es tan malo – defendí – solo hay que conocerlo.

- Pues ya veremos cómo es – me dijo Embry antes de correr junto con Quil hacia los bosques, a los segundos después los escuché a cuatro patas corriendo _"pues si… Jacob se va a morir" _pensé mientras caminaba hacia la casa.

* * *

**(¸.•´ (¸.• † Lirit † °•.¸**_**: **__**y la vio!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Y Leah esta linda!!!!!!!! Y Embry y Quil son idiotas!!!!!!!!! xD… perdón me emocione… me pongo derecha para defender a mi Taylor… (el personaje… aunque al actor lo defiendo con uñas y dientes cuando lo miran mucho, porque ese niño es mio) ese personaje se volvió muy querido para mi, enserio chicas, tras Jakob es mi favorito… no iba a ser importante, pero a medida que lo escribia se volvió alguien de relevancia, tanto para mi como para Leah… o si chicas, el se vuelve importante para Leah… hasta el punto de… ha!!!! No les puedo decir!!!! xD… aunque gracias por los comentarios, me rei mucho cuando los lei, los ame y las entiendo totalmente. Tal vez no es el encuentro que esperaban… pero aquí nada es como lo esperan, asi que dejen revis para matarme… no maten a AGNES…. Solo déjenla en coma, alguien tiene que seguir la historia!!!! xD**_

_**Las quiero mucho y nos vemos en el próximo capi… dejen revis!!!!**_

**(¸.•´ (¸.• ****† Agnes †.¸.•: jajaj nadie morira! jajajaja si es cap les gustara espero xD weno sino no lo hagan! porque sino no podemos escribir! jajajaja weno a mi me gusta mucho tay xD y pobre jake! como se las sufre! embry y quil son un par de tontos jajaja me dio mucha risa y como siempre amo a seth! jajajajja weno leah volvio y se ve mejor que nunka! mas linda y todo pero su temperamento sera el mismo? jajaj eso habra que verlo!!!!!!!!!, lirit no cuentas cosas de mas adelante puh! jajaja =) besos y espero que les guste y dejen comentarios!!

* * *

aki les dejamos unos link para que vean la ropa con que llegaron tay y leah (deben sacar los espacios en blanco)  
**

LEAH

http: // img. webdelamoda. com / wp-content/uploads/2009/03/ vestidos-de-dia-4 . jpg

TAYLOR  
http: // img. compradiccion. com / 2009/02/ zara-primavera-verano-09-2 . jpg

**

* * *

**

**PROMOCIONES VARIAS**

http : / / w w w . fanfiction . net /s/5572890/1/

**http: / / www. fanfiction. net / s /5402859/1/**

**leanlos tan wenos!!!!!!!!!!!  
**

**

* * *

**

**Gracias a : **doble vida, Bonnie Boleyn, Karina Cullen Black, fey black, pazzitta, AndreiiCullenHale, Andrecullen18, Tibby-Trick, Psique46, Sukio, Aligeos, Ellie. thecolou , Prettypurple, Tsuki-no-Haruka, Sophie93, Karmele Black, carichoextremo,Polynessia,piinkblaCk,Karmele,diosapagana,MaLiGnA BlAcK,Dark-Shinda,JoseCullenGD,susyh,sweetcullen12,Lorraine Cullen Swan,Shara Black,milets **POR LEERNOS Y DEJARNOS COMENTARIOS SIGAN ASI!!!!!!**

**si hay alguien que nos lee pero no esta en la lista pues diganlo si quieren aparecer!!!!!!!!!  
**

**Seguiremos respondiendo los rewis a todas y cada una de ustedes!!! besos!!!**

**PUEDEN DEJAR REWIS AUNQUE NO ESTEN REGISTRADAS EN EL FANFICTION ASI QUE NO HAY ESCUSA PARA NO HACERLO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	27. Chapter 27

_***ACLARAMOS QUE LOS PERSONAJES SON DE MEYER AL IGUAL QUE LA IDEA ORIGINAL, EL CAMBIO EN LA HISTORIA ES FRUTO DE NUESTRA LOCURA COMPARTIDA XD

* * *

**_

__**

* * *

CHAPTER 27: sospechas bien fundadas 

* * *

**

**Jacob POV**

Corrí durante horas por el bosque, pero de forma humana, necesitaba pensar sin que nadie estuviese en mi cabeza, no quería que Embry y Quil supiesen mis enredos, cero intención de que esos dos vieran como me sentía y comenzaran a dar explicaciones que ni yo mismo tengo… solo sé que una rabia enorme me llenaba, quiero golpear las cosas y odio a ese Taylor sin siquiera conocerlo, es una mezcla de emociones tan grande que no me deja pensar con claridad. Cuando me cansé de deambular me senté en el suelo.

- Bien – me dije a mi mismo en voz alta – pensemos por partes… esta mañana estaba feliz… ¿Por qué? – debo verme tonto hablando solo, pero tal vez eso me ayudaba, traté de pensar en una respuesta a mi pregunta… ¿Por qué estaba tan feliz esta mañana?... no tenía que patrullar… mala escusa…. Billy no se quejó de dolores de espalda en toda la noche… casi, pero esa no es la razón… mañana se casa Sam, eso me daba lo mismo, no sé porque pensé en eso… enfurruñado metí las manos en los bolsillos de mis pantalones cortos, mis dedos tocaron algo, lo saqué y lo miré… el collar de Leah en mis manos me entregaba la respuesta… era por Leah – no… digo, es porque me iba a disculpar con ella, retribuirle su regalo con este collar y sentirme mejor conmigo mismo, por eso estaba feliz.

- Ahora… ¿Qué paso después? – Me volví a preguntar – pues mi humor se vino al piso… ¿Por qué? – diablos, estoy haciendo una retrospección de lo más patética, si quiero saber cómo me siento le debería preguntar a Jasper, y el porqué, le digo a Edward que me lea la mente y me lo explique, seguramente el formularía una estúpida teoría sicológica al respecto… sacudí mi cabeza. No puedo creer que esté pensando en pedirles ayuda, creo que paso mucho tiempo con ellos… - volvamos al tema – me dije - ¿Por qué me enojé? ¿Por qué siento tanta rabia? – pensé… comencé a sentirme así cuando vi a Leah, pero no fue ella la que me hizo sentir de esta manera, fue ese… ese tipejo que bajó y que la miró de una forma que no quiero que la mire, que le tocó de una forma que no quiero que la toqué, le habló como no quiero que le hable… comencé a enojarme nuevamente – OK, ese es el culpable, ese tal Taylor, así alcancé a escuchar que lo presentaba Leah… pero no lo conozco, no debería odiarlo de esa forma… - recordé como se comportaba con Leah y volví a enojarme – no debería tratarla así… no debería tocarla si quiera… pero ella no debería responderle, eso es lo que más me enoja – dije… ella no debería responderle…. Porque… simplemente porque no, así de simple… ¿y si le ordeno que no le hable y se enoje con él? Después de todo sigo siendo el alfa, y ella sigue siendo parte de la manada – puedo usar la voz de alfa y fin del asunto – dije levantándome decidido a hacerlo, alcancé a dar un par de pasos y me di cuenta de la estupidez que quería hacer, no puedo hacerle eso, al menos no a ella – ¿y a mí que me importa después de todo?, ella puede hacer lo que quiera con su estúpida vida junto con ese debilucho venido a mas que trajo desde San Diego… eso no me importa… me da lo mismo… ¡mierda!.

Me quedé parado unos minutos más, la luz del día se estaba acabando, la noche caía en la Push… suspiré notoriamente… ¿Por qué me importa lo que haga Leah?... eso no tiene sentido… ¡ya se!... ella es mi beta, tengo que preocuparme por mi manada…. Esa escusa la vengo usando desde hace meses, pero no había otra que me diera una explicación cuerda a lo que me estaba pasando. Me preocupo de que ese tipo le haga daño, ella sufrió mucho, no quiero que pase por mas dolor… tengo que saber bien que pasa entre ellos… pero no puedo hablar con ella, me mataría sin piedad, por mucho que haya cambiado, no me permitirá meterme en su vida privada… tampoco hablaré con él… posiblemente lo mate si dice algo que dice no me gusta… tendré que esperar a que ella se transforme… ¿y si no lo hace?... al diablo, solo me queda espiar.

Corrí hacia la casa de Leah, vi que la camioneta aun estaba allí, es decir, que Billy no se había ido, me acerqué, las ventanas estaban cerradas, por lo que mi aroma no entraría a la casa, ideal. Me escondí a un lado de la ventana de la sala de estar, podía escuchar que decían.

- Taylor… tienes manos de ángel – decía Billy, su voz tenía un tono demasiado amable con ese tipo, mi padre debería apoyarme y odiarlo hasta la muerte, pero que digo, eres un estúpido Jake.

- Gracias Billy - ¿lo trataba de Billy? Ya se lo ganó, mi padre es un fácil – mañana puedo enseñarte los ejercicios, son sencillos, y disminuirán tu dolor.

- Increíble, si pudieses darme otro de tus masajes te lo agradecería mucho – respondió Billy… ¿masajes?...

- Te dije que sus masajes eran buenos, por experiencia propia te los recomendé – la voz de Leah era alegre cuando decía eso… si mal no se los masajes se hacen desnudos… al maldito lo mato.

- Disfruto haciéndolos, y no te preocupes Billy, mañana te daré otro masaje para relajarte antes de la boda, verás que este fin de semana te sentirás como nuevo – rió.

- Olvidé los regalos – dijo de pronto Leah.

- Tienes razón, que tontos – le respondió Taylor – dame un minuto, los iré a buscar – escuché cuando se levantó del sillón.

- Espérame, te ayudo – le dijo Leah acompañándolo, despacio me escabullí hasta llegar a la ventana de la pieza de Leah, me asomé y los vi revolviendo las maletas – aquí están los de Sue y Seth.

- ¿Este es de Billy? – Preguntó Taylor, ella asintió – este no lo saco es el de Emily… me gusta eso de que sea de parte de ambos, es un lindo detalle - ¿de ambos? ¿Cómo si viniesen en pareja?, pero que pregunta más estúpida, claro que de esa forma.

- ¿Creías que vendrías sin traer regalos?, ni loco – le bromeó Leah acercándose.

- Claro que traería uno, es solo que esto es un lindo detalle – le dijo él tocando la punta de su nariz con el dedo índice – a todo esto… ¿Dónde dormiré? – "_en el patio, bajo la lluvia y amarrado con un collar a un árbol" _pensé.

- En mi cuarto – le dijo Leah, yo dejé de respirar ¿Cómo es posible que duerman en el mismo cuarto? Taylor la miró con una mirada de escepticismo – ¡Claro que no!

- Es una lástima, me hubiese encantado dormir contigo – le respondió Taylor tomando parte de su vestido para tirarlo hacia él, yo bufé y me arrepentí a los segundos después, si sigo así me van a descubrir – puedo dormir en el sillón.

- El sillón de la sala no está en condiciones de nada, de hecho, recuérdame comprarle uno a mamá cuando vuelva a San Diego, sacaré algo del dinero ahorrado, necesitan una sillón nuevo… no te preocupes, Seth no tendrá problema en prestarte su habitación.

- Si quieres yo lo compro, como regalo a la amabilidad que ha tenido tu madre para conmigo… ¿no crees que tu hermano se moleste por tu idea? – claro que se molestará, Taylor ni si quiera debería dormir en la misma casa que Leah.

- No creo – le respondió Leah – no tiene por qué molestarse – dijo levantando los hombros – y si le molesta nos vamos a algún hotel de Port Angels a dormir y punto.

- No quiero molestar – le dijo él – aunque la idea de irnos a un hotel se me antoja – reprimí mis gruñidos ante su tono coqueto.

- Taylor – le llamó Leah seria, pero no se alejó, él solo rió – Seth pondría problemas si durmiéramos juntos, ya sabes, se cree la de hermano hombre y es algo sobre protector – _"Seth, él es mi salvación… digo la salvación de Leah" _él no puede dejarlo que se quede.

- Estás tensa – dijo Taylor tomando sus hombros - ¿no quieres un masaje? – olvídalo Don Juan, no la vas a tocar.

- No te preocupes – le dijo ella y yo respiré aliviado – además Seth te mata si te ve.

- Tiene razón – dijo Seth entrando de pronto a la habitación.

- ¿Escuchaste? Vaya que buen oído tienes Seth – Taylor se notaba asombrado, cosa obvia si consideramos que él y Leah apenas susurraban y la puerta estaba casi cerrada.

- Es cosa de familia… digamos que va en los genes – le rió Seth - ¿ya le has dado masajes a mi hermana? – Taylor asintió – es decir que la has visto desnuda.

- ¡Seth! – Exclamó Leah - ¿Qué diantres te pasa?

- No, realmente no, los masajes se hacen con la persona a quien se masajeará desnuda, mas eso no quiere decir que la he visto, soy un profesional sabes además hay que cubrir parte del cuerpo con toallas calientes para mayor relajación y todo eso… claro que es una gran idea ¿no crees Lee? - ¿le dijo Lee?

- ¿Le dijiste Lee? - preguntó un asombrado Seth, Taylor asintió - ¿y Leah no te mata por eso?

- El nombre ya no me afecta, realmente me da lo mismo – dijo ella elevando sus hombros – además Taylor pocas veces me llama así… y no, no es una buena idea, sácala de tu mente – yo me encontraba pasmado, ella odiaba ese nombre, Sam la llamaba de esa forma y nunca dejó que nadie volviera a repetirlo… ¿y lo deja a él?

- Pero no creas, Leah a tratado de matarme un par de veces – dijo riendo Taylor – de hecho varias veces… pero su humor está cambiando.

- Ya lo veo, desde que llegó no ha despotricado contra nadie, eso ya es una enorme avance – rió Seth.

- El par deja de hablar ahora mismo de mi como si yo no me encontrara en el cuarto – dijo Leah enojada – si quieren conservan la lengua les aconsejo que las mantengan dentro de su boca o se las arranco con las manos.

- Hola a la viaja Leah – dijo Seth.

- Respira Lee – agregó Taylor, me sulfura que le diga de esa forma.

- Estoy respirando – dijo ella haciéndolo.

- Bueno, mañana conocerás a todo el clan, espero estés listo – le dijo Seth a Taylor, este lo miró sin entender – verás, aquí somos como una gran manada – comenzó a explicar, Leah bufó por la analogía – y Leah es la única mujer… digamos que a pesar de que la mayoría no la soporta, somos bastante protectores con ella.

- Ya sabía que aquí no la soportaban, Leah siempre lo decía, claro que no tengo claro cuántos son, casi nunca habla de la reserva – respondió Taylor… claro que no habla de la reserva, no le hace bien hacerlo… imbécil.

- ¿No lo hace?

- No, alguna vez nombró a algunas personas… Quil y Embry son los que vinieron antes ¿no? – Seth asintió – de ellos había escuchado, también está Sam, Emily, Paul, Jared… ¿Quién más? – _"¿y yo?" _– Kim… Claire… ¿Quién más? – _"¿y yo?" – _además de su familia, Billy… no recuerdo quien más.

- ¿Jacob? – preguntó Seth, por un momento me tensé pensando que me llamaba, pero me percaté que solo le hablaba a Taylor.

- Sí, Jacob… una vez me dijiste que me parecía a él ¿no? – le preguntó a Leah – creo que solo esa vez… no estoy seguro, como te dije rara vez hablaba de la Push, solo de ti y de Sue.

- Pues es verdad, el parecido con Jake es enorme, pasas por hermano de él – _"ni de broma, no me comparen con ese" _pensé.

– ¿Terminaron de hablar el par de cotillas? – Interrumpió Leah – me cansó la conversación…Seth ¿habría algún problema con que Taylor durmiera en tu pieza?

- No, claro que habría que hablar con mamá para que me ayudara a ordenar, tengo un desorden de perro – dijo carcajeándose.

- Lamento pedirte eso, pero no hay más espacio en la casa, tú sabes tan bien como yo que el sillón no es para nada cómodo – le dijo ella.

- Puedo pedirle el colchón inflable a Emily, o si quieres el sillón cama a Bella.

- No se te ocurra pedirles algo ¿me escuchaste? – mala idea de Seth el nombrar a Bella.

- No quiero causar problemas – dijo Taylor _"pues entonces es mejor que te vayas"_ pensé – puedo dormir en ese sillón, no debe ser tan malo…

- Es malo – dijeron al unísono Leah y Seth – no te preocupes, puedo ir y quedarme en casa de Collin – terminó diciendo Seth.

- Si mi cama fuese más grande dormirías en mi pieza – dijo de pronto Leah.

- ¿En serio? – las voces de Taylor, Seth y mía se elevaron al unísono – pues cuando volvamos a San Diego te compro una cama de dos plazas – dijo Taylor sonriendo.

- Ya quisieras – le respondió Leah sonriendo mientras salía del lugar.

A mí se me quitaron las ganas de seguir escuchando, me bastó con el hecho de que a ella no le molestaba insinuar la posibilidad de dormir con Taylor en una misma cama, antes a ella no le gustaba ni si quiera pensar en compartir el mismo metro cuadrado con uno de nosotros, ni si quiera cuando éramos lobos, pero ahora lo decía como si realmente fuese a ocurrir, sin contar el hecho de que él la ha tocado, haciéndole masajes, pero la toca al fin y al cabo … mis sospechas son bien fundadas, ellos son novios, no importa si ella lo confirma o no… ¿se habrá imprimado? No lo creo, no lo mira como Quil mira a Claire, o como Sam lo hace con Emily, tal vez solo está enamorada… aunque esa idea tampoco me agrada.

* * *

**Taylor POV**

No sabía que pensar, cuando Leah me contó que estando en la Push su humor cambiaba, pues no le creí. Ahora me daba cuenta de lo ingenuo que había sido. No es que ella fuese una delicada flor, su personalidad es fuerte, decidida, nadie la pasa a llevar y tiene el poder de intimidarte con la mirada, esas características de mujer maravilla son algo que me atraen de ella, pero con el tiempo se estaba relajando un poco… solo un poco. Mas la vuelta a la reserva había provocado que su vieja coraza se alzara como si nunca se hubiese ido.

Mientras veníamos en el bus ella estaba muy pensativa, traté varias veces de entablar conversación, pero no resultó, Leah estaba perdida en sus pensamientos. Aunque verla sonreír cuando vio a su familia me dio un poco más de tranquilidad, sobre todo cuando vio a Seth, pude ver el cariño casi maternal que ella sentía por él. Pero aun así ya no estaba relajada, estaba tensa, aunque mucho de eso lo provoco yo. Tengo claro que no debería comportarme de esa manera tan coqueta con ella, pero se me hace imposible por varias razones, una es que ella es preciosa, otra es que me encanta, otra es que le ayuda a olvidar donde está y se concentra en algo un poco más superficial como es mi intento de flirteo, otra es que la cara que pone cuando me pongo juguetón es impagable, cuando volvamos a San Diego me querrá matar, pero definitivamente valdrá la pena.

Me volteé en la cama de Seth y me puse de espalda, podía escuchar movimientos dentro, seguramente Sue o Leah estaban haciendo el desayuno, la familia de Leah me había simpatizado mucho, su madre era encantadora, Seth es todo lo contrario a su hermana y es increíble que un chico de solo 15 años tenga esa altura y contextura física, aunque debe ser algo genético de la tribu, ya que Embry y Quil también son grandes, de la misma altura mía, pero con mucho mas cuerpo.

- Embry pedazo de… - escuché la voz de Leah desde dentro, me levanté para saber que pasaba – mira… no seas imbécil… - continuaba diciendo ella, yo la miré hablar por teléfono desde el pasillo, vestía unos pantalones negros cortos y una polera blanca amarrada al cuello, no es que fuese la primera vez que la veo así, de hecho he tenido el placer de verla en bikini, pero nunca dejaba de pensar como alguien tan linda podía tener un humor tan explosivo – haz lo que quieras, me da lo mismo.

- ¿Malos días? – pregunté yo cuando Leah colgó.

- Vaya, menos mal que despertaste, me estabas inquietando, pensé que te habías muerto – me dijo volteándose.

- Leah esa no es manera de saludar… buenos días Taylor – me dijo Sue.

- No se preocupe, la frase demuestra la preocupación de su hija por mí.

- Tienes razón – contestó Sue sonriendo y dando vuelta el pan que estaba en el tostador.

- Que perspicaz me saliste – decía Leah mientras se sentaba a la mesa – siéntate para que tomemos desayuno, después te bañas.

- ¿Me enjabonarás la espalda? – le pregunté tomando su mano mientras me sentaba, escuché el sonido de algo cayéndose en la cocina, esa debió ser Sue creo que debo comportarme mejor delante de ella. Leah con su mano suelta tomó uno de los cuchillos que estaban sobre la mesa y me amenazó.

- Claro… pero lo haré con esto – me dijo mostrándome el implemento, yo me reí, se lo quité de las manos y lo puse sobre la mesa, en eso llega Sue con el pan en una mano y la tetera con agua caliente en la otra, yo me levanté para ayudarla y tomé la panera, ella me miró achicando sus ojos.

- ¿Quiere que me vaya a cambiar? – le pregunté, sabía perfectamente que me miraba de esa forma por el comentario que le hice a su hija y porque nos vio justo cuando le tenía la mano sujeta, pero me hice el tonto, yo obviamente no había hecho nada malo. Leah resopló en su asiento, ella estaba acostumbrada a mis intentos de conquista, claro que nunca resultaban… ahora que lo pienso… Sue no está habituada a eso, reí internamente.

- ¿Por qué peleabas ahora con Embry? – preguntó Sue.

- Él y la tropa de vagos quieren conocer a Taylor – dijo Leah enojada, me sorprendió lo fácil que se encrespaba cuando estaba acá.

- Sabias que tenías que presentárselos – le respondió su madre, con un tono que no entendí, era como si Leah tuviera que cumplir con un deber hacia sus amigos o manada como decía aquí.

- ¿Por qué? ¿A ellos que les importa? ¿Desde cuándo son tan protectores con la única mujer de la manada? – pude ver como Sue abría sus ojos por la sorpresa y luego de ver a su hija se fijaba en mi, fue como si Leah hubiese dicho algo que yo no debía saber.

- Fue una analogía usada por Seth anoche – le dijo Leah – así que cierra esos ojos mamá o se saldrán de sus cuencas – miré a Leah, estaba realmente molesta.

Luego de un desayuno algo tenso, me bañé y vestí, me preparaba para ir a hacer la cama en la cual dormí, pero al llegar al cuarto de Seth vi que ya todo estaba ordenado, me sentí algo culpable, así que me dirigí hacia la cocina donde estaba Sue para agradecerle.

- Sue, gracias por hacer la cama, en realidad pensaba hacerla yo mismo, pero se me adelantó – comencé a agradecerle, ella me miró extrañada.

- Pues Taylor, hijo yo pensaba decirte que no hicieras nada, yo arreglaría el cuarto de Seth en un momento más… la verdad es que yo no lo hice – me dijo, si no fue Sue ¿Quién?

- ¿Vamos? – preguntaron a mi espalda.

- Leah – dijimos con Sue al mismo tiempo, al parecer ella pensó lo mismo que yo, fue Leah quien había ordenado todo.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó ella confusa, yo solo le sonreí.

- Nada hija – le dijo Sue sonriendo, se le notaba en el rostro que le había gustado el gesto de su hija – vayan donde Emily, yo no estaré en la tarde ya que iré donde Charlie a llevarle almuerzo.

- ¿Desde cuándo tan amable con el papá de esa chu… de Bella? – preguntó Leah, reconocí un dejo de rabia en ella, pero desde que llegamos a la reserva ese dejo se había vuelto permanente, así que no le tomé mucho importancia.

- Desde que ella se casó y se fue a vivir con su marido, Charlie necesita alguien que le ayude con la cocina, a ese hombre se le quema hasta el agua – le respondió Sue, pero por lo que pude ver en sus ojos algo mas había oculto detrás de la amabilidad de ella para con Charlie. Pero al ver que eso le molestaba a Leah preferí mantener mi boca cerrada y así no perder mi lengua.

Con Leah nos subimos a la camioneta de Sue y partimos nuestro camino a la casa de Emily, allí conocería a la próxima casada, a su futuro marido, y al parecer al resto de amigos de Leah.

- ¿Alguna advertencia antes de conocer a tus amigos? – le pregunté rompiendo el silencio del auto.

- ¿Por qué, tienes miedo? – devolvió la pregunta sonriendo.

- No, es solo por si hay algo que no quieres que diga – le dije, la verdad es que si tenía algo de nerviosismo por conocer a sus amigos, pero nada del otro mundo.

- Solo no digas cosas que yo no diría.

- Es decir quieres que solo los insulte todo el tiempo, creo que no se me tantos insultos.

- Que chistoso – me dijo ella irónicamente – la verdad es que lo único que conocerás será a un grupo de adolescentes de hormonas alborotadas que solo quieren pasarla bien. Nada del otro mundo, recuerda que la mayoría de ellos no tiene más de veinte años.

- Gracias por la advertencia – le dije abriendo la ventana, la verdad es que a pesar de ser un día nublado hacía calor – huele a playa – el aroma a sal y arena inundaba el interior del vehículo.

- Si, la playa está cerca… ¿quieres conocerla? – ella conocía mi debilidad por esos lugares, cosa que ambos teníamos en común.

- No quiero que hagamos esperar a tu prima – le dije.

- ¡Bah!, la playa está de camino a la casa de Emily, y si espera un par de minutos no morirá, así que me da lo mismo ¿vamos o no? – preguntó.

- Sabes que no me puedo negar a conocer una playa, menos si tú vas conmigo – respondí.

- Empalagoso – me dijo antes de acelerar.

* * *

**Leah POV**

Nos demoramos diez minutos en llegar a la playa, se me había olvidado lo bella que era, la última vez que estuve aquí fue hace más de tres meses, y ese sueño… pues no sé si realmente ocurrió así que no se cuenta dentro de mis últimas visitas al lugar.

- Es hermosa – me dijo Taylor bajando del auto, yo solo pude asentir. Comenzamos a caminar por la playa, respiré hondo, el aroma a mar me llenó los pulmones, Taylor tomó una piedra y la lanzó al agua haciendo que rebotara varias veces, fruncí el ceño, eso era algo que Jacob siempre hacia, me sacudí su recuerdo de la cabeza, no tenía porque recordarlo, después de todo, él ni si quiera se ha acercado a la casa a saber como estoy, al parecer continuó con su vida perfectamente después de que me fui, yo tenía razón, el lugar de él es aquí.

- ¿En qué piensas? – preguntó Taylor sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- En que puedo lanzar la roca más lejos que tu – le mentí, diría cualquier cosa que me sacara a Jacob de la cabeza.

- Pues habría que verlo – me dijo tomando una y lanzándola, se puede decir que tiene buen brazo, ya que llego bastante lejos. A mí me dio un poco de culpabilidad, si quisiera puedo lanzar una roca al otro lado de la playa sin mayor esfuerzo, pero eso es porque son mitad lobo, ventaja con la que él no cuenta. Tomé una piedra del piso y la lancé haciendo que cayera una poco más allá que la de él – tú te lo buscaste – me dijo y lanzó otra más. Yo me puse a reír por el comportamiento competitivo de Taylor, no demoré en seguirle el juego.

Tiramos más de quince piedras cada uno, y seguíamos riendo, Taylor se acercó al agua y me lanzó un poco cuando yo iba a lanzar, haciendo que me desconcentrara y la piedra cayera solo a unos pocos metros.

- ¡Sí! – Dijo elevando sus brazos - ¡gané!

- Eres un maldito tramposo – protesté.

- Claro que no, nunca dijimos que no podíamos distraer al contrincante – se definió, yo me agaché y lancé agua mojándolo bastante, ya que no fueron unas gotas.

- ¡Hey! Mala perdedora – me dijo secando su cara.

- Nunca dijimos que no podíamos mojar al ganador – le dije, y comenzó el juego, nos lanzamos agua como si fuese niños pequeños, me dio un dejavú demasiado grande de lo que estaba ocurriendo, era como una repetición de mi sueño, pero con otra persona y con un sentimiento diferente, ahora era solo un juego con un amigo, en mi sueño era la sensación de querer retener el momento lo más posible, sabiendo que cuando acabara, algo en mi acabaría también.

Taylor tomándome desprevenida me lanzó agua, yo me volteé y él me agarró por la cintura levantándome, yo seguía riendo igual que él, hasta que sentí un olor familiar al mismo tiempo que alguien llegaba a nuestro sitio, me llevé una sorpresa al ver quién era.

- Sam – dije, e inevitablemente mi sonrisa se borró, no es que todavía odiara a Sam, de hecho ya no sentía nada por él, era solo la costumbre y el dejo de los recuerdos de cuando él me miraba con lástima, cosa que yo odiaba, y de la última vez que lo vi, yo había arreglado mi situación con Emily, no con él… a quien engaño, la verdad es que ese pedazo de animal no me cae nada bien.

- Leah – me respondió, luego posó sus ojos sobre Taylor - ¿y él?

- Taylor – dijo Taylor auto presentándose, yo salí de su abrazo y me paré rígida a su lado, trataba de respirar lo más posible para que mi temperamento siguiera apacible. Pero se me hacía bastante difícil.

- Emily me mandó a buscarlos – dijo Sam

- No era necesario, me sé de memoria el camino a su casa – respondí.

- Ella estaba preocupada por su tardanza, pero por lo que veo no tenía porque, se estaban divirtiendo – me lanzó, sentí mi sangre hervir, ¿Qué rayos tiene Sam que me hace enojar de esta manera?, al parecer Taylor vio mi reacción ya que fue él quien habló.

- La verdad es que si, la pasábamos bastante bien hasta que nos interrumpieron, pero no te preocupes, iremos enseguida donde Emily, a menos que te quieras unir al juego – dijo Taylor siempre con una sonrisa cordial, tengo que pedirle que me enseñe a fingir una de esas, Sam gruñó al mismo tiempo que negaba con la cabeza – es una lástima, nos vamos entonces ¿quieres que te llevemos?

- No gracias – respondió Sam sin una pizca de sonrisa – puedo correr.

- ¿Estás seguro?

- Déjalo, si quiere correr que lo haga, nosotros nos vamos – le dije comenzando a caminar hacia la camioneta, la puse en marcha pidiendo que a Sam se le enterrara algo en el pie mientras corría.

* * *

**(¸.•´ (¸.• † Lirit † °•.¸**_**:**__** oh vamos! No pueden odiar a Taylor después de esto!!, pronto viene otro capi con un POV de él y lo van a amara… o a odiar mas… puchis… no lo odien… pero bueno, no las culpo ya que Jakob es irremplazable, encantador, lindo, atractivo, especial, chistoso, luchador… pudo seguir bastante tiempo, pero igual defiendo a Tay. En fin, el pobre esta por conocer a la manada ¿alguna teoría de lo que ocurrirá? Vamos hagan sus apuestas!!!! Lo mataran lentamente? Lo aceptaran? Jakob lo conocerá también?.**_

_**Espero les haya gustado el capi y cualquier cosa nos dan un revi, bueno o malo todos son bien recibidos, gracias por los mensajes del capi anterior, m hicieron reir mucho, LAS ADORO Y GRACIAS OTRA VEZ!!!**_

**(¸.•´ (¸.• ****† Agnes †.¸.•: asi nu mas puh xD leah llego con tay, jake esta celoso y tay es un amor xDDDDDDDD que mas kiere que les diga xD jajaja en el proximo cap la manada conocera a tay... morira? xD jajajajja bueno como ven leah es un amor con tay ( dentro de los parametros de leah xD ) y tay es todo un amor xD jajajaj seth como siempre es de lo mas tierno!! y sam como siempre vale hongo xD siempre arruinando el momento, creen que jake ira a la reunion con tay? les gusta este jake acosador? xD jajaj eso se viene wenoooooooo besos a todas!!

* * *

**

**COMO SIEMPRE SI TIENEN ALGUNA KEJA O COMENTARIO O LO QUE SEA PORFAVOR **

**DEJEN SU REWI!!!!! NOS GUSTAN MUCHO Y NOS REIMOS MUCHO CON ELLOS TB**

**HASTA HEMOS SAKADO ALGUNAS IDEAS DE ELLOS XD PORFAVOR SIGAN LEYENDO Y COMENTADO**

**Y PROMOCIONEN! XD  
**

_**

* * *

**_

**Gracias a : **doble vida, Bonnie Boleyn, Karina Cullen Black, fey black, pazzitta, AndreiiCullenHale, Andrecullen18, Tibby-Trick, Psique46, Sukio, Aligeos, Ellie. thecolou , Prettypurple, Tsuki-no-Haruka, Sophie93, Karmele Black, carichoextremo,Polynessia,piinkblaCk,Karmele,diosapagana,MaLiGnA BlAcK,Dark-Shinda,JoseCullenGD,susyh,sweetcullen12,Lorraine Cullen Swan,Shara Black,milets,Keiian **POR LEERNOS Y DEJARNOS COMENTARIOS SIGAN ASI!!!!!!**

**si hay alguien que nos lee pero no esta en la lista pues diganlo si quieren aparecer!!!!!!!!!  
**

**Seguiremos respondiendo los rewis a todas y cada una de ustedes!!! besos!!!**

**PUEDEN DEJAR REWIS AUNQUE NO ESTEN REGISTRADAS EN EL FANFICTION ASI QUE NO HAY ESCUSA PARA NO HACERLO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	28. Chapter 28

**CHAPTER 28: estoy aquí para apoyarla, no la dejare sola**

* * *

**Taylor POV**

No entendía muy bien la historia entre Sam y Leah, realmente ella nunca me había dicho nada sobre él mas que era el prometido de su prima, pero ahora podía notar claramente que ellos tenía alguna historia oculta. Me molestó que él fuese tan rudo con Leah, no estábamos haciendo nada malo, al menos nada que a él debiese interesarle.

- ¿Estás bien? – le pregunté, ella aun no quitaba la rabia de su rostro.

- Si – me dijo secamente.

- Bien, entonces podrías dejar de enterrar las uñas en el manubrio – le dije, ella al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo relajó las manos.

- Claro.

- No estás bien, y no te preguntaré el porqué, ya que sé que no me dirás nada… solo quiero saber si hay alguna manera en la que pueda ayudarte – le dije, ella estacionó el auto, al parecer habíamos llegado. Suspiró y me miró.

- Tranquilo, se me pasará, es solo la rabia del momento – me dijo, luego sonrió un poco – mi historia con Sam es larga, y ahora no tenemos tiempo.

- Vamos a tenerlo algún día.

- Lo sé – me dijo saliendo del auto, yo la seguí hacia la pequeña casa blanca al centro del lugar.

Íbamos a mitad del camino cuando de entre los árboles salió Sam vistiendo solo unos pantalones cortos de jeans.

- ¿Es alguna rara costumbre que todo los hombres del lugar no usen polera? – le pregunté a Leah. Seth, Embry, Quil y ahora Sam, todos siempre a torso desnudo, ella se rió por mi pregunta – cuéntame el chiste para reírme también.

- Pues no ando con un espejo para que te mires – me devolvió – me reí de tus ocurrencias, estás loco niño.

- Esta bien, no me digas, no preguntaré, como tampoco preguntaré como fue que él llegó al mismo tiempo que nosotros si se vino corriendo mientras que nosotros en camioneta… otra cosa extraña… pero no preguntaré nada – se me estaba haciendo costumbre ver cosas raras en este lugar, además tenía otra duda que quería preguntar pero no me atrevía, ¿Por qué dicen que Leah es la única mujer de la manada? Creo que he visto más mujeres en el lugar, yo se que ella es especial, pero me gustaría saber porque para ellos también lo es a pesar de que al parecer la odian.

- Menos mal, porque no te habría contestado – me respondió ella, yo iba a decirle algo, pero me interrumpieron.

- ¡Leah! – dijo una muchacha en la puerta de la casa, era una mujer hermosa, al menos si no te fijabas en las horribles marcas que cruzaban parte de su rostro, yo trataba de no hacerlo, mientras viajábamos en el avión hacia Port Angels Leah me había contado de el accidente de su prima con el oso, y de sus marcas, nunca pensé que fuesen tan grandes y tan marcadas.

- Emily – susurró Leah con un tono de voz casi de añoranza, cosa que me pareció raro, pero que encontré adorable.

- Estaban en la playa – dijo de pronto Sam llegando a nuestra posición y cruzándose de brazo – y no tenían problema alguno, puedo asegurar que todo lo contrario – yo lo miré molesto ¿Qué rayos le pasa a este tipo? No me gusta su actitud de poderoso.

- Así que tú eres Taylor – me dijo Emily mirándome fijamente.

- Depende… ¿te dijeron cosas malas o buenas? – le respondí, me costaba creer que ya supiera de mi, solo había estado aquí 24 horas.

- Pues la opinión que interesa aquí es la de Billy, y le causaste muy buena impresión, así que son cosas muy buenas.

- Entonces si soy yo – dije haciendo que ella se carcajease al igual que Leah, Sam me seguía mirando ceñudo.

- Tienes buen gusto Leah.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – le preguntó ella, yo entendí algo detrás de ese comentario, pero me quedé callado.

- No importa prima, vamos adentro, quiero hablar contigo y conocer a Taylor – dijo feliz Emily, Sam la miró sonreír y sentí el amor que él le tenía, la forma en que la mira es embriagante, soy capaz de amar a Emily solo contagiado por el cariño que Sam irradia al mirarla… es algo que nunca antes había visto… como si él se fuese a perder si dejaba de verla.

- Él se va conmigo – dijo una voz que reconocí como Seth a mi espalda, me volteé para ver que realmente era él, sin polera, que novedad.

- No, no se va – dijo posesiva Leah, cosa que me gustó mucho.

- No seas acaparadora hermana, aprende a compartir.

- Olvídalo, se queda y punto – repitió Leah.

- No creo que me vaya a perder si voy con Seth – le dije tratando de relajarla… y ver que tan lejos llega intentando mantenerme con ella.

- Te van atacar entre todos – me dijo Leah, al parecer era algo que no le gustaba, yo estaba feliz por lo linda que se veía siendo tan protectora conmigo.

- No seas tonta, Taylor me cae bien, no dejaré que le hagan nada, además estoy seguro que Emily quiere hablar cosas de mujeres a solas contigo – dijo Seth rodeando mis hombros con su brazo – Sam y yo nos vamos con mi nuevo amigo de San Diego.

- Relájate linda, volveremos para el almuerzo – le dije a Leah, Emily sonrió ampliamente.

- Sam tráelo a la una por favor, tendré lista la comida – dijo ella tirando de Leah hacia la casa, ella me miró antes de irse, yo le guiñé un ojo, pero ella solo frunció sus cejas.

- Y bien ¿Dónde vamos? – pregunté.

- La manada te quiere conocer – me dijo Seth, Sam no había abierto la boca.

- ¿Me van a atacar todos juntos o uno a uno?

- Creo que uno a uno, pero no te preocupes, yo te defiendo – respondió Seth riendo. Luego de un par de minutos de caminata por el bosque llegamos a un pequeño círculo verde rodeado por árboles. Un círculo de rocas estaba en el centro, había rastros de una fogata reciente. Seth me condujo hacia un borde y se paró. No entendía mucho a que se debía todo esto, pero lo comprendí cuando varias sombras comenzaron a aparecer desde el bosque materializándose en varios hombres enormes, nuevamente todos a torso desnudo caminando hacia mi dirección – realmente encuentro esto ridículo, a Leah no le gustaría nada de nada.

- Nadie preguntó tu opinión – dijo Sam a Seth.

- No tienes que tratarlo así – le dije secamente, la verdad es que su actitud me estaba cansado, Sam no me dijo nada, solo me miró con cólera - ¿Qué?

- Así que él es – dijo uno de los hombres.

- ¿Por qué todos preguntan lo mismo? – dije.

- Porque todos saben de ti – me respondió otro.

- No sabía que un extranjero causase tanto revuelo.

- No es que seas un extranjero, es que viniste con Leah - dijo quien reconocí como Embry.

- Déjame presentarlos, él es Paul, Jared, Quil, Embry, Collin, Brody… y ese del final con los brazos cruzados y cara de… bueno… realmente tiene cara de muerto, pero en fin, la cosa es que ese es Jacob – presentó Seth.

- Hola a todos – dije tratando de ser cortés. Pero sin respuesta.

- Yo comienzo – dijo Embry, nadie contestó así que creo que se consideró un sí - ¿puedo ir junto con Seth a San Diego? – yo reí y respiré aliviado, no había comenzado tan mal, le iba a responder, pero escuché una serie de resoplidos.

- No seas imbécil Embry, pregunta cosas importantes como ¿Qué te traes viniendo con Leah? – preguntó Paul, apenas lo conozco y ya me cae bastante mal.

- Vine a apoyarla, no es fácil para ella volver aquí, – dije honestamente, escuché un bufido procedente del fondo.

- Podías apoyarla por teléfono – contraatacó Jared.

- Eso no es apoyo, es solo una llamada, Leah necesitaba que estuviera a su lado, además le ayudo con su humor…

- ¿Eso tiene ayuda? – me interrumpió Jared.

- No tienes idea de lo calmada que está ella… bueno comparada con el desastre explosivo que era antes – dijo Seth.

- Fuimos algo testigos de eso – siguió Embry – Leah no es la misma.

- Eso no importa – dijo Sam hablando de pronto y provocando que todos se mantuvieran callados – la cosa aquí es tú no deberías estar con ella.

- ¿Por qué? – le pregunté, no porque estuviese con ella, cosa que me encantaría, mi pregunta era el porqué lo decía como si fuese una ley – es algo absurdo, ella es bastante grandecita como para saber a quién invita a su casa y a quién no.

- Porque no está permitido…

- Cierra la boca Sam – la voz de Jacob interrumpiendo sonaba ronca y desafiante, me asombró que Sam no dijese nada, Jacob se mantuvo apoyado al tronco de un árbol con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho al fondo del sitio, lo miré un momento, se veía molesto, estaba serio, con los ojos perdidos en algún lugar lejano y sin siquiera dirigir su mirada a nosotros.

- Da lo mismo, aquí solo tenemos que decirte que Leah es única dentro de esta tribu, es nuestro deber defenderla – comenzó a decir Collin.

- Ella se defiende bastante bien sola, eso lo puedo asegurar – dije – no tienen que preocuparse, ella está bien en San Diego, nadie la va a dañar, y de que es única eso ya lo sé.

- Solo se daña cuando llega aquí ¿es eso? – Jacob se dirigía a mí por primera vez mirando en mi dirección.

- No lo sé… pero le costó volver, eso es seguro, por eso la acompañé, si me tenía a mí para ayudarle en lo que pudiese pues lo iba a hacer sin pensarlo dos veces – mi voz sonó firme – yo jamás la dejaré sola y jamás la dañaré, no entiendo porque se preocupan por ella con la escusa de que es única en la manada ¿a todo esto porque es tan única? He visto más mujeres en el pueblo.

- Pues porque lo es, desciende de un linaje importante dentro de nuestra tribu y en esa línea de descendientes es la única mujer, además eso no te incumbe, no hagas preguntas forastero – dijo Jacob desde lo lejos.

- ya sabía que era alguien única por algo más que su personalidad – dije sonriendo mas para mí que para el resto - ¿y por esa razón no puedo estar con ella? Esto es algo ridículo – espeté mientras veía como la cara de Jacob se desfiguraba cada vez más, al parecer no le gustaba como me refería a Leah

- No, esa no es la única razón por la cual no puedes estar con ella. Es solo algo que tu jamás entenderías – hablo Sam nuevamente. Él solo abre la boca para decir algo desagradable.

- No te entrometas Sam – volvió a decir Jacob desde su lugar, se notaba que esos dos no se tienen buena - ¿acaso te crees capaz de estar a la altura de Leah forastero?

- no me digas forastero, tengo nombre, no creo que te cueste decir Taylor – le contesté, las categorizaciones me desagradan - No sé si esté a la altura de ella, porque Leah es impresionante y apasionante, es maravillosa, no la conozco desde hace años como la mayoría de ustedes, pero con solo tres meses quedé totalmente prendido de ella, no entiendo cómo pueden no quererla, y si ella quiere que esté cerca suyo, ustedes no tiene porque alejarme, no se deberían meter en su vida – dije algo molesto, esto me estaba empezando a enojar ¿Por qué rayos se meten en la vida privada de Leah? Ella es grande y supuestamente no la quieren, son un grupo de testosterona muy complicado. Vi como nuevamente los ojos de Jacob se volvían negros y sombríos, al parecer era al que más le molestaba mi presencia, sin contar a Sam El resto me miraban serios, pero no con el odio que irradiaban los ojos de esos dos

- Déjenlo tranquilo – dijo Jakob después de un largo silencio - Leah se molestará si lo saturan y ya saben cómo es ella enojada – dijo volviéndose y desapareciendo en el bosque.

- Niño estúpido – susurró Sam – todos a la una en la casa – dijo volteándose y desapareciendo también. Yo me quedé sin entender absolutamente nada, se fueron de repente tal y como llegaron, ¿se conformaron con mi respuesta? O ¿le tienen miedo a Leah enojada? A mí me parece adorable cuando frunce el ceño.

- Podemos actuar normales por favor – Seth se dirigió a todos. Cuando pasó un par de minutos de incómodo silencio

- Claro que si, menos mal esos dos se fueron, me tenían los nervios de punta – dijo Quil – no tuve el tiempo de presentarme soy Quil… realmente no soy amigo de Leah, pero nos une algo un poco más fuerte que eso – yo le devolví el saludo, pero no entendí que tipo de lazo los unía. Realmente no entendía nada relacionado con esta tribu.

- Aquí nadie es amigo de Leah – dijo Paul acercándose – no me lo tomes a mal, pero no me caes bien…. pero tampoco me desagradas… realmente te tengo respeto.

- ¿Siempre eres tan claro para expresarte? – le pregunté.

- Me cae bien – dijo burlándose Collin.

- Lo digo porque cualquiera que aguante a Leah por propia voluntad es alguien muy valiente… o loco… o se tiene poco amor propio o simplemente está desesperado

- Nadie aquí quiere mucho a Leah, pero si le haces algo te matamos personalmente – amenazó Jared.

- Me perdí… no la quieren… pero me matan si le hago algo… es decir… les preocupa… no entiendo – juro que trataba de entender algo de lo que estaba pasando, algo de lo que ellos me decían, eso del linaje era muy extraño como sacado de un libro, quizás estas cosas aun pasan en este tipo de pueblos. Me sentí un ignorante, debo salir de la cuidad más a menudo

- No la queremos, pero es parte de nuestro grupo, y por lo mismo la protegemos, nadie la quiere o está mal porque ella esté en San Diego, al contrario, las cosas están más tranquilas, a excepción de un alma en pena dando vueltas por la reserva, pero si le pasa algo iremos todos y la traeremos de vuelta… no sin antes despellejar a quien la daño… lealtad de manada – me explicó Paul.

- Yo si la quiero – dijo Seth, el resto rodeó los ojos.

- No cuentas, eres su hermano – refutó Quil.

- Yo también la quiero – les dije, no soy parte de lo que ellos llaman manada, pero de que quería a Leah, no había quien pudiese negar eso. Todos me miraron como si hubiese dicho que el mismísimo espíritu santo había bajado del cielo.

- ¿Lo dices enserio? – preguntó Embry, yo asentí.

-¿Realmente la quieres? – volvió a preguntar Collin, como si no hubiese quedado claro.

- Sí. Ella es maravillosa no entiendo porque ustedes no lo ven. No solo por ser parte de un linaje ancestral y toda esa cosa que no entiendo, sino por ser ella, a mí me basta con eso para quererla

- Les dije – dijo Seth.

- Pues tenías razón… es muy parecido a Jacob – indicó Brody.

- No me refería a eso… aunque también es cierto.

- ¿De verdad es…?

- Cállate – interrumpió Seth a Quil quien algo iba a preguntar.

- Están hablando de mi, y yo ni siquiera sé de qué se trata… ¿me ponen al día? – pregunté, su conversación en clave me estaba mareando.

- No importa, la cosa es que te pareces a Jacob, y te gusta Leah – se encogió de hombros Embry - ¿puedo ir con Seth o no? – yo los miré, esos tipos sin polera, grandes, musculosos, todos rodeándome como si yo fuese un ratón de laboratorio al cual tienen que examinar y observar, simplemente lo hacían porque era algo interesante en su vida normal… y tenían curiosidad de cómo podía estar con Leah.

- Si salgo vivo de aquí… y Leah no me mata cuando volvamos a San Diego – todos me miraron interrogándome con los ojos por lo último que dije – no pregunten, algo entre ella y yo – mi aclaración no ayudó mucho, ellos solo se miraron – en fin, la cosa es que si todo va bien… no veo porque no puedan viajar a San Diego y conocer las playas.

- ¡Yo también quiero ir! – exclamó Collin, seguido por Brody, Quil, y Jared… Paul lo pensó un momento, pero terminó auto invitándose igual que el resto. Me di cuenta de la verdad en las palabras de Leah, bajo todo ese músculo, solo son unos adolescentes… a los que al parecer me había ganado, un punto más a mi favor frente a Leah, este viaje cada hora me gusta más. No contemos a Jakob y Sam, a ellos no se los gana nadie, pero el resto parecía que me estaba aceptando, siempre y cuando no dañara a Leah, cosa que nunca pasaría, todo iría bien entre ellos y yo.

* * *

**(¸.•´ (¸.• † Lirit † °•.¸**_**:**__**lo aman o no??? no me pueden decir que no aman a Taylor… es… Taylor xD, es mi versión de Jakob pre transformación xD… además el está para, por y con Leah, eso basta para tenerle estima…**_

_**Fue un capi corto (al menos para mi), asi que dejen revis y en una de esas actualizamos un poco antes la semana próxima ya??? Se les quiere millones y gracias por su apoyo estos seis meses de publicación (seis meses ¿pueden creerlo?) les desearía un Jakob pero él es mio xD… besotes!!!**_

**(¸.•´ (¸.• ****† Agnes †.¸.•: y que tal? no murio !!!!!!! xD jajajjaa la manada esta toda loka son puros lobos adolecentes! hormonales como dice leah jajajja y bueno jake?? les gusto su reaccion? o kerian que lo golpee? xD jajajja weno se vienen nuevas cosas!!!!!!!! amamos a tay y en este cap se ve claramente porque! es todo un caballero xD besos ygracias por leer!!!!!!!!  


* * *

**

**Gracias a : **doble vida, Bonnie Boleyn, Karina Cullen Black, fey black, pazzitta, AndreiiCullenHale, Andrecullen18, Tibby-Trick, Psique46, Sukio, Aligeos, Ellie. thecolou , Prettypurple, Tsuki-no-Haruka, Sophie93, Karmele Black, carichoextremo,Polynessia,piinkblaCk,Karmele,diosapagana,MaLiGnA BlAcK,Dark-Shinda,JoseCullenGD,susyh,sweetcullen12,Lorraine Cullen Swan,Shara Black,milets,Keiian,indramar **POR LEERNOS Y DEJARNOS COMENTARIOS SIGAN ASI!!!!!!**

**si hay alguien que nos lee pero no esta en la lista pues diganlo si quieren aparecer!!!!!!!!!  
**

**Seguiremos respondiendo los rewis a todas y cada una de ustedes!!! besos!!!**

**PUEDEN DEJAR REWIS AUNQUE NO ESTEN REGISTRADAS EN EL FANFICTION ASI QUE NO HAY ESCUSA PARA NO HACERLO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	29. Chapter 29

_***ACLARAMOS QUE LOS PERSONAJES SON DE MEYER AL IGUAL QUE LA IDEA ORIGINAL, EL CAMBIO EN LA HISTORIA ES FRUTO DE NUESTRA LOCURA COMPARTIDA XD**_

°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.° **CHAPTER 29: Invitaciones **°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°

**Emily POV**

- Y bien… - dijo Leah mientras entrabamos a la cabaña algo desconfiada - ¿Cómo fue que tu boda término siendo un espectáculo entre licántropos y chupasangre?

- Vaya que directa… había olvidado tu sutil forma de entablar una conversación – le dije - o ¿será que no quieres contarme de ti?

- No se dé que hablas Emily – me respondió Leah confundida, creo que de verdad no entendía que yo solo quería hablar de ella y Taylor – contarte de mí, no hay mucho que contar además de que estuve 3 meses fuera de La Push y cuando vuelvo me encuentro con que los lobos y las sanguijuelas son "amigis" – me dijo burlonamente Leah.

- No, Leah tanto como amigos, amigos no, claro no tenemos que contar el hecho de que Seth es amigo de todos y que Brody es cercano a Jasper, pero si al menos ignoramos esas dos cosas, podemos decir que hay un estado de tregua o paz entre ambos bandos. Y bueno como no quieres empezar por ti comenzaré yo.

Había pasado una semana desde que Sam me había propuesto matrimonio románticamente - Leah me miró con cara de asco mientras rodaba los ojos, así que no le conté como fue la propuesta - y yo me encontraba aquí en la cocina como siempre, pensado en cómo se llevaría a cabo la boda – le dije a Leah mientras nos sentábamos a la mesa, podía ver que aun le costaba trabajo estar en mi casa, sus movimientos aun eran precavidos, incómodos, pero su rostro era otro, menos como hace tres meses, más como cuando niñas - a quienes invitaríamos y esas cosas, Sam me había dicho que yo me encargara de todo y tomara las decisiones ya que ese día seria mi día y que tenia completa libertad, claro que todo bajo el contexto de que no tenemos mucho dinero y que la gente de aquí no es muy de grandes fiestas. Así que basándome en eso, comencé por lo más fácil, o eso creía yo, la lista de invitados.- Leah me miraba con un poco de interés en su rosto, yo respiré y seguí con mi relato - Comencé por las personas más cercanas, tu madre, Seth, tú, la manada de Sam y la manada de Jake, con él incluido. Luego de eso vendrían Billy, el viejo Quil, algunas personas de mi tribu, como unas tías, hermanas de mi madre que en paz descanse, también tíos en común de nosotras, en total no más de 30 personas.

- Ya, hasta ahora solo me hablas de gente de tribu, lobos, pero aun no me imagino cómo es que con eso se te ocurrió invitar a los vampiros… - me interrumpió Leah.

- Bueno pero déjame hablar, entiéndeme que no hablo mucho con mujeres, tu sabes que siempre estoy aquí y quiero contarte todo con lujo de detalle – le dije ella me medio sonrió – así que concédeme eso. Bueno como decía, según yo eran alrededor de 30 personas, entonces recordé que era necesario, al menos para mí, invitar al Doctor Cullen y su señora porque ellos se portaron muy bien con la manada para la batalla contra los neófitos, curando las heridas y atendiendo a todos lo que estuvieron luchando ese día, sobre todo a Jake – al decir el diminutivo de Jacob Leah entrecerró los ojos y dio un pequeño suspiro con una mezcla entre irritación y añoranza , estos dos aun no se dan cuenta que son el uno para el otro – y por cortesía decidí que quería invitarlos, pensé que Sam no pondría reparos ya que a él le agrada el Doctor, o al menos no lo rechaza como al resto de los Cullen, le tiene cierto respeto.

- Emily me estoy haciendo vieja… ¿podrías contar con menos detalles? – me pregunto Leah, yo entorné los ojos.

- No, primero que nada tu no envejeces así que no me vengas con cuentos, y segundo soy la novia y tengo derechos – dije levantando el pecho. Leah solo rió con ganas. Hacía mucho que no la oía reír así.

- Pero tu día es mañana no hoy – me dijo medio implorando clemencia.

- Lo siento. Bueno si quiere podemos hablar de ti – le dije algo esperanzada.

- Mejor sigue contándome como las sanguijuelas entraron a tu vida.

- Está bien. Bueno como decía, luego recordé que Bella me había invitado a su boda, solo que Sam no me llevó, por precaución dijo él, así que tenía que devolverle el favor, y es así como también incluí a Bella y por ende también a Edward.

- Vale, eso lo puedo entender, aunque no me guste, pero ¿la rubia sádica y la pequeña vidente con sus respectivos esposos?

- Ya voy a llegar a esa parte. Como la lista aumentaba, y yo no tengo la más mínima idea de cómo organizar una boda y bueno solo tenía a tu madre para ayudarme, recordé que Bella me había hablado de Alice muchas veces cuando se venía a quedar por las tardes aquí en la casa, y siempre decía que a Alice le encantaba organizar eventos. Así que pensé que no sería mala idea pedirle ayuda, además yo solo soy humana y no tengo porque cargar con sus rivalidades – dije mientras Leah soltaba un bufido – solo tenía que convencer a Sam de que me dejara que Alice me ayudara con la organización y también de que invitaría a los Cullen, ¿y la rubia sádica como le dicen? Bueno a ella y a Emmet el grandulón solo los invité porque sería feo invitar a todos menos a ellos, además siempre tuve curiosidad de conocerlos. Sobre todo a Emmet, ya que Seth siempre habla de él con gran alegría y sentía como si los conociera – Leah me miró algo aturdida, como si le estuviera hablando en chino.

- Mm interesante historia, casi tanto como el libro que me pasaste cuando me fui, cuando leí que el protagonista era un vampiro casi lo tiro por la ventana del bus, agradece que no lo hice, y lo seguí leyendo, pero creo que me llené de hormigas de tanta cursilería y empalagosos relatos de amor incondicional…ahora cuéntame la cara de puso es estú…Sam cuando le contaste.

- Eso es otra historia – le dije.

- ¿Tan larga como la que me contaste recién? – me pregunto Leah con cara de sufrimiento extremo.

- Mas o menos – le contesté, ella bajó los hombros y apoyó la cara contra la mesa en son de derrota – Como sea, tendrás que escuchar, estuve días pensado en cómo decirle, sabía que él no me negaría nada pero aun así no quería herir sus sentimientos ni pasarlo a llevar, aunque fuera mi día como él decía, también quería que fuera el de él. Así que un día, haciendo recuerdo de tu personalidad y tratando de copiarlo saqué todo lo Clearwater de mi y lo esperé con una rica cena, eché temprano a los lobos de mi cocina y lo llamé para que conversáramos. Todo comenzó así.

- Sam cariño ¿podemos hablar? – le dije con la voz más melosa que encontré, por lo general soy muy cariñosa con él, pero ahora necesitaba de todas mis armas para que él se tomara la noticia de la mejor forma posible.

- ¿Hablar? ¿De qué amor? – me respondió el calmadamente, su semblante es tan distinto cuando estamos solos, más calmado, más amable, se acercó a mí tomándome por la cintura y me perdí en sus oscuros ojos, es increíble como soy capaz de olvidar todo lo que está a mi alrededor cuando Sam me mira, con todo mi esfuerzo tuve que pestañar y alegarme un poco de él o no podría hablar nada, me miró algo extrañado, esas cosas no eran comunes en mi, le señalé que se sentara y luego me senté yo.

- Bien – dije mirando un papel sobre la mesa, el cual tenía la lista de invitados – ya tengo a la lista de invitados – le hablé mientras extendía mi mano entregándole el papel, lo tomó y lo comenzó a leer, cuando llegó a los últimos nombres, abrió los ojos y apretó la mandíbula, pude ver como su cara de desfiguraba.

- ¿Es una broma verdad? – me dijo serio, yo lo miré lo más tranquila que pude.

- No, tu dijiste que yo me encargara de todo, y bueno esa es la lista, no hay objeciones – le dije calmada

- Pero Emily, eso es imposible, tu sabes…

- Nada de imposibles – le conteste interrumpiéndolo con una voz más firme de lo que pensé, el tomó mi mano con cariño y pude sentir su calor, sentí que me derretía mirando sus ojos, pero usé el poco autocontrol que tenia y continúe - yo soy humana, no soy licántropo ni vampira, una simple y común humana.

- Tu jamás serás un simple humana Emily – me interrumpió Sam como la voz más amorosa que pudo, quería que cambiara de opinión pero no lo lograría, yo ya había tomado una decisión, y soy algo terca como todos los Clearwater.

- Eso solo lo piensas tu y no eres muy objetivo que digamos – le dije – pero aun así yo no tengo porque cargar con las riñas de ustedes, además tu dijiste que ese era mi día – me sentí muy mal diciendo eso, nunca desde que lo conocí le había llevado la contraria, y se sintió horrible hacerlo y ver como sus ojos se llenaban de contrariedad y tristeza, el rostro de Sam se volvió serio, jamás me había mirado así, sentí el corazón apretado, él aun tomaba mi mano, creo que solo está pensado y sopesando las opciones.

- Amor ¿Por qué quieres invitar a los fríos? – me preguntó Sam después de un largo e incomodo silencio, su semblante estaba más relajado.

- Pues porque el Doctor Cullen fue muy bueno con ustedes para la batalla pasada, Bella es como mi amiga, pasé largas tardes con ella conversando y esperándolos a ustedes y además ella también me invitó a su boda solo que tu no me dejaste ir – le lancé sin tapujos él solo entornó los ojos – y bueno como no sé mucho de organizar bodas pensé en esa vampira Alice, dicen que es muy buena para eso, y al resto de ellos, no podía dejar de invitarlos si había invitado a los otros – lo miré con ternura dejando de lado la vergüenza que me daba el coquetearle, tenía que sacar un si por respuesta, tenía que usar todo lo que tenía en mis manos.

- ¿Pero qué dirán los lobos, los ancianos? – me preguntó algo preocupado, no tenía indicios de negación en su voz, como siempre quiere hacerme feliz.

- Nada, no dirán nada, Jake no creo que se niegue y los ancianos pues ellos, no sé, se tendrán que aguantar – Sam abrió los ojos ante mi comentario, yo jamás hablaba así, pero realmente quería que mi boda fuera la mejor, no la más pomposa ni lujosa, pero que todo saliera hermoso - además me lo merezco, arto hago por ambas manadas, me preocupo más que sus propias familias, les sirvo comida, les ayudo a los que aun van a la escuela, y muchas otras cosas, creo que es mi regalo de retribución, tómalo como un agradecimiento de todos para mi, jamás pido nada Sam, tú lo sabes, soy muy feliz con mi vida, con lo que tengo, contigo, y tengo el presentimiento de que todo saldrá bien y de que ambos recordaremos la boda como el día más feliz de nuestras vidas – le dije sonriendo.

- El día más feliz de mi vida fue el día en que me aceptaste como tu compañero

– dijo Sam sonriéndome, quería engatusarme pero no lo lograría, estaba usando las ultimas tácticas que tenía para hacerme cambiar de parecer, pero ya lo tenía, me diría que sí.

- El mío también, pero ahora es para el resto de nuestras vidas, ahora si nos perteneceremos como Dios manda y ante la ley, no te podrás escapar de mi – le dije juguetona.

- Jamás – me dijo el acercando su rostro al mío, casi me desmayo pero me pude controlar.

- Y bien Sam ¿me concederás esta única petición? – le dije haciendo puchero y moviendo mis pestañas, mientras sentía que me sonrojaba.

- ¿Hasta dónde llegarías para que te diga que si? – lo miré confundida pero entendí su pregunta.

- Hasta donde tú quieras, seré tu esclava – le ofrecí, el rió algo avergonzado.

- No es necesario, con que jamás te vayas de mi lado me siento pagado, sabes muy bien que no te podría negar algo que deseas tanto, sino jamás habríamos tenido esta conversación, ni tus insinuaciones, si realmente esto es lo que quieres, tratare de hacer un tregua entre lobos y vampiros, pero tú le dirás a las manadas.

- No hay problema – le dije mientras le sonreía triunfante y me acercaba para besarlo, después de una charla como esta ese beso se sintió el cielo

- Con esto dejas en claro que eres una Clearwater – me dijo al separarnos, yo la miré extrañada – eres igual de terca que cualquiera de tu familia, y te amo por eso – yo le sonreí como respuesta y me acerqué para besarlo de nuevo, en eso escucho sonar el teléfono. Le besé la punta de la nariz y corrí al fono.

- ¿Si, Diga? – podía escuchar una melodiosa voz cantaría a lo lejos cantando "Boda, Boda" miré a Sam extrañada, sabía perfectamente que él podía escuchar lo que sucedía al otro lado del teléfono.

_- "Hola Emily soy Bella"_

- Hola Bella – le respondí algo confundida por su llamado.

_- "Emily disculpa que te llame a estas horas pero Alice no dejaba de insistir en que te tenía que llamar y decirte que si aceptamos ir y ayudarte con la boda, lo siento"_

_-_ No te preocupes Bella ¿pero como sabían?

_-"Alice lo sabe de hace semanas y no dejaba de hablar de ello, está muy emocionada porque podrá organizar tu boda, estaba que explotaba porque tú no te decidías jamás en hablar con Sam, incluso quiso ir a tu casa y hablar ella con él personalmente, pero la pudimos contener, ella sabía que él te diría que si"_

- Pues debería haberme dicho, hubiese sido de mucha ayuda – ambas reímos. Podía escuchar, la que asumí como voz de Alice, por detrás preguntando que colores me gustaban, flores y todo tipo de cosas de bodas, Bella la hacía callar diciéndole que ya tendremos tiempo para eso, ahora era muy tarde y que yo si necesitaba dormir.

_-"Bueno Emily te dejo buenas noches"_

- Buenas noches Bella – le dije mientras cortaba el teléfono por donde aun se escuchaban gritos de preguntas, al parecer Alice es todo un caso. Me giré y vi a Sam con una gran sonrisa.

- No tienes idea en lo que te metes con juntarte con Alice – me advirtió Sam, el conocía más cosas de ellos que yo.

- No importa, se que todo será perfecto. Te amo Sam, gracias.

- Te amo Emily y quiero que seas la mujer más feliz del planeta.

- Ya lo soy – le respondí mientras nos abrazamos.

Leah me miraba atónita, creo que ella también quedo algo desencajada por mi manera de pedir este pequeño regalo.

- Wow… Sam sí que es un sometido, con esto lo deja más que demostrado – me dijo Leah luego de que terminé de contarle.

- No seas así, él solo quiere mi felicidad – le dije sonriendo.

- Claro, debe quererlo de sobremanera para aceptar una tregua con los Cullen, aunque más le vale que te haga feliz, sino yo misma me encargo de hacerle la vida una infierno y al final de la tortura hago parecer que su muerte fue un accidente – dijo amenazante, hay cosas que no cambian.

- Ya es tu turno, cuéntame de ti y Taylor.

- ¿Quieres que saque los palillos y tejamos también? – me preguntó ariscamente, debe ser porque aun no se acostumbra a la idea del tener novio.

- Leah no seas así cuéntame algo.

- Bien pero no hay mucho que contar, Taylor es mi profesor de yoga y poco a poco nos fuimos haciendo amigos, él me ayuda a calmarme ¿sabes? – dijo ella algo cabizbaja, como recordando todos los arrebatos de furia y sufrimientos que vivió aquí, aun le cuesta mucho estar en La Push. Ambas nos quedamos en silencio, no quería presionarla luego me contará si quiere, me gusta mucho verla así como ahora, creo que Taylor ha conseguido que comience a sanar ¿pero qué pasará con Jacob? – Escucho pasos, creo que ya vienen ¿vamos a poner la mesa?

Asentí y comenzamos a preparar todo para el almuerzo, pusimos los cubiertos, los platos y la comida, cada quien se servirá lo que quiera.

- ¿Me extrañaste? – le preguntó coqueto Taylor a Leah mientras se acercaba a nosotras con una gran sonrisa, los ojos de ese hombre brillaban al ver a Leah, pero los de Leah no ¿Qué estará pasando? ¿Son realmente novios?

- Claro, como quien extraña un dolor de estomago – dijo ella sonriéndole, pero en su risa no había daño, solo humor, cosa que me sorprendió ya que cada vez que ella decía algo así a alguien era con la clara intención de herirlo y ofenderlo, pero no con Taylor, tal vez si hay algo entre ellos… son muy confusos.

- Admítelo, no vives sin mi – le dijo él tomando su cintura y sonriendo.

- Pues una vez que te mate haré el intento – le respondió ella, me sorprendió que no se alejara de su agarre – ahora suéltame que debo terminar con la mesa.

- ¿Les ayudo? – preguntó Taylor amablemente.

- No, eres un invitado, además ya tenemos todo listo, solo hay que esperar a algunas personas – le contesté y me alejé de ellos, podía ver como Leah conversaba con él tranquilamente, le sonreía, era amable, él por su lado siempre le tomaba la mano, o acariciaba su rostro, se ven tan bien juntos.

- ¿Qué te parece Taylor? – le pregunté a Sam

- No me gusta – me contestó serio.

- ¿Por qué? Creo que es encantador, además se nota que a Leah le gusta y le hace bien estar con él, si hasta sonríe, creo que es un buen chico – le dije sonriendo.

- Sera el sereno, pero no es para ella, ya sabes cómo son las cosas Emily.

- Ya se, ya se, solo espero que él no quede con el corazón roto, si la leyenda se cumple como todas las demás.

- ¿Por qué te preocupas por él? ¿Acaso te gustó también? – me preguntó Sam girándome hacia él y abrazándome por los hombros.

- ¿Celoso? – Le dije mientras reía – Sam para mí no hay hombre más que tú – le contesté mientras él me sonreía y nos quedamos mirándonos directamente a los ojos, podíamos estar así por horas.

* * *

**Leah POV**

Vi como Emily se alejaba a conversar con Sam, dejándome a solas con Taylor, debía realizar un control de daños

- Que hermosa pareja hacen ellos, cuando unos los mira, da la impresión de que Sam no puede vivir sino es a través de los ojos de Emily, y ella no puede estar lejos de su Sam, se llega a sentir el amor que irradian – dijo Taylor maravillado por la escena de amor eterno que teníamos al frente.

- Si, si, muy bonita, ellos siempre son así de empalagosos, le provocan caries a todo el que esté a su alrededor – le dije media harta, esas escenas ya no me importaban como antes, ahora solo me resultaban algo cursis, ya no sentía el mismo dolor en el centro del pecho al verlos tan compenetrados, había desaparecido ¿acaso si estaré sanando? Me sentí algo feliz ante ese descubrimiento, entonces ¿porque aun siento que me falta algo en el pecho? Me he sentido incompleta desde que me fui de La Push, pero ahora veo que no es a causa de Emily y Sam, es otra la razón, solo que no se cual es, debe ser

Porque extrañaba a mi familia ¿no? Sentí los ojos de Taylor en mi rostro y continúe la conversación, luego podría analizarme - ¿Cómo lo pasaste? Si te hicieron algo dímelo inmediatamente, no quedará huella de ellos.

- Que chistosa eres Leah y tierna, me encanta que te veas tan preocupada por mí, pero no te preocupes lo pasé muy bien junto a tu "manada", es algo extraño lo que pasa con ellos, sobre todo con un tal Jacob, ese chico es muy extraño daba la impresión de que quería combatir conmigo pero al final no hizo nada más que hablar cosas que no entendí, creo que él tampoco entendía porque me hablaba con tanta rabia, ni me conoce, al parecer a nadie le gusta que este aquí contigo, sobre todo a él y Sam, pero decidí que no quiero entender ni saber qué pasa con ellos, hablan en claves y dicen cosas que casi no comprendo. Primero me dicen que si te hago daño me crucificarán pero que en realidad tú no les caes bien ¿eso es de locos sabes? así que decidí divertirme y mi visión de diversión es simple: ignorar al resto y estar junto a ti, es lo que más me importa – me respondió Taylor con una gran sonrisa acercándome más a él – y dime algo ¿te gustaría estar así como ellos?

- Así como ellos ¿Cómo? – le pregunté confundida, esto era un cambio de tema drástico.

- Así – dijo apuntando a la feliz pareja, yo le puse cara de asco – no crees que sería bonito que tu y yo nos viéramos así – dijo Taylor acercándose peligrosamente a mi rostro.

- Si quieres conservar tu nariz y volver a San diego, deja de acércate y decirme esas cosas, tu sabes muy bien que yo no tendré novio ni pareja jamás – le amenacé.

- Pero Leah, aquí todos me dieron su aprobación, excepto esos dos que ya nombre, creo que les caigo bien a todos – me sonrió – se podría decir que tengo sus permisos para conquistarte.

- Ja…ya quisieras tu conquistarme – le conteste alejándome un poco de su rostro pero él mantenía mi mentón entre sus dedos.

- Bien todos, escuchen – dijo Emily interrumpiendo el momento entre Taylor y yo, pude ver como una sonrisa pasaba por su rostro al notar lo que pasaba, pero preferí hacerme la desentendida o me vería bajo una lluvia de preguntas por parte de ella – vayan a ponerse algo más de ropa y a lavarse las manos – ordenó ella, como siempre tan maternal.

El grupo de adolecentes lobos hormonales corrieron hacia la casa para ver quien ocupaba el baño primero, mientras Sam les gritaba que él lo ocuparía primero por ser el dueño de casa. Con Taylor nos acercamos a Emily y nos pusimos a conversar, pero fuimos interrumpidos por Rachel y Raquel, les presenté a Taylor y ambas quedaron con la boca abierta, tuve que pedirles que las cerraran o les entrarían las moscas, no pararon de alagarlo, diciendo que era guapo, además de encantador y todo eso, yo les decía que si a todo, porque sinceramente pensaba que era verdad, pero no con la misma connotación que ellas le daban. Luego llegó Claire con su madre, pronto llegó Quil a cogerla en sus brazos. Solo faltaba él, aun no lo había visto y me sentía muy nerviosa, inconscientemente tomé la mano de Taylor, tenía que aceptar que con él me sentía mucho más relajada y ahora lo necesitaba más. Él me miró sonriendo y apretó mi mano, sabía que le pedía inconscientemente apoyo, y como siempre está dispuesto a dármela sin decir nada, es una lástima que no pueda querer a nadie, hay veces en las que me encantaría poder enamorarme de Taylor, pero sé que es imposible

Pronto nos sentamos todos a la mesa, se formaron pequeños grupos de conversación y yo no dejaba de mirar el asiento vacío que tenía en frente, sabía perfectamente de quien sería ese lugar, pero no estaba segura si quería que se llenara o no, entonces recordé lo que había dicho Taylor, que Jacob había estado en la reunión y que la había hablado con rabia pero ¿rabia de qué? Pensé en esto por un par de minutos. ¿Porque podría sentir rabia Jacob de verme con otro? no tiene motivos, yo soy libre de hacer lo que me plazca ¿será por la leyenda? ¿La leyenda tiene que ver en esto y no quiere verme con otro por eso? Imposible, que estupideces piensas Leah, Jacob solo está enojado porque, porque… no tengo idea, deben ser celos de Alfa, quizás quiere que le pida permiso para tener amigos, o quizás esta enojado porque volví, eso debe ser, porque volví y para más remate traje conmigo a alguien desconocido ¡Mierda! Debo dejar de pensar en Jacob y en su torcida mente, a él nadie lo entiende, ni el mismo. Sacudí mi cabeza y volví a tomar atención a la mesa. Todos hacían preguntas sobre Taylor y mi vida en San diego, no me agradaba ser el centro de atención, pronto logré desviar la conversación hacia la novia, ella era la festejada.

- Ahí viene Jacob, ya era hora – gritó mi hermano e instantáneamente me sentí petrificada, Taylor a mi lado sintió mi tensión y pasó su mano por mi cintura. Me giré hacia la dirección por donde venia Jacob para verle, y pude notar que su rostro no era el mismo, estaba como seco, sin vida ¿lo habrá estado pasando muy mal por culpa de su amada chupasangre? Al parecer sí, porque tenía tatuado el sufrimiento en sus ojos. Se sentó justo frente mío y me miró fijo, sentí que me quemaba, tuve que desviar la mirada, era algo que no podía soportar. No habíamos tenido la oportunidad de hablar, aunque realmente no me importaba, él ni siquiera fue capaz de ir a verme o buscarme, estaba recién llegada y ni siquiera me saludó, es un mal educado estúpido lobo faldero, perro de cuarta categoría.

- Tranquila – me dijo Taylor al oído, no había notado que había comenzado a temblar. La voz de mi acompañante logró calmarme un poco.

Jacob seguía serio, traté de no tomarle atención, pero cada cierto tiempo no podía evitar mirarlo, puso sus manos sobre la mesa y pude ver que llevaba puesta la pulsera que le había enviado con Billy y algo dentro de mi salto de su lugar, no pude evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa la cual fue borrada inmediatamente por una nostalgia enorme, él contaba con aquel objeto, pero yo no tenía el collar del sueño y creo que nunca lo tendré, después de todo, Jakob nunca sabrá que la noche antes de irme nos vi a ambos en la playa, felices por primera vez en mucho tiempo , todos hablaban de no sé qué cosas, en algún punto deje de oírlos y sentí como si solo estuviéramos él y yo, frente a frente. Jacob ya no me miraba, estaba tomando atención a la conversación de la mesa, o al menos eso daba la impresión, creo que solo estaba evitando seguir mirándome, pero era yo ahora la que no podía dejar de verle, se veía tan distinto, este no era el Jacob al que dejé de ver ese día de mi partida, era otro, se notaba que sufría y verlo así hizo que mi alma se encogiera, a pesar de todo no me gustaba verlo sufrir, su rostro era inexpresivo y no me dejaba leer sus verdaderos sentimientos, noté que movió su brazo y con su mano derecha acariciaba la pulsera con mucha suavidad , el ver ese gesto me impacto mucho ¿Por qué lo hace? ¿Por qué la trata con tanta ternura? Por alguna razón necesitaba esa respuesta. ¡Estúpida Leah! Deja de pensar tonteras, _"debe ser un acto reflejo, quizás no sabe que mas hacer"_ pensé. Jacob se volteó y se dio cuenta que lo estaba mirando, bajó los ojos hacia su muñeca, dándose cuenta que lo había visto realizando aquel acto, rápidamente bajó los brazos, dejándolos fuera de mi vista pero no así sus ojos, y nos quedamos así, en silencio quizás por cuantos minutos mirándonos directamente a los ojos sin decir nada pero la mano de Taylor en mi cintura me sacó de mi trance, volví a la realidad y rompí el lazo de miradas con Jacob, el seguía sin decir nada y al notar que Taylor me abrazaba frunció el seño visiblemente, todos hablaban, comían y reían, todos menos él ¿realmente estará sufriendo tanto? ¿Aun sufre por la estúpida de Bella? Quizás su mejor opción no era quedarse, pero irse conmigo no, eso jamás, si quiere ser como antes tendrá que arreglárselas solito.

Luego de una par de miradas furtivas más sentí la necesidad de querer hablarle, pero mis fuerzas no eran suficientes, quise que todos desaparecieran y me dejaran con él a solas, pero simplemente no era posible, deseché la idea de encontrarme con él a escondidas ¿Por qué a escondidas? Yo no tenía que ocultarme de nada ni de nadie. Pensamientos locos volaban por mi cabeza llenándola de estupideces, extraños encuentros nocturnos pasaron por mi mente, aquel sueño se volvió a anclar en mi mente y solo lo veía a él y al mar, algo dentro de mí se abrió y comenzó a doler nuevamente, volví a sentirme incompleta pero ¿Por qué? ¿Jacob es aquella parte de mí que me faltaba? No, es decir, desde que soy lobo que me siento vacía, Jakob no llenaría eso… ¿y si las leyendas tienen razón y mi felicidad será solo con él? ¿Y si es Jakob el único que me puede hacer feliz? ¿El único con quien quiero ser feliz? No puede ser ¡déjate de estupideces Leah para ya! Pero a pesar de todo quería hablarle pero este no era ni el lugar ni el momento.

* * *

**Jacob POV**

Me alejé del lugar corriendo, no sé porque acepté ir a la famosa reunión de la manada con el forastero, sabía que era una mala idea, la forma en la que Taylor hablaba de Leah me desagradaba, con tanta libertad, con tanta familiaridad, con tanta intimidad, no es necesario que me recuerden lo maravillosa que ella es, me da un coraje impresionante que la trate con tanta confianza, el muy desvergonzado. Ofuscado me detuve un momento en medio del bosque. Sacudí mi cabeza como si alguna idea se pudiese aclarar con tal acto, pero nada pasó, estoy hecho un lío, literalmente hablando. ¿Qué pasa conmigo? ¿Cómo es posible que no sea capaz de controlar mis emociones cuando se trata de Leah? Hasta hace un par de meses las cosas no eran así, yo lloraba y penaba por otra persona, no estaba mucho mejor que ahora, pero al menos sabía que era lo que me pasaba, podía decir a viva voz que estaba completamente enamorado de Bella Swan… pero ahora, no sé qué es lo que tengo. Antes de que se fuera Leah estaba mal, dolido, luego se fue y quedé peor que antes, avergonzado, arrepentido y solo, ahora volvió y aun así no se qué me pasa, al principio estaba contento de que volviera pero ahora no estoy seguro.

Apoyé mi espalda contra un tronco cercano y miré el cielo soltando un sonoro suspiro, podía ver las nubes plomas surcando los cielos, el ambiente estaba agradable, y no había indicios de tormentas, la última vez que vi a Alice dijo que podíamos estar tranquilos, la boda de Emily y Sam tendría un clima apacible e ideal para el acontecimiento…

Mi mente siguió divagando un momento más, realmente no sé cuando tiempo y no me importaba, miraba el cielo tratando de encontrar una respuesta a todo lo que ocurría en mi interior… sin tapujos comencé a hacer un mea culpa de todo esto, me confesé a mi mismo que Leah no me era indiferente, ella me importaba, lo que pensara, lo que le pasara, incluso quienes estaban a su alrededor eran detalles que no pasaban desapercibidos para mi… pero no sabía el porqué de ese interés, comparándolo con aquello que alguna vez sentí por Bella, puedo decir que es diferente, una sensación completamente distinta y nueva… no sé cómo llamarla… ¿Qué era? ¿Simple preocupación? No, es más que eso, preocupación ciento por Billy cada vez que me voy de casa, lo de Leah es más fuerte y simplemente me está volviendo loco… me cansé de usar como escusa el hecho de que ella fuese mi beta, sabía que no era eso… ¡maldición! ¿Cómo puedo ser tan inútil para ni si quiera saber qué rayos es lo que me pasa? O quizás la respuesta es más sencilla, no quería aceptar lo que sentía por ella.

Lentamente me incorporé y comencé a caminar hacia la casa de Emily, tenía un almuerzo al cual asistir, un lugar donde estaría ella y su acompañante, el cual me desagradaba por el solo hecho de respirar y estar en el mismo metro cuadrado que Leah. Me congelé en mi lugar, una verdad cayó en mi cabeza como si de una bomba se tratase.

"_Estoy celoso de Taylor"_

¿Por eso odiaba tanto a alguien a quien no conocía? Ya no había vuelta atrás, la palabra celos se adentró en mi cabeza y no habrá manera de quitármela a menos que yo mismo me demuestre que no es eso lo que me pasa, pero sé que no podré hacerlo, sé que estoy celoso de Taylor porque fue capaz de entrar en la vida de Leah en solo tres meses, es capaz de hacerla sonreír de forma apacible, tal como lo quiero hacer yo, ella le abrió las puertas de su vida, y yo aun no logro si quiera acercarme a su casa sin que quiera arrancarme algo … creo que tengo mi ego herido, yo fui quien quiso primeramente ayudarla a sanar, a que volviera a ser la Leah antes de Sam, pero no lo hice, al contrario la expulsé del lugar ocasionando seguramente su encuentro con Taylor, el cual la curó, el cual la quiere y seguramente ella corresponde. Leah encontró lo que buscaba, curar su alma y por mi parte la mía está cada vez más hecha pedazos.

Otro suspiro salió de mi boca mientras comenzaba a caminar nuevamente, bien, al menos ya tenía reconocido una de las cosas que me pasaban, celos eran los que tenía contra Taylor, pero eso más que ayudarme me hundió mas, lo único que provocó fue que aparecieran nuevas interrogantes, ¿Por qué estaba celoso? ¿Es solo por daño a mi ego? ¿Por algo más? ¿Por Leah? No alcancé a pensar mucho en alguna respuesta ya que me encontré saliendo del bosque y con la imagen de una gran mesa frente a la casa de Emily, donde ya estaba todos reunidos, todos sentados, Sam a la cabeza, su futura esposa a su derecha, en esa misma dirección estaba Seth, un puesto vacío que asumí como mío, luego Embry y Quil. Frente a Sam estaba Raquel con Claire. Por último a la izquierda del dueño de casa estaba Paul, Rachel, Leah y junto a ella ese Taylor, el cual le servía algo de tomar mientras ella le sonreía… me dieron nauseas de solo verlos, pensé en irme, escapar, luego solo tendría que darle una escusa a Emily de porque no llegué al almuerzo, pero no podía ser tan cobarde, tengo que enfrentarla, a ella y a mis endemoniados celos. Caminé hacia donde estaban todos y tomé mi asiento… justo frente a Leah.

Al principio me sentía muy inseguro e incomodo, no quería enfrentarla, pero algo dentro de mi me doblegó y sin poder soportar un segundo más levanté la cabeza para encontrarme con aquellos ojos verdes que tanto añoraba, mi corazón saltó de su lugar y sentí como si hubiese vuelto a funcionar, no sabía que me sentía así, no sabía qué tan muerto estuve antes de verla directamente a los ojos. No supe hasta que la vi que la extrañaba demasiado y que lo único que quería era volver a verla. Demasiadas sensaciones y emociones se apoderaron de mí al observarla, las cuales ni siquiera entendía, era otra, era mejor, era una nueva Leah.

- Menos mal que llegaste Jacob – dijo Emily sonriéndome – demorabas un poco mas y no quedaba nada de comida para ti.

- Pues Jacob últimamente no está comiendo mucho así que no hay de qué preocuparse – bromeó Embry, pude ver la mirada confusa de Leah, el bromista pareció percibirla ya que explicó su bendito chiste – hace tres meses que con suerte vive.

Entonces su rostro cambió, buscaba algo en mi, una respuesta, una palabra, no estaba seguro, pero yo no tenía las fuerzas para hablarle y tampoco sabía si quería hacerlo, me volvía a sentir muy enojado, enojado con ella, ¿cómo se le ocurría venir con un desconocido? ¿Qué rayos estoy diciendo? Ella puede hacer lo que se le venga en gana, pero me molestaba que todos siguieran molestándome por estos tres meses de precaria existencia, ellos no entendía lo que me pasaba, francamente yo tampoco. Arto de la situación acaricié la pulsera, es un acto reflejo que me calma, que me da algo de paz y me permite seguir viviendo.

Luego de un par de segundo volví a mirarla, pero ella estaba como en trance, observando algo, por curiosidad seguí con la vista lo que ella con tanta atención miraba y me di cuenta que era a mí, pero no a mi rostro sino a mis manos y noté que observaba mi acto reflejo, un pánico desconocido se apoderó de mi y bajé los brazos ella levantó la mirada consternada, creo que al igual que yo no sabía porque hacia eso, para mí era algo de costumbre que comenzó hace tres meses.

- ¿Tres meses? – preguntó Leah posando sus ojos verdes en mi nuevamente llenos de preocupación y unas ganas de abrazarla se me cruzaron por la mente, quería disculparme quería que me perdonara quería tenerla cerca como en aquel sueño, sentir su calor ¡Calla estúpido Jake! ¿Qué mierda estas pensando?

- Embry… más vale que te despidas de tus padres, no los volverás a ver porque te mataré hoy mismo – le amenacé, ganándome una sonrisa por parte del futuro muerto.

- No le hagas caso Leah, el imbécil de Embry no sabe de qué habla – me defendió Seth, este chico siempre me ha caído bien.

- Embry nunca ha sabido lo que dice, me sorprende que siga vivo con la nula inteligencia que tiene – dijo Leah provocando una risa colectiva, Taylor rió con todo el resto como si fuese parte de la familia, como si supiera de siempre que Embry es un completo idiota. Yo no podía parar de mirar a Leah, era la primera vez que estábamos frente a frente desde que ella llegó a la Push, se veía preciosa con esa polera blanca, definitivamente San Diego le había provocado un cambio enorme, la antigua Leah no hubiese usado esa polera, ni tampoco unos pantalones tan cortos dejando al descubierto esas preciosas piernas, pero más que nada, no hubiese sonreído de la forma en la que lo estaba haciendo. Debí quedarme por mucho tiempo mirándola ya que de pronto ella volvió a fijar su mirada en mi de forma contrariada, yo por inercia desvié mi mirada y me di cuenta que más de uno se había percatado de mi actitud y me miraba de forma divertida, sobre todo el bandido de Seth el cual tenía una sonrisa enorme en su cara.

- ¿Tengo algo en la cara Seth? – le pregunté un poco molesto, frunciendo el ceño, aunque últimamente mi rostro siempre traía el ceño fruncido

- Deja que el niño te mire, está enamorado de ti – dijo Paul a un lado de Rachel. Al fin un cambio de tema ahora se reirá de otros.

- ¿Celoso? – contraatacó Seth, este niño siempre de muestra sus genes, se sabe defender.

- Para nada, pero creo que Collin te hará una escena de celos a la noche – dijo Paul ganándose una mirada de odio de él nombrado, el resto solo rió.

- ¿Son siempre así? – le preguntó Taylor a Leah… al oído. No tenia para que hacerlo, podíamos escucharlo perfectamente, aunque él no lo sabía ¡Aun así no tiene porque hacerlo! No podré soportar mucho más verlos así de cerca, si no me marcho pronto cometeré un homicidio.

- Son peores, de hecho se están comportado porque hay visitas – le respondió ella… al oído ¿Qué pasa con esos dos? ¿No pueden dejar sus demostraciones en público? ¡Ella sabe perfectamente que la escuchamos!, él solo rió.

- Tortolitos, compartan el chiste para que todos riamos también – gritó Quil desde una de las esquinas de la mesa, Claire en sus brazos jugaba con un tenedor y el pedazo de carne. Leah lo miró molesta y Taylor solo sonrió, ¿el siempre sonríe? ¿Jamás dejará de tener esa estúpida sonrisa en su estúpida cara? Esta frase me es familiar…creo que la ocupé con Edward alguna vez. Estuve celoso de él también, y ahora de este imbécil recién llegado, ¿será mi destino tenerles celos a unos modelos con cara de estúpidos?

- Ella me decía que ustedes retienen su comportamiento solo porque hay visita – le respondió el forastero – cosa que encuentro chistosa, ya que no me imagino como son en momentos normales – casi todos rieron antes sus palabras.

Yo seguía allí, sin decir ni pío, todos trataban a Taylor de la mejor manera, inclusive Paul, el cual no trataba bien a nadie a menos que sea el mismo o mi hermana, Emily también le hablaba como si lo conociera de toda la vida, cosa que notoriamente le molestaba a Sam por las miradas furtivas que le daba. Mis hermanas ya lo querían, le decían "Tay" como diminutivo… traidoras… inclusive la pequeña Claire le sonreía como si nada, como si fuese uno más de los amigos de su mami… increíble ¿Qué le pasaba a este pueblo? ¡Es solo un forastero venido a más que está con Leah!

- Dime Taylor – habló Rachel, su tono y su mirada no presagiaba ningún comentario bueno – ¿es verdad que conociste a Leah en tus clases de Yoga?

- Sí, pensé que sería un día normal y aburrido, hasta que ella entró a mi salón y lo cambió todo, es lo mejor que me ha pasado desde que comencé a hacer clases – me pican las muelas, este tipo es empalagoso, ahora lo odio mas, cada vez es más meloso al igual de Edward, los hombres soltaron un silbido general, mientras que las mujeres un suspiro, menos Leah que bufó en su sitio, hay cosas que nunca cambian, ella aun no se siente cómoda con las demostraciones de cariño en público.

- Que lindo eres… que suerte Leah – suspiró Raquel, la aludida la miró con cara de no entender el comentario - ¿piensas inscribirte en la misma universidad de Taylor? – Leah elevó sus hombros.

- No tengo idea, el periodo de postulación se abre en un par de meses más, tengo hasta entonces para saber donde haré la prueba para poder entrar – respondió ella despreocupada pero para mí fueron fuertes declaración, eso quiere decir que no volverá, con los estudios por delante no habrá fuerza que haga que vuelva a La Push, ella está armando su vida allá, con él. Sentí como mi corazón volvía a dejar de latir.

- ¿Ya sabes que estudiarás? – le preguntó Embry.

- Pensaba en educación física…

- Aunque trato de convencerla de que siga kinesiología deportiva – le interrumpió Taylor, lo miré feo ¿Qué se cree por venir a hablar por ella?

- Eso mismo trata de hacer, pero sin mucho éxito – agregó Leah sin inmutarse por la intromisión de su acompañante. Esto me estaba comenzando a enfermar.

- Pero entiéndelo – comenzó a decir Emily – lo hace porque quiere conllevar tus intereses con los de él – luego se giró y fijó sus ojos en los míos – quiere compartir más tiempo contigo – yo no aparté mi mirada de la de Emily, ese comentario iba dirigido claramente a mi persona, no entendí el porqué, pero tampoco me dieron ganas de saberlo, en realidad si se, todos me culpan o al menos recriminan por el hecho de que expulsé a Leah. Simplemente me levanté de la mesa sintiendo la mirada de todo el mundo en mí.

- Muchas gracias por la comida – dije sin mirar a nadie en particular – nos vemos después – mis ojos se posaron en las pupilas de Leah quien me miraba extrañada, luego miré a Taylor e inevitablemente lancé un bufido, un gruñido salió después cuando me fijé que su mano estaba situada en la cintura de Leah. Rápidamente comencé a caminar hacia el bosque ignorando los comentarios a mi espalda, tenía todas las intenciones de perderme un rato.

La tarde pasó de forma expedita, más que nada porque dormí casi todo lo que quedaba de ella, me desperté bien de madrugada en medio del bosque, fui a mi casa y tratando de meter el menor ruido posible me di una ducha caliente, quería aflojar mis músculos antes de salir, hoy me tocaba patrullar y ya estaba atrasado. Algo así como a las tres de la mañana me puse en cuatro patas y comencé a correr, me dirigí a la casa blanca de los Cullen, me sorprendió ver a Renesme en el patio jugando con Edward, la pequeña me vio y sin pensarlo mucho se lanzó a mi lomo, yo solté algo parecido a una carcajada mientras desaceleraba mi marcha, el chupasangre síquico tomó a su hija y la bajó de mi espalda.

- "_No seas aguafiestas" – _pensé – "_Nessie solo se estaba divirtiendo"_

_-_ Es hora de que se acueste, mañana debe ser la niña de las flores en el matrimonio de Emily por lo tanto necesita dormir.

- "_Tu imagen de adolescente no pega con tu prehistórico pensamiento de cincuentón ¿sabías?"_ – le espeté.

- Realmente tengo más de cien años chucho, no cincuenta.

- _"Actualízate anciano, métete al siglo veinte o no entenderás a tu hija cuando sea adolescente" – _le dije.

- Mientras yo me actualizo tu aclaras el embrollo de tu cabeza – me indicó caminando hacia la casa.

- "_Sale de mi mente sanguijuela" – _dije enojado.

_- _Es inevitable escuchar los gritos que pegas con tus pensamientos.

- "_Te metes en la cabeza del resto para compensar el no poder meterte en la mente de tu esposa" – _estaba ofuscado desde la mañana y tonto de Edward era el único disponible para desquitarme de alguna forma.

- No te daré el lujo de botar tu ofuscación conmigo Jacob – me dijo respondiendo a mi comentario.

- "_Cobarde" – _espeté buscando una pelea.

- No la conseguirás conmigo, yo no soy Taylor – me dijo antes de entrar a la casa, yo solté un gruñido y volví a correr.

- "_Maldita e entrometida sanguijuela, por el bien de la privacidad mental de todos espero que un día te quedes sordo" – _pensé sabiendo que podía escucharme, supe que había oído mi comentario cuando percibí una risa proveniente del interior de la casa – "_para navidad te regalaré unos tapones y trataré de soldarlos a tus oídos, le haré un favor al mundo"_

Las horas pasaron sin sobresaltos, no escuché el ruido de nada en particular, era el único que patrullaba esa noche, ya que nadie más quería estar trasnochado para la fiesta de la boda. A mi anteriormente me daba lo mismo, ahora no sabía si quería quedarme más tiempo o no.

* * *

**(¸.•´ (¸.• † Lirit † °•.¸**_**:**__** volvimos!!!! Ahora saben porque Emily invito a los sanguijuelas… y antes de que alguien pida explicación aclaro que Alice puede ver e Emily porque es humana, y no siempre esta rodeada de chuchos… bueno eso… hace tiempo que no teníamos un Jakob POV y resulta que esta celoso jajajj… finalmente se da cuenta de eso… más lindo mi lobo hermoso… en fin, espero les haya gustado aunque sea un poquito, si es asi den un revi, si no es asi tambien xD**_

_**Que tengan una linda semana y nos estamos leyendo.**_

_**Besos!!!**_

**(¸.•´ (¸.• ****† Agnes †.¸.•: un emily pov! se lo esperaban? weno ella tb necesitaba algo de importancia, siempre detras de Sam como una sombrea xD jajajja ahora le toko su minuto de fama =) y?? les gusto?? alfin se reencontraron xD jajja era lo q esperaban?? o no? jajajjaja jake admitio que esta celoso!!! es un gran paso! xD jajja sobre todo para el, pero no pueden negar que tay es un amor xD no olviden q amamos mas a jake xD jajajja y leah? les gusto como como reacciono? xD jajajja se viene cosas mejores!!!!!!!! besos ojala dejen rewis!!!!!!!! besos a todas!  


* * *

**

**Gracias a : **doble vida, Bonnie Boleyn, Karina Cullen Black, fey black, pazzitta, AndreiiCullenHale, Andrecullen18, Tibby-Trick, Psique46, Sukio, Aligeos, Ellie. thecolou , Prettypurple, Tsuki-no-Haruka, Sophie93, Karmele Black, carichoextremo,Polynessia,piinkblaCk,Karmele,diosapagana,MaLiGnA BlAcK,Dark-Shinda,JoseCullenGD,susyh,sweetcullen12,Lorraine Cullen Swan,Shara Black,milets,Keiian,indramar **POR LEERNOS Y DEJARNOS COMENTARIOS SIGAN ASI!!!!!!**

**si hay alguien que nos lee pero no esta en la lista pues diganlo si quieren aparecer!!!!!!!!!  
**

**Seguiremos respondiendo los rewis a todas y cada una de ustedes!!! besos!!!**

**PUEDEN DEJAR REWIS AUNQUE NO ESTEN REGISTRADAS EN EL FANFICTION ASI QUE NO HAY ESCUSA PARA NO HACERLO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	30. Chapter 30

**°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.° CHAPTER 30: preparaciones y boda °.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°**

**Jacob POV**

Me dirigí hacia la casa de Emily para colocarme el esmoquin que Alice me había hecho a la medida. Todos los hombres estábamos allí, menos Taylor y Jared, el primero se quedó en la casa de Leah, junto con ella, Sue, Emily, Bella y el duende de los Cullen irían a arreglar a la novia para que quedase bien. Nosotros somos machos, nos arreglamos solos.

- Eres un desastre – exclamó Seth mirando reprobatoriamente a Embry – no puedo creer que no sepas hacer el nudo de una simple corbata.

- En mi hermosa y agitada vida había usado una corbata – dijo Embry como respuesta, como si eso fue una excusa para mitigar lo inútil que era.

- Bueno, no tienes mucha vida que digamos – recordó Paul – este año recién alcanzas los dieciocho.

- No digas mucho, tus veinte no son mucho mejores que mis dieciocho – le respondió Embry aun peleando con su corbata, no podía creer que una corbata le ganara a un hombre lobo.

- Inútil – le dije tomándolo de los hombros y quitándole la corbata de las manos, ya la tenía toda arrugada, Alice lo colgará de ella. La acomodé sobre su cuello y comencé a maniobrarla, luego de un par de movimientos había un elegante nudo de corbata hecho, lo acerqué a su cuello y acomodé su camisa – listo.

Escuché una risa ahogada y me giré para ver a los demás que me miraban con ojos desorbitados.

- Solo faltó el beso al final – dijo Quil rompiendo el silencio que se había creado, todos comenzaron a reír recibiendo un gruñido de mi parte - ¿desde cuándo sabes hacer eso?

- A diferencia suya no soy un inútil incompetente – bramé.

- Alice le enseñó – declaró Seth sonriendo – trató de educarme a mí, pero no tomé nada de atención, me sorprende que en las condiciones en la que estaba Jacob algo de todas las indicaciones que nos dio Alice le haya quedado en la cabeza.

- Pues me sorprende, no eres tan idiota después de todo – bromeó Paul.

- Yo te dejaré más idiota de lo que eres – le amenacé.

- Me importa un bledo donde aprendiste – dijo Collin levantándose de la silla donde se encontraba – necesito que me ayudes – continuó mostrándome una corbata arrugada debido a los constantes intentos de nudos, Alice también lo colgará a él del mismo árbol que a Embry.

- Yo también – sonó a coro la voz de Quil, Brody y Seth, claro ahora todos querían mi ayuda, son unos aprovechados.

- Pues vean quien los ayuda, yo no pienso.

- No te pongas así – me alegó Quil.

- Pues les pasa por ser unos perros burlescos – dije cruzándome de brazos y cerrando mis ojos.

- Bien, le pediré a Taylor que me ayude – dijo Seth provocando que abriera mis ojos instantáneamente, él sonrió por mi reacción – él sabe hacer nudos igual de buenos – yo gruñí en respuesta, obviamente molesto por la actitud de él – ¿ahórrame el viaje y hazme la corbata?

De mala gana me levanté y comencé con una ronda de nudos, claro que en cada uno trataba de ahorcar a su dueño, me daba lo mismo quien terminara asfixiado, solo quería sacar fuera toda la frustración que sentía.

Continuamos por unos minutos más intentando quedar decentes para la boda, llegué a pensar que realmente necesitábamos la ayuda de Alice, ella seguramente nos habría dejado relucientes y brillantes en un par de minutos, claro que con ello nos deja con un ataque de nervios a todos y termina de matar a Sam Lo miré por un momento y pude notar que bajo esa cara de seriedad que tenía estaba realmente nervioso, sus brazos tenían leves convulsiones.

- Relájate Sam o te dará un derrame – le dije, él apenas y me miró.

- Estoy tranquilo – respondió no muy convincente.

- Claro, tan tranquilo como condenado a la horca – bromeó Embry.

- Tan tranquilo como víctima después de un asalto – continuó Quil.

- Tan tranquilo como ladrón antes de un atraco – siguió Seth.

- tan tranquilo como…

- Creo que entendí la idea – dijo Sam interrumpiendo a Brody. Estaba tan serio como antes, pero con los hombros un poco menos tensos.

- En serio Sam, no te vas a morir ni nada por el estilo – dijo Paul - ¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan nervioso?

- ¿No estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer? – la voz de Embry se había puesto seria, en algún momento el ambiente había pasado de bromas a tensión.

- Claro que lo estoy, no me imagino sin Emily a mi lado – declaró el novio.

-¿Entonces? – pregunté yo, Sam soltó un profundo suspiro y se sentó en un sillón, al parecer le costaba decir que le pasaba, a decir verdad Sam nunca ha dicho que siente, y no es que me interese, pero si no fuese por la capacidad que tenemos de compartir los pensamientos, no sabría mucho de él, al menos no del Sam que existe después de la conversión.

- Lo que yo siento por ella es axiomático – dijo, varios lo miraron con cara de no entender nada – indudable, ignorantes – aclaró Sam, un _"ha"_ general se escuchó en la sala – en fin, eso no puede ponerse en duda… pero todos sabemos que ella tiene derecho a elegir… ¿y si por alguna razón cambia de parecer? La imprimación no es su única opción, a diferencia de mí.

- ¿Era eso? – La pregunta escapó de mis labios sin querer decirla realmente, pero ya era tarde, todos voltearon a verme y no me quedó de otra que aclarar mi punto de vista – ella tiene opción de elegir, pero a mi parecer, si no lo hizo antes no lo hará ahora.

- Tiene razón, pasaron por todo juntos Sam, las peleas en la tribu, el accidente de Emily, la destrucción de la vida de Leah, que ella intentara destruirles la vida a ustedes como venganza…

- Gracias por la lista – le dijo Sam a Embry.

- A lo que va el idiota sin tacto – comentó Quil – es que ella te ama tanto como para estar a tu lado todo ese tiempo.

- Ahora que todo está bien, no hay razón para que quiera escapar – terminó Seth, Sam nos miró a todos moviendo la cabeza como si tratase de comprender.

- Parecemos mujeres consolando a una amiga – dijo de pronto Paul rompiendo el ambiente de confidencia que se había creado, personal e internamente se lo agradecí.

- No te incluyas, no has dicho nada para consular al condenado – bromeó Quil, como respuesta Paul se acercó Sam y palmeó su hombro.

- Ahora estoy dentro.

- Trataré de borrar este momento de mi mente, solo falto el tejido y el tecito – dije en un susurró, pero todos me oyeron.

- No queremos que Leah se entere ¿no? – me dijo Seth. Quiero mucho a este chico, pero en momentos como estos me dan ganas de dejar a Leah como hija única. Le iba a contestar cuando el teléfono sonó, Brody que era el que más cerca se encontraba lo contestó.

- Diga_ – _respondió el más pequeño del grupo, se mantuvo un momento en silencio asintiendo – de acuerdo, nos vemos allá, adiós Jasper – se despidió – era Jasper, llamaba para decir que las chicas están listas y que tenemos diez minutos para llegar a la iglesia o Alice nos mata – rió, todos asintieron y comenzaron a salir, ya nadie se extrañaba que Brody hablara de esa forma, creo que es por su amistad con Seth, pero el lobo más joven de las dos manadas se lleva de maravilla con los Cullen, los lobos más jóvenes no tenían tanta reticencia hacia los fríos, aunque lo más extraño de todo es que Jasper, el más extraño de la familia después de Edward, era el que mejor se llevaba con Brody.

Cuando salimos caminamos hacía la camioneta de Billy, pero una bocina nos detuvo. Una gran Van negra de vidrios polarizados se detuvo frente a la casa. Del lugar del piloto descendió un sonriente Jared.

- ¿De dónde te la robaste? – dijo Sam serio y con el ceño fruncido.

- Que crees, fue Alice, esa vampiro piensa en todo, sabía que no caeríamos en la mini camioneta de Billy, así que me pidió que buscara esta Van para que llegásemos todos juntos a la iglesia.

- No sé porque no me extraña que la duende esté metida en esto – dije en un susurro, el resto solo asintió, ya conocían a la vidente, por lo que no les sorprendía las cosas que podía hacer.

- Vámonos de una vez, no quiero ser yo quien llegue tarde a la boda – dijo Sam en una de las primeras frases casi bromistas del día, no alcanzaba a ser un chiste pero al menos lo estaba intentando.

Cupimos los nueve lobos dentro de la Van que Alice nos había mandado, y con Jared de conductor nos dirigimos a la iglesia de la Push.

- ¿Dónde dejaste a Kim? – preguntó Collin, seguramente tratando de entablar alguna conversación dentro del silencioso automóvil.

- Está con las demás, Emily, Leah, Sue, Kim, Rachel, Rebeca, y las Cullen están en la casa de Sam, todas arreglándose o arreglando a la novia.

- ¿La viste? – preguntó ansioso el novio.

- No me dejaron acercarme más de de diez metros de la casa – rió Jared, claro que no, Alice no lo dejaría arruinar la sorpresa, la imagen de la novia y su madrina es un completo misterio, el único que ha visto el vestido de Leah es Seth, pero de Emily ni pista.

El camino fue realmente corto, al bajarnos varios soltaron un silbido impresionados por la decoración del lugar, hay que reconocer que Alice se empeñó en hacer esto, a pesar de que era para una Quileute y futura esposa de su enemigo natural, se notaba el empeño que la pequeña vampiro le había puesto.

- Vaya – exclamó Seth mirando el sitio – hay que felicitar a Alice y Bella por su trabajo.

- Esme seguramente también está metida en esto – agregué – la rubia sádica no lo sé… aunque si lo estuviese no le diría nada… solo por ser ella – varios rieron con mi ocurrencia. Lentamente avanzamos por el pasillo del lugar, la gente que ya había llegado saludaba a Sam y lo felicitaba anticipadamente, el resto miraba los adornos, rosas blancas y cintas plateadas engalanaban los asientos y las mamparas, su color contrastaba bellamente contra la oscura madera del santo edificio, el altar era lo primero que llenaba tu vista al entrar, cojines de raso blanco para que lo novios se acuclillaran, dos grandes buqués de flores a cada lado, velas en elegantes candelabros iluminaban el podio… se había lucido con los detalles.

- Aunque no lo quiera aceptar… quizás no fue tan mala idea que Emily invitara a las sanguijuelas – dijo Sam con un tono demasiado nervioso como para poder ocultarlo.

- La decoración es hermosa – le dije a su lado.

- No será nada cuando ella entre por esa puerta, si nos casáramos sin tanto arreglo me daría lo mismo, con que Emily esté me basta y sobra.

- ¿No me digas que te pondrás a llorar? Muy cursi – le dije medio sonriendo – pero ella es mujer y como cualquiera sueña con su matrimonio ideal.

- Fue la única razón del porque acepté que vinieran los Cullen, eso la haría feliz.

- ¿El matrimonio te pone tan empalagoso? – Le pregunté - Te están subiendo hormigas por las piernas.

- No, son los nervios – me confesó.

- Tengo una pregunta – dijo de pronto Quil – ¿quién entrará cuando?

- ¿No tomaste atención en el ensayo? se supone que primero entrarán los padrinos cada uno con su acompañante, luego las niñas de las flores y por último Emily y yo avanzaremos hacía la horca – dijo Seth, la verdad es que el último comentario había sido gracioso, pero mi mente se detuvo en un punto ¿Quién acompañaría a Leah? Yo tampoco había tomado atención en el ensayo.

- ¿Los padrinos caminarán juntos por el pasillo? – hice la pregunta más indirecta que encontré y trate de sonar lo menos interesado posible, pero el perspicaz de Seth entendió que quería saber, y con la delicadeza que la mayor parte del tiempo lo acompaña me respondió.

- Claro que no, nadie quiere celebrar el funeral de Paul luego del matrimonio – rió – si no me equivoco Paul irá con Rachel, Leah… creo irá con Taylor.

- ¡¿Qué?! – grité de forma totalmente inconsciente, no podía creer que el forastero recién llegado ocupase un lugar al lado de Leah en un evento tan importante.

- Antes Emily había dicho que quería que tu y Leah caminaran juntos por el pasillo, pero con la llegada de Leah con su novio, pues lo más lógico es que sea él quien la acompañe ¿no? – me explicó Seth alejándose un poco, creo que notó mis temblores.

- ¿Ya se confirmó que sean novios? – preguntó Jared.

- Ella aun no dice la palabra novio, creo que ni si quiera está en su vocabulario – comenzó a decir Seth.

- Pero no es necesario que lo diga, basta con lo que vemos de ellos dos para inferir que son novios – agregó Quil.

- Y Leah nunca nos contaría eso, no somos sus amigos ni confidentes, así que no esperemos que nos venga con la noticia – afirmó Embry, todos asintieron, menos yo y Sam Si en algo estamos totalmente de acuerdo es que Taylor no es para Leah. Sam por la leyenda y yo ¿Por qué? Porque simplemente ¡No!

- No hablen estupideces, todos sabemos que ella no puede estar con alguien que no sea de la tribu, las leyendas lo dicen y estas siempre se cumplen – la poca gracia que tenía Sam se había esfumado con este nuevo tema, muchos me miraron, pero nadie dijo nada ya que una voz gritó desde la puerta de la iglesia y yo pude nuevamente respirar. Salvado por la campana.

- ¡La novia llegó! – era Alice quien había dado la noticia del arribo de Emily, la vampiro saltaba de alegría mientras iba hacia el lugar que ocupaba con su familia, ya todos los Cullen y los Hale ocupaban sus asientos. El resto de los invitados comenzó a caminar hacía sus lugares y Seth con Paul demoraron dos segundos en desaparecer de nuestra vista para comenzar con la ceremonia. Sam a mi lado se pudo rígido, yo lo miré y palmeé su hombro tratando de tranquilizarlo, luego ocupé mi asiento junto con todos los demás, en el segundo banco a un lado del pasillo. El inicio de la canción Ave María, tocada nada más y nada menos que por el sanguijuela de Edward, comenzó a sonar inundando el lugar con esas suaves notas, provocando que todos los presentes se voltearan hacía la puerta, esa era la señal de que los padrinos debían entrar.

Las puertas se abrieron y una pareja se vislumbró al contraste de la luz, comenzaron a caminar y pude notar que era Paul con Rachel, debo decir que mi hermana se veía hermosa, tenía un vestido café que resaltaba su tono de piel, Paul la miraba como imbécil, no sé cómo pudo caminar en línea recta todo el camino sin caerse si no despegaba sus ojos de mi hermana, yo reía internamente por lo idiota que se veía él, pero una exclamación me sacó de mis cavilaciones.

- ¡Mierda! – dijo alguien, yo me volteé molesto.

- ¿Quieren callarse el grupo de desubicados?

- ¿Quieres mirar quien entró pedazo de tonto? – me dijo Embry con cara de impacto, creo que le deje muy apretada la corbata y no le llega sangre a su cabeza.

- Es demasiado para mí – dijo Quil pestañando rápidamente.

- Lástima que no está soltera – agregó Collin, yo me volteé pensando en que quizás hablaban de Emily, o alguna de las Cullen, pero no era de ellas que conversaban.

- Mierda… - susurré al ver que era Leah quien entraba, ella… ella… simplemente era algo irreal, nunca la había visto de esa manera, la conozco desde que somos niños y jamás creí que mi pecho saltara de esa forma al verla. Se veía simplemente hermosa… yo… no puedo pensar y verla al mismo tiempo, su imagen llena todos mis sentidos. Ese vestido se ajustaba a sus curvas y las resaltaba de una manera impresionante, su pelo cayendo en su espalda sin más arreglo que un peinado hacia atrás, sin más adornos que unos aros… sin más belleza que la propia, caminaba lentamente por el pasillo de la iglesia, y hubiese deseado que fuese más larga para verla el resto de mi vida.

- Taylor no para de mirar a Leah – dijo de pronto alguien a mi espalda, caí a la realidad, miré y al lado de ella estaba el imbécil forastero, quien sostenía el brazo de Leah y la miraba con un brillo en los ojos que me dieron ganas de apagar con urgencia, deseé estar en su lugar, como debió ser si ese no hubiese llegado a estos lados, sería yo quien tomara de su brazo, yo quien la mirara así, yo quien hinchara el pecho por estar con la mujer más bella del sitio… pero no, tenía que ser ese Taylor. Por un momento mi mirada se encontró con la de Leah, esos segundos sentí en mi interior que tenía que hablar con ella, ahora, tenía que estar a solas con Leah, aunque fuese solo para mirarla… sentía que todo el mundo sobraba… no tenía idea que era lo que me pasaba, pero todo en mi cambió al verla entrar.

- No es el único que la mira así, casi todos los solteros de la iglesia lo hacen – esa era la voz de Collin, sabía perfectamente que entre ellos me encontraba yo, y me importó en lo más mínimo que se dieran cuenta que me estaba secuestrando a Leah con la mirada… ¿Qué rayos estoy haciendo? No puedo verla así, ella tiene novio, ella no me quiere… y yo tampoco a ella… ¿o sí?... no, no, no… ¡maldición! Solo estoy impactado, eso es, jamás la había visto así, eso causa impacto en cualquiera "miéntete Jake miéntete" pensé derrotado.

- Te ves hermosa – le dijo Taylor al oído cuando la dejó el podio.

- Tú no estás mal tampoco – le devolvió ella ¿Por qué se coquetean en una iglesia? Par de herejes… me he vuelto una cara dura, hace un par de minutos yo blasfemé aquí mismo… Taylor se fue a sentar cerca de donde se encontraba Leah en uno de los primeros asientos ¿Por qué él está más cerca que yo? No me contesté porque las manos de Edward en el piano cambiaron de melodía y comenzó a tocar la marcha nupcial. Nessie y Claire comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo tirando flores hacia todos lados.

- Claire se ve tan tierna en ese traje – dijo Quil derrochando ternura.

- Pedófilo – bromeó Embry y Quil lo fulminó con la mirada.

- Cállense par de inútiles – les retó Jared. En ese momento Emily comenzó a caminar por el pasillo de la iglesia, haciendo que todos los presentes se sorprendieran, ella estaba realmente hermosa. Aunque mis ojos no pudiese salir de Leah.

* * *

**Leah POV**

Aquí estaba yo, vestida con un traje que aun no puedo creer que la chupasangre de Alice me haya convencido de usar. Y no solo eso, dejé que Emily me chantajeara con que debo hacerla feliz por ser su día para que Bella me arreglara el pelo y la rubia sádica me maquillara, voy a apestar todo el día a sanguijuela, menos mal que la principal era mi prima, no hubiese aguantada las tres horas de sesión de belleza que le aplicaron a la pobre novia. Si no fuera porque Taylor estaba allí me hubiese aburrido como nunca. Una de las cosas que me molestaba eran las insistentes miradas que Bella me daba cuando hablaba con él, ¿acaso le gustaba Taylor?, no, no era ese tipo de mirada… el sonido del Ave María comenzó a sonar en medio de la iglesia en la que me encontraba y me sacó de mis cavilaciones. Si, allí estaba yo, arreglada en un vestido de gala, frente a las puertas de la iglesia siendo la madrina de matrimonio de mi prima con mi ex novio… ironías de la vida.

- ¡Dios Leah! – Gritó alguien, yo busqué la voz y me encontré con mi hermano y Paul a su espalda – te ves preciosa – dijo él con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

- Gracias.

- Vaya Leah, pareces una dama, ¿Quién lo diría?

- Tú también… claro que te ves como una todos los días – le respondí, él me hizo una mueca, una risa grave comenzó a mi espalda, yo me volteé para ver a Taylor.

- A pesar de que te debería decir que te calmaras, no puedo, tus peleas me hacen reír.

- Me alegra ser el bufón del día.

- No seas tonta, no lo eres, y si fuera así, serías el bufón más lindo de la tierra, te ves simplemente divina – dijo acariciando mi mejilla, le iba a contestar pero no pude, ya que alguien pasó a mi lado empujándome para que saliera del camino, era el imbécil de Paul, lo partiré en pedacitos… muy, muy pequeños.

- Rachel… - susurró Paul cuando vio a su imprimación, la tomó de la cintura y la besó demasiado lento inclusive para un humano, ella solo le sonreía y lo miraba como tonta… realmente los dos se miraban de esa manera. Él la tomó de la mano y se pusieron frente a las grandes puertas, estas se abrieron y ellos comenzaron a caminar.

- ¿todos en esta sitio se miran así cuando se enamoran? – dijo de pronto Taylor tomando mi mano.

- Lamentablemente si… me enferman – le dije antes de comenzar a caminar por ese mismo y aterrador pasillo.

Era una sensación increíblemente molesta el que todos te miren mientras caminas. Nadie en esa estúpida iglesia despegaba sus ojos de mí, me pregunté si tenía algo en el rostro para que me miraran de esa forma, rogaba porque Emily apareciera por ese pasillo para que le vieran a ella y no a mí. Inconscientemente apreté el brazo de Taylor a mi lado, él disimuladamente acarició mi brazo, lo miré y me di cuenta que había estado observándome todo el tiempo, sus ojos se veían divinos con la luz que se filtraba en la iglesia. Volví a voltear mi mirada y me encontré con la de él… Jacob me miraba fijo, directo a mis pupilas… se veía bien… muy bien con ese traje… Alice tenía buen gusto, el azul en la piel de Jacob hacía maravillas... diablos se veía realmente bien.

- Te ves hermosa – dijo de pronto Taylor a mi oído cuando habíamos llegado al podio distrayéndome de mis apreciaciones de lo endemoniadamente perfecto que se veía Jake.

- Tú no estás mal tampoco – le respondí, y era la pura verdad… Taylor estaba increíble en el traje que él mismo había traído. De por si tiene muy buen gusto para la ropa, Alice lo elogió cuando vio el terno que mi acompañante había traído desde San Diego… esa corbata perfectamente blanca…. Tan contrastante con la azul de Jacob… así como sus ojos… verdes y cafés…. Extrovertido, introvertido… amigo y alfa….

La melodía cambió y la marcha nupcial se hizo escuchar… debo admitir que el chupasangre del lector de mentes no toca tan mal el piano, bueno, teniendo más de 100 años de ociosidad más le valía saber hacer algo bien. Finalmente las miradas se dirigieron a mi prima en las puertas de la iglesia… se veía preciosa, realmente hermosa, aunque me cueste aceptarlo las Cullen hicieron un gran trabajo con Emily, el vestido de novia será algo que pasara a la historia de La Push, algo nunca antes visto por estos sitios, aunque era obvio si pensamos que lo mandaron a hacer a Paris. Me sorprendió las maravillas que pueden hacer el maquillaje, no sé como la rubia con complejo de mamá sustituta hizo que las marcas en el rostro de Emily casi no se notaran… por primera vez desde el accidente vi como era realmente el aspecto de mi prima, y Sam lo notó también.

- Se ve tan… hermosa… - susurró al verla caminar por el pasillo, obviamente era un comentario solo para él, pero estoy segura que tanto lobos como vampiros lo escuchamos, ya que muchos, incluyéndome, asentimos con la cabeza.

Finalmente la novia llegó al podio.

- ¿Cómo se dice? ¡Ah sí!... _"más te vale cuidarla"_ – dijo Seth imitando la voz de alguien mayor, sonreí por las tontas ocurrencias de mi hermano. Ya que había sido él quien había entregado a la novia, pues quiso hacer el trabajo completo e incluir la típica amenaza del padre que entrega a su hija.

- Siempre – contestó Sam impresionándome porque le siguió el juego a Seth, tomó de la mano a Emily y le besó el dorso, ella le sonrió y ambos se posicionaron frente al cura. Yo miré por el rabillo del ojo nuevamente a Jacob quien continuaba mirándome… y seguía viéndose demasiado bien en ese traje azul.

Mi mirada se posó en los novios, Sam miraba como imbécil a Emily, la cual se veía realmente bella, no pude evitar pensar que estuve muy cerca de estar en la misma posición de mi prima, con Sam teníamos todo listo para casarnos, faltaban solo algunas semanas para que se llevara a cabo mi matrimonio… un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda al darme cuenta que realmente estuve demasiado cerca de casarme y amarrarme a él por el resto de mi vida, mi boda hubiese sido tan diferente, ni en mis sueños hubiese pensado en una fiesta de esta envergadura, ni un vestido como el que Emily usa, seguramente usaría el mismo traje de Sue cuando se casó con Harry, y obviamente no habrían chupasangres apestando en la iglesia… me sorprende que puedan entrar, pensé que se quemaban en la puerta…

Una risita me sacó de mis cavilaciones, miré y era Edward quien se reía disimuladamente, pero lo escuché ¿de qué diablos se ríe? ¿Habrá escuchado algo gracioso en la mente de alguien? Seguramente se metió en la mente de Embry, ese cuando piensa nunca logra hacerlo coherente, no sé cómo ha sobrevivido tanto tiempo… debe ser porque aun vive con su madre… aunque los Cullen son peores, llevan años de vida y aun están de allegados con los papis… otra risita… ¿así que te ríes de mi? el muy sanguijuela meneo la cabeza asintiendo… estúpido chupasangre… _"¿Qué diantres haces en mi cabeza?, sal de aquí si no quieres que comience a pensar lo que opino sobe tu mujercita nueva vampiro" _se le quitó la sonrisa _"¿quieres escuchar? Comienzo, esa…"_ un gruñido se dejó sentir, más bien era un ronroneo enojado, los lobos y vampiros en la iglesia sabían que había sido uno de los fríos, pero nadie dijo nada, Bella a un lado del lector lo miró extrañada _"compórtate que estás en una iglesia sanguijuela… ahora sal de mi cabeza o tus gruñidos no pararan mi opinión sobre tu esposa" _luego de eso sentí algo extraño, me sentí sola en mi mente. Por algún motivo supe que el lector chupasangre ya no escuchaba lo que pensaba y estaría divirtiendo en la mente de otro, como Quil que estaba como contando moscas sin tomar atención a la boda, tiene la concentración de una cucaracha. Diablos, me estoy volviendo sensible a este tipo de cosas…

Volví mi atención a la boda, ver como los novios daban sus votos y todo el mundo sonreía feliz al ver como ellos finalmente se condenaban, digo, unían en matrimonio… me hizo sentir algo bastante conocido.

Tuve celos.

Pero ya no eran como los anteriores, ya no me importaba que mi prima ganase al chico. No… ahora era el que ella estuviese logrando la felicidad que a mí me gustaría tener. A pesar de que la imprimación me da asco, envidio la forma en la que ellos se miran, como si el otro fuese lo único por lo cual darían la vida. La seguridad que tienen del amor que el otro siente por ti… Sam será un desgraciado de tomo y lomo, pero Emily siempre tendrá la certeza de que él la amará, la cuidará y será todo lo que ella necesite… esa seguridad yo no la tengo, ese amor yo no lo siento.

Recorrí con la vista y miré a Taylor quien me sonreía feliz. Quise tratar de imaginarme a mi misma compartiendo una vida con él. Siendo suya y el mío. Lejos de la Push y de forma permanente, de otra forma no se podría… ¿sería feliz con él? Estoy segura que Taylor pondría todo de su parte para hacerme feliz, me querría y cuidaría, y tal vez, con el tiempo podría apaciguar o llenar algo del vacío que siento estando sola, llenar aquel agujero que tengo en el pecho desde que me fui de La Push, porque así me siento… no sé el porqué, pero me siento incompleta, he tratado de negarlo por meses, pero ver la forma en la que Emily y Sam se complementan con solo mirarse… inclusive ver al sanguijuela de Edward con la nueva chupasangre de Bella me hace sentir vacía, ellos sin la necesidad de una imprimación se aman por sobre todas las cosas… ¿podría Taylor llenarme? No estoy segura… Él me sonrió aun más y guiñó un ojo, creo que me quedé mucho tiempo mirándolo. Volteé mi vista hacia los novios pensando en lo mucho que me gustaría poder enamorarme de él. ¿Por qué no me puedo enamorar del chico bueno y normal solo por esta vez?

- Tu Sam Uley, ¿aceptas a Emily Clearwater como tu futura esposa, para amarla, respetarla y cuidarla hasta que la muerte los separe? – preguntó el cura, ¿tan rápido llegamos a esto?

- Acepto – dijo Sam poniendo un anillo en el dedo de Emily, ella ya había comenzado a llorar

- Emily - siguió el sacerdote - ¿aceptas a Sam Uley como esposo, para cuidarlo, amarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte los separe?

- No podría decir que no – dijo ella poniendo el anillo en el dedo de Sam, y más lagrimas, dios esta niña que es llorona.

- Y así, sin nadie que se oponga a esta unión y por el poder que me concede la santa iglesia católica, los declaro marido y mujer – el cura luego de hablarle al público y levantar los brazos de forma teatral y solemne se dirigió a los novios – puede besar a la novia – y ni tonto ni perezoso Sam se acercó y la besó, no sin antes mirar a su ahora esposa con ojos brillantes y susurrarle un "_te amo",_ creo que voy a vomitar, demasiado dulce para mi gusto.

La ceremonia finalmente se había acabado pero aun no podía cantar victoria y poder sacarme este vestido, ahora venía la recepción. La iglesia de la Push quedaba cerca de la playa, así que la vampiro vidente había armado una carpa gigante cerca del mar, el día acompañaba, ya que la temperatura era agradable, al menos eso me dijo Taylor, para mí nunca hacía frío. Cuando los novios, ahora esposos, caminaban por el pasillo todo el mundo gritaba de felicidad, Embry y Quil silbaban como si estuviesen en un estadio, Jared, Collin y Brody saltaban como si un jugador de la liga hubiese metido recién el gol de la victoria. Meneé mi cabeza, son unos imbéciles. Claro que por el lado de los Cullen el grandote de Emmet también hacia escándalo lanzando arroz por los aires como su fuese nieve, claro que la rubia antipática que tiene como esposa lo controló a los segundos de armado el show. Solo Jacob se encontraba calmo y aun en su sitio. Yo no despegaba los pies a un lado del podio.

- ¿Quieres ser la próxima? – me preguntó alguien a mi oído, no me había percatado de nadie a mi alrededor, y menos de que Taylor se me había acercado.

- Estás demente – no lo dije como pregunta, era una completa afirmación.

- Pues… si quieres serlo yo me ofrezco para estar a tu lado en el altar – lo miré elevando una ceja.

- ¿Me lo dices enserio? – le pregunté, ¿realmente las cosas que él siente por mi lo llevarían a ese punto? Por un momento me asustó la posibilidad de que las cosas se me estuviesen yendo de las manos.

- Bueno… no ahora… quien sabe, en una de esas hay posibilidades de que ambos terminemos así… claro, primero que nada debemos tener algo más que una amistad, luego de eso, nos enamoramos y luego te propongo matrimonio, tú me tiras el anillo por la cabeza y yo te ruego por un par de días hasta que te doy pena y me dices que si – dijo planeando nuestro futuro juntos, yo me reí por las tonteras que me estaba diciendo y más que nada reí de alivio, al parecer solo le gustaba, aun no se había enamorado de mi. Menos mal, no quiero hacerle daño a Taylor.

- ¿Me darías el honor de ser tu compañero en la recepción de la boda? – me preguntó él.

- Pues viendo que no tengo una mejor opción, pues vamos – respondí mientras el reía ampliamente, Taylor jamás se ofende con mis comentarios.

- Tienes varias opciones, me di cuenta como todos los hombre en la iglesia te miraban, inclusive los miembros de tu manada tenían unos ojos que se le salían de las cuencas, sentí algo de celos ¿sabes?

- Eso es por la falta de costumbre de que yo me vista como una dama – respondí mientras salíamos de la iglesia, en algún momento terminé con mi mano alrededor de su brazo, no me había percatado de eso.

Bastó con que camináramos un poco para llegar al sitio del evento, nuevamente Alice me sorprendió, había puesto las mesas en un semicírculo dejando una pista de baile al medio, favoreció el hecho de que no habían más de cincuenta personas por lo que las mesas no fueron tan difíciles de colocar de esa manera. Como estaba anocheciendo ya que la boda fue entrada la tarde porque sino las sanguijuelas brillarían como hadas del bosque y eso sería muy raro para los humanos invitados a la boda, había candelabros en las mesas que las iluminaban levemente, colgando de la parte central de la carpa había una gran lámpara colgante, no sé cómo diablos pusieron eso allí, pero la verdad es que se veía realmente bien, la luz chocaba en las perlas que tenía y reflejaban miles de luces de colores sobre el lugar, dándole un aspecto de ensueño e ir realismo.

- ¡Leah! – esa voz no la reconocí, me volteé y era la sanguijuela enana quien me llamaba, fruncí la nariz al sentir su olor tan cerca, vi como ella hacía lo mismo cuando se acercó, nos miramos fijamente por unos segundos, mas ella me ignoró y concentró su mirada en Taylor – la madrina va por ese lado, a la mano derecha de la novia, tu queridísimo Taylor estarás a un lado de Leah.

- ¿Queridísimo? – pregunté sin poder evitar poner un tono amargo, la fría dio una sonrisa de suficiencia mientras que Taylor daba una de alegría por mi tono de voz, el cual, solo después de haberlo hecho, me di cuenta que denotaba celos.

- No te pongas celosa, cualquier hombre que tenga el buen gusto de Taylor por la moda es un queridísimo para mí, es extraño encontrarse uno que no necesite consejos para vestirse bien – me dijo y se alejó con sus movimientos de bailarina tan típicos de la chupa sangre esa.

- Ridícula – murmuré para mí, no eran celos, bueno algo tal vez, pero solo porque no quería que los chupasangres se metieran con él también, con su llegada transformaron a Sam y por lo tanto llegó la imprimación, de esa manera se fue de mi lado. Luego mi hermano se hace amigo de ellos ignorando la repugnancia natural que debemos tenerles, luego Jacob se enamora de una estúpida que se termina volviendo una fría, y el muy animal sigue prendido de ella e incluso se hace amigo de su familia sanguijuela…

- No te pongas celosa – me dijo Taylor tomando mi cintura y besando mi mejilla.

- No son celos así que no te emociones mucho – le dije, es solo que quiero tener algo mío, algo que esos chupa sangre no puedan tener, que nadie más en este pueblo pueda quitarme… dios estoy tratando a Taylor como un objeto, algo malo ocurre conmigo, pero es la verdad, lamentablemente necesito de él para mantenerme cuerda, al menos un poco, maldición, me parezco a Bella cuando su novio chupasangre se fue dejándola sola… mierda.

- Pues eso parecen, y juro por los cielos que me encanta eso en ti, sobre todo porque soy yo quien los causa, pero no te preocupes Lee… en esa familia son todos extrañamente muy hermosos – lo mire ceñuda, claro que son hermosos, se supone que deben atraerte para poder sacarte toda la sangre y matarte, son unos atractivos asesinos – pero ninguna de ellas eres tu – lo miré y aunque lo encontré cursi, me gusto ese halago, por un leve momento sonreí como una tonta, me estoy ablandando demasiado, esto tarde o temprano me costará caro, estoy segura.

- Auch… me duelen las muelas, creo que ya lograste crearme caries – bromeé, me iba a sentar cuando Taylor me detiene y poniéndose tras mío corre mi silla dándome espacio. Además de coqueto, encantador, con buen gusto por la moda, ser paciente conmigo, adorarme, aguantar mi mal humor, ser capaz de contenerme… además de todo eso… era un caballero de los que casi no quedan… ¡Maldición! ¡¿Por qué no me enamoro de él?! ¿Qué anda mal en mi cabeza que no soy capaz de fijarme en alguien que merece la pena? Muchas veces me he encontrado a mi misma mirando más de la cuenta a Taylor con la esperanza de sentir algo parecido a la imprimación, pero nada pasa y eso me desespera. No solo porque significa que realmente no podré imprimarme nunca tal y como dicen las leyendas, si no porque quiero enamorarme de él y no puedo… esto es tan… ¡Insoportable! ¡Malditas leyendas!

* * *

**(¸.•´ (¸.• † Lirit † °•.¸**_**:**__** hasta que se casaron!!! Wiiii!!! A mi parecer ya era hora, total, Leah no siente nada por Sam ser la madrina de matrimonio lo deja en claro. Al momento de escribir esto me dije 'siempre ven el punto de vista de la novia… pero la manada es mucho mas chistosa' asi que me adentre en la oscura mente de los lobos y salió esto xD. ¿vieron el vestido de Leah? Con razón todo el mundo se quedo embobado mirándola jajaja, AGNES lo eligió, tiene muy buen gusto, al igual que el resto de trajes, mi alfa auspició de Alice ajajaja… en fin, antes de despedirme quiero decir: feliz cumpleaños para mi!!! jajaja, cumpli 21 primaveras el pasado 30 de enero, aun espero a mi jake… o un Taylor lautner… pero confio en que llegara. Un besote a todas y dejen hartos revis!!!!**_

**(¸.•´ (¸.• ****† Agnes †.¸.•: la bodaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaa se casaron! ya era hora xD jajajjaa les gusto un sam nervioso? y no tan pesado como es siempre? y leah con ese superrr vestido!!! todos babean por ella xD jajajja ami personalmenteme gustamucho este cap!!! jajjaja me gusta el punto de viste de los lobos en la boda xD jajaj son unos inutiles!!!!!! jajajjaja weno feliz cumple a mi amiga kerida lirit! q cumplio 21!!! y muchas gracias a todas por leer y escribir rewis!**

NOTA: kiero pedir disculpas a todas las que les respondi sus rewis tarde pero es que toy con mucho trabajo y llego muy deprimida a mi casa! T.T asi que si me kieren hacer sentir mejor plis dejen un comentario!!!!! que me toy volviendo loka por culpa de la pega T.T abrazos a todas!

**

* * *

**

Vestido Leah

http:// www. webdelanovia . com/vestidos-de-fiesta/vestidos-de-fiesta-para-impactar-de-la-sposa

traje Jacob

http:// chismeandotodo . blogspot . com/2009/06/taylor-lautner-luciendo-un-elegante . html

sam

http://www . bodas . net/trajes-novio/solo-novios--e1567/fotos/7

Taylor

http://www . /resultados_de_la_busqueda/vestido/2/Giovanni%20Valdi////1/

Emily

http://imgs . evisos . com/2008/02/3/weddingdayplaza-vende-vestidos-de-novia-online_64602fb4c1e_2 . jpg

**

* * *

**

**Gracias a : **doble vida, Bonnie Boleyn, Karina Cullen Black, fey black, pazzitta, AndreiiCullenHale, Andrecullen18, Tibby-Trick, Psique46, Sukio, Aligeos, Ellie. thecolou , Prettypurple, Tsuki-no-Haruka, Sophie93, Karmele Black, carichoextremo,Polynessia,piinkblaCk,Karmele,diosapagana,MaLiGnA BlAcK,Dark-Shinda,JoseCullenGD,susyh,sweetcullen12,Lorraine Cullen Swan,Shara Black,milets,Keiian,indramar,StillDollProduccions **POR LEERNOS Y DEJARNOS COMENTARIOS SIGAN ASI!!!!!!**

**si hay alguien que nos lee pero no esta en la lista pues diganlo si quieren aparecer!!!!!!!!!  
**

**Seguiremos respondiendo los rewis a todas y cada una de ustedes!!! besos!!!**

**PUEDEN DEJAR REWIS AUNQUE NO ESTEN REGISTRADAS EN EL FANFICTION ASI QUE NO HAY ESCUSA PARA NO HACERLO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	31. Chapter 31

_***ACLARAMOS QUE LOS PERSONAJES SON DE MEYER AL IGUAL QUE LA IDEA ORIGINAL, EL CAMBIO EN LA HISTORIA ES FRUTO DE NUESTRA LOCURA COMPARTIDA XD

* * *

**_

**°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.° CHAPTER 31: inesperadas peticiones °.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°**

**Leah POV**

Al poco rato de haber llegado se anunció la llegada de los recién casados. Se veían felices, era la primera vez desde que todo esto comenzó que veía a Sam sonreír de esa forma, por un instante podría decirse que nada de la imprimación había pasado, que el hecho de que tuviese que proteger a la reserva de un ataque de vampiros no existía, nada, ningún problema que habían hecho de ese animal un verdadero animal habían ocurrido alguna vez… era como si fuese el final de una historia, la historia de Sam y Emily… y mi prima, a la cual adoraba a pesar de que a veces quise matarla, tenía su "felices por siempre", al menos una de nosotras lo tendrá. Una punzada de celos atravesó mi estómago, fue como una lanza que hizo que me estremeciera, no tenia rabia, ni rencor, solo celos, ganas de tener lo que ella tenía, sacudí mi cabeza para sacarme la idea de que ella posee lo que yo ambiciono, un hombre que la ama y la amará por siempre y un final feliz luego de la tormenta, primero al chico y ahora su final feliz … si me sale con que está embarazada juro que me amarro a las vías del tren con cadenas de hierro, cualquier cosa con tal de desaparecer del mapa. Dejaré de pensar en eso. No quiero enfadarme el día de hoy.

Emily se sentó a mi lado en la mesa y me dio una enorme sonrisa al verme. Yo le traté de devolver otra lo más convincente que pude ya que los pensamientos anteriores aun hacían eco en mi cabeza, pero mi prima tan empática como es no me creyó.

- ¿todo bien? – me preguntó ella, con alguien así no se puede, hasta el día de su boda se preocupa por mí.

- Claro, ¿Por qué no he de estarlo? estuve en una boda metida en un vestido y maquillada por sanguijuelas, y ahora estoy en una fiesta con el mismo vestido, el mismo maquillaje y las mismas chupasangres escociéndome la nariz, estoy segura que apestaré a muerto viviente por semanas… pero si ignoramos eso puedo decir que estoy de maravilla – dije sarcásticamente.

- Si quieres irte lo entenderé completamente – dijo ella tratando de sonreírme pero sin lograr parecer feliz con la idea, y yo me sentí culpable por la ironía que dije, esto de volverme blanda me está cansando.

- No seas ridícula, quiero probar el menú, muero de hambre y no tengo ganas de llegar a cocinar, además no viajé casi 24 horas solo para verte decir el "Si" – le dije, ella me sonrió nuevamente y suspiró, eso significa que va a decir algo cursi que sabe que no me gusta pero lo hará igual.

- Gracias por todo…

- Si te pones sentimental me voy aunque tenga hambre – dije interrumpiéndola, ella tapó su boca con las manos e hizo un gesto como si cerrase un cierre en sus labios – mejor, sabes que odio ese tipo de discursos, no sé porque insistes – Emily no dijo nada, solo me sonrió como siempre lo hace.

Todo el mundo estaba sentado, los chupasangre en la esquina izquierda de la mesa, los lobos en la esquina derecha y el resto de los invitados que eran humanos al medio de ambos, era como ver mesclado el agua con el aceite con el muro de Berlín en medio ¿será buena idea que las sanguijuelas estén sentados cerca de los humanos?, nosotros al estar al medio del semicírculo teníamos justo al frente una escenario donde había un piano y una DJ. De alguna forma Embry tomó el micrófono y habló por él como si fuese un gran animador de eventos, por favor si ni su mama lo conoce, con suerte animaba los cumpleaños y eso era solo por las imbecilidades que hacía.

- Hola a todo el mundo, en nombre de todos los invitados quiero felicitar a los recién condenados – dijo haciendo que la mayoría se riera, la estridente carcajada de Brody y Jared solo fueron comparables a la que tuvo el gigante de los Cullen, Sam bufó y Emily solo sonrió, como siempre – no, broma, en serio felicidades por su matrimonio chicos, ahora quiero pedirles que se acerquen a la pista de baile para deleitarnos con su gracia en el vals.

Los novios se levantaron y fueron al centro de la pista tomados de la mano y mirándose a los ojos siempre, no sé cómo aun no se tropiezan, al mismo tiempo un piano comenzó a tocar el vals de los novios, nuevamente Edward hacía gracia de sus talentos musicales, sanguijuela talentosa.

Podía ver como los casados daban vueltas por el escenario como si nada mas importara en la vida, no eran los más impresionantes bailando, claro que los lobos gozamos de una gracia extraña estando fuera de fase, la normal torpeza que teníamos al ser humanos normales se iba al momento en que nos transformábamos por primera vez, pero creo que a nadie le importaba eso cuando se daban cuenta de que mirándose estaban dentro de una burbuja a la que nadie podía entrar, se notaba que mientras bailaban no estaban en el mismo sitio que nosotros, se encerraban en una mundo aparte en el cual vivían ellos sin nadie más que pudiese intervenir en la conexión que ellos tenían.

- Se ve que se aman – dijo Taylor a mi oído haciendo que me sobresaltara, me volteé para mirarlo y me encontré su rostro muy cercano al mío.

- Si – fue lo único que pude responder echándome hacia atrás un poco.

- Se que no es el momento… pero… ¿Qué pasó entre Sam y tú? – volteé mi vista para poder mirarlo nuevamente ¿Qué sabia él de eso? ¿Acaso Seth le había dicho algo sobre mi historia con Sam? No lo creo.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – le pregunté haciendo como si no supiese de que hablaba, pero la verdad es que no sabía si decirle… ahora que lo pienso… da lo mismo si lo sabe o no, después de todo es un tema cerrado para mí.

- No soy tonto Leah, se que pasó algo entre ustedes dos, no tengo idea que es…

- Eres demasiado perceptivo para mi gusto – le interrumpí rápidamente antes de que empezara a lanzar hipótesis.

- Mentira, te gusta eso de mi y no me lo puedes negar – me dijo seguro y con una sonrisa en su rostro, aunque no quiera admitirlo tenía razón, no podía negarle eso, su percepción me gustaba, más que nada por el hecho de que a pesar de que él avistaba cosas, no me hostigaba con preguntas o se alejaba temiendo las respuestas. Hay veces en las que pienso que Taylor sabe que soy diferente al resto, y aun así no dice nada, aun así está tratando de quedarse a mi lado… y yo aun sin enamorarme de él. Demonios…

- Es una historia larga – le dije finalmente.

- Resúmela – lo quedé mirando… hay veces en las que si me hostiga con sus preguntas…

- Con Sam estuvimos a punto de casarnos – le dije, él me miraba pero yo solo tenía mi vista fija en la pista de baile por lo que no vi la reacción en sus ojos – unas semanas antes de la boda… él terminó conmigo, dijo que ya no me amaba como antes. Se había enamorado contra su voluntad de otra persona…

- Emily – completó Taylor con un tono serio en su voz, pude ver por el rabillo de mi ojo como empuñaba su mano, por algún momento lo vi temblar y tuve la impresión de que se transformaría… pero eso era imposible.

- Si – respondí en un susurro, me mantuve unos segundos en silencio, fue él quien rompió el silencio.

- ¿Te dejó de amar de un día para otro? ¿Cómo es eso posible?... yo… eso quiere decir que él no estaba realmente enamorado de ti… solo jugaba contigo…

- No, no es tan así – comencé a justificarlo, no sé porque pero lo hice, después de mucho tiempo entendí que las cosas no fueron de esa manera, si no que más complicadas - es solo que no me amaba lo suficiente como para elegirme a mi – terminé recordando ese fatídico día, y a la vez rememorando cuando Bella se lo dijo a Jacob, por algún motivo sentí el dolor de ambos en mi pecho como si fuese propio, pero me recordé a mi misma que hace tres meses me desligué de esa responsabilidad, el dolor de Jacob ya no es mío.

- Por eso te duele estar aquí en la Push – me dijo, no era una pregunta si no una afirmación, su mirada estaba fija en la mía, en sus ojos no había lástima como la hubo en la gente de la Push cuando pasó todo lo del plantón de Sam, si no que rabia por lo que me habían hecho, inclusive había un tinte de apoyo en esos ojos verdes.

- No, eso es algo ya superado, si no fuese así no sería la madrina de la boda ¿no crees? – esa razón ya no es la que me mantiene alejada de la reserva, inconscientemente mis ojos se posaron en Jacob, quien estaba en una de las esquinas de la gran mesa hablando con Bella… imbécil arrastrado.

- Eres muy valiente – dijo Taylor sacándome de mis pensamientos, volví mi mirada hacia él. Sus ojos me miraban de forma tierna – aunque no lo aceptes eres más bondadosa de lo que aparentas.

- No lo soy.

- Si lo eres.

- No lo soy.

- Si lo eres.

- No lo soy.

- Si lo eres y te diré porque – dijo él antes de que yo siguiera negándome a su afirmación, su mirada se volvió aun más intensa, tomó mi rostro en sus manos de forma tierna y me obligó a mirarlo fijamente – a pesar de que, según tu, nadie te quiere aquí, a pesar de que no querías volver, a pesar de que aun te duele verlos tan enamorados y a pesar de que algo en este sitio te daña… volviste para hacer feliz a tu prima… la mujer que te robó el novio y con el que acaba de casarse. Volviste porque la quieres hacer feliz – me dijo quemándome con esos iris verdes y acariciando mi mejilla con su pulgar.

- No se lo digas a nadie o perderé mi reputación de temible en este sitio – le dije suspirando algo derrotada, él se rió por mi comentario pero no soltó mi rostro, yo lo seguí mirando, directo a sus pupilas ¡¿Por qué la imprimación no llega?!

- No lo haré, a cambio quiero que pienses en una petición que te quiero hacer.

- Oh no – dije – nada bueno sale del brillo en esos ojos.

- No es nada malo, y solo ocurrirá si tu quieres, nunca te obligaría a nada – me dijo, yo no supe que decirle, la verdad es que me intimidaba un poco lo que fuese a pedir – quiero que…

- ¿Interrumpo? – le voz de mi hermano me hizo saltar y alejarme un poco de Taylor, no me había dado cuenta que el vals de los novios ya había acabado ni que nos encontrábamos tan cerca el uno del otro – Leah, ¿bailamos? – preguntó Seth tendiéndome la mano.

- Ni de broma – le dije arrugando el ceño, este niño está loco para pedirme algo así.

- Vamos no seas mala, baila conmigo – volvió a decir Seth cono ojos de lobo mojado.

- Olvídalo pequeño diablo, ni aunque me pongas esos ojos de lobo triste – no tenia intensión alguna de bailar, menos enfrente de todos, no es que sea mala bailando, es solo que… simplemente no.

- Te dije que no aceptaría – dijo de pronto Paul a un lado de nosotros, ¿Cómo lo hará para llegar a fastidiar siempre el asunto? – ella no baila.

- Si lo hace – le respondió Taylor contradiciéndolo, yo lo miré pidiéndole que no contara nada, no querían que supieran que por alguna extraña razón Taylor me convenció a bailar, pero él no se percató de mi silenciosa petición, es más me ignoro divertido – ella ha bailado conmigo en San Diego ¿recuerdas esa noche en la que practicamos Salsa? – preguntó mirándome, sentí que todos hacían lo mismo, yo bufé por lo bajo.

- ¿Salsa? – preguntaron Paul y Seth al mismo tiempo con ojos llenos de sorpresa.

- Era una terapia de relajación, botar tenciones mediante el baile – dije – además a ustedes que les importa si bailo o no, no se metan donde no les importa par de animales.

- ¿Bailas con él una salsa y no puede hacerlo conmigo que soy tu hermanito hermoso que te quiere con el alma en un simple vals? – preguntó Seth poniendo ojos de perro ahorcado.

- No trates de usar esa mierda psicológica conmigo – le dije, sin pensarlo me había enojado y la Leah de antes estaba volviendo, adiós al trabajo de meses, solo 24 horas en la Push me hacían volver.

- Leah tiene dos pies izquierdos por eso no quiere – dijo Paul sonriendo mostrando esos colmillos que pronto sacaré de raíz con mis propias uñas.

- No los tiene, me lo ha demostrado – me defendió Taylor, yo lo miré tratando de amenazarlo con los ojos para que se callara ya estaba dando demasiada información, pero no hubo caso, nota mental: cocerle la boca a Taylor apenas lleguemos a San Diego.

- Me cansaron, Seth vamos antes de que mate a estos dos… y a ti de paso – dije levantándome de mi silla y caminando hacia la pista de baile, mi hermano sonreía una vez que me tomó para bailar.

- No te enojes Leah, Alice me dijo que se arruinaba el maquillaje si lo hacías – dijo mi hermano tomando mi cintura y elevando mi mano.

- ¿Estás teniendo consejos de maquillaje de una vampiro? – Pregunté ceñuda - ¿desde cuándo eres gay?

- No me lo dijo a mi realmente, le dijo a Bella – Seth estaba sonriendo, le entretenía mi molestia al parecer – lo cual yo escuché y asumo que las reglas de maquillaje afectan a todos por igual.

- Me da lo mismo.

- Leah – dijo él de pronto.

- ¿M?

- ¿Eres feliz en San Diego? – me preguntó, yo lo quedé mirando algo asombrada por su pregunta, la cual no me la esperaba.

- ¿Porque lo preguntas? – se encogió de hombros y desvió la mirada, luego de unos segundos volvió a mirarme dando un gran suspiro, como si estuviese pensando las palabras a decir.

- Se que eres fuerte, y que frente a todos dices y aparentas ser la súper mujer lobo, la arpía que nadie daña y todo eso, pero… sé que no la has pasado bien, desde hace mucho tiempo que todo lo malo te pasa a ti, esto de la mujer imperturbable es solo una coraza – me dijo, yo seguía sin palabras, sin dudas estos tres meses habían hecho de mi hermano un hombre maduro, se que antes de irme le pedí que fuese fuerte…pero nunca pensé que pasaría finalmente y me sorprende que haya ocurrido, no sé como sucedió – si fuese por mí, tu estarías con Jacob – una puntada me atravesó, es la primera vez que mi hermano me dice tan directamente eso y no sé como tomármelo – pero más importante para mi es que seas feliz sin importar con quien… para mí lo más importante es tu felicidad, me costó entender que tenías que irte para saber lo que era estar más tranquila…

- Seth…

- Tengo claro que te irás el día de mañana y que no te veré en mucho tiempo más… pero eso se compensa con que estas bien allá… porque lo estás ¿cierto? – Yo seguía callada – hermana… Lee mírame bien ¿eres feliz? – yo pensé un momento en las palabras de Seth ¿soy feliz allá? Más tranquila de eso no hay duda, mi temperamento ha cambiado, y Taylor me hace bien, me calma, me hace sentir algo mejor… pero… ¿soy realmente feliz? ¿Es esa palabra la que puedo usar para describir el cómo me siento? No lo sé… creo que ya ni si quiera se cuando lo soy, llevó demasiado tiempo sin experimentar una sensación de esas.

- Si – dije sin pensarlo y sin poder mirarlo a los ojos directamente, más que nada para que mi hermano pequeño se quedara tranquilo, aun no sabía la respuesta a su pregunta, no la había pensado, solo me preocupaba estar más tranquila, la palabra feliz nunca pasó por mi cabeza, pero no podía decirle a él sobre mis dudas, eso lo preocuparía aun mas. Tarde o temprano me daría cuenta de cuál era la respuesta, al menos eso espero, entonces me prometí a mi misma que se lo diría personalmente, sin importar cuál sea la respuesta.

- Me alegro mucho – dijo sonriendo, pero sin que la felicidad llegase a sus ojos, yo sabía la razón, que estuviese feliz en otro sitio significaba que inevitablemente me volvería a ir, alejándome de su lado, cosa que a él no le gustaba nada, y a mí tampoco, si había alguien a quien amaba con toda mi alma era el niño que me tenía en brazos, por mi hermano podía dar la vida si fuese necesario, y separarme de él era un precio alto que debía pagar por estar… tranquila…

- Señores y señoritas en la pista de baile, hagamos algo entretenido y cambiemos de parejas ¿bien? – la voz de Embry resonando por el micrófono me hizo girar a verlo, se estaba tomando el papel de animador bastante enserio, Seth tomó mi cintura y sin previo aviso me empujó hacia el lado izquierdo de forma un poco brusca haciéndome chocar con algo.

- ¡¿Pero qué mierda Seth?! – exclamé apoyándome sobre aquello con lo que había chocado, pronto me di cuenta que me estaba sosteniéndome de la solapa de una chaquetilla de terno, elevé mis ojos y me encontré con los negros ojos que había esperado desde que pisé la Push – Jacob – susurré.

- Leah – su voz era seria y ronca, luego de salir de mí impresión lo miré de vuelta. ¿Qué se cree en venir a hacer que mi hermano me empuje de esa forma solo para bailar conmigo? – No me mires de esa forma, Seth y Bella se confabularon para hacer esto, yo no tengo nada que ver – me dijo, yo busqué a mi hermano con la mirada y estaba al otro lado de la pista bailando con la chupasangre nueva de Isabella Swan, el muy imbécil me sonreí desde donde estaba, había escapado el cobarde porque sabía que lo molería a palos si lo tenía cerca.

- Le romperé el cuello apenas lo tenga cerca – susurré.

- Lamento que sea tan malo bailar conmigo – me dijo Jacob, me había olvidado con quien estaba, elevé mi vista y me encontré con unos heridos ojos negros que me miraban fijamente, quise decirle que no era para nada malo estar rodeada por sus brazos y sentirlo de esta manera, sentir su calor cerca de mi piel, su mano en mi espalda desnuda, su otra mano sosteniendo la mía para bailar y su corazón latir tras esa camisa blanca que tan bien le quedaba… ¡para!, Leah, ¡sácate esas sensaciones de la cabeza!

- No me queda de otra – dije con el sarcasmo que siempre tenía cuando estaba con él – ya que el muerto de mi hermano me hizo esto tendré que hacerlo – Jacob no me dijo nada, solo bufó algo que no pude entender.

Bailamos un momento en silencio, la canción se me estaba haciendo eterna por el incómodo silencio, pero parte de mi no quería que esa pieza se terminara. Estaba de lo más cómoda allí, nunca antes había estado en brazos de Jacob, al menos no desde que todo esto de la licantropía comenzara y menos bailando de esta manera.

- Te ves bien en ese vestido – me dijo Jacob de pronto, ese halago me hizo temblar – al menos es mejor que las atrocidades que siempre vestías, los que parecían más harapos que ropa – que rápido era capaz de arruinar un buen comentario.

- Pues tú te ves mejor como lobo que como humano pero que se le va a hacer – dije, era una completa mentira, pero tenía que responderle con algo. Desvié mi mirada y noté algo en el brazo de Jacob, la pulsera que hace tanto tiempo le había enviado se asomaba por debajo de la manga de su camisa – la pulsera – susurré para mí, pero él me escuchó ya que inmediatamente bajó el brazo.

- Si… este… gracias por eso – me dijo sin mirarme, pero tampoco me había soltado de la cintura, por lo que seguíamos bailando, ahora el me tenía abrazada con ambos brazos mientras yo tenía mis manos apoyados en su pecho.

- Pensé que no la usarías – le dije, él me miró por unos segundos y me perdí en sus pupilas, una sensación de miedo, dolor y añoranza se colaron en mí.

- ¿Por qué me la enviaste? – me preguntó firmemente, y yo también me había hecho en más de una ocasión la misma pregunta, aun no tenía una respuesta, a pesar de todos estos meses aun no sabía el porqué de mi arrebato ese día pero de lo que si estaba segura es de que no podía confesar que un estúpido sueño tenía toda la culpa ¿porque solo lo soñé yo? ¿No?

- No tengo idea – le dije – fue una de esas veces en las que no piensas y solo actúas.

- ¿Pero porque a mí? pudiste dársela a Seth.

- ¿Es esto un interrogatorio? – Pregunté cansada de que me pidiera una respuesta que no tenía –no te tengo por qué decirte porque hago o no las cosas ¿tú porqué la usas? si no te gusta pues no la uses y déjala por ahí.

- No tengo idea, es una de esas veces en las que no piensas y solo actúas – dijo usando la misma respuesta que yo, eso me estaba sacando la paciencia que tenia, la cual ya era poca, es increíble como mi grado de tolerancia se achica al mínimo cuando estoy con Jake.

- Tú tienes muchas de esas veces – le dije – ahora que lo pienso tu no piensas.

- Tu vuelta es muy útil si la usas solo para decirme que no pienso ¿no harás nada productivo además de insultarme? – me preguntó con algo de frialdad y seriedad, ¿qué más quiere que le diga "Jake te extrañe"?

- Golpearte me suena tentador pero no quiero arruinar la fiesta de Emily, ella no tiene que pagar que tú seas un imbécil – me estaba enojando a pesar de que usaba todas las técnicas de Taylor para mantenerme calmada, ¿Qué rayos pasaba con él? Se notaba enojado, ¿será por mi vuelta? Puede ser, él hace un tiempo me sacó de la reserva con un mandato de alfa y yo tres meses después volví rompiendo esa orden, aunque no sentí como si la hubiese desobedecido, pero aun así, puede que él lo tome como un desacato a su autoridad de alfa… y sinceramente me importa una mierda lo que él y su estúpido ego machista piensen… si él quiere estar con sus vampiros yo puedo estar donde se me pegue la gana, ¿qué le pasa al imbécil al pensar que puede seguir controlándome ahora que ya estoy lejos y que vengo solo de visita?

- ¿Cómo es que cada vez que hablamos terminamos peleando? – preguntó Jacob de pronto mirando hacia la nada con algo de tristeza y frustración en su voz.

- Tu empiezas – le contesté fríamente, él se volteó a mirarme y arrugó el entrecejo.

- Claro que no, peleas con todo el mundo por lo tanto la que tiene problemas aquí eres tú no yo.

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa? – le pregunté indignada, claramente esta conversación no estaba saliendo como yo quería o como había pensado, el problema no es mío, si fuese por eso… - no peleo con todos, solo con la gente de la reserva – porque con Taylor no peleaba, y con Loreto tampoco.

- Claro… había olvidado al extranjero ese – dijo Jacob de modo despectivo.

- Se llama Taylor – le discutí – y es verdad, con él rara vez discuto.

- Me importa poco como se llame – ladró – no puedo creer que hayas invitado a alguien ajeno a la reserva, ¿quieres que descubran lo que somos? La existencia de todos nosotros… ¿vampiros y licántropos? ¡¿Cómo tan inconsciente?!

- Mira grandísimo idiota, si hay alguien en quien confío ese es Taylor – le dije elevando mi tono de voz, estaba segura que la mayoría podía escucharnos discutir, pero en esos momentos me importaba poco, solo quería dejarle unas cosas en claro a este alfa en decadencia, sé que no conozco a Taylor desde hace años, pero algo en él es diferente, sé que no dañaría mi confianza si supiese que no soy una humana completa, algo en mi lo sabe, como alguna vez algo en Jacob supo que Bella tampoco lo traicionaría al saber nuestro secreto – estoy segura que si él supiera algo no diría nada.

- No lo puedes saber, ese es un extranjero, un extraño, no lo conoces lo suficiente como para asegurar algo así.

- ¿Qué sabes tú? No tienes idea de lo que se y lo que no, él es de mi confianza sea que te guste o no, además lo que me pasa con Taylor no es tan diferentes a lo que te pasó con la depresiva de Isabella Swan, le contaste todo sin conocerla mucho y no pensaste lo mismo que me estás diciendo en ese momento – rugí, mi tono de voz escupía veneno de la misma forma en que lo hacía antes de irme a San Diego – además, ¿Qué te importa que descubran la existencia de esos chupasangres?... ¡oh! Pero si es obvio proteges a la neófita de los Cullen como buen perro faldero que eres.

- No metas a Bella en esto.

- Entonces no metas a Taylor.

- Lo meto si quiero.

- ¡No tienes derecho! – grité empujando su pecho, Jacob soltó mi cintura y yo retrocedí unos pasos, nos mirábamos fijamente, porque no tenía derecho a meterse en mi vida, a odiar a alguien solo porque venía a acompañarme, ese imbécil no tenía derecho a tratarme de la forma en la que lo estaba haciendo. Nuestros ojos tiraban chispas tratando de competir cual de los dos estaba más enojado, su mirada tenía miles de sensaciones, al igual que la mía, pero en mi, además de la rabia, me embargaba la pena, había esperado tanto volver a verlo y todo había acabado en una estúpida discusión, la cual nos está distanciando más aun de lo que antes estábamos, me sentía impotente frente a esa situación ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué decirle? ¿Cómo detener esto? No podía, así de simple, él no solo estaba enojado por mi vuelta, sino que también por traer a alguien ajeno a la Push, ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le importaba a Jacob si traía a alguien más?... por su puesto, está preocupado de Bella, de que la descubran, a ella y al resto de sanguijuelas asquerosas que se volvieron sus amigos.

- ¿Por qué volviste? – me preguntó, me dio la impresión de que la frase continuaba, pero que se había quedado en esas tres palabras, esa simple frase que me confirmó que Jacob no me quería en la reserva. Una lanza atravesó mi pecho y me partió en dos el alma y sentí como las traicioneras lagrimas de furia quieran salir de mis ojos, él no me quería aquí y eso lo tenía muy claro, pero en el fondo pensaba que quizás al verme de nuevo nos perdonaríamos, como cuando me fui, ese día se tenía que haber quedado todo perdonado, sentí una tristeza enorme en el pecho y mi agujero se intensificó, esto de guardar esperanzas es una endemoniada estupidez, al final todo termina mal.

- Eres un maldito…

- ¿Puedo bailar con la señorita? – la voz de Taylor interrumpió mi cadena de improperios, Jacob se volteó para verlo. Él yacía a su espalda y miraba seriamente a Jacob, la pregunta había sido una mera formalidad, estoy segura que las intenciones de Taylor eran solo interrumpir nuestra pelea.

- No te metas extranjero – le escupió entre dientes Jacob.

- Mi nombre es Taylor ¿o tu inteligencia no da como para recordar mi nombre? – me sorprendí al escuchar eso, por lo general Taylor nunca insultaba a alguien ni de la mas mínima manera, al contrario, solía detenerme a mi cada vez que lo iba a hacer, Jacob se volvió para quedar completamente frente a él.

- No eres lo suficientemente importarte como para recordar tu nombre – escupió nuevamente Jacob, pero Taylor ni se inmutó, yo seguía allí al medio de la pista parada sin moverme, por un momento me fijé que algunos que estaban en las mesas nos miraban serios, los de la manada de Sam escuchaban atentos, esperando el momento en el que tuviesen que intervenir, por si las cosas se salían de control, por otra parte, los Cullen también nos miraban, algunos serios y otros, como Emmett, sonrientes, seguramente ese gigante espera una pelea, los humanos no se habían percatado de lo que pasaba.

- Pues si no lo soy para ti me da lo mismo – respondió Taylor – mientras a Leah le importe el resto al diablo, aunque al parecer eres el único, todos aquí saben cómo me llamo, incluido tu padre.

- No te metas con mi familia maldito arrogante, además Sam te odia igual que yo.

- Él no cuenta, es igual de idiota que tu – Jacob lanzó un gruñido desde el fondo de su garganta caminando un paso hacia Taylor, este no se movió un centímetro de su lugar.

- Ser de ciudad no te hace más inteligente, extranjero – la última palabra fue dicho por Jacob como si se tratara del peor término escrito en el diccionario, noté como sus manos comenzaban a temblar, las empuñaba tratando de contener los temblores que amenazaban con hacerlo explotar, pero no surtían mucho efecto.

- Claro que no, pero me ayuda a saber cómo tratar a las mujeres, deja tranquila a Leah ¿me escuchaste? Ella no está sola – la voz de Taylor tenía un tono de amenaza que nunca había escuchado en él, a un humano cualquiera lo hubiese intimidado hasta la médula, pero no ha Jacob, el cual es un licántropo y alfa de una manada y por lo tanto el lobo más fuerte de la misma, una amenaza de alguien humano no significaría nada para él, Taylor no sería nada en una batalla contra Jacob, maldición ahora que lo pienso, alguien puede morir si las cosas se salen de control, y ese será el de la especie más débil, dios Taylor…

- No me digas que hacer y que no, Leah se puede defender bastante bien sola así que no la trates como si necesitara compañía – las manos de Jacob temblaban cada vez más, pensé por un momento lo que había dicho, es verdad que me cuido sola, siempre lo he hecho, pero que Taylor dijese que estaba conmigo era algo que nadie había dicho nunca por mí, al menos no desde que mi padre había muerto y Jacob solo me dio ese tipo de apoyo frente a los ancianos cuando les llevamos la noticia de la convertida de Bella pero en esa oportunidad él me necesitaba y sus palabras fueron "si ella se va yo también" o algo así, pero no, no es lo mismo, solo lo dijo porque me necesitaba para no derrumbarse, además que yo le había dejado claro que me debía estar en esa reunión, habíamos pasado por mucho para que me dejara fuera… ese día sentí su apoyo, pero fue un sentimiento que no duró más de unos minutos, Taylor me lo recordaba cada día desde que nos conocimos, pensé por un segundo lo bien que se sentía el tener a alguien velando por ti, pero todo ese pensamiento duró solo un segundo ya que en mi solo estaba el miedo de que en cualquier momento Jacob fuese a cambiar – además ella no es tuya.

- No veo que sea de tu propiedad, por lo demás ella no es un objeto – Taylor se estaba acercando peligrosamente a la posición de Jacob, estaban a solo unos pasos de distancia, si Jacob se transformaba podría matarlo y dejarse al descubierto ¿tenía que ser él quien fuera el que entraba en fase más rápidamente? Ni yo con mi velocidad podría aventar a Taylor antes de que Jake lo hiciera pedazos – madura y aprende a tratar a una dama.

- Yo te voy enseñar… - dijo Jacob dando un paso y tomando a Taylor de la chaquetilla del terno elevándolo un poco de modo amenazante, yo me moví más rápido que nunca y tomé los brazos de Jacob alejándolos del cuello de Taylor.

- ¡Basta los dos! – dije empujando a Jacob, luego de forma inconsciente tomé el pecho de Taylor y lo alejé, es obvio que si hago lo mismo con Jacob los resultados serían nulos, él no me tomaría en cuenta por ser un arrebatado, pero Taylor si lo haría, y lo hiso, me miró directo a los ojos y relajó su postura mientras se arreglaba la chaqueta, inclusive me sonrió levemente, pero solo un segundo antes de volverse serio nuevamente, desvié mi mirada y me concentré en Jacob, él veía mis manos en el pecho de Taylor y luego se fijo en mis ojos, puede notar la pregunta escritos en los suyos "_¿por qué?"_ – no sean unos niños y dejen de pelear, además hablan de mi como si no estuviera y eso no es nada agradable, no soy un premio o algo así par de machos, y claramente no soy una damisela en peligro así que déjense de estupideces

- Tu amiguito comenzó, nadie lo invita y mete su lengua donde no debe.

- Si no dirás algo inteligente será mejor que guardes la tuya niño – bramó Taylor haciendo referencia a la edad de Jacob, a pesar de que no la aparentaba y que perfectamente parecía de 23 como Taylor, este último sabía que Jacob tenía 6 años menos que él y le hizo notar ese detalle.

- No… me hagas… enojar – jadeó Jacob en un claro intento por controlar las convulsiones que tenía.

- Ya basta – Sam se había acercado y puso su mano en el hombro de Jacob para tratar de contenerlo – no quiero peleas en mi boda ¿está claro? – continuó pasando su mirada de Jacob a Taylor.

- Dile a este que se vaya – gruñó Jacob apuntando a Taylor, no sé qué pasó conmigo en ese momento, pero no quería quedarme con Jacob a solas nuevamente, no podría soporta que me pidiera explicaciones del porque volví, o que me volviera a echar de la Push pero de forma permanente, no toleraría que me quitara mi libre albedrío otra vez, lo mejor sería que yo también me marchara

- es mejor, pero si Taylor se va yo me voy con él – dije poniéndome frente al nombrado, este en un acto que no me esperé abrazó mi cintura y me acercó a él de forma posesiva, algo que no me gustó del todo, pero que prefería callar. Jacob nos miró y prendió sus ojos en furia.

- Al diablo con ambos – rugió Jacob volteándose y caminando fuera de la carpa, Sam me miró y suspiró moviendo la cabeza reprobatoriamente.

- Es mi boda – respiró como tratando de calmarse - no diré nada.

- No tienes derecho a decirme nada y sabes bien el porqué – le dije, y claro que lo sabía, él ya no era mi alfa, por lo que no le debía respeto alguno, él no podía darme un sermón como habría hecho antiguamente siendo mi alfa.

- San Diego solo ocultó a la antigua Leah, se ve que después de todo no has cambiado en nada, la arpía sigue donde mismo – dijo serio, pero sus palabras me quemaron hondo después de todo ¿de verdad jamás podre sacar a la arpía en mi?

- Piérdete y muérete en el proceso – respondí. Sam simplemente se volteó y caminó hacia Emily quien miraba atentamente el suceso, yo me sentí mal al armar una escenita como esa en medio de su boda, por lo que modulé un _"disculpa" _con mis labios, ella solo asintió y sonrió dándome a entender que no le había molestado, no sé que tiene en la cabeza esa niña, pero definitivamente hay algo malo, yo no habría perdonado una cosa así en mi boda, pero bueno, ella no es yo y ese es su mejor virtud. Suspiré sonoramente y relajé mis hombros, Taylor, quien aun me abrasaba me giró repentinamente y sin que pudiese anticiparme a nada me abrazó por los hombros hundiendo mi cabeza en su pecho.

- Discúlpame – susurró – no debí comportarme de esa forma, pero no soporté ver cómo te trataba, además del hecho de que me atraes, te quiero como una amiga, y como tal tenía que defenderte, lamento si te incomodé de alguna manera – solté mi respiración aliviada, él había dicho _"atraes"_ no amor ni nada por el estilo.

- No te preocupes, es algo común en este lugar, me sorprendió que hubieses sido tú, el señor de la relajación, quien estallara primero, deberías intentar practicar algunas técnicas de las que enseñas – bromeé para tratar de aligerar un poco el ambiente, él sonrió por el comentario.

- ¿Y funcionan?

- No mucho, pero en una de esas tienes suerte y te ayudan a no estallar.

- No estallé, mira Leah Clearwater, tu nunca me has visto enojado, cuando lo hagas comprobaras que me convierto en un perro rabioso – yo solté una carcajada, si tan solo supiera él que cuando yo me enojo me convierto en una loba iracunda, pero de forma totalmente literal – no te rías lo digo enserio

- Claro, claro, tiemblo de miedo – dije.

- deberías temblar de pavor, no solo lo digo por el miedo que doy cuando me enojo, sino porque quiero que entiendas que no estás sola, yo estoy contigo

- No soy una niñita débil a la cual deban salvar.

- ya lo sé, pero acostúmbrate a tener a alguien que te apoya y que trata de protegerte aunque no lo necesites – respondió, las cosas se habían calmado un poco y yo me había relajado, Taylor aprovechó el momento para bajar sus manos recorriendo completa y suavemente mi espalda hasta apoyarlas en la parte baja de esta entrelazando sus dedos, yo elevé mi mirada para encontrarme con unos juguetones ojos verdes

- Si estás esperando que te abrace como tú lo haces más vale que te sientes a esperar porque te saldrán raíces – le dije.

- Oh vamos, no es algo tan malo, piensa que estamos bailando en una boda, que necesito consuelo porque acabo de estallar, y que requiero de tu apoyo moral para decir lo que debo decir – me dijo, la oración comenzó con una sonrisa en su rostro, pero terminó con un Taylor serio y pensativo.

- ¿Qué tienes que decir? – pregunté sin mover mis manos de su pecho.

- Leah… abrázame – ordenó - no te pediré matrimonio si eso es lo que te asusta – mierda, algo me va a pedir, yo dudé mucho antes de mover mis manos y pasarlas por su cintura enredando mis dedos en su espalda, la curiosidad podía más que el temor a lo que fuese a decirme.

- Lee… cuando comenzamos a hablar en la mesa y antes de que tu hermano nos interrumpiera quería pedirte algo, y bueno, aprovechando las circunstancias te lo digo ahora – comenzó a decir mientras que mi corazón comenzó a acelerar – creo que te he dejado bastante en claro que tú me atraes de todas las formas posibles, y créeme cuando te digo que quiero que sea más que una atracción de mi parte… es por eso que quiero que cuando volvamos a San Diego aceptes ser mi novia…

- ¡¿Qué?! – Grité interrumpiéndolo, varios humanos se voltearon a verme - ¿Qué miran ustedes? Concéntrense en bailar metiches – les gruñí.

- No tienes que exaltarte de esa forma.

- Taylor, creo que varias veces te he dicho que yo no estoy hecha para relaciones de ningún tipo y que solo te quiero como un amigo y… - me silencio poniendo uno de sus dedos en mis labios – saca ese dedo si no quieres que lo arranque de una mordida – balbuceé bajo su índice, el sonrió.

- Preciosa escúchame, no te digo que hoy nos pongamos de novios, que mañana nos comprometamos y que pasado celebremos nuestra boda, solo quiero que intentes ser feliz a mi lado, sé que de alguna manera te gusto no me lo puedes negar, y definitivamente tu me gustas a mí, tal vez si lo intentamos logremos sentir algo mas fuerte… ¿Cómo sabes si mi encanto natural finalmente te hace caer rendida a mi pies? – Terminó diciendo, yo rodeé mis ojos en señal de lo loco que estaba - no es necesario que me respondas de inmediato, mañana nos devolvemos a la cuidad, ¿qué te parece si me lo dices en el bus? – un miedo me embargó, su petición era algo que debía pensar, pero si decidía decirle que no ¿cambiaría nuestra amistad? Taylor será un cargante arrogante niño de cuidad algunas veces… pero era mi amigo, el primero considerado así por mí en años y realmente lo necesitaba cerca, él me daba algo de paz.

- ¿y… si te digo que no?

- Tan amigos como siempre, si decides que no es lo mejor para ti, pues yo lo entenderé completamente, no perderé tu amistad por esto, es más importante tu amistad que mi ego en este caso – dijo y yo me sentí aliviada – aunque no creas que no seguiré intento conquistarte.

- Diablos, ni de esa forma me libraré de ti – dije bromeando, él respondió mi broma abrazándome más fuerte.

- Olvídalo, soy un pegote del que no te desharás – me respondió al oído. Yo sonreí y mi subconsciente me envió una imagen externa de cómo nos veríamos en ese momento a los ojos del resto, abrazados de esta forma pasábamos por novios bailando un lento, y sabía, en el fondo de mi, que no estaba bien, que debería separarme de Taylor y aclararle que debía tratarme como amiga hasta que las cosas cambiaran si es que lo hacían, pero eso era en el fondo de mi. En la superficie había dos pensamientos, uno que se rompía poco a poco y pedazo a pedazo por las palabras de Jacob _"¿Por qué volviste?" _esas palabras se repetían como eco en mi cabeza y por cada repetición algo se quebraba en mí. Por otro lado estaba la sensación de Taylor abrazándome, después de todo soy una mujer, mitad lobo y arpía mientras podía, pero mujer al fin y al cabo, y sentir el abrazo de alguien dándote apoyo era reconfortante. La última vez que me trataron de esta forma, fue antes de que mi padre muriera, cuando Sam me dejó por Emily sin darme una explicación. Después de él nadie, excepto Seth, quien trataba, pero que yo alejaba por miedo a contagiarlo con mi mal humor.

Si, sentirse querida por alguien es algo increíble, aunque fuese solo tu amigo, porque Taylor eso era para mí, mi amigo…entonces comencé a pensar ¿y si intentara algo con él? ¿Si le dijese que si a su petición? Él se encargaría de hacerme sentir algo más que amistad por él, quizás con el tiempo llegue a enamorarme de Taylor… ¿pero y la Push? ¿Y Jacob?... que mas da ese inútil, dejó en claro que no me quiere aquí, que me podía ir al diablo si quería… ¿Qué hago? Tengo la opción de decir que no, lo que conllevaría a que estaría sola por… bueno, lo más seguro es que sea por mucho tiempo, si es que no es siempre… por otro lado está la opción de decir que si, y que alguien me quiera por años, que intente conquistarme y que, quizás, en alguno momento y con mucha suerte me ayude a olvidar todo y me enseñe a amar a alguien siendo correspondida… la elección llega a ser imbécil de obvia… pero aun así no podía tomar una decisión.

* * *

**(¸.•´ (¸.• † Lirit † °•.¸**_**:**__** les digo que estamos escondidas y que no nos van a encontrar asi que no intenten armar una revuelta para lincharnos ni matarnos ni nada por el estilo… ya lo se, somos unas malas que las queremos hacer sufrir y que disfrutamos con el dolor de nuestros personajes… y es muy entretenido!!!! Jajajaja… Me encanta este capi, finalmente hablan aunque las cosas no sales como querían, pero ¿podría ser de otra manera?... nuestro parecer no… y Taylor, tan lindo mi personaje preferido después de Jacob… ahora ¿Qué pasará? ¿Leah le dira que si a Taylor? alguna sugerencia???**_

_**QUIERO DARLE LAS GRACIAS A TODAS LAS QUE ME DIJIERON FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, FUE UN HERMOSO REGALO DE SU PARTE CHICAS, AUNQUE NO LAS CONOZCA LAS QUIERO MUCHO Y FUE IMPORTANTE PARA MI SUS BUENOS DESEOS**_

_**Espero hayan disfrutado del capitulo, asi que dejen revis con cualquier comentario que quieran dejar, nos estamos leyendo, un beso grandote!!! **_

_**Pd: FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS TAYLOR!!!!!! TE ADORO!!!! (cumple 18 años y es mayor de edad… puedo amarlo sin sentirme pedófila xD)**_

**(¸.•´ (¸.• ****† Agnes †.¸.•: y? hasta que se encontraron!!!! hasta bailaron! apuesto que eso nose lo esperaban xD jajajja pero jake tenia que arruinar todo!! porq es asi? no lose xD y la proposicion de tay?? uhh!!! esto se pone weno!! no nos odien!!! pero si lo hacen = no mas dejennos un rewi!!!!!!!! aunq sea para decirnos malas palabras xDDDDDDDD cuidense y espero que les guste el cap!! anosotras nos gusto muchooooooo como quedo =D ... es que asi tenian que reencontrarse!! leah y jake no son rosas y empalagosos como otros xD jajaj tienen mas sabor xD saludos a todas!!!!!! y esperamos que nos escriban!!!!!!!**

* * *

NOTA. la otra semana no habra cap nuevo, hasta la subsiguiente!!! osea pal 25, sry!!!!!! pero es que me tomare unas pequeñas vacaciones antes de volverme loka!!!!!!!

no me odien

Anges

**

* * *

**

**Vestido Leah ( el vestido Numero 6, solo que con un tajo en la pierna =D)**

http:// www. webdelanovia . com/vestidos-de-fiesta/vestidos-de-fiesta-para-impactar-de-la-sposa

**traje Jacob**

http:// chismeandotodo . blogspot . com/2009/06/taylor-lautner-luciendo-un-elegante . html

**sam**

http://www . bodas . net/trajes-novio/solo-novios--e1567/fotos/7

**Taylor ( no miren al modelo que no es muy lindo pero el traje si)**

http: // www. webnovias . com/resultados_de_la_busqueda/vestido/2/Giovanni%20Valdi/////803/?webnovias[offset]=36&webnovias[dressFormPage]=25&webnovias[searchSeed]=9181

**Emily**

http://imgs . evisos . com/2008/02/3/weddingdayplaza-vende-vestidos-de-novia-online_64602fb4c1e_2 . jpg

* * *

**Gracias a : **doble vida, Bonnie Boleyn, Karina Cullen Black, fey black, pazzitta, AndreiiCullenHale, Andrecullen18, Tibby-Trick, Psique46, Sukio, Aligeos, Ellie. thecolou , Prettypurple, Tsuki-no-Haruka, Sophie93, Karmele Black, carichoextremo,Polynessia,piinkblaCk,Karmele,diosapagana,MaLiGnA BlAcK,Dark-Shinda,JoseCullenGD,susyh,sweetcullen12,Lorraine Cullen Swan,Shara Black,milets,Keiian,indramar,StillDollProduccions, Dream-espered **POR LEERNOS Y DEJARNOS COMENTARIOS SIGAN ASI!!!!!!**

**si hay alguien que nos lee pero no esta en la lista pues diganlo si quieren aparecer!!!!!!!!!  
**

**Seguiremos respondiendo los rewis a todas y cada una de ustedes!!! besos!!!**

**PUEDEN DEJAR REWIS AUNQUE NO ESTEN REGISTRADAS EN EL FANFICTION ASI QUE NO HAY ESCUSA PARA NO HACERLO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	32. Chapter 32

**°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.° CHAPTER 32: además de imbécil con mala suerte °.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°**

**Jacob POV**

- ¡No tienes derecho! – me gritó Leah empujando mi pecho para separarse de mi abrazo, al apartase de mi sentí como el frío me envolvía cuando dejé de sentir el calor de su cuerpo, daba lo mismo que yo tuviese cinco grados más de calor corporal que el normal de las personas, me sentí congelado cuando salió de mis brazos, en unos pocos minutos mi piel se había ajustado y regulado a su cercanía, ahora no sabía cómo volver a la normalidad. Aunque no fue solo eso lo que me heló hasta los huesos, era su mirada de rabia contra mí, aunque la había tenido miles de veces antes, la motivación tras esa mirada me hería, estaba enojada porque metí a Taylor en la discusión, ella lo defendía sin cansancio, como si lo conociera bien, de toda la vida, como si ese tipejo fuese importante, cuando en realidad no valía nada, no entiendo porqué está con él, ella es demasiado para ese… debería estar con alguien mejor, a su altura, alguien que pudiese con la fuerza que ella guarda en su interior…me comencé a enojar por eso, comencé a temblar, ya no pensaba claramente, mi vista y pensamientos se comenzaron a nublar de un modo que nunca había experimentado, tanto que no medía las cosas que salían de mi boca.

- ¿Por qué volviste? – _junto con él…_ ¿Por qué la ultima parte no salió? ¡Maldición!, _"¡con él, con él!" _traté de que las palabras salieran de entre mis labios, pero no había caso, yo quería que ella volviera, pero sola, no con un novio.

- Eres un maldito…

- ¿Puedo bailar con la señorita? – La voz de ese imbécil de San Diego interrumpió lo que Leah me iba a decir, conociéndola no sería nada amable, realmente, las cosas que ella me dice nunca lo son, mierda, mal pensamiento, mi ánimo decayó un poco más de lo que ya estaba, me volteé para mirarlo, estaba a mi espalda y me miraba serio, claramente él solo quería interrumpir mi charla con ella ¿Quién diablos se cree para meterse en medio de una conversación con Leah? _"se cree el novio"_ me contestó una voz en mi cabeza… era obvio, tanto como lo imbécil que soy.

- No te metas extranjero – escupí en su dirección a pesar de que sabía que tenía derecho a meterse, facultad que a mí me importaba un rábano. Él no se movió.

- Mi nombre es Taylor ¿o tu inteligencia no da como para recordar mi nombre? – abrí mis ojos sorprendido por su respuesta, no sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo ni con quien, yo no soy un simple humano al cual trata de intimidar, soy Jacob Black, alfa de una manada, líder y protector de mi pueblo por derecho sanguíneo, he peleado contra vampiros y ganado… ¿y este insignificante personaje cree que puede venir a tratarme de tonto?

- No eres lo suficientemente importarte como para recordar tu nombre – dije desafiándolo de vuelta, aunque era la pura verdad, él no es nadie aquí, nadie… pero pareció no percatarse de eso, ya que no se inmutó por mi dicho, vi como Leah se fijaba en el resto, sabía tan bien como yo que tanto lobos como vampiros estaban atentos a lo que pasaba, muchos esperando el momento para interferir si las cosas se salían de control.

- Pues si no lo soy para ti me da lo mismo – respondió Taylor – mientras a Leah le importe al diablo con el resto, aunque al parecer eres el único, todos aquí saben cómo me llamo, incluido tu padre.

- No te metas con mi familia maldito arrogante, además Sam te odia igual que yo – ¿estoy metiendo a Sam en el mismo saco que yo? Me debo ver realmente patético tratando de intimidar a este débil humano.

- Él no cuenta, es igual de idiota que tu – gruñí en su dirección, no porque le haya dicho idiota a Sam, eso yo también lo pensaba, sino mas bien por qué este altanero no mantenía la boca callada, y todo por defender a Leah, cuando ella es de MI manada, YO la defiendo, no necesita a nadie más.

- Ser de ciudad no te hace más inteligente, extranjero – dije temblando, trataba de controlar mi ira para no volverme lobo en medio de la fiesta, pero se me estaba complicando, ese inútil frente mío no me lo hacía fácil, tentaba su suerte al tratar de buscar pleito conmigo, y si quería pelea se la daría con gusto.

- Claro que no, pero me ayuda a saber cómo tratar a las mujeres, deja tranquila a Leah ¿me escuchaste? Ella no está sola – ¿escuché bien? ¿La escuálida persona frente mío estaba tratando de amenazarme? De no ser por la tensión del momento me habría reído de su patético intento por intimidarme, pero tenía que reconocer que era valiente, no se ha movido ni un centímetro, quizás por eso a Leah le gusta ¿Qué rayos dije? ¡Mierda! A Leah le gusta este imbécil porque a pesar de ser un débil humano es valiente y cuida de ella, ¡Pero si eso también lo puedo hacer yo! ¡Mierda! ¿Qué rayos dije de nuevo?

- No me digas que hacer y que no, Leah se puede defender bastante bien sola así que no la trates como si necesitara compañía – le dije repitiendo lo que él me había dicho en el bosque, me fije por un leve momento en Leah, y ella miraba a Taylor con ojos diferentes, ya no con preocupación por la pelea, tenía algo así como satisfacción en su mirada, como si le hubiese gustado su tono de protección para con ella, no lo entendí ¿ella quiere que alguien la resguarde? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿De qué me perdí mientras ella no estaba? Leah se caracteriza por ser una persona que no necesita de nadie, independiente y fuerte por si misma… y ahora se dejaba proteger por… ¿un simple humano? – Además ella no es tuya – terminé de decir, _"Ella tampoco es tuya"_ dijo una voz dentro de mi cabeza que me hizo enfurecer aun mas.

- No veo que sea de tu propiedad, por lo demás ella no es un objeto – dijo Taylor acercándose más de lo que le convenía si quería mantener su corazón latiendo y aun en su pecho, de nada se me dificultaba enterrar mi mano y sacarle un órgano – madura y aprende a tratar a una dama – suficiente, este imbécil está buscando pelea y se la voy a dar.

- Yo te voy enseñar… - dije tomando la solapa de su traje, pero no alcancé a hacer mas ya que unas suaves manos tomaron mis brazos, reconocí a la dueña de ese calor incluso antes de que mis ojos se fijaran que era Leah quien me detenía salvándole el pescuezo a mi futura víctima.

- ¡Basta los dos! – dijo empujándome, luego tomó el pecho de Taylor de forma protectora, él la miró a los ojos y le sonrió, ¡maldición! ¡Ella le devolvió la sonrisa! ¡Se la devolvió! Mientras que a mí solo me devolvía insultos y malas miradas ¿Por qué? _"¿Por qué?"_ – no sean unos niños y dejen de pelear, además hablan de mi como si no estuviera y eso no es nada agradable.

- Tu amiguito comenzó, nadie lo invita y mete su lengua donde no debe – gruñí.

- Si no dirás algo inteligente será mejor que guardes la tuya niño – me dijo Taylor ¿Qué? ¿Me llamó niño? ¡Que se cree!, mi físico oculta mis 17 a la perfección para parecer de la misma edad que él.

- No… me hagas… enojar – jadeé intentando no tirarme a su garganta matándolo de un simple golpe… era tan fácil, solo unos pasos… solo…

- Ya basta – dijo Sam tomando mi hombro, al parecer se había dado cuenta de mis intenciones de asesinato – no quiero peleas en mi boda ¿está claro?

- Dile a este que se vaya – de la boda, del pueblo, de este mundo, yo ayudo en la última parte, de un golpe lo mando al infierno y lo alejo de ella.

- Es mejor, pero si Taylor se va yo me voy con él – la voz de Leah resonó en el sitio y en mi cabeza de manera firme, totalmente segura de lo que había dicho, quería irse con él, no quería estar aquí ¿Por qué me hace esto? Me costó seguir respirando, sus palabras me daban vueltas, pero eso se opacó por la furia que me llenó ver como Taylor la abrazaba de forma posesiva y con una mirada de victoria en sus ojos, él sabía que ella quería estar lejos de este sitio, lejos de mí, la persona que más daño le había hecho además de Sam, él lo sabía, y se jactaba de mi derrota.

- Al diablo con ambos – rugí volteándome, quería salir del lugar, dejar de ver la forma en la que esos dos se miraban, ella se quería ir con él, lo había dejado bien en claro ¿necesitaba otra prueba que me confirmase que eran novios? No, pero aun así no podía creerlo… me alejé unos pasos de la carpa, pero de un golpe me detuve, sentí mi pecho contraerse, y estaba seguro que era debido a la distancias que estaba interponiendo nuevamente entre Leah y yo, de un momento a otro quise verla una vez más antes de perderme en los bosques, se veía hermosa con ese traje, una diosa más allá del entendimiento humano, licántropo y vampírico, algo que nunca creí ver ni menos llegar a adorar, los vampiros eran naturalmente hermoso, pero Leah no necesitaba de ponzoña para igualar e incluso superar su belleza, no podía creer lo ciego que estuve todo este tiempo, como fui capaz de ignorar la perfección que tenía corriendo a mi lado, ¿Cómo tan imbécil para sacarla de mi vida?... me sorprendí por mi último pensamiento. Lentamente me devolví para verla aunque sea un poco antes de irme.

Pero no quería guardar ese tipo de imagen en mi cabeza.

Lo primero que vi al llegar fue a Leah de espaldas, eso no sería malo, ya que su vestido dejaba al descubierto gran parte de ella y era una recreación para la vista… lo horrible del asunto eran las manos de Taylor tocándola, bajando y acariciando cada pulgada de la piel desnuda de su dorso, teniendo la suerte de alcanzar con sus dedos aquello que yo no podría alcanzar a menos que fuese en sueños, ver como la abrazaba, y como ella, a pesar de dudarlo un poco, posiblemente por estar frente a tanta gente, le devolvía el abrazo, como se sonreían, como se miraban a los ojos, como ella aceptaba esas muestras de cariño de parte de él… me sorprendí a mi mismo soltando un gruñido gutural desde el fondo de mi pecho causada por la escena ante mis ojos, uno tras otro salían por mis labios, gruñidos de lobo herido, furioso con la vida y consigo mismo, apreté mis manos en puños con tal fuerza que sentí la sangre correr por entre mis dedos, pero no le tomé importancia, serían heridas que curarían en un par de segundos… pero el daño que tenía en el pecho no podría sanarse nunca, sentí mi corazón sangrar forzándose a trabajar el doble para bombear la sangre a mi cuerpo, doliendo, doliendo más que cuando fui herido por los neófitos de la fría Victoria, más que la vez en la que pensé que perdería a Bella, mis músculos se tensionaron tanto que los temblores se hicieron incontrolables, pero no eran los que indicaban entrar en fase, eran convulsiones de encono, no podía hacer otra cosa que pensar en lo que mis ojos veían, ella, Leah, con ese, Taylor.

Ahora los celos me tenían vuelto loco, porque tenía claro que eran eso, celos.

Celos porque él la abrazaba de esa manera y con toda tranquilidad, yo había gozado de cada escaso segundo con Leah en mis brazos sintiendo como su corazón latía cerca de mi pecho, disfrutando del calor que emanaba de su cuerpo, deleitándome de cada célula de ella a pesar de la pelea que estábamos teniendo, pero Taylor podía hacer eso sin preocuparse de que las cosas terminaran mal, podía abrazarla y deleitarse del placer de una retribución por parte de ella, de una conversación sin peleas, al menos no tan acidas como las que tiene conmigo, de un momento en el que basta tenerla en tu pecho respirando tranquilamente para ser la persona más feliz que pudiese existir, sin tener que hablar, simplemente sabiendo que la tenías así para ti… sola y únicamente para ti…

Me volteé y comencé a correr hacia el bosque, no podía soportar ver más esa escena de entrega mutua que me sacaba de quicio, a medida que avanzaba sentí que el mundo se me venía encima, mi velocidad se hizo aterradoramente rápida, ya no veía lo que había cerca, esquivaba las cosas solo por instinto y más de algún árbol sufrió las consecuencias de mi velocidad y brutalidad, los árboles se cerraban a mi alrededor asfixiándome, dejando mis pulmones sin espacio para el aire y sin nada para ver, sin poder oír, completamente a la deriva, mis manos se movían tratando de sacarme la ropa para tratar de sentirme menos ahogado, rasgué la tela que tenía encima, trataba desesperadamente de sentirme menos perdido, disipé en alguna parte la camisa y corbata que estaba usando, los zapatos fueron lo primero en desaparecer, lo único que aun tenía en mi eran los pantalones de vestir azul oscuro pertenecientes al traje. La velocidad no calmaba mi ira, cada vez soltaba más y más bramidos de rabia ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ese imbécil y no yo?

- No… ¡NO! – grité tomando un árbol cercano y lanzándolo lejos, derribé un par mas con ese lanzamiento, pero mi ira no se disipaba, no soportaba la idea de ella en los brazos de otro, riéndole a otro, besando a otro, la simple idea de otro hombre tocándola me enloquecía hasta el punto de querer hacer rendir cuentas ante mí a aquel que osara en solo pensar tocarla, porque Leah era parte de mi manada, era mi beta…

- ¡Nadie puede tocarla! ¡Ella es mía! – confesé en la fuerza de otro lanzamiento. Finalmente me quedé quieto. Mi respiración era rápida, mis manos tenían heridas que sangraban y otras que ya estaban cicatrizando, mi pecho se elevaba exageradamente con cada inhalación, pero aun así sentía que el aire no llegaba a mis pulmones. Con cada segundo que pasaba mi pulso desaceleraba un poco más, calmándose, a diferencia de mi rabia que no amainaba con nada, mi mente no se cansaba de repetir la escena de ellos juntos, de cada vez que ellos estaban juntos, porque desde que llegaron casi no se habían separado, ella lo buscaba y protegía de nosotros de la misma forma en que lo hacía él, Leah confiaba en Taylor a tal punto que yo estaba seguro que sería capaz de confiarle el secreto de su licantropía si fuese necesario, y eso no lo podía aguantar, que ella estuviese cerca de él me enfermaba, los celos me cegaban por completo con solo pensar que ella lo pensaba a él, porque ahora yo solo una cosa tenía una cosa en mi mente, Leah no puede ser de nadie, solo mía, el destino lo quiere así, las leyendas lo quieren así, yo lo quiero así… porque yo la quiero…

- No… - susurré para mi mismo dándome cuenta de algo que me quise negar desde hace tanto tiempo – yo la amo.

Mis ojos se clavaron en el suelo y sentí como una lágrima caía a la vegetación que estaba siendo espectadora de mi declaración. Maldita sea, me enamoré de Leah sin si quiera darme cuenta, de alguna manera ella se había vuelto la razón de mi todo, si ella estaba lejos no podía vivir, me volvía… un zombi. La imagen de Bella el tiempo en el que estuvo sin Edward se me vino a la mente y por primera vez la entendí, yo había estado sufriendo de la misma forma estos tres meses, solo que Bella sabia la razón de su desdicha, yo solo me dejaba hundir mas en el barro sin razón, supe porqué se tomaba el pecho cada vez que se decía su nombre, si le dolía de la forma en la que a mí me duele pensar en Leah, es totalmente entendible que sintiera que su pecho se iba a desintegrar de un momento para otro, lo entendí porque a mí me está pasando lo mismo, entendí porque ella lo había elegido a él sobre a mí, si Bella se sentía de esta forma cada vez que no lo tenía a su lado, con razón no dudo en aceptarlo en su vida cuando él volvió.

Pero en mi caso las cosas eran diferentes, ella no se fue, yo la eché de mi vida y ahora no sabía cómo hacerla volver… la rabia volvía a mi cuerpo, porque ya no podía hacerla volver, ella estaba con alguien más y todo era culpa mía.

- ¡Mierda! – grité y lancé otro tronco a alguna parte del bosque - ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué de ella? ¡De todas las mujeres en este planeta tenía que enamorarme hasta la medula de la más cascarrabias, petulante, cabeza dura, altanera y harpía que existe! – le preguntaba al viento, como si fuese capaz de responderme o si de alguna manera pudiese encontrar la respuesta en mi si decía mis interrogantes en voz alta, pero nada ocurría, tenía la cabeza hecha un lio, más que nada porque aun trataba de procesar la información, por primera vez me daba cuanta que aquello que sentía por Leah no era una simple preocupación porque es parte de mi manada, no, era algo mucho más fuerte, el amor que de pronto supe que sentía por ella se adentró en mis venas con una fuerza sobrecogedora, una que hacía que me doliera con cada latido por la presión que ejercía contra las paredes de mis vasos sanguíneos , tuve que verla en brazos de otro para abrir mis ojos a mis propios sentimientos, la rabia por mi ineptitud caló hondo en mí, me sentía como un animal enfurecido con el mundo y consigo mismo.

- ¿Qué tiene ella? ¿Qué tiene que me hace sentir vivo con su sola presencia? ¿Qué me hace sentir sin aliento si no la tengo cerca? – Murmuré apretando mis puños y bajando mi cabeza, otra lágrima cayó al suelo - ¿Por qué darme cuenta justo ahora que ella encontró la felicidad en los brazos de alguien que no soy yo? ¿Qué mierda tiene el destino en mi contra? – la situación parecía un vil burla a costa mía, primero Bella y ahora Leah… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?... yo la quiero, la amo ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? Si estaba tan claro, Billy me preguntó al respecto, hasta el imbécil de Sam mencionó que yo sentía algo por ella y Seth en algún momento dijo que no entendía porque no podíamos ser felices juntos y yo como idiota lo negué esta el cansancio, desechaba la idea de ser feliz con ella sin siquiera pensarlo, yo quería salvarla pero es ella la que me tiene que salvar a mí, sin ella no soy ni valgo nada, me lo negué a mí mismo y ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias de mis estúpidas acciones.

Dejé que mis piernas finalmente perdieran sus fuerzas y mis rodillas se doblaran dejándome caer al suelo sobre estas y mis manos, cerré mis ojos con fuerza tratando de retener inútilmente las gotas que brotaban de mis ojos sin parar. Las imágenes de Leah se arremolinaban frente a mi retina recordándome lo hermosa que era y lo endemoniadamente increíble que había vuelto, era alguien diferente, ¿Cómo cambió tanto? Desde su vuelta de San Diego la había visto sonreír más veces que el tiempo que estuvo aquí en la Push… y todas esas venían de la mano de las conversaciones con su novio o de su simple cercanía, me dolía… no, esa palabra se queda corta frente al sufrimiento que siento… me desgarraba cada parte de mi darme cuenta de eso, de lo feliz que ese tipo la hacía y de lo bien que ella estaba con él lejos de mí, porque era obvio que su problema era conmigo… Leah es alguien diferente a todas, si quiere ir contra las leyes y leyendas de nuestro pueblo lo hará, y lo está haciendo, dejó en claro que en su vida y en su destino mandaba ella.

"_No crean ni por un segundo que me obligarán"_ había dicho ella aquella vez que nos contaron sobre la leyenda que unía nuestros destinos _"soy la única en mi especie, por lo tanto nadie puede usar su voz sobre mí en ese tema, yo decido… y decido no hacerlo"_ estaba claro que no haría lo que los ancianos le estaban pidiendo, no quería ser el reservorio de una nueva especie _"…está claro que la repulsión con Jacob es mutua_" había dicho, y en ese momento había estado de acuerdo con ella, pero ahora me doy cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba, no podía sentir repulsión por ella, solo el prejuicio de ese entonces me tenía de esa forma, ella era la harpía del pueblo, la mujer que destilaba odio en cada mirada sin importar lo inocente que fueras en su problema con Sam, todos la odiaban, y yo junto con ellos, más que nada contagiado por el sentimiento de los demás, pero no ahora, cuando se unió a mi manada todo cambió, ya no sentía ese rechazo por ella, claro que era una molestia y muchas veces me sacaba de quicio pero en el fondo la llegué a comprender, pero no ahora que los demás no influyen en mi, ahora que me importa una mierda lo que los demás opinen, ahora, y solo ahora me doy cuenta de lo desesperadamente enamorado que estoy de ella…

- ¿Qué hago ahora? – me pregunté a mi mismo cerrando mis puños en el suelo - ¿Qué? - Al parecer de los dos yo sería el único que cumpliría con la historia, sería el único enamorado hasta perder el juicio… mientras que ella decidía irse lejos para vivir tranquila en otro sitio… y con otro hombre.

Yo no era quien para negarle esa felicidad, no tenia las fuerzas para verla sufrir, además el culpable de que ella esté con otro soy yo, únicamente yo, yo la empujé a irse y ahora tengo que pagar las consecuencias. Me preguntaba a mi mismo el porqué no luchaba por ella como lo hice por Bella tiempo atrás, me siento derrotado antes de comenzar la batalla por su amor, y después de todo la respuesta era simple, no tenía como ganar. Con mi amiga sabía que ella de alguna manera me amaba, tenía sentimientos por mí que hubiesen terminado juntándonos para siempre de no haber aparecido los Cullen en su vida… pero no Leah, ella nunca ha sentido nada por mí, y sé que nunca lo hará, ni si quiera estima, nada que pase del leve respeto de un beta hacia su alfa, y ni eso, ella no dudaba en contradecir lo que yo decía, en ella no se aplicaba el respeto que el alfa tenía de forma innata dentro de una manada, Leah se pasaba por buena parte ese respeto y te lo hacía saber. Mi lucha por y con ella era una batalla perdida.

Tenía entonces dos opciones, luchar sabiendo lo mal que la pasaré y la humillante derrota que tendré, o dejarla ser feliz aunque sea en los brazos de alguien diferente a mí. La idea de que se alejara de mi vida nuevamente me dejaba sin la capacidad de respirar, como si un camión se pasara por mi cuerpo y se quedara sobre mi pecho impidiéndole moverse… pero era lo mejor para ella, con Leah no podía hablar sin una disputa ¿Qué oportunidades tenía entonces de decirle que la amo y de convencerla que se quedara por mi? ¿Qué esperanzas podía albergar de conquistarla de alguna manera y ganarme aunque sea un poco de su afecto? La respuesta era clara y dolorosa. NINGUNA.

Yacía en el suelo desde hace bastante tiempo, lo supe porque finalmente la noche había llegado a la Push sumiendo todo con su oscuridad característica, pero yo ya estaba sumergido en ella desde hace bastante rato. Mi cabeza ya no podía pensar con claridad, además de imágenes y recriminaciones a mi mismo nada más pasaba por mis pensamientos. Pensé en volver a la reserva, pero directo a mi casa, tal vez cambiarme de ropa y perderme por el mundo, ya no había problemas en la Push, los Cullen eran buenas personas, digo, vampiros. Victoria estaba muerta, mi amiga era una frio con una hermosa hija, y la razón de mi vida se iría mañana al atardecer para no volver más… solo sufriría por mi padre, pero él sobreviviría sin mi presencia… los chicos de la manada… bueno ellos deberán volver a su vida como corresponde, volver a estudiar, hacer algo más que vaguear por los bosques.

Sí, eso haré, recorreré el continente y me perderé tratando de olvidar, o de que duela menos. Con la decisión de alejarme de todo me levanté de mi lugar y comencé a correr hacia mi hogar, lo tomé con calma, sin la velocidad con la que llegué hacia ese lugar, por alguna extraña razón quería postergar mi huida del sitio, una recóndita parte de mi sabía que eso significaba mi separación total con la Push y con Leah, porque esta vez, si me marchaba, no volvería.

Estaba a unos pocos kilómetros cuando un olor me hizo detener.

- No puede ser – murmuré, ese olor dulzón no puede estar aquí. He estado mucho tiempo con los Cullen como para reconocer su aroma, y este no correspondía a ninguno de los miembros de esa familia. No, era otro vampiro el que merodeaba los límites de la reserva. No, no puede estar pasando, no después de tanto tiempo de paz en este sitio.

De un salto entré en fase y quedé en forma de lobo, mis sentidos son más finos de esta forma y me ayudarán a encontrar al dueño de ese olor. ¿Qué hace un vampiro merodeando por Forks? Mi nariz guiaba mis patas por el bosque, al sentir que el aroma se hacía cada vez mas fuerte comencé a desacelerar, sigilosamente empecé a moverme por entre los árboles y a camuflarme con la maleza y oscuridad de la noche, mis ojos se adaptaron en segundos al ambiente sin luz y sombrío del lugar, mis latidos disminuyeron al igual que mi respiración, todo controlándose para pasar desapercibido por mi enemigo. A un kilómetro de donde me encontraba vislumbré una figura agachada a los pies de una roca. Podía ver su perfil perfectamente, era un hombre, más bien un niño, no más alto que Alice, su pelo negro como la noche estaba tomado como una trenza en la parte baja de su cabeza llegando hasta la cintura, daba la impresión de que no tenía más de 18 años. Su contextura física era delgada, lo que seguramente lo hacía un ser veloz ¿Qué hace alguien tan peculiar como él aquí? Y más raro aun era su vestimenta, la cual podía hacer pensar que el vampiro había salido del siglo diecinueve.

Lo quedé mirando fijamente sin perderlo de vista, me extrañó que no se hubiese dado cuenta de mi presencia, estaba muy concentrado viendo algo. Seguí su mirada y me percaté que frente a él, a no más de tres kilómetros estaba llevándose a cabo la fiesta del matrimonio de Sam, se podía ver con claridad a todos bailando y riendo, todas las especies como amigas, lobos, humanos y vampiros. Mis ojos se abrieron por el miedo de pensar que esta criatura pensase en atacarlos, pero me relajé al poco tiempo al recordar la cantidad de lobos que allí habían, un simple vampiro como él no podría contra dos manadas ya experimentadas en la lucha contra los de su especie, y mis sentidos me decían que no había nadie más que él en los alrededores. Me moví un poco mas hacía su dirección, tenía intenciones de capturarlo, ya cuando lo tuviese entre mis manos vería que haría con él. Pero ese chupasangre finalmente se dio cuenta de que alguien más lo acompañaba en los bosques.

Levantó su cabeza de golpe y la giró en mi dirección fijando sus ojos escarlata directo en los míos. Mis piernas reaccionaron y avanzaron hacia mi enemigo natural, un gruñido escapó de su garganta y se movió justo antes de que mis garras cayeran sobre su pequeño cuerpo, de un giro quedó frente mío y levantó sus labios sobre sus largos colmillos en modo de advertencia, yo reflejé ese movimiento y volví a abalanzarme sobre él, pero este comenzó a correr para tratarme de perderme. Hacía cambios de dirección bruscos entre los árboles mientras corría, pero ese bosque era mío, un simple vampiro no me ganaría en mi territorio.

Mis patas aumentaron su frecuencia hasta que estaba justo en su espalda, de un golpe lo tiré contra un tronco cercano, tambaleándose el chupasangre se levantó y se tiró en mi dirección, lo esquivé pero sentí como su uñas tocaban mi rostro de la misma forma en que las mías rajaban su pecho, sentí un poco de sangre caer por mi hocico, pero nada que ocupara mi mente. Ambos nos gruñimos listos para un nuevo ataque, pero la sanguijuela se movió hacía un costado y tomando el mismo tronco que antes yo le había lanzado lo tiró en mi dirección, yo lo esquivé sin problemas, pero cuando miré en su dirección vi como una roca del tamaño de un auto iba hacia mí, giré mi cuerpo con velocidad para esquivarlo, salté del sitio y caí de costado sobre el fango, sentí como una rama incrustada en el suelo se clavaba en el costado izquierdo de mi cuerpo con el que había caído, el deslizamiento por el piso debido a mi derrumbe provocó una gran herida en mis costillas provocando la salida de sangre por ella, esa tardaría un poco más en sanar, despejé mi mente para ocuparme de lo que importaba, al final de cuentas había esquivado la piedra. Sacudí mi cabeza y comencé a buscar a ese vampiro, pero ya no estaba, me acerqué al árbol que me había lanzado buscando su presencia, su olor para poder seguirlo, pero ya no quedaba mucha de su hediondez, la maldita sanguijuela se había escapado.

Lancé una aullido al viento para advertirles a todos en la carpa que algo pasaba, debía dirigirme donde los demás para decirles que un vampiro ajeno al clan vegetariano de la zona se encontraba rondando. Antes de girarme vi algo bajo el tronco, me acerqué y con una pata tiré de ella, era una especie de capa, la misma que el chupasangre estaba usando, arrugando mi nariz por lo fétido del aroma tomé la tela entre mis dientes y comencé a correr en dirección de donde estaba la fiesta, ellos tendrán que salir para encontrarme, a menos que quieran que los humanos allí vean a un lobo de dos metros aparecer.

Al llegar vi a Sam quien ya me estaba esperando, con su mirada me dijo que no saliera de la oscuridad de los bosques. Él comenzó a correr y a adentrarse en la frondosidad, yo lo seguí hasta que llegamos a un círculo rodeado de árboles, nuestro usual sitio de fogata. Todos se encontraban allí. Tanto lobos como vampiros… y ella.

Mientras yo aun me encontraba en las sombras Sam se me acercó y lanzó en mi dirección unos pantalones de mezclilla negros y cortos. Salí de fase y me los coloqué, de esta forma salí para poder hablar. Miré a todos los que estaban frente mío esperando ansiosos una respuesta que explicara el porqué de mi aullido. De una forma extraña ambas especies estaban mezcladas, en un extremo Bella era abrazada por Edward, a su lado estaba Seth y Embry sentados en el piso con las piernas cruzadas, luego Alice y su marido me miraban fijos y a sus pies Brody y Collin, seguían Rosalie y Emmet, él pasando su brazo por sobre los hombros de ella, parados a su lado vi a Quil, Jared y Paul. En una esquina estaba el Dr. Cullen y su señora, y sentada sobre una roca junto a ellos estaba Leah con su hermoso vestido, sus increíbles piernas cruzadas y los brazos sujetos bajo su pecho. Demoré mí vista un poco más en ella buscando su aroma en el aire y guardando su imagen, la cual era mejor a la última que tenía de ella en mi mente, a los segundos vi como Sam me miraba exigiendo una explicación. Yo lacé la capa en dirección a Edward quien la tomó en el aire.

- Vampiro – le dije recordando lo sucedido en mi cabeza, obviamente él lo vería, y me di cuenta que lo hizo ya que sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse con expresión de pánico en ellos, antes de que digiera nada comencé a hablar – percibí un aroma en el bosque, al seguirlo vi un chupasangre cerca del sitio de la fiesta, observaba cada detalle del lugar. Traté de atraparlo, pero escapó, eso es de él – terminé apuntando la tela que tenía Edward en sus manos.

- Eso es de…

- Si – interrumpió el lector de mentes a su padre – es de un Volturis, tiene su sello – dijo mostrando una insignia extraña.

- Queremos explicaciones – dijo Sam serio.

- Los Volturis son una familia de vampiros muy antiguos y poderosos, son la realeza de nuestra raza, nadie escapa del poder que ellos tienen.

- ¿Qué tienen que estar haciendo aquí? – preguntó Seth.

- Tranquilo Seth – le pidió Carlisle mientras continuaba – ellos son conocidos míos, estuve un tiempo con ellos en Italia hace muchos siglos ya.

- ¿Vinieron a la boda? – pregunto Collin.

- No seas imbécil, la boda era de licántropos no de sanguijuelas – respondió Paul, se escuchó como Emmet siseaba en respuesta, pero nadie se detuvo en eso, la relación de esos dos era así, disfrutaban peleando sin llegar nunca a hacerse daño, al menos no de forma mortal.

- Cuando tomé la decisión de acabar con mi vida la vez que pensé que mi Bella ya no existía, me dirigí a Volterra, sitio donde ellos residen – comenzó a decir Edward, su esposa lo abrazaba fuertemente de la cintura mientras intentaba esconder el miedo en sus ojos, hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a mi amiga tan aterrada, sentimiento que aminoró rápidamente, era seguro que el culpable de eso era Jasper – los Volturis eran los únicos con el poder para matarme, pero no quisieron… pasaron cosas entre medio de la historia, una de ellas fue que Bella acudió a mi rescate, arriesgando su vida humana para salvar mi triste existencia – siguió él tocando la mejilla de ella con ternura, vi como Leah rodaba los ojos y gruñía bajo, sonreí por eso de forma interna, me encantaba eso de ella… mierda, perdí la concentración.

- El problema del asunto, además del obvio, es que vieron un increíble potencial en mi esposa, y me exigieron que debía convertirla o lo haría ellos – dijo Edward.

- Pero lo hiciste ¿no? – Interrumpió Emmet – la mordiste y todo eso antes del tiempo que ellos pusieron como límite, pasaste a Bella de humana patosa a Vampira patosa ¿Cuál es el problema? – Bella lo miró feo mientras que el resto de vampiro rodaba los ojos.

- Posiblemente querían comprobar que yo ya fuese un vampiro – dijo Bella.

- Saliel es uno de los guardias de los Volturis – dijo Edward – vi su imagen en los pensamientos de Jacob, no está hecho para atacar, su poder principal es la comunicación a larga distancia, puede hablar con alguien a kilómetros. Debe haber una conexión enorme entre emisor y receptor.

- Aro tiene esa unión con Saliel, llevan más de un siglos juntos – dijo Carlisle.

- Seguramente mientras nos observaba le decía a Aro todo lo que pasaba en el sitio.

- Aun no veo lo malo de todo, Bella ya no es humano y fin del asunto – la voz de Embri sonó aburrida.

-¿Hay algo en todo esto que pueda ocasionar problemas con su élite? – preguntó Sam a Carlisle.

- Tal vez su cercanía con nosotros – especuló Brody.

- No lo creo, la existencia de su especie no es común, a menos que hayan visto que montábamos perros del tamaño de un caballo no tienen como saber que tenemos lazos de amistad con licántropos, solo vieron a Jake convertido, no tienen como asumir que otros miembros de la fiesta también pueden convertirse – dijo Edward.

Yo comencé a pensar que podía ser, recordé lo que había pasado, lo que ese vampiro había visto, a los Cullen bailando, los lobos comiendo y riendo, los novios mirando todo lo que pasaba, humanos bebiendo o bailando, Claire jugando con Nessie.

- Jacob – dijo Edward interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

- ¿Qué? – pregunté, de pronto todas las miradas estaban en mi.

- Repítelo – lo miré con cara de no entender nada – que fue lo que Saliel vio – pensé en todos en la fiesta – esa imagen detenla en tu mente.

- No lo creo posible – bromeó Brody.

- Cierra la boca – dijo Seth mirándome, yo traté de ignorar a todos y fijarme en la imagen de fiesta.

- ¿Qué es Edward? – preguntó Carlisle, el nombrado se puso más pálido de lo que es normalmente.

- Vio a Renesme – susurró, nadie entendió el problema del asunto, pero sí lo hizo el doctor.

- No – susurró – vio a un niño inmortal – Edward cerró los ojos con fuerza y abrazó de la misma forma a Bella, nadie entendía nada.

- Esto me está cansando, abran la boca y digan qué diablos pasa – gruñó Leah desde una esquina.

- Es una larga historia – le dijo Carlisle.

- Entonces doctor colmillos comience a hablar que solo pierden el tiempo temblando de miedo igual que niñitas – bramó ella en contestación, yo volví a mirarla sonriendo para mí mismo. Carlisle suspiró y comenzó su relato sobre niños pequeños convertidos en vampiros. Los llamados niños inmortales fueron una plaga peligrosa en algún momento de la historia, mataban sin pensarlo ya que no tenía el desarrollo moral para saber que lo que hacían estaba mal, aunque los vampiros adultos tampoco, pero al menos lo hacen a escondidas y cuando tienen hambre, ellos pueden comprender ciertas reglas que se aplican a los de su especie. Los Volturis mataron a cada niño que existía y el tema se volvió tabú para la especie de fríos.

- Mi hija no es un niño inmortal, ella crece, tiene pulso y un hermoso corazón latiendo en su pecho, ella nació de mi vientre, fue engendrada – comenzó a decir Bella desesperada y nerviosamente, se podía sentir en la piel el temor de su voz.

- Pero Saliel no vio eso, solo se fijó en una niña pequeña con nuestras características, según los recuerdos de Jacob, Nessie se encontraba haciendo algo típico de nuestra raza, corrió a gran velocidad desde donde estaba Claire hasta donde había lanzado una pelota, ningún humano se percató de eso, ni si quiera la pequeña Claire, la velocidad de Renesme fue demasiada, evidenciando que no era humana – comenzó a explicar Edward acunando en su pecho a una asustada Bella.

- ¿Qué pasará ahora? – preguntó Emmet.

- Alice – la voz de Jasper se elevó por primera vez desde que todo esto había comenzado, y era solo para tratar de hacer reaccionar a su esposa, quien estaba entre sus brazos con la mirada lejana – cariño, tranquila, fíjate bien en lo que ves – le dijo, luego de unos segundos la llamó - Alice, vuelve – la tranquilidad con la que le hablaba era increíble, ella lentamente comenzó a parpadear, y cuando volvió en si nos miró.

- Malditos chuchos que interfieren en mis visiones – dijo ella arrugando el ceño visiblemente enojada.

- ¿Qué viste? – le preguntó su esposo.

- No mucho y de poca claridad, era invierno, todo cubierto de nieve, un gran grupo de vampiros acercándose a nosotros, tenían puestas las capas distintivas de la guardia real… Carlisle, traen a todos, los guardias, los tribunales, algunos testigos… hasta a las esposas – dijo Alice mirando a su padre.

- No puede ser, para que saquen a las esposas de su tierra deben estar decididos a algo.

- ¿A qué? – fue la primera vez que hablé, todos pasaron su mirada de mi a el doctor.

- O conquistar o destruir.

* * *

**(¸.•´ (¸.• † Lirit † °•.¸**_**:**__** wa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Finalmente Jakob se dio cuenta que ama a Leah!!!!! Finalmente lo aceptó!!!! Al releer el capi me di cuenta que me fui en lo profundo con los sentimientos de Jake, pero al final el resultado quedó genial. Las cosas no podían detenerse en la felicidad, no podíamos olvidarnos de los temidos Volturis… se preguntarán, porque no fue Irina quien los delató, pues AGNES tuvo una idea mucho mejor que esa y yo solo la plasmé. Dejen revis porque realmente me gusta el tono deprimente de este capitulo, las cosas serán diferentes desde hoy y nada será como ustedes lo creen. **_

_**Espero que el capi compense la demora en la actualización. Se les quiere mucho, pero mas aun cuando dejan lindos revis.**_

**(¸.•´ (¸.• ****† Agnes †.¸.•:wiiiiiii jake ama a leah, jake ama a leah xD tenia que ponerse ultra celoso para darse cuenta xD de sus sentimientos jajajaj pobre como sufre reacionando y descubriendo finalmente la verdad de su vida, y los vultiris? no podiamos olvidarnos de ellos!!!!! ahora vienen cosas muy interesantes! espero que les guste!! porq anosotras nos encanta! encuanto a mi idea para irina no adelantare nada!!!!!!! jajajja pero es wena la odia aunq presiento que me odiaran! pero no lo hagan es solo para darle mas sabor a la historia! espero disfruten y SRY por la espera!!!!!!!!!!  
**

**

* * *

**

**Gracias a : **doble vida, Bonnie Boleyn, Karina Cullen Black, fey black, pazzitta, AndreiiCullenHale, Andrecullen18, Tibby-Trick, Psique46, Sukio, Aligeos, Ellie. thecolou , Prettypurple, Tsuki-no-Haruka, Sophie93, Karmele Black, carichoextremo,Polynessia,piinkblaCk,Karmele,diosapagana,MaLiGnA BlAcK,Dark-Shinda,JoseCullenGD,susyh,sweetcullen12,Lorraine Cullen Swan,Shara Black,milets,Keiian,indramar,StillDollProduccions, Dream-espered **POR LEERNOS Y DEJARNOS COMENTARIOS SIGAN ASI!!!!!!**

**si hay alguien que nos lee pero no esta en la lista pues diganlo si quieren aparecer!!!!!!!!!  
**

**Seguiremos respondiendo los rewis a todas y cada una de ustedes!!! besos!!!**

**PUEDEN DEJAR REWIS AUNQUE NO ESTEN REGISTRADAS EN EL FANFICTION ASI QUE NO HAY ESCUSA PARA NO HACERLO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	33. Chapter 33

_***ACLARAMOS QUE LOS PERSONAJES SON DE MEYER AL IGUAL QUE LA IDEA ORIGINAL, EL CAMBIO EN LA HISTORIA ES FRUTO DE NUESTRA LOCURA COMPARTIDA XD

* * *

**_

**°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.° CHAPTER 33: la decisión está tomada °.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°**

**Leah POV**

Estaba de lo mejor bailando en la fiesta, tratando de divertirme y de olvidarme de el rostro de Jake antes de marcharse, trataba de borrar de mi memoria sus ojos tristes, su expresión de ira, pero más que nada, intentaba olvidar sus palabras _"porque volviste"_, esa estúpida frase se repetía en mi cabeza una y otra vez, y con cada deja vú mas me dolía, solo la voz de Taylor a mi oído mientras bailábamos me calmaba.

Maldición, Taylor. ¿Qué haría con él? ¿Con su petición? ¿Quería yo ser su novia? Quería ser feliz, eso es claro, estaba tan… cansada de pelear contra el mundo, ya no quería hacerlo, ya no quería ser el centro de la maldad en la manada, simplemente quería respirar sin sentir que debía odiar al cosmos para protegerme. Estaba realmente cansada. Y Taylor me daba paz interna… tal vez… debería…

Se escuchó un aullido en el aire, y lo reconocí en seguida, era Jacob, algo en mi pecho se encogió por la preocupación, conocía bien que significaba ese rugido. Algo malo había ocurrido. Todos nos quedamos mirando, mis ojos se enfocaron en los de Sam, él movió su cabeza indicando el bosque, ya sabía cuál era el lugar que él quería señalar, el sitio de las fogatas, el sitio de las historias y de las reuniones que solíamos tener… bueno, que yo solía tener cuando era parte de la manada. Eso me hizo pensar ¿debería ir a esa reunión? Yo ya no pertenecía a este sitio. Al menos eso me decía a mí misma. ¿Por qué debiese acudir al llamado de mi alfa si él me echó de la manada? Bueno no me expulsó de la manada pero si de La Push que para el caso es casi lo mismo, y Sam no tiene derechos sobre mí…. Debería… no, no debería ir, no saco nada con estar presente en una reunión cuando no seré más que una espectadora. Todos hablaran y por más que yo quiera dar un comentario al respecto me sentiré sin el derecho de hacerlo, después de todo, yo no correspondo a este sitio ni a las decisiones que se tomen en pos de su bienestar

- Hola Taylor, ¿me prestas a tu pareja un momento? – una suave voz preguntaba a mi pareja de baile, yo me volteé sin creer quien era el que pedía permiso con esa voz tan empalagosamente dulce que le provocaría diabetes a cualquiera.

- ¿Qué diablos quieres Edward? – pregunté con voz acida volteándome.

- Decirte sobre la reunión que se llevará a cabo en estos momentos – dijo él simplemente, yo lo miré asombrado ¿es que las sanguijuelas también irían?

- Sí – respondió el chupasangre a mi pregunta no dicha, _"mierda, entonces hay una sanguijuela como ustedes dando vueltas" _afirmé en mi cabeza – sí – repitió él nuevamente sin borrar su sonrisa del rostro, hablando tan bajo y rápido que solo mis oídos le escucharon, re afirmando mi maldición, menos mal que se le ocurrió o sino Taylor pensaría que Edward está loco hablando solo, aunque no está muy lejos de la verdad sanguijuela fenómeno.

- Lee ¿quieres que te deje con él o me quedo? – me preguntó Taylor de forma caballerosa, era una de las cosas que me gustaban de él, no hacía las cosas si sabía que de alguna manera me iban a dañar, yo dude por un momento, pero, la curiosidad pudo más que mis sentimientos de renuencia hacia la situación en sí, así que asentí.

- Sí, voy a salir un momento, vuelvo enseguida – le dije saliendo de su abrazo, pero él no me dejó avanzar mucho antes de devolverme a su pecho.

- Pensé que bailarías con él, no que desaparecerías del lugar – me dijo mirando a mis ojos algo aprensivo, se estaba tomando el papel de cuidador de Leah demasiado en serio, lo cual no me molestaba del todo pero me resultaba incomodo aun, yo bufé bajo, pero luego le sonreí para que se calmara.

- Relájate, él no podría hacerme daño ni aunque lo intentara – le dije segura de mis capacidades de defensa contra una chupasangre como Edward, aunque Taylor no se veía tan seguro, estaba preocupado por mí, pero más que por mi integridad física era por mi integridad mental, creo que en el fondo sabe que soy más fuerte que una mujer normal en lo físico – además hay un asunto familiar que debo arreglar – mentí, sintiéndome horrible por hacerlo, no me gustaba, en general jamás miento, siempre digo lo que pienso pero ahora no podía, era demasiado complicado, y además sabía que lo estaba dañando al dejarlo solo en plena fiesta ¿desde cuándo me sentía mal por hacer que otro sufriera? Antes era algo de todos los días y no me preocupaba, pero ahora no… tal vez, si este sanando después de todo, al menos ahora me preocupa una persona fuera de mi círculo familiar. Vi como el chupasangre me miraba y asentía con su cabeza aun sonriendo con su estúpida sonrisa

- Si es familiar… ¿porque va él? – maldije internamente, había olvidado la percepción de Taylor. A veces eso era un problema, hay cosas que no le puedo contar.

- Porque de alguna forma extraña, durante mi estadía fuera se volvió amigo cercano de la manada – respondí al borde de la derrota mental contra él – ya vuelvo – agregué y traté de soltarme de su abrazo, pero Taylor tomó mi muñeca, podía ver en sus ojos la preocupación, traté de tranquilizarlo y le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla, me solté de su abrazo dejándolo en medio de la pista de baile y yéndome con Edward, me sentí mal, muy, muy mal haciéndole esto a él. No debería importarme lo que ocurra en la reserva, ya no es mi hogar, ya no es mi manada, ya no es mi responsabilidad cuidar de todos cuando los malditos chupasangres atacan. Debería importarme un carajo si algo malo ocurre aquí.

- Pero te importa – dijo Edward a mi lado haciendo ademán de tomarme el brazo.

- Tócame y arranco tu miembro de cuajo – amenacé, él solo me miró nuevamente con su estúpida, pero ahora tenía que reconocer solo un poco, bonita sonrisa ¿Qué pensé? ¿Edward bonita sonrisa? Creo que algo me cayó mal en la cena, sacudí mi cabeza mientras él colocaba sus manos detrás de su cuerpo – y haz el favor de mantenerte fuera de mi mente ¿Cuál es el ánimo de analizarme?

- Es interesante la forma en la que discutes contigo misma cuando las respuestas están frente tuyo y brillan como el sol alumbrándote. O quizás debería decir como la luna - yo lo miré algo confundida ¿luna?

- Sol ineficiente – dije sardónicamente ignorando su comentario de la luna, Taylor era como las estrellas que alumbraban mis noches pero ¿Quién será mi luna?

- Él se preocupa mucho por ti – dijo Edward después de unos segundos de silencio mirando hacia atrás, a la fiesta donde estaba Taylor, se me formó algo en el estómago al acordarme lo que él me había pedido, no tuve la fuerza para girarme también.

- No debiese, se cuidarme sola.

- Y eso él lo sabe muy bien, pero también sabe cómo puedes sufrir si estás sola con todos aquellos que dicen que no te quieren y que te pueden hacer daño, es un buen chico y solo quiere intentar protegerte…

- Si se como es – le corté arrugando el entrecejo cuando comenzábamos a adentrarnos en el bosque – no necesito que me digas como es él, lo conozco muy bien, además no necesito protección de nadie, eso Taylor lo sabe.

- Pero aun así quiere hacer lo posible por tratarte bien y hacerte sentir querida, piensa que de esa forma le dirás que si – respondió él caminado delante mío y volteando la cabeza para decirme lo ultimo ¿se refería a la proposición de que fuese su novia? – Esa misma – respondió Edward, yo gruñí por la intromisión a mis pensamientos.

- Mantente fuera de mi cabeza sanguijuela – bramé.

- Dime Edward, se que tienes más clase que el resto de tu manada como para tratarme por mi nombre a pesar de que me odies – me dijo parando su caminata y volteándose a hacia mi – y es la única manera de saber lo que no quieres decir en palabras por miedo a que te escuchen.

- Esa es la idea, que nadie sepa lo que yo no quiero mostrar – bufé - ¿Por qué diantres te portas como si fuésemos conocidos? Con suerte intercambié un par de palabas contigo el día en que fui a decirle a tu esposita lo que opinaba de ella.

- Tienes razón, pero fue ese mismo día que me di cuenta que tienes pensamientos muy interesantes Leah.

- ¿Disculpa? – bien, eso no me lo esperaba, primero que nada estoy hablando con un chupasangre, el cual es mi enemigo natural, como si nos tolerásemos, segundo, se estaba enterando de cosas que yo no quería que supiese ni mi misma conciencia, tercero ¿dijo que tenía pensamientos interesantes? ¿Le parezco interesante?

- Puedes llamarlo así si quieres – respondió Edward – no me culpes, eres la única en tu raza, y por lo tanto me causas curiosidad, además del hecho de que una parte de mi te admira – yo ahogué algo parecido a un grito cuando me dijo eso ultimo, esta se estaba convirtiendo en la conversación mas bizarra de mi vida, solo espero que no terminemos de lo mas amigos y abrazados, eso sería la guinda de la torta de las rarezas – eso porque aun estás en pie después de saber que el hombre que amas o amabas estaba con otra, porque viniste a ser la madrina de la mujer de ese mismo hombre y porque, aunque no quieras aceptarlo, te preocupas por el lugar y por la gente que tanto daño te hizo… todo eso manteniendo una figura de mujer independiente, fuerte y temida por el restos. Yo en tu lugar, con el simple hecho de saber que Bella está con otro, vive con otro y ama a otro, estaría sumido en la depresión más oscura, existiendo como un zombi, pero siempre esperando a que ella cambiara de opinión. Viviría más aun en la oscuridad de mi raza esperando por ella.

- Lo de Sam es algo del pasado - ¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo? ¡Le respondo a un vampiro como si fuese un confidente!

- Puedo serlo si quieres – respondió Edward sonriendo, creo que con esas sonrisas hace que la estúpida de Bella se derrita ¿Qué le encuentra? Para mí solo son un montón de dientes al aire – menos mal, si te gustase mi sonrisa entrarías por caminos delicados y peligrosos.

- ¿Se supone que debo tener miedo? – pregunté continuando con mi camino, él hizo lo mismo.

- No lo creo, eres una mujer fuerte y poderosa que no necesita de nadie ¿no es cierto? – Yo enarqué una ceja en su dirección – es lo que todos piensan de ti, incluyendo a Taylor, a quien le encanta esa parte de ti.

- ¿Por qué volvimos a hablar de Taylor?

- No pensé que te molestara hablar de alguien que bien podría ser tu novio en un par de horas – me dijo sonriente, yo me estaba comenzando a cansar de sus habladurías, quería desesperadamente llegar al sitio de reunión para que así ya no me hablara. Esto se estaba poniendo demasiado extraño, hasta para mí.

- No sé qué hare con respecto a eso – confesé en un suspiro bastante quejumbroso y sonoro. Abrí mis ojos impactada por lo que acababa de decir, me estaba desahogando con él, con un vampiro, un chupasangre… ¡con Edward! ¿Qué mierda tengo mal en la cabeza? Debería estar peleando con él, lanzándome a su cuello para hacerlo desaparecer de la tierra, por eso me convierto en lobo, por eso somos enemigos naturales ¿Qué hay de malo conmigo que ni si quiera soy capaz de hacer eso bien?

- Nada – me respondió Edward, ya casi llegábamos al sitio, de hecho, podía ver ya a gente posicionada en un semicírculo mirando hacia los bosques – no hay nada de malo en tu cabeza Leah – continuó, esta vez se volteó nuevamente para mirarme y bajando el tono de voz continuo – es solo que ya estas cansada de pelear con el mundo. Si quieres hablar de nuevo solo tienes que pensarlo y estaré allí… Antes de que lleguemos, quiero confesarte algo más – dijo deteniendo su marcha y hablando más bajo aun, menos mal que tenía oídos sensibles.

- ¿Qué? – pregunté casi derrotada, no podía creer la conversación que estábamos teniendo. Pero aunque suene bizarro, necesitaba conversar con alguien, aunque jamás pensé que fuera con él.

- La propuesta de Taylor no lo vi en tu mente, a pesar de todo sabes esconder muy bien tus pensamientos, fue en la mente de él que la vi, él te tiene mucho cariño aunque… - dijo mientras retomaba su marcha lentamente.

- ¿Aunque qué? – le pregunté curiosa – no me puedes dejar sin saber ese aunque – le demandé, si le gustaba meterse en la mente de otros debería ser capaz de terminar una frase.

- Aunque sus sentimientos no son tan fuertes como los de otros… - yo lo debo de haber mirado realmente confundida por sus palabras ¿De qué diablos está hablando? - …veo que aun no entiendes a lo que me refiero, Leah deberías saber que no solo Taylor te quiere…aunque no lo creas hay más gente que te quiere y mucho en la reserva.

- Ya lo sé – le confesé pensando en Seth y en Emily, incluso mi madre se me pasó por la mente, esto de estar hablando con una sanguijuela sabionda se me estaba haciendo soportable e incluso agradable, en algún momento se me habían confundido las líneas entre nuestras enemistades naturales.

- No, no lo sabes – me contradijo, yo le iba a hablar pero Edward levantó la mano para detenerme – viene compañía y ya nos vieron, créeme cuando te digo que no sabes a lo que me refiero, eres alguien que me cautiva Leah Clearwater, sería un honor volver a hablar contigo. Si alguna vez quieres hablar conmigo solo debes pensarlo – me dijo para luego continuar con su camino y aparecer ante la vista de todos.

Yo no detuve mi marcha, no quería que él pensara que sus palabras me habían afectado, aunque así lo fuese, por más rabia que me daba conmigo misma, tenía que aceptar algo, hablar con él fue una leve liberación. No tengo con quien hablar de estos temas, nadie sabe que Taylor me propuso que fuese su novia, nadie sabe que llevaba meses soñando con encontrarme con Jacob, o que realmente me importaba lo que pasase en este sitio que externamente demuestro odiar, realmente nadie sabía nada, y Edward en cinco minutos de charla se había enterado de la mitad de las cosas sin hacerme un comentario sarcástico al respecto. Eso era algo nuevo, pero lo último que me dijo me dejo algo aturdida ¿A qué se refiere con que más gente me quiere? No creo que haya alguien además de mi familia que lo haga… Pero que estúpida Leah, claro que no, él se debe referir a Seth. Sacudí mi cabeza sacando la estúpida idea de que no era tan malo hablar con él, era una terrible, horrible, espeluznante y muy, muy, muy errada idea de mí parte. Subí mi mirada y me fijaba como la mitad de la comitiva allí reunida me miraba.

- Bienvenida hermanita – me dijo Seth desde el suelo a los pies de Bella donde estaba sentado. Estaba visiblemente feliz de verme en una reunión después de tanto tiempo.

- No cantes victoria, es solo curiosidad – le dije tratando de que no pensase en que podría quedarme más tiempo del que tenía pensado, mañana a media tarde me iría de la Push. Seth me devolvió una mirada algo triste, pero aun con su sonrisa en su rostro. Me pateé a mi misma mentalmente por hacerle eso a mi hermano.

- ¿Qué diablos haces llegando junto con Edward Cullen? – preguntó Paul mientras pasaba frente de él camino a una roca para sentarme, yo lo miré como si estuviese viendo un aburrido cuadro de pintura que debiese estar botado por inservible.

- ¿Qué diablos haces aun respirando? Pensé que Rachel había roto tu laringe con la lengua – le dije irónicamente, escuché algunas risas de las personas que habían escuchado mi respuesta, Paul me miró con cara de pocos amigos y me iba a responder algo cuando Sam apareció de los bosques, yo tomé asiento en una roca en la esquina del grupo, algo alejada ahora que me daba cuenta, pero el Dr. Cullen y su esposa se movieron para quedar entre Jared y mi posición de forma equitativa, de esta forma ya no daba la impresión de que me encontraba tan separada. La vampira Esme me miró y sonrió con algo que demostraba cariño materno y apoyo. Yo no me inmuté en lo más mínimo, ni una expresión ni nada, ni siquiera pensé en algo para que el metiche de lector no se metiera en mi mente y supiera que le agradecía a su madre…. Mierda, ya lo pensé.

A los minutos apareció de entre las sombras de los arboles, y siendo iluminado solo por la luz de la luna llena de esa noche, Jacob, quien solo vestía los pantalones de su traje, pero no por eso se veía menos bien que antes. Pasó su mirada por todos nosotros hasta que se encontró en mi, detuvo sus ojos un poco más de lo que me hubiese gustado, seguramente le asombraba el hecho de que yo haya asistido a una reunión de la cual ya no soy parte. Lazó un pedazo de tela en dirección a Edward quien lo tomó entre sus manos y se puso serio enseguida.

- Vampiro – dijo Jacob a todos – percibí un aroma en el bosque, al seguirlo vi un chupasangre cerca del sitio de la fiesta, observaba cada detalle del lugar. Traté de atraparlo, pero escapó, eso es de él – terminó apuntando la tela entre las manos de Edward.

Posterior a eso comenzaron las explicaciones de todo, la existencia de una especie de realeza vampira que había hecho prometer a la familia Cullen que transformarían a Bella en chupasangre igual que ellos, al parecer habían enviado un lacayo para que se cerciorase de que eso había ocurrido. Pero desecharon esa idea, algo mas había sucedido, el doctor y su hijo mayor sabían que pasaba y guardaba el secreto, a mi me estaban hartando, así que haciendo caso omiso de mi incapacidad para meterme en esto debido a que ya no pertenezco a la manada, gruñí en dirección al parcito.

- Esto me está cansando, abran la boca y digan qué diablos pasa – dije con voz cansada y ácida.

- Es una larga historia – me dijo Carlise.

- Entonces doctor colmillos comience a hablar que solo pierden el tiempo temblando de miedo igual que niñitas – bramé en su dirección, hasta Claire se veía más valiente que la tropa de vampiros presentes.

Así comenzaron a hablar de niños inmortales, convertidos siendo solo unos bebés, por lo que solo mataban pesando en saciar su sed. Por una parte encontré horrible el que transformaran en sanguijuela a niños pequeños, por otra parte, una algo repulsiva para mí misma, encontré empatía con la idea, las mujeres de esa raza no pueden tener hijos, al igual que yo.

Una visión de la psíquica interrumpió la conversación, la realeza venía con bombos y platillos al lugar ¿para qué?

- O conquistar o destruir – respondió Carlise a Jacob cuando este le formuló la misma pregunta.

- ¿Entonces ahora qué? – Preguntó Emmet - ¿habrá pelea? – preguntó con brillo en sus ojos.

- Esa no es la idea Emmet – le respondió el doctor, yo me estaba comenzando a cansar de tanta habladuría y poca decisión.

- Habrá una batalla en estos campos Carlise – dijo la enana vidente en un susurro, nadie habló, solo la miraban – estos chuchos no me dejan ver con claridad, pero puedo ver… lucha, sangre y muertes – Alice comenzó a sollozar sin lagrimas y enseguida su marido la abrazo para consolarla, lanzó unas olas de calma que me hicieron bostezar sin poder evitarlo.

- Hay que hacer algo al respecto – dijo Sam.

- Claro pelea – respondió Paul.

- Apoyo al can – exclamó Emmet sonriendo y emocionado por una posible contienda.

- No – la voz de Carlise sonaba trémula – no podemos lanzarnos a una batalla donde probablemente perdamos, traen toda su guardia, vampiros especializados en la batalla, con siglos de experiencia, con habilidades especialmente elegidas por los Volturi…

- Pero que poca confianza – dijo Emmet.

- Idiota cierra la boca – le dijo la rubia a su lado, contradiciendo lo dura de sus palabras con un abrazo cariñoso hacia él.

- Si ustedes no quiere pelear es cosa suya, nosotros defenderemos nuestras tierras de los vampiros que se aproximan, si es necesario una batalla la habrá, pero que quede claro, solo nuestras tierras serán defendidas por mi manada, si los vampiros que vienen atacan a los Cullen no interferiremos ya que no será asunto nuestro – la voz de Sam resonaba en el silencio de la noche, los chicos de su manada sonreían complacidos con las palabras de su alfa, aunque yo sabía que la mayoría deseaba con ansias que los chupasangres italianos se pasaran a las tierras de la reserva, así tendría una escusa para meterse en la batalla.

- ¿Jake nosotros también pelearemos? – preguntó Embry, yo lo miré sin entender porque le preguntaba a Jacob, se supone que Embry es de la manada de Sam ¿o no?

- Sí, tenemos que defender a los Cullen y a las tierras – dijo Jacob con una voz firme, claro, defender a los Cullen de los cuales se había vuelto el can protector, además tenía que resguardar la seguridad de su amada Isabella - ¿Cuánto se demorarán en llegar Alice? – la nombrada guardó silencio por un momento.

- No lo sé con claridad Jake, pero estaba todo cubierto de nieve, la primera nevada… aproximadamente en un mes quizás – dijo ella sin mucha convicción.

- Tenemos un mes para prepararnos – dijo Jacob.

- No pelearemos si podemos evitar una batalla Jacob – le advirtió Carlise mirando fijamente los ojos de Jake.

- Lo sé, pero estaremos listos para matar al vampiro que venga a pisar nuestras tierras, no esperaré que ellos den el primer golpe tomándonos con la guardia baja, debemos entrenar y prepararnos, me imagino que estos vampiros son más especializados que los neófitos con los que peleamos anteriormente, tendremos que formular estrategias, debemos ser precavidos y estar preparados para todo – miré a Jacob hablar con la voz de alguien que está decidido a proteger lo suyo, admiré por un momento como era capaz de mantener entereza ante una situación como esta. Se veía maduro, serio y lleno de temple. Su rostro serio marcaba su quijada por lo apretado que tenía sus dientes, sonreí internamente, esa era lo que hacia él cuando estaba lleno de miedo pero luchaba contra eso para ocultarlo… ¿Qué mierda estoy diciendo? ¿Desde cuándo conozco eso de Jacob? ¿Por qué me fijo en él sintiendo como si lo conociera entero? Es una maldita locura. Sin darme cuenta lancé un gruñido desde el fondo de mi garganta llamando la atención de todos, quienes me quedaron mirando.

- ¿Qué te pasa hermana? – preguntó Seth _"nada, es solo que me acabo de dar cuenta lo sexy que se ve Jacob cuando está serio"_ no podía decir eso, miré a Edward por si había estado leyendo mi cabeza, pero estaba más preocupado por consolar a su señora - ¿y Lee? – repitió mi hermano esperando mi respuesta.

- Doctor Drácula y pandilla ya saben que los vejestorios de Italia vienen y que habrá una batalla por mucho que ellos intenten lo contrario. A mi gusto, en vez de estarse lamentando porque vieron o no a la híbrido, deberían estar pensando en formas de ganar, tácticas, defensas, ataques, refuerzos y toda esa sarta de tontería – resoplé – no sirven de mucho siendo una tropa se sanguijuelas asustadas y quejonas.

- Amén a eso – dijo Jared.

- Amén – dijeron al unisonó Brody, Seth, Paul, Embry, Quil y Emmet.

- Ella tiene razón, la batalla es inevitable Carlise, necesitamos refuerzos – afirmo Jasper.

- Tengo que hacer unas llamadas – dijo Carlise comenzando a caminar, pero antes de introducirse en la oscuridad del bosque seguido por su familia se volteó para hablarnos – Sam, Jacob, gracias por su apoyo aunque sea de forma indirecta… estaremos hablando – dijo, en su rostro se podía ver la preocupación y desazón, se volteó, tras él iba el resto de los Cullen.

- Espero sigamos hablando Leah – dijo Edward mirándome antes de desaparecer bajo los árboles. Todos los lobos presentes se voltearon lentamente a mirarme ¿tenía que decirlo en voz alta? Jamás le volveré a hablar por poco delicado, maldito lector de mentes. Escuché a lo lejos una risa y asumí que era la de él.

- ¿Soy muy bonita que me miran tanto? – pregunté irónicamente levantándome de la piedra en la que estaba sentada.

- ¿Qué diablos fue eso? – pregunto Jacob girándose a mi dirección, tenía rabia en los ojos, no entendí el porqué estaba tan enojado… ah ya recordé, habíamos discutido antes, el imbécil me preguntó porque había regresado…

- ¿Qué te importa? No te metas donde no te incumbe – le dije volteándome para caminar en dirección a la fiesta, pero me detuve mirando el abdomen de Jacob, no solo por lo definido de el mismo, había olvidado lo bien que se veía sin polera… pero además de eso, me di cuenta de la herida que tenía, una larga y profunda línea que iba desde el inicio de su axila cruzando las costillas hasta llegar a la zona interna de su cadera, podía ver la sangre seca en los bordes y la piel manchada de ese lado. Debió ser un golpe doloroso. – ¡Mierda Jacob estas herido! – dije de forma totalmente estúpida y aniñada, me detuve antes de hacer el intento de tocar su herida, no alcancé a moverme ni un centímetro, tenía todas las intenciones de recorrer con mi dedo la llaga, intentar limpiarla y calmar el dolor… pero recordé que es lobo y que ya estaría curada para mañana. Menos mal que detuve mis acciones, o hubiese hecho el ridículo. De hecho ya lo estaba haciendo, todos me estaban mirando por mi exclamación imbécil – veo que el chupasangre te pateó el trasero – dije arreglando las cosas, el resto pareció creerse el cuento, ya que se rieron por mi comentario, menos Jacob que seguía serio igual que siempre. Sus ojos cambiaron de furia a un vacio negro e infinito que hizo que me estremeciera.

- No cambies el tema de que estuviste hablando con Edward – me dijo el serio, ¿Qué rayos le pasa a este lobo deficiente? Es que ahora no puedo hablar libremente con nadie que él no quiera, pues está muy equivocado, si es solo por llevarle la contra, seré la mejor amiga de Edward, aunque que es algo que me desagradaría más a mí que a Jake, no quiero oler a sanguijuela

- ¿Qué te importa? – Repetí – con quien hable y deje de hablar es cosa mía, déjame en paz Jacob Black.

- ¡Maldición! Eres tan difícil… haz lo que quieras – dijo confundiéndome aun mas, primero me interroga y ahora me manda al carajo.

- Siempre lo hago – le respondí, además no sé con qué derecho me trata de difícil cuando él es el ser mas voluble de la tierra después de Paul.

- ¿Leah? – Mi hermano me hablaba, volteé mi cabeza para mirarlo – entre las cosas que quieres hacer… ¿está el quedarte? – preguntó ¿quedarme? ¿Y por qué haría eso? – lo digo por la pelea que viene y todo, tú misma dijiste que se necesitaban refuerzos – dijo como respondiendo mi pensamiento.

- Nosotros nos vamos – dijo Sam interrumpiéndome de hablar – esto es un tema de tu manada, nos vemos en la carpa, vámonos chicos – todos se levantaron y lo siguieron, quedamos solo Jacob, Seth, Embry, Quil y yo… un momento…

- ¿Por qué Quil y Embry se quedaron? – pregunté.

- Somos parte de la manda de Jake – respondió Quil.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Desde cuándo? - ¿Por qué yo no sabía eso?... bueno, las pocas veces que había hablado con Seth le había pedido que no me contara nada que tuviese que ver con cambio de fase, imprimaciones y manadas. Solo cosas normales… esta era una de las cosas que no me contó.

- Desde hace tres meses, dos días después de que te fuiste – me dijo Embry – esperamos a que te fueras para entrar con calma a la manada de Jake – rió, yo gruñí al igual que Jacob.

- Da lo mismo, ayudarás igual de poco, no importa en qué manada te encuentres – respondí.

- Leah no respondiste a mi pregunta – dijo Seth llevándose una mirada de todos, los cuales pasaron su mirada a mí.

- No – dije simplemente y comencé a caminar hacia la carpa.

- ¿Por qué? – escuché que preguntó Seth a lo lejos, pero yo no respondí, solo seguí caminando.

¿Por qué? Bueno, tengo varias razones si me pongo a pensar en ellas, la Push no le hace bien a mi salud mental, me vuelve una ogra de primera clase, una harpía como ninguna, una perra a la cual nadie quiere. Otra razón es que quiero estudiar y no podré si me envuelvo en una lucha a muerte con un grupo de chupasangre para defender a otro grupo de chupasangres que me caen no mucho mejor. Tendré que aguantar nuevamente a Paul, verle la cara a Sam, pelear con Embry y el resto de las dos manadas… perderé mi libertad, volveré a estar sucia, llena de polvo y barro, deberé cortarme el cabello, ¡deberé volver a cazar! Mierda no quiero comer carne cruda otra vez…. Tendré que ver la cara de Jacob cada vez que mire a Bella, con ojos de perro fiel a su dueño, sufriendo por una que no lo quiso, que es su amiga y que no puede ofrecerle nada más que eso, y peor aún, es posible que me arrastre con él a su oscuridad, o me quiera usar de salvavidas otra vez… o me humille nuevamente usando su voz de alfa… no, no me puedo quedar….

Pero tampoco puedo quedarme sin hacer nada, soy la única mujer de mi clase, la más rápida de todos los licántropos en la reserva, la que menos tiene que perder si muere, la que no tendrá problemas en patear traseros de los vampiros Cullen. No puedo quedarme viendo como los lobos pelean contra todas las sanguijuelas, por mucho que odie a los animales que tengo por vecinos… alguna vez los quise… alguna muy remota vez. Además, algo me llama a defender estas tierras, estos sitios, esta gente… estúpida sangre y estúpidos genes.

Seguí mi camino sopesando los pro y contras de quedarme o de irme pero definitivamente los contra de quedarme estaban ganando por paliza a los pro. Llegué sin saber cuando a la fiesta, vi que ya todos estaban allí, menos los Cullen. Dr. Colmillos dijo que iría a hacer unas llamadas… ya era bastante tarde y realmente estaba harta, quería irme.

- Te extrañé – dijo alguien abrazándome por la espalda y rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos.

- Hola Tay – le respondí pero mi voz no salió tan feliz que digamos.

- Tiene que haber sido una mala reunión para que volvieras tan preocupada – me dijo volteándome, quedamos frente a frente, él nunca despegó sus manos de mi cintura.

- Algo así – dije elevando mis hombros – pero fui mas por curiosidad que nada, ya no soy parte de esta manada ni de esta reserva, así que las cosas que aquí ocurran no debiesen importarme mucho – le dije, una parte de eso iba dirigida a mi persona, de esta forma me convencería a mi también.

- Dijiste la palabra mágica Leah 'debiese' – me dijo – pero no es así, puedo ver en tus ojos que te preocupas por lo que pasa en la reserva.

- ¿Sabes leer los ojos? – Le pregunte – no seas estafador ni presumido, no tienes idea de lo que me preocupa o no, así que deja de hablar como si me conocieses porque no es así, no te metas en lo que no te importa – le dije elevando un poco la voz me sentía furiosa, pero al segundo me sentí mal, Taylor no tenía la culpa de nada, él solo estaba tratando de apoyarme, y yo meto la pata al fondo, si hay alguien que no debiese sufrir de mi mal carácter ese es Taylor.

- Lo lamento, no quería ser entrometido, es tu vida y no te conozco hace tanto, solo hace tres meses ¿verdad? – dijo soltándome y yo me sentí completamente extraña, primero que nada quería que me abrazara, segundo no quería que me hablara con esa voz tan fría, tercero, no quería que me mirara con esos ojos heridos… mierda ¿no seré imbécil? – Perdona – terminó volteándose y alejándose de mí. Quería abrazarle y decirle que disculpara mi estupidez pero yo no soy de esas, mas no podía dejar que se fuera de esa forma.

- Tay, Taylor… espera… ¡maldición, para! – le grité. En las películas cuando esto ocurre se detiene la música y el culpable hace un monologo romántico terminando con un beso, un te amo, aplausos y un final feliz. Pero esta es mi vida, gracias al cielo la música no se detuvo y pocos se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba, quizás algunos lobos allí, yo, como culpable, ni imbécil digo algo romántico, odio los momentos cursis y en mi vida volveré a usar la palabra 'te amo' nuevamente, la ultima vez me fue horrendo… y claramente no habrá final feliz, en mi vida eso no existe.

El llamado se volteó a mirarme mientras yo finalmente llegaba a su lado.

- Está bien, disculpa, no quise tratarte de esa forma, solo te preocupabas por mí, pero es la falta de costumbre Taylor, nadie se ha preocupado por mí en años, no pretendas que lo acepte como que si nada – le dije, bien estaba haciendo mi monologo sin ni una palabra romántica, soy lo mas anti heroína cursi que existe.

- ¿Te estás disculpando? – me preguntó escéptico.

- No me pidas que lo repita porque te saldrán raíces esperando – respondí. Taylor me miró y comenzó a reír.

- Dios, eres tan… tan… mejor no digo nada – dijo acercándome y abrazándome – perdona tu, solo era preocupación por alguien a quien no le gusta que le quiten su libertad.

- Perdonado – dije sonriendo.

- Perdonada – me dijo – vamos a bailar.

- Ni en sueños, los tacos me están matando.

- El último y nos vamos ¿ya?... ¿por favor? – pidió con ojos de persona a punto de ser ahorcada pidiendo su último deseo.

- Está bien – le dije. Había olvidado que otra parte de la películas cursis y románticas es la música cursi y romántica que ponen… la misma que ahora estaban tocando.

Sam se levantó con Emily y fueron al centro de la pista, pude ver que ella botaba algunas lágrimas y que él las secaba con sus labios. Podía apostar que ya le había dicho sobre la batalla que se libraría en cualquier momento y ella seguramente lloraba porque su recién esposo pelearía.

Pronto vi a varias parejas levantarse e imitar a los recién casados. Taylor tomó mi manos y me llevó a la pista de baile, yo estaba frita, ya le había dicho que tendríamos un último baile así que tendría que moverme con la música que hubiese aunque fuese una que te invitaba a cortarte las venas por algún imbécil que no vale la pena.

Suspiré y dejé que Taylor me llevara de la mano a la pista de baile. Una vez en ella me hizo girar a su alrededor luego tomó mi cintura con su mano suelta y con la otra deslizó mi brazo sobre su hombro.

- Melodramático – le dije por su entrada.

- Lo vi en una película y siempre quise hacerlo – sonrió, luego de unos segundo en silencio volvió a hablar – Lee… ¿volverás mañana conmigo a San Diego?

- Claro que si ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Por lo que pasa aquí, pensé que tal vez quisieses quedarte con tu familia y apoyarla con los problemas… - dijo bajando cada vez más la voz, estaba segura que algo le pasaba, pero no quise preguntar. Él nuevamente rompió el silencio – si… si quieres quedarte… será totalmente entendible… tu familia es importante y…

- Cierra la boca Taylor – le dije mirándolo – solo disfruta el baile. Odio los lentos y estoy bailando una canción de Sin Banderas contigo, que para colmos se llama 'Déjame tan solo amar'… solo…. Cállate – le pedí y apoye mi cabeza en su pecho.

- Pero…

- ¡Shhh! – Le dije levantando mi cabeza – habla y haré que vuelvas a San Diego sin la necesidad de un pasaje en avión, mi patada bastará – terminé volviendo a la posición en la que estaba.

- Eres increíble – dijo riendo y apoyando su cabeza en la mía. Por un momento pensé en cómo nos veríamos en los ojos de otros… como si fuésemos una pareja real, una común y corriente… me di cuenta que si bien, no amo a Taylor, me gusta bastante, y eso comparado con lo que tenía antes es mucho mejor. Puedo vivir con eso el resto de mi vida, sin amarlo, pero si queriéndolo mucho.

Mataría dos pájaros de un tiro, estaría tranquila y rompería las leyendas de la reserva…. No podrían obligarme a estar con Jacob… ¿Cómo estará su herida? Espero haya sanado, el muy imbécil es capaz de no limpiarla y que se le infecte… ¿Qué diablos digo? ¿Cómo terminé pensando en las heridas de Jacob?... concéntrate… _¿Por qué volviste?_.... imbécil… ¡borra la imagen de Jacob diciéndote eso!... _"las respuestas están al frente tuyo y brillan como un sol"_… _"hay más gente que te quiere y mucho en la reserva..."…_Wow…. Eso fue raro ¿Por qué se me vino a la mente el chupasangre de Edward?... debo estar muy cansada.

La canción finalmente había terminado y con Taylor nos quedamos parados en la pista, mire sus ojos y me sentí tranquila, algo raro en mi, pensé en las cosas. No podía quedarme en este sitio. Nada me ataba aquí. Nadie me había pedido que me quedara, por lo que no era necesaria ni si quiera para la batalla. Nadie pensaba en mi ni me extrañaba, además de Seth y últimamente mi mamá… nadie me amaba como para quedarme… pero Taylor me pedía una oportunidad para amarme y conquistarme para que yo lo amara de vuelta… mierda que cursi mis pensamientos, odio volverme tan profunda… pero… no me pareció mala idea, intentar ser una mujer tranquila, porque a mas no podía aspirar.

Había tomado una decisión. Me iría de la Push, esta vez para siempre, sin volver, al menos no antes de varios años. Seguiría mi vida allá, me quedaría con Taylor y lo dejaría hacerme feliz.

Si, intentaré hacer mi vida con Taylor lejos de la reserva, de los lobos, los vampiros y sobretodo lejos de Jacob.

* * *

**(¸.•´ (¸.• † Lirit † °•.¸**_**:**__** oli!!!! Un capi mas… aquí plasmo muchas de las cosas que yo misma pienso, por ejemplo, mi odio a los momentos cursis, que me aburran las canciones lentas que hacen querer cortarte las venas por algún imbécil que no las merece, que decir 'te amo' es algo fuerte o que odio ponerme profunda… se, conocieron mucho de mí con esto.**_

_**Que tal la amistad Edward y Leah? Personalmente me encanta.**_

_**Y Leah decidió irse, creen que se arrepienta a último momento??**_

_**Por último, quiero decirle a todas nuestras lectoras chilenas que las apoyo al 100%, con AGNES somos de Chile y vivimos hace unos días el terremoto grado 8.8 que sacudió nuestro país. Gracias a dios estamos bien, con uno que otro problema, pero vivas y con un hogar que nos cobija a diferencia de mucha gente al sur. Por mi parte solo le mando fuerza a mi país que tanto sufre en estos momentos, estoy segura que nos levantaremos como siempre lo hemos hecho porque somos chilenos.**_

_**Dejen revis y gracias por leer!!!**_

**(¸.•´ (¸.• ****† Agnes †.¸.•:**_** hola! Weno aquí la continuación de la llegada de los vultiris xD los odian no? Siempre llegan a arruinar todo xD jajaja y bueno personalmente me gusta que leah y eddy sean amigos xD es bizarro pero entrete xD, me gusta la reacción de leah al ver que Jacob esta herido, quizás ya siente cosas por el que dicen? xD weno no pueden negar q Tay es un amor!!! Jajaja me gusta mucho el, en cuanto a los momentos cursis a mi me gustan y este quedo genial es como cursi pero no xD, que le dira leah a la proposición de tay?? Eso lo sabran depe xD, ahora leah se va de nuevo, que pasara con la batalla? =) descúbranlo en los próximos capz xD**_** Gracias todas por leer!**

_****__**Antes que me olvide, no les respondi a nadie los rewis por motivos de fuerza mayor pero apenas pueda lo hare!!!! perdon!!**_

_**

* * *

**_

Gracias a todas las niñas que preguntaron por estar humildes escritoras chilenas, estamos bien al igual que nuestras familias

esperamos que todo esto pase pronto y chile vuelva a surgir!

tambien esperamos que si hay lectoras chilenas, estas se encuentren muy bien junto a sus familiares y amigos =) un abrazo muy fuerte para ellas!

gracias a todas por seguirnos! y leernos! y escribirnos!

* * *

**Gracias a : **doble vida, Bonnie Boleyn, Karina Cullen Black, fey black, pazzitta, AndreiiCullenHale, Andrecullen18, Tibby-Trick, Psique46, Sukio, Aligeos, Ellie. thecolou , Prettypurple, Tsuki-no-Haruka, Sophie93, carichoextremo,Polynessia,piinkblaCk,Karmele, diosapagana, MaLiGnA BlAcK, Dark-Shinda, JoseCullenGD, susyh, sweetcullen12, Lorraine Cullen Swan, Shara Black, milets, Keiian, indramar, StillDollProduccions, Dream-espered, caminos **POR LEERNOS Y DEJARNOS COMENTARIOS SIGAN ASI!!!!!!**

**si hay alguien que nos lee pero no esta en la lista pues diganlo si quieren aparecer!!!!!!!!!  
**

**Seguiremos respondiendo los rewis a todas y cada una de ustedes!!! besos!!!**

**PUEDEN DEJAR REWIS AUNQUE NO ESTEN REGISTRADAS EN EL FANFICTION ASI QUE NO HAY ESCUSA PARA NO HACERLO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	34. Chapter 34

**°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.° CHAPTER 34: ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que te quedes? °.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°**

**Jacob POV**

Como si no fuese poco, ahora Leah hablaba con el chupasangre de Edward Cullen… ¡hablaba con él! Cuando antes de irse ella lo odiaba… maldición… la forma en la que él se lo dijo fue como si quisiera realmente volver a hablar con ella. Vimos como Leah se alejaba del grupo después de contestarle un seco "no" al pobre de Seth, ella ni siquiera volteó para responderle cuando él mismo le pregunto por qué.

- ¿Desde cuándo Leah es amiga del chupasangre Edward? – preguntó Embry.

- Dudo que sean amigos – dije yo, pero a estas alturas no estaba seguro de nada. Esto sería el colmo de los colmos, Leah amiga del lector de mentes de Edward y con novio.

- Pues algo tiene con ese, llegaron juntos y por lo poco que alcancé a escuchar se veía que hablaban de lo mejor – chismeó Quil.

- ¿Qué escuchaste? – pregunté con un exceso de curiosidad en mi voz, pero pasó desapercibida ya que todos estábamos interesados en el tema.

- No fue mucho, solo una frase 'si quieres hablar de nuevo solo tienes que pensarlo' – dijo Quil imitando la voz de Edward sin mucho éxito.

- No lo creo… es decir, no veo a Leah hablando con una sanguijuela como podemos hacerlo nosotros, ella no es de hablar bien con sus iguales y lo hará con los que tanto odia – dijo Embry.

- Pues a mí me gustaría que ella hiciese amistad con Edward.

- Cállate Seth – bramé, sacudí mi cabeza para sacarme el pensamiento de Leah con Edward, no podía ser, ahora no solo tenía que celar a un humano sino también a un vampiro ¿hay otra especie con la cual Leah quiera ponerme celoso? Menos mal que los ángeles, nomos, elfos, y todo el resto de seres mágicos no existen… espero… maldición, le ruego a dios que no.

- Jacob ¿sigues en la tierra? – la voz de Quil me sacó de mis pensamientos, sacudí mi cabeza asintiendo – te preguntaba cuando comenzaríamos el entrenamiento para la llegada de los vampiros.

- Déjame hablar con Carlise, ver si vendrán refuerzos y todo eso, primero hay que organizarse.

- No necesitamos refuerzos, somos suficientes para lo que sea que venga – dijo Embry doblando los brazos para sacar músculos.

- Claro… yo… tengo que irme – les dije.

- ¿Vuelves a la fiesta? – preguntó Seth. Pero no respondí simplemente me dediqué a correr, necesitaba que mis pensamientos se aclararan un poco, no sabía qué hacer ahora, la batalla se aproxima y la manada está dividida, Sam no me apoyará para pelear al lado de los Cullen, dudo que los ancianos quieran que mi manada lo haga, más de un miembro del consejo me mirará mal por dejar que Leah se vaya nuevamente, lo que me lleva al tema que más me preocupa ahora…ella.

La herida en mi costado me escocía un poco, pero nada importante, sonreí al recordar el tono preocupado de Leah al darse cuenta de ella, me hizo sentir como si de verdad le importase que estuviese herido, pude ver en sus ojos un destello de preocupación que me hizo feliz por un par de segundos, pero la sonrisa se me borró al recordar la burla que vino después ¿Por qué se portaba así? Bueno, para ser sincero conmigo mismo yo tenía completamente merecido ese trato, he sido cruel con ella sin saber lo mucho que me arrepentiría después. Estuvo a mi lado todo el tiempo en el que sufrí la transformación de Bella… nunca se alejó, siempre estuvo allí a pesar de que le doliera en el alma lo que me pasaba, cuando nos transformábamos podía ver que todo le recordaba su dolor con Sam, y a pesar de eso me apoyaba, estaba conmigo aunque peleásemos o yo tratara de echarla, no importaba que, nunca estuve solo porque ella peleaba conmigo… a mi lado … y yo fui un reverendo imbécil al echarla, todo por mi absurdo orgullo, todo porque ella no quiso irse conmigo, fui un imbécil al no entender lo que ella trató de decirme aquella noche, pero no, yo tenía que arruinarlo todo con mis gritos y furia, quizás en ese momento, al dejarme ella solo, mi cuerpo ya sabía lo mucho que la extrañaría y lo mal que me hacia alejarme de ella, pero mi estúpido orgullo pudo mas e igualmente la aleje de mi de la peor forma, he sido un imbécil por tratarla siempre mal, al no ser capaz de entablar una conversación decente con ella desde que llegó, por ser un completo cobarde al no tener el coraje de entregarle el collar que aun tengo en mi bolsillo o de tratarla como alguien especial, ¡ni si quiera podía decirle cuanto la quiero!… y ahora ella se iría, lo dejó en claro, no se quedaría en la Push a pesar de la batalla inminente.

¿Y si se lo pidiera? ¿Si le dijera que se quedara en la reserva para la batalla porque es realmente necesaria? Soy capaz de rogarle que se quede a mi lado, de rodillas si fuese necesario… y con eso dejar en evidencia que muero por ella _"oh si esa sería una estupenda idea, hazlo y la espantas o te mata"_… idiota me dije a mi mismo… bien, no me arrastraría entonces… pero igual le diría en una conversación lo más decente posible que la necesitamos aquí, que se puede ir si así lo quiere a San Diego, pero que sería de gran ayuda estando presente… si lo consigo, ya encontraré la forma de convencerla de que no se vaya otra vez… quizás la secuestre, la amarro en mi pieza, esa no sería una mala idea, de preferencia la ato a mi cama… sonreí por la imagen poco inocente que se me pasó por la mente.

Estaba decidido, de alguna manera le pediría que se quedara, la necesito conmigo para volver a ser quien era, si se vuelve a ir creo que no seré capaz de soportarlo, más bien estoy seguro que no aguantaría más de un par de días, me siento fatal cada vez que ella no está dentro de mi perímetro visual… no quiero imaginar mi vida sin su presencia en la reserva. Por alguna razón mi cuerpo es capaz de sentirla cuando está cerca, mi piel… no sé como explicármelo a mí mismo, pero mi cuerpo se mueve sin mi permiso hacia donde ella esta.

Sin notarlo llegué a la fiesta, actitud que confirmaba lo que acababa de pensar, quería correr para despejarme y termine en el mismo sitio que Leah… bueno, ya que estoy acá será mejor que intente hablar con ella antes de que el valor que tengo se me vaya a los suelos, iba a entrar cuando recordé que no estaba presentable para hacerlo. Preferí mirar por si podía ver a Leah y pedirle que fuéramos a hablar al bosque… ¿Por qué será que cada vez que intento mirarla ella está en los brazos de ese… ese… humano? Ahora estaban abrazados bailando… bailando una canción lenta… ¡Lenta! ¡Dios, a Leah ni si quiera le gustan! al menos no le gustaban cuando se fue ¿habrá cambiado eso también? Mierda ¿Cuántas cosas de ella ya no conozco? Saber que ya no es la misma que se fue y que realmente no sé nada de ella me enfurece, ERROR, lo que me enfurece que es ese Taylor las conozca en vez de mí… ¿Por qué apoya su cabeza en su pecho? ¡¿Por qué lo mira y vuelve a apoyar su cabeza en su pecho?! Hervía de rabia, estaba cansado de sentir celos, eso es todo lo que me nubla, celos, celos y más celos ¡estoy harto! ¡No llevo ni dos días sintiéndolos y ya no puedo con ellos! ¿Podré celarla el resto de mi vida si las cosas salen mal? No lo creo, antes me vuelvo loco o me suicido.

Me estaba volteando para destrozar algunos árboles en el bosque y descargar mi ira cuando me percaté que dejaban de bailar, Leah le tomaba la mano y comenzaban a caminar por la pista, al parecer se iban de la fiesta… si, se iban ya que ella se despidió de Emily y le dio una mirada a Sam de las típicas de ella, una mirada fría, que aclara lo poco que le importa Sam Uley. Seguidamente se fueron caminando hacia la entrada de la carpa y salían de ella ¿Por qué se iban de la mano? ¿Las tenían soldadas? _"son novios imbécil" _me dije a mí mismo, no es por nada, pero la voz en mi cabeza que me restriega a cada momento que ellos son más que amigos me está cansando.

Comenzaron a caminar hasta que llegaron a la camioneta de Sue, se subieron y prendieron el motor. Yo no lo pude evitar y los seguí, me saqué lo pantalones, los amarré a mi muslo con el cinturón y cambié de forma. No debería seguirlos, es poco ético, poco moral, poco respetuoso, poco… poco me importa lo mal que esté, no puedo dejarlos solos, en casa de Leah no habrá nadie y… y… ¿y qué haré si veo que las cosas entre esos dos comienzan a calentarse? Después de todo son novios y es más que posible que se pongan cariñosos… Un gruñido escapó de mi garganta al imaginarme a Taylor sacándole ese lindo vestido y tocándola, acariciándola… haciéndola gemir…. ¡NO! mis piernas aceleraron su tranco, no los dejaré solos, soy capaz de interrumpirlos si las cosas se ponen malas para mi salud mental, produciré un incendio en el bosque para distraerlos… es un poco drástico… ¡Ya se! Mataré al desgraciado, esa idea me gusta mucho, la toca y lo mato, así de simple.

Llegué frente a la casa de Leah antes que ellos, volví a ser humano y me escondí entre los arboles frente a la puerta. A los pocos minutos ellos arribaron, Taylor fue el primero en bajar, corrió hacia el otro lado y le abrió la puerta a ella, le ofreció la mano y la ayudó a salir… maldito bien educado… Leah lo miró y le sonrió ¿le gustó el gesto de caballerosidad? No me lo puedo creer ¿Desde cuándo a ella le gustan esos gestos? Nota mental: ser caballero con Leah. Tendré que pedirle consejos a Edward, él es tan correcto y caballero que parece sacado de una película de los años 20, bueno él es de esa época, por eso no le cuesta nada ser tan cursi. ¡Dios! Tendré que convertirme en todo un pinguino, empaquetado y educado, pero todo por ella.

Se dirigieron a la puerta de la casa nuevamente iban de la mano, cuando él la ayudó a bajar no soltó sus dedos y los enredó con los suyos, casi llegaban a la puerta cuando Leah se detuvo en plena marcha y miró hacia el bosque, lo recorrió con su mirada hasta que se detuvo en mi posición, sus ojos se abrieron un poco seguramente por la sorpresa de encontrarme allí, yo lentamente me asomé y dejé que la luz de la luna me alumbrara levemente para que supiera que estaba allí, estaba lo suficientemente lejos para que los estúpidos, mortales, feos y débiles ojos de Taylor no me vieran, pero la preciosa y aguda vista de los ojos verdes de Leah podía ver claramente hasta las muecas que hacía mi rostro, sobre todo porque ahora yo estaba levemente iluminado.

- Lee ¿Qué miras? – le preguntó Taylor acercándose a su sitio, yo retrocedí dos pasos hacia la oscuridad más que nada por costumbre que por miedo de que él me viera. No pude evitar arrugar el ceño cuando vi que él tocaba su cintura y la acercaba a él, maldito posesivo, _"ella no es tuya" _pensé enfurecido.

- Nada importante… solo un perro callejero – le respondió ella sin apartar si mirada de mi sitio, _"Auch" _pensé, había olvidado lo mordaz que era, su actitud pasiva desde que llegó había ocultado esa parte de ella. Taylor intentó ver algo, pero al no poder se volteó y la llevó con él. Leah lo siguió hacia la puerta de la casa y mientras él abría la puerta, ella se volteó y moduló con sus gruesos labios "espérame". Acto seguido desapareció por la puerta siendo seguida por Taylor.

No pude evitar que mi corazón saltara por la palabra 'espérame', y me di cuenta de lo poderosa que era esa palabra, si ella me lo pedía, yo lo haría sin pensarlo ni cuestionar nada, ahora, mañana, siempre, podría vivir con la esperanza de que ella vuelva a mí. Tarde o temprano llegaría un día en que la relación de ellos dos acabaría, y yo estaría allí, esperándole, listo para tomar el lugar que me corresponde a su lado. Recordé una conversación que tuvimos con Edward una vez, él me había dicho las mismas palabras, y solo ahora comprendía su significado completamente. Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, toda mi vida y la suya si es necesario, basta con que ella me lo pida, no, ni si quiera eso, aunque no lo haga yo la esperaré, ya que estoy seguro que aunque intente querer a otra mujer no podre hacerlo.

Apoyé mi espalda en un árbol y cerré mis ojos esperándola, me sentía cansado, más que nada de forma psicológica, mi cabeza me palpitaba. Las últimas 24 horas han sido un torbellino de emociones, he sentido de todo, celos, alegría, ira, rabia, he peleado, reído, luchado y confesado a mi mismo que estoy enamorado hasta la medula de una mujer que no me quiere, que tiene novio, que ya no vive en la reserva y que además me mandará al otro lado del mundo de una patada si le confieso lo que siento, si es que no me mata en el proceso. Bueno, no puedo decir que ha sido un día aburrido, ni tampoco tan malo si rememoro lo bella que se ha puesto. Vaya que si está linda… linda no es una palabra que describa correctamente como se veía… era alucinante la forma en que ese vestido la resaltaba, el color hacía que su piel se viese brillante, suave, sus ojos verdes iluminados por el maquillaje, tan profundos y hermosos… Leah me va a matar un día de estos.

Mi nariz sintió el exquisito aroma de Leah en el aire, me deleite un momento con él y lentamente abrí mis ojos, vi como ella se me acercaba, aun tenía el precioso vestido puesto, mientras ella se aproximaba me concentré en el sensual movimiento de caderas que acompañaba su felino caminar, la gracia que tenía con cada paso que daba, lo hermosa que podía verse siendo iluminada por la luz de la luna ¿Cómo fui tan ciego para no verla antes?

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – me preguntó un poco antes de llegar sacándome de mi ensoñación. Paró sus pasos unos metros delante de mí, sentí cada centímetro que nos separaba como si fuese un metro de frio hielo. Mi piel reclamaba urgentemente sentir el calor de su cuerpo, aunque fuese sin tocarla. Un poco mas de cercanía… un poco de su cariño, como deseaba que ella me quisiera aunque fuese un poco, una sonrisa sincera de parte de ella alegraría mi día. Pero no, esas solo se las daba a su novio.

- Necesitamos hablar – contesté tratando de que mi voz no saliera tan dura ni tan suplicante, dos cosas que ahora estaba sintiendo, suplicaba que me quisiera, pero me endurecía que amara a otro.

- Habla luego, Taylor me está esperando – contestó volteándose para mirar a la casa, sentí los celos nuevamente correr por mí, pero intenté controlarme, cosa que era cada vez más difícil.

- ¿Qué le dijiste para poder salir? – le pregunté como si no me importara, más que nada por lo masoquista que soy, y para poder escuchar su voz, sin contar que mientras más dilatara la conversación más tiempo tenia para verla y estar cerca de ella.

- Que tenía que cerciorarme que el perro callejero no fuese de Billy – respondió ella encogiendo sus hombros y sin mostrar emoción en el rostro restándole importancia al hecho de que me llamó perro callejero.

- ¿Desde cuándo das explicaciones de los sitios a los que vas? – le pregunté, no podía guardarme eso. Ella nunca le dio explicaciones a nadie, ni a su madre ¿Por qué lo hace ahora?

- Desde que alguien se preocupa por mí – la quedé mirando y vi un dejo de tristeza, eso me asombró, no esperaba una respuesta tan sincera de su parte. Maldición, tenía razón, nadie había mostrado preocupación por ella antes de que decidiera marcharse, ni si quiera Sue, sus instintos maternales llegaron cuando vio que su hija se iba de la casa, pero Leah nunca había demostrado necesitar de protección, no pensé que fuese algo que ella quisiera, quizás por eso su actitud, ella había sido herida profundamente, y al ver que nadie la protegía, alzó una barrera contra el resto con su actitud de arpía… pero Taylor no fue así, la quiso proteger desde que la conoció… ¿Por qué no hice lo mismo? ¿Por qué hago todo lo contrario y la sigo dañando? Nos quedamos un rato en silencio – si no vas a hablar me voy – dijo rompiendo el silencio.

- ¡No! – Grité con demasiado entusiasmo – digo… espera, es importante que discutamos la posibilidad de que te quedes en la reserva – ella me miró con una ceja arqueada.

- ¿Posibilidad de quedarme en la reserva? Estás loco si piensas que lo haré – me dijo volteándose nuevamente.

- Maldición Leah ¿quieres encarar este asunto como adulto en vez de arrancar? – ella se giró para mirarme y en su rostro se veía lo molesta que estaba. Me pateé internamente, no estaba llevando la conversación de la mejor forma posible, como siempre, lo estoy hachando a perder. '_protégela, se caballero'_ me repetía internamente tratando de grabarme esos comportamientos.

- ¿Disculpa? – Me preguntó – no arranco, simplemente le encuentro un sentido nulo a todo esto, ¿Por qué debería pensar en quedarme? No le encuentro motivo al asunto, esta no es mi reserva, ya no vivo aquí, no es mi pelea, es la tuya en defensa de tu amada sanguijuela favorita ¿Por qué tengo que defender lo tuyo? No soy imbécil Jacob, nada me ata a los chupasangres como para querer arriesgar mi pellejo por ellos, así que deja de molestar y vuelve a moverle la cola a Isabella, yo tengo cosas mejores que hacer… como… leer o ver televisión.

- Esta conversación no ha terminado Leah, así que ni intentes irte – juro que respiré lo que más pude para que el tono de voz saliera normal, pero no, salió casi con tono de alfa. Y ella lo notó, lo supe por la mirada de odio que me lanzó. Lo estoy haciendo todo mal, ¿Por qué no puedo simplemente decirle que la amo y que si ella se va moriré antes de que lleguen los chupasangres? Podría hacerlo, de todas formas no puede odiarme más de lo que ya me odia – Leah, no entiendes lo que aquí está pasando, esta pelea no es por defender a los Cullen o a Bella, es la tierra, la reserva es lo importante…

- Infeliz mentiroso, esas son mierdas que ni tú te crees – me interrumpió – escuchaste claramente que la manada de Sam no peleará por defender a los Cullen, solo atacarán si los vampiros se metan a la Push, pero tú no, tu quieres pelear al lado de tu familia chupasangre, no quieres que nada le pase a tu Bella y a su preciosa hija mutante…

- Nessie no es una mutante – le interrumpí yo ahora para contradecirla – es una niña no te metas con ella, si la conocieras la querrías.

- ¿Nessie? – Rió Leah – no sabía que los fenómenos tenían sobrenombres.

- Basta Leah – le dije.

- ¿Toqué algún nervio alfa? – me preguntó ella irónicamente, cuanta hasta diez Jacob, me repetía.

- No te desvíes del tema – le pedí mordiéndome la lengua para no lanzarle un comentario de ataque, tenía varios en mi mente, pero no quería empeorar las cosas.

- No me estoy desviado, mírate, le dices 'Nessie' a la hija de tu enemigo natural ¿quieres que me quede a defender al amor de tu vida y a su familia?

- ¡Tú eres…! – "_El amor de mi vida"_ –…la persona más complicada que existe en este planeta – cambié la frase justo a tiempo, si no me controlo las cosas no acabarán bien y terminaré diciendo cosas que ninguno de los dos quiere escuchar – escúchame Leah, no te pido que pelees en defensa de los Cullen, sé que no los quieres, aunque me queda la duda, ya que Edward te habló como si fuese tu amigo - ¡Mierda! Los malditos celos tenían que salir a la luz, ahora sí que me golpea.

- ¿Y si lo fuese qué? – Me preguntó ella poniendo sus manos sobre sus caderas, mis ojos las siguieron y me fije por un segundo en su cintura y de allí comencé a subir – ¿Qué te importa si el lector de mentes se vuelve mi confidente? ¿Mi amigo? ¿O algo más? ¡¿Qué mierda te importa?!

- ¿Algo más? No me digas que tu y Edward…

- Cierra la boca tarado – me dijo – ni siquiera lo insinúes que me dan nauseas – respondió ella, yo solté un suspiro de alivio, me pego un tiro si entre Leah y Edward pasara algo. – Pero de todas formas no te importa con quien hablo y con quien no, no eres mi dueño Jacob – _"yo no soy tu dueño, pero tu si eres mi dueña"_ pensé.

- Leah… solo… piénsalo, eres la más rápida de las dos manadas, tienes experiencia en batalla, controlas completamente los cambios de fase tan bien como lo hago yo, eres ágil, que seas más pequeña ayuda en los ataques sorpresa y te facilita escapar de un ataque directo…

- ¿Me estás dando mi currículo? Mis virtudes las tengo clara, te he demostrado varias veces lo rápida y ágil que soy por si no te acuerdas las veces que te gané mientras competíamos por el bosque. Pero además de eso te recuerdo que soy la más débil de todos, la que cura más lento y la que peor le cae a todo el mundo, nadie me quiere en sus pensamientos, a todo el mundo le da lo mismo si me quedo a la batalla o no, además no faltaran lobos, ahora hay 9 sin contarme, y para cuando los vampiros lleguen esa cifra se duplicara, no me necesitan aquí.

- Te equivocas, los nuevos no tendrán experiencia, no sabrán lo que es pelear con neófitos, o con vampiros experimentados, dudo mucho que Jasper tenga tiempo como para enseñarles a todos las cosas que deben saber… eres buena con los niños Leah, tu nos puedes ayudar, te necesitamos aquí – "_yo te necesito aquí, necesito que estés en mi vida, que me quieras, que me aceptes, necesito amarte, tocarte, muero por besarte, escucharte suspirar mi nombre, mirar esos ojos cada día hasta mi último respiro… olvídate del resto, no pelees si no quieres… solo… quédate conmigo para siempre"… _completé en mi cabeza mientras un silencio intenso se creaba entre nosotros, mentalmente le rogaba que me quisiera. Cuantas ganas tenia de decirle todo eso, de susurrarle al oído cuanto la amaba… pero no podía hacerlo, no podía, tenía que conformarme con estar a tres metros de distancia de su cuerpo, y de mentirle cuales son las razones por las cuales yo personalmente quería que se quedara. Ya no sabía que mas decirle.

- No me necesitan para eso, hay 8 lobos que pueden enseñarle a los nuevos… bueno, 7, Paul les arrancaría la cabeza a la primera equivocación… 6 si a Quil le da por hacer de niñera muy seguido…. Da igual, hay más lobos para enseñarles sin contar a los ancianos. No… no… puedo quedarme – terminó diciendo, pero por un leve momento sentí que la estaba convenciendo, su voz ya no era tan dura o decidida.

- Dame una razón convincente de eso Leah, porque los que me has dicho hasta ahora me suena a una pobre escusa – dije, no sé que era exactamente lo que quería escuchar, tal vez me sentiría conforme solo cuando ella me dijera que se iba por Taylor, que no podía estar lejos de él, o que simplemente me confesara que se había enamorado de su novio y que por eso ya no le encontraba sentido a defender algo que ya no amaba… ¿Qué quería escuchar? ¿Hasta cuándo insistiría en que ella se quedara? ¿Qué tan lejos sería capaz de llegar para que ella no se fuese? En mi fuero interno sabía que llegaría tan lejos como pudiese, rogar era una opción denigrante y totalmente valida si la convencía de quedarse… pero no podía hacerlo.

- Nada me ata aquí Jacob – me dijo en un susurro y sin mirarme a los ojos como si lo que acababa de decir fuese una verdad que le doliera – las cosas cambiaron… nadie me quiere o me necesita aquí, Seth es grande y puede cuidarse solo, Sue es un miembro del clan de los ancianos y tiene el temperamento más duro que conozco, lo único que le afecta es la muerte de mi padre, fuera de eso, nada es muy importante para ella, por mucho que intente demostrar amor por mí, sé que no es tan fuerte como para atarme a la Push y ella sabe que no podría hacerlo aunque lo intentara… ¿Qué más me ata aquí? Dime Jacob ¿Quién más me extrañara si me voy? ¿Quién mas sentirá mi ausencia si muero en batalla o si implemente regreso mañana y no vuelvo más? – pregunto,"_ ¡yo! Yo moriré si algo te pasa, moriré si te vas, sentiré tu presencia irse cuando subas a ese bus el día de mañana ¡YO MALDICIÓN!"_ – Ves… nadie se te viene a la mente – dijo de pronto, mi silencio fue completamente mal interpretado, pensó que no lograba pensar en nadie, cuando mi cabeza solo gritaba mi nombre como respuesta.

- No… espera… ¡Emily!, eso, ella sentirá cuando te vayas – estoy comenzado a dar escusas cochinas y absurdas. Son las últimas armas que me quedan.

- Sabes bien que eso es una mentira, ella está metida en su burbuja rosa con su recién esposo, lo sentirá igual que Seth, pero seguirá adelante sin problemas, estás dándome malas razones, no tienes ninguna además de tu preocupación por tener a tu manada completa para defender a los Cullen.

- No vengas con eso de nuevo Leah - ¿Por qué mierda Leah sigue pensando en que amo a Bella? Bueno la respuesta es obvia, yo no le he dicho lo contrario.

- Es la verdad ¿o es que hay otra razón? – me preguntó, mis pies se movieron solos haciéndole mas caso al reclamo de mi piel por sentir el calor de Leah que a mi sentido común, me acerqué a ella hasta quedar a centímetros, me sentí inmediatamente mejor, me sorprendió lo rápido que actuaba la química de Leah sobre mis células nerviosas, mi cuerpo se relajó, dejé de sentir frio, solo la necesitaba a ella.

- Veo que nada puede hacer que te quedes – dije mirando sus ojos directamente. Mi mirada paseó por su rostro, tratando de memorizar cada curva, sus pómulos marcados, su nariz recta, sus labios rellenos, rojos naturalmente y seguramente con un calor y sabor únicos… y luego sus ojos, esos iris verdes que me hacían caer en un vacio del cual no quería salir, porque los miraría el resto de mi vida, por siempre, los miraba tratando de memorizarlos sabiendo que tal vez sería la última vez que los vería.

- Yo… Jacob… tengo que… volver – dijo mientras aun estábamos a escasos y peligrosos centímetros, sentí como su respiración se agitaba, no sabía la razón de eso, ni porque la aceleración de su corazón, pero no me importaba ahora, solo me concentré en sentirla, ver por el rabillo de mi ojo como su pecho subía y bajaba con cada respiración, podía ver la luna reflejada en su hermosos ojos, como el brillo de sus pupilas iluminaban mi visión. Pero todo era empañado por la tristeza, no había nada que la hiciera quedarse, eso lo sabía con anterioridad, pero ahora que estaba completamente confirmado, me sentía desfallecer ¿Qué haría una vez que ella se fuese? ¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Qué le digo? Ya no me quedan razones para tratar de convencerla…

- ¿Y si te quedas solo por la batalla? Es un mes, después te podrás ir si quieres – para ese entonces ya tendré alguna forma de retenerla conmigo para siempre, en un mes… podría intentar ser su amigo, o algo, cualquier cosa que la anime a quedarse por más tiempo.

- Sabes que ese mes se extenderá, la vidente no sabe bien si es más o menos tiempo, y después de ese mes… - dijo sin terminar la frase.

- ¿Qué? – pregunté.

- Después de ese mes… - la sentí dudar con lo que iba a decir, seguramente cambió la frase, no tengo idea, pero estaba insegura - no sé si Taylor estará allí… o Loreto estará aun con el departamento… o mi empleo… no puedo simplemente quedarme, no insistas Jacob y deja de joderme – me dijo, a mí se me acababan las razones, solo me quedaba una, las más baja y sucia de todas.

- ¿Ni por Seth? – Dije como último intento – ese chico te ama Leah, ¿realmente lo quieres dejar a merced de unos vampiros deseosos de acabar con lo que tengan al frente, sabiendo que puede morir en la batalla? ¿No te quedarás a protegerlo?

- Maldito perro – me dijo yo la miré sorprendido, sabía que me trataría mal por esto, pero aun así me dolía – eso es un golpe bajo, ¿Cómo puedes decirme eso cuando sabes que mi hermano es el único que realmente me quiere aquí? ¿Tan desesperado estas por tener gente para defender a tu chupasangre que usas un chantaje emocional conmigo? - ¿Qué? O mierda, ahora sí que la embarré, su tono de voz está enojado.

- Espera, no es chantaje, yo solo… mierda Leah – dije desesperando tomando mi cabeza, ella se alejo de mí, no tuve que abrir mis ojos para saberlo, lo sentí en mi cuerpo, su calor se iba y a cambio dejaba el frio de su ausencia.

- Piérdete Jacob y de forma permanente – me dijo volteándose, yo sin pensarlo tomé su brazo, no quería que se fuese, quería alargar su presencia un poco mas – suéltame – demandó.

- Solo… quiero decirte algo – dije, ¿Qué quería decirle? Claro además de que la amaba con locura… que quería que fuese feliz, si era conmigo mi vida tendría sentido… pero si no… - mira… sé que no hay nada que pueda decirte que te convenza a quedarte, y ya he hablado demasiadas estupideces como para que estés enojada conmigo por el resto de mi vida, se que desde que te fuiste de la reserva estás más tranquila, eres más feliz y eso todo el mundo lo nota, te ves radiante y sonríes como nunca lo habías hecho, tienes una vida allá completamente diferente a la que tuviste estando aquí…yo… solo… - mierda que difícil era dejarla ir, la primera vez no me costó tanto, claro que me sentí vacio por meses sin saber la razón, pero ahora… no puedo decirle que se vaya, es como estar dejando la mitad de mi corazón irse, no, mi corazón completo, ella se lo llevará consigo sin saberlo, pero tenía que hacerlo, era lo único bueno que podía hacer por ella ahora – se feliz – fue todo lo que salió de mis labios, para mí esa frase estaba incompleta, quería decir que fuese feliz conmigo, aquí… pero ella podía interpretarla como quisiera.

- ¿Por qué mierda me haces esto? ¿Tienes esquizofrenia o personalidad múltiple? – me dijo ¿ahora porqué estaba enojada? – eres un imbécil Jacob, no puedes ir por la vida pidiéndole a la gente que se quede y luego decirle simplemente 'se feliz' ¿Qué mierda pasa contigo?

- ¿Y qué quieres que te diga? – Le grité, finalmente perdí los estribos – si te pido que te quedes te enojas, si te digo que seas feliz te enojas ¿Qué quieres?

- ¡Que cierres la maldita boca y dejes de confundirme! – me gritó, yo la miré sorprendido ¿la confundía? ¿En qué sentido? – deja de mirarme así, me confundes Jacob, no sé si estás sano mentalmente para guiar una manada o simplemente eres estúpido en todos los ámbitos de tu vida – aclaró. Obviamente la confundía en eso ¿Qué otra cosa me esperaba? ¿Confundirla sentimentalmente? Ja!

- Me cansé, haz lo que quieras – dije derrotado.

- Lo hago sin importar lo que me digan – respondió.

- No, una vez no te quedó más que obedecer – dije sin pensar… pero fue una horrible idea recordarle esa vez en la que tuvo que obedecer mi orden de alfa haciéndole un favor a ella y jodiéndome la vida a mí mismo.

- Claro, cuando la voz de alfa ataca ¿no? ¿La usarás de nuevo macho alfa? ¿El gran Jacob Black tendrá que recurrir a la voz de mando para hacer obedecer a la rebelde Leah Clearwater?

- No, sabes bien que no me gusta usar eso – le respondí sintiéndome miserable, sería la última vez que hablaría con ella, y las cosas había salido mal nuevamente ¿de qué forma se puede matar un hombre lobo? Juro que en estos momentos quería acabar con mi vida, le pediré a la rubia sádica de los Cullen que me muerda, será la única que no se negará a quitarme la vida con el veneno de su ponzoña.

- No te gusta usarlo con el resto…pero conmigo no tuviste problemas – me recordó, le iba a responder pero ella siguió – pero no importa, me hiciste un favor, gracias por expulsarme de la Push, me diste una nueva vida fuera de aquí Jacob, así que no te guardo rencor por eso – cualquiera pensaría que me lo decía con agradecimiento, pero su tono de voz rebalsaba de ironía, no sabía si creerle o no, realmente no sabía nada…

- Leah…

- No importa… solo… no importa – murmuró volteándose, yo solté su mano y la dejé caer, ya no tenía fuerzas para nada, ni para pelear con ella, ni para convencerla, nada. Ella comenzó a caminar hacia la casa. Con cada paso que ponía entre nosotros me sentía más y más frío, más y más solo. Vacio internamente, abandonado… envuelto en una oscuridad eterna, ya no había luz de luna que alumbrara mi camino, no había nada, solo oscuridad y silencio, solo soledad y dolor. Vi como Leah llegaba a la puerta de su casa y la abría, antes de entrar se volteó y susurró dos palabras que me derrumbaron 'adiós Jacob'.

Esas 10 letras confirmaban que ella se marcharía y que mi vida se iría con ella. Porque no había nada que hacer, hice todo lo que pude por contenerla, llegando, con mi desesperación, a arruinar el último momento que tendría con ella ¿Qué seguía ahora para mí? ¿Cómo seguir después de darme cuenta que vivo por ella? No tenía idea, me sentí vacio y sin razones para seguir adelante. Al principio pensé en irme para olvidar, pero ahora esa idea se me antojaba estúpida, con la distancia no podría olvidarla, siempre volvería hacia ella, todos los caminos que podría recorrer me llevarían donde ella ¿Cómo fue desde que me di cuenta que estaba enamorado de Leah hasta ahora mis sentimientos habían crecido tanto? Solo han pasado unas horas… _'es inevitable e instantáneo una vez que los sentimientos se aceptan'_ me había dicho una vez Billy hablando de la famosa leyenda, y era verdad.

¿Qué viene ahora? Nada, solo… la nada.

* * *

**(¸.•´ (¸.• † Lirit † °•.¸**_**:**__** tengo la leve impresión de que nos quieren matar, por lo mismo seguiré escondida, ya que les tengo mas miedo a la turba furiosa de lectoras enojadas que a las eternas y fuertes replicas del terremoto. Enserio chicas no se enojen, todo pasa por algo, no lo olviden. **_

_**Me da penita mi lobito hermoso, ya me lo imagino con su carita triste y sus ojitos brillantes por las lágrimas… **_

_**Y**__** Leah… bueno, ella no sabe nada. No la culpen por escapar de aquellas cosas que tanto daño le hicieron.**_

_**Dejen un revi hermoso, comencé las clases esta semana y ya me bombardearon con tareas y prubas, asi que paciencia en las actualizaciones. Un beso y se les quiere mucho!!!**_

**(¸.•´ (¸.• ****† Agnes †.¸.•:**_** jajajaj no nos odien ni nos linchen ni nos maten porq sino no podremos seguir escribiendo!! xD jajajja weno leah definitivamente anda en las negativas y se va, jake que no le dice que la ama y le da puras escusas tontas! hay dios este niño no sabe como hacer que leah lo ame xD, lo intento pero simplemente no le resulto, pero valdra la pena su esfuerzo? en algun momento leah leera entre lineas lo q habla jake? bueno esperemo que si xD, yo entiendo a leah de q no se kera kedar, se va? se keda? y se keda que pasara con tay? y si se va que pasara con jake? bueno tendran que seguir leyendo!!! gracias por seguirnos! y leer y todo eso =)  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

**BUENO LIRIT ENTRA A CLASES LO QUE SIGNIFICA QUE NUESTRA PRODUCCION DE CAP SERA MAS LENTA ASI QUE YA NO ACTUALIZAREMOS 1 VES POR SEMANA SERA COMO CADA 10 DIAS O AL MENOS ESO ESPERAMOS**

**ESPERO NO NOS ODIEN POR ESO! PERO NO LO PODEMOS EVITAR =(**

**TENGANOS PACIENCIA!!!!!!!!!! BESOS A TODAS!

* * *

****Gracias a : **doble vida, Bonnie Boleyn, Karina Cullen Black, fey black, pazzitta, AndreiiCullenHale, Andrecullen18, Tibby-Trick, Psique46, Sukio, Aligeos, Ellie. thecolou , Prettypurple, Tsuki-no-Haruka, Sophie93, carichoextremo,Polynessia,piinkblaCk,Karmele, diosapagana, MaLiGnA BlAcK, Dark-Shinda, JoseCullenGD, susyh, sweetcullen12, Lorraine Cullen Swan, Shara Black, milets, Keiian, indramar, StillDollProduccions, Dream-espered, caminos **POR LEERNOS Y DEJARNOS COMENTARIOS SIGAN ASI!!!!!!**

**si hay alguien que nos lee pero no esta en la lista pues diganlo si quieren aparecer!!!!!!!!!  
**

**Seguiremos respondiendo los rewis a todas y cada una de ustedes!!! besos!!!**

**PUEDEN DEJAR REWIS AUNQUE NO ESTEN REGISTRADAS EN EL FANFICTION ASI QUE NO HAY ESCUSA PARA NO HACERLO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	35. Chapter 35

_***ACLARAMOS QUE LOS PERSONAJES SON DE MEYER AL IGUAL QUE LA IDEA ORIGINAL, EL CAMBIO EN LA HISTORIA ES FRUTO DE NUESTRA LOCURA COMPARTIDA XD

* * *

**_

**°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.° CHAPTER 35: ya lo sé, soy una verdadera perra °.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°**

**Leah POV**

Odio a Jacob Black, está confirmado ¿Por qué me hace esto? ¿Por qué me pide que me quede? ¿Por qué juega con mis sentimientos de esta manera? ¿Cómo es capaz de usar el chantaje emocional conmigo? Esas preguntas daban vueltas y vueltas en mi cabeza mientras llegaba a la casa. Podía sentir la mirada de Jacob en mi espalda, quemándome, con la misma fuerza que me quemaban sus ojos cuando me estaba hablando, ese hombre me confunde, ya no se qué hacer con lo que me pasa estando a su alrededor, lo odio pero me preocupa, todo al mismo tiempo, ¿Cómo se pueden sentir estas cosas simultáneamente? No tengo idea, lo único que sé es que en este momento el odio le gana por goleada a cualquier otro sentimiento que pueda sentir con respecto a él.

- Lee ¿estás bien? – me preguntó Taylor cuando entré, podía notar la preocupación en el tono de voz que tenía ¿porque era tan perceptivo? Notaba inmediatamente mi estado anímico con solo verme.

- Si… me voy a cambiar – dije sin mirarlo, no podía hacerlo, no podía mirarlo a la cara, no sé porqué, simplemente fui corriendo a mi cuarto y cerré la puerta detrás de mí, me dejé caer al piso con la espalda apoyada en ella, de un momento a otro mis pierna habían perdido fuerzas. Estaba confundida.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Me quedó?

- No – dije en voz alta tratando de convencerme – no me puedo quedar, no puedo volver a sufrir, no quiero ver a todos felices a mi alrededor mientras yo me pudro por dentro – me levanté del piso y comencé a desvestirme. Si me quedo todo será como antes, lobos felices con su imprimación, vampiros felices con su pareja eterna… todos felices, inclusive aquellos sin pareja, Seth es alegre naturalmente y si esta en compañía de Edward o Emmet aun más. Embry es un imbécil sonriente, Jacob… él es feliz si está cerca de Bella y su hija, sus nuevos amores… ¿pero y yo? No tengo a nadie, nadie que me haga reír, nadie que me haga feliz, volveré a ser la arpía antipática de antes, la odiada por todos, la ermitaña desagradable…no quería volver a serlo, estaba bien ahora, me gustaba mi nueva sonrisa, al menos las veces que la sacaba. Estoy cansada de pelear con el mundo, y en San Diego no lo hacía, estaba en paz conmigo y con el resto, no estaba completa, pero estaba en paz, y eso es mucho mejor de lo que tenía antes de irme.

- No – repetí mas convencida, o al menos eso intenté creer – no quiero, no me voy a quedar – decidí colgando el vestido – no lo haré – afirmé saliendo del cuarto con mi pijama puesto. Caminé hacia la cocina y allí estaba Taylor, ya tenía puesto su pijama, el que consistía de una polera manga larga y pantalones, ambos de franela café oscuro que combinaba perfectamente con su piel trigueña y sus ojos verdes.

- Pensé que te gustaría un café – dijo ofreciéndome una humeante taza, en su rostro estaba esa sonrisa que tanto me gustaba.

- Gracias – le dije tomándola y dando un sorbo, estaba exquisito – le pusiste leche.

- Claro, es tu preferido ¿no? – le sonreí ¿en verdad quería dejar la tranquilidad que sentía con Taylor? – Ven – me dijo tomando mi mano, lo seguí hasta el living donde se sentó en el sillón grande palmeando a su lado, quería que me sentara junto a él. Yo lo miré por un momento dudando – no muerdo – dijo haciéndome sonreír. Me senté a su lado y dejé que pasara uno de sus brazos por mis hombros y me acercara a él.

- El café está exquisito – le dije luego de un momento de silencio, ya me había tomado la mitad de mi taza y él había acabado la suya.

- ¿Has pensado en lo que te propuse? – lo inesperado de la pregunta hiso que me atorara y comencé a toser, deje la taza de café sobre la mesa y me tranquilicé un poco, él palmeaba suavemente mi espalda y me hacía levantarlos brazos diciendo que así se me pasaría la tos.

- ¿Qué propuesta? – le pregunté, pero tenía claro cuál era.

- Si aceptas ser mi novia – me dijo él volviendo a abrazarme, yo sin pensar me acomodé cerca de él y me amoldé a su cuerpo, insisto que no estaba pensando, aunque ahora no quería hacerlo.

- Ah… esa propuesta – murmuré.

- Si, esa propuesta, la única que te hice el día de hoy…No lo has pensado – terminó diciendo en tono decepcionado.

- Me la dijiste hace unas horas, realmente con todo lo que ha pasado no he podido – le dije, sinceramente lo único que ha estado en mi cabeza es la pregunta ¿me voy o no me voy? Y la conversación con Jacob.

- Tienes razón – dijo – estoy siendo apresurado ¿no? – No dije nada – es solo que… - no siguió hablando, eso no es normal en él, Taylor suele decir las cosas que piensa, sobre todo a mí. Me levanté un poco para mirarlo mejor.

- ¿Qué? – pregunté animándolo a seguir.

- Siento que… te alejas cada vez mas – dijo en un susurro poco audible.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – le pregunté, mi voz sonaba preocupada, no quería ver esos ojos verdes tan turbados. Además tampoco entendía el porqué de sus palabras, ¿en qué sentido me había alejado de él? ¿Cuándo había ocurrido eso en estas 48 horas? En estas últimas horas he estado más cerca de él que nunca. En ningún momento me lo había propuesto. Nunca pasó por mi mente alejarme de él

- No lo sé… desde que llegaste de la reunión familiar te siento lejos, dudosa... tengo el presentimiento que ni tú misma sabes que hacer… tal vez mi propuesta te ayudaba a decidir, pero veo que las cosas son un poco más complicadas que solo decirme que sí o no – oh no… ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan intuitivo? ¿Porque… no lo podía amar? ¿Por qué no podía mandar toda la mierda de la Push a la basura? ¿Por qué no mejor me muero y así se acaba todo? Me sentí una basura al hacer que Taylor tuviese esa expresión en su rostro, él no merecía sufrir por las cosas que aquí pasaban…

- Taylor… yo… - balbuceé, pero realmente no sabía cómo seguir, no sabía que pensar, mis neuronas se rehusaban a trabajar.

- No te preocupes Leah, es más importante que tú misma te aclares, sin eso no puedes darme una respuesta – quise decirle algo pero el tapó mis labios con su dedo – mira Leah… somos amigos ¿no? – yo asentí con la cabeza – bueno, como tu amigo exijo que te relajes un momento… exijo que… me abraces un poco, como si fuese la última vez en que lo harás.

- Yo me iré mañana a San Diego contigo – le dije, arrugando el entrecejo, él me miro y sonrió como si supiese algo que yo no - ¿Por qué me estás diciendo todo esto? – se encogió de hombros y miró a la nada.

- Tenía ganas de decírtelo – me dijo, lo quedé mirando un momento esperando que me dijera algo mas – sabes que… soy tu amigo ¿cierto?

- Mi mejor amigo – corregí – el único amigo que tengo además de Loreto.

- Mejor aun – dijo con una sonrisa – antes que un pretendiente soy tu mejor amigo, por eso quiero que sepas que te apoyo sin importa que.

- Taylor me estas cansando, deja de comportarte como si te estuvieras despidiendo, mañana nos iremos ambos de aquí, directo a San Diego, tu volverás a tus clases, yo volveré a trabajar y a vivir con Loreto, y… y… - "_te diré que quiero ser tu novia" _completé para mi, quería decírselo pero no me salían las palabras.

- ¿y? – me animó él a seguir, suspiré cansadamente.

- Y pasará lo que tenga que pasar – dije sin más apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro, el sonrió y apoyo su mejilla en mi pelo.

- Por eso mismo quiero que sepas que te apoyo – dijo, yo ya no quise responder. Taylor se acomodó y me abrazó más a él. Sin darme cuenta estábamos acostados en el sillón, yo con mi cabeza en su pecho y mis brazos rodeando su cintura, él con uno de sus brazos sobre mi cintura y el otro acariciando mi rostro, mi pelo, mi cuello. Era la primera vez este fin de semana que me sentí tranquila, el calor que emanaba el cuerpo de Taylor era reconfortante, seguramente yo para él era una estufa encendida, pero no dijo nada, él nunca dice nada que pudiese incomodarme, nunca me trata mal a pesar de que yo lo maltrato varias veces… Taylor es el hombre que cualquier mujer quisiera tener, y él estaba interesado en mi. Quería respirar tranquila por un momento más, así que dejé de pensar en todas esas cosas y simplemente me relajé en sus brazos. Dejé que el cansancio me invadiera y poco a poco comencé a quedarme dormida, a Taylor también le estaba ganando, lo sentí bostezar varias veces. Finalmente me invadió la oscuridad.

* * *

**Jacob POV**

La vi entrar a la casa y pensé en irme, pero realmente no tenía que más hacer. Debía hablar con los Cullen, pero eso aun no se me antojaba, realmente no se me antojaba nada. Me quedé un momento en el bosque pensando en todo lo que había pasado en este tiempo, el retorno de Leah, la noticia de que tiene novio, el matrimonio de Emily con Sam, mis fantasías con Leah, la llegada de un vampiro desconocido, mis peleas con Leah, lo linda que se ve con vestido, se acerca una gran batalla, que Leah no quiere quedarse… terminé deduciendo que la mitad de mis pensamientos estaban dirigidos directamente hacia ella, y la otra mitad tiene alguna relación con Leah. ¿Puede ser mas enfermizo lo que me está ocurriendo?

Para confirmar lo recientemente dicho decidí que era hora de ir donde los Cullen, pero antes quería verla por última vez, así que me acerqué a la ventana de su cuarto, asumí que ya estaría durmiendo, pero su cama estaba vacía ¿y si estaba en la misma cama que Taylor? un miedo desconocido me invadió y sin pensar en hacer ruido o no corrí hasta la ventana del cuarto de Seth y miré en su interior. Nada. La cama estaba desierta. Respiré aliviado, seguramente estarían en el living comiendo algo o conversando, cualquier cosa menos durmiendo juntos en una cama como los novios que son. Me acerqué cuidadosamente y la luz estaba prendida. Tenía razón, estaban allí haciendo alguna cosa con ese tipejo, pero al menos no estaban en el cuarto, sino que… estaban haciendo todo lo que yo temía pero en el sofá. Me quedé mirando como sus cuerpos dormidos se abrazaban sobre el viejo sillón, ella aferrada a su cintura y él rodeando sus hombros de forma protectora, el rostro de Leah estaba en paz y tranquila. No pude seguir viendo y me largué del lugar, ahora sí que estaba furioso, pero ya no sabía con quien, Taylor no tiene la culpa de que ella no me ame, no lo puedo odiar por eso porque sé que no sería correcto a pesar de que quisiera golpearlo solo por respirar cerca de ella, pero tampoco puedo odiar a Leah porque ella nunca me quiso y no sabe que yo muero por ella… solo quedo yo y realmente ya no quería culparme de las cosas que me pasaban. Estaba psicológicamente cansado. Necesitaba hablar con alguien al respecto, pero nadie tenía mi suficiente confianza como para que me sentara a decirle lo que me pasaba…. Espera un momento… Bella.

Eso es, ella es mi mejor amiga, ella me sabrá escuchar sin juzgarme o decirme que soy un idiota… bueno puede que si me lo diga pero realmente me lo tendría merecido así que no podría quejarme de eso. Pero definitivamente es mejor idea que si fuese a hablar con alguien de la Push que solo me diría que estoy loco por enamorarme de Leah, o me presionaría para que la persiguiera y cumpliera con la leyenda… no, Bella es la mejor para esto. Sin perder tiempo comencé a correr hacia la casa blanca de lo Cullen, ¿Qué le diría específicamente a ella? Creo que lo mejor es que cuente todo, lo de la leyenda, que la expulsé de la Push, que ella volvió con novio, que morí de celos al verla y que me di cuenta que la amo, pero ella a mi no, que es una cabezotas y que no se quiere quedar en la reserva principalmente porque yo soy un imbécil. Creo que eso resume la historia.

Sin darme cuenta llegué al lugar, Bella me estaba esperando en la puerta, demonios, yo no la necesitaba allí, quería que estuviésemos cómodos dentro de la casa sentados en el sillón blanco donde podría derrumbarme por un momento, no quería estar a la intemperie con la posibilidad de que los lobos nos vieran o con el viento… realmente no tengo idea porque quiero que entremos, de hecho puede ser hasta una mala idea, esa casa estará llena de vampiros y varios de ellos se reirán de mi si saben que me enamoré de Leah, pero lo quiero para poder sincerarme sin el temor de que un lobo nos vea o escuche, de alguna manera descabellada pienso que si estamos en la casa nadie nos escuchará, me acerqué a ella y sin saludar la tomé por la cintura y la puse por sobre mis hombros, ella no dijo nada, la sorprendí, pero no uso su súper fuerza vampira contra mi cosa que agradecí en mi interior, la cargué hacia dentro dejándola caer sobre el sofá blanco, respiré profundamente para saber quiénes estaban en la casa, no había nadie, perfecto.

* * *

**Bella POV**

Estaba cómodamente en el sillón viendo televisión cuando el olor de Jacob me llegó a la nariz. No había nadie en casa, todos había ido a cazar y yo me había quedado con Nessie que se acababa de dormir… digo con Renesme, rayos, el apodo se me terminó pegando a mi también. Me sentí un poco más segura cuando lo sentí cerca, podía haber más vampiros sueltos y la ayuda de un hombre lobo me sería útil. Caminé hacia la puerta y lo vi saliendo del bosque, su cara no se veía nada bien, tenía la confusión, pena, rabia y cansancio grabada en su rostro. Al verme no sonrió como suele hacerlo, simplemente aceleró su marcha y me cargó en su hombro, me tomó tan de sorpresa que no atiné a hacer ni decirle nada. Bruscamente me dejó caer en el sillón y comenzó a andar desesperado por el pasillo.

- ¿Dónde está el resto? – me preguntó, yo lo miré algo descolocada, pero intenté componerme para responderle.

- Salieron a cazar – respondí acomodándome en el sillón.

- Bien, porque necesito hablar contigo sin que hayan mas sanguijuelas escuchando o leyendo la mente o manejando los sentimientos o intentando ver el futuro… simplemente necesito a los Cullen fuera - dijo paseándose por el pasillo, al parecer no sabía cómo decir lo que iba a decir. A medida que se paseaba con intenciones serias de dejar un hoyo en el piso se acariciaba la pulsera de su muñeca izquierda, si mal no recuerdo es la misma que le regaló Leah antes de irse, bueno, antes de que Jacob la expulsaba de la reserva, por lo que lo que me contó Seth una vez, la había echado durante una pelea, a pesar de que ella ya tenía pensado irse, fue algo que el pequeño lobo no le perdonó a su alfa con facilidad.

- Te escucho – le dije con calma para que se relajara un poco más, pero sus hombros aun estaban tensos.

- Hay una leyenda que dice que debo juntarme con Leah para crear una nueva clase de raza y compensar el equilibrio que tu y Edward rompieron – me dijo tan rápido que de no tener el gran oído que tengo por ser vampiro no lo habría escuchado. Asumí que el equilibrio lo habíamos roto al tener a Renesme, una clase nueva de vampiro, pero ese hecho no era el que me sorprendía en todo esto.

- ¿Con Leah? ¿Leah Clearwater? ¿Esa Leah Clearwater? – le pregunté ignorando lo que había dicho de mí y de mi esposo.

- La misma harpía odiada por todas las manadas, la misma única mujer lobo en la historia de la reserva…. Esa misma – no podía ser, Jacob y Leah ¿juntos? Debe ser una broma.

- ¿Qué clase de leyenda? – cuando era humana me había contado la historia de la tercera esposa, fue un momento mágico para mí, nunca me he tomado las leyendas Quileute sin cuidado, pueden ser tan ciertas que dan miedo.

- Una estupidez que dice que ni yo ni Leah nos podremos imprimar porque somos iguales y debemos juntarnos y procrear una nueva clase de lobos y todas esas imbecilidades típicas de mi tierra – me respondió moviendo los brazos rápidamente y sin mirarme, solo se fijaba en sus manos mientras hablaba y las movía. Así que ese es el problema… todo se resume a Leah.

- ¿Estás…?

- Seguro – me interrumpió – lo sé desde antes de que pasara todo lo de tu embarazo.

- ¿Tanto…?

- ¡Ya lo sé! Mucho tiempo ha pasado, pero yo no creía en eso, no lo tomaba en cuenta, además estaba más preocupado por ti y Nessie que de la leyenda en esos momentos, nunca pensé en mi y Leah como pareja, ni si quiera nos creí amigos en algún momento, no sé como las cosas terminaron así – siguió diciendo acentuando con sus manos la última palabra.

- ¿Así como? – pregunté, pero me ignoró completamente.

- Las cosas son complicadas, porque ella es una terca, cabezotas, difícil, mal genio, porfiada, terca…

- Eso ya lo dijiste – hice notar algo entretenida, pero Jacob no se dio ni cuenta.

- Y ahora no se qué hacer… ¿Por qué la tuve que echar de la reserva? – me preguntó como si yo tuviese la respuesta.

- ¿Me preguntas a mi?

- No quería pero perdí el juicio como siempre lo hago cuando hablamos – continuó sin tomar atención a mi pequeña risa – y ahora vuelve más linda que nunca, con un cuerpo increíble una sonrisa que me mata y con novio ¡con novio! ¿Puedes creerlo?

- Juro que no – respondí, ahora entendía un poco el porqué de la desesperación de Jacob, al final no es la leyenda lo que le molesta, es que Leah llegó con novio.

- Y no sé porque lo mira diferente a nosotros, sin odio ni rencor. No. A él lo mira con cariño, le sonríe, deja que la toque ¡que la toque! Yo no puedo ni acercarme sin que ella me gruña ¡y no lo entiendo! Pero eso no es lo peor – dijo apuntándome.

- Siempre hay algo peor – dije reprimiendo una sonrisa, sé que esto es importante para él, pero no puedo evitarlo, la 'conversación' se volvió un monologo desesperado.

- ¡Lo peor es que me llené de celos cuando los vi juntos! Lo disimulo bastante bien pero aun así están metidos en mi pecho.

- Dios, ni se te notan los celos – dije irónicamente, de lejos se ve como cela a la pobre de Leah, aunque piense que lo disimula pude ver la forma en que la miró durante la boda y luego en la fiesta. Por algo con Seth planeamos lo del baile, tenían que hablar en algún momento… aunque las cosas no salieron muy bien que digamos.

- ¡Ves! No se me nota, pero me queman por dentro y ¿sabes por qué?

- No se me ocurre nada – respondí levantando mis manos _"está enamorado"_ pensé.

- ¡Me enamoré! – dijo con una cara de asco como si eso fuese el sentimiento mas asqueroso del mundo.

- Pobre – dije.

- ¡Gracias! – Exclamó – ella no me quiere, tiene novio, un tipejo flacucho y humano ¡humano!

- Que horrible – suspiré sarcásticamente.

- Ahora le dije que se quedara, hay una pelea y necesito a todos mis lobos para prepararnos, pero Leah me dijo que no, que no tenía nada que la retuviera en el sitio y bla, bla, bla – dijo rodando sus ojos.

- Pero estas tu – dije.

- ¡Exacto! – Dijo apuntándome de nuevo.

- Pero ella no lo sabe.

- Exacto – dijo menos entusiasmado que antes.

- Porque piensa que aun estas enamorado de mi.

- ¡Exacto! – volvió a exclamar y suspiró cansadamente. Se dejó caer en el sillón tan fuerte que me hizo rebotar a su lado. Tiró su cabeza hacia atrás y cerró fuerte sus ojos – es un alivio hablar contigo, sabía que entenderías y me dirías la cosas que necesito escuchar – yo asentí sin abrir la boca, realmente no he dicho nada en todo este tiempo – ahora al ser vampiro tienes tan poco interés en las cosas que en la reserva se toman tan enserio que sabía que lo verías de forma diferente… tengo dolor de cabeza ¿Qué clase de licántropo tiene dolor de cabeza?

- Uno muy tenso – respondí.

- ¡Exacto! – dijo levantado la cabeza de golpe y abriendo los ojos – tu me entiendes, eres mi mejor amiga, menos mal que no te perdí o no tendría con quien hablar de esto.

- Tú también eres mi mejor amigo – le respondí, es lindo que Jacob me diga esas cosas entre tantas penas que pesan en su cabeza.

- ¿Y qué debo hacer? – preguntó mirando la nada. Yo sopesé un poco lo debía decirle, de hecho sopese si debía decirle algo o no.

- Yo creo que…

- ¿Debería contarle que la amo? – me preguntó _"yo creo que no soy la indicada para decirte que hacer"_ esa iba a ser mi frase antes de que me interrumpiera – no, ella me mataría por eso, por decírselo, ¡por sentirlo hasta por pensarlo!, no quiero perder la vida, no antes de la batalla.

- No, lo que iba a decir es que…

- La deje ir – volvió a interrumpirme, a estas alturas ya no sabía si enojarme o reírme por la situación – ya lo sé, es lo mejor para ella pero te juro que pensar en que no la volveré a ver me quita el aliento, me duele el pecho saber que ya no estará… me siento morir… como cuando se fue el sanguijuela de tu marido – indicó.

- Auch – dije ignorando el calificativo que le dio a Edward, si a Jake le dolía solo la mitad de lo que a mí me dolió la ida de él… dios debe estar enamoradísimo.

- Mas que Auch, es un grito de dolor saliendo de mi pecho sin que nadie lo escuche – volvió a suspirar.

- Pues entonces…

- Debería concentrarme en la batalla que se aproxima para olvidarme de ella – volvió a completar mi frase, yo suspiré cansadamente a su lado, el intentar hablar con Jacob se había vuelto una lucha que perdí de la peor forma.

- Ya está, me rindo – no había podido decir una frase completa en los diez minutos que llevábamos aquí.

- Así mismo me siento – dijo mirándome, luego se acercó y me abrazo tan fuerte que de ser humana me rompe las costillas – es increíble hablar contigo, dijiste justo lo que quería escuchar, ahora me voy, siento al resto acercarse, te quiero Bella, dale un beso a Nessie de mi parte y gracias por todo – dijo saltando del sillón y antes de que pudiera pestañar ya se había ido. Al segundo después Edward entra por la ventana.

- ¿Qué fue todo eso? – preguntó confuso, obviamente había escuchado la conversación.

- Jacob tiene líos de falda – respondí extendiendo mi mano, él se acercó y tomándola se sentó a mi lado.

- Creo saber de qué se trata – dijo abrazándome fuerte.

- Me imagino, tu siempre lo sabes todo y no dices nada eres un egoísta – le dije sonriendo – aunque quizás deberías haberme dicho algo para poder así ayudar a Jake de mejor manera.

- Bella sabes bien que no me gusta meterme en problemáticas que me son ajenas y menos contar lo que piensa el resto sin su permiso.

- Ya lo sé, es solo que me gustaría ayudarlo – le dije algo angustiada – Espero que tu no tengas líos de falda también – le dije mirándolo.

- Claro que no, tú nunca te pones falda – respondió acercándose a mis labios y provocando que mi mundo diera vueltas, me concentré en esos ojos dorado y me fundí en ellos.

- Nessie está durmiendo… tal vez pueda ponerme una falda para que así después me la puedas sacar – susurré a su oído, Edward se tensó a mi alrededor y luego soltó una risita nerviosa.

- No se la saques es más entretenido con la falda puesta – dijo alguien a nuestra espalda.

- Cállate Emmet – dijimos con Edward al unisonó mientras salíamos por la ventana hacia nuestra casa. Espero que a Jacob se le aclare la cabeza, cuando esté más calmado intentaré volver a hablar con él, le pondré un bozal si es necesario para que me escuche.

* * *

**Leah POV**

Estaba en medio del bosque, no se escuchaba nada a mi alrededor, solo el susurrar de las hojas de los arboles protestándole al viento por moverlas, no había animales a mi contorno, no los oía moverse, ni si quiera respirar. Debería haberme sentido tranquila, pero no era así. En mi estomago había un mal presentimiento, como si algo malo estuviese por ocurrir, mas no tenía idea que cosa podía ser.

Un ruido se escuchó a mi izquierda, me volteé para ver que era, quise pasar a fase pero no pude, mi mente estaba concentrada en encontrar la razón de ese sonido… algo se acercaba… venía corriendo a mi dirección…

- Que lindos se ven – escuché la voz de Sue a lo lejos, algo se removió bajo mío. No quería abrir mis ojos, quería saber en que terminaba mi sueño – Seth no los molestes, déjalos dormir una rato mas – dijo otra vez. De mala gana abrí un ojo y vi a mi madre y a mi hermano en la puerta mirándonos divertidos. ¿Tengo algo en la cara acaso? Me pregunté. Algo me acarició la cabeza y otra cosa se afirmaba a mi cintura, escuché la respiración de algo y el _tun – tun _de un corazón bajo mi oído.

- Buenos días preciosa – me dijo Taylor… bajo mío. Ahora me acordaba, abrí mis ojos lentamente y levanté mi cabeza para encontrarme a pocos centímetros el rostro de Taylor y ver los lindos ojos verdes del hombre que me abrazaba. Nos habíamos quedado dormidos en el sillón del living, yo tenía casi todo mi tronco sobre él y nuestras piernas estaban enredadas, yo tenía una entre las de él. ¿En qué momento lo abracé? No lo recordaba, pero mis brazos estaban firmemente sujetos a su cintura.

- Perdón los despertamos – dijo Sue, los miré nuevamente mientras entraban a la sala, mi familia me había pillado durmiendo abrazada a alguien, mierda.

Intentando despertar completamente me levanté del sitio, pero Taylor volvió a acurrucarme a su pecho.

- Es temprano, sigamos durmiendo – me dijo susurrando en mi pelo tan normal como si esto ocurriera seguidamente, no podía creer que no se pusiera nerviosos porque mi madre nos había visto así, a Taylor lo conocían desde hace no más de 48 horas y él ya era amigo de la casa, Sue también me sorprendió ya que no reaccionó mal con la escena, solo sonrió divertida.

- ¿A que le llamas tu temprano? – pregunté, la verdad es que aun tenía un poco de sueño y la idea de volver a dormir se me antojaba, quería llegar al final de lo que soñaba y no quería pensar en las cosas que Jacob me había dicho en el bosque.

- Son las 6 de la mañana, el bus no sale hasta las 2 de la tarde, si nos levantamos a las 10 alcanzamos sin problemas – me dijo teniendo todo planeado.

- Vamos a la cama entonces – dije volviendo mi cabeza a su pecho.

- ¿A la tuya? – preguntó un tono de voz más alto de lo normal.

- Ya quisieras, tú a la de Seth y yo a la mía – contrarresté.

- Lamento decirte que Seth acaba de entrar a su pieza y ya lo escucho roncar… pero no te preocupes, ve tu a tu pieza y yo me quedo aquí – dijo levantándome del sitio. Pobre Taylor, no quería que durmiera en el sillón, es un pésimo sitio para dormir y tener que hacerlo por cuatro horas más le molería el cuello… pero… ¿dormir en mi cama? ¿Los dos juntos?... no lo sé, sería raro… no pasaría nada entre nosotros además de dormir, Taylor es un caballero y no se aprovecharía del momento, ya nos habían visto durmiendo juntos en el sillón… qué diablos, a estas alturas da lo mismo, si pienso decirle que Taylor que acepto ser su novia será mejor que me acostumbre a estas cosas. Me levanté del sillón aun algo adormilada pero lo hice con mi mano agarrada a la de Taylor, él me miró extrañado cuando tiré de su brazo.

- Quiero dormir las cuatro horas completas así que levanta tu trasero del sillón y vamos a acostarnos – le dije tirándolo, él me miró y sonrió ampliamente.

- Leah ¿estás hablando enserio? – Me preguntó – no quiero que hagas esto si no quieres, cero intenciones de presionarte.

- No me presionarás a nada, solo dormiremos así que no te entusiasmes, vamos que tengo sueño – le dije comenzando a caminar, Taylor me siguió sin decir una palabra, abrí la puerta de mi pieza y entré con él a mi espalda. Mi cama estaba al centro de la habitación y la ventana estaba cerrada pero sin cortinas que bloqueara la luz de la luna, que era lo único que iluminaba el sitio. Rodeé mi cama y tiré hacia atrás el cobertor me deslicé bajo las sabanas y me estiré, Taylor seguía de pie frente a la puerta cerrada mirando a mi dirección - ¿te crees caballo? – le pregunté.

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Ellos duermen parados ¿piensas hacer lo mismo? – expliqué, Taylor rió por mi comentario y se acercó un poco más relajado.

- No, a tu lado es más cómodo – me dijo, yo asentí y me recosté, no sabía porque me sentía tan cansada, pero mis parpados me pesaban como nunca, solo quería dormir. Me giré hacia la ventana y sentí a Taylor acostándose detrás de mí bajo las colchas de mi cama. Ya caía en el sueño cuando sentí algo cerrándose en mi cintura, supe que era el brazo de Taylor que me acercaba a su cuerpo y me abrazaba, lo sentí por toda mi columna vertebral, mi espalda pegada a su pecho, su rostro estaba en mi cuello respirando en el, sus piernas se habían enredado en las mías dándoles calor, lo sentí pero no dije nada ya que empezaba a caer en mi sueño y solo quería saber cómo terminaba.

Sentí el brillo de la mañana pegando directo en mis ojos, me molestó un poco al escocerme, pero más me molestaba el hecho de que por más que lo intenté no volví a soñar lo mismo de antes, por alguna razón quería saber cómo terminaba todo, pero al parecer nunca lo sabría. Me moví un poco y algo me pesaba en mi cintura, sin abrir los ojos intenté pensar que era lo que tenía encima. Algo se movió a mi espalda y me acercó a él, una respiración en mi cuello me lanzó descargas eléctricas por el cuerpo mientras que el calor que emanaba me llenaba por completo. Quise mover mi mano pero no pude, mis dedos estaban enredados con otros. Entonces recordé.

Me había quedado dormida con Taylor en mi cama, por propia voluntad a pesar de que él me había preguntado si estaba segura. Le había dicho que se acostara conmigo, nos quedamos en el sillón y ahora en mi pieza y bajo mis sábanas. Aun adormilada pensé porque lo había hecho y entonces conmemoré que tenía que acostumbrarme porque le diría que si a su propuesta de ser su novia, no estaba segura de nada de lo que estaba haciendo, absolutamente nada, ni si quiera sabía si quería irme de la Push, la conversación con Jacob solo me había confundido más que de lo que ya estaba, me había pedido que me quedara a pelear a su lado que me necesitaba como su beta, y el hecho de que me insistiera tanto sin darme razones reales me confundían más aun. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Quedarme? Parte de mi quería hacerlo porque le preocupaba la seguridad de la reserva, no quiero que mi hermano pelee contra unos chupasangres y yo no estar para protegerlo, mi sangre clama por defender mi tierra y aunque no quiera reconocer también me preocupa la seguridad del imbécil de Jacob, estará tan concentrado en su amada Isabella y su raro bicho primogénito que es posible que no se cuide la espalda y necesitará a su beta para eso… soy la más rápida de todo el sitio, llegando a superar a las sanguijuelas y es más que seguro que soy la única a la cual le da lo mismo morir en batalla. Pero mi otro lado me pide a gritos que me vaya solo porque está preocupada por mí, es mi lado más egoísta, la cual se pasa por buena parte la seguridad del resto y se ocupa solo de mi, mi yo narcisista me decía que debía volver con Taylor, decirle que sería su novia, me pedía que trabajara, estudiara y fuese feliz en un sitio totalmente diferente a la Push olvidándome de todo lo que tenga relación con la licantropía.

Sabía que era Taylor quien me abrazaba cálidamente, quien me acariciaba la mano con el pulgar pensando que yo aun estaba dormida, quien me quería a pesar de que mi humor fuese sinceramente horrible. Eso lo tenía tan claro como el hecho de que ahora lo estaba entusiasmando con algo de lo cual no estaba segura. A las dos de la tarde me iría a San Diego, pero aun algo me decía que no lo hiciera y eso no me dejaba tranquila. ¿Y si le decía que fuéramos novios antes de irnos? De esa forma me aseguraba que me iría sin importar nada mas ya que tendría un compromiso con él… no, no es buena idea, si me da por cambiar de opinión el único en salir herido sería él y no se lo merece, no puedo hacerle eso a Taylor, es el único al cual no puedo dañar.

- Leah, Sue dice que… ¡Wow! – Embry acababa de entrar por mi puerta sin golpear ni decir hola como si estuviera en su casa y entrando a su cuarto, al verme pegó un grito de sorpresa, pero a pesar de que levanté mi cabeza y lo miré avisándole que ya estaba muerto, se mantuvo en su lugar, se quedó mirando la cama donde estábamos con Taylor como si hubiese visto lo mas asqueroso de su vida, la expresión en su rostro era una mezcla de asco y sorpresa… mas asco que sorpresa… bueno casi puro asco.

- Tienes dos segundos para desaparecer de mi vista o juro por tu madre Embry Call que te golpearé hasta desfigurarte – mi voz debió dar miedo porque se fue en menos de un segundo cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

- Chica das miedo – dijo Taylor a mi lado sonriendo – yo hubiese escapado solo con tu mirada de muerte – agregó volviendo a poner su cabeza en la almohada – el pobre parecía perturbado.

- Es entendible, no me ven con alguien desde Sam y ahora me descubren contigo en la cama – dije volviendo a acostarme _"demonios, el bocazas de Embry se lo dirá a toda la reserva en menos de 10 minutos" _

- ¿Verte con alguien? – Me preguntó, mierda, ahora está sacando las cosas de contexto - ¿estás conmigo acaso? – volvió a preguntar apoyando su cabeza sobre su codo y mirándome fijamente, yo me voltee y quedé sobre mi espalda, su brazo seguía en mi cintura y con mi movimiento se deslizo hasta quedar sobre mi vientre, muy a mi pesar no me molestaba, al contrario, era una sensación agradable. Miré a Taylor y vi lo guapo que se veía en esa pose. Mierda, es casi inevitable no ceder ante el cariño de Taylor, es algo a lo que uno se acostumbra.

- Claro que estoy contigo, ¿o ves a alguien más en esta cama? – dije intentando sonar obvia.

- Necesito una aclaración aquí – me dijo serio – dices 'estar conmigo' ¿Por qué soy quien te acompaña en la cama o porque pensaste en mi proposición? – preguntó sin tapujos, yo lo miré a los ojos buscando las palabras precisas para no herirlo, ¿desde cuándo hacia eso? yo nunca media las palabras con nadie ¿Por qué lo hacía con Taylor? No tenía idea, simplemente no quería herirlo.

- Ambas – dije _"¡¿qué?!" _me grité a mí misma "_¿Qué pasó con lo de no de herirlo? ¿Y si termino quedándome?" _me pregunté golpeándome mentalmente lo más fuerte que podía, la sonrisa de Taylor me hizo sentir peor "_eres una verdadera perra" _me dijo una voz en mi interior y por primera vez estuve de acuerdo con ella.

- ¿Me lo estás diciendo enserio? – me preguntó Taylor intentando disimular la sonrisa pero sin lograrlo, tenía que ser sincera con él o no me lo perdonaría.

- No lo sé, ni si quiera lo he pensado con determinación – respondí mirando el techo, luego fijé mis ojos en los suyos y vi como la alegría que había tenido hace unos segundos se había ido, volví a patearme mentalmente, el calificativo 'perra' quedaba corto para describirme.

- Entonces ¿Por qué me dijiste 'ambas'?

- Simplemente salió – respondí siendo sincera – Taylor, sabes bien lo que siento con eso de tener pareja, no negaré el hecho de que me gustas, pero no quiero que te ilusiones con algo más de eso…

- Me estás tratando como si fuese una niña desprotegida – me dijo interrumpiéndome – yo sé en lo que me meto en todo esto, y mis sentimientos por ti no son tan fuertes como para hacerme llorar si me dices que no. Leah me gustas, y si te pedí que fueses mi novia es porque quiero sentir algo mas por ti de la misma forma en que quiero que tu lo hagas por mi – dijo para guardar silencio, no sabía si me lo decía enserio y solo para tranquilizarme – velo de esta manera, si me dijiste que si es porque tu subconsciente piensa que es una buena idea.

- Y asumo que debo hacerle caso a mi subconsciente – dije enarcando una ceja y feliz de que la tención se hubiese ido, al menos un poco.

- Esa sería una decisión sabía, según Freud el subconsciente dicta los placeres primitivos, ya sabes esa parte que quiere saciar las punciones para provocar placer y todo eso, deberías hacerle caso o tendrás problemas serios contigo misma – dijo tan serio que se lo llegué a creer, a pesar de que todo era un obvio coqueteo de su parte, pero en algo tenía razón, quizás mi parte inconsciente quería que le digiera que sí.

- Eres un maldito coqueto – dije golpeándole el pecho, él se puso a reír con ganas y yo me le uní – pero le haré caso, mas no te prometo nada.

-¿En verdad? – me preguntó sonriendo.

- Si – respondí con un susurro – le haré caso a mi inconsciente, pero no te ilusiones, nada bueno puede salir de mi como pareja, creo que soy un desastre… no creo, soy un desastre, mala, horrible, arisca, poco cariñosa, impaciente y todo lo malo que te puedas imaginar y por sobre todo odio todos los momentos cursis.

- Podré con eso… novia – dijo y sin darme tiempo a responder me besó.

* * *

**(¸.•´ (¸.• † Lirit † °•.¸**_**:**__** ¿Qué puedo decir?... ¿amo a Taylor? O si… sobre todo porque Taylor Lautner está en mi cabeza cada vez que pienso en este personaje… lo raro es que también esta cuando pienso en Jakob… la verdad es que Taylor Lautner siempre esta en mi cabeza no importa que. Bueno, muchas cosas pasaron: la conversación Bella Jakob fue una locura sacada de mi cabeza demente, luego lo de que Leah le dice que si a Taylor salió de… mis ganas que le dijera que si y el apoyo de mi compañera, no hay mas escusa que eso xD**_

_**No me maten por escribir esto ni a AGNES por apoyarme y poner mega comentarios hiper buenos en todas parte de este capitulo… todo ocurre por algo… na, ocurre porque tenemos complejo de dios y hacemos lo que se nos place y punto.**_

_**Dejen revis para que me vaya bien en las pruebas que se me avecinas!!! Un beso!!!**_

**(¸.•´ (¸.• ****† Agnes †.¸.•: que buen cap xD jajjaja bueno aki todos hablan!! jaja muchos POV, espero nose enreden xD, bueno primero leah dice que pensara si decirle que si a tay, y luego se kedan dormiditos juntos en el sillon!! que tiernos!! pero que mal para jake xD que los ve cuek!! **

**la conversacion de bella con jake es muy comika jajaja al menos a mi me causo mucha gracia! jajaja pobre jake necesitaba desahogarse, decirlo que pensaba en voz alta y que alguien lo escuchara xD ta wena no?**

**bueno ahora se complikan algo las cosas, leah en un arranke de nose que cosa ( aunq si se , yo y lirit queriamos que leah se kedara con tay....o almenos un ratito jajaja ) le dice que Si a tay!! hasta se besan xD ajajajja =* y bueno**

**eso es el cap de altos y bajos jajajaja --- leah se kedara con tay? se ira como su novia? se arrepentira? que diran todos cuando sepan que realmente leah es novia de tay?? jajaj eso lo sabran en los proximos caps

* * *

**

**Gracias a todas por leernos y seguirnos y tenernos paciencia!!!!!**

**ya que ahora actualizaremos con menos frecuencia por problemas tecnikos!!**

**wee soooooorrryyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!**

**Ah! me olvidaba... no nos odien!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_**

* * *

**_

**Gracias a : **doble vida, Bonnie Boleyn, Karina Cullen Black, fey black, pazzitta, AndreiiCullenHale, Andrecullen18, Tibby-Trick, Psique46, Sukio, Aligeos, Ellie. thecolou , Prettypurple, Tsuki-no-Haruka, Sophie93, carichoextremo,Polynessia,piinkblaCk,Karmele, diosapagana, MaLiGnA BlAcK, Dark-Shinda, JoseCullenGD, susyh, sweetcullen12, Lorraine Cullen Swan, Shara Black, milets, Keiian, indramar, StillDollProduccions, Dream-espered, caminos, danyela, gaby001 **POR LEERNOS Y DEJARNOS COMENTARIOS SIGAN ASI!!!!!!**

**si hay alguien que nos lee pero no esta en la lista pues diganlo si quieren aparecer!!!!!!!!!  
**

**Seguiremos respondiendo los rewis a todas y cada una de ustedes!!! besos!!!**

**PUEDEN DEJAR REWIS AUNQUE NO ESTEN REGISTRADAS EN EL FANFICTION ASI QUE NO HAY ESCUSA PARA NO HACERLO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	36. Chapter 36

**°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.° CHAPTER 36: morir sería mejor que esto °.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°**

**Leah POV**

- Podré con eso… novia – dijo y sin darme tiempo a responder me besó.

Sus labios se fundieron a los míos y yo se lo permití a pesar de la sorpresa que me dio. Meses, meses sin ser tocada por un hombre, meses sin besar a alguien ni sentir el cariño que un beso es capaz de transmitir… meses… y el beso de Taylor se sintió increíble.

Para ser sincera no tengo mucho con que compararlo, el más importante de mi casi inexistente lista es Sam, mi novio por años… y Taylor besaba mucho, mucho mejor, la calidez de sus labios me agradaba, la ternura que profesaba al repetir el beso luego de una pausa para respirar me encantó, luego profundizó el roce y yo dudé, ¿está bien lo que estoy haciendo? La voz en mi cabeza me gritaba 'perra' con todas sus fuerzas, así que asumo que no estaba bien… pero realmente no le tomé importancia y dejé que su lengua jugara con la mía, me permití sentir la caricia de esos roces y regodearme en lo bien que sabían sus labios. No sé qué tanta experiencia haya tenido Taylor antiguamente, y realmente no lo quiero saber, pero el chico sabía lo que hacía, como moverse, que tanto profundizar, hacía que el beso durara lo suficiente para no ahogarme por falta de aire, pero quedar con las ganas de pedir más y dejarme ir a buscarlo… porque lo busqué, más de una vez y sin cansarme de eso, sin darme cuenta de el tiempo que pasaba lo seguí besando tratando de inundarme de todo el cariño que podía y de todo el calor que su boca y cuerpo pudiesen brindarme. Por primera vez me di cuenta de lo sola que me sentía, de lo necesitada de afecto que estaba… fue como si hubiese estado en el desierto sin agua por mucho tiempo y finalmente alguien me hubiese dado una botella con liquido. Nunca me puse a pensar en lo sentía, no podía permitirme a mi misma especular sobre mi necesidad de afecto, eso solo me hubiese hecho débil a los ojos del resto. Pero después de todo soy mujer, y antes de convertirme en una fenómeno en cuatro patas era la más deseada de la reserva, la más elogiada, nunca me faltó afecto, ni caricias… luego simplemente me arrebataron todo y me dejaron seca.

Taylor era mi oasis en medio del desierto.

Fue él quien detuvo el movimiento de mi boca en la suya y se alejó un poco para respirar, a regañadientes me separé, apoyó su frente en la mía y me di cuenta que yo jadeaba igual que él, también me percaté de la cercanía de su cuerpo con el mío, estaba casi completamente sobre mí y sus manos tocaban mi cintura con firmeza, la misma fuerza que tenían mis manos en su cuello y en la solapa de su pijama. Con sus labios lejos de los míos mi cabeza pensó con más claridad. Esto no está bien, ni para Taylor ni para mi, él se creará falsas expectativas de todo esto y yo me estoy engañando a mí misma, el beso fue increíble, uno de los mejores en mi vida hasta el momento, pero no sentí esa chispa… habían águilas en mi estómago revoloteando, seguramente a causa de que Taylor me gusta bastante como para sentir algo con el beso y disfrutarlo hasta la médula… pero no estaba esa sensación que te hace decir 'estoy besando al hombre que amo'… no hubo nada de esa electricidad que te impulsa a decirle te amo después de un beso como este… yo solo me preocupé. ¿Y si esa chispa nunca aparecía? ¿Y si después de meses o incluso años de intentarlo con Taylor nunca le decía 'te amo' como él merecía? No, esto no estaba bien, es un completo y rotundo error, pero no había vuelta atrás, ahora era la novia de Taylor y él aceptó que fuera bajo mis condiciones, estaba advertido y decidió jugársela a pesar de todos los problemas que le impuse. La voz en mi cabeza me decía que lo dejara, que me retractara de su petición porque solo lo dañaría a él, realmente esa parte de mi mente solo estaba preocupada por Taylor y le interesaba poco lo que me pasara a mí. Debería hacerle caso a esa parte de mi cabeza que al parecer es la única cuerda de todo el lugar… pero no lo hacía.

- No será tan malo después de todo – me susurró sonriendo, yo le devolví la sonrisa deseando con todas mis fuerzas que él tuviese razón. Al menos para él.

- Estás advertido – le recordé, él solo sonrió aun más y yo no podía entender porque se metía con alguien tan difícil como yo.

- Claro, eres una pésima novia y no me querrás nunca, totalmente advertido – lo miré asombrada, es como si me hubiese leído la mente – pero mientras dure voy a disfrutarlo y me encargaré de que tú también lo hagas.

- Tienes un exceso de confianza increíble – le dije, él soltó una carcajada y volvió a besarme con un beso rápido y suave.

- Vamos, son las 11 de la mañana y debemos preparar todo para irnos – me dijo levantándose un poco, yo no me moví, no me apetecía salir del cuarto y que todos me vieran preguntándose porque Taylor y yo habíamos dormido en la misma cama.

- Pero si el bus sale a las 2 de la tarde – alegué.

- Me alaga que te quieras quedar más tiempo en la cama conmigo – volvió a acercarse a mí y me dio un corto beso en los labios - pero debemos preparar las cosas, me gustaría ir a visitar a Emily antes de que nos vayamos y darle las gracias por todo – me dijo Taylor volviendo a levantarse, yo lo pensé por un momento, tiene razón, Emily se portó excelente con él a pesar de ser un completo extraño.

- Está bien – acepté levantándome – tengo hambre, desayunemos antes de ducharnos.

- ¿Ducharnos? ¿En plural? ¿Tú y yo juntitos en la bañera? – me preguntó tomando mi cintura y abrazándome, me incomodó un poco pero me tuve que recordar que ahora soy su novia y que las muestras de afecto son totalmente normales.

- ¿No quieres que te enjabone la espalda también? – pregunté sarcásticamente pasando mis manos por su cintura "_las muestras de afecto son normales, las muestras de afecto son normales" _me repetía intentando de que la idea se me quedara grabada en la cabeza, _"soy su novia, es normal, es normal…"_ Taylor se dio cuenta de mi movimiento y me sonrió feliz, yo me di otra patada mentalmente.

- Me encantaría, yo luego te enjabono algo mas – me respondió pícaramente elevando una ceja.

- Eres imposiblemente empalagoso – dije moviendo mi cabeza pero sin poder reprimir una sonrisa – olvida lo del baño.

- Fue bonito soñar por un momento – me dijo juntando sus labios en los míos nuevamente…y yo… nuevamente acepté con gusto… y nuevamente no apareció la chispa… demonios.

Salimos de mi habitación y Taylor tomó mi mano entrelazando nuestros dedos, yo miré mi extremidad y luego a sus ojos, él se veía feliz igual que siempre, yo puse todo mi esfuerzo en contagiarme con su felicidad aunque fuese un poco.

- ¿Qué? Las parejas se toman de la mano Leah– me aclaró tomándome más fuerte aun, podría haberme soltado fácilmente, debí soltarme, pero no lo hice y volví a caminar por el pasillo hasta llegar al comedor, al instante me arrepentí de no haberlo hecho.

La mesa del comedor estaba llena. Todo el mundo había decidido desayunar en mi casa, no solo vi a mi madre y a Seth, también estaba Embry, quien aun tenía cara de asco, Quil, Paul, Jared, Brody y Collin y todos me miraban fijamente cuando aparecí. Alternaban sus ojos de mí a Taylor y luego a nuestras manos entrelazadas y vuelta a empezar. Se implantó un incómodo silencio cuando nos vieron… nunca habían venido a mi casa y justo ahora les daba por hacer vida social conmigo… más bien creo que vinieron a robar toda la comida que podían ya que la mesa estaba repleta de cosas y con los cerdos que son para comer no durarán nada.

- ¿Por qué la casa está llena de perros hambrientos? – pregunté lentamente, nadie habló, hasta que por fin Sue rompió el silencio.

- Los chicos vinieron a despedirse, saben que te vas en la tarde y como a esa hora deben… salir – dijo Sue dudando en la ultima parte, se refería a que debían patrullar a esa hora – quisieron hacerlo ahora en la mañana.

- Pero estabas ocupada – dijo Embry sonriendo, al parecer se le quitó el asco y la reemplazó por burla… yo me encargaré de quitarle la sonrisa para siempre.

- Esa excusa no se la creen ni ellos mismos, esta tropa de vagos vino a asaltar el refrigerador – dije mirando nuevamente la mesa llena de comida que poco a poco iba desapareciendo.

- Tiene razón, venimos porque…

- Teníamos ganas de verte – interrumpió Quil a Brody, luego se metió pan a la boca.

- Y de comer algo – agregó Brody sonriendo y haciendo lo mismo que Quil, ¿es que no se atragantan con tanta comida en la garganta?

- Lamento haber usado la cama Taylor, pero como cuando llegamos te vi cómodamente en el sillón con Leah, pues creí que se quedarían allí – dijo Seth disculpándose, pero lo que menos tenía su voz era el tinte de la disculpa, al contrario, estaba llena de burla… otro más del que deberé encargarme cuando pueda.

- No te preocupes – dijo Taylor despreocupadamente elevando sus hombros, o de verdad todo esto no le afectaba o actuaba de maravilla como un total indiferente – es tu cama después de todo.

- Le diste al tipo una escusa perfecta para meterse a la cama de Leah, y ella no se hizo la difícil y lo aceptó a la primera – lanzó Paul sonriendo socarronamente, el silencio se volvió a extender en el lugar, todos mirando a Paul y luego a mí. Yo sentí que estaba ardiendo de ira, a este lo mato ahora mismo.

Me moví más rápido que un rayo, de forma totalmente antinatural en un humano y le propiné a Paul un golpe en plena mandíbula, sentí como el hueso se quebraba bajo mis nudillos, él cayó al suelo sujetándose el mentón como si se le fuese a caer.

- Ten cuidado con quien te metes Paul – le amenacé – hasta ahora no me has visto enojada y no sabes lo que soy capaz de hacer.

- Tranquila Lee – dijo Taylor tomando mi cintura y tirándome hacia atrás, mi postura era completamente de ataque, si paúl se movía un centímetro yo iba a tirarme encima y a terminar de romperle los huesos del cráneo, aunque a mi parecer desfigurado se vería mucho mejor. Taylor acarició mi cabello y eso me relajó un poco – respira preciosa… eso… respira.

- Deberías controlar a tu noviecita – murmuró Paul aun sobándose la quijada y levantándose del suelo, yo lo miré con ganas de querer rematarlo, pero Taylor aumentó las caricias en mi cabello aminorando los temblores de mi cuerpo. No me había fijado que temblaba y fue una sensación extrañamente placentera, hacía más de dos meses que no amenazaba con entrar en fase de esa manera y me sorprendí a mi misma en no haberlo hecho.

- Eso estoy haciendo, si la suelto te mata – le respondió Taylor serio.

- Pues…

- Cierra la boca – interrumpió Taylor a Paul – eso es lo mínimo que te mereces por tratarla de esa manera, si no te vas ahora no haré nada por impedir que te mate y yo la ayudaré con gusto – le amenazó con voz ronca y sombría, la misma que había usado antes con Jacob, pero ahora con un tinte mas de ira que aquella vez. Yo esperé a que alguien de los presentes dijera algo a favor de Paul o se riera por la amenaza que Taylor, un simple humano, le daba al lobo. Pero nadie dijo ni hizo nada.

Al ver el poco apoyo Paul se marchó dando un portazo tras de sí.

- ¿Estás bien? – Me preguntó Taylor volteándome para quedar frente a él, tomó mi mano y la examinó con ojo de kinesiólogo - ¿Cómo está tu mano? Estoy seguro que escuché algo romperse y temí por tus nudillos… pero al parecer estás bien.

- No te preocupes, nada roto ni en mi ni el imbécil que se fue – dije gruñendo, la rabia aun no se pasaba. Paul seguramente tenía algo trisado, pero se recuperaría en unos pocos minutos.

- Excelente derecha – me alabó Taylor sonriendo y tomando mi cara entre sus manos, yo no pude evitar devolverle el gesto, ya me había calmado un poco.

- Paúl es un idiota – dijo de pronto Quil sentándose otra vez en la mesa.

- Un idiota al que le costará hablar por un par de días – bromeó Embry provocando que todo el mundo riera.

- Nunca me meteré en una pelea con Leah– afirmó Collin metiéndose la mitad del pan en la boca ¿es que se había vuelto una costumbre entre ellos?

- Paúl se lo tenía merecido, yo a diferencia de Taylor hubiese dejado que Leah lo matara – dijo Seth enojado.

- ¿Y como se lo explicamos al resto después? – preguntó Sue tomando su taza de café.

- Hubiésemos inventado una buena coartada – respondió Taylor haciendo que más de uno riera y comenzara a inventar alguna historia que hubiese servido en la corte - ¿segura estás bien?

- Si, no te preocupes – respondí sonriendo y mostrándole mi mano intentando que se despreocupara.

- Lo lamento, te metí en muchos problemas, debí quedarme en el sillón – comenzó a disculparse Taylor, yo negué con la cabeza.

- Lo lamento yo, debí matar a Paúl hace mucho tiempo – dije, él me sonrió y acarició mi rostro con su pulgar, me miraba de forma intensa – pero eso lo puedo arreglar antes de irme y…

Me silenció con un beso, yo me paralicé en mi sitio y escuché como todo el mundo se silenciaba, podía sentir su mirada en nosotros _"somos novios, es normal que nos besemos, somos novios" _me repetía, pero luego recordé que nadie sabía que lo éramos… pero Paul dijo 'controla a tu noviecita', lo debe haber inferido de lo que vio y contó Embry, al mismo segundo en el que pensaba todo eso mis labios se amoldaron a los de él respondiéndole el gesto. Taylor se separó y me besó en la frente.

- Traeré agua para el café – me dijo separándose de mí y yendo a la cocina, no sabía si había notado que todo el mundo nos miraba, si es así lo ignoró bastante bien.

Me giré para ver seis pares de ojos sobre mí mirando atónitos, algunos con la boca abierta de par en par.

- ¿Qué? – pregunté haciéndome la indiferente.

- Voy a vomitar – dijo Embry tapándose la boca, yo rodé mis ojos.

- No sobre la mesa por favor – bromeó Quil – aun queda comida.

- Finalmente se confirma que son novios ¿Por qué lo son no? – me preguntó Collin desde su silla.

- Sí, soy novia de Taylor y… ¿Cómo que finalmente? – pregunté.

- Desde que llegaron supimos que eran novios, pero nunca dijiste una palabra al respecto – explicó Seth – Y no tuvimos el coraje de preguntártelo.

- Es porque no lo éramos – dijo Taylor a mi espalda, llevaba dos tazones en una mano y el agua caliente en la otra – nos hicimos novios esta mañana.

- ¡¿Qué?! – gritaron todos los lobos del lugar, Quil comenzó a toser medio ahogado mientras el resto solo me miraba con los ojos híper abiertos, por un momento pensé que Quil moriría por falta de aire, pero a nadie pareció importarle mucho eso ya que no despegaban sus ojos de mi.

- Eso, me pidió que fuese su novia ayer y hoy en la mañana le dije que si - ¿Por qué le dije que si? Aun me lo estoy preguntando - ¿de dónde sacaron que éramos novios perros idiotas?

- Es que parecía muy obvio por la forma en la que se miraban y dejabas que te tocara y no lo golpeabas ni tratabas mal, y además lo trajiste aquí de compañero cuando tú nunca estás con alguien y…– comenzó a explicar Seth desde el asiento.

- Vale ya entendí – interrumpí a mi hermano cuando vi que no tenia intensiones de terminar con su lista - ¿tan raro es verme no atacar a alguien que cuando lo hago parece un lio amoroso? – pregunté, luego descompuse la pregunta palabra por palabra para entenderla, realmente ni yo sabía que había querido decir, todos me miraron extrañados entendiendo menos que yo.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Brody elevando una ceja.

- Olvídenlo – dije derrotada tomando la taza que Taylor me ofrecía, tenía la cabeza aun en modo hibernación, por eso no respondía bien a las cosas que me decían.

- Lo que intenta decir que es que no puede creer que por el solo hecho de que ella se comporta bien conmigo ustedes crean que teníamos algo… yo siempre he sido así con ella, lo que a ustedes les falta es ver a la verdadera persona tras la Leah que creen conocer – dijo Taylor tranquilamente mientras le ponía mantequilla al pan.

- ¿Ven? Él me entiende – afirmé sentándome al lado de mi ahora novio, cosa que aun intento procesar.

- Me he quedado sin palabras – murmuró Embry.

- Mejor, nunca tienes nada importante que decir – bromeó Quil volviendo el ambiente a lo que era antes, un poco menos tenso, al menos para la manada, Sue estaba seria y me miraba de reojo de cuando en cuando con una mirada que no me gustaba en lo más mínimo, algo le molestaba y no hacía nada por ocultarlo.

Después del desayuno Taylor fue el primero en pedir el baño, le dije que no había problemas, por mientras yo ayudaría a Sue con la limpieza de la mesa, los lobos desubicados comieron y arrancaron del lugar diciendo un simple 'gracias, estaba exquisito', volverían en un momento mientras seguían patrullando, ya decía yo que la manada de tarados había venido solo para robar comida, el hecho de que yo me fuera no era un tema que les importara mucho. Estaba tranquilamente lavando las tazas cuando mi madre se me acercó.

- ¿Irás con Taylor al terminal de buses? – me preguntó Sue dejando un plato en el fregadero, yo la miré extrañada.

- Por supuesto – le dije, era obvio o que pensaba ¿que nos iríamos en autos separados?

- Claro, es tu novio, es natural que lo vayas a dejar al autobús – susurró, entonces entendí a que iba la pregunta, ella tenía la muy errónea idea de que me iba a quedar en la reserva.

- Para un poco – le dije deteniendo lo que hacía – no lo voy a ir a dejar, mamá me voy con él.

- ¿Cómo?

- Eso, hoy me devuelvo a San Diego – ella me miró con cara de horror.

- Claro que no – me contradijo con tono de mando, cosa que me molestó, ella no tiene derecho sobre mí para hacerlo, es mi madre, pero se comporta como una desde hace muy poco tiempo como para creerse con el derecho de venir a mandarme – Leah tú te quedas aquí a proteger la reserva como corresponde que hagas y no hay nada que discutir.

- No – dije, aun no segura de mi decisión, pero la voz de orden que Sue estaba usando era suficiente para plantarme en mi idea de volver a la cuidad, solo para comprobarle que ella no tenía porqué intentar mandarme.

- Es tu deber Leah, no puedes escapar así como así.

- No estoy escapando, esta no es mi pelea, los chupasangres italianos vienen por la fenómeno hibrido no por los lobos, si Jacob quiere proteger a sus amadas sanguijuelas yo no tengo porque hacerlo con él – le alegué, comencé a enojarme más aun, ya que quien me hablaba ahora no era mi madre, si no un miembro del concejo de ancianos de la tribu.

- Sabes bien que está la posibilidad de que vengan a este sitio.

- Para eso está la manada de Sam – contraataqué.

- Tú fuiste llamada por algo Leah…

- Sí, porque Dios me odia y me quiere joder la vida – siseé, la conversación me estaba hartando.

- No, porque eres un protector ¿lo recuerdas? Esa es tu misión, lo llevas en la sangre, es parte de ti lo quieras o no – Sue estaba igual de enojada que yo, lo supe por sus manos en las caderas, no por su tono de voz, la cual era monótono, me acordé de las veces en las que ella hablaba cuando estaba en medio del consejo, ahora usaba la misma actitud, cosa que me enfermaba aun mas.

- En eso estás muy equivocada, desde que supe la existencia de la ultima leyenda, mis supuesto deberes cambiaron, resulta que ahora debo proteger y procrear para la tribu, no tengo por qué tener doble labor aquí, si me pides que luche contra los vampiros europeos, ten por seguro que haré todo lo posible para no salir viva de la batalla y ustedes se quedaran sin súper loba mamá – Sue pensó mis palabras, aunque no me gustara la idea, ser la supuesta súper mamá loba de la tribu me libraba de todo peligro, ellos no se atreverían a obligarme de ir a batalla sabiendo que yo no tenía intenciones de salir viva de allí, de algo que me sirva esa estúpida leyenda, la cual, al fin y al cabo no quiero cumplir.

- Pero Leah…

- Olvídalo Sue, no tienes ninguna razón convincente para que me quede aquí, yo me vuelvo a San Diego – dije finalizando el tema, ni si quiera terminé de lavar las cosas, simplemente dejé todo donde estaba y me fui de la cocina, si continuaba allí iba a decir cosas de las cuales Sue se arrepentiría.

- Detente allí Leah Clearwater – me ordenó ella a mi espalda.

- No vengas a usar tu voz de madre autoritaria, ambas sabemos muy bien que hablas como alguien del concejo – le dije volteándome dando nuevamente la espalda – no intentes darme órdenes porque tengo la edad suficiente para decidir la cosas que hago y las que no, no soy una niña como Seth así que guárdate tus mandatos para alguien que te haga caso.

- Bien, no haré el rol de madre y si el de anciano, y como tal te ordeno que protejas la tierra en la que vives.

- ¿Y desde cuando le hago caso a alguien del consejo? – le pregunté girando mi cabeza hacia ella, Sue se mantuvo callada, sabía muy bien que yo nunca había hecho lo que los ancianos quería – ni tu ni ellos me manejan, nunca lo han hecho ni lo vendrán a hacer ahora.

- Aun así esta no deja de ser tu lugar Leah, debes proteger tu tierra.

- ¡Error! – Dije – ya no vivo aquí, a mi me expulsaron de estas tierras ¿es que acaso no recuerdas lo que hizo mi propio alfa?

- Esta es tu tierra, la que te vio nacer y donde creciste, le debes algo por eso – Sue tenía su rostro como antaño, igual que en el tiempo en que Bella se transformó, sin expresión, no mostraba la calidez de antes de marcharme, no era Sue la madre, era Sue la anciana…poco le había durado el papel de mamá cariñosa conmigo.

- A tu tierra no le debo nada – gruñí – porque nada bueno me ha dado – ella guardó silencio una vez más sabiendo que lo que le decía era la verdad, además de sufrimiento nada bueno me ha traído este sitio.

- Bien… si no lo haces por tu tierra – dijo enfatizando en la palabra 'tu' intentando inculcar que este sitio también era mío, a pesar de que yo no lo sintiera así – hazlo por tu hermano – metió el dedo en la llaga, mi debilidad, mi único talón de Aquiles es Seth. Y para mi mala suerte todo el mundo lo sabía.

- No lo metas aquí.

- Si nada de este sitio te preocupa lo suficiente como para pelear por él, hazlo por Seth, él te necesita y lo hará aun mas cuando la batalla se acerque y…

- ¿Por qué todo el mundo usa la mierda psicológica de Seth conmigo? – Grité elevando mis manos – ¡déjame en paz!, Seth es grande, no tuvo problemas cuando peleó contra la chupasangre pelirroja la vez pasada, se defendió solo, ¿u olvidaste que quien estuvo en peligro fui yo? Si no fuese por Jacob yo estaría dos metros bajo tierra – Jacob… él me salvó la vida esa vez, cuando yo lo único que quería era morir… lo odié mucho cuando me quitó la posibilidad de morir y acabar con el dolor que me quebraba por dentro, arruinó mi perfecta oportunidad de suicidio en batalla, ¿Quién diría que las cosas iban a tomar este rumbo? Jacob…

- ¿Acaso es porque no quieres dejar a tu novio? – me preguntó Sue sacándome de mis pensamientos, el tono que usó en la palabra novio fue despectivo, ¿es que no se daba cuenta de lo enojada que estaba ya? Al parecer no porque seguía echándole leña a mi rabia, ella no vendría a tratar mal a Taylor, no se lo permitiría.

- ¿Por qué demonios salió Taylor en la conversación?

- Quiero encontrar una razón del porqué te quieres ir, se acercan tiempos difíciles y todo el mundo te necesitara y tu solo piensas en irte – me dijo con voz desesperada, se sentó en la silla más cercana que había y se dejó caer tomando su cabeza entre sus manos.

- Aquí todo el mundo me necesita como si fuera un objeto, tu único fin de que me quede es para proteger a Seth o para cumplir con las estúpidas leyendas, no es porque realmente me quieres cerca, aquí realmente nadie lo quiere, no me quedaré porque no hay nada aquí que me retenga, así de simple – le dije volteándome, la conversación para mi estaba terminada.

Entré a mi cuarto enfurruñada, ¿Por qué todos usaban a Seth para intentar convencerme de que me quedara? Hasta ahora nadie me ha pedido que me quede por el simple hecho de querer, nadie ha dicho 'quédate porque te extrañaré si te vas' o 'no te vayas y quédate conmigo' ¿Cómo es que nadie me pide que me quede porque me quiere?… no, solo me repiten que debo cuidar algo, ya sea la tierra, los Cullen o Seth… no soy niñera de nadie. Me necesitan aquí porque soy útil, no porque me quieran a mí. Unas manos se enrollaron en mi cintura rompiendo el hilo de mis pensamientos, sentí un rostro hundirse en mi cuello y su respiración me hizo estremecer.

- Tranquila – me susurró Taylor al oído, no lo sentí entrar en ningún momento, bueno, estaba de espaldas a la puerta… pero aun así con mi oído debí poder, debo haber estado muy metida en mis cavilaciones, ni si quiera sé como fue que sabía que no estaba tranquila.

- Lo estoy – dije secamente.

- Mentira, estás temblando, eso haces cada vez que te enojas – me explicó, yo me asombré por lo observador que era ¿en qué momento me había conocido tanto? - ¿todo bien?

- Sí, solo quiero irme de este lugar – no soportaría un día más aquí. Taylor me giró quedando frente a él, sus ojos me quemaron por unos segundos antes de que hablara.

- Y nos iremos si así lo quieres – me respondió besando mis labios. Se sintió mejor, aun estaba molesta, pero definitivamente esos labios estaban mucho, mucho mejor, aunque la estúpida chispa no aparecía, decidí en ese momento que mandaría a la reverenda chispa al infierno y no me preocuparía si llegaba o no, ya que sabiendo mi suerte no llegaría nunca. El sonido del teléfono celular de Taylor rompió el momento, de malas ganas él se separó de mí para contestarlo, escuché una voz femenina hablándole y arrugué el entrecejo ¿Quién era esa? Taylor se debió dar cuenta de mi estúpido e irracional ataque de celos porque sonrió, aunque no duró mucho. Después de un momento él me miró preocupado.

- Lee, cariño, tenemos un problema, al parecer han escuchado tus ruegos.

* * *

**Jacob POV**

Un fuerte dolor se instaló en mi pecho y me despertó, fue tan fuerte que no podía respirar bien, mi piel se sentía fría por muy imposible que fuese con mis 42 grados de temperatura corporal y algo en mi se separaba de forma alarmante dejándome incompleto, no sabía que era pero me sentí mas vacio que de costumbre y eso ya es decir mucho. Me senté en mi cama tomando mi pecho tratando de evitar que algo se escapara intentaba cubrirlo con mis manos para evitar que se abrirá un hueco al medio que dejara salir algo, pero me desesperaba sentir que no estaba resultando ya que aun así me sentía cada vez mas desocupado, la noche anterior apenas había podido dormir, después de mi conversación con Bella volví a vagar por el bosque, hasta que al amanecer me dejé caer totalmente agotado sobre mi cama y me había dormido, claro, hasta que este ahogo repentino me despertó de golpe. Me tomó un momento saber el por qué de todo eso, bastó con que mirara un reloj para conocer lo que mi cuerpo sabía de ante mano, eran las 1.45 de la tarde, ya casi la hora en que Leah se marcharía para siempre de la Push, mi piel ya sentía la distancia entre nosotros y peor que eso, me dolía como nunca antes.

Si me sentía así con solo saber que se iría ¿Cómo me voy a sentir cuando finalmente se haya ido? ¿Dolería aun mas saber que hay ciudades de distancia entre nosotros? No quise pensar en eso, tenía claro que poco a poco me iría apagando hasta que finalmente moriría o quedaría en total oscuridad, Bella en su peor época seria la reencarnación de la alegría en comparación a como me pondré yo cuando lo que más temo pase, al menos ella en el fondo sabia que Edward la amó o la amaba, a mi ni eso, solo sé que Leah me odia o lo que es peor, no siente nada por mí, ni siquiera odio.

Al fondo de mi cabeza la siempre molesta vocecita de mi conciencia hizo aparición, entre todo el caos de pensamientos que luchaban por hacerse escuchar me gritaba algo y yo, como nunca, intentaba escucharla, pero la confusión en mi cabeza me dificultaba el trabajo, no podía ni si quiera escuchar bien mis propios pensamientos, hasta que finalmente gritó con todas sus fuerzas rompiéndome los oídos y provocando que mi cabeza retumbara _"¡¡NO LA DEJES IR!!" _

Cuando tu mente te grita las cosas de esa forma solo te queda una opción: hacerle caso. La idea me aterraba, pero más me atemorizaba pensar no tener la oportunidad de que mis brazos la rodearan otra vez, simplemente no podía soportar ese futuro y me negaba con todas mis fuerzas a aceptarlo. Ahora me daba cuenta de que no podía dejarla ir, ya lo hice una vez y me aun me arrepiento de eso, no se repetirá, no ahora que sé que la amo.

Me levanté de golpe de la cama y me puse a toda prisa un pantalón limpio, abrí estrepitosamente la puerta de mi pieza y avancé por el pasillo a grandes zancadas, Billy que estaba en la cocina me gritó algo, pero no le hice ni el más mínimo caso, mi cabeza no estaba para nada más que para pensar en ella, simplemente me dediqué a correr, de alguna manera me saqué el pantalón en el bosque y lo amarré en mi muslo para transformarme. Corrí más rápido de lo que nunca había hecho, me di cuenta que para mi suerte no había nadie de la manada por los alrededores aunque me daba igual si había otro lobo que me pudiese leer el pensamiento, ahora solo quería llegar donde Leah a tiempo para detenerla, no sabía cómo lo iba a hacer, ni que le iba a decir, lo único que tenía claro era que no podía dejar que se alejara de mi. No otra vez.

El camino se me hacía eterno, estaba seguro que no habían pasado más de un par de minutos desde que salí de la casa, pero estos se me hacían horas y mi desesperación iba en aumento, finalmente visualicé la cuidad desde el bosque y volví a ser humano. Una vez vestido comencé a correr a toda velocidad por las calles ignorando a las personas que me veían extrañadas seguramente por ver a alguien de más de dos metros de altura y a torso desnudo correr descalzo a gran rapidez, ahora el secreto de lo que yo era en realidad no me importaba, de nada me serviría ser licántropo y poder luchar contra vampiros si no podía tenerla conmigo.

No había nadie en el terminal de buses, y solo un móvil estaba estacionado en la parada, frené al momento de verla a ella frente a la entrada del bus, hermosa como siempre debía ser a pesar de que yo no hubiese sido capaz de verlo antes, se disponía a subir cuando de mi garganta salió un grito de forma inconsciente.

- ¡LEAH! – grité en su dirección, ella se volteó a mirarme con ojos extrañados.

- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? – me preguntó en un susurró que pude escuchar muy bien, mis pies desnudos comenzaron a moverse hacia ella y en pocos pasos estuve a su lado tranquilizándome al instante por su cercanía, noté como mis pulmones finalmente respiraban hondo en busca del aire que no habían podido entrar anteriormente.

- No te puedes ir – dije en un bisbiseo.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó, el alivio que sentía iba en aumento a medida que mas me acercaba a ella, parte de mi sabía que ella me mataría por estar tan cerca, pero no me importó ycontinué acortando la distancia.

- No puedes – repetí – te necesito aquí, te quiero aquí… no te vayas… no otra vez.

- Lo siento, pero Taylor me está esperando en el bus, tengo que subir – musitó, pero sin moverse del sitio y sin despegar sus ojos de los míos.

- Olvídate de él y quédate conmigo – Leah me miró sin entender nada, yo ya estaba cansado de pelear, cansado de negarle lo que sentía y de pretender que no tenía influencia sobre mí, ella tenía que saberlo, las consecuencias de mis actos sería algo a lo que me enfrentaría después.

- ¿Qué? Jacob no entiendo nada de lo que me estás diciendo – susurró. Algo en mi se preguntó por qué no se alteraba, porque no me estaba gritando o peleando como siempre ocurría, no comprendí su calma ni la tranquilidad en su rostro como tampoco sus susurros, pero lo ignoré y me concentré en sus increíbles orbes verdes que seguían pegados a mis pupilas.

- Tal como me escuchaste, Taylor no es para ti, ningún hombre es para ti Leah y eso lo sabes bien… no te vayas con él… quédate aquí, conmigo, a mi lado, para siempre – ella aun seguía sin comprender, yo dejé de pensar y permití que mi cabeza tomara un descanso, ahora solo dejaba que las palabras salieran de mi boca directamente desde mi pecho – Leah… te amo… no se desde cuando… solo… te amo – dije soltando el aire de mis pulmones, sentí como una enorme carga salía de mis hombros al solo decir esas palabras, esperé a que me golpeara pero no pasó nada, ni si quiera se movía, temí que no respirase, pero vi como su pecho subía y bajaba con cada respiración – dime algo, por favor.

- Yo… - no dijo nada mas, su cuerpo reaccionó reemplazando las palabras de forma equivalente a mi propio cuerpo. Ya casi no había espacio entre nosotros, elevó su mano y acarició mi brazo provocando que me estremeciera. Mi mano fue sin mi permiso hasta su cuello y lo acarició, tan pequeño en comparación con el tamaño de mi palma, pero tan cálida y suave… ya no podía aguantar ni un minuto más, no más tiempo lejos de ella, no más tiempo sin tocarla… era ahora o nunca. Lentamente bajé mis labios hacia ella y para mi sorpresa no se alejó, al contrario, elevó su rostro hacia a mi mientras cerraba sus ojos… entonces y finalmente mis labios se posaron en los de ella.

De pronto el dolor en mi pecho había vuelto. Me separé de Leah a pesar de que no quería y me dolía hacerlo, pero realmente no podía respirar, estaba ahogándome y no entendía la razón, tenía a Leah a mi lado ya le había dicho que la amaba ¿Qué más quería? Subí mi mirada y ella ya no estaba, se había esfumado con el viento, me giré para buscarla pero no la encontré. El dolor se hizo más fuerte que antes, tenía una angustia atrapada en mi garganta que superaba cualquier cosa que hubiese sentido antes y no me dejaba respirar, sentí que me ahogaba porque el aire se negaba a entrar a mis pulmones, por más que tomaba mi pecho e intentaba tomar aquello que me hacía tanto daño el sufrimiento no remitía al contrario, se hacía cada vez más fuerte, cegándome, sin permitirme oír nada, ni sentir nada que no fuese el dolor en mi pecho, fue tal que mis piernas se doblaron dejándome caer de rodillas al suelo.

Una punzada en el centro de mi cuerpo me despertó sudando en mi cama, jadeaba en busca de aire que difícilmente entraba en mis pulmones, miré asustado a mi alrededor y me di cuenta que realmente estaba en mi cuarto y el reloj marcaba las 1.45 de la tarde, cerré mis ojos nuevamente y los volví a abrir, 1.45, miré hacía el techo y toqué mi pecho, el dolor aun estaba allí, pero ya sabía que era. Nunca creí en las premoniciones, ni en el hecho de que el futuro se te mostrara en los sueños y todas esas cosas, yo no era Alice ni nunca había tenido nada relacionado con eso, pero ahora creía, estaba claro lo que tenía que hacer y no esperaría ni un minuto más en hacerlo.

De un salto salí de mi cama y nuevamente ignoré lo que Billy me gritaba desde la cocina, en el bosque cambié a lobo y me puse a correr como si me persiguiera un ejército de sanguijuelas, nuevamente no había nadie de mi manada patrullando en los bosques. Creo que ahora era lo real, y nuevamente no tenía nada que decirle, estaba seguro que las cosas no saldrían tan fácil como en mi sueño, ya me extrañaba que ella no hubiese reaccionado a las cosas que le decía, esa Leah no era la mujer que yo conocía, pero ahora las cosas serían diferentes y sabía que Leah me patearía el trasero si intento besarla, pero a estas alturas no me importaba nada, con tal de que se quede en la reserva soy capaz de todo, mi discurso lo improvisaré en el camino, pero cuando la vea solo estoy seguro de una cosa, no la dejaré escapar.

Llegué a los pocos minutos al terminal de buses y al ver el reloj de la entrada llegaba con cinco minutos de adelanto, justo a tiempo. Corrí sin importarme que me miraran hasta que estuve en la calzada de los buses, habían varios estacionados a diferencia de mi sueño, pero por más que busqué no encontré el que se dirigía a Seattle.

- Disculpe – le dije a uno de los guardias del sitio, él me miró de pies a cabeza y arrugó el entrecejo, lo ignoré por el hecho de que andaba sin polera así que era esperable que me miraran así – busco el bus a Seattle.

- ¿Cuál?

- El de las dos de la tarde – especifiqué, algo molesto se formó en mi estomago.

- Salió hace mucho ya – me dijo como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo y yo fuese un imbécil que no se enteraba de las cosas.

- ¿Cómo? ¡Pero si aun no es la hora! – mi voz se fue agudizando conforme decía la oración, esto no podía estar pasando, no otra vez, no puede ser que ella se me hubiese escapado de nuevo.

- El bus de las dos se adelantó en su salida por problemas de horarios en la compañía.

- ¿A qué hora se fue? – tal vez aun tenía tiempo de alcanzarla, parar el bus y sacarla de allí en medio de la autopista, llevarla conmigo a cualquier sitio, raptarla, cargarla en mi lomo, ¡lo que fuese!

- Hace más de una hora – me respondió elevando sus hombros, yo me paralicé, no podía ser.

- ¿Y los pasajeros? – pregunté casi sin voz.

- Los que tenían comprado sus pasajes con anticipación fueron llamados al teléfono que dejaron en caso de emergencias, todos abordaron el bus a las 12.30…- yo me alejé del sitio sin creer mi suerte, por eso el dolor en mi pecho desde temprano, parte de mi sabía que ella se estaba alejando de mi lado, pero nunca llegué a saberlo con seguridad… nunca… la volveré a ver, si definitivamente se fue ella no volverá… lo había dejado en claro, no la tendría conmigo de nuevo…

De pronto una luz de esperanza se prendió sobre mi ¿y si se había arrepentido? En una de esas estaba en su casa mientras que el imbécil de noviecito que tiene estaba en San Diego, es una remota posibilidad pero aun puede existir… con rapidez volví a cambiar y me fui a toda marcha en dirección a la casa de los Clearwater.

Nuevamente corrí a todo lo que me dio el cuerpo, "_por favor Leah tienes que estar allí, no te me vayas otra vez, no podré sobrevivir si vuelves a desaparecer"_ rogaba en mi interior que ella no se hubiese marchado, le pedía a los espíritus de mi tierra que me ayudaran a retenerla conmigo. Me dolía todo en mi interior, me sentía vacio, a pesar de que aún conservaba la esperanza de que ella no se hubiese ido en mi pecho no había nada, o quizás no era en mi pecho, pero sabía que algo me faltaba, mi piel escocía y reclamaba el calor de Leah, al menos su presencia y yo solo pedía que ella no se fuera.

Estaba por llegar a la casa de Seth cuando otra mente se conectó a la mía, era la de Embry.

_-"Hola Jake, patrullando tan temprano" -_ me dijo, yo oculté de inmediato la razón de mi estancia en medio del bosque.

_- "Si" - _le mentí – "_¿algo nuevo que contarme?" - _Pregunté, Embry dudó un poco si contarme o no contarme, pero a mí me importó poco su duda y con el poder de alfa que me embargaba me metía sin su consentimiento en sus pensamientos… entonces lo vi todo. Cambié de forma en medio de la carrera y caí con un golpe seco en medio de la maleza, algo me pegó en la cabeza pero no me importó. Lo vi todo. Todo.

A ellos abrazados en una misma cama, a ellos besándose en la cocina, a ellos caminando hacía el autobús tomados de la mano… a ella desapareciendo para siempre de mi vida feliz junto con otro hombre.

Me levanté como pude y me vestí de la misma forma, me arrastré a la casa de Seth encontrándomelo en la puerta junto con Quil y Embry quien me había adelantado. Llegué donde el más pequeño del grupo y lo agarré por los hombros.

- ¿Dónde está? – demandé, Seth me miró con los ojos como plato por mi arrebato, me sentí mal de tratarlo así, pero ya no era dueño de mis actos.

- ¿Quién?

- Sabes muy bien de quien te hablo.

- ¿Leah? – me preguntó con un poco de miedo, en mi rostro debe haber una des configuración debido a todos los sentimientos que tenía, yo no respondí su pregunta, pero él supo que era correcta – ella se fue Jacob, el bus tuvo que adelantar su salida, o se iban a las 12.30 o tendrían que tomar el bus de las 6 de la tarde y con eso perderían al avión… fue algo demasiado rápido para que alcanzáramos a avisarle a alguien, solo a Embry que andaba patrullando cerca supo y nos alcanzó para llevarnos en la camioneta de su mamá.

- No, no se puede haber ido – dije, a estas alturas parecía demente, mis ojos estaban muy abiertos y miraba a la nada mientras seguía sacudiendo a Seth con mis manos – no puede ser.

- Jacob ¿estás bien? – la pregunta de Quil me hizo reaccionar, no estaba en mis casillas y ellos no me podían ver así, soy el alfa y se avecina una guerra, no puedo perder los estribos, pero sentía que nada me sujetaba a la cordura, nada me mantenía en la tierra… era como si volara hacia algún lugar y nadie pudiera hacerme reaccionar. Miré a la audiencia y se veían preocupados, demasiado preocupados. Intenté respirar a pesar de que los pulmones no me cooperaban en nada. Solté al pobre de Seth y me alejé de ellos.

- ¿Iras a patrullar? – Me preguntó de pronto Embry - ¿quieres que vaya contigo? – el terror me inundó, no pueden saber qué me pasa, pero si vamos juntos no tendrá problemas en meterse en mi cabeza y descubrir lo perturbado que estoy.

- ¡No! – Grité volteándome – desde hoy patrullo solo, nadie, escúchenme bien, nadie irá conmigo, ustedes tomaran el turno de día y yo el de noche.

- Pero Jacob no puedes ir solo…

- ¡Es una orden! – grité interrumpiendo a Quil, nadie más habló, solo agacharon la cabeza y asintieron. Nunca había usado mi tono de alfa con ellos y odié hacerlo ahora, me odié a mi mismo por como los trataba, pero ese dolor quedo rezagado en alguna parte de mi cabeza ya que ahora todo el dolor que tenía era millones de veces mayor. Salí de allí corriendo para perderme en los bosques, o desaparecía ahora o me partiría en pedazos frente a ellos, y no faltaba mucho para derrumbarme.

* * *

**(¸.•´ (¸.• † Lirit † °•.¸**_**:**__** no me digan nada… ya lo se, no pueden creer queLeah se fuera, que es una maldita por hacer sufrir a Jake de esta manera y bla, bla, bla, ha! Y las amenazas de muerte ya están asumidas. Pero les pido una cosa, ¡RELÁJENSE! No les diré porque, solo háganlo.**_

_**Ahora, quien no ame a Taylor en este capítulo la mato, yo amo a Jakob, pero ¡vamos! Taylor fue un amor, a pesar del odio que le tengan admítanlo. Y si, Leah se fue de vuelta a san diego dejando a un Jakob enamorado hasta la mitocondria y al borde de un colapso emocional. Que malas que somos!!! (Inserte cara malvada aquí) xD**_

_**Bueno, espero les haya gustado y lo largo compensa la espera. Un besote tamaño terremoto chileno y dejen revis para convencernos de que Leah vuelva a la reserva. Bye!!**_

**(¸.•´ (¸.• ****† Agnes †.¸.•: ahhh que pennita!!! leah se fue, bueno para las que tenian dudas si se fue! tenia que hacerlo aun tiene muchas dudas!! pobre y jake hay si hay que puro abrazarlo quedo solo triste y abandonado =( no la pudo alcanzar!!! que pena, pucha tay no sabe lo que le espera! jajajaj como seran las cosas ahora? leah saldra de la foto? volvera? jake la ira a buscar? nadie sabe!!!!! asi que para que sigamos escribiendo plis un rewi! no nos maten porq si lo hacen no podremos seguir escribiendo!!! jajajaja

* * *

**

**Una noticia **

**ya estamos adportas del final, como saben nos basamos en el libro amanecer para los acontecimientos de la historia, asi que ya keda poco, no sabemos cuan poco **

**pero si quedan un par de caps mas, unos 10 kisas o menos no lo sabemos**

**esperamos rewis para motivarnos y escribir algo mas pero de que el final se acerca a pasos agigantados se acerca!!!!!!!!**

**BESOS A TODAS**

* * *

**Gracias a : **doble vida, Bonnie Boleyn, Karina Cullen Black, fey black, pazzitta, AndreiiCullenHale, Andrecullen18, Tibby-Trick, Psique46, Sukio, Aligeos, Ellie. thecolou , Prettypurple, Tsuki-no-Haruka, Sophie93, carichoextremo,Polynessia,piinkblaCk,Karmele, diosapagana, MaLiGnA BlAcK, Dark-Shinda, JoseCullenGD, susyh, sweetcullen12, Lorraine Cullen Swan, Shara Black, milets, Keiian, indramar, StillDollProduccions, Dream-espered, caminos, danyela, gaby001, bellalize, sharice94 **POR LEERNOS Y DEJARNOS COMENTARIOS SIGAN ASI!!!!!!**

**si hay alguien que nos lee pero no esta en la lista pues diganlo si quieren aparecer!!!!!!!!!  
**

**Seguiremos respondiendo los rewis a todas y cada una de ustedes!!! besos!!!**

**PUEDEN DEJAR REWIS AUNQUE NO ESTEN REGISTRADAS EN EL FANFICTION ASI QUE NO HAY ESCUSA PARA NO HACERLO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	37. Chapter 37

_***ACLARAMOS QUE LOS PERSONAJES SON DE MEYER AL IGUAL QUE LA IDEA ORIGINAL, EL CAMBIO EN LA HISTORIA ES FRUTO DE NUESTRA LOCURA COMPARTIDA XD

* * *

**_

**°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.° CHAPTER 37: la vida me dio otra oportunidad… pero yo no me di cuenta °.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°**

**Jacob POV**

En mi interior sabía que estaba siendo un horrible alfa, sabía que mi manada sufría las consecuencias de mi estúpida depresión. Pero no podía hacer nada por evitarlo. Contaba los días como si fuesen meses y las horas se me hacían eternas. Nada me parecía interesante ni digno de preocupación, mantenía la careta de alfa solo para tener algo de donde agarrarme y no dejarme caer en el abismo que se cernía bajo mis pies. Si no tuviese algo que hacer seguramente el bosque me hubiese visto morir en algún sitio. Por primera vez creí que era posible morir de amor. Yo estaba cercano a ser una víctima.

Catorce días habían pasado desde que Leah dejó la reserva, catorce días desde que me daba igual morir o no en la batalla que se acercaba, catorce días en los cuales despertaba a cada atardecer y patrullaba solo esperando encontrarme con algún vampiro que me quitara la vida, pero conociendo la suerte que tenia aun seguiría respirando o al menos intentándolo ya que muchas veces mis pulmones se negaban a cooperar.

En estas dos semanas varias cosas habían acontecido, en la casa de lo Cullen estaban como locos, Alice y Jasper se fueron quien sabe dónde, no dejaron una nota, no se despidieron, nada. Bella está desesperada pensando que se habían escapado de una muerte inminente y que la batalla estaba completamente perdida incluso antes de comenzar, no podía culparla de la paranoia que tenía, sabiendo que Alice era vidente ¿Qué otro motivo tendría para irse? A mi parecer ninguno, y Bella pesaba lo mismo. Mis visitas por la casa de blanca no eran tan seguidas, más que nada porque mi ciclo del sueño se había invertido, ahora dormía de día y patrullaba de noche, le hacía honor a las leyendas de hombres lobos que solo se transforman a la luz de la luna, aunque para mí esa luz se había marchado para siempre dejando mi noches sin esperanza para seguir viviendo. Muchas veces me pregunté por qué aun me mantenía en pie si no me quedaba nada que valiera la pena el esfuerzo, entonces me acordaba de la pequeña Nessie, la pequeña de cabellos ondulados y mejillas fáciles de sonrojar al igual que la madre cuando era humana, esa niña era un verdadero encanto, alguien que merece el esfuerzo, alguien que merecía mi último arrojo antes de morir, la conocí cuando nació, ayudé en el parto, aunque mis motivaciones hubiesen sido muy diferentes, luego ayudé a criarla, para Renesme era un tío mas, aunque no me parecía en nada a una sanguijuela. Si, Nessie era por quien seguía corriendo por los bosques. Y por quien pelearía esta batalla. No dejaría que nadie la tocase ni le hiciera daño, por el cariño que le tengo a esa niña y por la amistad que me une con su madre.

Debería mantener mi cabeza en la manada, sabia eso, después de todo soy el alfa, aquel que los guía y los mantiene unidos, pero no me preocupaban tanto, estaba seguro que ellos sobrevivirían sin mí, cuando yo ya no esté, podrán volver con Sam y deberán continuar con su vida. Lo único que me calaba hondo era la forma en la que los trataba, mi humor simplemente se había esfumado, casi no los veía, salvo cuando cambiábamos turnos y ellos me ponían al tanto de lo que pasó en su patrullaje. Ellos no podían decir nada malo con respecto a Jacob su alfa, seguía como líder de la manada y cumplía mi deber a cabalidad sin dejar nada al descuido ni a medio hacer, pero las cosas era muy diferentes cuando hablábamos de Jacob el amigo, ese ya no existía. Olvidé la última vez que me comporté de esa forma con ellos.

La última vez que hablé con todos de forma extendida fue hace más de una semana, desperté antes del anochecer y con el mal sabor de boca que me dejó una pesadilla, otra de las que tenía a diario y que solían atormentarme, la mayoría trataban de lo mismo. Solía estar en el bosque con Leah a mi lado, mis fantasías me mostraban con ella de la mano, de la forma en la que me gustaría estar por el resto de mis días, ella caminando a mi ritmo siendo iluminada por la luz de la luna provocando un resplandor en su piel que la hacían parecer mas una utopía que una realidad. Pero la felicidad no dura mucho ya que sus dedos entre los míos se transforman en agua y se deslizan escapándose de mi agarre. Aquí es cuando los sueños comienzan a diferenciarse. Algunas veces ella simplemente desaparece dejándome solo en un bosque que pierde su brillo a medida que transcurren los segundos. En otras ocasiones ella aparece frente mío y dándome una sonrisa lastimera se voltea y se va. También han ocurrido momentos en los cuales Taylor aparece y me la quita mientras yo intento con todas mis fuerzas ir por ella, pero no logro moverme y termino sintiendo la típica desesperación de un sueño que se mueve en cámara lenta mientras la razón de tu vida se va frente a tus ojos. No importaba como fuera el sueño. Siempre terminaba con la misma sensación en el pecho. Vacio. Desesperación. Tristeza y con ella yéndose de mi lado.

No se me antojaba comer cosas crudas como lobo, así que me dirigí hacia mi casa para comer algo humano y ducharme, necesitaba sentir el agua caliente bajando por mi cuerpo para relajar los músculos agarrotados. Aunque creo que la verdadera escusa era hacer algo que me alejara un poco de la licantropía por un momento o terminaría en forma de lobo permanentemente. Caminé sin apuro. Al entrar Billy me miró con asombro, como quien ve a un fantasma, aunque no lo puedo culpar, llevó días sin venir y no estoy presentable en lo absoluto. Podía sentir las bolsas colgando bajo mis ojos.

- Te ves horrible ¿lo sabías? – me dijo, por la preocupación en sus ojos, no lo decía en tono de broma. Al contrario, estaba totalmente serio.

- Tú no eres la representación de un modelo – devolví intentando ser irónico y provocar una sonrisa en esa cara amargada. Pero no me resultó.

- Hablo enserio, tienes pésimo aspecto Jacob – yo elevé mis hombros.

- He tenido mejores días – confesé sentándome sobre el sillón y tirando la cabeza hacia atrás. El viejo sillón destartalado de mi sala se me antojaba comodísimo en comparación con el suelo del bosque, lugar en el cual había dormido durante días.

- Me estas preocupando hijo.

- No veo por qué.

- Eso es porque no te has visto en un espejo últimamente – su ceño estaba fruncido y se había acomodado en su silla, lo cual era signo de que se preparaba para darme una reprimenda o un sermón de esos que te hacen dormir o pelear. Pero estaba demasiado cansado para intentar discutir con él.

- No estoy de ánimos para tus discursos Billy – cerré mis ojos e intenté ahogar cualquier sonido de la voz de mi padre, pero no resultó mucho, él tiene el extraño tono de un alfa, que te hace escucharlo aunque quieras mandarlo a mejor lado.

- No estás de ánimo para nada realmente – lo ignoré a pesar de que sabía que tenía razón – estoy harto de que el rostro de un autómata esté siempre en la cara de mi hijo, el cual solía ser risueño y entusiasta sin importar las cosas que pasaran.

- Han pasado muchas cosas desde entonces y es difícil serlo cuando te vuelves alfa de una manada y los chupasangre amenazan con matar todo cuanto quieres – dije elevando mi rostro para mirarlo. Billy no se inmutó manteniendo su semblante tan duro como el mío. Aunque esa era una mala escusa para mi, ya que todo cuando quería se encontraba en otro condado de los estados unidos.

- Esa no es la razón por la cual te ves tan mal hijo – suspiré cansadamente, recordé que mis intenciones iniciales de venir aquí era tomar una ducha y comer algo. Me levanté intentando escapar de lo que fuera que iba a decirme.

- Una vez que me duche me veré mejor, el bosque arruina mi belleza innata – dije sonriendo de forma forzada, creí que una broma dejaría a mi padre más tranquilo, por su expresión no resultó, pero no me dijo nada mas, solo suspiró derrotado.

- Bien, báñate que apestas, te esperaré con algo de comida – giró su silla en dirección a la cocina mientras yo me dirigí al baño.

El agua caliente cayendo por mi espalda se sintió bastante bien, me relajó un poco y permitió que por un momento mis músculos dejaran de estar contraídos, descubrí que muchos de los dolores corporales se debían a la simple tensión, pero el liquido caliente no vació mi cabeza de su recuerdo, no quitó el dolor de mi alma, aun podía verla hermosa en ese vestido, hermosa en cualquiera de las formas en las que se había presentado durante ese fin de semana que ahora se me antojaba tan distante y triste, aunque unas de la cosas que más me aterraba era el hecho de que la comenzaba a olvidar, era un recuerdo el cual me parecía cada vez mas borroso pero no por eso menos doloroso, no quería olvidar su sonrisa por lo que me obligaba a recordarla aunque me doliera. Ella era hermosa cada vez que sonreía, incluso cuando se enojaba la encontraba linda… no, linda es muy poco para cómo se veía. En este tiempo descubrí lo masoquista que era, pensar en Leah me dolía en lo más profundo, me hacía sentir que cada órgano de mi cuerpo se negaba a trabajar como correspondía provocándome dolor y haciendo que me costara vivir, pero eso no me impedía recordarla cada vez que me encontraba consciente, incluso aquellas memorias del tiempo en el que corrimos juntos por los bosques pasaban por mis ojos, dándome cuenta de lo increíble que se veía su piel con el resplandor del sol, sus ojos verdes brillando a causa de las lagrimas, muchas de las cuales yo había provocado por mis estupideces, esa mirada cuando se dejó arrastrar hacia el precipicio para caer conmigo al mar rabioso, su sinceridad esa vez en que me dijo que se iría sola, o la pena en sus hermosos orbes cuando mi estupidez la mandó lejos de mi lado.

Salí de la ducha y me puse unos viejos pantalones limpios. Note mi pelo más largo que antes, ahora me llegaba a la mandíbula ¿en qué momento había crecido tanto? Moví mi cabeza en negación al darme cuenta de la poca atención que me daba a mí mismo, si yo mismo me daba cuenta de lo descuidado que me había vuelto conmigo mismo, no quiero imaginarme como me veían los demás. No le di mayor importancia y me dirigí hacia la cocina. No me esperaba lo que me encontré allí.

A la mesa estaba toda la manada, Quil, Embry y Seth untando animadamente el pan en la fuente con huevos revueltos mientras reían y charlaban felices sin ser contagiados de mi estado abatido, pero sus rostros se ensombrecieron al verme, mostrándose cautos y a la defensiva, de la misma forma en que se ponían siempre que me veían, al menos desde el día en que les grité de forma exagerada y tan poco propia de mi. Ignoré el cambio de ánimo en la habitación más que nada porque sabía que quien lo provocaba era yo mismo, pensar en el tema me hacía sentir mal, pero no podía hacer nada por cambiarlo. Me senté a un lado de Seth y este me recibió con una sonrisa dándome la bienvenida a la mesa como si nunca hubiese pasado nada, este niño siempre a mi lado con su buen humor. Yo solía ser así hace mucho tiempo ya, creo que la última vez que reí de forma inconsciente y plena fue antes de que todo esto ocurriera, antes de Bella quedara embarazada, es extraño como las cosas se pueden dar vuelta en tan poco tiempo y cambiar de forma tan violenta.

- Vaya, Jacob está vivo ¿Quién lo diría? – bromeó Embry poniendo un pan entero en su boca.

- Hace tanto tiempo que no te veíamos que pensamos que te habías convertido en un árbol más del bosque, vi un tronco añejo y pensé que eras tú – Quil me sonreía al igual que el resto, ellos no solo eran mi manada, eran mis amigos incondicionales y por lo mismo me sentí peor por lo mal que me había comportado la otra vez con ellos. No respondí a sus bromas ya que no tenía el ánimo como para decir chistes y mi mente no funcionaba lo suficiente para devolverles una ironía, pero forcé una sonrisa en mis labios, la cual no fue del todo sincera, pero al menos lo intentaba.

- ¿Cómo está Sue? – pregunté intentando entablar una conversación, supe que ella y Leah habían quedado en malos términos antes de que se fuera. Sentí el ardor en mi pecho al pensar en su nombre, mierda, cada día me parezco mas a Bella. Patético.

- Bien, últimamente pasa mucho tiempo con Charlie, creo que la cosa entre ellos va enserio – respondió Seth con la boca llena de comida. Tuve que concentrarme con un poco para poder entenderle.

- ¿Con Charlie Swan? – esa parte no la sabia, o quizás no lo entendí bien.

- Con el mismo jefe de policía de Forks, desde que Bella y Edward se casaron Charlie se quedó solo y por alguna razón mi madre pasa demasiado tiempo con él, al principio era cocinarle y ayudar un poco con el aseo de la casa, pero ahora es diferente, acompaña a Charlie a ver a Nessie y pasa todo el día con él en la casa de los Cullen, creo que alguna vez los vi tomados de la mano o al menos eso me pareció – Seth se estremeció con el recuerdo. Ahora que lo pienso también me parece haber visto a Sue más cercana a Charlie desde la boda de Bella, si no me equivoco se sentaron juntos en la boda de Sam y Emily, pero nunca me imaginé que hubiera una connotación romántica, Leah se moriría si le dijeran eso… Leah… su recuerdo me entristeció nuevamente.

- Ya me imagino a Sue con Charlie tomados de la mano y caminando por la reserva, menos mal que Leah no está porque si no le daría un ataque al enterarse que Bella seria su hermana política – Embry hizo eco de mis pensamientos pero en voz alta, yo lo miré por el puro hecho de haberla nombrado.

- Sí, pondría una cara de un metro y abriría los ojos como platillos – siguió la broma Quil riendo – parecida a la cara que nosotros pusimos cuando nos enteramos de su noviazgo.

- ¿Noviazgo? ¿De quién? – pregunté con asombro, ¿es que Sue y Charlie estaban saliendo de forma oficial? ¿Tanto me había perdido en estas semanas? La cara de burla de todos me hizo saber que no era eso lo que pasaba.

- Pero Jacob ¡enchúfate radio a pila! – Bromeó Quil sonriendo y tirándome un pedazo de pan, el cual tomé en el aire y me lo eché a la boca por mera costumbre - el de Leah con Taylor – completó. Me encogí, me gustaba recordar a Leah, pero a no al hecho de que estuviese con otra persona y completamente fuera de mi alcance. Intenté que mi estremecimiento pasara desapercibido por los lobos y hablé sin emoción en mi voz

- Pero si eso se sabía desde el momento en que llegaron – dije, mi voz perdió fuerza y firmeza a medida que decía esa frase. Noté como Seth iba a decir algo, pero la voz de Embry se interpuso.

- Pero que poco enterado estás Jacob, pasa de que Leah no fue novia de Taylor hasta el mismo día en que se marcharon de la reserva – me atraganté con pedazo de pan que me había introducido en la boca, tosí de forma exagerada intentando recuperar el aliento, Seth a mi lado palmeó mi espalda con fuerza para ayudarme, pero aunque me sacaran lo que tenía en mi garganta no me daría el aire que necesitaba ya que la sorpresa de la noticia se me quedó en mitad del pecho cortándome la entrada de aire y provocando que el pulso lo escuchara en mi oídos dejándome prácticamente sordo ¿Qué Leah no era novia de Taylor cuando llegó? Eso no era posible, claro que no. Todos en la reserva pensamos que lo eran, por la forma en la que se miraban, en como ella la coqueteaba y le permitía que la abrazara y tocara de una forma que nadie tenía lícito hacer. No podía haber otra explicación para todo eso. Me dolía la cabeza y el pecho al pensar y recordar la manera en la que ellos se trataban y como me enfermaba pensar en ellos como pareja. Pero las pruebas eran contundentes… aunque… ella nunca lo confirmó, ni le dijo novio… por su parte Taylor tampoco lo dijo en algún momento… demonios ¿y si realmente ellos no eran novios antes? ¿Y si yo perdí la única oportunidad que tenia para mantenerla a mi lado solo por ser un maldito imbécil?

- ¿Qué fue lo que me dijiste? – pregunté esperando que me dijeran algo diferente a lo que había escuchado con anterioridad. Todos en la estancia me quedaron mirando, incluyendo mi padre, el cual estaba alejado de todos nosotros en una esquina de la cocina. Me di cuenta de porque me miraban de esa forma, me vi a mi mismo de pie y con los puños cerrados sobre la mesa, me había inclinado en dirección a Embry para pedirle explicaciones como si fuese un delincuente que debía rendir cuentas ante mí. Avergonzado de mi mismo volví a sentarme.

- Diablos Jacob tienes los nervios de punta – dijo Quil arrastrando el pan por la fuente para llevarse todo el huevo que le era posible.

- Una reacción a la tos – mentí, ellos se largaron a reír creyéndome absolutamente nada, pero ignorando la estupidez que acababa de decir.

- Claro, claro – rio Embry – el día en que Leah se fue Sue me pidió que la fuera a despertar porque el desayuno estaba listo, entonces fui e inocentemente abrí la puerta sin esperar nada malo, ¡pero qué equivocado estaba! La encontré en la cama abrazada con Taylor y ¡Auch! – exclamó Embry, grito que oculto el gruñido que había salido de mi garganta al escuchar eso, no quería imaginármelos juntos en una misma cama, pero mi imaginación trabajo de todos modos y sin pedirme permiso me dio una imagen de ellos abrazados cariñosamente bajo los cobertores, Taylor tras ella y pasando su brazo por la pequeña cintura de Leah allegándola a su cuerpo como yo quería hacerlo, la cabeza me comenzó a dar vuelta y el pecho se me comprimió más de lo que ya estaba. Me sentí enfermo y con incontenibles ganas de que la tierra me tragara para de esta forma desaparecer permanentemente – maldición Seth ¿por qué mierda me pegas? – El aludido no dijo nada, solo meneo la cabeza negando por algo – lobo bobo y loco – murmuró Embry por lo bajo pero sonriendo por el juego de palabras que acababa de hacer – ignoremos al violento. Como te decía los encontré en la cama de Leah durmiendo abrazaditos románticamente, ni te imaginas el asco que me dio verlos tan juntitos…

- Me sorprendes, tú sí que eres imbécil – la voz de Seth interrumpió la historia de Embry, y yo se lo agradecí, mi mente me estaba jugando una mala pasada imaginándome a Leah con Taylor de esa forma y ya no podría aguantar nada mas sin desmoronarme.

- ¿Y ahora que hice?

- Estás hablando mal de su hermana idiota – aclaró Quil tomando su estomago por lo satisfecho que se encontraba y palmeándolo como si estuviera enorme cuando solo se veían sus abdominales marcados – ignóralo Jacob, cada día se supera en idiotez. Lo principal aquí es que ellos nos aclararon que al momento en que llegaron a la reserva eran solo amigos y nada más que amigos, pero que Taylor le había pedido a Leah que fuesen novios durante el matrimonio y ella le dijo que si al día siguiente, no sé si antes o después de que Embry los encontrara así.

- No puede ser – negué con la cabeza queriendo darme un tiro por lo idiota que había sido ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió preguntar? No es como si ella me fuese a contar que estaba con Taylor, pero debí hacerlo de todos modos… ¡que soy imbécil! Mierda, ya no tengo insultos para mi mismo porque nada dice lo tarado que era. La hubiese obligado a hablar de haber tenido algún indicio de que no eran pareja, me habría arriesgado a usar mi voz de alfa para que me dijera si ellos dos eran novios o no. Pero claro que no lo supe, nunca lo supe, me deje cegar por mi autocompasión, por mi negativa a las cosas que Leah me hacía sentir cuando todo era más que claro, cuando todo el mundo me preguntaba por ella y por mis sentimientos hacia ella… ya no sabía que pensar, mi mente comenzó a pensar con lentitud entumecida por la noticia.

- Si puede ser, de hecho se dieron un beso baboso de lo más romántico frente nuestro mientras comíamos ¡Auch! – Quil también se quejó cuando la lata de café chocó en su hombro – pero Seth estás hecho una bestia.

- Y ustedes son mas tarados de lo que alguna vez pensé, nunca creí que fueran capaces de semejante estupidez – Seth se veía molesto, aunque no sabía el porqué, si el que estaba que mataba a alguien era yo mismo. Quería matarme, y matarlos a ellos por no abrir la estúpida boca.

- ¿Es cierto lo que me están diciendo? – pregunté bajo, respiré lo que más pude a fin de poder controlar mis temblores cada vez más fuertes, cerré los puños con fuerza. Fijé mis ojos en los de Seth, confiando en que él no me mentiría, espere que admitiera que todo era un mal sueño o una pésima broma, pero nada paso, solo bajó la mirada afirmando mi desgracia.

- Claro que es verdad, todos están de testigos, estábamos todos presentes – respondió Quil con tono molesto por mi desconfianza.

- ¿Cómo que estaban todos presentes?

- Tomamos todos juntos el desayuno ese día, la escusa era que nos iríamos a despedir de Leah porque no la veríamos nunca más y todo eso, pero la verdad es que nos moríamos de hambre después de una noche de patrullaje y la casa de Seth era la más cercana que teníamos – Embry lo dijo en broma, pero a mí me estalló la noticia como granada.

- ¿Por qué mierda no me dijeron eso? – pregunté alzando la voz indignado por no haber sido invitado a la casa de Leah como todo el mundo esa mañana.

- Pues tu y Leah estaban enojados, no pensamos que quisiera unirte a la fiesta de té improvisada que tuvimos esa mañana. No logras hablar con ella de buena forma en momento normales, no nos queríamos arriesgar a una mala pasada con sus temperamentos juntos dentro de una misma habitación – la voz de Quil se escuchaba lejana, no podía ser eso cierto, no podía ser que el tiempo que estuvo aquí yo no lo aprovechara para conquistarla, ella estaba con alguien mas según yo y todo el resto, se veía feliz, contenta, tranquila… y ¿todo eso porque tenía a un amigo a su lado? ¿Es una broma? ¡Un estúpido amigo! un maldito humano con aires de superioridad que aprovechó su tiempo con ella a solas para hacer lo que debí hacer yo: pedirle que se quedara con él, que lo amara a él, lo cuidara a él, lo tocara a él. No puede ser, pero es que a mí me deberían pagar por idiota, sería millonario a estas alturas y tendría más dinero que los Cullen.

Sentí como el peso de la notica caía sobre mí como su estuviera cargando el peso del mundo sobre mis hombros, pero me di cuenta donde estaba, en mi comedor, rodeado de personas que no saben el infierno por el que estoy pasando ni el sufrimiento que en silencio soporto cada día desde que ella se había marchado, y que no deben saber bajo ninguna circunstancia tanto por mí moral como para su propia salud mental. Los miré y vi como sus ojos estaban sobre mí, perplejos, e iban de mi rostro a mi mano. Fue entonces cuando me volví consciente de que algo resbalaba hacia mi codo, algo liquido y tibio. Escuché como las gotas caían al piso y como las respiraciones de las personas en la sala se aceleraban.

- al parecer no somos los únicos idiotas sentados a la mesa, nos hacen competencia – le dijo Embry a Quil en un susurro totalmente audible gracias a mi oído.

- Suelta el cuchillo Jake – dijo Seth tomando mi mano, yo la abrí y de ella cayó al piso el arma cubierta de mi sangre mientras que mi palma sangraba de forma profusa manchando la mesa y el piso.

- Mierda – no me había fijado que tenía un cuchillo en mi mano, ni siquiera sentí el dolor del corte cuando presioné mis dedos alrededor del filo, mi mente estaba demasiado concentrado en mi idiotez. Me levanté presuroso y puse la mano bajo el chorro de agua helada, el fregadero se llenó de color carmesí.

- ¿Estás bien? – la voz de Seth era de preocupación, tenía un paño en su mano y limpiaba el suelo y la mesa de las gotas de sangre que yo había dejado.

- Claro, para cuando salga de la casa solo tendré una fea cicatriz rosada – dije elevando una comisura de mi labio, intenté imitar una sonrisa y se me dio fatal ya que aun pensaba en las cosas que me habían dicho y aun me recriminaba a mí mismo.

- No hablo de tu mano Jacob – el pequeño Seth me miraba serio dándole a su aspecto el de una persona mayor a los 15 años que tenia.

- No sé de qué me hablas – mentí rogando que no fuese lo que creía que era. Aunque conociéndolo si lo era.

- No te hagas el tonto.

- ¿Van a tener que amputarte la mano Jacob? – la broma de Embry a mi espalda provocó la risa colectiva, al menos de ellos, yo intentaba no pensar en lo que Seth me había dicho.

- No sería muy conveniente ahora que una tropa de sanguijuelas viene en camino – murmuré.

- Escusa perfecta para faltar a la batalla, le das un justificado medico a los chupasangre y te vienes a descansar, totalmente excusado de la educación física que ocurrirá ese día – rió Quil provocando que mi padre riera también. Saqué la mano del agua y ya estaba curada, ahora tenía una fina línea rosada cruzando mi palma.

- Ya es tarde – dije – iré a patrullar.

- Yo iré contigo.

- Voy solo – espeté rápidamente a Seth mirándolo, él no se inmutó nada y continuo caminado a la puerta.

- Tengo que darte las novedades del día alfa – no podría zafarme de la conversación, suspiré cansinamente y seguí caminando, salí de la casa sin despedirme de nadie y con Seth pisándome los talones, lo único que quería era perderme en el bosque, pero no, ahora al chico le daba por ser psicólogo.

- Habla pronto que debo irme – la noche estaba tranquila y templada, me sentí un poco mejor al saber que estaba bañado y que mi estomago tenía algo diferente a comida cruda recién cazada y aun con la piel puesta. El muchacho frente mío me miró esperando que dijera algo mas, pero al ver que no abría la boca rompió el silencio.

- ¿Cuándo me vas a admitir el porqué de tu depresión? – preguntó, me encogí al escuchar la palabra, no me consideraba alguien depresivo, o al menos había intentado ocultarlo lo máximo posible. Pero engañar a Seth era como intentar sorprender a Alice, prácticamente imposible.

- No es depresión lo que tengo, solo preocupación por la batalla que casi llega, tengo ganas de patear algunos traseros fríos, simplemente estoy estresado – eso no sonó ni un cuarto de lo chistoso que yo pretendía que fuese.

- Es por Leah ¿cierto? – abrí los ojos asombrado ¿Cómo lo hacía para darse cuenta siempre de lo que me pasaba? Este muchacho se está juntando demasiado con Edward y tengo la impresión de que comienza a leer los pensamientos del resto, pero no solo eso se le pega, la capacidad de desesperar a la gente con sus preguntas y deducciones inconvenientemente acertadas también era una característica que tenía Edward.

- Leah no está – reconocí en voz alta soportando el ardor en mi pecho que provocaban esas palabras, decirlo a viva voz es hacer el hecho más real de lo que me gustaba pensar – no tiene nada que hacer en esta conversación.

- Hay algo de lo que me enorgullezco Jacob, y eso es de mi percepción, puede que los demás no se den cuenta, a pesar de que no creo que sean tan idiotas como para no verlo, pero para mí está más que claro que tu estas enamorado de Leah – ahogué un grito cuando escuché eso, no podía creer que el realmente se hubiese dado cuenta ¿tan mal actor era?

- No… yo no… error… no – balbuceé cosas sin sentido, pero que al menos connotaban mi negación a eso.

- Se que no me dirás que lo estás Jacob, no soy tan inocente como para creer que me confesarás el amor que sientes por mi hermana, pero eso no quita que yo sepa que es verdad y que te afecta hasta la medula que ya no esté en la reserva, puedo ver cómo te estremeces al escuchar su nombre, y que tu cuerpo no reacciona si no está ocupado en algo que te distraiga de pensarla… – la confesión de Seth me tomó con la guardia baja, negué con la cabeza ya que de la boca no me salía una palabra, pero no podía creer lo acertado que este niño estaba siendo, dijo en palabras correctas la forma en que me siento, aunque estoy seguro que no sabe las implicancias ni el dolor que realmente conllevan si las pones en práctica, como estaba ocurriendo conmigo – mira Jake, se que fue la noticia que te dieron el par de idiotas adentro lo que te puso de esa forma más zombi de lo que eres normalmente, si hubiese sabido que ella no estaba de novia como todos creíamos te habría dicho y te habría obligado a pelear por ella con garras y dientes, te hubiese puesto de rodillas a sus pies si era necesario para que la convencieras de quedarse ya que era algo que yo también deseaba.

- No habría servido de nada con ella, nunca me hubiese escuchado, nunca… – murmuré, me mordí la lengua al segundo después, indirectamente estaba aceptando todo lo que Seth me había dicho – porque no siento nada – agregué sabiendo que no lo engañaba.

- ¿Sabes? – miró hacia el cielo pensativo – mi hermana no es tan arisca como se ve, lo sé en persona que bajo esa coraza hay alguien diferente, solo tienes que saber cómo tratarla… ya viste como era con Taylor, casi cariñosa… mi parte protectora me dice que ella está mejor con él lejos de aquí y de todas las cosas que ocurren en este sitio tan raro… pero si estuviese en mis manos, si el destino me dejara elegir la dirección de los acontecimientos… yo preferiría que se quedara contigo sin dudarlo un momento.

- Seth…

- No es necesario que me digas nada porque eres un terco igual que ella que no aceptará nunca lo que realmente siente no importa las consecuencias de eso… - me interrumpió volviendo sus ojos a los míos - ella está tranquila con Taylor – lo sentí como una lanza en una herida sangrante pero sentía tanto dolor en esos momentos que algo mas ya no me afectaba, había llegado al tope de mi umbral doloroso y simplemente nada podría aumentar el agujero que tenía en mi interior, el cual supuraba de tal manera que poco a poco ganaba terreno en mi pecho quemando todo lo que había en su paso, quemándolo lentamente y preocupándose que cada una de las fibras nerviosas sintiera lo que estaba haciendo.

- Sí, eso debiese ser lo importante – agregué ocultando el dolor que estaba cruzando por mi cuerpo, pero el hecho de que mis parpados temblaran y mis ojos brillaran a causa de las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir no ayudaba mucho.

- No, lo importante debiese ser que fuese feliz, no tranquila, ella merece más que simple tranquilidad.

- Ella se fue, eso quiere decir que es feliz en San Diego – Seth negó con la cabeza – además se hizo novia de Taylor finalmente…

- ¿Y tú que harás? – la manera en que formulaba las preguntas me sobresaltaba de una forma poco normal, intenté sobre ponerme al asombro por el cambio de objetivo en la conversación para entender a que se refería con eso. Si me preguntaba que haría con mi vida eso era simple, no planeaba salir de la batalla con los Volturis. No quería seguir respirando cuando cada respiración me daba un recuerdo de Leah. No cuando cada vez que volteaba mi miraba hacia algo me acordaba de ella. Porque todo me recordaba a Leah. Todo.

- ¿A qué te refieres? Pelearé en un tiempo más con una tropa de vampiros y seré el mártir o ganaré o ambas…

- Esa no es la respuesta, quiero alfa por el resto de mis días – arrugó el entrecejo al hablarme, yo me había empezado a aburrir de la conversación, tenía mucho en que pensar y no podía hacerlo con las palabras de Seth en mi cabeza. De hecho, estaba seguro que las palabras de Seth se quedarían en mi mente por varias horas perturbándome y mezclándose con todo el resto.

- No serás un lobo el resto de tus días Seth, una vez que esto acabe volverás a estudiar, dejaras de cambiar, te imprimarás, tendrás familia, hijos, nietos y morirás siendo un viejo todo arrugado. No vas a necesitar alfa para eso – Leah nunca me perdonaría si dejaba que ser se quedara andando en cuatro patas para siempre. El hombre de la vida de Leah era Seth, ella nunca desearía que su hermano pequeño se quedara así para siempre, ella quería algo mejor para Seth al igual que yo.

- Entonces quiero a mi amigo para el resto de mis días Jake – la voz de Seth era triste y denotaba suplica, él sabía que yo no buscaría salir con vida de la pelea con los Volturis y que probablemente lograría mi objetivo, si ellos me quitaban la vida no me importaría demasiado que se la llevaran al contrario se las regalaría con gusto ya que me estarían haciendo un favor, no era mi prioridad seguir respirando por mucho tiempo.

- Vete a dormir Seth – dije, él me miró por un momento de forma cansina, como quien intenta hacerle entender algo a un niño sin obtener resultados.

- No ocurrió nada especial el día de hoy, solo los aromas de algunos nuevos vampiros, pero Edward me dijo que todos eran amigos de la familia y que venían a ayudar haciendo de testigos del hecho de que Nessie no era un niño inmortal – agradecí en mi interior que no siguiera con el tema y me metiera en la cabeza de los nuevos inquilinos de los Cullen, aunque podía ver en sus ojos la desesperación por intentar hacerme recapacitar de algo.

- Hablé con Carlise al respecto, llegarán de a poco, son varias familias de sanguijuelas que inundaran la casa blanca, un día tendremos que ir a hacer reconocimiento de ellos para no confundirnos y atacarlos en los bosques, pero esperaremos a que lleguen un poco más o que ya estén todos reunidos – él me asintió y se giró para darme la espalda, antes de irse me miró por encima de su hombre, dio la impresión de que me iba a decir algo, pero que se había arrepentido a último minuto. Finalmente se fue en dirección a mi casa.

Yo comencé a correr por los bosques, pero no alcancé a cambiar de forma cuando todo lo acontecido cayó sobre mis hombros. Me detuve de golpe en medio del camino y caí de rodillas siendo aun humano. Me dolió todo, cada músculo de mi cuerpo se paralizó de golpe entumeciéndome de pies a cabeza, fue un temblor que recorrió mi cuerpo que me paralizó por completo, no quería pensar en que ella estuvo disponible y a mi mano por dos días y que yo no hice nada de nada, no quería pensar en lo idiota que podía ser por asumir cosas, por tener miedo de preguntarle directamente, por temer que me rechazara cuando le confesara que moría de amor por ella… ¿desde cuándo me había vuelto tan cobarde? Yo no era así, no lo fui con Bella, no temí decirle que la amaba con locura aun sabiendo que ella tenía el corazón ocupado por mi enemigo natural y que por mucho que me amara no me iba a elegir por sobre él ¿Por qué era diferente cuando me refería a Leah? Intenté respirar con dificultad, intenté moverme, pero no pude, así que me rendí y me acosté en el piso a esperar a que todo terminara porque tendría que terminar en algún momento.

No era la primera vez que el dolor por la distancia entre Leah y yo me embargaba de esa manera, no era la primera vez que mi cuerpo se paralizaba reclamándome el calor que solo ella podía darme. Sufría el síndrome de abstinencia, como si me negaran la razón de mi adicción y ahora tuviera las consecuencias, sentí como el peso de la culpa me oprimía el pecho, como mi cuerpo me recriminaba por cobarde y me culpaba por su necesidad insatisfecha de Leah, no podía considerar que era un agujero el que tenía en el pecho, ya que no había nada de mí para agujerear. Me pregunté cuanto más podría aguantar esto, cuanto más podré intentar vivir a penas y aparentando normalidad hacia el resto, cuanto más mis pulmones tendrían aire antes de que finalmente se cansasen y dejasen de funcionar, no puedo hablar de mi corazón, ya que este no estaba en mi pecho, algo latía dentro mío, pero no era ese órgano, el cual estaba roto en alguna parte de San Diego, era alguna otra cosa que se empeñaba en hacerme vivir cuando yo no lo creía necesario.

Finalmente pasó, demoré al menos una hora, o quizás más, en volver a levantarme es noche para poder patrullar. Desde aquel día, todo este tiempo me he estado recriminando por lo cobarde que había sido. Pero más que nada me dolía el cuerpo al saber que tuve la oportunidad de conquistar a Leah pero que no lo aproveché. Ella estaba allí, a un par de metros de distancia, la vida me había dado una nueva oportunidad y yo no me di ni cuenta de eso y la había desaprovechado. Ya habían pasado varios días desde esa noticia y aun pesaba en mi cabeza lo malo de mi suerte y lo estúpido de mis decisiones.

Aun me costaba creer que llevaba 14 días sufriendo de esta forma, cada uno de esos días yo caía en una pesadilla por el día y un abismo durante la noche, porque patrullar en solitario me provoca pensar en ella cada minutos de mi carrera por los bosques, pero aun así lo prefería a ir en compañía de alguien que sufriría el bombardeo de mi penoso intento de vida, prefería sin pensarlo dos veces el caer al tártaro solo… increíble que 14 días hayan pasado, pero así era, dos semanas dentro de un infierno que me tenia atrapado de forma indefinida y permanente, ya que ella no pensaba volver, el infierno no me pensaba soltar.

* * *

**(¸.•´ (¸.• † Lirit † °•.¸**_**:**____**T.T… Esa es lo que me provoca este capitulo… pobre lobito mio como sufre. Espero que los sentimientos de desesperación, sufrimiento, culpa y demás hayan quedado debidamente plasmados aquí, pusimos nuestro mejor esfuerzo para que entendieran un poco lo que se sentiría si, aquella persona que es mas importante que todo y que es la razón por la que respiras dia a dia se fuera. O peor. Desaprovecharas la única oportunidad que tenias de estar a su lado. Nunca me ha pasado, pero al escribir me lo imagine de esa forma.**_

_**Si les gusta: un revi hermoso. Si no les gusta: un revi. Si nos quieren golpear… dejen un revi antes de venir a buscarnos.**_

_**Pd: no es lindo Seth? Y Quil y Embry son un plato. Me gusta mucho mas cuando escribo de la manada que de los Cullen. Su humor es como el mio, mucha ironia ^^. En fin. Que estén bien y nos leemos en… app 10 dias mas. MUAC!!**_

**(¸.•´ (¸.• ****† Agnes †.¸.•: ahhhhhhhh pobrecito!!!!! como sufre el probre hombre T.T me da mucha pena este cap!!!!!!! esta muy bueno, el no sabia que leah no era novia de el pero eso le pasa por no preguntar! bueno espero que les guste y no nos maten . besos a todas!!!!!!!!!  
**

_**

* * *

**_

**Gracias a : **doble vida, Bonnie Boleyn, Karina Cullen Black, fey black, pazzitta, AndreiiCullenHale, Andrecullen18, Tibby-Trick, Psique46, Sukio, Aligeos, Ellie. thecolou , Prettypurple, Tsuki-no-Haruka, Sophie93, carichoextremo,Polynessia,piinkblaCk,Karmele, diosapagana, MaLiGnA BlAcK, Dark-Shinda, JoseCullenGD, susyh, sweetcullen12, Lorraine Cullen Swan, Shara Black, milets, Keiian, indramar, StillDollProduccions, Dream-espered, caminos, danyela, gaby001, bellalize, sharice94 **POR LEERNOS Y DEJARNOS COMENTARIOS SIGAN ASI!!!!!!**

**si hay alguien que nos lee pero no esta en la lista pues diganlo si quieren aparecer!!!!!!!!!  
**

**Seguiremos respondiendo los rewis a todas y cada una de ustedes!!! besos!!!**

**PUEDEN DEJAR REWIS AUNQUE NO ESTEN REGISTRADAS EN EL FANFICTION ASI QUE NO HAY ESCUSA PARA NO HACERLO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	38. Chapter 38

**°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.° CHAPTER 38: Yo soy imbécil y él idiota, que manada mas ideal °.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°**

**Leah POV**

Quiero saber porque mierda hago esto. La verdad es que no tenía idea, la verdad es que si no fuese por Taylor no estaría aquí ahora, una parte de mi quería hacer esto, pero el miedo fue más grande que mis ganas y simplemente no lo hice… pero aquí estoy, y todo porque Taylor es demasiado perceptivo, y consiguió convencerme de hacerlo, a pesar de que aun no sé si es buena idea, a pesar de saber lo mucho que lo iba a extrañar, a pesar de saber que de una manera u otra iba a terminar arrepintiéndome.

Habíamos llegado a San Diego, admito que durante el viaje estuve en silencio, con mi mente perdida en los bosques de la reserva rogando porque no pasara nada cuando los vampiros italianos llegaran, la conversación con mi madre y con Jacob me daba vueltas en la cabeza, aunque lo mas bizarro era que la conversación con Edward también lo hacía, él era un mugroso chupasangre que se las daba de sabelotodo, pero me sentí realmente bien al poder hablar con él, tanto así que deseé volver a hacerlo antes de tener que irme, no sabía el porqué Edward Cullen me daba la confianza para tenerlo de confesor, quizás porque todos me decían que a pesar de leer los pensamientos ajenos se mantenían en silencio y respetaba tu intimidad… aunque la razón del porque quería hablar con él era irritante, el puro hecho de tenerle confianza a una sanguijuela ya me preocupaba.

Taylor me llevó abrazada todo el camino, acariciando mi cabello, besando mi frente o la coronilla de mi cabeza, jugando con nuestras manos entrelazadas o jugueteando conmigo a adivinarle la forma a la nube, el juego más infantil que se le ocurrió, pero el que más me hizo reír, él siempre se comportó de la forma en la que me gusta que se porten conmigo, pero mi cabeza estaba demasiado enredada como para disfrutar al 100% sus caricias. Fueron doce horas hacia San Diego entre las cuales me las pasé pensando o riendo con Taylor cada vez que él decía algo para hacerme reír, mentalmente le agradecí sus intentos por animarme.

Había pasado una semana desde que volví y mi vida había retomado su rutina, las mañanas y tardes trabajando en la cafetería, luego compartiendo un tiempo con Loreto en el departamento, ella no dejó de molestarme porque finalmente había aceptado darle una oportunidad a Taylor, de hecho, la frase "te lo dije" se había vuelto su preferida últimamente. Mi costumbre por las noches: iba a las clases de Taylor, algunas veces volvía a mi pieza, otras me quedaba con él en su departamento, el cual estaba en el segundo piso del edificio donde tenía su gimnasio. Yo me daba cuenta de mi estado de ánimo, el cual no era el mismo de antes, pero intentaba ser lo más normal posible, la angustia en mi pecho era causada por el conocimiento de que el tiempo se acababa y que pronto los Volturis llegarían a la Push provocando posiblemente un enfrentamiento, donde podría morir mucha gente que conocía y a la cual le tenía estima, aunque ellos no lo supieran y la mayoría de las veces los odiara por ser una banda de verdaderos estúpidos descerebrados… aun así les tenía un poco de cariño. No los quería muertos, tal vez heridos o en estado de coma, pero no muertos.

Taylor se daba cuenta de mi estado anímico, pero no me decía nada, seguramente porque sabía cuál era la razón. Loreto también notaba que algo me ocurría, y algunas veces me preguntó que me pasaba a lo que yo respondía '_nada importante, problemas en mi casa nada más'_, ¿Qué otra cosa la podía decir? Claro que nada más, ya que ella no sabía lo que yo era realmente. Deseé contarle mi secreto, a ella y a Taylor, sobre todo a este último, decirles que yo era licántropo, decirles que me transformaba en un lobo gigante, decirles que un enorme clan de vampiros atacaría el lugar donde yo solía vivir y que por eso mi ánimo estaba peor que antes.

Pero claro que no podía, sería romper el tratado, sería asustarlos o pero aun podrían encontrarme loca y tratar de internarme en una clínica, aunque sería bastante improbable que lograsen hacerlo, pero como sea el caso si les cuento la historia de mi vida real sería perderlos y en estos momentos estaba demasiado depresiva como para quedarme sin amigos, los únicos dos a los que consideraba así. _'Taylor no es tu amigo, es tu novio', _me dijo esa estúpida voz en mi cabeza a la cual no pude decirle nada porque tenía razón, si era la voz de mi conciencia quería ahogarla, mi vida era más fácil cuando no tenía sentido de la moral y atacaba a quien se me pasara por el camino, era mucho menos feliz que ahora, pero al menos sabía que tenía que hacer, burlarme del resto para sentirme un poco mejor, en esos tiempos la voz de mi conciencia estaban tan deprimida como yo ¿Por qué ella se curó más rápido que yo misma? No lo sabía, pero si sabía que era un verdadero fastidio, estaba más viva que nunca recriminándome lo que le estaba haciendo a Taylor y Loreto.

Ahora no tenía idea de nada. Había perdido totalmente la capacidad de raciocinio. Quería volver a la Push y pelear al lado de la manada, defenderlos sin importar si moría o no, pero por otra parte no quería ir, ya que sabía lo que me esperaba estando allí, no tendría a Taylor para calmarme o simplemente para abrazarme logrando que me sintiera querida por un momento, allí estaría sola, completamente sola, tan envuelta por el amor de todos los lobos imprimados y vampiros enamorados que me darían ganas de vomitar.

Así me pasé otra semana más, pensando hasta que terminaba con dolor de cabeza y sin llegar a ninguna determinación, ese día había recibido mi pago mensual de la cafetería, la cual sumada a las propinas me daba bastante dinero y quedé de juntarme con Taylor para almorzar juntos.

- ¿Cómo estás cariño? – me preguntó Taylor apenas me vio. Tomó cariñosamente mi cintura y me acercó a él para alcanzar mis labios. Fue un beso extraño, tierno como solía dármelo siempre, pero tenía un extraño sabor a tristeza.

- Cansada, trabajé medio día pero aun así se aprovecharon de mi nobleza – bromeé sonriéndole, él me devolvió la sonrisa, pero no era la de siempre, esta tenía algo raro en ella, algo que no me gustó y que se complementó a su beso. Algo no iba bien.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – le pregunté.

- ¿Sabes qué día es hoy? – sus ojos estaban fijos en los míos, claro que sabía que día era, le agradecí enormemente a Loreto por recordármelo ayer.

- Claro que si, por eso te pedí que almorzáramos juntos, hoy cumplimos dos semanas de novios – tomé su mano e intenté olvidarme de todas las cosas que me preocupaban para concentrarme en ser una novia decente para Taylor, él se merecía como mínimo eso después de toda la paciencia que ha tenido conmigo. Él me dio una sonrisa enorme al tiempo en que enredaba sus dedos con los míos.

- A pesar de lo que me dijiste, era una buena novia Leah- me dijo sonriendo – y estoy seguro que eres aun mejor cuando tu cabeza está en el lugar que corresponde – me miraba fijamente mientras hablaba, ya sabía yo que él se daba cuenta de que mi cabeza estaba en otro sitio, pero aun así hice como que no sabía de que me hablaba.

- ¿Por qué me dices eso?

- Leah, sé muy bien que estas preocupada por lo que ocurre en la reserva, no soy tonto, a pesar de que intentes ocultarlo te conozco lo suficiente para darme cuenta, además eres pésima escondiendo tus sentimientos, eres un libro abierto para mi – dijo, yo no articulé palabra alguna ya que no tenía nada con que defenderme y cualquier cosa que dijera solo me hundiría mas – yo te quiero Leah, y te quiero mucho, tanto como para ser capaz de decirte que es mejor que te vayas.

- ¿Perdón? – pregunté asombrada, eso no lo veía venir. Tuve una sensación de dejavú. No era la misma escena de antes, pero si el mismo sentimiento.

- Eso, que es mejor que vuelvas a la Push – esto sí que era bonito, ¿Qué le pasaba a todo el mundo que me echaba de donde estaba? Primero Jacob y ahora Taylor ¿es que acaso la del problema soy yo?

- ¿Por qué mierda crees que tienes el derecho de decirme que debo hacer? no, no me iré, esta vez no haré caso a lo que me digan – dije parándome de la mesa en la que nos encontrábamos, él se levantó junto conmigo y me tomó del brazo antes de que pudiese girarme, estaba enojada ya que por un momento sentí que la historia se repetía y que nuevamente me quedaban sola, sentí la misma opresión en el pecho, tenía más que claro que las circunstancias eran completamente distintas, y aun así me sentí repentinamente sola. Di un manotazo a su brazo para que me soltara con demasiada fuerza, al instante me arrepentí ya que él tomó tu extremidad y me miró asombrado, fue demasiada la fuerza que use con él.

- Tienes una buena derecha – dijo, pero en su rostro no había rastro de alguna broma, ahora él sabía que mi fuerza no era equivalente a mi contextura corporal, sabía que algo en mi no era normal – no pensé que tuvieses tanta fuerza. Realmente me ha dolido.

- Eres un debilucho – dije mirando al piso. Taylor tomó mi mano y salimos del sitio en el que estábamos, no opuse resistencia alguna y lo seguí. Me llevó hacia un parque, el cual estaba casi desocupado, posiblemente por la hora o posiblemente porque el destino me quiere tan poco que desea que Taylor me llene de preguntas que no puedo contestar. Nos sentamos en una de las bancas que estaba oculta detrás de los árboles.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – me preguntó luego de un momento de silencio.

- ¿Qué fue qué?

- Eso, el golpe que me diste – respondió demasiado serio para mi gusto.

- No seas exagerado, me enojé y te golpeé con más fuerza de la que debía, tu solo no soportaste un pequeño golpe – dije inventando escusas por el camino. Maldije mi mala capacidad para la mentira, estaba tan acostumbrada a decir sin tapujos todo lo que pensaba que cuando requería de la mentira esta se me negaba rotundamente.

- Claro, como también soy yo quien corre lento, yo quien es friolento y siento tu piel más caliente que lo normal, yo quien tiene problemas auditivos mientras que tú escuchas normal… Leah, no soy tonto.

- Se que no lo eres – no podía decirle nada que explicara esas cosas por lo que me quedé callada, él tampoco dijo nada, seguramente esperando que yo hablara primero, pero al ver que no lo haría suspiró derrotado.

- Veo que es una de las cosas que no me dirás – suspiró cansado, maldición, odio tener que ocultarle esto, odio tener que ver como él me entrega todo de si mientras yo solo aquello que puedo aparentar – otra más.

- Taylor, hay cosas que no puedo decir porque simplemente no son secretos míos, son de mi pueblo, quisiera… - intenté contarle algo mas pero las palabras se me atoraban en la garganta y se negaban a salir, alguna vez Jacob nos prohibió hablar de la leyenda usando su voz de alfa, solo por mera precaución, ahora sentía como esa orden detenía mis palabras y me desesperaban en lo más profundo.

- Está bien – dijo Taylor de forma comprensiva, estos secretos iban a ser un problema entre nosotros, otro más, y todos son culpa mía – Leah, no quiero que mal interpretes mis palabras, yo no te estoy echando de aquí, la cuidad no es mía como para hacerlo, es solo que en tu rostro se puede ver la preocupación por la gente de la reserva, no sacas de tu cabeza el problema que está pasando allá, dudo mucho que escuches lo que el resto te está diciendo, estas callada, ni siquiera dices ironías, hace días que no veo salir tu sarcasmo Leah, eso es signo de que algo te preocupa más de lo que tú misma admites.

- No hay quien los entienda, cuando suelto mi sarcasmo soy la maldita harpía del lugar, y cuando no es porque algo malo me pasa y también les molesta.

- Para mí nunca has sido una harpía Leah, no soy parte de tu manada, soy Taylor y personalmente adoro tu humor negro. Es solo que se que no estás bien y pienso que lo mejor que puedes hacer es volver a la reserva, aunque sea por un par de días para solucionar lo que te atormenta.

- ¡Nada me atormenta! – grité intentando de que sus palabras no me convencieran de volver, no podía hacerlo ni si quiera por unos días, unas cuantas horas bastarían para obligarme a no regresar jamás. Sabía que volver a la Push había sido mala idea. Estaba tranquila aquí en San Diego. Pero no, tenía que volver para que me vida se pusiera de cabezas nuevamente.

- No te pongas así – me pidió Taylor tomando mis hombros – escúchame bien Leah Clearwater, tienes asuntos pendientes en tu pueblo y no puedes pretender escapar de ellos por el resto de tu vida – levanté de golpe mi cabeza para mirarlo ¿Cómo demonios supo que tenia cosas pendientes allá? – tarde o temprano te van a alcanzar Leah, eres una mujer hermosa, fuerte – su dedo pulgar acariciaba mi mejilla - y terca como mula, por eso mismo estoy seguro de que puedes con cualquier cosa – quería contarle todo, decirle que soy mitad lobo, que me quiero enamorar de él de forma desesperada y con todo mi ser, que no puedo hacerlo por mis estúpidas leyendas, que no le convengo nada y que lo mejor que puede hacer es estar con alguien que lo merezca y que no esté maldita como yo.

- No quiero ir – negué con la cabeza mirando al piso.

- Sabes bien que eso es mentira, quieres ir – sentí su mano pasar por mi cabello – no te engañes a ti misma Leah, hace casi dos semanas que tienes la maleta casi sin desarmar, es como si esperaras un llamado para salir corriendo.

- No sabes lo mal que lo pasaré allí – susurré solo para mí, pero al parecer el escuchó.

- Si quieres voy contigo – levanté mi cabeza de golpe y lo miré asombrada – puedo cerrar el gimnasio, como si fueran unas vacaciones, no importa si son unos días o algunos meses, tengo un poco de dinero ahorrado, lo suficiente para ambos… Leah veo en tus ojos que debes y quieres volver y que solo te detiene el miedo, por eso, voy contigo, si lo deseas seré tu apoyo, no te dejará sola si me necesitas – nunca alguien me había dicho algo así, nunca nadie me había puesto por encima de sus propias prioridades, se me hinchó el pecho de felicidad al saber que realmente alguien sería capaz de hacerlo, ya sea por amistad o por algo mas, pero al mismo tiempo sentí que le estaba haciendo más daño a él que a mí, algo dentro mío me advertía de las altas posibilidades de que Taylor se enamorara de mi si las cosas seguían por esta vía, y yo estaba consciente de que nunca podría corresponderle con la misma intensidad de sentimientos, ya que se supone que mi alma gemela se encontraba entre los arboles de Forks corriendo en forma de lobo. ¿Pero como desligarme de algo que me da tanta seguridad? Porque eso era Taylor para mi, seguridad de que me sentiré querida en sus brazos, seguridad de que me aceptará aunque mi temperamento sea horrible, seguridad de que esta allí para mí y no para una maldita chupasangre… mierda ya no sé ni si quiera que estoy diciendo.

- No llores – dijo Taylor pasando sus dedos por mis mejillas, no me había dado cuenta de que había comenzado a llorar, y yo odio hacerlo ya que toda la coraza que me llevó meses de sufrimiento armar se destruía en pocos minutos, pero ahora las lagrimas caían sin pedirme permiso alguno. Caí en cuenta de que no me importaba llorar frente a Taylor ya que él no me miraba con ojos de lastima o de recriminación o burla, él lo hacía con comprensión y apoyo. Supe que las lágrimas que estaban cayendo eran para él y para nadie más, eran de agradecimiento por todo lo que él había hecho por mí, y por todo lo que seguía haciendo y por lo que extrañaría que hiciera. Entonces me percaté de otra cosa, mis sollozos eran de despedida, ya que inevitablemente volvería a la Push, no podría vivir con la incertidumbre del resultado de la batalla, y no podría perdonarme a mi misma si algo le pasaba a Seth, o a Jake… por mucho que odie a ese lobo estúpido, no puedo si quiera imaginármelo herido, me duele el solo pensarlo.

Si, volvería, pero sola, mi egoísmo no arrastrará a Taylor a un lugar tan peligroso como Forks, estará lleno de vampiros sedientos y lobos nuevos temperamentales, no puedo ponerlo en ese tipo de peligro y no me perdonaría a mi misma que algo le pasara. Muy a mi pesar tendré que despedirme de él, decirle adiós a mi sitio seguro, adiós a la única persona que me ha hecho sentir querida alguna vez. Lo abracé lo más fuerte que pude sin hacerle daño, el rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos y disfruté de las cosas que me hacía sentir por última vez.

- Te quiero mucho Taylor – le susurré al oído usando todo mi poder para soltar las palabras, una frase que llevaba años sin usar con nadie y que ahora le decía a él a pesar de lo mala que soy para expresar mis sentimientos.

- Es la primera vez que me lo dices – susurro a mi oído estrechándome con más fuerza a su cuerpo – es hermoso escucharlo salir de ti.

– Te quiero Taylor – repetí - por eso me duele tanto despedirme de ti… gracias por todo, no sabes cuánto… – no sabía cómo decirle lo mucho que me afectó su cariño – me diste un lindo regalo todo este tiempo, perdón por no poder retribuirte como corresponde.

- Te irás sola – dijo separándose de mí, era una afirmación más que una pegunta.

- Sí, no puedo arrastrarte a esto, no sería bueno para ti – dije levantándome, él se me unió.

- No me arrastrarás, yo me estoy ofreciendo.

- Fueron unos lindos meses, pero… - y ahora no solo me iba si no que terminaba con él. Me sentí una persona de lo más baja en esos momentos.

- Entiendo – me dijo sonriendo pero sin querer hacerlo en realidad – no fue tan malo después de todo ¿no? – le sonreí.

- Fue mejor de lo que pensé – le dije sinceramente.

- Te voy a extrañar – dijo abrazándome, si supiera lo mucho que le echaría en falta una vez que esté lejos de aquí, es seguro que esta sería la última vez que lo vería, si se armaba una batalla estaba casi segura que moriría en el campo, no me interesaba salir con vida de allí, además soy la más débil de los lobos, y prefería mi muerte a la de Seth. Me acerqué un poco hasta alcanzar sus labios. Pasaron unos minutos en los que el beso demostró cuanto lo extrañaría, ya que yo no podía decírselo en palabras - ¿prometes llamar algunas veces para saber de ti? – me preguntó.

- Claro, nos turnaremos – dije sonriéndole y alejándome un poco de él, Taylor me devolvió la sonrisa.

- Claro, un día tu y otro yo.

- Mas te vale que busques a alguien – le dije caminando hacia atrás – no valgo tanto, de hecho no valgo nada, no merezco que me esperes y te golpearé si sé que te has quedado solterón ¿de acuerdo? Tal vez deberías intentarlo con Loreto, harían una linda pareja. Solo… sigue

- Lo mismo digo – me dijo – mira bien quien está a tu lado Leah, estoy seguro que si abres los ojos lo verás claramente – yo detuve mi marcha y lo miré, le iba a pedir que me explicara eso, pero él se giró y se fue. Sentí como una nueva lágrima bajaba por mi mejilla mientras mi refugio se alejaba de mí volviéndome a sentir completamente sola.

Ahora estoy parada en el terminal de buses de Seattle con la imagen de Taylor despidiéndose en mi cabeza y los ojos llorosos de Loreto por mi marcha, ella sabía que me pasaba algo, sabía que eso estaba en la reserva, sabía que tarde o temprano volvería a mi tierra para intentar arreglar las cosas, pero no por eso reprimió las lagrimas, haciéndome prometer que si volvía a San Diego la llamaría y volvería a la misma pieza, sin importar si ella la tenia arrendada a alguien más o no.

- Quizás deberías intentarlo con Taylor – le dije dándole una sonrisa de despedida, ella me miro y sonrió con tristeza

- ¿Y tener tus sobras? Ni pensarlo – me bromeó limpiando una lágrima que caía de su mejilla

- Tu eres mucho mejor que yo para él, estoy segura que serian muy felices juntos – ella hizo como que pensaba su respuesta

- Lo intentaré, me sacrificaré por ti y le podre empeño al guapo de Taylor – dijo imitando una cara de mártir, yo reí por su comentario sabiendo que lo decía completamente en broma, pero deseando con lo poco de corazón que tenía que las cosas entre ellos resultaran.

Si, aquí estaba ahora, mirando a mí alrededor preguntándome si esto era bueno idea y extrañando a Taylor más de lo que me gustaría, odio hacerme dependiente de alguien, ya que siempre termino sola, era la ley de mi vida. Tomé el primer taxi que vi y pedí que me llevaran a la reserva. Tenía dos maletas grandes con mi ropa, además de un bolso con mi computador y una tarjeta del banco en mi bolsillo, alegué problemas familiares y viaje urgente en mi trabajo para poder renunciar, pero alcancé a ahorrar bastante dinero mientras estaba trabajando, dinero que ahora tenía en esa tarjeta en el caso de que la necesitase. El camino a la Push fue bastante corto, quizás los nervios hacían que el tiempo pasara más rápido, no lo sabía con claridad, pero el nudo en mi estomago se instalo sin querer salir, tenía claro que apenas llegara me pedirían explicaciones y yo les contestaría solo con mi mirada asesina. Si no tenia respuestas a mis propias preguntas, menos las tendría para las del resto.

Quiero saber porque mierda hago esto. La verdad es que no tenía idea, la verdad es que si no fuese por Taylor no estaría aquí ahora, una parte de mi quería hacer esto, pero el miedo fue más grande que mis ganas y simplemente no lo hice… pero aquí estoy, y todo porque Taylor es demasiado perceptivo, y consiguió convencerme de hacerlo, a pesar de que aun no sé si es buena idea, a pesar de saber lo mucho que lo iba a extrañar, a pesar de saber que de una manera u otra iba a terminar arrepintiéndome.

* * *

**(¸.•´ (¸.• † Lirit † °•.¸**_**:**__** si alguien dice algo malo de Taylor, aunque sea mínimo, me pondré en huelga y no volveré a escribir hasta que se me pase el enojo, y no les conviene porque quedan aun dos o tres capítulos míos antes de que vengan los de AGNES, así que se quedarían sin historia… no pueden no amarlo en este cap!!!! Me niego rotundamente a que lo odien ¿leyeron?**_

_**Ahora que me descargue, digo lo difícil que fue para mi escribir la despedida de esos dos, porque, después de todo Leah quería a Taylor, y Taylor la quiere tanto como para decir todo lo que dijo… me encanta él!**_

_**esop, perdón el atraso pero no tengo vida actualmente y la linda de AGNES me espera como buena amiga que es. **_

_**pd: a Loreto (la real) espero que encuentres pronto tu Taylor con traje naval… si es asi me presentas a su amigo xD**_

**(¸.•´ (¸.• ****† Agnes †.¸.•:ahhhhhh que pena por taylor!! el en verdad la kiere pero la deja ir porq sabe q es lo mejor para ella, T.T que penita me tirito la pera =( , bueno y como ven leah vuelve a la push, no podiamos no hacerla volver, era como si deber!!!!! jajajajja =D amo a tay pero mas amo a jake jajaj soy suiza con leve inclinacion a jake xD pero eso es culpa de lirit jajajaja bueno ojala les guste y sigan leyendo!!!!!**

**

* * *

**

**SI LES GUSTO UN REWIIIIIII SI NO LES GUSTO TB!!!!!!!**

**PORFIS ES EL ALIMENTO DEL EGO DE NOSOTRAS LO QUE NOS HACE ESCRIBIR MAS Y MEJOR JAJAJA**

**EL 9 DE MAYO ES LA OTRA ACTUALIZACION!  
**

**BESOS**

_**

* * *

**_

**Gracias a : **doble vida, Bonnie Boleyn, Karina Cullen Black, fey black, pazzitta, AndreiiCullenHale, Andrecullen18, Tibby-Trick, Psique46, Sukio, Aligeos, Ellie. thecolou , Prettypurple, Tsuki-no-Haruka, Sophie93, carichoextremo,Polynessia,piinkblaCk,Karmele, diosapagana, MaLiGnA BlAcK, Dark-Shinda, JoseCullenGD, susyh, sweetcullen12, Lorraine Cullen Swan, Shara Black, milets, Keiian, indramar, StillDollProduccions, Dream-espered, caminos, danyela, gaby001, bellalize, sharice94 **POR LEERNOS Y DEJARNOS COMENTARIOS SIGAN ASI!!!!!!**

**si hay alguien que nos lee pero no esta en la lista pues diganlo si quieren aparecer!!!!!!!!!  
**

**Seguiremos respondiendo los rewis a todas y cada una de ustedes!!! besos!!!**

**PUEDEN DEJAR REWIS AUNQUE NO ESTEN REGISTRADAS EN EL FANFICTION ASI QUE NO HAY ESCUSA PARA NO HACERLO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	39. Chapter 39

_***ACLARAMOS QUE LOS PERSONAJES SON DE MEYER AL IGUAL QUE LA IDEA ORIGINAL, EL CAMBIO EN LA HISTORIA ES FRUTO DE NUESTRA LOCURA COMPARTIDA XD

* * *

**_

**°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.° CHAPTER 39: ¿un lobo puede parecer vampiro? al parecer si °.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°**

**Leah POV**

Me fui todo el viaje en taxi pensando en las explicaciones que tendría que darle ha todo el mundo en la reserva, comenzando con mi madre hasta llegar a los ancianos y pasando por la manada, sobre todo Seth, quien no se quedaría tranquilo hasta hacer que les respondiera cada una de las preguntas que se le vendrán a la mente. No tenia explicaciones buenas que darles, no tenía ningún tipo de explicación, ni si quiera una malo, de hecho aun estaba intentando encontrarles respuestas a algunas de las interrogantes que yo tenía en mí mente. Luego de romperme la cabeza inventando alguna buena escusa tomé la decisión de rendirme frente a la búsqueda de alguna respuesta, resolví que lo mejor que podía hacer era ignorarlos o decirles que se metieran sus preguntas por donde mejor les cupiera. Al que le gustaba bien, y a quien no, me daba igual, y si alguien se ponía antipático con su interrogatorio lo muelo a palos. Solo les diré, que volví a patear traseros fríos.

Me bajé frente a mi casa y me encontré con que todas las luces estaban apagadas, no se vislumbraba un alma en los alrededores. Al parecer no había nadie, cosa que me extrañó, era comprensible que Seth estuviera afuera, pero no Sue. Ella usualmente estaba dentro preparando algo de comer para el hambriento de mi hermano y la manada de ladrones que solía pasar a robar algo de comida, al menos acostumbraba hacer eso antes de que yo me fuera hace más de tres meses. Tomé mis maletas y saqué mis llaves, me demoré su buen rato en encontrarlas ya que se encontraban al fondo de mi bolso. Fui directamente hacia mi pieza pasando por cada habitación cerciorándome que realmente no había nadie. Ya era bastante tarde. Estaba anocheciendo por lo que no tenía intenciones de ponerme a ordenar nada de lo que había en mi maleta, sonreí a mi misma ya que de aquí me fui solo con un bolso de mano con poco y casi nada de ropa, ahora vuelvo con dos maletas grandes con ganas de reventar por su contenido. Odio comprar, pero con Loreto las cosas eran mucho más entretenidas y fácilmente podía pasarme el día viendo cosas. Miré las maletas y definitivamente no tenía ganas de ordenar algo, pero tampoco me quería quedar en mi cama mirando el techo sin hacer nada. Unas ganas irrefrenables me llenaron el cuerpo de forma totalmente incoherente cuando mi mirada se posó en el bosque adyacente a mi casa. Quería hacer algo que no hacia hace meses, algo que amaba hacer entre estos bosques y que era lo único que extrañaba de mi antigua vida de lobo, lo único que me gustaba de ser lobo.

Quería correr.

A máxima velocidad sin detenerme a pensar en que alguien me podía ver o en que no tenia espacio suficiente para hacerlo. En San Diego había lugares para correr, pero como humano, no como lobo.

Caminé hacia la puerta pero me detuve de golpe. Se me había olvidado que tenía puesto zapatos y pantalones. Me reí de misma al notar que algunas cosas las había olvidado. Fui a mi maleta y saque un traje café, era un pantalón corto que me llegaba al primer tercio de mi muslo y hacia arriba llegaba hasta convertirse en un strapless. Era de tela liviana y caía en cascada por mi cuerpo. Taylor siempre me había alagado por mis curvas y me había hecho varios comentarios sobre lo favorable que me quedaba este ropaje. Ahora solo me importaba que era fácil de sacar y de poner y que sin mayores problemas lo podría amarrar a mi tobillo cuando quisiera transformarme, justo como quería hacer ahora. Luego de despojarme de toda la ropa que me sobraba y colocarme la nueva prenda fui hacia la puerta. Corrí al bosque y tomé el borde superior de mi vestido para sacármelo.

- ¿Leah? – una voz entre los árboles me detuvo de quedar desnuda al medio de los arboles – Leah ¿eres tú? – volvió a preguntar, ahora estaba más cerca y lo reconocí. Me volteé y vi como Seth corría a mi dirección.

- La última vez que me vi al espejo era yo – respondí, mi hermano se acercó a mi corriendo con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro y sin previo aviso saltó y se agarró de mi cuello pasando todo su brazo por sobre mis hombros - ¡mierda Seth! Salte de encima animal – grité pegándole en la espalda intentando respirar por sobre su hombro, pero no me tomó en cuenta y me abrazó más fuerte.

- Hermana, no sabes el gusto que me da verte otra vez, creí que eras un espejismo. Pero no ¡aquí estás! – exclamó con voz de pito en mi oído. A este niño le está llegando la pubertad porque está cambiando la voz.

- Veamos si te da el mismo gusto cuando te arranque los brazos de cuajo – le amenacé intentando soltarme pero nuevamente sin resultados- ¡suéltame niño! – finalmente me lo saqué de encima, pero en ningún momento se le quitó la sonrisa del rostro, al contrario, parecía más sonriente que antes de abrazarme. Este chico es raro pero lo amo con todo mí ser.

- ¿Cuándo llegaste? ¿Estás sola? ¿Taylor está dentro? – preguntó emocionado aun mirando por sobre mi hombro hacia la casa.

- No te recordaba tan hablador… ni tan chillón – dije tocando mi oído, creo que el tímpano se rompió - llegué recién, estoy sola y Taylor está en San Diego – contesté, aunque por una parte deseé que Taylor estuviese realmente en la casa, tendría más paz mental en estos momentos, si no fuera porque las ganas de correr llenaban mi cabeza tendría una ansiedad enorme en mi estomago.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó Leah? ¿Te hizo algo y por eso volviste? Te juro que lo mato si te hizo algo – su rostro se crispó en una mueca de disgusto y amenaza, me dio risa que tomara el papel de hermano protector cuando siempre he sido yo quien lo ha protegido a él.

- Cálmate hombre – espeté, ya quisiera yo que hubiese sido él quien terminara conmigo y no correspondiera mis sentimientos, me sentiría menos mal, tendría odio hacia él en vez de culpa hacia mí, lo cual, aunque suene egoísta es preferible. Mejor odiar a otros que a ti mismo – Taylor no me hizo nada – además de ser completamente comprensivo e indulgente.

- Ya me imaginaba yo que no podía hacerte nada, te quería mucho para hacerlo ¿entonces? – genial "_gracias Seth, mete el dedo en la yaga" _pensé en mi fuero interno.

- ¿Qué te importa? No te metas donde no te incumbe y mejor cuéntame dónde demonios esta Sue, fui a la casa y no hay nadie – dije enojada, no llevaba ni 10 minutos con Seth y ya me había llenado de preguntas de las cuales no tenia respuesta y no quería ni intentar contestar.

- Oh, mama… bueno… he, ¿no está en la casa? – balbuceó sin mirarme a los ojos.

- ¿Qué me ocultas? – pregunté, esa mirada ya la conocía, Seth tenía el mal de muchos en este lugar, es pésimo mentiroso, no se porque lo sigue intentando.

- ¿Te dije lo feliz que estoy de que estés aquí? – preguntó sonriente intentando pobremente de distraerme. Algo me ocultaba y eso comenzaba a irritarme.

- Seth…

- Me tengo que ir, tenía que juntarme con los chicos para… comer, claro comer, quedamos de comer donde Emily ahora, justo ahora… ¡adiós! – volvió a balbucear volteándose con las intensiones de desaparecer, antes de que pudiese irse le tomé el brazo y lo detuve.

- Para allí mismo pedazo de mal mentiroso, no te creo absolutamente nada así que ponte a decir que mierda está pasando si no quieres meterte en problemas – demandé, Seth me miró sin querer decirme absolutamente nada.

- Leah… la verdad es que yo no sé dónde está Sue he estado todo el día fuera de la casa, pero si quieres puedes preguntarle a Jacob, estoy seguro que él sabe – me dijo sonriendo. Una punzada cruzó mi cuerpo al escuchar su nombre, la misma que me cruzaba cada vez que alguien decía algo relacionado con él. Quise ir a preguntarle, no necesariamente lo de mi madre, si no cualquier cosa, admití para mi misma que las ganas que me llenaron de forma tan repentina eran las ganas de verlo. Pero tampoco quise hacerlo, quizás porque, no encontré una razón para mentirme a mi misma en esos momentos. Una estúpida mezcla de emociones creció en mi cuerpo paralizándome por un momento y ¿Si me volvía a echar de aquí?, y ¿Si me decía que para qué volví y que me fuera? No, no lo haría, él me pidió que me quedara, no podía devolverme a San Diego como si fuera un producto mal rotulado… ¿Alguna vez había dicho que soy una reverenda imbécil? Creo que sí.

- ¿Jacob?, ¿Por qué Jacob? Es tu madre, tú deberías saberlo… Jacob… ni si quiera se porqué salió en la conversación – dije, ahora era yo la que tenia enormes ganas de irme.

- Está bien, tranquila – levantó sus manos rindiéndose y sonriendo enormemente – a todo esto ¿Dónde ibas?

- Quería correr, hace mucho tiempo que no cambio de fase, en una de esas ya no puedo transformarme y no serviré de nada en la batalla.

- ¿Por eso volviste? ¿Pelearas con nosotros? – la voz de Seth tenía un tono de alegría y esperanza solo equivalente a un niño esperando un regalo de navidad casi seguro.

- Claro, claro, pateemos los traseros de chupasangres y todo eso – dije sonriendo pero evitando a lo máximo que esto se volviera una situación sentimental, las cuales eran sabidamente desagradables para mí. Pero claro, Seth no era de aquellos que tenían problemas con esas situaciones, así que sin pedirme permiso alguno paso sus manos por mi cintura y me elevó por los aires dándome vueltas mientras reía feliz y hacia este momento más desagradable de lo que ya era.

- ¡¿Pero qué demonios te pasa?! – pregunté agarrándome a su cuello, giraba tan rápido que pensé que nos caeríamos o yo saldría volando en cualquier oportunidad. Si solo me soltaba un poco.

- Te quedas, Leah, te quedas. Odio tu humor tan huraño y antipático, pero por alguna extraña razón estoy feliz de que estés aquí – me dijo deteniéndose y sonriendo de oreja a oreja nuevamente, me pregunté si se la había soldado a la cara mientras no estuve.

- Eres un verdadero idiota – afirmé saliendo definitivamente de sus brazos, a mí también me alegraba mucho verlo, pero esto era demasiado.

- Claro que si hermana, estoy feliz de que estés aquí, solo eso me vuelve en idiota – se había alejado un poco de mi pero si perder su sonrisa eterna. No pude evitar sonreírle de vuelta, mi hermano era un caso completamente perdido, de verlo me daba risa – ve a correr, yo me iré a la casa a dormir un poco, he patrullado todo el día y estoy agotado.

No alcancé a decir nada cuando Seth ya corría en dirección a la casa. Me pregunté quien era el que patrullaba ahora y como estaban las rotaciones, ¿con quién me tocara correr? También pensé en la batalla ¿Qué estarán haciendo para entrenarse?... ¡Maldito lobo! Logró entretenerme y olvidé presionarle para que me dijera dónde estaba metida Sue y lo que es peor me mintió descaradamente, me había dicho que iría a comer donde Emily y salió rápidamente corriendo a casa a dormir, ya me las pagará mas tarde. Intenté no enojarme. Llevo media hora con suerte en la reserva e intentaré no enojarme. Comencé a respirar de forma acompasada y recordé a Taylor. Sonreí, seguramente él me diría "respira Leah, respira".

Pensando en él me hice una promesa. Intentaré no enojarme, intentaré no ser la arpía del lugar… aunque conociendo a los idiotas en mi manada va a ser un trabajo demasiado duro… de hecho, me tinca casi imposible.

Comencé a correr por los bosques antes de transformarme intentando entrar en calor. Hice que mis piernas se movieran lo más rápido que podían hasta que las sentí tirantes y calientes por el esfuerzo. Los músculos de mis piernas trabajaron como no lo habían hecho en tiempo y se sintió increíblemente liberador, era como si una gran explosión de energía fuera finalmente liberada de mi cuerpo. Los árboles pasaban a mi lado como manchas borrosas y sentía como las ramas rompían mi piel, pero no me preocupo ya que esas heridas se curaban antes de que comenzaran a sangrar. Superficialmente podía sanar igual que cualquiera de la manada, pero las cosas cambiaban cuando de heridas internas hablábamos. Ellos sanaban rápido, yo no, era un poco más rápida que cualquier humano para curar mi heridas, pero no lo suficientemente rápida como para sobrevivir en el caso de una batalla. Algo con lo que contaba a mi favor cuando llegara el momento de la pelea.

Mis piernas me llevaron a alguna parte, no tenía idea donde, solo corría fundiéndome con la sensación de adrenalina que conllevaba la velocidad llenando mis venas y haciéndome sentir grande y poderosa.

Un olor captó mi atención entre mi carrera. Desaceleré mis pasos y tomé atención. Era leve, pero conocido, no lograba recordar donde había estado en contacto con esa esencia antes, pero lo reconocía. Otro olor vino junto con él. Uno dulzón. Muy dulzón. Arrugué mi nariz ante la picazón que ese efluvio me provocaba. Ese aroma lo conocía, demasiado bien para mi gusto. Me maldije por haber corrido allí. Ni si quiera sabia porque lo había hecho. ¿Había llegado a la casa de los Cullen sin darme cuenta? ¿Cómo pasó eso? Y peor aún, ¿Cómo puedo tener tan mala suerte para que justo ese chupasangre estuviese afuera?

- Las cosas siempre pasan por algo – la voz de Edward a mi espalda me hizo girar en redondo, allí estaba él, con su sonrisa de afabilidad que te da diabetes y la ropa impecable de diseñador. Había una niña a su lado, ella era la dueña del primer aroma que había sentido. Se me hacia conocida, algo en su rostro me era familiar – es Renesme Leah, se que te acuerdas de ella, seguramente viste su nacimiento en la cabeza de alguien más – dijo respondiendo mis pensamientos, la imagen de una bebé se me vino a la mente, un recuerdo que no era propio, si no perteneciente a la mente de Jacob y Seth. Una bebé de curiosos ojos chocolate ¿su hija? ¿Ese monstruo que casi mata a la idiota de su esposa? Escuché un gruñido proveniente de Edward.

- Es mejor que te quedes fuera de mi mente si no te gusta lo que escuchas – espeté mirando a la niña que me devolvía la mirada de forma curiosa, no pude quitar mis ojos de ella. Podía ver el parecido con su madre, los mismos ojos y las mismas mejillas rojas… aunque el cabello tenía el color de Edward, también se parecía en algo a Charlie. Ella alargó la mano hacia él de forma demandante, genial, la niña era toda una malcriada. Edward la tomó en brazos y ella tocó su cuello.

- Es Leah cariño, un lobo igual que Jacob – dijo él posiblemente respondiendo a algún pensamiento de su hija, ella me miró y arrugó el entrecejo. Volvió a tocar el cuello de su padre. ¿Qué le pasaba a esa niña? ¿Es que no podía alejar sus manos de allí?

- Renesme se comunica de forma especial Leah, ella puede mostrar sus pensamientos tocando a las persona, no necesito leer su mente para saber qué es lo que piensa.

- ¿Se supone que eso me tiene que importar? – pregunté con interés pero aparentando no tenerlo. No podía esperarme otra cosa de la hija de un vampiro con poderes ¿Ellos no podían ser simplemente vampiros normales? Creo que ellos son los fenómenos dentro de los vampiros al igual que yo dentro de los licántropos.

- Solo respondí las preguntas que tú te hacía, me pareció de mala educación no informarte las cosas que estaban aconteciendo.

- Había olvidado tu complejo de caballero antiguo – dije. La mirada de la niña me estaba comenzando a incomodar - ¿Qué miras? – le pregunté intentando quitar la mirada de ella. No sabía que me molestaba más, el hecho de que pareciera una niña humana normal a pesar de ser hija de un vampiro, o que esa imagen tan normal y por lo tanto indefensa me provocara ternura. Creo que lo que más me molestaba era todo. Simplemente ella. Y su madre, pero eso era cosa aparte.

- Le causas curiosidad, ella conoce a toda la manada de Jacob, pero nunca vio una mujer que pudiese convertirse, se pregunta cómo te veras como lobo, cree que tendrás el pelaje rosado – sonrió mirando con demasiada adoración a su hija.

- Mira niñita, cuando me veas con algo rosado estarás segura que perdí la cordura o que estoy en mi lecho de muerte – dije irónicamente. Ella me sonrió y yo quise darle algún sarcasmo, pero su sonrisa me detuvo, era una copia de la sonrisa de su padre, pero en ella se veía demasiado humana para mi gusto.

- Eso la hace especial – me dijo Edward sonriendo, al parecer le había gustado mi comentario.

- Eso la hace un fenómeno – contradije.

- Tú misma te consideras uno.

- Y mira como estoy ahora – dije apuntándome - que me considere así no quita que no sea algo malo, ser un fenómeno es una mala característica – el me miró por un momento, luego le dijo algo a su hija y la soltó. Ella cayó al piso grácilmente y me quedó mirando.

- Un gusto Leah– me dijo con una voz perfecta y musical propia de un vampiro. Si no abre la boca pasa por humano. No le respondí a pesar de que ella espero una respuesta. Luego se puso a correr y vi que se dirigía hacia la casa blanca. Corrección, si no abre la boca ni corre pasa por humana.

- Le simpatizaste – me dijo Edward dándome una sonrisa y caminando hacia mí, quedando a solo unos pasos de distancia.

- Mi día hubiese sido horrible de no haberle caído bien a la hibrido de tu hija – Edward gruño en su lugar, pero sonrió luego de respirar profundamente.

- ¿Las cosas no resultaron en San Diego? – me sorprendí por el descaro que tuvo al hacerme esa pregunta, no quería que mi familia me hiciese ese tipo de preguntas, menos aun las esperaba de un vampiro, por mucho que este fuese Edward Cullen – lamento si te incomodó mi curiosidad, aunque más que eso es preocupación, puedo ver que no estás feliz de estar aquí, tu mente lo grita es imposible no oírlo, no estás segura de la decisión que tomaste, tu consciencia aun se pregunta si esto está bien…

- No entiendo cuál es tu afán de estudiarme, no encontrarás nada interesante, en mi cabeza solo oirás cosas poco agradables ¿te gusta ser insultado mentalmente? – le pregunté. Aun me costaba creer que el chupasangre frente mío se empecinara en entender el enredo que tenía en mi cabeza. No tenía sentido, ni pies ni cabeza, sobre todo porque yo era su enemigo y debía alejarse de mí, no comenzar a hablarme.

- No, no me es agradable escuchar la palabra 'chupasangre' o 'sanguijuela' en tu cabeza, sobre todo porque sé que eres mejor que solo la harpía de la manada Leah, si solo dejaras de comportarte como si debieras odiar al mundo las cosas serian mucho mejor para ti y para quienes te rodean.

- No recuerdo haberte pedido consejos alguna vez, no empieces ahora, solo dedícate a ser el sanguijuela lector callado de la esquina que siempre has sido y déjame tranquila – le dije. Me sentí confundida, porque no quería hablar con él ya que sabía que las cosas no debían ser así, él es mi enemigo, yo tengo que matarlo y regodearme de alegría sobre su cadáver calcinado, fin del asunto. Pero al mismo tiempo quería decirle todo ya que me daba una estúpida sensación de confianza. Insisto que me debo estar volviendo loca, no hay más explicación para eso. Debería ir a internarme en un hospital psiquiátrico de forma voluntaria.

- Si el lado que quiere contarme todo gana, solo piénsalo, estoy dispuesto a escucharte, soy bueno en eso.

- Se supone que eres inteligente, pero no tanto como para entender que te quiero fuera de mi cabeza ¡ahora! Piérdete, desaparece, transfórmate en murciélago o algo, mejor hazte humo, y que sea morado si es posible – comencé a decir. Edward no dijo nada, miró en dirección a la casa y luego agacho la cabeza en señal de despido.

- Ya sabes que estoy disponible – me dijo antes de comenzar a correr.

- Deberías estar disponible para quemarte bajo el sol, pero no, brillas como campanita en primavera – murmuré para mí, escuché su risa mientras se marchaba. Intenté olvidar lo que acababa de pasar y el alivio que sentí al saber que el maldito de Edward Cullen, el vampiro más exasperante de esa familia estaba dispuesto a escucharme. Rogué a los dioses que no me hicieran caer tan bajo como para ir a hablar con él en algún momento de estúpida debilidad. Aunque conociendo mi historia y el aparente odio que me tienen los estúpidos dioses es más que seguro que termine usando al sanguijuela como diario de vida.

- Nessie me tengo que ir – esa voz me congeló, las cosas no podían ir peor, me giré para ver la puerta de la casa de los Cullen – vuelvo mañana – tragué en seco cuando vi que Jacob salía de la casa y se dirigía exactamente a mi sitio. Por eso el idiota de Edward había mirado a su casa antes de marcharse, seguro escuchó en la mente de Jacob que este se iría. Maldito sanguijuela que no me dio aviso con ante mano, ¿no que quería ser algo así como mi amigo? Pues ahora perdió todos los pocos puntos que tenía, ósea quedo peor que antes.

Me fije en el rostro de él mientras caminaba la distancia hacia el linde del bosque. Noté el cambio que sufrió cuando salió de la casa, la expresión en su rostro y la posición de su cuerpo cambio de forma automática cuando desapareció de la vista de la gente, vi las ojeras bajo sus ojos, la pena en su rostro, la posición de derrota que tenía en su cuerpo. No entendí el porqué de su aspecto, porqué se veía como si ya le hubiesen ganado una batalla, como si estuviese rendido frente al destino sin ánimos de pelar por nada. ¿Se suponía que era un alfa de esa manera? ¿Cómo planeaba darle esperanza a tanta gente si parecía muerto en vida?

La voz de Bella resonó a su espalda y el rostro de Jacob volvió a cambiar, intuitivamente me oculté tras un árbol pero sin sacar mi mirada de él. Jacob se enderezó y tiró hacia atrás sus hombros, su rostro se tornó seguro y tranquilo, pero no lo vi feliz, no había felicidad en él, ni un atisbo o rastro, y si intentaba aparentarlo lo hacía fatal. Me di cuenta que habían dos Jacob, el que se mostraba a la gente y aquel que se mantenía solo en la soledad de las sombras del bosque, ambos completamente diferentes. Concluí que el primero, aquel que se veía seguro y confiado era aquel que usaba al ser alfa, pero el otro, me preocupó. Bella se asomó a la puerta y le sonrió, pero no dijo nada, solo volvió a entrar. Con Jacob arrugamos el ceño al mismo tiempo extrañados por lo que acababa de pasar, sabía que Isabella era idiota, pero esto me lo confirmaba. Escuché un gruñido proveniente de la casa, de seguro era Edward, _"Te lo tienes bien merecido por no avisarme",_ gruñí mentalmente

Jacob sacudió la cabeza, confundido mientras seguía su camino hacia el bosque, el estómago me dio un vuelco al notar que se acercaba. Pero al ver que el Jacob derrotista volvía a surgir la rabia brotó en mi ¿Qué clase de alfa tenia ahora? Me importaba un carajo que aparentara seguridad ante el mundo, de nada me sirve que por dentro sea un lobo a medio morir. No recordaba que Jacob se pusiera de esa forma antes, nunca lo vi así y me enfermó, a él le faltaba que le hablaran golpeado, estoy segura que nadie en la manada le decía las cosas como eran y solo le decían que si, ahora va a tener que tragarse mis palabras. No salí de mi sitio de confianza con Taylor en San Diego para que el imbécil de Jacob se comportara de esa manera tan enfermizamente triste y derrotada, ¡dios! ¡Verlo me dan ganas de suicidarme!

Verlo… me da una sensación en el estomago que no debería sentir, me da… un tipo de alegría que no se si catalogar como tal… y lo peor, ¡me dan ganas de consolarlo! Quería saber qué rayos le sucedida y poder ayudarlo. Mierda Taylor me convirtió en una buena persona.

Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no me percaté que ya había llegado a los bosques y que estaba parado al medio, pensé que se sacaría el pantalón para cambiar de fase, y aunque debí, no quise desviar mi vista, genial, una cosa más que agregarle a mi lista de defectos, pervertida y pedófila. Pero no hizo eso. Sino que se quedó parado y cerró los ojos levantando la cabeza levemente hacia el cielo. Sonrió. Bien, Jacob se estaba volviendo loco. Sacudió su cabeza y volvió a verse sombrío, si, definitivamente perdió la cabeza, aunque admito que verlo de esa manera me daban ganas de abrazarlo, pero no lo haré, si no que lo pondré en su lugar como corresponde. O la batalla será una matanza de alfa depresivo.

- ¿Desde cuándo un alfa tiene cara de muerto? – dije saliendo de mi escondite detrás de los arboles. Jacob se giró lentamente a mi lugar y abrió pesadamente los ojos, sonrió levemente, como si lo que tuviese frente a sus ojos le aliviara algún tipo de dolor, me miraba como si hubiese visto un espejismo – pareces estúpido Jacob – espeté agriamente, pero no reaccionó - ¿quieres bajar a la tierra lobo idiota? – creo que eso lo hizo despertar ya que abrió sus ojos y su expresión cambio, ahora me veía realmente.

- ¿Leah? – preguntó con asombro, oí el latido de su corazón detenerse por un segundo para comenzar nuevamente de forma desaforada.

- No, tu abuelita, bajé del cielo para patearte el trasero por parecer tarado – respondí poniendo una mano en mi cadera y mirándolo exasperada. Él siguió mirándome por unos segundos más como si fuese una fantasma o una alucinación difícil de creer. Dio unos pocos pasos en mi dirección de forma lenta, como si le diera miedo acercarse. De pronto Jacob esbozó una enorme sonrisa capaz de borrar cualquier indicio de su demacrado rostro anterior, se acercó a mí dando dos enormes zancadas y pasó sus brazos por mi cintura alzándome en un abrazo.

* * *

**(¸.•´ (¸.• † Lirit † °•.¸**_**:**__** wiii!!! se vieron otra vez!!! xD, espero que con esto ya no nos quieran matar ni nada por el estilo ya que finalmente hubo reencuentro y hasta un abrazote por parte de mi lobo querido. ¿Alguna adivino donde demonios esta metida Sue? jajaja, mas les vale porque es bastante obvio xD. y Seth… nada que decir con el, mi hermano me abraza de la misma manera cuando llego a mi casa luego de no vernos por semanas, asi que a Seth solo lo puedo querer.**_

_**esop. Perdón la tardanza, pero insisto que mi vida es un asco con la U… de hecho ya no tengo vida… un beso a todas!! (Les desearía un Jakob pero el es solo mío, sorry)**_

**(¸.•´ (¸.• ****† Agnes †.¸.•:Y? que les parecio? leah volvio, hablo con seth, jue donde los cullen, se encontro con eddy xD con nessie y luego con jake y casi lo golpea porq el estaba too depre. bueno y ademas jake penso q era un espejismo y la abrazo!!!!!!!! asi que ahi tiene accion entre ellos jajajajja seth es un amor! y confabula para que ellos dos se hagan pareja xD ajajajja bueno espero que les haya gustado y ya saben denele al link de comentarios  
**

**

* * *

**

**DEBO DECIR QUE LEEMOS TODOS LOS REWIS Y CONTESTAMOS TODOS LOS DE AQUELLAS LECTORES QUE TIENEN CUENTA**

**POR RAZONES OBVIAS LAS QUE NOTIENEN NO PODEMOS JAJAJAJ**

**YA HAN SALVADO A MUCHOS CACHORRITOS Y MUCHOS GATITOS PERO SIGAN ASI!**

**Y DEJEN SU COMENTARIO!**

**FELIZ DIA DE LAS MAMAS por si hay alguna mama que lee, y si no diganles a sus mamas que feliz dia de parte de Lirit y Agnes =D**

* * *

**Gracias a : **doble vida, Bonnie Boleyn, Karina Cullen Black, fey black, pazzitta, AndreiiCullenHale, Andrecullen18, Tibby-Trick, Psique46, Sukio, Aligeos, Ellie. thecolou , Prettypurple, Tsuki-no-Haruka, Sophie93, carichoextremo,Polynessia,piinkblaCk,Karmele, diosapagana, MaLiGnA BlAcK, Dark-Shinda, JoseCullenGD, susyh, sweetcullen12, Lorraine Cullen Swan, Shara Black, milets, Keiian, indramar, StillDollProduccions, Dream-espered, caminos, danyela, gaby001, bellalize, sharice94, Sprite Moony, drake dark, Pao Redwolf Black **POR LEERNOS Y DEJARNOS COMENTARIOS SIGAN ASI!!!!!!**

**si hay alguien que nos lee pero no esta en la lista pues diganlo si quieren aparecer!!!!!!!!!  
**

**Seguiremos respondiendo los rewis a todas y cada una de ustedes!!! besos!!!**

**PUEDEN DEJAR REWIS AUNQUE NO ESTEN REGISTRADAS EN EL FANFICTION ASI QUE NO HAY ESCUSA PARA NO HACERLO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	40. Chapter 40

**°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.° CHAPTER 40: dios mio… eres real…°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°**

**Leah POV**

Solo un segundo, eso fue lo que duro mi permanencia en el sopor, solo un segundo en el que deje que los brazos que me sostenían en el aire y me hacían dar un giro se hundieran con mi cuerpo y me inundaran de una inusual y agradable paz. Estoy segura que solo fue un segundo y nada más que eso, en el cual me aferré al cuello de Jacob intentando que mi piel se pegara a la suya y no volviera a separarse, en donde liberé mis sentidos y dejé que todo mi cuerpo se llenara del delicioso aroma de su piel, esa esencia dulce de la menta fresca por la mañana y de la madera mojada por el roció, podía sentir cada centímetro de su cuerpo caliente a través de mi ropa y mis brazos desnudos… si, no fue más que eso el tiempo en que le devolví el abrazo con alegría por su reacción y sin pensar que era un gesto de pertenencia por parte de ambos, yo rodeaba su cuello como si fuese mío y el mi cintura como si le perteneciese y no me importó que así fuera, en ese momento me sentía suya, completamente suya, era como si nada ni nadie más existiera en la tierra, era como si mi pasado se borrara de pronto y mi vida comenzaba en este abrazo y mi futuro se escribía junto con el de él, me sentí tan suya que por ese segundo no sentí miedo y mi corazón no se sintió solo y desdichado, sino una alegría que no cavia en mi cuerpo, que hacía que mi corazón latiera con nuevas fuerzas rejuvenecedoras y cada fibra de mi se sintiera viva. Estoy loca, de eso estoy segura, trastornada por decir lo menos, o al menos lo estuve por ese mínimo lapsus de tiempo, ya que olvidé todo a mí alrededor y me enfoqué en aspirar su aroma y llenarme de él grabándolo a fuego en mi memoria, ni en mis mejores recuerdos su aroma era tan exquisito, mi memoria era débil al recordar el perfume intoxicante de Jacob. Pero solo fue un segundo, luego de eso bajé a la tierra y me di cuenta de que las cosas no iban bien, mi única célula que aun razonaba me decía que esto me dolería más tarde, que me haría daño, que me alejara corriendo de ahí, no estaba correcto lo que estaba pasando ya que mis días se veían negros, recordé que volví a la Push y de que ahora en adelante mi vida volvería a ser un infierno rodeado de gente que, o me odia, o está demasiado enamorada para notar mi presencia, en otras palabras, volvería a estar sola. Fue un buen segundo, el cual hubiese querido prolongar por más tiempo, pero tenía que despertar.

* * *

**Jacob POV**

Mi día había igual al resto, monótono, aburrido, vacio y sin nada que hacer para levantar el ánimo sombrío que solía tener. Era el día quince desde que Leah se había marchado, faltaban solo dos semanas para que la tropa venida desde Italia llegara a ocasionar problemas por aquí y no encontraba la hora para hacer el papel de mártir contra los chupasangres y acabar con mi patética existencia de una vez por todas.

Me encontraba en la casa de los Cullen como hacia la mayoría de las tardes, dormí toda la mañana en el bosque, después de mi conversación con Seth las cosas no fueron mucho mejor, al contrario, me fui a pique, ya que me pasé todo mi patrullaje pensando en las consecuencias de mis actos, tanto de aquello que había cometido como de aquello que no hice solo por idiota. De mis peleas con la manada, con Leah, con mi padre, inclusive con las tenidas con Rosalie, la rubia oxigenada parecía compadecerse de mi deplorable y vergonzosa condición ya que eran pocas las veces que decía algún chiste malo sobre lobos o cosas por el estilo, o puede que lo haga seguido pero yo no la haya escuchado… da igual de todos modos, ella es la que menos me preocupa en todo esto, más bien nunca me preocupa.

Nessie tuvo que salir un momento con Edward ya que quería ir a buscar unas flores al bosque, recientemente Bella le leyó el cuento de la caperucita roja, y quedó fascinada con eso, sobre todo porque ya se había encontrado con lobos reales, es decir con mi manada y conmigo y creía fielmente que el cuento era real. Se consideraba una caperucita moderna, incluso anduvo un par de días con una capa roja paseándose por el jardín, y como tal había decidido ir toda la tarde al bosque a recoger flores silvestres hasta toparse con un lobo diferente a los que ya conocía o con la misma protagonista del cuento. Me pregunté si tendría la suerte de ver a alguno de la manada de Sam, aunque lo dudaba bastante, ya que ellos no se acercaban ni por si acaso al límite de la reserva, eso era mi trabajo, solo yo con Seth cuidábamos el linde del territorio de los vampiros, y Edward no dejaba que su hija fuera más allá de unos kilómetros a la redonda de la casa blanca, más que nada para permanecer dentro por si algún vampiro ajeno a todos los que ya estaban aquí llegaba y también porque era un centenario histérico. Le prometí a la pequeña Renesme que estaría aquí para su vuelta ya que quería jugar como siempre hacíamos, pero se estaba haciendo tarde y tenía que patrullar.

Decidí esperar no más de diez minutos y me iría a ver a Seth, otro día volvería a jugar con Nessie, y si mi ánimo no estaba tan horrible quizás hacerle una carrera o una lucha ficticia a la cual se uniría Emmet, pero que con él se convertiría en algo bastante real, sería una buena forma de levantarle el ánimo ya que desde que Alice se fue de la casa no es el mismo chupasangre hiperactivo de siempre, todos están muy afectados por la partida de la pareja, pero tratan de sobreponerse hay otras cosas en las cuales pensar ahora.

Me quedé viendo la televisión de la sala, no había nadie en ella ya que todos estaban en el patio practicando con Bella, muchos de los vampiros que ahora estaban aquí tenían poderes y ya que mi amiga había descubierto el suyo, lo entrenaba a diario, nunca pensé que la patosa humana buena para ruborizarse tuviese la capacidad de poner un escudo mental tan poderoso como para proteger a todo el clan, ella no creía en si misma pero todos estábamos seguros que su poder seria de gran ayuda para el momento clave.

Mi nariz me picaba por el fuerte olor a chupasangre del lugar, pero al menos eso me mantenía despierto, la pesadilla de esta mañana fue una de las peores que había tenido hasta hoy, tanto así que desperté de un golpe y con lagrimas brotando desde mis ojos, sudaba frío y mi corazón competía con mis pulmones por quien iba más rápido ocasionándome serios problemas para tranquilizarme. Me negaba a volver a dormir, no soportaría otro sueño en el cual me encuentro sumergido en un vacio tan inmenso que mi pecho se aprieta de solo pensarlo, pero no solo es porque Leah no está, es porque siento que ella desaparece, simplemente no está en la tierra, como si hubiese muerto o algo por el estilo, como si su esencia hubiese dejado de existir. No quiero pensar el porqué de este sentimiento o si realmente significa eso, no soportaría una emoción así otra noche más, no quería estar solo ya que sabía que me pondría a pensar en lo que significaba ese sueño, en el porqué de la sensación de vacío, la soledad que sentí era demasiado dolorosa. Por eso había venido a la casa de los Cullen, el tiempo allí se me pasaría un poco más rápido que vagando por los bosques y el olor mantendría mis fosas cerradas y mis ojos abiertos en compensación.

El sonido de una puerta al cerrarse me sacó de mi estupor y me hizo reaccionar, al mismo tiempo en que yo me giraba para ver quién era Bella entró y tomó a su hija en brazos, venia sola y sin ninguna flor pero con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

- Hola hermosura – saludó a su hija con un beso en la mejilla - ¿Dónde está tu padre?

- En el bosque, se quedó charlando con el lobo que nos encontramos – respondió Nessie feliz, yo sonreí por su sonrisa sin poder evitarlo y me pregunte quien era el lobo del cual hablaba, posiblemente haya sido Sam o Collin, el resto no se acercaba mucho a los vampiros vegetarianos, Brody es uno de los que más relación tiene con los vampiros de por aquí pero lo hacía más con Jasper que con Edward, Jasper lo trataba como casi un hijo y Brody se sentía muy a gusto con él, aunque desde que Alice y su marido se fueron el pequeño lobo no se anima a acercarse al sitio.

- ¿Con quién? Embry, Quil, quizás Seth – comenzó a preguntar Bella, pero Renesme negó con la cabeza y tocó su cuello para mostrarle algún recuerdo, mi amiga abrió los ojos como si hubiese visto un fantasma y luego los enfocó en mi.

- ¿Qué? – pregunté extrañado por su reacción, ella no me tomó en cuenta y acercó los labios al oído de su hija y le dijo algo demasiado bajo y rápido para que yo pudiera escucharlo, debí llenarme de curiosidad por esto ya que sabía que algo me ocultaban, pero no estaba de ánimo como para hacerlo. Me levanté del sillón en el que me encontraba y me estiré, era hora de ir a patrullar no podía aplazarlo más.

- Basta de holgazanear, es hora de que me vaya, Seth debe haber terminado su turno y es el mío.

- ¡No te vayas tío Jake! - gritó Nessie desde los brazos de su madre e hizo ademán de querer tirarse a mis brazos, pero Bella no la dejó. Eso si me extraño, ella nunca negaba que Renesme me abrazara, al contrario, eso la ponía bastante feliz ya que le gustaba el hecho de que yo fuera como de la familia.

- Se tiene que ir cariño – la voz de Edward resonó en la habitación – tío Jake tiene asuntos que atender – lo mire extrañado mientras él me devolvía la mirada sonriente, este vampiro está loco.

- Un poco – admitió el acercándose a su esposa y besándola, con Nessie hicimos el mismo gesto de repulsión.

- Qué asco – gruñí arrugando el ceño, no solo me asqueaba que mi mejor amiga se besara con su esposo, sino también el hecho de que ambos fuesen vampiros y además me carcomían los celos por no poder hacer lo mismo con la mujer que yo amaba, estaba mal lo que me pasaba, pero su felicidad me hacia enojar por no poder tenerla yo también. Es lo malo de esta casa, demasiado amor bajo un mismo techo. Me acerqué a la puerta sintiendo la mirada triste de Nessie desde el otro lado de la sala, amaba a esta niña.

- Nessie me tengo que ir – le grité a ella desde la puerta – vuelvo mañana – le prometí saliendo finalmente y sin mirar atrás, no podía soportar la mirada triste de la niña, ya me bastaba con mi propia tristeza. Una vez con el rostro fuera de la vista de los vampiros volví a ser quien era cuando me encontraba solo y sin nadie que se preocupara por mi evidente cambio de ánimo. Volví a sentir ese vacío en mi pecho que solía acrecentar su tortura cada vez que la soledad me acompañaba, dejé de mirarme a los espejos por lo mismo, ya que no me gustaba lo que veía, había examinado mi imagen estando en esta situación y me daba pena a mí mismo, las ojeras, la cara demacrada, demasiado zombi para mi gusto, demasiado parecido a un chupasangre, me notaba sin vida, sin vitalidad, mis ojos habían perdido todo rastros de brillo, era como si mi cuerpo caminara por el mundo sin alma, lo cual era bastante cercano a lo que me pasaba, pero aun así no me gustaba mi expresión, por lo que dejé de ver mi reflejo en cualquier parte, era lo único que podía hacer ya que mi rostro no cambiaria. Ahora solo quería llegar al bosque y perderme un momento como era mi costumbre por las noches, entre más corriera mas agotado terminaba y tenía la esperanza de que tal agotamiento físico me ayudara a dormir sin sueños, o al menos con pesadillas menos malas y traumáticas.

Escuche la voz de Bella a mi espalda llamándome _"genial" _pensé sarcásticamente para mí, en otras circunstancias me abría devuelto con ganas a la casa, pero en estos momentos estaba cansado, enfurruñado, y con dolor de cabeza, no tenia ánimos para que mi mejor amiga me hablara de algo, de hecho no quería ni si quiera acercarme a alguien en estos momentos, ya me había sacado la coraza y quería abandonarme al dolor, no tenia ánimos de volver a ponérmela, me volteé y sentí el cambio en mi rostro y postura, no quería hacerlo pero mi cuerpo reaccionaba solo, me sorprendió un poco el hecho de que ya se estaba volviendo automático e instintivo, aunque también fue algo que me asustó, eso significaba que tal vez nunca sería normal otra vez, siempre habrían dos Jacob, el que se presentaba al resto y aquel tan diferente que solo salía en la soledad de los bosques, y que sería tan normal como respirar el cambio entre uno y otro, quizás, en el peor de los casos me acostumbraría a esto, al vacio en mi pecho, al dolor de cada latido viviendo así por años… me estremecí con ese pensamientos. Bella no me dijo nada, solo me quedo mirando, me sonrió y volvió a entrar, arrugué el ceño confundido _"¿pero qué mierda?"_ pensé para mis adentros, quiero a mi amiga, pero creo que el vampirismo finalmente le trastocó la cabeza y se volvió la estúpida neófita que siempre debió ser. Escuché un gruñido que reconocí como el de Edward proveniente desde el interior de la casa _"¿Qué? He dicho cosas peores sin que te ofendas tanto, relájate" _pensé mentalmente sabiendo que él me escucharía.

Volví a caminar hacia el linde del bosque volviendo a ser aquel Jacob oscuro y demacrado que era de forma normal, el otro Jacob era la careta frente al mundo. Ya no peleaba con mi aspecto, ni con mi imaginación. La cual ahora me estaba jugando una malísima pasada, peor de la que suele jugarme con él solo placer de hacerme sufrir como el masoquista que me he vuelto.

Me detuve y levanté mi cabeza hacia el cielo buscando mas de aquello con lo que me estaba drogando, mi nariz percibía a la perfección el aroma de Leah, ese que tanto amaba, a playa, a sal y flores silvestres, a mujer, a perfección, a ella. Un efluvio que me daba escalofríos de un placer doloroso con solo pensar en la dueña, en la calidez de su piel, la suavidad de la misma, no pude evitar sonreír al recordar su imagen tan increíble, me extrañó un poco que mi memoria olfativa trabajara mejor que la visual, de hecho, le daba mil patadas a lo que mi imaginación creaba, cosa que solía ser al revés, el aroma era mucho mejor que la imagen que me había creado, mucho, mucho mejor, era como si fuera real, como si realmente la dueña estuviera a unos pocos metros exudando ese aroma tan femenino, tan sencillamente irresistible. Sacudí mi cabeza sacándome esa idea estúpida, mi rostro se ensombreció al recordar que ella no estaba, se había ido de la reserva, tenia novio, no me quería. Sentí como mi pecho me dolía mil veces más al obligarme a recordar mi soledad "_esto me costará caro, muy caro"_ pensé, pero estaba dispuesto a pagar las consecuencias al permitirme recordar tan claramente la fragancia de Leah.

- ¿Desde cuándo un alfa tiene cara de muerto? – una voz apareció de la nada y mi corazón se aceleró al máximo haciendo que mis costillas dolieran por el golpeteo, me felicité a mí mismo por lo increíble que mi capacidad de tortura se estaba volviendo, mi memoria escuchó mi alegato y comenzó a hacer bien su trabajo, mejor de lo que nunca lo había hecho ni de lo que nunca pensé que lo llegaría a hacer, el timbre de su voz se escuchaba perfectamente, con la misma ironía y petulancia que la verdadera Leah tendría, pero al mismo tiempo con el mismo timbre que me llenaba los oídos y me hacia suspirar de la nada, ignoré el hecho de que más tarde tendría que pagar caro las consecuencias de mis estupideces masoquistas, porque ahora estaba demasiado a gusto repitiendo esa frase en mi cabeza, no era la frase de amor que yo pensé o quería que me dijera, pero era como la Leah que conocía, aquella que me decía las cosas de frente y me hacia entrar en razón ya que no temía hablarme con la verdad y de forma directa, una palabra de amor la hubiera delatado como falsa, ella nunca me diría algo así por mucho que yo lo deseara. Rogué porque mi memoria visual finalmente se hubiera puesto las pilas y se emparejara con sus compañeras de trabajo, quería verla una vez más, aunque fuese una maldita alucinación que luego me hundiera en lo más hondo del abismo doloroso en el que estaba sumergido, cualquier dolor era un precio que yo estaba dispuesto a pagar si con eso volvía a verla. Abrí mis ojos lentamente rogando porque mi cabeza trabajara bien… y la vi.

Me congratulé nuevamente pero con más entusiasmo de antes, por lo visto mi cerebro aun funcionaba como correspondía, al parecer mi mente solo me estaba ocultando cosas, haciéndome creer que ya no la recordaba como antes pero era una soberana mentira, si la recordaba, y de mejor forma aun ya que ahora no solo rememoraba imágenes, creaba nuevas y espectaculares. Porque la Leah que tenía frente a mis ojos era otra, con ropa que nunca le había visto y más gloriosa que nunca, los calificativos no alcanzaban para describirla. _"bien hecho"_ le dije a la parte de mi cerebro que controlaba mi imaginación, nunca la había pensado tan sexy, tan suprema, ese vestido definitivamente resaltaba todas las curvas. Fue increíble como la sola imagen de ella me alivio por completo, mis pulmones finalmente se dignaron a cooperar en la obtención de aire y mi piel dejo de sentir frio… todo por verla.

– Pareces estúpido Jacob – me dijo enojada, yo la mire por un momento más intentando grabarla en mi memoria porque estaba seguro que un engaño así de mi mente no volvería a repetirse, me sobresaltó que la alucinación no se hubiese ido aun, usualmente me dura solo un par de segundos, pero este era mucho más largo - ¿quieres bajar a la tierra lobo idiota? – arrugué el ceño, estoy seguro que algo raro está ocurriendo aquí, tenía la opción de que finalmente me volví loco por completo y por eso la veo tan claro, por tanto tiempo… y esta la otra opción, la cual es idiota e imposible pero que aun así dejé que tuviera más fuerza que la anterior, dejé que lo poco de esperanza que quedaba en mi interior saliera a flote e hice una estúpida pregunta sabiendo que la respuesta estaba en mi propia cabeza y que se cobraría toda mi estupidez un momento después.

- ¿Leah? – pregunté con un asombro innecesario por saber que no era ella realmente _"bien, genial, esto era lo último que me faltaba, ahora hablo solo en el bosque_" pensé, pero mi cuerpo se negaba a pensar eso, de hecho al idiota de corazón que tengo se le ocurrió dejar de latir por un segundo en la espera de la respuesta, mi mente y mi cuerpo no se llevaban bien al parecer y yo estaba al medio sintiendo sus constantes disputas.

- No, tu abuelita, bajé del cielo para patearte el trasero por parecer tarado – espetó poniendo su mano sobre su cadera. La miré profúndame _"debe ser una broma" _me comenté a mí mismo, una mala, cruel e increíblemente real broma de mi cabeza, porque no puede ser, ella no estaba aquí… ¿o sí?, ¿era realmente ella? ¿Podría ser que por algún motivo ella hubiese regresado? Mi imaginación era grande, pero había algo de lo que estaba seguro, si hay algo que no podía imitar eso era el calor de Leah, mis fibras sensitivas era lo único cuerdo que tenía en mi cuerpo ya que mi mente y corazón estaban completamente fuera de raciocinio, mi piel no me engañaría, de eso estaba seguro.

Avancé unos pasos en su dirección dudoso y temeroso de que desapareciese, no importa si era real o no, un movimiento en falso y ella me dejaría solo nuevamente dando paso a un episodio de dolor que estoy seguro seria más duro que todos los anteriores.

Mi rostro se contrajo inconscientemente en una sonrisa cuando su calor despertó mis células nerviosas, di un paso más para asegurarme que mi piel no me engañara como el resto de mi cuerpo, y el calor se extendió por mí como si lo absorbiera de forma impulsiva, _"oh mierda, es realmente ella" _pensé con gozo_, _no lo podía creer, pero era ella, mi piel no me engaña, esto es demasiado real para ser obra de mi poco imaginativa cabeza, su calor está allí calmando mi cuerpo como nada lo hizo antes, logrando que funcione como siempre debió hacerlo. Mi rostro lo confirma, por primera vez en semanas logro sonreír sin si quiera pensarlo, sin forzar nada y sintiéndolo como algo real, sincero, algo que solo ella podía ocasionar en mi. Y como siempre ocurría, mi cuerpo reaccionó por si solo sin darme tiempo a saber hacia dónde se dirigía, aunque creo que mi mente lo quería también. No pude evitarlo a pesar de que debí hacerlo para salvaguardar mi vida, sobre todo conociendo a Leah, pero lo quería, necesitaba tocarla, para sentirla real, para sentirla aunque sea por un segundo mía, tenía que envolverla en mi cuerpo y no dejarla irse jamás de mi lado. Mis piernas dieron dos pasos y eso fue todo lo que necesité para que Leah estuviera envuelta en mis brazos, mi cuerpo y alma estuvieron completos por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Mis pulmones finalmente respiraban tranquilos y mi corazón trabajaba de forma correcta, ella era la cura a todos mis males y ahora sentía que sanaba como por arte de magia, su magia.

Fue la sensación más alucinante que había tenido en esta última época, que va, que había tenido en mis diecisiete años de vida, después de hallarme tanto tiempo perdido y vagando por el mundo finalmente encontraba las amarras que me conducían al lugar correcto, mi cable a tierra era Leah, aunque ella no lo supiera, incluso aunque ella no lo quisiera, Leah era todo lo que yo necesitaba para permanecer cuerdo en este mundo de locos en el cual vivimos. Fue, cuando mucho, el segundo más feliz, impresionante y corto de mi vida, ella estaba entre mis brazos y rodeaba mi cuello con los suyos, no era una ilusión ni una de las tantas fantasías que mi mente creaba, era real, de carne y hueso era ella, Leah, mi Leah, la mujer por la que soy capaz de morir si vuelve a llegar a faltarme o si así se necesitase.

A pesar de mi felicidad repentina, loca e irracional mi mente siguió jugándome malas pasadas provocando en mi impresiones lejanas a lo que era la realidad, por aquel ínfimo segundo que la tuve en mis brazos sentí que ella me allegaba más a su cuerpo, sintiendo las mismas ansias que yo de tenerla fundida en mi piel, y de que mi calor se quedara con ella por el resto de la vida. No me importó que fuese una alucinación de mi parte, era una excelente alucinación la cual duro solo un segundo antes de que Leah me aclarara que no era más que eso una falsedad.

* * *

**(¸.•´ (¸.• † Lirit † °•.¸**_**:**__** nos quieren pegar por lo corto del capitulo, ya lo se y lo tengo mas que asumido, pero créanme cuando les dijo que al inicio iba a ser mas corto aun… una plana de Word… asi que, con mis escusas (pobres pero escusas al fin) les pregunto ¿Qué tal? También se que no se mostro nada nuevo, pero era el POV de nuestro querido lobito y adorado lobito que debíamos saber, ya que el pobre murió y resucito en ese momento. **_

_**Espero que les guste e intentaremos actualizar un poco antes esta vez, pero el tiempo es una variable bastante escasa ahora.**_

_**Un bestio a todas (o) MUAC!**_

**(¸.•´ (¸.• ****† Agnes †.¸.•: jauajua no nos maten! sry por los cap cortos pero estamos en dificultades logistikas! pero no se preocupen ya se viene algo mas largos ahora xD desde el cap nose 41 o 42 xD, bueno todas esperaban saber como se sintio leah y ahi ven como se sintio, jajaj ahora como reaccionara estara en el proximo cap xD, pueden ver como el pobre de jake pensaba q era una alucionacion pobre! pero no lo era! wi! weno gracias por leernos y seguirnos =D besos a todas**

**

* * *

**

**Bueno si les gusto dejen un comentario**

**si no les gusto tambien dejen uno!**

**hagan a estas pobres escritoras felices!**

**mi lobo se jue de mi lado por un par de meses asi q tengo mucha pena! plis haganme feliz? plis? (solicitud de Agnes)**

* * *

**Gracias a : **doble vida, Bonnie Boleyn, Karina Cullen Black, fey black, pazzitta, AndreiiCullenHale, Andrecullen18, Tibby-Trick, Psique46, Sukio, Aligeos, Ellie. thecolou , Prettypurple, Tsuki-no-Haruka, Sophie93, carichoextremo,Polynessia,piinkblaCk,Karmele, diosapagana, MaLiGnA BlAcK, Dark-Shinda, JoseCullenGD, susyh, sweetcullen12, Lorraine Cullen Swan, Shara Black, milets, Keiian, indramar, StillDollProduccions, Dream-espered, caminos, danyela, gaby001, bellalize, sharice94, Sprite Moony, drake dark, Pao Redwolf Black, Caperuzzita de Black, Chilli Black **POR LEERNOS Y DEJARNOS COMENTARIOS SIGAN ASI!**

**si hay alguien que nos lee pero no esta en la lista pues diganlo si quieren aparecer!  
**

**Seguiremos respondiendo los rewis a todas y cada una de ustedes! besos!**

**PUEDEN DEJAR REWIS AUNQUE NO ESTEN REGISTRADAS EN EL FANFICTION ASI QUE NO HAY ESCUSA PARA NO HACERLO!**


	41. Chapter 41

_***ACLARAMOS QUE LOS PERSONAJES SON DE MEYER AL IGUAL QUE LA IDEA ORIGINAL, EL CAMBIO EN LA HISTORIA ES FRUTO DE NUESTRA LOCURA COMPARTIDA XD**_

**

* * *

°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.° CHAPTER 41: inesperado final °.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°**

**Jacob POV**

- ¡Bájame animal idiota! – Exclamó tirando de mis hombros con todo el poder de sus brazos, el cual era menor a la que yo poseía, a regañadientes la solté y la puse nuevamente en el piso ella rápidamente retrocedió un par de pasos - ¿Qué mierda le pasa a todo el mundo que le da por abrazarme? ¡Primero Seth y ahora tu! – no pude sino sonreír, se veía hermosa enojada, después de tanto tiempo sin verla, la veía hermosa en cualquier faceta sin importar en cual - ¿me puedes decir porque actúas como imbécil necesitado? – me preguntó aun con ese tono enojada, entonces caí en la cuenta. Abracé a Leah cuando ella no sabe mis sentimientos por ella, la abracé cuando a ella no le gusta que lo hagan, ¿Qué le diré? _"te extrañé tanto que solo quería sentir tu piel sobre la mía"_ le digo eso y me golpea o me mata según este su humor "_no pude evitarlo, te abracé porque en algún momento me enamoré de ti Leah y al verte mi corazón saltó y no reaccioné de otra forma porque te amo"_ con eso hago que me golpee por cursi y luego se marche y no vuelva nunca más. Tenía que pesar en algo rápido.

- No estoy actuando como idiota – me defendí alejándome unos pasos de ella levantando los hombros como para no darle importancia, pero tuve que desviar mi mirada de sus ojos, ella vería la mentira escrita en mi frente.

- ¿Cómo que no? Tienes cara de muerto Jacob, ¿te viste las ojeras? ¡Pasas por familiar de los chupasangres! – Dijo apuntando la casa blanca – tanto tiempo besando el suelo que pisan que ya te ves como ellos, y además de eso me vez y me abrazas ¿finalmente te volviste loco Black?

- Eso creo – acepté, no sabía cuánta razón tenía ella – pero en fin, hemos practicado mucho para la batalla y no he dormido bien y casi no recuerdo la última vez que comí algo decente por eso mi aspecto y por el abrazo… - dejé la frase aun sin terminar ya que no sabía que decirle, ninguna escusa era suficientemente buena para engañarla – fue un impulso, no te acostumbres a eso – agregué elevando mis hombros, tiré la peor razón que tenía en mi cabeza, a estas alturas de mi vida mis neuronas ya no funcionan de forma correcta, vi un deje de decepción en su rostro, lo sabía, mi escusa tiene que haberle convencido tan poco como a mí.

- Esta demente – murmuró. _"es verdad, pero ahora con ella en la reserva todo será mucho mejor, seré un demente feliz"_ pensé sonriendo por eso, Leah estaba en la reserva, era real, no un producto de mi imaginación, volvió y yo no desperdiciaré esta oportunidad ahora, aprendí mi lección, haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para conquistarla, si tuve el valor para hacerlo con Bella tiempo atrás, ahora no me veré como un cobarde, ya basta con esa actitud, prefiero que ella sepa que la amo y pelear por ella, a quedarme viendo como el tiempo pasa y me quedo sin hacer nada. Agotaré mis fuerzas intentando que Leah me ame, agotaré mi vida en ese intento. No sé cómo, pero lo haré.

Nos quedamos un momento en silencio, ella pensando en no sé que, yo admirándola detenidamente y grabando en mi memoria cada uno de sus rasgos, cada una de sus curvas, descubriendo nuevos brillos en su rostro, en su cuerpo, mi mente lo le hacía justicia y yo que pensaba que tenia buena memoria, no sabía que hacía en el bosque, ni desde cuando estaba aquí, pero noté lo diferente de la imagen actual con la de antaño, anteriormente se ponía un camisa extra ancha y unos pantalones que le llegaban a la rodilla, ese era su atuendo de patrullaje, su atuendo diario. Pero no ahora, tenía un hermoso traje café que se perdía con el bronce de su piel, sus largas piernas al descubierto por el pequeño pantalón y sus hombros al aire por el strapless, solo cubiertos por su hermoso cabello color ébano. Sexy era la palabra que se te venia primero a la mente cuando la veías. Definitivamente sexy. Yo feliz de que ese sea su conjunto cuando vayamos a patrullar. Porque ella iría conmigo, Embry, Quil y Seth pueden seguir corriendo juntos, Leah va conmigo sin importar lo que los otros opinen, no me arriesgaré a perderla de vista, no ahora que tengo la facultad de tenerla a mi lado. Disfrutaré cada segundo de ella. Cada respiración.

- ¿Cómo van los preparativos de la pelea? – preguntó Leah sacándome de mis ensoñaciones sacudí mi cabeza para aclararme y verme un poco más normal, agradecí que me hablara, ya que seguramente me la estaba comiendo con la mirada.

- Bien, varios amigos de Carlisle han llegado para ayudar, todos harán de testigos frente a los italianos…

- ¿Testigos? – Espetó incrédulamente elevando una ceja - ¿habrá un juicio o algo por el estilo? Que ridículo.

- La idea es que ellos digan que Nessie no es vampiro del todo, no es una niña inmortal como dicen ellos, y que tiene un corazón que late y todo eso, si las cosas se ponen difíciles están dispuestos a pelear, pero ya sabes cómo es Carlisle, prefiere que las cosas se arreglen de modo pacífico antes de que pase a mayores instancias, y piensa que con testigos se puede evitar una pelea, todos ellos ya han compartido con Nessie, y con eso han comprobado la verdad de su naturaleza – aclaré acercándome un poco más a ella. Solo un poco más de su calor…

- Vampiro ingenuo – bufó - ¿la vidente no puede adelantar si habrá batalla o no? – arrugué el ceño, Alice, ¿Dónde se habrá metido? Aun pienso que debe haber una explicación racional a su conducta, ella no es cobarde y menos aun Jasper. La pobre de Bella está destrozada al igual que toda la familia, su comportamiento ha cambiado mucho y la he escuchado discutir más de una vez con Edward. Yo se que le oculta algo. Él sabe que ella le oculta algo, y le duele que, por primera vez en todo este tiempo y después de todo lo que han pasado, ella no tenga la confianza para decirle lo que le ocurre, o las cosas que ella está haciendo, porque no es tonto, si yo soy capaz de darme cuenta de que sale a escondidas quien sabe dónde y regresa horas más tardes con una escusa pobre, él lo sabe con antelación, aun así él guarda las distancias y prefiere no preguntar mucho en el fondo confía de que Bella debe tener alguna buena razón para todo esto – bien, no me cuentes, después de todo me interesa un rábano lo que pase con la estúpida familia Cullen…

- ¡No espera! – dije cuando ella amenazaba con irse, el terror me inundó al pensar en que se quería ir – es solo que me quedé pensando, tienes todo el derecho de saber qué es lo que pasa, después de todo eres la beta de esta manada – me miró sorprendida, esa respuesta no se la esperaba, mi mente trabajó rápidamente en compensación por todo el tiempo que estuvo en sopor y me dio una idea – te explicaré cada sucio y jugoso detalle de estas semanas, pero no aquí, vamos acompáñame – le dije, me dieron ganas de extenderle la mano para que la tomara y así entrelazar mis dedos con los suyos, pero si lo hacia ella haría un nudo con mis dedos y luego los tiraría lejos, así que me aguanté las ganas metiendo mis manos a los bolsillos_, "el collar"_ pensé mientras lo acariciaba, pero no era el mejor momento para dárselo, quité esa idea de mi cabeza y caminé delante de ella.

- ¿Qué diferencia hay de hablar aquí con hablar donde sea que me lleves? – preguntó a mi espalda con tono de desaprobación, yo desaceleré mi paso para poder tenerla a mi lado y así ver sus ojos mientras hablábamos. Necesitaba verla. Aun había una parte de mí que tenía miedo de que si la dejaba atrás, al voltearme, me diera cuenta que ya no estaba.

- No mucha realmente, pero no quiero que los vampiros en la casa de los Cullen escuchen lo que tengo que decirle a la segunda al mando de mi manada, son cosas de seguridad nacional – bromeé, vi como ella esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa y movía la cabeza negando, seguramente pensaba que estaba loco, pero no me importaba, había logrado hacerla sonreír y eso era lo importante. Para mí, su sonrisa valía oro.

- ¿Por qué volviste Leah? – Pregunté sin pensarlo y al segundo me arrepentí, hizo una mueca de desagrado por mi pregunta – solo si me quieres contar, no es obligación – traté de aligerar la conversación _"mal tema para seguir conversando con ella, idiota_" pensé.

- Da igual, cuando seamos lobos te meterás en mi cabeza y sabrás de todos modos – dijo seria y sin mirarme, cosa que me desesperó ya que yo quería ver sus ojos verdes – Seth es mi hermano y no podría vivir con la idea de que algo le pasara y yo no estar allí para protegerlo – claro, Seth, la decepción recorrió mi cuerpo como si esperase que la razón de su regreso fuese yo, pero era imposible, Seth, ese muchacho volvía a salvar mi trasero, había traído de regreso a su hermana sacándome del infierno en el que me encontraba.

- Claro – murmuré sin poder evitar que saliera el tono de decepción que tenía.

- ¿Qué hacías en la casa de los Cullen? – preguntó ella de vuelta mirándome curiosa. Sonreí, finalmente veía sus ojos.

- Pasando el rato, mi turno en el bosque es de noche y no podía dormir, además allá hay cosas bastante entretenidas – comenté, como ver a Emmet intentar ganarle a Bella en las vencidas aun sabiendo que es imposible, o ver a Zafrina corriendo tras de Nessie o a la vampira Kate lanzándole electricidad al nómada Garrett solo porque se quería hacer el lindo con ella.

- Claro, había olvidado tu admiración por los chupasangres vegetarianos, me imagino que te pasas de maravilla viendo a tu amada Isabella – espetó Leah acelerando el paso, no demoró mucho en enojarse conmigo y yo ni siquiera había dicho algo como para enojarla.

- No es eso Leah – le contradije – no estoy en esa casa por Bella aunque pienses lo contrario, dejé de estar en esa casa por ella hace mucho tiempo, es solo que me ayudaba a no pensar, estar en la reserva llenaba mi cabeza de cosas que no quería – cada pequeño espacio de la Push tenía su aroma, cada objeto me recordaba a Leah, era más de lo que podía soportar. Si me mantenía allí, me hubiese vuelto loco con mayor rapidez.

- Claro – dijo sin creerme ni un poco, mordí mi lengua, si le decía algo seguramente pelearíamos y no quería discutir con ella, al menos intentaría no hacerlo hoy. Quiero paz. Su sonrisa. Su compañía - ¿Dónde vamos?

- A la casa de Quil, los demás tienen que sabe que volviste – le respondí saltando un tronco que estaba a un nivel más alto del suelo. Ella iba a saltar y yo en un acto de reverenda y condenada estupidez tomé su cintura y la bajé a mi altura. Me di cuenta de lo que había hecho cuando la tenía frente a mí con mis manos aferradas fuertemente a su cintura. Ella quedó con la boca abierta y con los ojos muy abiertos.

- ¿Qué mierda acabas de hacer? – me preguntó con el rostro desencajado, no vi rabia, pero si sorpresa, mucha sorpresa, yo me quedé paralizado. No tenía idea que estaba haciendo, mi cuerpo nuevamente actuaba solo, se le estaba haciendo una costumbre, ella nunca, nunca aceptaba esto, tratarla como una dama era rebajarla a un nivel inferior, ¿quiero quedarme sin brazos antes de pelear contra los fríos? Hablando de brazos, sentí una calor exquisito en mis manos que se extendía hacia arriba, me di cuenta que aun sostenía la cintura de Leah y se sintió genial, más que eso, se sintió el cielo. Ella aun me miraba pidiéndome una explicación.

- No pensé que te molestara – le dije inventando mis palabras a medida que las soltaba, rogaba porque las cosas que salían de mi boca tuviesen sentido – no tenias problemas en que lo hiciera Taylor, y como yo soy un caballero, aunque no lo creas, pensé que no tendrías problemas en que te ayudara – listo, creo que es una excusa decente. Rara, pero decente ¿yo era un caballero? No lo sabía pero lo intentaría, no puede ser tan difícil imitar al en extremo caballero de Edward.

- Taylor era mi novio – dijo, vi la confusión y la pena en sus ojos. Algo en la frase me llamó la atención y provoco que mi corazón saltara.

- ¿Era? – sí, estaba seguro que había usado el tiempo en pasado, lo que significaba que habían terminado y ella estaba soltera, disponible… potencialmente y futuramente mía. Aun que eso no me importaba demasiado, con novio o sin él, ella tenía que ser mía.

- Es… no, era… mierda ¿Qué te importa? Es mi vida privada aléjate o te arranco un órgano – me dijo a la defensiva y se volteo saliendo de mi agarre, no quería hablar del tema y se notaba a lo lejos, lo que me hizo pensar que había sido él quien la había dejado a ella, la había lastimado, otro hombre que había jugado con ella, claro, esa sería la razón del porqué volvió después de haberse negado tan terminantemente, no soportó que otro hombre la abandonara y retornó a La Push para olvidar sus penas. Voy a matar al maldito. Nadie podía hacer sufrir a Leah sin quedar impune, no importaba si eso había provocado su vuelta a la reserva.

- Leah – tomé su brazo y no dejé que se alejara mas, sentí el mismo agradable calor subiendo por mi mano, pero lo ignoré, tenia cosas más importantes que resolver aquí - ¿te hizo algo? – No hubo respuesta y yo me estaba desesperando – dime si te lastimó de cualquier modo, por más mínimo que sea y no importa si estuvo indirectamente relacionado con ello, te juro que lo descuartizo si se atrevió a herirte… ¿te dejó? ¿Te engañó? Dime que te hizo Leah – mis ojos estaban fijos en los de Leah, rogando por su respuesta, intentaba ver algo en ellos, pero las emociones que pasaban por allí eran demasiado variadas como para saber cual correspondería a cada pregunta o cual era realmente la que sentía.

- ¿Desde cuándo te preocupa tanto lo que me pase? – no nos habíamos movido y seguíamos atentos el uno en el otro, sus ojos estaban fijos en los míos. Ella trataba de desviar el tema, pero no lo lograría.

- ¿Te hizo algo? – repetí impaciente, una desagradable imagen de él lastimándola se me pasó por la mente. De hecho fueron varias, algunas donde la engañaba con otra mujer, otra donde le decía que ella era poca cosa para él, otra donde el daño era físico… algunas más creíbles que otras, pero todas resultaban en lo mismo, con ella lastimada, y por lo tanto eran desagradables para mí. Esa idea se me antojaba espantosa.

- Taylor es la única persona que no me ha dañado bajo ningún motivo Jacob, nunca, en todo el tiempo que lo conocí me dijo algo que no fuese verdad o con intenciones de lastimarme… fue… considerado, cuidadoso, protector al punto de incomodarme un poco, no se alejó de mi lado aun cuando se lo pedía, porque sabía, de alguna forma sabia, que no era eso lo que necesitaba, si no lo contrario, me sabía leer, me sabia tratar… no, él no me lastimó… - se quedó callada por un momento perdida en la nada, no pude descifrar lo que pasó por su mente en ese momento, pero no eran cosas buenas, ya que su semblante denotaba intranquilidad y en algunas ocasiones se distorsionaba por la pena. Mi corazón se encogió cuando la escuché hablar así de él. Con tanto cariño y respeto por alguien a quien había conocido por solo unos meses, como quise que ese alguien fuese yo, que esa persona a quien tanto quería fuese yo… ahora tendrá q conocerme y ver qué puedo hacerla feliz tanto o más que el.

- ¿Entonces porque estás aquí? – Leah me miró directo a los ojos.

- Porque esta estúpida sangre es más fuerte – gruño continuando su camino y saliendo de la jaula que tenia con mis manos en su cintura. Estábamos por llegar a la casa de Quil, pero no quería estar allí, no tendría esta privacidad con Leah si los demás se encontraban llenándola de preguntas, la quería para mí y para nadie más. Mire el cielo y noté que ya estaba haciéndose de noche, debería patrullar, pero eso tampoco se me antojaba mucho, una noche sin lobos dando vueltas no ocasionaría una guerra sorpresa ni nada por el estilo, ya sabíamos que el día siguiente de la primera nevada seria el gran día, y yo no veía nieve por ninguna parte. Decidido, esta noche seria rebelde y adiós con mis responsabilidades.

- Leah– la llamé, ella se volteó a mirarme – no quiero ir a la casa de Quil – le dije mirándola con ojos de perrito mojado, quizás lograría que ella se compadezca de mi.

- Pero si pareces mujer por dios – suspiró rodando los ojos - ¿Dónde demonios quieres ir Jacob? – lo pensé un momento y lo supe, quizás pudiera conseguir solo una noche con ella, aunque Leah no lo supiera.

- Acompáñame – susurré tomando su mano y comenzando a correr, ella luego de dudarlo trotó a mi lado, me sentí en el cielo con sus dedos entre los míos corrí sonriendo pero sin mirarla, no quería que el motivo de mi felicidad fuese tan obvio.

- ¿Qué mierda te está pasando niñito? – Preguntó tranquilamente, la miré extrañado por su cambio de humor, al correr sin soltar mi mano pensé que finalmente lo había aceptado – suéltame la mano Jacob – me pidió deteniendo su trote bruscamente, a regañadientes hice lo que me pidió - ¿necesitas cariño o algo así que no paras de tocarme? ¿O se te despertaron las hormonas y al ver que Bella no te toma en cuenta decidiste intentarlo con la primera mujer que viste y para la mala suerte de ambos resulté ser yo? – la respuesta a la primera pregunta fue un SI mayúscula y gritado con megáfono, necesitaba cariño, muchas toneladas de cariño, específicamente el suyo ahora y siempre. Con respecto a la segunda parte, la respuesta era parcial, mis hormonas estaban al tope, pero solo por ella y por ninguna mujer más en este mundo, podría pasar la diosa Venus por mi lado y yo no la vería más que como una mujer de pelo largo. Solo su cuerpo hacia que mis hormonas me rogaran tocarla completa, desvestirla y hacer cosas que se supone no debo por ser menos de edad.

- Que delicada estás, solo tomé tu mano para que me siguieras, no le veo lo malo al asunto, pensé que habías dejado de ser tan antipática Leah– dije tratando de sonar como el Jacob de antes, pero verla así solo despertaban en mis las ganas de hablarle tranquilo y acariciarla con calma.

- No sé porque lo pensaste, vine a pelear no a entablar amistades, si antes nadie era mi amigo no veo porque las cosas han de cambiar ahora.

- Te equivocas, las cosas ya no son como antes – _"ahora yo te amo hasta la locura" _completé para mí procurando que no saliera por mis labios si no quería meterme en problemas.

- Claro que lo son, dime algo que haya cambiado.

- Un vampiro te habla – respondí pensando en Edward, retomé mi marcha, sintiendo como ella lo hacía también. Intenté que mi tono de voz no sonara celoso, aunque eso era lo único que sentía al recordar el cómo se habían tratado la noche en que llegó el sirviente de los Volturi.

- Edward no cuenta, él es especial – dijo. Me paralicé al escucharlo. No podía estar hablando así de él.

- ¿Edward? ¿Ya no lo llamas chupasangre o sanguijuela o lector de mente o bicho asqueroso como hacías antes? – Pregunté aséptico, el tono venenoso salió aunque intenté evitarlo - ¿y porque mierda es especial esa cosa? – el tono de mi voz se volvió un poco más aguda por la rabia que estaba creciendo en mi, rabia provocada por los celos, muchos, muchos celos, no podía ser que a Edward lo tratara mejor que a mí, esta era un injusticia demasiado grande.

- Punto uno: bájame el tono o te corto las cuerdas vocales, recuerdas que hablas conmigo, no con cualquiera, yo te parto el trasero de una patada si no me gusta cómo me tratas, punto dos: según él yo soy mejor que el resto de perros de la reserva y por lo tanto soy capaz de llamarlo por su nombre, y estoy pensando en hacerle caso ya que es verdad que soy mejor que la manada de pulguientos zánganos. Punto tres: es especial porque insiste en hablar conmigo a pesar de que nadie quiere hacerlo y eso lo vuelve un fenómeno más grande que antes, además de provocarme por alguna extrañísima razón cada vez menos reticencia a que lo haga y por ultimo: ¿con que cara me haces esas preguntas cuando tu le dices "Nessie" a la cosa esa y eres "amiguis" de todos los fríos que ves? – tenía las manos en sus caderas como cada vez que se enojaba y me miraba desafiante a que le dijera algo. A pesar de mi rabia y los celos, no pude evitar notar lo linda que se veía de esa manera, esta era una batalla perdida, yo no podía pelear con ella, estaba demasiado embelesado por su hermosura.

- No es lo mismo – contradije.

- Claro que no, lo tuyo es mucho peor, solo te falta que la enana te diga tío y hagas de niñera mientras todos cazan – yo hice una mueca recordando que hace dos días me había quedado con Nessie mientras todos cazaban – o rayos, ya lo haces, que patético te has vuelto – dijo decepcionada y con voz de derrota.

- No quiero pelear – murmuré olvidándome del tema.

- Pues no me preguntes estupideces, yo hago lo que quiero ahora y siempre, mantenlo grabado en tu cabeza o tendremos graves problemas – me giré y continúe mi camino deseando llegar lo más rápido posible a la cascada. No quería pensar en que Edward era más especial para Leah de lo que era yo.

- ¿Carrera?

- ¿Quieres morder el polvo que levanto? – me preguntó soltando una pequeña sonrisa de autosuficiencia, yo reí, se veía mucho mejor de esa manera.

- No te creas, no me vencerás con facilidad, llevas mucho tiempo sin correr y yo mucho tiempo de práctica, tómalo como entrenamiento – le dije.

- Oh, te vas a arrepentir, correr está en mis venas desde siempre, la velocidad es algo que me sale como respirar… solo dime donde y te esperare allá.

- Vamos a la cascada – dije poniéndome en posición, ella tomó su cabello y se hizo una trenza en la parte baja de su cuello, yo no pude hacer más que admirarla deseando ser sus dedos pasando por sus hombros. Admiré su largo cuello y para mi placer descendí hacia su escote. Bendito vestido, mis mayores deseos a su diseñador.

- ¿Listo? – preguntó obligándome a desviar mi mirada de su pecho. Me fijé si ella había notado que me la devoraba con los ojos, pero al parecer no lo hizo ya que me miraba en posición de carrera.

- Claro, uno… dos…. ¡Tres! – grité comenzando a correr.

* * *

**Leah POV**

Las cosas iban de lo más raro, eran surrealistas, nunca pensé que algo así podía pasar. Desde que vi a Jacob salir de la casa de los Cullen mi corazón no paro de saltar como si fuese algo muy emocionante aunque aun no le veía que cosa era, luego el idiota me abraza y aun puedo sentir el calor de su cuerpo cerca al mío el cual no quiero que se esfume, pero no solo eso, después al tarado le da por tomarme de la cintura y luego de la mano, aun siento el cosquilleo en ambas partes debido a su toque, siento el hormigueo que provocó en mi el simple hecho de que su piel rosara la mía, este niño es un reverendo estúpido. No sabía si enojarme con él o alegrarme por su comportamiento extraño. Aunque lo más sensato en estos momentos era enojarme conmigo misma, porque podía ser factible que para él solo fuesen impulsos y sus ganas de tratarme como una amiga y nada más que eso, mal que mal jamás fuimos muy amigos, siempre mantuvimos unas distancias sanas, quizás él se está comportando como lo hace con cualquier amiga y eso yo no lo sé, lo cual me confunde. Definitivamente me tengo que enojar conmigo, ya que la idea de que sus intenciones sean puramente amistosas me decepciona y frustra, no sé cómo lidiar con eso, son sentimientos muy extraños y nuevos para mí. Estoy hecha una retardada. Lo mejor es no darle muchas vueltas al asunto y pensar que él es así con todas, aunque esa idea tampoco me gusta. Mierda deja de pensar estupideces Leah.

Íbamos corriendo por el bosque camino a la cascada chocando uno con el otro o acelerando la velocidad para tratar de adelantarnos, Jacob me miraba y reía feliz y por estúpido que parezca me contagiaba su alegría y no podía evitar devolverle la sonrisa, estábamos comportándonos como unos colegiales, realmente parecíamos amigos y no sabía que tan bueno podría ser eso.

- Te quiero hacer un desafío – me gritó entre los árboles, su voz era inmaculada sin ápice de cansancio en ella.

- ¿No te basta con perder en esta? – le grité con el mismo tono de voz, podíamos correr por días sin que nuestra respiración se agitara demasiado.

- Veamos quien cae primero por la cascada – me dijo, ¿por la cascada? No entendí a que se refería ¿quiere que nos tiremos por la cascada?

- No te entiendo – dije, no estaba segura de lo que había gritado, pero no me respondió, detuve un poco mi velocidad buscándolo con la mirada pero no lo vi. Perro maldito, seguramente me distrajo para ganarme, aceleré lo que más pude y dejé demostrado porque soy la más rápida de la Push, los arboles eran manchas a mis lados mientras pasaba a máxima velocidad, ningún lobo de este planeta o vampiro podría superarme en una carrera, de eso estoy segura. Solo en un par de segundos llegué a la cascada. Me detuve de golpe al límite del precipicio, un poco más y caigo al abismo. Me di cuenta que había tomado el camino hacia la parte alta de la catarata. Mire hacia todos lados en busca de Jacob pero no lo vi allí. Bajé mi mirada para ver si había llegado a la parte baja de la cascada pero no estaba, arrugué mi ceño en desaprobación, ¿Dónde se había metido? Agudicé mi oído y escuché algo a mi espalda, me volteé y traté de ver que había allí.

- Mira Jacob si intentas asustarme te advierto que rogarás por tu vida cuando te alcance – amenacé, no hubo respuesta, algo se movió nuevamente, llegué a pensar que no era él, quizás algún vampiro - … ¿Jacob? – otro sonido apareció más fuerte que el anterior, lo sentí acercándose. Olí el aire y no sentí el efluvio de algún chupasangre. El bosque a mi alrededor solo olía a hombre, a Jacob. Y como si mi pensamiento lo hubiese llamado él salió de entre los árboles y sin darme tiempo a reaccionar por su velocidad, tomó mi cintura y me pegó contra su cuerpo empujándome por el precipicio y cayendo junto con el agua de la cascada.

Solo por instinto aferré mis brazos al cuello de Jacob y oculté mi cabeza en su hombro. Sentí sus brazos rodear fuertemente mi cintura y una de sus manos asirse a mi cabeza protegiéndome y dándole la seguridad de colocar su rostro en contra de mi cuello, sentí su respiración en mi piel y el estremecimiento volvió. Todo mientras caíamos al abismo.

Casi no sentí cuando nuestros cuerpos unidos rompieron contra el agua y se hundieron en la oscuridad del lago, su profundidad y presión nos unió aun mas haciéndome sentir cada curva de mi entidad junto a alguna parte del cuerpo de Jakob, cada centímetro de mi piel en contacto con su calor, el que se sentía a pesar de la baja temperatura del agua.

Luego de algunos segundos de caída dentro del agua decidí soltarme de Jacob, estaba enojada, si había dicho que cayéramos por la cascada, pero no mencionó nada de empujarnos y el idiota lo hizo por sorpresa, quería golpearlo, pero no aquí, en la superficie donde mis golpes le dolerían mas, finalmente logré zafarme de sus brazos pero solo a la fuerza, ya que él no me quería dejar ir.

La turbulencia por la cascada me dificultaba ver hacia dónde ir, intenté que mis ojos pasaran atreves del agua, pero no fue fácil. Jacob quien estaba frente a mi hace algunos segundos ya no estaba, ¿se habrá ido o habré sido yo quien se movió? No tenía idea, solo sabía que me encontraba sola y sin poder llegar a la superficie, intenté moverme pero sentí que no avanzaba hacia ningún sitio se me pasó por la mente quedarme tranquila y acabar todo de una vez. Por lo que sabía los licántropos solo morían por la mordida de un vampiro y ahogados, nosotros a diferencia de los fríos si necesitamos respirar y nuestros pulmones no se regeneran… para mi caso deben haber más opciones de muerte y ser mucho más rápidas debido a mi menor capacidad regenerativa que el resto ¿muero ahora y acabo con todo? Seria definitivamente lo más fácil y rápido, pero también lo más cobarde… y yo no soy cobarde, bueno, no tan cobarde, prefiero ser mártir y esperar a morir sin que nadie intervenga como en la pelea con los neófitos, de esa forma el suicidio se oculta bajo la manta de valentía de la riña y terminas siendo un valiente mártir en vez de un cobarde estúpido.

Intenté descubrir donde nadar, pero no sabía donde era arriba y donde era abajo, mis pulmones estaban comenzando a reclamarme por aire… ya no podía aguantar más, tenía que respirar aun sabiendo que no había aire allí y que hacerlo tan solo provocaría mi muerte de forma irremediable _"que patética forma de morir, ahogada_" pensé mientras me movía intentando salir a la superficie pero sin lograrlo. Sentí la desesperación en mi interior, más que nada porque mi garganta se estaba abriendo, pero yo obstinadamente mantenía mi boca cerrada.

No vi mi vida pasar frente a mis ojos, solo un par de rostros: mi padre Harry, Sue, Seth, Emily, ¿Sam? ¿Qué demonios hace él entre mis últimos momentos?, se supone que no quiero verlo y menos en mi segundo de muerte... ¿Edward? ¡Oh Vamos! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Dónde están mis prioridades?, ¿desde cuándo quiero acordarme de un chupasangre cuando la vida se me está escapando por entre las manos?... Loreto, mi amiga, ella me querrá matar nuevamente cuando sepa que volvía a la Push solamente para morir… Taylor… me demoré un poco más en su rostro, que pena haberlo dejado de ver solo para venir a morir de esta forma, de haberlo sabido nunca me hubiese ido de San Diego, una vida tranquila a su lado se me antojaba más que morir ahogada en una estúpida cascada, no quería verlo sufrir por mi causa, nadie debía sufrir porque yo dejaba de existir, menos aun él… y por ultimo: Jacob. En él sí que me demoré un buen rato. No solo tuve un rostro frente a mí, si no varios de la misma persona. Expresiones felices, enojadas, tranquilas, eufóricas… tristes, dolientes, desgarradoras… Jacob… ¿Qué tienes que me haces sentir así? ¿Cómo es posible que te odie y me preocupes al mismo tiempo? ¿Cómo puedo sentirme partida en dos con el solo hecho de pensar en que algo te dañe? No puedo soportar la idea de que algo malo le pase o verlo sufrir, Jacob… ¿Dónde estás? Espero que haya logrado salir del agua, no quiero que nada le pase por muy idiota que sea. No entendí porque mis últimos pensamientos eran hacia él, cuando lo más sensato era que pensara en mi familia, en mi hermano, mi madre. Pero no. La última persona a la cual recordaría era a Jacob. Y por estúpido que parezca, me sentí feliz de que fuera así.

A lo lejos noté que algo se movía, nadaba muy rápido a pesar de la fuerte corriente del lugar, noté como movía su cabeza buscando algo en todas direcciones. Intenté pensar ¿hay algún animal en este lago? No recordaba haber oído de cocodrilos u otras cosas… pero no, ahora que lo notaba no era eso… aunque en este caso daba igual, de todas formas iba a morir. La pequeña voz que me decía con todas fuerzas que siguiera luchando ya casi no la escuchaba, la sentía lejana. ¿Quería luchar? ¿Quería seguir viviendo? ¿Por quién, por mí? No, no quería seguir viviendo por mí, quería seguir viviendo por alguien más… pero era un pensamiento que no lograba mantener en mi cabeza y me confundía ¿Quién era esa persona por la cual no quería dejar, por la cual quiera seguir con vida? ¿Quería seguir luchando por él? _"Lucha por él Leah, siempre ha sido él"_ me decía aquella voz pero mis pulmones exigían aire donde no lo podían conseguir desconcentrándome de la petición ¿Luchar por él, eso es lo que quiero realmente? Puede que sí, puede que no, ya no sabía qué era lo que quería, pero ya no me quedaban fuerzas para pensar, y para ser sinceras ya no podía luchar, estaba cansada de hacerlo y la derrota tomaba ventaja de aquello hundiéndome más en el abismo.

Sin darme cuenta había dejado de moverme y me hundía poco a poco, aunque de nada serviría seguir luchando, ya no podía aguantar más, mis músculos aun tenían fuerza para nadar pero, mis pulmones exigían respirar ahora y ya no podía negárselos. Estiré mi mano hacia aquello que se acercaba sin saber porque tenía la idea de que podría sacarme de allí.

En ese instante mi garganta finalmente cedió y sentí como el agua entraba a mis pulmones.

* * *

**(¸.•´ (¸.• † Lirit † °•.¸**_**:**__** por si tienen confusiones con el título: no es el final de la historia así que no se preocupen, es sobre el final de la vida de Leah, ya sé que no es como lo pensaron y que creen que estamos locas, pero… es verdad, lo estamos y no hay nada que hacerle.**_

_**Disculpen la tardanza, fue toda exclusiva culpa mia, yo fui la que demoro en mandar el capi y AGNES y ella como encanto que es me esperó**_

_**¿Qué tal el comportamiento de Jakob? Como ustedes querían esta decidido a conquistarla… ahora hay que ver si ella vive para que lo haga.**_

_**Besitos mil para todas y gracias por leer, dejen un revi y nos leemos más adelante!**_

**(¸.•´ (¸.• ****† Agnes †.¸.•:jajaj weno nose que decir, aqui un nuevo cap, espero les guste, hasta q ya saben como reaciono leah con jake con el abrazo xD jajaja les gusto? kien dijo yo?**

**bueno esperamos muchos rewis! y comentario un abrazo! ( no tengo ganas de escribir sry! )**

**

* * *

**

**Por una escritora feliz?**

**deje su rewi comentario, tomate, amenaza o lo que sea! gracias =D**

_**

* * *

**_**Gracias a : **doble vida, Bonnie Boleyn, Karina Cullen Black, fey black, pazzitta, AndreiiCullenHale, Andrecullen18, Tibby-Trick, Psique46, Sukio, Aligeos, Ellie. thecolou , Prettypurple, Tsuki-no-Haruka, Sophie93, carichoextremo,Polynessia,piinkblaCk,Karmele, diosapagana, MaLiGnA BlAcK, Dark-Shinda, JoseCullenGD, susyh, sweetcullen12, Lorraine Cullen Swan, Shara Black, milets, Keiian, indramar, StillDollProduccions, Dream-espered, caminos, danyela, gaby001, bellalize, sharice94, Sprite Moony, drake dark, Pao Redwolf Black, Caperuzzita de Black, Chilli Black **POR LEERNOS Y DEJARNOS COMENTARIOS SIGAN ASI!**

**si hay alguien que nos lee pero no esta en la lista pues diganlo si quieren aparecer!  
**

**Seguiremos respondiendo los rewis a todas y cada una de ustedes! besos!**

**PUEDEN DEJAR REWIS AUNQUE NO ESTEN REGISTRADAS EN EL FANFICTION ASI QUE NO HAY ESCUSA PARA NO HACERLO!**


	42. Chapter 42

**°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.° CHAPTER 42: estas aquí, no me importan las razones °.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°**

**Jacob POV**

Intentaba mirar con todas mis fuerzas a través de la turbia agua. Pero no conseguía hacerlo bien, no veía nada. Todo estaba borroso. La turbulencia del agua al caer provocaba que las cosas estuvieran oscuras o confusas. El fin del asunto era que por más que me esforzaba no veía nada. Y eso me volvía loco, necesitaba ver, que mi visión aumentada fuera capaz de traspasar las partículas que flotaban en el agua y bloqueaban mi vista. Necesitaba verla.

¿Por qué tenía que soltarse? Mi idea era tan diferente a lo que había ocurrido. Le avisé que perdía el primero que cayera al agua. Tenía todo planeado, en mi cabeza era un plan perfecto donde no perdería ninguno de nosotros y solo ganaría yo, ya que caeríamos juntos por la cascada, y saldríamos y nos reiríamos de todo y la tendría cerca de mi cuerpo la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible, aunque ella estaría un poco enojada por hacerla perder, yo aprovecharía de tenerla en mis brazos, y eso definitivamente valía la pena el sacrificio. Esa era la idea, perfecta en teoría. Pero tenía que separarse de mí. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? En mis brazos estaba mucho más segura, como la vez anterior cuando saltamos al mar, ella debería haber recordado que aferrándose a mí no le pasaría nada malo, en mis brazos podría salir a la superficie, la cargaría, estaría allí para ayudarla a respirar, lo que quisiera que hiciera yo lo haría sin decir nada.

Pero no. Tenía que separarse de mí. Tenía que ir en contra de lo que yo quería.

Ahora estaba muerto de miedo, aterrado para ser más precisos. No lograba verla por ninguna parte. Cuando me soltó y la perdí de vista salí a respirar esperando que ella ya estuviera allí, rogando por que estuviera a salvo en la superficie. Pero no estaba. Sentí el terror correr por mis venas y detener mi corazón por un segundo, volví a sumergirme en las profundidades rogándole a Dios que Leah estuviera bien. Los lobos morían por muy pocas cosas, pero el agua te podía matar si te ahogabas. _"No Leah"_ pensé desesperado.

Forcé mi vista para ver cualquier cosa, algo más que no fuera oscuridad, algo que me diera luz de su paradero, que me diera esperanza. Me estaba quedando sin aire, y ella llevaba más tiempo que yo sin respirar, nunca me había visto en una situación como esta, no sabía cuánto podíamos aguantar sin antes quedarnos sin aire, ¡Maldición, si ni siquiera sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que se alejó de mi! ¿Y si ya era tarde? _"¡No!" _ Grité internamente, si a ella le ocurre algo yo no me lo podría perdonar, no soportaría el cargar con la culpa de la muerte de la mujer que amo, sería como matarme a mí mismo, porque ella es el porqué de mi despertar diario… sin ella no podré seguir. Forcé con aun más fuerza mis ojos, tenía que verla, tenía que encontrarla.

Hasta que la vi.

A lo lejos pude distinguirla, era imposible para mí no reconocer su cuerpo. Por un segundo me inundó la tranquilidad por haberla encontrado, está allí y ahora podría salvarla, pero fue un segundo muy corto, ya que el pánico se apoderó de mi al notar que ella no se movía, pensé que movería sus brazos intentando salir a flote, pero no ocurría así, al contrario, su cuerpo iba poco a poco sumergiéndose cada vez más en las profundidades, en dirección contraria donde debería ir. Su cabello flotaba a su alrededor dándole un aura lúgubre, vi con claridad una de sus manos extendidas hacia mí. Pero ningún movimiento más. Nada que me hiciese pensar que intentaba salir a la superficie… que intentaba salir o que estaba viva.

Moví mis brazos con más fuerza y rogaba porque se agitara, algo. Pero nada, estaba simplemente allí, estática… un montón de burbujas salieron de su boca y la vi tiritar. _"No, esto no puede estar pasando, ¿Por qué rayos no se mueve, porque mierda no lucha?"_ mi mente y mi cuerpo reaccionaron, se movían de forma desesperada hacia su dirección, sentía que cada vez que avanzaba un poco, ella se alejaba el doble de distancia. Finalmente mis manos la alcanzaron y con mi última reserva de aire nos saqué de ese abismo, el cual se la quería llevar.

Respiré desesperando por aire cuando nuestras cabezas salieron del agua, pero mi propia necesidad quedó relegada ya que, a pesar de que mis músculos quemaban por el esfuerzo y me rogaban por un poco de descanso, me esforcé aun mas para llevarla a la orilla, ella era mi prioridad, aun por encima de mi propia vida. Cuando me pude poner de pie sobre la arena la tomé en mis brazos y la cargué hasta la orilla, las sentí tan liviana e inmóvil que algo dentro de mí se removió de pavor. Ella no se movía, no notaba su pecho elevarse por la respiración, sus brazos colgaban y no había signos de vida en ella. Atormentado la dejé en el piso y me quede mirándola, intenté recordar las clases de primeros auxilios. Me acerqué a su pecho para comprobar si estaba respirando o si su corazón latía. Tenía un pulso muy bajo, y no entraba aire a sus pulmones, si no hacia algo dejaría de tener pulso por la falta de oxigeno. Entonces tomé el máximo de aire posible y junté mis labios a los de ella.

Era tan diferente a como me lo imaginaba, por meses había soñado con besar a Leah, la idea incluso se me había cruzado cuando no tenía mis sentimientos hacia ella claros, sus labios siempre me llamaron la atención, tan llenos, definidos, rojos, se notaban tan cálidos. Cuando me di cuenta que la amaba se me antojaron aun más, soñé con ellos, fantaseé con ellos por mucho tiempo, con su suavidad, su calor... Y ahora que por fin tenía mis labios sobre los suyos no sentí más que miedo, estaban fríos y morados. Rogaba a todos los cielos que el aire que le daba llegara a sus pulmones y la hiciera respirar una vez más, que no fuera tarde, que no me la quitaran. Me alejé, tomé una bocanada de aire para mi, y luego otro para ella volviendo a juntar nuestras bocas.

- Por favor Leah no me hagas esto – murmuré cuando me volví a separar – si te mueres me mataras a mi también, no puedo vivir sin ti – otra respiración más y nuevamente a sus labios – cariño reacciona, te lo ruego – mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y temí lo peor, llevaba tres respiraciones y aun no reaccionaba. Me aterroricé y mi mente comenzó a planear diferentes formas de quitarme la vida de ser necesario, si ella no vivía, yo tampoco lo haría. Los Cullen no me iban a ayudar, eso es seguro, por más que digan que no me quieren tiene algún sentimiento por mi así como yo por ellos, inclusive la rubia antipática se negaría solo por respeto a Emmet y a Bella, y no estaba dispuesto a esperar a la batalla para dejar de vivir, tanto tiempo sabiendo que Leah ya no estaba en este mundo era muchísimo más de lo que podría soportar. Solo se me ocurrió el mar. Un salto de acantilado, con mi cansancio seria posiblemente mortal. Una muerte rápida, no muy dolorosa y feliz, ya que la vería en la otra vida, y posiblemente allí ella me amaría como la amo yo.

- Amor, escúchame, te lo ruego, hazlo por mí o por quien quieras, solo no me dejes, no ahora que volviste, no ahora que planeo conquistarte – rogué respirando y preparándome para volver a sus labios – quédate y dame una oportunidad, por favor – una lágrima corrió por mi mejilla cuando la desesperanza comenzó a ganar terreno. Decidí intentarlo una última vez, o desistiría de todo, de salvarla y de mantenerme vivo. Respiré en su boca una vez más rezando por que funcionara.

Sentí su lengua moverse y me sobresalté levantando mi rostro como un acto reflejo. Entonces ella convulsionó un poco botando agua de su boca, con una sensación de alivio inmedible en mi pecho volteé su cabeza de lado para que terminara de sacar el liquido que había en sus pulmones.

Leah giró su cuerpo y comenzó a jadear en busca de aire mientras seguía tosiendo y botando agua. No pude evitar que otra lágrima saliera de mis ojos al ver que ella estaba viva, que seguía aquí. Parte de mi comparó esta euforia por su vida con la vez que salvé a Bella, y no se podían igualar, en estos momentos sentía que mi cuerpo dejaría de funcionar debido a la emoción que sentí al ver que ella, la mujer por la que sería capaz de morir, se había salvado, haciendo lo mismo conmigo en el proceso. Sin pensarlo la abracé fuertemente y la apegué a mi pecho.

- Gracias a dios estás viva, cariño, gracias – susurré a su oído, ella intentó decirme algo, pero solo logró toser, tomó su garganta con sus manos e hizo una mueca de dolor. Le dolía, y su dolor era mío.

No se apartó de mi abrazo, por lo que yo no la solté. Estaba helada, cosa anormal en alguien como nosotros, así que la acuné cerca de mi cuerpo para que adquiriera el calor que salía de mis poros. Ella tiritaba del frio y al contrario de lo que pensaba no me apartó. Puede que fuera mi imaginación, pero creo que de hecho se acercó, se abrazo a sí misma y encogió sus piernas, yo trate de cubrirla lo que más podía con mis brazos para que sintiera mi calor. Con ella allí, acurrucada, con su respiración acariciando mi pecho… me sentí por primera vez completo. Encajábamos perfectamente. Yo soy perfecto para ella, y Leah debe saberlo.

Pasé unos increíbles minutos con ella entre mis brazos, poco a poco los tiritones iban disminuyendo y su respiración calmándose. Pasamos algunos minutos de esta forma, para ser más precisos, pase algunos minutos en el cielo de esta forma.

- Eres un completo imbécil – dijo de pronto desde mi pecho. Admito que me esperaba todo, menos esa frase, era lo obvio que me diría ella, pero por algún motivo espere una expresión un poco más amable, esperanza que demuestra lo estúpido que puedo llegar a ser. La separé un poco para poder verla – se-se pu-puede saber ¿Por qué mi-mierda me-me empujaste por la casca-cascada? – pregunto tiritando.

- Te lo dije cuando corríamos – le aclaré sorprendido por su pregunta, pase mis dedos por su mejilla tiernamente y la sentí tiritar bajo mi toque, mis ojos se fijaron en sus labios aun azules, lo cuales tiritaban, tuve ganas de detenerlos con los míos y calentarlos con un beso – te dije que perdía el que primero caía. – logre decir luego de un segundo, pero en mi mente aun vagaba la idea de besarla.

- ¿Y para e-eso me tenias q-que empujar? – espetó con las voz ronca por el esfuerzo, estaba intentando gritarme y solo le salían susurros.

- Pensé que sería entretenido perder al mismo tiempo, no estaba en mis planes que te alejaras de mí – me defendí.

- Entre-entretenidos son los mupets, lo tuyo fue una es-estupidez lobo tarado – su voz no daba a conocer que estaba enojada, un poco por los susurros y el tartamudeo. Pero al elevar sus ojos y mirarme por primera vez a la cara pude ver el odio que sentía hacia mí, cosa que me dolió. Pero algo debió ver en mi rostro porque el sentimiento cambio hacia la sorpresa e incredulidad – Jacob… ¿es-estás llorando? – no había sentido mis mejillas húmedas hasta que ella hizo el comentario, sabía que una lágrima había escapado cuando vi que estaba viva, pero no me percaté de que, en realidad, mis mejillas estaban mojadas, sin darme cuenta seguía llorando de felicidad por verla respirando en mis brazos. Levantó su mano y con su pulgar limpió una lágrima que abandonaba mi ojo derecho sin que yo la dejase. Miró su dedo mojado con mas escepticismo que antes - ¿pero qué…? – dejó su pregunta a medias mientras yo me rebanaba la cabeza pensando en una escusa valida.

- Yo… no… digo… - balbuceaba en busca de alguna mentira y secaba mi rostro con una mano, tenía que pensar en algo que explicara mis lágrimas por ella. No podía decirle que eran porque hace unos minutos me encontraba en un abismo debido a que pensaba que había muerto, que ahora, sentía todo lo contrario al verla respirar una vez mas y que todas esas emociones había provocado mi llanto – me preocupé, si algo te pasaba me matarían en la reserva, sentí el dolor de tu hermano por alguna razón – mentí fatal, lancé lo primero que se me había pasado por la cabeza y fue una verdadera estupidez, se notaba que era un horrible actor. ¿Sentí el dolor de tu hermano? Genial, no se me podía ocurrir algo mejor que eso, ahora pensara que la quiero como una hermana.

- ¿El dolor de Seth? – desconfianza total. Eso era lo que decía su rostro, y no la culpaba en lo absoluto, de ser ella yo tampoco me creería ni una palabra.

- Sí, tengo una conexión rara con ese niño, y me lo imaginé sufriendo por ti e inevitablemente mi cuerpo reaccionó sin que lo dejase – mas mentiras y peores actuadas que antes. Resulta que ahora tengo una conexión con Seth inexplicable, mejor me quedo callado o terminara pensando que me gusta su hermano.

- Eres un tarado, imbécil, idiota, estúpido y ahora raro – salió bruscamente de mi abrazo enojada y no hice nada por contenerla, a pesar del frio que sentí y de mis ganas de seguir sintiéndola cerca. Se notaba más furibunda que antes. Se quiso parar rápidamente pero se tambaleó amenazando con volver al piso, yo en menos de un segundo tenía tomada su cintura para evitar que se golpeara – suéltame – exigió sacudiendo mis manos de donde se encontraban, al hacerlo ella cayó al suelo.

- Leah – murmuré llevando mis manos a su rostro para comprobar que estuviera bien.

- No eres medico así que deja de inspeccionarme – me dijo sacando de un manotazo mi mano. Me alejé en contra de mi voluntad y dejé que se calmara, pero mis ojos no dejaron de recorrerla, no solo para admirarla, sino también para ver que nada estuviese herido – la próxima vez que quieras jugar al ahogado no cuentes conmigo – espetó.

- No quería jugar a eso.

- Entonces fallo tu intento de asesinato – murmuro provocando que yo me congelara en mi lugar ¿había dicho que yo intenté matarla? A esta mujer la amo, pero demonios que puede ser idiota cuando quiere.

- No hables estupideces, no soporto pensar en que alguien te lastime ¿y piensas que te quiero matar? Eres una loba depresiva y yo no tengo la culpa de eso – dije enojado.

- ¿A qué te refieres con…?

- ¿Por qué te separaste? – interrumpí lo que fuese iba a preguntar- pudiste quedarte conmigo como la vez que saltamos del acantilado, sabes bien que nada te iba a pasar si yo te tenia abrazado, no puedo explicarme porque te fuiste.

- Yo…

- Pero lo que más me recome la cabeza es intentar saber el porqué dejaste de luchar – murmuré cuando recordé que la vi quieta antes de que sus pulmones dejaran entrar el agua - ¿Por qué? Te conozco, eres fuerte y cuando quieres algo no te detiene nada, esta vez simplemente te abandonaron tus fuerzas y no peleaste contra el agua ¿Por qué dejaste de luchar? – termine de balbucear con la voz en un hilo, denotando el dolor que me provocaba el hecho de darme cuenta de que ella no quería salvarse, ella se dejó vencer, mi corazón se achico ante aquella verdad que yo mismo había sacado a la luz.

- No sé de qué me hablas – respondió ella como restándole importancia al hecho de que ella no quería vivir, y que a la primera oportunidad que tuviera se dejaría vencer, mi cabeza fue hacia los diversos accidente que ella ha tenido desde que se convirtió en loba ¿habrán sido todos un intento para…? No pude continuar con la frase ya que el solo pensarlo me dolía.

- Si sabes, te conozco, eres fuerte, lo suficientemente fuerte como para salir de donde te encontrabas… pero cuando te vi, no te movías, dejabas que las olas te llevaran al fondo del lago… ¿Qué pasa contigo que dejaste de nadar? Casi mueres por eso – "_casi me matas a mi por eso"_… pensé, mi voz se había elevado un poco a causa de la rabia que sentí al entender que ella no lucho por su vida.

- No me culpes de algo que tú hiciste.

- No me cambies las cosas Leah, se que fui yo quien te lanzó por la cascada junto conmigo, pero tu podías salir de allí… mas no lo intentaste, te rendiste… ¿Por qué mierda de rendiste Leah? – exigí, ella me miró algo sorprendida al comienzo pero luego su rostro se volvió inexpresivo.

- No tengo por qué darte explicaciones – dijo tajante sin mirarme a los ojos.

- Claro que tienes...

- No, no tengo – me interrumpió - además a ti que te importa si muero o no – Leah había elevado la voz y ahora si me miraba directamente a los ojos, desafiante, altanera, una Leah que no sentía nada y se guardaba todo. Era la Leah de antaño. Aun me miraba esperando mi respuesta del porque debía darme explicaciones, y aunque me doliera ella tenía razón, yo no podía exigirle nada porque no soy nada de ella, pero ella es todo para mí.

- Pues…porque…tu eres mi beta y debes estar a mi lado – dije rápidamente, atropellando una palabra con la otra, no podía decirle que me importaba porque la amaba con locura y desesperación, debo calmarme o esto saldrá mal.

- Claro tu beta…- dijo con la decepción en su voz y una media sonrisa de ironía, Leah me confundía, a veces pienso que quiere algo más de mí, para luego mandarme por un tubo al lugar más lejano de la tierra – como si eso fuese suficiente – susurró casi inaudiblemente, pero yo si escuche mas no quise discutirle, un dolor enorme aprisionaba mi corazón al pensar que ella solo quiera morir.

Ambos nos miramos por largo rato a los ojos, yo a veces desviaba mi vista hacia sus labios que ahora estaban más morados que azules, al menos la vida le estaba volviendo al rostro ¿pero le estará volviendo a su alma? Si no es así, yo lograré que cambie de idea. La furia de fue de sus ojos y la tensión comenzó a disiparse. Ella fue la que rompió el silencio.

- No tengo motivos para luchar Jacob – comenzó a decir como si dejarse morir fuera algo de lo más normal y sin importancia, pero podía sentir la derrota en su voz, pensaba que no había otra solución a todo lo que ella sentía - no como tú que tienes a alguien, yo no, si las cosas terminaban en ese lago yo no me opondría, no iría contra la corriente, me cansé de eso, estoy harta de luchar para luego arrepentirme de seguir respirando – me dio pánico escucharla, era la típica declaración de alguien que se mataría a penas encontrara la oportunidad, ¿Cómo que no tiene por quien luchar? Yo podría ser la razón si ella quisiera.

- ¿Qué pasa con Sue o Seth? – _"o conmigo" _agregué en mi cabeza.

- Nada… no cambies el hecho de que el culpable de todo fuiste tú – me recordó.

- Pero yo no quería matarte, no quería que te hicieras daño, tú eres la que está tratando de encausar el tema a tu conveniencia diciendo que yo soy el culpable de tus decisiones, yo te tenía en mis brazos, era un juego, se suponía que estabas segura conmigo…

- ¿Desde cuándo tanta protección y preocupación para conmigo? – Me interrumpió – nunca, en todo el tiempo en el que estuve aquí antes te mostraste de esa forma conmigo, de hecho, tú eras uno de los que más quería que desapareciera, te negaste rotundamente a tenerme en tu manada, la idea de mi lejos de ti era un deseo y no me lo puedes negar ya que podía verlo en tu cabeza mientras que la idiota humana esa ocupaba lo poco de cerebro que tienes, y a eso súmale el hecho de que terminaste expulsándome de la reserva cuando se suponía nos llevábamos un poco mejor, y cuando llegue de vuelta al matrimonio de Emily te notaste molesto dejando en claro que no querías verme aquí, no me querías cerca ¿Qué te hizo cambiar? - ¿Qué no la quería aquí? Yo no la quería con ese Taylor aquí, me molesto que no estuviese sola, que no fuese mía, eso me tenia mal, ella lo entendió todo mal y al aparecer jamás dejara pasar el hecho de que la expulse de aquí, mierda, ella tenía demasiadas dudas y yo ninguna respuesta. Piensa Jacob piensa.

- Nada en particular, no te creas el centro del universo Leah – no tomemos en cuento mi universo, porque de ese sí que es el centro – es solo que hay cosas que he entendido en este último tiempo sobre ti que me impulsan a ser mas protector, ahora sé que hice mal esa vez en que te expulse, eso me hizo pensar – además hay otros motivos, como el que te amo, eso es algo muy importante – y por eso mi actitud ha cambiado tanto – bien no dije toda la verdad ni tampoco muchas mentiras, estoy aprendiendo.

- Deja de jugar al caballero andante conmigo Jacob, no soy alguien a quien debas salvar, así que evítate esas indulgencias – murmuró. Estábamos en el mismo lugar. En algún momento de la conversación me había acercado a ella y la tenía cerca de mi cuerpo, ninguno de nosotros hacia ademán de querer separarse. En algún momento de la conversación nos quedamos mirando, callados, yo no quería seguir hablando y ella no me seguía discutiendo, y ya llevábamos varios segundos de la misma forma, con sus orbes verde pegados a mis ojos y yo peleando por ver sus pupilas cuando solo quería observar sus labios e imaginarme besándolos, sobre todo ahora que nuestros rostros se encontraban a pocos centímetros de distancia, alguna parte de mi cabeza era consciente de que mi rostro se estaba acercando milímetro a milímetro hacia el de ella acortando peligrosamente el espacio que nos separaba, y ese mismo sitio se daba cuenta de que ella no alegaba, no peleaba… hacia lo mismo que yo… se acercaba… ¿se acercaba? ¿O finalmente me volví loco?

* * *

**(¸.•´ (¸.• † Lirit † °•.¸**_**:**__**¿realmente pensaron que íbamos a matar a Leah? Malas pero ni tanto xD. ¿Qué creen que pasara? ¿se besaran? ¿o no? ¿Qué dicen? Las invito cordialmente a escribir su opinión en un hermoso revi. **_

_**También les pido perdón por la demora, pero lo bueno se hace esperar. La próxima vez no demoraremos tanto ya que el próximo capi está casi listo. Échenle la culpa a mi universidad y a mi cero tiempo libre. La linda de AGNES no tiene la culpita de nada. **_

_**Se les quiere montones y muchas GRACIAS por todo su apoyo, nunca pensé que tendríamos lectoras tan 'lindis' como ustedes. Les deseo un Seth para toda la vida (lo siento, pero Jake es solo mío y no lo comparto con nadie ^^)**_

**(¸.•´ (¸.• ****† Agnes †.¸.•: jajajja claro q no podia morir! nose porq lirit dijo q era el final de leah, weno debe ser porq es malvada y yo no lo desmentira porq soy malita xD jajaja, y? les gusto? habra beso? que creen? xD jajja esperamos que les guste mucho y dejen un comentario! un abrazo a todas!**

* * *

**Para comentarios y otros por favor un REWI! jajajjaa diciendo lo q piensan y no piensan de la historia**

**muchas gracias a todas por leer! si alguien quiere salir en los agradecimientos y no esta (obvio) que diga YOOOOOOOOOOOO y la agregare!**

**un abrazo!**

**PARA TODAS LAS QUE LES GUSTA LOS LEAH / JAKE O JAKE LEAH **

**aqui les dejo el link de una gran historia que nosotras seguimos!**

**http:/www . fanfiction . net/s/5572890/1/Esperanza_secuela_de_Reinicio**

**para entender esta historia les recomiendo primero leer**

**http:/www . fanfiction . net/s/5000033/1/Reinicio**

**un abrazo!**

**

* * *

**

**Gracias a : **doble vida, Bonnie Boleyn, Karina Cullen Black, fey black, pazzitta, AndreiiCullenHale, Andrecullen18, Tibby-Trick, Psique46, Sukio, Aligeos, Ellie. thecolou , Prettypurple, Tsuki-no-Haruka, Sophie93, carichoextremo,Polynessia,piinkblaCk,Karmele, diosapagana, MaLiGnA BlAcK, Dark-Shinda, JoseCullenGD, susyh, sweetcullen12, Lorraine Cullen Swan, Shara Black, milets, Keiian, indramar, StillDollProduccions, Dream-espered, caminos, danyela, gaby001, bellalize, sharice94, Sprite Moony, drake dark, Pao Redwolf Black, Caperuzzita de Black, Chilli Black, Allison Marie Malfoy-Black, Jo Harv. **POR LEERNOS Y DEJARNOS COMENTARIOS SIGAN ASI!**

**si hay alguien que nos lee pero no esta en la lista pues diganlo si quieren aparecer!  
**

**Seguiremos respondiendo los rewis a todas y cada una de ustedes! besos!**

**PUEDEN DEJAR REWIS AUNQUE NO ESTEN REGISTRADAS EN EL FANFICTION ASI QUE NO HAY ESCUSA PARA NO HACERLO!**


	43. Chapter 43

_***ACLARAMOS QUE LOS PERSONAJES SON DE MEYER AL IGUAL QUE LA IDEA ORIGINAL, EL CAMBIO EN LA HISTORIA ES FRUTO DE NUESTRA LOCURA COMPARTIDA XD

* * *

**_

**°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.° CHAPTER 43: ¡lobos idiotas, estúpidos, mal agradecidos - imbéciles, inútiles, tarados! °.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°**

**Leah POV**

¿Qué mierda estaba haciendo? ¿Cuál era la parte de mí que se había vuelto completamente loca? ¿Mi cuerpo o mi mente? No tenía la suficiente concentración para determinar cuál era y la verdad es que tampoco se podía ya que mi cuerpo no estaba conectado con mi cabeza y mi mente sufría de un cortocircuito en masa. ¿Qué era lo que me pasaba? Llevaba no más de tres horas en Forks y Jacob me había tocado más veces que en toda mi vida. En solo 180 minutos este niño de 17 años había logrado que se me olvidara de respirar y sintiera las ganas urgentes de sus manos sobre mi cuerpo ¿en qué me he convertido? ¿Una pedófila cualquiera? ¿Una lunática desquiciada? ¿Una necesitada extrema de cariño? Creo que mi inclinación fue hacia la cuarta opción que citaba 'todas las anteriores', algo en mi estaba muy mal, ya que hace algunos momento me había sentido defraudada cuando me dijo que lloraba por la pena de mi hermano, ¡por mi hermano! Resulta que ahora me quiere como a una hermana o le gusta Seth ¿Por qué me sentí tan mal de que no fuera por mí? ¿Es mucho pedir que me dijera _"Leah lloraba por ti"?_ Jacob siempre me da escusas extrañas, que mi hermano que mi madre… nada convincente, nada que me aclare un poco el enredo de sentimientos que pasa por su rostro cada vez que me decía eso. _"quédate por Sue, pelea por la reserva, vive por tu hermano" _ ¿pero y él? ¿Jamás me dirá "hazlo por mí"? No lo sé, y lo peor de esto es que no se si esa es la razón que espero para sobrellevar todo… mierda ¿porqué estoy pensando en que él tiene que convertirse en una razón para mí de algo? ya no sé nada, lo único de lo que estaba segura es que mi cuerpo se inclinaba hacia Jacob queriendo alcanzar de forma irrefrenable su boca, como si esa fuera la clave para ganar la batalla contra los vampiros italianos o contra el embrollo en mi cabeza. Mis labios necesitaban por los de Jacob, probarlos, sentirlos. Saber a qué sabía y porque la idiota de Isabella los había negado cuando de solo velos se me antojaban tan apetitosos. ¿Por qué estoy pensando así de él? Esto no tiene sentido, nada tiene sentido.

Necesito alegarme de alguna manera antes de que ocurra algo de lo que me vaya a arrepentir. Porque el hecho de que mis ojos vean a Jacob acercándose de la misma manera no podía ser más que una ilusión, y por lo tanto yo soy la única que acorta la distancia de manera tan peligrosa, la única que está por cruzar una línea de la que no habría retorno alguno.

Me concentré y logré que una imagen se viniera a mi mente, una imagen que estaba segura me salvaría, una vez más.

Taylor.

¿Por qué él? Fácil, a pesar de que sus ojos verdes no eran tan poderosos como los ojos negros de Jacob, me atraían de manera increíble. Además, me costó dos semanas hacerme la idea de que Taylor era mi novio y después de eso, aun no me acostumbraba a verlo de otra manera, me seguía considerando su novia aunque lo nuestro hubiese muerto en aquella plaza en San Diego. Sentí como un engaño esta proximidad con mi alfa, un ardid que, entre todos, Taylor era el que menos lo merecía. Por lo que, a costa del dolor que mi cuerpo sintió, me alejé de Jacob Black moviendo la cabeza para poder concentrarme en algo que no fuera la sensación de su piel cerca de la mía y la imaginación de su labios sobre mi boca, o más abajo.

- No te me acerques tanto – murmuré cínicamente ya que era yo quien lo hacía, me estoy volviendo una descarada – lo haces de nuevo y te quiebro la espalda – amenacé volviendo a colocar la coraza sobre mí, cualquier cosa me serviría para mantenerlo alegado. Aunque fue un ultimátum para mí también, no podía volver a acercarme de esa manera a Jacob, no estaba bien, era peligroso, lo podía sentir en mi interior, sentí que si me acercaba mas a él no podría volver a alejarme, y eso no me agradaba, no podía volver a depender de un hombre, de un hombre que no me correspondería y me haría la vida miserable al rechazarme. Sería un acercamiento sin respuesta y un ticket a ser el hazme reír numero uno de la reserva una vez que los idiotas de Embry y Quil lo vieran en la cabeza de su alfa. Antes de que me respondiera algo me levanté de mi sitio dejándolo en el suelo, agradecí internamente que esta vez mis piernas no fallaran y al menos me dejaran marcharme de forma digna.

- Espera – me pidió aun en el piso - ¿Dónde vas?

- A mi casa, me aburrí de todo esto, no me has dicho nada importante e intentaste ahogarme – recriminé, tenía que irme ahora… ahora. Por primera vez quería escapar.

* * *

**Jacob POV**

Me quedé en el piso mirándola atentamente y haciendo que los segundos durasen más que eso, no porque ella me dijo que no me acercara, indicación que no tenía pensado seguir y que encontraría la forma de burlar. Si no porque me hallaba demasiado concentrado en seguir sus curvas. El traje café que se perdía con su piel me había parecido sexy… pero ahora, ¡dios!, ahora estaba mojado, adherido a cada parte de su cuerpo, me permitía reconocer de forma exacta el tamaño de sus pechos y darme cuenta del calce perfecto que tendrían mis manos en ellos, el bendito género recorría cada curva de ella, me dieron unas ganas increíbles de estar en el lugar de esa tela. Si a todo le sumamos su cabello suelto cayendo mojado sobre sus hombros y sus ojos verdes brillando con intensidad… este mujer me volvía loco. ¡No pude pedirme que no me acerque y mostrarse de esa forma frente a mí! No solo soy el alfa de la manada, soy hombre, y para empeorar las cosas un adolescente que tiene las hormonas a mil por hora, y que ahora recorrían mis venas por la imagen que tenia al frente a un metro de distancia y me exigían que hiciera algo por tocarla.

¿Qué no me le acercara? Tiene que estar bromeando, no puedo no estar con ella, no puedo no pensar en ella, no puedo no vivir por ella. Lo lamentaba mucho, pero me arriesgaría a una lesión lumbar si eso me permitía estar a su lado

- A mi casa, me aburrí de todo esto, no me has dicho nada importante e intentaste ahogarme – me respondió cuando le pregunté donde iba. Eso me hizo despertar, no puede ir a su casa si Sue no estaba en ella, por lo que sabía estaba con Charlie, al menos eso me contó Bella al preguntarle por su padre _ "tiene una cita con Sue esta tarde, las cosas van serias entre esos dos"_ me respondió mi amiga, ella estaba feliz de que Charlie no estuviera tan solo pero si Leah se enteraba, la reserva estallaría por culpa de una loba furiosa.

- Espera – la detuve antes de que se girara, me golpeé internamente por haber detenido la vista que se me habría ofrecido, pero ahora tenía cosas más importantes que hacer que comerme a mi beta con la mirada – vamos donde Quil, le decimos a la manada de tu vuelta, te cuento lo que está pasando con los Cullen y luego de eso te vas a tu casa – _"o te quedas conmigo, paseamos, vamos a la playa, nos bañamos a la luz de la luna…" _completé en mi cabeza haciendo planes románticos que ella rechazaría de plano. Obviamente no podía decir mis planes con ella en voz alta o me podría considerar muerto al final del día.

- Solo si te mantienes a más de cinco metros de mí – me dijo como condición, no pude evitar gruñir por obligarme a estar tan lejos de ella. Pero eso era mejor a no verla, porque sinceramente, no podía apartar mis ojos de sus ojos, y de su cuerpo. Esto de ser hormonal no es muy conveniente ya que me pude dejar en evidencia en cualquier momento – ¿te vas a mover o seguirás parado como tarado? – me preguntó mirándome algo molesta. Yo también lo estaría si alguien me desnudara con la mirada, aunque no tendría problemas si es ella quien lo hace. _"demonios, deja de ser tan pervertido Jacob" _me reté mentalmente sacudiendo mi cabeza e intentando pensar en algo diferente a ella bajo mi cuerpo, o encima dependiendo de sus gustos. – Si no vienes me voy sola – dijo girándose, su distanciamiento me hizo reaccionar finalmente y mover mis pies tras ella.

- Lo lamento, tenía la cabeza en otra parte – _"en el cuerpo de alguien más para ser más precisos"_ acotó mi cabeza, me reí por la verdad de eso.

- Eres un idiota – murmuró ella.

- Lo sé, pero no puedo hacer nada por cambiarlo – dije sonriendo a su dirección, ella arrugó el entrecejo al verme y meneó la cabeza como si yo no tuviese remedio.

- ¿Vas a decirme algo de lo que pasa aquí o no? – seguíamos corriendo a paso moderadamente rápido por los bosques mientras hablábamos.

- Han llegado nuevos clanes a la casa de los Cullen – comencé a contar, violé su condición y comencé a acercarme poco a poco haciendo como que evadía los arboles que tenia frente a mi – he conocido a algunos, las africanas me caen bien, son bastante simpáticas, de los egipcios he tenido más contacto con Benjamín que tiene la misma edad que yo y…

- ¿Te estás escuchando? – Me interrumpió ella, la miré sin entender – hablas de ellos como si fuese nuevos compañeros de curso, son nuestros enemigos Jacob, no turistas.

- Ya lo sé, pero en esta batalla ellos serán mis aliados, y si los conocieras verías que a pesar de que algunos son carnívoros son bastante simpáticos.

- ¿Hay carnívoros entres los chupasangre nuevos? – preguntó asombrada y frenando su paso. Yo me detuve unos metros más allá, y me volví para tenerla cerca.

- Sí, claro que no cazan en nuestro territorio, son bastante respetuosos con eso.

- A la mierda su respeto, cazan de todas formas, toman sangre humana – me acerqué a ella y tomé sus hombros intentando tranquilizarla, el contacto de mis manos con su piel hizo que se detuviera y a mí me provocó de todo, desde cosquillas en mis palmas, hasta cosquillas en otro sitio.

- Leah, sé todo lo que me estás diciendo, sé que hay que matarlos, sé que no debiese amistarme con ellos, pero entiende una cosa, para mí lo importante es proteger aquello que amo en este lugar – _"a ti específicamente ahora que volviste" _– y si para hacerlo me tengo que aliar con vampiros lo haré – guardamos silencio por un momento, ella no apartaba sus ojos de los míos, y yo intentaba mantenerlos fijos en sus pupilas y no llevarlos a sus labios.

- ¿Me vas a soltar o estaremos todo el tiempo así? – Dijo de pronto haciéndome volver a la realidad, la solté lentamente hasta ponerme frente a ella – estás más cerca que los cinco metros que te pedí y por lo tanto mas cerca de quedar lisiado.

- Oh, vamos.

- Cinco metros Jacob – repitió dando un paso para atrás, bufé molesto, pero me alejé los estúpidos cinco metros – tengo que conocer a los nuevos murciélagos para acostumbrarme a sus olores o mataré a alguno sin querer – agrego irónicamente.

- Iremos cuando quieras – sonreí al reconocer el entendimiento en su voz, aceptó que lo que dije es verdad.

- Sigue hablando – comenzamos a correr y yo continúe con mi monologo de todo lo que había ocurrido en las dos semanas que ella no estuvo, y nuevamente me acerqué poco a poco. A mi defensa los arboles tienen la culpa.

- Tenía que salir con un poder – dijo Leah cuando le comenté el hecho de que Nessie era especial.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

- Conocí a la hibrido de los Cullen el día de hoy – frené mi paso al escuchar eso.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¿Por qué?...

- ¿Otra pregunta? – también detuvo su correr y se giró a mirarme, estábamos a pocos metros de la casa de Quil.

- Responde – pedí, ¿Cómo es posible que la conociera si llegó hace solo unas horas a la reserva?

- Baja el tono Jacob o te rompo las cuerdas vocales – amenazó, pero no lo tomé en cuenta, solo la miraba exigiendo una explicación – cuando llegué me encontré con Edward y Renesme en el bosque – gruñí ante el nombramiento de ese maldito lector de mentes, el que ella lo tratara por su nombre, casi con un tono de respeto me provocaba una maldita ulcera, me llené de celos al saber que ese la había visto antes que yo – hablamos un poco y fue cuando él me contó el poder de su hija. Edward la mira con ojos de padre enamorado, la niña es igual a la tarada de su madre, igual de exasperante.

- Bella no es tarada – dije defendiendo a mi amiga y a su hija, pero me arrepentí al ver los ojos de rabia con los que me miraba Leah. Nota mental, aclararle a Leah que ya no estoy enamorado de Bella.

- Claro que no, es súper inteligente – dijo irónicamente – su hija me desespera.

- Es mas desesperante el respeto que le tienes a tu nuevo amigo chupasangre – espeté con un notorio tono de celos en mi voz, intenté calmarme, pero no resultó mucho.

- No eres el único con derechos de entablar lazos con el enemigo Jacob. Me pides que sea más tolerante con ellos, pues acostúmbrate a la idea de que quizás, Edward y yo seamos amigos.

- ¿Ya tienes lazos con él? – pregunté asombrado, ¿Por qué con él y no conmigo?

- ¿Y si los tuviera que? ¿Qué tanto te importa?

- ¡Claro que me importa!

- Deja de ser un maldito cínico, tú menos que nadie puede decirme algo, ya que fuiste capaz de salirte de una manada para defenderlos, y ahora te metes en una batalla por ellos.

- Eso tiene una explicación – intenté defenderme.

- Tu amor por Bella – respondió por mí escupiendo el nombre como si fuese veneno, yo no negué ni afirmé.

- ¿Cuál es tu explicación Leah? ¿Por qué ahora eres amiga de ese… ese… ese? – no pude tratarlo de otra manera.

- Porque si y punto, no tengo que darte explicaciones de los sentimientos que me unen a alguien – respiré tranquilamente intentando no pensar en la frase 'sentimientos que me unen', si ella sentía algo por Edward yo me pegaba un tiro en plena frente, probaría si las balas de plata realmente nos mataban – la conversación me aburrió – comenzó a caminar en dirección a la casa de Quil y pasó por mi lado, instintivamente tomé su brazo sintiendo su calor y tranquilizándome bastante, pero aun sintiendo todo el enojo por mis venas - ¿puedes mantener tus manos lejos de mi por cinco minutos?

- No – dije secamente pero era la verdad, si pudiera mantendría mis manos sobre ella todo el tiempo. Suspiré luego de que finalmente me había tranquilizando – vamos – solté su brazo y comencé a caminar, ahora era yo quien se alejaba, 'sentimientos'… ¡Ja! No podía tener nada que se asemejase a eso por Edward, simplemente no podía porque… porque… ¡maldita sea si podía! Pero no podía… demonios las cosas se enredan cada vez más

- Estoy segura que tienes un trastorno bipolar, o limítrofe – murmuró – necesitas un medico que te examine, estar tan cerca de las sanguijuelas te cocino el cerebro.

- ¿Me recomiendas a Edward? – no puede evitar tirar la pregunta irónicamente, ella elevó una ceja frente a mi comentario.

- Claro, hace un excelente examen físico – me devolvió. Gruñí con fuerza ante la imagen que se formó en mi mente de un Edward fascinado explorando el cuerpo de ella con la misma ambición que la que sentía yo. Ella sonrió victoriosa y siguió caminando. _"solo bromea, solo bromea"_ me repetía internamente. La conozco, no se dejaría tocar por un frio… creo…

La seguí hacia la casa de Quil, Seth nos esperaba en la puerta con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro cuando nos vio aparecer. Cuando estuvimos casi junto a él Leah lo detuvo.

- Si te atreves a abrazarme nuevamente te dejaré manco - amenazó al ver que su hermano tenía todas las intenciones de hacerlo.

- Pero ¿Cómo?, ¿es Leah Clearwater la que está en la puerta de mi casa? – la escuché gruñir por el comentario de Quil, Seth no le hizo caso a su amenaza y pasó su brazo sobre sus hombros. Me llenaron unas ganas enormes de hacer lo mismo.

- No, es Julia Jones ¡sorpresa! – respondió burlonamente quitando de un manotazo el brazo de Seth.

- Pensé que no te volvería a ver nunca mas Leah, veo que no tengo tanta suerte - ¿Qué hace Paul aquí? Al parecer ella se hizo la misma pregunta ya que gruño al escucharlo.

- Yo moría por verte, pero enterrado en un cementerio – respondió ella sentándose en el sillón, con Seth sonreímos por su respuesta.

- ¿Por qué volviste? – como siempre Embry tan sutil para decir las cosas.

- ¿No pueden simplemente darme la bienvenida y ahorrarme toda la estúpida ronda de preguntas?

- No – dijeron de manera unánime.

Seth y yo nos encontrábamos sentados en el comedor, lejos del resto que estaba en la sala de estar preparándose para bombardearla con interrogantes. Me imaginé que ella debía de estar incomoda siendo el centro de atención, pero si así lo fue, no se notaba, ya que se mantenía relajada, con sus hermosas piernas dobladas bajo su cuerpo, y su cabello suelto sobre uno de sus hombros, su piel brillante…

- Deja de comerte a mi hermana con los ojos Jacob – me murmuró Seth bajo para que solo yo lo escuchara. Le sonreí, no sacaba nada con negarle las cosas a ese niño, ya que él sabía que estaba enamorado hasta la médula de ella. Y por una parte me sentía aliviado de eso, ya que no tenía que cargar solo con ese secreto. Él me devolvió la sonrisa.

- Aun no respondes porque volviste – repitió Embry. Leah elevó los hombros intentando quitarle importancia a las cosas.

- Eso no importa, vengo a pelear y punto.

- Tu novio te dejó – afirmó Paul con una sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro. Con eso Leah se puso rígida y arrugó el entrecejo viéndose molesta.

- Arriesgas que te rompa la quijada de nuevo Paul – este se refregó el rostro recordando el dolor de su quijada rota la vez anterior, demoró tres días en sanársele ya que se la había roto en dos partes.

- Toqué un nervio parece – rió él jugando con una manzana entre sus manos, al parecer le gustaba que le rompieran la cara.

- ¿Es verdad? ¿Taylor te dejó? – preguntó Embry divertido.

- Bastante se demoró. Apuesto a que no aguantó el genio de Leah, lo admiro por soportarte tanto tiempo – agregó Quil sonriendo.

- Me alegra ser el bufón de el día para el trió de tarados – espetó Leah.

- No te enojes, pero si no quieres decir porque volviste solo nos queda especular – intentó defenderse Quil aun sonriendo.

- Y lo más obvio es que tu príncipe te dejó – dijo Paul – ya van dos, eso significa que tu eres la del problema – Leah gruño mostrando sus dientes viéndose realmente amenazadora, pero luego cerró los ojos y comenzó a respirar. Me asombré de que haya sido capaz de controlarse, en otras circunstancias ella se le habría tirado encima y lo habría golpeado hasta matarlo.

- ¿No pude dejarlo yo? – ella en verdad hacia un gran esfuerzo para no romper las cosas que la rodeaban, más específicamente no romperle los huesos a Paul.

- De ser así no habrías vuelto de San Diego – miré a Embry y quise coserle los labios.

- Es verdad, no es que no estemos felices porque volviste…

- No lo estamos – interrumpió Jared entrando por la puerta como su fuese su propia casa – así que es verdad que la oveja negra de la Push volvió a su tierra – comentó mirándola de pies a cabeza. Gruñí cuando vi los ojos con los que la miraba, el resto también se habían fijado en el cuerpo de Leah y en lo bien que se ve en ese traje, unos más discretamente que otros, pero Jared había sido el menos disimulado de todos, a pesar de tener una imprimación, veía a Leah con lujuria, una mirada que solo puedo tener yo.

- Le diré a Leah que no vuelva a usar ese conjunto – comentó Seth a mi lado molesto.

- Que lo use solo cuando patrulle conmigo – abrí mis ojos cuando me di cuenta que había hecho ese comentario en voz alta, no tanto como para que todos oyeran, pero si para que escuchara el hermano de la mujer a la cual me quería comer… literalmente hablando. Vi como Seth elevaba una ceja en mi dirección – disculpa, no quise...

- No intentes arreglarlo Jacob, o terminarás peor. Estamos hablando de mi hermanita – me aclaró, yo solo asentí volviendo mi atención a la conversación que se llevaba a cabo en el living. Creo que lo vi sonreí, pero no quise voltearme para asegurarme.

- Son más molestos que una astilla en la pata.

- Mira, seamos honestos, tú no querías volver, tú no querías pelear, tú te querías ir. Luego de dos semanas vuelves sin decirle a nadie y de improviso… eso me suena a huida – comentó Jared.

- Tú sabes mucho de eso ¿no? – el ambiente se estaba volviendo tenso y yo me debatía entre entrar en la conversación y defenderla y dejar al descubierto mi preocupación por ella. O mantener mi bocota cerrada. Justo cuando mi preocupación iba a primar ella salió a defenderse - no he huido de ninguna parte, simplemente volví para pelear, esta estúpida sangre puede más.

- No culpes a la pobre sangre, admite que la verdad de las cosas es que tu queridísimo Taylor te dejó por alguien mejor – bromeó Paul sonriente. Tuve ganas de ahogarlo con la manzana que tenía en sus manos.

- Y tú volviste despechada al ver que uno mas no te quería – agregó Embry con el mismo tono. Al parecer el también quiere una fruta atorada en su garganta.

- Ahora estas con el rabo entre las piernas volviendo al sitio en el que naciste – me sorprendió que Quil se uniera a esto, de todos era el menos chiflado de todos…al menos eso era lo que pensaba antes.

- Aunque sabes que nadie te quiere aquí – Jared, a pesar de estar tratándola de esa forma, no quitaba la mirada de ella, la misma mirada con la que entró a la casa. Seth y yo gruñimos por la forma en que la estaban tratando. Ella no se merecía este recibimiento, deberían abrazarla… no, mejor que no hagan eso. Deberían tratarla con cariño… tampoco, prefiero ser solo yo quien la trate con cariño… deberían decirle hola y perderse para dejarme a mi darle la bienvenida que merece.

- ¡Ya basta! – Grito Leah levantándose de golpe del sillón en el que estaba haciendo que muchos se sobresaltaran por el repentino movimiento - me cansé de ustedes tropa de malditos perros callejeros ¡volví porque me preocuparon!, yo fui tan idiota como para no querer que algo les pasara, ¿Por qué mierda me preocupo por un grupo de asquerosos lobos que lo único que hacen bien es respirar? ¡No tengo idea! – nadie en la sala dijo algo, solo se miraban, algunos asombrados y otros con vergüenza. Seth y yo nos levantamos de la mesa. Si las cosas se ponían peor entraría a defenderla.

- Leah…

- Cierra la maldita boca – interrumpió a Quil quien había sido el único con el valor suficiente como para intentar hablar - ninguno vuelva a dirigirme la palabra en sus patéticas vidas, yo no volveré a preocuparme por alguno de ustedes nunca más, no sé en qué pensé cuando dejé todo lo que quería para venir aquí. Tenía un trabajo en el que me respetaban, una amiga a la que realmente le importaba lo que me pasaba, y un novio, el cual me quiere, porque aunque no lo crean alguien me quiere. ¡Taylor me quiere! – dijo Leah con un dolor desgarrador, podía sentir el sufrimiento en su voz a pesar de que se mantenía altanera con todos, sus mostraban el dolor que sentía por el recibimiento, pero se veía frías hacia todos -... que imbécil fui al dejarlo, debí quedarme con él, al menos estaba tranquila, al menos él intentaba hacerme feliz, no como ustedes que lo único que hacen es volver mi vida un estúpido infierno… - con sus últimas palabras sentí que algo en mi pecho se rompía en pedazos, extrañaba a su novio, no quería estar aquí, o al menos ya no. Ella comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta a grandes zancadas – gracias por demostrarme lo equivocada que estuve al pensar en ustedes… estúpidos perros… - se fue murmurando mientras cerraba la puerta a sus espaldas de un portazo. Nadie habló. Aunque no era difícil saber que les pasaba, estaban apenados y lo lamentaban… pero no sabían cómo lo lamentarían después, yo me encargaría personalmente de que pidieran perdón de rodillas por lo que le hicieron a Leah, esto no se iba a quedar así.

* * *

**(¸.•´ (¸.• † Lirit † °•.¸**_**:**__** si hay algo que me gusta son las peleas xD. Reacción estúpida de todos los lobos incluyendo Jakob. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Cómo creen que va a seguir la historia? Denle al botoncito verde y dennos su opinión que es muy importante para nosotros… me encanta Jakob celoso de Edward xD un beso a todos y nos leemos! Pd: feliz fin de semestre para las que lo tengan!**_

**(¸.•´ (¸.• ****† Agnes †.¸.•: jajajjaj xD esos lobos no cambian, pero ya veran lo q pasara con ellos por burros! la trataron bastante mal, pero leah es leah asi q no se hechara a morir, o al menos eso creo jajajja no les adelantare nada pero se viene weno! jajajaj siguientes participacion, charlie...seth...enfin ya leeran**

* * *

**Gracias todas por leernos y dejarnos tantos rewis! somo muy felices**

**y esperamos que les siga gustando la historia!**

**si me falta alguein en la listita de abajo plis diganmelo, y tb si repeti a alguna jajajja**

**si kieren q les conteste el comentario deben tener cuenta! si no, no se puede**

**un abrazo y esperamos que les guste este cap tanto como a nosotras!**

**

* * *

**

**Gracias a : **doble vida, Bonnie Boleyn, Karina Cullen Black, fey black, pazzitta, AndreiiCullenHale, Andrecullen18, Tibby-Trick, Psique46, Sukio, Aligeos, Ellie. thecolou , Prettypurple, Tsuki-no-Haruka, Sophie93, carichoextremo,Polynessia,piinkblaCk,Karmele, diosapagana, MaLiGnA BlAcK, Dark-Shinda, JoseCullenGD, susyh, sweetcullen12, Lorraine Cullen Swan, Shara Black, milets, Keiian, indramar, StillDollProduccions, Dream-espered, caminos, danyela, gaby001, bellalize, sharice94, Sprite Moony, drake dark, Pao Redwolf Black, Caperuzzita de Black, Chilli Black, Allison Marie Malfoy-Black, Jo Harv.,maria-fan, momojons, Arya Delacour, Jahzeel, Seleniita Black de Malfoy, MiaRiddley, BeHappyWithLove, crazypaige1306, kerVEROs, misteriO58, Carter86, ReshaAngel, sarlia **POR LEERNOS Y DEJARNOS COMENTARIOS SIGAN ASI!**

**si hay alguien que nos lee pero no esta en la lista pues diganlo si quieren aparecer!  
**

**Seguiremos respondiendo los rewis a todas y cada una de ustedes! besos!**

**PUEDEN DEJAR REWIS AUNQUE NO ESTEN REGISTRADAS EN EL FANFICTION ASI QUE NO HAY ESCUSA PARA NO HACERLO!**


	44. Chapter 44

**°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.° CHAPTER 44: por favor, dime que no es verdad °.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°**

**Jacob POV**

- Escúchenme bien tropa de imbéciles, no permitiré que la vuelvan a tratar de esa manera ¿me escucharon? – advertí al momento en que ella había cerrado la puerta, los miré con furia, contuve mis temblores lo que más pude, no quería matar a ninguno a pesar de que eso fuera lo que mi sangre reclamara. Quería patear sus traseros y hacerlos tragar sus palabras.

- Pero Jake, tu sabes que solo bromeábamos – intentó defenderse Embry sin resultados.

- No seas cínico, sabes muy bien que no lo hacían – volteé a ver a un enfurecido Seth, se mantenía a un par de pasos de mi, e intentaba al igual que yo controlar los temblores – se burlaban de ella como suelen hacerlo desde siempre, incluso siendo unos malditos crueles. Que ustedes acostumbren a tratarse como perros no significa que lo puedan hacer con ella, hay una línea muy delgada entre ser unos groseros, idiotas como lo han sido ahora y ser unos bromistas – Quil y Embry bajaron la mirada sabiendo que habían hecho mal, al menos tiene un dejo de vergüenza.

- Son unos exagerados, no fue gran cosa la que dijimos, hemos dicho comentarios peores y no se ha enojado tanto, Leah se volvió la reina del drama desde que se fue de la reserva – Paul elevó los hombros como si no fuese gran cosa lo que pasó.

- ¡Ya basta! – grité enfurecido, de alguna manera mi puño dio contra la pared a mi lado, agradecí mentalmente que mi fuerza no haya sido la suficiente para romperla. No tendría como explicarle a la señora Ateara el daño a su hogar – ¡esto fue suficiente! - no iba a permitir que la volvieran a humillar, si tenía que usar mi voz de alfa lo iba a hacer sin detenerme o sentirme culpable ya que lo principal para mí era Leah – ella ya no es cualquier persona en este sitio, ya no será blanco de sus burlas porque no se los voy a permitir – aclaré caminando hacia la puerta – ella vino por ustedes y se merece respeto simplemente por ser Leah, ha cambiado desde que se fue, demostró que puede ser diferente con las personas que merecen su confianza y respeto, ustedes también cambiarán su trato con ella o van a lamentarlo profundamente ¿estamos claros manada? – nadie habló, Embry y Quil me miraron sorprendidos, no use mi voz, pero el timbre de autoridad usado les dejó en claro que tenían que cambiar o los obligaría a hacerlo.

- Puedes tragarte tus palabras ya que la amenaza no funciona con nosotros – la voz de Paul se estaba volviendo insoportable.

- No tengo problemas en obligarte personalmente Paul, me importa una mierda que mi hermana se vuelva en mi contra después y me odie por volverla una imprimación viuda. Además sabes tan bien como yo que una vez que Sam se entere de lo que pasó aquí no los va a amenazar, usará la voz sin aviso y tendrán que agachar la cola como los malditos perros falderos que son – el idiota de Sam no me cae de maravilla, pero tengo que rescatar que cuidaría de Leah como si fuese Emily, ya que aun sentía algo por ella, podía verlo cada vez que hablábamos en fase su corazón aun tenía guardado el amor de antaño sentido hacia Leah, aunque ahora era un amor casi de hermandad, el amor que sentía Sam por Leah había mutado, ya no era del corte romántico pero aun así se sentía desagradablemente sobreprotector con ella. Lo último me fastidiaba increíblemente y me atemorizaba, pero al menos se que se encargaría de que los idiotas de Paul y Jared cerraran la boca frente a ella. Es lo único que me agradaba de él, el resto podía odiarlo.

- ¿Ahora andas de bocón Jacob? – por primera vez Jared hablaba, y solo decía idioteces – no te hacia tan poco hombre, y menos por la harpía de Leah.

- Yo te voy a demostrar… - dije mientras con rapidez llegaba a su sitio, no me costó nada poner mis manos en su garganta y despejar sus pies del suelo, el tomo mis brazos sosteniéndose e intentando soltarse.

- Suéltame – jadeó, pero no tenía intenciones de hacerlo, no pensaba con claridad, lo único que pasaba `por mi mente era el hacerlos pagar por su ofensa hacia Leah.

- Ya basta Jacob – la voz de Paul me llegó de alguna parte, me giré para verlo y vi su mirada de miedo – no seas imbécil, no vale la pena – toda mi ira se dirigió hacia él. ¿Cómo podía decir que ella no valía la pena? Ella que con su sola sonrisa mueve mi mundo completamente, Leah valía más que la pena, ella lo valía todo.

- No digas eso de ella – bramé soltando a Jared haciéndolo retumbar contra el sillón y dirigiéndome hacia Paul, este se levantó de su asiento listo para enfrentarme a pesar de saber que no era competencia para mí. Me acerqué a su sitio y lo empuje – ella vale más que tu.

- No seas idiota Jacob, el que tenga buenas curvas no la hace más importante que ninguno de nosotros – lo miré enardecido, esta me las va a pagar, nadie además de mi puede mirarla de esa manera. Estiré mis manos con intenciones que ahorcar hasta la muerte al estúpido lobo frente a mí, pero unos brazos en mi cintura me detuvieron de seguir mi camino.

- Sabes bien que no vale la pena – me susurró Seth al oído, vi como Jared se ponía a un lado de Paul sobándose la garganta y acompañándolo en su mirada furiosa, como si de alguna manera me intimidaran. Al parecer no saben con quién se está metiendo.

- Tienes razón, no lo valen, al menos no ellos – le respondí relajando mi postura.

- Estas hecho un idiota más grande que antes – soltó Jared relajando su postura también, pero sin dejar de verme asesinamente.

- Si hay algo que no me importa en la vida es tu opinión sobre mi Jared. No tengo nada en tu contra, pero si te metes con Leah la pasarás mal, yo me encargaré de eso – amenacé, ahora era un ultimátum directo, la tocan, los mato, me da igual que sean parte de mi misma raza – lo mismo para ti Paul.

- No me creo esa de que no es personal – espeto Paul un poco más tranquilo.

- ¿Me veo interesado en lo que tu creas? – respondí.

- ¿Por qué la defiendes tanto? No entiendo de donde tanta preocupación – me giré a ver a Embry. Escuché la voz de mi conciencia gritando idiota a máximo volumen, sin pensar en lo que hacía me dejé cegar por la rabia y mi excesiva preocupación por ella me dejó al descubierto frente a todos – antes te unías a nuestros juegos contra Leah, eras igual de cruel que nosotros tú mismo le pusiste la 'arpía de la Push' – gruñí ante el recuerdo, si, había sido yo quien había esparcido el apodo, nació de un momento de rabia, supe que no había estado bien cuando vi el rostro contraído por el pesar que puso Leah cuando se enteró de cómo la llamaban, pero guardé silencio y continúe con mi trato antipático hacia ella. Ahora me arrepiento de eso.

- Antes no la conocía – "_antes no la amaba" _conteste en mi interior, pero obviamente no podía decirlo, tenía que inventar algo mejor o las caras de incredulidad no se borrarían de sus caras.

- Jake se dio cuenta que mi hermana no es tan mala como todos piensas, Leah, Jacob y yo fuimos los primeros en ser parte de una manada diferente, por lo que hemos vivido cosas de las que ustedes no tienen idea, nos conocemos mejor y por lo tanto nos tratamos con respeto, una fidelidad y protección especial entre manada, algo que ustedes no conocen, ella fue de gran apoyo para nosotros – dijo Seth, pero sabía que ese nosotros solo se aplicaba a mí, Leah había sido un gran apoyo para mí – ustedes ni siquiera le dan la oportunidad de comportarse como realmente es – el pequeño Seth al rescate siempre con las palabras correctas, que adoro a este niño.

- A ustedes no les tiene que importar el porqué la defiendo ya que no es asunto suyo, les debería importar la paliza que les daré si la vuelven a tratar mal, y que quede claro que es algo más que una amenaza para todos, sean de mi manada o no – fue lo último que dije antes de salir por la puerta. No podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo con esos imbéciles. Quería estar con Leah, necesitaba saber como estaba, si quería compañía, si está triste por lo que había pasado, todo, quería saberlo todo.

Comencé a correr por los bosques siguiendo su aroma, me dejé guiar por su exquisito efluvio llenándome las fosas nasales y la cabeza. Me volvía loco. Me encantaba, ese aroma a mujer que emanaba por cada poro me hacía perder la cabeza y los estribos, la cordura, todo aquello que ataba mi cuerpo a esta tierra eran desarmados con solo aspirar su aroma. Y despertaba cosas en mi que no conocía hasta ese momento, nunca necesité tanto del calor de alguien como el de ella, necesitaba de ella como del aire, creo que mas, la quería a mi lado llenándome por completo, porque la quería cerca todo el tiempo, una clase de… calor corría por mi venas de solo imaginármela en mis brazos, de imaginarme besándola, tocando cada rincón de su piel, poniendo sus curvas bajo mi cuerpo y llenarla completamente, hacerla mía en cada sentido que esa frase pusiese tener. Porque no lo iba negar, como buen adolescente he fantaseado con Leah miles de veces desde que descubrí que estaba enamorado de ella, aunque siendo sincero lo haga desde mucho antes. Nos veo a ambos de manera poco decente, de diferentes formas, en diferentes lugares… en diferentes posiciones… y una y otra vez sin parar, sin nunca cansarnos, sin nunca dejar de necesitarnos. Suspiré, no debería pensar así de la mujer que quiero como madre de mis hijos… pero de alguna manera teníamos que hacer la descendencia y solía pensar en el en acto de reproducción con más frecuencia de lo sanamente establecido.

Hundido en mí pensamientos no me di cuenta cuando llegué a casa de Sue. Iba a tocar la puerta cuando escuché sonar el teléfono. No tocó más de dos veces cuando ella contestó. Paralicé todos mis movimientos donde me encontraba, la curiosidad podía más.

- Casa Clearwater – Respondió con un tono de voz seco y enojado - ¡Taylor! – el aire se estancó en la garganta cuando escuché su nombre, es que no podía ser verdad, creí que me había librado de él, que ya no tendría que ver como ella sonreía al escucharlo, creí con mucha confianza que la etapa Taylor había sido pasada, pisada, enterrada y olvidada… pero había olvidado la existencia de los teléfonos. Graham Bell era un idiota, menos mal que ya está muerto y lo mataba yo mismo. Caminé con cuidado hasta ponerme frente a la ventana, la vi sentada en el sillón al lado del teléfono y sonreía. Maldita sea, ¡sonreía con solo escuchar su voz!

- Llevo un día en este sitio y ya quiero arrancar algunas cabezas – siguió hablando, arrugo el entrecejo. Moría por saber que era lo que él respondía pero no alcanzaba a escucharlo con claridad, solo un murmullo poco entendible - ¿recuérdame porque fue que volví? - ¿porque le preguntaba eso él? ¿Qué tiene él que ver con su regreso? A menos que… no. No creo que le haya contado sobre nosotros… que lindo suena eso. Pero me refiero sobre la manada y el hecho de que realmente era una manada de la manera más literal posible. No, de ser así él hubiese venido con ella, Leah no puede ser tan insensata como para contarle eso a Taylor, por mucho que fuese su… su… novio, la leyenda es más importante que un simple amorío de verano.

- ¿Qué haces allí? – preguntó de pronto. Me envaré en mi sitio, temí lo peor, pensando que me había descubierto, ella era capaz de matarme si veía que la espiaba, pero me relajé un poco al darme cuenta que aun hablaba por teléfono – lo estás haciendo en vano porque no lo voy a decir - ¿decir? ¿Decir qué? – no olvídalo… no serias capaz… - esperó un momento a que le contestaran antes de volver a hablar - está bien… te quiero mucho y te echo de menos – una punzada en mi pecho me dejó sin aire, inevitablemente comencé a hiperventilar, no puede ser ¿escuché lo que creo que escuché? No lo creía, ¿le dijo a Taylor que lo quería? ¿Qué lo extrañaba? Es decir, mi lado racional me dijo que era lo obvio, si habían sido novios es porque ella lo quería, mi lado racional era bastante masoquista, sabía que lo quería, sabía que por algo estuvieron juntos… pero escucharlo salir de sus labios, escuchar que quería a alguien que no era yo… había sido duro – también… lo digo enserio – y se lo confirmaba ¿es que el tipo es imbécil que se lo tienen que repetir? ¿Es que quieres hacerme sufrir más? Me dolía demasiado como para seguir escuchando, no quería saber lo mucho que lo quería, no podría soportarlo, suficiente había tenido con esas tres palabras. Me alejé de su casa con rapidez. Necesitaba estar solo, necesitaba saber que mierda iba a hacer ahora, como borrarlo de su mente, como lograr sacar a Taylor y poder ocupar su lugar.

* * *

**Leah POV**

Llegué enfurecida a mi casa, echando humos. Estaba iracunda, no solo con ellos, si no también conmigo, por idiota, por sentimental, por ser una reverenda imbécil. ¿Cómo fue que dije lo que dije? ¿Realmente admití mi preocupación por ellos? Mierda, soy una imbécil, demasiado para mi gusto. Ahora era la maternal Leah Clearwater, la que vuelve y deja todo por cuidar a una banda de idiotas adolescentes sin cerebro y llenos de un cromosoma con los genes específicos de pelea e impulsividad, combinación que a mí no me daba confianza, son unos estúpidos, rebeldes, difíciles, mal educados y todo lo que un hombre no debería ser, pero a pesar de eso les dije que me preocupaban… es que soy tarada, no podía estar más enojada conmigo misma, ¿Cómo les dije eso con los idiotas que se habían comportado conmigo? ¿Qué pasa conmigo? Ya ni si quiera sé lo que hago y mi mal humor quiere volver con fuerza… necesito a Taylor o no podré calmarme

Rezongaba dentro de la casa vacía cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar, de mala gana lo levanté.

- Casa Clearwater – soné cortante casi ladrando, sobre todo porque pensaba que podía ser alguno de los idiotas y no quería hablar con nadie.

- _¿Cómo? ¿Me alejo 48 horas y ya estás enojada? – _esa voz me tranquilizó al instante.

- ¡Taylor! – exclamé con un poco mas de euforia de lo que debería, lo escuché reír y no pude sino sonreír como reflejo, no pude evitar que mi cuerpo se relajara completamente y volviera a sentir la paz que me provocaba él. Al menos una vez en la vida los dioses habían escuchado mis deseos.

- _¿Qué fue lo que te pasó preciosa? _– me preguntó, me sentí bien por el calificativo, y mal por recordar la razón de mi enardecimiento.

- Llevo un día en este sitio y ya quiero arrancar algunas cabezas – le conté sin pensármelo mucho, si no fuese porque no le he dicho que me convierto en lobo cuando me enojo, mi confianza con Taylor seria completa, deseaba poder hacerlo algún día - ¿recuérdame porque fue que volví?

- _Porque no estabas tranquila aquí sabiendo que en la reserva algo importante iba a pasar. Tienes un instinto maternal bastante fuerte aunque te niegues a aceptarlo – _comenzó a decir, le iba a reprochar cuando alguien grito - _"¿Leah maternal? Debe ser una broma"_.

- ¿Qué haces allí? – pregunté a Loreto quien había sido la que gritó. Me alegraba escuchar su tono despreocupado, todo lo contrario a lo que era yo.

-_¿Crees que Taylor se hubiese animado a llamarte de no haber tenido que obligarlo? _– Contesto alegre – _además vine para escuchar lo mucho que me quieres y extrañas_ – siguió, no pude evitar sonreír por ello, la extrañaba.

– Lo estás haciendo en vano porque no lo voy a decir – respondí negándome a pesar de que era cierto, la extrañaba mucho. Pero no por eso iba a aceptarlo o peor aun decirlo.

- _Si lo vas a decir_ – contrarrestó ella con el tono de voz típico que usaba cuando me quería amenazar por algo.

– No, olvídalo – negué nuevamente divertida por la voz amenazadora de Loreto por teléfono.

- _Me lo dices… o mato a Taylor – _amenazó.

- _¿Qué? ¿A mí porque? – _preguntó él asombrado por la amenaza a su vida, ya podía imaginarme la escena, él sobre un sillón y ella de pie con los brazos cruzados y, mirada amenazantemente divertida, al menos para mí, ya que pocas veces lograba convencerme de algo con esa miradita.

- No serias capaz – respondí con un tono de burla en la voz haciéndome la incrédula.

- _Leah… me está mirando feo – _dijo Taylor con voz de susto – _dilo o serás la culpable de mi muerte… y si realmente me mata te penaré cada noche de tu vida no importa dónde te encuentres – _ahora el que amenazaba era él. Sonreí abiertamente por la situación, ellos dos lograban hacerme feliz por al menos unos minutos, con ellos aquí todo sería más fácil.

- Está bien – accedí, pero cuando me disponía a hablar me di cuenta que no sabía cómo decirlo, soy mala en esto, no, soy pésima en todo lo que implique sentimientos.

- _No es tan difícil Lee, repite conmigo "te quiero mucho y te echo de menos" –_ la voz de Loreto sonó divertida, había interpretado correctamente mi silencio, ella me conocía lo suficiente como para saber que si no me decía la línea de mi libreto no sería capaz de actuar sentimentalmente. Suspiré para agarrar el valor que requería decirle a alguien que lo quieres.

- Te quiero mucho y te echo de menos – repetí al pie de la letra lo que ella me había dicho, su risa melodiosa resonó en el ambiente, Taylor rio al teléfono quizás por la sonrisa de victoria que se plantaba en el rostro de Loreto.

- _¿A mí también me quieres mucho y me echas de menos? – _preguntó Taylor.

– También – respondí, no podría repetir la frase nuevamente sin sentirme débil y ya basta de eso por el día de hoy, una expresión de sentimentalismo mas e iba a vomitar. Hoy he dicho más veces mis sentimientos de lo que lo he hecho en una década.

- _No vale que lo digas por cumplir –_ podía imaginarme el puchero que estaba haciendo.

- Lo digo enserio – y si, era enserio, me encariñé con Taylor más de lo que pensé, más de lo sanamente establecido para ambos, y realmente lo extrañaba, no tenía mi puerto seguro, me había marchado de mi refugio y de la persona que me calmaba los nervios, del único que tenía el tono de voz exacto para tranquilizarme. Definitivamente lo echaba en falta.

- _Será mejor que me vaya – _sonó la voz de Loreto al otro lado de la línea.

- ¿Cómo es eso? ¿Pensé que morías de ganas de llenarme de preguntas? – ella rio melodiosamente.

- _Vine solo para convencer a Taylor de que te llamara, ahora que finalmente tuvo el coraje me voy – _no alcancé a decir más cuando se escuchó la puerta cerrarse.

- ¿Desde cuándo eres un cobarde? – pregunté divertida. Taylor rio provocándome una sonrisa inconsciente.

- _No lo soy, es solo que no quería molestarte o actuar como un acosador, te fuiste solo hace dos días y no quería que pensaras que estaba desesperando por escucharte o saber cómo estabas._

- Es decir que en realidad no quería hablar conmigo – afirmé poniendo lo que él me decía bajo otra perspectiva. Use un tono de voz triste pero juguetona.

- _Para serte sincero moría por saber cómo estabas_ – confesó, y yo me sentí mal, lo mío era broma, lo de él no, al contrario. Creí quelo nuestro no había sido como para que el me extrañara tanto. No quería hacerlo sufrir, y al no corresponderle sé que lo estoy haciendo, parte de mi me recalca que debería cortar toda relación con él, pero mi lado egoísta lo necesita de alguna manera presente en mi vida.

- Taylor…

- _Tranquila, no lo veas necesariamente como algo amoroso, más bien como una preocupación de amigos, te lo dije antes de que te fueras, antes que mi novia eres mi amiga, eso prevalece por sobre todo_ – no supe que responder, nunca tuve amigos de ese tipo y me sentí extraña – _además, debes admitir que tu también morías por escucharme, se notó en tu voz cuando supiste que era yo –_ bufé, por más que lo odiara admitir, tenía razón, y lo peor de todo es que el cambio en mi estado de ánimo era demasiado notorio hasta para mí.

- Es verdad – admití con pesar, no debería tener esas reacciones que nadie.

- _¿Lo es? – _preguntó escéptico sin poder creerlo, no pude evitar reír. Lo había dicho como broma y lo había terminado admitiendo.

- Sí, eres el único capaz de tranquilizar mis nervios, si no fuera por ti me acrimino, salvaste a alguien de ser asesinado por mi furia – lo escuche reír y no pude reprimir la sonrisa. Taylor es la persona de la que debería enamorarme, no de Jacob… como dicen las leyendas que se supone que debo hacer. Hay que aclarar el último punto, porque es algo que quieren las leyendas, no es que yo este enamorada de él… Leah deja de pensar.

- _Bueno, sabes bien que puedes regresar cuando gustes – _me quedé callada un par de segundos al escuchar eso. ¿Quería que volviera? ¿Quiero volver? La pregunta me removió por dentro, nada me ata aquí, y con el recibimiento que tuve me queda claro que nadie me extrañaba… pero no me quería ir… si voy a morir como estaba dispuesta a hacerlo en batalla debería ser aquí, en mi pueblo, en mi tierra…

- Primero me hechas y luego me pides que regrese ¿Quién te entiende? – dije en tono de broma para aligerar la conversación, pero su voz fue seria al contestarme.

- _Nunca te eche, solo tomé una decisión que por ti misma te negabas a tomar a pesar de morirte de ganas de hacerlo – _me respondió. Bufé nuevamente porque tenía razón, lo que me molestaba ya que significaba que me conocía más de lo que pensaba – _además, te digo que cuando terminen los problemas por allá, si gustas puedes volver, siempre te estaré esperando Leah – _se me terminó de estrujar el pecho con esa frase. No era justo para él hacer eso yo no merecía la pena ser esperada, nade en mi lo merecía, y menos de él ya que era demasiado bueno para pensar en alguien como yo, genéticamente dañada.

- Te dije que te patearía el trasero si me esperabas, debes buscar a alguien Taylor – recordé.

- _Y lo haré, Taylor novio buscará a alguien con quien compartir su vida, pero Taylor amigo no se irá nunca, Leah. Sabes que puedes confiar en mi sin importa que ni cuánto tiempo pase, te volviste alguien demasiado importante en mi vida como para dejarte pasar así como así – _sonreí con cada una de sus palabras. Mi cabeza se pregunto por milésima vez ¿Por qué no lo conocí antes? ¿Por qué no era parte de la manada? ¿Por qué no me imprimaba de él? ¿Por qué no le podía decir todo lo que me pasaba? ¿Por qué…?

- Gracias – fue todo lo que pude decir. Pero intente que el tono de mi voz sonara lo más sincero posible.

- _cuando quieras, puedes confiar en mi… y mas te vale llamarme Leah Clearwater, no quiero ser el único que gaste en larga distancia – _reí. Taylor realmente me encantaba. Al menos como amigo.

- Lo prometo… te llamaré mañana ¿te parece? - ¿de dónde salió esa promesa? No me di cuenta en el momento en el que salió de mi boca. No apliqué filtro a mis pensamientos, el decir lo que pienso no me está resultando en estos momentos, era más fácil cuando lo que tenía que decir eran insultos hacia los demás, pero ya era tarde, prometí hacerlo y lo haré.

- _De acuerdo, al menos para tranquilizarte un poco, ya que solo mi sedosa y aterciopelada voz es capaz de calmar a tu fiera interna, puedes llamar cuantas veces quieras cariño – _no pude evitar reír.

- Una voz de pito nunca ha sido aterciopelada – ataqué.

- _Yo no tengo la voz de pito – _respondió subiendo varios tonos su voz sonando agudo. Nos reímos por teléfono, parecíamos los mejores amigos. Sensación que me incomodaba hasta cierto punto, no quería que se encariñara conmigo. Yo moriría en un par semanas más, y no quería que él sufriera por mi causa –_ hablamos en 24 horas preciosa. Esperaré junto al teléfono a la misma hora._

- Nos hablamos, cuídate Taylor – respondí. Sentimientos encontrados se acumularon en mi pecho.

- _Adiós Lee – _dijo para luego colgar.

Llevé lentamente el auricular del teléfono hasta colgar. Suspiré sonoramente cerrando mis ojos. Yo no amaba a Taylor, eso lo tenía claro. Por más que quisiera amarlo no lo hacía. Pero si lo quería mucho, demasiado si soy sincera podía catalogarlo como mi mejor amigo… bueno, mi único amigo si nos ponemos a contar, de hecho, he llegado a pensar, que si no existiera todo esto de la leyenda que me condena a elegir entre una soledad absoluta o Jacob, seguramente ahora estaría imprimada de Taylor, a ese punto llegaba el cariño que le tenía… pero no era suficiente. Moría de ganas de decirle todo, cada uno de los más sucios secretos que guarda mi alma, me haría bien tenerlo a mi lado para calmarme. Pero al mismo tiempo sabia que esa era la peor idea que se me podría ocurrir, porque, como había decidido hace unos días, yo moriría en la batalla sin importar que bando ganara al final. Confirmé mi decisión con lo que pasó en la casa de Quil. Obviamente nadie en la manda me quería, no tenía nada que me obligara a mantenerme con vida. Moriría dignamente defendiendo mi tierra de los malditos chupasangre. Por esa razón no podía traer a Taylor, él me convencería de que sobreviviera, encontraría la forma de atarme a la vida, lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que me prometería el cielo y el infierno si lo quería con tal de que volviera a casa. Y yo no quería volver, no quería una vida después de esto ya que no sabría que hacer ¿volver a San Diego? ¿Intentaría volver a ser la novia de Taylor? ¿Me quedaría en la Push siendo la harpía eterna?... ¿sucumbiría a los mandatos de las leyendas?

Pensando en Taylor, en la batalla, y extrañamente en Jacob me quedé dormida.

* * *

**(¸.•´ (¸.• † Lirit † °•.¸**_**:**____**no quiero malos comentarios de Taylor…. ¬¬… gracias. Bueno, finalmente un capinuevo. Lamento la demora, pero fue culpa mia, estaba haciendo un voluntariado y no me encontraba ubicable en ningún sitio, menos en internet. Mi amiguita Agnes pacientemente me espero. Gracias a todos por leer y espero les haya gustado, las cosas se enredan cada vez mas y todo comienza a dar un vuelco… será raro pero lindi ^^**_

_**Cuidanse millones y ya saben dejen revis que me hacen feliz hasta las estrellas!**_

**(¸.•´ (¸.• ****† Agnes †.¸.•: jajaj eso le pasa jake por estar escuchando detras de las puertas! jajajaj xD pobre... ven! que si reacciono! jake ojala les guste! y leah con llamado telefonbiko? xD jajaja en fin ojala les guste tanto como a nosotras! un abrazo a todas!  


* * *

**

**Les cuento que una niña de nombre Smoothcloud **

**esta publicando Luz de luna en frances! asiq estamos muy felices y orgullosas de eso**

**gracias por todo el apoyo que nos han dado! ya que las historias leah/jake sabemos que no son**

**tan populares pero nos a ido muy pero muy bien! y todo es gracias a ustedes!**

**estamos muy felices =) **

**les confieso que cuando comenzamos deciamos, ojala nos lean aunq sean 4 personas**

**y ya no se cuantas son! así que muchas gracias!**

**

* * *

**

**Gracias a : **doble vida, Bonnie Boleyn, Karina Cullen Black, fey black, pazzitta, AndreiiCullenHale, Andrecullen18, Tibby-Trick, Psique46, Sukio, Aligeos, Ellie. thecolou , Prettypurple, Tsuki-no-Haruka, Sophie93, carichoextremo,Polynessia,piinkblaCk,Karmele, diosapagana, MaLiGnA BlAcK, Dark-Shinda, JoseCullenGD, susyh, sweetcullen12, Lorraine Cullen Swan, Shara Black, milets, Keiian, indramar, StillDollProduccions, Dream-espered, caminos, danyela, gaby001, bellalize, sharice94, Sprite Moony, drake dark, Pao Redwolf Black, Caperuzzita de Black, Chilli Black, Allison Marie Malfoy-Black, Jo Harv.,maria-fan, momojons, Arya Delacour, Jahzeel, Seleniita Black de Malfoy, MiaRiddley, BeHappyWithLove, crazypaige1306, kerVEROs, misteriO58, Carter86, ReshaAngel, sarlia, pazlux, claa black 1981, Oraculo, Ely Uchiha, saskeyo, Haeleen Black Clearwater, Neko-Tiara, CHELABLACK **POR LEERNOS Y DEJARNOS COMENTARIOS SIGAN ASI!**

**si hay alguien que nos lee pero no esta en la lista pues diganlo si quieren aparecer!  
**

**Seguiremos respondiendo los rewis a todas y cada una de ustedes! besos!**

**PUEDEN DEJAR REWIS AUNQUE NO ESTEN REGISTRADAS EN EL FANFICTION ASI QUE NO HAY ESCUSA PARA NO HACERLO!**


	45. Chapter 45

_***ACLARAMOS QUE LOS PERSONAJES SON DE MEYER AL IGUAL QUE LA IDEA ORIGINAL, EL CAMBIO EN LA HISTORIA ES FRUTO DE NUESTRA LOCURA COMPARTIDA XD

* * *

**_

**°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.° CHAPTER 45: no me pueden hacer esto °.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°**

**Jacob POV**

En algún momento mis piernas decidieron ir a la casa de los Cullen. No sé qué pasó por mi cabeza que tomé esa dirección, simplemente me dediqué a correr sin pensar en nada. Lo único que tenía claro es que no podía sacarme de la cabeza las frases de Leah _'te quiero mucho… te extraño…', _me retumbaban en la mente una y otra vez sin piedad alguna. ¿Podré cambiar eso alguna vez? ¿Podré hacer que sienta por mí lo que siento por él? ¿Me llegará a amar de alguna manera? Las dudas sobre mis capacidades y oportunidades para enamorarla aumentaron considerablemente después de escuchar eso, la confianza en mi cayó en picada y se estrelló de boca en el cemento. Ella lo quería, quería al idiota de Taylor a pesar de ser un débil humano. Pero no podía negar que él lo había hecho todo bien desde el principio. La había tratado desde el inicio con delicadeza, con caballerosidad y respeto, dándole su amistad incondicional, apoyándola en todo aunque ella no quisiera su ayuda, porque él sabía que realmente lo necesitaba, aunque se negara rotundamente a ser la damisela en peligro, a pesar de eso, Taylor estaba allí para ella cuidándola de todo… hizo todo lo que yo nunca hice. Y logró enamorarla.

Suspiré cansinamente mientras me acercaba a la puerta de la casa blanca. Tenía que encontrar la manera de que ella me amara. Necesitaba que me amara con cada fibra de mí ser. No podía darme por vencido eso lo tenía más que claro. Pero no tenía idea de cómo demonios lo iba a lograr, ni si quiera sabia por donde comenzar a conquistarla.

- ¡Tío Jake! – el grito de Nessie me sacó de mis pensamientos. La miré justo en el momento en que se tiraba a mis brazos y me abrazaba el cuello, la tomé con firmeza y la acerqué a mi pecho – te estaba esperando, ayer me prometiste jugar – sonreí ante su sonrisa. Inevitablemente ella me hacia feliz. O un poco menos infeliz que antes ya que la felicidad la alcanzaba solo cuando Leah me sonreía. Nessie era como mi rayito de sol, uno bastante raro considerando que es mitad vampiro, pero un sol al fin de cuentas.

- Es lindo que pienses así de mi hija – me dijo Edward llegando a la sala a paso humano.

- Es de mala educación meterse en pensamientos ajenos – recriminé caminando con Nessie en mi brazos hacia la sala.

- No pude evitar poner atención cuando el nombre de mi pequeña se coló en tus pensamientos. Padre preocupado – defendió sentándose en el sillón cercano a nosotros y sin apartar en ningún momento los ojos de su hija.

- Padre paranoico querrás decir – corregí mientras Nessie me daba los lápices de colores, el juego de hoy era pintar un libro de cuentos tirados en la gran alfombra blanca de la casa. Si Leah me viera me diría lo patético que soy…Leah…

- Podría decirse de esa manera también – aceptó él relajando su postura a nuestro lado. Pasamos varias horas jugando a lo mismo con Renesme. No me aburría aunque pasase mis días solo mirándola jugar, ya que de alguna forma ella lograba mantener mi mente ocupada, Nessie me daba instrucciones de cómo debía colorear, sin salirme de los márgenes y como combinar los colores.

Habían momentos en que Leah se asomaba en mis pensamientos _'Leah sería muy buena madre' _pensaba al ver pintar a la niña e imaginarme a Leah a su lado ayudándola, corrigiéndola, sonriéndole, algo así como Nessie lo hacía conmigo… muchas veces fantaseaba con nuestros hijos, unos pequeños con mi cabello y sus preciosos ojos verdes. He visto la manera en que ella trata a Seth, en cómo se comporta cuando tiene a Claire cerca, tan protectora, tan maternal y cariñosa… si, Leah sería una excelente madre… si tan solo me aceptara…

- Hola Jake – la voz de Esme me hizo voltear, la siempre gentil madre de los Cullen me dedicó una sonrisa amorosa antes de sentarse en el sillón al lado nuestro.

- Hola Esme – saludé devolviéndole la sonrisa, era imposible no contestarle de manera amable. Era imposible no verla como una humana cariñosa e inclusive como una madre afectuosa. Esme era un caso demasiado humano para ser vampiro.

- Como pocas veces, estoy de acuerdo contigo chucho – secundó Edward. Se había acercado a su hija y cargado en brazos, en algún momento se había quedado dormida. Que idiota, cómo fue que no me di cuenta antes – no te preocupes, fue en el momento en que Esme entró que ella cayó dormida, intentaba con todas sus fuerzas mantenerse despierta para poder jugar contigo, pero finalmente el sueño la venció – dijo acariciando la mejilla de la pequeña en sus brazos - La llevaré a su cuarto, con permiso madre.

- Adelante hijo – le respondió Esme mirándolo tiernamente antes de abrir el libro que traía en sus manos. Era uno verde antiguo parecía tener más de un siglo de antigüedad, pero se notaba bien cuidado.

- ¿Qué lees? – pregunté curioso.

- Un libro de jardinería – me respondió, arrugué el entrecejo, pensé que era más interesante - ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó al verme, seguramente notó mi desilusión en el rostro.

- No es nada… solo pensé que al ser un libro tan antiguo era más… interesante – confesé apenado pensando que se molestaría, pero ella me respondió con una risa melódica.

- Querido Jacob, la jardinería puede ser interesante, no todo es plantar y regar… por ejemplo, están las plantas medicinales, son útiles, al menos para los humanos y sus propiedades son interesantes – aburrido, realmente no me llamaba la atención la jardinería y lo único que entendía de eso era que si el pasto estaba crecido era más cómodo para dormir como lobo – y también están los significados de las flores.

- ¿Significados? – ¿desde cuándo las flores significan algo?

- Sí – respondió emocionada - cada flor tiene un significado oculto, si tu le regalas un tulipán a alguien, le estas regalando tu amor sincero, sin miedos y sin mentiras. O una rosa rosada en signo de agradecimiento, admiración y simpatía. Cada flor representa aquello que no podemos decir con palabras, y al darse a otros le das un sentimiento que solo tú sabes y que es solo para ella – en algún momento me había acercado a Esme y tomado mis rodillas mirándola fijamente, había alcanzado un grado máximo de atención a sus palabras, por eso noté el pronombre personal que uso.

- ¿Todas tienen un significado? – ella afirmó con la cabeza sonriendo feliz, seguramente por haber logrado obtener mi atención.

- Todas y cada una de las que hay en este planeta tiene un mensaje esperando a ser entregado, ya sea uno de amor, amistad e incluso odio – me regaló una de sus sonrisas maternales y acarició mi mejilla. Se sintió bien. Nunca tuve amor materno, mi madre murió cuando tenía menos de diez años, mis hermanas escaparon de la casa poco tiempo después y desde ese entonces me relegaron ese tipo de afecto. Esme me lo daba de manera tan natural que no se sentía extraño recibirlo de alguien que se suponía era tu peor enemigo, al contrario, era demasiado cómodo y agradable.

- Wow – fue todo lo que salió de mis labios mientras sopesaba eso. Quizás eso me ayudara un poco. Esme me quedó mirando por unos segundos, luego me sonrió.

- Dame un momento Jake - Me pidió levantándose, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la tuve frente a mi nuevamente. Traía otro libro consigo, uno más delgado pero igual de antiguo, la sonrisa continuaba en su rostro pero estaba más brillante que antes.

- Cuando aún era humana me fascinaba la jardinería, mientras mi marido estaba en la guerra trabajé en una florería en el pueblo para pasar el tiempo que estaba sola, fue así como conocí a una mujer muy sabia que me enseñó lo que sabía. Entre todo eso está este libro. Tiene el significado de las flores, algunas comunes otras totalmente exóticas y difíciles de conseguir – me estiró la mano con el libro en ellas, la miré cuestionándola – es tuyo si así lo quieres cariño – la miré sorprendido.

- No, Esme, no puedo – negué inmediatamente, a pesar de que moría de ganas por tomar el libro, comenzar a leer e ir a la florería más cercana – debe tener más de un siglo y significar mucho para ti, es parte de tus recuerdos como humana… yo… - ella comenzó a negar con la cabeza y me miró de forma cariñosa. Me sentí extrañamente emocionado por su mirada. Era como si mi propia madre intentara acariciar mi mejilla como los fríos dedos de Esme lo estaban haciendo. Por un segundo me sentí nuevamente un niño.

- No cariño, tienes razón al decir que es un libro importante para mí, pero lo será aun mas si tu lo aceptas y le das un buen uso – no entendí a que se refería, pero ella solo me sonrió ampliamente – estoy segura que lo necesitas más que yo.

- Pero… - ¿sabrá la idea que se me ocurrió recién? No lo creía, ella no tiene poderes como otros Cullen.

- Yo estuve enamorada una vez cuando humana, al menos antes de conocer a Carlise – comenzó ella y yo abrí mis ojos casi del ancho de una pelota de futbol, ¿Por qué me decía estas cosas? – Y cuando estaba en el periodo de conquista, pues, mi novio usaba mucho este libro, no hay mujer que no caiga con esto – me miró a los ojos y me hizo un giño cómplice. No pude evitar sonreírle. Esme definitivamente no era un vampiro. Uno nunca sería tan bueno como ella.

Sonriente tomé el libro de sus manos y estirado sobre la alfombra comencé a leer.

- ¿Necesitas un marcador? – la voz de Edward sonó a mi lado, no tuve que responderle para que me tendiera uno de color verde. De mala gana le sonreí, era lo más cercano a unas gracias que le daría.

- De nada – me respondió él con una sonrisa y volvió sus ojos a un megalibro de más de mil páginas de anatomía humana.

Centré mis ojos en la primera flor de la lista: Acacia dealbata significa "nadie sabe que te quiero". Tomé el plumón y la marqué.

* * *

**Leah POV**

No sé cuánto tiempo dormí. Pero se sintió como si no lo hubiese hecho. Me sentí mas cansada que de costumbre, todo por mi sueño. Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenia pesadillas, y esta noche volvieron en gloria y majestad. El inicio se me hizo muy familiar, como si lo hubiese tenido antes, me tomó poco tiempo recordar la última vez que tuve un sueño de estos, en ese instante me había quedado dormida en los brazos de Taylor… en este mismo sillón.

Nuevamente estaba sola en medio del bosque, las hojas de los árboles se movían a mí alrededor debido al viento que las agitaba sin piedad. No se escuchaba el latir de ningún corazón a mi alrededor, ni si quiera de los animales. El mal presentimiento en mi pecho se acrecentaba cada vez más, podía sentir en lo más hondo de mis huesos que algo malo iba a ocurrir… un ruido se escuchó a mi izquierda, me volteé para ver que era… algo se acercaba… algo venia directo hacia mi… cuando pensé que finalmente podría ver aquello que me amenazaba me encontré corriendo por el bosque, la desesperación hacía eco en mi pecho provocando que las lágrimas salieran de mis ojos una tras otra sin descanso. El dolor en mi alma era lacerante y me atravesaba cada vez con más fuerza a medida que me acercaba a mi destino. No tenía idea donde iba, solo sabía que tenía que llegar, tenía que hacerlo ahora. Tenía que estas allí antes de que pasara…

Mis pulmones dolían, mis músculos dolían, pero el dolor en mi pecho era mayor, este sangraba, quería evitar algo de manera desesperada, el solo pensar en que las cosas salieran mal me prohibían vislumbrar un futuro, si lo perdía, si llegaba tarde… sentía como el terror se incrustaba en mis huesos haciendo que mi cuerpo doliera aun mas, no podía llegar tarde, simplemente debía llegar…

De pronto me hallé en un claro al medio del bosque y mi cuerpo cambió sin pensarlo, apoyé mis cuatro patas en el piso y continúe corriendo, tenía que llegar, tenía que evitarlo a toda costa… algo pasó después… intenté defendernos, intenté atacarlo, pero finalmente algo golpeó mi costado de manera dolorosa, demasiado dolorosa, no me dejó respirar y provocó que mi corazón dejara de latir por un segundo, mi cuerpo tuvo que detener su marcha debido al dolor, no pude seguir con los ojos abiertos… antes de caer solo escuché que alguien gritaba en mi mente mi nombre… y entonces todo se volvió negro.

Abrí mis ojos y me encontré tirada en el sillón. Mis pupilas picaban como si hubiese estado toda la noche en vela. Me dolía la cabeza levemente y aun me encontraba somnolienta, me senté intentando despejarme, la angustia aun no se iba de mi pecho como si realmente me hubiera encontrado en la situación de mi sueño, sacudí mi cabeza en un vano intento de sacarme todo eso de la cabeza. Sentí el sonido de un auto aparcando fuera de la casa. La risa de Sue me llegó desde el otro lado de la puerta y eso me bastó para olvidarme de lo anterior, me extrañó ¿Sue riendo? Eso era raro, era como si yo lo hiciera de manera inconsciente y sin tener cerca de Taylor. Ella abrió la puerta y se despidió con un gesto alegre y una sonrisa estúpida antes de cerrarla.

- ¡Mierda! – Gritó cuando al voltearse se encontró con mi figura parada al inicio del pasillo – me asustaste Leah ¿qué haces aquí?

- ¿Esa es la manera en la que saludarás a tu hija después de no verla por dos semanas? – pregunté mirándola fijamente. Me fijé en cada detalle; cabello desordenado, mejillas sonrosadas, ropa mal puesta, brillo en los ojos, sonrisa estúpida… ¿a que me recordaba eso?

- Lo lamento hija, fue la sorpresa del momento – dijo acercándose y dándome un abrazo. Yo no se lo respondí.

-¿Dónde estabas? – pregunté separándome de ella.

- ¿No me saludarás como corresponde?

- No… llegué ayer y no había nadie, permanecí aquí toda la noche y vienes llegando de madrugada más contenta que adolescente después de una cita – comenté, pero deseché la idea completamente, ¿Sue en una cita? Claro, y yo tendría hijos con Jacob. Ambas imposibles. Sue me quedó mirando asustada, como si la hubiese descubierto… diablos, es imposible ¿no? El golpe en la puerta nos sacó de la ensoñación. Iba a ir yo a responder pero ella fue más rápida y se adelantó hacia la puerta casi de manera desesperada, como si quisiera escapar de cualquier manera.

- Cariño, se te quedó el chaleco en el auto – no lo puedo creer… oh mierda… oh mierda… dime que estoy escuchando mal. Dime que no es la voz de ese hombre el que le dijo 'cariño' a mi madre, dime que esto no está pasando - ¿Qué pasa Sue? – el hombre entró a la casa y la abrazó cariñosamente dejándome en medio del pasillo parada como una estatua de hielo. El maldito infierno llegó a la tierra y se plantó solo para que yo me hundiera en el.

- Charlie… - susurró mi madre al separarse de su pecho. Con los ojos plenamente abiertos se giró y me miró con horror – Leah…

- ¿Leah? – La voz de Charlie fue de total sorpresa y terror, vi como su cuerpo se acomodaba instantáneamente junto al de mi madre, su rostro se puso pálido, pero se repuso a los segundos de verme y se puso serio – te puedo explicar…

- ¿Qué mierda está pasando aquí? – finalmente pude sacar mi voz de la garganta, pensé que no saldría nunca. Me acerqué a ellos sin si quiera pensarlo y me puse entre ellos y la puerta. Podía ver las intenciones de Charlie en sus ojos. De haber podido habría salido de la casa con Sue en sus brazos escapando de mí a la primera oportunidad. Me enfermaba que él se pusiera entre mi madre y yo, como si yo fuera a atacarla, como si intentara protegerla de mí, debía temer por él mismo, ya que sería el más mal herido de los dos.

- Ella no tiene culpa – comenzó mirándome con seguridad y la voz firme

- No hables por ella que se puede defender sola, no te metas Charlie, ella me debe una explicación.

- Leah no es como tú piensas…

- ¡Es exactamente lo que pienso! ¿¡Crees que soy idiota! – le grité dando un paso hacia ella. Charlie endureció su postura y puso su cuerpo completamente frente a mi madre de manera protectora, elevó la mandíbula de manera amenazadora intentando intimidarme, como si a mí me produjera algo además de risa con su actitud.

- No creo eso hija, es solo que te conozco, sabía que no reaccionarias bien ante la noticia…

- ¿Qué noticia? – Interrumpí, mi respiración era agitada e intentaba por todos los medios mantenerme un poco más serena – dime Sue, ¿Qué se supone que me tienes que decir que va a producir que me enfurezca? – mi voz cada vez subía mas y mas de tono – ¡habla! – la sentí encogerse tras el cuerpo de Charlie. Pero duró solo un segundo antes de que elevara su barbilla y se volviera la Sue Clearwater miembro del consejo de ancianos, ¿Cuándo aprenderá que esa actitud nunca funcionara conmigo?

- Escúchame bien Leah, lo que haga o no con mi vida privada no es asunto tuyo. Aunque no te guste soy tu madre y merezco tu respeto – dijo altanera, no lo podía creer.

- ¿Me estas hablado enserio? ¿Respeto? ¿Quieres que te respete luego de ver que sales por la noche con… él? – Escupí con asco mientras lo apuntaba – tienes que estar bromeando si crees que el titulo de madre te da mi respeto, para eso primero tienes que comportarte como una…

- ¿Qué intentas decirme? – preguntó con dolor.

- Que el respeto se gana Sue, ¿tan pronto te olvidaste de Harry? ¿Qué clase de viuda eres?

- Bájame el tono Leah – espetó ásperamente.

- No bajo nada – respondí con la misma aridez – no puedo creer que seas así, ¿en qué mujer te has convertido?

- No le hables así a tu madre – la voz de Charlie intentando llamarme la atención me enfureció. Él no es quien para venir a levantarme la voz.

- Cierra la boca – espeté en su dirección - no te metas si no quieres salir mal parado Charlie, no te conviene verme enojada.

- Debes entender que a tu madre la quiero y que esta noche le pedí ser su novio y ella aceptó – los miré tomarse la mano y me dieron ganas de vomitar, serias, enormes y asquerosas ganas de vomitar – te guste o no Leah vamos a estar juntos – vi su brazo rodear la cintura de mi madre y quise ahorcarme.

- Esto no puede estar pasando, de todos los hombres en este maldito planeta tenias que fijarte en él, justamente en él – dije apuntándolo – ¡en el padre de esa!

- No hables así de mi hija.

- ¡Te dije que no te metieras! – grité enojada.

- Leah ya basta – la autoridad de un miembro del concejo resonó en su voz y a mí me dio exactamente lo mismo, esas artimañas no funcionan conmigo.

- Tu autoridad llena de malditas hormonas adolecentes no me intimidan Sue… debería darte vergüenza, llegar de mañana riendo como una estúpida y mas encima de novia de ese.

- ¡Te prohíbo que le hables así a Charlie!

- Tú no tienes el derecho de prohibirme nada, perdiste autoridad sobre mi desde que cumplí los quince años – me dolía el pecho. Mucho, tenia rabia con ella, con Charlie, con el mundo, con la vida. De pronto la vida amorosa se Sue se volvió más interesante que la mía. Y precisamente tenía que buscar la compañía del papá de mi peor enemiga, de la sanguijuela que mas odiaba en todo el planeta. Me dolía la cabeza y quería desaparecer del mapa. No puede ser que ellos estén juntos, no puede ser que me haga esto mi propia madre.

- Yo lo quiero, Leah debes entender que no estoy reemplazando a tu padre, yo aun lo amo… – elevé mi cabeza con rapidez a la dirección de Sue cuando comenzó a susurrar. Comencé a negar con mi cabeza… No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Ella no podía quererlo. Ella no podía haberse olvidado de mi padre tan rápido ¿Qué ella aun lo ama? ¡Mentira! Si fuera así no estaría al lado de ese hombre… ella no podía hacer que me familiarizara con…

- No… no puedes quererlo… no…

- Yo también la quiero – dijo Charlie dándole una mirada de adoración a mi madre que me hizo enfermar. Sentí la rabia recorrer mis venas y sin manejar mi cuerpo lancé un golpe, intenté con todas mi fuerzas que no se dirigiera hacia ninguno de ellos así que me desvié hacia la pared a mi lado, pero algo detuvo mi puño en pleno vuelo.

- Leah cálmate – la voz de Seth me devolvió a la tierra desde el infierno en el que me encontraba. Abrí mis ojos y los enfoqué en él. Esas pupilas negras me miraban con miedo y cautela. Alejé mi puño de su mano y él retrocedió hasta ponerse junto con Charlie y Sue. Vi como mi madre ponía su mano en el hombro de su hijo y este le respondía el gesto con una sonrisa… tanto a ella como a Charlie. Procesé todo en mi cabeza y sabía que eso está mal.

Entonces caí en la cuenta.

- Oh por Dios – volví a negar con mi cabeza en un intento de que eso no fuera verdad, pero lo era y tenía que aceptarlo - maldito traidor – susurré con ira mirando a mi hermano – lo sabías… tú… ¡lo sabías! – era la gota que rebalsó el vaso. La persona en la que más confiaba en este mundo me había traicionado. Me había ocultado algo tan importante como la relación entre Sue y Charlie – no lo puedo creer…

- Leah escúchame, no quería que te pusieras así, sabía que te pondrías furiosa que…

- Eres el único en el que confió en toda esta maldita reserva y me ocultas algo como esto… y me mientes Seth… - agregué al recordar que el día de ayer no me quiso decir donde estaba nuestra madre. Él sabía… él sabía…. Tomé mi pecho sintiendo como lo inundaba el desconsuelo.

- No quería que te enojaras.

- Pudiste advertirme… pudiste ser sincero… pudiste… - me sentí sola. En medio de esa sala estaba completamente sola frente a un trió unido en mi contra. Dentro del cual estaba el hombre que más quería, mi hermano, por quien yo daría todo… y él me había engañado de esa manera. Sentí el calor de mi columna golpearme con fuerza, recorrer cada vertebra y quemarme por dentro. Estaba en llamas, me incendiaba de rabia y dolor. Me sentí patética y abandonada frente a algo que me superaba. Algo me dolía en todo esto, pero la ira lo cegaba completamente sin dejarme ver, sin dejarme respirar bien.

- Leah cálmate o… - la frase sin terminar de Seth era obvia "o entrarás en fase". Y era exactamente lo que quería hacer. Podía sentir la adrenalina recorriendo mis venas y la sangre Quileute proclamarme que vuelva a ser lo que por herencia me correspondía. Tenía que cambiar. Y lo tenía que hacer ya.

Me giré en mis talones y abrí la puerta con rapidez, tenía que salir o más de alguno saldrá herido.

- Espera Leah – la voz de la pareja en conjunto llamándome me urgió el cambio aun más.

- No… se acerquen – jadeé controlando los temblores de mi cuerpo. Salí de la casa velozmente y sin esperar estar escondida por los arboles salté desde la escalera del cobertizo y simplemente dejando que mi rabia corriera aterricé con mis cuatro patas en el piso.

* * *

**(¸.•´ (¸.• † Lirit † °•.¸**_**:**__** lloro too el rato por nuestra pequeña leah, la pobre sufre y sufre… pero bueno a mi me gusta la tragedia asi que sigamos asi no mas xD. ¿Qué piensas del sueño? ¿tienen alguna idea de lo que pueda ser? Si la tienen comenten y veamos quien se le acerca mas. No se que decirles, solo que continúen leyendo porque ls cosas se pondrán calientes xDD**_

_**Un abrazote para toditas y mil gracias por su apoyo, no fuera por ustedes no estaríamos escribiendo con tanto animo. Kisses!**_

**(¸.•´ (¸.• ****† Agnes †.¸.•:el sueño el sueño jajaja deben recordar que leah ya habia tenido un sueño parecido unos cap atras...bueno la pobre de leah le llueve sobre mojado...pero les adelantare q pasaran cosas in_terensates =) y cosas que no tenian q pasar aun! pero creo q nos hablandamos con sus rewi...aunq no esperen mucho xDDDDDDDDD o esperen un poko? o mejor no esperen nada xD un abrazo a todas!_**

**

* * *

**

**Gracias a : **doble vida, Bonnie Boleyn, Karina Cullen Black, fey black, pazzitta, AndreiiCullenHale, Andrecullen18, Tibby-Trick, Psique46, Sukio, Aligeos, Ellie. thecolou , Prettypurple, Tsuki-no-Haruka, Sophie93, carichoextremo,Polynessia,piinkblaCk,Karmele, diosapagana, MaLiGnA BlAcK, Dark-Shinda, JoseCullenGD, susyh, sweetcullen12, Lorraine Cullen Swan, Shara Black, milets, Keiian, indramar, StillDollProduccions, Dream-espered, caminos, danyela, gaby001, bellalize, sharice94, Sprite Moony, drake dark, Pao Redwolf Black, Caperuzzita de Black, Chilli Black, Allison Marie Malfoy-Black, Jo Harv.,maria-fan, momojons, Arya Delacour, Jahzeel, Seleniita Black de Malfoy, MiaRiddley, BeHappyWithLove, crazypaige1306, kerVEROs, misteriO58, Carter86, ReshaAngel, sarlia, pazlux, claa black 1981, Oraculo, Ely Uchiha, saskeyo, Haeleen Black Clearwater, Neko-Tiara, CHELABLACK **POR LEERNOS Y DEJARNOS COMENTARIOS SIGAN ASI!**

**si hay alguien que nos lee pero no esta en la lista pues diganlo si quieren aparecer!  
**

**Seguiremos respondiendo los rewis a todas y cada una de ustedes! besos!**

**PUEDEN DEJAR REWIS AUNQUE NO ESTEN REGISTRADAS EN EL FANFICTION ASI QUE NO HAY ESCUSA PARA NO HACERLO!**


	46. Chapter 46

**°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.° CHAPTER 46: nueva perspectiva de todo °.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°**

**Leah POV**

Todo en mi cabeza cambió junto con la forma de mi cuerpo. Mis pensamientos, mi manera de ver las cosas, de oírlas, de olerlas… de sentirlas. Había olvidado completamente la sensación de ser un lobo. Del poder que se sentía cuando eras capaz de acabar con alguien de un solo mordisco, de la libertad que experimentabas sabiendo que con correr podías llegar a cualquier parte, aunque lo negara, lo había extrañado.

El grito ahogado de Charlie me hizo voltear, allí estaba, parado bajo el marco de la puerta mirándome estupefacto, su boca estaba abierta y su piel más pálida de lo normal, creo que hasta un poco verde se había puesto, sus ojos no se despejaban de mi mientras que Sue lo miraba a él con miedo, podría adivinar que era lo que ella pensaba. Tenía pánico de que Charlie no aceptara el hecho de que yo y Seth fuéramos unos animales, porque de aquella forma había tratado a Jacob cuando este se transformó frente a él. Ahora resultaba que los hijos de la mujer con la que pretende pasar su vida también lo son. Si la deja por esto yo estaré bastante complacida… mentira, estaré malditamente eufórica.

Seth solo me daba una mirada de reproche desde la puerta, movía su cabeza de lado a lado diciéndome con los ojos que esto no estaba bien, que no debía asustar a Charlie de esta manera… pero sinceramente lo que mi hermano pensara me daba lo mismo. Ya no me importó nadie, ninguno de ellos… porque me habían traicionado, me habían dejado sola. Y lo peor de todo era que querían unirme a la persona que mas odiaba en este mundo. Y eso no lo permitiría, no lo iba a aceptar.

Solté un gruñido gutural desde el fondo de mi garganta que hizo resonar las ventas de la casa. Los vi estremecerse, los vi temblar de miedo. Los vi retroceder un paso. Y me sentí bien, diabólicamente bien.

Giré para perderme en el bosque ya que no podía seguirlos mirando sin querer acabar con ellos, moría de ganas de desquitarme por todo esto que estaba sintiendo. Comencé a correr a toda velocidad esquivando los arboles que se me pusieran en el camino. Mi mente divagaba de un recuerdo a otro. Estaba completamente sola en mi cabeza, cosa que encontré sumamente raro, pero que agradecí. Mis patas no pisaban la tierra, tan solo la rosaban de lo rápido que se movían y a pesar de la velocidad era capaz de ver cada minúsculo detalle del paisaje y sentir cada aroma por separado y mezclado. Cada arrullo de ave llegaba a mis oídos y yo la reconocía. Cada sensación había sido maximizada, todo en mi mente se sentía con mayor intensidad, haciendo todo más brillante, más llamativo, todo en mis sentidos aumento de magnitud. Incluyendo el dolor. Porque en mi las cosas nunca funcionaban como en el resto. Cuando en los machos las sensaciones puramente humanas disminuían gracias a que como lobo pensaban de manera diferente, de forma más animal, en mi no era así. Todo era más fuerte. La felicidad, el dolor, la ira, la angustia, todo se multiplicaba y me golpeaba con potencia, haciendo que cada fibra de mi ser sintiera y se quejara. Lo único bueno era que me distraía con la misma facilidad. Podía centrar mi cabeza en lo olores, formas, cualquier cosa que no me hiciera pensar en lo patético de mi vida, que llevara mi mente hacia las superficialidades de la vida y no dejara que nada mas la invadiera… eso era lo bueno de volver a ser loba, todo duele más, pero también es más fácil ignorarlo…

_- "¿Leah?"_ - ¡La misma mierda! No puede ser que justo él se haya convertido en lobo al mismo tiempo que yo, intenté con fuerza que no viera lo que acababa de pasar, pero sentí como su mente y la mía se volvía una y nuestros pensamientos comenzaban a mezclarse. Él no solo podía ver todo lo que había en mi cabeza, yo podía hacer lo mismo con la suya. Pero llegados un momento un muro me bloqueó el paso a sus memorias. No pude evitar enfurecerme, Jacob tenía entrada liberada a mi cabeza mientras que yo tenía áreas restringidas - _"Leah, lo siento mucho yo…"_

_- "¿Cómo demonios lo haces?"_ - le pregunté ignorando su voz lastimera en mi cabeza, quería saber cómo podía bloquear el paso de mi mente en la suya, se supone que somos manadas, que no puede haber secretos entre nosotros, pero con él es diferente, con él hay límites.

_- "Tengo algunos meses de experiencias Leah, hay cosas en mi cabeza que no quiero que nadie más sepa"_ - gruñí parando mi tranco, cerré los ojos y me concentré en la imagen que tenia a través de la mirada de Jacob.

_- "Esa es una maldita injusticia, mi cabeza debería ser confidencial para todos ustedes, pero no lo es, la tuya no debería tener beneficios" -_ alegué como niña pequeña.

_- "Un día descubrí que lo podía hacer y lo uso, no es gran cosa Leah"_ - gruñí nuevamente – _"si quieres puedo enseñarte"_ – podía imaginarme la estúpida sonrisa que tendría Jacob en estos momentos si fuéramos humanos y estuviéramos uno frente al otro, pero eso solo hizo que me enojara mas y me frustrara, le quitaba categoría a un hecho de mucha importancia, la exclusividad de mis pensamientos.

_- "Deja de seguirme"_ - pensé y volví a la carrera.

_- "Pero…"_

_- "¡Piérdete Jacob!" - _espeté con fuerza en mi cabeza, no quería sentir la lástima que me profesaba en estos momentos. Podía ver claramente sus pensamientos hacia mí, no se hallaban detrás de la estúpida muralla china de Jacob. Lástima, lástima y mas lástima, al parecer estaba destinada a que todos sintieran eso por mí, pero por un segundo pensé que Jacob no sentía lastima por mí, era algo más parecido a la empatía _"No te engañes Leah es solo lastima" _dijo una pequeña voz en mi cabeza.

_- "¿Dónde vas?" - _preguntó y yo no le contesté, simplemente pensé en mi casa y salí de fase en medio de una zancada. Caí de rodillas sobre el pasto húmedo del bosque y rodé debido a la velocidad con laque corría. Si veía mi casa en mis pensamientos es posible que crea que voy hacia allá. Contaba con que mi conocimiento sobre Jake sea tan bueno como creo.

- Maldita sea – espeté cuando me vi en el suelo completamente desnuda - Rompí mi vestido. Y tanto que me gustaba.

Me acurruqué a los pies de un árbol y tomé mis piernas con mis brazos intentando cubrir mi desnudes de los animales que pasaban. Realmente era estúpido que lo hiciera, pero me sentía aun más desprotegida estando así y estaba odiando esa sensación en este momento. Escondí mi cabeza entre mis brazos y deseé con toda mi alma estar de vuelta en San Diego, quería estar en mi cuarto, en la cafetería atendiendo clientes y pasando el tiempo, estar en el gimnasio de Taylor tomando las clases de yoga y riéndome de él cada vez que dijera una broma en clases, quería estar en otro sitio menos aquí. Esto no estaba bien. Cuando Taylor me prometió que todo iría perfecto me mintió. Nunca dijo que me sentiría tan vacía como ahora y mucho menos tan traicionada.

Pensé en que era lo que me dolía exactamente. Y supe que todo cuanto había pasado me hacía daño. Mi madre olvidó a Harry. Solo ha pasado un año de su muerte y lo extraño en demasía. Había sido el único que siempre estaba conmigo sin juzgar, siempre tenía las palabras adecuadas para animarme, nunca me dejó sola aunque el problema fuera superficial y estúpido. Me apoyó mil veces más que Sue cuando el idiota de Sam me dejó plantada semanas antes de la boda. Puedo decir que fue el único que sin decirme una palabra me abrazó y no vi la lastima en sus ojos, solo el cariño de un padre a su hija herida. Extrañaba a mi padre, a mi pilar de apoyo… pilar que yo misma maté. Su corazón no aguantó verme transformada. No aguantó que su hija, su princesa cargara con el peso de cuidar de la reserva, no pudo seguir cuando me vio en el piso como lobo y sin poder controlar el calor de mi columna… yo lo maté cuando cambié de fase. Será un pesar que cargaré conmigo por el resto de mi vida.

Un nuevo dolor me atravesó el pecho al recordar eso. Hacía mucho tiempo que no volvía a culparme de la muerte de Harry, dejé de hacerlo cuando tuve que entrar obligada a la manada de Sam y ser testigo del amor que le profesaba a mí prima, el odio por él y el desquite con todos me hizo fácil ocultar el sentimiento de asesina que tenía en mi pecho.

Luego Seth, mi hermano, el hombre de mi vida me mintió descaradamente, me ocultó información valiosa, me traicionó, le tenía plena confianza, nunca cuestioné nada de lo que él me decía, nunca dudé de sus palabras, pero él me ocultó algo como esto sabiendo lo mal que me pondría saberlo de esta manera, con todo lo que me conoce, me extraña que prefiriera callarse que ir con la verdad, él sabe que odio que me mientan, que me oculten las cosas, y él ocultó la peor de todas, el romance de Sue con Charlie. Todo porque se lleva bien con esa… esa…

Y lo que definitivamente más me enojaba era él. El jefe de policía Charlie Swan. El hecho de que haya sido uno de los responsables de traer a la vida a la desagradable de Isabella me hacia odiarlo. Ella, la estúpida mujer que sin mover un maldito dedo lo tenía todo, nunca lo pidió, nunca hizo merito, nunca buscó su destino y ahora lo tenía todo, todo lo que yo quería ella lo había conseguido sin sudar una maldita gota la muy estúpida... en mis adentros sabia que las cosas no le habían sido tan fáciles como yo lo exponía, pero todo lo que ella sufrió no es nada en comparación con lo que yo pasé, y aun paso, en comparación conmigo ella recibió todo del cielo sin pedirlo. Tenía una familia adoptiva que la protegía aun en costa de su vida, una familia humana que la apoyaba en todo y que la había aceptado a pesar de su cambio, un marido que la ama desde el momento en que posó sus ojos en ella y la idiota había sido madre cuando no es posible, tuvo un hijo de un ser muerto, de un vampiro, sin si quiera proponérselo, sin pensarlo, sin desearlo fue madre de una hermosa niña que posee lo mejor de ambos mundos e irradia ternura por cada poro… y tiene un amigo que la ama con tal intensidad que está a su lado aunque le signifique sufrir personalmente, todo con tal de mantenerla en su vida.

La maldita lo tenía todo.

Y ahora resulta que me quieren familiarizar con ella… con ese pedazo de cuerpo muerto que pasó de ser una humana patética a una vampira patética, si las cosas con el jefe Swan marchaban bien y seguían por el camino perfecto que parecía tener, el par de idiotas tortolitos se unirían en matrimonio y ella se convertiría en mi hermanastra… ¡mi hermanastra!… yo, la única lobo en la historia de la humanidad seria familia de la chupasangre mas asquerosa y extraña que existe. No podía aceptarlo, simplemente no podía hacerlo, me negaba de manera completamente rotunda. Ella era mi recuerdo de todo lo que no tengo, de todo lo que quiero, de todo lo que no merezco y por lo tanto de todo lo que nunca tendré, porque Isabella tiene una vida perfecta, un futuro eterno, ella lo tiene todo… ella lo tiene a él a pesar de todo lo que lo hizo sufrir.

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza ante las lágrimas que peleaban por salir y que estaban ganándole la batalla a mis párpados, no podía permitirme llorar. No quería pensar en lo que se venía y que se veía tan inevitable, ¿Por qué con ella? ¿Cómo es posible que el destino encuentre siempre una manera de torturarme cada vez peor que la anterior? Necesito a Taylor, quiero mi puerto seguro. La persona que me tranquiliza, es la única que podría levantarme en estos momentos… mi amigo Taylor. Lo necesito.

Me odié a mi misma al pensar en el requerimiento de mi amigo y compararlo con lo que sentía Isabella por Jakob, ella tenía casi el mismo sentimiento enfermizo de amistad, pero al menos siempre tuvo a su amado novio que soportó que el deambulara en sus sentimientos, hasta en esto tiene suerte la muy maldita, amaba a su marido pero necesitaba a Jake la muy egoísta… Jake… sacudí mi cabeza ante su recuerdo pero luego gruñí. Él iba a estar muy feliz con todo esto del noviazgo de mi madre, que alguien de la reserva se familiarizara con la mujer que tanto quería sería el paraíso a su mirada. Me enfermó saber que tendría que ver su cara de felicidad con la noticia, su sonrisa y el brillo en esos ojos negros cuando se lo contaran, no quería ver la alegría en su cara y en la de Seth. Quien sería el cuñado político de Edward… esa idea no me molestó tanto como saber que la estúpida de su esposa seria mi hermana. Lo único bueno de todo seria tener a Edward por familiar, el vampiro me estaba cayendo bien y era el único de la familia Cullen que se me podía acercar sin tener ánimos de matarlo, con él si me podría relacionar… sacudí mi cabeza nuevamente por la idea tan imbécil que acababa de tener.

Mi respiración poco a poco se fue calmando, al igual que los latidos de mi corazón. El calor de mi columna ya no estaba y los temblores se habían ido. Mi cuerpo estaba más tranquilo y no amenazaba con cambiar de forma. Pero mi pecho era algo aparte. Mi alma estaba rota y eso me dolía. No debería estar tan afectada por la idiotez que estaba cometiendo Sue, total era su maldito error, pero no podía evitarlo… el solo verla feliz con Charlie me enfermaba. Ella quien hasta hace 12 meses lloraba todas las noches de manera desconsolada por la muerte de Harry ahora reía feliz como una hormonal adolecente en la flor de su patética vida amorosa. Otra persona que encontraba la felicidad en brazos de alguien mientras yo me pudría en la miseria que llenaba mi vida y que no paraba de hundirse.

Porque mi vida era una condenada mierda.

- Leah – _"y se pone cada vez peor"_ pensé cuando la voz de Jacob llenó mis oídos. Abracé aun más mis piernas, y no separé mi rostro de mis brazos. ¿Qué otra cosa me podría humillar más que el hecho de que Jacob me viera desnuda y derrumbada en pleno bosque?... sinceramente no se me ocurría nada, aunque estaba segura que al destino algo se le ocurriría – Lee, háblame por favor.

- Piérdete – dije elevando mi rostro para mirarle. Estaba con sus ojos fijos en mí. No sabía si en mis pupilas o en mi cuerpo. Pero realmente ya nada me importaba. Ni donde él tenía su mirada, ni donde nos encontrábamos ni… el hecho de que estuviera casi anocheciendo. ¿Dónde demonios se fue el tiempo? ¿En verdad me pasé todo el día nadando en mi infelicidad? Dios, que patética me había vuelto.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Siguiente pregunta.

- ¿Quieres hablar?

- Siguiente.

- ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

- ¿Tienes alguna otra pregunta estúpida que hacerme? – pregunté sin ser capaz de mirarlo. No quería ver la preocupación que llenaba su rostro. Preocupación por mí, al menos quería pensar que era eso y no lastima como seguramente todo el mundo me miraría de ahora en adelante. Quería que en este momento la tierra se abriera y me llevara al infierno de una buena vez, total, tarde o temprano terminaría allí, me tenían un espacio guardado desde el día de mi nacimiento.

- Solo quiero ayudarte – dijo con voz cortada.

- Lo harías si desaparecieras Jacob – era casi un ruego, le pedía que por favor se fuera, que se alejara, que no se quedara a ver que como estaba derrumbándome, no quería que me viera así, la imagen de la fuerte Leah Clearwater se iría a la mierda a sus ojos desde este momento.

- Olvídalo Leah, no lo haré. No saldré de aquí… no te dejaré sola – me atravesó una lanza a mitad del pecho con las palabras que me había dicho. No podía estar hablando en serio.

No podía hacerme esto, sus palabras de apoyo no debían salir ahora, no estaba lista para que le dieran ganas de experimentar ser un buen amigo conmigo en estos momentos, sus palabras de aliento me estaban desgarrando porque no quería que me hicieran sentir necesitada de apoyo ni menos llenarme de felicidad al saber que no me dejaría sola, y que se quedaría aunque yo le pidiera lo contrario… no, no lo quería aquí, al menos eso me decía a mí misma queriendo convencerme, pero mi pecho gritaba otra cosa, pedía con fuerza que me escondiera entre sus brazos, que me llenara de su calor ya que sabía que era lo único capaz de calmarme en estos momentos, quería perderme y fundirme en su piel por algunos instantes, solo unos segundos en los que quería de corazón quebrarme con él…

Pero gracias al cielo mi mente es más fuerte y me dejó allí, abrazada a mi misma en el suelo del bosque. No contesté a sus palabras y oculté mi rostro entre mis brazos nuevamente con ganas de que de alguna manera me tragaran y así pudiera desaparecer. Sentí sus pasos acercándose y me abracé aun mas, para ocultar mí desnudes, mi vergüenza, mi debilidad y mis ganas de tirarme a sus brazos.

El calor de su cuerpo golpeó mis células sensitivas cuando se sentó a mi lado más cerca de lo que me convenía. Traté de que mi corazón no reaccionara de la manera en que lo estaba haciendo, latiendo desaforadamente solo por su cercanía, traté de que mi respiración se mantuviera pareja… sin lograrlo

Confirmado: estaba trastornada, el mocoso de Jacob Black me tiene demente.

La suavidad de una tela cubrió mis hombros y se deslizó por mi cuerpo tapando la desnudez de mi espalda. Levanté mi rostro y lo vi poniendo algo sobre mí. Al darme cuenta supe que era uno de mis vestidos, uno negro que se amarraba como una bata a mi cintura. De tela muy liviana por el calor de San Diego, un vestido que había elegido Loreto en una salida al centro comercial. Lo miré extrañada aun sin deshacer mi postura.

- Cuando te perseguía lo último que vi en tu mente antes de que te fueras fue la imagen de tu casa, creí que te irías allí, así que me dirigí en la misma dirección – no me miraba, tenias su ojos negros perdidos en la espesura del bosque frente a él - al llegar a tu casa vi a Seth, me dijo que te habías ido hacia el bosque, me sentí bastante frustrado al darme cuenta que me engañaste y yo caí como tonto – sonrió aun sin mirarme, amé esa sonrisa ladeada ¿ame? Qué rayos estoy diciendo, es solo una sonrisa, hermosa pero solo sonrisa - Al mirar el piso vi rastros de tu traje café e imaginé que no llevabas un cambio – continuó elevando los hombros – me metí en tu maleta y tomé lo primero que vi antes de salir nuevamente a buscarte, espero no te moleste – pasé mis brazos por la prenda asegurándome de que no se viera nada, aunque él me lo hizo fácil ya que desvió su mirada hacia el lado contrario dándome privacidad. Vi bien la prenda y la recordé a cabalidad. Estaba casi segura que la había puesto al final de la maleta ya que la guarde de las primeras… no encima… - ¿estás bien?

- Deja de hacer preguntas imbéciles Jacob – contesté ácidamente sin ánimos de que me viera en las condiciones en las que me encontraba, no debía notar mi alegría por su preocupación, ni mi depresión por la estúpida de mi madre.

- No es imbécil el hecho de que me preocupe por ti – me respondió con voz suave pero firme, lo miré escéptica, esperaba que me dijera algo más fuerte, más irónico… pero no, no había en su nada más que comprensión. Seguramente no tiene idea el porqué estoy de esta forma, si lo supiera tendría la típica sonrisa de estúpido que pone cuando le nombran a la ex patosa humana ahora vampiro y no su mirada de preocupación por mí.

- Deja de intentar ser caballero conmigo Jacob que no te viene, tu actitud de caballero andante me está cansando.

- Nunca te cansó que lo hiciera Taylor.

- él es mi amigo Jacob, desde el momento en el que me vio, sin hacerme preguntas, sin pedirme nada, sin reclamarme nada. Tú solo ahora vienes con ese proyecto de caridad hacia mí e intentas tratarme como si te importara realmente.

- Me importas realmente – susurró desviando su mirada. No le contesté intentando guardarme el tono de voz que uso al decirlo. Como si en verdad le importara, como si fuese más que un proyecto de compasión o su obligación de macho alfa. Nos mantuvimos en silencio por unos minutos, yo me debatía si abrir mi boca o no.

- Sue y Charlie están saliendo – solté junto con mi respiración. Él no me contestó, de hecho, ni si quiera se inmutó, seguramente sabia, cosa que no se me haría rara, ya que si Seth tenía conocimiento de ello era obvio que su alfa estuviera enterado. Así que continúe – ahora el parcito intento de adolecentes se juran amor eterno y dicen que son novios – giró su rostro mirándome con sorpresa.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Tan pronto?

- ¿Pronto? – Pregunte escéptica, nuevamente era la única maldita ignorante en todo esto - ¿Qué sabes que yo no Jacob?

- Nada – respondió con rapidez desviando la vista.

- Mírame – dije, pero no lo hizo – mírame - exigí nuevamente tomando sin pensar su brazo con mis manos, él lentamente movió su cabeza a mi dirección, posando sus ojos en mi toque y luego en mi mirada – dime la verdad… por favor Jake, por primera vez sé aquel que sea sincero conmigo, porque nadie, nadie lo es – pedí sin rastros de acides en mi voz, le estaba pidiendo de manera sincera, necesitaba que alguien me dijera la verdad, que confiara en mi… necesitaba que Jacob lo hiciera. Pude ver en sus ojos la duda, me miró dubitativo por varios segundos, suspiro pesadamente y me regalo una pequeña sonrisa. No se la devolví.

- Cuando tú… te… fuiste la primera vez – sacar el verbo de sus labios fue toda una odisea para él, fue mi idea o ¿se le quebró la voz en esta frase? – A los días después ella comenzó a frecuentar a Charlie más que nada porque Billy se lo había pedido, en una de sus visitas dijo que esa casa estaba hecha un asco, solo quería ayudar a su amigo el que estaba perdido porque su hija ya no estaba y él no sabe cocinar nada sin amenazar con provocar un incendio forestal o llamar a los bomberos a causa de daño toxicológico – me sonrió levemente, pero yo nuevamente no se lo devolví. La información de que esto venia desde hace meses me estaba enfermando más que antes. Intenté con mis fuerzas no enojarme con Billy, después de toda él no tenía la intención de hacer que ese par se juntara amorosamente… al menos eso espero… más le vale.

- Déjate de chistes y continua – dije, mi voz volvió a ser dura.

- No sé que mas decirte, ya sabes que son novios por lo que te imaginas donde fue todo después, se juntaban cada vez más, incluso Sue lo acompañaba a ver a Nessie…

- ¡¿Qué? – me giré completamente hacia él al escuchar eso ¿Sue, uno de los miembros del consejo de ancianos Quileutes visitaba la casa de los Cullen? ¿Acompañando a Charlie a ver a su nieta? ¿Pero qué…? ¿Cómo? ¿En qué momento mi madre se había vuelto loca? – dime que es una maldita broma Jacob por favor.

- No, me pediste que te dijera la verdad, que fuera sincero y es eso mismo lo que estoy haciendo.

- ¡¿Pero qué mierda tiene esa mujer en la cabeza? – grité con rabia golpeando el tronco del árbol en el cual nos hallábamos apoyados, no medí mi fuerza y lo quebré desde la base, sentí la madera temblar a mi espalda y el estruendo elevarse por los aires, pero mi cabeza estaba tan obnubilada que no reaccioné. Jacob lo hizo más rápido que yo y tomando mi cintura me tomó en brazos y nos sacó de la trayectoria de la caída del tronco. Se escuchó un escándalo cuando golpeó el suelo.

No me moví del sitio en el que estaba, una de las razones fue el calor adictivo que me rodeaba. Bajo mi cuerpo estaba el de Jacob, más bien a mí alrededor, ya que me tenía fuertemente contra su pecho y me abrazaba como si temiese perderme. Su contacto, ese toque tan cercano provocó que me sintiera un poco más tranquila que antes. Pero aun así no fue suficiente.

- ¿Estás bien? – me separó levemente y me miró a los ojos preocupado.

- Deja de preguntarlo porque la respuesta siempre será no Jacob. Yo nunca he estado bien, nunca estaré malditamente bien. Cuando una cosa pasa llega otra peor o simplemente se junta todo para volver mi vida una mierda de las grandes… déjame en el piso ¿quieres? – pedí a pesar de que no era lo que quería, pero su cercanía no me ayudaba a mantener mi enojo en full, al contrario. Me relajaba demasiado.

- Lo siento – _"no lo hagas"_ contesté en mi interior. Tuve la seguridad que su toque nunca sería un error. Nunca.

- Sigue – pedí, nos quedamos de pie uno frente al otro, yo finalmente en el piso, a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo. Jacob me ganaba por al menos 20 centímetros, por lo que no veía su mirada. Pero por mi posición tuve la bendita oportunidad de admirarlo de cerca, mis ojos memorizaron su pecho definido y recorrieron hambrientos su abdomen marcado. Sus hombros anchos… y esos oblicuos… llevaban mi mirada justo…

Sus suspiros me sacaron de mi aturdimiento y desvié mi mirada del sitio donde querían ir.

- No tenía mi cabeza muy bien en esos momentos por lo que no se muchos detalles, solo que habían tenido varias citas, cine, cenas, caminatas, cosas normales que haría cualquier pareja – no pude evitar bufar cuando escuché la palabra 'pareja' - un día escuché que Charlie le pediría a Sue que fuera su novia, dijo que la quería mucho, que la quería a su lado, que a su edad ya no estaba para grandes noviazgos… pero para serte sincero no pensé que fuera tan pronto, pensé que esperaría un poco más, quizás algunos meses, me tomó por sorpresa, pero más que eso jamás creí que ella le dijera que sí.

- ¿Cómo escuchaste eso?

- ¿Qué?

- Que Charlie quería pedirle que fueran… fueran…

- Novios – completó él por mí sonriendo. Yo en cambio gruñí al escuchar la palabra. El solo intentar decirla me provocaba nauseas.

- Eso mismo, ¿Cómo lo supiste? Dudo mucho que Charlie te tomara como diario de vida – él me sonrió nuevamente antes de decirme ¿nunca dejará de hacerlo? ¿De darme esa sonrisa que provoca estragos en mi pulso?

- Él le preguntó su opinión a Bella primero, yo estaba en la casa de los Cullen ese día, y ya sabes, con mi oído escucho todo, Bella lo apoyó en todo lo que él decidiera… pues gracias a eso se terminó de decidir.

- Maldita, ya sabía que algo tenía que ver en todo esto – murmuré para mi comenzando a enojarme otra vez. Jake me miró sin entender, pero yo no quería explicarle nada, aun no se daba cuenta de lo que esa unión significaría, y no quería ser yo quien se lo dijera – debí saber que ella sabría, debí saber que no feliz con tener lo que quiero ahora va por lo poco que tengo – comencé a hablar olvidándome completamente de que había alguien frente a mi exigiéndome con la mirada que le explicara lo que estaba diciendo, lo único que pasaba por mi mente era el hecho de que esa lo sabía todo desde un principio y había alentado al tarado de su padre – no puedo creer que la perra esa intente quitarme a mi familia…

- Leah detente – no noté cuando comencé a pasearme, si no fuera porque Jacob tenía sus manos en mi hombros y me frenó el anda de golpe no lo habría sabido nunca - ¿Por qué estás tan enojada? ¿Qué es lo que te molesta? No te entiendo.

- ¿Cómo no eres capaz de verlo? ¿Eres o te haces Jacob? Ella ahora tendrá a mi madre, tendrá a mi hermano, tendrá… - me detuve de golpe, no pude seguir la frase, ya que sería dejar al descubierto algo que Jacob no debía saber, algo de lo que ni si quiera yo estaba clara, porque no tenía idea que demonios era lo que me pasaba, algo en mi no estaba bien.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? - ¿Es que aun no lo ve? Dios pero que lobo mas idiota.

- ¿Eres imbécil o solo estás practicando? Charlie es el padre de Bella la idiota y con mi madre casada con él, ella y Seth serian hermanos por lo que yo… seria… seria… ¡Ah! ¡No puedo ni decirlo sin sentir nauseas!

- ¿Te preocupa que se convierta en tu hermana legal? - ¿eso es una sonrisa? ¿El maldito se burla de mí? ¿O es que finalmente sonríe al darse cuenta que la cosa esa estará unida de esa forma para siempre con nuestro pueblo?

- Esa cosa nunca será nada mío ¿Qué mierda es tan gracioso? – Espeté golpeando sus manos de mis hombros con rabia, puede que su sonrisa me guste pero no tiene derecho a burlarse de mi… ¿Qué demonios fue lo que pensé? – no te atrevas a reírte de mi Jacob porque mi vida desde que llegué a esta maldita reserva es una mierda y mi ánimo está como para matarte al más mínimo paso en falso y…

- ¡Wow, Wow! Tranquila Leah – me pidió elevando sus manos en un signo de rendición – no me burlo de ti, por favor no me mal entiendas. Es solo que… te molesta exactamente lo que yo pensé que te molestaría, sonreí porque me di cuenta que te conozco mejor de lo que pensé y eso me puso feliz – declaró sonriéndome de lado, con esa mueca que tanto me gusta de él… estúpida sonrisa ladeada. Intenté no verme gratamente sorprendida por lo que había dicho, se suponía que no debía sentirme alagada. Que me conociera me había agradado demasiado, aunque peor estuvo el sentimiento que me embargó de querer que fuese reciproco.

- Claro que eso me molesta, ella, la perfecta Isabella que se lleva bien con todo el mundo sin importar la raza y a quien todos quieren, se familiarizara con la antipática de Leah Clearwater quien es odiada hasta por las rocas… esa imbécil se quedará con lo poco que tengo… - mi voz comenzó a disminuir con la última frase. Intentaba aferrarme con uñas y dientes a lo único que sentía mío aquí, y eso era mi madre y mi hermano. En toda esta reserva nada mas era mío, nada me recordaba mi niñez, todo estaba muerto y enterrado bajo pelo de lobo… nada además de aquellas dos personas me decían que aun tenia familia y por lo tanto un lugar donde poder volver, era lo único que ella no había tocado aun… y ahora… mi cabeza se mantenía gacha, mirando el suelo, como si la respuesta a todo estuviese allí.

- Ella no se quedará con nada Leah – un dedo de Jacob pasó rozando mi mejilla hasta guardar un mechón de pelo tras mi oreja, levanté mi mirada tan solo un poco - Bella no quiere tener a tu familia, tiene la suya propia y es feliz con ella.

- ¿Y se puede saber cómo lo sabes?

- Porque lo veo Lee, se nota en el semblante de Bella que es feliz con Edward y Nessie, a pesar de todo lo que está ocurriendo, ella no pide más que su familia vampiro, siempre ha sido así. Lo que ocurre es que le apenaba que su padre estuviera solo, Charlie era una de las grandes problemáticas de ella antes de cambiar y después de lo mismo, y ahora que encontró a Sue ella es feliz por él, solo porque finalmente encontró alguien que lo acompañe

- ¿Y porque se supone que debo creerte? – no quería seguir escuchándolo o me terminaría sintiendo culpable, o lo que es peor, terminaría aceptando todo.

- No veo por qué no puedes – me refutó, yo bufe por tener que decir lo obvio.

- Porque esa vampira es TU Bella – dije escupiendo el pronombre.

- Y tu eres mi… beta – cambio la palabra a último minuto, de eso estoy segura, pero no me importo, lo único que escuchaba eran sus palabras resonar en mis oídos.

- Sigo sin ver porque he de creerte.

- Realmente no debes, no puedo hacer nada porque me creas si no quieres, pero ten en mente Leah – comenzó a decir pasando uno de sus dedos sobre mi mejilla y deteniéndose en mi mentón, nuevamente su toque erizó mi piel. Usé todas mis fuerzas por no cerrar los ojos y sentir mejor su caricia ni imaginarme que llevaba sus dedos más al sur – que lo que aquí importa es la felicidad de ellos ¿no quieres ver a Sue feliz? ¿Acompañada?

- ¿Pero porque con él?

- ¿Y por qué no? – devolvió la pregunta sin abandonar ese tono de voz preocupado que últimamente usaba conmigo – aunque no lo quieras admitir sabes que Charlie es un buen hombre y que cuidara a tu madre de la mejor manera, a ti lo único que te molesta es el hecho de que sea el padre de Bella, pero recuerda que ella se irá algún día de Forks y él quedara solo, al igual que Sue, porque Seth no será un niño para siempre y tu… tú te… irás – noté el trabajo que le costó decir la última palabra y su ceño fruncido al pronunciarla. Esto me está volviendo loca apoyé mi cabeza en una de mis manos y con la otra acaricié mi cabello – además … - dijo casi sin voz, como tratando de hilar nuevamente sus pensamientos – deberías recordar que Charlie fue un gran apoyo para tu madre cuando… bueno… cuando Harry nos dejó, le ayudó en todo lo que tenía que ver con el funeral y se preocupó de Seth, siempre estuvo atento a todas las necesidades de tu familia los primeros meses, no es un desconocido para ustedes, quizás deberías agradecer que Sue se fijó en alguien de confianza y no el cualquier otro hombre, además sabe algo del asunto de las manadas, eso debería facilitar algo las cosas.

- Pero si él te trató como si fueras un perro o un fenómeno – Jacob rio ante mi comentario, yo lo mire ceñuda – me alegra que te sirva de bufón el día de hoy.

- Disculpa, bueno al comienzo se asustó y todo eso, pero luego se comportó a la altura, habló con Billy y eso lo tranquilizó, bueno no le contó toda la verdad, pero lo poco que sabe le basta, es un hombre muy sensato e inteligente, en el fondo entiende que lo mejor es no hacer preguntas.

- Nada de eso hace que la idea me guste más – dije más para mí que para él – y no quita el hecho de que me lo hayan ocultado rompiendo el poco de confianza que tengo en ellos… o que tengo en todos.

- No culpes al pequeño Seth, él no tiene la culpa de lo que está ocurriendo, intenta entender que se encuentra al medio de una pelea intermitente entre tú y Sue y no sabe cómo reaccionar, no quiere tener que elegir entre su madre y su hermana – me dijo, eso ya lo sabía, lo tenía más que claro, pero aun así me sentía herida porque mi hermano no me advirtiera de algo tan importante, yo confiaba en él con mi vida… ahora no…aunque lo más probable es que lo perdone tan fácil como respirar.

- De haberlo sabido antes habría reaccionado de otra manera, creo que merezco un poco de respeto con eso, soy parte de la familia, la mayor, la primogénita y ellos me desplazaron olímpicamente de allí, por primera vez sentí que estaba en un lugar que no era parte de mi como es mi casa. A pesar de todo lo que ha ocurrido siempre habían detalles que aun la amarraban a mí, pero todo eso se esfumo. Sentí que ese sitio lo había usado Charlie… - me sentí sola, desplazada, ignorada, idiota, herida y muchas cosas más. ¿Es tan difícil entender cómo se siente que te oculten las cosas? ¿Qué te mientan? ¿Y que después se apoyen entre ellos y termine yo como mala? ¿Es tan difícil de entender? Sobre todo porque no confío en nadie, y Seth a quien amo con el alma había trisado esa confianza al mentirme y negarme las cosas. Me lo espera de cualquiera, menos de él.

- Perdona a Seth, se siente horrible por lo que pasó está muy arrepentido, pero intentó evitar que tanto Sue como tu pasaran un mal rato, fue un error y lo sabe, pero ese chico te ama, y no quiere que peleen, por sobre todo, no quiere pelear contigo.

- Ya cállate Jacob que estás haciendo que me siente peor y se supone que debo estar furiosa – le pedí en un intento de parar todas las verdades que me decía y que solo me hundían mas en el maldito hoyo en el cual me ahogaba. Guardamos silencio por un momento, en el cual pensé y decidí que, aunque las cosas no me parecía bien, no iba a hacer nada en contra de ellas. Mi madre sabrá lo que hace, Seth sabrá a quien le miente. Y yo sabré cuanto vivo. Una razón poderosa para no quemarme la cabeza con todo es que no tengo mucho tiempo como para hacerlo, y pretendo vivir estas últimas semanas antes de la batalla de la manera más tranquila posible. No importa que pase, de ahora en adelante solo pensaré en algo. Tengo un par de semanas de vida o menos si tengo suerte. Este pensamiento me sacará de aquí digna y con la frente en alto.

Pero aun así no aceptaré esto. La unión Swan Clearwater no me agrada bajo ningún motivo.

- Personalmente, si mi padre encontrar a alguien con quien pasar el resto de su vida yo sería más que feliz por él – dijo de pronto Jacob sacándome de mis pensamientos. Lo miré interrogante.

- ¿Y si esa persona fuera un maldito chupasangre? – pregunté intentando de alguna forma matar la gracia con la que me decía todo eso, más que nada para no sentirme tan miserable ni pensar que él era mejor hijo de lo que yo podría llegar a ser. El solo hecho de que me diga que sería feliz de ver a su padre con alguien más me enerva, ya que yo no puedo decir lo mismo.

- Pues… no te niego que sería raro y algo complicado – sonreí victoriosa, pero sin sentirme mejor – pero… si la vampira lo hace feliz y lo cuida pues tendré que aceptarlo.

- ¿Perdiste la cabeza? estamos hablando de un chupasangre Jacob, no de una monjita caritativa ¿Dejarías a tu padre en las manos de un vampiro que en cualquier momento lo dejará seco? – ¿es que Jacob se estaba volviendo loco? La cercanía con la otra raza lo está afectando más de lo que creí posible, yo no permitiría que Sue estuviera con alguno de ellos, el saber que acompaña a Charlie donde los Cullen me molesta increíblemente, pero no temo por su seguridad ya que ellos son vegetarianos.

- Te diría que no si me hubieses preguntado hace un año, pero está la historia de los Cullen que son vegetarianos, el hecho de que Carlise trabaje en un hospital salvando gente e inmune al olor de la sangre, y Edward con Bella, a pesar de que él quería su sangre se enamoró de ella y míralos ahora.

- Ahora ella está muerta y es vampiro.

- Porque ella lo quiso no porque Edward sucumbiera a la sed.

- ¿Desde cuándo lo ves de esa manera? – estaba oficialmente sorprendida.

- Desde hace algún tiempo, me di cuenta de que ella es feliz ahora, ella quería ser una fría, ella eligió la felicidad eterna junto a Edward aunque eso conllevara transformarse, es mi mejor amiga y si eso la hace feliz pues yo lo soy con ella. Pasaría lo mismo con Billy, si el elige a… no lo sé, una oveja mutante con dos cabezas como pareja, pues yo seré feliz por él – lo miré por bastante tiempo sintiendo muchas cosas en mi. Primero que nada fue odio por mí misma, yo amo a mi madre aunque ella no se porte como tal conmigo, y no la quiero ver sola el resto de su vida, el que yo sea una maldita solterona solitaria no tiene porque reflejarse en ella. Y si, Charlie es un buen hombre para Sue, todo lo contrario a lo que es mi madre, calmado, piensa, es más tierno, y aunque sea igual de reacio a mostrar muchos sentimientos con ella le brotan, le hará bien, la hará sonreír, la hará preocuparse menos por las cosas que pasan, por sus hijos que van a una batalla donde morirá una de manera irremediable. Charlie la acompañara en el duelo por mi muerte... Pero Bella… suspiré, ella es una cosa aparte de su padre… mierda, tengo que pensar por una vez en alguien que no sea yo y pensar en Sue… ella merece ser feliz aunque yo no lo sea… Tendré que aguantar a la idiota esa.

Luego esta lo que sentía por Jacob, no por Jacob en sí. Si no por lo que dijo, por la actitud que adoptó cuando lo puse en esa encrucijada, por su mirada al decirlo, por… él. Admito que me sorprendió la madurez de sus palabras, de su actitud, no lo recordaba tan maduro. Notaba la sinceridad brotando y la esperanza de que alguien llegara para hacer a Billy feliz, en sus ojos se veía el deseo de felicidad de su padre. En realidad aceptaría la oveja mutante con dos cabezas si hacia feliz a Billy. Jacob es un caso especial. Un caso especial que me revuelve todo con su cercanía.

Suspire nuevamente.

- ¿Qué piensas? – preguntó rompiendo el silencio y permitiéndome sacar mis ojos de los suyos. Demasiado tiempo perdiéndome en esos orbes negros para mi propio bien, y para el suyo, si se da cuenta que lo miro más de lo debido pensara en algo que no corresponde…creo…

- En que es tarde y será mejor que nos vayamos – _"y que me confundes y que con tus palabras me hiciste aceptar algo que antes nunca habría aceptado, y que tienes algo sobre mí que no logro entender y que eres un idiota por hacerme sentir así"_ agregué en mi mente confesándolo a mí misma.

No está bien. Esto no está bien.

- Vamos – levanté mi mirada y allí estaba Jacob, sin polera, con una mirada sumamente tierna y tendiéndome la mano para ayudar a levantarme, ni si quiera recordaba haberme sentado en algún momento, así de perdida me encontraba. Me descubrí a mi misma deseando tirarme a sus brazos y no separarme más. Debo estar loca. Y lo estoy, ya que sin pensarlo mucho tomé su mano y me levanté sin dejar de mirarlo. Algún día me ahogaría en sus ojos negros. Y lo haría feliz.

Intentando salirme del trance en el que estaba, desvié mi mirada y pasé a su lado para ir a mi casa. Pero me detuve a los dos pasos.

- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Jacob detrás de mí. Ignoré el calor de su cuerpo en mi espalda, estaba más cerca de lo permitido… pero pensar en los cinco metros de distancia que yo misma impuse me provocaba dolor. Suspiré y le respondí.

- No quiero ir a casa, no estoy lista para ver a Sue, ni para ver a Seth, a pesar de todo aun estoy enojada con ellos, aun me duele todo lo que pasó y estoy segura que seré una perra enfrente de ellos y no quiero terminar diciendo cosas de las cuales me sacaran en cara – definitivamente no podía hacerlo. Si la veía con Charlie en nuestra casa la rabia volvería y los heriré a ambos, y de paso a Seth si intenta meterse.

- ¿Qué planeas hacer? – me giré para ver a Jacob y me lo encontré más cerca de lo que pensaba, quedamos a unos cuantos centímetros del cuerpo del otro. ¿Cuántas veces ha ocurrido lo mismo desde que llegué? Varias, creo que ya perdí la cuenta. Mi mente calculó la distancia entre nosotros. Si respiraba profundamente mis pechos tocarían su torso desnudo. Sacudí mi cabeza para quitar esa idea tan provocadora. Caminé dos pasos hacia atrás para intentar despejar mi cabeza de su calor – dormiré aquí, una noche en el bosque no me va a matar – pero me molestará de sobre manera, odio dormir en el bosque. Odio comer del bosque, odio los estúpidos bichos que se me suben al cuerpo mientras duermo…

- Odias dormir en el bosque – dijo Jacob mirándome divertido, debe haber notado la mueca que hice al pensar en las molestias de dormir a la intemperie. O simplemente me conoce bien.

- Da lo mismo, lo prefiero a ir a mi casa – prefiero dormir en mi cama, pero a falta de otro sitio…

- Ven a la mía.

- ¿Perdón? – pregunté mirándolo incrédulamente, ¿me había dicho que me fuera a su casa? Jacob agachó la cabeza con vergüenza como si solo ahora se hubiese dado cuenta de lo que había dicho.

- Que vengas a mi casa, Billy te quiere mucho, no tendrá problemas en aceptarte por esta noche, o por las que quieras… mi casa está disponible – levantó la mirada y me sonrió con esa sonrisa torcida que me provocaba disnea. Eso no era justo. Me quedé en mi sitio sopesando lo que me ofrecía. Yo, durmiendo bajo el mismo techo que él. Topándonos cada mañana, saliendo juntos a patrullar, cocinando para él y para Billy, pareciendo algo más que beta y alfa… una idea demasiado estúpida, bizarra, tétrica… tan exquisitamente tentadora y demasiado agradable para mi salud mental - ¿Qué me dices?

- No quiero molestar… -. Dije en un intento de que se retractara.

- ¡Claro que no! – exclamó abruptamente, se notaba demasiado sonriente. Como si le hubiesen dicho que si a una propuesta de matrimonio – ven, Billy al verte saltara de la alegría… bueno, no saltara… ya me entiendes – sonrió tomando mi mano y comenzando a caminar en dirección a su casa siempre mirándome e irradiando felicidad por cada poro.

- Jacob suéltame la mano y respeta los cinco metros – pedí mientras caminábamos, él me miró e hizo una mueca, noté que me iba a alegar, pero no lo dejé y antes de que yo misma mandara mis condiciones a la mierda me solté de su agarre – son las reglas – dije seria, arrugó el entrecejo y comenzar caminar lejos de mi.

- Que eres difícil – me dijo cuando completó la distancia reglamentada.

- Eso lo tengo claro – le respondí siguiendo sus pasos un poco más atrás. No pude evitar sonreír. Sonreír por dónde íbamos, sonreír por mi cambio de humor, por Jacob. Pero más que nada por nosotros, por la extraña relación que me ataba a mi alfa, porque aunque lo negara, algo raro había entre nosotros.

* * *

**(¸.•´ (¸.• † Lirit † °•.¸**___**: me encanta este capi, mas que nada porque Jakob y Leah comienzan a hablarse de manera mas sincera, ademas de el hecho de que finalmente ella acepta que algo le pasa con mi lobito hermoso, alguna idea de lo que pasara ahora que ella se queda en la casa de Jake? Me gustaría leer alguna epifania, son geniales lectoras y se que mas de una adivinara lo que viene. **_

_**Muchas gracias a todas por leer, el que cada dia tengamos mas revis me hace extremadamente feliz, ni si quiera se imaginan cuanto, asi que me sonrisa es gracias a todas. Que disfruten este capi tanto como nosotras disfrutamos escribiéndolo.**_

**(¸.•´ (¸.• ****† Agnes †.¸.•: jajaj me gusta mucho la regla de los 5 metros jajajaj xD todo porq leah aun no acepta bien que le gusta jake, porq le gusta no? que piensan ustedes =) jajajaja este cap es la antesala a algo muy entrete! asi q no se pierdan el proximo cap! que piensan de q leah kisas acepte la relacion de sue con charlie? es solo un kisas xD jajajaja bueno gracias a todas por leernos! son geniales y gracias por escribirnos! se que kisas no les hacemos mucho caso xD pero lo intentamos! un abrazo!  
**

* * *

**Gracias a : **doble vida, Bonnie Boleyn, Karina Cullen Black, fey black, pazzitta, AndreiiCullenHale, Andrecullen18, Tibby-Trick, Psique46, Sukio, Aligeos, Ellie. thecolou , Prettypurple, Tsuki-no-Haruka, Sophie93, carichoextremo,Polynessia,piinkblaCk,Karmele, diosapagana, MaLiGnA BlAcK, Dark-Shinda, JoseCullenGD, susyh, sweetcullen12, Lorraine Cullen Swan, Shara Black, milets, Keiian, indramar, StillDollProduccions, Dream-espered, caminos, danyela, gaby001, bellalize, sharice94, Sprite Moony, drake dark, Pao Redwolf Black, Caperuzzita de Black, Chilli Black, Allison Marie Malfoy-Black, Jo Harv.,maria-fan, momojons, Arya Delacour, Jahzeel, Seleniita Black de Malfoy, MiaRiddley, BeHappyWithLove, crazypaige1306, kerVEROs, misteriO58, Carter86, ReshaAngel, sarlia, pazlux, claa black 1981, Oraculo, Ely Uchiha, saskeyo, Haeleen Black Clearwater, Neko-Tiara, CHELABLACK, zulema hale black, Laurita2206, , meli black clearwater, thalilohe, Blackie-Noir **POR LEERNOS Y DEJARNOS COMENTARIOS SIGAN ASI!**

**si hay alguien que nos lee pero no esta en la lista pues diganlo si quieren aparecer! Y si alguien esta repetido tb!  
**

**Seguiremos respondiendo los rewis a todas y cada una de ustedes! besos!**

**PUEDEN DEJAR REWIS AUNQUE NO ESTEN REGISTRADAS EN EL FANFICTION ASI QUE NO HAY ESCUSA PARA NO HACERLO!**


	47. Chapter 47

_***ACLARAMOS QUE LOS PERSONAJES SON DE MEYER AL IGUAL QUE LA IDEA ORIGINAL, EL CAMBIO EN LA HISTORIA ES FRUTO DE NUESTRA LOCURA COMPARTIDA XD

* * *

**_

__ **°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.° CHAPTER 47: ¿lo sabes? ¿Y cómo demonios? °.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°**

**Jacob POV**

Estaba eufórico, exaltado, ¿excitado? Aunque siempre estoy así cuando estoy cerca de Leah y aun más cuando ella no está queriendo asesinarme. Eufórico, internamente eufórico… no, mucho, mucho más que eso, ya que esa palabra no señala lo inmensamente feliz que era en estos momentos, no existían palabras para expresar lo que sentía en mi corazón y en mi alma. Caminaba en silencio por el bosque junto con Leah sintiendo su presencia a pesar del espacio que nos separaba, mi cuerpo tenía un sonar detector que iba señalándome exactamente donde se encontraba ella. Poco a poco y culpando como siempre a los árboles me iba acercando y acortando los cinco metros de distancia impuestos por ella, Leah era como mi norte magnético, me era imposible alejarme, las leyes de la naturaleza le exigían a mi cuerpo su cercanía. Seguía sin encontrarle motivo al asunto de la distancia ¿Tanto le molesta mi presencia? No creo que sea eso, sino jamás hubiese aceptado ir a mi hogar, pero algo en esa regla no tenía sentido, al menos yo no se lo veía, era como si no aceptara mi cambio con ella, eso que he sido muy sutil para que no salga arrancando y de pasada me corte la cabeza, quizás y solo quizás ya estoy causando algún efecto en ella y le cueste reconocer que me puede tratar como a un ser humano como lo hacía con el imbécil ese que tiene como amigo, quizás la pongo nerviosa, aunque lo esconde muy bien, espero que sea eso y no que realmente me detesta, pero bueno, no pensaba respetar los cinco metros en todo caso, sea cual sea el motivo, lo importante aquí era otra cosa.

Íbamos camino a mi casa… a mi casa.

Aun me costaba creer que había aceptado, ni siquiera sabía de dónde había salido esa proposición de mi parte, me asombré de mi mismo por no poder contener las palabras en mi boca y dejar que salieran como una estampida. Pero mi cerebro me agradaba más que antes por pensar de manera tan rápida, había sido una idea genial, de la cual pueden solo suceder cosas maravillosas. Leah se quedaría en mi casa, demonios, eso daba cavidad a una enormidad de opciones y fantasías… podía vernos bajo un mismo techo. Desayunando juntos, conversando, saliendo a patrullar… yo ayudándole en la cocina… mi mente vagaba mas allá de lo que debería e incluso hacia imágenes de Leah y de mi tomados de la mano y abrazados en el pórtico de mi casa haciendo planes para el futuro, durmiendo bajo las mismas sabanas abrazados, besándonos, jadeando el nombre del otro… sentí como si mi cerebro fuera a explotar debido a lo mucho que estaba trabajando enviándome maravillosas situaciones junto con Leah.

No podía engañarme de esa manera y lo tenía más que claro, pero la perspectiva de que ella viviese un tiempo en el mismo sitio que yo me alentaba a continuar e incluso iniciar antes lo que tenía planeado para ella. Tendría más tiempo para conquistarla teniéndola más cerca de mí de lo que yo mismo esperaba, tenía la oportunidad para convencerla de que yo era lo que ella necesitaba, y de que la amaba más allá de lo imaginable. Ahora tenía las condiciones para hacer que me amara… demonios estaba más que eufórico.

- ¿Estás seguro que a Billy no le molestará que me quede en tu casa? – me preguntó Leah mientras salíamos del linde del bosque. Mi casa se veía con claridad desde donde estábamos.

- ¡Claro que no! – Exclamé con ánimos, la impaciencia por estar dentro con ella me salió sin intenciones ni esfuerzo, estaba que explotaba de felicidad, tenía que comportarme o Leah se daría cuenta de lo extraño que estoy – estará feliz. Él te quiere mucho Leah, te ve como parte de la familia – _"algún día pertenecerás a ella"_ agregué mentalmente – no habrá problema – terminé diciendo tranquilamente para proyectarle lo mismo a ella, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo irse a alojar a casa de un compañero de manada, claro que nos conocíamos desde pequeños y no debiese ser extraño… pero como nos odiábamos mutuamente en el pasado, esto era de lo mas bizarro.

Ella no me contestó, solo movió su cabeza arriba y abajo asintiendo, se notaba su incomodidad por la situación pero aun no salía huyendo, eso era bueno, al menos para mí era endemoniadamente bueno. Miraba mi casa con ojos recelosos. Podía ver la inseguridad en su rostro. ¿Es que no quería venir conmigo? Obviamente no estaría con la misma felicidad con la que yo me encuentro porque no sentía lo mismo por mí que yo por ella. Pero ni siquiera su vacilación podría quitarme mi alegría. ¿Dije en que estaba eufórico?

Cuando llegamos a la puerta de mi casa y me dispuse a abrir ella tomó mi mano en el aire deteniéndome. Su toque me quemó instantáneamente, a pesar de que tenemos casi la misma temperatura corporal, pude sentir como mi extremidad comenzaba a arder. Miré nuestras manos tomadas y luego sus ojos. Noté como ellos habían seguido el mismo recorrido. Tuve que tragar saliva para contener las ganas de tomarla por los brazos y besarla en ese mismo instante, o al menos tocarla un poco más.

- No le digas a Billy aun, se lo quiero pedir personalmente ya que seré yo la invasora… y tampoco menciones lo que pasó con Sue, aunque estoy segura que ya lo sabe, de todas manera, solo mantén la boca cerrada – me pidió en un susurro. Yo solo pensaba en contener las ganas de entrelazar mis dedos con los suyos y entrar tomados de las manos.

- Lo que quieras – dije. Y esa frase era en todo sentido, lo que ella quiera yo lo haría, sin importar lo que fuera ni las consecuencias.

- Bien – suspiró y me soltó la mano abriendo ella misma la puerta entrando antes que yo. La seguí de cerca. Era todo un espectáculo para mis ojos verla entrar por la puerta de mi casa, hacia que mi desaliñada sala pareciera un palacio, ella y su hermosa postura hacia que todo pareciera más lindo.

Billy estaba en el living mirando en el destartalado televisor un partido de basquetbol. Se giró al escuchar el ruido y nos quedó mirando. Sus ojos pasaron de Leah a mí de manera rápida, noté la sorpresa en sus mirada y luego el entendimiento. Mi padre es todo menos tonto, hay veces en las que creo que sabe más que Dios y todo sin salir de la silla, no deja de sorprenderme que sea tan observador.

- Leah cariño, que sorpresa tenerte por aquí – dijo con una sonrisa sincera. Giró su silla hacia nosotros y avanzó. Fue directamente hacia ella, la cual se agachó para abrazarlo con calidez. Sentí celos. Me estoy volviendo realmente patético ya que siento celos de mi padre

- Hola Billy ¿Qué tal va esa espalda? – le preguntó con una sonrisa. Pude ver la inseguridad en ella.

- Bien, bien, he practicado mis ejercicios y los músculos están más fuertes así que el dolor ya no es tanto.

- Que bien – fuimos hacia el sillón donde nos sentamos. Billy se quedó frente a nosotros. Leah se notaba un poco nerviosa. Nuevamente mi mente comenzó a imaginarse cosas. Como si el hecho de que estuviéramos juntos en un mismo sillón frente a la mirada interrogante de mi padre fuera algo más que solo pedirle asilo para ella… fuera como si le pidiéramos permiso para algo… como estar juntos o casarnos y tener muchos bebes…creo que fui muy lejos… mi mente es increíblemente buena para imaginar cosas.

- Asumo que esta reunión no es para preguntarme como estoy ¿verdad? – preguntó mi padre mirándola solo a ella.

- No, aunque debería preguntarte eso más seguido – dijo Leah sonriendo de lado. Me encanta su sonrisa sincera. Debería decirle que sonría más a menudo, se ve hermosa e ilumina todo el lugar con solo sonreír.

- ¿Hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar querida? – preguntó Billy al ver que ninguno de nosotros hablaba. Ella levantó la mirada y fijándose en sus ojos suspiró.

- Tuve un pequeño problema en mi casa y quería pedirte asilo por esta noche – dijo ella con calma y mi corazón casi se vuelve de piedra al escuchar que sería solo por una noche y yo que ya me estaba imaginando que viviríamos por siempre juntos, tuve que contenerme para no gritarle que se quede de por vida si quería, debo encontrar la forma de que sea más de una noche, si es necesario le diré a Seth que me ayude. Billy no cambió su expresión mientras la miraba. Pero cuando puso sus ojos sobre mi se volvió duro.

- Jacob mereces una paliza – dijo de pronto.

- ¿Qué? ¿Y por qué? ¿Qué hice ahora? – pregunté con rapidez y sorpresa. Con Leah nos miramos sin entender la reacción de mi padre.

- ¿Qué clase de hombre eres al permitir que una señorita como Leah pida asilo? - ¿Qué? ¿Es que se supone que ahora soy un mal caballero? ¡Pero si he intentado ser uno desde que ella llegó! ¡Qué injusto!

- Espera Billy…

- Tranquila Leah, esta casa es tuya tanto como de Jacob… de hecho creo que es más tuya que de él – la sonrisa de Billy nos tranquilizó a ambos. Mi padre bromeaba, por un segundo horrible pensé que diría que no podía dormir aquí – que feo que Jacob te hiciera hablar a ti.

- ¿Yo? Fue ella la que…

- Me obligó Billy, fue horrible – dijo ella sonriendo cómplice no sin antes hacer una especia de puchero sufrido… un hermoso puchero sufrido debo agregar

- Claro que te obligó – secundo él.

- Pero si…

- De hecho no quería que viniera, tenía planeado que durmiera en el bosque ¿puedes creerlo? Esa es la clase de hombre que estás criando – ella me miraba y no vi acusación en sus ojos, solo alivio y algo parecido a la diversión. Jugaba con mi padre como si fuera parte de la familia… quise imaginarme que lo hacía como si fuera su nuera… ni si quiera me molestó ser el blanco de sus burlas ni de sus juegos. Ser el malo se volvió algo bueno ya que ella sonreía… de hecho… ella me sonrió antes de volver la mirada a Billy… me sonrió… por primera vez lo hizo con calidez y no ironía ni pesar. Me inundó la paz.

- Vamos cariño, te prepararé un café.

- Déjame hacerlo ¿tienes algo para cocinar? Podría hacerles la cena – se ofreció Leah levantándose de su sitio y caminando hacia la cocina, se veía mucho mas animada. Billy la siguió de cerca y yo me quedé donde mismo. La vi alejarse con gracia, hermosa con ese vestido negro… tuve razón al elegirlo. Se veía increíble con él. Fue una completa mentira cuando le dije que había tomado lo primero que tuve al frente, al contrario, cuando llegué a su casa Seth me contó lo que había pasado, sin mucho detalle obviamente ya que el niño aun estaba afectado por todo, pero fue él quien me detuvo cuando me giré hacia el bosque con intensiones de encontrarla. _"no creo que sea buena idea Jacob, mira el piso, se transformó en pleno vuelo y no lleva cambio con ella. Odiara que la veas así"_ me dijo Seth, pero no lo escuché y me giré en dirección al cuarto de Leah.

Su maleta aun sin deshacer sobre la cama. Mi intención era, efectivamente tomar lo primero que viera, pero al abrirla no pude evitar ver lo que había dentro, su guarda ropa había dado un cambio radical, nada de camisetas anchas, nada de shorts de hombre o chalecos viejos. Todo cuanto vi era ajustado, que marcaba las curvas, femenino y tentador, sobre todo si lo imaginabas en su cuerpo. Me tenté en llevarle una camisita de tirantes y unos pantalones cortos… solo con verlos se me hacia agua a la boca ya que harían de ella una mujer irresistible. Peroluego pensé en ella, en cómo se sentiría después de todo lo que pasó, imaginándome su incomodidad si le llevaba ese conjunto preferí tomar ese vestido negro. Simple, hermoso… como ella. Y no me equivoqué.

- ¡Jake! – el grito de Billy me sacó de mis recuerdos – ¡pero muchacho despierta!

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunté levantándome y caminando hacia él.

- Menos mal que volviste a la tierra, quería preguntarte si querías espaguetis con estofado – dijo él sonriéndome divertido. Fue entonces cuando comencé a sentir el aroma a comida, estaban calentando carne. El estómago me rugió escandalosamente.

- ¡Demonios claro que sí! – dije con entusiasmo, no había notado lo hambriento que estaba, la preocupación por Leah había borrado todo signo de malestar en mi, solo quería que ella estuviera feliz y lo estaba consiguiendo en algún grado, esta noche yo comería comida de verdad, pero mejor que eso, comería comida hecha por ella. Llegué a la cocina en dos zancadas. Me detuve en la puerta al ver a Leah de lado usando hábilmente un cuchillo para cortar un par de zanahorias. Se demoró solo unos segundos en tenerlas como finas rodajas y echarlas a la sartén donde sonó el aceite que hervía. El aroma llenó el espacio. Se me hizo agua a la boca, y no solo por la comida. Ella se veía exquisita en mi cocina… haciendo la cena para mi… bueno para mi padre también pero podría ignorarlo por un momento y fantasear con que sería algo hecho por ella solo para mí. Aunque si quería mejorar esa frase tenía que ser 'ella solo para mí'. Pero vamos por pasos.

- ¿Te ayudo? – pregunté ingresando donde ella estaba. Haría realidad mi imagen de nosotros cocinando juntos. Comenzaría con eso, el resto vendría de a poco.

- ¿Tienes salsa de soya? – me preguntó como si yo supiera qué diantres realmente hay en la cocina de esta casa.

- MMM mmm… - fue todo lo que dije antes de que rápidamente fuera al refrigerador e inspeccionara si de verdad existían ese tipo de cosas en esta cocina – aquí hay una botella con un líquido negro y en la etiqueta dice…So…mmm…ya.

- ¿Sommmya? Eso es nuevo – dijo ella riendo.

- sí, sacada hace poco al mercado, es mucho mejor que la soya – dije en un intento ocultar mi equivocación

- mas te vale que tu sommmya sea mejor que mi soya Jakob – dijo siguiéndome el juego – pásamela por favor – me pidió sin sacar sus ojos de la sartén. La movía hábilmente haciendo saltar su contenido en el aire y volviendo a caer donde mismo. Sonreí al notar que me había pedido algo con un "por favor".

- Aquí esta – ella tomó la botella de mis manos y echó un poco dentro. Bajó la potencia del fuego y tapó la sartén concentrándose ahora en la olla con agua hirviendo. Tomó el paquete de fideos y partiendo a la mitad el contenido lo puso dentro. La miré fascinado por la gracia que tenia al cocinar, además de todo era una excelente cocinera. Esta mujer era perfecta

- Espero te quedes varios días Leah, así comeremos decentemente – bromeó mi padre desde la puerta de donde no se había movido, por un momento me había olvidado de su presencia.

- Nunca te quejaste de mi arroz – dije sonriendo, él hizo una mueca de desagrado.

- Esa mazamorra blanca no se considera arroz en ningún país Jacob – dijo él. Escuche una risa burlesca y supe que era de Leah.

- Pues tu masa de fideos tampoco se considera comida – devolví. Billy soltó una carcajada que me hizo reír al igual que a ella.

- Somos un desastre en la cocina – dijo, yo solo asentí.

- Es una suerte que no nos hayamos envenenado antes.

- No te confíes, puede que te envenene hoy – Leah se sumó a nuestras bromas con una sonrisa, yo volví a reír, solo por reflejo a ella – no te rías que lo digo en serio, ten cuidado cuando comas – Billy rio cuando vio que yo dejé de hacerlo – idiota – murmuró ella volviendo sus ojos a la ensalada que estaba cortando. No es de miedo ni de idiota, pero conociendo a Leah de toda mi vida… pues si es capaz de envenenarte.

Billy salió del sitio alegando que quería terminar de ver el partido, yo lo dejé frente al televisor y volví rápidamente a la cocina. Leah estaba agachada mirando por el vidrio del horno. Curioso me acerqué y miré por sobre su hombro. La carne que se cocinaba se veía exquisita, podía ver los jugos saliendo y la superficie dorándose.

- Hay que poner la mesa – dije ella con voz alta, no se había dado cuenta de que estaba a poco espacio de su cuerpo – Jacob ayúdame porque no sé donde tienes los cubre mesas y… - tenía mis ojos en la carne y mi mente en su voz, por lo que no vi cuando se giró para levantarse. No alcanzó a hacerlo, ya que con su vuelco quedó a centímetros de mi rostro.

Fue como si el tiempo se detuviera, como si todo lo demás se hubiese evaporado y solo estuviésemos nosotros. Mi corazón comenzó a latir de manera desenfrenada e intenté con todas mis fuerzas controlar la respiración. Nos paralizamos, o quizás solo lo hice yo y reflejé mi actitud en ella. No lo sé, la poca distancia no me dejaba pensar con claridad. Podía sentir el calor de su aliento en mi rostro. Podía ver el brillo de sus ojos verdes frente a mí, dilatados por la sorpresa, teniéndola tan cerca pude ver los diferentes matices de sus exaltados ojos, tenía muchas tonalidades de color esmeralda en ellos y con cada cambio de color mi corazón saltaba más en su lugar, debía estar más cerca de ella que en toda mi vida. Me bastaba con alargar un poco el cuello, solo un poco y podría alcanzar sus labios y besarlos de la forma en que tantas veces he imaginado. Si me dejaba caer, solo un poco, podría aprisionar contra el piso su cuerpo con el mío… solo un poco… solo un poco…

- ¡Los cubre mesas están sobre el refrigerador! – el grito inoportuno de Billy proveniente de la sala nos hizo saltar. Como reflejo alcé mi espalda alejándome de ella, Leah aprovechó para levantarse con rapidez. Tomó los cubre mesas de donde estaba y salió del cuarto. Como si arrancara, intenté disculparme pero ya era demasiado tarde, ella ya no estaba en el cuarto. Me pareció extraño que no hubiese intentado matarme por lo que pasó o al menos golpearme. Pero me encontraba tan pasmado por la increíble cercanía de hace solo unos segundos que no le tomé más atención a eso. Simplemente me dediqué a recordar, mi mente, malévola como es, rellenó la continuación de todo y nos terminó juntando en un beso. Pero el tiempo de ocio duro poco ya que me obligué a reaccionar e ir a ayudarla.

Pusimos la mesa casi sin mirarnos, ella desviaba su mirada cada vez que cruzábamos nuestros caminos. Noté que Leah intentaba mantenerse lo más normal posible a pesar de que no lo lograba, al contrario, estaba tensa y rehuía mis ojos la mayor parte del tiempo. Aunque eso cambió una vez que nos sentamos a la mesa. Los chistes de Billy seguidos por los míos y el sarcasmo siempre presente de Leah apaciguaron el ambiente. Nos reíamos a nuestras anchas como si todo en el mundo estuviera bien, como si nada pudiese ir mal, al contrario, me aventuraba a decir que a los ojos de terceros parecíamos una… familia feliz. Tal y como debería ser. Tal y como debería ser…

- Bien chicos, es hora de que mis viejos huesos descansen – dijo Billy saliendo de la cocina, acabábamos de terminar de lavar los platos y ordenar todo – es tarde ya, no se queden hasta muy tarde, que descansen – se despidió dejándonos solos. Entonces caí en la cuenta de que era más de media noche y que Leah estaba en mi casa y que debíamos dormir, a pesar de que por mí me quedaba hablando con ella el resto de la noche u haciendo otras cosas el resto de la eternidad, pero seguramente estaba cansada así que sería mejor que nos fuéramos a descansar, mi lado más loco del cerebro dijo que fuéramos al mismo colchón, bajo las misma sabanas, compartiendo el mismo calor. Pero mi lado racional me dijo que fuera todo un caballero y me durmiera en el sillón a una distancia poco aceptable para mí, ya que estaría muy lejos. Lamentablemente ganó mi lado más aburrido.

- Ven – le dije a Leah suavemente y con amabilidad caminando hacia mi cuarto, ella me siguió dubitativa ya que no tenía idea de donde la llevaba debo admitir que esa sensación me gustaba mucho. Llegué a la última puerta del pasillo y la abrí para conducirla allí. Entré mirando mis cosas, llevaba algunos días sin pisar mi pieza. Al girarme la vi parada en la puerta sin querer entrar, miré a todos lados y por primera vez en años mi cuarto estaba limpio y ordenado, llevaba un par de días sin dormir en él y seguramente Billy había entrado a ordenar, por más que miraba no veía algo que pudiese detenerla, ni si quiera el olor estaba mal, a menos que no le gustara la colonia que uso – no hay nada oculto preparado para atacarte aquí adentro Leah – le dije burlonamente. Me daba un poco de risa su recelo a entrar.

Ella no me respondió, solo suspiró antes de dar el primer paso a mi habitación. Entró mirando todo con curiosidad, se puso un poco más adelante que yo. Entonces me di cuenta que era la primera vez que ella entraba aquí. El pulso se me aceleró cuando vi la escena en plenitud, yo, un chico adolescente, acalorado y hormonal frente a la mujer que ama a pocos metros de mi cama… nos pude ver rodando sobre las sabanas completamente sudados…

- ¿Qué hago en tu habitación? – me preguntó con voz ronca, yo tragué en seco intentando encontrar mi voz donde fuera que se hubiese ido. Si no lograba sacarme la imagen del cuerpo de Leah bajo el mío no iba a lograr hablar nunca, y lo peor, mi propio organismo me traicionaría mostrando mis pensamientos.

- Vas a dormir… -_·"conmigo" – _aquí, yo dormiré en el sillón – dije sacando a la fuerza la frase correcta y no la que yo quería decir. Mi voz sonó más débil de lo que pretendía

- Oh – dijo simplemente, luego de mirar mi cama por unos segundos volvió a hablar – olvídalo, yo me quedo con el sillón – se giró para salir de allí pero la detuve tomando su brazo. Su calor me hizo perder el hilo de mis pensamientos por un segundo ya que me lo imagine por toda mi piel… sacudí mi cabeza en un intento de recordar porque la detuve… ¡ah sí!

- Claro que no, tú te quedas aquí y yo en el sofá, eres mi invitada.

- ¿Desde cuándo te hago caso Jacob? – me respondió ella sin voltearse, pero su tono era serio, por lo que no era un sarcasmo.

- Bueno, desde nunca, pero lo harás ahora, al menos por Billy, se molestará si te ve en el sillón, evítame problemas y quédate aquí – no me respondió, ni si quiera se giró a mirarme – por favor – agregué esperando que me dijera algo. Luego de unos tensos segundos lo hizo.

- Dormiré sobre la cama – me dijo volteándose sin mirarme, al parecer en el piso había algo más entretenido que en mí. Sacó la almohada que había encima y el cobertor para pasármelo.

- Leah…

- Cierra la boca y recíbelo o yo me iré al sillón sin importarme nada ¿entendido? – no hablé, simplemente tomé lo que me estaba ofreciendo.

Nos quedamos uno frente al otro en silencio, Leah aun miraba el piso probablemente contando las tablas del piso y yo observándola atentamente, debatiéndome en si darle o no las buenas noches. Me acerqué un paso de los probablemente tres que nos separaban, noté como Leah tensó su cuerpo pero no levantó la vista, su respiración se hizo lenta y la mía aún más, segundo paso, y ella empuño las manos a sus costados, vi como un mechón de su cabello se alargó a través de su hombro cayendo por el costado de su rostro, si no tenía cuidado perdería un brazo el día de hoy, pero a estas alturas me daba lo mismo.

Tres.

Alargué mi extremidad tomando suavemente el mechón rebelde de cabello acomodándolo lenta y sutilmente detrás de su oreja, me acerqué lentamente mis labios hacia su rostro con las intenciones de cometer una locura de las grandes, lo iba a hacer, lo juro, pero me detuve a centímetros de su cara temiendo asustarla si llegaba a realizar mi plan. Lo que menos quería era que ella se fuera por culpa de uno de mis impulsos, le daría un beso, eso me lo prometía a mí mismo, pero no aun, quizás, mañana, cuando tuviésemos un poco más de confianza en el otro y estuviese seguro que ella no desaparecerá al segundo de haberlo hecho

- Buenas noches – dije a pocos centímetros de su rostro en un susurro solo para ella y antes de cometer una locura, como tirarla a la cama y besarla, salí de allí cerrando la puerta a mi espalda y sin poder evitarlo sonreí como un idiota.

Me tomó un buen tiempo calmarme, pero saberla tan cerca no me ayudaba. Y menos aún saber que estuve a punto de besarla de manera intencionada esta noche y ella no me lanzó lejos. Eso es un avance enorme en nuestra relación.

Me estoy volviendo un conformista, pero era mucho mejor esto que lo que teníamos hace un mes, donde no podíamos estar en una misma habitación sin querer matarnos el uno al otro. Este avance me daba las esperanzas suficientes como para continuar con mi trabajo en ganarme su confianza y cariño

No podía dormir, mis ojos no se cerraban en lo absoluto, parecían imanes de misma carga, se repelían entre ellos. Podría decir incluso que me dolía mantener mis parpados juntos, y cada vez que lo lograba lo único que podía ver era a Leah en mi habitación, conmigo rodeándole la cintura en un abrazo y durmiendo como si lo hiciera en el cielo. Me volvía loco saber que estaba tan cerca y no podía tocarla, o no poder besar sus labios aunque los tuviese a centímetros. A veces pensaba que amarla de esta manera era una tortura, un castigo, como si se me prohibiera querer así y lo único que pudiera hacer era morir por estar con ella…

Me levanté de mi sitio al ver que no había forma de conciliar el sueño, darme vueltas en el sillón no me estaba ayudando. Eran más de las dos de la mañana. Me acerqué a la mochila que estaba en una de las sillas del comedor y busqué en ella lo que había adquirido unas horas antes de encontrarme con Leah, debo reconocer que no fue fácil hallarla, al contrario, de todas las florerías de Port Ángel y Seattle solo una tenia lo que andaba buscando, sería la primera de muchas que ella recibiría en secreto, es una estupidez lo sé, ella no sabe quién se las enviará ni porque, ni si quiera el significado de todas las flores que planeo darle, pero yo lo sabré, sabré que con cada una le estoy diciendo algo importante, quizás con la esperanza de que descubra todo. Falsas esperanzas, pero que le voy a hacer.

Caminé de manera inconsciente hacia mi habitación. La puerta no estaba cerrada, solo junta. Mi curiosidad innata me obligó a concentrar mi mirada en lo que había al otro lado. Entonces la vi, allí, sobre mi cama, durmiendo de lado, abrazándose a sí misma, como si intentara conservar el calor, un calor que yo podría darle si solo me dejara hacerlo, o que podría obtener si tan solo se acostara bajo las sabanas… no, lo mejor que podría hacer es dárselo yo e incluirle carisias entremedio.

Pero sabía que era imposible, si Leah se llegara a despertar y me viera en la habitación me sacaría los ojos, y si osara en tocarla me extirparía los brazos y se los daría a los tiburones y luego me tiraría a mí al mar y todo eso con solo una patada en el trasero. Pero sentí mucha angustia verla así, como tratando de encontrar calor aferrándose a sí misma, ese abrigo que conmigo lo encontraría sin ningún problema.

Caminé nuevamente al pasillo en busca de algo con que abrigarla. Abrí el armario y busqué algo parecido a una manta para taparla, tenía que haber algo por ahí. A tientas indagué con la mano y pronto toqué algo parecido a fibras de lana, tiré de ella y se desplegó una manta de colores vivos, la miré con detenimiento y recordé que era.

La manta de colores había sido el último regalo que mi madre me había dejado, era toda tejida por ella misma, con colores muy vivos que aún no perdían su brillo a pesar de los años, ya me había olvidado de ella, quedando arrumbada en el armario. Mi corazón saltó y sonreí al ver otra vez aquel preciado regalo que al hacerme mayor fue quedando atrás, era perfecto para acobijar a la mujer que amo.

Me acerqué silencioso hasta la cama y cubrí su cuerpo con ella suavemente, _"perfecto"_ pensé, Leah no se despertó pero si cambio de posición y se abobilló aún más cubriéndose con la manta, me quedé muy quieto evitando incluso respirar. Una vez que terminó de acomodarse volví a hacerlo sintiéndome aliviado de que mi intromisión había sido todo un éxito. Aunque hubiese preferido que hubiese sido yo quien la acobijara y le diera calor.

Exigiéndole a mi cuerpo que se moviera, y recordándome que ya había abusado enormemente de mi suerte el día de hoy, me encaminé a la puerta para macharme. Me apoyé en el marco para contemplar a aquel hermoso ángel que dormía sobre mi cama. Desde mi posición podía saborear perfectamente del dulce aroma de Leah, mezcla de flores y mar, pero que ahora se fusionaban con los aromas de mi habitación, era una delicia estar ahí, de pie observándola, mi mente voló hacia lugares que no serían propios de contar y me perdí entre mis pensamientos llenos de ella.

No sé en qué momento me acerqué, cuando me di cuenta ya estaba frente a ella mirando sus rasgos de forma concentrada. Debo tener algún síndrome suicida ya que me encontraba agachado frente a su rostro mirándola de cerca. Estaba pacífica. No podía decir que con un semblante feliz, porque no era así. Pero estaba tranquila. Sus ojos cerrados, sus pestañas largas tocando sus pómulos. Mis ojos se dirigieron de manera inevitable hacia sus labios, rojos, rellenos… se veían suaves y cálidos, húmedos, apetitosos…

- Déjala dormir tranquila – di un salto cuando el susurro de Billy tronó a mi espalda. Giré y me encontré con mi padre en su silla mirándome serio. Movió su cabeza en una señal de que quería que lo siguiera y yo aun con la sorpresa y la adrenalina en mis venas lo seguí sin si quiera pensar en las consecuencias de eso. Lo único que se repetía en mi cabeza era el hecho de que me había visto a punto de robarle un beso a Leah… demonios, eso no es bueno al menos para mi integridad corporal.

Billy se detuvo cuando llegamos frente al sillón que oficiaba de mi cama esa noche, me hizo un gesto con la mano invitando a sentarme. Así lo hice aun apenado porque me encontrara de esa manera, aunque la razón mayor para mi tristeza fue el no poder llegar a juntar mis labios con ella.

- Bien, estoy seguro que Leah duerme tranquilamente y no despertará hasta un par de horas más, así que podemos hablar tranquilamente mientras no subamos el volumen de voz y nos condenemos a su furia – comenzó a decir de manera tranquila, esperó a que yo dijera algo, pero al ver que no abría la boca se limitó a suspirar hasta que finalmente habló – casi la besas – soltó tan tranquilo, como si estuviese hablando del tiempo. Me quedé congelado en mi sitio ya que no tenía nada con que rebatirle eso ¿Qué podía decirle? _"claro que no, solo intentaba sacarle una pelusa de sus labios con mi lengua" _esa no es una mala idea…– cosa que no está bien ya que ella es capaz de dejarte lisiado si te llega a pillar haciendo eso y te digo inmediatamente, no pienso compartir la silla contigo hijo – mantuve silencio, no pude ni si quiera reír por su comentario a pesar de que su mirada me decía que era una broma. Billy suspiró al ver que no obtendría respuesta de mi parte – escúchame Jacob. Si estás enamorado de ella deberías decírselo de una vez.

- ¿Qué? Yo no estoy así, digo, no siento eso – dije de manera automática y atolondrada.

- Soy viejo pero no estúpido Jacob – murmuró él sonriéndome – te conozco mejor que a mí mismo, recuerda que eres mi hijo y te crié de esa manera, sé que algo te pasa con Leah por mucho que lo niegues. Lo noté desde que tú animo cambió aquel día en que ella se fue de la reserva. Bueno, ese día lo confirmé, pero lo sospechaba de antes. Algo te ocurre con ella que sobrepasa el cariño que puedes tenerle a alguien parte de tu manada – guardé silencio, intenté pensar que había hecho para ponerme en evidencia frente a mi papá.

- ¿Soy tan obvio? – pregunté casi en un susurro inaudible y sin ser capaz de mirarlo a los ojos. Me concentré en contar las pelusas de la alfombra.

- Sí, al menos para mí, soy tu padre y te conozco Jake… puede que no quieras mi opinión pero yo creo que le deberías decir aunque sepamos que es posible que ella no reaccione bien… bueno, es casi seguro que luego de eso te quiera matar con lentitud, pero tienes la obligación de hacerle saber que la amas – levanté mi mirada ante esa palabra - ¿Qué? ¿Pensabas que yo creía que sería solo un enamoramiento? Claro que no hijo, el brillo en tus ojos es similar al mío cuando veía a tu madre, o el que hay en los ojos de Sam cuando ve a Emily, inclusive en los ojos de Edward cuando tiene frente suyo a Bella… tus ojos indican lo mismo – suspiré derrotado, Billy lo sabe todo. Absolutamente todo y yo solo hago el ridículo al intentar parecer normal, mis ojos hablan por sí solos, brillan con solo verla ¿Cómo hago para que nadie más se dé cuenta? Es casi imposible, pero al menos los brutos de los lobos aún no se dan cuenta, creo… espero…

- No sé qué hacer realmente, tienes razón al decir que no es un enamoramiento, es mucho más que eso, papá, estoy completamente enamorado de ella, nunca, pensé que llegaría a sentir algo así por alguien, creí en algún momento que amaba a Bella, pero esto – dije tocando mi pecho ensimismado en mis palabras, sincerándome con la única persona con quien podría hacerlo – esto es mucho más fuerte, tanto que me cuesta… respirar si no la tengo cerca. Me vuelvo un imbécil con solo tocarla… papá, soy más idiota que de costumbre si me sonríe, es totalmente patético – le dije lamentándome de mi suerte. Billy me palmeó el hombro intentando darme consuelo.

- Muchas cosas no son tan complicadas como uno las piensa Jacob, ahora lo ve así porque estas desesperado. No te crié como un niño cobarde. No te conviertas en un hombre así.

- No lo soy – me defendí de inmediato sintiéndome ofendido por lo que me acababa de decir.

- Entonces no te comportes como uno, si la amas díselo. Con Bella no te costó tanto – dijo sonriéndome.

- Leah claramente no es como Bella, esta no intentaría matarme a la primera oportunidad – le contradije. Billy rio bajito.

- Lo sé… eso lo hace más interesante ¿no?

- ¿Para quién?

- Para mí obviamente – dijo girando su silla y yendo hacia su habitación – será divertido ver como Leah te da una paliza por ser un hombre valiente.

- Ja, Ja – imité sin ganas una risa - a todo esto, ¿Qué hacías despierto? – le pregunté mientras él desaparecía en el pasillo.

- Demasiado café hijo – me contestó en voz normal, sabía que lo escucharía así susurrara la respuesta.

Me quedé un momento pensando en lo que Billy había dicho. Yo no me consideraba un cobarde, nunca en mi vida había sido uno y por lo mismo había decidido conquistarla como diera lugar, definitivamente le diría que la amo, le diría que es mi todo, pero no aun, no antes de saber que le pasa conmigo, de tener alguna certeza de que al menos la pongo nerviosa o que en algún lugar de ella causo alguna reacción diferente a la de querer matarme, luego de eso soltaré la bomba que tengo en mi pecho. Hasta entonces solo me queda conquistarla, en algún momento ella me amará como yo a ella eso estaba decidido. Por las leyendas y por mí.

Me quedé dormido pensando en lo que haría al día siguiente.

* * *

**(¸.•´ (¸.• † Lirit † °•.¸**_**:**__** perdón! No tenemos perdón de Dios por la demora, pero hay fuertes razones, mis estudios y los de Agnes, estábamos copadísimos y no pudimos actualizar antes… perdón…**_

_**Pero hablando del capi, espero les haya gustado, sé que muchas nos querrán matar por llegar dos veces a un casi beso y no concretarlo, pero la tensión sexual es entretenida no creen? Sigan dejando revis, el capi pasado tuvo 25 y yo casi morí de la impresión, un millón de gracias a todas las que se dan un tiempecito en leer las idiotez que pasan por nuestra cabeza. Nos hacen enormemente felices!**_

_**DEJEN UN LINDO REVI y nos estamos leyendo en el próximo cap! Love u!**_

**(¸.•´ (¸.• ****† Agnes †.¸.•: perdon por la espera pero valdra la pena! se los prometemos! lesguto este cap? que dicen leah ya siente mas por jake? al menos no le sako los brazos xD cuando casi la besa , akien le gustaria un buenas noches den la oreja de jake? diga yoooooooooooooooooo jajajajjaja un abrazo a todas y de verdad estamos llenas de cosas, ademas ahora me resfrie, asi que si muero, lirit seguira con el legado de la historia, lo cual es peligroso porque ella es muy sadika xD y pasaran muchas cosas malas! yo la contengo xD en fin un abrazo!  
**

**

* * *

Gracias a : **doble vida, Bonnie Boleyn, Karina Cullen Black, fey black, pazzitta, AndreiiCullenHale, Andrecullen18, Tibby-Trick, Psique46, Sukio, Aligeos, Ellie. thecolou , Prettypurple, Tsuki-no-Haruka, Sophie93, carichoextremo,Polynessia,piinkblaCk,Karmele, diosapagana, MaLiGnA BlAcK, Dark-Shinda, JoseCullenGD, susyh, sweetcullen12, Lorraine Cullen Swan, Shara Black, milets, Keiian, indramar, StillDollProduccions, Dream-espered, caminos, danyela, gaby001, bellalize, sharice94, Sprite Moony, drake dark, Pao Redwolf Black, Caperuzzita de Black, Chilli Black, Allison Marie Malfoy-Black, Jo Harv.,maria-fan, momojons, Arya Delacour, Jahzeel, Seleniita Black de Malfoy, MiaRiddley, BeHappyWithLove, crazypaige1306, kerVEROs, misteriO58, Carter86, ReshaAngel, sarlia, pazlux, claa black 1981, Oraculo, Ely Uchiha, saskeyo, Haeleen Black Clearwater, Neko-Tiara, CHELABLACK, zulema hale black, Laurita2206, , meli black clearwater, thalilohe, Blackie-Noir **POR LEERNOS Y DEJARNOS COMENTARIOS SIGAN ASI!**

**si hay alguien que nos lee pero no esta en la lista pues diganlo si quieren aparecer! Y si alguien esta repetido tb!  
**

**Seguiremos respondiendo los rewis a todas y cada una de ustedes! besos!**

**PUEDEN DEJAR REWIS AUNQUE NO ESTEN REGISTRADAS EN EL FANFICTION ASI QUE NO HAY ESCUSA PARA NO HACERLO!**


	48. Chapter 48

**°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.° CHAPTER 48: ¡¿En qué momento me volví tan imbécil? °.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°**

**Leah POV**

Me costó una enormidad tener el valor necesario para sentarme en esa cama, solo por el hecho de saber que Jacob dormía en ella, solo por saber que bajo esas sabanas había descansado. Todo ese cuarto tenía su olor. Todo. Me encontraba peligrosamente sobrecogida por su aroma. En mi cabeza aun rondaba lo que había pasado en esa cocina. La cercanía con su rostro. Con su boca, tenía sus labios a escasos centímetros de los míos, y sentí que eran kilómetros de distancia, deseaba con suma urgencia eliminar el espacio entre nosotros y besarlo, aunque fuera un simple roce de labios, no importaba, con eso mi cuerpo y mi mente habrían estado más tranquilos, no como ahora, que me reclaman lo idiota que fui al no haber aprovechado ese momento.

Cuando me llevó allí, a su cuarto, el pulso se me aceleró peligrosamente. Estar con Jacob tan cerca de una cama había hecho que mi imaginación se volviese loca y creara las escenas más "no aptas para menores" que había encontrado mi desquiciada cabeza. Juro que nos imaginé sudando bajo sus sábanas… pero lo peor fue cuando finalmente apoyé la cabeza en esa almohada, perdí la cordura, me volví casi loca. El aroma a Jacob era intoxicante, embriagante… hasta el punto de ser adictivo y enloquecedor e imposible de dejar posteriormente, ahora me costaba pensar en volver a dormir y no tener su aroma allí, una sola exposición a ella me había vuelto adicta. Temí que al quedarme dormida me inundaran las pesadillas que últimamente me llenaban la cabeza. Pero, no sé si para mi grata sorpresa o para mi condena, no fue así. Al contrario. Mis sueños estuvieron calmos, llenos de él, de Jake, de aquella sonrisa que me hacía temblar, llenos de su mirada, de su calor, de su cuerpo, de sus labios. Estos últimos se repetían constantemente, volviéndose un delirio. Como si fuese la ultima delicia de este mundo, una delicia que se me estaba prohibida o que no quería aceptar por miedo a lo que podría pasar en el futuro, o ambas posibilidades.

Comencé a conciliar el sueño casi por cansancio con las últimas palabras de Jacob revotando en mi cabeza y su aroma entrado directamente a mi cabeza, esa simple frase "Buenas Noches" habían hecho que tuviera que usar toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no echarme encima de él y terminar lo que había deseado empezar en la cocina, su cercanía, el calor de su cuerpo contra el mío me habían paralizado, quería más de él, pero sabía que estaba prohibido, no era lo correcto ni lo seguro para mi salud mental ni la suya. Si se necesitaban pruebas de que me estaba volviendo loca, estaba el hecho de permitirle estar tan cerca de mí sin querer sacarle un brazo.

Mi conciencia me comenzaba a abandonar para dejar pasar a mi inconsciente el cual modeló la despedida de Jacob a su antojo cambiando el final una y mil veces, y cada una mejor que la anterior.

Llego un momento en el que incluso lo sentí verdaderamente cerca de mí, su calor estaba cerca, frente a mí, frente a mi rostro como para tocarlo, estaba casi segura que su cuerpo se había acercado porque mi piel sintió algo mas cálido que el aire y lo cubría todo haciendo que mis sueños tomaran un rumbo mucho más candente que antes y que por alguna estúpida razón no me sintiera tan desprotegida sobre esa cama, además no solo su calor me embargó, si no que un efluvio más concentrado de su aroma me lleno las fosas nasales… pero claramente eso era imposible, solo era mi cabeza llevándome a sitios donde solo existía él. Recreando nuestra despedida o nuestro accidente en la cocina cambiando deliberadamente su final… mi cabeza estaba siendo cada vez más perversa conmigo, y lo peor era que me gustaba lo que creaba

Me desperté aferrada de una manera totalmente vergonzosa a la almohada de Jacob y a algo más que no reconocí al comienzo, la abrazaba como si pudiese obtener su calor atreves de ella, me gruñí internamente por idiota e intenté despejarme, pero su efluvio no me dejaba pensar con claridad, por lo que decidí salir de su cuarto. Al sentarme en la cama inconscientemente me enrollé con la manta que cubría mi cuerpo sobre mi espalda, en aquel momento recordé que me había acostado sin cubrirme con nada, Entonces ¿Cómo rayos era que ahora tenía una manta tejida sobre mi? La observé con curiosidad, era hermosa, la lana era suave y tenía el aroma de Jacob en ella pero de manera sutil casi imperceptible, y como un rayo varios preguntas pasaron por mi mente ¿Quién había dejado la manta sobre mi?¿Jacob?¿Billy? si había sido Billy pues entonces era su aroma el que había golpeado mi rostro por la noche, lo cual me dejaba con una horrible sensación de asco en el estomago ya que había fantaseado con su esencia durante la noche jurando que era la de su hijo, negué con mi cabeza rogando que no fuese eso ya que solo demostraría lo condenadamente jodida que me encontraba, por otro lado si había sido Jacob pues tampoco me agradaba completamente la idea ya que eso significaba que me había visto dormir y quizás había visto como me aferraba a su almohada de manera tan infantil y desesperada, sea cual sea la respuesta me sentía increíblemente avergonzada y no estaba segura de querer saber cuál era la respuesta, ya que mi loca cabeza quería que fuera Jake pero mi poca cordura quería que hubiese sido Billy aunque eso conlleve haber tenido fantasías con su aroma... no, por más que piense esa idea tampoco me gusta, asumo que mi locura no llega a tanto.

Salté de la cama y dejé el edredón prolijamente doblado sobre la cama, fue entonces cuando lo recordé, yo conocía esa manta, la había visto con antelación hacía mucho tiempo ya. Recuerdo que Jake no tenia más de cinco años en ese entonces y yo casi cumplía los nueve… Sue era muy amiga de Sara, la mamá de Jacob y por lo tanto pasábamos mucho tiempo en la casa de ella, debe haber sido uno o dos años antes de que ella falleciera cuando comenzó a tejerlo. Mi cabeza rememora varios momentos en los que me sentaba a jugar con las gemelas Black y ella estaba a un lado nuestro haciéndolo. Sonreí de manera inconsciente cuando me acordé que yo la había ayudado en algunas ocasiones, con ese recuerdo en mi cabeza desdoblé la manta y comencé a buscarlo… tenía que estar allí si era la misma ruana de mi cabeza… _¡ahí está! _Gritó mi cabeza cuando en una de las esquinas había un cuadro mal tejido y con varios puntos fuera, fue la primera vez y única vez que tejí algo, e irónicamente lo había hecho para Jacob.

¿Sabrá él la historia tras esta manta? Pude que no, era demasiado pequeño en ese entonces, pero creo que me quedare con la dura ya que no me atrevería a preguntar quién fue el intruso nocturno que me arropó. Suspiré y me di la vuelta para salir de aquella habitación. En la puerta noté con resignación que su olor se había impregnado en mi ropa y que me seguiría donde fuera que me encontrase. Por más que debí, no pude si no encontrarme feliz al respecto y una estúpida sonrisa surcó mi rostro, al menos por un tiempo podría dormir sin pesadillas gracias a su aroma. Demonios me he vuelto una maldita patética.

No podía negarlo más aunque intentara ignorarlo. Desde hacía un tiempo, más o menos desde el momento en que Jacob me expulsó de la reserva, algo me pasaba con él, incluso creo desde antes, desde aquel momento en el que compartimos el dolor, ese día con su maldito encanto derrumbo mis barreras y me dejó sentir emociones nuevamente, cosa que me había vuelto débil. Lo que me estaba pasando era algo sumamente extraño, que no se encontraba en ninguna clasificación emocional de la que yo estuviese enterada, al contrario, todo con respecto a él me provocaba algo nuevo. Pero intentaba con toda mi alma no pensar al respecto, ya que, una parte de mi tenía miedo de lo que podría encontrar si lo hacía.

Si. Leah Clearwater tenía miedo.

Miedo de lo que estaba pasando con el adolescente Jacob Black. Dios, si ni si quiera es mayor de edad. ¿Cómo era posible que su sola presencia me alterara de tal forma? ¡Era completamente estúpido! Nunca me había atraído de alguna manera alguien que no tuviese al menos dos años más que yo, odiaba la inmadurez de los adolescentes de mi edad, su estupidez y las imbecilidades con las que solían divertirse… demonios, si las cosas eran así ¿Por qué mierda no sentía la misma repulsión hacia ese idiota intento de alfa?

Caminé hacia la cocina, pude ver el reloj al final del pasillo. Indicaba que eran las ocho de la mañana, nuevamente había dormido poco, pero a diferencia de las otras noches, ahora había logrado descansar y dormir plácidamente, al menos hasta que mi mente uso a Jacob y se volvió solo apta para mayores de 18 años, esa era la señal de que debía levantarme, aun con el aroma de Jacob sobre mi caminé hacia la sala de estar para intentar despejarme. Graso error. Me quedé petrificada en pleno pasillo al verlo. Estaba sobre el sillón. Durmiendo plácidamente sobre uno de sus brazos. El otro colgaba fuera de la improvisada cama. El cobertor que le obligué a usar le cubría desde la cintura hacia abajo y tenía el pecho descubierto. Su cabeza se veía cómodamente reposada sobre la almohada, girada leventemente hacia afuera.

Se veía malditamente perfecto.

Demasiado para mi salud mental, la luz entraba débilmente por las cortinas cerradas de ese living, los rayos solares marcaban el contorno de sus músculos, sus brazos definidos se veían exquisitos bajo ese halo de luminosidad, podía distinguir algunos relieves de su pectorales, de sus abdominales y de esos oblicuos que me llevaban al centro de mis fantasías mas húmedas… sacudí la cabeza para intentar pensar más claro. Pero no pude, así de simple, mis pensamientos no quería volver a la normalidad o al menos un poco más racionales. Su olor concentrado en ese sitio sumado a su imagen no me dejaba pensar bien, aunque para ser específica, no me dejaban pensar en nada que no fuera él y su esculpido cuerpo, que parecía estar hecho de bronce cincelado, brillante, suave, liso y fuerte, me mordí el labio pensando en si su piel seria como me la imaginaba.

Sin saber el porqué y sin poder controlarme me acerqué con cautela a su posición, temiendo que por un solo paso o roce mal dado con esa alfombra roída se despertaría. Su respiración era profunda, sus ojos se movían levemente bajo sus parpados, estaba soñando profundamente, sonreí al ver que sus labios se curvaban bajo un intento de sonrisa, pero que rápidamente volvían a ser los mismos, una línea casi recta y pacífica. Me pregunté que sería aquello que lo hacía sonreír, que cosas llenarían sus sueños, ¿estaría yo entre ellos?

Detuve mis pasos en ese pensamiento dándome cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo ¿pero qué mierda me pasaba últimamente? Esa no era yo, no debería estarme preguntando las cosas que pasaban por la cabeza de ese idiota y menos si entre ellas estaba yo… no quería saber si él pensaba en mi… pero principalmente yo no debería pensar en él, no de la forma en la que lo hago, no queriendo desesperadamente que mis fantasías a su lado se volvieran realidad, esto no debería pasarme por el simple hecho de que estaba absurdamente mal… demonios esto se me está saliendo de las manos… había estado reprimiendo tanto el hecho de que sentía cosas por él, aunque no supiera que cosas, que ahora todas las emociones que habitaban en mi cuerpo quería salir atropelladamente.

Pasé mis ojos por la habitación, casi a oscuras, retrocedí alguno de los pasos en dirección a ese sofá que había dado y me giré. Algo azul me hizo mantener mi vista sobre la mesa, me acerqué más y lo vi mejor, me di cuenta que era una flor, una sola flor de color azul, casi morado, con un centro azul oscuro. Hermosa, se notaba que la habían tratado con cuidado y que al momento de elegirla lo habían hecho con suma paciencia solo para lograr obtener la más perfecta. Y yo la conocía bien, era un Aciano. Me pregunté que hacia aquí, no es normal de estos sitios, al contrario, hay que hacer un gran esfuerzo para encontrar una en esta zona. Sin proponérmelo la tomé y la olí, estaba fresca, como recién cortada, su olor se mezcló con la de Jake y me pareció exquisita. Sonreí por nada. Sería lindo que alguien me diera flores alguna vez. Pero nadie se enteraría de eso, un momento cursi como ese sería fatal, sobre todo por el significado de esa flor _"no me atrevo a confesarte mi amor por ti"_. Maldije a Sue por sus estúpidas clases de jardinería cuando era niña, yo por más que quería ir a jugar al barro con los demás, ella se empeñaba en intentar feminizarme un poco más, ahora resulta que se me el significado de la mayoría de las flores. Diablos, demasiado delicado para alguien como yo. Sacudí mi cabeza en desagrado ante ese vergonzoso conocimiento, pero sonreí al ver la flor nuevamente, era hermosa, y su significado, por más cursi que fuese, era único.

Creo que tengo algún trastorno bipolar no diagnosticado

Volví a dejar la flor en su lugar y elevé mi mirada por encima de mi hombro. Mala idea.

Intenté con mi alma, juro que traté de que mis ojos salieran de Jacob y dejaran de recorrerlo como si quisiera memorizar cada recoveco de su cuerpo… pero se me hizo imposible despejar mis ojos cuando estos llegaron a sus labios de manera inevitable. No sabía porque mi piel me picaba de esa manera, como si quisiera tenerlo cerca, tenía hambre de su toque aunque nunca los había probado, estaba endemoniadamente desnutrida y todo por no tocarlo, todo por no haberlo probado jamás. Y ese era uno de mis problemas. Moría por besar a Jacob. Me estaba volviendo loca.

Total, completa, irremediable y irreversiblemente loca.

Mis piernas, sin mi autorización y en completa rebelión me llevaron al sitio donde estaban esos labios que tanto quería probar. Los miré de cerca y los encontré más apetitosos que antes, como si esto fuera posible. Descubrí que de cerca me daban más apetencia que de lejos, mi mirada recorrió cada recoveco de esa boca, cada pliegue en sus bordes, mi atención en él era tal que noté cada imperfección, que para mí no lo eran, sino todo lo contrario. Su labio superior perfectamente delimitado tenía su lado izquierdo un poco más agudo que el derecho pero igual de increíble y tentador, su labio inferior estaba más relleno e invitaba a morderlo con picardía antes de un beso e incluso durante el mismo, estaban rojos y podía notar incluso que llevaba algunas horas sin mojarlos ya que estaban opacos. Me llenaron las ganas de ser yo quien se los humedeciera con mi lengua y los volviera brillantes, quería sentir en mis papilas gustativas el sabor de sus labios, aunque fuese solo por mojarlos un poco, a estas alturas de mi desesperación cualquier cosa que me llevara a su boca era un regalo enviado del cielo… mis ganas fueron tales que mi cuerpo se movió solo y me dejó a solo unos centímetros de él, era definitivo, mi cuerpo ya no respondía a mis órdenes, y ahora tenía voluntad propia, entregándose al deseo y la completa locura. Aunque debo admitir que no me encontraba muy triste al respecto.

Sus labios entre abiertos me permitían sentir su aliento desde donde me encontraba y me embriagaba. Mis ojos nunca se despegaron de su boca carnosa. La mía se hacía agua de solo pensar en probarlo… y si solo… si tan solo…

Mi nariz rozó la suya de manera insegura, mis ojos vagaron de sus labios a sus ojos cerrados, me imaginaba que estuviesen abiertos y sus pupilas negras me estuvieran viendo de la forma en que yo lo hacía, invitándome a seguir, pero aunque esto fuera un invento de mi cabeza, sentía que la inmovilidad de Jacob era la invitación perfecta para seguir con mi exploración.

Era mi cuerpo el que mandaba en ese momento, mi mente se había tomado unas vacaciones y se negaba a funcionar. Mi corazón latía desaforado y mi respiración estaba entrecortada, si es que no se detenía completamente por algunos segundos, ya no sabía qué hacer, no sabía si separarme y salir de allí corriendo como alma que se lleva el diablo, quedarme ahí o eliminar esos mínimos centímetros que separaban nuestros labios de tocarse. La tercera opción era la más estúpida pero la mejor, la más tentadora… y fue la que seguí.

Casi sin respirar acerqué de manera muy lenta mi rostro y el aire dejó de entrar a mis pulmones cuando finalmente mis labios tocaron los suyos. Todo en mi cuerpo se disparo y revolucionó, podía sentir como las células de mi cuerpo cambiaban, era como si la parte que siempre me faltó finalmente llegara, sentí que iba a morir pero también sentí que volvía a vivir, lo cual me atemorizó.

Todos nosotros tenemos una temperatura corporal mayor a la de un humano normal y Jacob tenía un temperatura mayor a la mía, yo lo sabía ya que últimamente lo había podido apreciar de cerca con las muestras de caballerismo de Jacob pero el calor de sus labios era diferente, el calor era aun mayor en ellos, tenía una temperatura abrazadora que te obligaba a no querer separarte nunca más de ellos, eran adictivos, como si fuesen la única fuente de ardor en medio de la antártica. Como si yo estuviese a punto de morir de hipotermia y esa boca fuera lo único que pudiese salvarme, o lo único que quisiese que me salvara.

Me encontré a mi misma en una situación de la que no quería salir, no quería dejar de sentir mis labios en los suyos aunque supiera que estaba cometiendo la estupidez más grande de todas las que podía cometer. Los necesitaba como el aire, aunque si me hicieran elegir definitivamente ganarían los labios de Jacob. Los quería con una desesperación demente. En respuesta a mi llamado mi boca se separó solo para volver a besarlo con cuidado y agonía, llegando incluso a abrir un poco mis labios como si esperara a que él me respondiera y profundizara lo que yo había comenzado, ahora comenzaba a desear mas, ahora mi cuerpo exigía el toque de su lengua con la mía, quería sentir su humedad y textura, pero pude controlar el impulse de introducir mi lengua en su cálida boca, mi alma gritaba desesperadamente que él respondiera a mis calladas exigencias y contestara con la misma pasión que yo sentía ahora. Lo deseaba demasiado, apetecía que me respondiera ese beso, que tomara mi cuello y me acercara a su boca, que me estrechara con sus brazos pegándome a su cuerpo para así poder sentirme completa, quería que su presencia eclipsara cualquier cosa que me rodeara y que su lengua me provocara amnesia para así no recordar quién era él, quien era yo ni lo que ocurría en este sitio, pedía a gritos que su sabor me llevara a otro lugar, donde hacer lo que tanto quería no fuese una maldición sino el cielo que seria para mí. Lo quería con cada fibra sináptica de mi cuerpo.

Lo deseaba con más intensidad de la que me esperaba y de lo que nunca creí, y lo peor de todo ahora sabia que me sería imposible deshacerme de este sentimiento… fue eso lo que hizo a mi mente funcionar como debería, finalmente me separé de su boca sintiendo dolor inmediatamente, un dolor que me carcomía. De un saltó llegue al otro lado de la habitación sin poder creer lo que acababa de hacer. ¿Cómo mierda llegué a cometer tal locura? No puedo creer lo perturbada que estoy mentalmente. ¡Demonios! Me había condenado, ahora no sabía que era peor, si sentir las ansias de querer saber cómo se sentían sus labios o el hecho de haberlos sentido y saber que ya no los tendría nunca más. Toque mis labios con la punta de la yema de mi dedo índice, sintiendo la diferencia de calor que tenía en ellos ahora y en un acto casi desesperado por no olvidar nada, saboree mis labios tratando de memorizar aquel sabor que me había vuelvo estúpida y más loca aun.

Su tuviese un arma me pegaría un tiro por lo sensible, débil, cursi y patética que me he vuelto en tan poco tiempo.

Un suspiro me hizo estremecer ya que parecía más un gemido, por un momento pensé que había salido de mí, pero no, venia de su garganta, vi a Jake sonreír en sueños y acomodar su cuerpo poniéndose de espaldas y seguir durmiendo, lo mire allí, tan tranquilo y mas risueño que antes, su rostro se había iluminado dejando atrás aquella oscuridad que a veces ensombrecía su mirada ¿habrá sentido lo mismo que yo? ¿Habrá soñado conmigo mientras yo lo besaba? ¿Habrá sido con alguien más? Tiritaba completa sin poder evitarlo, sin poder controlarme.

Volví a lamer mis labios y sentí el sabor de Jacob, volví a desear tener su boca con la mía. Si sus labios sabían así podía solo imaginar lo exquisito que sería un beso de verdad, el sabor de su lengua junto a la mía… mierda… mierda… ¡MIERDA!...

- ¡Mierda! – exclamé cuando una sombra avanzó por el pasillo haciéndome saltar del susto.

- Buenos días Leah – me dijo Billy sonriendo divertido por haberme asustado, o al menos deseé que fuese por eso. Estudié sus ojos intentando ver si había algo que me dijese si había visto lo que yo acababa de hacer, pero no vi nada que no fuese una sonrisa de saludo. Aunque con Billy nunca se sabía, él siempre sale con que después lo sabe todo.

- Buenos días – le respondí casi en un susurro tembloroso y avergonzado, estaba segura que mi rostro estaba sonrojado pero lo oculté lo mas que pude entre mis cabellos y desviando la mirada directa de Billy. Mi corazón latía como si acabase de terminar una maratón, lo podía sentir moviéndose en mi garganta, como si hubiese reemplazado a mis amígdalas y no quisiera volver a su sitio de origen.

- Lamento el susto – se disculpó acercándose a mi posición, intenté tranquilizarme, pero no me estaba resultando, me senté en la primera silla que encontré, creyendo que así mi respiración volvería a ser la misma pero aun estábamos Jacob y yo en la misma habitación, lo cual provocaba que aun no pudiera calmarme como lo necesitaba.

- No te preocupes, tenía la cabeza en otro sitio – dije sonriéndole pero sin poder evitar que mis ojos vagaran hacia Jacob aun dormido. Para mi mala suerte Billy siguió mi mirada.

- El sillón le está quedando pequeño – dijo con una sonrisa. No le contesté ya que no me había percatado de eso. Solo notaba la forma de su cuerpo, las marcas de su pecho, el perfil de sus labios. Lamí los míos de manera inconsciente recordando su calor y sabor – ¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano?

- Yo… - me demoré un poco en contestar ya que no lo tenía claro por completo y además de eso el recuerdo aun me tenía obnubilada. _"Me desperté porque el aroma a Jacob me tenía vuelta loca en esa cama, pensé de la manera más inocente e ingenua existente que salir de su cuarto iba a ser lo mejor, pero me equivoque apocalípticamente… y ahora lo que me enloquece es el rastro de su calor en mis labios_" pensé en mi interior. Demonios debería ir camino a un siquiatra o algo así en estos momentos, no, debería directo a una clínica psiquiátrica para internarme, soy alguien autodestructiva y masoquista, necesitaré terapia de electroshock para poder sacar el recuerdo y la sensación de los labios de Jacob en los míos – es hora de que me vaya a patrullar – dije sin estar convencida, pero fue lo primer que salió de mis labios, tenía que hacer algo para salir de allí.

- Pero quédate a tomar desayuno con nosotros.

- No tengo hambre Billy, pero gracias – dije al mismo tiempo en que me levantaba.

- No hago huevos tan malos – sonreí por el comentario pero aun así negué con mi cabeza, me sentía terrible al despreciar el desayuno con Billy pero tenía que salir de allí.

- Es tiempo de que me una a los patrullajes…. Deja a Jacob dormir un poco mas – le dije de manera maternal, me pateé internamente por mi estupidez. Aunque más bien le rogaba ya que no tenía intensiones de verlo ahora. Aun tenía su sabor en mi lengua y eso ya era más que suficiente, sus ojos negros lo único que harían seria terminar de enloquecerme, y si ya de por si estoy trastornada lo más seguro es que con la locura me le lanzaría y no lo soltaría nunca más… mierda, no debí pensar eso, ahora la idea es demasiado tentadora para no tenerla como una opción a futuro. ¡Estúpida Leah, estúpida!

Y a todo eso le sumo la desesperación de que aun no se la razón de este estúpido comportamiento. Y ahora más que nunca no me atrevo a analizarlo.

Salí de la casa sin esperar a que Billy tuviese algún otro argumento para rebatir mi escape, no necesitaba que retrasara mi salida. Corrí hasta el bosque y una vez allí me saqué el vestido, lo até con sus mismos cordeles a mi tobillo y sin esfuerzo cambié de forma. Ni si quiera me tomé el tiempo para asombrarme lo rápido que retomé mis capacidades lobunas nuevamente. Quería bañarme. Será mejor que encuentre esa cascada o estaré sucia lo que resta del día, y lo que es peor, estaré con el aroma de Jake golpeándome constantemente en el rostro y eso ya de por si no era bueno… del todo... de hecho no era para nada malo, pero igual tenía que sacarme su efluvio de encima si no quería andar todo el día recordando mi desliz, aunque estaba segura de que por más que me bañara lo recordaría.

_- "¿Leah?"_ - la voz de Embry sonó en mi cabeza y yo gruñí. Demonios - _"no soy un demonio, solo Embry"._

_- "Te le acercas" -_ rebatí mientras comenzaba a correr.

_- "Esto ya es difícil para mí sin que tengas que aplicar tu característico sarcasmo"_ - me dijo. Yo gruñí, lo que fuese difícil para él o no me importaba una mierda.

_- "Para mí es difícil también" - _genial, ahora Quil se unía al grupo de demonios. Simplemente genial - _"antes de querer mandarnos a mejor parte solo escúchanos Leah"._

_- "Donde los mandaría no sería una mejor parte, hagan algo bueno y váyanse a la mierda" _- dije con un gruñido. Ya demasiado me dolía la cabeza como para tener que escucharlos.

_- "Lo sentimos Lee" - _dijo sin preámbulos Embry y notándose la dificultad que tenia al decir esas palabras, como si tuviese que soltar su orgullo en cada letra. Intenté no pensar en nada.

_- "Admitimos que a veces somos unos malditos"._

_- "¿A veces?" - _interrumpí a Quil. Ambos gimieron de disgusto.

_- "Ignorando eso, solo queríamos disculparnos" - _siguió él.

_- "Ya si tu no aceptas las disculpas que con tanto esfuerzo te estamos dando no es nuestra culpa"_ - esa era la voz mental de el Embry que conocía, ya se le había acabado su cuota de humildad. Suspire y comencé a hablar.

_- "Miren par de tarados inútiles, la cosa aquí es bastante simple, sus disculpas dudo mucho que vengan de corazón, y les apuesto mi pelaje a que durará lo mismo que un plato de comida en la casa de Emily o menos. Si lo que intentan decime es que lamentan ser un par de perros malditos les digo que me da exactamente lo mismo porque lo son desde que tengo memoria" -_ hubo un silencio en mi cabeza por un par de zancadas antes de que alguien hablara.

_- "¿Eso es un 'disculpas aceptadas' al estilo Leah?" - _Preguntó Embry. Sentía la confusión en su mente, aunque claro, en la mente de Embry nunca había cosas claras, de hecho, raramente había algo que no fuese aire.

_- "Es un 'métanse su disculpa por donde les caiga porque ustedes me dan lo mismo'" - _respondí. Podía ver la cascada a lo lejos, finalmente había llegado.

_- "Naaa eso es mentira, si te importamos, al igual que tu a nos… nos…bueno eso, tu sabes, cosas de manada.."_

_- "Dejen de pensar estupideces por una vez en su vida y hagan algo productivo como tirarse a las vías del tren"- _dije en mi cabeza con todas las ganas de que desaparecieran luego.

- _"Su tono de voz es diferente, con eso puedo decir que si las aceptó" - _respondió Quil alegre después de un segundo de duda. Estaba bastante contento de mi supuesta aceptación a su patética disculpa.

_- "Eres un fracaso completo en como detective" _

_- "Muy al estilo Leah pero nos aceptó las disculpas" - _acoto Embry con el mismo tono casi de orgullo por la labor realizada e ignorándome completamente. Sonreí por el par de idiotas, eran estúpidos, pero unos estúpidos chistosos - _"ahora que me siento mejor conmigo mismo me voy a dormir"._

_- "Yo igual. ¿Jacob vendrá a hacer la ronda contigo?" - _pregunto Quil y yo cerré lo que más pude mi mente ante la sola mención de ese nombre.

_- "Más tarde"_ - contesté concentrándome en la laguna donde casi llegaba - _"váyanse pronto que quiero correr tranquila"._

_- "Nos vamos" - _dijeron al unisonó antes de desaparecer. Dejé de sentir sus pensamientos y sus presencias en mi cabeza, dejé pasar un par de segundos para asegurarme de que no había nadie más que yo en mi cabeza. Ahora sonreí con ganas. Ese par son unos imbéciles pero a pesar de todo me caen bien. Claro, siempre y cuando no abran la boca y si es posible que estén durmiendo, si a todo eso le suman el que no despierten nunca más los transformarían en mis personas favoritas.

No demoré mucho en el agua de la laguna. Se sintió el cielo, requería con urgencias algo frio que calmara mi piel o no me quitaría el calor de Jacob nunca más. Me divertí un poco como loba en el agua, pero cambié en pleno nado a humana nuevamente, nunca lo había hecho y se sintió bastante bien… mentira, verme tan en control de mi naturaleza animal me hacía sentir infinitamente conforme conmigo misma. Lástima que no sea capaz de controlarme en todos los ámbitos de mi vida. Seria todo más fácil de esa manera. Había terminado de vestirme cuando escuché mi nombre.

- Leah – me paralicé por esa voz. No quería escucharla, aun era demasiado pronto para enfrentarme a eso, mi cabeza no tenia cavidad para él, no quería verlo aun. Por lo que no me voltee – Leah por favor necesito que hablemos.

* * *

**(¸.•´ (¸.• † Lirit † °•.¸**_**:**_**el beso! el beso! el beso! se que no es lo que se esperaban, lo se, pero es mejor que nada no? no pidan tanto tampoco... ya llegara el beso de los buenos un poco de paciencia quizas si lo siguen pidiendo por revis le demos uno como corresponde asi que REVIS PLIS! XDDD pero no es lindo lo que paso? que haya sido ella la que primero sedio? ven que no es tan mensa como se ve? solo queda esperar a ver como sigue la historia, gracias por todos sus lindos comentarios que me encantan sigan asi que las qiero cada vez mas un beso!**

**(¸.•´ (¸.• ****† Agnes †.¸.•: el beso! jajajja weno a mi me encanta que pasen esta cosas! leah ya ta casi lista con aceptar que algo le pasa con Jake y el como siempre solo saca suspiros jajajja espero que les guste y esperamos no demorarnos tanto en actualizar de nuevo! gracias por todo y gracias a todas la niñas que nos escribieron preocupadas por que no actualizabamos como Aligeos =) bueno tu tenedor da pavor xD jajaja un abrazo a todas!  
**

**

* * *

****olis quiero pedirles por demorarnos tanto pero es que estabamos llenas de cosas, io tenia mucho trabajo y muy cansada y mas encima no tenia nada de imaginacion e inspiracion, **

**sufri una crisis de sequia mental! y lirit tenia mucho q estudiar y todo eso se junto y se convirtio en mucho tiempo sin actualizar, pero quier aclarar **

**AUNQUE NOS DEMOREMOS NO DEJAREMOS LA HISTORIA VOTADA!**

* * *

**AHORA TENEMOS FACEBUKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

http:/www . facebook . com/home . php?#!/profile . php?id=100001135082510

**Busquen nos asi veran nuestros estados mentales y demases!**

**

* * *

**

RECOMENDACION

hay una historia de uno de nuestras lectoras y le hare promocion

el fics se llama JAKE Y SU BRUJA

la escritora es klarablack1981

y bueno no es una historia de leah jake pero sale JAcob y un personaje nuevo q ella desarrollo

link: http:/www . fanfiction . net /s/6309341/1/

espero q sapen por ahi porq es bien interesante y tiene muchas buenas ideas!

* * *

**Gracias a : **doble vida, Bonnie Boleyn, Karina Cullen Black, fey black, pazzitta, AndreiiCullenHale, Andrecullen18, Tibby-Trick, Psique46, Sukio, Aligeos, Ellie. thecolou , Prettypurple, Tsuki-no-Haruka, Sophie93, carichoextremo,Polynessia,piinkblaCk,Karmele, diosapagana, MaLiGnA BlAcK, Dark-Shinda, JoseCullenGD, susyh, sweetcullen12, Lorraine Cullen Swan, Shara Black, milets, Keiian, indramar, StillDollProduccions, Dream-espered, caminos, danyela, gaby001, bellalize, sharice94, Sprite Moony, drake dark, Pao Redwolf Black, Caperuzzita de Black, Chilli Black, Allison Marie Malfoy-Black, Jo Harv.,maria-fan, momojons, Arya Delacour, Jahzeel, Seleniita Black de Malfoy, MiaRiddley, BeHappyWithLove, crazypaige1306, kerVEROs, misteriO58, Carter86, ReshaAngel, sarlia, pazlux, claa black 1981, Oraculo, Ely Uchiha, saskeyo, Haeleen Black Clearwater, Neko-Tiara, CHELABLACK, zulema hale black, Laurita2206, , meli black clearwater, thalilohe, Blackie-Noir, leahwerewolve, jasw494, charlie jeani, klarablack1981, **POR LEERNOS Y DEJARNOS COMENTARIOS SIGAN ASI!**

**si hay alguien que nos lee pero no esta en la lista pues diganlo si quieren aparecer! Y si alguien esta repetido tb!  
**

**Seguiremos respondiendo los rewis a todas y cada una de ustedes! besos!**

**PUEDEN DEJAR REWIS AUNQUE NO ESTEN REGISTRADAS EN EL FANFICTION ASI QUE NO HAY ESCUSA PARA NO HACERLO!**


	49. Chapter 49

_***ACLARAMOS QUE LOS PERSONAJES SON DE MEYER AL IGUAL QUE LA IDEA ORIGINAL, EL CAMBIO EN LA HISTORIA ES FRUTO DE NUESTRA LOCURA COMPARTIDA XD

* * *

**_

**°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.° CHAPTER 49: Tengo de lo que me pidan °.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°**

**Leah POV  
**

- Leah – me paralicé por esa voz. No quería escucharla, aun era demasiado pronto para enfrentarme a eso, mi cabeza no tenia cavidad para él, no quería verlo aun. Por lo que no me voltee – Leah por favor necesito que hablemos.

- Déjame tranquila Seth – gruñí. Me dolió internamente hacer eso, me dolió incluso darle la espalda y no mirarlo a los ojos.

- No hasta que me escuches. Necesito que hablemos – pidió nuevamente, el ruego era notorio en su voz. Mierda. Ese niño tiene una facilidad endemoniada de hacer que mis defensas se vayan al suelo. Y lo malo es que lo sabe, tiene conocimiento de que no puedo tratarlo mal sin sentirme como una maldita. Sabe que le basta con mirarme de manera suplicante para que yo haga lo que quiera… maldito niño.

- Habla rápido que tengo que ir a patrullar – espeté secamente sintiendo como las palabras me dolían al pasar por mi garganta.

- No hay prisa, Jacob ya comenzó – me envaré al escuchar ese nombre ¿Ya despertó? ¿Demoré tanto en mi baño como para que él saliera de el sueño profundo en el que estaba? No lo creía, puede que Billy lo haya despertado ¿Quizás jamás estuvo dormido mientras estuve en aquella habitación? _"estás pensado estupideces Leah, muchas estupideces" _pensé, aunque lo peor de todo es que ya se me estaba haciendo costumbre – dijo que teníamos todo el tiempo del mundo – siguió Seth sacándome de mis pésimas especulaciones.

- Bueno yo no lo tengo Seth así que apúrate – aun no lo miraba directamente. No podría hablarle así si veía sus ojos tristes.

- Yo… yo…lo lamento tanto hermana… tanto – se le quebró la voz en la última palabra y me quise dar de patadas por hacerlo llorar, mi trabajo autoimpuesto en la vida había sido siempre evitarle cualquier dolor que el destino pudiese darle, así de simple. Que me tratara a mí como una basura no significaba que podía hacer lo mismo con mi hermano. Pero aquí estaba yo, parada sin mirarlo y haciéndolo llorar. No contesté ya que tenía un nudo en mi garganta que me dificultaba incluso respirar – no quería que esto pasara, no sabía cómo actuar, me encontré entre tú y mi mamá otra vez y quedé paralizado. Parte de mi quería decírtelo todo, pero iría en contra de lo que mi otra mitad quería que era proteger a mamá de la obvia ira que ibas a sentir cuando lo supieras todo… - se detuvo, podía escuchar su respiración - Leah por favor mírame – rogó. Y no se lo pude negar, no con esa voz.

Me giré lentamente hasta verlo, estaba un par de metros de mi, alejado como si temiese que lo dañara o dañarme, podía notar el sus ojos que tenia pavor de que lo rechazara otra vez. Mire sus pupilas, ahora llenos de dolor y remordimiento, se veía como un niño, como mi niño pequeño, el anterior al lobo que se había convertido en estos momentos, su imagen indefensa distaba tanto de su cuerpo enorme de protector que enternecía.

Llevaba mucho tiempo sin ver así a Seth, como si me necesitase para protegerse. Siempre fui su escudo hasta que los genes en su sangre le dieron el cuerpo y la confianza para hacerlo por sí mismo además cuando me fui de la reserva le pedí que fuera fuerte y había cumplido muy bien su parte dejándome vivir un poco más tranquila lejos de él, ya que sabía que estaba siendo maduro, sensato y todo un hombre, pero ahora, y bajo estas circunstancias me pedía por favor que lo volviera a cobijar, tal y como hacía antes de todo. Pude ver a mi pequeño e indefenso hermano. Y creo que la cosa fue reciproca, ya que lentamente mis barreras desaparecieron hasta no tenerlas frente a él y ser solo Leah, su hermana, no la harpía, ni la loba, ni la maldita y refunfuñona mujer que todos odiaban. Era solo Leah. Y él era solo Seth.

Los hermanos Clearwater en su más pura esencia, siendo los humanos. No los lobos.

- Me dolió Seth – susurré sabiendo que él me escucharía – no sabes cuánto… cuánto… yo te amo con el alma hermano, daría todo por ti, mi vida si es necesario. Y por lo mismo sentí que la traición fue tan grande. Sé – dije antes de que me interrumpiera – que no sabías que hacer, sé que no te gusta estar entre Sue y yo y sé que soy en parte la culpable de eso, si no es que la completa y la única culpable. Pero aun así dolió ya que por primera vez en mi vida sentí que ya no podría confiar en ti, vi mi pilar de apoyo completamente roto y sin posibilidad de enmendarlo y eso… eso fue lo peor – noté una lagrima recorrer su mejilla. Y de mis ojos escapo otra para acompañarla. Demonios, Leah Clearwater estaba llorando.

- No sé qué decirte… lo siento mucho, fue un error, debí explicarte sin importar nada mas, tu confianza en mi debió ser más importante, el no tenerte engañada debió primar… lo siento – agachó la cabeza para que no viera como las lagrimas seguían cayendo por sus mejillas, intentó limpiarlas inútilmente con el dorso de sus manos. No pude aguantar más, fui débil, muy débil y tal como presagié antes lo perdoné tan fácil como respirar. Inclusive antes de sentir que debía hacerlo. Ni siquiera tuve que pensar en olvidar todo, ya lo había hecho en el momento en que dijo mi nombre. Corrí hacia su lugar y lo abracé con fuerza, recordé con un poco de gracia que antes podía abrigarlo con mis brazos y acunarlo en mi pecho, ahora era todo lo contrario, era yo quien terminaba con mi cabeza en su pecho y su mentón en mi coronilla – odio enojarme contigo Leah, y odio enormemente que tu lo hagas conmigo, casi me dio un ataque cuando no llegabas a casa y no sabía dónde demonios te habías metido, quise salir a buscarte pero mamá me dijo que lo mejor era darte espacio, casi no dormí, necesitaba hablarte, que entendieras las cosas y que volvieras a mirarme sin el odio con que lo hiciste…

- Cierra la boca Seth – le dije. Ya no eran necesarias las palabras. Estábamos bien y eso era suficiente. Él no dijo nada mas, sentí como me besaba la cabeza y me acercaba más a él. Niño chico, lo echaba de menos.

Pasamos algunos minutos más de esa manera. Pero no podía alargarlo, tenía que soltarlo y volver a ser yo, el momento sin barreras había terminado, mi coraza debía volver a su lugar o me iría peor de lo que ya me estaba yendo. Lentamente me separé de él.

- Basta de cursilerías, es hora de que me ponga a patrullar – le dije, Seth me sonrió limpiándose los últimos restos de lagrimas de sus mejillas, de manera afectuosa, como si estuviese esperando el momento en el que volviera a ser la de siempre.

- Sí, creo que yo iré a dormir – me dijo él y para enfatizar las cosas se le escapó un bostezo, un enorme bostezo

- Cierra esa boca o te comerás el bosque entero – le dije golpeando su costado, Seth sonrió y paso su brazo por mis hombros.

- Eres una antipática – murmuró besando mi frente.

- Eres un glotón, flojo y vago – respondí sin poder evitar sonreír – y yo no te lo recrimino.

- Claro que no – me dijo irónicamente – además no soy vago, pretendo volver a la escuela – me detuve al escuchar eso.

- ¿En verdad? – el tono de alegría en mi voz era evidente. Levantó los hombros como si no fuera gran cosa, el siempre restándole importancia a las cosas que realmente lo tenían.

- Una vez que termine todo esto me inscribo en el instituto – no pude evitar abrazarlo cuando me lo dijo, lo que más quería era que volviera a estudiar, que saliera de la reserva y tuviese una vida llena de todo aquello que yo no tengo. Eso le ayudará a salir adelante una vez que yo no esté para apoyarlo. Si hay algo que le puedo dejar al morir son las ganas de superación y los estudios, de otra forma no lo lograría y muerta ya no podré ayudarlo – quiero ser un gran ingeniero, o un abogado de renombre aunque también podría ser doctor – arrugué el entrecejo.

- Se nota que tienes súper clara tu decisión – ironicé.

- Soy joven aun como para tomar una decisión como esa, la verdad es que me gustan varias carreras.

- Tiene que haber alguna en especial – dije intentando saber si necesitaba ayuda con eso, quizás podría ver a un orientados vocacional o algo.

- La medicina me gusta un poco más que las demás – alcé una ceja con escepticismo - ¿Qué?

- Medicina – repetí, Seth elevó sus hombros, bufé bajo ya que sabía exactamente porque le apetecía ser doctor, habían unos colmillos de por medio, pero lo dejé pesar solo porque esos colmillos me simpatizaban.

- Me alegro, ya estaba bueno, no quiero burros en la familia – respondí separándome y caminando hacia el bosque.

- Ser un burro tiene su lado bueno – bromeó y no pude reprimir una carcajada por el doble sentido de esa frase.

- Te juntas demasiado con Embry – comenté antes de irme, era la única persona que le metería ese tipo de comentarios en la cabeza a mi hermano aunque Quil es del tipo que se hace la mosca muerta y se lanza comentarios peores, o quizás fuese Jared… habían muchos sospechosos de estar pervirtiendo a mi hermanito.

Seth salió corriendo hacia el lado contrario a mí y sentí como mi alma se sentía un poco más tranquila, mi hermano era mi tesoro más apreciado y tenía pensado aprovecharlo lo que más podía estas últimas semanas o días. Ahora solo tenía que sacarme de la cabeza el incidente de esta mañana para poder comenzar a patrullar con algo de cordura mental.

No demoré mucho en volverme lobo y comenzar a patrullar. Sentí inmediatamente la presencia de Jacob en mi cabeza, la sentí mucho antes de siquiera sentir mi propia voz mental. Eso era algo grave

_- "¿Salió todo bien?"_ - me preguntó.

_- "Sí" -_ pensé recordando todo lo que había pasado con Seth hace solo unos segundos, después de todo, él lo sabría aunque yo no lo quisiera, sería más cómodo si yo misma se lo mostraba en vez de que se meta a mi cabeza sin permiso. Sentí un sentimiento de alegría recorrerme, pero no era mía sino de él, alegría de él por mí.

_- "Me alegro mucho"_ - dijo luego de un momento, la sinceridad inundaba esa frase - _"te fuiste sin avisar" – _y el reproche inundaba la siguiente frase.

_- "Le dije a Billy"_ - respondí agradecida de que la conversación fuera por temas más superficiales.

_- "No me dijiste a mi"._

_- "Billy es el importante aquí, además tú estabas durmiendo"_ – dije sin pensarlo siquiera y no pude evitar que una imagen de Jacob estirado en el sofá apareciera en mi mente, me pateé mentalmente por eso. Sentí el pánico recorrerme completamente, ¡Mierda! Tengo que tener cuidado con lo que pienso o digo, sino Jacob. No podía saber lo que había pasado, no podía hacerlo o mi vida habría acabado en ese mismo instante por mis propias manos, preferiría morir a que se enterara de todo.

_- "¿Estás bien?" – _preguntó ansioso Jake seguramente por el pánico que sintió proveniente de mi. Me concentré en que mis recuerdos se perdieran en algún sitio de mi cabeza. ¡No pienses en estupideces Leah, será mejor que no pienses en nada!

_- "Sí" - _dije buscando algo en mi estúpida cabeza con que distraerlo y distraerme a mí también de mis pervertidos pensamientos - _"quiero ir a la casa de los Cullen"_ - lancé sin pensarlo, me arrepentí al instante pero ya no me podía echar para atrás. Sentí la distracción de Jacob por la sorpresa de esa petición.

_- "¿Y eso porque?" - _no solo había distracción y curiosidad en su voz, también enojo, cosa que se me hizo incomprensible pero ahora no importaba, lo importante era dejar de pensar en lo que sucedió esta mañana.

_- "Hay chupasangres nuevos, tengo que conocerlos o mataré a alguno sin querer" -_ respondí rápidamente, di gracias a los dioses de que mi cerebro comenzaba a funcionar, su risa retumbó en mi cabeza, a pesar de que el enojo aun estaba, el alivio también lo embargó. Que lobo más raro.

- "_Si llegas a matar a alguno estoy seguro que será queriendo"_ - me dijo con gracia. Aunque traté de contenerme lo acompañé en sus risas, después de todo tenía razón. Luego de correr por unos pocos minutos más nos encontramos fuera de la casa blanca de los Cullen. Me detuve al divisarlo, mis ojos lo miraron por primera vez convertido después de mucho tiempo, puede que mi cabeza no lo recuerde con exactitud, pero viéndolo como lobo me di cuenta de algo. Estaba más grande que antes.

_- "Que conste que es musculo y no grasa" - _me dijo ante mi observación.

_- "Creces en proporción a tu estupidez así que no es raro" -_ respondí escondiéndome de su vista para poder volver a mi forma natural, antes de cambiar sentí su risa en mi mente, sonreí de manera involuntaria, chico estúpido… estúpido pero con una hermosa sonrisa contagiosa… mierda, mejor olvido la parte de hermosa.

Me vestí con rapidez y salí hacia nuestro destino. Aparecí como humana con una maldita sonrisa en mi rostro, todo por su risa. Nos encontramos al medio del camino. No tenía idea de que hacía en frente de esa casa, no se me antojaba estar allí, al contrario, prefería estar en cualquier otro lugar menos aquí, yo podría estar corriendo por el bosque con Jacob a mi lado. La imagen de nosotros besándonos entre los arboles apareció ante mis ojos como si fuera real. Sacudí mi cabeza por la estupidez que estaba pensando, el que haya cometido algo tan imbécil como lo que pasó en la mañana no significaba que debía repetirlo, aunque su calor aun estaba en mis labios. Y el sentir su presencia a un par de centímetros de mi no me ayudaba a calmar mi imaginación. Estaba absolutamente desquiciada, no sabía cómo podía estar pensando en besarme con Jacob nuevamente mientras estaba por conocer a una tropa de mal olientes chupasangres, algo en mi cabeza debe de estar muy mal conectado.

- Me he vuelto una idiota – susurré para mi, olvidando que estaba en un sitio lleno de chupasangres con mega oído.

- Hasta que uno de los chuchos se da cuenta de eso – la voz de la sanguijuela rubia apareció desde el garaje, tenía las manos llenas de grasa y el pelo tomado en un moño alto, vestía un entero plomo manchado de aceite negro y café, pero aun así podía perfectamente hacer un anuncio para alguna tienda de ropa. Se veía impecable, de una manera sádica, sucia y muerta, pero aun así perfecta. Sonreí con ironía. La rubia era una perfecta muerta, lástima que lo último no fuese a cabalidad. Aunque si me provocaba solo un poco yo estaría encantada de terminar el trabajo

- Mi inteligencia se debió ir en busca de la tuya perdida hace años – le respondí mirándola desafiante.

- No pensé que volveríamos a ver a la famosa Leah Clearwater – se limpió las manos con un paño y seguía viéndose perfecta, si parecía que estaba filmando un comercial de autos, llegaba a ser enfermarte ¿no tendrá algún diente desviado, o un dedo de mas? Algo, cualquier cosa que la haga ver menos perfecta de lo que es, ¡Ah sí ya me acorde! Es una maldita mofeta. Lástima que solo los de mi clase sean capases de notarlo.

- ¿Famosa?

- Todos saben que eres la oveja negra de la reserva – ya encontré otro defecto. Su personalidad. Ya sabía yo que no podía ser perfecta. Al menos no completamente. Si mantuviese la boca cerrada sería mejor.

- Más bien soy un lobo y mi color es gris – corregí sin borrar mi sonrisa. Íbamos caminando por la casa y casi llegábamos hacia la sala de estar, lugar donde solo había estado una vez, cuando le dejé algunas cosas en claro a la humana esa, había pasado bastante tiempo de aquello pero el sitio seguía igual, al parecer los chupasangres son tan congelados en el tiempo que ni los muebles cambian de lugar – y no me ofende ya que me enorgullezco de mi mala fama.

- ¿A si? – me pregunto la rubia oxigenada bajándole el cierre al entero gris que llevaba, debajo tenía una impecable blusa de tiras roja… impecable y perfecta. Demonios que desesperante ¡si ni siquiera se le arrugó la ropa!

- Prefiero mi fama de oveja negra que la tuya de rubia hueca – aclaré sonriendo aun mas. Jacob a mi lado soltó una carcajada, no había abierto la boca en todo ese tiempo.

- Ya sabía yo que te podías defender sola – comentó sentándose con confianza en el sillón blanco, yo me quedé de pie a un lado. Por eso no había hablado, porque confiaba en mi capacidad de autoprotección. No sabía si alegrarme por la independencia que me daba, o enojarme porque quería que me defendiera sin saber que pasaría realmente pudiendo ponerme en ridículo. Preferí no pensar en eso. Giré mi cabeza y la tal Rosalie se estaba marchando, me pareció ver una sonrisa divertida en sus labios.

- ¡Leah! – esa voz resonó exageradamente desde la cocina. Con pasos fuertes entró a la sala el que recordaba como Emmet, el más fuerte de la familia Cullen venía a mi dirección.

- Si se te ocurre hacer algún signo de fraternidad hacia mí te descabezo sin miramientos – amenacé dando dos pasos hacia atrás, recordé la primera vez que él vio a Embry, lo recibió con un abrazo. Al menos esos eran los recuerdos de Embry y Quil. Si tan solo se atrevía a tocarme rompería el tratado sin pensarlo. No sé que tienes ese cadáver ambulante que abraza a todo el mundo como si fueran los mejores amigos.

- Claro que no te abrazaría, no quiero problemas con el jefazo de la manada – dijo riendo y apuntando con el pulgar a Jacob en el sillón, este le dio una mirada asesina y un gruñido al vampiro enorme quien solo rio de manera estridente – vamos Jake ¿dos de tres? – preguntó mostrando uno de los controles del juego de video. En el monstruosamente grande televisor de pantalla plana apareció la imagen del video juego City of héroes. Vi el brillo en los ojos de Jacob cuando lo miró, parecía un niño pequeño mirando el regalo de navidad de otro. Pero al dar su mirada hacia mí se puso serio.

- No Emmet, vengo a hacer algo…

- No te preocupes Jacob – la voz de Edward apareció desde la escalera, venia bajando con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios y sus ojos puestos en mi. ¿Por qué sonreía de esa manera? No es que me desagradara, solo era raro… aunque más raro era el hecho de que no me desagradara… ¿dije en algún momento de que estaba completamente loca? Se está confirmando…

- Solo me alegra verte en mi casa y el hecho de que no te desagrade – respondió a mi pensamiento, en un parpadeo estuvo a mi lado. Escuché el gruñido proveniente de la garganta de Jacob.

- No es tuya es de Carlise – le respondí, luego me retracté con rapidez – dijo, del doctor colmillos – mierda, los estoy tratando como humanos.

- Aunque no lo admitas eso es algo bueno – me dijo Edward sonriendo _"no, claro que no lo es" _– discrepo contigo – _"no discrepes conmigo" _- ¿y por qué no? –_ "ya tengo suficiente con que no me desagrade el hecho de que tú me hables, no quiero que pase lo mismo con tu familia" – _gracias por tu consideración hacia mí persona, pero no logro entender ¿por qué no puede ser igual con el resto? No veo que sea algo malo, el pequeño Seth lo hace sin problemas – _"mi hermano es un confiado" –_ deberías aprender de él.

- Es de mala educación tener un conversación de esa manera frente a más personas – interrumpió Jacob, noté el tono iracundo de su voz, sus manos comenzaron a temblar, ¿Qué diantres le pasa?

- Luego de un tiempo no te importa, yo ya estoy acostumbrado – dijo Emmet moviendo una mano quitándole importancia y mirándonos con gracia.

- Cálmate Jacob – dije al ver que sus temblores no paraban.

- Por favor Jacob, si quieres jugar con Emmet ve sin preocuparte por nada, yo le muestro a Leah los inquilinos – otro gruñido salió de Jacob – puedo ver que si quieres… pero… está bien.

- Me está cansando esto – dije mirándolos, Edward sonrió con calidez hacia mí y Jacob arrugó el entrecejo – quiero ver al resto de chupasangres antes de que me arrepienta de esto.

- Claro Leah, sígueme por favor – el vampiro me hizo un ademán y dio un paso para caminar a mi lado. Pero Jacob nos cortó el camino de manera brusca.

- Ella viene conmigo – bramó bajo sin apartar sus ojos asesinos de Edward, el cual se tensó a mi lado, pero más que nada por el aroma de Jake, lo supe ya que el vampiro arrugó la nariz al hallarse tan cerca del lobo.

- Relájate Jacob, solo le mostraré donde… - no alcanzó a terminar la frase ya que se dio vuelta y posó sus ojos en las escalares. Siempre me han dicho que moriré de curiosa y esta vez hice gala de esta mala virtud y me volteé a ver lo mismo que él, entonces vi a los pies de la escalera a la niña hibrido Cullen.

Renesme. Ella nos miraba fijo… no… mentira… sus ojos solo estaban posados en una sola persona, ella me miraba fijo, a mí, estaba como hipnotizada.

– Iba a hacer la misma corrección – murmuró Edward antes de desaparecer y estar al lado de su hija, ninguna de las dos dejaba de mirarse. Atrapadas en las pupilas de la otra. Solo cuando la alzaron en brazos logra despegar mis ojos de ella. Esto era terrorífico.

- Tío Jake – dijo la niña con entusiasmo, su voz era de cantante, como una soprano, me recordó mucho a la sanguijuela vidente.

- Alice – me corrigió Edward al instante con tono triste. Me preocupé inmediatamente ¿me preocupé, sentí preocupación por lo que sentía Edward? Otro punto a favor a mi locura. Ni idea de por qué demonios sentí eso, pero tenía una extraña empatía con la sanguijuela frente a mí. La tristeza de sus ojos yo la conocía, era la misma que estuvo en los míos el tiempo en que no pude ver a Seth, la misma que llenó mis pupilas cuando peleamos el día anterior. No entendía el por qué de su tristeza, había algo que faltaba… ya recuerdo, Jacob ayer me contó que la vidente se había marchado junto con el vampiro empático sin avisarle a nadie. Podía imaginarme el dolor que Edward estaba sintiendo era como perder a un hermano, a tu favorito, era como si yo perdiera a Seth, _"Lo siento" _pensé sin pensarlo, pero me arrepentí en el mismo momento, no tengo por qué estar sintiendo esto por alguien que es mi enemigo natural… pero no puedo engañar a nadie, Edward era el único vampiro en la faz de la tierra que me simpatizaba… bueno, no sé si tanto, pero definitivamente no lo quería matar – gracias – me respondió mirándome sinceramente y sacando un poco del halo oscuro que lo abatía. ¿Por qué me agradecía? ¿Sera por mi simpatía, o porque no lo quiero matar? – Ambas – dijo nuevamente, pero ahora sonriéndome, yo solo entrecerré mis ojos. La niña pasaba los suyos de Jacob a mí constantemente. Vi que posaba sus manos en el cuello de su padre con el mismo gesto que hizo en el bosque la primera vez que la vi ¿se estará comunicando con él? – Si – me respondió Edward.

- ¿Qué pasa Nessie? – gruñí, no me gustaba la voz empalagosa de él idiota de Jacob con esa niña.

- Amor, se que recuerdas a Leah, la mujer lobo que vimos un día en el bosque – la niña asintió con su cabeza, sus ojos seguían en los míos ¿Qué tanto los ve? ¿Es que nunca había visto unos ojos verdes? ¿O es que le extrañaba que los tuviera alguien de la tribu? Soy la única que tiene ojos claros en toda la reserva… intenté, juro que lo intenté, pero por más que traté seguía sin poder dejar de verla – ella viene a pasar un tiempo en la reserva con tío Jake, tío Seth y tía Sue – gruñí, había olvidado que la idiota de mi madre venia aquí con su noviecito nuevo. Escuché una risa a mi lado que me permitió despegar los ojos de ella, vi a Edward que sonreía – no amor, no creo que sea buena idea que se lo pidas – supe inmediatamente que hablaba de mi.

- ¿Qué cosa? – Pregunté curiosa, pero Edward solo negó con su cabeza – Edward – llamé en un intento de que hablara… solo después me percate que lo hice por su nombre, olvidé usar un apodo denigrante

- Me preguntaba si podía jugar contigo – respondió finalmente, yo la miré extrañada.

- Espero que sea una broma – espeté con acides.

- No, es bastante en serio, nunca ha jugado con una mujer lobo, quiere saber si eres más entretenida que su tía Rose – escuchamos un gruñido proveniente del lado de la cocina, obviamente la rubia desteñida había escuchado todo.

- Mira niñita, es claro que soy mucho más simpática y entretenida que tu tía hueca, pero no lo comprobaras ni en tus sueños – dije.

- No seas cruel – me pidió Jacob, aunque mas me sonó a reproche, lo miré con ojos asesinos.

- No seas metido, esto no es tu problema – respondí.

- Por favor – todos giramos la cabeza para mirar a la niña cuando dijo esas palabras, ella me miraba intensamente esperando alguna respuesta, pero yo no tenía ninguna, ya que la mitad de mi estaba a punto de decirle que si, mientras la otra me negaba el habla para que no dijera estupideces de las grandes.

- ¿Leah? – me paralicé, no quería escuchar esa voz ni mucho menos ver a la dueña. Podría aguantar todo un día en esa casa rodeada de la rubia antipática, el grandote, Edward e incluso su hija, podría hasta jugar con la niñita. Pero verla a ella, estar con ella…definitivamente no – que gusto que vengas.

- No puedo decir lo mismo – espeté en su dirección, no pude evitar la mirada de odio hacia su persona. Sentí un roce en mi brazo y sin la necesidad de mirar supe que era de Jacob. Su toque caliente tampoco me ayudaba, ya que ahora no solo sentía ira, sino también nervios. Maldita sea.

Isabella me miró sin entender nada igual que su marido, el que ella quisiera saber que me pasaba me daba exactamente igual, pero que Edward me mirara así me hizo pensar en todo para que se enterara, por alguna maldita razón no quería guardarle secretos al chupasangre ese, no sé qué demonios tengo en la cabeza que acepto de buena gana que un vampiro mire en mi mente y sepa mi vida privada, pero es que ese vampiro en especial se estaba volviendo… especial… mierda…., insisto en que me he vuelto una idiota.

- Por lo primero debo decirte que no veo lo malo con eso, y por lo segundo, tampoco y la situación es reciproca – dijo Edward en mi dirección luego de ver lo que había ocurrido con mi madre y Charlie el día de ayer. Ignoré olímpicamente la ultima parte de su comentario y respondí a lo otro _"por supuesto que no lo vez ya que eres un chupasangre ciego"_ frunció el ceño. Todos los demás nos veían _"si Sue y Charlie entran en terreno serio es posible que se casen… ¡eso nos haría… her… her…!"_ gruñí ya que la palabra me provocaba nauseas no podía decirlas sin tener arcadas, ¡y tampoco podía pensarla! Aunque de todas formas no hubo necesidad de que lo hiciera ya que él me miro con comprensión – no es tan malo como parece.

- Claro que no, es peor aun y al parecer soy la única que lo ve – le respondí esta vez en voz alta.

- Quiero que paren de hacer eso en este mismo instante – Jacob bramó a nuestro lado y se acompañó por una mirada molesta de Isabella – lo han hecho desde que llegamos – nos acusó a la vampira como si fuera un niño chico, rodé los ojos ante su inmadurez.

- Es una conversación privada, solo mía y de Edward – dije viendo que ella se molestaba aun más. Sonreí al notar su disgusto por mi confidencia con su esposo, de haberlo sabido lo hago desde el comienzo de todo esto. Tendré que hacerlo más seguido. Edward rio negando con la cabeza, claramente divertido por mis comentarios mentales.

- Ya sé que es lo que te pasa – dijo de pronto el vampiro hacia Jacob, su sonrisa había desaparecido – no es necesario que me pongas esos términos.

- ¿Qué términos? – pregunté curiosa, pero ninguno de los dos respondió, solo se miraban - ¿Qué términos? – volví a preguntar con tono de exigencia en mi voz.

- Ves que molesta que se hablen a medias delante de los demás – respondió irónicamente Jacob hacia mí sin dejar de amenazar a Edward con la mirada. ¿Qué habrá leído en la mente de Jacob? Su comentario me dejó aun más curiosa por querer saber ¡rayos!

- Lo que sucede Lee, es que…

- No le digas Lee – bramó Jacob interrumpiendo a Edward, me enojé ¿Qué se cree para hablar de esa manera? Él no es mi dueño para permitir nada sobre mí.

- Él me llama como quiere – alegué, me arrepentí un poco al notar las facultades que le estaba dando al vampiro, pero al ver los ojos saltones por la sorpresa de Isabella y Jacob decidí continuar – si quiere llamarme Lee por mi está bien.

- Pero… tu odias ese apodo – la voz de Jake sonaba tensa o cortante… ¿tenía celos?

- Que él me lo diga no es tan malo – dije en un intento de comprobar mi teoría, vi como se le tensaba la mandíbula y sus brazos comenzaban a tiritar - Además mis amigos pueden hacerlo, como lo hacía Taylor por ejemplo – el solo hecho de nombrar a Taylor hizo que el rostro de Jacob se desfigurar aun mas de una forma amenazante y feroz. ¿Habrá sido una buena idea nombrar a Taylor? Si quería comprobar mi teoría de los celos de Jacob, creo que era necesario.

- Te lo prohíbo, no me hagas usar la voz de alfa que realmente no quiero – sonreí. Comprobado: Jacob estaba celoso, ya sea porque no quería que alguien de esta casa me tratara así, sea porque me protegía como alfa, sea por la razón que fuera él estaba celoso, y eso para mí era suficiente. No tenía idea porque la idea de que Jacob me celara se me hacia tan tentadora, pero lo era.

- No me prohíbes nada, sabes bien que hago las cosas que yo quiero – dije en contraria

- Calmen al chucho roñoso o lo haré yo – la voz de la rubia se elevó frente a nosotros.

- Calmen a la madre frustrada o lo haré yo – respondí amenazándola con la mirada.

- Nadie calma a nadie – sonreí más al notar la voz enojada de Isabella. Dios, como me divertía en estos momentos.

Estaba tan metida en nuestra conversación que no me di cuenta, Jacob y Edward se miraban atentos y Bella los veía a ellos. Nadie vio lo que pasaba. Nadie lo notó, hasta que algo me rodeó la cintura y me apretó con fuerza.

Miré junto con todos y vimos a Renesme agarrada de mí mirándome fijamente. No supe que hacer. Tuve unas ganas enormes de salir de allí en ese instante, no porque ella fuera peligrosa, no porque sus padres me vieran con rareza, sino porque tuve ganas enormes de devolverle el abrazo, sentí una ternura que se expandía por mi cuerpo y lo relajaba, sentí cariño aunque no quise sentirlo y el calor que desprendía, parecida al de un humano cualquiera se me hacia agradable. Esa cosa hibrido niña rara debía caerme mal, debía odiarla porque la naturaleza lo dicta. Pero algo en ella me prohibía hacerlo. Y eso lo odié. Me odié a mi misma por comenzar a quererla aun sabiendo que no debía hacerlo.

Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida.

- Ella tiene ese efecto – dijo Edward mirándonos con cariño, se le notaba en los ojos que la imagen de su hija abrazada a mi le gustaba. Este vampiro está loco, si su hija quiere abrazar a alguien que corra a la estúpida de su madre no a mí.

- Sácamela de encima o te dejaré sin hija – amenace, tenía mis brazos a los lados sin ser capaz de bajarlos por miedo a tocarla, de alguna forma supe que si la tocaba estaría perdida al igual que el estúpido alfa niñero que tengo al lado – sácamela de encima Edward hablo en serio, y te juro que no quiero dejarte sin hija, no quiero hacerte eso, pero lo haré si es necesario.

- Ven aquí cariño – le dijo él tomándola en brazos, ella se resistió un poco pero finalmente cedió. Nuevamente puso sus manos en su cuello. Él comenzó a sonreír.

- ¿Qué dice amor? – preguntó la innombrable con tono empalagoso, pero mirándome feo.

- Tiene nombre – me dijo el vampiro por lo que pensé de su esposa… maldita innombrable.

- No me interesa – respondí refiriéndome a lo que me respondió de ella. _"¿Qué te dijo?" _pregunté por su conversación con Renesme… a veces odio ser tan curiosa. Él miró a todos y negó con la cabeza.

- Cosas entre padre e hija ¿verdad Nessie cariño? – la niña asintió efusivamente con su cabeza antes de girarse y mirarme, nuevamente me perdí, pero no dejaría que fuera por mucho tiempo.

Suficiente.

- Me voy – dije comenzando a caminar, no podía continuar entre esas cuatro paredes, esa niña me enloquecía, su madre me ponía furiosa, Edward me simpatizaba y Jacob me confundía. Mala combinación de emociones en mi persona.

- Leah…

- Sola – agregué cuando vi que Jacob se disponía a seguirme. Salí con rapidez, no podía seguir allí ni un segundo más. Rodeé la casa aun con la imagen de la niña en mi cabeza, la odio solo por hacerme quererla y yo no quiero quererla bajo ningún motivo, no quiero terminar haciendo de niñera patética como el idiota de mi alfa, no quiero que me llame tía cuando yo debería matarla por ser mitad vampiro, no quiero quererla y saber que en algún momento ella y su familia se irán igual que todos por los que he sentido algún tipo de cariño… simplemente no quiero quererla.

Iba tan metida en mis propios pensamientos que no me di cuenta donde iba. Me paralicé cuando en el patio trasero me encontré con varios vampiros allí, los cuales se giraron a mirarme, ni siquiera la fetidez de sus cuerpo me había alertado de sus presencias, pero al hacerme consciente de ellos sentí como la nariz de escocía, esto era una verdadera tortura.

La mayor parte de ellos tenían sus ojos carmesí puestos en mi persona. No dejé que el miedo me paralizara, a pesar de que no era eso lo que sentía, si no que más bien sorpresa por la cantidad de fríos que había en este sitio, ahora me explicaba porque la conversión de niños de solo 14 años para ser lobo, con tantos enemigos era algo obvio. Elevé mi mentón de manera altanera y seguí caminando directo hacia ellos, mi misión era conocer a los chupasangres nuevos y eso iba a hacer. El olor dulzón empalagoso típico de sanguijuela me golpeó fuertemente cuando la distancia entre ellos y yo disminuyó.

- Eres un lobo ¿verdad? – uno de los vampiros se me había acercado, se notaba joven, tenía una sonrisa parecida a la de Seth. Y ojos rojos. Retrocedí dos pasos ante esa característica - ¿lo eres? – volvió a repetir con interés, rodé mis ojos ante la obviedad de esa pregunta_ "No, soy la caperucita"_ respondí en mi cabeza con ironía.

- Claro que no es lobo, no puede serlo porque es mujer – respondió por mí una cosa de piel ploma similar a una roca y con acento extranjero, marcaba con fuerza las erres por lo que supuse seria Rumano o tal vez Ruso. Estaba al final de todo el grupo, a su lado había otro vampiro con el mismo tono de piel, plomizo, me daba la impresión de que si se agachaban pasaban por una roca cualquiera, parecían unas gárgolas con hermosas y finas facciones, de postura elegante pero roída por el tiempo – las mujeres no son lobos – reí por su ignorancia. Se notaba que no sabía nada de los Quileutes, nada de mí. Él me miró con cara de pocos amigos por mi risa burlesca.

- Pero si huele como uno – el mismo vampiro joven que me habló primero se me acerco y olió, arrugó la nariz casi al mismo tiempo que yo – por muy mujer que sea tiene el mismo olor que el resto de la manada.

- ¿Una mujer? Se me hace inconcebible – dijo una mujer sanguijuela dando un paso dubitativo hacia mí, me sentí bien, entre mas dudaran en acercárseme, mejor para mi, menos problemas que resolver por mi cuenta.

- No tienes ni la más mínima idea de lo que estás hablando – respondí secamente por su ignorancia y manteniendo la sonrisa burlona en mis labios, si se acercaban más a comprobar si era o no una loba, no dudaría ni un segundo en mostrárselos arrancándoles alguna parte del cuerpo.

- Ella amigos míos es Leah Clearwater – Edward apareció a mi lado sin avisar, un poco más atrás venia Jacob. Agradecí que la idiota de Bella no viniera también – efectivamente tal y como les estaba diciendo, ella es parte de la manada.

- Eso es imposible – exclamó el otro vampiro plomo de manera rápida – nunca ha habido una mujer lobo en la historia – gemí ante la realidad de sus palabras nunca había habido una mujer lobo en la historia, hasta que llegué yo, me hubiese gustado que eso se mantuviese tal cual estaba antes de mi.

- Se que debe ser difícil de creer Vladimir, pero créeme, ella es lobo – le respondió el vampiro a mi lado.

- ¿Nunca habías visto uno? – un chupasangre moreno preguntó con sorpresa. Me estaba comenzando a cansar de ser el centro de atención de toda esta tropa de vampiros.

- No, en nuestros 15 siglos de vida nunca habíamos sabido de mujeres que pudieses transformarse, al contrario, solo los hombres pueden ya que ellos son suficientemente fuertes para soportar el cambio… verla aquí es sencillamente fascinante – dijo, yo aguante mi sorpresa, Wow, 15 siglos, eso explica que parezcan gárgolas y tengan las piel de piedra. Vaya vejestorios de seguro también huelen no solo a mofeta vampírica sino también a ropero viejo con naftalina.

Edward rio a mi lado sin mirarme. _"No sabía que pudiesen vivir tanto tiempo, ¿Cómo es que no se rompen o se los comen las polillas?"_ Pregunte curiosamente mirando al vampiro a mi lado. Iba a contestarme cuando lo interrumpieron.

- ¿Cabe la posibilidad de ver tu transformación? – preguntó Stefan, uno de los chupasangre vejestorios. Al menos ese fue el nombre que alcancé a escucharle decir a Vladimir

- Lo veras el día de la batalla – respondí, Él arrugó el entrecejo aunque debo reconocer que sentí un poco de vanidad y quise mostrarme como la gran loba que soy.

- No sé si debieses esperar tanto, no vaya a ser que el día de la pelea te mate solo porque no te reconocí.

- No te preocupes, esa equivocación la cometeré yo primero con tu persona.

- Pero si tú ya me conoces.

- Una equivocación la comete cualquiera – dije interrumpiéndole y dando por terminada esa charla. Él no me dijo nada, Edward me dio una sonrisa. Jacob gruño por ese gesto, se notaba molesto, elevé mis hombros ignorando cualquier cosa, inclusive lo que pensaba sobre lo lindo que se veía enojado, no quería que Edward supiera más de lo que ya sabe.

- Es algo tarde para eso – me susurro él vampiro, giré mi cabeza para mirarlo y allí estaba el lector mental con una estúpida sonrisa en su rostro, le iba a decir algo, pero no me lo permitió y comenzó a auspiciar de animador – déjame presentarte a todos…

Luego de quince minutos de presentaciones y algunas peguntas a mi me giré y me fui, Jacob vino tras de mi despidiéndose por los dos. Ya conocía a los 22 vampiros nuevos, grabé su aroma en mi cabeza y con eso me salvo de volver al sitio otra vez. No tenía intenciones de que Benjamín intentara tratarme como una amiga, de que los rumanos me miraran como si fuera un fenómeno o de que las amazonas quisieran comparar su fuerza con la mía.

Pero por sobre todo, no quería estar cerca de esa niña. Si volvía a estarlo me iba a encariñar y eso no podía permitirlo.

Ya basta de fraternizar con el enemigo, con Edward es más que suficiente.

* * *

**(¸.•´ (¸.• † Lirit † °•.¸**_**: **_ja! a que nadie se imaginaba que era seth? jaja ilusos, pensaban en jakob jajjaja... bueno, ahora que deje de reirme comento... amo, si, amo la relacion de leah con eddy, es que me encanta, sobre todo porque le dan celitos a jakob jajaja... un dia de estos hare un one shot M de la loba con el vampiro, sera entretenido xDD en fin, espero les haya gustado el capi, lamentamos la demora, pero ya saben, las cosa se complican y el tiempo pasa sin darnos cuenta, ademas sirvio para que nos dejaran mas revis xDDD una abrazo a todas ustedes que nos dan el animo para seguir escribiendo y con la inspiracion al maximo, gracias!

**(¸.•´ (¸.• ****† Agnes †.¸.•: **a kien le gusto el cap? diga yo! es bastante largo para compensar el tiempo de demora =), seth es un amor! menos mal q se recoinciliaron =D es lindo no? y eddy leah me encanta! jajajajja jake todo celoso hasta bella xD jajaj q risa, y q les parece la relacion leah rosalie? pongan atencion a eso =) pero no dire mas, gracias por seguirnos y leernos! un abrazo a todas y kiero decirlesq se unan al facebook y que estamos poniendo todo de nuestra parte para actualizar lo mas rapido q se pueda!**  
**

_**

* * *

**_**AHORA TENEMOS FACEBUKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

http:/www . facebook . com/home . php?#!/profile . php?id=100001135082510

**Busquen nos asi veran nuestros estados mentales y demases!**

**

* * *

**

**Gracias a : **doble vida, Bonnie Boleyn, Karina Cullen Black, fey black, pazzitta, AndreiiCullenHale, Andrecullen18, Tibby-Trick, Psique46, Sukio, Aligeos, Ellie. thecolou , Prettypurple, Tsuki-no-Haruka, Sophie93, carichoextremo,Polynessia,piinkblaCk,Karmele, diosapagana, MaLiGnA BlAcK, Dark-Shinda, JoseCullenGD, susyh, sweetcullen12, Lorraine Cullen Swan, Shara Black, milets, Keiian, indramar, StillDollProduccions, Dream-espered, caminos, danyela, gaby001, bellalize, sharice94, Sprite Moony, drake dark, Pao Redwolf Black, Caperuzzita de Black, Chilli Black, Allison Marie Malfoy-Black, Jo Harv.,maria-fan, momojons, Arya Delacour, Jahzeel, Seleniita Black de Malfoy, MiaRiddley, BeHappyWithLove, crazypaige1306, kerVEROs, misteriO58, Carter86, ReshaAngel, sarlia, pazlux, claa black 1981, Oraculo, Ely Uchiha, saskeyo, Haeleen Black Clearwater, Neko-Tiara, CHELABLACK, zulema hale black, Laurita2206, monica . leah, meli black clearwater, thalilohe, Blackie-Noir, leahwerewolve, jasw494, charlie jeani, klarablack1981, mukax, She-Wolf Heiress, blue-uchiha, JustBlackwaterClan, Morenita Black Clearwater **POR LEERNOS Y DEJARNOS COMENTARIOS SIGAN ASI!**

**si hay alguien que nos lee pero no esta en la lista pues diganlo si quieren aparecer! Y si alguien esta repetido tb!  
**

**Seguiremos respondiendo los rewis a todas y cada una de ustedes! besos!**

**PUEDEN DEJAR REWIS AUNQUE NO ESTEN REGISTRADAS EN EL FANFICTION ASI QUE NO HAY ESCUSA PARA NO HACERLO!**


	50. Chapter 50

°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.° CHAPTER 50: Cosas inexplicables. °.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°

Seth POV.

Es increíble que ya haya pasado una semana desde que volvió mi hermana. Las cosas han estado tan… raras… bien, esa palabra no expresa lo bizarro de todo aquí. Si tengo que enumerar comenzaré con el hecho de que Leah aun no vuelve a casa… aun vive con Jacob… ¿puede eso sonar más raro? ¿Mi hermana y Jacob viviendo bajo un mismo techo? Si antes andaban de arriba para abajo juntos, ahora es peor, pensé que una vez que nos reconciliáramos ella volvería a casa, a su pieza, pero no fue así, al contrario, casi no se aparece, solo fue algunas veces para buscar cosas, la primera vez llevó un cambio para dos días y la segunda otro poco más, pero eso fue hasta que Jake fue y tomó las maletas de mi hermana y las llevó a su casa… ¡a su pieza! No me habría parecido tan sospechoso si la sonrisa de Jacob hubiese sido más pequeña, pero ¡hombre! Le tapaba casi toda la cara, era más dientes que mejillas el día en que se llevó las cosas de Leah alegando que la permanencia en su hogar tenía 'tiempo indefinido'…. Admito que los celos de hermano no se hicieron esperar, tenía ganas de decirle a mi alfa que no fuera un descarado y que dejara de intentar meter a mi hermanita a su cama… pero luego pensé bien las cosas y me di cuenta de que no era necesario, es Leah de quien hablamos, ella se defiende bastante bien sola, si el tonto de Jacob intenta tocarla lo matará antes de que yo alcance a tomar el aire necesario para amenazarlo de algo, así que mi preocupación más que nada fue en dirección a que de esta manera nunca hablará con Sue y nunca arreglará las cosas con ella.

Me da tristeza ver a mi madre así, sonríe con felicidad cuando Charlie la va a ver o se queda en casa, pero no es completo ya que siempre tiene ese problema con Leah en su cabeza… yo he decidido que no me meteré, no quiero problemas con mi hermana ni con mi madre, así que mejor me quedo como observador… ¿Cómo fue que dijo Bella una vez?... ¡ah sí! Seré Suecia… no, Suiza, eso.

¿Y si le digo a Jacob que hable con Leah? A lo mejor él puede convencerla de que hable con Sue, ahora que viven juntos tiene más tiempo de hacerlo, para convencerla de que hable con mamá… porque viven juntos… rayos, no logro acostumbrarme a decir eso…

Si continuo con mi lista de rarezas, puedo hablar sobre mi hermana y sus sorpresas florales. Me tiene harto con ese tema, eso que soy una persona paciente. Por lo que recuerdo Sam nunca le regaló flores alegando de que era demasiado delicado para alguien como ella… y ahora le llega una diaria... eso no es lo raro del asunto, la cosa aquí es que ella se emociona, de forma rara y muy a su manera, cada vez que ve una de ellas en su ventana… bueno, en la ventana de Jake para ser más precisos… ¿algo más raro aun? Ella no quiere saber quién es aun… por mas que le digo que lo espere por las noches o haga algo para así descubrir quien deja la flor, ella me dice que no, no quiere saber quién, según ella porque 'no le interesa quien sea', pero si le interesa… lo veo en sus ojos cuando mira sin interés aparente la flor, le brillan, es un brillo que jamás había visto en ella, eso me hace feliz, el hecho de pensar que al fin en su corazón la ilusión se está asomando y asentando pero… ¿Cómo no sabe que es Jacob quien las deja allí? Es tan obvio, tengo que comprarle unos lentes a Leah para que deje de ser tan boba…

Debo reconocer que Jacob me impresiona, no sé de dónde sacó los conocimientos de jardinería, pero cada flor que le deja no es casual, al contrario, toda tiene su significado… al menos eso es lo que me dice Leah cada tarde que nos vemos.

- Mira, es una acacia dealbata - me dijo hace un par de días, mostraba con una sonrisa una rama larga llena de flores en forma de pompón amarillo… eran como algodón, bastante lindos, daban ganas de soplarlo y eso intenté hacer - ¡no seas tarado! - me gritó protegiendo su flor y pegándome en el hombro cuando quise soplar - ni si te ocurra hacerle algo o te mato - me amenazó, la mire extrañado, le pregunté que tenia de importante esa flor que me trataba tan mal - idiota, ¿no sabes el significado de esta flor? - negué con mi cabeza, obvio que no sabía, soy un lobo no un jardinero – "nadie sabe que te quiero" - susurró, la quedé mirando sin entender absolutamente nada - alguien la dejó en mi ventana esta mañana… - eso fue todo, ya que después se volteó y se fue… si, fue algo extraño, pero se volvió peor cuando las cosas se repitieron con los días, a la mañana siguiente me mostró otra flor, una de color azul eléctrico, con cinco pétalos, igual a una estrella ¿Cómo era que se llamaba? ¡ah sí! Borraja… Leah no demoró en decirme que significaba "te amo desde hace mucho tiempo"… entonces supe inmediatamente que la persona que me estaba haciendo sufrir con la jardinería y el significado de las flores era Jacob. Con los días se volvió cada vez mas cursi e insoportable, a la tercera mañana le regaló un jazmín: "quiero ser todo para ti", o más cursi aun fue cuando antes de ayer le dio un Capuchino ¡no tenía idea de que había una flor que se llamara así! de hecho, es bastante común en los bosques de la reserva, pero nunca me imaginé que se llamara como el café, y menos que significara "ya no puedo amarte más".

Admito que admiro a Jake por lo imaginativo, aun no le pregunto directamente si es él quien le manda esas cosas a Leah, pero es lo más obvio, nadie más en la Push ama a mi hermana como él, y creo que nadie sería tan cursi tampoco. Por lo que Leah me ha contado, muchas de las flores que le llegan no son del lugar y son difíciles de conseguir… debe estarse esforzando mucho mi alfa para conquistar a la ciega de mi hermana, aunque yo creo que simplemente ella sabe y se está dejando querer, debería decirle de una vez que la ama y fin del asunto, en vez de mandarse mensajitos por flores como lo hizo esta mañana con el Jacinto blanco que le dejó, "estoy feliz de amarte" apuesto mi cola de lobo a que sería más feliz si le dice de una vez, de esa forma le ayuda a darse cuenta que ella también lo ama a pesar de que aun no lo sepa. Y de paso me libra de la tortura cursi a la que me somete Leah cada mañana. ¡Yo no tengo porque saber el nombre y el significado de esas flores!

En fin. Las cosas raras no se acaban allí, ya que una de las ultimas cosas que me he dado cuenta es de la relación Edward/Leah… nunca pensé que esos dos estarían en una frase juntos sin la palabra odio o pelea al medio, y menos aun que estuvieran sentados en el mismo sillón y hablando sin mirarse feo, más bien Leah mirándolo feo a él… al contrario, Leah le sonríe de la manera más afectuosa que puede hacerlo hacia un vampiro… es de lo mas bizarro. No es que no me guste, es solo que me di cuenta que no soy solo yo el raro que se amista con chupasangres. ¿Pero que lo haga Leah? ¿Y con Edward? Es más que raro, es fuera de este mundo… verlos charlar, jugarse broma o tener conversaciones secretas es… es… demasiado raro.

Pero raro es una palabra común aquí, así que no debería asombrarme de que todo puede pasar.

Como por ejemplo lo de hoy, que será un día especial, ya que conoceremos otro clan de vampiros vegetarianos, amigos cercanos a los Cullen, el clan Delani, vienen del norte, creo que de Alaska y son uno de muchos que ya han llegado. Carlisle nos contó que eran cinco, tres chicas como de las edades mortales de Edward, y dos adultos, una mujer y un hombre. Yo me sentía muy emocionado, tenía muchos deseos de conocerlos no así mis compañeros de manada que iban conmigo a casa de los Cullen, Leah no tenía muchas ganas de ir, odiaba tener que ir donde los Cullen y estar cerca de todos los vampiros que la miraban como bicho raro por ser la única mujer lobo pero debía, por alguna rara razón no dejaba solo a Jacob cuando se trataba de asuntos relacionados con la manada, era algo así como su escolta personal, de la misma manera que antes, cuando pasó lo del embarazo de Bella.

Había que conocer a los vampiros nuevos para no atacarlos por descuido y Jake tampoco estaba tan entusiasmado como yo de conocerlos, estoy seguro de que preferiría estar toda la tarde corriendo por el bosque en compañía de mi hermana, además no le gustaba nada el trato de Edward para con ella, pero no le quedaba de otra, debía ir a recolectar información acerca de próximos vampiros que llegarán para ayudarnos. Debemos estar preparados.

Íbamos caminando por el bosque, si dije caminando, esos dos evitaban estar en fase si habían otros miembros de la manada, si eran ellos dos solos no había problema pero con mas lobos lo evitaban, era de lo más raro y lo peor es que siempre me dejaban en medio de ellos, en realidad Leah era la que lo hacía, ponía distancia entre ella y Jake, era algo que estaba comenzando a cansarme, ya que me hacían sentir como poste separador.

- Ya están aquí – dijo de pronto Leah con la mirada fija en el horizonte.

- ¿Quién?

- ¿Como que quien Seth? ¡Rayos concéntrate! Los otros chupasangres, ¡puedes sentir sus aromas a kilómetros! Este lugar apestara por siglos con tantas sanguijuelas pululando por el lugar – dijo Leah con su ironía de siempre arrugando la nariz. Los tres comenzamos a olfatear para distinguir los nuevos aromas a lo de los Cullen y diferenciarlos de los otros vampiros que estaban de alojados donde ellos, los cuales ya conocíamos bastante bien.

Estuvimos cerca de cinco minutos así, tratando de reconocer y memorizar esas nuevas cinco esencias del resto, cada vez que alguien llegaba hacíamos lo mismo, reconocer sus aromas y acostumbrarnos a ella. Al igual que nosotros, los vampiros habían sido advertidos de que estaríamos ahí, por lo que lo más probable que estarían haciendo el mismo ejercicio que nosotros desde la casa. Ya había logrado separar cuatro aromas cuando uno muy diferente me tomó por sorpresa, era un aroma distinto a lo de los vampiros normales, el ardor normal que causa no lo sentí tan claramente, aunque jamás a mi me molestó demasiado, aun así era un ardor más sutil, de hecho pensé que era el aroma de otra cosa o ser, pero no, pertenecía claramente a uno de ellos, efluvio dulzón pero no empalagos, de hecho era… agradable. Una gran curiosidad creció dentro de mi ¿Quién será la persona, más bien vampiro al cual pertenecía ese olor? Era algo parecido al aroma de Nessie, la cual tiene un sutil aroma a vampiro.

- ¡Seth despierta! – gritaron en mi oído dejándome sordo, seguramente de por vida, sacándome de mi trance.

- ¡¿Qué?

- Deja de soñar despierto y concéntrate chico – dijo Jake más calmado que mi querida hermana. Jacob estaba más alegre, ahora incluso me sonreía más seguido, un cambio rotundo desde que mi hermana volvió a la reserva.

Como dije anteriormente, estaba emocionado, cuando llegamos a la puerta casi saltaba en mi lugar de la emoción, al fin conocería a otro grupo de vampiros, de los cuales quizás también me haga amigo así como lo soy con los Cullen y Edward, para el cual soy como un hermano menor, solo que a Leah no le decimos eso o nos descuartiza a ambos, aunque actualmente dudaba un poco que ella lo llegase a hacer ya que con Edward estaba formando una relación amistosa algo rara… bien, era la más rara que había visto en mi vida, pero al fin y al cabo era algo parecido a una amistad… creo que ya había dicho eso, de que su seudo relación era rara… si parece que si…mi cabeza no está funcionando muy bien el día de hoy.

Esta vez no entramos sin antes tocar como era la costumbre para mí y Jake, como habían nuevas visitas había que ser más cuidadoso.

- Hola Chicos, pasen por favor, nuestros invitados ya reconocen sus aromas no hay problema – dijo Esme mientras nos sonreía en el marco de la puerta y gesticulaba con su mano que pasáramos.

Como siempre Leah se posicionó al lado derecho de Jacob como su sombra, esta reacción era casi tan natural como respirar, todos nos dábamos cuenta que ellos actuaban muy raro, pero nadie se atrevía a decir nada o podríamos sufrir la amputación de algún miembro importante de nuestros cuerpos.

Dentro de la casa se sentía más claramente el aroma de los nuevos visitantes vampiros. Con una obsesión que desconocía en mi, comencé a olfatear ansiosamente el aire que me rodeaba buscando al vampiro al cual le pertenecía el particular aroma que había sentido en el bosque, pero no lo encontraba. En la sala solo estaban Esme y Edward juntos con 4 de las visitas desconocidas, el resto de los visitantes que habíamos visto con anterioridad seguramente se encontraban practicando.

- Seth… ¡Seth! – me volvieron a gritar desconcentrándome.

- ¡¿Qué, que hice ahora? – pregunté algo alterado.

- ¿En qué nube andas? Edward te está hablando – dijo Jake a mi lado, apuntando a un sonriente Edward _"No te burles"_ pensé _"no tengo idea porque estoy tan desconcentrado"_.

- Perdón ¿decías?

- Seth no te preocupes, te presento al líder del clan de Delani, Eleazar y su esposa Carmen – habló Edward protocolarmente, yo solo hice un movimiento de cabeza en señal de saludos, no estaba seguro de cómo actuar me sentía algo confundido, Jake y Leah también lo hicieron, solo que ellos actuaban como un solo ser, absolutamente sincronizados moviendo la cabeza al mismo tiempo y bajándola a la misma altura, llegaba a ser algo bastante chistoso de ver – por este lado esta Tanya y Kate – dijo él apuntando hacia el lado contrario en donde se encontraban dos lindas vampiras. En mi cabeza trataba de recordar y memorizar rostros y aromas. Aunque no sería difícil, ya que no se parecían a ninguno de los vampiros que ya habían llegado a la casa.

- Falta uno – dijo Leah lúgubremente al tiempo que paseaba su mirada por la sala. Chistosamente Jacob hizo lo mismo, al mismo tiempo, a veces pienso que lo practican con ante mano.

- Si lo siento, esta con Rosalie arriba en el segundo piso bajan inmediatamente – respondió amablemente Edward. Al decir esto supe inmediatamente que él o la faltante seria el dueño de aquel perfume que llamó mi atención en el bosque, aun no sabía si era hombre o mujer, aunque en mi interior tenía la esperanza de que fuese una mujer la dueña de ese efluvio, sentí como unos nervios inexplicables se apoderaban de mi, pero es que tenía demasiada curiosidad por conocer al vampiro dueño de ese aroma ¿será como Nessie? No lo creo, se supone que ella es única, la primera en su especie, entonces ¿Porque su aroma es diferente? Me di cuenta que Edward me observaba intrigado ¿será que ellos no sienten que él o ella huele distinto? "¿para ti no huele distinto al resto de ustedes?" le pregunté a mi amigo lector de mentes, pero él me miró confundido negando levemente con la cabeza, debo estar demasiado ansioso con las nuevas visitas que me estoy imaginando cosas. Dejé de hablar mentalmente con Edward ya que mi hermana se dio cuenta, miró al vampiro y elevó una ceja preguntando claramente que pasaba conmigo… menos mal que él es discreto, solo le sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

Traté de relajarme y no pensar más en ese aroma tan particular, aunque se me hacía difícil ya que podía sentirlo como si estuviese grabado en mi cabeza y me envolviera completamente.

- Ahí vienen – dijo Edward mirando las escaleras a su derecha.

Los 3 licántropos en la sala nos giramos un poco en dirección a la escalera. Podía sentir que mi corazón latía un poco más rápido ya que podía percibir más fuerte que antes el aroma del quinto integrante del clan. Lo primero que vi fue a Rosalie abrazada con Emmet, estos al verme me regalaron una sonrisa, no así a los otros miembros de mi manada, era el único lobo al cual Rosalie le daba una sonrisa de simpatía, muchos me decían que era muy afortunado por eso, yo no le veía gran cosa… espera… ¿le sonrió a Leah?... no, debo haberlo imaginado…

- Ya decía yo que habían llegado los apestosos chuchos, la peste llega al segundo piso – dijo Rosalie mirando a Jake y Leah tapándose la nariz con la mano. Emmet en cambio seguía sonriendo, cosa que no era rara, pocas veces él dejaba de hacerlo.

- Hola muchachos ¿Cómo estás Seth? ¿Más tarde unas luchas? Me debes una revancha – dijo Emmet divertido, con el siempre jugábamos a las luchas, era muy divertido y también me servía para entrenar, gracias a eso me estaba haciendo más fuerte, creo que hasta estoy más alto, no era fácil ganarle a ese vampiro.

- No – respondió tajantemente mi hermana – tenemos cosas que hacer, no tenemos tiempo para juegos tontos – ambos la miramos como dos niños a los cuales no los dejan salir a jugar, pero ella no se inmutó con nuestros pucheros.

- Leah es un perro aguafiestas – dijo Rosalie sentándose en el sillón y cruzando su brazos bajo su pecho. Le dio una sonrisa burlesca a Leah, la cual se lo respondió.

- Te regalaré un libro con imágenes para que aprendas la diferencia entre un perro y un lobo, cadáver – respondió mi hermana.

- Los dos apestan de la misma manera – dijo ella mirándose las uñas con despreocupación.

- Mira…

- Pero Leah que aburría eres – dijo Emmet de manera melodramática, estaba seguro que lo hizo para cortar la guerra fría de esas dos, que si no la parábamos podría durar toda la tarde. Emmet elevó los brazos y le hizo un puchero a mi hermana. Esos trucos no servían con ella, pero Emmet siempre lo intentaba, él está mal de la cabeza.

Mientras reía de la escena sentí con fuerza una brisa que pasó justo por mi cara golpeándome de lleno con el aroma a nieve que había sentido antes en el bosque, era dulce, no escocía casi nada y era como oler una mañana recién nevada, fresca al calor de un sol recién salido de su guarida tras las nubes, un aroma con la capacidad de llenarte de paz. Desvié mi vista y la fijé en las escaleras. Desde ese momento dejé de escuchar lo que pasaba a mí alrededor.

Lo primero que vi fueron unas largas y delgadas piernas cubiertas por un jeans oscuros y zapatos bajos que se movían humanamente lentas por la escalera. Podía sentir como mi mandíbula se apretaba y dejaba de respirar por la emoción, algo totalmente irracional en un momento como este.

Luego una camiseta blanca y el borde de un cinturón negro aparecieron dejándome helado, si es que eso se puede, una delgada figura se formaba a cada escalón pisado por ella, ya podía ver claramente que el vampiro que bajaba por la escalera era una hembra y por algún motivo di gracias por ello. Aunque me sentía completamente petrificado levanté mi cabeza para poder ver el rostro de aquel vampiro, pude primero ver su pelo rubio y lacio, su mandíbula era marcada pero fina y delicada, y su blanca piel era como la nieve, sus labios eran delgados y su nariz pequeña. Pero sus ojos fueron mi perdición, de un color oro refulgente y brillante, eran como dos pepas de oro que me miraban fijo y llenos de curiosidad, tenia le mismo color que los Cullen, pero en ellos había algo especial, algo que llamaba profundamente mi atención y lograban hacer que me perdiera y hundiera de buena gana en esos lagos dorados, me debo de haber visto muy estúpido y lo más probable era que se estuviera riendo de mi en su interior pero una fuerza cósmica me impedía dejar de mirarla.

Ella siguió su camino bajando como en una película, lentamente, la luz la llenaba de un brillo hermoso, parecía un ángel, no podía dejar de observar aquellos almendrados ojos color margaritas con su centro muy oscuro. En ese momento todos mis sentidos se volcaron hacia ella, captando todos sus movimientos, texturas, colores y formas. Me sentí flotando, ya nada mas veían mis ojos, solo a ella, aquella vampira de la cual ni siquiera sabía el nombre, pero que realmente no importaba, su belleza me bastaba para vivir y respirar, incluso podría dejar de hacer lo ultimo si ella me permitía verla por el resto de mi vida. Su pelo se movía ligeramente a cada paso que avanzaba, rubio como el sol. Podía sentir que mi sangre corría fuertemente por mis venas y cambios celulares se realizaban en mí a una velocidad increíble. Todo mi centro, mi eje y mis lineamientos eran dirigidos hacia ella, era como si mi alma ya no fuera mía. Podía sentir como me desligaba de las amarras del mundo y de la manada, de las personas que amo, de mi familia y amigos, ya nada me ataba a nada que no fuera ella, sin que yo me lo propusiera, sin que yo quisiera, me di cuenta de que ya no pertenecía a nadie más que a ella, en dos segundo se había convertido en mi razón de existir, la fuerza de mi respiración y del latir de mi corazón.

Yo había nacido solo para ella.

Las amarras que alguna vez me ataron a otros eran soldadas a sus ojos que me miraban con gran curiosidad y ternura. Yo no podía moverme, ya que lo haría solo si ella quisiera, era suyo y no había vuelta atrás. Un dejo de cordura volvió a mí y el ínfimo pedazo de mi cerebro que aun no había caído bajo el encanto de la diosa que tenía frente a mis ojos me gritaba una pregunta: _¿acaso me había imprimado de una vampira?_ Esto no podía ser, pero no tenía como saberlo, jamás me había imprimado y no sabía que se sentía, de hecho ¿es posible que un licántropo se imprima de un ser que se supone es su enemigo natural? Eso tampoco lo sabía, solo tenía claro que si me alejaba de ella moriría, no podría seguir existiendo. Me sentí unido a ella con una fuerza infinita, era como si el cosmos exigiera que estuviera cerca de ella, y yo no podía desobedecer, lo que era peor no deseaba desobedecer.

Con un gran esfuerzo logre articular una sonrisa, ya que estaba seguro que tenía cara de imbécil. Probablemente con el hocico abierto hasta el suelo. Luego de unos segundos, que perfectamente pudieron ser horas, o minutos o días, sentí como mi cuerpo se acostumbraba a este nuevo sentir, se acomodaba y se sentía más propio, era como si me hubiesen devuelto la voluntad, pero esta ya no era mía del todo, mi voluntad ahora estaba a disposición de ella.

- ¡Seth! ¡Seth! – Comencé a escuchar de pronto pero no reconocía esa voz - ¡Seth muchacho! – giré un poco la cabeza para ver de quien provenía esa voz, era Jacob el que me habla.

- ¡¿Qué? – pregunté alterado nuevamente, el que me gritaran me estaba cansando.

– Estas muy raro el día de hoy, más de lo normal, pon atención – terminó de decir Jacob serio.

- Seth – dijo Edward con su voz pacifica de siempre pero mirándome con cautela – te presento a Irina – dijo señalando a la vampira que estaba a mi lado, que por lo demás jamás supe cómo llegó a estar tan cerca mío, siempre fui consciente de que ella estaba allí, pero no me di cuenta de que se había desplazado hasta estar a escasos centímetros de mi. Yo me giré completamente para quedar justo al frente de ella, podía apreciar aun mas su belleza, era delgada y un poco más baja que yo.

- Hola – dijo ella extendiéndome la mano y regalándome una gran sonrisa. Yo me moví lentamente y la estreché, quedé perdido nuevamente en sus ojos, sintiendo el frio que me transmitían sus delicados dedos. Demasiado pronto ella soltó mi agarre y se alejó unos pasos, sentí su distancia en cada célula de mi cuerpo.

Creo que Edward volvió a hablar pero yo nuevamente no escuchaba nada. Me quedé hipnotizado en la mirada de Irina, y en mi cabeza solo tenía pajaritos que decían su nombre. Alguien pasó por mi lado y me dio un leve empujón, gracias a eso salí un poco de mi sueño y me di cuenta que todos estaban sentados, al menos los vampiros, yo me acomodé cerca de mi hermana.

Un pánico recorrió mi cuerpo cuando reconocí lo que me estaba sucediendo, y con todas mis fuerzas traté de controlarme, traté de no estar mirando tan perdidamente a Irina, me mantuve en mi lugar, cerca de mi hermana, usando todas mis fuerzas para no ir y sentarme justo al lado de la vampira que había robado mi alma, estaba usando toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenia a mi disposición para parecer lo más normal que podía, nadie podía saber lo que me estaba ocurriendo pero me estaba comenzado a cansar física y mentalmente, usar todo mi ser para ir en contra de mi naturaleza me estaba desgastando, creí que en cualquier momento caería desmayado. Con las pocas fuerzas que aun me quedaban traté de bloquear mi mente de Edward, el sería el primero en darse cuenta de mi estado, al menos eso creo, aunque él no me delataría ¿o sí? No, no lo creo, si lo hace Leah nos mata a todos, aunque bastaría que matara a Irina para acabar conmigo. Sea como sea, estoy frito, no había vuelta atrás, estaba imprimado de una vampira ¡de una vampira! Yo ni si quiera sabia que eso era posible, aunque ella no me dejaba muchas opciones ya que era la más hermosa que pisaba la tierra, olía a nieve y era delicada como el pétalo de una rosa blanca, pero todos sabemos que somos razas incompatibles y completamente diferentes, si ellos llegaran a morder a uno de nosotros, moriríamos inmediatamente, su ponzoña es como un veneno infalible contra nosotros, hasta un beso era impensado, solo el contacto con su saliva era mortal para mi, y por nuestro lado, nuestras garras y dientes son tan fuertes como para descuartizar a uno de ellos sin problemas, alejé esa imagen de mi cabeza, la sola idea de que ella fuese lastimada aunque fuese de la mas mínima manera me volvía loco y me llenaba de angustia.

Rayos estaba metido en un lio de proporciones cósmicas ¡Maldición, maldición, maldición! Bien, aun no sé como resolveré esto, pero tengo que dejar de ver a Irina con cara de cordero degollado o todos se darán cuenta fácilmente de mi condición, porque por más que intentara mis ojos siempre terminaban sobre ella. Me podía dar cuenta perfectamente de que en todo este rato no había dejado de mirarla, porque simplemente me era imposible no hacerlo, no podía despegar mi ojos de ella, pero lo que más me lo dificultaba era el hecho de que ella me miraba de igual forma, pero a diferencia de mi, podía seguir la conversación que se estaba llevando en el lugar. Bajé la vista, y seguí mirándola a través de mis pestañas, ella me sonrió, sentí como el amor que tenía en mi cuerpo se aceleraba y tapaba mis oídos y sentidos. Sacudí mi cabeza un poco tratando de despejarla, tomé aire exageradamente y entonces caí en cuenta que fue el error más grande que podía cometer en esos momentos, porque el refrescante aroma de la vampira entró de lleno en mi, dejándome con las defensas más bajas aun, con mi cabeza aun mas llena de ella. En la desesperación de contenerme, llevé mis manos a la cara y la cubrí sin lograr nada ya que aun tenía el olor de la vampira en mi nariz.

- ¿Seth? ¿Estás bien? estás algo pálido, lo cual es bastante difícil en ti, y estás sudando…- dijo una voz que no reconocí del todo pero era de un hombre, me giré lentamente, ya que me sentía mareado, ¡Esto de contener la imprimación te enferma! Vi entonces la expresión preocupada de Jake y mi hermana, los cuales parecían clones cada uno a mi lado, mi hermana se notaba sobreprotectora ya que tenia uno de sus brazos rodeando mis hombros, sentí su mano recorrer mi cabello mientras me miraba con preocupación.

- Eh…si claro es solo que… - balbuceé tratando de buscar alguna respuesta coherente – yo… solo… bueno es que quizás… - podía ver como fruncían el ceño ante mi incapacidad de armar una oración decente y me sentí aun mas confundido y enfermo, el tratar de negar y reprimir lo que estaba sintiendo me estaba afectando físicamente, me sentía mareado, estaba sudando, sentía pequeños espasmos, mi corazón brincaba de su lugar, haciendo que mi pulso se acelerara.

De pronto la puerta se abrió y una bocanada de aire fresco entró en la habitación renovando el ambiente, eso me ayudó en algo a aclarar mi cabeza. Quise salir disparado por aquella puerta que se abría, pensé que si salía del hechizo de su aroma esto quedaría atrás y la imprimación no sería más que una mala idea, debía escaparme, esa podía ser mi salvación, alejarme, salir corriendo, pero las fuerzas de mi cuerpo no me acompañaban, estaba como petrificado.

- Hola a todos – saludaba una voz masculina desde el lumbral, yo solo podía ver las arboles que me llamaban, necesitaba escapar de todo esto. Sentí que los ojos de mi manada ya no estaban sobre mi y tomé una gran bocanada de aire, necesitaba limpiarme del intoxicarte aroma de Irina, me estaba volviendo loco, sintiendo que todas las células de mi cuerpo exigían acércame a ella y tocar su mano nuevamente o hablarle simplemente. Pero no podía y eso hacía que me doliera todo mi cuerpo ya que me reclamaba su cercanía, tenía que alejarme, pero tenía claro que esa, seria la perdición, como explicaría que estaba imprimado de una vampira. "¡Imprimado!" gritó una voz dentro de mi cabeza "¡Imprimado, Imprimado, Imprimado de Irina!" volvió a gritar aquella voz que se me antojó burlesca, tapé mis oídos ante la desesperación, no podía dejar que nadie se diera cuenta, pero en cambio estaba actuando como un completo desquiciado. "¡Estas imprimado!" volvió gritar aquella voz dentro de mi cabeza dictando una sentencia de por vida sobre mí.

- Seth ¿te sientes bien hijo? – volví a escuchar aquella voz, algo frio tomó mi hombro, me giré para mirar quien era.

- Doctor Cullen… yo bueno, si…es que quizás tengo hambre…- dije estúpidamente _"¿hambre? En serio eso fue lo mejor que pude decir"_ pensé, genial, ahora no solo estaba imprimado si no que también estúpido.

- A estado actuando muy extraño el día de hoy – dijo Jake quien volvía a posar sus ojos sobre mí, llenos de preocupación y curiosidad, no así mi hermana que me miraba ceñuda, al parecer la preocupación había sido reemplazado por algo de enojo, yo simplemente me sentía demasiado aturdido como para poder pensar una razón mejor para mi absurdo comportamiento.

- ¿Quieres que te revise? Estas sudando en exceso y además estas frio Seth – dijo Carlisle con su tono paternal.

- ¡No! – exclamé, como si él pudiera saber que estaba imprimado con solo revisarme. "Imprimado, Imprimado, Imprimado de Irina" seguía diciendo la voz dentro de mi cabeza ¡Rayos a estas alturas Edward ya se debe haber dado cuenta, maldición! Ya no podía casi controlarme, la voz dentro de mi cabeza estaba casi tan alterada como yo y gritaba fuerte dentro de mí, era como si todo mi cuerpo demandara que gritara a viva voz el nombre de mi imprimación. Estaba yendo en contra de mi nueva naturaleza y eso estaba resultando un infierno – Estoy bien doctor – volví a hablar tratando de sonar mas cuerdo y relajado - creo que comí… algo descompuesto…eso algo descompuesto… pero ya se me pasara… - dije no muy convencido.

- ¿Estás seguro? Primero me dijiste que tenías hambre, luego que comiste algo descompuesto, no me cuesta nada…

- No – lo interrumpí rápidamente – es solo que me confundí, estoy bien, solo necesito algo de aire fresco – dije sin mucho convencimiento, pero al menos de corrido, a pesar de que lo del aire era una completa verdad.

- Espera Seth, ya nos vamos – dijo Jake acercándose a la puerta junto con Leah – ya conversamos de todo lo necesario por ahora – dijo resuelto y serio como siempre que tratábamos temas que tenían que ver con la batalla, lástima que yo me perdí toda la conversación, tendré que espiar luego en sus cabezas para no estar desinformado y luego que Leah arranque mi cabeza por estar pensado en pajaritos en la reunión – Bien si eso es todo nos vamos, Hasta luego.

Todos comenzaron a despedirse, Emmet y Rosalie se acercaron a mí, el me dijo que luego me escapara para una luchas, yo solo asentí y trate de sonreír, a mis adentros las idea se me antojó increíble ya que me daría otra oportunidad de verla, Carlisle me volvió a preguntar si me sentía bien a lo que respondí que "Claro, no se preocupe", cuando finalmente lo convencí se acercó a los miembros de mi manada, yo buscaba con los ojos a Irina, quería al menos poder despedirme de ella, pero en vez de sus hermosos ojos color oro, me encontré con unos muy parecidos pero no igual de bellos, de hecho para nada bellos bajo mi punto de vista, era Edward quien me observaba lleno de preocupación y temor, "¿ya lo sabes?'" pregunté en mis pensamientos, él solo movió su cabeza ligeramente de arriba hacia abajo su mirada podía ver lo profundamente preocupado que estaba "Mierda ¿Qué voy hacer? Tengo miedo Edward" volví a pensar, Edward solo movió sus hombros en señal de no saber. Y claro que no sabía, esto debe ser lo más inverosímil que puede pasar en el mundo de los licántropos y vampiros, si mi hermana era el fenómeno de las manadas, no sé en qué rayos me estaba convirtiendo yo. Quizás Harry era un fenómeno, o nuestro antepasado era el único raro de la reserva y por ende con Leah habíamos heredado los genes de la rareza ¿Qué probabilidades había de que dos hermanos fuesen los únicos en algo? Leah, la única mujer de la historia y que mas encima no se podía imprimar, y ahora yo, su hermano, el único licántropo imprimado de una vampiro. Gracias a los dioses no tenía más hermanos porque quizás el otro se podría imprimar de una roca y el otro de un árbol.

- Un gusto Seth, espero volver a verte – dijo una voz cantarina cerca de mí, me giré en redondo y vi a Irina extendiéndome la mano. Moví mi brazo lentamente acercando mi mano a la suya, nuevamente pude sentir como el frio invadía mi piel, su mano era suave, blanca y delicada, la quedé mirando como un estúpido, elevé la mirada y ella me sonrió. No quería irme, no antes de poder hablar más con ella, poder decirle que estaba imprimado, y obviamente explicarle lo que eso significaba, que seré su perro faldero por siempre, seré lo que ella quiera cuanto tiempo quiera y mucho más que eso. Nada me importará si no su persona, nada será importante para mi más que su seguridad y felicidad.

No sé cuantos minutos, horas o siglos pasaron, pero nosotros estábamos en una burbuja donde solo existíamos los dos aun tomados de la mano, me preguntaba si ella sentía algo por mí, yo no entendía a cabalidad la imprimación _"¿habré causado algún efecto en ella?"_ pensé, al menos dijo que le gusto conocerme. No estaba seguro de cómo funcionaban las cosas, pero según recuerdo los imprimados si causaban cierto efecto en los objetos de su imprimación, pero quizás como ella no es humana sea distinto y estaré destinado a la no correspondencia. Sentí como el corazón se me encogía ante esa posibilidad.

- Seth, es hora de que te vayas, van a sospechar – dijo una voz demasiado despacio hasta para mí, gire la cabeza, era Edward, con mucho esfuerzo solté la mano de Irina y sentí como un vacio se creaba en mi pecho y me llené de pánico ya que me iba sin saber que haría con esto de mi imprimación, me despedí de ambos, caminé hacia la puerta y me marché junto con la manada.

Ya camino hacia el bosque, Jake y Leah conversaban quizás de que cosas, yo no podía concentrarme en ellos, aunque si seguía así de serio y callado iban a sospechar que algo me sucedía, no era propio de mi no hablar hasta por los codos luego de visitar a los Cullen o haberle discutido a mi hermana por no dejarme jugar con Emmet, normalmente yo les habría dicho que los nuevo vampiros eran simpáticos igual que los anteriores, aunque podemos dejar afuera a los rusos, con ellos casi no hablé, debí decir y hacer muchas cosas, pero en mi cabeza solo había cabida para pensar en cómo saldría airoso de todo esto, me distraía a ratos pensando en lo hermosa que es Irina, luego volvía a pensar en cómo manejaré esto y de cómo lograré esconder mi estado.

El solo hecho de pensar en negar y ocultar que me había imprimado, hacía que mi cuerpo de convulsionara y me sintiera enfermo, mareado, como si quisiera vomitar. De alguna manera tenía que controlarme, sino esto se pondría color de hormiga.

- Seth ¡Seth! Baja de esa nube y apúrate – dijo Jake dándome un empujón en el hombro que me hizo saltar. Lo miré desconcertado y vi como avanzaba unos pasos y entraba en fase.

Luego de dudar por unos segundos y respirar profundamente, entré en fase y comencé a correr detrás del alfa.

_-"Bien, ¿Dónde vamos?"_ – pregunté temiendo que me golpearan por no tomar atención a lo que probablemente ya me habían dicho.

- _"Donde Embry y Quil __para llevarle estos retazos de ropas de cada uno de los vampiros nuevos para que se graben el aroma__, luego iremos donde Sam__, al cual también le llevamos los retazos para su manada y __a decir cuántos son los nuevos vampiros y a darle el conteo final, por lo que nos contó Carlisle la familia Denali es el ultimo aquelarre que vendrá al sitio"_ – me contestó Jake.

Corrimos hacia donde debería estar el resto de nuestra manada, traté con todas mis fuerzas de no pensar en mi imprimación y a cambio de eso pensaba en arboles, malezas, flores, el cielo y cuanta estupidez se me ocurrió o cuanta cosa veía en el camino, hasta me concentré en el color del pelo de Jake mientras corríamos, solo espero que Leah no se ponga celosa por el hecho de estar mirando mucho al alfa.

Cuando ya se me estaban acabando las distracciones y pensamientos superficiales y justo antes de pensar que Jake era un lobo atractivo, llegamos donde estaban Quil y Embry, Leah ya estaba con ellos. Nos reunimos en un círculo y sin salir de fase, Jake y Leah comenzaron a relatar lo sucedido anteriormente en casa de los Cullen. Yo comencé a mirar las copas de los arboles, las hojas en el suelo y todo me parecía extremadamente hermoso, parecía que todo tenia nuevos colores y formas, era como si antes de conocer a Irina la vida hubiese sido gris, y ahora todo tenia color. Era extraño porque jamás había sentido que faltara algo en mi vida o como si estuviera incompleto, pero ahora que estaba imprimado, era como si hubiese encontrado la razón de mi vida y que todo lo q viví antes no era más que la forma de ver pasar el tiempo para poder encontrarme con ella, mi eje giraba en torno a ella. Imagine nuestra vida juntos, yo la seguiría donde fuera, Alaska me parece un lindo lugar para vivir, aunque me ganara enemigos con eso, no me importaba, Irina lo era todo para mi ahora, mi imprimación y mi vida.

- _"¡Estúpido animal!"_ – Escuche de pronto en la lejanía – _"¡Eres un perro idiota! Pedazo de imbécil ¿¡Para eso me quedé! ¡¿Para ver cómo el imbécil de mi hermano se imprimaba de una asquerosa sanguijuela!"

* * *

_

**(¸.•´ (¸.• † Lirit † °•.¸**_**: **__**lo siento mucho! Es culpa mia, me encuentro sobresaturada con la universidad y las actividades extraprogramaticas, y la vida en familia, y la vida social que cada vez es menor… uf! Les juro que me estoy agotando. Espero que esta locura les guste, es una idea que le dio a AGNES y que me gusto bastante, veamos ahora como le va al pobre de Seth en esta loca imprimación de un vampiro y como Leah mata a mas de alguno con su enojo xDD**_

_**Esop, gracia a todo el mundo que nos apoya, nos escribe, nos deja revis, nos escribe en el muro de facebook y nos alegra el dia con cada uno de sus comentarios hacia nosotras, nos hacen inmensamente felices, MUCHAS MUCHAS MUCHAS GRACIAS! Un abrazo enorme y nos estamos leyendo!**_

**(¸.•´ (¸.• ****† Agnes †.¸.•: oli! perdon por la demora pero entre mi poca energia y el poco tiempo de lirit nos atrasamos horrible! bueno se que nos kerran matar asi q ahora estamos comprando los pasajes para escaparnos a un lugar muy desconocido! fue idea mia lo reconosco! hasta lo escribi! con ayuda de lirit obvio! . asi que espero muchos muchos muchos rewis comentarios amenazas alabanzas y demases! aun asi espero les guste =)  


* * *

**

**AHORA TENEMOS FACEBUKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

**abrimos el muro asi que pueden dejar comentarios pero los REWIS! se ponen aki en FF porque sino vuelvo a cerrar el muro**

**recuerden que tenemos los albumes de fotos del fanfict luz de luna y otras fotos para comentar =) pronto comenzaremos con recomendaciones de libros peliculas y otros!  
**

http:/www . facebook . com/home . php?#!/profile . php?id=100001135082510

**Busquen nos asi veran nuestros estados mentales y demases!**

**

* * *

**

**Gracias a : **doble vida, Bonnie Boleyn, Karina Cullen Black, fey black, pazzitta, AndreiiCullenHale, Andrecullen18, Tibby-Trick, Psique46, Sukio, Aligeos, Ellie. thecolou , Prettypurple, Tsuki-no-Haruka, Sophie93, carichoextremo,Polynessia,piinkblaCk,Karmele, diosapagana, MaLiGnA BlAcK, Dark-Shinda, JoseCullenGD, susyh, sweetcullen12, Lorraine Cullen Swan, Shara Black, milets, Keiian, indramar, StillDollProduccions, Dream-espered, caminos, danyela, gaby001, bellalize, sharice94, Sprite Moony, drake dark, Pao Redwolf Black, Caperuzzita de Black, Chilli Black, Allison Marie Malfoy-Black, Jo Harv.,maria-fan, momojons, Arya Delacour, Jahzeel, Seleniita Black de Malfoy, MiaRiddley, BeHappyWithLove, crazypaige1306, kerVEROs, misteriO58, Carter86, ReshaAngel, sarlia, pazlux, claa black 1981, Oraculo, Ely Uchiha, saskeyo, Haeleen Black Clearwater, Neko-Tiara, CHELABLACK, zulema hale black, Laurita2206, monica . leah, meli black clearwater, thalilohe, Blackie-Noir, leahwerewolve, jasw494, charlie jeani, klarablack1981, mukax, She-Wolf Heiress, blue-uchiha, JustBlackwaterClan, Morenita Black Clearwater, rosa, Cris Cullen Swan, KaRii paxEcOu, Nafrayu, sarydark, nonaloka, Sophie93, Hime-Aiko, , bellalize, thalilohe, Caroliina **POR LEERNOS Y DEJARNOS COMENTARIOS SIGAN ASI!**

**si hay alguien que nos lee pero no esta en la lista pues diganlo si quieren aparecer! Y si alguien esta repetido tb!  
**

**Seguiremos respondiendo los rewis a todas y cada una de ustedes! besos!**

**PUEDEN DEJAR REWIS AUNQUE NO ESTEN REGISTRADAS EN EL FANFICTION ASI QUE NO HAY ESCUSA PARA NO HACERLO!**


	51. Chapter 51

_***ACLARAMOS QUE LOS PERSONAJES SON DE MEYER AL IGUAL QUE LA IDEA ORIGINAL, EL CAMBIO EN LA HISTORIA ES FRUTO DE NUESTRA LOCURA COMPARTIDA XD

* * *

**_

**°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.° CHAPTER 51: Maldita imprimación, todo esto es tu culpa °.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°**

**Seth POV**

- _"¡Estúpido animal!"_ – Escuche de pronto en la lejanía – _"¡Eres un perro idiota! Pedazo de imbécil ¿¡Para eso me quedé! ¡¿Para ver cómo el imbécil de mi hermano se imprimaba de una asquerosa sanguijuela!"_ – volví a escuchar reconociendo la voz de mi hermana que gritaba en mi cabeza a 1000 de volumen. Yo me aterré. ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! Me habían descubierto, sin darme cuenta todos vieron mi imprimación, estaba frito,

- _"Oh Rayos Seth ahora sí que estas metido en un lio de proporciones"_ – dijo Quil a mi lado entre nervioso, preocupado y chistoso.

- _"Eres lobo muerto amigo, un gusto conocerte, eras el mejor de los Clearwater"_ – habló Embry con el mismo tono de voz de Quil.

_-"Cálmate Leah debe ser un error ¿no Seth? Ósea esto no puede estar ocurriendo, solo debe estar impresionado por ella o algo por el estilo, no puede ser…"_ – decía Jake acercándose a mí como si yo estuviera sentenciado a la guillotina por un crimen que no cometí y él fuera a darme la bendición.

Podía ver el terror de mis ojos reflejados en los suyos, su voz era incrédula y confundida, pero no tan iracunda como la de mi hermana quien destilaba rabia con cada palabra. Me daba cuenta que Jacob me miraba preocupado pero en ese momento no sabía si era porque Leah me mataría o porque era una la vampira de la cual me había imprimado.

_-"Al parecer los Clearwater son una familia muy particular_" – habló nuevamente Quil.

_-"Si, son fenómenos"_ – continuó Embry. Escuché el gruñido de Leah.

_-"Cierren la boca par de estúpidos o dejaran de ver a sus padres porque les arrancare los ojos con mis uñas"_ – los encaró Leah llena de rabia, pero en sus ojos podía leer el dolor que le causaba todo esto – _"¿Qué Rayos haremos ahora Jacob? No podemos permitir que Seth se imprima de una asquerosa sanguijuela roba hermanos menores pedófila, pedazo de frio mal oliente chupasangre"_ – dijo mi muy, pero muy enojada hermana y casi sin aliento debido al rosario de insultos a la razón de mi imprimación.

-_"Oye no le digas así, ella no tiene la culpa de nada" _– le espeté a Leah con voz más severa de lo que me convenía, cosa que jamás de los jamases hago, me sorprendí de mi mismo, pero no podía permitir que la tratara así, un insulto a ella era como un insulto a mi persona

_-"¿Es que acaso defiendes a esa chupasangre Seth? Esa maldita ¡Es que esto no puede ser!"_ – Gritaba mi hermana en nuestras cabezas _– "¡Jake maldita sea di algo! ¿Qué clase de alfa eres si no abres la maldita boca?"_

_-"Cierra la boca un momento Leah, esto es tan impactante para mí, como para todos, debemos tratar de mantener la cabeza fría, creo que lo mejor es que vayamos donde los Cullen, quizás el doctor sepa algo, o el sábelo todo de Edward y luego iremos donde los ancianos, ellos quizás tengan otra leyenda oculta por ahí que desempolvar"_ – contestó Jacob con voz seca y preocupada.

_-"Bien vamos a la guarida de los murciélagos, así tendré la oportunidad de descuartizar a esa cosa con mis propias manos"._

_-"Leah por favor no es necesario que la trates así, sea como sea es mi imprimación y no quiero que la trates como si fuera una basura"_ – dije defendiendo a mi imprimada levantando un poco la voz de mi cabeza, me estaba comenzando a enojar con mi hermana.

_-"Deja de defenderla Seth, ¡es una maldita chupasangre! ¡Cómo diablos te fuiste a imprimar de esa cosa! No puedes pretender que este tranquila y feliz por esto ¡Esto es una desgracia, lo peor que nos puede haber pasado!"_

_-"Aquí no hay ningún nosotros, esto solo me incumbe a mí, tú no tienes nada que ver en esto así que hazme le favor de no meterte, y no es la peor cosa que me haya pasado, si me imprimé de ella, debe haber una razón, aunque quizás como tú no puedes imprimarte yo debo cargar con la responsabilidad de los dos y seguramente nuestros dioses me castigan a mí porque tú eres una arpía antipática, y ¿Cuál es el castigo? a mí me tocó imprimarme de nuestros enemigos ¡Quizás todo esto no es más que pura culpa tuya! ¡Tu culpa!"_ – le grité fuertemente a mi hermana, cosa de la cual me arrepentí inmediatamente al ver los ojos de pena que había puesto, ella no tenía la culpa, nadie la tenia, simplemente pasó, no lo podemos controlar. Leah me miró con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, cambiando la tristeza por ira y dolor, había tocado la fibra que más le dolía, nuevamente la había hecho sufrir _–"Leah perdón… yo"._

_-"No me hablas mas perro roñoso si es que quieres conservar tus imprimados ojos, tu y yo no tenemos nada más que hablar, desde hoy me considero hija única"._

_-"Ya cálmense los dos, tenemos cosas que hacer. Ustedes dos vayan a reunir a los ancianos y a la otra manada, nosotros tres iremos donde los Cullen"_ – demando Jake serio.

_- "Tu haz lo que quieras Jacob, pero yo me voy sola"_ – Leah comenzó a correr adelantándose a nosotros.

Comenzamos a andar y podía leer claramente los malos pensamientos de Leah, lo cual me ponía nervioso, ella imaginaba las diferentes formas en las que maltrataría a Irina sin impórtale lo que yo sufriría, no quería ver un enfrentamiento entre ella e Irina, porque lo más probable que yo defienda a mi imprimación, y eso sería otro golpe bajo para mi hermana, después de lo que pasó con Charlie y Sue ella no me lo perdonaría. Jacob por su parte tenía mil preguntas en su mente y esperaba que fueran contestadas, yo solo pensaba en mi imprimación.

Cuando nuevamente llegamos a casa de los Cullen, vimos a Edward en la puerta junto con Carlisle, claramente Edward escuchó los gritos mentales de mi hermana a kilómetros y nos estaban esperando. Sus rostros eran tranquilizadores, espero que eso delate buenas noticias para nosotros o al menos para mí. Cambiamos de fase y nos dirigimos hacia ellos, en ese momento sentí como el ambiente se tensaba alrededor de nosotros. Pero casi la mayor parte de aquella negativa fuerza venia de parte de mi hermana, su capacidad para llenar el lugar con malas vibras es impresionante.

-¿Leah crees que podrás controlarte? – preguntó Edward en tono bajo.

- no – espetó ella fulminándolo con la mirada, pero el rostro de Edward se relajó al mirarla directamente, ellos siempre se comunicaban así - Bien, ya sabemos a que han venido, Carlisle tiene un par de cosas que contarles que pueden ser algo tranquilizadoras.

- Jacob, Leah, Seth entren por favor – habló Carlisle con su siempre gentil voz. Una vez dentro noté que los del otro clan no estaban en el living, miré a Edward el cual movió su cabeza en dirección a la cocina sabiendo inmediatamente que se trataba de Irina – Primero les contaré lo que se, y luego se podrán tomar algunas decisiones – hablaba Carlisle mientras yo tenía una creciente intención de ir donde Irina quiera saber que cosas sabía ella de todo esto y que le parecía, en estos momentos nada de lo que me dijesen me importaba mucho, solo dos cosas, si podría estar con Irina alguna vez y que opinaba ella de eso… aunque para ser sinceros, ocurriese lo que ocurriese yo estaría con ella, asi sea cuidando su sombra

- Aquí no hay ninguna decisión que tomar, Seth no se puede juntar con una de ustedes, no es natural, no es correcto, punto – dijo tajantemente mi hermana quien por mas que le insistieron no se quiso sentar en el sillón, Jacob haciendo merito y ganándose puntos con ella se quedó a su lado cerca de la puerta, aunque creo que es lo mejor, mientras más lejos de Irina esté mejor y entre más cerca Jacob de Leah mas posible es que la retenga si le da por matar a alguien.

- Bien, no sé muy bien por dónde empezar.

- Cuéntenos cualquier cosa que sepa – le pedí suplicante. Pero lo que realmente quería saber es si podía acercarme a ella sin el miedo de morir en el intento, pude notar que mi voz sonó algo desesperada, carraspeé un poco intentando aclararme la garganta.

- Bueno, lo que ocurrió es casi tan raro para nosotros como el hecho de la existencia de Nessie. Nosotros no sabemos mucho de la imprimación, pero al parecer es como amor a primera vista, como le pasa a nuestra especie y es de por vida, entiendo que no se puede reversar y es completamente inevitable.

- Si, si, si, bla, bla, bla – dijo Leah interrumpiendo al doctor – eso ya lo sabemos perfectamente, no tiene porque contarnos nuestras propias costumbres. No sé si usted sabe, pero el hecho de que exista la imprimación es para que un lobo encuentre a su mejor pareja, la cual podrá soportar todo esto de la licantropía, es casi genética cósmica, la imprimación busca a la mejor pareja para cada lobo. Y claramente "Eso" – dijo en tono despectivo y apuntando hacia la cocina ¿en qué momento se dio cuenta de que ella estaba allá? Leah me da miedo – Eso no lo es para mi hermano, somos enemigos, Esa debe haber hecho algo ¡quizás tiene poderes como los de ustedes y por eso mi hermano de imprimó de ella! – terminó diciendo mi hermana casi gritando, Carlisle la miraba asombrado, no sé si por su argumento o por su tono de voz, pero ella tenía razón, la imprimación es la forma natural de nosotros de encontrar la pareja perfecta.

- Leah tranquilízate, estamos tratando de ayudar – le decía Edward solemnemente a mi hermana, quien tiritaba como si fuese a entrar en fase, él se acercó y tomo su brazo, mi hermana levantó la mirada hacia él y asintió lentamente – vamos, siéntate y escucha lo que tiene que decir Carlisle – Leah lo miró algo descolocada, pero extrañamente le hizo caso, ellos dos tenían una relación de amistad algo bizarra, aun no tenia del todo claro que fuese una amistad, Edward le aportaba algo de cordura a mi hermana, y ella comenzaba a confiar en él, cosa del todo increíble si recordamos que ella odia todo lo que tenga que ver con los vampiros, me pregunto que tiene Edward para que Leah lo aguante un poco más que al resto, Jacob los miró lleno de celos, pero se quedó callado, sabía que no era el momento de celar a nadie, aunque estoy seguro que este detalle no se le va a pasar.

- No Leah, de hecho Irina no tiene ningún poder, es como yo, pero hay algo más que seguramente será consolador para ustedes, sobre todo para ti que te preocupa tanto el peligro al que Seth pueda verse enfrentado, Irina no es venenosa – al decir eso todos los lobos nos quedamos mirando entre nosotros, Jacob me miró con una cara de asombro por lo que nos acabábamos de enterar. Leah aun tenía el ceño fruncido, esta noticia no era buena para ella a diferencia de para nosotros, ella solo quería que Irina desapareciera de la faz de la tierra.

- ¿Y como se supone que sabes eso? – espetó mi hermana con voz fría y escéptica, se le notaba en el rostro que no le creía ni una palabra a Carlisle, el que Irina no fuese venenosa le quitaba una escusa de todas las que tiene a Leah para mantenerla lejos de mi.

- Por alguna razón desconocida para todos ella no es venenosa, eso lo supe por un experimento que realicé hace ya varios años atrás – continuó Carlisle con voz de científico contando su descubrimiento – recolecté ponzoña de cada uno de los miembros de mi familia, así como también de los integrantes de la familia Denali. Lo encontré fue muy interesante, a pesar de que pensé que al llevar una vida vegetariana desde hace tantos decenios nuestro veneno habría cambiado, no fue así, al contrario, las toxinas responsables de la transformación de un humano y de la muerte de los de su especie – dijo señalándonos – aun estaban allí, listas para cuando quisiéramos usarlas… claro, a excepción de Irina, en su ponzoña no había rastro de veneno – el rostro del doctor pasó de ser el de un académico orgulloso a un hombre triste – a Alice le interesó mucho ese tema porque…

- No nos interesa esa parte doctor – le interrumpió mi hermana de forma brusca.

- Claro, bueno, nunca supimos esto de Irina antes del experimento porque ella jamás ha probado sangre humana, por lo que tampoco a tratado de convertir a un humano, lo cual me queda por investigar ahora es el porqué de esto y…

- Un hurra por la chupasangre de buen corazón – dijo Leah con voz agria.

- Si, si, si muy bonito pero poco relevante Carlisle ¿puedes continuar? – dijo Jacob interrumpiendo el hilo de los pensamientos científicos de Carlisle.

- Lo siento, bueno no sabemos el porqué, pero tengo varias teorías al respecto, es posible que al ser transformada hubiese algún cambio genético que alterase la producción de la ponzoña o quizás venia ya incorporado en su ADN este hecho, quiero pensar que quizás en algunas vampiras se da esta condición en la que no son venenosas de forma natural.

Pronto todos comenzaron a hablar más y hacer más preguntas pero en mi cabeza solo tenía "Ella no es peligrosa, no es venenosa, podré acercarme a ella sin morir, mejor aún, puedo postular a un beso sin temer por mi vida" y sentía como el corazón se me hinchaba de felicidad, ahora solo esperaba que me acepte como su imprimado, se que las cosas puede comenzar como solo amistad y todo eso, pero con eso me conformo, con estar a su lado seré feliz. Además está el hecho de que yo solo tengo 15 años y ella no sé cuantos pero más de 100 probablemente, es posible que me vea solo como un niño malcriado al cual ver como hermano menor.

- Seth vamos, debemos ir donde los ancianos a contar lo sucedido – dijo una ronca voz a mi lado, pero yo no quería irme, quería tener la oportunidad de hablar con ella, necesitaba saber si ella había sentido algo por mí, aunque sea pequeño.

- Pero…Pero me quiero quedar un momento por favor…- le dije a Jake suplicante.

- ¡No! Eso sí que no ni lo pienses mocoso – dijo mi hermana a su lado.

- Pero Leah tu sabes cómo es esto, no se puede controlar, y Carlisle dijo que no había problemas, ella no es venenosa, no es un peligro para mí. No he podido hablar con ella y eso me está matando – le suplique a mi hermana.

- Bueno, quédate, vendremos por ti luego de ir con los ancianos, quizás sea mejor que tú no vayas a la reunión con ellos. Pero Edward mantenlo vigilado, deberás tener un chaperón – dijo Jake medio en broma medio serie, al parecer mi alfa ya estaba tomando la noticia con un poco de más soltura.

- ¡Acaso estás demente o enfermo de la cabeza! Por sobre mi cadáver Seth Clearwater ¡Tú no te quedas aquí! – dijo Leah realmente alterada.

- Yo me ofrezco a dejarte como cadáver – bromeó Rosalie a los pies de la escalera con una sonrisa nociva en su rostro, escuché la risa de varios y el gruñido proveniente de la garganta de Jacob y Edward.

- Leah déjalo, ya sabes muy bien como es, no puede ir contra la imprimación, todos deberemos aceptarlo, lo único que podemos hacer es tomar medidas pero no podemos evitar que quiera estar cerca de ella.

- Claro, como para ti es normal ser el perro faldero de los chupasangres, no tienes ningún problema de que mi hermano se quede aquí solo con esta tropa de sanguijuelas.

-Leah no hables así, estamos en la casa de los Cullen merecen un poco de respeto.

- Que respeto ni que nada, ellos no merecen nada ¡él es mi hermano por amor a Dios! ¡mi pequeño hermano!

- Leah entiendo que estés enojada y confundida, pero todo saldrá bien, por favor créeme, confía en mí – le decía Edward tratando de controlar a mi iracunda hermana.

- ¡No Edward! ¡Todo esto es culpa de ustedes! Son unos malditos, tu por volver a Forks con tu estúpida familia de vegetarianos, y tu por enamorarte de la novia de una sanguijuela, ahora lo único que has hecho es arrastrarnos a todos a un conflicto que no nos compete y con todo esto ahora Seth y yo somos licántropos. Por culpa tuya Seth es amigo de las sanguijuelas mal olientes y ahora se imprima de una de ellas ¡Todo esto es culpa suya! – dijo Leah mientras salían lagrimas de dolor de sus ojos, todos quedamos boca abierta ante sus declaraciones, seguramente porque muchos sabían que ella tenía la razón en la mayoría de sus dichos, si los Cullen no hubiesen venido a Forks yo nunca me hubiese transformado y por lo tanto no estaría en esta situación, de la misma manera Leah se habría ahorrado mucho sufrimiento, al ver que nadie decía nada Leah gruño fuertemente, se dio media vuelta y se fue, quise detenerla pero Edward me agarró y me dijo que lo mejor era dejarla sola un tiempo para que masticara todo esto, él creía que quizás no lo aceptaría de buena gana pero que no se interpondría, ella sabía muy bien cómo era la imprimación solo se sentía frustrada y preocupada por mí. Jacob por su lado se despidió rápidamente y salió corriendo en busca de Leah, yo me quedé en casa de los Cullen.

Me quedé viendo la puerta por la cual mi hermana se había ido, me partía el alma verla asi, porque entendía su preocupación, completamente, yo en su lugar estará igual de nervioso, pero no podía hacer nada ¿Cómo negar estos que estoy sintiendo? No puedo, y por mucho dolor que me cause que Leah lo esté pasando mal, no dudare un segundo el poder estar al lado de Irina. Ella ahora es mi futuro.

- Seth – dijo de pronto Edward – te daré una buena noticia, al parecer Irina también siente algo por ti, no creo correcto decirte la intensidad de sus sentimientos por respeto a ella. Ahora ve a la cocina y hablen, nosotros estaremos en la sala y les dejamos estar a solas, pero no pueden salir de la casa, sino Leah me mata junto contigo y no queremos eso antes de una batalla, así que ahora pórtate como todo un caballero y ve.

- Pero, y su familia ¿Cómo ha tomado esto su familia?

- Ella te lo contará mejor, tampoco les gusta mucho la idea, pero no son tan intransigentes como tu hermana, todo estará bien, tranquilo, ve ahora, ella te espera.

* * *

**(¸.•´ (¸.• † Lirit † °•.¸**_**: **_**yap, lamento la demora, en verdad, pero todo a sido mi culpa, esto de ir a la universidad y ganarse la vida para no morir de hambre en un futuro cercano te agota mental y fisicamente.**** pero volvimos, con un capi mas del pobre seth a quien quieren matar por raro. ****se que es un capi cortito, pero tengan paciencia que actualizaremos antes de lo que se esperan con un capi especial**** gracias a todas o todos por sus comentarios, soy la mujer con personalidades multiples mas feliz de la tierra, en verdad, sigan con su apoyo que es lo que me hace seguir escribiendo locuras a un lado de agnes. ****muchas, muchas gracias, nos estamos leyendo!**

**(¸.•´ (¸.• ****† Agnes †.¸.•: y? que piensan? seth se le paso la mano con enojarse con leah? o leah se lo tiene merecido? jajaja q pasara con seth e irina? uhh esto esta q arde! jjja esperamos que les haya gustado el cap! se que quieren mas de leah y jake pero tengan paciencia ya vendra! es que a nosotras nos encanta seth y queriamos darle algo de protagonismo! tomates o alabanzas ya saben! dejen un rewi! y luego si quieren comentan en face xD pero no dejen de Hacerlo aqui!**

* * *

GRACIAS A TODAS LAS QUE NOS LEEN A LAS QUE NOS COMENTAN A LAS QUE NOS AGREGARON AL FACE Y COMPARTEN NUESTRA LOCURA!

CHICAS AHORA QUE SE ACERCAN LAS VACAS ESPERAMOS PODER ACTUALIZAR CON LA MISMA REGULARIDAD QUE TENIAMOS ANTES!

GRACIAS POR LA PACIENCIA QUE NOS HAN TENIDO! Y POR TODO EL APOYO ASI DAN GANAS DE SEGUIR ESCCRIBIENDO!

NO SE OLVIDEN QUE AUNQ NOS DEMOREMOS NO ABANDONAREMOS ESTE GRAN PROYECTO!

**

* * *

**

**AHORA TENEMOS FACEBUKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

**abrimos el muro asi que pueden dejar comentarios pero los REWIS! se ponen aki en FF porque sino vuelvo a cerrar el muro**

**recuerden que tenemos los albumes de fotos del fanfict luz de luna y otras fotos para comentar =) pronto comenzaremos con recomendaciones de libros peliculas y otros!  
**

http:/www . facebook . com/home . php?#!/profile . php?id=100001135082510

**Busquen nos asi veran nuestros estados mentales y demases!**

**

* * *

**

**Gracias a : **doble vida, Bonnie Boleyn, Karina Cullen Black, fey black, pazzitta, AndreiiCullenHale, Andrecullen18, Tibby-Trick, Psique46, Sukio, Aligeos, Ellie. thecolou , Prettypurple, Tsuki-no-Haruka, Sophie93, carichoextremo,Polynessia,piinkblaCk,Karmele, diosapagana, MaLiGnA BlAcK, Dark-Shinda, JoseCullenGD, susyh, sweetcullen12, Lorraine Cullen Swan, Shara Black, milets, Keiian, indramar, StillDollProduccions, Dream-espered, caminos, danyela, gaby001, bellalize, sharice94, Sprite Moony, drake dark, Pao Redwolf Black, Caperuzzita de Black, Chilli Black, Allison Marie Malfoy-Black, Jo Harv.,maria-fan, momojons, Arya Delacour, Jahzeel, Seleniita Black de Malfoy, MiaRiddley, BeHappyWithLove, crazypaige1306, kerVEROs, misteriO58, Carter86, ReshaAngel, sarlia, pazlux, claa black 1981, Oraculo, Ely Uchiha, saskeyo, Haeleen Black Clearwater, Neko-Tiara, CHELABLACK, zulema hale black, Laurita2206, monica . leah, meli black clearwater, thalilohe, Blackie-Noir, leahwerewolve, jasw494, charlie jeani, klarablack1981, mukax, She-Wolf Heiress, blue-uchiha, JustBlackwaterClan, Morenita Black Clearwater, rosa, Cris Cullen Swan, KaRii paxEcOu, Nafrayu, sarydark, nonaloka, Sophie93, Hime-Aiko, , bellalize, thalilohe, Caroliina, alice-rose1991, Aide96, Nenita Malfoy, Alisaness Cullen **POR LEERNOS Y DEJARNOS COMENTARIOS SIGAN ASI!**

**si hay alguien que nos lee pero no esta en la lista pues diganlo si quieren aparecer! Y si alguien esta repetido tb!  
**

**Seguiremos respondiendo los rewis a todas y cada una de ustedes! besos!**

**PUEDEN DEJAR REWIS AUNQUE NO ESTEN REGISTRADAS EN EL FANFICTION ASI QUE NO HAY ESCUSA PARA NO HACERLO!**


	52. Chapter 52

**°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.° CHAPTER 52: Buscando consuelo °.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°**

**Jacob POV**

Salí corriendo como un rayo tras Leah, no sabía de lo que ella sería capaz ahora que su querido hermano, prácticamente a la única persona que amaba en la reserva, no prácticamente, era seguro que lo quería solo a él, se había imprimado de un vampira, la cual era una total desconocida y por lo tanto no digna de nuestra confianza, aunque dudo que Leah se hubiese sentido menos mal si la imprimada era una Cullen, y para colmo Seth le había echado la culpa de todo a ella sin una buena explicación al respecto, bueno ella luego nos echó la culpa de todo a nosotros, pero fue con bases sustentables, ni siquiera me imagino como rayos se debe estar sintiendo. Lo único que se me ocurre es intentar apoyarla aunque me amenace de muerte por mi presencia.

Tengo que encontrarla, se que Leah es fuerte pero no sé si será capaz de soportar todo esto, su única debilidad es su hermano, su talón de Aquiles, su punto débil estaba jugándole una mala pasada hiriéndola de esta manera y por segunda vez. Ella podría soportar cualquier cosa mientras a su hermano no le ocurriera nada, pero no sabía que tanto podría soportar ella cuando el mismo hermano la lastimaba así, vi su rostro y desamparo después de lo que ocurrió con Sue, cuando Seth defendió a su madre y a Charlie, Leah estaba deshecha, y ahora, que la culpan de todo… debe querer morir.

Algo dentro de mi grita desesperadamente que la encuentre y la proteja, la contenga, la consuele sin importar lo mucho que ella pudiese alejarme. Solo espero que me lo permita finalmente, espero que el hecho de que ahora vivamos bajo el mismo techo le de la confianza suficiente como para aceptar mi apoyo, pero no tengo muchas esperanzas, no estoy muy seguro de si dejara que me acerque, de hecho, estoy casi seguro que me pedirá distancia de por lo menos 5 kilómetros a la redonda.

De alguna forma debo hacer que se sienta amada y cuidada, como a ella le gusta, como el débil humano ese de San Diego la hacía sentir. Se y tengo la confianza de que soy capaz de hacerla infinitamente más feliz que él, de darle mucha más seguridad y paz si tan solo ella me aceptara, si tan solo me permitiera demostrarle cuanto la amo. Pero para eso debo encontrarla primero.

Seguí su aroma, la cual me decía que se encontraba en una frenética huida hacia ningún sitio en especial, Leah era errática en su carrera lo cual demostraba lo profundamente desesperada que se encontraba en estos momentos. Cuando finalmente se decidió ir a algún sitio específico sentí como la sangre se me helaba en las venas, se dirigía directamente hacia el acantilado, las peores ideas de lo que podría ocurrir pasaron por mi mente, una de las pocas maneras de que un lobo muera es ahogándolo, y si no sabias nadar bien en esas aguas... demonios, Leah podía ser muy fuerte, pero las aguas del acantilado en un día frio como este no le darían tregua, ella no está acostumbrada a lanzarse del acantilado ¡rayos!.

Corrí a todo lo que me daban las piernas, no podía permitir que cegada por la furia del momento ella cometiera una locura, porque no solo acababa con su vida, también terminaba con la mía. Corrí sin detenerme por algunos minutos y sin darme cuenta me encontré en el borde del bosque, en el fondo del horizonte y siendo bañada por los rayos del sol se encontraba ella, con los brazos a sus costados y la cabeza gacha. Mi pecho se llenó de ansiedad al verla parada tan al borde del precipicio.

Esta imagen se me hizo familiar, y al comienzo no entendí el porqué, era como si ya lo hubiese vivido, era como si ya hubiese pasado por esto mismo en algún momento, recordé al cabo de unos segundos que era lo que se me hacia tan familiar, pero a la vez era diferente ya que no estábamos en esta misma posición, las cosas habían sido al revés. En esa ocasión era yo el que se encontraba al borde del acantilado queriendo terminar con su vida y con toda la mierda que esta tenía en ella y Leah era la que venía a consolarme, pero esta memoria vino porque la vi al recordarlo en la mente de ella con demasiada claridad, era como si nuestras figuras y memorias se hubiesen fundido y no sabía bien diferenciar cuales eran mis recuerdos y cuales los de ella, además esos fueron tiempos difíciles, los cuales no quiero recordar y de los cuales tengo memorias muy vagas, pero que me llevan donde todo comenzó, justo en ese día, y yo sin darme cuenta, comencé a sentir todo esto por ella. Ese fue la primera vez en que ella demostró un poco de humanidad hacia alguien diferente a ella misma y Seth. Fue el inicio en el que la vi, no como la maldita harpía del pueblo, sino como Leah Clearwater, la mujer, y la amiga que estaba allí contigo, apoyándote, porque era la que mejor entendía tu dolor. Claro. Ese había sido el momento en el cual mi corazón comenzó a crear sentimientos que yo demoraría meses en reconocer como amor. Sentí una fuerte necesidad de retribuirle, de hacerlo mismo que ella había hecho por mí en esa oportunidad, ella me había apoyado en su forma tan especial y particular, ahora yo debía hacerlo a mi modo. Pero además de eso, me encontré con la esperanza de que, así como me pasó a mí, ella también comenzara a sentir algo por mí después de esto, moría de ganas de decirle que yo estaba allí solo para ella, para lo que necesitara, sería su pilar, su bolsa de boxeo si se quería desquitar con alguien, lo que quisiera.

Caminé despacio hacia ella procurando no asustarla con movimientos bruscos, no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionaría. Pero de lo que si estaba seguro, es que la consolaría de alguna forma, a mi manera. Sentía una fuerte necesitada de abrazarla y mantenerla entre mis brazos para evitar que cayera, aunque creo que yo era el que necesitaba ser abrazado por ella, más que ella por mí, estaba seguro que eran mis fibras nerviosas las que me reclamaban el contacto con su piel. Era una locura si pensaba que la última vez que la había tocado fue esta mañana mientras desayunábamos en mi casa, un simple roce de nuestras manos y ella me mando directo al cielo. Pero poco a poco esos toques furtivos no estaban siendo suficientes, quería sentirla cerca de mí y su respiración cansina sincronizada con la mía, la necesitaba como un drogadicto necesita su dosis de estupefacientes para mantenerse tranquilo y cuerdo sin dolores ni malestares, la quería en mi cama, bajo las sábanas, bajo mi cuerpo, siendo solo y totalmente mía… pero tenía que acallar al máximo mis deseos y estar ahí para ella de la forma más inocente, ya que era ella lo importante aquí, siempre seria ella, yo sería lo que ella quisiera y necesitara sin importar lo que fuese o cuando fuese. Mis deseos quedaban relegados a su voluntad.

- Leah… - dije casi en un susurro, o al menos eso me pareció a mí, pero al parecer estaba muy equivocado, Leah debió estar tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que mi solo susurrar la hizo dar un brinco del susto, se giró rápidamente sobre sus talones y pude ver su cara de espanto antes de que su cuerpo perdiera el equilibrio, casi cae risco abajo debido a lo cerca que se encontraba de la orilla y el repentino giro que dio. De forma inmediata mi cuerpo rompió la distancia que nos separaba y estuve frente a ella, la sujete con fuerza de un brazo para que no resbalara. Contemplé su hermoso rostro medio asustado medio enojado, su cabello colgaba lacio apuntando directamente hacia el mar, los rayos anaranjados del sol hacían que su piel brillara de una forma maravillosa, pero su rostro se veía opaco y sin vida, sus ojos estaban llenos de tristeza y dolor, aquel verde había perdido su subsistencia, nuevamente la habían herido en lo que más quería, este era un golpe demasiado bajo para ella. Su mirada rota hizo añicos mi alma, no soportaba verla sufrir.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio, yo aun sujetando su brazo, ella con medio cuerpo a fuera de la orilla, con sus hermosas piernas rectas y tensas, para no dejar que sus pies patinaran hacia el fondo marino. Estábamos demasiado lejos para mi gusto, casi un brazo de distancia, lo cual para mí era como millas y millas de lejanía, grados y grados de frio en mi cuerpo.

Comencé a moverme con lentitud, no quería que ella se soltara de mi agarre y se fuera perdiéndola nuevamente, pensé rápidamente en mis opciones las cuales no eran muchas debido a las circunstancias, y la mejor, aunque también la más riesgosa, era abrazarla rápida y ajustadamente, apretando sus brazos dentro de los míos e inmovilizándolos, así evitaría que me golpeara y que arrancara, era la idea más arriesgada con ella, pero la mas tentadora para mí. De un rápido movimiento tiré de Leah y la aprisioné entre mis brazos pegándola lo que más podía a mi pecho desnudo, pude ver la sorpresa en su rostro a medida que se acercaba a mi cuerpo. Aunque ella no sintiera lo mismo, estar entre sus brazos era la gloria, más bien tenerla entre mis brazos.

- ¿Qué rayos te pasa? ¡Suéltame! – gritó Leah contra mi pecho, sentir su aliento me dio cosquillas y una sensación de ardor conocida en mi. No pude evitar soltar una pequeña risita - ¿De qué mierda te ríes pedazo de bestia? ¡Suéltame tarado! – alegaba ella entre mis brazos, removiéndose con fuerza para soltarse. Se retorcía e intentaba sacar sus brazos de donde los tenía prisioneros. Pero no podía, yo era más fuerte.

- Te soltaré solo si prometes que no me matarás y no saldrás corriendo de aquí, debemos conversar aunque tú no lo quieras – le dije lo más tranquilo que pude, no me apetecía soltarla pero teníamos que conversar, se suponía que ella se tenía que desahogar conmigo y yo debía consolarla, aunque yo me quedaría abrazado a ella por el resto de mis días solo para sentir su calor alimentando mi cuerpo. Noté que Leah bufaba y decía un rosario de incompresibles palabras, que me imagino que eran insultos para mí, de hecho, estaba seguro que eran insultos a mi persona, y conociendo a Leah eran de los peores, pero me sentí tranquilo ya que al menos lo estaba pensado, pensado en quedarse y hablar.

- Bien – dijo finalmente – suéltame y no te matare ni saldré corriendo de aquí lobo estúpido – dijo con su voz sin expresión pero si muy dolida. La miré de reojo y vi que su cuerpo aun estaba tenso, con los puños fuertemente cerrados y con su cabeza mirando el suelo. Respiré hondo y la solté lentamente.

- ¡Auch! Leah pero que….

- Te dije que no te mataría, pero no mencione que no te golpearía hasta cansarme – gritó Leah mientras me propinaba una ensalada de golpes directo al pecho y donde cayeran, también salían de su boca demasiadas palabras de odio y alegatos varios, algunos ni siquiera lograba entender, no entendía como una persona como ella podía decir tantas palabrotas, ni siquiera sabía que existieran tantas y ahora todas las groserías conocidas por el hombre e incluso las desconocidas e inventadas salían de sus labios directo hacia mí. Tuve que retroceder un poco debido a los golpes pero sin tratar de evitar los puñetazos, los cuales no me dolían realmente, solo eran algo molestos. Leah se estaba desahogando, este era su manera de hacerlo, _"me imagino que se cansara algún día"_ pensé.

Luego de un tiempo sus puños se volvieron menos fuertes, cansados y los golpes se volvían empujones o intentos de ello, su voz poco a poco se volvió más suave pero no menos venenosa, sus gritos de insultos eran ahora meros susurros. Leah escondía su rostro mirando el suelo y su cabello cubría sus ojos intentando ser una muralla, pero pude ver claramente que por sus mejillas corrían ríos de lagrimas saladas, pronto la escuché jadear cansada y sus golpes no eran más que roces.

Levantó su rostro mostrando sus ojos rojos e hinchados debido al llanto, ese verde que tanto amo se encontraban brillantes debido a las lagrimas que no dejaban de salir, en su rostro solo se podía ver la desdicha y el desconsuelo al igual que el dolor, algo en su mirada me decía que se estaba resignando, porque ella sabía que haga lo que haga, Seth estaba imprimado y era un hecho tan fuerte que no se podía remediar. Ella era la que mejor conocía eso, vivió en carne propia lo poderosa que puede llegar a ser la imprimación.

Sus rodillas tiritaban y me di cuenta que colapsaría, sin poder contenerme más, la abracé con fuerza juntando cada centímetro de nuestro cuerpo y ambos caímos quedando sentados en el suelo, ella seguía llorando silenciosamente entre mis brazos derramando sus lagrimas sobre mi pecho desnudo, solo me quedo mecerla y acariciar su pelo.

A pesar de que ella sufría inconmensurablemente, para mi fueron los minutos más felices de mi vida, me sentí un miserable por estar gozando de esto mientras ella se desasía en lagrimas, pero, tenerla entre mis brazos sin pelear, sin insultos era lo más maravilloso que me podía pasar en estos momentos. Ella me dejaba consolarla, ella dejaba que la abrazara y la acariciara sutilmente sin intentar alejarme. El calor de su cuerpo me intoxicaba al igual que su aroma, el que se mezclaba con el perfume de sus lágrimas y llenaba mis pulmones.

Sentí como su respiración se volvía suave y dejaba de tiritar a causa del llanto, finalmente se estaba tranquilizando, lo cual me entristeció un poco, ya que significaba que mi tiempo feliz a su lado acababa.

- ¿Cariño, Leah, como estás? – le pregunté mientras me daba cuenta del hecho de que le había dicho "Cariño" pero es que simplemente no lo pude evitar, me matará por eso. Si no la espanté antes, ahora sí que lo hice. Sentí como ella se tensaba al escucharme, pero no duró mucho, se relajó inmediatamente, creo que el hecho de que me porte como un caballero con ella le está empezando a afectar, quizás se está acostumbrando a mis pequeñas muestras de cariño y amabilidad, quizás ya me está comenzando a aceptar, quizás ya dejó de sentir indiferencia por mi… quizás me este comenzando a querer…. O quizás yo ya perdí la cordura, _"Claro, te ama igual que a los chupasangres, estúpido iluso" _me grito una vez en mi cabeza. Si, definitivamente la última opción es la más posible.

- Si, si, gracias ya puedes soltarme – me contestó mientras pasaba sus manos por sus mejillas y secaba las lágrimas derramadas – estoy tan bien como cualquier lobo del cual su hermano menor se imprima de nuestro peor enemigo – dijo con voz seca y llena de venenosa ironía. Estaba dolida, y eso no se le iba a pasar en el corto plazo, y conociéndola sabía que no se le olvidaría nunca.

- ¿Estás segura de que ya te puedo soltar sin el temor de que me mates, o al resto de los lobos o vampiros involucrados en todo esto? – volví a hablar con el fin de no tener que soltarla aun, yo estaba demasiado cómodo en esta posición, busqué en mi cabeza todas las maneras posibles de alargar este momento, pero no tenía mucha fe en lograr a hacerlo.

- Si hombre, suéltame ya, estas costumbres tuyas se están volviendo algo cansinas, no me gusta que me trates como una damisela en problemas, porque a pesar de que mi vida sea una mierda, estar metida en medio de toda esta porquería de reserva y mas encima rodeada de malditos chupasangres, lo que menos soy es una niña tonta que necesita de un hombre que la proteja – respondió algo arisca. Pero sin moverse de mi lado, ni si quiera intentó alejarme.

Nos quedamos un par de increíbles minutos mas así, juntos, no puedo decir abrazados, porque la verdad era solo yo el que la tenia envuelta, pero era lo más cercano a un abrazo que podría recibir de Leah. Ya no me atreví a seguir acariciando su cabello, una de mis manos agarraba fuerte una de las suyas. Leah suspiró vigorosamente y dijo.

- Bien, basta de momentos cursis – se sacudió mis brazos de encima moviéndose de mi lado sin soltar mi mano, se colocó justo enfrente de mi sentada a lo indio, yo la imité – maldita sea, odio que hayas tenido que ser tu precisamente el que me haya visto de esta manera, de todos los que me rodean tenía que ser Jacob Black quien sintiera pena por mi y viniera a consolarme – se quejó desenredando sus dedos de los míos y llevándolos a su cabeza, escondió su rostro con ambas manos y se refregó los ojos, como si de esa forma se le fuera lo hinchado – no tenias que hacerlo, yo me cuido sola.

- ¿Hacer qué? – le pregunte confundido ¿consolarte, abrazaste, amarte… todas las anteriores?

- Pues, esto….estar así, aquí conmigo…ser amable… no sé, esto…- decía mientras gesticulaba con una de sus manos indicándonos, primero a mí, luego a ella, luego a mí de nuevo y así sucesivamente.

- Si tenía Leah, no seas exagerada, te estoy devolviendo el favor… - le contesté intentando quitarle importancia a lo que acababa de pasar, no quería que sospechara de que no solo la consolaba, sino que además aprovechaba la instancia para estar cerca de ella, ganar su confianza, tocarla… ella me miró algo confundida al comienzo, pero pronto vi que la comprensión llegaba a sus ojos. Yo solo esperaba poder volver a tomar su mano.

- Sí, claro ya recuerdo el porqué, por supuesto solo me estás devolviendo el favor…- junto con la ironía note algo de decepción en su voz. Me di cuenta de que estaba mal interpretando mi frase, _"no puede ser"_ me lamenté.

- Leah no pienses lo que estas pensado ahora…

- No estoy pensando nada, pero no te preocupes, entiendo perfectamente, soy tu beta ¿no? Debes cuidarme es tu deber…

- Leah…

- Como sea, gracias…por estar aquí cumpliendo tú deber… espero que no haya sido tan terriblemente aburrido y patético consolar a una estúpida loba sentimental…

- Leah… - como siempre ella entiende todo mal.

- Pero no te preocupes no volverá a ocurrir – terminó diciendo mientras intentó pararse, la escuché susurrar un "estúpida" muy bajito antes de alcanzar a reaccionar, yo la agarré del brazo y la obligué asentarse de nuevo.

- ¿Te puedes callar un maldito minuto y escucharme? – la regañe, ella me miró con algo de rabia pero volvió a su lugar – no quise decir eso en tono despreocupado o como si fuera mi deber – pensé a mil por hora intentando de que mi mente encontrara las palabras adecuadas que expresaran que realmente me preocupaba por ella, pero sin decirle que me tenia enamorado hasta la médula, pero eso era difícil cuando dos hermosos orbes verdes te miran con fiereza - realmente quería estar aquí para ti, como tú lo estuviste alguna vez para mí. Yo siempre estaré aquí para ti Leah, espero que algún día puedas entender que podemos ser amigos, no tienes porque odiar a todos aquí en la reserva, siempre podrás contar con que estaré aquí para ti sin importar que pase, no te volveré a fallar como lo hice cuando te expulse, esa vez no entendí lo que tratabas de hacer, fui un ciego, y para variar terminamos discutiendo, pero es tu me sacas de quicio, pero ahora no es así – balbuceé, me detuve pensado en que quería decirle que ahora la amaba con todas mis fuerzas y que la razón de mi vida era precisamente ella, pero sería demasiada información por ahora, Leah me miraba algo confundida, como si estuviera desorientada, espero que este entendiendo lo que le quiero decir, que puede contar conmigo – Leah quiero que entiendas y por favor escúchame atentamente, quiero que entiendas que puedes contar conmigo y que podemos ser amigos ¿entiendes? Quiero ser tu amigo Leah aunque tú no me creas, aunque pienses que hago todo esto solo por responsabilidad, pero no es así – ella me iba a decir algo, pero yo hablé antes – no te abrazo por obligación, no te consuelo por obligación, no vivo contigo por obligación… lo hago porque realmente quiero hacerlo – _"aunque yo quisiera ser más que tu amigo__, quiera tocarme más allá de un abrazo y tenerte en mi casa como algo más que mi beta__" _pensé.

Leah sostuvo mi mirada todo ese tiempo, pude ver como sus ojos cambiaban de expresión a medida de que mis palabras golpeaban su razón, era como si de repente ya no se sintiera sola, como si entendiera que nunca más tendría que volverá a llorar en soledad, porque mis brazos siempre estarían dispuestos a cobijarla. Creo que lo estaba logrando, estaba entrando un poco al menos en esa coraza que tiene, logrando llegar a la verdadera Leah.

- ¿Desde cuándo eres tan condenadamente cursi Jake?

- Rayos Leah eres un maldito fastidio ¿Es que solo aceptarás a ese débil humano como amigo? – le dije algo enojado, pero es que no puedo creer que ella sea así, le estoy hablando del corazón, abriéndome completamente, bueno no tanto la parte de que estoy como loco por ella la dejaremos escondida por ahora, y ella solo piensa que soy cursi, bueno lo soy, pero aun así, es una verdad que necesito que se grave en la cabeza, ella no está sola, no si yo estoy cerca pera estar con ella, pero no, al parecer lo único que su cabeza dura entendió es que soy condenadamente cursi. Me lleve el diablo.

- No – dijo algo dudoso cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿No qué?

- No solo él puede ser mi amigo – me respondió algo avergonzada, confundida y enojada, pero siempre seria - además no sé porque lo tienes que meter en esta conversación, Taylor ni siquiera está aquí y no tienes porque tratarlo como un débil humano, podrá ser débil por fuera, pero en su interior es la persona más integra y amable que he conocido jamás, increíblemente gentil y cariñoso – al oír sus palabras hacia ese tipejo, los celos que había mantenido escondidos en algún lugar volvieron a mí con fuerza, aun lo quería, a pesar de todo lo que hemos pasado, a pesar de que lleva viviendo en mi casa casi dos semanas, mierda, ese estúpido humano a pesar de la lejanía aun le provocaba cosas. Respiré profundamente e intenté recordar no me podía enojar ahora con ella, tenía que consolarla, estar ahí, así que mejor me puse a contar hasta mil antes de volver a hablar mientras seguía respirando.

- Ok, perdón – dije algo sarcástico, pero es que no lo sentía de verdad – no debía entrometer a ese…ese – "800,801…" – personaje. Pero es que me frustra el hecho de que lo hayas aceptado a él con tanta facilidad y a nosotros, la gente de tu pueblo, quienes te conocer de toda la vida nos rechaces sin oportunidades – le dije frustrado.

- La gente de este pueblo no me ha aceptado jamás y nunca ha sido buena conmigo, no le debo absolutamente nada ni mucho menos oportunidades.

- Eso no es verdad, hubo un tiempo en que las cosas eran diferentes – _"además ahora yo te amo con locura y desesperación__, ese es un merito para una segunda oportunidad__"_ pensé, yo si merezco una.

- Eso fue hace demasiado tiempo.

- Sí, bueno, ya basta, no estamos aquí para hablar de eso ahora – no quería complicar más la conversación mezclando todos los temas sensibles para ella ya que lo más probable era que termináramos peleando.

- Pues prefiero hablar de eso mil veces, antes de tener que hablar del estado patético y absurdo que la estúpida sangre Quileute provocó en mí hermano – me respondió Leah con voz llena de tristeza y desesperación – además tampoco hay mucho de qué hablar, aunque no lo creas entiendo muy bien lo que ha pasado, y sé muy bien que aunque no quiera Seth seguirá imprimado de esa cosa mal oliente roba hermanos menores. Sé que no puedo hacer nada, y eso es una de las cosas que más me duele. Odio sentirme impotente. Me quedé en este sitio para protegerlo, estar con él al momento de la batalla, pero mira ahora, imprimado de una asquerosa sanguijuela, y yo sin poder hacer absolutamente nada. Esto apesta.

- ¿Y cuál es la otra?

- ¿La otra qué?

- La otra cosa que te duele.

- Que me haya culpado…

- No lo dijo en serio Leah, solo estaba enojado y quizás asustado de todo lo que le pasó, lamentablemente se desquito contigo.

- Pero él jamás me había hablado así, ni si quiera cuando todo el mundo lo hacía.

- El no le habla así a nadie, ya sabes cómo es eso de los imprimados con sus imprimadas, se vuelven sus esclavos o algo así.

- Eso lo tengo claro, no necesito que me lo recuerdes – espetó con rapidez - Mierda, no puedo creer que esto esté pasando, está mal, muy mal, el pobre Harry tiene que estar revolviéndose en la tumba por lo que le pasó a su hijo.

- ¿Aun piensas que es culpa mía y de los Cullen?

- Si.

- Lo dejarás de pensar algún día.

- No

- ¿Me odiarás por siempre? – le pregunté poniendo la cara más tierna que pude, pero creo que no salió muy bien, ya que Leah soltó una carcajada enorme y sonora, era tan obvio que eso no iba a resultar con ella. Bien la estaba haciendo reír al menos, eso debe ser algo bueno.

- Pienso que sí, debería aborrecerte con mi alma, pero quizás algún día te deje de odiar – dijo mientras suspiraba. Me dijo 'quizás' eso es mejor que nada - ¿Qué debemos hacer ahora? No quiero seguir lamentándome por esto.

- Creo que debemos ir donde los ancianos y ver si ellos tienen alguna explicación, aunque lo dudo.

- Que optimista eres, eres un asco consolando ¿lo sabías?

- Se hace lo que se puede – le dije ofreciéndole la sonrisa más sincera que pude.

- Yupi – exclamo irónicamente - que entretenido ahora tendré que ir donde mis amigos los ancianos, lo más probable que también me culpen a mí de esto. Y mi madre, rayos ella sí que me culpara de todo – arrugó el entrecejo y gruñó enojada – mierda, recordé que no estoy en buenos términos con ella, no tengo mucha intenciones de verla.

- Tarde o temprano ibas a tener que enfrentarla nuevamente, además no te preocupes por ella Leah ni por los ancianos, esto no es culpa tuya.

Leah, sin decirme una palabra se puso de pie y caminó hacia la orilla a contemplar el atardecer. La tarde estaba realmente hermosa, el sol brillaba y casi no había nubes cosa rara en el lugar más nublado de los Estados Unidos, el color rojizo que se formaba en el ambiente hacia que Leah se viera más hermosa y delicada. Sus piernas largas y torneadas brillaban como el oro y su pelo se veía lustroso y negro como el azabache. Vi como se abrazaba a ella misma, era claro que no lo hacía por frio, al menos para nosotros, eso no era lo que la llevaba a protegerse, seguramente lo hacía buscando apoyo, consuelo, cariño. Se me hizo agua la boca por lo hermosa que se veía en ese estado, con los rayos del sol sacando brillos dorados de su piel.

Sin pensar en que estaba haciendo me levanté de golpe y fui donde ella.

Algo dentro de mi saltó y pronto me di cuenta que era mi corazón, que palpitaba con la fuerza de un caballo de carrera contra mis costillas, pero aun no sabía por qué. En mi pecho sentí una tibieza que me gustaba y me embriagaba, un calor que exaltaba mis células nerviosas, por mi nariz entraba un aroma a flores y arena. Mis manos las sentía cálidas y por mis brazos podía sentir pequeños choques eléctricos que hacían que mi piel se erizara de placer. Noté que tenía los ojos cerrados disfrutando de ese momento. Pronto me di cuenta que mis labios tocaban algo húmedo y suave, sentí mas fuerte el aroma que me intoxicaba.

Abrí los ojos lentamente, sin entender que pasaba. Entre la oscuridad de mis pestañas vi un color caramelo y algo de negro. Abrí algo más y pude notar delgadas líneas negras que cruzaban y se enredaban en la superficie cobriza. Observé que lo que veía como trazos dibujados no eran simplemente líneas, eran cabellos y que la superficie dorada era texturada como la piel.

Tenía mis brazos y manos abrazados a algo y mi cuerpo estaba invadido por una calidez que me recorría completamente, haciendo que mis células reclamaran por más.

- Jake ¿estás enfermo? – preguntó Leah trayéndome a la tierra nuevamente. Fue entonces cuando caí en cuenta de que tenía a Leah cerca de mi cuerpo y no solo era eso, mis brazos recorrían los suyos envolviéndola y mis dedos estaban entrelazando los suyos, había abrazado su abrazo, siguiendo la línea de sus extremidades alrededor de su pecho. Ella estaba erguida y algo tensa pero no me rechazaba, al contrario. Se amoldaba a mí, sentía como arqueaba un poco su espalda hacia adelante para que mi pecho se pegara a ella y ladeaba su cabeza para poder acomodar mi rostro en su cuello. No sé en qué momento perdí el miedo a morir y decidí tocarla, pero maldición, esto era lo mejor que podría haber hecho. Yo estaba en el sexto cielo o algo así, aunque dudo que el cielo pueda ofrecerme algo mejor a esto, no podía creer que estuviéramos abrazos de esa forma. Primera vez que actuaba realmente de forma inconsciente y me felicité por lo genial de mi movimiento.

- No, esto es algo de amigos sabes… - le dije sin mucho convencimiento en mi voz.

- Mmm, los amigos no se abrazan de esta forma Jacob, no soy idiota, quizás qué tipo de amigas tienes tu.

- Es solo que aun no te acostumbras a ser mi amiga Leah – le dije como restándole importancia elevando un poco mis hombros, comencé a moverme lentamente para alejarme de ella, no era algo que yo quisiese, pero creo que a Leah aun le molestan mis demostraciones de amistad, que para mí son demostraciones de amor encubierto.

Cuando me estaba por soltar, ella agarró mis manos con fuerza, y se abrazó más a sí misma con mis brazos, la envolví más que antes. Junté mi cuerpo mas a ella sin dejar ni un espacio sin su calor, _"Ella debe necesitar de estos abrazos tanto como yo" _pensé, pero mi duda era si ella sentía el mismo tipo de necesidad, yo moría por estar así con ella por siempre porque la amaba con locura ¿ella lo hará solo porque está dolida y triste? ¿Hubiese aceptado el abrazo de cualquiera? Ojala que no, y si es así espero que eso cambie pronto.

Estuvimos un par de minutos más, yo disfrutado al máximo de esta experiencia y ella, pues realmente yo no lo sabía, estaba como perdida en el horizonte, aunque no podía ver su rostro sentía perfectamente que su mente divagaba quizás en que planeta. Pronto sentí como disminuía la fuerza de su agarre y comencé a aflojar mis brazos, finalmente nos soltamos pero yo no me moví de mi lugar, a un par de milímetro de su espalda, aun quería sentir su calor contra el mío, no quería que esto se acabara nunca.

- Bien vamos a enfrentar esto donde los ancianos – dijo y salió corriendo sin darme la cara, me quedé un momento en mi sitio intentando asimilar todo lo que había pasado y lo increíble de esta tarde, aun sentía el calor de su cuerpo en mi pecho. Que increíble la forma en que podía hacerme sentir con un simple roce.

Suspiré y me giré hacia el bosque, simplemente me quedó seguirla, no quería presionarla, para mi toda esta experiencia era un gran avance en la búsqueda de su amor. Salí corriendo tras ella sintiendo que quizás ya me estaba convirtiendo en su amigo.

Llegamos donde los ancianos, como siempre Leah se posicionó a mi derecha como un guardaespaldas pero más cerca de lo que lo hace generalmente, esperamos que estuvieran todos reunidos y sin rodeos les di la buena nueva, nuestro querido Seth se había imprimado de una vampira vegetariana no venenosa amiga de los Cullen.

Les expliqué todos los por menores, Leah no dijo nada en todo el transcurso de la reunión. Di gracias a los dioses de que nadie dijera que todo esto era culpa de alguien, simplemente tomaron la noticia como un evento desagradable y complicado, lamentable por decir lo menos, como "una horrorosa desgracia" según las palabras de uno de los ancianos, escuché el gruñido profundo del pecho de Leah, pero ellos más que nadie sabían que contra la imprimación no hay nada que hacer. Dijeron que no existía ninguna otra leyenda sin contar y que pensaban que si esto había pasado era por algo, solo el tiempo dirá porque.

Sam dijo que como las condiciones de pelea habían cambiado, y uno de nosotros estaba más que involucrado en todo esto de la batalla contra los Volturi, él y su manada se unirían en batalla, que entrenarían con nosotros y pelearían junto a los vampiros vegetarianos si era necesario, la sangre mandaba y el no podía estar al margen, a pesar de que no era necesario que lo hiciera ya que Seth no era parte de su manada se lo agradecí profundamente, sabía que su motivo era el cariño que Sam le tenía a ese lobo, y aunque me dieran celos, también sabía que lo hacía por Leah. Paul y Jared casi saltaban de felicidad al saber que podrían patear un par de traseros fríos en batalla, eso de tener de ver de lejos los tenían realmente muertos de la envidia.

Sue tenía el rostro frio y sin expresión, prácticamente no dijo nada en toda la reunión, solo pude pensar que se estaba guardando las emociones de saber que su hijo menor se había imprimado de nuestros enemigos, pero era difícil saberlo, ella era una mujer dura. Y por ser parte del consejo no podía dejarse llevar por sus propias emociones. Pero Sue tenía casi los mismos ojos de Leah, en realidad Leah tenía los mismos ojos que su madre, si uno las aprendía a conocer podía leer todo lo que estaban sintiendo, eran como un libro abierto cuando sabias que mirar, y en los de Sue podía ver el sufrimiento y dolor que todo esto le estaba causando.

El viejo Quil levantó la sesión y Sam de acercó a mí para afinar algunos detalles, Leah casi como un acto reflejo se alejó de mi costado cuando notó la presencia de Sam, yo sentí frio inmediatamente, quise tomarle la mano para no dejar que escapara pero sabía que no era el lugar ni el momento para eso, me obligué a entender que no puedo dejarme llevar todo el tiempo por mi loco amor por ella. Con un ojo puesto en Sam y en lo que decía vigilé los movimiento de Leah, se fue hacia la ventana, vi como Sue vacilaba si acercase a ella o no, me puse tenso al ver que finalmente se novia hacia ella, lo que menos quería era que Leah tuviera una discusión con su madre. Pero nada malo ocurrió, mi lado protector siempre se preparaba para lo peor, pero todo fue casi normal, Sue se acerco a Leah despacio y humildemente, sin cruzar palabras se miraron a los ojos, como si en ese acto tan sencillo se leyeran los pensamientos y como si ya no pasaran cosas extrañas últimamente, Leah alargó los brazos y abrazó a su madre, ella le correspondió como si no lo hubiese hecho en siglos y se quedaron ahí quietas como estatuas color cobre. Me pregunté si eso era la señal de que todo estaba olvidado, si Leah finalmente se había resignado a la relación de Charlie con su madre, o si solo era una tregua por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo con Seth. Luego de un par de segundo que pudieron ser minutos y de los cuales no había escuchado ninguna palabra de lo que Sam me decía, se separaron y tomaron de sus manos, Sue beso uno de las de su hija y se marcho, Leah volvió su mirada a la ventana y se abrazo a sí misma. Me dieron unas ganas enormes de volver donde ella y tenerla como hasta hace una hora, pero no podía, aunque los brazos me dolieses reclamando por ello. Finalmente sacudí mi cabeza ignorando mis deseos y pude tomar atención a las últimas palabras de Sam.

Nos fuimos de ahí con la decisión de que al otro día Sam comenzaba a patrullar en tierras enemigas y a entrenar con nosotros. Corrimos por el bosque en dirección a la casa blanca, ya que debíamos ir a buscar a Seth, pero un par de metros antes Leah detuvo la marcha violentamente.

- No puedo – dijo ella – no puedo ir ahí, no quiero verlo, no puedo verlos juntos aun.

- ¿Estás segura?

- Sí, comenzaré a patrullar, ya se está haciendo de noche, comienza nuestro turno, buscaré a los otros y les diré que se vayan a casa a descansar, te veo más tarde – Leah se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr, yo avancé un par de pasos en su dirección queriendo retenerla pero sabía que ella necesitaba un espacio para estar sola, para pensar, para asimilar todo esto, solo espero que los otros se comporten o Leah se desquitaría con ellos sin remordimientos.

Retrocedí y comencé sin prisa mi marcha hacia donde los Cullen ya que estaba a un par de metros de la casa, me sentí raro y solo sin Leah a mi espalda – Jake… - escuché que me llamaba a lo lejos, pero lo suficiente para escucharla desde mi posición, me giré en la dirección de su voz y la encontré semi escondida detrás de un árbol, me miraba entre apenada y molesta, ella suspiró, como luchando por sacar las palabras de su garganta y relajó su rostro - gracias… - dijo ella girándose, sentí como se alejaba rápidamente. Mi corazón se hinchó de la emoción y sentí que la amaba más que antes. Definitivamente iba por buen camino.

* * *

**(¸.•´ (¸.• † Lirit † °•.¸**_**: **_**FELIZ NAVIDAD! espero que el viejito pascuero, papá noel, santa claus, o como sea que le llamen, les traiga todo lo que quieren, personalmente lo que mas quiero es tener paciencia, memoria, energia e imaginacion para todo el año que viene... ha! y tiempo, dios por favor dame tiempo!**  
**en fin, espero les haya gustado este capi de ternura de ese parsito, poco a poco nuestro jake llegue a la meta, poco a poco se gana un pedacito del corazon de leah, debería pedirlo para navidad no? xDD**

**en fin, besos, abrazos y muchos regalos! nos estamos leyendo!1**

**(¸.•´ (¸.• ****† Agnes †.¸.•: feliz navidad para todas ustedes! bueno ahora lo importante, que les parecio el cap? es lindo no? jake es un amor y ven que leah no es tan mala =), me encanta este cap! las cosas se van dando poco a poco entre ellos! esperamos que podemos evolucionar mas! espero que el viejo pascuero les haya traido todas la bendiciones del mundo para cada una de ustedes y nos leemos en año nuevo!  
**

* * *

**FELIZ NAVIDAD PARA TODAS!**

**muuuuuuuuuuuuchas gracias por seguir leyendonos depe de tanto tiempo ( mas de 1 año)**

**y como regalito de navidad aqui un nuevo cap! esperamos que les guste! personalmente a mi me encanta =)**

**esperamos que a todas les haya llegado un emet o un eddy o un jake o el ser sobrenatural que deseen =)**

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨. *

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨*o*  
¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨* *o*  
¨¨¨¨¨¨¨***o***  
¨¨¨¨¨¨**o** *o*  
¨¨¨¨¨** **o**o**  
¨¨¨¨**o** *** *o*  
¨¨¨***** *o**o****  
¨¨** **o*****o** **  
¨******o***** **o***  
****o*** **o***o*** *

..._. _ ._. ╬╬╬╬.

**

* * *

Gracias a : **doble vida, Bonnie Boleyn, Karina Cullen Black, fey black, pazzitta, AndreiiCullenHale, Andrecullen18, Tibby-Trick, Psique46, Sukio, Aligeos, Ellie. thecolou , Prettypurple, Tsuki-no-Haruka, Sophie93, carichoextremo,Polynessia,piinkblaCk,Karmele, diosapagana, MaLiGnA BlAcK, Dark-Shinda, JoseCullenGD, susyh, sweetcullen12, Lorraine Cullen Swan, Shara Black, milets, Keiian, indramar, StillDollProduccions, Dream-espered, caminos, danyela, gaby001, bellalize, sharice94, Sprite Moony, drake dark, Pao Redwolf Black, Caperuzzita de Black, Chilli Black, Allison Marie Malfoy-Black, Jo Harv.,maria-fan, momojons, Arya Delacour, Jahzeel, Seleniita Black de Malfoy, MiaRiddley, BeHappyWithLove, crazypaige1306, kerVEROs, misteriO58, Carter86, ReshaAngel, sarlia, pazlux, claa black 1981, Oraculo, Ely Uchiha, saskeyo, Haeleen Black Clearwater, Neko-Tiara, CHELABLACK, zulema hale black, Laurita2206, monica . leah, meli black clearwater, thalilohe, Blackie-Noir, leahwerewolve, jasw494, charlie jeani, klarablack1981, mukax, She-Wolf Heiress, blue-uchiha, JustBlackwaterClan, Morenita Black Clearwater, rosa, Cris Cullen Swan, KaRii paxEcOu, Nafrayu, sarydark, nonaloka, Sophie93, Hime-Aiko, , bellalize, thalilohe, Caroliina, alice-rose1991, Aide96, Nenita Malfoy, Alisaness Cullen **POR LEERNOS Y DEJARNOS COMENTARIOS SIGAN ASI!**

**si hay alguien que nos lee pero no esta en la lista pues diganlo si quieren aparecer! Y si alguien esta repetido tb!  
**

**Seguiremos respondiendo los rewis a todas y cada una de ustedes! besos!**

**PUEDEN DEJAR REWIS AUNQUE NO ESTEN REGISTRADAS EN EL FANFICTION ASI QUE NO HAY ESCUSA PARA NO HACERLO!**


	53. Chapter 53

_***ACLARAMOS QUE LOS PERSONAJES SON DE MEYER AL IGUAL QUE LA IDEA ORIGINAL, EL CAMBIO EN LA HISTORIA ES FRUTO DE NUESTRA LOCURA COMPARTIDA XD**_

_**

* * *

**_

** °.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.° CHAPTER 53: Primer encuentro ¿y si no me quiere? °.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°**

**Seth POV**

Caminé despacio hacia la cocina, sentía como me sudaban las manos y el corazón me palpitaba a mil por hora, podría estar un momento a solas con ella. Empujé la puerta de la cocina y entré, en una de las sillas de la mesa se encontraba ella, sentada con las manos sobre el vidrio, con su deditos cruzados, al parecer no me escuchó inmediatamente, sus ojos estaban fijo en el vidrio de la ventana, cuando di mi primera inspiración dentro del habitación, Irina giró su cabeza y me miró directamente a los ojos, su rostro era tranquilo y hermoso como lo recordaba de esta tarde, me regaló una gran sonrisa, la cual me dio la confianza para seguir avanzando y sentarme en la cabecera de la mesa, ella estaba justo en la mitad de la parte más larga de la mesa, y sentía como si nos separaran kilómetros de distancia, pero no estaba seguro de cuál era la mejor manera de relacionarnos, temí que si me sentaba a su lado ella se espantaría y se alejaría de mi, pero mis temores estaban mal infundados. Ella tomó su silla y se acercó a mí, yo me tumbé sobre la silla, pegándome al respaldo, y aunque lo único que quería era acercarme, sentí algo de temor de todo esto.

-Hola Seth, que bueno que volviste tan pronto – comenzó ella con su melodiosa voz, tenía un tono de alivio, el mismo que sentí yo ahora que podía verla.

-Eh, si bueno… nosotros vinimos porque…en realidad yo vine…bueno no sé si te contaron lo de mi condición… entonces…bueno... rayos ¿por dónde comienzo? – balbuceé mientras me refregaba el rostro muerto de vergüenza. Finalmente caí en la desesperación y enterré mi cabeza en la mesa, respiré profundamente un par de veces antes de sentir que por mis cabellos se deslizaban tiernas gotas de agua congelada, solo que estas no mojaban, pronto comprendí que eran los delicados dedos de Irina que acariciaban mi cabello intentando de darme un poco de calma, su tacto realmente lograban su objetivo.

- Tranquilo Seth, todo esto es tan nuevo y desconcertante para mí como lo es para ti, ya me contaron varias cosas de tu condición como dices, pero eso suena a como si estuvieras enfermo ¿es algo malo imprimarse? ¿O solo lo es imprimarse de una vampira? – preguntó Irina con toda calma y verdadera curiosidad, su voz era tan suave y delicada que me daba fuerzas para poder continuar. Levanté la cabeza encontrándome con sus hermosos ojos color oro y una bella sonrisa, le medio sonreí.

- Claro que no, para mi es una bendición – dije con voz firme y mis ojos fijos en ella acomodándome en la silla. Traté de explicarle con palabras simples lo que significaba la imprimación, y todas sus implicancias, que mi vida estaba atada a la suya por el resto de mis días, que yo podía no envejecer al igual que ella si seguía convirtiéndome en lobo, aunque de igual forma soy un poco más vulnerable a la muerte, le conté cosas de mi vida, como que tenía que terminar el instituto y estudiar en la universidad sino mi hermana me mataría y que mi padre había muerto hace poco, también le conté algunas cosas de la manada, como quienes la integramos y como fui a parar a ser amigo de los Cullen.

Irina me escuchó atentamente todo lo que dije, en algunos momentos pensé que estaba aburrida de toda mi cháchara, pero su mirada solo indicaba interés en mi, era un desahogo para mi poder hablar con ella de mi vida. Sentía como si debiese saber todo mí. A veces me sonreía debido a las anécdotas de la manada que le contaba y de las estupideces de Quil y Embry.

Jugueteamos con nuestros dedos que momentos antes yo había tenido el valor de entrelazar, mientras escuchaba la historia de vida de Irina, ella me conversaba de cuando fue convertida, de sus hermanas y padres, también del lugar de donde venia, el frio Alaska, aunque para ella daba lo mismo el clima. Sentir el frio de sus dedos hacia que me transportado a otro planeta y me costaba mucho seguir lo que me decía, pero puse todo mi esfuerzo y escuché cada palabra. De algún modo extraño, Irina no se me hacia tan fría como Edward o el resto de los Cullen, ella era más cálida, era como si nuestras temperaturas se amoldaran al del otro y mantuviéramos una misma calidez, como si estuviésemos hechos el uno para el otro de tal forma que nuestras diferencias solo nos unía aun mas.

- Y creo que eso es todo – dijo de pronto ella sacándome de mis ensoñaciones.

- Aun quiero saber más de ti – le pedí.

- Creo que tendremos tiempo para continuar conociéndonos mi Seth – canturreó ella con la hermosa voz que tiene, yo la sonreí exageradamente cuando escuché el adjetivo posesivo en su frase. Nunca pensé estar tan feliz por saberme poseído por alguien más.

- Claro… mi Irina – susurré el mismo adjetivo que ella, la vampiro me sonrió deslumbrándome hasta hacerme perder el aliento. Intenté aclarar un poco mi cabeza y respiré hondamente, me fijé en la ventana que estaba a nuestro lado y vi que el sol estaba ocultándose. ¿En qué momento el día había pasado tan rápido? A regañadientes me preparé para despedirme - Eh mmm bueno creo que me tengo que ir, no sé cuanto rato hemos estado aquí, pero creo que debo ir donde mi hermana y Jacob, para ver que dijeron los ancianos de todo esto – dije sin mucho convencimiento, la verdad es que no me quería ir, pero tenía que arreglar las cosa con mi hermana.

- Pero ¿acaso no dijo tu alfa que vendrá por ti? – preguntó ella, yo sentí cosquillas pensado en que ella buscaba algún motivo para que me quedara porque no quiere que me vaya, pero un momento… aun no se que siente por mi ¿sentirá algo? Me sentí aterrado al pensar que no pero al menos somos amigos ¿no?... Creo que sí - ¿Qué sucede Seth? ¿Te sientes bien? – dijo Irina y en sus ojos podía ver la preocupación, alargó su brazo y acarició mi rostro con dulzura, sentí que mi corazón estallaría en miles de pedazos.

- ¿Yo? Si muy bien, no te preocupes, y tienes razón Jacob vendría por mí, se me había olvidado, que tonto – dije riendo, ella rio conmigo.

- Seth.

- ¿Sí?

- Solo te falta hacerme una pregunta.

- ¿Una pregunta? – Dije pensado ¿Cuál de todas las que tenía? pero no sabía a qué se refería - ¿Qué pregunta?

- Si yo tengo algún tipo de sentimiento por ti también…- dijo ella avergonzada, estoy seguro de que si hubiese podido se hubiese sonrojado, aunque creo que yo me sonrojé por ambos.

- Esto…yo bueno…es que eso es…no se… difícil no…porque quizás…como te dije…la imprimada puede elegir…ósea podemos ser amigos…al menos eso espero…- respondí yo avergonzado también, no es que espere que ella sea mi novia de buenas a primeras, pero sería lindo, no, más que lindo poder tenerla para mi, que ella me perteneciese de la misma manera en la que yo le pertenecía a ella.

- ¿Y no me preguntarás? – me preguntó coqueta mirándome por debajo de sus largas pestañas, yo tuve que aclarar mi garganta.

- Eh… Tú – me aclaré la garganta en un intento de sacar mi voz de donde se había escondido - ¿sientes algo por mí? – le pregunté mirándola de reojo.

- Si – dijo ella firmemente, eso hizo que mi corazón saltara de su lugar, pensé que mis costillas no soportarían la presión de cada latido – es algo muy extraño pero siento que te conozco de toda mi vida, lo cual es bastante imposible. Cuando tus padres aun ni nacían, yo ya estaba caminando por el mundo como una inmortal. Pero nosotros los vampiros también tenemos algo parecido a la imprimación, es como el "amor a primera vista", y estoy casi segura que eso es lo que sentí por ti. Para nosotros también es de por vida, tu y yo, estaremos juntos por toda la eternidad – dijo ella acercándose a mi rostro, inclinó un poco su cabeza y quedamos frente con frente. Sentí como si estuviera en casa, en mi propia casa junto a ella, este era mi lugar, aquí pertenecía.

Ambos quedamos en silencio, sintiendo mi respiración y su gélida inspiración, éramos como uno, nuestras narices se encontraron y cerré los ojos para poder sentirla mejor, me sentía en el cielo ya que sabía que la poca distancia que había entre nuestros labios terminaría por ser nula y todo esto llevaría a que yo diera por primera vez un beso, y no imaginaba alguien mejor para hacerlo que con ella.

- ¡Epa! – La exclamación nos hizo pegar un salto y separarnos inmediatamente - ¿Qué está pasando aquí? Creo que Edward no hace un buen trabajo como chaperón, lo mejor será que yo te cuide pequeño, aun eres muy niño para estar haciendo cosas de grandes, Irina creo que tendrás que tener paciencia un par de años, en algunos países y estados del país esto se castiga con cárcel ¿sabías? Y tú tienes… - el grandote empezó a contar con los dedos - ¿diez? Si creo que diez veces la edad del pequeño aquí, eso suficiente para darte cadena perpetua, y eso para nosotros sería mucho, mucho, mucho tiempo – dijo Emmet parado en la puerta, cruzado de brazos, como un padre reprimiendo a un hijo, al cual encontró haciendo algo incorrecto con la novia, lo único diferente era la gran sonrisa que cruzaba su rostro – Oye chico imprimado y vampira pedófila, Jacob ya llegó, es hora de marcharse – dijo mientras salía por la puerta, con Irina nos miramos y sonriamos algo avergonzados por lo que estuvimos a punto de hacer - ¡Aja! – Dijo de pronto volviendo a entrar, Irina y yo saltamos de las sillas y lo miramos asustados – muy bien, no los encontré haciendo nada… tienen 2 minutos para estar en la sala – dijo cual militar.

-Bien – dije suspirando, ahora el susto dejó lugar a la decepción.

-Bien – dijo ella realizando lo mi mismo que yo.

- Mmm… debo irme. Pero nos estaremos viendo ¿no?

- Claro que si, de alguna forma solucionaremos esto. Me siento como en Romeo y Julieta, separados por ser de diferentes especies.

- No me gusta mucho la comparación, en esa historia alguien muere ¿sabías?

- Bueno, teóricamente ya hay alguien muerto – dijo ella riendo.

- No es gracioso – le dije frunciendo el ceño.

- Que tierno eres – rió Irina mientras nos parábamos de la mesa.

-_ "Ya pues, que tanto se demoran, no me hagan entrar de nuevo ahí_" – gritaba Emmet desde la otra habitación, yo moví mi cabeza de lado a lado mientras que Irina reía aun más, tomó mi mano y comenzó a caminar, yo simplemente la seguí apretando mis dedos a los de ella soñando en no separarnos más.

En la sala se encontraba todos menos mi hermana, nos quedaron mirando y sonrieron, yo sentí como los colores comenzaban a subir a mi rostro, miré a Irina y ella simplemente sonreía tranquila y feliz tomada de mi mano.

- Ya estamos aquí – dijo ella.

- Bien Seth vamos, creo que debes buscar a tu hermana.

- lo sé – dije suspirando cansadamente, mientras avanzaba hacia la puerta donde se encontraba Jacob, tenía una conversación pendiente con Leah, debía pedirle disculpas y también debía tratar de que ella me entendiera, aunque conociéndola estaba seguro de que necesitaría ayuda.

Me despedí de todos sin dejar de tener la mano de Irina con la mía. Caminamos hacia la puerta y bajamos las escaleras.

- Nos vemos – me dijo ella sonriendo.

- Nos vemos – le dije sintiendo que si la soltaba de la mano mi corazón se destruiría. Bajé un par de peldaños más para quedar a su altura.

- Hasta luego – volvió a hablar Irina mientras besaba mi frente.

-_"Con cárcel, con cárcel Irina" _– gritaba nuevamente Emmet desde la sala, ambos soltamos un gruñido y luego una risotada. Me solté de su mano, sin muchas ganas y salí corriendo junto con Jacob.

- ¿Dónde está? – le pregunté a Jacob apenas llegamos al bosque.

- Pues, la verdad no lo sé, cuando veníamos a buscarte dijo que no estaba lista para verte y se fue a patrullar, por ahí debe de andar corriendo, tendrás que buscarla.

- ¿Cómo está? – le pregunté preocupado.

- Mal, pero se repondrá, creo, aunque no se cuanto tiempo le tomará – suspiró - te tocará duro, está muy dolida por la situación, más que nada porque se siente impotente, sabe que contra esto no hay nada que hacer, y bueno, que la culparas de todo no ayuda con su remordimiento, las cosas demoraran en calmarse, aunque ella te ama demasiado por lo que, te perdonara rápido.

- Eso espero, después de lo que pasó con Sue y Charlie tengo mis dudas con respecto a una rápida reconciliación, juro que no quería gritarle de esa forma, no era yo en ese momento… últimamente no soy yo mismo

- Lo sé, y ella también lo sabe en el fondo, solo que aun no acepta lo que ocurrió.

- Bien voy entonces, debe estar en alguna parte y tengo que encontrarla ¿Qué harás tu?

- Creo que iré donde Billy y luego volveré a patrullar, tu ve y descansa luego de conversar con Leah, mañana nos tocará entrenar duro junto con la manada de Sam, ellos están atrasados.

- ¿La manada de Sam?

- Si, se unió a la batalla.

- Oh, rayos, ¿Por mi culpa?

- No es tu culpa Seth – dijo Jake tomando mis hombros – estas cosas pasan en nuestra gente desde el inicio de los tiempos, no debemos culpar a nadie. Sam siente que es su debes estar con nosotros ahora que uno de los nuestros esta mas que involucrado con los vampiros y esta batalla, pero tranquilo él sabe lo que hace. Además le has hecho un favor a Paul y Jared, están encantados con poder participar en la batalla.

- Bien, creo que esto ha repercutido más de lo que imaginé – en realidad aun ni pensaba en como cambiarían las cosas ahora que me imprimé de una vampira, todo aquel a quien estimo estaba siendo afectado por esto ¿mi madre como estará? Mierda ni siquiera había pensado en ella, luego de hablar con Leah iré directo a casa a ver como está, me debe estar odiando, o quizás muriendo porque se hijo se imprimo de una vampira, no sé cómo voy a mirarla a la cara, ruego porque Charlie esté con ella para que el reto a mi persona sea un poco menor - Me voy, nos vemos Jake – dije antes de salir corriendo en busca de mi hermana.

- Espera Seth una cosa más – me detuvo Jake con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios - ¿no tenemos que tener la charla de las abejitas o los repollos cierto?

- ¿De qué hablas? – pregunté sin entender nada, ¿Qué tenían que ver las abejas en este cuento? ¿Y porque un repollo? No quiero ensalada ahora, ni si quiera tengo hambre.

- Pues de la charla que se tiene cuando un niño se vuelve adulto tiene novia y bueno las hormonas…

- SHhhhh no, no, no para ahí Jake – grité elevando mis manos como si así pudiera detener el sonido de su voz - no creo que debas hablarme de esas cosas, con Irina no nos hemos ni siquiera besado aun, creo que es muy pronto para hablar de algo así, además yo ya me sé esa historia, en la escuela hay clases de esas cosas ¿sabes?, y mi padre ya tuvo esa vergonzosa conversación conmigo y luego Sue por alguna razón también me lo dijo y no gracias, ni quiero convertirme en tu burla – Jake moría de risa a mi lado mientras yo sentía que me ponía rojo como un tomate, solo espero que nadie en la casa haya escuchado esta parte de nuestra conversación, escuché una risotada desde la casa de los Cullen, que podía apostar que era de Emmet. Esto no puede estar pasando.

- Ok, perdón, ve ahora nos vemos – dijo mientras salía corriendo en dirección al pueblo aun con su sonrisa en el rostro.

Salí disparado en busca de mi hermana, mientras corría traté de pensar en cual sería una buena disculpa para ella, pero nada se me ocurrió, creo que solo trataré de hablar con la verdad, y la verdad era que no estaba en mis cabales y que bueno me saco algo de quicio su genio.

No tuve que correr mucho para encontrarla, ella patrullaba como lobo por el bosque.

- hermana ¿podemos hablar un momento? – le pregunté cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca de ella para que me escuchara pero lo suficientemente lejos como para que no me ataque en el caso de que quiera mi cabeza lejos de mis hombros.

Leah detuvo su marcha y me miró perpleja, no se esperaba que la buscara tan pronto, y menos como humano. Dudó, dudó bastante, se paseó en cuatro patas bastante tiempo antes de desaparecer y volver como humana.

- ¿Qué quieres? – me preguntó con voz seca cruzando sus brazos. La miré y esta disculpa distaba tanto de la última, no sé por qué ocurría eso, creo que el hecho de que la familia estuviese involucrada en la vez anterior influyó mucho. Respiré profundamente antes de hablar

- Bueno… yo quería pedirte disculpas por mi actitud de esta tarde, fue una estupidez y estuvo muy pero muy mal que te haya echado la culpa a ti de mi imprimación cuando no tienes nada que ver – le hablé lo más sincero y humilde que pude, mi voz rayaba en el ruego. Mi hermana entrecerró los ojos y apretó la quijada, aun estaba enojada conmigo – Leah, hermana, por favor trata de entenderme, me es muy difícil dejar pasar el hecho de que estabas tratando mal a Irina ya que en mi esta la incontenible e irracional necesidad de protegerla, y yo, no sé, me descontrolé, pero también está el hecho de que estaba y aun estoy muerto de miedo por todo esto, mi vida cambiará enormemente debido a mi imprimación – detuve mi monólogo por un momento, la miré directamente a los ojos buscando algún signo de debilidad, pero mi hermana nunca tenia uno, ella pocas veces se ablandaba, tragué seco y volví a hablar – hermana, te necesito, necesito que me apoyes y estés conmigo, ahora más que nunca, te ruego que no me dejes solo, porque no sé si soy capaz de aguantar con todo lo que se viene, y menos con toda la gente que se me tirará encima por lo que me está pasando… no puedo contar con nadie mejor que tu para ayudarme ahora… no tengo a papá y todo esto me está superando… te necesito tanto hermana, por favor perdóname, no quiero ser hijo único.

- Mierda, si ni siquiera puedo enojarme mucho tiempo contigo – dijo ella desde su lugar, su rostro se relajó un poco, y con eso me di cuenta de que el peligro de muerte había descendido solo a apeligro de daños semi permanentes, me acerqué un poco más a su lugar – esto es muy difícil para mi Seth, sabes que no me llevo con las sanguijuelas – le iba a mencionar a Edward, pero preferí mantener mi lengua dentro de mi boca - no sé cómo me controlaré pero de alguna manera lo haré, por ti, y solo por ti intentaré mantener bajo control mi temperamento con esa… ella, pero habrán reglas ¿me oyes? No puedes andar con Irina libremente, tú debes terminar de estudiar e ir a la universidad, no pueden vivir juntos y mucho menos tener una relación, eres muy chico para esas cosas de adultos y ella te lleva mucha ventaja – _"¿Es que acaso todos están preocupados__ por mi vida amorosa con ella? ¿Es todo lo que les importa?" _Pensé, quizás mi hermana también quiera darme la charla de las abejas, quise alegar pero me mordí la lengua nuevamente - ¿Por qué rayos te tenía que pasar esto a ti? Resulta que ahora los dos somos puntos muertos en la cadenas genética, el apellido Clearwater murió con nosotros, Harry estaría destrozado.

- Pero Leah ¿de dónde sacas tú que eres un punto muerto? Ni si quiera tienes novio como para saber si puedes o no quedar embarazada.

- Seth esas cosas uno las sabe, son cosas de mujer no te metas – me dijo ella sin querer explicarme mucho mas, y la verdad tampoco quería saber mucho de eso.

- Lo que digas pero no tienes ninguna prueba para decirlo, en cambio yo, si las tengo, con Irina jamás podremos tener hijos, pero eso no es algo que me preocupe demasiado – le dije elevando un poco los hombros con total sinceridad – soy un niño aun, jamás tuve la idea de tener hijos y si estoy imprimado de una vampira quizás jamás nazca esa idea tampoco, mientras esté con ella el resto son nimiedades.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio, me senté en un tronco viejo que estaba tirado y Leah se sentó a mi lado, respirábamos compasadamente.

- Somos una gran pareja de hermanos – dijo Leah suspirando a mi lado.

- Si que lo somos.

- Seth, perdóname por tratar mal a…esa…a…tu sabes, pero no me exijas mucho, sabes que me costará, creo que lo mejor es que ni me acerque a ella, creo que lo mejor es estar separadas, me controlaré, pero no aseguro nada si me la encuentro muy cerca, y tú podrás estar con ella solo un par de horas luego del entrenamiento, y no podrás irte a Alaska con ella, tendrá que quedarse, ya veremos cómo resolvemos el resto. Y sobre todo nada de re….

- Ya hermana ya – la detuve antes de que comenzáramos el lado vergonzoso de la conversación – entendí, en serio, aun no estamos para esas cosas tranquila, si ni si quiera la he besado y ya estás metiéndome ideas cochinas en la cabeza, yo no siquiera lo he pensado y tu y Jake ya me quieren hablar de esas cosas – la interrumpí frustrado.

- ¿Jake? ¿Qué tiene que ver él?

- Antes de venir aquí me dijo que si debía tener la conversación de las abejas conmigo pero yo le aclaré que no, más bien le rogué que cerrara la boca, ya me han hablado de eso y creo que se están adelantando demasiado. Por favor corten ese tema.

- Ok bueno, mejor así, mantente como un niño por mucho tiempo más, aunque ahora que tienes a alguien importante para ti dudo mucho que la quieras solo para abrazarla.

- ¿Y por qué no?, la idea de mantenerme abrazado a Irina por siempre no me desagrada – le contesté.

- Se llaman hormonas Seth – me dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo - y cuando hay alguien importante que te las desordena, créeme, por experiencia propia sé que un abrazo es lo más inocente que haces. Todo contacto te llevará a que las cosas suban de tono, y no querrás parar el curso de tus actos y comenzaras a llevar las manos y la boca hacia…

- ¡Por favor! – Exclamé deteniéndola – ya basta, no quiero una conversación de este tipo, y menos si en ella está la frase 'por experiencia propia' no quiero conocer ese tipo de cosas tuyas – vi como intentó retener la risa, pero finalmente no pudo y la soltó, seguramente mi furioso sonrojo la divertía.

- Está bien, pero la tendremos cuando vea que las cosas se ponen más serias, y espero que eso sea nunca, ahora es mejor que te marches, debes ir a casa a tratar de tranquilizar a Sue.

- Rayos ¿Cómo está ella?

- No muy bien, pero es fuerte no te preocupes, anda ve y descansa hoy fue un día muy largo.

- Sí que lo fue. Entonces iré a casa ¿estamos bien entonces?

- Si Seth, yo entiendo que por más que quiera no puedo cambiar las cosas, y aunque me duele el corazón por todo esto tendré que aprender a aceptarlo aunque me cuesta ya que, este no era el futuro que quería para ti.

- Lo siento hermana.

- No, no lo hagas no es tu culpa, ya no quiero buscar culpables en todo esto. Es lo que nos tocó vivir.

- Te quiero mucha hermana, con toda mi alma imprimada.

- Y yo a ti, eres el hombre de mi vida - dijo mientras la abrazaba fuertemente, yo amaba mucho a mi hermana, pero sobre todo cuando se mostraba sin esa coraza de frialdad que suele llevar – y te cuidaré pase lo que pase, la mato si te hace algo, seré como la suegra bruja – me reí de su comentario pronto ella me siguió con una pequeña sonrisa – ya anda me aburrí de este momento cursi, vamos, vamos anda a casa.

- Pero no me eches como si fuera un perro – le dije – soy un lobo ¿sabes? Uno grande y peludo

- Muy chistoso.

- Bien me voy entonces – le dije mientras besaba su frente – te quiero nos vemos.

- Sí, si adiós – me respondió ella como restándole importancia a mis palabras.

Salí corriendo de ahí sin antes volverme para contemplar a mi hermana que se veía sombría, verla así por mi causa me provocaba mucho dolor, pero como dijo ella no había nada que hacer, ya estaba imprimado y al recordar el rostro de Irina sentía que todo este sufrimiento valía la pena… por mi hermana, confiaba en que Jacob supiera como consolarla, estaba seguro que él era el único capaz de quitarle ese dolor, o al menos aplacarlo un poco.

Cuando llegué a casa no me atreví a entrar inmediatamente, la luz de la cocina estaba encendida, mi madre debe estar ahí esperándome, cocinando algo como cada atardecer en el que llegaba de patrullar, una punzada de pánico cruzó mi pecho y yo no me atrevía a enfrentarla.

Me acerqué a la ventana y pude ver que en una de las sillas estaba mi madre con una taza de café y galletas, en el puesto de enfrente estaba un plato vacio y un vaso de leche, me estaba esperando con la cena, como siempre, como si nada estuviera pasando, como si las cosas no hubiesen cambiado a este punto. Paseé mi vista con la ilusión de que Charlie estuviese por allí, pero mi suerte era bastante mala, así que era obvio que no iba a estar

Respiré hondo y fui hacia la puerta de entrada. Ahora o nunca

- Hola mamá, llegué – hablé con la voz más natural que pude.

- Hijo estoy en la cocina – la escuché decir, con la misma naturalidad de siempre, caminé hacia ella y me senté en mi puesto - ¿tienes hambre? Te calentaré el asado.

- Si, muero de hambre gracias – le dije sobándome la panza. Esto estaba demasiado normal para mi gusto… tan normal que llegaba a ser raro

Mi madre me sirvió la cena y se sentó frente de mi tomando mas café y galletas, traté de entablar una conversación con ella contándole cosas acerca de la manada y cosas chistosas que habían pasado el día de hoy, evitando el tema de mi imprimación, pero era como si ella no me escuchara, hasta allí había quedado la naturalidad, estaba ida, a veces me decía "ah" o "mm" y eso era todo.

- ¿Mamá? – ella elevó su cabeza y me miró, como si me tomara atención por primera vez desde que entré en la casa - Cuando hablaremos del tema importante del día de hoy – le dije finalmente no podía seguir evitando el tema.

- Nunca – dijo ella levantándose de la mesa y dejando su tasa vacía en el fregadero.

- Pero mamá…

- No Seth, no puedo hablar de eso ahora, ni mañana, pero cuando esté lista te lo haré saber, y podremos hablar, ahora no puedo, es demasiado para mí – dijo ella sin voltear a verme mientras entretenía sus manos secando unos platos, creo que tendré que darle tiempo. Estuvo un momento más ahí parada, me levanté y llevé mi plato a lavar, ella me lo quitó y lo lavó, luego me ordenó que me fuera a duchar y me acostara, me despedí de ella dándole un beso en la mejilla, mi madre posó unos melancólicos ojos en los míos y acarició mi cabello.

Suspiré cansinamente en mi camino por el pasillo, me sentía realmente cansado

Me metí al baño y tomé una larga ducha, el agua caliente se sentía extraña, inclusive un poco desagradable, era como si mi piel exigiera el frio, sentir los dedos de Irina en mi piel era reconfortante, mi cuerpo rechazaba el calor y ahora dependía del frio. Apagué el agua caliente y giré la manilla para el agua fría, admito que se sintió mucho mejor, por mi mente pasó la imagen de las manos de Irina recorriendo el mismo camino del agua o quizás su cuerpo ocupando su lugar. Asustado de mi mismo sacudí mi cabeza y retomé mi ducha con el agua caliente, hirviendo mejor dicho. Jacob y Leah me están pervirtiendo. Cuando terminé me fui directo a la cama, la cual se sentía tan suave y acogedora. Me sentía muy cansado, pero más que físico era sicológico. Mi cabeza ya no quería pensar pero no me permitía olvidar lo hermoso ojos de Irina. Quería estar con ella y poder abrazarla y quizás hasta besarla, y ahora por culpa de esos dos mal pensados se me ocurrían otras cosas que jamás había pensado, estaba seguro que esa noche tendría un sueño húmedo, de esos incómodos que tiene uno cuando se está convirtiendo en adolecente y las hormonas no te dejan tranquilo. Suspiré intentando pensar de forma menos pervertida. Cerré mis ojos viendo a través de mis parpados el maravilloso iris color oro de mi vampira imprimada.

* * *

**(¸.•´ (¸.• † Lirit † °•.¸**_**:**__** olis! bueno, asi quedó todo con el pobre Seth… leah tenía que perdonarlo si o si, es la hermana y ella lo ama y sabe de que se trata eso de la imprimación. No se puede evitar, además que tiene todas las intenciones de hacerle la vida imposible a la Irina y a que ella no se le acerque mucho a su hermanito lindo… Emmet es… Emmet, me encanta, y Jake con sus abejitas jajajaj, muero xDD**_

_**Las dejamos para leernos en el siguiente capi, cuídense millones de millones y felices fiestas! MUAC! SE LES QUIERE!**_

**(¸.•´ (¸.• ****† Agnes †.¸.•: no es mas tierno seth porq simplemente no se puede! espero que les haya gustado y haya llegado al corazon este cap! amo a todos jajaj jake y leah tan puro pervirtiendo a seth y emet! jajaja cuida la honrra del niño jaja un abrazo!

* * *

**

*´¨`*•.¸ ¸.•*´¨`*•. ¸ ¨`*•.¸ ¸.•*´¨`*• .¸

*...* ::::::: ╔════* .¸. *'════╗ ::::::::*...*  
*¨`*• ..•::║-FELIZ AÑO NUEVO-║ ::*¨`*• .•

¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.  
¸.•*´¨`*•. ¸ ¨`*•.¸ ¸.•*´¨`*• .¸ .•*´¨`*•

**GRACIAS POR SEGUIRNOS POR TANTO TIEMPO ESPERAMOS QUE ESTE NUEVO AÑO SEA MUCHO MEJOR QUE EL QUE SE FUE Y LAS LLENE DE BENDICIONES! Y A NOSOTRAS DE MAS IDEAS! UN ABRAZO A TODAS**

**

* * *

**

**Gracias a : **doble vida, Bonnie Boleyn, Karina Cullen Black, fey black, pazzitta, AndreiiCullenHale, Andrecullen18, Tibby-Trick, Psique46, Sukio, Aligeos, Ellie. thecolou , Prettypurple, Tsuki-no-Haruka, Sophie93, carichoextremo,Polynessia,piinkblaCk,Karmele, diosapagana, MaLiGnA BlAcK, Dark-Shinda, JoseCullenGD, susyh, sweetcullen12, Lorraine Cullen Swan, Shara Black, milets, Keiian, indramar, StillDollProduccions, Dream-espered, caminos, danyela, gaby001, bellalize, sharice94, Sprite Moony, drake dark, Pao Redwolf Black, Caperuzzita de Black, Chilli Black, Allison Marie Malfoy-Black, Jo Harv.,maria-fan, momojons, Arya Delacour, Jahzeel, Seleniita Black de Malfoy, MiaRiddley, BeHappyWithLove, crazypaige1306, kerVEROs, misteriO58, Carter86, ReshaAngel, sarlia, pazlux, claa black 1981, Oraculo, Ely Uchiha, saskeyo, Haeleen Black Clearwater, Neko-Tiara, CHELABLACK, zulema hale black, Laurita2206, monica . leah, meli black clearwater, thalilohe, Blackie-Noir, leahwerewolve, jasw494, charlie jeani, klarablack1981, mukax, She-Wolf Heiress, blue-uchiha, JustBlackwaterClan, Morenita Black Clearwater, rosa, Cris Cullen Swan, KaRii paxEcOu, Nafrayu, sarydark, nonaloka, Sophie93, Hime-Aiko, , bellalize, thalilohe, Caroliina, alice-rose1991, Aide96, Nenita Malfoy, Alisaness Cullen **POR LEERNOS Y DEJARNOS COMENTARIOS SIGAN ASI!**

**si hay alguien que nos lee pero no esta en la lista pues diganlo si quieren aparecer! Y si alguien esta repetido tb!  
**

**Seguiremos respondiendo los rewis a todas y cada una de ustedes! besos!**

**PUEDEN DEJAR REWIS AUNQUE NO ESTEN REGISTRADAS EN EL FANFICTION ASI QUE NO HAY ESCUSA PARA NO HACERLO!**


	54. Chapter 54

°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.° **CHAPTER 54: genial, era todo lo que me faltaba **°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°

**Leah POV**

Estaba aburrida, realmente aburrida. No es que pelear no me agradara, al contrario, últimamente es lo único que me entretiene de veras, pero mi idea de entretención en una pelea era diferente a lo que estaba haciendo ahora. Quiero ser yo la que pelee, yo la que patee traseros de vampiros, no quiero ver como la idiota de Isabella Swan practica con su estúpido escudo invisible. Además de ser exasperante ser una simple observadora, era increíblemente aburrido. La amazona no lanzaba rayos ni pulverizaba al resto, solo los dejaba ciegos, y la gran y perfecta neófita recién nacida los protegía de eso.

Hurra.

Me pregunto, ¿su barrera detiene ataque físicos? si la tacleo en este momento con todas mis fuerzas, ¿su escudo me detendrá?... sería interesante comprobarlo…

- Te pediría como un favor personal que no lo intentaras – no necesitaba girarme para saber quién era el que se sentaba a mi lado, el aroma dulzón soportable era solo característica de Edward Cullen, el resto de efluvios seguían siendo desagradables para mí.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Temes que logre tirarla al piso?

- Su escudo es contra los ataques mentales, no contra los físicos – respondió mirando fascinado a su esposa, quien se hallaba a un par de metros frente a nosotros con los ojos cerrados, asumo que intentaba bloquear el poder de la amazona. A Edward le brillaban los ojos como cada vez que la observaba, me dan ganas de vomitar por su amor perfecto e incondicional.

- Pero ella no tiene porque saber que yo sé eso… aun puedo taclearla – me sonrió como respuesta dándome un claro 'no gracias' con los ojos, yo aun así me imaginé corriendo en su dirección y empujándola. La pobre se estrellaba dolorosamente contra un árbol. A mi lado hubo un suave gruñido – eres un aburrido.

- Pero un aburrido que huele bien.

- No hueles bien – contesté rápidamente.

- Tienes razón, solo tengo un aroma dulzón soportable – me dijo con sorna, achiqué mis ojos mientras lo miraba, "_sabelotodo"_ .

- Largo de aquí Cullen – demandé, él solo se rio mientras se iba a velocidad vampira hacia la casa. Desesperante, pero aun así no pude evitar soltar una sonrisa y mirar hacia donde se dirigía. Me odio a mi misma por no ser capaz de odiar a ese estúpido vampiro.

Gruñí cambiando mi estado de ánimo cuando vi que Seth salía del garaje acompañada de su imprimación, tomados de la mano. Maldita la hora en la que dejé que le tomara la condenada mano a esa sanguijuela después de mucho insistirme, rogarme y suplicarme. Ya han pasado 7 días desde que mi hermano fijo sus ojos en esa chupasangre de Alaska, Sue aun no era capaz de hablar del tema, lo evitaba a toda costa, cuando intenté de que dijera algo al respecto se negó rotundamente, y cuando la traté de cobarde por no afrontar lo que le ocurre a su propio hijo me dijo que lo mejor sería que me fuera de la casa. Me di media vuelta y me largué. No me afectó lo que me dijo ya que vivo con Jacob desde casi el mismo instante que llegué a La Push… Jacob. ¿Quién diría que terminaría durmiendo bajo el mismo techo que él?

Las cosas no han sido fáciles, él sigue en su plan de _'seamos los mejores amigos que existen en la reserva'_ y yo continúo en mi plan de _'deja de joderme que prefiero estar sola a ser la caridad de alguien'_. No puedo negarme a mi misma el hecho de que el adolescente es un apoyo, si no fuera por Jacob seguramente me habría tirado del acantilado el otro día. Pero me enerva el hecho de que quiera que seamos amigos cuando solo se desvive por su querida Nessie, muere de preocupación de que algo le pase en la batalla, está dispuesto a todo con tal de que ella este a salvo el día en que lleguen los Volturi, no soporta verla triste, no aguanta que la dañen o que esté sola o que… oh no… me congelé en mi sitio… claro… ¿como no lo pensé antes?… y si… y si Jacob… si él está…

¿Y si está imprimado de la hibrido esa?

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza debido a las ganas de vomitar que me inundaron. No puede ser, lo habría visto en su mente cada vez que patrullamos juntos… pero él ahora tiene la estúpida habilidad de bloquear parte de su mente. Negué con mi cabeza intentando convencerme a mi misma de que no era verdad. Imposible. Un lobo imprimado es notorio. Es obvio, no habría podido ocultarme algo con todo lo que compartimos, al menos no el hecho de que está imprimado… porque no lo está…

Maldita sea, me siento enferma en estos momentos.

- Hola – genial, no solo lo tengo en pensamientos, también lo tengo en persona a mi lado, ni si quiera levanté mi cabeza de entre mis piernas, solo gruñí como respuesta al simpático saludo de Jacob, no debería ser tan antipática, pero sentir el aroma de esa niña en él solo significaba que había estado con ella, lo que metía en mi cabeza aun más la estupidez que pensé hace un par de segundos - ¿Qué te pasa?

- ¿Qué te importa? – le respondí de mal humor. Mierda por mí y mi pensamiento idiota, masoquista e inquieto.

- Nada realmente, solo pregunto por ser cortes.

- ¿Por qué no te metes tu cortesía por…?

- Cuida tus palabras que hay niñas presentes – me interrumpió mirando hacia el fondo del lugar, yo seguí su mirada y vi a la hija de Edward, quién nos saludó con una de sus manos de manera efusiva, como si me importara mucho su saludo. Volví a gruñir.

- ¿Se supone que me tiene que importar que haya una niña vampiro medio humano presente?

- ¿Qué demonios es lo que te pasa? – todo atisbo de simpatía se esfumaron de su semblante mientras me miraba interrogante. Podía entender su confusión, esta mañana cuando salimos juntos de la casa yo no tenía esta rabia en mi pecho, de hecho, nos vinimos haciendo bromas por el bosque. Ahora no podía evitar querer matar a alguien, de preferencia a alguien que sea híbrido.

- Nada que a ti te importe, déjame en paz y vete a moverle la cola a la niña esa – respondí levantándome de golpe, necesitaba alejarme del sitio, me había enojado de solo pensar que Jacob estuviese interesado en esa niña como lo estuvo de su madre. O peor aún, que hubiese algo más fuerte que un simple interés. Eso no podría ser cierto, pero su preocupación era demasiada, podía pasar horas jugando a las muñecas con ella, la dejaba peinarlo, tenía una paciencia infinita con sus caprichos, una vez incluso lo maquilló. No puedo evitar homologar todo eso con Quil y Claire, es lo mismo…

Gruñí fuertemente al pensarlo, gruñí por el idiota de Jacob y gruñí por mi propia idiotez ¿Desde cuándo me importa tanto que se imprime de alguien? Ya sé, desde que las leyendas dijeron que ninguno de los dos podía hacerlo… pero ¿Y si están equivocadas? ¿Y si finalmente la única que realmente está dentro de esa leyenda soy yo y Jacob no es el lobo indicado?...

Genial, me estaba comenzando un maldito dolor de cabeza.

- ¡Hey Leah! – Me giré cuando me llamaron - ¿practicamos? – Emmet me miraba moviendo sus cejas de arriba para abajo sugerentemente, flexionó sus rodillas y se puso en posición de ataque. Genial, el vampiro quiere pelear conmigo en mi momento de enojo. Genial para mi, mal para él.

- No vaya a enojarse la rubia hueca que tienes de esposa – le dije de vuelta.

- Claro que no, me entretendré bastante viendo como mi Emmet te hace morder el polvo – contestó ella sonriendo con burla.

- Como quieras, una vez que termine de patearle el trasero al gigante seguiré contigo – apunté a la rubia desteñida con mi dedo índice y luego elevé mis hombros sin darle importancia a todo esto, a pesar de que me moría por una buena pelea y por sacar toda la frustración que tenía en mi cabeza – bastará con que te quebré una uña para que entres en un colapso nervioso – corrí rápidamente hacia el bosque y cuando me vi fuera de la visión de todos me saqué la ropa y me transformé de un salto.

Pelear con Emmet fue extremadamente des estresante. El maldito es fuerte, bastante fuerte y me derribó muchas veces, pero yo no me quedé atrás tirándolo al piso otras cuantas. En algún momento nuestra pseudo pelea se volvió interesante y fuimos rodeados por algunos de los chupasangres que allí estaban, obviamente apoyando a Emmet, a excepción de Edward quién apostaba por mí, junto con Jake y mi hermano.

- Vamos Leah ¿es todo lo que tienes? – me preguntó él levantándose del piso sacudiéndose el polvo.

"_Primero deja de tragar tierra y luego me dices algo" _pensé agachando mi cabeza y volviendo a ponerme en guardia.

- Leah dice que primero dejes de tragar tierra – tradujo Edward con una sonrisa.

- Bah, trago la misma cantidad de tierra que ella, pero con más estilo – bromeó Emmet. Sonreí irónicamente mostrando los colmillos. Claro, tanto estilo como un camión de carga – vamos lobita, muéstrame que mas tienes.

No lo dijo dos veces antes de que ambos corriéramos al encuentro del otro, Emmet intentó tomarme las piernas y yo traté de golpearlo con mis patas delanteras, se escuchó un choque y un gruñido de los dos. Nos alejamos y volvimos a arremeter el uno contra el otro, en algún momento calculé mal mi distancia y no alcancé a tomar su brazo con mis dientes, pero él si alcanzó mi torso y con fuerza me lanzó lejos. Caí sobre mi estomago y me arrastré en el suelo terminando de costado.

No le di tiempo a que celebrara, me levanté con rapidez y lo embestí con fuerza, él tomó mis patas y empujó hacia el lado contrario, me alejé de él de golpe y me volteé dándole con mi cola en pleno rostro, Emmet quedó algo desconcertado, lo que me dio tiempo de girarme y con mi hocico tomar su brazo y lanzarlo lejos. Directo a unas rocas, donde estaba la plástica de su esposa mirando la pelea.

Lo siguiente que escuché fue el sonido de las piedras quebrándose en pedazos, el humo del lugar no dejó ver mucho más. Me di cuenta de que la rubia psicópata había alcanzado a escapar, pero su esposo aun no se levantaba. Jadeé. Bien. Ahora siento el cansancio de la pelea.

- Demonios, si fuese menos resistente al dolor estaría sobándome una semana completa por esto – dijo Emmet levantándose y sacudiéndose la tierra de la, antes impecable, camisa blanca marca Dolce & Gabanna

"_Estoy segura que te duele, pero intentas verte menos patético después de que una mujer le pateara el trasero"_ pensé. Me puse en guardia nuevamente sabiendo que el vampiro ese iba a querer su revancha.

- Chicos – la voz de Esme se elevó entre todas las demás que susurraban cosas parecidas a _"debe haber hecho trampa para ganar" "seguramente Emmet se confió" "no es justo que la dejen ganar" "vaya…" "wow…" _mierdas parecidas a que gané porque me dejaron y a que soy más fuerte de lo que pensaban – es hora de que mi querida nieta almuerce – tomó en brazos a esa… niña y paseó su mirada terminando en Emmet y luego en mi – buenos días Leah – me saludó con su usual amabilidad. Bufé – Emmet, cariño tu camisa es un desastre.

- Sí, bueno, Leah me lanzó contra las rocas en venganza a que le voy ganando – respondió elevando los hombros como si lo que dijo fuese cierto. ¡Ja! Ya quisieras ganarme.

- Ven a cambiarte hijo.

- Antes otra ronda con Lee – gruñí de manera audible cuando dijo mi sobrenombre. _"no soy tu amiga, no me trates como tal sanguijuela" _grité en mi mente, como si pudiese escucharme.

- Creo que es suficiente pelea por el día cariño – Emmet la miró dispuesto a alegarle a su madre, pero no lo hizo, abandonó la posición de ataque cuando sus ojos dieron con ella. Yo la miré también y noté como el semblante de Esme tenía la tristeza marcada en su rostro, me recordó bastante a Sue el día en que Seth se transformó el lobo por primera vez, miedo, ansias y resignación se mezclaban en igual cantidad.

No había entendido el porqué de ello, hasta que una fría helada rodeó el campo haciendo que varios se tensaran en su lugar. Y como un rayo la compresión del ánimo de Esme cayó sobre todos los presentes en el patio trasero de los Cullen.

Un escalofrió recorrió mi columna desde mi cola hasta la nuca haciendo erizar mis cabellos, olisqueé el aire y me di cuenta de que había cambiado, se aproximaba una tormenta, una tormenta de nieve, la primera nevada. La vidente fugitiva lo había dicho, luego de la primera nevada llegarían los Volturi. Así que eso solo reafirmaba que el día de mañana era la batalla.

Todos inspiramos aquella brisa que se arremolinaba entre los cuerpos sin vida y los con latidos aun en sus pechos. Luego de un par de segundos de asimilar la noticia llego la resignación y la aceptación de un hecho inevitable. Como si hubiésemos llegado a un acuerdo todos se movieron sin decir absolutamente nada.

- Bueno, Esme manda y yo obedezco – dijo el grandote rompiendo el silencio del sitio, pasó por mi lado y palmeó mi hombro generando que toda la tensión se fuera a volar por un momento – buena pelea, cuando quieras lo repetimos - se escuchó algo parecido a un bufido mezclado con un gruñido saliendo de mi garganta – claro Leah, claro.

- Vamos osito – Rosalie lo tomó del brazo y le besó la mejilla – le ganaste.

"_Dios, como se engañan entre ello_s", porque, para ser sinceros estoy segura que quién ganó fui yo, pero obviamente quedó en un empate, cosa que ni a mí ni al vampiro nos gustó mucho, pero al fin y al cabo da lo mismo. Ahora ya daba lo mismo, mañana nos mediríamos con un ejército de vampiros y ganaría el más fuerte. Es decir, nosotros.

La mejor parte de todo esto es que le demostré a muchos de los chupasangres, que me miraban escépticos, que el hecho de que sea una mujer no es equivalente a que sea débil. Los rumanos, Vladimir y Stefan me han mirado desde la primera vez como algo que no debiese existir, no creyeron en mi capacidad de transformarme hasta que lo hice delante de ellos, fue un agrado ver sus rostros anonadados cuando les demostré que puedo matarlos de un mordisco, las amazonas fueron las más entusiasmadas con el hecho de que una mujer fuera lobo al igual que un hombre, sus creencias feministas son bastante fuertes, razón por la cual me desagradan solo un poco menos que los demás.

De los egipcios el único que me habla es Benjamín, el mocoso frio que manipula los elementos, a pesar de que yo gruño cada vez que se me acerca es como si no lo hiciera, no se cansa de intentar entablar una conversación conmigo, cuando finalmente siempre termina siendo un monologo de su parte, es tan endemoniadamente parecido a Seth que me llego a sentir un poco mal de ignorarlo, claro, hasta que recuerdo que no tiene pulso y toma sangre. Con eso me quita toda la culpabilidad.

El resto de los vampiros sinceramente me dan lo mismo, la única que ha llamado un poco mi atención es la tal Kate, y solamente porque envía corrientes eléctricas a través de su piel y le ha dado su merecido a varios de aquí. Me sé el nombre y asqueroso efluvio de todos los fríos, pero no me importa ninguno.

Mientras todos volvían a la casa yo me giré hacia el bosque, volví donde había dejado mi ropa y cambié de fase. Observé mi ropa con atención como si fuera la primera vez en el día, un short corto color verde oscuro de tela suelta y suave que llegaba un poco más arriba de la mitad del muslo y una camiseta que mostraba los hombros color azul, me pregunté en qué momento los había tomado, los colores no combinaban… sonreí burlándome de mi misma, estaba pensando igual que Loreto, un mes con ella y se me habían pegado algunas costumbres, como el hacer que la ropa combine, algo totalmente inservible un día entes de la batalla en la que nadie tomará en cuenta tu atuendo… pero fue inevitable que algo de añoranza me inundara cuando me acordé de ella.

Mientras me vestía recordé lo difícil que se me hacía antes controlarme lo suficiente como para volver a mi forma humana, demonios, ahora es tan malditamente fácil que me asusta. Suspiré. Una vez que muera ¿me iré al cielo, al infierno o reencarnaré? Que estupideces estoy pensando… pero si creyera en esas cosas, me gustaría reencarnar como loba, eso sería una recompensa a la mierda de vida que me tocó esta vez, mi vida sería mucho más sencilla si fuera solo un animal. Sin razonamiento, solo vida salvaje, cosas sencillas, comer, dormir, correr.

- Buena pelea – me giré sobre mis talones para encontrarme con la sonrisa juguetona de Jacob.

- Lo sé, gané aunque las sanguijuelas no lo quieran – respondí encogiéndome de hombros, no tenía intenciones de volver a la casa blanca, pero tenía que ir a buscar al imprimado de mi hermano antes de que decidiera quedarse toda la tarde con la tipa esa corruptora de menores. Tomé mi cabello aun largo para hacerme una coleta mientras pasaba por un lado de Jacob. Él tomó mi brazo y me detuvo. Lo miré frunciendo mi ceño, con ambos brazos sobre mi cabeza aun sosteniendo mi cabello, pero no me miraba a los ojos, miraba mi cuerpo, con una extraña mezcla de emociones en sus ojos.

- ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunté. Él no me miró – Jacob… - dejé mi frase sin terminar cuando sentí sus dedos sobre mi cadera, tragué en seco ignorando lo que ese toque me había ocasionado, bajé con lentitud mis brazos dejando caer mi cabello nuevamente.

Jacob me miró a la cara por un segundo y volvió sus ojos a mi cintura, se agachó con lentitud y pasó uno de sus dedos bajo mi camiseta. Usé toda mi fuerza mental por mantener mi respiración pareja a pesar de que mis estúpidos pulmones querían aumentar su frecuencia. Poco a poco comenzó a subir el borde de la tela dejando al descubierto mi vientre.

Fue entonces cuando me fijé en lo que miraba.

Tenía un rasguño de color rojo fuerte que cruzaba mi abdomen. No dolía a pesar de que podía ver un poco de sangre seca en los bordes, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que la te…

Mis pensamientos se detuvieron justo cuando Jacob continuó subiendo mi camiseta. No hubo manera de que mi corazón no reaccionara cuando sus dedos subieron aun más y estuvieron tan cerca a mis pechos desnudos bajo la tela. Ahogué un gemido que amenazó salir de mi garganta cuando se detuvo un poco más abajo de ellos.

- Maldito Emmet – susurró arrugando su ceño y tocando la herida desde su comienzo, unos centímetros debajo de mi pecho izquierdo, estuve a punto de detenerlo y gritarle como loca… pero no quería que dejara de tocarme.

"_Estúpida pedófila" _pensé insultándome a mí misma. Pero aun sin detenerlo.

Su dedo índice recorrió la herida hasta el sitio en el que desaparecía bajo mi pantalón. Noté la intención que tenía de seguir con su camino, pero se detuvo justo cuando su índice bajaba solo un poco el borde de mi short. Elevó su rostro y fijó sus ojos en los míos.

"_Maldita tensión sexual que hay en este momento entre yo y un estúpido menor de edad"_ ¿la sentirá él también o solo soy yo la que está con unos grados más de temperatura? Por un momento sentí como sus ojos me quemaban, tanto que mi cuerpo comenzaría a una combustión espontáneamente en cualquier segundo. ¡Estúpido lobo adolescente y más estúpida yo que no lo detengo!

- ¿Te duele? – su voz me hizo salir del trance en el que estaba metida, gracias al cielo que su toque ya no estaba sobre mi o lo más probable es que no hubiese salido del entumecimiento mental.

- Claro que no, ni si quiera me había dado cuenta de que la tenia – y era cierto. Sentí unas locas y absurdas ganas de tocar la herida haciendo el mismo recorrido que había hecho Jake hace unos segundo, pero me detuve, no quería darle importancia a la herida ni tampoco estaba segura si quería tocar mi piel en donde había sido tocada por él anteriormente, aun podía sentir como mi piel se erizaba con el recuerdo.

- Hay que limpiarla – dijo demasiado serio para mi gusto. En realidad no era que no me gustara su atención, era solo que cada vez me tenía que convencer con más fuerza que no me agradaba que lo hiciera y esta pelea conmigo misma me provocaba un horrible dolor de cabeza.

- No seas niña Jacob, es una pequeña herida que sanará en un par de minutos.

- Más que eso, tu no sanas tan rápido.

- ¿Es un recordatorio de mi debilidad? – pregunté con un poco de indignación, la cual era ideal para disminuir el agrado que había sentido por su preocupación hacia mí.

- No… es solo que… - gruñó – tienes razón, no debería preocuparme tanto – Jake pasó una de sus manos por su cabello y luego por su rostro en clara señal de frustración.

- Finalmente concordamos en algo, ahora iré a buscar a Seth o no saldrá de esa casa – dije girándome con rapidez y comenzando a correr como humana hacia la casa blanca. Tenía que alejarme de allí ahora mismo.

Mientras caminaba… bien, mas corría que caminaba, en fin, mientras hacía eso, aun podía sentir el toque de Jacob, tuve que usar toda mi voluntad para alejar mis manos de mi herida.

Tengo serios problemas mentales, serios, serios, serios problemas mentales. Y no sabía si era porque quería tocar donde él había tocado o porque no quería dejar de sentir el calor de su toque… aunque también podría ser porque quería que esa sensación quedara en más partes de mi cuerpo… o todas las anteriores… definitivo, serios problemas mentales

En un par de segundos llegué a la casa de los Cullen, sentía los pasos de Jacob a mis espaldas, pero no me giré en ningún momento para verlo. Miré a los alrededores y no encontré a mi hermano, me acerqué a la casa y subí las escaleras para entrar. Tocaría y todo eso, pero hacia días que mi educación en esa casa se había acabado, exactamente desde que mi hermano prácticamente vivía allí, tenía la loca impresión de que si no tocaba lo pillaría en algo con esa vampira y entonces tendría razones para matarla, al menos razones para decir a los demás. Porque yo no necesito ninguna para poner mis garras en ese cuello y partirlo en dos.

Antes de que mi mano llegara al pomo de la puerta esta se abrió de golpe, Edward me miraba con atención. Despegó su vista de mí y miró a mi espalda, un segundo después arrugó el entrecejo.

- Estúpido Emmet – murmuró - ¿estás bien? – rodé mi ojos.

- No, en estos momentos estoy a punto de morir desangrada – Edward rodó los ojos ante mi comentario - odio la sobreprotección masculina – avancé pasando por un lado del vampiro, vi como se encogió de hombros sin darle mayor importancia.

- Leah, es una simple pregunta hecha bajo un interés amistoso – me dijo hablando a mis espaldas, bufé. Creo que tras de mi Jacob gruñó.

- Estoy bien, es un rasguño nada mas, para el día de mañana estará sana, dejen de joder – lo último se los dije a ambos, tanto lobo como vampiro iban a mi espalda, el primero mirándome con recelo, el segundo con diversión. Anda tu a saber porque – demonios, son más molestos cuando se preocupan, vuelvan a ignorarme y me harán la vida más fácil.

- Tarde – elevé una de mis cejas cuando ambos dijeron eso a coro.

Me ahorré decir la maldición simplemente porque me sentía cansada, quería tomar a Seth, obligarlo a que se fuera de esta casa, decirle que dejara de intentar tener algún acercamiento con la fría y se pusiera a patrullar, yo quería llegar a tomar una ducha y acostarme. Me sentía más cansada que otras veces este día, tanto mental como físicamente. Y debía descansar, mañana era el gran día.

El dolor de cabeza había vuelto en gloria y majestad.

- Hola Lee – una feliz voz me sacó de mi aturdimiento, Seth venía con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro y unos ojos brillantes ¿Por qué el sonreía como si mañana fuera a ir a un parque de diversiones o peor aun como si hoy hubiese ido a un parque de diversiones? ¿No se había enterado de que mañana era el día de la batalla? Mocoso insensato. Mientras él seguía sonriendo yo achiqué mis ojos sospechando de su buen humor. Seth con felicidad extrema significa algo malo.

- ¿Qué hiciste? – pregunté, intentó ocultar su sonrisa de forma patética.

- ¿Yo? Nada.

- No te creo absolutamente nada. Nadie puede estar tan feliz por lo que sucederá mañana, ruega porque no me entere antes de la batalla porque si es así, no llegaras a ella.

- No seas paranoica Leah, solo estoy feliz porque el cielo es azul, los pájaros cantan y yo me vuelvo lobo para patrullar, además mañana será un gran día en el que por fin podremos patear un par de traseros, así de simple – lo detuve cuando intentó pasar por un lado mío.

- Asumo que sabes que tarde o temprano me voy a enterar que fue lo que pasó ¿verdad?

- Claro que lo sé, pero hasta entonces disfrutaré de lo hermosa que es la vida sin tener que escuchar tu sermón – respondió, aun con esa sonrisa en su rostro, demonios, esto me estaba oliendo dulzón, algo mal oliente y helado estaba metida en esa sonrisa desesperante – te quiero hermanita – dijo antes de abrazarme – nos veremos después, me voy a patrullar… adiós Jake, Edward – y aun sonriendo se fue.

- Maldito niño imprimado y lunático – me fijé en que el lector mental a mi lado el cual también mostraba los dientes – tú lo sabes – apunté con mi dedo en su dirección.

- No es correcto que me meta en este tipo de cosas.

- Al diablo lo que es correcto, comienza a hablar – puse mi índice sobre su pecho y volví a apuntarlo. Lo miré fijamente.

- Bien, si quieres lo haré – sonreí satisfecha – solo si mientras lo hago te curo esa herida – ya sabía yo que no podía ser tan fácil, Edward es reconocido por no ser un chismoso. Maldito vampiros con moral.

- No la vas a tocar – gruñó Jacob quien no se había separado de mí en todo este rato, ignoré su tono posesivo y le gruñí a Edward, quien volvía a tener esa sonrisa divertida.

- Maldita sanguijuela manipuladora.

- Prefiero llamarme mediador pacifico, tu quedas feliz con la información, yo quedo feliz sabiendo que esa herida no se infectará.

- Olvídalo, prefiero quedar feliz yo sabiendo que no vas a tocarla – otro gruñido de Jacob. Rodé mis ojos. Esto de ignorar la sensación de satisfacción por las cosas que hace ese lobo hacia mí me está cansando. De pronto entendí lo que estaba haciendo Edward, lo hacía a propósito. _"maldito, toda esa preocupación es para hacerlo enfadar"_ no fue una pregunta, fue una afirmación. Era demasiado obvio, cada gruñido de Jacob era una sonrisa de diversión en el rostro de él.

- Que puedo decir, me gusta hacerlo – dijo mirándome, una obvia contestación a mi pensamiento. Pero el temblor el cuerpo de Jacob me dio a entender que también se podría interpretar como una provocación a él. Rodé los ojos _"Dios, eres bastante inmaduro para tener casi 110 años"_ elevó sus hombros con un claro 'a veces' en él.

- Cállense ambos – me giré y comencé a caminar – necesito una ducha y separarme de ustedes, maldita sea, son desesperantes - No esperé respuesta, simplemente salí por la puerta.

No escuché a nadie viniendo tras de mí, cosa que agradecí, mi paciencia estaba en un punto en el que ya no le quedaba reservas, por lo que no quería compañía y estar cerca de Jacob no era recomendable en este momento. Corrí tranquilamente hacia la casa de Sue, quería encontrar a Seth y preguntarle qué demonios significa esa estúpida sonrisa en su rostro, tengo un malísimo presentimiento sobre la razón de su alegría.

No demoré mucho en llegar a la casa, respiré profundamente antes de abrir la puerta, si mi madre estaba dentro lo más posible era que peleáramos nuevamente. Al entrar me extrañó el silencio que había.

- ¿Mamá? – Nada, nadie hablaba - ¿Seth? – nuevamente nada. Extraño, se supone que al menos Sue debería estar por aquí… gruñí al pensar que seguramente estaba con su _'novio policía padre de una estúpida chupasangre'_ Charlie Swan. Al diablo, me largo por mi ducha.

Estaba cruzando la puerta cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar. No pensé mucho y me acerqué a tomarlo

- Casa Clearwater – dije, luego me pateé mentalmente, parecía telefonista.

- _Leah, pensé que no volvería es escucharte nuevamente –_ reconocí ese tono de voz de manera inmediata y sonreí por inercia.

- ¿Taylor?

- _El mismo que viste y calza preciosa – _comencé a reír. Dios lo extrañaba, aunque jamás lo admitiría públicamente.

- ¿Cómo estás?

- _Preocupado por ti, hace días que no se si sigues viva por la reserva._

_- _Lamento no haber llamado, han pasado varias cosas por aquí – me disculpé. La última vez que hablamos fue hace más o menos una semana, uno o dos días antes de que todo esto de Seth y su maldita imprimación ocurriera.

- _Yo llamé hace dos días, hablé con la encantadora de tu madre – _bufé – _bien, entonces hablé con la no tan encantadora de tu madre._

- Gracias – dije sentándome en el sillón.

- _Me dijo que ya no vivías allí – _no pude evitar hacer un gesto de desagrado, no tenía intenciones de que Taylor se enterara de que ahora vivo con Jacob, más que nada por el hecho de que esos dos nunca se llevaron bien – _al parecer las cosas no van bien por la Push._

_- _Realmente podrían ir peor – intenté bromear – pero no, no van tan bien.

- _¿Algo que me quieras contar? – _buena pregunta, ¿algo que quiera decirle? No había hablado con nadie que no fuera Jacob de todo lo que estaba pasando, bueno, y con Edward algunas cosas. No me había dado cuenta de cuando extrañaba la preocupación desinteresada que me daba Taylor.

- Mi madre tiene novio nuevo el cual es padre de una de las mujeres que yo más odio y mi hermano se enamoró de la persona incorrecta – "_más bien de la especie incorrecta" _pensé, pero hay ciertos detalles que Taylor no debe saber – la mayoría de los chicos me culpó de que lo nuestro no funcionara y…

- _Hay que admitirlo tú tuviste la culpa._

- Cierra la boca – escuché su risa por teléfono, el idiota bromeaba para disminuir la tensión de todo mi verborrea – la cosa aquí es que terminé viviendo en otro sitio porque simplemente no aguanto ver a mi madre como adolescente enamorada y ella no aguanta el hecho de que yo haya aceptado la bizarra relación de mi hermano.

- _¿La aceptaste? ¿No era que ella es la persona incorrecta para Seth?_

- Lo es – suspiré, maldita sea, sí que es la incorrecta para mi hermano ¿pero qué mierda puedo hacer yo si se imprimó? Nada – pero está imp… - ¡Mierda! - enamorado, y no puedo hacer nada contra eso – Taylor guardó silencio por un par de segundos antes de volver a hablar.

- _¿Le ocurrió ese algo inevitable parecido a lo que pasó con Sam y Emily? _– gemí, Taylor es demasiado bueno uniendo los hechos para su propio bien.

- Sí, de hecho le ocurrió lo mismo – acepté queriendo, una vez más, contarle absolutamente todo, me vendría bien algunas veces tener a alguien completamente externo a toda esta locura de seres paranormales.

- _Vaya… no preguntaré mas porque sé que no puedo hacerlo, solo te diré una cosa… te ablandaste – _me sorprendí por lo último, no me lo esperaba.

- ¿Yo?

- _Claro, ahora eres una romanticona que acepta la relación de su hermano solo por verlo feliz._

- No digas estupideces, no me he ablandado

- _Claro que sí, apuesto a que defendiste a tu hermano frente a tu madre – _guardé silencio, y eso confirmó lo que dijo - _ todo lo que haces en pro de la relación de Seth es solo el primer paso, no pasará mucho para que te pongas a danzar sobre las flores y cantes con los animales rodeándote en el bosque. _

- Hablo contigo, ya pase la etapa de los animales – Taylor comenzó a reír contagiándome su alegría, creo que llevaba al menos 48 horas sin reír de manera sincera y por simples estupideces.

- _Te extraño Lee – _tuve que contener un suspiro. No quería pensar en que quizás será el único que me extrañará sinceramente luego de mi partida al otro lado.

_- _No te pongas igual que una niñita ¿quieres?

- _Tú haces que surja mi lado femenino._

_- _Nunca te conocí el masculino en todo caso.

- _No me decías lo mismo mientras estábamos en la cama._

_- _Quien te escuchara diría que nos acostamos – dije sonriendo, las imágenes de Taylor y mías mientras éramos novios pasaron por mi cabeza. Él tenía razón, no fue mala idea tenerlo de novio.

- _Y eso fue lo que hicimos, que nos hayamos acostado solo para besarnos y dormir son detalles que no tienen porque saber, que piensen lo que quieran._

_- _Que eres idiota, extrañaba eso de ti.

- _¿Ahora tú te pondrás niñita?_

_- _A diferencia tuya yo si soy mujer – rebatí, podía imaginarme la sonrisa de diversión en su rostro mientras hablábamos estas tonteras.

- _Es una de las cosas que me gusta de ti – _suspiré. Espero que mi muerte no afecte tanto a Taylor, queda solo un día para la batalla y seguramente esta será la última conversación que tendré con él. Pensé en despedirme, decirle que realmente lo quería, que disfrutara su vida, que le deseaba lo mejor, que lo estaría cuidando desde arriba… no, seguramente lo estaría cuidando desde abajo que es donde me voy a ir una vez que deje de respirar… pero obviamente no puedo, eso me pondría en evidencia y lo que menos quiero es alguien que intente persuadirme de mantenerme viva.

- tu pseudo lado masculino también me gustaba – bromeé quitándome el halo de depresión que quería posarse sobre mi – es hora de que me vaya Taylor, gracias por llamarme.

- _De nada preciosa, no te pierdas y aunque suene 'niñita' realmente te extraño. _

_- _Yo también te extraño Taylor, cuídate y… - guardé toda palabra que pudiera sonar a despedida permanente – estamos hablando.

- _Claro linda, te quiero mucho, cuídate._

_- _Ditto – le iba a decir te quiero, pero como siempre la frase se me atoró en la garganta negándose a salir, mierda por mí y mi incapacidad de mostrar emociones – dale mis saludos a Loreto y dile que el 'ditto' va para ella también, adiós – dije colgando antes de que toda la conversación se extendiera más de lo que me convenía con él, Taylor era demasiado intuitivo y con cualquier descuido de mi parte descubriría que esta era la última conversación que tendríamos

Bien, creo que eso me quita la culpa de haberme marchado sin despedirme de ellos. Me levanté del sillón con rapidez y evité pensar en todo esto, si me pongo a analizarlo mucho me haré un lio mental que no quiero tan cerca de mi momento final… que dramático suena eso.

Estaba por cruzar la puerta cuando el teléfono volvió a sonar, seguramente Taylor volvía a llamar para despedirse, cosa que yo no lo dejé hacer porqué colgué antes.

- Si te colgué es porque no quería seguir escuchándote – dije con tono bromista.

- _Leah gracias a dios que te encuentro… soy Emily – _maldije en mi fuero interno por la equivocación,me sorprendió escucharla.

- ¿Em? – Tenía tiempo sin hablar con ella - ¿Cómo estás?

- _Bien… Leah… yo… - _su tono dubitativo no me gustaba para nada, algo pasaba.

- Emily, dime que es lo que pasa – no era una pregunta era una demanda.

-N_ecesito hablar contigo, es urgente, puedes… ¿puedes venir a mi casa ahora? Por favor – _me quedé unos segundos imaginando que era lo que podría haber puesto a mi prima en ese estado, su tono de voz era bastante malo.

- Dame 5 minutos y estaré por allí – respondí colgando el teléfono. Salí rápidamente de la casa para ir a verla. Tenía un mal presentimiento. No, un horrible presentimiento, el cual me hizo correr más rápido de lo normal, tenía algo de miedo por ella, la manera en la que me había hablado fue lleno de temor, y ella nunca era así, nunca se mostraba nerviosa, siempre tenía una sonrisa exageradamente feliz o enamorada o amable o completamente opuesta a la mía. Pero ahora… demonios, esto no se veía nada bien.

Llegué en menos de lo que pensé a la casa de mi prima. Ella me esperaba sentada sobre la escalera de la entrada acurrucada a sus rodillas con la mirada fija en el camino que llega a su puerta, a penas junté mi mirada con la de ella me di cuenta de que había estado llorando, tenía los ojos rojos y brillantes.

- Hola – susurró.

- Si te hizo algo soy capaz de matarlo – dije sin pensarlo, ella negó con la cabeza.

- Sabes muy bien de que él es incapaz de hacerme algo, ni si quiera de hacerme enojar.

- ¿Entonces? – no entendía, era obvio que Sam no le haría nada, pero no me imaginaba a nadie más que fuese capaz de afectar de esa manera a mi prima.

- Entremos – sin esperar mi respuesta se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta, yo la seguí en silencio. Una vez dentro ella tomó una de las sillas, se sentó lentamente sin mirarme y teniendo sus manos de forma nerviosa sobre su abdomen. Yo me quedé de pie, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Emily levantó su mirada y se veía tan afligida que tuve que sentarme, algo me dijo que si no lo hacía me daría un golpe contra el suelo.

- Me estás preocupando.

- Primero que nada – comenzó bajando su vista hacia sus manos – quiero pedirte disculpas por esto… yo… sé lo difícil que será para ti, sé que no debería hablar este tema contigo, pero es que no sé con quién más hacerlo – dijo aumentando cada vez más la velocidad de sus palabras, yo arrugué el ceño sin entender de qué demonios me estaba hablando ¿algún tema que sea difícil para mí? Hay varios, pero no me imagino cual podría involucrarla a ella.

- Necesito que me hables en español y no te vayas por las ramas, sabes que puedes hablar lo que sea conmigo – intenté consolarla, pero mi voz sonó mas monótona de lo que pretendía. Tengo que mejorar mi capacidad de expresión. Nos quedamos varios minutos en silencio, llegué a pensar de qué se había arrepentido de decirme lo que sea que me iba a decir. Justo cuando me disponía a cortar el silencio ella tomó un respiro y elevó la mirada.

- Estoy con atraso – soltó finalmente, la quedé mirando, bien… se suponía que tenía que significar algo para mí, estaba segura de eso, pero por algún motivo mi mente se quedó en blanco por algunos segundos. Hasta que mi escaso lado femenino reaccionó y me quedé congelada.

Santísima mierda.

* * *

**(¸.•´ (¸.• † Lirit † °•.¸**_**:**__**wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! xD. Se que nos quieren matar por la tardanza, y yo ayudaría a organizar la turba de gente para nuestra caza, pero les pido que entiendan que después de 54 capitulos la imaginación está colapsando, además de que se nos viene un momento crítico en la historia como es la pelea con los Volturi y el pronto final de la historia… somos dos pero las cosas se ponen pesadas…**_

_**Alguna idea de porque Seth está tan feliz? Jjajaj, ese niño es como mi hermano, me encanta. **_

_**Por otro lado… el capi siguiente está casi listo, pero ya saben actualizamos si tenemos hartos revis!**_

_**Y por esto ultimo quiero AGRADECER A TODAS por sus hermosos comentarios y amenazas de muerte, son un encanto de lectoras, se les quiere montones. Les mandaria un jake de agradecimiento… pero él es solo mio sin opciones de compartir. ^^**_

**(¸.•´ (¸.• ****† Agnes †.¸.•: alfin nuevo cap! nos costo mucho mucho mucho, esfuerzo tiempo y demases! hicimos malabares y espero q haya valido la pena! como dice lirit el cap 55 ta en el HORNO! pero necesitamos aun mas de sus comentarios y animos, los rewis van aki! pero tambien nos pueden echar porras por FACE recuerden que nos pueden agregar! que les parecio el cap? jake celoso? eddy molestando a jake solo por ponerlo celoso? eso me suena a venganza jajajaja y taylor? claro q no nos olvidamos de el! que creen q pasara con leah y emily? porq la llamo a ella? q pasaraaaaaaaaaaaaaaa jajajajajya saben denle al voton de REWIS!

* * *

**

**AHORA TENEMOS FACEBUKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

http:/www . facebook . com/home . php?#!/profile . php?id=100001135082510

**Busquen nos asi veran nuestros estados mentales y demases!**

_**

* * *

**_

**Gracias a : **doble vida, Bonnie Boleyn, Karina Cullen Black, fey black, pazzitta, AndreiiCullenHale, Andrecullen18, Tibby-Trick, Psique46, Sukio, Aligeos, Ellie. thecolou , Prettypurple, Tsuki-no-Haruka, Sophie93, carichoextremo,Polynessia,piinkblaCk,Karmele, diosapagana, MaLiGnA BlAcK, Dark-Shinda, JoseCullenGD, susyh, sweetcullen12, Lorraine Cullen Swan, Shara Black, milets, Keiian, indramar, StillDollProduccions, Dream-espered, caminos, danyela, gaby001, bellalize, sharice94, Sprite Moony, drake dark, Pao Redwolf Black, Caperuzzita de Black, Chilli Black, Allison Marie Malfoy-Black, Jo Harv.,maria-fan, momojons, Arya Delacour, Jahzeel, Seleniita Black de Malfoy, MiaRiddley, BeHappyWithLove, crazypaige1306, kerVEROs, misteriO58, Carter86, ReshaAngel, sarlia, pazlux, claa black 1981, Oraculo, Ely Uchiha, saskeyo, Haeleen Black Clearwater, Neko-Tiara, CHELABLACK, zulema hale black, Laurita2206, monica . leah, meli black clearwater, thalilohe, Blackie-Noir, leahwerewolve, jasw494, charlie jeani, klarablack1981, mukax, She-Wolf Heiress, blue-uchiha, JustBlackwaterClan, Morenita Black Clearwater, rosa, Cris Cullen Swan, KaRii paxEcOu, Nafrayu, sarydark, nonaloka, Sophie93, Hime-Aiko, , bellalize, thalilohe, Caroliina, alice-rose1991, Aide96, Nenita Malfoy, Alisaness Cullen **POR LEERNOS Y DEJARNOS COMENTARIOS SIGAN ASI!**

**si hay alguien que nos lee pero no esta en la lista pues diganlo si quieren aparecer! Y si alguien esta repetido tb!  
**

**Seguiremos respondiendo los rewis a todas y cada una de ustedes! besos!**

**PUEDEN DEJAR REWIS AUNQUE NO ESTEN REGISTRADAS EN EL FANFICTION ASI QUE NO HAY ESCUSA PARA NO HACERLO!**


	55. Chapter 55

°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°** CHAPTER 55: odio tener la razón en todo **°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°

_- Necesito que me hables en español y no te vayas por las ramas, sabes que puedes hablar lo que sea conmigo – intenté consolarla, pero mi voz sonó mas monótona de lo que pretendía. Tengo que mejorar mi capacidad de expresión. Nos quedamos varios minutos en silencio, llegué a pensar de qué se había arrepentido de decirme lo que sea que me iba a decir. Justo cuando me disponía a cortar el silencio ella tomó un respiro y elevó la mirada._

_- Estoy con atraso – soltó finalmente, la quedé mirando, bien… se suponía que tenía que significar algo para mí, estaba segura de eso, pero por algún motivo mi mente se quedó en blanco por algunos segundos. Hasta que mi escaso lado femenino reaccionó y me quedé congelada._

_Santísima mierda._

…

**Leah POV**

- ¿Cuánto? – mi voz se escuchó rasposa, no sabía si era porque se me había acabado la saliva o porque mi garganta de un segundo a otro se cerró de golpe. Tenía una mezcla de emociones demasiado grande en mi interior que solo me provocaron parálisis.

- Alrededor de tres semanas – no… demonios, demonios… dime que esto realmente no está sucediendo… cerré mis ojos por un momento e intenté aclarar mi garganta antes de decir algo. Quería dejar de escuchar, pero era Emily. Mi Emily. La que después de bastante tiempo finalmente había vuelto a ser mía.

- ¿Estás completa…?

- Sí – me interrumpió – me hice un test el día de ayer y salió positivo.

- Podría ser un falso positivo – "_dime que es un falso positivo, por favor dime que es un falso positivo"._

- Lo repetí esta mañana… dos veces… el mismo resultado – o maldita sea, maldita sea… tenía que pensar en frio, tenía que pensar en frio, tenía que estar feliz por mi prima, tenía que apoyarla y preguntarle por qué demonios tenía la cara como si alguien hubiese muerte ¿acaso no quería estar embarazada?¿no quería al niño? Porque si no lo quiere yo me lo puedo quedar…

Wooooo… detengámonos en ese pensamiento ¿de dónde demonios salió? ¿Acabo de decir que me dé a su hijo? Sip… ¿acabo de pensar en mí como madre de una personita? Sip… ¿me volví finalmente loca? Así parece… _"no pienses estupideces"_ me ordené a mí misma, tengo que ser una condenada idiota al pensar en algo así, dejando de lado el hecho de que ella es la mejor persona que podría ser madre, yo no tengo el tiempo para hacerlo, me queda poco ¿Cómo mierda se me ocurre pensar en un hijo cuando apenas puedo conmigo misma? ¿Y, por amor a Dios, desde cuando yo quiero un hijo? Aclaré mis pensamientos, este no era el momento, Emily era la que importaba aquí, ella era la que por algún motivo estaba mal y tenía que concentrarme en ella, pero lo único que estaba haciendo era mirar la alfombra, quedarme congelada en mi silla y pensar ¿Por qué ella y no yo?

Soy una maldita perra egoísta.

- Yo… no… - demonios, ¿que se supone que debo decir ahora? oh, ya recuerdo – ¿felicidades? - ¿Por qué rayos me salió como pregunta? Escuché un pequeño jadeo el cual me hizo levantar la vista. Emily estaba con la cabeza demasiado baja y sus hombros tiritaban.

Estaba llorando.

Soy la peor consolando personas, ¿Por qué me llamó a mi? Inclusive mi madre estaría actuando mejor que yo _"eso es porque ella no tiene nada que envidiarle"_ me dije a misma. Tuve unas inmensas ganas de patearme.

Temerosa me acerqué a Emily y me acuclillé ante ella. Tomé su cabeza con mis manos y la levanté con suavidad. Sus ojos anegados en lágrimas me recibieron con una angustia enorme. Sin que yo lo pudiese prever se lanzó al suelo y me rodeó el cuello con sus brazos. Mientras tenía su cabeza oculta en mi hombro no supe que mierda hacer. Tenía mis brazos levantados sin saber donde ponerlos, por algún motivo me daba miedo tocarla. Me daba pavor consolar a mi prima por el simple maldito hecho de que al hacerlo me sentía como una completa cínica, ya que yo no quería estar allí, ni si quiera quería enterarme de esto, no quería saber que ella estaba embarazada, ella quien tiene un futuro con el hombre que ama… no, no quería consolarla porque hacerlo sería como si estuviese aceptando mi propio destino.

Mi final genéticamente muerto.

Cerré los ojos obligándome a devolverle el abrazo a Emily, no podía ser tan condenadamente egoísta como para no hacerlo, pero la verdad de todo era que me quería abrazar a mi misma y ella estaba estorbándome el paso. Tenía unas ganas locas de salir de allí en ese preciso instante. Porque no podía aguantar su tristeza, pero tampoco podría aguantar su alegría ante ese hecho.

Finalmente mi lado masoquista ganó. Acaricié su cabello en un intento de calmarla. No hablé. No sería capaz. Porque todo lo que pasaba por mi cabeza en esos momentos era que ella ahora definitivamente lo tendría todo. Absolutamente todo lo que yo quería para mí.

Un esposo. Una casa. Un hijo… una familia.

Maldita sea, maldita ella, maldita yo, maldito el imbécil de Sam que no puede mantener a su estúpido amiguito dentro de sus pantalones.

Mientras seguía acariciando a Emily me pregunté a mi misma desde cuando quería una familia propia. Yo amaba mi libertad. Amaba mi independencia. Pero me faltaba algo. Algo que ella tenía. Deseaba tener el amor de alguien, que me esperara, que me mirara con un brillo en los ojos que fuese solo para mi, quería saber que pasara lo que pasara no me iba a encontrar tan jodidamente sola porque él estaría a mi lado… y no solo eso. Me encontré con el hecho de que parte de mí, quería darle un hijo a esa persona. Todo hombre quiere uno, una familia… algo que yo no podré darle a ninguno por ser una maldita menopáusica precoz.

Me daba lástima. Mucha, mucha lástima.

Pobre Harry, debe estarse revolviéndose en la tumba al ver que su apellido moría con él… mi hermano imprimado de un ser incapacitado de tener descendencia y su hija sin poder darle un nieto por estar fallada. Genéticamente fallada.

La imagen del consejo de ancianos realizada hace tanto tiempo se me vino a la mente. Y no supe si alegrarme o deprimirme más al recordar que mi única opción de ser madre era si me ligaba a Jacob. Ese estúpido lobo amante de sanguijuelas y actualmente mi compañero de casa… compañero… ¿y si…?... ¿y si…?... quise pensar en la posibilidad de Jacob como mi compañero, pero no solo de casa, no solo de manada, de algo mas, de algo más profundo, mas íntimo, solo de ambos, él y yo. Juntos…

Mis pensamientos se quedaron a un lado cuando Emily se removió de mi abrazo. Decidí ser un poco menos perra con ella y apoyarla. No entendía por qué demonios su rostro no era de felicidad, maldita sea, será madre en unos meses más, yo estaría radiante si llevara un hijo de Ja… Bien, frené ese pensamiento antes de que se filtrara por mi mente y me viera a mi misma en una mala foto embarazada junto a Ja… ¡Basta Leah! Pedazo de idiota estoy hecha.

- ¿Qué es lo que está mal Emily? ¿Por qué no eres de esas que saltan de alegría ante tal noticia? De todas las mujeres que conozco estaba segura que tu sobretodo tú serias una de esas radiantes embarazadas.

- No puedo, no es el momento, no ahora – ella negaba con la cabeza, tenía la mirada perdida en algún sitio que yo desconocía. No entendí absolutamente nada

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? ¿Cómo que no es el momento?

- No lo es, ¿es que no lo entiendes? – Yo negué con mi cabeza, no entendía nada, era como si ella supiera algo que yo desconocía - no debería pasar esto ahora, no ahora…

- ¿De qué mierda hablas Emily? ¿Es que Sam no quiere tener hijos? – me miró aterrada.

- No lo puede saber, no se lo puedes decir, Leah, júrame por tu padre que no le dirás a Sam – me rogaba mientras enterraba sus uñas en mis brazos y me sacudía, sus ojos estaban llenos de temor, llenos de suplicas pero a la vez repletos de un sentimiento desquiciado… mi prima se terminó de volver loca.

- ¿Y por qué no? Es el padre, tiene todo el de…

- ¡Prométeme la maldita cosa! – el silencio reino en la casa. Me quedé estupefacta. Emily nunca maldecía. Nunca. Ni si quiera cuando era necesario. Y ahora lo hacía. Hacia mí. O está desesperada y sin juicio o solo es porque soy yo la que habla con ella.

- Demonios Emily, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? – Me miró suplicante - ¡está bien! Te prometo la estúpida cosa, ahora abre la boca y explícame que mierda está pasando contigo porque simplemente no lo entiendo.

- Leah, mañana es la pelea, mañana se enfrentaran con una banda de vampiros que lo único que tienen en la cabeza es matar a los demás… si Sam lo sabe, si Sam se llegara a enterar, no se concentrará en la batalla, pensara en mi, y… - llevó sus manos hacia su vientre - … en nuestro hijo… yo… no debería haber quedado embarazada, no ahora que tengo el terror de perder a Sam tan metido en mi pecho… Dios, estoy tan asustada – agregó tomándose la cabeza – si algo le llegara a suceder seria mi culpa…

Oh… así que eso era… no se estaba preocupando por ella. Se preocupaba por el idiota que tiene como esposo… mi prima o es condenadamente buena o increíblemente estúpida.

O simplemente es más humana de lo que yo nunca seré.

- Emily… soy un asco dando consejos, soy un asco consolando a la gente y no tengo una mísera idea de por qué decidiste decirme esto a mi – le dije – pero conozco a Sam – obviamente lo conozco, fuimos novios por años antes de que me dejara de un día para otro por la mujer a la cual ahora yo estaba intentando consolar… es mejor que aleje esos pensamientos de mi cabeza – y sé, que no haría nada que lo arriesgara en batalla, porque sabe que eso sería dañarte a ti, y es tan baboso que haría lo que fuera para evitarte un sufrimiento… sé que es tu decisión, y sé que soy la que tiene un historial enorme de las peores decisiones tomadas en su vida… pero, si yo fuera tú le diría, así le das un aliciente aun mayor para que se cuide el trasero en batalla.

- ¿Lo crees? – me preguntó Emily casi en un susurro de voz, pero sin apartar sus ojos de los míos. Pude notar un pequeño brillo de ilusión se alojaban en ellos.

- Claro que sí, soy una maldita harpía sabelotodo – contesté con broma, ella sonrió levemente – pero hablando en serio… Sam te ama, y amará a ese hijo. Y por ambos él volverá a casa… o yo misma lo voy a buscar al infierno y de una patada te lo regreso – logré que sonriera mas, y yo le contesté con una sonrisa leve.

Demonios, tengo que salir de aquí, ahora, me estoy comenzando a ahogar en mi propia mierda depresiva, ahora que sus ojos brillan con algo de esperanza, vendrá el momento en el que sonreirá de alegría por su hijo y eso será algo que yo no podré soportar. Me tengo que ir.

Y lo tengo que hacer ahora.

- Gracias – me susurró.

- Claro, claro.

- En verdad… yo se lo difícil que es para ti hablar de este tema – la quedé mirando, ella no debería saber que es difícil para mí.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- A que debe ser difícil escuchar esto de mí ya que no puedes tener hijos – me alejé de ella de un golpe. ¿Por qué demonios sabe eso?

- ¿Quién te lo dijo? – agacho la cabeza. Sam, ese perro del demonio me las va a pagar.

- No quiero meterme en tu vida, solo que no sabía con quien hablar esto, eres una de las personas que más quiero, y sé que fui cruel al decírtelo – comenzó con su monologo a alta velocidad – pero quiero que sepas que puedes hablar conmigo, hay opciones para esto y…

- No me vengas con la mierda de opciones para eso – la corté – no quiero hablar del tema, ni contigo ni con nadie – estaba comenzando a sulfurarme. Mi cabeza comenzó a bombear dolorosamente y tenía unas ganas inmensas de desaparecer de la tierra ahora mismo. El dolor de cabeza que había tenido estaba volviendo a toda velocidad.

- Lo siento – se disculpó – es solo, que pensaba que al estar Jake…

- Basta - la volví a interrumpir mirándola con una advertencia – me voy y tu… solo… felicidades Emily, dile al idiota que tienes por esposo y deja de compadecer mi vida que estoy bien tal y como estoy.

Me fui. Arranqué de eso. De mi prima. Y de su hijo. Mi sobrino. De mi misma.

Me sentía horrible por muchas razones juntas. No es correcto que sienta envidia por la felicidad de la gente que amo, pero yo no soy una maldita santa, siento envidia, de esa que corroe y cala hasta los huesos haciéndote sentir miserable y culpable por todo lo que no tienes, tenía el dolor en mi pecho que me indicaba que nuevamente soy la que no logra tener las cosas, cosas que hasta este momento no me había dado cuenta de que deseaba. ¿Seré de esas personas que siempre ven el césped del vecino siempre más verde? No lo creo, ni para tener un césped me alcanza, no tengo tanta buena suerte, seguramente se terminaría secando o quemando antes de que me diera cuenta de que tengo uno.

Me alejé del sitio sin saber claramente que hacer. Quería llorar por algo que no tenía y que sabía que nunca iba a tener, quería gritar que sería tía y que estaba feliz por ello. Quería hacer tantas cosas que no tenía idea por dónde empezar. Realmente ni siquiera sabía bien que tenía que hacer.

Caminé sin un destino determinado, solo caminé, imaginándome el niño que Emily y Sam tendrían. Me burlé de mi misma al notar que ya sueño con una niña o niño al cual le faltan meses por venir… un bebé al cual no voy a conocer porque me quedan 24 horas o menos por aquí… maldición.

Mal camino para que mis pensamientos se encaminen, es una calle sin salida.

Concentré mi mente en otra cosa, viéndome claramente como una maldita masoquista, dejé que mi imaginación volara hacia la niña o niño que yo podría tener. Un hermosa niñita de ojos verdes como los míos. Jugando por todos los lados, embarrándose hasta el pelo y trepándose a los arboles, como lo hacía yo de niña. Abrazándome y estando allí conmigo. Algo que sería indudablemente mío. O quizás un niño… un niño de ojos negros y la misma sonrisa de su padre. Eliminé la imagen de Jacob de mi cabeza antes de que se armara completamente, eso ya no sería masoquista, sería simplemente loco y enfermo.

En algún lugar me detuve, caminé un poco acercándome a un tronco que estaba botado. Me senté sobre él intentando obtener un poco de tranquilidad aunque fuese física, mi cabeza era una tormenta. Mañana es la batalla, y pueden haber muchas bajas en las manadas… habrá una segura…. Pero esa baja no sería la de Sam… el idiota no puede morir, lo tiene prohibido. Debe volver con Emily, debe tener la familia que alguna vez planeamos juntos. Debe darle a ella aquello que nunca podré tener yo…

- No sabía que querías tener hijos – ni siquiera me volteé. Supe quien era antes de que comenzara a hablar. No me pregunté tampoco que hacía aquí… bueno, ni si quiera sé donde estoy.

- Lo quiero, no ahora, pero en un futuro… me habría gustado – susurré sabiendo que él me escucharía, nada sacaba con negarlo, lo escuchó en mi mente, y estaba agotada, no quería discutir. Solo espero que no haya escuchado la parte de las bajas seguras, no quiero a nadie intentando detenerme. Aunque se haberlo escuchado ya me habría dicho algo.

- Eso es algo completamente diferente a lo que cualquiera pensaría de ti.

- Lo sé, y es una de las razones por las cuales me gusta tanto la idea, es un área de mi que nadie conoce – aclaré mi garganta evitando que se formara el nudo que amenazaba con aparecer – que nadie va a conocer – me corregí. Lo sentí moverse, su aroma particular pasó por mis fosas nasales avisándome que, a pesar de que era mi enemigo, no debía tener mayor cuidado con él. Quizás era el único no-vivo con quien podría hablar de esta manera alguna vez. Lo vi sonreír.

- Sabes bien que aun hay opciones ¿no? – bufé ¿Cuál era el ánimo de todo el mundo de recordarme esa leyenda? – le tengo un gran respeto a tus leyendas Leah, por años me han demostrado que son mas verdaderas de lo que uno creería.

- Claro, por la veracidad de esas leyendas ahora estoy aquí, rara, única, menopáusica.

- No todo eso es verdad, eres rara y única, eso no te lo discuto… pero con respecto a lo otro… las leyendas te dan una opción…

- No me la dan, no seas idiota Edward – dije exasperada – no me dan ninguna opción, eso en mi vida no existe, lo que las leyendas hacen conmigo es simplemente decirme que si quiero algo, debo hacer lo que ellos dicen y de la forma en que ellos dicen. Eso no es una maldita opción es un mandato, no puedo elegir nada en esa estúpida leyenda.

- ¿Y cuál es el problema de que te aparees con Jacob? – no puedo creer que haya dicho la palabra 'aparear' - ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo esa palabra?

- Nadie la usa, además, esa palabra denota que lo que haría con Jake sería cogerlo y fin del asunto, algo meramente biológico y físico.

- ¿Y no lo sería?

- Claro que no, lo que menos quiero es tener sexo solo para ser un simple reservorio de lobos superdotados que quieren los ancianos, si lo llegara a hacerlo sería emocional, enamorada… algo único, no solo sexo por querer tener un polvo con alguien ¿acaso en tus tiempos no te enseñaron que los niños se traen al mundo por amor? – mi mente lentamente procesó las palabras que había dicho… ¿dije enamorada y amor en una misma frase y de corrido sin que mi cerebro hiciese cortocircuito?

- Sí, lo dijiste sin sufrir de una aneurisma – me respondió el frio a mi lado con una media sonrisa, gruñí – Leah… tienes una opción con Jacob. A demás si mal no recuerdo la leyenda dice que te emparejarás con tu igual lo cual es totalmente acertado en ustedes dos ambos perdieron a uno de sus padres, marcándolos para siempre, ambos pasaron por la desilusión de no poder estar con aquella persona que creyeron indicadas, ambos…

- Basta sanguijuela – el vampiro me miró sorprendido por mi áspero tono de voz pero relajó el rostro de inmediato - esas son puras estupideces y coincidencias, la leyenda completa es una soberana idiotez. No, no tengo ni quiero una opción con ese lobo

- ¿Y por qué crees que son una tontería? ¿Por qué estas tan segura de eso? Por lo que he visto en sus mentes estas últimas semanas Jacob te ha demostrado lo contrario, además…

- Eso es puro compañerismo vampiro metiche, soy su Beta – le interrumpí antes que quisiera seguir convenciéndome de que mi vida ha sido como la de Jacob y que él ha cambiado su actitud conmigo por la estúpida leyenda, yo no podía creer eso, él me había dicho más de una vez que quería ser mi amigo y punto – Además porque es obvio que ese idiota aun está enganchado de tu mujer – _"o de tu hija" _la estúpida voz de mi conciencia habló antes que yo lo pensara.

- ¿Nessie? – Asentí - no lo creo – me contestó con seriedad. Fijé mi vista en él y pude ver la duda y el terror en sus ojos.

- Ni si quiera tu lo tienes claro ¿verdad?

- Lo habría leído en su mente – contraatacó, pero me dio la impresión de que intentaba convencerse tanto a sí mismo como a mí.

- ¿Con Bella usando su pantalla sobre la casa? – negó con la cabeza claramente contrariado.

- No estás viendo las cosas con claridad, al contrario.

- No, yo lo estoy viendo bien y… - un ruido cercano me detuvo, con Edward giramos la cabeza y vimos que alguien venia. Su aroma me llenó las fosas nasales. "_oh mierda, dime que no es ella"._

- Sí lo es – me susurró.

- Me imaginaba que había un perro dando vueltas, el aire apesta a chucho – la rubia sin neuronas de los Cullen salía de entre los árboles y caminaba hacia nosotros.

- Como si tú olieras a rosas – murmuré.

- Rosalie – dijo un sorprendido Edward ignorando mi comentario - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Vine a buscarte, Nessie te necesita – él, como todo padre preocupado se levantó de golpe de donde estábamos sentados.

- ¿Qué ocurrió?

- Nada, solo quiere a su papá – contestó con voz tranquila, Edward se relajó visiblemente, pero luego arrugó el ceño.

- ¿Y viniste tu a decírmelo?

- El idiota de Emmet está ocupado siendo electrocutado por Kate, Carlisle está en el hospital, Esme con su jardín y Bella cuidándola… además, mi sobrina me lo pidió, no le puedo negar nada a esa niña.

- Eres tan manipulable – dije mirándola con sorna, ella gruñó. Edward se alejó de mi y camino hacia su hermana. Algo le dijo a mega velocidad, no pude escuchar, aunque realmente me importaba una mierda lo que le dijese a la rubia plástica, tengo mejores cosas que hacer, como limpiar un baño o intentar matar a alguien.

- No me lo estás diciendo en serio – alcancé a escuchar, pero no la respuesta de él. Miré hacia el cielo y vi que el sol estaba bajo en el cielo, ya era tarde. Me habían vuelto todas las intenciones de volver a mi casa, darme esa ducha que tanto anhelaba y dormir, al menos unas horas antes de que llegue la hora de la reunión que habrá antes de la batalla con todos los lobos.

- Quien diría que la lobita quería cachorros – gruñí, ni siquiera moví mi cabeza para mirarla, seguí sentada donde mismo.

- ¿Por qué me estás hablando? – le respondí a la rubia… hasta que me di cuenta de que era lo que había dicho - ¿Cómo sabes eso?

- Tengo buen oído – tenía la impresión de que había sido Edward el de lengua larga. Pero lo dejé pasar, más que nada, porque ella perfectamente podría haber estado espiando entre los árboles.

- En todo caso no es algo que te interese.

- Tienes razón, realmente no me interesa, es solo que encuentro gracioso que haya algo en común entre tú y yo – la miré sin entender. Ella caminó hacia mi posición manteniéndose de pie. Estaba sola. Solo en ese momento me di cuenta de que Edward se había ido.

- ¿Es que de noche te disfrazas de lobo?

- Dios, no – dijo con asco – soy demasiado hermosa para apestar a chucho – rodé mis ojos, _"tan malditamente plástica es esta fría sin cerebro"_ – me refería al hecho de que somos dos las que queremos tener hijos y no podemos – en su voz pude notar la añoranza, la misma que yo sentía, como si el hecho de tener hijos solo fuera un deseo, uno que jamás se volvería realidad, nos quedamos calladas. Yo pensaba una sola cosa, la cual salió por mis labios.

- ¿Por qué me dices esto? – pregunté. No me contestó enseguida, de hecho ni si quiera me miraba a los ojos, mantenía su vista fija en el horizonte.

- No tengo ni la más mínima idea, solo le dije… más que nada porque sé lo que tú estás sintiendo… en algún momento toda tu charla me hizo sentido y me sentí solo un poco identificada.

- Wow… esa es una extraña y desagradable sensación.

- Definitivamente – me siguió, no sé si en broma o no, pero no importaba, por alguna estúpida razón no importaba, porque había alguien que sabía lo que yo sentía, una, que por muy idiota, plástica y muerta que sea… me entiende. Otro silencio se puso en el ambiente. Solo se escuchaban nuestras respiraciones. Lentamente Rosalie se acomodó a un lado mío sobre el tronco.

- Cuando Isabella me llamó y me dijo que estaba embarazada yo… quise matarla con mis propias manos – otra cosa que tenemos en común, pero yo aun quiero matarla – ¿Por qué ella y no yo? ¿Por qué esa estúpida humana y no yo?

- Te apoyo con lo de estúpida – comenté, ambas soltamos una sonrisa.

- La cosa aquí es que sé lo que se siente querer algo y no tenerlo… y que alguien que no te agrada de manera particular lo obtenga sin si quiera pedirlo o esperarlo o desearlo al menos, Bella no tenía en sus planes quedar embarazada, había aceptado el hecho de que no podría con tanta maldita comodidad, sin tener remordimientos ni culpa… cuando yo lo deseaba tanto – su voz estaba cargada de emociones… emociones que reconocía en mi misma. Porque era eso lo que yo estaba sintiendo ahora - ¿Quién es la embarazada por tu lado?

- Emily – una voz en mi cabeza me gritó _"¿Qué demonios es lo que está pasando aquí? ¿En verdad estoy hablando con la rubia psicótica como si fuese una amiga?"…_ si… lo estoy haciendo y es extrañamente liberador.

- Tu prima… la que ahora está con tu ex novio que te dejó porque se imprimió de ella – la miré sorprendida, ok… eso no tenia porque saberlo ¿acaso todo el mundo sabe de mi desastrosa vida amorosa? ¿Es que los chupasangres no tienen nada mejor que hacer que conversar de mi vida?

- ¿A quién tengo que matar por bocón? ¿Jacob, Edward o Seth?

- Puedes matar a los tres, realmente me da igual – dijo elevando los ojos – por otro lado, tu no podrías matarlos así como yo tampoco podría hacerlo con mis propias manos – bufé.

- No creas, soy capaz y con cero remordimientos – ahora la que bufó fue ella.

- Por favor chucho, que sea rubia y extremadamente hermosa no significa que sea idiota – gruñí – Seth es tu hermano y antes de matarlo te matas a ti misma, Edward es un raro que tiene una rara amistad contigo, y peor aún es el hecho de que algo de cariño se tienen ustedes dos… par de raros – iba a revertir lo ultimo pero ella siguió hablando - y con Jacob, ese es el más obvio, él está completamente enamorado de ti y tú tam…

- ¿Qué? – La interrumpí, negué inmediatamente – te equivocas en lo último.

- Oh vamos, no te hago tan idiota – bufé - ¿en verdad?

- La idiota aquí eres tú por ver cosas donde no las hay.

- Increíble lo bobos que son los chuchos – basta, mucho duro el periodo de paz con ella, volvió a ser la sanguijuela insoportable que siempre es – de verdad lobita te creía más inteligente.

- Mira rubia sin cerebro, tengo tu cantidad de neuronas elevados a la infinita potencia, así que no vengas a decirme cosas que ambas sabemos que no existen, como si yo fuese tan idiota como para creérmelas.

- ¡Dime que es un chiste! – Gritó elevando sus manos, se levantó de golpe y me enfrentó – ¡se nota de lejos que el perro ese se muere por ti! Cuando te fuiste, las dos veces- aclaró mostrándome dos dedos con una manicure francesa perfecta - se paseaba por nuestra casa llenándola con su asqueroso aroma y viéndose como si estuviese muerto o en el purgatorio, y ahora tiene una sonrisa que es más grande que toda su cara porque tú volviste a la reserva. Y eso sucedió las dos veces – enfatizó nuevamente.

- Cierra la boca sanguijuela oxigenada, mi llegada no tiene nada que ver con eso – estaba enojada, porque intentaba venderme un cuento que no era real, ya era la tercera persona que lo hacía y mi paciencia se había acabado. Jacob sí estaba más simpático conmigo, y si, había mejorado su ánimo desde que llegué, pero eso nada tiene que ver con el hecho de que me ame, por mucho que me… no, no me gustaría. Da lo mismo, es amistad, solo una estúpida y maldita amistad.

- Eres una condenada ciega – dijo tranquilizándose un poco – mira, me interesa bastante poco si no eres capaz de ver lo que ocurre frente a ti, ni siquiera intentaré decirte lo que a ti misma te pasa chucho antipático, lo que iba a decirte aquí cuando me quedé, es que sé cómo te sientes con respecto a lo de querer un bebé… y puede que ahora te sientas horrible… pero créeme, eso se acaba cuando ese niño llega y lo quieres como si fuera tuyo – nos quedamos calladas mirándonos. No sabía bien que decir. Con ella nunca había hablado, al menos nada que no fuesen insultos o bromas pesadas. Ahora… dijo exactamente lo que tenía que decir, justo lo que yo quería escuchar.

- Al parecer hoy tus únicas dos neuronas hicieron sinapsis – dije con un intento desesperado de que volviésemos a nuestra rutina de siempre. Las cosas se estaban haciendo demasiado reales. El que la rubia me dijese eso, hacia real el hecho de que mi prima estaba embarazada y que yo deseaba eso mismo con demasiadas ganas. Y que… no lo tendría.

Estaba a dos segundos de un leve colapso nervioso…

- Di lo que quieras, te mueres de envidia de mi belleza e inteligencia.

- Oh si, envió tu belleza de cadáver y tu inteligencia igual al de una muñeca plástica – respondí, Rosalie tiró su cabello hacia atrás con gracias típica de un chupasangre.

- Suficiente tiempo contigo, apestaré a perro si sigo aquí – replicó la rubia sin inmutarse por mi comentario. Sonreí. Bien, la rubia antipática no es un dolor en el trasero tan grande como pensé - aunque no lo quiera admitir chucho, no eres un dolor en el trasero tan grande – reí, no por su comentario, si no porque habíamos pensado lo mismo.

- Me gustaría decir lo mismo de ti sanguijuela, pero no es mutuo – soltó una leve risa antes de girarse, no admitiría en voz alta que no es tan malo hablar con ella como lo pensaba.

- Como sea, te dejo para que sigas hundiéndote en tu propia miseria – y tan rápido como vino se fue, no me dio tiempo a decirle nada. Suspiré… no es normal que dos vampiros me den consejos sobre esto, realmente sobre nada… de hecho, no es normal que yo les hable, y mucho menos que sienta una leve simpatía por el mirón mental… evite pensar sobre esa intento de Barbie, no quería ni si quiera imaginarme en un momento tan… extrañamente agradable con ella nuevamente.

"_No tendrás otro, te mueres mañana"_ claro… estaba de acuerdo con esa voz en mi cabeza. Debería horrorizarme por ser capaz de conversar con alguien en mi mente, pero así como van las cosas ya nada me aterra.

Iba de vuelta a la casa cuando me detuve. Mierda, no traje mis llaves… doble mierda, hoy Billy estaba con Charlie en casa de Sue… ni loca me acerco allí. No quiero ver a mi madre como adolescente enamorada del papá de esa… gruñí.

Necesito a Jacob.

Demonios, no quiero verlo aun, las ideas sobre un embarazo penaban en mi mente enredándolo a él también. Tengo un maldito enredo en mi cabeza con todo esto, estoy feliz por Emily, realmente, ya no la odio ni nada como para sentirme mal o querer desearle algo malo… pero a pesar de eso… tengo una estúpida envidia en mi pecho, de esas que no son muy sanas que digamos. ¿Qué tan sano puede ser pensar en la posibilidad de que ella tenga gemelos y te de uno?...

Estoy seriamente mal de la cabeza.

No sé ni siquiera que mierda es lo que estoy pensando, "_¡diablos Leah!_ _Te vas a morir mañana, ¿Cómo piensas en un hijo que no podrás criar ni mucho menos tener?" _me hubiese querido defender contra mi voz interior, pero era imposible, tenía toda la maldita razón, yo misma me impuse un tiempo límite para seguir respirando, y ahora pienso y anhelo algo que requeriría mantenerme viva por un plazo mayor a 24 horas… mal con mis escasas neuronas activas.

Continúe mi camino hacia la casa blanca, que apestaba a sanguijuela, pensando en lo que dos de ellos me habían de tener la posibilidad de tener un hijo propio, pero solo si me 'apareo', como diría Edward, con ese pelmazo de lobo adolescente… Me detuve al momento en que la figura de Jacob fue divisada por mis ojos y me retracté, no, ya no es un joven… es un hombre… hecho y derecho, maduro por todo lo que ha pasado, valiente por ser la cabeza de una manada, leal por defender a quien quiere a pesar de todo… maldita sea… es un hombre con todas sus cosas bien puestas, músculos bien marcados bajo esa piel canela, dos metros de fibra musculares llenas de gracia al caminar, agilidad y atractivo… además de tener unos ojos negros que te hunden en ellos…

"_Tu siguiente paso es imaginártelo sobre una cama bajo tus muslos"_ en ese momento mi propia cabeza me hizo salir de ese torrente de pensamientos analistas sobre Jacob. Y me sentí horrible al notar que nuevamente esa voz tenía razón. Porque cada vez que notaba lo grande que estaba él, ya sea a nivel físico o mental, siempre termina con imágenes que involucraban a ese lobo y yo sobre una cama… de preferencia sin ropa entre nosotros. Aunque algunas veces cambiaban los escenarios, la esencia era la misma. Él y yo cumpliendo la leyenda con entusiasmo.

Mierda… mi cabeza no está bien, definitivamente no está bien… suspiré, tenía que dejar de pensar estupideces, dejar de pensar en camas, posiciones poco decorosas, jadeos, embarazos y que nuestras miserables vidas tienen algo más en común aparte de que nos convertimos en lobos, o peor un, imaginar una vida, una familia. Porque yo no tengo tiempo para nada de eso. Al contrario. Mi tiempo se está acabando. Finalmente el reloj dio su última vuelta en el conteo a cero.

Wow… es un poco fuerte saber lo poco que te queda… ¿me estaba arrepintiendo? ¿Estaba deseando hacer cumplir aquella leyenda y no morir mañana? Imposible, mi decisión estaba tomada y sin importar nada esto se acaba mañana.

Sacando cualquiera de esas ideas me acerqué donde estaba Jacob. El plan era simple: pídele las llaves, no mires a Edward quien está hablando con él, date la vuelta y ve a darte el condenado baño.

Bastante fácil.

A medida que me acercaba mi oído pudo captar un poco de la conversación que estaban teniendo, Edward no se veía muy feliz, y Jacob definitivamente estaba ofuscado. Me acerqué un poco mas de forma silenciosa, estaban demasiado metidos en lo que hablaban que seguramente no escucharían mis pasos.

- Quiero saber que tan cierto es eso – le exigía Edward, Jacob solo rodó los ojos.

- No seas paranoico.

- No lo soy.

- Si lo eres, ahora que Bella tiene un campo alrededor de la casa ya no puedes escuchar mis pensamientos y eso te vuelve loco ¿no? – el vampiro le gruñó mostrándole los dientes, mientras que el otro solo sonreía altanero. El chupasangre parabólico siempre conservaba la compostura, esto era muy extraño.

- Escúchame bien Jacob Black, me interesa poco que seas alguien de estima de mi esposa, si ella se entera de que estás imprimado de Renesme te querrá matar con sus propias manos – me paralicé ¿dijo lo que creo que dijo? No puede ser… es decir, Edward me lo negó una y otra vez… ¿Por qué le decía eso? ¿Por qué se lo preguntaba?

- Que molestas sanguijuela – Jacob se dispuso a marcharse, pero Edward lo detuvo tomando uno de sus brazos, ambos se gruñeron. Le agradecí al vampiro que lo detuviera, necesito saber si es verdad. Lo necesito… necesito que me diga que no es cierto.

- Respondeme Jacob – se quedaron mirando de forma desafiante. Yo aguantaba la respiración rogando que la respuesta fuera negativa. Jake se acercó lentamente al vampiro y lazó su respuesta.

- Sí, estoy imprimado de Nessie – tanto yo como Edward nos quedamos en silencio. Sentí como mi cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas, solté de golpe el aire que tenía en mis pulmones y el mareo se acrecentó, demonios… me siento enferma, increíblemente enferma - ahora que te confirmé eso déjame tranquilo – agregó y soltándose del agarre del vampiro se dirigió hacia la casa. Edward estaba petrificado, yo me sentí caer a un pozo sin fondo.

Negué con mi cabeza. Porque simplemente no lo podía creer. Santísima mierda. Mis pensamientos eran correctos, la estúpida voz en mi cabeza tenía razón otra vez. Jacob está imprimado, ¡Mierda como odio tener la razón! No es el lobo de la leyenda. No es mi lobo… no… tanto insistí que no era posible que se hizo realidad, una realidad grande, fuerte y aplastante. Pero no me sentía aliviada bajo ningún prisma sino todo lo contrario, lo que me confundió aun más.

Con los pulmones a media capacidad me fui de allí. Ya no me importaban las llaves. Ya no me importaba la ducha, o mi cama, no, no era mi cama, era la de él, de aquel lobo que no está en la leyenda, aquel lobo que cumple con otra leyenda, otra costumbre de la manada, esa que le dará una vida feliz que no me incluye. Solo quería salir de allí. Alejarme lo más posible de todo. No quería verlo mirar a esa niña y pensar que solo la observan con amor. Un amor enfermo y retorcido… como toda la mierda que pasa en mi vida… no…

Me alejé corriendo. Tenía tantas ganas de desaparecer, y no sabía bien el porqué, no debería interesarme que ese estúpido pedazo de perro sarnoso se imprimara de una mocosa media asquerosa chupasangre y… no… no tiene que importarme no… me importa…

¡Mierda!

El maldito no me importa, no es asunto mío lo que haga, estoy feliz de que no sea el lobo de la leyenda porque eso significa que ese estúpido cuento no es real y que ese alfa no ha llegado y que yo soy libre de hacer lo que quiera, de irme, de no pelear, de no hacer de incubadora para la reserva, estoy feliz, malditamente feliz…

¿Entonces porque me duele tanto el pecho? ¿Por qué me enferma imaginarme a esa niña en un par de años, convertida en una hermosa mujer y de la mano de él? ¿Por qué estoy tan enojada? ¿Por qué me duele? ¿Porque siento que nuevamente estoy siendo arrastrada a las sombras y sufrimiento?

* * *

**(¸.•´ (¸.• † Lirit † °•.¸**_**:**__** chan, chan, chan! Y estaba imprimado! Jajajaj ¿se lo esperaban? Debo aclararles que con Agnes ya estamos ocultas en lo mas profundo de Turkmenistá, asi que es imposible que nos intenten atrapar para algún intento de homicidio o para atacarnos como una turba de gente furiosa… asi que enójense a travez de revis ^^**_

_**Pero bueno, tenia que ser así, no se confundan, odio con mi alma la imprimación de Jake en Amanecer… pero la historia toma direcciones bastante raras en nuestra mente… veamos que ocurre con Leah ahora que sabe sobre la imprimación de mi lobo hermoso.**_

_**A todo esto… FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A EL PADRE DE MIS HIJOS, FUTURO ESPOSO Y HOMBRE DE MIS SUEÑOS… **__**TAYLOR! Felices 19 añitos amor mio, love u with all my heart Darling!**_

_**Esop… un abrazo a todas, dejen un lindo lindo lindo revi y nos estamos leyendo!**_

_**Pd: Taylor lautner y sus tiernos, hermosos, hot y jóvenes años son mios, y no lo comparto xD**_

**(¸.•´ (¸.• ****† Agnes †.¸.•: y eso xD jajajajja leah sufre por que emily esta embarazada pero tambien esta feliz, eddy le dice q ella y jake son iguales, rosalie la entiende y para colmo jake esta imprimado, el mundo se volvio loko o que? al menos nosotras estamos lokas, muyyyy lokas xD jajajajja no se enojen las cosas son como son =) hay cosas que no podemos evitar nisikiera nosotras! espero nos dejen muchos rewis =) nos vemos por aki o en face! **

**me despido escondida junto con lirit debajo de un bunker  
**

**

* * *

**

**AHORA TENEMOS FACEBUKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

http:/www . facebook . com/home . php?#!/profile . php?id=100001135082510

**Busquen nos asi veran nuestros estados mentales y demases!**

_**

* * *

**_

**Gracias a : **doble vida, Bonnie Boleyn, Karina Cullen Black, fey black, pazzitta, AndreiiCullenHale, Andrecullen18, Tibby-Trick, Psique46, Sukio, Aligeos, Ellie. thecolou , Prettypurple, Tsuki-no-Haruka, Sophie93, carichoextremo,Polynessia,piinkblaCk,Karmele, diosapagana, MaLiGnA BlAcK, Dark-Shinda, JoseCullenGD, susyh, sweetcullen12, Lorraine Cullen Swan, Shara Black, milets, Keiian, indramar, StillDollProduccions, Dream-espered, caminos, danyela, gaby001, bellalize, sharice94, Sprite Moony, drake dark, Pao Redwolf Black, Caperuzzita de Black, Chilli Black, Allison Marie Malfoy-Black, Jo Harv.,maria-fan, momojons, Arya Delacour, Jahzeel, Seleniita Black de Malfoy, MiaRiddley, BeHappyWithLove, crazypaige1306, kerVEROs, misteriO58, Carter86, ReshaAngel, sarlia, pazlux, claa black 1981, Oraculo, Ely Uchiha, saskeyo, Haeleen Black Clearwater, Neko-Tiara, CHELABLACK, zulema hale black, Laurita2206, monica . leah, meli black clearwater, thalilohe, Blackie-Noir, leahwerewolve, jasw494, charlie jeani, klarablack1981, mukax, She-Wolf Heiress, blue-uchiha, JustBlackwaterClan, Morenita Black Clearwater, rosa, Cris Cullen Swan, KaRii paxEcOu, Nafrayu, sarydark, nonaloka, Sophie93, Hime-Aiko, , bellalize, thalilohe, Caroliina, alice-rose1991, Aide96, Nenita Malfoy, Alisaness Cullen, Sammy-Askura, Xoxo Cullen, Laau Romo F, Carol Peluje, Zoey3013, Yuki-Minyooki-chan, ruby90, maru, mimi-chan, gleekgirl **POR LEERNOS Y DEJARNOS COMENTARIOS SIGAN ASI!**

**si hay alguien que nos lee pero no esta en la lista pues diganlo si quieren aparecer! Y si alguien esta repetido tb!  
**

**Seguiremos respondiendo los rewis a todas y cada una de ustedes! besos!**

**PUEDEN DEJAR REWIS AUNQUE NO ESTEN REGISTRADAS EN EL FANFICTION ASI QUE NO HAY ESCUSA PARA NO HACERLO!**


	56. Chapter 56

**°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.° CHAPTER 56: ¿se supone que debo relajarme antes de la batalla? ¡Ja! °.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°**

**Jacob POV**

Cuando finalmente logré sentarme con tranquilidad pensé en todo lo que había pasado en los últimos diez minutos, realmente en todo lo que pasó durante esta mañana.

De entre todos mis pensamientos dos resaltaban con mayor potencia.

Leah era definitivamente uno de ellos, su pelea con Emmet, la gracia con la que se movía, la potencia de su cuerpo al atacarlo, no era la misma loba comparada con la de la batalla contra los neófitos. No, ella ahora era más fuerte, más ágil, más hábil… más hermosa a mis ojos. Mucho más hermosa. Y además, con su largo cabello y ese cuerpo de infarto corriendo por los bosques… y lo suave de su piel… Demonios. Tiene su piel tan tersa, cálida… una invitación a ser tocada pero aun así prohibido de hacerlo.

Tuve el placer de pasar mis dedos por parte de su piel y estuve a punto de tirarla al piso, confesarle que la amo y luego comenzar a hacer lobitos. Sobre todo la parte del "hacer". Agradecí por un momento que ella estuviese herida, ya que era lo único que mantenía mi mente con otra preocupación además de enterrarme entre sus piernas.

Con estos pensamientos nadie pensaría que aun soy virgen… ¿realmente pensé eso? Patético… horriblemente patético.

No es raro que piense en Leah, ella siempre está presente en mi cabeza. Pero lo segundo que rondaba por mi mente opacando lo demás era Nessie.

Mi pequeña Renesme.

Amaba a esa niña, lo tenía más que claro. La adoraba con toda mi alma con una intensidad que bien podría hacerle competencia a mis sentimientos por Leah, era algo sumamente fuera de lo común lo que me pasaba con esa nena, es por eso que no me sorprendió cuando Edward me preguntó si yo estaba imprimado de Nessie, era algo que bien podría haber sacado de mi preocupación por ella, lo que si me sorprendió fue la respuesta que salió de mis labios, la cual no procesé y dije sin pensarla. Aunque no me arrepiento.

La cara de Edward no tuvo precio. Sonreí al recordarlo.

- Hola tío Jake – la voz de Renesme sonó a mi espalda. Yo me encontraba sobre el sillón blanco de la casa de los Cullen. La pequeña venia pasando por la puerta principal, miré su hermosa sonrisa, una que a mi parecer era especial y solo destinada a mí. Me hacia sonreír de solo verla.

- Hola princesa – saludé con emoción. ¿Dije que amo a esa niña?

- ¿Qué haces? – encogí mis hombros y palmeé a mi lado. Ella se sentó con gracia cerca de mí.

- Nada interesante – Nessie apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro acomodándose - ¿Qué haces aquí cielo?

- Papi fue a hablar con mami, ella me pidió que entrara a la casa y aquí estoy – reí, era obvio que iba a hablar con ella, no se tienen secretos… bueno, al menos Edward no le tiene secretos a Bella. Pero la cosa no es recíproca, se que algo trama, por alguna razón ella desaparece muchas tardes sin decirle a nadie, ni si quiera a quien dice ser su alma gemela. Edward lo sabe. Sabe que ella le oculta algo importante, pero no le dice nada. Así como yo tampoco pregunto. No es mi asunto.

Sentí a Nessie bostezar a mi lado. La tomé de la cintura y la senté sobre mi regazo, ella no demoró en apoyar su mejilla en mi pecho y acomodarse entre mis brazos

- Duerme Ness – susurré acariciando sus cabellos. Agradecí poder escuchar su delicada y cantarina voz, por lo general ella no emitía sonido, tenía otro medio de comunicación, pero hoy lo había hecho, haciendo que mi corazón se hinchara de alegría, una emoción que necesitaba para calmar mi desgano.

- Te quiero Jake – dijo con sus ojitos cerrados, sonreí – eres mi Jake – susurró.

- También te quiero Nessie, mi Nessie – respondí. Besé su cabeza antes de apoyar la mía en el respaldo del sillón. Me sentía tan cómodo allí. Con el tibio calor del cuerpo de Renesme tranquilizando mis nervios, era algo realmente relajante. Además estaba tan cansado, mentalmente exhausto.

No demoré en caer en el mundo de los sueños.

Todo era tan vivido. Los colores brillaban a mí alrededor. El bosque ahora cubierto por un manto blanco se encontraba silencioso. El aire frio golpeó mi rostro y llenó mis pulmones con su aroma a nieve. La primera nevada había ocurrido. Miré a mí alrededor y no vi a nadie. Estaba solo. Me demoré un par de segundos en notar que no estaba en forma humana, mis patas de color café rojizo resaltaban entre el blanco del escenario.

Entonces de la nada se desató el caos.

Todo a mí alrededor comenzó a moverse de forma vertiginosa y yo hice lo mismo pero por algún motivo que no entendía lo hice hacia el lado contrario, me giré viendo lo que ocurría en el campo, sabiendo que era la batalla lo que había estallado, pero el grito desgarrador de Bella me impulsó a seguir adelante.

Corrí entre los árboles a toda velocidad, esquivando ramas y preocupándome porque nada golpeara mi lomo, tenía una preocupación en mi pecho por algo que había allí, ese algo se agarraba de mi pelo y se ajustaba a mi espalda. Mientras corría incansablemente un ruido a mi izquierda llamó mi atención, cuando miré, un lobo plateado salía de entre los árboles y se ponía a correr a mi lado.

Leah

"_¿Qué haces aquí?" _dije, sentí como mi propia voz retumbaba en el bosque.

"_Cuidando tu espalda"_ al escuchar su voz una ansiedad enorme me recorrió el cuerpo, como si supiese que algo malo iba a pasar. Dijimos algo más, pero estas sonaron como un murmullo. Estábamos discutiendo, diciendo cosas el uno al otro que ninguno haría.

Fijé mi vista al frente cuando pasamos un claro cubierto de nieve, esquivé unos árboles y cuando miré a mi lado Leah ya no estaba. Vi a través de sus ojos con terror como tres vampiros la rodeaban. Me llenó la desesperación. Quise gritarle, pero no pude, mi pensamiento no dijo una palabra, no hizo nada más que mirar lo que ella veía.

Leah les gruñía a los vampiros que solo la miraban con una sonrisa de suficiencia. _"¡No Leah!"_ pude al fin gritar antes de que se abalanzara contra ellos. Me giré con rapidez y corrí en su dirección, no podía dejarla sola. Ella peleaba con los fríos, tirando a unos contra otros, impidiéndoles el paso. Yo seguía intentando correr hacia ella pero no podía ¡no me movía ni un maldito centímetro! solo miraba con impotencia como su vida corría peligro.

"_¡Huye Jacob, sal de aquí!"_ gritó mientras luchaba. Una de las sanguijuelas la tomó por su costado y la lanzó fuertemente contra un árbol, escuché sus lamentos, sus quejidos, pude incluso sentir el dolor que sentía, la desesperación se apoderaba de mí con más y más fuerza, aumentando en proporción con mi rabia, ellos le estaban haciendo daño, y ella quería que yo me salvara. Me odié a mi mismo por no ser capaz de ayudarla, por correr y no poder acercarme, a cada paso que daba sentía que nuestra distancia era cada vez mayor.

"_¡Maldita sea! ¡Corre Jake!" _su voz resonó a mi alrededor, negué con mi cabeza _"¡no te voy a dejar!" _por sus ojos vi como uno de los fríos se le acercaba y ella retrocedía un paso cojeando, apenas se mantenía en pie. Intenté gritarle que no siguiera, que se fuera de allí, pero no había caso, nada salía de mi mente, nada salía de mi garganta, ni si quiera un aullido.

Leah no se acobardó y les gruño mostrando sus dientes con fiereza. Miré con horror como la rodeaban nuevamente, y ahora todos se tiraban sobre ella. Escuché su atronador aullido de dolor rompiendo uno a uno las conexiones de mi cuerpo. Uno de los vampiros se lanzó a su espalda. Sentí sus colmillos sobre su cuello. El terror mi inundó.

Como si todo el camino no hubiese sido nada me encontré frente a Leah. Sus ojos me miraron con súplica, rogando que escapara, rogando que no estuviese allí.

"_Jacob" _fue lo último que escuché en mi cabeza.

De pronto me encontré solo en mis pensamientos. Ya no la sentía. No, por amor al cielo, esto no puede estar pasando. _"¿Leah?, no juegues conmigo" _pedí, mis ojos no se despegaron de su cuerpo inerte. No se movía, ni si quiera respiraba. Todo mi cuerpo se inundó de ira. Una rabia negra me llenó los sentidos bloqueándome mentalmente. Me moví con rapidez. Y sin pensarlo, sin darme cuenta mis patas estaban arrancando una parte de una de las sanguijuelas que habían dañado a la mujer que yo amo. Jadeé en busca de aire. Frente a mi yacían partes de los otros dos vampiros. No supe cómo, pero había acabado con ellos.

Me acerqué al cuerpo de Leah que yacía tranquilo sobre el césped. Su cuerpo humano estaba desnudo sobre uno de sus lados. Mi nombre había sido su último pensamiento. Sentí como la pena se apoderaba de mi corazón. Mis ojos de lobo comenzaron a derramar pesadas lágrimas viendo como frente a mi estaba la razón de mi vida. Mi hocico movió su rostro en un intento de despertarla, de sentir su respiración. Pero nada ocurría, mi Leah no estaba allí, solo era un cuerpo tibio sin vida. Me acurruqué a su lado intentando entregarle el calor que pedirá su cuerpo inerte, metí mi hocico en el hueco de su cuello, y me quede ahí, junto a ella, sintiendo como mi vida se iba junto con la suya.

- ¡No! – exclamé moviendo mi tronco.

- Tío Jake ¿estás bien? – respiraba con dificultad y sudaba frio. Miré hacia todos lados esperando ver a Leah en el piso. Pero no estaba en el bosque. Un suave toque en mi hombro hizo que girara mi tronco con brusquedad. Una asustada Nessie me miraba con sus ojos abiertos llenos de preocupación. Parpadeé confundido.

Estaba en la casa de los Cullen, aun sentado en su sillón blanco. Renesme se encontraba acuclillada a mi lado con ambas manos sobre su pecho. Llevé una de mis manos a mi cabeza sintiendo el sudor en mi frente.

Condenada mierda. Fue un maldito sueño. Una maldita pesadilla.

- ¿Tío? – giré mi cabeza hacia la pequeña niña a mi lado. Tenía fuertemente mi mano apretada a su ropa, la solté inmediatamente, rogando por no haberla oprimido demasiado fuerte a causa de mi pesadilla.

- Lo siento Nessie, tuve un feo sueño ¿te asusté? – Ella asintió alisando su vestido – lo lamento pequeña – ayudé a alizar su ropa y abrí mis brazos esperando que el susto que le di no fuera mucho, me sentiría mucho peor si ella me temiera, pero Nessie solo me sonrió con comprensión e inmediatamente se metió entre mis brazos, la acuné con lentitud mientras pasaba una mano por sus cabellos agradeciendo que no me temiera e intentando calmarla, aunque también intentaba calmarme, las imágenes del cuerpo sin vida de Leah se posicionaban en mi mente demasiado vivas, demasiado reales. Renesme se relajó casi inmediatamente, no así yo.

Mierda con ese sueño. Aun sentía mi pecho agitarse al recordar a Leah en el piso dejando de respirar. ¿Cómo demonios tengo que interpretar esto? ¿Cómo una condenada premonición? No, si lo era esto se pintaba mal. Podía sentir la ansiedad y el terror acumulándose en mi estomago al pensar que realmente eso podía suceder. Mi cabeza lo tenía claro, cualquiera podía morir en esa batalla, cualquiera menos Leah… Nessie se removió en mi regazo acomodándose… cambio mi último pensamiento: cualquiera menos Leah y Nessie.

Ninguna puede morir en la batalla. Sin Leah muero, no podría vivir sin ella. Solo ahora entiendo a Edward cuando pensó hace tiempo atrás en suicidarse al creer que Bella había fallecido. Yo haría lo mismo. Si Leah no respira, yo tampoco lo haría, ella es mi cable a tierra, mi apoyo, mi pilar… no puedo perderla. Por ella seguí viviendo, sin ella no continuaría caminando por esta tierra.

- Jacob Black – la voz de Bella resonó en el ambiente, una voz enojada – pedazo de perro sarnoso y mal oliente – me apuntó con su dedo mientras se acercaba. Arrugué el entrecejo preguntándome qué demonios le pasaba.

- Sea lo que sea yo no lo hice – me defendí inmediatamente elevando la mano que no sostenía a Renesme.

- No vengas a…

- Shhh – la callé al ver que una durmiente Nessie amenazaba con despertar – baja la voz Bella, Ness está durmiendo - Ella se detuvo en el momento en que vio a su hija en mis brazos, abrió los ojos con pánico y un gruñido salió de su garganta, al segundo después Edward estaba a su espalda sujetando sus hombros.

- Saca tus manos pulguientas de mi hija chucho – la miré enojado, Bella nunca había tenido problemas en que me acercara a su hija, ni si quiera cuando recién había nacido y yo tenía intensiones de matarla, hasta en ese momento ella me animaba a cargarla, ¿y ahora me quita el derecho de tenerla en brazos? ¿Qué mierda le estaba ocurriendo a Isabella? Otro gruñido salió de su garganta al ver que yo no tenía intenciones de soltar a la niña.

Entonces caí en cuenta de que era lo que ocurría.

- Asumo que Edward habló contigo.

- ¿Desde cuándo me quieres quitar a mi hija? – gruñó. Yo rodé mis ojos ante lo que decía.

- Por favor Bella, nunca he pensado en quitártela, yo lo único que quiero es que esté segura, cuidada y feliz.

- Ese trabajo es mío – dijo Edward bajo un tono amenazante.

- Claro sanguijuela, pero tener ayuda no es malo – respondí. Tomé a Nessie y me levanté con ella en brazos. Miré el reloj que colgaba sobre la chimenea y vi que eran cerca de las tres de la mañana. Vaya, había dormido al menos unas ocho horas.

Unas horribles ocho horas.

- ¿Dónde crees que te llevas a mi niña? – siseó en mi dirección, yo gruñí, tenía un dolor de cabeza creciente y este problema de sobreprotección parental estaba comenzando a cabrearme.

- Voy a dejarla en su cama Isabella, si quieres que hablemos de todo esto, será con la niña lejos de tu exagerada y estúpida rabieta injustificada – me giré ignorando el bufido doble que se levantó a mi espalda. Fui directo a la habitación de Nessie y con cuidado la dejé en su cama. Ella se acomodó sobre el albornoz y abrazó uno de los peluches que había cerca, yo tomé una manta y la arropé – duerme tranquila princesa – le dije antes de besar su frente.

Salí del sitio dispuesto a afrontar la tormenta que se me venía encima por mis declaraciones. Ellos me esperaban afuera frente a la puerta delantera. Bella tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, seguramente para no tirarse sobre mí y partir mi cuello con sus manos. Edward por el contrario tenía las suyas en puños a los lados de su cuerpo, es decir, estaba a punto de lazarse sobre mí pero se aguantaba.

- ¿Es verdad? – preguntó ella con voz contenida.

- ¿Qué?

- Tu imprimación con MI hija – dijo acentuando la palabra posesiva ¿es que acaso ven a su hija como propiedad privada? ¿No puede nadie más que ellos amarla?

- ¿Por qué eso te enoja? – no lo entendía, si yo me imprimaba de Renesme era algo bueno, nadie la cuidaría tan bien como yo, estaría totalmente segura bajo mi manto.

- ¿Por qué me enoja? ¡Es una niña! – gritó.

- Sabes bien que a su edad no es así como funciona la imprimación – gruñó elevando su labio superior y mostrándome unos lindos colmillos – ella es una niña y yo nunca la vería de otra manera.

- ¿Entonces es verdad?

- ¿Qué importa?

- ¡Si importa!

- ¿Por qué? Demonios Bella, somos amigos, sabes que ella estaría totalmente segura conmigo, yo la protegería con mi vida, la cuidaría y la haría feliz, ¿Qué parte de la imprimación con Nessie es la mala?

- ¡Responde! ¿¡Que sientes por mi hija! – gritó en mi dirección.

- ¡Amo a tu hija como si fuera mía! – le contesté en el mismo tono. Después de eso hubo un silencio enorme. Ni si quiera se escuchaba la respiración de alguno. Hablé con toda la sinceridad que había en mi pecho. Y dije solo la verdad. A Nessie la amo como si fuera mi hija y no le veo lo malo a eso, al contrario es bueno.

- Pero… pero…

- Tu perro asqueroso – bramó Edward y se abalanzo contra mí. Lo esquivé casi sin lograrlo haciendo que chocara contra el piso, eso no lo detuvo ya de un salto volvió a arremeter logrando botarme. Forcejeamos uno contra el otro en el suelo de tierra, él me mostraba sus colmillos con intensiones de enterrarlos en cualquier sitio donde su ponzoña pudiera invadirme y matarme. Yo, consciente de que todo era en parte mi culpa, solo intenté defenderme… y respirar ya que sus manos estaban sobre mi cuello quitándome el aire.

- Edward detente – le pidió Bella tomando de su hombro, el aludido miró con rabia en dirección de su esposa, obviamente no estaba de acuerdo con ella – no vamos a lograr nada matando a este chucho ahora.

Lentamente el vampiro se alejó de mí, pero sin dejar de mirarme de forma amenazante.

- Bells, por favor déjame explicarte las cosas – pedí levantándome del suelo.

- En honor a nuestra amistad Jacob te dejaré hablar – le sonreí en respuesta – pero eso no significa que después de que lo hagas no te mate yo misma por poner tus ojos en mi pequeña niñita – rodé mis ojos, nunca pensé que Isabella sería tan sobreprotectora con su hija, bueno, si lo sabía, pero nunca pensé que lo hiciese conmigo - y sabré inmediatamente si me mientes, porque nuestra conversación será sin mi escudo protector y con Maggie presente, ella me dirá si estás mintiendo.

- ¿Tenemos que agregar a otro chupasangre a la conversación?

- Es mi hija de quien hablamos Jacob, ella es una niña y tu pusiste tus ojos en ella, te quiero como amigo, no como yerno – bufé ante lo que me había dicho, era lo más ridículo que le había escuchado en todos los años que la conozco.

- Por dios Bella, tú ves como es la imprimación entre Quil y Claire, sabes que es algo inocente, no solo estamos para ellas como pareja, también es como amigos, hermanos… mascotas – dije sin saber que mas decir – somos lo que ellas quieran cuando quieran y como quieran… no me trates como si fuera pedofilia.

- Cuando mi hija está metida en todo esto no puedo verlo de otra forma – suspiré cansado y molesto. Tenía una junta en dos horas con los lobos y si esta conversación se alarga llegaré tarde. Miré a los ojos de mi amiga y vi que tenía que dejar en claro todo lo que me ocurría.

- Bien, hablemos bajo tus condiciones, con tal de que entiendas de que se trata la imprimación y dejes de mirarme como si me fuera a aprovechar de tu hija.

- Y explica también lo que ocurre con Leah – agregó Edward ya más tranquilo pero igual de serio que antes.

- No sé que tienes que ver Leah en esto – ambos se miraron y luego llevaron sus ojos a los míos, el escepticismo se veía en sus rostros, suspiré sabiendo que tendría que hacerlo aunque no le viera el motivo - si, también les diré lo que me ocurre con Leah, yo te lo explicaré todo – dije, vi como por la puerta principal de la casa blanca pasaba la pequeña Maggie, sus risos rojizos revoloteaban con el viento y su eterna sonrisa permanecía mientras se acercaba a nosotros. Suspiré nuevamente, serán unas largas dos horas.

**(¸.•´ (¸.• † Lirit † °•.¸**_**:**__**olis!**_

_**Primero que nada perdón por la demora… pero el concierto de Paramore nos tenia a Agnes y a mi vueltas locas… fuimos y en pocas palabras: LO MEJOR… mierda, aun después de horas sigo alucinando con el grupo, definitivamente la guinda de mis vacaciones ^^ (y son muchos mas lindos en persona que por fotos)**_

_**Ahora por el capi… que tal el sueño? Que dicen? Paranoia o premonición? Seremos taaaaaaan malas como para matar a nuestra increíblemente genial protagonista? Y que opinan de la relación de Jake/Nessie? (odio como se ven esos dos nombres juntos ¬¬) **_

_**Realmente tengo algo de susto por todas sus amenazas de muerte… naaa! Jajaja, juro que alguna vena sadica debe correr por mi cuerpesito hermoso porque toi muy feliz de que tantas me odien xDDD**_

_**Dejen un lindo revi… o uno amenazante, como quieran. Y nos estamos leyendo en el próximo capi que esta listo asi que vendrá lueguito ^^**_

_**Pd: las quiero y gracias a todas por todo!**_

**(¸.•´ (¸.• ****† Agnes †.¸.•: PARAMORE LO MEJOR! asi que por ir al concierto no pude publicar antes! pero valdra la pena! ono? xD valio? que dicen? espero nosdejen algun lindo comentario o alguna linda amenza nos vemos pronto... o eso espero =)  


* * *

**

**AHORA TENEMOS FACEBUKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

http:/www . facebook . com/home . php?#!/profile . php?id=100001135082510

**Busquen nos asi veran nuestros estados mentales y demases!**

_**

* * *

**_

**Gracias a : **doble vida, Bonnie Boleyn, Karina Cullen Black, fey black, pazzitta, AndreiiCullenHale, Andrecullen18, Tibby-Trick, Psique46, Sukio, Aligeos, Ellie. thecolou , Prettypurple, Tsuki-no-Haruka, Sophie93, carichoextremo,Polynessia,piinkblaCk,Karmele, diosapagana, MaLiGnA BlAcK, Dark-Shinda, JoseCullenGD, susyh, sweetcullen12, Lorraine Cullen Swan, Shara Black, milets, Keiian, indramar, StillDollProduccions, Dream-espered, caminos, danyela, gaby001, bellalize, sharice94, Sprite Moony, drake dark, Pao Redwolf Black, Caperuzzita de Black, Chilli Black, Allison Marie Malfoy-Black, Jo Harv.,maria-fan, momojons, Arya Delacour, Jahzeel, Seleniita Black de Malfoy, MiaRiddley, BeHappyWithLove, crazypaige1306, kerVEROs, misteriO58, Carter86, ReshaAngel, sarlia, pazlux, claa black 1981, Oraculo, Ely Uchiha, saskeyo, Haeleen Black Clearwater, Neko-Tiara, CHELABLACK, zulema hale black, Laurita2206, monica . leah, meli black clearwater, thalilohe, Blackie-Noir, leahwerewolve, jasw494, charlie jeani, klarablack1981, mukax, She-Wolf Heiress, blue-uchiha, JustBlackwaterClan, Morenita Black Clearwater, rosa, Cris Cullen Swan, KaRii paxEcOu, Nafrayu, sarydark, nonaloka, Sophie93, Hime-Aiko, , bellalize, thalilohe, Caroliina, alice-rose1991, Aide96, Nenita Malfoy, Alisaness Cullen, Sammy-Askura, Xoxo Cullen, Laau Romo F, Carol Peluje, Zoey3013, Yuki-Minyooki-chan, ruby90, maru, mimi-chan, gleekgirl, micaa-potter, Diana-96-Aide, Laau Black **POR LEERNOS Y DEJARNOS COMENTARIOS SIGAN ASI!**

**si hay alguien que nos lee pero no esta en la lista pues diganlo si quieren aparecer! Y si alguien esta repetido tb!  
**

**Seguiremos respondiendo los rewis a todas y cada una de ustedes! besos!**

**PUEDEN DEJAR REWIS AUNQUE NO ESTEN REGISTRADAS EN EL FANFICTION ASI QUE NO HAY ESCUSA PARA NO HACERLO!**


	57. Chapter 57

**°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.° CHAPTER 57: Estúpidas últimas horas de vida °.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°**

**Leah POV**

Me encontré en algún lado del bosque. Me levanté del sitio donde me encontraba apoyándome con las manos. Me había quedado dormida. Miré al cielo y las estrellas iluminaban la noche. Genial, no solo me quedé dormida en el mugriento piso del bosque si no que también se me había hecho tarde ¿Qué horas serán?

Me senté en el piso pensando cómo demonios había llegado a dormir en un lugar tan poco cómodo, y recordé el porqué. Fue después de que supe que Jacob… él… mierda, recordarlo me da nauseas. Corrí por el bosque enojada y con dolor hasta que simplemente me dejé caer en el piso y sin saber cómo me quedé dormida luego de maldecir a la mitad del mundo por mi suerte de mierda.

El idiota de Jacob tiene toda la estúpida culpa. Imbécil.

¿Qué haré ahora? Definitivamente quería un baño y me importaba una mierda si llegaba tarde a la reunión con los lobos. Al levantarme me detuve sin si quiera alcanzar a dar un paso ¿Dónde voy? Obviamente a mi casa no puedo, no tengo nada allí, ni ropa, ni mi champú, ni mi jabón… nada, y no quiero pillarme con mi madre…. Aunque debería hacerlo, es la batalla y me gustaría despedirme de ella, o al menos verla por última vez. Pero no podía ir ahora, seguramente estaba durmiendo.

Pero a casa de Billy tampoco quería ir, si Jacob estaba allí no iba a ser capaz de entrar, no quería verlo.

No puedo verlo.

Sentí el dolor en mi pecho cuando recordé lo que había pasado el día de hoy, su preocupación, sus sonrisas… su declaración a Edward de que si estaba imprimado de Renesme… Dios… miré mi pecho en busca de algo de sangre, pero no había nada. Raro considerando que siento como si tuviese una perforación en mi esternón y todo lo que tengo dentro estuviese saliendo. Nada de sangre, nada de heridas visibles. Solo un gran dolor que se me hace imposible curar porque no sé donde esta, ni el porqué lo tengo… mierda… esto comenzó con esa simple palabra. Una maldita y simple palabra.

Imprimación.

¿Qué pasa conmigo? Yo no debería sentirme así, no debería esperar, rogar, a que todo eso fuera mentira… no entiendo porque me duele tanto verlo con otra persona, no quiero ver a Jacob de la mano de esa hibrido, de la mano de nadie… yo…

Detuve mis pensamiento, no podía pensar de esa forma, no podía ser tan posesiva con Jacob, él no es mío, es mi alfa, mi compañero de casa y un casi intento de amigo. Nada más. Tengo que grabarme eso y dejar de sentir los malditos celos que me inundan.

Porque son celos, los reconozco con claridad. Sentí lo mismo cuando Sam me dejó, la siguiente vez que lo vi estaba tomado de la mano de mi prima y la miraba de una manera increíble, de una manera que nunca me miró a mí. Nunca vi ese brillo de devoción en sus ojos cuando se topaban con los míos.

Y eso me llenó de celos.

Ahora nuevamente los sentía. Por Jacob. Mierda, tenia celos de una estúpida niña hibrido causadora de problemas, ni siquiera era una mujer, era una estúpida mocosa. Ya no sabía que pensar ¿negar lo obvio? Sería estúpido, al menos no lo puedo hacer conmigo misma, que me duela esto, que sienta como si me hubiese mordido un vampiro con ponzoña o como si me hubiesen clavado una daga en pleno pecho… eso no es normal. No en mí que me importa una mierda el resto del mundo.

Solo me quedaba saber porque lo celaba, ¿era porque él obtenía la imprimación cuando yo no? ¿Por qué Jacob se libró de la estúpida leyenda cuando yo sigo amarrada de por vida? ¿Por qué realmente esperé que Jacob fuera el lobo de la leyenda? Con un suspiro me incliné por las primeras dos opciones. Tenía que ser eso, tenia celos de que él estuviese imprimado, de que fuese normal mientras que yo seguía siendo una maldita rareza de la naturaleza.

Aunque pensándolo bien… ¿Qué diablos me importa? Yo mañana dejaré de existir, no debería importarme si Jacob se imprima o no de alguien o de algo. Debería estar feliz pensado que él podrá seguir con su vida una vez que yo muera y que no está atado a la mía. Pero no, estoy celosa de el porqué nuevamente yo soy la excepción a toda regla.

Él ahora era normal y podía ser feliz. Yo dejaría de respirar, y con mi suerte me voy al infierno o me quedo en el purgatorio pagando mis pecados, vagando sobre la tierra sola, triste y maldita sin que nadie sepa de mi existencia y todo el mundo me odie. Sip, esa es posiblemente lo que me espera una vez que deje de vivir... en el mejor de los casos.

Cansada de mi misma y mis lamentables premoniciones del futuro me dirigí a la casa de los Black, si sentía que Jake estaba allí me daría media vuelta y buscaría la cascada, no me tienta bañarme en ella, pero es mejor que nada. Quiero morir aunque sea limpia.

A paso cansado fui a la casa roja en medio del bosque. Cuando llegué al linde de los arboles observé el interior. La luz del comedor estaba prendida. Pero nada más, si fuera Jacob quien está en la casa no estaría allí, estaría en el baño duchándose, en la cocina comiendo o en la sala durmiendo. Aspiré el aire que me rodeaba y sentí la exquisita fragancia de Jake, pero era la que siempre rondaba por allí debido a que era su sitio de permanencia. Mas no era concentrada, él no estaba aquí.

Y no sabía si alegrarme o apenarme.

Estaba frente a la puerta cuando recordé que no tenía la llave de la casa. Geniaaaaal. Iba a darme la vuelta para ver si la ventana de mi…, perdón, la ventana de la pieza de Jacob estaba abierta, cuando el sonido de la cerradura me detuvo. La puerta se abrió a mi espalda.

- Hola Leah – me saludó un Billy adormilado.

- ¿Qué haces despierto a las… - mire el reloj en la pared - … dos de la mañana?

- Tenía la ilusión de verlos antes de que fuera la reunión con los lobos. Sé que todos tenían la noche libre hoy, libre de patrullas, para que pudieran dormir y descansar como se debe, pero al caer tanto la noche pensé que quizás ya no vendrían.

- ¿Tenias? – Pregunté de pronto al no escuchar ningún ruido - ¿Jacob no ha venido? – Billy negó con su cabeza.

- No, está en la casa de los Cullen por lo que sé. No creo que venga antes del amanecer, si es que alcanza – vi la oscuridad en sus ojos, le entristecía no ver a su hijo antes de que la batalla amenazara con llevárselo. ¿Cómo tan desconsiderado ese idiota? ¿Cómo puede estar con la estúpida hibrido cuando es posible que sea la última vez que vea a su padre?

Me retracté casi inmediatamente cuando pensé eso. Jacob volvería a ver a Billy, así tenga que ponerme frente a él para salvarlo. Él iba a vivir, saldría respirando de esa batalla así fuera lo último que hiciese.

- Tiene que haberse quedado dormido allí, ya conoces al idiota de tu hijo – le sonreí intentando darle algo de ánimo. Y él me lo devolvió, intentando hacer lo mismo. Ninguno de los dos tuvo suerte

- Pensé que tú tampoco vendrías – me reí.

- Me quedé dormida en el piso del bosque – confesé haciendo que soltara una carcajada.

- Puedo notarlo hija, solo mira tú ropa, está llena de tierra – asentí.

- Iré a bañarme ¿la reunión es donde el viejo Ateara? – Billy asintió mirándome a los ojos, queriendo decirme o preguntarme algo pero sin llegar a hacerlo.

- Ve a ducharte Leah, luego puedes dormir un poco más, te despertaré cuando sea la hora – no le respondí, solo me giré yendo directo hacia la ducha.

Mientras el agua caía sobre mi espalda me detuve a pensar un poco más en todo. Este era mi último baño. La última vez que usaría mi champú o que le robaría el jabón a Jacob solo para sentir su aroma más cerca. ¿Qué sacaba con mentirme a mi misma diciendo que lo hacía porque no tenía otro cerca? No, era su aroma lo que me atraía. No tenía comparación con el efluvio a hombre que Jacob exudaba. Pero se le acercaba un poco.

¿En verdad iba a morir en un par de horas? Sip, me respondí a mí misma. Y no había vuelta atrás. Nada ni nadie me haría cambiar de parecer. No tenía nada que me uniera a este mundo. Sue estaba con Charlie, sobreviviría sin mí. Seth es joven, un joven lobo imprimado. Sea como sea el seguirá adelante sin mí, es fuerte y maduro, quizás esa es la razón de su imprimación, el no quedarse solo luego de que me vaya, el hecho de que sea de una vampira no es de mi agrado pero… prefiero eso a que mi hermano esté solo, con Irina tendrá consuelo. La manada nunca me quiso lo suficiente como para preocuparse por mí, con suerte sentirán mi partida. Emily ahora sería madre, tenía que superarlo por su bebé. Jacob… Jacob ya no me necesita como su 'flotador personal' como alguna vez me sentí. Ya no tengo que estar con él apoyándolo porque tiene una imprimación que lo hará por mí. Será feliz con ella. La hará feliz.

Yo no tengo espacio aquí.

Una vez duchada me dirigí hacia la habitación de Jacob con una toalla rodeando mi cuerpo. Mi cabello estaba húmedo goteando sobre mi espalda, pero no me preocupaba un resfriado en estos momentos, y con mi temperatura corporal se secaría en poco tiempo. Sin pensarlo mucho me acerqué a la ventana, llevaba al menos tres días sin pasar por allí. Cada mañana me despertaba con ansias, esperando a que mi regalo estuviese sobre el saliente de la ventana. Cada noche miraba por si se adelantaba en dejarlo… sea quien sea quien lo hace.

Sip, allí estaban. Había tres flores frente al vidrio de la lumbrera.

Sonreí sin poder evitarlo. Un clavel rojo era el primero de la fila 'estoy loco por ti' rezaba el significado de ella, a su lado descansaba una dedalera y por último un tulipán. 'ya no puedo ocultar lo que siento', 'mi amor es sincero'. Eso significaba respectivamente. Es extraño como una simple flor te hace sentir como si todos los problemas ya no existieran.

Así me sentí por un minuto mientras miraba los pétalos de esas flores. ¿Llegará otra durante la madrugada? No lo sabía, y es posible de que ni si quiera alcance a verla. ¿Lograré saber quien lo hace? Negué con mi cabeza, ya no importaba quién.

Me acerqué a la mesa de noche y abrí el cajón dejando dentro las nuevas flores de mi colección. Las tenía todas guardadas. Por una razón que sabia pero que no quería analizar a fondo. Ni si quiera la pensaba muy seguido. Porque hacerlo me confundía y me hacia tener un horrible dolor de cabeza.

Si pensaba ahora en eso, mi dolor sería suficiente como para provocarme un accidente cerebro vascular, y no tenía intenciones de morir por un derrame cerebral sobre una cama de forma tan condenadamente patética. No. lo haría mañana, en batalla y con un poco de gloria. Esta vez si me iba a resultar, no como aquella pelea cuando Jacob detuvo al neófito de partirme en dos. Esta vez iba a resultar, así tuviese que enfrentarme a un vampiro en mitad del bosque escondida de todos.

Apoyé mi cabeza en la almohada y sentí el aroma de Jacob más concentrado en ella. Había dormido aquí la noche anterior mientras yo patrullaba diciendo que no quería descansar, odiaba a ese lobo, justo en este momento lo odiaba por muchas razones, me había mentido, me había ocultado algo tan importante como la imprimación con Renesme. Me engañó, formó una esperanza en mí que me negué a sentir durante meses, una expectativa que no sabía que se estaba formando pero que ahora sentía claramente como se estaba despedazando, una ilusión de llegar a ser normal. Odiaba a Jacob Black con todas mis fuerzas, odiaba al maldito perro por amar a otra. Lo odiaba.

Pero aun así, me sentí en calma cuando su olor inundó mi cabeza, todo odio racional e irracional se ocultó bajo la bruma de su esencia. Me dormí con tranquilidad al saber que mi última noche tendría al menos el recuerdo de su aroma conmigo.

**Jacob POV**

Era increíble lo cabezotas que podían ser los vampiros. Demoré no menos de una hora en hacer que Bella y su condenado maridito entendiera que la imprimación era especial si ocurría con un niño. ¿Cómo era posible que Bella aun no lo supiera? Habiendo conocido hace más de dos años a Quil con Claire. Me parecía increíble que ahora tuviese que hacerle entender todo aquello.

Pero finalmente lo aceptaron. Quedamos en paz, ella aun era mi amiga y Edward, bueno aun era un chupasangre con quien nunca me llevaría bien, pero al menos ya no tenía unas ganas inmediatas de matarme. Eran cerca de las cinco de la mañana cuando salí de la casa blanca.

Tenía que juntarme con la manada, con la mía y la de Sam, los ancianos también estaría allí. Todos querían vernos antes de la batalla. Al menos nuestros seres queridos más cercanos, algo grupal de manadas. Iría Emily y mis hermanas con Claire. También Kim y la mamá de Embry que finalmente supo que su hijo era un lobo, no podía quedarse en la ignorancia, ya que después de la batalla no sabíamos quienes volverían a casa y quienes no, lo mismo pasó con los padres de Collin y Brody. Los demás lobos son demasiado jóvenes para meterse en la batalla. Demasiado, hay incluso un niño de diez años en las filas de lobos. Negué con la cabeza. El que hayan tanto vampiros pululando por los sectores volvió loco a los genes licántropos haciendo que críos estén con una responsabilidad demasiado grande para sus pequeños hombros.

A pesar de saber que iba en la hora justa mis pies no se movían con rapidez. Al contrario, iba relajado hacia la casa del viejo Quil Ateara. Tenía cosas que pensar y que no podría hacerlo con todos presentes. Cosas que pensar… como Leah.

Si cerraba mis ojos aun podía recordar si cuerpo sobre la hierba, quieto, con aquel asqueroso vampiro sobre ella clavando sus colmillos en su piel. Matándola. Matando a mi Leah. Mierda, no podía ni siquiera imaginármelo, no podía ni si quiera pensarlo porque era algo que yo no quería que pasara. No quería que ella se alejara, menos aun que deje de vivir. Tenía un miedo escandaloso en mi pecho, temía por ella. Por su seguridad, por su vida. Me volvería loco si algo le ocurriera.

Entonces la respuesta a todo esto me vino de golpe. Era lo más obvio, si quería a Leah sana y salva tenía que mantenerla lejos de la batalla. No importaba si lo que soñé no eran más que estupideces, prefería tomarlo como una premonición a no hacerle caso. Tenía que alejar a Leah de la batalla. Será difícil y posiblemente ella me quiera arrancar la cabeza diciendo que, si se quedó en la reserva era para quedarse a pelear. Pero no, ella se quedaría en la reserva, si quiere proteger a alguien que se quede allí. No irá a luchar, si tengo que usar mi voz de alfa lo haré sin dudarlo dos veces.

Leah es lo más importante para mí. Y la protegeré, aunque después ella termine odiándome. Porque sin duda lo hará una vez que le diga que no peleará. Pero prefiero que me odie con toda su alma antes que permitir si quiera que algo le pase, aunque tenga que después pasar el resto de mi vida tratando de hacer que deje de odiarme.

Cuando salí del bosque y me encontré con el patio de la casa Ateara vi que estaban casi todos reunidos allí. Sam, Paul, Jared, Embry y Quil con Claire en sus brazos, estaban junto a la fogata. El abuelo Quil estaba al lado contrario de los lobos con su siempre eterno gorro verde, Sue estaba a su lado, mi padre aun no había llegado. Justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió saliendo de allí todos los demás que faltaban, a excepción de Emily y Leah. Billy tampoco venia con ellos. Todos tomaron un sitio alrededor del fuego

- ¿Qué tal Jake? – preguntó un sonriente Embry.

- Listo para la batalla – dije tronando mis dedos, haciendo que varios sonrieran en aprobación. Sam me miró con una sonrisa. Había un brillo inusual en sus ojos, una que nunca había estado allí antes. Le iba a preguntar que le había pasado para que estuviese tan feliz cuando el sonido de una camioneta desvió mi atención.

El auto rojo de Billy venia llegando por el camino de tierra, no alcancé a ver quien lo había traído. Se estacionó cerca de nosotros y Leah bajó del puesto del conductor. La miré embelesado. Se había puesto unos pantalones negros cortos con una camiseta de tiras del mismo color. Venia descalza y se veía preciosa. Sonreí al verla y di un paso en su dirección, necesitaba acercarme.

- Leah – la voz de adoración de Sam me hizo girar al tiempo en que él se acercaba a ella con rapidez, una sonrisa adornaba su rostro - ¡Lee! – gritó haciendo que me quedara congelado, ella se giró al escuchar su apodo y miró a Sam con las cejas fruncidas, nadie además del estúpido humano la había llamado de esa forma.

Miré sin moverme como él la abrazaba levantándola del piso y dando un giro con ella en sus brazos. Leah tenía la misma cara de confusión que los demás, yo sentí como los celos territoriales comenzaban a inundarme. Cuando la dejó en el piso le tomó el rostro con sus manos y plantó un beso en sus labios. Gruñí con fuerza al verlo al mismo tiempo en que todos jadeaban.

- ¡¿Pero qué mierda te pasa idiota? – le gritó Leah separándolo de ella, Sam no le hizo caso y volvió a abrazarla.

- Muchas gracias, muchas gracias – susurraba mientras la mecía de un lado hacia otro.

- ¿De qué demonios me estás hablando? – espetó Leah separándose finalmente de él.

- Hablé con Emily, ella me dijo todo, me contó la conversación que tuvo contigo… si no fuera por ti yo no habría sabido… muchas gracias – yo no entendí nada, pero Leah relajó su rostro en signo de entendimiento.

- ¿Y para eso necesitabas besarme?

- La emoción… lo siento en verdad, solo es gratitud lo juro – Sam elevó una mano jurándolo. Yo quise tirarme a su cuello y partirlo en dos por lo idiota que había sido al acercarse a mi Leah. MI Leah. Esperaba que ella le gruñera por imbécil, le golpeara como yo quería hacerlo sin poder. Pero para mí condenada sorpresa solo sonrió con un halo de tristeza en su rostro.

- Claro, claro – dijo ella – te creo, pero vuelves a expresar tu gratitud conmigo de esa forma y te dejó inválido, desde ahora estrecharás mi mano si quieres agradecerme algo.

- Por supuesto – aceptó Sam con una sonrisa, pero no le hizo caso realmente ya que la volvió a abrazar sin aviso, di un paso furioso y dispuesto a pedir explicaciones por esa violación al espacio personal de la mujer a la que yo amo cuando esa misma mujer… le devolvió el abrazo.

- ¿Alguien quiere explicarme que mierda pasa entre ustedes dos? – dijo una voz… una voz que salió de mi garganta ¿realmente ese era yo? ¿Desde cuándo mi voz es tan ronca?

- Sam – el llamado se dio vuelta con rapidez al escuchar la voz de su esposa, quien lo miraba con una sonrisa. Él soltó a Leah y corrió hacia ella hundiéndola en un abrazo, Emily rio mientras Sam besaba sus cicatrices.

- No entiendo absolutamente nada – dijo Paul.

- ¿El triangulo amoroso volvió? – Embry miraba a todas partes entendiendo igual de poco que todos nosotros.

- ¿Triangulo? ¿Qué…? – Leah detuvo la pregunta y luego rodó los ojos – que lobos mas idiotas, no hay ningún triangulo aquí – dijo caminando hacia la fogata, Billy ya había bajado con ayuda de Brody y Seth, quien había llegado hacia poco.

- Atención todos – la voz de Sam sonó por sobre las demás, yo aun intentaba respirar quitándome las rabia que calaba mis huesos – les tenemos una noticia a todos – dijo con una enorme sonrisa, miró a Emily para que continuara.

- Estoy embarazada – dijo ampliando la sonrisa. Se escuchó el grito de las mujeres emocionadas. No hubo mucha demora para que comenzaran a felicitarlos. Abrazos iban y venían. Me giré a ver a Leah sabiendo el problema que podría ocasionarle una noticia así. Pero no había sorpresa en su rostro, solo tristeza.

- Sí, sí, felicidades – murmuró dirigiendo su mirada a la fogata y poniéndose seria. Quise abrazarla. Consolarla aunque sabía que ella no querría. Pero también dejar mi aroma en ella y borrar el abrazo que dejó Sam

- Leah – le llamó Emily entre la multitud, la llamada elevó su mirada sin levantarse de su lugar – quiero darte las gracias por tu ayuda ayer.

- Ya le di mis gracias – dijo Sam sonriente. Nunca lo vi tan feliz. Y lo envidié. Deseé estar en su lugar, con la mujer que amo a mi lado, dando la noticia de que sería un orgulloso padre. Imaginé por un segundo a Leah con un redondeado vientre, Dios, que bella se vería así.

- Si la vimos – bromeó Jared abrazando a Kim.

- Queremos que seas la madrina de mi bebé – Leah abrió los ojos enormemente y soltó un jadeo por la sorpresa – quiero que seas su tía preferida – Emily se acercó donde su prima y le tomó las manos – y quiero que llegues a salvo de la pelea junto con mi marido… tienes que malcriar a tu sobrino – Leah no contestó, tenía los ojos abiertos de sorpresa, la boca abierta sin soltar ningún sonido.

- ¿Qué dices Lee? – preguntó Sam abrazando a su esposa por la espalda.

- Yo no… no… - negó con la cabeza – no Emily, lo siento pero no puedo – el rostro de Em hizo una mueca de pena.

- ¿Pero porque? – estaban todos callados esperando la respuesta de Leah quien miraba su alrededor sin decir una palabra.

- Yo…- se aclaró la garganta – soy horrible con los niños, mala, realmente mala, si lo dejas a mi cargo es posible que lo mate sin darme cuenta o mínimo lo traumo permanentemente… no puedo – varios soltaron una carcajada ante las palabras de Leah, pero yo la miré sabiendo que algo mal había en eso, el hecho de que ella se negara iba mas allá de que fuera mala con los niños, cosa que no era cierta. Muchas veces trabajo de niñera por aquí en la reserva, era una de las preferidas antes de todo eso de la imprimación truncara su futuro, era excelente con los niños.

- No seas tonta prima, serás una increíble madrina y una cariñosa tía, te conozco y sé que amas a los niños.

- los odio – refutó Leah. Pero su voz no sonó tan convencida como esperaba, ella también lo notó. Sus ojos la traicionaban, ella quería ser la madrina, podía leerlo claramente en aquellos orbes verdes pero había algo en su expresión que la nublaba. ¿Por qué se negaba si de lejos se veía que esto la hacia feliz?

- Los odia, matara a tu hijo Em no te arriesgues – bromeó Paul riendo junto con el resto, Leah gruñó en su dirección mientras que Emily negaba divertida.

- La conozco, se que será la madrina ideal – Lee rezongó por lo bajo desesperada por la situación, podía ver la incomodidad del asunto y que ella se sentía totalmente fuera de lugar.

- Mierda, haz lo que quieras – respondió elevando los hombros.

- Eso es un sí – dijo Emily abrazando a su prima. Ella gruñó nuevamente y no devolvió el abrazo.

Todos comenzaron a hablar de lo que acababa de pasar, yo solo podía mirar como Leah mantenía el ceño fruncido y se alejaba un poco de todos. Sabía que algo me ocultaba. Sabía que era otra cosa la que no permitía que ella aceptara ser madrina del hijo de Emily y Sam, y la sensación desagradable en mi estomago me dijo que tenía la razón ¿Por qué no quiere? ¿Porque…?

- Bien, todos a sus puestos, la mañana se acerca y debemos comenzar la reunión – dijo con voz grave el viejo Quil Ateara. Todos comenzaron a moverse a sus lugares, Leah permaneció donde estaba. Sin dejar de mirar el fuego. Yo tampoco me moví. No podía dejar de mirarla…. Y de preocuparme, sentí como si esta fuera la última vez que la fuera a ver a la luz del fuego, hermosa, y eso hizo que mi estomago diera un vuelco.

**Leah POV**

Maldita sea. Maldita sea. Maldita de Emily.

¿En qué cabeza cae la idea de que yo sea la madrina de algo? ¡Por favor! ¡Soy la arpía de la reserva! La perra antipática y ermitaña, yo no puedo ser nada de nadie. Pero mi querida prima no entiende cuando le dicen que no, es tan terca como todos los Clearwater, y lo peor es que me lo pide frente a todos, sabiendo que mi negación la dejaría a ella en ridículo y yo no le haría eso. Mierda, yo no quiero ser la madrina de su hijo porque no viviré para serlo… ¿Cómo le digo eso a Emily? Ella se llevará una horrible sorpresa al terminar el día.

Metida en mis pensamientos no escuché nada de lo que se dijo en la reunión. Aunque no había nada importante que escuchar tampoco, era más que nada algo previo a la batalla. Algo que hicimos también antes de enfrentarnos al vampiro de pelo rojo meses atrás.

Claro que no todos en la reunión estaban felices, al contrario, los más pequeños estaban haciendo una rabieta digna de su edad, Sam y Jacob, los alfas de la reserva decidieron que los menores de 13 años se quedaban a proteger el pueblo, eso quiere decir que de los 20 lobos que hay en total solo 13 iremos a la batalla, los demás se quedan aquí. Lástima por ellos, no me gustaría estar en su lugar, la pelea es mi salvación.

Cuando la reunión terminó me acerqué a Sue y la abracé. No dije nada, ella no dijo nada. Seguramente pensó que era por la situación. Para mi es mi adiós. Miré a Seth y quise abrazarlo también, pero a ese niño lo veré en el campo y antes de irme me aseguraré de que esté bien, tengo tiempo para verlo aun.

Se suponía que nos iríamos todos juntos al campo de batalla, el sol estaba pronto a salir por el horizonte, los vampiros italianos llegarán pronto. Pero yo no quería irme con ellos, no podía, porque ahora, que todo está por ocurrir y por acabar al mismo tiempo… siento que tengo un nudo en mi garganta que me dificulta el respirar. Me bastó con que todos estuvieran metidos en sus despedidas para escaparme. Nunca se me dieron los momentos cursis, no comenzaré ahora.

Comencé a correr hacia los bosques, sentí mi nombre a mi espalda, la voz que me llamaba era Jacob, y a él no lo podía ver. Cuando noté su presencia en la fogata, yo… sentí como si mi pecho comenzara a arder. Dolió sin saber bien el porqué. Y me enojé por ser un asqueroso mentiroso. No, no puedo tenerlo cerca porque me duele y mientras no sepa bien cuál es la razón es mejor que me aleje.

Solo me encargaré de una cosa durante la batalla. Yo podré morir tranquila si Seth y Jacob salen bien de ella. Ninguno de los dos puede resultar dañado. Seth porque es mi hermano pequeño, Jacob porque… no lo sé, pero saber que puede resultar dañado me duele. Así que no, me preocuparé de que esté bien, y luego de eso haré lo necesario para que todo termine.

Mi tiempo se había acabado. Y solo ahora tengo en mi pecho la sensación de que algo me falta por hacer. Algo me falta… algo que molesta. Pero que ignoraré, nada va a detenerme. Nada ni nadie.

Avancé más en el bosque dejando de escuchar las voces de todos los que estaban en la reunión. Estaba a medio camino del claro donde todo empezaría. Y por alguna razón tuve que detenerme, no recordaba que querer matarse fuera tan difícil, la ultima vez no me costó lanzarme a un neófito y dejarme vencer, ¿Por qué ahora siento que algo me detiene?

- Leah – me paralicé en mi lugar. Si me alejé de todos era para estar sola ¿es que no entienden las indirectas? Por supuesto que no. Él nunca entiende nada. Haciendo uso de mi poca capacidad actoral me giré para hacerle frente por última vez a Jacob.

* * *

**(¸.•´ (¸.• † Lirit † °•.¸**_**:**__** haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**_

_**Holi chicas! Me emocioné porque el próximo capítulo será el último enfrentamiento de Jake con Leah antes de la batalla… que piensan que va a a pasar? Solo falta un momento para que lleguen los Volturi y nuestra batalla dista totalmente de lo que ocurrió en amanecer… jajaja, yo soy bastante sádica y mi querida amiga Agnes me permitió escribir la batalla jajaj asi que agárrense del compu esperando… pero antes… un capitulo CLAVE en la historia a cargo de mi coescritora… se nos vienen los capis finales…**_

_**Espero les haya gustado, y agradezco infinito todas las cosas que nos escribieron, se que aun nos quieren matar por la imprimación de jake… pero todo pasa por algo chicas… MUCHAS GRACIAS Y SE LES QUIERE MONTONES! Un abrazo!**_

**(¸.•´ (¸.• ****† Agnes †.¸.•: buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu me hechaste al agua al tirooooooooooo pero siiiiiiiiii viene un cap interesante donde no les puedo adelantar nada! es casi decisivo en todos los aspectos! es importante y espero hacerlo lo mejor posible! tengo miedo xD jajja espero q este cap les guste tanto como a nosotras, y s ya se acerca el final buuuu q tristeza y correra sangreeeeeeeeeee**

**

* * *

**

_**Iba a actualizar ayer pero como que en face no paso mucho pero como soy**_

_**corazon de awelita lo hice hoy**_

_**un abrazo**_

_**

* * *

**_

**AHORA TENEMOS FACEBUKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

http:/www . facebook . com/home . php?#!/profile . php?id=100001135082510

**Busquen nos asi veran nuestros estados mentales y demases!**

_**

* * *

**_

**Gracias a : **doble vida, Bonnie Boleyn, Karina Cullen Black, fey black, pazzitta, AndreiiCullenHale, Andrecullen18, Tibby-Trick, Psique46, Sukio, Aligeos, Ellie. thecolou , Prettypurple, Tsuki-no-Haruka, Sophie93, carichoextremo,Polynessia,piinkblaCk,Karmele, diosapagana, MaLiGnA BlAcK, Dark-Shinda, JoseCullenGD, susyh, sweetcullen12, Lorraine Cullen Swan, Shara Black, milets, Keiian, indramar, StillDollProduccions, Dream-espered, caminos, danyela, gaby001, bellalize, sharice94, Sprite Moony, drake dark, Pao Redwolf Black, Caperuzzita de Black, Chilli Black, Allison Marie Malfoy-Black, Jo Harv.,maria-fan, momojons, Arya Delacour, Jahzeel, Seleniita Black de Malfoy, MiaRiddley, BeHappyWithLove, crazypaige1306, kerVEROs, misteriO58, Carter86, ReshaAngel, sarlia, pazlux, claa black 1981, Oraculo, Ely Uchiha, saskeyo, Haeleen Black Clearwater, Neko-Tiara, CHELABLACK, zulema hale black, Laurita2206, monica . leah, meli black clearwater, thalilohe, Blackie-Noir, leahwerewolve, jasw494, charlie jeani, klarablack1981, mukax, She-Wolf Heiress, blue-uchiha, JustBlackwaterClan, Morenita Black Clearwater, rosa, Cris Cullen Swan, KaRii paxEcOu, Nafrayu, sarydark, nonaloka, Sophie93, Hime-Aiko, , bellalize, thalilohe, Caroliina, alice-rose1991, Aide96, Nenita Malfoy, Alisaness Cullen, Sammy-Askura, Xoxo Cullen, Carol Peluje, Zoey3013, Yuki-Minyooki-chan, ruby90, maru, mimi-chan, gleekgirl, micaa-potter, Diana-96-Aide, Laau Black, Karisan-karisan, Maarialoveyou, Nohemi Cullen, Ruby P. Black **POR LEERNOS Y DEJARNOS COMENTARIOS SIGAN ASI!**

**si hay alguien que nos lee pero no esta en la lista pues diganlo si quieren aparecer! Y si alguien esta repetido tb!  
**

**Seguiremos respondiendo los rewis a todas y cada una de ustedes! besos!**

**PUEDEN DEJAR REWIS AUNQUE NO ESTEN REGISTRADAS EN EL FANFICTION ASI QUE NO HAY ESCUSA PARA NO HACERLO!**


	58. Chapter 58

_***ACLARAMOS QUE LOS PERSONAJES SON DE MEYER AL IGUAL QUE LA IDEA ORIGINAL, EL CAMBIO EN LA HISTORIA ES FRUTO DE NUESTRA LOCURA COMPARTIDA XD**_

* * *

******°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.° **CHAPTER 58: Sin restricciones. **°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°**  


**Jacob POV**

Cuando el viejo Quil termino de hablar, todos los asistentes comenzaron a acercarse a sus seres queridos para despedirse, o como dijo él mismo dijo "no es un despedida, solo un hasta pronto". Algunos lloraban, se abrazaban o simplemente se miraban a los ojos embelesados como los hacían Sam y Emily, mientras que una parte de mi cabeza y corazón solo querían ir detrás de Leah y abrazarla, besarla y poder decirle solo a ella "hasta pronto", porque luego de mi pesadilla de esta madrugada lo único que me quedaba era decirle eso, había decidido que ella no estaría en la batalla y me importaba poco cuando fuera a rezongar. Pero además de solo pensar en que quería a Leah, La otra parte de mi mente quería ir con mi padre y poder realizar lo mismo que todos los demás abrazarlo, agradecerle por todo lo que ha hecho por mí y prometer volver a salvo a casa.

Usando la poca cordura que me quedaba, me acerque rápidamente al lugar donde este se encontraba, Billy me miraba atento, preocupado. En sus ojos leía la ansiedad, asumí inmediatamente que era debido al miedo por la batalla. Pero como siempre no hizo más que sorprenderme con su perspicacia.

- Se donde quieres estar, y con quien hijo – lo mire atónito, sin poder articular una sola palabra – anda con ella. Es tu momento de decirle lo que realmente sientes, en unas horas más podría ser muy tarde.

- ¿Tan transparente me he vuelto?

- Eres un vidrio ante mis ojos Jacob – sonrió débilmente, dudé por un momento imaginándome que él deseaba que me quedara a su lado estos últimos minutos – deja de parecer tonto mirándome, vete luego o se te hará tarde.

- Te amo Billy – logre articular luego de unos segundos, tengo el padre más genial de la historia.

- Y yo a ti hijo mío, te estaré esperando en el pórtico, y con comida caliente en el horno – su gran sonrisa podía calamar mis ansias para la batalla, me infundían seguridad, ánimos y confianza de que todo saldría bien para nuestro bando, pero no así para calmar mis nervios por lo que haría ahora

- Ya puedo olerlo – nos abrazamos fuertemente, sin más palabras. Me alejé un poco y de manera inmediata metí mi mano en el bolsillo del pantalón, en donde he tenido guardado durante demasiado tiempo un objeto demasiado valioso, el cual finalmente llegara a manos de su única dueña. Observe a todos a los presentes despidiéndome mentalmente de aquellos que no vería en batalla y me fui corriendo detrás de la mujer que amo, pensando que la conversación que planeaba tener ahora con ella sería más bien una pelea, una mucho más difícil que la que viene contra los fríos.

* * *

**Leah POV**

Esto no era algo que necesitara ahora mismo, de hecho, no lo necesitaba nunca, en absoluto. ¡Me estaba preparando psicológicamente para morir! ¿Tan difícil es pedir un poco de espacio? ¿Un tiempo a solas? Obvio que sí. Sobre todo con Jacob, quien siempre llega cuando uno menos lo quiere.

**- **Leah ¿es que no escuchabas como te llamaba? – preguntó quedando a un metro de mi.

- Te escuche claramente – me puse seria y crucé mis brazos bajo mis pechos en un intento de que notara que su presencia me molestaba - pero pensé que tendrías algo de neuronas activas aun en tu pequeño cerebro como para captar la indirecta de que no quería hablar ni contigo ni con nadie - termine espetándole lo más duramente posible, pero sentí que me quedaba casi sin voz hacia el final de la frase. Me congelé al ver sus ojos, su mirada estaba demasiado fija, intensa, escrutaban mi rostro y me paralizaban. Emanaba una seguridad al dirigirse a mí que no había visto desde hace tiempo, tenía algo de rudeza en sus ojos que hacía que mi piel se erizara.

- Pero yo si necesito hablar contigo y tendrás que escucharme – su fuerte y determinante voz me descolocó y enojó al mismo tiempo, ¿Qué se creía él para exigirme atención? Quise responderle con una ironía, pero mi mente no pensó tan rápido como me hubiese gustado y sus profundos ojos estaban bajando mis defensas, no podía responderle, no podía discutirle, me quede sin habla, me sentí muy extraña y algo dentro de mi estómago me indicaba que algo iba a salir mal. De alguna forma me sentí insegura de mi misma y débil frente a él. Jamás me había sentido así frente a nadie y odié la sensación. Pero no podía sentirme de otra manera, ahora Jacob parecía que medía 3 metros, su voz era fuerte y ronca, sus ojos llameantes te retaban a desafiarlo sabiendo que ganaría el final de la contienda, era una mole que me estaba en cierta forma amedrentando. Esto era muy extraño ¿Por qué me sentía tan repentinamente frágil? Había una alarma interna que me decía que algo cambiaria y sería algo grande. Quise salir corriendo de allí sin ánimos de escuchar lo que fuera quisiese decirme. Pero no me moví, lo único que podía hacer era intentar encontrar mi voz para hablarle.

- Vete al carajo Jacob, yo no quiero hablar contigo – pude articular luego de unos segundos que perfectamente pudieron ser horas, usando toda mi fuerza de voluntad logré no apartar la vista de su mirada que me quemaba. La inseguridad dentro de mí se instaló y no quería irse, sentí que no tenía las fuerzas para enfrentarlo y gritarle a la cara que era un perro faldero adorador de sanguijuelas. Me enfurecía sentirme así sin motivo. Pero más que nada me odié a mi misma por sentirme así con él, sobre todo después de todo lo que supe.

Aunque lo único que quería era salir corriendo exactamente en dirección contraria a él, había algo que me ataba al lugar, sentía en mi piel más que nunca que no me podía alejar de Jacob aunque quisiese. Y eso me estaba comenzado a enfadar aun mas, no quería verlo y menos escucharlo, no quería sentirme tan indefensa ante él, porque ahora me sentía un tanto inestable con respecto a mis emociones y eso lo hacía peor. El sentimiento de que era un maldito perro mentiroso comenzó a crecer en mi pecho y comenzó a darme fuerzas para enfrentarlo. No podía amilanarme ahora, no cuando quedan solo unas horas, viene la batalla y tengo que concentrarme en no morir antes de tiempo. Tenía que alimentar mi alma con la furia que sentía por Jacob y por todo lo que rodeaba mi penosa existencia.

- Maldita sea Leah lo que menos necesito ahora es discutir contigo…, tendrás que escucharme… por favor – dijo suavizando el tono de su voz - tengo algo muy importante que decirte – lo ultimo lo dijo casi como una súplica, como un ruego pero firme. Demonios, su mirada… Había algo intenso en ella que me desconcertaba.

- ¿Así? ¿Algo como qué? ¿Qué podrías tu contarme que me interese? – la ironía salió desfilando por mi lengua.

- Algo que lo cambiara todo entre nosotros.

- ¿Nosotros? Aquí jamás ha existido un nosotros – le espete indignada.

- ¿Me puedes dejar hablar?… es algo difícil para mí decírtelo, y no me lo estás haciendo más fácil…

- No tendría porque hacerlo.

- Es algo que te he estado ocultando desde algún tiempo, más que nada por miedo a tu reacción, pero tengo la esperanza de que de alguna forma tú ya lo sepas, después de todo he sido transparente para todos… Leah… - la emoción en su voz hizo que mi corazón saltara de su lugar y se alojara en mi garganta, sentí como si me fuera desmayar por la falta de aire, le brillaban los ojos y se notaba emocionado por darme la 'buena nueva'. Me sentí enferma, porque a pesar de que sabía muy bien qué es lo que me quería decir yo no lo quería escuchar de sus labios, eso lo haría real, demasiado real - yo estoy…

- ¡Cállate! – Lo detuve y puse mis palmas sobre mis oídos en un intento infantil de mantener el sonido de su voz lejos - cállate en este preciso instante, no quiero escucharlo, no quiero escuchar lo que me tienes que decir, ya lo sé todo.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Cómo pudiste ocultármelo? tu maldito perro farsante, pensé que me tenias un poco mas de confianza – _"un poco mas de cariño" _ completé en mi cabeza agradeciendo el hecho de que no saliera por mi boca.

- ¿Por qué me tratas así? ¿Cómo Lo sabes?

- Lo escuché todo idiota, y de tu propia bocota ¿Realmente pensaste que yo era un idiota como para no terminar descubriéndolo por mi misma? ¿Hasta cuándo creías que podrías ocultarlo?

- Pues hasta ahora supongo, pero no porque te pensé idiota, si no que quise esperar hasta que tuviera las fuerzas para decírtelo frente a frente.

- Las oportunidades sobraron, no era tan complicado de decir – mi rabia comenzó a aumentar a medida que las palabras se soltaban de mi lengua - ¿Cuándo le agregaste la cobardía a tu costumbre besa culos fríos?

- ¿Por qué estas tan enojada? Sabía que tu reacción seria fuerte, pero no…

- ¡Yo no estoy enojada en lo absoluto! – Grité - ¿Por qué mierda lo ocultabas? ¿Tenias miedo de Edward, de la estúpida de Bella? Apostaría tu apestoso rabo a que los Cullen no están nada de contentos con todo eso.

- ¿Ah? Espera un poco que en algún sitio Me perdí – Jacob movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y frunció el ceño - ¿De qué rayos estás hablando? ¿Qué tiene que ver Edward y Bella en todo esto?

- De la gran noticia que pretendías darme, esa que hace que todos ustedes batan la cola como imbéciles ante sus imprimadas.

- ¿Imprimadas? ¿De qué rayos hablas? Leah, no tengo la más remota idea de lo que dices.

- ¿Ahora lo vas a negar? – bufé decepcionada – te acobardó mi reacción maldito cobarde – me golpeé internamente enojada conmigo misma por el show que estaba haciendo, no tenía derecho alguno ya que Jacob no me debía explicaciones, pero no lo podía evitar. Estaba furiosa.

- ¿Negar que? – gruñí – mierda Leah, tenemos un serio problema de comunicación aquí, ¿quieres decirme cual es la razón que te tienen tan putamente enojada?

- ¡Deja de hacer como que no sabes nada! – Negué con mi cabeza - Lo que me molesta es que no se cómo rayos pudiste ocultarlo tanto tiempo, se supone que los imprimados no pueden evitar tener la cara de bobos cada vez que ven a sus imprimadas, Seth casi se murió ahogado cuando trato, tienes que decirme como rayos ocultaste tus pensamiento – dije con una falsa voz de admiración - ¡¿Cómo rayos ocultaste tan bien tu imprimación?

- ¿Por qué rayos estás hablando de una imprimación? ¿Qué imprimación?

- ¡La tuya maldito besa culos fríos!

- Leah, ¡yo no estoy imprimado de nadie! – lo miré fijamente. Él estaba serio, demasiado serio, y no había una gota de mentira en sus ojos, la convicción en el rostro de Jacob hizo que dudara de todo lo que sabía, sus ojos era severos, no había ni un atisbo de que estuviera mintiendo, pero no podía ser, el estaba imprimado, yo lo había escuchado claramente y todas sus actitudes hacia esa niñata lo avalan. Además Jacob había aprendido a mentir demasiado bien como para creerle ahora. Si había podido esconder sus pensamientos cuando estamos en fase podría mentir sobre su imprimación y por lo tanto mentir fácilmente acerca de ella. Así que no, no caeré en sus mentiras.

- ¡No sigas mintiendo! Te escuche claramente, te oí decirle al mismísimo padre de aquella cosa objeto de tu imprimación, que estabas imprimado de la mocosa hibrido. ¡No te atrevas a negarlo! – entonces el entendimiento llegó a los ojos de Jacob.

- Demonios Leah, estas confundiendo las cosas, estas en un enorme error…

- ¿Cómo puedes seguir mintiéndome? Te escuche Jacob, fuerte y claro…

- Leah, hazme un favor y cierra la boca, escucha lo que te digo y grábatelo, yo no estoy imprimado de nadie, y menos aun de Nessie, es como una hija para mí – rodé mis ojos ante lo último, se me hizo un pensamiento enfermo.

- Claro una hija ¡cómo puedes ser tan descarado!

- Escucha, solo lo dije para molestar a Edward, no sé quien rayos le metió la idea en la cabeza de que estaba imprimado de Nessie, y solo por joderlo le mentí- recordé mi conversación con el vampiro en el bosque donde le exprese lo que pensaba, era posible que yo lo hubiese metido esa idea en la cabeza, pero no en la de Jacob - Leah sabes muy bien que la imprimación no se puede esconder ni disimular, ni si quiera yo con la habilidad de bloquear mis pensamientos podría – la desesperación en su voz se oía tan real, tan verdadera que hacía querer créele, Jake refregó su cabello y se acerco un paso hacia mí con la palmas juntas como rogando… _"¿y si está diciendo la verdad?"_ ¡Mentira! - Leah créeme… por favor… yo no podría estar imprimado de nadie, es imposible…

- ¿Y eso porque? no hay absolutamente nada que te lo impida, es un proceso natural para los lobos…

- Tu sabes muy bien porque no puedo imprimarme Leah, estamos en la misma situación…

- ¿¡Desde cuando crees en esa estupidez de la leyenda! ¡Son mentiras Jacob! ¡Mentiras!

- Pues yo ya no estoy tan seguro de que eso sea así - Jacob me hizo una seña impidiendo que alegara, metió su mano en el bolsillo, lleve mis ojos y seguí sus movimientos, me fijé en la pulsera que llevaba atada en su muñeca, aquel pedazo de cuero que hace tiempo le regalé, inconscientemente el sueño de hace tanto tiempo se me vino a la mente. Sacó algo del bolsillo y lo tenía fuertemente agarrado en su palma – hace un tiempo tuve un sueño donde aparecías tu, en una playa… fue antes de que te fueras a San Diego, en el sueño me regalabas una pulsera, que resulto ser la misma que mandaste con Billy - mis ojos comenzaron a abrirse a medida que hablaba del sueño. No podía ser posible – yo también te regalaba algo, pero no he tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo hasta ahora – solté un jadeo ante la idea de que realmente me fuera a regalar aquel collar, Jacob me debió escuchar ya que me miro con atención. Yo solo negué con mi cabeza. Él pareció entender que ocurría - ¿Qué…? Lo soñaste también ¿verdad?

- No – susurré, tiene que ser una jodida broma.

- Leah lo soñaste ¿verdad? – no lo acepté, pero el 'si' debió estar tatuado en mi frente ya que el asintió mientras una sonrisa a aparecía en su rostro - ¿Cómo no te das cuenta? Fue… como una conexión o alguna mierda parecida…

- Imposible - ¡Imposible! No podía ser, ese sueño era solo mío ¡Mío! Sentí como la sangre se subía a mis mejillas de pura rabia y sentía como ya me dolían las muelas de tanto apretar la mandíbula.

- No, no lo es, si quieres te detallo con lujo de detalles lo que paso en ese sueño… tu llevabas un vestido con pequeñas flores…

- ¡Cállate! no sé qué tramas pero es imposible que hayamos soñado lo mismo…

- No lo es Leah, mira – Jacob extendió su brazo con la mano empuñada, entre sus dedos tenia especie de lianza negro delgada, aflojo la presión del cuerpo que tenia dentro de su palma y un objeto blanco cayo colgando de una empuñadura de madera, era un colmillo de lobo engarzado en madera colgando de una tira de cuero delgada y lustrosa, era el collar del sueño, el que él me entregaba como regalo… mi collar… ¡Mierda! – lo hice yo mismo, justo después de que te fueras encontré este colmillo en el bosque, y lo supe… fue más que un sueño lo de tu última noche en La Push, fue algo… una conexión Leah.

- ¡No! Estoy segura de que esto es una trampa, una mentira, tienes que haberlo leído de mi mente ¡No puede ser cierto!

- Leah ¿has pensado en el sueño estando como loba junto a mí? – entonces dude, no estaba segura pero creo que no lo había hecho, las únicas veces en que recordé aquel sueño habían sido como humana, ya que estando como humanos podía ver claramente la pulsera en su muñeca, el usaba mi regalo y yo me había quedado sin el de él – ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto aceptarlo? en el fondo sabes que estoy diciendo la verdad, compartimos un hermoso sueño, Leah yo traté de entregarte este collar tantas veces, incluso de manera inconsciente intenté acercarme a ti para dártelo… una vez…

- ¿Una vez que?

- Viaje y te vi…

- Viajaste ¿Dónde?

- A San diego – confesó. El aire se me atoró en mi garganta al ser bombardeada por recuerdos.

- Si eras tú – susurré - si fuiste a San Diego un día, yo sentí tu perfume…estaba segura que eras tú… pero no te encontré…pensé que me estaba volviendo loca…

- No Leah, sin proponérmelo un día corrí hasta querer perderme, y lo que ocurrió fue que te encontré – sentí que había un significado oculto en esa frase, pero me dio pavor analizarla – cuando finalmente te encontré fui un cobarde, pensé que eras feliz, te vi sonreír – dijo Jacob con una sonrisa melancólica en los labios – y no quise estropeártelo todo con mi presencia. Digamos que no terminamos en muy buenos términos aquella vez – su voz era sueva y de alguna forma me estaba como hipnotizando, soltó una pequeña risa entre dientes y suspiro, entonces fije mis ojos en los suyos y solo pude leer melancolía, era como si el hecho de recordar le doliera - bueno no hemos terminado en buenos términos ninguna vez – coloco una de sus manos en la cadera y con la otra se froto el cabello, no me atreví a interrumpirlo, sentí que estaba sufriendo de algún tipo de flashback, ya que sus ojos ahora estaban fijos en algún punto del bosque lejos de aquí y su entrecejo se encontraba fruncido.

Me quede ahí, petrificada, con la cabeza a mil por hora, pensando, analizando, buscando respuestas en mi cabeza a preguntas no hechas, el había soñado lo mismo que yo, y todo este tiempo supo que fue real, me vio avanzar en mi vida sabiendo que teníamos una conexión, me vio tener novio, alejarme y siempre sabiendo que había algo entre nosotros, algo que nos conectaba ¿habrá sufrido? ¿Qué habrá sentido todo este tiempo escondiendo este secreto? ¿A causa del sueño cambio su actitud conmigo? ¡Rayos no se qué pensar! Una ilusión comenzó a crecer en mi pecho, la rabia se diluía, estaba más confundida que nunca y lo único que podía hacer era mirar al hombre que tenía frente a mí. Como si las respuestas a todas mi interrogantes se encontraran en aquellos ojos perdidos en el bosque, en aquel torso delineado por la luz de la mañana, fije mi vista un poco más abajo, en su mano puesta en su cadera, el collar, aun tenía el collar en su mano, el colmillo tenía un increíble tono blanco.

La tira de cuero que sostenía el colmillo comenzó a enroscarse entre los dedos de Jake, levante mi vista y me di cuenta que me estaba mirando fijamente, nuevamente sus ojos tenían un determinación impactante. Estaban fijos en mí, dejándome sin aliento y haciéndome temer un poco lo que podría ocurrir a continuación. El ceño fruncido de Jacob me pareció fuera de lugar, era como si estuviera enojado porque observaba tan detenidamente mi co… digo el collar. Su semblante cambio nuevamente, sin dejar de mirarme tan penetrantemente, relajo las cejas y una dulzura se instaló en sus labios, no llegaban a sonreír, pero había un sentimiento de felicidad indescriptible en ellos.

Sin darme cuenta Jacob estaba a un paso de mí, a unos escasos centímetros de mi cuerpo. La sangre en mis venas palpitaba, mi corazón se aceleró y en algún momento nuevamente había perdido la capacidad de respirar. Un magnetismo invisible evito que diera un paso hacia tras cuando note que Jake levantaba ambos brazos alrededor de mi cabeza ¿Qué va a hacer?_ "Demonios, tengo que salir de aquí" _pensé, pero no pude moverme. Mi vista se nublo cuando el pecho de Jacob se acercó a mi rostro, pude sentir su calor y su aroma, era excitante.

- Te queda hermoso… - la masculina voz de Jacob me saco de mi transe ¿de qué rayos habla? Lo tengo que haber mirado muy confundida porque rio entre dientes y me apunto con el dedo, yo baje la vista – el collar te queda hermoso, ese es su lugar.

Tragué en seco cuando vi que tenía el collar colgando de mi cuello.

- Pero que rayos…- susurré tomando el colmillo entre mis dedos, lo veía claramente, era más hermoso de lo que recordaba, tenía un increíble tono marfil, con unas pequeñas pintas amarillas que formaban dibujos abstractos. La base de madera estaba tallada, se notaban finas betas de cuchilla, era rustico pero hermoso. Simplemente era hermoso.

Jacob dio un paso hacia atrás y tuve un estúpido impulso de retenerlo en su lugar avanzando hacia él, pero me contuve con todas mis fuerzas.

- ¿Si? –dijo él con una picara sonrisa en sus labios, sus ojos se veían radiantes, como hace tiempo que no lo hacían, claramente había notado la reacción de mi cuerpo cuando se alejo, fue casi un salto hacia el que logre reprimir, pero no fue suficiente para que él no se diera cuenta.. Mi corazón salto al contactarme con ellos ¿Por qué rayos estaba tan feliz cuando a mi me duelen los músculos debido a la tensión? Su cuerpo estaba relajado, pero el mío tenso, su rostro era pura felicidad, el mío, no lo sé, pero creo que algo muy diferente - ¿Te gusta? – sopesé mi respuesta, ¿Qué podía decirle? _"¿es hermoso?" "¿me encanta?" "¿no sabes cuánto deseé que me lo regalaras después de que tuve ese sueños?" _todas eran verdades, pero no podía decir ninguna de ellas, estaba usando todas mis fuerzas en un intento de ser un poco mas fuerte frene a él, pero no estaba resultando, mis barreras ahora mismo estaban destrozadas en el piso. Si no aguantaba probablemente me lanzaría a su cuello en busca de calor - ¿y? – la impaciencia en su voz se hizo muy palpable.

- Gracias…creo – logre articular luego de un rato pensando y acomodando el colmillo en mi pecho, la risa de Jacob resonó en todo el lugar, fue como música, y… maldita sea… me encantó.

El silencio se volvió a instalar entre nosotros, y me comencé a sentir nuevamente incomoda y ansiosa. Jacob estaba actuando extraño y yo no lo hacía nada de mal, debería estar en otra parte, lejos de él, o mejor aun debería golpearlo por embustero, gritarle por idiota, lanzar ironías como solo yo sé hacer. Pero no, estaba aquí de pie frente a él, como si esperara algo, con una estúpida esperanza creciendo en mi pecho de que en realidad no estuviera imprimado de la mocosa. En mi mente martillaban las preguntas, ya que no me atrevía a que salieran de mi boca ¿y si de verdad no estaba imprimado? ¿Y porque rayos habíamos soñado lo mismo? ¿Jacob de verdad piensa en la leyenda como algo verdadero? La leyenda… ¿es verdad?

- ¿Leah? ¿Leah?

- ¿Mmm? – conteste medio ida aun entre mi nebulosa mente.

- ¿De verdad crees que es imposible que la leyenda sea cierta? – la pregunta de Jacob me descolo, genial, estábamos pensando lo mismo, como si no fuera suficiente compartir un sueño ahora pensamos igual. Intenté ignorar eso y pensé en su pregunta ¿de verdad creo que esa leyenda es falsa? Ya no estoy tan segura de eso ¿Jacob es mi lobo y yo soy su loba? Mierda, solo imagínate eso ¿Estamos destinados a estar juntos? Trate de negarme, de decirle fuerte y claro que la leyenda era un estupidez, como lo había hecho una y mil veces, pero de mi boca no salió sonido alguno. ¿Creo en la leyenda? ¿Lo hago? Rayos que confundida me sentía, ahora más que nunca. El collar era algo real, y estaba casi segura de que él no lo había visto en mi cabeza. ¿Hay una conexión? ¿Estamos destinados el uno al otro? ¿La leyenda era real?

- Mierda…

- ¿Mierda "cierra la boca" o mierda "tienes razón"? ¿Leah te es tan difícil aceptar que quizás la leyenda sea cierta? ¿Qué quizás es el curso natural de las cosas que terminemos juntos? – la voz de Jacob era una mezcla de irritación y indignación.

- Yo… diablos – suspiré cansada - ¿acaso tu si crees en ella? ¿Realmente? – el tono de mi voz fue más esperanzada de que lo hubiese querido, rogué a mis adentros que él no lo hubiese notado.

- Yo creo que es total, completa y absolutamente posible – la convicción de su voz logro que esa pequeña luz de esperanza, que no entendía porque existía, creciera aun mas, logré imaginarme junto a él de una manera tan jodidamente clara que me asusto en el mismo nivel que me alegro, estar con Jacob, un futuro su lado, un… ese pensamiento me detuvo. Yo no tengo futuro, y por poco me olvido de eso, gruñí en mi interior. Mierda ¿qué rayos me estaba pasando? Tengo que odiar a Jacob, odiarlo. No tengo tiempo para esto ahora, no en mis últimas horas, hoy era mi fecha de vencimiento, nada iba a cambiar eso, no podían cambiar eso, debía morir hoy y olvidarme de mis enredos mentales, de Jacob y sus palabras que lo único que lograban era enredarme… él me estaba confundiendo…

- Pues yo…

- ¿No soy lo suficiente para ti?

- ¿Qué?

- Eso…quizás crees que no soy lo suficiente para ti, por eso no quieres aceptar que sea parte de la leyenda contigo – la indignación de su voz me saco de quicio ¿de qué rayos estaba hablando ahora?

- ¡No seas idiota Jacob! ¿De qué rayos estás hablando ahora? La dignidad no tiene nada que ver con la estúpida leyenda, si fuésemos o no dignos sería absolutamente irrelevante.

- Entonces que es, ¿qué es lo que te impide crees en la leyenda?

- ¡el hecho de que simplemente es una gran y ridícula estupidez!

- Yo no lo creo así…- se acerco a mí una vez más – y estoy casi seguro de que tu, en alguna medida, crees en ella…si no fuera así…

- ¿Si no fuera así que?

- No me habrías besado - ¿Ah?...

- ¿Qué? ¡Yo no he hecho tal cosa!

- Oh si, si lo hiciste, en mi casa, una la mañana pensabas que estaba dormido, y así era, pero…- roso sus carnosos labios con uno de sus dedos índices, ¡rayos se veía tan sexy haciendo eso! – pero tu beso me despertó - clavo sus llameantes ojos en los míos, podía leer la lujuria en ellos, una pequeña curva se formo en la comisuras de sus labios, estaba tan condenadamente cerca, no sabía como habíamos llegado a estar tan cerca el uno del otro. Cuando fui consciente de su cercanía, su aroma lleno mis pulmones haciendo que todas mis terminaciones nerviosas se activaran. Era intoxicante. ¡Maldito perro! Estaba Jugando conmigo y mis revueltos pensamientos, es como si supiera que estando tan cerca de mi era capaz de bloquear mi cabeza y hacerla más lenta. Me sentí engañada, estafada por lo menos, el idiota no dijo nada cuando lo besé, se dejó y ahora lo usa para sacármelo en cara, logre que una pequeña brisa de odio creciera en mí y mi orgullo salió a flote.

- ¡Como rayos te atreves a dejarte besar! ¡Eres un maldito!

- ¿Qué querías que hiciera? No iba a alejarte si eso es lo que piensas.

- No seas imbécil, pudiste hacer cualquier cosa, levantarte, detenerme… ¡no lo sé! ¡Abrir los malditos ojos por ultimo!

- Estás loca si piensas que yo te hubiese detenido, ¿Lo habrías hecho tú Leah? ¿Si yo te hubiese besado de aquella forma tan dulce y delicada? – Guardé silencio – fue… genial, fuiste tierna, calmada, una antítesis a lo que siempre intentas demostrar ser. Ese fue uno de los mejores despertares que he vivido.

- ¡Tu maldito….! – y no pude insultarlo mas ya que de una rápida maniobra Jake tapo mi boca con una de sus manos y con su brazo libre me tomo por la cintura. Me quede helada, pero solo de movimientos, ya que al sentir la tibieza del cuerpo de Jacob junto al mío, este comenzó a encenderse, tanto por dentro como por fuera.

- Leah, acepta el hecho de que quizás, la leyenda sea verdad – dijo pegando su boca junto a mi oído, sentí un cosquilleo bajar desde mi lóbulo hasta mi vientre – a mi no me importaría hacer el intento de comprobarlo…

Al escuchar las últimas palabras de Jacob trate de salirme de su agarre, este perro está loco y cree que le voy a dejar fácil el que intenta jugar conmigo, me moví en un intento de que me soltara, pero él me abrazo aun más fuerte y con ambos brazos. Podía sentir sus fuertes músculos alrededor de mi cuerpo. Estaba atrapada, exquisitamente atrapada si era sincera. Tenía mis brazos a los costados de mi cuerpo, sin poder moverlos, trate de soltarme, pero él era más fuerte.

- No soy un maldito experimento…Suéltame Jacob – le dije lo más severa posible.

- Mmm – miró el cielo como si estuviese pensando la disolución a un gran dilema, finalmente volvió sus ojos a los míos y esbozó una sonrisa - no, lo siento, quiero que veas que no es tan difícil aceptar que la leyenda no es una locura.

- ¿Y qué rayos piensas hacer? – dije bufando. Gracias al cielo que al menos mi voz se mantenía un poco intacta, por dentro estaba gritando ante el hecho de que Jacob estaba obstinado en hacerme creer que podíamos cumplir la leyenda.

- Ya verás… - dijo suspirando cerca de mi oído haciéndome estremecer – déjate llevar Leah… Solo por esta vez – su voz era suplicante y apasionada.

¡NO! gritó una voz de alerta en mi interior. Tenía que salir de allí, no podía dejarme vencer, no ahora. No ahora.

- Mierda Jacob, déjame salir – dije entre jadeos mientras me movía entre sus brazos en un vano intento de salir de allí. Pero él no cedió ni un poco – perro maldito, estúpido idiota, pedazo de animal – comencé a insultarlo, necesitaba sacar la rabia que tenia dentro, rabia conmigo misma porque estaba cediendo, lentamente mi cuerpo comenzó a dejar de luchar y comenzaba a adaptarse a la forma del cuerpo de Jacob. Me maldije por mi propia traición. Estúpido cuerpo.

- Dame una oportunidad – susurró él pasando una mano sobre mi espalda, abarcándola casi por completo con su brazo – de demostrarte que yo soy lo correcto para ti – solté un jadeo y cerré mis ojos con fuerza. _"por favor, dios, no permitas que esto siga, ninguno de los dos terminará bien" _ pensé en mi interior – dame solo un momento y déjate llevar.

Y eso fue todo. Mis neuronas decidieron cederle el maldito momento y se fueron de vacaciones. Deje de pensar. Deje de moverme. Deje de luchar.

Entonces algo sorprendente sucedió, me deje llevar. Ya no quería resistirme. Me rendí. Simplemente le seguiría la corriente, sin esfuerzo, sin movimientos. Si quería algo de mi tendría que buscarlo por el mismo. Yo ya no tenía fuerzas ¿para qué desgastarse? Vendría una batalla y yo desaparecería, dejaría de existir. ¿Qué mal me podría hacer quedarme así? ¿Entre los brazos de Jacob por primera y última vez? La paz que me hacía sentir al tenerme entre sus brazos, llenaba el hueco que tenía en mi pecho desde hace un tiempo. El calor de su cuerpo era tan reconfortante, tan cálido, me di cuenta que podría estar así eternamente. Y ya no me dio miedo reconocerlo ¿para qué mentirme a mi misma a estas alturas? Lo deseaba, hacia meses, desde antes de irme de la reserva, desde antes de que mi propia cabeza procesara el sentimiento. Lo deseaba más de lo correcto. Por mucho tiempo quise que me abrazara como ahora, y finalmente, en mis últimas, horas de vida lo tengo. Lo único que lamento es que no podre volver a sentir esto nunca más.

Jacob volvió a suspirar en mi oído haciendo que mi corazón palpitara más rápido. Se removió y me abrazo con ambos brazos por la espalda alargando sus manos por ella. Podía sentir cada uno de sus dedos a través de la camiseta en mi piel, sus palmas se sentían tan grandes y calientes. Sentí el impulso de abrazarlo por la cintura pero me contuve apretando los puños, dije que me dejaría llevar, no que le haría el trabajo fácil, yo no me movería de mi lugar, de mi posición.

Acaricio la parte baja de mi espalda, dios, se sentía tan bien. Dibujaba pequeños círculos y masajeaba a lo largo del borde de mi short, justo en el medio, en la columna, presionando mis músculos tensionados. Me sentí relajada por unos instantes. Pero luego sentí como mis pulsaciones volvía a encenderse al sentir que un suspiro entrecortado salía de su boca y terminaba en mi cuello, tuve que volver a utilizar toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no aferrarme a su cuerpo.

En ese momento me comencé a arrepentir, tenía que salir de allí., de la calidez de sus brazos, de la pasión que sentía estando así de cerca, el estaba transmitiendo demasiada energía sensual a mi torrente, y eso me desestabilizo. Tenía que correr, alejarme de él ahora.

Ahora.

Trate de soltarme de su agarre pero Jacob me tomo aun mas fuerte por la cintura y puso una de sus manos en mi nuca, acurrucando mi cabeza en su pecho, de alguna forma me había atrapado los brazos, no entendía como, pero no me podía mover ¿o no quería moverme? Mierda, tengo la maldita impresión de que es la segunda opción.

- Leah no huyas de esto, acéptalo – su voz era tan sensual que casi sentí que las rodillas me flaqueaban, pude sentir su aliento entre mi pelo y cuello, era tibio y delicioso. Podía sentir el retumbar de su corazón, tan calmado, no podía creer que él estuviera tan en paz mientras que yo tenía mil pulsaciones por segundo. Trate de calmarme, escuche atentamente su corazón para poder sincronizarlo con el mío, pero al hacerlo inhale todo su masculino aroma, haciendo que mi vista se nublara de deseo, sentí mi cuerpo reaccionar ante él. Esto no estaba resultando, quería unirme a su toque y hacer lo mismo en cuello. Ya no solo pensaba en dejar de luchar, ahora deseaba que me tocara, estaba mal, muy mal.

¿Pero qué podía hacer? Ya no reaccionaba, mi coherencia estaba perdida en algún sitio y mi fuerza de voluntad se había perdido hace varios minutos atrás. Decidí que pronto a irme al infierno, disfrutaría de mis últimos deseos en la tierra. Si voy a morir lo haré sabiendo que nada quedaba por hacer.

Finalmente me rendí, me rendí por completo ante él. Jacob debió sentir mi cuerpo más relajado, los hombros menos tensos. Bajo la mano que tenía en mi nuca, hasta mi cuello y lo masajeo suavemente, haciendo que me relajara aun mas. Esto me estaba matando, era como si supiera lo que necesitaba para estar más cómoda en sus brazos, relajo su agarre sin dejar de sostenerme, acomodo su rostro en mi cuello, podía sentir su respiración en mi piel, era suave y me provocaba escalofríos.

Trate de acomodarme de otra forma, así que coloque mi frente en su pecho, Jacob no llevaba camiseta y podía sentir a lo largo de todo mi torso el calor que emanaba, como si no fuera suficiente con mi propia temperatura la de él me hacía llegar a niveles de hipertermales. Todo lo que llenaba mi visión era su piel cobriza. Si giraba solo un poco mi cabeza podría ver su mejilla, su boca, rozar mi nariz con su cuello, rozar su clavícula con mis labios… tuve la tentación de hacerlo pero me gire hacia el lado contrario bruscamente. ¡En que estaba pensado! Tenía que controlarme, tenía que hacerlo.

- Tranquila…- susurro en mi oído mientras bajaba mi cabeza un poco. Apreté los ojos y me mordí el labio. Me iba a volver loca o en realidad ya lo estaba, un deseo de besar a Jacob se estaba formando rápidamente en mi pecho y se me estaba haciendo una tortura luchar contra ella, quería tomarlo ahí mismo, besarlo hasta cansarme y quizás terminar en algo más.

Por favor que terminemos en algo más.

Y como si el leyera mis pensamientos rozo sus labios por mi oído, bajando lentamente hasta mi cuello, haciéndome estremecer, deposito un tibio beso en el comienzo de mi cabello y fue bajando cruelmente hasta el tirante de mi camiseta, con sus dientes lo arrastro hacia el borde de mi hombro, pude sentir como la pequeña fibra de tela se deslizaba por mi brazo seguida por la punta de su nariz, haciendo que mi centro de encendiera, excitándome. Mi respiración se volvió más pesada. Y mi corazón golpeaba mi esternón. Luego volvió a besarme desde el hombro hasta la base de mi cabello, volviendo a mi oreja. Cada beso fue, lento, calmado, tibio y delicioso. Sus suaves labios se pegaban a mi piel caliente, pude sentir su aliento luego de cada beso sobre mi piel desnuda, era cálido, como un bálsamo que calentaba todas mis pasiones.

Separó su rostro de mí y lo giro hacia el otro lado de mi cuello, intenté hablar, juro que lo intente, pero solo lograba soltar letras sin sentido.

- Jac…

- Calla Leah, este es nuestro momento… - "_nuestro momento"…. _Nuestro…

- ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? - logre articular ahogadamente.

- Porque quiero, lo deseo desde hace mucho tiempo…

- Pero…pero…

- Shhh – dijo contra mi mejilla acariciándola con la suya - Basta Leah – suavemente bajo hasta pegar su pómulo a mi cuello – deja de resistirte – ordeno mientras besaba la base de mi cuello dejándome sin aliento.

Una seguidilla de dulces besos fueron depositados a libertad en mi cuello y hombro, algunos más apasionados, otros más suaves, pero cada uno de ellos fue excitante y diferente. Tenía que usar todo mi control para no gemir ante tan estimulante sensación. Jacob abrazaba mi cuerpo fuertemente, me presionaba al suyo, haciéndome sentir todo su cuerpo. Todo su calor se colaba en mi piel. Podía sentirlo en todas partes, sus brazos, sus manos en mi espalda, su boca. Me estaba volviendo loca.

- Relájate Leah – su ronca voz era una delicia. _"Como si fuese muy fácil contigo haciendo eso" _ pensé.

- Estoy – aclaré mi garganta – estoy relajada – mentí descaradamente. Lo escuché soltar una pequeña y suave risa.

- Dile eso a tu cuerpo – "_mi cuerpo es una maldito traidor" _quise responder, pero no fue necesario ya que él siguió hablando – tranquila, te ayudare a relajarte…

Sin despegar su rostro de mi cuello desenrollo sus brazos de mi cintura y bajó por los costados de mi cuerpo hasta alcanzar mis manos, las tomó y lentamente acaricio su cuerpo con mis palmas hasta llegar a su cuello, depositándolas en su nuca. Quede abrazada a su cuello y con mi mejilla aun pegada a su pecho. Involuntariamente me acomode a su cuerpo, Jacob enterró nuevamente su nariz en mi cuello, suspiro en mi pelo, y me apretó aun mas, era tan reconfortante y cómodo.

Era… natural. Como si fuese parte de nosotros fundirnos de esa manera.

Nos quedamos así por un rato, abrazados, inmóviles, respirando la esencia del otro. Nuestros corazones se habían sincronizado a la perfección, aun escuchaba el retumbar del suyo en mi oreja. Era el sonido más hermoso que había escuchado jamás. Calmado, armónico, acompasado, que lograba, que de alguna forma me relajara más y más en sus brazos.

Jacob enderezo un poco su postura, colocando su mentón en mi coronilla suspirando repetidas veces ¿se habrá arrepentido de todo esto? ¿De demostrarme que la leyenda era cierta? Pero aunque dejo mi cuello no dejo de abrazarme tan posesivamente. Lentamente comencé a deshacer mi agarre de su cuello, la vergüenza había comenzado a formarse en mi estomago, baje aun más la cabeza ¿Por qué dejo de pensar cuando estoy tan cerca de él? ¿Cómo es posible que tenga ese poder sobre mí? ¡Maldición! ¡Qué estúpida, estúpida había sido! ¿Por qué mierda me deje llevar? Me soltaría de su agarre y me daría media vuelta para no volver a verlo a la cara jamás. Sentía que poco a poco sus brazos ya no me amarraban tan fuerte contra sí y más aun crecía mi sensación de estupidez. Obviamente le llegó un momento de lucidez y se dio cuenta de que esto estaba mas allá de lo malo.

Y obvio yo me dejé llevar. Merezco el premio a la más imbécil. Mierda. Tengo que salir de aquí.

Comencé a removerme con todas las intensiones de arrancar. Pero él no me dejó.

- Leah detente, no pienses lo que estas pensando – su voz tan demandante hizo que me frenara, colocando mis manos en su pecho y mi frente entre ellas - ¿por qué quieres escapar ahora? – no respondí, solo traté de alejarme nuevamente. Sin resultados – Leah dime que estas pensando.

- Solo… déjame tranquila, te arrepentiste, bien, ahora déjame ir – creo que eso salió de mi boca, pero mi mente seguía sin neuronas activas por lo que no podría estar segura.

- ¿Eso pensaste? Siempre interpretas todo mal, estas tan acostumbrada a que las cosas no te resulten, siempre esperas lo peor de todo. Dame la oportunidad de demostrarte que puedes tener lo mejor.

- ¿Tanto ego tienes para pensar que tu eres eso? – intenté que con una pesadez se alejara, pero nuevamente no resulto.

- No lo pienso, lo sé – hubo un largo silencio, seguido de innumerables suspiros tanto suyos como míos, Jacob volvió a cambiar de posición encorvando la espalda – mírame – negué con la cabeza – Leah por favor mírame – nuevamente me negué. Tomo mi mentón con uno de sus dedos y sin encontrar mucha resistencia de mi parte mi rostro. Nuestros ojos se unieron con una poderosa fuerza, los suyos estaban negros y llenos de pasión, decididos, brillantes por una luz de un sentimiento que no podía descifrar.

- Déjame ir Jacob…

- No puedo, ya lo hice dos veces, no volveré a dejar que te alejes de mí.

- ¿Por qué haces esto?

- Porque lo deseo, ya te lo había dicho.

- Yo no puedo creerte, estas absolutamente loco, has estado tanto tiempo con los mal olientes chupasangres que se te pudrió el cerebro

- No, no, no, no, no Leah, no estoy loco, estoy más lucido que nunca – se separó un poco de mí y me miró a los ojos, ese brillo en sus pupilas ahora era más fuerte que antes - Ahora sé lo que tengo que hacer y tengo las fuerzas para ello – hubo un corto silencio y una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro – soy un idiota, no debí esperar tanto tiempo – acaricio mi mejilla con su dedo pulgar.

- ¿Hacer? ¿Esperar tanto tiempo? ¿De qué rayos hablas? – Jacob sonrió tan radiantemente que me llegaron a dar escalofríos ante tanta franqueza en ella. Era una sonrisa de victoria, como si por fin hubiese encontrado un tesoro que buscaba desde hace tiempo, como si finalmente hubiese llegado el momento que tanto esperaba.

- De esto…- su profunda voz me caló hondo, rápidamente coloco su mano en mi nuca y con la otra acerco aun mas mi cuerpo al de él, si es que era posible, su rostro comenzó a bajar teniendo solo un destino en mente, tocar el mío. El pánico me invadió.

- No… - mi voz sonó apagada y sin convicción ¿no? ¿De verdad no quería que me besara? Porque era claramente eso lo que iba a hacer, lo quería, mierda santa, moría por besar a Jacob desde… ya no recuerdo desde cuándo. Pero no pude evitar detenerlo. Aun había algo de racionalidad en mi cabeza que me dijo que esto estaba jodidamente mal.

- ¿No? – solo pude tragar saliva, le respondí que no en mi mente, pero mi boca no se abrió ni un poco para expresarlo. Volvió a sonreír con aquella sonrisa victoriosa ante mis dudas. Se acerco lentamente a mi rostro alzando una ceja – yo creo que si – dijo justo antes de depositar un beso en la comisura de mi labios, un escalofrió caliente recorrió mi cuerpo – vez, tu cuerpo quiere y pienso que tu también – su aliento golpeo mi rostro, era delicioso. Estaba tan cerca de mis labios, a tan escasos milímetros no, por amor al cielo, no quiero que pase esto.

- Para… - logré soltar, el me miró interrogante – no me hagas esto…

- ¿Hacer qué?

- Esto, quedarte aquí, mirarme de esa forma… intentar be… be… hacer lo que ibas a hacer – no pude decirlo, porque simplemente no se me hacia real

- Besarte – completó por mí, sus ojos no dejaban de tener esa fortaleza. Estaba decidido a algo, y no quería saber a qué.

- No sabes lo que estás haciendo, estás imprimado, confundido por la batalla que viene y a mí me estás usando para descargar tus tensiones – comencé con mi verborrea - no dejaré que me hagas eso, ¡no me lo vas a hacer! – de un golpe en su pecho logré alejarlo un poco, pero no me sentí tan bien como pensé. Al contrario, me afectó un poco el que no me tocara.

- ¡No estoy imprimado! – Me gritó con frustración - ¿Qué mierda tengo que hacer para que me creas? ¿Cómo no eres capaz de ver lo que me ocurre? – Mordí mi labio inferior y lo mire directamente a los ojos, el me miraba fijo y penetrante, avanzó con cautela el poco espacio que nos separaba quedando a escasos centímetros de mi cuerpo. Podía sentir la comisura de mis labios aun caliente donde él me había besado. Pude rememorar el día en que debido a una estupidez lo besé. Y tuve tantas ganas de que todo eso se repitiera – solo por un momento – susurró bajando su rostro cada vez mas – olvídate de todo, por favor, antes de la batalla, regálame un minuto sin ataduras ni problemas, solo tú y yo. Es todo lo que pido.

A la mierda la batalla, el mundo y todo lo que hay en él. A la mierda todo, menos Jacob y yo.

Pude sentir la respiración de Jacob rozar mis labios. Eso hizo que me olvidara de todo. Alce mi cuerpo el escaso espacio que existía entre él y yo, y atrape en un movimiento decidido sus labios con los míos cerrando los ojos fuertemente. Un sonido gutural de pasión salió de la garganta de Jacob y un gemido de la mía. Era liberador. Después de tanto tiempo, podía besarlo sin restricciones.

* * *

******(¸.•´ (¸.• † Lirit † °•.¸**_**:**_ lo **! **! en verdad que mil disculpas a todas las que casi nos matan por la demora de mas de dos meses.. creanme que no pense que fuese tanto... entre las sequias mentales y la sobre explotacion educacional... mal... pero volvimos con este capi... que en realidad era mas largo, pero quedo taaaaaaaaaaaaan largo que 

**debimos cortalo... asi que se viene un capi nuevo prontito**

**dejen revis lindas hermosas lectoras y perdinen nuestras ofenzas asi como nosotros perdonamos a las autoras de los fic que nosotras leemos xDD**

**besitos!**

******(¸.•´ (¸.• ****† Agnes †.¸.•: y volvimos! luego de tanto tanto tano tiempooooooo volvimos siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, hubo sekias mentales, tb poko tiempo, vacaciones y otros pero lo logramos!, esperamos q les gueste mucho este cap! porq lo escribimos con mucho cariño y esfuerzo! esperamos actualizar la segunda parte pronto! mientras dejen muchos rewis y subannos arto el EGO xD asi mientras mas felicies nosotras mas felices nuestros protas! y bueno , lo que todas esperaban! el beso... ono? cuenten que tal! les parece! un abrazo a todas y esperamos nos perdonen por demorar tanto! y recuerden q pase lo q pase no dejaremos la historia sin final! un abrazoteeeeeeee**

LAS VEMOS EN FACE!******  
**

* * *

**AHORA TENEMOS FACEBUKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

http:/www . facebook . com/home . php?#!/profile . php?id=100001135082510

**Busquen nos asi veran nuestros estados mentales y demases!**

* * *

**Gracias a : **doble vida, Bonnie Boleyn, Karina Cullen Black, fey black, pazzitta, AndreiiCullenHale, Andrecullen18, Tibby-Trick, Psique46, Sukio, Aligeos, Ellie. thecolou , Prettypurple, Tsuki-no-Haruka, Sophie93, carichoextremo,Polynessia,piinkblaCk,Karmele, diosapagana, MaLiGnA BlAcK, Dark-Shinda, JoseCullenGD, susyh, sweetcullen12, Lorraine Cullen Swan, Shara Black, milets, Keiian, indramar, StillDollProduccions, Dream-espered, caminos, danyela, gaby001, bellalize, sharice94, Sprite Moony, drake dark, Pao Redwolf Black, Caperuzzita de Black, Chilli Black, Allison Marie Malfoy-Black, Jo Harv.,maria-fan, momojons, Arya Delacour, Jahzeel, Seleniita Black de Malfoy, MiaRiddley, BeHappyWithLove, crazypaige1306, kerVEROs, misteriO58, Carter86, ReshaAngel, sarlia, pazlux, claa black 1981, Oraculo, Ely Uchiha, saskeyo, Haeleen Black Clearwater, Neko-Tiara, CHELABLACK, zulema hale black, Laurita2206, monica . leah, meli black clearwater, thalilohe, Blackie-Noir, leahwerewolve, jasw494, charlie jeani, klarablack1981, mukax, She-Wolf Heiress, blue-uchiha, JustBlackwaterClan, Morenita Black Clearwater, rosa, Cris Cullen Swan, KaRii paxEcOu, Nafrayu, sarydark, nonaloka, Sophie93, Hime-Aiko, , bellalize, thalilohe, Caroliina, alice-rose1991, Aide96, Nenita Malfoy, Alisaness Cullen, Sammy-Askura, Xoxo Cullen, Carol Peluje, Zoey3013, Yuki-Minyooki-chan, ruby90, maru, mimi-chan, gleekgirl, micaa-potter, Diana-96-Aide, Laau Black, Karisan-karisan, Maarialoveyou, Nohemi Cullen, Ruby P. Black, Maria **POR LEERNOS Y DEJARNOS COMENTARIOS SIGAN ASI!**

**si hay alguien que nos lee pero no esta en la lista pues diganlo si quieren aparecer! Y si alguien esta repetido tb!  
**

**Seguiremos respondiendo los rewis a todas y cada una de ustedes! besos!**

**PUEDEN DEJAR REWIS AUNQUE NO ESTEN REGISTRADAS EN EL FANFICTION ASI QUE NO HAY ESCUSA PARA NO HACERLO!**


	59. Chapter 59

**°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.° CHAPTER 59: Si querías destruirme, felicidades, hiciste un excelente trabajo °.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°**

**Leah POV**

…_A la mierda la batalla, el mundo y todo lo que hay en él. A la mierda todo, menos Jacob y yo. _

_Olvidándome de todo alcé mi cuerpo el escaso espacio que existía entre él y yo, y atrape en un movimiento decidido sus labios con los míos cerrando los ojos fuertemente. Un sonido gutural de pasión salió de la garganta de Jacob y un gemido de la mía. Era liberador. Después de tanto tiempo, podía besarlo sin restricciones…_

Nuestros labios se presionaron con fuerza, Jacob terminó de juntar nuestros cuerpos y me abrazó vigorosamente contra él, yo alargue mis brazos para aferrarme a su cuello estirando todo mi cuerpo y pegándome aun más.

Abrió su boca y penetro la mía con su lengua, estaba caliente y rasposa. Era placentera, recordé esa vez cuando solo pude besar sus labios y me pregunté si su boca tendría el mismo sabor, ahora simplemente lo deje entrar para poder saborearlo y gemí con éxtasis. Mierda me encantó.

Nos besamos despiadadamente, como si ambos necesitáramos del otro, como si hubiésemos estado hambrientos el uno del otro durante demasiado tiempo. Era sobrecogedora la forma en que nos entregábamos en aquel beso. Ambos gemíamos de placer, recorríamos nuestros cuerpos explorando cada lugar accesible con las manos, saboreábamos nuestras lenguas y bocas con energía. Yo no podía parar de hacerlo, las emociones que siempre guardé en mi pecho me extasiaron.

El sabor de Jacob era exquisito, como a menta, fresco, natural como su almizcle. Sus fuertes manos recorrían mi espalda dejando una huella de calor durante su camino, pasaba por mi cintura, bajando pesadamente hasta mis muslos y volviendo a subir provocándome espasmos de placer, mientras yo abordaba todo el ancho de su espalda y brazos, acariciando su cabello húmedo y ancho cuello, deleitándome con la forma de su cuerpo, con lo macizo y magnifico de su cuerpo.

Podía sentir como mis labios se comenzaban a hinchar debido a la fricción y presión. Lo cual lo hacía aun más excitante ya que cada huella que quedara en mi sería una muestra de lo que ahora estaba pasando, una muestra que me llevaría haciendo todo esto mas real. Era como si dos grandes fuerzas de la naturaleza chocaran, había tanta energía que estuvo reprimida en ambos que era un choque titánico entre quien poseía mas al otro para saciar su hambre, era un lucha en la cual ambos ganábamos. Me di cuenta de que si Jacob me lo pidiera yo le daría todo de mí, en ese momento no me importaba que me poseyera entera.

Coló una de sus manos debajo de mi camiseta suavemente, en gran contraste de nuestros labios, haciéndome sentir cosquillas que bajaron hasta la punta de mis pies. No pude evitar que se formara una media sonrisa en mis labios, rompiendo un poco el contacto con los suyos. Jacob me tomó por la cintura enterrando sus dedos en mi piel, acercó mi cadera hacia su cuerpo pegándome a él, fundiéndonos, gemí ante la sensación. Sus labios bajaron por mi cuello enviando corrientes eléctricas hacia mi cerebro logrando desconectarlo. Ahora todo lo que podía hacer era sentirlo. Y mierda santa si esto no se sentía bien. Él volvió a mi boca devorándome al tiempo en que metía, ambas manos por mi camiseta, subió y bajo por el largo de mi espalda haciendo que un gemido saliera desde el fondo de mi pecho. Levanto la tela de mi camiseta y acaricio mi estomago con uno de sus dedos, ambos gemidos en nuestras bocas. Pude sentir como una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro, al parecer estaba disfrutando con causarme aquel placer tan brutal.

Jacob me tomó por las caderas y me levantó del piso, yo instintivamente enrollé mis piernas en su cintura fuertemente, sintiendo claramente su erección, tragué saliva cuando un pensamiento de mi sobre él pasó por mi mente.

Nuestros labios estaban unidos en una danza de gemidos sin aire, me aferre aun más a su cuello y a su cuerpo. Con una de mis manos acaricié un rostro, su frente, el pliegue relajado de sus ojos, su mejilla ardiente, deteniéndome en su fuerte quijada, que se movía al son de nuestro beso. Era dominante, demandante y apasionado, era impresionante la manera en que abría y cerraba su boca dejándome sin aliento, quitándome el aire directamente de mis pulmones.

Tomando un poco el control mi mano se dirigió a su cuello y arqueé mi espalda arrastrándolo hacia mí. Dios, parecía como si nunca fuera a tenerlo lo suficientemente cerca, a pesar de que entre nosotros no había espacio ni si quiera para que estuviese el aire, aun así, no era suficiente. Jacob siguió mi camino perdiendo un poco el equilibrio, sus manos que estaban en mi cintura bajaron posándose en mis caderas y luego recorriendo un tortuoso camino hacia mi trasero. Sentí cuando sus manos me tomaron con fuerza alzando mi cuerpo, lo cual hizo que quedara a más altura que él, nuestras bocas se separaron unos segundos, y un sentimiento de duda creció en mi de repente. Quería ver su expresión con urgencia, quería leer sus ojos y asegurarme de que estaba sintiendo la misma pasión que yo porque, ¿Qué mierda iba a hacer yo si no veía esa chispa que deseaba ver? Estaba segura de que mi rostro expresaba lo estúpidamente genial que me estaba sintiendo, claro, además de la evidente excitación que tenia… ¿y si Jacob solo tenía una expresión aburrida? ¿O solo de excitación? No sé que me haría sentir peor, ver que no lo disfrutaba o solo ver que ahora yo estaba siendo su des estrés pre-batalla.

Al abrir mis ojos me encontré directamente con los de él, y el aire se atoró en la garganta. Había todo lo que quise ver. Estaban fuertes, apasionados, nublados por la lujuria que estábamos viviendo, brillantes y profundos, pero a la vez llenos de ternura, me miraba con ese brillo único, como si yo fuera la criatura más hermosa de este planeta haciendo que mi corazón se acelerara aun mas, y mi sangre fluyera rápidamente por mi torrente haciendo que mi corazón se perforara.

Su rostro se dulcificó, cerró sus ojos y acarició mi nariz con la suya, luego mi boca, terminando en el hueco de mi cuello donde deposito un sencillo beso, pude sentir sus hinchados labios claramente en mi piel. Eran tan cálidos y suaves. Colocó una de sus manos en mi espalda, haciendo que me arqueara, y mi pecho subiera. Jacob bajó dibujando una línea con su nariz lentamente hasta el centro de mi pecho. Subió su mano delicadamente hasta mi nuca y poco a poco fuimos perdiendo altura. Pude sentir cada movimiento de el al recostarme en la gélida nieve, se sentía tan fría en comparación a mi cuerpo caliente y sus cálidas manos, pero era extrañamente relajante. Por un momento de locura, o lucidez según sea mirado, agradecí mi capacidad de no sentir frio.

Moví mis piernas hacia arriba, podía sentir la mezclilla de su prenda en mis muslos, rasposa pero excitante, molesta y capaz de estimularme aun más. Mis piernas se movían de manera desesperada en busca de más estímulos, doblé mis rodillas y las levanté acariciando los costados de su cuerpo, dejándome más expuesta para él. No pensé en que era lo que estaba haciendo, realmente no pensaba en nada en ese momento, al menos en nada que no fuera él. Quería tocarlo, completo, sin vergüenzas, sin inhibiciones, quería desesperadamente olvidarme de todo y darle aquello que me pidió casi con ruego, un momento sin ataduras ni problemas, solo él y yo. Entonces sin detener a mi cuerpo moví una de mis manos y la colé entre nuestros cuerpo.

Aunque esto me condenara de por vida. Aunque después deba pagar con llanto y sangre. Me importaba una mierda. Quería todo de Jacob. Y lo quería ahora.

Mis dedos alcanzaron su objetivo y acariciaron su masculinidad haciéndolo gemir profundo, Jacob escondió su rostro en mi cuello ante tal caricia, su aliento caliente en mi pelo, me hizo estremecer.

- Mierda Leah – dejó escapar en un gemido, mi nombre en sus labios bajo un respiro entrecortado por la excitación fue lo mejor que había escuchado en eternos meses – Oh Dios, vas a matarme – arqueé mi espalda, el hielo de la nieve y el fuego del cuerpo de Jacob se fundían en mí en una oleada de sensaciones.

Jacob relajó su postura colocando parte de su peso sobre uno de sus brazos, pude sentir su cuerpo y calor sobre el mío, quedando cubierta con él como una manta de sensualidad. Me miró fijamente mientras acariciaba mi rostro y desalojaba mis cabellos de mi frente. Con su dedo índice delineó mi rostro, desde mi frente, nariz, rosando mi boca y bajando por mi cuello.

Tomé su rostro con mi mano libre y como si no pudiera detenerme lo acerqué al mío, fundiéndonos nuevamente en un beso profundo, acercándolo aun mas a mi cuerpo y haciéndolo estremecer por la fricción de mi palma contra su hombría. Jacob siguió su malicioso camino, su mano paso de mi rostro a mi cuello para seguir recorriendo el centro de mi pecho y bajando por la parte inferior de unos de mis pechos, coloco su firme mano en mis costillas, apretando levemente.

Continúo bajando hasta mi pantorrilla, donde lo masajeó con suavidad, dejó su mano en el pliegue de la rodilla, flexionó mi pierna y la pegó más aun a su cuerpo. Cambió de lado su peso y separó su boca de la mía pero no así de mi piel, un gruñido de protesta fue rápidamente apagado por un gemido de placer al sentir sus labios nuevamente en mi cuello y bajando lenta y cruelmente hasta el centro de mí pecho. Atoré el aire en mis pulmones cuando su cadera se levantó y embistió la mía. Lo sentí. Todo de él, justo sobre mi centro, volviéndome loca.

Jacob soltó mi pierna y acarició el contorno de mi rostro con la punta de sus dedos, bajo lentamente hasta donde estaba su boca jugueteando con la piel que dejaba descubierta mi camiseta. Recorrió el contorno de la prenda con unos de sus dedos, hasta llegar al tirante de la prenda. Con cuidado la bajó por mi hombro haciendo todo el recorrido con la yema de sus dedos. Su pulgar rozó la parte externa de mi pecho izquierdo, metió su dedo dentro y comenzó a bajar la tela lentamente mientras comenzaba una secuela de besos en dirección hacia mi seno.

Pude sentir como el frio del ambiente escalofriaba mi piel y los besos de Jacob calentaban mi sangre. Con gentileza y una suavidad tan increíble como desesperante acomodó mi pecho en su mano y besó la parte interior haciéndome estremecer, esto se estaba convirtiendo en una dulce tortura de besos y caricias. Agasajó mi pezón con su pulgar en forma circular, su boca se abrió paso y la atrapó con su cálida boca. Su lengua raspaba la punta, sus labios presionaban el contorno suavemente, era tan cálido y húmedo, que pude sentir como mi cuerpo respondía excitado. Solté un gemido. Sin despegar su boca bajo su mano hasta mi otra pierna y con algún movimiento del que no fui consciente se acomodo entre ellas.

Su cadera volvió a embestir contra mi cuerpo incrementando la locura a la cual estaba siendo sometida, lo hizo lento, acariciando mi sexo con el suyo tortuosamente. Como odiaba aquellos pedazos de tela que separaban su dureza de mi. Pero aun así era excitante. Tener una barrera que nos separaba a tan escaso milímetros aumentaba mi éxtasis. Era como tener algo prohibido entre tus manos, y estar a punto de romperlo. Porque eso quería hacer, quería romper esos pantalones y quedarme solo con Jacob, desnudo ante mí, para mí. En mí.

Jacob coló su brazo por debajo de mi espalda arqueándola, dándole más acceso a mi pecho. Cuando fui consciente de mi posición mis piernas se movieron solas y abrazaron más el cuerpo de Jacob. Así podía sentir aun más su dureza contra mí. Jacob arremetió contra mi cuerpo con un gruñido fuerte haciéndome gemir de placer. Volvió a mi boca rápidamente con más furia que antes. Nuestras lenguas bailaban un son rápido y sincronizado. Las caderas de Jacob chocaban con mi cuerpo ya húmedo de placer, era impresionante pensar que aun teníamos la ropa puesta y yo ya estaba casi llegando al clímax. Eso hizo que nacieran una seguidilla de pensamientos candentes de cómo sería si ambos estuviéramos sin ropa, bajo unas sabanas limpias.

Las manos de Jacob recorrían rincones de mi cuerpo que no sabía ni que existían mientras que yo acercaba mas mi cuerpo al de él, recorriendo su firme espalda, sus musculosos brazos, el contorno de sus costillas acomodándome al vaivén de sus caderas. Jacob gruñía de placer cada vez que mis manos acariciaban sus oblicuos y arañaba su espalda.

Colé una de mis manos por sus pantalones, mis dedos sintieron como su trasero se contraía para embestir una vez más hacia mi cuerpo, cuando volvió a hacerlo enterré mis uñas en su piel y empujé aun mas haciendo que el roce fuera mayor.

- Si… – solté en mi jadeo. Y él volvió a repetirlo.

Jacob gimió y se estremeció fuertemente, supe que estaba igual o más excitado que yo. Podía sentir su dureza ardiendo a través de la tela. Yo sentía mi cuerpo arder de pasión y mi centro palpitar fuertemente con una mezcla de éxtasis y protesta por no tener algo más que solo roces. Él aceleró el ritmo de sus caderas haciendo que mi conciencia se fuera a pasear a otro país, dejándome llena de placer. La fricción, la rudeza y lo prohibido se juntaban en nuestros cuerpos que estaban a punto de explotar.

Con los dientes bajó mas mi camiseta dejando mi otro pecho sin cubrir, pero no duró mucho ya que su boca la envolvió con rapidez. Tomó mi otro pecho descubierto y lo masajeó causándome un quejido de placer. Tuvimos que separar nuestras bocas y con ello ganamos un contacto visual casi armónico, los ojos de Jacob estaban nublados de placer, su boca entre abierta emitía roncos gemidos e invitaba a seguir besándolo, y sabía que ya no aguantaba más la presión de sus pantalones. En sus ojos pude leer la espera de una aprobación de mi parte. Una aprobación para poder llegar al clímax junto conmigo. Acaricié su rostro y medio sonreí, no pude hacer más ya que mi cuerpo también estaba convulsionando de placer y estaba segura que estaba comenzando a nacer en mí un orgasmo.

Me maldije por no ser capaz de tomar la iniciativa y sacar nuestros pantalones. Hubiese dado mi hígado y riñones por estar desnuda con él. Y terminar con él dentro de mí. ¿Desde cuándo lo quiero? No tengo idea, y personalmente no me interesa.

Colocó una de sus manos en mi cadera y embistió mi cuerpo aun más rudo que antes, posesivo y fuerte. Jacob gimió de placer, levantó un poco el tronco logrando que el roce fuera mayor. Los músculos de mi abdomen comenzaron a contraerse ante la explosión que se acercaba a mi cuerpo. Dejé que mis ojos vagaran por un Jacob a punto de tener un orgasmo. Y entonces se me pasó por la mente. Por lo que yo sabía… Jacob nunca había estado con ninguna mujer. Alcancé el clímax con ese pensamiento en mi cabeza.

Fui su primera mujer. Su primera.

Un gruñido gutural salió de su garganta, un grito que liberaba todo lo que tenia dentro, era casi un grito de alivio, sus ojos se nublaron sin perder el contacto con los míos. Ambos gemimos con su última arremetida contra mis caderas. Cerré mis ojos para poder sentir todo lo liberador que había sido aquel acto sexual. ¿A quién le importaba si había sido con ropa? No pudo ser más excitante, no pudo ser más perfecto para mí. Y aunque no entendí el pensamiento que le siguió a todo esto, supe que todo había sido así de perfecto debido a que fue con Jacob.

Todas mis terminaciones nerviosas se encontraban sensibles al tacto, podía sentir como la poca nieve que había en el suelo se había derretido y se colaba deliciosamente por mi ropa, una mezcla de agua nieve y sudor. Una mezcla extraña, y que en cualquier otra ocasión me habría parecido sucia… pero ahora, al recordar los motivos de esta… dios, lo repetiría siempre.

Nuestras respiraciones eran entrecortadas y excitadas aun. Eran un hermoso sonido a mis odios. Jacob besó mi cuello y tomó mi cuerpo entre sus brazos, se giró y lo puso sobre si. Acomodé mi camiseta discretamente.

Luego de un par de segundos calmando nuestras respiraciones, mi maldito cerebro comenzó a trabajar y todo lo que había pasado comenzó a ser analizado por mi lado racional y cuerdo. Mi estomago comenzó a retorcerse. ¿Qué había sido todo esto? ¿Qué rayos significaba? ¿La leyenda se había cumplido? Imposible, porque yo… yo no estoy enamorada de…. No lo estoy. Mi cabeza se dedicaba a repasar lo que había pasado intentando encontrarle un maldito sentido, Pero por más que quería aclara mi mente no podía, ya que el pulgar de Jacob acariciando mi espalda, era una constante distracción. ¡Mierda! ¿Qué haré ahora? ¿Simplemente nos levantamos y vamos a la batalla? ¿Luego de todo esto? ¿Le digo algo? ¿Y qué le digo? ¡Maldición! Esto había sido algo que simplemente no me lo habría esperado jamás, estar entre los brazos de Jacob, haber compartido un momento tan intimo, tan increíble que se sintió como una extraña liberación, algo en mi pecho anunciaba el nacimiento de un sentimiento hacia él, el cual no podía existir, porque sea como sea, yo ya había trazado mi futuro, hoy moría y esto lo echaba todo a perder, arruinaba mis malditos planes haciendo que quisiese que esto se repitiera a futuro, siempre, en mi cama, en la de él… dios… una imagen de nosotros entre las sabanas, o simplemente tomándonos las manos me llenó la cabeza provocándome una punzada en mi pecho que casi me destruyó. Las dudas comenzaron a hacer que me doliera la cabeza y toda la pequeña paz que había experimentado se fuera por el traste.

Pude sentir como Jacob suspiro cansinamente. Pero había algo más en ese suspiro. Una luz de temor se encendió en mi mente.

- Detente – dijo presionando su brazo más a mis hombros.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Ya sabes que, solo detente Leah deja de pensar y disfruta el momento – su voz era profunda y sensual, las ganas de volverá sentirlo en mis labios salió a flote.

- No lo hago – mentí, porque en mi cabeza había una avalancha de preguntas sin respuestas.

- Estás tensa y tu respiración se aceleró por alguna razón.

- No – estúpido observador.

- Si lo haces, te conozco, y lo único que se me ocurre es que ahora te estás cuestionando todo, intentando encontrarle alguna razón a las cosas, una causa y todo eso. Deja de hacerlo, todo irá bien, te lo prometo – cerré mis ojos frustrada, Jacob no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que yo planeaba para este día y como todo lo que él hacía, incluso el simple hecho de respirar, arruinaba todo. Quise creerle pero no pude. Me acomodé en su pecho y lo miré, Jacob estaba tranquilo, con los ojos cerrados, su rostro era más serio de lo que pensé que sería en estos momentos. Pensé que quizás tendría una estúpida sonrisa de victoria en su rostro pero no era así, una fina línea surcaba su frente. Estaba preocupado por algo, su brazo libre estaba bajo su cabeza, dándole altura, podía ver claramente su bíceps contraído, tuve que morderme el labio para no echármele encima ¿se habrá arrepentido? No lo creo, dijo que todo estaría bien. Él no sería capaz de engañarme de esta manera, de usarme así. No sería capaz.

Lo conocía lo suficiente como para confiar en el sobre esto, Jacob no era del tipo de hombres que te busca y que luego te lanza en cara que es un macho solo porque te tuvo un momento. No, él era inmensamente mejor que eso. Además todo esto había sido demasiado sincero, demasiado hondo, nadie podría tratar a otra persona como lo hizo el conmigo si no sintiera algo por ella. ¿El sentirá algo por mí? Dijo que tenía algo que decirme, que finalmente no me dijo ¿será eso? ¿Será que iba a decirme que sentía algo por mí? ¡Mierda! esto era demasiado confuso y vergonzoso, después de esto no sabía cómo actuar ni que decir, sobre todo porque en mi todo era malditamente confuso, porque… si él me decía algo así… yo no tendría el valor para morir esta tarde. Ya no.

Jacob abrió lentamente los ojos, podía ver la negra profundidad de ellos, tenía un brillo diferente, una confianza que no había visto antes pero había algo mas, una mueca se puso en sus labios al mirarme y supe que algo no iba bien, rayos algo no iba bien. Me sonrió levemente.

- Ven aquí – Jacob me tomó entre sus brazos y me acomodó en su pecho, de alguna forma él se había sentado y me tenía envuelta entre sus brazos y piernas. ¿Cómo rayos había llegado a esta posición? – Esto se siente tan bien – dijo en un susurro - deja de pensar y simplemente siente Leah, deja de cuestionártelo todo, por favor.

Estuvimos en esa posición hasta que sentí como mis rodillas y piernas se dormían, estaba un poco incómoda pero aun así no me quería mover de sus brazos. El silencio era cómodo pero aun así algo dentro de mí me decía que algo no iba bien. Los ojos de Jacob me habían revelado eso. Me sentía como la calma antes de la tormenta.

- Tengo algo que pedirte – esto no se oía bien, pero le daría una oportunidad.

- Dime – lo brazos de Jacob se hicieron más apretados a mi alrededor.

- No pelees hoy, no vayas a la batalla – la voz de Jacob se escuchó preocupada y suplicante, pero se sintió diferente, fue como una cuchillada en la espalda, fría, filosa y traicionera. Obviamente él no tenía idea de que no era lo que yo habría querido, o pensado… como sea. No era lo que creí que diría. Al contrario. Sentí como mi cabezas me daba vueltas. Intenté calmarme un poco y no explotar como siempre lo hago.

- Claro – respondí levantando mi cabeza – me quedaré en casa preparándote la cena y lavándote la ropa – la ironía salió de mi boca sin pensarlo. Jacob frunció el ceño.

- Te estoy hablando en serio Leah, te pido, por favor, que no vayas – me atraganté. No podía pedirme algo así.

- Metete tu petición por donde caiga Jacob, no hay manera de que me quede en la reserva durante la batalla,

- Entonces quédate en Seattle, en la playa, en Forks, donde sea mientras estés lejos y fuera de todo esto.

- ¡Acaso te volviste loco! – Traté de levantarme, pero no me dejaba, me removí con más fuerza intentando con demasiada dificultad salir de su calor que me confundía y asfixiaba - ¡Suéltame!

- Cálmate Leah, solo escúchame…

- ¡Suéltame y dímelo a la cara maldito cobarde!

- Por amor al cielo, solo deja de ser tan jodidamente terca y hazme caso.

- Olvídalo, soy una terca, pero una que irá a la batalla – nos habíamos quedado quietos, él aun tenía sus brazos a mi alrededor negándose a soltarme. Lo miré feo – no me vas a sacar de esto – Jacob gruño.

- Mierda, pensé que sería más fácil hablar contigo civilizadamente después de lo que pasó para que me hicieras caso, pero ¡obvio que contigo no se puede! – dejé de respirar. En ese mismo momento toda la maldita realidad cayó sobre mi cabeza partiendo mi estabilidad en dos. "_Después de lo que pasó"_… esa frase retumbo en mi cerebro quebrando cada parte de mi. Dios…

- Mierda… mierda – susurré aguantando un gemido. Sentí ese ahogo característico anterior al llanto y mi ira aumento. No. no iba a llorar - ¡Soy una estúpida! – grité logrando que la ira y vergüenza que sentía en ese momento comenzara a salir de mi pecho. Me costaba respirar.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso? – negué con mi cabeza aun sin creerlo. Dios. ¿Cómo tan imbécil? No podía creer que en algún momento pensé que todo tenía algún significado profundo para él.

- Mierda, era solo para ablandarme, solo para que dijera que si sin reproches – murmuré en voz baja sintiéndome una puta cualquiera.

- No, Leah por favor no pienses todo mal, no lo hagas – su voz de suplica me enfureció aun mas – no me hagas esto – Jacob me abrazó aun más fuerte y me besó en el cabello. Me removí. No quería que me tocara.

- ¡Suéltame maldito perro! – aflojó sus brazos y brinqué más que rápido fuera de ellos, pude sentir como mi piel se helaba inmediatamente al no sentirlo junto a mí – soy una maldita imbécil, como pude caer en tu trampa, como tan idiota – murmuré para mi, intentando castigarme por todo lo que dejé que pasara, levanté la vista y me dolió aun mas verlo, con rabia lo apunté - eres un perro mentiroso, arrogante mal nacido…

- No Leah por favor, no me mal interpretes, cálmate – lo miré directamente a los ojos, en ellos había un dolor enorme, era como si realmente estuviera sufriendo, pero no caería de nuevo en su trampa, ya no podía saber si lo que él expresaba era lo que realmente sentía – necesito que estés con vida, necesito que no te pase nada, no podré pelear sabiendo que estás ahí junto a mí, al filo de que algo malo te pase. Simplemente no podría pelear. Leah te lo suplico, no vayas a la batalla hoy – Jacob avanzó hacia mí como si quisiera abrazarme. Di un enorme paso hacia atrás, los ojos de Jacob se llenaron de tristeza ante mi rechazo, podía leerlo claramente, pero no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando ¡¿que no pelee? Si por esa maldita pelea volví, por aquella batalla deje todo en San Diego y le dije adiós a la única oportunidad de poder vivir una vida relativamente normal.

- Vete a la mierda si piensas que no iré a esa maldita pelea.

- Diablos Leah – gruñó, sus manos comenzaron a temblar – no será el fin del mundo si no vas…

- ¡Deje todo por esa batalla! ¡Una vida tranquila en otro lugar, amigos que no me miraban con burla y me escuchaban! ¡Una persona con quien pude haber sido feliz! – en un movimiento que no vi, Jacob estuvo frente a mí y tomó mis brazos. Sus ojos llameaban.

- Que me lleve el puto demonio si tú te quedabas con él – bramó – no lo voy a permitir, así como tampoco dejaré que vayas a pelear.

- Puedes sentarte a esperar Jacob porque yo lo haré igual – abrió su boca con intenciones de decir algo, pero la cerró casi al instante. Pasó un segundo antes de que volviera a hablar.

- Dios, las cosas siempre terminan mal contigo.

- Me usaste – le recriminé - me usaste Jacob, como nadie lo ha hecho, yo… yo… - tomé mi cabeza entre mis manos sin poder creerme todo – te defendía en mi propia cabeza cuando quise alejarme de ti, pensé que eras mejor que todos los malditos que caminan sobre la tierra… y no resultaste ser mejor que un perro asqueroso… y esto no te lo voy a perdonar jamás, me oyes, jamás – aclaré mi garganta antes de volver a hablar, se estaba escuchando mas rota de lo que yo quería - No tenias para que seducirme si no querías que fuera a la batalla de hoy.

- No Leah eso no es así, yo… tú querías esto tanto como yo, si no, no te hubieses dejado seducir – la verdad de sus palabras hizo que mi estómago se revolviera ¿yo quería ese tipo de acercamiento con él? no podía engañarme, yo lo quería desde hace tiempo, y hoy tomé lo que me ofrecían. Pero Jacob no tenia porque saber eso, debo decir que no. ¡Porque no lo negaba! ¡Porque mierda no lo negaba! -…Leah por favor escúchame, escucha lo que te digo, necesito que estés segura, te necesito para poder volver, te necesito, eres mi razón de vida, por favor no vayas – la voz de Jacob estaba llena de temor y suplica. Mi corazón se achico a la mitad al ver el sufrimiento en el rostro de él. _"eres mi razón de vida" _eso se escuchó tan bien… pero… ¿Cómo saber si lo dice de verdad? ¿Cómo saber si no descubrió que eso era lo que yo quería escuchar y ahora solo lo dice para aplacarme? Simplemente no podía créelo. Pero se oía tan sincero, nuevamente me estaba confundiendo con sus palabras y expresiones.

- No te creo absolutamente nada – dije sin emoción - Jacob, yo no me perderé esta batalla aunque tenga que pasar por sobre tu cadáver.

- ¿Ni aunque te dijera que sin ti no saldré vivo de allí? Leah te necesito fuera.

- Yo no soy un maldito salvavidas, deja de tratarme como tal.

- Ya lo sé, Leah, por favor, te lo pido, no pelees.

- Soy la mejor de toda esa tropa de lobos descabezados, soy tan fuerte como ellos, soy la más rápida…

- Y también la que mas tarda en sanar…

- ¿Y eso que mierda tiene que ver?

- Que no puedo dejar que nada te pase, no me lo perdonaría, no estoy dispuesto a correr ese riesgo.

- ¿Qué no estás dispuesto? ¿Pero qué mierda te crees? Es mi maldita vida.

- También es la mía.

- Nosotros no tenemos nada que ver.

- ¿Y qué crees que significo lo que vivimos hace unos instantes?

- Absolutamente nada, solo es una artimaña tuya para hacerme creer que sientes algo por mi solo para que no pelee por la estúpida razón de que sano más lento.

- No fue una artimaña…

- ¡Deja de mentirme! – Le grité ya harta de la situación – no tener una coagulación como la de ustedes no es una razón para quedarme, así que cierra la mandita boca y déjame tranquila.

- No es solo por eso.

- Entonces ¿por qué? – Jacob dudo por un momento – dame un maldito motivo de peso para quedarme, solo uno Jacob.

- Yo… yo te…. – gruñó con fuerza y se pasó las manos por el cabello de manera desesperada – así no es como quiero que pasen las cosas – dijo como si fuera para sí mismo.

- ¿Tú qué? – se quedó en silencio.

- Hay razones, pero no así… no peleando… no quiero que sea bajo una pelea y usado como una escusa.

- Bien, entonces no hay razones, piérdete, me voy a pelear.

- Leah por última vez, y por las buenas, no pelees en la batalla.

- ¡Maldición! Jacob yo tenía un plan, una meta, lo estas echando todo a perder.

- ¿Un plan?

- ¡Sí! Yo… tengo que ir a pelear, ya no aguanto más – dije con un quejido, todo me estaba golpeando simultáneamente. Lo que me ocurrió con Jacob, el estrés de mis últimas horas, la desesperación de que mi plan para acabar con todo de una maldita vez se estaba yendo a la mierda solo porque un estúpido adolescente me besó y… gemí de impotencia. No, debo morir, sobre todo ahora, no puedo mirar a la cara a Jacob sin recordar lo que ocurrió, sabiendo que todo significo nada para él, sintiéndome lo más bajo del planeta y rota… no, no rota… destruida por dentro.- debo ir… terminar con todo – susurré tomando mi pecho. Mierda, estaba comenzando a doler y era algo mas lo que me molestaba en todo esto. Era demasiado dolor para ser solo el hecho de que ya no iría a pelear. el entendimiento llegó a los ojos de Jacob demasiado rápido, había dicho demasiado o el estaba más perceptivo que nunca.

- ¿No me digas que tu….? – no pudo terminar la pregunta, yo solo lo miré desafiante, o al menos lo más digna que pude – mierda, no puedes estar hablando en serio.

- No tienes idea de lo que estoy hablando – dije, en un vano intento de que no confirmara lo que ya sospechaba.

- Si lo tengo… maldita seas si en verdad planeabas eso, ahora menos que nunca iras a esa batalla Leah ¡estás loca!

- No, no lo estoy,

- ¿Cómo mierda quieres que llame a alguien que quiere… quiere…matarse? – Gruño - ¿desde cuándo eres una loca suicida?

- Desde que me di cuenta que nada vale la pena lo suficiente como para seguir intentándolo – dije, si ya lo sabía, no había motivos para negarlo - simplemente no tengo ninguna razón para volver de ella.

- ¿¡Que no tienes ni una razón! Estamos los que te amamos maldición, Seth, tu madre… yo…

- Tu no me amas Jacob, tu solo estas encaprichado con la idea de la leyenda.

- Eso no es así.

- Entonces dímelo a la cara, dime que me amas y que no puedes vivir sin mi – lo desafié. Jacob se me quedó mirando fijo, en sus ojos había toda clase de emociones, su rostro era de piedra, y su musculatura tensa. No podía descifrar lo que pasaba por su cabeza en estos momentos. _"Solo dímelo, por favor, dame una razón para seguir" _pensé aun mirándolo.

- Lo siento Leah – dijo finalmente de unos segundos, solté la respiración que estaba conteniendo y me hundí. Lo sabía, él no me ama, él no siente ni una maldita cosa por mí, por un momento pensé que su respuesta seria otra, la ilusión que se había formado en mi pecho se diluyó tan rápido como un hielo al fuego ¿porque me sentía tan desdichada al no escuchar de su boca una palabra de preocupación sincera por mi? ¿Por qué puse en él cualquier esperanza de querer seguir viviendo? Soy una imbécil - esto no debería terminar así, no debería ser así.

- ¿De qué rayos te lamentas? Esto es todo tú culpa.

- Tienes razón, no debí… no debimos… lo siento Leah, pero lo hecho, hecho esta, créeme cuando te digo que en mi cabeza las cosas pasaban de forma mucho más distinta, pero no me arrepiento – su voz era fuerte y rotunda – lo que pasó fue… único, no puedo hacer nada para que me creas, al menos no ahora. Pero tendré tiempo para convencerte, no tengo idea de cómo lo haré, pero lo haré… ahora lo único que tengo claro es que tu no iras a esa batalla.

- Si iré.

- No, no lo harás.

- Intenta detenerme y tendrás que pelear sin piernas.

- No lo harás – dijo suspirando cansado, irguió su cuerpo dándome su mayor altura – Leah Clearwater - su voz tomó un tono que solo había usado conmigo una vez, una maldita vez – soy tu alfa y te estoy dando una orden, no pelearas hoy en la batalla y te mantendrás a 2 kilómetros del perímetro de la misma – pude sentir como el poder del alfa se instalaba en mi cuerpo, petrificándome en mi lugar.

- ¡¿QUE? No, maldita sea, no dijiste eso.

- Es una orden y sabes muy bien que no puedes desobedecerla. Debes que cumplirla.

- Tu… tu…- mi voz comenzó a aumentar su tono a medida que procesaba lo que había hecho - ¡Te odio maldito perro! ¡No puedes usar tu maldita voz de alfa en estos momentos!

- Si puedo, prefiero que me odies por el resto de nuestras vidas, a saber que estás en peligro. Tendré tiempo después para conseguir tu perdón, Leah realmente lo siento pero es una orden.

- Eres un imbécil, no me puedes hacer esto, Jacob ¡no puedes! – sentí como lagrimas de rabia se formaban en mis ojos ¡no podía hacerme esto no ahora que necesitaba desaparecer! Apreté mis puños.

- Si puedo y ya lo hice, lo siento. Te necesito con vida. Yo cuidaré de Seth.

- ¡No me pidas disculpas! Nunca, nunca te voy a perdonar esto grandísimo imbécil – le grité, la distancia entre nosotros en algún momento se había agrandado, quise acercarme para golpearlo, pero solo alcance a dar tres pasos antes de detenerme. Intente seguir avanzando pero no pude hacerlo, fue como… si algo me lo impidiera. Vi a Jacob retroceder dos pasos más antes de seguir.

- Dos kilómetros Leah.

- ¿Por qué diablos haces todo esto? – pregunté en un susurro, no entendí lo que estaba pasando, primero me ruega porque me quede a pelear, cambia conmigo, me seduce y luego me ordena a que no pelee, esto era realmente confuso. Jacob clavó sus ojos directamente en los míos.

- Se que no lo entiendes y sé que me odias ahora… pero… después de la batalla me ganaré tu perdón, eso lo juro.

- Lo único que ganarás después de la batalla pedazo de imbécil será mi eterno desprecio, no me volverás a ver bastardo arrogante, maldito bipolar.

- Te buscaré, no importa dónde te escondas, se que te encontrare, Leah, en esto momentos lo único que me preocupa eres tú, porque te necesito para volver, necesito que después de todo esto hablemos de cosas importantes, quiero que sepas lo que ocurre, que yo… - Jacob dejó de hablar cuando unos copos de nieve comenzaron a caer – es hora… me voy. Cuando vuelva te lo explicaré todo y podrás matarme si quieres. Mantente con vida… y lo siento – fue lo último que dijo antes de darse vuelta rápidamente y salir corriendo en dirección al claro. Intenté seguirlo con desesperación, pero cada vez que daba un paso algo me detenía y me hacia retroceder. En un momento mi cuerpo no fue capaz de moverse de su lugar, me sentía enjaulada, engrillada, la orden había sido precisa, 2 kilómetros a la redonda, por lo que ni siquiera había podido seguirlo.

Lágrimas de decepción y vergüenza comenzaron a bajar por mi rostro, mis puños aun apretados se hicieron mas fuertes, mis uñas se clavaron en mis palmas y comenzaron a sangrar. Sentí como mi corazón se encogía y caí al suelo, como todo mi orgullo, mi templanza se iba a la basura y desaparecían al tiempo en que su cuerpo se perdía en la negrura del bosque. Un nudo en mi garganta comenzó a sofocarme y la desesperación aumentó en mi pecho. Tomé aire en un intento de respirar, pero todo lo que hice fue lanzar un grito.

- ¡Maldito Jacob! ¡Mil veces maldito! – grité al cielo.

Y finalmente mis piernas cedieron haciéndome caer al piso, me quede ahí, sentada en la nieve, llorando de impotencia, sintiendo como mi pecho era destruido sin posibilidades de armarse nuevamente, sin opciones de que volviera. Mis lágrimas no dejaban de caer al piso y una pequeña voz en mi cabeza me advirtió que esta sería una larga y dolorosa espera.

* * *

_**********(¸.•´ (¸.• † Lirit † °•.¸**__**:**_ vivo en Chile, específicamente en Santiago, quien quiera mi dirección para venir a torturarme con lentitud usando una cuchara para bebé… pídamelo… yo en su lugar me habría matado agonizantemente. No daré escusas de mi tardanza (porque fue mía, libero a AGNES de toda culpa)en la edición de este capitulo. Solo… disculpa a todas.

_**Sobre la trama. Bien… les dimos mas que un simple beso, Jacob casi se declara (sabrán el porque no lo hizo en el capitulo siguiente)y Leah ya se dio cuenta de que algo importante le pasa con su alfa… pero como siempre las cosas terminan mal entre esos dos... y ahora ella lo odia y el se va a pelear… ¿alguna idea de lo que va a pasar? ¿Qué va a hacer Leah? ¿Cómo será la batalla? Hagan sus apuestas!**_

_**Gracias por todos los comentarios del capi anterior, se les quiere montones y nos estamos leyendo. Besos!**_

_**********(¸.•´ (¸.• ****† Agnes †.¸.•: ahhhhhhhhhhhhh q emocion actualizar depe de tanto tiempo, bueno ahora nose cuando volvemos poq le toka a lirit escribir y a mi editar jajaja XD asi q armense de paciensiaaaaaaa ademas pueden releer este maravilloso cap en la espera!**_

_**********que les parecio? kieren mas? esos dos siempre terminan mal T.T casi llore con el cap jaja eso que lo escribi yo, pero lirt lo edito fantastiko! me gusta este jacob con los pantalones bien puestos o sin ellos? xD jajajjaja bueno espero rewis y comentarios varios en el FACE un abrazo a todas!**_

_**********que pasara en la batalla? comienzan las apuestas de kienes mueren y kienes no xD q pasara con leah en el boske? xD uhhh bueno eso xD ya keda poko para el AL FIN xD nos extrañaran? bueno nos vemos en face! dejen muchos rewissssssssssssssss  
**_

* * *

**AHORA TENEMOS FACEBUKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

http:/www . facebook . com/home . php?#!/profile . php?id=100001135082510

**Busquen nos asi veran nuestros estados mentales y demases!**

* * *

**Gracias a : **doble vida, Bonnie Boleyn, Karina Cullen Black, fey black, pazzitta, AndreiiCullenHale, Andrecullen18, Tibby-Trick, Psique46, Sukio, Aligeos, Ellie. thecolou , Prettypurple, Tsuki-no-Haruka, Sophie93, carichoextremo,Polynessia,piinkblaCk,Karmele, diosapagana, MaLiGnA BlAcK, Dark-Shinda, JoseCullenGD, susyh, sweetcullen12, Lorraine Cullen Swan, Shara Black, milets, Keiian, indramar, StillDollProduccions, Dream-espered, caminos, danyela, gaby001, bellalize, sharice94, Sprite Moony, drake dark, Pao Redwolf Black, Caperuzzita de Black, Chilli Black, Allison Marie Malfoy-Black, Jo Harv.,maria-fan, momojons, Arya Delacour, Jahzeel, Seleniita Black de Malfoy, MiaRiddley, BeHappyWithLove, crazypaige1306, kerVEROs, misteriO58, Carter86, ReshaAngel, sarlia, pazlux, claa black 1981, Oraculo, Ely Uchiha, saskeyo, Haeleen Black Clearwater, Neko-Tiara, CHELABLACK, zulema hale black, Laurita2206, monica . leah, meli black clearwater, thalilohe, Blackie-Noir, leahwerewolve, jasw494, charlie jeani, klarablack1981, mukax, She-Wolf Heiress, blue-uchiha, JustBlackwaterClan, Morenita Black Clearwater, rosa, Cris Cullen Swan, KaRii paxEcOu, Nafrayu, sarydark, nonaloka, Sophie93, Hime-Aiko, , bellalize, thalilohe, Caroliina, alice-rose1991, Aide96, Nenita Malfoy, Alisaness Cullen, Sammy-Askura, Xoxo Cullen, Carol Peluje, Zoey3013, Yuki-Minyooki-chan, ruby90, maru, mimi-chan, gleekgirl, micaa-potter, Diana-96-Aide, Laau Black, Karisan-karisan, Maarialoveyou, Nohemi Cullen, Ruby P. Black, Maria **POR LEERNOS Y DEJARNOS COMENTARIOS SIGAN ASI!**

**si hay alguien que nos lee pero no esta en la lista pues diganlo si quieren aparecer! Y si alguien esta repetido tb!  
**

**Seguiremos respondiendo los rewis a todas y cada una de ustedes! besos!**

**PUEDEN DEJAR REWIS AUNQUE NO ESTEN REGISTRADAS EN EL FANFICTION ASI QUE NO HAY ESCUSA PARA NO HACERLO!**


	60. Chapter 60

******°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°** CHAPTER 60: juro que no era mi intención, pero no pude evitarlo **°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°**  


**Jacob POV**

Escuché con demasiada claridad el grito de Leah rebotando entre los arboles del bosque, el eco de su lamento torturándome. Su voz gritándome maldito, que me odiaba, que lamentaba haberme conocido… todo eso retumbaba en mis oídos golpeándome una y otra vez, repitiéndose en mi cabeza junto con la imagen de su rostro, de sus ojos quemantes de odio y dolor. Mierda. Esa imagen me perseguirá durante toda mi vida sin importar si después logro arreglarme con ella.

Mierda, mierda... Estuve a punto de devolverme y abrazarla, ponerme de rodillas y rogarle que ignorara todo lo que le dije, que me perdonara, que era un completo y total imbécil y que me quedaría junto a ella, atrapándola entre mis brazos para así no irme, para que ella no se fuera y no perderla. Al carajo la batalla, no iría si eso significaba perderla para siempre.

Pero detuve mi pensamiento justo en ese momento, al mismo tiempo que mi marcha, me apoyé en un árbol esperando a que toda la ansiedad y dolor que sentía pasara, mi cabeza debía enfriarse un poco antes de tomar cualquier tipo de decisión. Tenía mi pecho apretado por las cosas ocurridas recientemente, una mezcla ambivalente de sentimientos que lo único que estaban haciendo en mi eran hundirme más y más en la mierda que desde hace tiempo era mi vida. ¿Cuándo comenzó todo eso? ya ni si quiera lo recordaba, ¿un año, meses, semanas, toda mi maldita vida? Pasé las manos por mi rostro en un gesto de desesperación, teniendo la esperanza de que si refregaba lo suficiente borraría la expresión del rostro de Leah que tenía pegado a mis parpados y en mi mente. Ya no sabía ni siquiera en que pensar, no sabía qué hacer para sacarme todo lo que sentía del pecho por un momento, solo un momento que me diera la posibilidad de respirar tranquilo y despejar mi mente antes de la batalla.

Todo lo que pasó fue… surrealista.

Tenía una mezcla de imágenes en mi cabeza que pasaban como diapositivas por mi conciencia, pero eso no era lo que tenía toda mi atención, eran las sensaciones que las acompañaban, las que comandaban la rebelión. Todo mi cuerpo tenía grabada una emoción diferente a todo lo que estaba acostumbrado a sentir o había sentido jamás. Mis labios eran felices, jodidamente felices, luego de meses rogándole a los cielos que le concedieran un momento de placer solo un pequeño momento, finalmente habían hecho lo que habían soñado. Besar a Leah.

Y debo decir que todas las veces que alguna vez me imagine haciéndolo no se acercan ni siquiera un poquitito a lo malditamente genial que fue la realidad. Fue más… erótico, más tierno, más romántico, mas demandante… sus labios eran más suaves y cálidos, su lengua más adictiva, más… más… más de todo. Mi imaginación no le hizo justicia a nada de los que pasó y sentí.

Juro que no era mi intención besarla cuando la seguí al bosque, ¡ni siquiera estaba entre mis planes! Solo iba a decirle que no lucharía, y que por mucho que no le gustara mi idea ni cuanto alegara mi decisión ya estaba tomada. Le diría que después de la batalla tendríamos que hablar porque había cosas demasiado importantes que debía comunicarle. Debía entregarle el collar que esperaba a su dueña desde hace… ya ni sé desde hace cuanto. Debía darle la flor que correspondía al día de hoy, tenía todo en mi cabeza armado, primero le daría un Geranio rojo, luego un Tulipán amarillo, con eso estaría casi confesándole que el idiota de las flores mañaneras era yo y que irremediablemente la amaba con desesperación… pero las cosas terminaron yendo tan diferente.

El beso… yo me acerqué a ella en un intento de tranquilizarla, porque todo el tema de la leyenda la estaba quizás… bueno, no quizás, si no que era completamente cierto que la estaba alterando, el simple hecho de pensar que realmente estuviésemos destinados para estar juntos la estaba descomponiendo… esa era mi inocente intención simplemente tranquilizarla, pero todo lo inocente se fue a la mierda cuando la sentí cerca mío.

Demonios, fue como encenderme completamente, rosearme con bencina y tirarme un encendedor prendido, pero eso nunca hubiese sido tan efectivo como su cuerpo en contacto con el mío, no pude evitarlo, mis ojos se enfocaban cada vez con mayor frecuencia en sus labios y quise detenerme para que no se asustara, para que no me mandara a la punta del Everest de una sola patada… pero ¿adivinen que pasó? Fue ella la que me besó. Ella… jodida madre de los besos, fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar en mis tiernos 18 años de vida… al menos hasta lo que ocurrió después.

¿De dónde saqué todo eso? porque fui yo quien lo empezó. Fui yo quien metió las manos debajo de su camiseta provocando todo desde el inicio, ella solo dio el puntapié inicial, yo jugué casi todo el partido. Nunca imaginé que mi capacidad de incitar un episodio como ese fuese tan bueno, me sorprendí a mi mismo con los movimientos que realizaba mi cuerpo, mis manos ávidas por tocar cada centímetro de piel que Leah me dejase, por mi mente pasó la increíble imagen de mi boca por todos sus sitios. Todos.

Pensé por un segundo que ella me lanzaría hacia atrás y comenzaría a insultarme, después de haberme molido a golpes obviamente, no solo por besarla si no también por tocarla… pero… ¡Dios y sus milagros existen! Leah lo permitió, gimió cuando nuestras caderas se encontraron, jadeaba cada vez que mis manos recorrían su espalda… ¡Jadeaba maldita sea! ¿Cómo mierda pretende ella que no me vuelva loco cuando soltaba mi nombre con un maldito jadeo? ¡Era imposible! Solo… me volví loco… me cegó la excitación, mis manos y mi cuerpo se movían solos en busca de mas roce, mas contacto con ella, mas gemidos, quería mi nombre salir de sus labios entre respiraciones entre cortadas, la quería escuchar gritar de placer y que todo fuera provocado por mí, quería más… mucho mas de ella… mas de todo.

Y fue bajo esas condiciones, no conformándome con menos que todo, que comencé a llevarla al piso, temí en cada momento su rechazo. Mas las cosas iban caldeándose segundo a segundo y yo era malditamente feliz porque ella lo único que hacía era corresponderme. A mí. Corresponderme. A mí. Corresponderme. A… creo que eso ya lo dije…

Deseé con desesperación haber estado bajo unas sabanas limpias, en mi, perdón, nuestro cuarto. Las millones de veces en que mi mente adolescente se imaginó haciendo el amor con Leah yo le quitaba la ropa con lentitud, cuidando de no dejar ni un centímetro de su cuerpo sin mi toque. Mierda, si hasta mis dientes usaba para quitar la tela. Preferiblemente la aquella que cubría bajo su ombligo. Todas mis fantasías estaban llenas de nosotros rodando sobre esa cama luchando por quien besaba más. Pero no. Nuestra pseudo primera vez fue en el bosque, sobre la nieve.

Pero no me importó absolutamente nada ese detalle cuando estuvo bajo mi cuerpo, demonios, si hubiese habido un medidor de felicidad cerca habría marcado la señal de "error" en la pantalla, porque encontrarme entre sus muslos fue la cosa más jodidamente maravillosa que sentí alguna vez. Y eso que aun teníamos ropa puesta.

Miré mis pantalones y sonreí, allí dentro era un desastre. Tenía mi liberación regada sobre la tela al reverso de la prenda. Este pantalón se acaba de convertir en mi favorito. Si no fuese necesario lavarlo juro que dejaría la muestra tangible de lo que ocurrió justo donde estaba. Aunque de ser sincero hubiese preferido tener mi orgasmo en su interior. Oh sí. Demonios. De solo imaginarme la escena que ocurrió pero con Leah desnuda bajo mi cuerpo… mejor no sigo.

Tuve tantas ganas de decirle que la amaba, tantas. Mi pecho se hinchaba al sentir cada caricia que me daba, cada roce y gesto que me correspondió, sentí como si estuviera en el noveno cielo ¿existe el noveno o era el séptimo? Como sea, el tema aquí es que realmente sentí que su correspondencia era verdadera y necesitada como la mía. Pero cuando las cosas comenzaron a irse una vez más a la mierda me contuve. No podía soltar algo tan importante en medio de una pelea en la cual, ella, nuevamente, había malinterpretado todo. Tenía que esperar aunque eso me costara tener que morder mi propia lengua. Tenía que hacer las cosas bien con ella aunque sea por una puta vez. Una sola ¿es mucho pedir?

Al parecer sí, porque todo se fue en picada a partir de entonces… nuevamente.

Me lamenté pensando porqué todo siempre tiene que ser de más a menos con Leah, siempre sintiendo que me restriegan en la cara que no puede ser mía, que es inalcanzable. El destino se encarga de reírse una vez más de mi desesperación, confabula en mi contra y hace que crea que si la puedo tener, que puede existir esa pequeña posibilidad, y que quizás y solo quizás ella siente lo más mínimo por mí… y luego todo se va al carajo.

Nunca en mi vida había sentido tanto miedo. Fue indescriptiblemente aterradora la forma en la que me sentí cuando ella confesó sus planes, mierda, la muy idiota tenía intenciones de matarse. No tenía idea de que si lo hacía no solo cometería suicidio, también un asesinato, porque, y sin miedo a sonar cursi como Edward, si ella moría yo dejaba de vivir en el mismo momento. Simplemente no puedo seguir sin ella. Demonios, aunque no quise soné exactamente como él.

Me enfureció demasiado saber que todas sus ganas de luchar se habían acabado, quise gritarle que no fuese una idiota, preguntarle donde se había metido esa mujer fuerte que siempre había sido, mierda, quise darle un motivo para pelear, decirle que yo era una razón para que ella viviera, necesitaba con todas mis fuerzas que ella me viera como un sitio seguro al cual ir en los momentos en que se sintiera sola y perdida, nunca quise tanto como en ese momento cuidar de ella… pero ¿Cómo decirle todo eso sin confesarle que estoy enamorado como un maldito idiota de ella? ¿Cómo decirle algo sobre mis pensamientos en un momento como ese en lo que solo peleábamos? Ella no me creía ni un poco de lo que yo decía, comenzó a malinterpretar todo y cuando eso ocurre sé que no para, soltar esas cinco letras hubiese sido mi muerte con ella…

Si es que ya no estoy muerto para Leah.

Dios… tenia la voz de alfa guardada como última alternativa, juro que lo iba a ser en una escala que comenzaba con pedir, continuaba con convencer, rogar, chantajear, amenazar y finalmente ordenar con voz de alfa, la engrillaría a un árbol si era necesario pero no, mi temor a que ella cometiera un locura fue más grande y no dude en usar mi voz de alfa, fue casi un reflejo. Iba a ser mi última opción, lo juro. Pero todo fue inútil, el saber que ella planeaba matarse me hizo usarla de manera casi inmediata, tenía que detenerla de querer acabar con ella y por lo tanto con nosotros.

Se escuchó un aullido en el ambiente que reconocí como Seth, entonces volví a la realidad, tenía que ir a la lucha y salir de allí vivo porque debía decirle a Leah que la amaba como un maldito y desesperado loco, rogarle clemencia y perdón de la forma que fuese y sin importarme la cantidad de tiempo que tomase.

Tenía que volver a ella para pasarme toda la vida y más rogándole que me perdonara.

Me saqué los pantalones y di un salto para terminar a cuatro patas

_- "¿Dónde mierda estás metido Jacob?" - _me asaltó Embry al segundo de estar en fase, toda mi memoria reciente la puse tras una muralla mental. Si el pobre de Seth se enteraba lo que había hecho con su hermana… pues… no me iría muy bien.

_- "Tenía cosas que hacer antes"._

_- "Mal momento para hacer trámites pedazo de alfa, ya se ven las sombras europeas a lo lejos y maldita sea que son varios" - _dijo Quil, yo ya había comenzado a correr hacia el campo de batalla mientras me hablaban, siendo muy consciente de que a cada paso me alejaba más y más de Leah, mi cuerpo dolía ante eso y era el vivo recordatorio de que no estaría a mi lado en la batalla.

_- "No seas una niña llorona, Claire se quejaría menor que tu"._

_- "Tú eres el que no está aquí, déjame dudar quien es el cobarde"._

_- "Era una prueba y reprobaste por idiota, Embry se queda de beta" - _dije a medida que mis patas apresuraban su marcha, podía ver a los Volturi a través de los ojos de Quil.

_- "Me ofende no haber sido la primera opción" - _se quejó Embry.

_- "Nunca lo has sido" - _le respondí. Al decir esa frase no pude evitar pensar en que yo tampoco lo había sido alguna vez, no lo fui de Bella por Edward, y ahora no lo soy de Leah por Taylor…

_- "¿Qué te ocurre?" - _me preguntó Seth con un tono de preocupación. Mocoso perceptivo.

_- "Nada, no te preocupes, concéntrate en los que vienen, estoy allí en menos de dos minutos"._

_- "Yo que tú me demoro menos, todos aquí están nerviosos y Sam me mira con cara de que sabe que estoy en conexión contigo y te quiere matar a través de mi por tu atraso" - _bufé ante el comentario de Embry. Fuera de cualquier broma él sería mi beta en esta batalla, lo había pensado desde hace mucho tiempo en caso de que… bueno de que ella no estuviese aquí… mierda… a pesar de que lo mejor que pude hacer fue impedirle venir, me encantaría tenerla aquí, a mi lado, estoy seguro de que ella me miraría con cara de pocos amigos y me trataría de estúpido por cualquier cosa, se pondría a mi lado rozando mi hombro en un gesto de apoyo disimulado y yo la miraría con una leve sonrisa lobuna pensando alguna ironía y sin dejar de mirar sus ojos y pensamientos. Haciéndola reír, haciendo reír al resto de lobos de mi manada en un intento de que la tensión anterior a la pelea se fuese…

Mierda, las cosas serian tan diferentes con su apoyo en estos momentos.

_- "¡Jacob!"- _gruñí al escuchar el grito de Seth en mi cabeza-

_- "¿Pero qué demonios Seth?"._

_- "Es una enorme injusticia que tú puedas encerrar tus pensamientos mientras que nosotros no"- _dios, este niño es igual a su hermana.

_- "Deja de quejarte" - _dije mientras me acercaba por su espalda, los lobos se encontraban agachados resguardados de cualquier visión por los árboles y arbustos, todos en una línea rozando el vientre en el piso. Caminé agachado y me posicioné a un lado de Quil.

_- "Espero que aquello que te entretuvo haya valido la pena el atraso" - _murmuró Sam en mis pensamientos, quise gruñir, pero me lo guardé, no quiera que lo escucharan.

_- "valió cada segundo"- _contesté. Sus ojos de lobo se achicaron intentando buscar una respuesta en ellos, pero no lograría conseguir nada. Suspiré al tiempo en que miraba hacia el frente.

_- "¿Y Leah donde rayos se metió?"_ – pregunto Seth mirando hacia atrás.

_-"No vendrá"_ – conteste mientras sentía las miradas interrogantes y asombradas de todos sobre mí – _"es el plan B"._

_-"¡¿Plan B?"_ – preguntaron todos alarmados. Se me había olvidado pensar una cuartada creíble para la ausencia de Leah en la batalla.

_- "Seth deja de hacer eso"._

_-"¿Hacer qué?"_

_-"Tratar de leer mi mente, Leah no vendrá porque… es nuestra conexión con la aldea, si por algún motivo alguno uno de estos chupasangres se les ocurre ir a atacar el pueblo ella nos avisara y así podremos ir con ella"_ – pude sentir los pesados pensamientos de Seth sobre mi mente, no me había creído absolutamente nada

- _"Permíteme dudarlo" – _comentó, sentí la presión en mi mente. Intentaba leerme otra vez.

- _"No podrás leer nada en mi cabeza así que deja de intentarlo"._

_- "Yo tampoco te creo" – _miré a Quil extrañado – _"es Leah de quien hablamos, la más terca y dura persona/lobo que conocemos, tu y yo y todos sabemos que no se bajara de la pelea así como así"._

_- "Lo apoyo" – _gruñí al escuchar a Embry. ¿Qué se supone que les voy a decir a todos? No puedo contarles que le prohibí estar en la batalla porque tuve un sueño y porque ella me confesó sus ideaciones suicidas. Seth se muere del enojo y los otros dos me tratan de loco por mis pensamientos.

- _"¿Qué pasó con mi hermana Jacob?" – _me exigió el más pequeño de mi manada. Deje que mi boca improvisara.

- _"Tenemos un plan con ella" - _¿en verdad? – _"si la pelea comienza aparecerá desde otro flanco para apoyarnos" _ – esa no me la creo ni yo.

- _"¿Y porque solo ella?" – _preguntó Embry.

- _"Porque si no es necesario no la voy a arriesgar a esto" - _ups… si… eso era algo que no debía decirles.

- _"Te apoyo"._

_-"¿Sí?"_

_- "Sí, mi hermana está demasiado rara últimamente… temí por un momento…" - _ dejó sus pensamientos en palabras sin terminar, pero las imágenes eran claras, el temía que ella se arriesgara demasiado. Seth debe tener algún tipo de poder, nadie puede ser tan sensitivo. Ni tan certero _– "¿quiero saber cómo fue que la convenciste de no estar aquí?"_

_- "Eeeeehh… no lo creo" – _asintió levemente con la cabeza y decidió no indagar más, aunque está desconcertado de que su hermana no estuviera ahí para protegerlos como siempre lo hacía, sentí como Seth sabía que algo iba mal y no se creía para nada mi cuento de "plan b", pero calló, lo cual le agradeceré después. Volví a concentrarme en lo que pasaba en el claro ignorando a todos los lobos que no me habían creído nada.

Todos los vampiros de nuestro lado se encontraban al medio del claro, la familia Cullen formando un semicírculo delante de los demás mientras que los otros estaban en grupos, las amazonas cercanas al borde externo derecho justo tras Rosalie y Emmet, a su izquierda estaban los nómades con un Garrett muy cercano a Kate. La familia Denali era la siguiente quedándose a la espalda de Edward y Bella con Nessie en brazos. En el extremo izquierdo el doctor Cullen y su esposa, tras ellos los irlandeses. Como en una tercera fila estaban los rumanos un poco más alejados de los demás, y por último los egipcios.

El fondo de bosque blanco contrastaba contra las capas que se aproximaban, mantenían una formación donde los colores iban desde el gris en los bordes hasta el negro en las capas de los vampiros en el centro. Iban malditamente lento para mi gusto, yo estaba comenzando a ponerme nervioso con todo esto y los viejos chupasangres se lo tomaban con extrema calma.

Malditos.

Mis ojos se pasaron por todos comenzando a contar.

_- "Son 32" - _dijo Seth en mis pensamientos evitándome la acción, asentí con mi cabeza, miré a cada uno de esos treinta y dos y noté los rostros de soldados: disciplinados y sin expresión.

_- "Son bastantes los hijos de…" _ - Embry paró su pensamiento cuando notó que de la bruma, más vampiros comenzaban a entrar al claro. Escuché el gruñido de Sam en mi mente. No pude evitar notar que sus rostros contrastaban enormemente con la de los anteriores, ellos mostraban demasiadas emociones, entre las cuales estaba la inquietud de aquel que estaba en un sitio donde no quería y estaba jodidamente muerto de miedo.

- Alistair tenía razón - mis orejas agudizaron su audición al escuchar el murmullo de Edward, la vampira de cabello rubio rojizo, Tanya, le preguntó a que se refería – ellos vinieron para destruir y adquirir, ya tienen varias estrategias en juego.

_- "¿Cómo que vienen a adquirir?" - _preguntó Embry.

_- "Quieren algo y Nessie solo es una escusa para venir a tomarlo"._

_- "¿Algo de Forks?" - _Quil parecía reticente a esa idea - _"son de Europa, ¿Qué podrían querer de un pueblo casi inexistente como este?"._

_- "A Edward" - _contesté, se formó un silencio, Sam también me escuchaba con atención, seguramente pasándole todo lo que yo decía a su manada - _"algo escuché sobre ellos cuando estaba donde los Cullen, les gusta coleccionar vampiros con habilidades, ¿Qué mejor que una vidente, un psíquico y un escudo? Y eso que no tienen idea de los demás superdotados" - _comenzó una charla entre ellos aceptando mi teoría, agregando detalles y quitando otros, pero no tome importancia.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a su sitio se mantuvieron en silencio y sin mover un solo dedo, ¿Qué mierda estaban esperando?

_- "Deberíamos entrar" - _ me dijo Sam, negué con la cabeza.

- "_Somos el elemento sorpresa, el viento está a nuestro favor por lo que no deben tener idea de que estamos aquí, esperemos a que las cosas se pongan más tensas para aparecer y demostrar que los Cullen no están solos" -_ respondí sin mirarlo, por el rabillo de mi ojo pude ver como asentía, y luego de unos segundo los demás lobos también lo hicieron. Si yo no me movía, Sam tampoco lo iba a hacer, y si ninguno de los dos lo hacia el resto tenía que morderse las ganas de entrar en batalla y mantener las sentadillas en el piso.

Después de un intercambio de palabras con Edward, el doctor Cullen fue el primero en moverse e ir hacia los visitantes, varios de los lobos se tensaron. Si, muchos le tenían respeto a ese vampiro, más que nada debido a los pensamientos que compartían con Sam y conmigo.

Uno de los vampiros con capa negra miró a uno de la guardia. Uno enorme con contextura parecida a la de Emmet quien le sonrió al vejestorio de cabellos rubio casi blanco. Pude notar la doble intención en el movimiento, no había pensamientos nobles en esas sonrisas, había algo planeado y decidí que debíamos hacer algo.

_- "Quédate aquí_" - le dije a Sam.

_- "Olvídalo" - _me contestó.

_- "Esto es solo una advertencia, tu notaste ese gesto y te gusto menos que a mí, mantengamos la sorpresa del número, solo espera un poco más" - _y sin esperar una respuesta me levanté, con un gruñido bajo comencé a caminar hacia donde estaban los Cullen. Los extranjeros detuvieron cualquier movimiento y me miraron entrar al claro con una expresión clara en sus rostros, incredulidad y asombro. Me hicieron paso hasta que llegué a un lado de Edward y Bella. Los demás vampiros se dividieron a mis lados.

Gruñí mostrando mis dientes. Esos malditos no le harán daño al doctor.

Carlisle, quien se había detenido al momento en el que entré, se giró para sonreírme y volvió a su camino.

- Gracias – susurró Edward a mi lado pasando una de sus manos sobre mi hocico, demasiado cerca de mi nariz. No pude evitar arrugarla.

_- "Claro, claro"_ - le respondí sabiendo que me iba a escuchar, o leer la mente, o lo que fuera - _"pero la próxima vez que la demostración de afecto sea lejos de mi nariz"_ - sonrió, sin que llegara a sus ojos.

Entonces susurró demasiado bajito.

- No tienen intenciones de escuchar – solté un jadeo. Me tenía que estar jodiendo, se supone que deberían hacerlo, Edward movió su cabeza negando. A la mierda la sorpresa.

Solté un gruñido con fuerza. Y no necesité más para que Sam me entendiera. Si la forma en que podríamos evitar un enfrentamiento era diciéndole a la tropa de vejestorios que 13 lobos del porte de un caballo estaban dispuestos a patearles el italiano trasero, entonces había que mostrar todo lo que había. No pasaron más de diez segundos antes de que los demás se unieran formando unos brazos que envolvían a los demás.

Los lobos estábamos listos.

* * *

_****__**********(¸.•´ (¸.• † Lirit † °•.¸**__**:**_ volvimos! Y con el POV de Jake sobre lo que pasó con Leah… amo a Jake. Este capi era uno solo con el que viene, pero habia quedado muy laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargo!, asi que mejor lo partimos en dos, el próximo está listo y lo subiremos en un par de días para que no les entre el ataque xDDD. No tengo mucho que decir mas quae gracias por todos sus comentarios que amamos con nuestra almitachiquitita xD, besotes y nos estamos leyendo!

_****__**********(¸.•´ (¸.• ****† Agnes †.¸.•:wiii ya estamos aki! jajaj perdon la demora pero tamos trabajando lo que mas podemos para sacar los cap! en un par de dias mas actualizamos de nuevo pero no sin antes tener al menos 10 rewis! los esperamos! este cap tiene los pensamientos de jake y el inicio de lo q debio ser una batalla en el libro ¬¬ nosotras lo arreglaremos! un beso a todas nos vemos!  
**_

* * *

**AHORA TENEMOS FACEBUKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

http:/www . facebook . com/home . php?#!/profile . php?id=100001135082510

**Busquen nos asi veran nuestros estados mentales y demases!**

* * *

**Gracias a : **doble vida, Bonnie Boleyn, Karina Cullen Black, fey black, pazzitta, AndreiiCullenHale, Andrecullen18, Tibby-Trick, Psique46, Sukio, Aligeos, Ellie. thecolou , Prettypurple, Tsuki-no-Haruka, Sophie93, carichoextremo,Polynessia,piinkblaCk,Karmele, diosapagana, MaLiGnA BlAcK, Dark-Shinda, JoseCullenGD, susyh, sweetcullen12, Lorraine Cullen Swan, Shara Black, milets, Keiian, indramar, StillDollProduccions, Dream-espered, caminos, danyela, gaby001, bellalize, sharice94, Sprite Moony, drake dark, Pao Redwolf Black, Caperuzzita de Black, Chilli Black, Allison Marie Malfoy-Black, Jo Harv.,maria-fan, momojons, Arya Delacour, Jahzeel, Seleniita Black de Malfoy, MiaRiddley, BeHappyWithLove, crazypaige1306, kerVEROs, misteriO58, Carter86, ReshaAngel, sarlia, pazlux, claa black 1981, Oraculo, Ely Uchiha, saskeyo, Haeleen Black Clearwater, Neko-Tiara, CHELABLACK, zulema hale black, Laurita2206, monica . leah, meli black clearwater, thalilohe, Blackie-Noir, leahwerewolve, jasw494, charlie jeani, klarablack1981, mukax, She-Wolf Heiress, blue-uchiha, JustBlackwaterClan, Morenita Black Clearwater, rosa, Cris Cullen Swan, KaRii paxEcOu, Nafrayu, sarydark, nonaloka, Sophie93, Hime-Aiko, , bellalize, thalilohe, Caroliina, alice-rose1991, Aide96, Nenita Malfoy, Alisaness Cullen, Sammy-Askura, Xoxo Cullen, Carol Peluje, Zoey3013, Yuki-Minyooki-chan, ruby90, maru, mimi-chan, gleekgirl, micaa-potter, Diana-96-Aide, Laau Black, Karisan-karisan, Maarialoveyou, Nohemi Cullen, Ruby P. Black, Maria **POR LEERNOS Y DEJARNOS COMENTARIOS SIGAN ASI!**

**si hay alguien que nos lee pero no esta en la lista pues diganlo si quieren aparecer! Y si alguien esta repetido tb!  
**

**Seguiremos respondiendo los rewis a todas y cada una de ustedes! besos!**

**PUEDEN DEJAR REWIS AUNQUE NO ESTEN REGISTRADAS EN EL FANFICTION ASI QUE NO HAY ESCUSA PARA NO HACERLO!**


	61. Chapter 61

**°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.° CHAPTER 61: No escuchan °.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°**

**Edward POV**

Las cosas estaban yendo por un camino empedrado que solo nos daba complicación tras complicación. Entre más tiempo pasaba leyendo las mentes de Aro y Cayo mas se confirmaban sus intenciones. No importa que cual sea el veredicto con respecto a mi hija, ellos atacarían de igual forma. Al ver el aquelarre que habíamos reunido, lo primero que pensaron fue que habíamos armado un ejército para combatirlos y defender a la niña inmortal. Pero Marcos, quien tenía su mano sobre la de Aro, planteó la posibilidad de que fuesen testigos al igual que ellos habían traído los suyos, aunque en su caso fueron un poco a la fuerza, solo por mostrar su poderío y porque a Aro le encantaba ser el centro de atención. Eso a Cayo le importó poco, venia a la lucha. Y nosotros perderíamos de manera inevitable.

Carlisle comenzó a acercarse a Aro mientras en su cabeza elegía las mejores palabras para comenzar la conversación. Aro no tenía nada en mente. Cayo por su parte planeaba la mejor forma de atacar, miraba a cada uno de los vampiros amigos deduciendo quien sería el blanco clave que haría que nos encontráramos en desventaja, yo, Eleazar, Tanya, incluso Carlisle estaba en esa categoría. Marcos solo se limitaba leer los vínculos buscando un punto débil, pero sin esforzarse en ello. Desvié mi atención a Aro cuando fijó su vista en los rumanos. Su presencia lo irritó, pero nada en su semblante demostraba tal hecho. La conversación iba a ser iniciada, pero entonces todo el mundo se congeló en sus puestos, viéndose más rígidos y tensos que antes, sus ojos se agrandaron de manera casi imperceptible.

El crepitar de un gran corazón entró en la periferia, no tuve que voltearme para saber quién era, escuché su pensamiento mientras caminaba entre nuestros aliados_ "esos malditos no le harán daño al doctor"_. Tuve ganas de sonreírle al lobo. Jacob. Es un chucho desesperante, pero uno que siempre está allí cuando es requerido, y tanto mi esposa como hija lo adoran, una razón valiosa que me hace soportarlo en mi hogar día tras día.

Cuando estuvo a mi lado le agradecí recibiendo una respuesta muy del tipo Jacob.

La mente de Aro, al ver a nuestro amigo, se volvió a pensamientos entre curiosos y codiciosos. _"hijo de la luna" _pensó mirando a Jacob, a pesar de que ya lo había visto por medio de los pensamientos de Saliel, el vampiro que vino a Forks cuando Sam y Emily se casaron, le asombraba hacerlo en persona, encontró que el lobo era más imponente y más grande de lo que había visto antes, y probablemente lo era, al aparecer ellos jamás dejan de crecer. No pensó en que hubiese más de uno, ya que lo estaba confundiendo con otros seres más antiguos casi en extinción, los verdaderos hijos de la luna. Fue por ese motivo que se confió con el hecho de que un lobo de dos metros no sería una ventaja para nosotros en la batalla, podrían paralizarlo, llevarlo a Volterra y volverlo un lindo perrito guardián.

Carlisle volvió a caminar hacia Aro con una sonrisa tensa de bienvenida _"ingenuo Carlisle que cree será escuchado" _me tensé ante su pensamiento. Y confirmé que ellos no escucharían nada de lo que le diríamos. Solté ese pensamiento en voz baja haciendo que Bella y Jacob se tensaran a mi lado. Este último soltó un gruñido gutural desde el fondo de su pecho, el cual fue escuchado por los demás. La periferia se llenó del sonido de corazones latiendo y mentes listas para pelear.

"_maravilloso"_ pensó Aro con ojos asombrados y llenos de admiración. Cayo por su parte comenzó a ser inundado de ira. La batalla que mantuvo con los licántropos durante siglos anteriores vino a su mente, gasto tiempo, hombres y energía por llevar a esa especie casi a la extinción, no pudo creer que nada de eso hubiese servido, ya que una manada gigante estaba escondida en un pueblo perdido de en el mapa.

Todo se mantuvo en silencio. Los pensamientos de los extranjeros pasaban con suma velocidad llenando el ambiente de un molesto zumbido, pero concentré mi mente en las tres voces más importantes, Aro que comenzaba a tener estúpidas fantasías, Cayo que se llenó de ira al ver que teníamos como aliados a hombres lobos, y Marco… Marco no tenía nada en mente, su pensamiento vagaba sin concentrarse en nada especial, copos de nieve, árboles y un absoluto aburrimiento crónico. Era como si no estuviese allí.

Carlisle pareció reaccionar y terminó de acercarse.

- Haya paz amigos míos – dijo mi padre mirando a los ojos no solo a Aro a quien tenía al frente, sino que también a sus dos hermanos, la mente de Aro rio con ironía.

- Palabras sabias que contradicen el ejército que montaste para matarme en conjunto con la gente que quiero – Carlisle ofreció su mano con una leve sonrisa.

- Tócame y verás que todo lo que estás pensando es un error, no hay tal ejército como tampoco hay reglas quebrantadas aquí – Aro hizo ademán de acceder, pero Cayo habló antes.

- El niño está frente a nuestros ojos, no somos tontos, armaron un batallón para proteger a un inmortal prohibido.

- Son testigos Cayo, ustedes tienen, nosotros también – Carlisle señaló a la horda que se encontraba un poco mas separado de la guardia real.

- ¡Mentiras! Están para proteger a ese monstruo – gruñí al ver como apuntaba a mi hija, sentí la mano de mi esposa tocar mi brazo y un gruñido escapar de su garganta – nuestro informante fue claro, tú viste sus pensamientos – Aro ni siquiera miró a su hermano cuando se dirigió hacia él.

- Sí – susurró asintiendo con la cabeza – Saliel la vio antes de que uno de sus acompañantes peludos lo atacara, él - apuntó hacia Jacob – según sus pensamientos – el guardia real se asomó entre las filas, sonrió con sorna.

- No nos pueden engañar – gruñó Cayo – y todos deberían morir por el sacrilegio que están defendiendo.

- Tranquilo hermano – susurró Aro – Saliel – al pronunciar el nombre del vampiro este salió de la filas de la guardia y se aproximó a su amo agachándose frente a este – dame tu mano querido – sin levantar la cabeza él hizo lo que le ordenó, Aro la tomó entre las suyas y cerró los ojos – si… curioso, en su memoria la niña es más pequeña de lo que podemos ver ahora… como si hubiese crecido.

- Es lo que te intentamos decir – dijo Carlisle con alivio. Pero yo no bajé la guardia, Cayo comenzó a pensar cualquier motivo por el cual provocar finalmente alguna pelea, intenté investigar en su mente el porqué de su odio hacia nosotros, porque sus ansias de batalla, pero mis esfuerzos fueron infructuosos.

- Deja que me lo diga tu talentoso hijo, quien es, según mis informantes, el gestor de la niña, junto con su adorada Isabella – gruñí, no iba a permitir que se acercara a mi familia, la mano de Bella en mi brazo aumentó su presión, giré mi cabeza y sonreí en un intento de tranquilizarla, ella negó sin despegar sus ojos de los míos, admiré por un segundo el color dorado que finalmente habían adquirido, los iris de la razón de mi vida me hacían perder la cabeza. Guiñé uno de mis ojos rogándole que me dejase avanzar, y como siempre nuestra comunicación gestual fue implacable, ya que ella con lentitud soltó mi brazo.

Comencé mi caminata a velocidad normal hacia la guardia, pero la voz de Aro me detuvo en el momento.

- Por favor querido Edward, acércate con tu compañera y la niña - detuve mi marcha y gruñí – no te ofendas ni nos temas querido, nada le pasara a tu adorable esposa, sería un total desperdicio.

- Tendrás que conformarte con mi presencia – dije con voz calma, pero él sonrió.

- Ahórranos tiempo y haz las presentaciones formales querido – respondió dejando implícito el hecho de que no teníamos más opciones que esa, sopesé mis elecciones, Aro realmente tenia curiosidad por Bella en versión inmortal y por la niña en sus brazos, pero tras eso ocultaba una intención, si la historia no era verdadera tenían a la niña más cerca para poder destruirla. Y si no las llevaba… tomarían eso inmediatamente como desacato y atacarían.

- Bien entonces, encontrémonos a medio camino – Aro sonrió aceptando la propuesta, Renata gimoteó ansiosa tomando con más fuerza su capa.

- Tranquila amor mío, no nos harán nada – la vampiro lo miró con ojos de miedo – Edward, tal vez podríamos ir con algún acompañante si te parece bien – asentí – Félix, Dimitri - llamó y estos en menos de un segundo ya estaban a su lado.

- Bella, amor – llamé girándome – ven a presentar a nuestra hija… con algunos amigos a tu lado – ella asintió llamando a Emmet y a Jacob, el primero sonrió pensando de que en caso de una batalla tenia a Félix más cerca para matarlo, Jacob pensaba que nada de esto tenía buen aspecto. Estuve de acuerdo con él.

Cuando mi familia llegó a mi lado seguimos avanzando encontrándonos con Aro quien miraba fascinado a mi esposa y a Jacob.

- Gusto en verte de nuevo Isabella, la inmortalidad te queda bien – dijo Félix sonriendo de manera arrogante, mostré mis colmillos al ver las imágenes que él estaba teniendo con mi esposa, algunas con ella sobre una cama, otras con ella ardiendo en el fuego. Pareció notar que sus pensamientos me enfurecían ya que me sonrió con deliberado sadismo.

- Muchas gracias – contestó Bella con ironía.

- Ciertamente Félix está en lo correcto, fuiste creada para esta vida – dijo Aró, Bella solo le sonrió - dame tu mano querido – pidió en mi dirección pero sin apartar sus ojos de Renesme, yo levanté mi brazo ofreciéndoselo, él lo tomó sin dudarlo. Entonces sentí la intromisión a mi mente, su poder navegando entre mis recuerdos haciéndolos suyos, cada momento feliz con mi familia, cada caricia y beso a mi esposa, cada llanto no derramado por una humana que estaba arriesgando su vida por salvar a su hija. Todo ahora pertenecía a él. No pude evitar sentir rabia.

- Maravilloso - susurró con una sonrisa en su cara, abrió sus ojos que brillaban - ella es exquisita.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – la voz de Cayo se elevó.

- Tenemos frente a nosotros algo nunca antes visto, una maravilla de la naturaleza - inmediatamente pensó en conocer a mi hija, lo miré con seriedad, sabía que no tenía muchas opciones, pero la idea de Aro tocándola no me era grata – en todos mis siglos de vida nunca habría imaginado algo así, una adición a nuestra raza sin precedentes.

- Entonces ¿es verdad? – Cayo se quebró antes de que yo pudiese decir algo en contra de esa "adición" de la que Aro habló.

- Completamente, una verdad que te obliga a tomar un momento para pensar en la injusticia que estuvimos a punto de cometer - Cayo siseó de la sorpresa dejando su mente en blanco. El giro de la historia no le había gustado para nada, su primera escusa para pelear se había esfumado - ¿me presentarás a tu hija Edward? – dudé, tenía que hacerlo, pero la mente de Aro no terminaba de gustarme.

- Cariño – llamé haciendo que ella diera un paso al frente con Renesme en sus brazos. Estaba tensa bajo mi abrazo, mirando con seriedad a los vampiros que estaban frente a nosotros. _"¿estás seguro?" _preguntó Jacob en su mente con miedo, asentí casi imperceptiblemente _"mierda, este teatro no me gusta nada, yo saldría corriendo con Nessie lejos del vampiro con cara de pasa"_ en otras circunstancias habría reído del chiste de Jacob, pero ahora ni siquiera respondí con algún gesto, tenia los mismo miedos y mis sentidos se encontraban atentos a cualquier movimiento extraño.

- Hola querida Renesme – ella miró a su madre y esta asintió.

-Buenos días Aro – respondió con formalidad y su hermoso timbre de soprano, los ojos de Aro se abrieron con encanto.

- Esto, hermanos míos, es una criatura mitad mortal mitad inmortal, concebida de la manera tradicional por este joven y su compañera neófita cuando ella seguía siendo humana.

- Imposible.

- No Cayo, solo escucha bien, es el latido de un corazón en su pecho y el calor de su cuerpo lo que te indica su naturaleza parte mortal – Aro estiró su mano hacia mi hija - ¿puedo? - Renesme lo miró sin mucha confianza, pero de todos modos elevó su mano hasta tocar con sus dedos el rostro de Aro, toda la guardia se conmocionó ante tal acto, menos él quien se dejó tocar sabiendo, gracias a mis recuerdos, que esta era la manera en que mi hija se comunicaba. Las imágenes que Nessie dio fueron claras, su nacimiento, cuando crecía, la boda de Sam y Emily, su amistad con los lobos, su curiosidad por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo ahora. Lo último que viajó hasta la mente del vampiro antiguo fue una demanda _"no dañes a mi familia"_, mi pecho vacio se contrajo ante esto, mi pequeña princesa era completamente consciente del peligro que nos rodeaba, y deseé con mi inmortalidad poder haberle evitado esta vivencia.

- Brillante – sonrió Aro – no te preocupes, no tengo deseos de dañar a tu familia preciosa Renesme – contestó con voz cariñosa, yo y Maggie a mi espalda gruñimos. Era una completa mentira. Los ojos de él se dirigieron hacia los lobos y la idea de tenerlos en las puertas de Volterra con collares en sus cuellos y amarrados con cadenas pasó por su mente nuevamente.

- No hay posibilidades de que eso ocurra – dije con voz más áspera que antes. Su idea era sencillamente repugnante - ellos son libres, no nos pertenecen, están aquí porque quieren.

- Pensamientos errantes que no puedo evitar al ver el compromiso que parecen tener contigo, con toda tu familia. Lealtad – comentó, ante eso pensó en Chelsea, con sus poderes podría romper la lealtad de los lobos hacia nosotros y unirlos a ellos. Se fascinó ante la idea de tener perros guardianes. Apreté mis dientes.

- Como dije antes, eso no va a ocurrir, sin importar lo que intentes - _"¿Qué cosa? Edward dime qué pasa" _ un gimoteó débil se escuchó a mi lado y la cabeza de Jacob se movió haciendo eco de su pregunta hacia mi - le gusta la idea de perros guardianes – dije sin mayor ceremonia, un gruñido general sonó en el aire – esa es tu respuesta Aro - este rió.

- Sí, asumo que tus amigos peludos ya eligieron un lado – _"lado que no vivirá por mucho más tiempo" _quise dar un paso hacia adelante con las intenciones de tomar ese cuello y partirlo en dos, pero el agarre de mi mujer en mi brazo me detuvo, no volteé a verla.

- Si nos disculpan iré con mis hermanos a deliberar – y sin más se volteó de camino hacia la guardia. Respiré hondo sin necesitar el aire. Pasé mi mano por la cintura de Bella y la giré conmigo para volver con los demás, mi otra mano tomó el brazo de Emmet para obligarlo a volver conmigo, no tenía intenciones de irse de allí sin golpear a Félix. Jacob seguía molesto y tirando improperios mentales hacia los Volturi, fue mi hija que tirando de su cola impidió que este se tirara sobre los vampiros y retrocediera con nosotros. Podíamos escuchar a Aro y Cayo discutiendo, el primero diciendo de que todo lo que antes habíamos dicho era verdad, el segundo manteniendo la postura de que eso no importaba, debían atacar, que Renesme aun era un peligro para todos, a eso le sumó los lobos.

- Los hijos de la luna son nuestros enemigos y Carlisle se empeña en relacionarse familiarmente con esos animales para ir en nuestra contra, si no atacamos ellos nos matarán – dijo Cayo lo suficientemente fuerte para que lo escucháramos, la mayor parte de sus testigos asintieron, al parecer a ellos tampoco les gustaba la idea de que tuviéramos hijos de la luna de nuestro lado, pero Aro había visto en mi mente y en la de Nessie que no habían hombres lobos en el sitio, y que la manada era de cambiadores de forma, metamorfos.

- Ellos queridos hermanos - dijo Carlisle con toda somnolencia – no son hijos de la luna, son Metamorfos, cambian de forma. Están aquí por decisión propia y no harían nada que pudiera provocar una amenaza para nosotros, nuestra intención jamás ha sido la de realizar una batalla – la última frase de Carlisle pareció un ruego. Pero también tenía otra intención, hacer saber a los testigos de los Volturi que no había razones para la batalla. Se podía sentir como aquellos vampiros se estaban confundiendo con todo lo que estaban presenciando. Aun así, eso no hizo que Cayo desistiera de su intento de batalla.

- Ellos no se van a doblegar con facilidad – comentó Bella abrazando más a nuestra hija, una de sus manos viajó a la mochila que la pequeña cargaba y la acercó más a su cuerpo. Algo me ocultaba y dolía en el centro de mi pecho el que no tuviese la confianza suficiente para decirme que era.

- No hay porqué, no tienen argumentos – respondí con un poco de confianza, y era verdad, no tenían de donde sacar un motivo para un ataque. Tenía que aferrarme a ese sentimiento lo más posible.

- Ella es única – la voz de Aro aumentó un poco aclarando que era un comentario para todos – y

seria un sacrilegio destruir algo tan encantador… pero hay un peligro que no debemos ignorar – nadie respondió. Cayo amplió una sonrisa en su rostro - queridos míos – dijo girándose hacia los testigos – no hay peligro más grande que aquello que es desconocido, esta pequeña claramente es mitad mortal y mitad inmortal, pero no sabemos el peligro que pueda representar para el secreto de nuestra raza a futuro, como se desenvolverá con los humanos, si al ver que puede mezclarse entre ellos decide traicionarnos - las mentes de los testigos eran un caos, pero algo estaba seguro, nos encontraban inocentes de cualquier cargo, si alguno tenía dudas de que debíamos ser ejecutados a causa de los lobos, Carlisle se las había aclarado, y todo el discurso de Aro sonaba a sus oídos como una excusa más para intentar atacar. Él debió ver lo mismo que yo ya que se giró hacia su guardia y habló - nos exceden en número y no tenemos ayuda exterior ¿vale la pena la perdida de algunas de nuestras vidas a cambio de la protección de nuestro mundo como lo conocemos?

- Sí – respondieron todos al unísono, Aro sonrió con suficiencia. La batalla era inminente, iba a girarme para pedirle a Bella que al primer descuido se fuera con Renesme cuando vi en la mente de Jane lo que planeaba hacer. Giré mi cuerpo hacia mi padre temiendo lo peor, pero él abrazaba a Esme sin notar absolutamente nada.

- ¿Edward? – llamó Bella, la miré extrañado.

- Jane, está atacando a Carlisle… pero él parece que no… - entonces lo entendí, miré a mi esposa con la pregunta en mi rostro.

- Estoy sobre todos ellos, tanto lobos como vampiros – contó con voz seria. El orgullo llenó mi pecho, me acerqué para abrazarla por los hombros.

- Dios, eres sencillamente increíble, te amo por el solo hecho de existir Isabella Swan – ella rodeó mi cintura apegándome a su cuerpo con nuestra hija entremedio quien se unió al abrazo, ¿Qué haré si esto va mas allá de un simple intercambio tenso de palabras? No podría vivir sin ellas en mi vida, sin mi amada Renesme, sin mi adorada Isabella. Sin mi familia no soy nada.

- Edward, cuando todo comience tendré que concentrarme para mantener el campo, Zafrina mantendrá a la guardia alejada de mi – giré para ver a la amazona que asintió en signo de compromiso, devolví el gesto – tú debes llegar a Dimitri - asentí besando su frente, los demás comenzaron a dividirse a la guardia. Mi esposa se acercó a Jacob quien estaba a un lado de Sam - Jake.

"_Bella, no te preocupes por nada, patearé esos traseros europeos y Nessie estará en su cama durmiendo esta noche"_

- Mi querido Jake – susurró mi Isabella sin saber que era lo que el lobo decía – necesito que me escuches, cuando yo te diga tomarás a Renesme y te la llevarás lejos de aquí - con Jacob la miramos con horror.

"_Me estás jugando una maldita broma ¿verdad?"_

- Cuando tus patas te hayan llevado suficientemente lejos, mi niña tiene lo necesario para que se vayan por aire, están las instrucciones en la mochila, tendrás de descifrar algunas cosas pero sé que lo lograras – los ojos de Nessie se llenaron de lagrimas al tiempo en que asentía.

"_Claro que no ¡no me la puedo llevar! Maldita sea Bella, Ness necesita a su madre, yo no puedo simplemente salir de este sitio con ella sobre mi espalda y…"_

- No quiere irse – murmuré traduciendo en pocas palabras la verborrea del lobo, vi como el pelo en el lomo de Jake se erizaba, Bella le sonrió.

- No hay nadie más a quien pueda confiarle a mi hija, la amas tanto como si fuese tuya, de otra manera nunca podría hacerlo – el gimoteo de Jacob fue lamentable al igual que sus pensamientos.

"_Mierda Bella, amo a Nessie y la cuidaré con mi vida, lo juro pero hay alguien más a quien amo y, maldita sea…" _ sus pensamientos se detuvieron un instante y convocaron una imagen, pude sentir su dolor como mío, ya que yo viví una vez algo parecido a lo que él enfrentaría en un futuro cercano. El abandono de la mujer que más amas en tu vida. _"Demonios" _sus pensamientos se dividían, no quería dejarla, le dolía el pecho de solo pensar en alejarse de ella más tiempo del que ya lo había hecho, pero pensó en mi hija desprotegida, en el peligro y sus prioridades no pudieron encontrar un lado al cual ir.

Leah… Renesme… Leah… Renesme…

Finalmente tomó una decisión, pensando solo en alguien más, de la manera menos egoísta y más benevolente que vi en toda mi existencia_ "bien, me iré con Nessie" _respondió asintiendo con la cabeza al tiempo en que escondía parte de su hocico en el cuello de Isabella. Una gruesa lágrima surcó su rostro cayendo al piso. Me acerqué y abracé el lado contrario de ese lobo. De poder llorar lo más seguro es que me habría derrumbado en lágrimas. Nunca creí que en algún momento pensaría en Jacob como alguien de mi familia, pero ahora, lo sentí como mi hijo, alguien que estaba poniendo de lado su felicidad por salvar a una de las mujeres más importantes para mí. Siendo todo lo que habría esperado para el protector de mi hija.

- Lo sé Jake, también te quiero, y siempre serás mi mejor amigo – mi pecho se estaba rompiendo al saber de manera tan palpable que las cosas estaban por llegar a su fin, el hecho de que Bella haya tomado este tipo de pre… dejé mi pensamiento a la mitad al darme cuenta de todo.

- ¿Esto ocultabas de mí? – le pregunté una vez que soltó a Jacob y se acercó a mí con nuestra hija.

- De ti nunca, de Aro – me confesó.

- ¿Alice? – asintió contra mi hombro y suspiré con el terror corriendo por mi venas. Alice. Si ella planeó todo y luego escapó es porque todo esto no tiene una salida positiva para nosotros. Sin decir una palabra y rodeado de las palaras de despedida de todos las personas a las cuales yo amaba con toda mi alma nos dirigimos hacia el punto donde estábamos antes. Era hora de escuchar la deliberación de los Volturi.

Aro no demoró en volverse a nosotros, lamentó falsamente el tener que atacar a personas que consideraba sus amigos, pero no era necesario tener el poder de leer la mente para darse cuenta de que las cosas no eran así, su problema no estaba en atacarnos, era el temor a perdernos lo que detenía cualquier agresión. En un ataque de misericordia nos ofreció, a todos los que teníamos algún poder, un lugar en su guardia. Pero al ver la negativa general procedió a la votación. Fue cuando hablaba sobre el peligro que suponía mi hija en un futuro debido al desconocimiento de su clase que lo escuché. Mis músculos se paralizaron al oír esa mente hiperactiva.

"_No nos conviene que te quedes paralizado Edward sé un buen hermano y haz las presentaciones, quiero llegar con bombos y platillos"._

- Sí - susurré con un ánimo poco disimulado, Bella me miró pidiendo una explicación pero no contesté – Aro – mi voz salió más alta de lo que proponía, con alegría que sonó a victoria.

- ¿Edward? ¿Algo que agregar antes de mi voto decisivo?

- El quid del asunto reside en el hecho de que todo el peligro pende enteramente en la imposibilidad de prever como se desarrollará el futuro de mi hija ¿no es verdad?

- Si amigo mío, las cosas serian tan diferentes si pudiésemos estar seguros que al crecer no será un peligro para nuestra especie – anuncio con seguridad de que eso nunca se sabría, tras él la mente de Cayo sonrió con ansias de batalla.

- Si hubiese una forma de estar seguros ¿seguiríamos nuestros caminos en paz? - Aro estrechó sus ojos al mirarme, pero aun así exclamó.

- Por su puesto querido, nada me gustaría más, pero tu hija es absolutamente única.

- Ciertamente es rara, pero no única en su especie, ¿Por qué no vienes a explicarnos eso… Alice? – mi esposa ahogó un grito al escuchar el nombre de mi hermana, los sollozos de mi madre no se hicieron esperar, como tampoco la entrada de bailarina de mi querida duende. Noté en la mente de la guardia que gracias a que ella había pasado por entre mi familia supieron que el campo de Bella no era contra ataques físicos, pero no me importó, ella era capaz de bloquear a los guardias con poderes más fuertes y nosotros nos encargaríamos de los demás. Aunque, tenía la convicción de que con la llegada de mi Alice no sería necesario llegar a un enfrentamiento. Podía saborear la victoria.

Jasper iba detrás de mi hermana con ojos feroces y mente analítica, su pasado militar estaba viendo puntos débiles en la muralla de los Volturi, y trazando planes para derrotarlos. Pero mis hermanos no venían solos. Tres vampiros venían con ellos, Kachiri la otra amazona, y dos que serian nuestra salvación.

Aro no era capaz de creerlo cuando supo que uno de nuestros invitados, Nahuel, era también medio mortal, al igual que mi hija, pero concebido bajo términos diferentes.

El joven y su tía terminaron su historia dejando en claro que la relación con su padre era pésima y que hubiese deseado que su madre viviese, mi mente vagaba dentro de la suya y sentí lastima por él. Se odió a sí mismo por mucho tiempo debido a la muerte de la mujer que hizo de todo con tal de salvarlo. Le costó casi 50 años dejar de culparse, pero eso no significaba que no fuese capaz de dar su vida con tal de traer a su madre de vuelta.

Nahuel miraba a Bella y a mi hija de tanto en tanto, se preguntaba como había hecho ella para sobrevivir al parto, entonces posó sus ojos sobre mí y lo entendió, una de mis manos estaba aferrada a la de mi esposa. Él supo que yo la había transformado y salvado su vida. Nos envidió, y de paso odió a su padre más de lo que ya lo hacía.

- ¿Hermanas? ¿Hay más como tú? – Nahuel volvió una mirada aburrida a Aro quien aun no podía creer que las cosas estuvieran saliendo como hasta ahora. Sus planes de batalla y adquisición se estaban esfumando con rapidez y eso comenzaba a desesperarlo, pero no tanto como a Cayo, quien a esas alturas ya no le importaba tener una razón para atacar. Solo quería hacerlo. Marco… el ya ni siquiera intentaba sentir los lazos que nos unían. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el horizonte. Siempre me pregunté el porqué de su eterno aburrimiento, pero nunca me dediqué a investigar. Mis ojos fueron hacia Chelsea quien lo miraba. Sus pensamientos decían solo una cosa "olvidar y mantener" no lograba entender a que se refería con eso.

- Eso no es importante – gruño Cayo llamando nuevamente toda mi atención – nos encargaremos de las aberraciones aquí y luego iremos al sur a buscar las demás – Aro se mantuvo en silencio sopesando las palabras de Cayo. Sonreí al escuchar que la palabra retirada se hacía más fuerte en su mente. Aro era un vampiro inteligente y sabía que si actuaba ahora su reputación como cabeza de todos los vampiros se irían al traste.

- Se retiran – susurré, Bella giró su cabeza hacia mí y abrió sus ojos en busca de confirmación. Pero yo solo le sonreí.

- Me niego a que las cosas terminen de esta forma - Cayo tomó a Aro por el brazo – hermano, sabes bien que tenemos que hacer algo.

- Paz hermano – susurró Aro tomando la mano que lo sostenía, entonces todo lo que estaba pensando pasó a ser de su poder. Y pude ver que algo en la mente de Aro se prendió. No iban a dejar la situación así. Todos sus pensamientos comenzaron a correr a máxima velocidad encontrando una manera de provocar una batalla.

- Aro, sabes bien que no hay razón para llegar a eso, no hay necesidad de una batalla, simplemente se les acabaron las razones – comenté en un intento de persuadirlo, él me miró y sonrió con falsa simpatía, llevó sus ojos a Bella pensando en lo hábil que sería tener un escudo como ella, en compañía de Renata no habría forma de que un vampiro pudiese tocarlo, sus pensamientos solo rondaron en torno a él, le bienestar de sus hermanos estaba muy lejos de interesarle mayormente. Deseó a mi esposa casi tanto como deseaba a Alice, o a Benjamín. Paseó sus ojos por nuestros aliados demorando más tiempo en aquellos que tenían algún don que le interesara. Decidió que no estaba dispuesto a perdernos.

- Armaron un sequito de testigos para demostrar que la niña no es un niño inmortal, pero también era un ejército en caso de que las cosas no salieran como habían predispuesto – comenzó a decir llevando un dedo a su barbilla. Nuevamente estaba tratando de voltear todo a su causa.

- Esa jamás ha sido la intención Aro – dijo Carlisle – nosotros no queremos una batalla.

- Hermano, no hay nada más que hacer aquí - la voz ronca de Marcos se elevó por primera vez desde que llegaron – la niña no es una peligro para nuestra raza y los dones no desean un lugar en nuestras filas - Aro se giró en su dirección y avanzó hacia él.

- Muéstrame que piensas hermano – marcos levanto una de sus manos sin mirar a quien se la ofrecía y esta fue tomada sin demora. Vi lo que ocurría en ese momento, los pensamientos de Marcos estaban llenos de una persona en particular, la imagen de una vampira alta y de cabello negro hasta la cintura. Yo la había visto antes en sus pensamientos, Didyme.

Vi a Aro entrecerrar los ojos por un segundo ante las memorias de su hermano, pero fue casi imperceptible. El flujo de pensamientos continuó con una muestra clara de que ya no tenían nada que hacer aquí. Mi admiración por ese hombre de aspecto aburrido creció exponencialmente.

- Cualquiera sea el pensamiento de Marcos no debes hacer caso Aro, sabes bien que él no es partidario de las batallas sin importar que la ganancia sea válida como lo es aquí - gruñí ante ese comentario, las únicas intenciones de Cayo era recordarle a su hermano lo que perdería.

- Cayo, amigo mío – intercedió Carlisle acercándose un poco – ya quedó demostrado el hecho de que no hay motivos de un levantamiento, vayamos en paz - el nombrado puso sus ojos sobre los Rumanos y se le ocurrió la forma en que podía iniciar una batalla, abrí mis ojos con asombro ¿hasta dónde era capaz de llegar? ¿Qué ganaba con todo eso?

- Marcos – bramó hacia su hermano, intenté persuadirlo, pero me ignoró – ellos son los rumanos que mataron a Didyme ¿aun te niegas a una batalla contra ellos? - el vampiro frunció el ceño cuando miró a su hermano, su mente sufría de una bruma tal que solo el nombre de la mujer que amaba lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

- Cayo, ¿Qué intentas hacer? – preguntó Carlisle.

- No te metas Carlisle, tu forma de vivir va en contra de todas las leyes de nuestra raza, la única razón del porque nunca he intentado erradicarte a ti también es debido a la amistad que nos une desde hace tanto tiempo, pero al ver que mas y mas adeptos se unen a tu modo poco natural de vida estoy reconsiderando esa idea - se escuchó un gruñido.

- No lo vas a tocar – Esme con una rapidez y agresividad poca veces visto en ella llegó a un lado de Carlisle, y muy en contra de su naturaleza mostró los colmillos hacia el vampiro que amenazaba a su esposo.

- Tranquila amor – intentó tranquilizarla Carlisle, Esme abrazó su cintura escondiendo el rostro en su cuello.

- Están protegiendo a los rumanos Marcos – acusó Cayo son una sonrisa burlesca en su rostro - ¿vas a permitir eso? – concentré mi mente en escuchar los pensamientos de Marco, mi pecho dolió a pesar de no tener un corazón dentro, sus memorias eran realmente dolorosas, la visión de su esposa ardiendo en el fuego sin poder hacer nada contra eso, sin poder morir debido a que debía permanecer con los Volturi, contra su voluntad, queriendo seguirla en la muerte sin poder hacerlo. Sin saber qué lo retenía en esta existencia vacía. Sus ojos se posaron sobre los rumanos que miraban la escena con confusión, Stefan y Vladimir no sabían de que estaban hablando - ¡reacciona Marco! – un pensamiento llamó mi atención poderosamente, giré mi cabeza hacia el dueño y vi como sonreía con suficiencia.

- Los rumanos no tuvieron nada que ver con la muerte de tu Didyme – me dirigí hacia Marcos quien movió sus ojos hacia mí. Estaba extrañamente mas despierto que antes. Lo cual era preocupante.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso joven Edward?

- Porque puedo leer sus mentes - dije ocultando la verdadera razón del porque sabía la verdad – ellos no tienen idea de que los acusan.

- ¡Mienten! – gritó Cayo.

- Aro – llamé - ruego que hagas algo por controlar a tu hermano.

- Él es un ser de pensamiento libre, no puedo reprimir sus intenciones.

- Puedes evitar una pelea.

- Que las cosas ocurran como deban ocurrir - dijo moviendo su mano condescendientemente.

Cayo sonrió victorioso notando lo mismo que todos nosotros, los votos se balancearon hacia un lado, y ganó la batalla.

Cayo sin pensarlo mucho se movió hacia adelante sacando al mismo tiempo una daga de entre sus ropas, corrió con velocidad hacia el vampiro contrario más cercano.

- ¡Carlisle! – grité al ver sus pensamientos, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido para detener el movimiento, mi padre alcanzó a voltearse protegiendo a Esme que se encontraba entre sus brazos. La cuchilla cortó su espalda haciéndolo caer al suelo junto con Esme.

El grito de horror de mi madre resonó en el ambiente. Todo a mi alrededor hico ademan de moverse en contra de su adversario.

- ¡Alto! – y esa voz detuvo a la guardia que se abalanzaba hacia nosotros. Nuestros aliados también se detuvieron. Carlisle se levantó con ayuda de Esme quien lloraba sin lágrimas y al mismo tiempo mostraba los dientes con rabia. La herida en la espalda de mi padre ya había sanado, pero su mente se encontraba dañada. Él es un ser que odia la violencia y la rehúye siempre que puede, aun no podía creer que Cayo lo atacara. Aun no podía creer que la batalla fuese inevitable.

– Suelta el cuchillo Cayo o yo mismo cortaré tus miembros con el – Aro soltó un jadeo ante la frase más larga que Marcos había dicho en siglos. Se escuchó el choque de algo cayendo al piso – quiero la verdad y la quiero ahora.

Aquello que pedía se atascó en mi garganta pugnando por salir. Miré a Aro y este me devolvió el gesto. Entonces él supo que yo era conocedor de todo. Y sus facciones se contrajeron.

Suspiré antes de confesar el secreto que destruiría la era de los Volturi.

* * *

_****__****__**********(¸.•´ (¸.• † Lirit † °•.¸**__**:**_ hello everyone! Volvimos. Como vieron el capitulo partió muy inspirado a lo que pasó en Amanecer, pero desde el punto de Edward, que a mi parecer es mucho más interesante que el de Bella. Las cosas eso si no fueron por el mismo rumbo y ahora todo se aleja de lo que es el libro en si… a excepción de uno que otro detallito chiquitito.

_**Sé que nos odian porque Jake tendría que separarse de Leah para salvar a Nessie… pero si la batalla se desata no quedará de otra y tendrá que hacerlo… ¿Qué opinan? ¿Hay o no hay batalla? ¿Se escapa o no con Renesme? ¿Y qué pasa con Leah, donde estará? **_

_**Capítulos finales chicas. Así que agárrense a su asiento, dennos un lindo revi y tengan paciencia, que lo que se viene requiere de todo nuestro poder imaginativo… y por mi parte de el máximo sadismo que pueda ponerle al asunto xDD (Agnes ya no podrá detenerme muajuajuajauja). Besos y gracias por los revis!**_

_****__****__**********(¸.•´ (¸.• ****† Agnes †.¸.•: jajja hice todo lo q esta en mi poder para controlar a lirit pero ya no mas! ahora viene la batalla como debio ser! wiii sangree jajajaj xD como recuerdan siempre no guiamos del libro amanecer y aunque no arrankamos con los tarros en varias partes jajajaja siempre la idea central es la inspiracion del libro... me gusta el eddy pov es mas interensante xD que leer un bella pov jajajajja cual sera el secreto de aro cayo y marcos? que leyo eddy en la cabeza de ellos? sera para mejor o sera para peor? realmente podran detenerlos? en una de esas no hay batalla =) jaja kie nsabeeeeeeeeeee weno esperamos que les guste y comenten!  
**_

* * *

**AHORA TENEMOS FACEBUKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

http:/www . facebook . com/home . php?#!/profile . php?id=100001135082510

**Busquen nos asi veran nuestros estados mentales y demases!**

* * *

**Gracias a : **doble vida, Bonnie Boleyn, Karina Cullen Black, fey black, pazzitta, AndreiiCullenHale, Andrecullen18, Tibby-Trick, Psique46, Sukio, Aligeos, Ellie. thecolou , Prettypurple, Tsuki-no-Haruka, Sophie93, carichoextremo,Polynessia,piinkblaCk,Karmele, diosapagana, MaLiGnA BlAcK, Dark-Shinda, JoseCullenGD, susyh, sweetcullen12, Lorraine Cullen Swan, Shara Black, milets, Keiian, indramar, StillDollProduccions, Dream-espered, caminos, danyela, gaby001, bellalize, sharice94, Sprite Moony, drake dark, Pao Redwolf Black, Caperuzzita de Black, Chilli Black, Allison Marie Malfoy-Black, Jo Harv.,maria-fan, momojons, Arya Delacour, Jahzeel, Seleniita Black de Malfoy, MiaRiddley, BeHappyWithLove, crazypaige1306, kerVEROs, misteriO58, Carter86, ReshaAngel, sarlia, pazlux, claa black 1981, Oraculo, Ely Uchiha, saskeyo, Haeleen Black Clearwater, Neko-Tiara, CHELABLACK, zulema hale black, Laurita2206, monica . leah, meli black clearwater, thalilohe, Blackie-Noir, leahwerewolve, jasw494, charlie jeani, klarablack1981, mukax, She-Wolf Heiress, blue-uchiha, JustBlackwaterClan, Morenita Black Clearwater, rosa, Cris Cullen Swan, KaRii paxEcOu, Nafrayu, sarydark, nonaloka, Sophie93, Hime-Aiko, , bellalize, thalilohe, Caroliina, alice-rose1991, Aide96, Nenita Malfoy, Alisaness Cullen, Sammy-Askura, Xoxo Cullen, Carol Peluje, Zoey3013, Yuki-Minyooki-chan, ruby90, maru, mimi-chan, gleekgirl, micaa-potter, Diana-96-Aide, Laau Black, Karisan-karisan, Maarialoveyou, Nohemi Cullen, Ruby P. Black, Maria **POR LEERNOS Y DEJARNOS COMENTARIOS SIGAN ASI!**

**si hay alguien que nos lee pero no esta en la lista pues diganlo si quieren aparecer! Y si alguien esta repetido tb!  
**

**Seguiremos respondiendo los rewis a todas y cada una de ustedes! besos!**

**PUEDEN DEJAR REWIS AUNQUE NO ESTEN REGISTRADAS EN EL FANFICTION ASI QUE NO HAY ESCUSA PARA NO HACERLO!**


	62. Chapter 62

******°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°** CHAPTER 62: increíble que no me haya dado cuenta antes **°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°**  


**Jacob POV**

Mierda.

Mierda.

Mierda.

Mier… creo que quedó clara la forma en que me siento… pero no estaba ni cerca de abarcar como realmente estaba. Me dolía la cabeza severamente y todo debido a una decisión de la que no estoy seguro y que me perseguirá por el resto de mis días.

Dios, estaba roto por dentro, hecho pedazos, imposibles de volver a juntar. Todo en mi se derrumbó cuando caí en cuenta que era lo que en verdad iba a hacer, no fueron sino algunos segundos después que mi mente logró funcionar lo suficiente como para gritarme IDIOTA. Pero las cartas ya estaban echadas. Cuando tomé la decisión, más bien, cuando me di cuenta de las consecuencias que conllevaba supe que me había condenado a vivir en un infierno por el resto de mi vida… todo porque estaría lejos de ella… y aun así no me arrepentía. Me odiaba con fuerza por eso.

Estaba dividido en dos partes que luchaban entre ellas para hacerse del mando de mi mente, era como un campo de batalla en las que el equipo Nessie se enfrentaba al equipo Leah y devastaban todo a su paso, en mi pecho habían gritos desaforados que intentaba hacerlos entrar en razón, pero estaban siendo completamente ignorados. Sin importarme lo cursi que pueda sonar ahora, mi corazón me rogaba de rodillas y con lágrimas en sus ojos que no la dejara, que la necesitaba cerca para hacer su trabajo y mantenerme con vida. Mi cordura estaba a su lado, tomando sus hombros en señal de apoyo, destrozada porque no lograban hacer nada a pesar de las intervenciones que realizó… mi inteligencia bailaba ausente en el tema, como si en estos momentos estuviese rendida a los hechos sabiendo que no podía hacer nada.

Pensé millones de cosas en pocos segundos, de todas ellas la mayoría eran sobre Leah. ¿La mayoría? Mentira. TODAS eran sobre Leah. No importaba si Nessie era el centro de alguna, las cosas siempre se daban vuelta para volver a ella logrando desplazar cualquier cosa de mi mente haciéndola protagonista de cada rincón en mi cabeza y pecho.

La idea de volver con Leah y rogarle de rodillas que me permitiera amarla, a cambio de entregarle todo lo que soy y lo que seré e incluso de aquello que no podría ser nunca, me quemó las venas. Habría hecho, dicho, conseguido, incluso matado cualquier cosa con tal de que me eligiera. Mierda, la necesité tanto en esos momentos en los que debía tomar una elección. Habría matado por mirar sus ojos y ver en ellos la respuesta, un gesto de apoyo, hasta una mirada de "vete a la mierda", típica en ella, habría sabido a gloria porque sería una manera en la que me sentiría parte de algo con ella. Supe entonces que no importaba qué, aunque fuese una pelea estúpida, disfrutaba cada segundo por el simple hecho de que era Leah con quien discutía. Ella era lo importante en todo lo que pasaba a mí alrededor. Ella.

Fue en ese segundo en que me di cuenta que mis sentimientos hacia Leah superaban el simple "te amo". Ya no podía imaginarme sin amarla, sin mirarla, sin pensarla, sin desear estar a su lado en años venideros tomando su mano, jugando con nuestros hijos, envejeciendo a su lado o viviendo eternamente y amándola hasta perder la razón, no me importaría que todos me miraran con incertidumbre sin creer que me enamoré de ella de esa forma. Yo pelearía contra cualquiera que dudase de lo nuestro, demostraría que ella era todo lo que yo necesitaba para seguir respirando. Porque la veía realmente, notaba que bajo esa coraza enorme alrededor de su cuerpo, Leah era la mujer más dulce y exquisita que existía, ¿Cómo es que nadie podía verla en verdad? Es tan leal, apasionada, valiente, protectora…. Sencillamente perfecta.

Por su ceguera alegarían con todas las imperfecciones que yo no era capaz de ver, pero ella es mi ideal de perfección, perfectamente imperfecta para mí… y a la mierda lo que digan los demás.

Y fue por esa razón que decidí ayudar a Bella y llevarme a Renesme aunque eso significase alejarme de Leah.

Conocía tan bien a la mujer que amaba que podía apostar mis dos testículos a que ella me hubiese apoyado en esto, a pesar de que despotricaría hasta cansarse. Porque, a pesar de verse como una harpía a los ojos de todo el mundo, era en realidad noble, malditamente noble. Habría dejado de lado todo su odio a los vampiros solo por salvar a una niña inocente sin importarle su especie. Sé que se habría puesto en el lugar de una madre desesperada por proteger a su hijo del peligro, habría pensado en Seth a quien amaba de una forma similar, habría mirado los ojos chocolate de Renesme viendo el terror y dolor de separarse de su familia.

Y habría dicho que si por mí, me habría obligado, se habría ofrecido si yo me negaba… posiblemente me habría acompañado.

Porque esa era Leah. Mi Leah… aunque nadie lograse verla en realidad.

Si… definitivamente "amor" era muy pequeño para mí.

Todo eso pensé en pequeños segundos en los que mi mejor amiga me miraba suplicante y con la esperanza de poner la vida de su hija en mis manos. Y con Leah en mis pensamientos dije que sí.

Aunque, a pesar de todo lo anterior, no podía evitar sentirme como la mierda. Jodidamente roto por dentro.

_- "Estás metido en un jodido problema" - _comentó Embry seriamente. Lo cual era grave, él nunca está serio.

_- "Esto no pinta para una salida pacífica y tu tendrás que escapar con la niña" - _bufé ante el obvio comentario de Quil.

_- "Gracias por la profecía Nostradamus" _

_- "Jacob" - _la voz lastimosa de Seth resonó en mi cabeza, sabía perfectamente lo que me iba a decir, su dolor era un pobre reflejo del mío. Una hermosa imagen de Leah pasó por su mente restregándome con inconsciente crueldad el hecho de que cambié mi felicidad por la vida de una niña. No sabía si llamarme héroe o imbécil, de pronto toda mi racionalización anterior me sonaba descabellada y la desesperación por mi solitario futuro comenzó a embargarme. Suspiré intentando ignorar ese hecho. No, esto no era un adiós definitivo, me reusaba. Yo volvería por ella. La amaba lo suficiente como para estar el resto de sus días rogándole aunque sea una sonrisa. Solo un poco de cariño hacia mí. Que no me alejara… ya… ya ni si quiera me importaba que no me amara, lo que yo sentía sería suficiente para mantenernos a ambos, no sería completamente feliz, pero tenerla a mi lado en la forma que fuese haría mi vida mucho mejor que si no estuviese… solo pedía que no se alejara de mí. Yo volvería por ella.

"_Dios, no la alejes de mi… te lo ruego"_

_- "¿Qué tiene que ver Leah aquí?" - _preguntó Embry confundido ante el pensamiento de Seth.

_- "Es mi hermana, tengo derecho a pensar en ella en estos momentos" _

_-__ "Necesito que me escuchen los tres… esta será una pelea inevitable y de ser así yo tendré que huir con Nessie, ustedes…"_

_- "Te protegeremos, no hay problema" -_ me interrumpió Quil con suficiencia en su voz.

_- "No era…"_

_- "¿Quieres que nos quedemos en la batalla?"_

_- "Yo prefiero quedarme y pelear al lado de Irina, no puedo dejarla sola"_

_- "¿Quieren callarse por Dios?" - _gruñí en mi mente, se quedaron en silencio - _"Gracias. Les iba a decir que ustedes serán libres de hacer lo que crean necesario, quien quiera quedarse o volver a la reserva estará en su derecho de hacerlo y no será juzgado por ninguno de nosotros, si me voy ya no seré su alfa… después de la batalla tendrán el derecho a volver con Sam si quieren" - _guardaron silencio por un momento pasando muchas imágenes en sus mentes, sus padres, familias… imprimaciones… la batalla… gente del pueblo… y finalmente nosotros mismos como grupo frente a una fogata, en la playa riendo de estupideces como siempre. El sentimiento de lealtad y pertenencia a la manada que fue emanada por todos me saturo al punto de apretar mi garganta.

_- "Tú solo encárgate de salvar a Nessie" - _dijo Seth - _"me quedo"_

_- "Quiero patear culos italianos, no me perdería esto por nada, me quedo" - _Embry perdió toda seriedad.

_- "Bueno… si Embry se queda no tengo otra opción de hacerlo también, de otro modo el culo que patearan será el suyo, alguien tiene que cubrir su espalda" - _me reí internamente, mierda, extrañaré a estos idiotas. Embry iba a alegar algo cuando múltiples jadeos se escucharon alrededor. Giré mi cabeza buscando aquello que todos miraban y…

Santos milagros vampiros.

La mismísima Alice Cullen saltaba como bailarina de ballet mientras se acercaba a nosotros… pude ver su sonrisa tan contrastante con la seriedad de Jasper… aunque bueno, ellos siempre han sido así. Pero además de la aparición de la que se consideraba perdida para siempre y su novio, había tres vampiros más y uno de ellos tenía algo diferente que al mismo tiempo me resultaba familiar.

Y… bueno… al parecer los milagros si existen ya que el vampiro que tenía algo más de color en su rostro, Nahuel creo que era el nombre, vino para demostrar que mi Ness no es única y no es peligrosa, él también era hibrido… y eso lleva a que no habrá batalla y yo al final del día podré volver con Leah a rogarle su perdón, decirle que la amo desesperadamente y que mi vida sin ella no podría ser posible. Fue como ver la luz entre una oscuridad que me envolvía, una oportunidad de lograr algo con ella, lograrlo todo si me aceptaba.

Cursi lo sé, pero me importa un carajo. Estoy enamorado, demándenme.

_- "Bueno, al parecer todo está bien" - _dijo Quil con una voz animada. Los demás lo vitorearon… pero algo no estaba tan bien como decían. El rostro de Edward no demostraba la victoria que todos a nuestro alrededor sentían, sus ojos serios iban de Aro a sus hermanos… esto no pintaba bien… y sentí como mi instinto me advertía que no bajara la guardia.

Las cosas se volvieron locas cuando el doctor Carlisle fue amenazado y la dulce y amable Esme mostró los dientes dejando a todos sin habla, literalmente paralizados. Ella nunca, nunca elevaba la voz o se molestaba de alguna manera. Durante unos segundos cualquiera pensaría que iba a atacar a cualquiera que osara tocar a su esposo. Cayo, creo que así se llamaba el enojón italiano rubio, no dejaba de intentar provocar una batalla. Y casi ocurrió cuando lastimó con un cuchillo al Carlisle.

Nadie en el campo quedó tranquilo al notar un acto tan cobarde y… mierda, yo me llené de impotencia, Carlisle nunca dañaba a nadie sin importar lo malditos que fueran, siempre intentaba una salida pacífica de los problemas y cada vez que podía ayudar, aunque fuese a sus enemigos, él lo hacía ¿Cómo carajo se le ocurre a el idiota rubio atacarlo por la espalda? quise patearle el trasero al maldito. Como si nos hubiésemos puesto de acuerdo todos dimos un paso adelante dispuestos a atacar. Pero…

Juro que mis piernas de detuvieron sin mi permiso cuando uno de los italianos nos ordenó detenernos. Y Sam también pensó lo mismo cuando se dio cuenta de que se había detenido sin querer hacerlo realmente. El rostro del doctor era la imagen del dolor, pero no debido a la herida en sí, sino al acto, Carlisle era un vampiro totalmente contrario a cualquiera, demasiado noble para su propio bien.

- Aro – Edward elevó la voz y dio un paso adelante haciendo que Carlisle y Esme retrocedieran siendo resguardados por Emmet y Rosalie, ambos con la ira plasmadas en sus rostros, en cualquier momento Emmet se tiraría a matar y yo feliz iría con él – detén esto, o lo haré yo – el tono de voz de Edward fue rotundo y contundente, él tenía algo bajo la manga y esta era una de las últimas oportunidades de salvar la situación.

- Edward – no podía acostumbrarme a ver al italiano aburrido hablando, de todos era el que más parecía estatua – si tienes algo que decir te pediría con amabilidad que hablaras.

- Marco, no es algo que yo deba sacar a la luz – él miró a Aro – es tu deber hablar.

- Hermano mío – su voz sonaba amistosa, de no saber que venía a matarnos hasta me habría caído bien. No, mentira – no hay nada que decir por mi parte, no te dejes influenciar por nuestros compañeros – sus manos nos apuntaron condescendientemente - que solo intentan ponernos los unos a los otros y desviar nuestra atención del tema vital que es menester tratar.

Vi la mirada oscura que Aro le dio a una de las mujeres que los acompañaban, ella asintió y luego concentró su mirada en Marcos. Gruñí sabiendo que algo malo ocurría allí.

_- "¿Lo viste verdad?" - _me preguntó Sam sin dejar de mirar a los enemigos, asentí - _"¿ella tiene algún poder?" - _no supe que contestarle porque no tenía idea. Edward me miró sobre su hombro e hizo una pequeña señal de asentimiento hacia nosotros, al parecer había visto nuestros pensamientos.

- Queridos míos – Aro elevó la voz llamando la atención de todos, pero concentrándose en los testigos que había traído – ustedes pudieron ver los intentos de la familia Cullen y compañía por hacernos enemigos entre nosotros mismos. Puede que la encantadora Alice haya llegado con un amigo a demostrarnos que la niña no es un peligro, pero ¿lo son ellos en sí? Esta – elevó sus brazos abarcándonos a todos – es una reunión increíble que tiene por cometido enfrentarnos si fuese necesaria una batalla – se giró hacia nosotros – no me lo pueden negar, lo vi – elevé mis labios sobre mis dientes, este tipo cada vez me caía mas mal - ¿Qué ocurriría si, en algún futuro, decidieran reunirse nuevamente, e incluso aumentar su número para atacarnos y acabar con nosotros? – el hecho de que enfatizara la palabra "atacarnos" no me gustó nada, estaba tratando de provocar el descontento de sus testigos.

- Tiene que ser una broma – susurró Tanya negando con su cabeza. Ese era el argumento más bajo que podría encontrar y por la expresión de todos no era el único que pensaba así.

- Aro te pido, con humildad y amabilidad que detengas tus intentos por ocasionar una pelea, las cosas pueden salir peor de lo que piensas – el tono de voz del vampiro había cambiado realmente era una súplica.

- ¿Ven eso? – El tipo apunto a Edward, a estas alturas ya no entendía nada – ahora nos amenaza - ¡por favor! _"si las cosas no terminan en batalla lo busco y lo mato, el maldito me desespera" _pensé con rabia. Mi manada y Sam vitorearon.

- Marco – habló Edward, se notaba cabreado y dispuesto a terminar con la situación, el nombrado se giró – tu hermano te ha mentido durante siglos – se escucharon jadeos de muchos y bufidos de aburrimiento por parte de los lobos. Los pensamientos de Embry pedían que se dejaran de hablar y comenzara lo bueno, Seth solo quería irse con Irina y Quil quiso sentarse alegando cansancio en sus patas traseras. Leah habría gruñido con rabia por la lentitud de los hechos… ok, tengo que dejar de pensar en ella.

Focus.

- No escuches hermano – pidió Aro y la mirada hacia la vampira esa se repitió.

Lo que siguió fue… rápido y confuso. Alice se giró hacia Edward y este le asintió en alguna charla mental privada. Ella al segundo después estaba con Benjamín hablándole en susurros al oído sin que nadie pudiese escuchar

- Jacob – me llamó Edward – cuando te diga haz que uno de tus lobos llame la atención de la guardia – arrugué mi ceño sin entender que era lo que planeaba. Pero asentí, era un mal momento para pedir explicaciones.

_- "Embry, cuando Edward indique gruñirás lo más fuerte que te de esa garganta" _

_- "Y eso ¿Por qué?" _

_- "Sin preguntas, solo hazlo" - _respondí, y es que no tenía nada más que decirle.

Note la atención que Embry le daba al vampiro esperando una señal, una palabra o lo que fuera. Yo estaba igual de atento. Los hermanos cadáveres seguían hablando sobre no tener nada que decir, querer la verdad y… raro… Marco por alguna razón dejó de pedir cualquier cosa, su insistencia de saber que le ocultaban desapareció demasiado rápido y su expresión volvió a ser tan aburrida como siempre y asintió como un perro obediente a Aro quien sonrió victorioso.

- Embry – dijo Edward. Y el lobo que estaba más atento que yo soltó un gruñido digno de escucharse al otro lado del mundo. Todos, tanto vampiros amigos como enemigos se giraron en dirección al estruendo.

Por medio de los ojos de Seth vi que Embry estaba con las patas abiertas y dobladas, el pelo de su nuca erizado y sus orejas pegadas a su cabeza. Los dientes totalmente al descubierto. Una pose de ataque.

Y entonces el suelo comenzó a temblar. Un levantamiento de tierra dejó un camino que iba desde Benjamín hacia los Volturi, fue tan rápido que nadie se pudo mover hasta que se escuchó un grito de dolor. El polvo y partículas de nieve llenaron el aire sin permitirnos ver que había ocurrido. La guardia de los Volturi rodeó a los jefes y aquellos que venían como testigos miraban horrorizados. ¿Qué cosa? Ni idea, aun no podía ver qué pasaba.

Un viento proveniente de alguna parte despejó el ambiente. Se me atoró el aire en la garganta.

La vampira sospechosa se encontraba a casi dos metros sobre el suelo, no porque pudiera volar o algo por el estilo, sino porque unas raíces provenientes de un socavón en el piso estaban alrededor de ella parte por parte. Literalmente. Su cabeza ya no estaba pegada a su cuello. Sus extremidades… por lo que se las manos van arriba, no abajo.

Varias mujeres gritaron cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

_- "Bien… si esto no ocasiona una pelea nada lo hará" -_ pensó Quil.

- Mi Chelsea – dijo Aro sin apartar la mirada de la vampira en partes.

- ¡Marco! – gritó Edward por sobre el ruido del ambiente, el llamado lo miró con… vaya… aun tenía una cara de aburrimiento… increíble – ¡despierta, por Didyme, despierta!

- ¡No! – gritó Aro. El ruido fue disminuyendo hasta que todo se sumió en silencio mirando a la persona que habían gritado. Marco comenzó a cambiar su expresión de aburrimiento a completa confusión. Bien, somos dos.

- Esto es ridículo – se quejó el rubio antipático - ¿Qué hacemos aun sin atacar? Ellos mataron a uno de los nuestros – se dirigió hacia los testigos - ¡merecen morir!

Un si generalizado de la guardia resonó en el ambiente.

- Benjamín ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – preguntó Carlisle con rostro de preocupación. _"dejen el bla, bla y vamos a despedazar europeos por favor" _se quejó Quil en mi mente. Lo ignoré.

- Yo se lo pedí – respondió rápidamente Alice - además aún no está técnicamente muerta del todo, se puede volver a pegar – dijo con su cantarina voz de soprano, su tono desinteresado era incluso chistoso. Nadie dijo nada más. Si ella lo había pedido era por alguna razón. Un leve brillo de sadismo cruzo por sus ojos. Eso sí dio miedo.

- Esto me hartó, ellos mataron a Chelsea, los rumanos que los acompañan mataron a Didyme, la esposa de Marco y hermana de Aro, y hacen amistad con perros de dos metros, no necesitamos más razones para atacar.

- ¿Quién demonios es Didyme? – preguntó Vladimir detrás de nosotros, el tono de voz del rumano hubiese sido imperceptible para un humano, pero el nombre de ella llamó la atención de Marco. Estefan negó con la cabeza y elevó sus hombros. Ninguno de los dos sabía algo y eso era notorio en su rostro.

- Ellos no saben nada, Cayo está perdiendo el tiempo con ese argumento – dijo Maggie con hastío.

- Edward – Marco tenía una expresión de dolor, Edward y Jasper lo secundaban, les dolía algo y yo solo pude suponer que tenía relación con la mujer de la que tanto hablan – te ruego me digas la verdad – Aro negó con la cabeza, miraba con suplica al vampiro que, ahora, estaba de pie firmemente. Edward hablaría.

- Los rumanos no mataron a Didyme Marcos – comenzó a decir.

- No sabes lo que estás a punto de hacer Edward – comentó Aro con tono grave.

- Tú lo pediste, te di la oportunidad de detener todo y te negaste.

- Estas cometiendo un error – Edward negó con la cabeza.

- Ella te pidió salir de Volterra, que escaparan y tu aceptaste, Félix lo escuchó y le contó a Aro – Marco miró al guardia con asombro.

- Tú me eras leal en ese entonces – comentó - ¿Cómo pudiste traicionarme de esa manera? – gruñó mostrando sus dientes. Sam hizo lo mismo adelantándose ante cualquier movimiento violento hacia nosotros, pero Marco ni siquiera nos miraba. El guardia se mantuvo en silencio e imperturbable, me dio la impresión de que atacaría a su propio amo con tal de salvar su trasero. Claro, mientras la persona a la que matara no fuera Aro.

- Félix estaba enamorado de Didyme – el comentario de Edward hizo que por primera vez el guardia soltara un jadeo – y diciéndole a Aro se aseguraba que la mantuvieran cerca… pero las cosas no resultaron como él las planeó ¿verdad, Félix? – este gruñó – porque finalmente su amo mató a la mujer que amaba.

- ¡Mientes! – gritó Aro, pero fue ignorado por Edward quien, a pesar de los intentos de silenciarlo, continuo hablando

- Aro amaba a su hermana – dijo el vampiro lector de mentes con más fuerza que antes – pero no tanto como para permitir que le quitara su lugar en el poder, si Marco se iba, la gente pensaría en una deserción y trataría de quitarle el trono.

- Hermano mío, no lo escuches, me conoces hace siglos, más de un milenio juntos, yo amaba a mi querida Didyme, no podría haberle hecho daño… les di mi bendición ¿recuerdas? – la cabeza de Marco subió y bajo asintiendo… pero estaba ausente de cualquier otra cosa que no fuera su hermano y Edward. Con Sam dimos la orden de que se preparan, en cualquier momento estallaría la guerra.

- La diste hermano… la diste…

- Por supuesto que la dio – dijo Edward, con una calma aparente, pero con hombros tensos – necesitaba que creyeras eso, que todo estaba bien, que tenias el derecho de seguir tu camino… porque de otra forma no te habrías marchado esa noche… y Aro te necesitaba afuera – hubo un momento en que las facciones de Marco se distorsionaron de dolor.

- Dios – se quejó Jasper tomando su pecho, Alice lo abrazó acariciando su rostro, diciéndole cosas al oído. Edward no estaba mejor, su rostro tenía una mueca, como si lo que estuviese viendo fuera lo peor que alguna vez hubiese tenido que observar en su eternidad. Noté cuando tomó la mano de Bella buscando un sitio en el cual sostenerse.

Y lo entendí todo.

Marco estaba recordando el día en que el amor de su existencia murió. Algo pasó en mí ese segundo, mi pecho se oprimió dificultando mi capacidad de respirar reconociendo el dolor del otro, teniendo una leve consciencia de lo que había sufrido. Aquel sueño se repitió en mi cabeza como si realmente estuviese pasando. Jasper sufría por su poder empático, Edward porque podía ver todo en su mente y debido a que pasó por lo mismo al creer que su esposa había muerto hace un tiempo atrás. Yo… porque mi peor miedo se mostró ante mí en sueños… y estaba aterrado por que se volviera real… sabia que cualquier cosa que pudiese sentir era una fracción minúscula con lo que él tuvo que pasar… y demonios… debe dolerle como la mierda.

- Esa noche – no supe como hizo Edward para lograr que su voz saliera pareja – Aro te pidió ver unos neófitos recién llegados. Llevaban poco tiempo en el poder y atendían los asuntos personalmente, algo rutinario. Era tu última misión. Te irías después de media noche… pero al volver…

- Mi Didyme ardía a las puertas del castillo – sentí mis piernas flaquear ante las palabras quebradas de Marco, Edward asintió.

- Aro la acorraló, trato de dialogar, pero ella estaba decidida a irse a tu lado... entonces… - no pudo continuar, y yo le agradecí, el pobre vampiro no podría escuchar la forma en que, el hombre que consideró su hermano durante tanto tiempo, la había matado, se habría roto en pedazos allí mismo siendo seguido por varios que lo acompañábamos en su dolor en silencio - amaba a su hermana, pero tu don era más importante que el de ella.

- ¿Aro? – Cayo miró a su hermano con la duda en su rostro ¿me jodes? ¿Cómo es posible que el sádico ese no supiera o no participase en algo así? Era demasiado su estilo.

- ¿Cómo no me di cuenta de…?

- Chelsea se encargó del resto – respondió Edward – era una de las neófitas que encontraste ese día, cuando Aro vio tus intenciones de morir la uso para mantenerte leal a él a pesar de que tu no lo deseabas. Lo hizo hasta hoy – terminó Edward apuntando con la mirada el cuerpo aun descuartizado de Chelsea en los cielos.

_- "Esto parece telenovela" - _comentó Embry.

_- "Pésimo momento para un comentario como ese ¿no crees?" - _dijo Seth con rabia en su voz.

_- "Cierren la boca y concéntrense" -_ Le agradecí a Quil por hacerlos callar.

Mis ojos se centraron en Marco sintiendo una lástima infinita por el hombre, olvidé por un segundo que se trataba de mi enemigo y deseé con todo mi corazón que las cosas para él hubiesen sido diferentes, mejores, que no hubiesen matado a Didyme. Que estuviese feliz. Por algún motivo estaba seguro de que todo sería tan distinto si ella viviera, no habría Volturi, no habría realeza vampira y nadie estaría aquí amenazando la vida de vampiros y lobos que nada malo han hecho. Con ella habría sido todo diferente.

Un gruñido llamó mi atención, un borrón en el aire tomó a todos desprevenidos y lo siguiente que supe fue que Aro gritaba. Marco tenía entre sus manos a una pequeña niña vampiro que se veía aterrada sabiendo lo que iba a ocurrir, un segundo después su cabeza se encontraba lejos de su cuerpo.

- ¡RENATA! – gritó Aro antes de que se desatara el caos.

* * *

**Leah POV**

Me encontraba en el piso respirando agitadamente. Miré mi pierna cubierta de sangre seca. Las heridas habían cerrado a los pocos segundos de haberlas hecho. Lo mismo ocurrió con mis brazos. Me dolía todo el maldito cuerpo y parece que a medida que pasan los minutos mas y mas me costaba respirar. Ignoré el hecho de que esa dificultad no era solo por los golpes, algo mas apretaba mi pecho. Quise levantarme y volver a intentarlo, pero mi mente divagó un poco mas repitiendo los últimos momentos que estuve con él, y como soy una jodida masoquista las palabras hirientes se mezclaron con las imágenes de su cuerpo moviéndose sobre el mío.

No estoy segura cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que Jacob se fue. De hecho, a estas alturas no estaba segura de absolutamente nada, ni siquiera de mi misma, ya que en algún momento me había desdoblado creando diferentes versiones de mi en mi cabeza. Un signo concluyente de que me estaba volviendo loca, pero a quien mierda le importaba eso ahora.

Varias Leah discutían formando bandos en mi mente sobre lo que se debía hacer, lo que debía sentir, lo que había pasado con Jacob.

Mi Leah vengativa interior clamaba porque lo odiara como a nadie, con cada fibra de mi cuerpo, gritaba con los ojos rojos y una vena marcada en su cuello, las demás la miraban con desconfianza y algo de miedo porque se veía desquiciada. Yo no le estaba haciendo caso. Era mi yo preocupada quien tenía el mando de todas mis emociones creando un pequeño ejército con todas las otras versiones de Leah. Y no entendía por qué.

Si quería morir ¿no era más fácil amarrarme una roca a las piernas y tirarme de un acantilado? Lo más probable es que demore bastante más que un humano común en dejar entrar el agua a mis pulmones. Pero… era una salida. Una salida cobarde pero salida al fin de cuentas. Me pregunté por un segundo, que si en el caso de que lo hiciera, alguno de los espíritus de mi pueblo aparecería para salvarme y obligarme a cumplir la leyenda.

Sonreí con burla. Era bastante posible.

Leah luchadora golpeó mi cerebro pidiéndome que me levantara y volviera a intentarlo, me instaba a pelear contra todo lo que me impedía llegar donde realmente quería ir. La vengativa afirmaba con la cabeza argumentando que la mejor forma de cobrar todas las que me había hecho era hacer todo lo contrario a lo que me había pedido hacer, es decir, ir con él. Incluso mi yo suicida se dedicaba a alentarme desde lejos. Ella era una de las más interesadas. Rogué que mi racionalidad hiciera acto de presencia y le aclarara al resto: por amor al cielo, recibí la orden de un alfa, y no importa que mierda haga, no hay manera de que pueda quebrarla. No interesan cuantas ganas tenga de ir y asegurarme de que estén bien.

"_Entonces dímelo a la cara, dime que me amas y que no puedes vivir sin mi"_

Esa frase se metió de golpe en mi cabeza haciendo que mi Leah cursi se girara de su rincón donde estaba aovillada lamentándose. Demonios, las esperanzas de que realmente me dijera que me amaba fueron…estúpidas… y malditamente dolorosas cuando no nunca llegaron. Realmente quise escuchar esas palabras de su parte, quería dejar de sentirme usada, herida, sola. Rogué por un segundo que él, de entre todas las personas en la reserva, fuese capaz de darse cuenta de eso… pero no ocurrió. La cursi soñadora se giró nuevamente a sumirse en la depresión en la que estaba, ella, fiel a su estupidez, esperaba un final diferente al que ocurrió, siempre lo esperó, con Sam, con Taylor… y ahora quiso que el imbécil de Jacob le diera lo que quería. Me reí internamente. Estúpida soñadora. Estúpida yo por tener esa faceta escondida en mí… aun sabiendo que los finales felices no existían… al menos no para mi… nunca para mí.

Quiero golpearme a mi misma cuando pienso en eso. No debería ser dependiente de nadie. No debería estar rogando por el amor de nadie. Debería importarme un soberano comino si alguien me quiere, necesita o ama.

Debería…

Desde que desapareció de mi vista y mi garganta dolió tanto que tuve que parar de gritar, pase por todas las etapas emocionales conocidas. Estuve furiosa, conmigo, con él, con dios… con cualquier cosa que ocupara el más mínimo espacio en el universo, tuviera o no relación con toda la mierda que me ocurría. Cuando finalmente me di cuenta que no obtenía nada con reventar del enojo llegó la desesperación. Yo quería morir, mi vida se sustentó en la idea de mi muerte durante semanas, ahora mis planes estaban en la basura con sus simples palabras.

"_Te estoy dando una orden, no pelearas hoy en la batalla" _

Y eso fue todo. Mi Leah orgullosa gruñó de la rabia. Fue como si me quitaran el motivo para continuar de pie… ya no supe que hacer. Aun tenía ganas de morir, y al hallarme sin mis planes originales quise cortarme las venas con mis propios dientes. Pero luego me llenó el orgullo. ¿Qué habría de honorable morir por mis propios colmillos? Yo quería despedirme de este mundo en batalla, protegiendo a mi gente, a mi manada. Morir a manos del enemigo, con algo de dignidad, heroísmo o lo que fuera menos cobardía. Pero al ver que no podría hacerlo así y que todo lo que me quedaba era matarme cobardemente… quise irme.

Jacob dijo que volvería para hablar conmigo ¿Por qué tendría que esperar al cabrón? ¿Pretende que me quede aquí sentada tejiendo mientras el patea traseros fríos? Al diablo, se puede quedar con su maldita batalla. Me iría a San Diego nuevamente, buscaría a Taylor y sería feliz con él, claro, siempre y cuando él aun esté soltero y me siga queriendo como dice. O tal vez, solo elegir un sitio más lejano, ¿México? ¿Brasil? ¿La jodida Antártida? Donde fuera mientras Jacob supiera que se podía meter las ganas de conversar conmigo por el culo.

A la mierda con él.

Y finalmente, cuando me giré poniendo más distancia entre la batalla y yo… Leah preocupada se levantó de entre las demás tomando el control de mi mente, haciéndome recordar el peligro que corrían todos, mi hermano, los imbéciles de Quil y Embry. Hasta la estúpida manada de Sam. Por Jacob. Jacob, Jacob, Jacob… su nombre siempre resaltando entre todos los demás. Eclipsando todos los demás.

Tomé mi cabeza. Llevaba bastante tiempo levantándome y volviendo a caer, volviendo a arremeter con fuerza en un intento vano de romper esa maldita pared… y todo bajo el halo de preocupación, bajo las ansias de llegar a su lado y asegurarme que estaba bien. Estaba cansada. Psicológicamente cansada. Quería… dormir… daría mi útero por una cama.

Ni siquiera pensaré en la ironía de mi frase.

- Por Dios, ¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Qué me está pasando?…. – susurré al viento sin fuerzas con la vana esperanza de que alguien me respondiera. Necesitaba con urgencia una maldita respuesta porque me estaba volviendo loca conmigo mismo, ya no era capaz de reconocerme ¿Cuándo cambié tanto? Antiguamente me habría levantado he ido del lugar, perdiéndome y mandando a todo el mundo a la mierda. Olvidándome de todo y todos. Pero ahora, mi orgullo metió la cabeza en la tierra junto con mi independencia y me abandonaron dejándome sola con una versión arrastrada y patética de mi misma. Luchando contra una fuerza invisible que me separa del sitio donde quiero estar, de la gente con quien quiero luchar, a quienes quiero proteger, a quienes quiero cuidar… a quienes quiero…

A pesar de mi desesperación el cansancio me estaba ganando y me estaba dando por vencida. Nada que hiciese lograría romper la orden de alfa porque era legendariamente más poderosa que cualquier cosa.

Y… bienvenido dolor.

¿Qué pasaría si un vampiro intenta hacerle daño a Seth? Yo no estaré allí para moler a palos a la sanguijuela, no podré gruñirles a Quil y Embry para que tomen atención, se dejen de bromear y se cuiden las malditas espaldas. No cuidaré el flanco derecho de Jacob que siempre deja tan desprotegido ya que sabe y confía que siempre estar ahí protegiéndolo.

- Por favor… no dejes que nada le pase – rogué mirando al cielo y apretando mis puños. Una lágrima escapó sin mi permiso. El dolor se acrecentó de forma alarmante ocupando cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, mi estomago se apretó haciéndome sentir la ansiedad del miedo, todas las Leah en mi cabeza se estremecieron. Sentía su lejanía en todas partes. El solo hecho de pensar en que lo lastimaran fue desangrante. Y no entendía por qué mierda estaba así. Debería reírme en su cara si algo malo le pasara por imbécil, pero no, no podría siquiera decirle un "te lo dije" sin que se me achicara el corazón de dolor al saberlo mal herido.

El sollozo quebrado que escapó de mis labios y quedó perdido en el aire cuando un gruñido se escuchó a lo lejos. Fue alto y grave, amenazador, enojado… podría reconocerlo donde fuera… un lobo.

Me levanté de golpe temiendo lo peor ¿comenzaron ya? ¿No hubo forma de evitar la batalla? ¿Habrá sido un gruñido de advertencia o de guerra? ¿Fue alguien de la manada de Sam?... demonios… ¿y si fue Jacob? Maldiciendo mi cuerpo retomó sus energías y sin pensar en nada corría a la máxima velocidad que puede alcanzar en un segundo.

Mi mente iba en blanco, solo quería llegar allí y asegurarme que mi hermano estaba bien, que Jacob seguía respirando, mataría a cualquiera que tan solo le hiciera una herida. Porque lo necesitaba sano y con vida, por alguna razón que no me detuve a pensar, supe que necesitaba al maldito bastardo de Jacob con vida. Él no podía dejar de existir, tenía un terror enorme creciendo en mi pecho a que algo le ocurriera.

Mi paso se bloqueó nuevamente deteniendo mi carrera con un fuerte golpe, fue una explosión en la cual solo yo terminé perdiendo, el choque de moléculas me retuvo por un segundo a unos centímetros sobre el suelo antes de darme con todo y lanzarme lejos. Mis ojos se cerraron sin mi permiso esperando por lo inevitable. El suelo finalmente me azotó con su dureza y la velocidad de mi vuelo me hizo girar y arrastrarme por la irregular superficie varios metros hasta que un árbol detuvo mi viaje. El choque de mi espalda contra la madera me hizo soltar un jadeo de dolor y detener a mis pulmones. Mis yo interiores se quejaron, a excepción de la suicida que casi se emocionó con la posibilidad de un golpe mortal. Intenté levantarme, pero ya no era tan fácil. Perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces había pasado por lo mismo. La primera vez fue unos minutos después de que Jacob me dejó en medio del bosque. Quise mandarlo a la mierda y seguirlo. Pero…

"_Dos kilómetros Leah" _

Su voz me recordó eso. Me lo recordaba cada vez que trataba con todas mis fuerzas de traspasar esa cortina invisible que me separaba de la batalla. Dolía como la mierda cada golpe que terminaba recibiendo por mi desobediencia. Y yo no aprendía. No podía aceptar que algo no me dejara hacer lo que quería, era mucho más terca que las leyendas Quileute y su poder alfa. Me afirmé con cuidado hasta lograr sentarme.

Gemí de dolor. Miré mi costado y gruñí. Respiré dos veces y aguantando la respiración saqué con rapidez la rama que se había enterrado en mi cintura, la herida comenzó a sangrar más que las demás, presioné mi costado y esperé unos minutos a que pasara la hemorragia. ¿Tendría daños internos? Elevé mis hombros ante mi propia pregunta ¿me importa acaso? No, a estas alturas no importa. No si ese era el precio que debía pagar por llegar con él.

Me levanté como pude, tenia nuevas heridas en mis piernas y brazos que ya se estaban cerrando. ¿Problemas de coagulación? Bufé en respuesta, la coagulación es un bien sobrevalorado. Noté cómo se demoraban un poco más en cerrar que antes, pero lo atribuí al cansancio. Era normal mi agotamiento luego de tanto tiempo luchando contra la pared invisible que me separaba de la batalla.

Tome un respiro mirando frente a mí sin ver nada que no fuese el bosque de la reserva, rogando internamente que me permitieran ir, lo necesitaba con urgencia… respiré y volví a arremeter.

El resultado fue el mismo, con la salvedad de que ningún árbol detuvo mi caída y fueron varios metros más los que me arrastré por el lodoso suelo, ya habían varias marcas como caminos que mi cuerpo había dejado luego de cada intento, tanto así que en algunas partes ya no había nieve, sino lodo mesclado con mi sangre, este era mi propio campo de batalla. El frio de la nieve calmaba un poco el dolor. Un estruendo provocó que las aves volaran haciéndole caso a su instinto de supervivencia. El cielo comenzó a oscurecerse con rapidez y los rayos salieron de la nada. La tierra tembló.

Benjamín.

Ese vampiro estaba usando demasiadas habilidades juntas para que la pelea vaya a nuestro favor. La desesperación volvió con fuerza, mierda, tenía que ir donde Jacob. Necesitaba estar con él ahora. Tenía que ver con mis propios ojos que estuviese bien, que no fuese imbécil y viera a todos sus enemigos sin descuidar su espalda, el miedo por su seguridad recorrió mi cuerpo, mis glándulas suprarrenales se exprimieron poniéndome ansiosa y llenándome de estrés y adrenalina. Me levanté de golpe ignorando totalmente el dolor que me embargaba y volví a correr contra mi enemiga invisible.

Volví a chocar, pero no deje que mis vueltas en el piso fueran muchas, me detuve a mí misma derrapando con mis extremidades y me levante nuevamente, me estaba volviendo buena en eso de amortiguar las caídas, pero mis fuerzas se estaban agotando y la desesperación y agonía por este tipo de encierro o expulsión creciendo de forma exponencial. Un par de segundos después estaba otra vez en el piso, pero a un lado de donde había chocado.

Dolía todo, pero lo físico no era nada comparada con el dolor que tenía en mi pecho por el miedo. Era sangrante, desgarrador, moría segundo a segundo sin poder hacerlo realmente, era una tortura que no podía detener, porque no sabía qué o quién la provocaba, todo lo que tenía en mi cabeza era una imagen de Jacob siendo herido por un vampiro. Mierda, lo mordían. Y su rostro se contorsionaba de dolor...

Grite al tiempo en que me levantaba de mi sitio, si alguien lo lastimaba, por mínimo que fuera yo lo mataba, me importaba poco quien fuera, amigo o enemigo, lo mataba. Comencé a golpear con mis puños el aire condensado que no me permitía el paso tenía miedo, terror, pero algo más taladraba mi mente sin dejarme descansar y no tenía idea que mierda era. Seguía golpeando y rogando en silencio por lograr algún daño, una fisura, cualquier cosa que me permitiera ir con él y protegerlo. Necesitaba abrazarlo nuevamente, en un segundo extrañe su contacto, su calor y todo de él, mis ganas eran desesperadas, no podía pensar en nada que no fuera su cuerpo entre mis brazos, seguro, lejos de todo lo que podía hacerle daño. Si él no quería que yo luchara, lo haría siempre y cuando se quedara conmigo. Cualquier cosa que él me pidiese a cambio de tenerlo aquí. De volver a verlo a salvo… ¿Por qué? No importaba el porqué, las ansias desesperadas continuaban allí sin importar que la razón fuera desconocida.

- ¡Déjame pasar maldita sea! – Grité golpeando la nada y aun así perdiendo – necesito verlo – me alejé un poco y golpeé con mi hombro, reboté en mi sitio. Volví a arremeter – ¡tengo que ir con él! – Mis brazos comenzaron a acalambrarse y mi vista por algún motivo estaba nublada, demoré unos segundos en darme cuenta que eran lagrimas – tengo que hacerlo… tengo… protegerlo…

Sollocé con fuerza. Forcé a mis pulmones a entrar aire ya que se negaban a expandirse. Pase mi muñeca por mis ojos quitando las lagrimas que me prohibían mirar. Empujé una vez más contra mi muro invisible y este se mantuvo impenetrable. Solté un jadeo lamentable sintiendo como la desesperanza se apoderaba de mi pecho. No había nada mas… silencio… incluso de todas las Leah en mi cabeza se callaron mirándome con lástima, sabiendo que me dolía demasiado y sin saber qué hacer para ayudarme. Nadie podía ayudarme.

No pude moverme. Mis manos apoyadas sobre la nada y mi cabeza gacha sin fuerzas para mantenerse erguida, las lágrimas salían sin detenerse, una gota de sangre rodó desde mi cuero cabelludo hasta mi barbilla y luego cayó al piso. Lloré de impotencia, no por mí, sino por Jacob. Ya no quería morir, al diablo con mis planes, solo quiero estar con él.

- Por favor – susurré entre sollozos arañando la nada – no permitas que nadie lo lastime, te lo ruego – no sabía bien a quien le pedía eso, pero no importó, cualquiera que me escuchara y pudiese ayudarme servía – te doy lo que quieras a cambio – tomé el collar en mis manos como si fuera un amuleto poderoso y de alguna forma extraña y bizarra le rece a los dioses una oportunidad, lo apreté contra mi pecho en un intento de hacer que doliera menos, pero si nadie me escuchaba y él terminaba herido… estoy segura que nunca dejaría de doler.

Poco a poco y sin saber cómo ni por qué comencé a moverme nuevamente. Mis manos volvieron a golpear aquello que me impedía el paso, tenía que llegar a él. Lo necesitaba a mi lado. Ahora, para siempre. Me alejé y empujé con mi hombro rebotando unos centímetros más atrás. Si, estaba cansada, pero no lo suficiente para dejarme rendir, dejaría de intentar llegar a él solo cuando dejara de respirar.

- No me alejarás de él- susurré amenazante - no sabes con quién diablos te estas metiendo maldita cosa – las palabras solo salían de mi boca, estaba amenazando a alguien sin tener el conocimiento de a quién o que era, todas en mi cabeza se levantaron de su puesto y comenzaron a vitorear con fuerza– no importa lo que pasó… - caminé un poco más atrás tomando impulso, un nuevo poder y decisión se hizo de mi cuerpo sintiendo como se volvía poderoso de la nada, me sentí fuerte y en el sonido de mi voz lo hice real – no importa si está imprimado o no… - con extrañeza me di cuenta que realmente no me importaba porque yo debía estar con él a pesar de eso - yo estaré con el… – afirmé.

Respiré dos veces y forcé mis piernas a moverse. Mientras me acercaba con velocidad a mi destino todo comenzó a ir en cámara lenta.

Fueron pocos segundos, pero en mi mente todo se aclaró, como si, por primera vez en toda mi vida pudiese ver realmente lo que me ocurría. Cada sentimiento, pelea, sensación, rabia y alegría cayó en su lugar. El porqué de mi dolor al verlo enamorado de Isabella, porque lo odié cuando me alejó de la Push y de él, entendí la razón que siempre me llevaba de regreso a Jacob sin importar que, cada uno de mis pensamientos y sensaciones, cada acción terminaba inevitable e irremediablemente de vuelta a él. Mis deseos de morir en batalla ya no fueron ideas suicidas, se volvieron un ofrecimiento a quien sea que me escuchara con tal de que me diera lo que más quería en este momento.

Si las cosas lo ameritaban, daba mi vida por la de Jacob, lo que sea a cambio de verlo una última vez.

Finalmente mi carrera desesperada llegó a su fin y golpeé el campo invisible. Cuando este se preparaba para lanzarme lejos acepté lo que me había negado a mí por meses. Quizás años. Y… la emoción explotó en mi interior haciendo que todas mis personalidades se juntaran en mi cabeza permitiéndome volver a ser una en mi propia mente.

Lo amo.

Jodida madre del cielo. Me enamoré de Jacob Black.

Caí de lado sobre la fría nieve arrastrándome un par de metros, creando nuevas heridas en mis piernas y brazos. Mi cabeza chocó con algo y pude sentir mi piel romperse por el golpe. Jadeé en busca de aire y en un intento de que mi visión se aclarara si lograba respirar. Parpadeé un par de veces al tiempo en que mis manos levantaban mi tronco del suelo. Mi cabello colgaba a los lados de mi rostro impidiéndome ver bien. Sacudí un poco mi cabeza y gemí de dolor, llevé una de mis manos hacia mi coronilla y al sacarla note que estaba manchada en sangre.

Genial. Si seguía así moriría de una hemorragia antes de lograr traspasar la maldita barrera. Me senté bien en el piso apoyando mis manos a cada lado, aun jadeaba por el esfuerzo y por el golpe de la caída… y por la veracidad de mis pensamientos… por la fuerza en la que me golpeó todo y más que nada por lo bien que me sentía ahora que conocía la razón de mi cambio, era como… si un peso enorme hubiese salido de mi pecho dejándome respirar un poco mas y mi racionalidad volviera a mi cabeza. Sabía que me pasaba. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Sonriendo enderecé mi cabeza y volví a dejar de respirar.

- Me estás jodiendo – susurré explorando todo a mi alrededor. Este no era el panorama típico que tenia después de una caída. Las cosas estaban al revés. Podía ver con claridad los múltiples caminos en la tierra que había dejado mi cuerpo cada vez que caía y me arrastraba por ella. Un poco más a la izquierda estaba el árbol que detuvo mi caída hace unos momentos. Sonreí aun más. Esto era… si… lo era – lo hice – mi sonrisa se enanchó - ¡lo hice!

Me tiré de espaldas en la nieve. Pasé la maldita barrera, le gané a todos los espíritus antiguos de mi pueblo que proclamaban el poder y mandato del alfa como inquebrantable. Yo, Leah Clearwater, la única mujer lobo de la maldita historia quebró la ley. Soy jodidamente genial.

Me senté de golpe al recordar a lo que iba todo.

Amo a Jacob. Como una loca, de manera desesperada y enferma. Cada cosa de él. Cada sonrisa, mirada y enojo. Cada estupidez, y son muchas, y hasta el más mínimo defecto, que también son muchos.

Lo amo.

Mi mano se fue a mi cuello y encontró el collar. No importaba si él no me amaba de vuelta… bueno, si importaba, y mucho… este collar tenía que significar algo, aunque fuese algo de casi cariño…tenía que…. Pero no pensaría en eso ahora.

Me levanté y comencé a correr en dirección a la batalla con fuerzas renovadas, me sentía invencible, poderosa, llena de una energía sacada directamente de mis sentimientos por Jacob. Lo amo con cada estúpida celula del cuerpo, y una vez que esté a salvo me preocuparé de los detalles… y si los dioses, o quien fuera, que me permitieron ir con él cobraban mi vida… a la mierda con ellos, lo habría visto y eso era suficiente para morir feliz.

* * *

_****__****__****__**********(¸.•´ (¸.• † Lirit † °•.¸**__**:**_ volvimos! No nos maten… y realmente las excusas agravan las faltas asi que no diré nada para justificarnos… en cambio les damos este laaaaaargo capi de regalo con una confesión importante y decisiva. Finalmente leah se da cuenta que ama a Jacob, y su amor (mierda, que cursi me escucho) le dio el poder de romper el poder de un alfa… ¿no es bakan ella?

_**Ahora a ver que pasa con la batalla… y les digo que seré cruel… mi estrés académico necesita salir con sangre en el capitulo que viene xDDDD**_

_**Nos leemos, las adoro, gracias por cada palabrita que nos dan, por cada amenaza (el odio es un sentimiento ardiente, jake lo dice y le creo) y cada apoyo…. Muuuuchas gracias ^^**_

_****__****__****__**********(¸.•´ (¸.• ****† Agnes †.¸.•: al fin! ya volvimos y como dijo lirit el cap es largoooo para compensar la demoraaa lo sentimos! fue una mezcla de suceso desafortunados jajaja pero weno q les parecio jake? en su encrucijada como siempre pero dijo q se va con nessie asi q na que hacer, y leah? es tan bakan ella que rompio el poder el alfa xD jaajajja sipuh si es su pareja ideal y la leyenda y todo y ya dijo q lo ama... ya era hora no? xDDDD bueno ahora a esperar la sangree y habra muchaaaaaaaaa y de muchos colores =) un abrazo a todas y gracias por no abandonarnos!  
**_

* * *

**AHORA TENEMOS FACEBUKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

http:/www . facebook . com/home . php?#!/profile . php?id=100001135082510

**Busquen nos asi veran nuestros estados mentales y demases!**

* * *

**Gracias a : **doble vida, Bonnie Boleyn, Karina Cullen Black, fey black, pazzitta, AndreiiCullenHale, Andrecullen18, Tibby-Trick, Psique46, Sukio, Aligeos, Ellie. thecolou , Prettypurple, Tsuki-no-Haruka, Sophie93, carichoextremo,Polynessia,piinkblaCk,Karmele, diosapagana, MaLiGnA BlAcK, Dark-Shinda, JoseCullenGD, susyh, sweetcullen12, Lorraine Cullen Swan, Shara Black, milets, Keiian, indramar, StillDollProduccions, Dream-espered, caminos, danyela, gaby001, bellalize, sharice94, Sprite Moony, drake dark, Pao Redwolf Black, Caperuzzita de Black, Chilli Black, Allison Marie Malfoy-Black, Jo Harv.,maria-fan, momojons, Arya Delacour, Jahzeel, Seleniita Black de Malfoy, MiaRiddley, BeHappyWithLove, crazypaige1306, kerVEROs, misteriO58, Carter86, ReshaAngel, sarlia, pazlux, claa black 1981, Oraculo, Ely Uchiha, saskeyo, Haeleen Black Clearwater, Neko-Tiara, CHELABLACK, zulema hale black, Laurita2206, monica . leah, meli black clearwater, thalilohe, Blackie-Noir, leahwerewolve, jasw494, charlie jeani, klarablack1981, mukax, She-Wolf Heiress, blue-uchiha, JustBlackwaterClan, Morenita Black Clearwater, rosa, Cris Cullen Swan, KaRii paxEcOu, Nafrayu, sarydark, nonaloka, Sophie93, Hime-Aiko, , bellalize, thalilohe, Caroliina, alice-rose1991, Aide96, Nenita Malfoy, Alisaness Cullen, Sammy-Askura, Xoxo Cullen, Carol Peluje, Zoey3013, Yuki-Minyooki-chan, ruby90, maru, mimi-chan, gleekgirl, micaa-potter, Diana-96-Aide, Laau Black, Karisan-karisan, Maarialoveyou, Nohemi Cullen, Ruby P. Black, Maria **POR LEERNOS Y DEJARNOS COMENTARIOS SIGAN ASI!**

**si hay alguien que nos lee pero no esta en la lista pues diganlo si quieren aparecer! Y si alguien esta repetido tb!  
**

**Seguiremos respondiendo los rewis a todas y cada una de ustedes! besos!**

**PUEDEN DEJAR REWIS AUNQUE NO ESTEN REGISTRADAS EN EL FANFICTION ASI QUE NO HAY ESCUSA PARA NO HACERLO!**


	63. Chapter 63

**°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.° CAPITULO 63: no me hagas esto… te lo ruego… °.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°  
**

**Edward POV**

Cuando la cabeza de Renata fue separada de su cuerpo todo el mundo guardo silencio. En sus cabezas nadie podía creer que el callado Marco Volturi fuera capaz de algo así.

- Tú – gruñó Marco dirigiéndose hacia su hermano – todo este tiempo me mantuviste bajo un manto de mentiras y engaños… convenciéndome durante siglos que mi hermosa Didyme había sido asesinada por el clan Rumano… cuando la verdad es que el hacedor del crimen fuiste tú…

- Marco, date cuenta que la familia de Carlise solo intenta…

- ¡No me mientas! – El gruñido de Marco resonó en el bosque y detuvo el intento de defensa de Aro - ¿cómo fuiste capaz? Tu hermana… mi esposa… el amor de mi vida muerta por ¡tu ambición!… - la mente de Marco quedó en blanco por un segundo antes de que su cuerpo se moviera producto de la ira que sentía.

- ¡No! – gritó Cayo al darse cuenta de lo que iba a ocurrir, pero fue tarde. Marco se lanzó sobre Aro. Se escuchó un estallido cuando los dos cuerpos se encontraron.

"_¿Pero qué mierda?"_ pensaron los lobos al ver que dos de los Volturi se enfrentaban entre ellos - ¡Marco detente! – intentó persuadir, pero no fue escuchado, Marco desesperado intentaba acertar un golpe contra un oponente que se movía con gracia esquivando sus golpes.

_-"Lo voy a matar Didyme, lo juro"_ pensaba Marco con cada golpe que intentaba dar a Aro. Traté de escuchar que pensaba este último, pero nada.

- No te metas Carlise – susurró Esme tomando el brazo de su esposo. Mi padre la miró con duda, su cuerpo se movía hacia adelante y hacia atrás manifestando la lucha interna que tenia. Quería interferir en la batalla que se estaba librando, deseando con desesperación detenerla, que las cosas se hablaran y todos se fueran en paz. Pero Carlise sabía que las cosas no iban a ser así, nunca más podría haber paz para los hermanos, él mismo no entendía porque Aro había hecho algo así con su propia sangre, el fuerte sentimiento de familia que Carlise tiene le hacía imposible entenderlo. ¿Matar a tu hermano? ¿Matar a tu familia?... imposible, inconcebible para él.

- ¡Deténganse! – Cayo llegó al lado de Marco y tomo sus brazos separándolo de Aro, el cual estaba estoico dándole la pelea a su hermano. Para sorpresa de todos peleaba mejor de lo que esperaba cualquiera - ¡¿Estás loco Marco?

- ¡El mató a mi Didyme! – Marco intentaba soltarse del agarre de Cayo sin lograrlo - ¡Lo voy a matar! – el sabor de la venganza tardía se podía sentir en las palabras rasposas del antiguo.

- Hermano – Marco detuvo sus movimientos al escuchar la voz de Aro. Igual que todos los demás - ¿Cómo puedes creerles? La familia de Carlise solo intenta separarnos… - en sus ojos se podía ver algo de temor por como estaban aconteciendo las cosas pero aun así no perdía su mirada fría y de autosuficiencia. En su cabeza pensaba que aun podía convencer a su hermano de que todo era un error y un intento de nosotros por separarlos pero yo podía leer claramente los sentimientos de Marco, jamás volvería a ser engañado, jamás volvería a confiar en alguien.

- No me mientas – siseo Marco – lo sentí, cuando mate a Renata, sentí como todo lo que me unía a ti se quebraba, entonces lo que dicen es verdad… todo debe ser verdad...

- Piensa lo que vas a hacer – le dijo Cayo, levantó la mirada y se fijo en todos nosotros, todos los que estábamos pendientes de su persona, de lo que ocurría entre los Volturi… todos testigos de cómo la fuerza más importante de los vampiros se rompía.

Cayo se acercó y susurró al oído de su hermano _"si quieres matarlo, hazlo después de matar a los Cullen" _ pude saberlo a medida que pasaba por su mente y mientras lo decía de forma inaudible al resto. Mi cuerpo se tensó de inmediato al notar sus intenciones, tomé la mano de mi esposa a la espera de cualquier movimiento.

"_¿Qué ocurre?... dime algo Edward" _pensó Jacob con alarma. Pero yo no me moví. Solo miraba con atención al más peligroso de los hermanos. El que, a pesar de ver como su reinado se venía abajo, continuaba con ganas de atacarnos.

Marcos disminuyó su respiración haciéndola mas lenta. Más pausada. Sin apartar nunca los ojos de Aro, el cual se mantenía con su postura altanera.

- Hermano mío – dijo con aspiraciones de victoria - yo amaba a mi hermana, nunca podría haberle hecho daño. La amaba tanto como la amaste tú en ese momento, tanto como la amó Félix, tanto como la amaba cualquier vampiro que la conociera. No olvides nuestra unión de milenios por un comentario falto a la verdad de un ex amigo.

- Prepárense – susurré sabiendo que me escuchaban según los pensamientos de Aro y Cayo, habría batalla. Si o si. Tanto vampiros como lobos se pusieron en guardia. Marco no escuchaba lo que decían, solo tenía odio en su interior, no le importábamos nosotros, ni la guardia ni nada. Se giró levemente hacia Cayo.

- Si no me sueltas ahora. Te mato a ti primero – Cayo se tensó y bajó la guardia por un segundo, el cual fue aprovechado por Marco. Sin esfuerzo alguno salió del agarre de su hermano y se dirigió hacia Aro.

La batalla entre los hermanos Volturi comenzó con un choque frontal, Marco con sus colmillos desenfundados. Ver como dos de los vampiros más antiguos de nuestra era intentaban matarse era imposible de creer. Era como ver a dos espíritus malignos danzando al son de una melodía mortal. Con una gracia peligrosa, era imposible apartar la mirada de lo que estaba sucediendo, movimientos ligeros y rápidos, no perdían las energías innecesariamente, se notaba que habían peleado en numerosas batallas, un técnica insuperable y certera. Con un solo descuido uno de los caería sin oportunidad de contra atacar, solo un golpe y el mas débil caería en esta batalla de siglos.

- No pierdas el tiempo Marco – decía Aro cada vez que se detenían, pero no había respuesta. Marco estaba tan concentrado y lleno de imágenes del amor de su vida en llamas que era incapaz de escuchar- ¡Félix! – el guardia salió de su sitio y golpeó a Marco antes de que lograra atrapar a Aro.

- ¡Eso es trampa! – gritó Emmet a mi espalda. Si que lo era, Aro sabia muy bien que el mejor de los tres en batalla cuerpo a cuerpo siempre fue Marco, y por eso lo mantenía tan sedado e inconsciente de lo que pasaba, por eso la actitud aburrida, no le convenía que el guerrero que mantenía dentro despertara porque sabia que seria su fin – ¡tramposo! Hay que hacer algo, hay…

- Cierra la boca – susurró Rosalie.

- Pero dos contra uno no está bien Rose – le respondió mi hermano.

- ¡Edward! – me giré al escuchar el grito de mi madre. La pequeña conversación de mis hermanos me desconcentró por menos de un segundo y Cayo lo aprovechó. Se movió hacia mí sin pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, no tenía nada en su mente más que mi propia imagen mirándolo. Quise moverme para alejarlo de mi familia, pero un gruñido detuvo mi cuerpo.

"_¡NO!" _Gritó un lobo en su cabeza acompañándolo con un gruñido gutural al tiempo en que su cuerpo se interponía en el camino de Cayo.

- ¡Jakob! – gritó Bella entre mis brazos. La llevé lejos y la resguardé con los demás antes de volver en ayuda del lobo. Este se encontraba en el piso con el vampiro sobre él, ambos luchando por enterrar los dientes en el otro. Pero el lobo tenía una seria desventaja, le faltaban los cientos de años de experiencia en lucha que tenía Cayo.

- Zafrina – dije antes de moverme. La amazona se acercó inmediatamente a mi esposa al tiempo en que yo iba en ayuda de Jacob. Escuché estruendos a mí alrededor pero no fui consciente de nada más que Cayo.

Jacob se lanzó a morder al vampiro, pero fue fácilmente esquivado. Yo aproveché para atacarlo y lanzarlo contra un árbol. Con el lobo nos quedamos uno al lado del otro en la espera de un nuevo ataque. Cayo se levantó con lentitud, pero sin daño. Sus ojos se pasearon por los alrededores, viendo a su guardia rígida y atenta a cualquier orden. Entonces posó sus ojos en mí.

- Tú y tu infernal familia tienen la culpa de todo esto, la batalla debería ser contra ustedes, no entre nosotros – comenzó a decirme bajo siseos. Podía ver a través de la mente de los demás que Aro y Marco seguían danzando a velocidad vampírica, el primero arrancando del segundo, pero siempre con su rostro de fría tranquilidad y falsa inocencia. No le quedaba de otra que escapar, era lo mejor que sabía hacer y si Marco llegaba a encontrarlo… no tenia oportunidad contra su hermano.

- Cayo, mi familia no tiene la culpa de nada, sabes bien que esto no lo empecé yo… - un estruendo detuvo mi frase, ambos nos giramos a ver lo que ocurría. Aro se estaba levantando con lentitud, un árbol estaba roto a su lado. Marco lo miraba con ojos desorbitados y la mente llena de ira e imágenes de su Didyme ardiendo entre las llamas. Cayo no demoró más tiempo conmigo y fue donde sus hermanos.

- ¡Detengan esta locura! – Gritó Cayo poniéndose entre Aro y Marco – pelear entre nosotros no resolverá el problema principal que nos convoca en este continente, son ellos – dijo apuntándonos – la criatura diabólica y los perros son las amenazas, Marco, te ruego que abras lo ojos y te des cuenta de que son los Cullen a los que debes atacar, no Aro.

- Él mato a Didyme…. Mi Didyme…

- ¿Y qué? – dijo Cayo sin importancia, Marco giró su rostro con brusquedad para mirarlo por primera vez – por favor Marco, es solo una vampira, puedes conseguir otra, además, ocurrió hace centenares, lo importante ahora es acabar con nuestros enemigos ¿no te das cuenta? Ellos quieren separarnos y tomar lo que es nuestro.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a manchar su memoria de esa manera? – gruñó Marco fuera de si.

- No estoy manchando nada – le respondió Cayo sin mucha gracia – ella murió, supéralo.

- No digas eso hermano – habló Aro, luego miró a Marco y se dirigió a él - ¿Cómo puedes dudar de mi con tan solo un comentario hermano? – dijo Aro acercándose con tranquilidad – hemos estado juntos desde hacer siglos, y bastó solo una pequeña blasfemia de la boca de un psíquico para que tu cayeras en la desconfianza… me hieres en lo mas profundo.

- Se de lo que eres capaz con tal de mantenerte en el poder – respondió Marco rememorando todas las ocasiones en las que Aro había asesinado, amenazado, extorsionado y comprado a vampiros para seguir al mando de ese mundo.

- Esto es ridículo – dijo Cayo cansado de la situación - ¿quieres aclarar las cosas con Aro? Bien, espera llegar a Volterra.

- No… esto lo arreglamos ahora – dijo Marco – quiero la verdad.

"_Edward" _me llamó la voz de Jacob, moví mi cabeza casi imperceptiblemente hacia su dirección para que supiera que lo escuchaba _"¿Qué demonios estás esperando para largarte? ¿Qué te den una orden judicial? Maldición, toma a Bella y Nessie y sal de aquí" _me dijo. Estuve en completo de acuerdo con él, a pesar de que mi muerto corazón se rompiera en mi pecho al pensar en dejar a mi familia, mi esposa e hija eran siempre lo primero.

Di un paso en dirección a Bella cuando el pensamiento, hasta ahora callado, de Aro llamó mi atención _"Marco ya no me sirve"_. Yo palidecí.

- Encárgate de ellos – susurró Aro a Cayo, el cual nos miró con brillo en sus ojos mientras que una lúgubre sonrisa se expandía lentamente en su rostro - ¿quieres la verdad Marco? Esta es la verdad: yo maté a Didyme porque era un estorbo para mis planes, y lo haría de nuevo de ser necesario.

Marco jadeó por la sorpresa, tenía una leve esperanza de que todo fuera una mentira, pero no fue así. Lo habían engañado por siglos… por siglos viviendo al lado de asesino de la mujer que más amo en su vida y que aun ama… todo para Marco se volvió confuso, se encegueció por la ira y sin pensar en nada se abalanzo hacia Aro. Cayo, aun con la sonrisa diabólica en su rostro se giró hacia la guardia.

- ¡No quiero a nadie vivo o yo los mato a ustedes! – gritó. La guardia dio un grito de euforia antes de lanzarse contra nosotros.

Marco no tenia ni idea de lo que había empezado y aunque ninguno sabio como terminaría… pero si sabia que esta lucha será legendaria.

**Bella POV**

- ¡Edward! – grité cuando vi que todos en la guardia de los Volturi, incluido Félix, se lanzaban contra nosotros, abracé a mi hija con fuerza y cerré los ojos esforzándome lo máximo por extender mi campo y proteger a todos quienes quiero. Los abrí con rapidez y busque a mi esposo con ansiedad. Lo vi luchando contra Dimitri, esquivando y atacando, sin poder arrancar, sin poder golpear.

Mi cuerpo se llenó de terror al pensar que mi familia podría ser destruida, todo se movía a mí alrededor de forma vertiginosa, cuerpos chocaban, vampiros contra vampiros, vampiros contra lobos. Quise gritar cuando vi que el pequeño Seth atacaba a un guardia, o cuando mi mejor amiga danzaba entre la guardia Volturi siendo vigilada de cerca por Jasper. Mis ojos comenzaron a buscar a la tierna Esme sin lograr encontrarla.

Me giré bruscamente al sentir que alguien intentaba sobrepasar mi campo. Jane estaba al otro lado, mirándome con odio, concentrada, usando todo su poder contra mí en un intento de dañarme.

No. De dañar a mi hija.

Cubrí con mis brazos a Renesme y la alejé de la vista de Jane, no pude evitar mirarla con superioridad cuando noté que, sin importar cuánto se esforzara, no lograba romper mi barrera.

- Tranquila bebé, no dejaré que te hagan daño – susurré inconscientemente a mi hija acariciando su cabello – cúbrete los ojos amor – le dije, no quería que viera como nuestra familia y amigos peleaban o peor alguna muerte. Mi pequeña ocultó su rostro en mi pecho y afianzó aun más sus manos a mi ropa.

- ¡Rose! – escuché el grito de Emmet seguido de un estruendo. Vi con horror como el cuerpo de Rosalie chocaba contra un árbol partiéndolo en dos, pero la velocidad era tanta que no se detuvo hasta hacer lo mismo con varios más. Quise ir a ayudarla, pero el cuerpo de Renesme entre mis brazos, acurrucado y aferrado a mi me impidió moverme.

Emmet gruñó y se volvió loco. Nunca lo había visto tan fuera de sí en todo el tiempo que lo conozco, fue como si toda la bondad y simpatía que él expresa fueran arrancadas de raíz al momento en que dañaron a su mujer. Vi como golpeaba a Félix de una forma brutal para deshacerse de él, el vampiro italiano tomado por sorpresa fue lanzado lejos. Emmet sin perder el tiempo hizo una carrera desesperada por rescatar a su esposa, quien estaba siendo increpada por 3 vampiros más. Golpeó todo a su paso, tomando guardias de los Volturi y despedazándolos en pocos segundos. Iba furioso, sin apartar la vista de Rosalie. Ella intentaba defenderse como podía de todos, golpeándolos, girando su cuerpo y contorsionándose para esquivarlos, siempre altiva, siempre hermosa a pesar de estar en clara desventaja, eran demasiados para ella.

Emmet llegó, tomó a uno y sin esfuerzo aparente le arrancó ambos brazos. El grito de dolor del guardia se perdió con el ruido del ambiente - ¡No la toques! – gritó Emmet separando a un guardia de Rosalie, usando las partes que tenía entre sus manos golpeo a los dos guardias que intentaron detenerlo, fue tanta la fuerza que empleó que uno terminó decapitado y el otro fue lanzado lejos.

Entonces la abrazó como si su vida hubiese vuelto a su cuerpo.

- ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó Emmet acariciando los cabellos rubios de Rosalie, ella asintió pegando el rostro a su pecho – tranquila bebé, no te van a tocar…

- Mami – susurró Renesme en mis brazos abrazándose mas a mi cuerpo, su movimiento apartó mi mirada de la pareja.

- Ya cariño – susurré.

Vi a mí alrededor y todos luchaban contra alguien, menos yo. Miré bien intentando encontrar una razón. Zafrina y las demás amazonas eran las culpables de eso. Rodeándome no permitían que nadie se acercara más de lo debido.

Giré mirando el desastre a mí alrededor, viendo como todos luchaban por su vida y por la vida de la gente que aman. Un trueno resonó en el cielo antes de que un rayo alcanzara la tierra. Miré a Benjamín mostrando los colmillos, atacando, moviendo las manos al tiempo en que ráfagas de viento levantaban a sus oponentes, sus ojos siempre bondadosos desbordaban de ira. El cielo estaba oscuro a pesar de ser no más de las doce del día, el lugar iluminado solo por los rayos que iban de nube a nube… la naturaleza en manos de un vampiro que, gracias al cielo, estaba de nuestra parte.

- Por favor, Dios, ayúdanos – susurré conmocionada por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Un quejido me sacó de mis pensamientos. Era un lobo, busqué desesperada de donde venia, pero entre todo el caos no lograba distinguir nada, entonces un lobo pequeño cayó al piso. Brody - ¡NO! – Grité con horror al ver como un vampiro de la guardia italiana enterraba sus dientes en el cuello del pequeño lobo - ¡BRODY! – sentí como mi garganta se apretaba y mis ojos comenzaban a picar debido a un llanto sin lagrimas. Los lobos gruñeron, no sé si de dolor o de rabia, y varios se lanzaron sobre el vampiro que hirió al pequeño lobo. Lo despedazaron en segundos.

Espere con ilusión que se levantara, que hiciera algo… pero Brody continuaba en el piso. Sin moverse. Y para mi horror su cuerpo abandonó la fase volviendo a ser humano… odié por un segundo tener la vista lo suficientemente aguda como para lograr ver las heridas en su cuello, la piel pálida y mustia del niño se gravó en mi memoria.

- Por favor, por favor – rogué en voz baja apretando a mi hija a mi pecho, sintiéndome como la madre de ese niño. Un pequeño niño que no debía tener más de quince años. Un bebé. El bebé de alguien. Un bebe como la mía. Un lobo que reconocí como Sam se acercó y empujó el cuerpo en el piso. Pero no hubo respuesta. Nada.

- ¡Emmet, sácalo de aquí! – un alivio recorrió mi cuerpo al escuchar la voz de Edward asegurándome que estaba bien. Emmet se acercó y tomó en sus brazos a Brody, Jasper se colocó a su espalda resguardándolo. Ambos se perdieron en el bosque.

- Dime que está vivo – le dije a mi esposo cuando estuvo a mi lado. Pero él no me respondió – por favor, por favor – susurré con mi pecho apretado. Edward me miró con dolor en sus ojos y pasó sus brazos a mí alrededor apretándome a su pecho con nuestra hija entre nosotros. Sentí levemente sus labios en mi frente antes de que su cuerpo se alejara. El vacio me inundó nuevamente.

Todos peleaban, y yo allí, sin moverme, siendo testigo de todo. Llenando mi cabeza con las horrorosas imágenes de la gente que quiero siendo atacada por nuestros enemigos. De lobos heridos y peleando sin descanso.

La pacifica Esme luchaba al igual que todos, pero intentando no hacer demasiado daño. Manteniéndose cerca de Carlise, cuidando su espalda. Luchando a su lado, codo a codo como en las décadas que llevan juntos.

Pronto se comenzaron a amontonar miembros irreconocibles de vampiros, montañas de restos de los cuales sabia el inconfundible humo morado.

Me sentí impotente al estar sin combatir como los demás, mi campo continuaba sobre todos los vampiros amigos y los lobos, deshabilitando el poder de Jane y Alex. Pero sentí que no era suficiente. Que estaba al medio de un caos sanguinario sin mover un dedo. Protegiendo a mi hija y descuidando a mi esposo. Sabía que tenía que hacer, y me dolía el alma el solo pensarlo, pero era necesario, si queríamos tener una mínima oportunidad debían luchar todos. Miré a mí alrededor buscando a mi salvador, lo encontré luchando con Dimitri.

Una imagen se metió en mi mente a la fuerza borrándome de toda visión. Moví mi cuerpo con rapidez esquivando por poco el ataque de Jane. Me tomó un segundo darme cuenta de que fue Renesme quien puso en mi mente lo que ella estaba viendo. Jane me miraba con odio, pasaba sus ojos de mí a mi hija, la presión que sentía en mi campo me indicaba que ella intentaba con todas sus fuerza atacarnos. Usar su poder contra nosotras, especialmente sobre mi pequeña Renesme.

La odié.

Más de lo que ya la odiaba ¿Cómo era capaz de usar su asqueroso poder en una pequeña niña? ¿En MI pequeña niña? Y solo con intenciones de dañarme… la odie… y la quise matar. De pronto todo en mi mente me gritaba mátala, de forma lenta y dolorosa, descuartizarla y meter sus piezas en el fuego frente a ella, quería que me rogara piedad y yo se la negaría.

Un gruñido escapó de mi garganta sin que yo lo quisiera.

- La asustas – Alice se encontraba a mi lado mirando a Renesme. Miré el rostro de mi hija y vi el miedo. Mi gruñido la había espantado.

- Lo siento mi amor, lo siento – dije abrazándola

- A tu derecha – me moví antes de procesar las palabras de Alice. Pero fue tarde, sentí un dolor lacerante en mi espalda, cerré mis labios aguantando el grito de dolor que quería escapar. Jane había intentado atacarme nuevamente y esta vez por mi descuido debido al odio había acertado, me maldije por distraerme pero no volvería a suceder, esto terminaba aquí para ella. Nuevamente las ganas de matarla vinieron a mí, pero me controlé e hice que mi escudo fuera aun mas fuerte, no podía hacer nada con mi hija en brazos - ve, yo la entretengo – dijo mi cuñada bloqueándole el paso a Jane.

No tuve que preguntarle a que se refería, seguramente Alice había visto lo que quería hacer y venia a ayudarme, no lo pensé dos veces y me giré con rapidez, Zafrina siempre cerca cuidando mi paso, encegueciendo a cualquier vampiro que intentara atacarme. Jacob continuaba luchando contra Dimitri.

- Perro asqueroso – dijo el vampiro antes de lanzarse contra mi amigo, pero este fue mas rápido y con un giro lo golpeo con la cola lanzándolo contra los árboles. Aumenté mi velocidad deteniendo la carrera que Jacob había emprendido hacia Dimitri. Zafrina fue tras el rastreador. Mi amigo gruño cuando no lo dejé avanzar, yo con mi muerto corazón roto en pedazos abracé a mi hija antes de ofrecérsela.

- Llévatela – Jacob dejó de gruñir con enojó y me miró sin entender - ¿recuerdas lo que te pedí antes? Llévatela – repetí. Mi amigo soltó un gemido lamentable, negó con la cabeza, lo conocía tan bien que no era necesario leerle la mente para saber que pensaba – te voy a extrañar igual que a ella, a ambos, pero confió en ti, no estará con nadie mejor que contigo… cuídala, Jacob te llevas la mitad de mi felicidad, por favor cuídala – dije mientras la subía al lobo, el lobo no hacia ningún gesto, solo se quedó allí – aférrate bien – indiqué a mi hija, ella asintió agarrando los cabellos del lobo con fuerza, me puse frente a mi mejor amigo y lo abracé por el cuello – no dejes que nada le pase, te lo ruego – susurré cerca de su oído. Me separé de él con unas ganas enormes de llorar - corre – dije. Pude ver como Jacob dudaba - ¡CORRE! – grité haciendo que él moviera las patas y dando un giro cerrado avanzó hacia el bosque.

Mi pecho se partió en mil pedazos cuando los perdí de vista.

**Jacob POV**

¿Qué mierda es lo que estoy haciendo? ¿Dónde se supone que me iré? ¿Cómo se supone que voy a sobrevivir lejos de Leah? ¿En qué momento tendré la suficiente entereza como para pararme frente a Nessie y decirle "hola… veras, es posible que tus papas mueran así que soy tu papi nuevo"…?

No sé en qué momento acepté esto.

Sentí el cálido cuerpo de la niña en mi lomo, aferrándose con fuerza a mi pelo y escondiendo su rostro, sollozando… y supe que, si, no tenía idea que mierda iba a hacer ahora, pero por ella inventaría algo. Lo haría todo por la pequeña en mi lomo.

_- "¿Dónde se supone que iras?" - _la voz de Embry llenó mi cabeza, me sorprendió que fuese capaz de hablar conmigo y pelear al mismo tiempo - _"que chistoso"._

_- "¿Alguien ha sabido algo de Brody?" - _esta vez fue Seth el que se metió en la conversación - _"¡Quil cuidado!" - _gruñí cuando vi por los ojos de Seth como un vampiro se lanzaba a la espalda de Quil, Embry se movió de su posición, el vampiro contra el que peleaba lo persiguió tacleándolo, Seth no podía salir de su lugar ya que eran dos italianos quienes lo increpaban. Quil se movía de un lado a otro haciendo que el vampiro en su espalda saltara sin tener la oportunidad de morderlo como trataba.

Nadie podía ayudarlo.

Nadie podía salvar a mi amigo.

_- "Pobre de ti que te muerda o me las pagas" - _dije mentalmente a Quil, di vuelta y comencé a correr hacia él. No lo iban a lastimar, no a Quil, ni a Seth, ni a Embry, a nadie de mi manada lo dañarían.

_- "¡Espera Jacob!" - _gritó Embry deteniendo mi correr, Nessie soltó un pequeño grito de sorpresa y yo quise patearme a mí mismo, olvidé que estaba en mi lomo.

_- "Idiota" - _dijo Quil con una sonrisa. Suspire de alivio. El maldito está vivo y bien -_"No gracias a ti de todas formas, es gracias a Collin que apareció de alguna parte, me enamoré de ese chico"._

Me giré nuevamente y me dispuse a correr. Gruñí cuando el aroma dulzón de un vampiro llegó a mi nariz quemándome. Un sonido gutural salió de mi garganta en dirección al vampiro que me estaba siguiendo. Grande fue mi sorpresa cuando Nahuel y su tía salieron con las manos en alto.

- Tranquilo, no haremos nada – dijo él, yo me mantuve en guardia. El mapuche no terminaba de convencerme – te acompañaremos.

_- "Puedes olvidar eso, viajo solo" - _dije mentalmente. Obvio que él no me entendió nada.

- Mira, no tengo idea que quieres decirme, pero confía en mí, no podría dañar a la niña, ella es como yo – continuó él.

_- "Este jura que nací ayer, lo siento niñito, no te creo" - _tenía claro que era una completa estupidez que le estuviese hablando mentalmente ya que él no podría saber nunca lo que yo decía, pero mis gruñidos eran suficientes para aclarar que la idea no me gustaba nada.

- Solo quiero… - Nahuel dejó su frase a la mitad y giró su rostro a la derecha. Yo hice lo mismo al mismo tiempo. No fue necesario que dijéramos nada, ambos sabíamos que pasaba.

Todos comenzamos a correr.

- ¡Agárrate bien Renesme! – gritó Nahuel a mi espalda. Mis patas comenzaron a correr a más velocidad, teníamos que escapar, ahora mismo o los vampiros que nos seguían lograrían alcanzarnos.

_- "Voy en tu ayuda" - _dijo Seth en mi cabeza, no pude contestar nada porque un dolor inmenso me inundó el pecho de un segundo a otro, sin aviso. Trastabille y jadeé por la opresión, pensé por un segundo que finalmente nos habían alcanzado y que había sido mordido por un vampiro… pero no… mis piernas seguían moviéndose, Nahuel continuaba a mi lado corriendo, y aun tenia a tres guardias italianos siguiéndome… entonces, si no era yo…

_- "Mierda Jacob" - _gimió Seth en mi mente. ¿También lo había sentido? No entendía nada… - _"duele…" _ - se quejó nuevamente. Y entonces me di cuenta… el dolor era de él.

_- "¿Qué demonios Seth? ¿Te hirieron? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te duele? Dime por favor que estás bien o tu hermana va a castrarme…"._

_- "No sé qué pasa… estoy bien… logré escaparme, estoy solo y… mierda… duele…"_

- Se están acercando – murmuró Nahuel a mi lado, forcé mis piernas acelerando. Mis zancadas se volvieron más largas. Mi cuerpo reaccionó a la perfección ante la presión, pero mi mente estaba con Seth.

_- "Por amor al cielo, dime algo muchacho" - _rogué ante el silencio de este. Entonces de la nada una imagen apareció en su mente nublándolo todo.

Irina.

_- "Irina… algo le pasó a Irina" - _comenzó a murmurar, toda la mente de Seth se trastornó con la idea... y se apagó.

_- "¿Seth?" - _pregunté ante el silencio de mi amigo - _"¿Seth?... contesta hombre… ¿Seth?"._

- ¡Cuidado! – Nahuel gritó con potencia, me giré bruscamente esquivando a penas el ataque del vampiro italiano - ¡sal de aquí! – exclamó nuevamente antes de detener a mi atacante, su tía lo ayudó. No lo pensé dos veces y comencé a correr.

Intenté escuchar la voz de Seth, pero no lo logré, no había nadie en mi mente y eso comenzó a aterrarme. Ni Quil ni Embry… ni Seth… ni Leah… Leah…

Llevaba bastante tiempo intentando no pensar en ella, pero ahora que por algún motivo me sentía extremadamente solo en mi propia cabeza no pude evitar recordarla.

Me odiará.

Estoy seguro que me aborrecerá con cada fibra de su ser cuando sepa que me fui con Nessie, cuando se entere que dejé mi manada por salvar a una niña… mi cabeza se llenaba de sentimientos, sé que ella me habría dicho que escapara con ella para protegerla, pero también sé que ahora, en la forma en que quedamos, me odiará de por vida.

¿Cuánto había pasado desde que la vi por última vez? ¿Dos horas? ¿Quizás tres? ¿Menos… mas? No tenía idea, pero la extrañaba malditamente. La necesita conmigo, tenía unas ganas desesperadas de que corriera a mi lado ahora, me gritara, me apoyara… mirarla… con eso me conformaría. Con mirarla una última vez antes de desaparecer. Dejar en mi memoria una última imagen, diferente a su rostro enojado, no quería guardar en mi retina la visión de sus increíbles ojos verdes anegados en lagrimas, furiosa por lo que yo hice…

Quería decirle que la amaba.

Mierda… moría de ganas de mirarla a los ojos y decirle "te amo con locura" pensé… pensé que la batalla terminaría y al final del día yo podría ir con ella, tomarla entre mis brazos y confesarme, decirle cada una de las estupideces y fantasías que he tenido con ella en los últimos meses… y después la besaría. Maldita sea… el solo recordar como besa me trastorna. Suave, demandante, sensual, dulce… todo, absolutamente todo se juntaba en un solo beso de Leah.

Quería besarla otra vez.

Verla otra vez.

Amarla otra vez.

Pero nada de eso pasaría ahora… porque yo desaparecería con Renesme. Conociendo a Bella ella tiene todo planeado para que yo salga del continente. Me habría enviado a la luna de haber podido con tal de proteger a su hija. Yo habría hecho eso.

Un ruido me sacó de mis pensamientos, miré a mi costado y pude ver con claridad la sombra de algo persiguiéndome. Incremente mi velocidad. Eran vampiros, dos, uno a cada flanco.

Debía escapar. Ahora. Ahora.

¡FRENA!

La niña en mi lomo se sacudió con el movimiento pero se mantuvo firme en su lugar, los dos vampiros pasaron frente a mí cruzándose, entonces comencé mi carrera nuevamente, uno intentaba atacarme y yo lo esquivaba acercándome demasiado a mi otro oponente. Nos cruzábamos, luchábamos, yo gruñía a más no poder, intentaba morderlos, pero los malditos me esquivaban, no podía armar una lucha con la niña en mi lomo.

Intenté escapar, esquivarlos, pero de la nada salió un tercero y me rodearon. Varias imágenes me inundaron la cabeza, supe inmediatamente que era Nessie. La pobre estaba aterrada. No paraba de preguntar por sus papas, de temer por mí, quería saber por Seth, sus tíos, sus abuelos… varias imágenes de los invitados de los Cullen pasaron por mi cabeza en menos de un segundo… y todo terminó con una imagen de Leah.

Mi hermosa Nessie estaba preocupada por Leah. Igual que yo.

- Entréganos a la niña perro – pidió el vampiro que estaba frente a mí. Gruñí. _"Espera sentado" _pensé

- Si lo hacer te matamos más rápido – agregó otro, bufé. Estos tienen que ser idiotas si piensan que cederé.

Mi pose de ataque aumentó. Ladré y mostré los dientes para que les quedara claro que se llevaran a la niña solo si me matan antes.

- Perro estúpido – murmuró uno, pero no supe quien fue, mi atención se lo llevó por completo el vampiro que se lanzó a mí. Gruñí y esquivé el ataque, me giré con rapidez y golpeé a otro con la cola.

Renesme gritó cuando un tercero escaló por mi costado tomando su pie, jalándolo, lo tomé con mis dientes y lo lancé lejos. Volví a correr, los fríos me seguían de cerca cruzándose, intentando detenerme. Me llenó la desesperación al pensar que no podría escapar.

Nunca temí por mí, todo mi terror se volcó sobre la niña que sollozaba en mi lomo agarrada fuertemente a mi pelo. ¿Con que cara miraré a bella si algo le ocurre a Renesme?

Algo agarró mi cola y me lanzó de lado. Mi cuerpo quiso girar en el suelo, pero use toda mi fuerza para mantenerme de costado. Me arrastre por varios metros hasta por fin detenerme, sentí como una costilla se rompía

- Tío Jake – susurró Nessie, quise contestarle que todo estaría bien, que saldríamos de esta. Pero no tenía idea de cómo lo haríamos. ¿Cómo? Los 3 vampiros de antes ahora estaban frente a mí bloqueando mi paso y pegándome más al árbol a mi espalda.

¿Qué hago ahora? Si me muevo otro cualquiera tendrá la oportunidad perfecta para lanzarse a mi lomo y arrebatarme mi tesoro… ¿Qué hago?

¿Qué hago?

Un gruñido resonó en el ambiente tomando la atención de todos. No supe que fue lo que pasó hasta que una sombra plateada se lanzó sobre uno de los vampiros, el grito que este profirió fue desgarrador. No entendí nada de lo que estaba pasando, un segundo atrás tenía 3 vampiros frente a mi intentando atacarme, ahora había uno menos que se quejaba de dolor sin uno de sus brazos, y los otros dos habían desaparecido.

Un ladrido me hizo girar la cabeza, aquella sombra plateada estaba frente a mí, mirándome fijamente. Devolviéndome el alma al cuerpo. Haciendo que mi corazón, con una sola mirada volviera a unirse y a latir desaforado. Mi respiración se aceleró y todo a mí alrededor desapareció en ese momento. Sus ojos verdes que me vuelven loco no dejaron de mirarme… todo giró a su alrededor. Todo cambió en mí al momento en que su nombre resonó en mi cabeza

Leah

_- "¿Jacob?" - _su voz resonó en mi cabeza, nunca pensé que me sentiría tan bien con solo escucharla… con verla… increíble cómo, incluso de forma lobuna es hermosa, y está aquí… frente a mí, conmigo…

Espera un poco.

Ella está aquí… ¿Por qué mierda está aquí?

_- "¿Qué demonios Leah? ¿Qué haces aquí?" - _pregunté con voz dura. Moría por acercarme, decirle que la extrañaba, pero el terror por su seguridad me inundó por completo, ella no debería estar aquí, le di una orden, un mandato alfa ¿Cómo lo desobedeció?... y más importante… ¿Por qué no la escucho en mi cabeza?

_- "Estás bien" - _dijo con un tono de voz que no supe identificar, y después no quise intentarlo ya que Leah se movió sorprendiéndome completamente. No logré procesar cuando se movió ni nada. Solo la sentí frente a mí con su nariz rozando la mía moviéndose con ternura por mi mejilla y finalmente enterrándose en mi cuello, cada roce sintiéndose como una caricia – _"gracias al cielo estás bien" – _no tuve claro si eso ultimo lo sentí en mi cabeza o solo fue mi idea. Pero nada importó.

Todo el enojo que sentía se evaporó con la magia de su toque.

Gemí de satisfacción y ladeé mi cabeza para enterrar mi nariz en su pelaje. La extrañaba con locura.

-¡Cuidado! – con Leah saltamos alejándonos al tiempo en que un vampiro se lanzaba sobre ella, Leah se giró con brusquedad sacándose al frio en un segundo. Nahuel apareció con Zafrina atacando a los dos vampiros restantes – ¡sal de aquí! – gritó Nahuel. Quise moverme, pero lo primero que hice fue buscar a Leah con la mirada.

Fue como si la hubiese llamado, porque ella giró su rostro a mí y comenzó a correr. No dude en seguirla. Con ella iría donde fuera.

_- "¿Qué haces aquí?" - _le pregunté mientras corríamos.

_- "Cuidando tu espalda" - _algo pasó en mi cuando dijo eso, no solo fue la sensación de satisfacción al notar que se preocupaba por mi, también un rastro de ansiedad y miedo me llenó, tuve el intento de dejavú que nunca llegó a ser tal, ya que Leah volvió a hablarme - _"¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué llevas a la niña?"._

- "_Se desató la batalla, yo arranqué con Nessie"._

_- "¿Y donde se supone que irás con ella en el lomo? ¿Planeas hacer de auto durante días?"._

Sonreí internamente. Extrañaba incluso su ironía.

_- "Aun no lo sé" - _respondí. Leah se puso a mi lado y miró a Nessie sobre mi lomo. Una imagen de Leah como lobo pasó por mi mente. Era Nessie _"a Nessie le da gusto que estés bien" _le dije. Para mi asombro Leah sonrió.

_- "Será mejor que nos vayamos" - _dijo en respuesta corriendo un poco más lejos. Mi cuerpo se movió sin que lo pensara colocándome más cerca, casi tocándonos. Corrimos un poco más, yo disfrutando de su presencia. Pensando en que nos escaparíamos juntos con Nessie. Pero algo aun me tenía con dudas.

_- "¿Cómo llegaste aquí? Yo te di una orden que se supone no se puede romper" - _Leah soltó una carcajada mental.

_- "Estas hablando conmigo Jacob, ser la única mujer lobo tiene sus ventajas"._

- "_No entiendo"._

_- "No trates de hacerlo, estoy aquí para cuidarte el trasero, debería ser lo único importante"._

_- "Prométeme una cosa Leah… júrame que no te pondrás en peligro, que estarás a mi lado todo el camino y luego escaparás conmigo y Nessie donde sea que vayamos" - _Leah me miró un segundo y luego continuo con su mirada al frente, trate de meterme en su cabeza, pero no había nada… era como si estuviese hablando con Sam.

_- "Relájate Jacob, no me va a pasar…"._

_- "Ya no estás en mi manada" - _pensé interrumpiéndola.

_- "¿Qué?"._

_- "Por eso no te escucho, por eso mis órdenes no te afectan…" _

_- "No… es solo un favor que me hicieron" - _dijo Leah con voz suave. Le iba a preguntar algo mas, pero su cuerpo se lanzó sobre el mío empujándome con fuerza.

_- "¿Qué mierda…?" - _gruñidos ladridos se escucharon a mi espalda, miré hacia atrás y un vampiro estaba luchando con Leah - _"¡No!"_

_- "¡Vete de aquí!" - _gritó ella deteniendo mis intenciones de ayudarla.

_- "No seas idiota, no te voy a dejar sola" - _dije, ella se lanzó contra el vampiro derribándolo y lanzándolo contra un árbol.

_- "¡Corre!"_ - me gritó comenzando a correr a mi lado, moví mis piernas con rapidez siguiéndola, esquivamos algunos árboles y saltamos rocas, Leah poco a poco quedó detrás, pero yo aun continuaba sintiendo su presencia a mi lado.

Pronto llegamos a un claro cubierto de nieve. Imágenes se mezclaron con la realidad y el dejavú anterior llegó a mí con fuerza. Yo conocía este lugar, lo había visto en alguna parte. Fue el terror en mis venas lo que me recordó donde.

Mi pesadilla.

_- "¡Leah!" - _grité recordando lo siguiente de mi sueño, ella desaparecía, ya no estaba a mi lado. Igual que ahora - _"Por favor no, por favor no… Dios mío no me hagas esto, no lo hagas" - _comencé a rogar.

- Jacob – Zafrina llegó corriendo a mi lado con Nahuel siguiéndola de cerca – vámonos… – comencé a negar con mi cabeza, no podía irme, no con Leah perdida y fuera de mi vista, no con el maldito sueño persiguiéndome y atormentándome.

- Dame a la niña – quedé mirando a Nahuel quien tenía sus manos estiradas hacia mí, gruñí – si quieres ir con ella deberías darme a la niña – dijo con seriedad. Yo lo quedé mirando. ¿Cómo sabia él?.

Cambié a mi forma humana importándome poco quedar desnudo frente a los vampiros. Nessie estaba en mi espalda agarrada a mi cuello. La tomé y la acuné contra mi pecho.

- tranquila bonita, todo está bien – dije susurrando contra su cabello - la vas a cuidar – me dirigí a Nahuel – como si fuera de tu sangre o yo te buscaré y te mataré ¿entendido? – Él asintió – no la pierdas de vista – le dije a Zafrina quien dio un escueto si – te encontraré, lo prometo – besé a Nessie y se la pasé a Nahuel. Él la acunó a su cuerpo con delicadeza.

- Ve – me dijo él. Pero yo no respondí nada, ya estaba en forma de lobo camino a Leah.

_- "¿Leah?…. ¿Leah?... por amor al cielo dime donde estas"._

_- "Sal de aquí" - _me respondió ella gruñendo - _"vete con Nessie" _ - en cualquier momento habría alegrado de que se refiriera a Renesme por su apodo, pero la forma agitada en la que ella estaba pensando me llenó de miedo, la conocía lo suficiente para saber que se debía a que estaba luchando.

_- "Aguanta, por favor, casi llego"._

_- "¡Huye Jacob, sal de aquí!" - _un gemido siguió a sus palabras y fue como si una daga atravesara mi cuerpo, yo recordaba esa frase, me lo decía antes de que la atacaran dejándola mal herida… gruñí. Yo sabía que iba a pasar ahora. Yo sabía lo que venía. Y no quería. No podía.

No puedo perderla. No ella… no Leah.

"_No te voy a dejar" _pensé _"no te voy a perder"._

Giré y logré captar su aroma. Lo seguí con rapidez y llegué. Mis ojos lo primero que vieron fue a Leah tirada en el suelo. Sus ojos llenos de terror pero aun así rogándome que escapara me llegaron hasta el alma. Ella gruñó de dolor. Y entonces lo vi.

Un vampiro estaba sobre su costado… y sus dientes clavados en su cuello.

_- "Jacob..." - _fue el ultimo pensamiento que se coló en mi mente.

No… no puede ser verdad… no puede ser… no… por favor no… ella no, no mi Leah. No ella…

Cuando el vampiro se levantó con su barbilla llena de sangre la ira me inundó por completo. La estaban matando, me la estaban quitando… no… ¡NO!

Me enceguecí, lo que hacía solo pasó como imágenes sueltas en mi mente. Un brazo en mi boca, gritos de vampiros, decapitaciones, fuego… Leah en el piso, muriendo, alejándose de mí. Dejándome solo.

Escupí algo que tenía en mi boca antes de detenerme. Mi respiración estaba agitada y la ira aun me rondaba. Cuando mi visión se aclaró me di cuenta de lo que había hecho. Sin notarlo maté a los vampiros que estaban cerca de Leah… Leah.

Giré mi cabeza y la vi allí.

No, no, no, no, no, no, no…

Volví a mi forma humana y corrí a ella. Me paralizó verla en el piso sin moverse, en forma humana.

- Leah, no… – susurré tirándome al piso y moviéndola, no reaccionaba. No se movía. ¿Y si… y si…? la atraje a mi cuerpo y la abracé con fuerza, estaba helada – Leah… cariño no me hagas esto – dije tocando su mejilla – Leah despierta, te lo ruego – moví un poco su rostro intentando de que despertara – abre tus ojos amor, por favor, abre tus ojitos – mi voz se quebró en la última palabra, una lágrima escapó recorriendo mi mejilla y cayendo sobre la suya – no, no… por Dios, no me hagan esto no me la quiten, no se la lleven – comencé a rogar abrazándola.

El pecho me dolía, como su me hubiesen disparado a quema ropa, ardía, quemaba, lloraba… se destrozaba. Mi pesadilla se repetía en mi cabeza una y otra vez, ella moría en mis brazos en el sueño, me lo habían dicho, me regalaron el futuro y yo no pude hacer nada por evitarlo, no hice nada. Perdí a la mujer de mi vida sin si quiera decirle cuanto la amo. Sin confesarle todo lo que ella me hace sentir, todo lo que soy capaz de dar por ella.

- No me puedes dejar – susurré a su oído – te necesito, no puedo vivir sin ti – besé su mejilla – cariño por favor… Leah… despierta… por favor despierta… - un sollozo escapó de mi boca siendo seguido por otro. Y otro.

Dolía. Dolía demasiado. Costando respirar. Costando pensar. Costando vivir. ¿Qué hago sin ella? ¿Qué hago si me la quitan? No puedo, maldita sea no puedo.

- Abre tus ojos maldición – gruñí – te amo – confesé – te amo quizás desde siempre y fui un estúpido por no darme cuenta antes, te necesito para vivir Leah, hago lo que me pidas, pero no me dejes solo…

Comencé a llorar

Mi mente en un momento se apagó, siendo solo capaz de pensar en Leah, en los momentos en que vivimos juntos, tanto bien como mal. Su sonrisa, sus ojos. Su rostro cuando estuvimos entre los arboles sobre la nieve. Todo terminando siempre con ella fría entre mis brazos. No sabía qué hacer. No sabía cómo seguir.

Posé mi mano sobre su cuello sin sentir su pulso.

Todo en mi se quebró, mi pecho rugió de dolor, quise gritar al ver como la razón de mi vida se iba. Fue como si mi vida se fuera con ella. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué cuando ella había vuelto a mí ahora me la estaban quitando? No es justo, no es justo… la necesito… no puedo seguir sin ella, no sé qué hacer sin ella… simplemente no quiero vivir sin Leah.

Besé su frente fría y cerré mis ojos con fuerza derramando mas lagrimas. Podía sentir como su calor se escapaba, como su vida salía de su cuerpo… llevándose la mía con ella.

Porque mi vida terminó en el mismo momento en que el corazón de mi Leah dejó de latir.

Ambos morimos ese día.

**FIN.**

* * *

_******(¸.•´ (¸.• † Lirit † °•.¸**__**:**_ les recuerdo que es navidad, razon por la cual nosotras actualizamos hoy y razon por la cual ustedes nos _**perdonaran**__** todos nuestros pecados… incluyendo el hecho de que **__**leah murió**__**… lo se… no se lo esperaban verdad? Y menos aun que este fuera el**__** final de la historia**__**… pero aun queda el epilogo, se terminara de contar que pasó en la batalla, quienes terminaron con vida, quienes no, que pasó con Aro y Marco y que pasará al final de todo… **_

_**Se que nos quieren matar, pero es víspera navideña! Amor y paz para todos… se les quiere un monton, perdón por la enorme demora y no nos odien, quizás en una de esas tal vez… jakob y leah se encuentren en el mas allá… jajaja, na bromeo, ni nosotras sabemos que pasará en el epilogo con nuestra pareja… aun no nos cuentan. **_

_**Besos y felices fiestas y gracias a todas, las quiero!**_

_******(¸.•´ (¸.• ****† Agnes †.¸.•: jajja este el el FIN es como AL FIN EL FIN jajja depues de casi 2 años llegamos al final de la historia de nuestros keridos lobos, solo falta el epiilogo donde se veran como dijo lirit kienes sobrevivieron kien gano la batalla etc, algo asi como el final de amanecer... asi que bueno les gusto? xD como sea dejen un comentario y aunque tengo medo e uestedes espero q disfruten el cap tanto como io lo hice al betearlo... les deseo una feliz navidad y son las mejores lectoras del mundo y q uno podria kerer! un abrazo a todas!**_

_******.….…❖….**_

──────✷▄▄███▄▄✷──────

▒█▒─✷▄▄███████▄▄✷─▓█▓─  
▒█▒──────▓▓▓─────░░▒░░

* * *

**AHORA TENEMOS FACEBUKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

http:/www . facebook . com/home . php?#!/profile . php?id=100001135082510

**Busquen nos asi veran nuestros estados mentales y demases!**

* * *

**Gracias a : **doble vida, Bonnie Boleyn, Karina Cullen Black, fey black, pazzitta, AndreiiCullenHale, Andrecullen18, Tibby-Trick, Psique46, Sukio, Aligeos, Ellie. thecolou , Prettypurple, Tsuki-no-Haruka, Sophie93, carichoextremo,Polynessia,piinkblaCk,Karmele, diosapagana, MaLiGnA BlAcK, Dark-Shinda, JoseCullenGD, susyh, sweetcullen12, Lorraine Cullen Swan, Shara Black, milets, Keiian, indramar, StillDollProduccions, Dream-espered, caminos, danyela, gaby001, bellalize, sharice94, Sprite Moony, drake dark, Pao Redwolf Black, Caperuzzita de Black, Chilli Black, Allison Marie Malfoy-Black, Jo Harv.,maria-fan, momojons, Arya Delacour, Jahzeel, Seleniita Black de Malfoy, MiaRiddley, BeHappyWithLove, crazypaige1306, kerVEROs, misteriO58, Carter86, ReshaAngel, sarlia, pazlux, claa black 1981, Oraculo, Ely Uchiha, saskeyo, Haeleen Black Clearwater, Neko-Tiara, CHELABLACK, zulema hale black, Laurita2206, monica . leah, meli black clearwater, thalilohe, Blackie-Noir, leahwerewolve, jasw494, charlie jeani, klarablack1981, mukax, She-Wolf Heiress, blue-uchiha, JustBlackwaterClan, Morenita Black Clearwater, rosa, Cris Cullen Swan, KaRii paxEcOu, Nafrayu, sarydark, nonaloka, Sophie93, Hime-Aiko, , bellalize, thalilohe, Caroliina, alice-rose1991, Aide96, Nenita Malfoy, Alisaness Cullen, Sammy-Askura, Xoxo Cullen, Carol Peluje, Zoey3013, Yuki-Minyooki-chan, ruby90, maru, mimi-chan, gleekgirl, micaa-potter, Diana-96-Aide, Laau Black, Karisan-karisan, Maarialoveyou, Nohemi Cullen, Ruby P. Black, Maria **POR LEERNOS Y DEJARNOS COMENTARIOS SIGAN ASI!**

**si hay alguien que nos lee pero no esta en la lista pues diganlo si quieren aparecer! Y si alguien esta repetido tb!  
**

**Seguiremos respondiendo los rewis a todas y cada una de ustedes! besos!**

**PUEDEN DEJAR REWIS AUNQUE NO ESTEN REGISTRADAS EN EL FANFICTION ASI QUE NO HAY ESCUSA PARA NO HACERLO!**


	64. Epilogo

**Estas son las canciones que deben poner cuando aparesca la instrucion e indicacion de la numeracion!**

****(1)** Poner en youtube Christina Perri, The Lonely http : / www . youtube . com / watch ? v = a9YQPWqTnx4  
**

****(2)** Poner en youtube The Fray, Never say never http : / www . youtube . com / watch ? v = I3lWIqSg34U  
**

**En face dejare los link compartidos en el album de LDL =)  
**

**Tener videos cargados y listos. OBLIGATORIO… gracias ^^**

******°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°** EPÍLOGO: Cuando la batalla acaba **°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°**  


**Carlisle POV**

- ¡CARLISLE! – mi nombre resonó en el ambiente llenando de terror a todo aquel que lo escuchó. La desesperación de Edward al llamarme me hizo reaccionar más rápido de lo común en un vampiro. En menos de un segundo estuve a su lado – necesita dos unidades mas – dijo con voz tensa a la vez que intentaba parar la hemorragia.

Me moví con rapidez sobre las manchas de sangre que llenaban el piso blanco, tomé dos unidades de la hielera y se las pasé. Edward se concentró en conectar todo. Mi mirada se dirigió al monitor que sonaba incesante dejando que su intermitente pitido agudo resonara por toda la casa.

- Su presión está muy baja – susurré.

- Lo sé – respondió Edward sin mirarme.

- Sabes bien que es posible que no lo logre.

- Se lo debo… no puedo… - mi querido hijo estaba haciendo lo posible e imposible por salvarle la vida a… de pronto el sonido del monitor cambio haciéndose constante, llenando de terror las facciones de Edward.

Ninguno dijo nada, solo nos movimos con rapidez, él estuvo en un parpadeo sobre la camilla y comenzó a hacer las compresiones a la velocidad adecuada, yo ya tenía la aguja con adrenalina en mis manos.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió con brusquedad en el momento en que yo introducía el medicamento. Miré a la persona que estaba apoyada en el marco. Sus ojos negros me penetraron hasta el alma.

Y entendí a mi hijo. Se lo debíamos.

.

.

.

.

.

(Seis horas antes)

**Edward POV**

Cuando vi lo que Bella quería hacer mi pecho se oprimió. Aun me costaba creer que esto estuviera realmente pasando. Finalmente mi hija tuvo que marcharse con Jacob, alejándose de nosotros... no tuve tiempo para pensar mas, me moví con rapidez esquivando el golpe que Dimitri intentó darme.

- No te preocupes por la niña, la encontraré tarde o temprano – dijo él mirándome con sorna – acabaré con ella, la haré sufrir…

- No vivirás tanto – respondí antes de lanzarme sobre él, la lucha fue rápida debido a la habilidad de Dimitri y a mi capacidad de anticiparme a sus movimientos. En mi mente solo había una cosa, debía matarlo o mi hija nunca estaría tranquila, seria perseguida el resto de su existencia. Eso no lo podía permitir.

Chocamos frontalmente, él con las manos en mis hombros y yo con las mías en su cuello, giré y elevé su cuerpo azotándolo en el piso. Pero él me empujó hacia adelante intentando hacerme caer. Yo fui más rápido y giré mi cuerpo quedando sobre el suyo. Quise tomar su cabeza para arrancarla pero Dimitri logró hacer que giráramos. Trató de quedar sobre mí sin lograrlo. Ambos nos levantamos quedando a pocos metros de distancia.

- Muy bien Edward, veo que haz estado practicando, Me sorprende que un vegetariano sea tan bueno – dijo con sorna, su sorpresa, aunque intentase ocultarlo con la burla, era real.

- Ya no soy el vampiro que atacaste en Volterra – comenté haciendo alusión al pequeño enfrentamiento que tuvimos en el castillo.

- Eso lo veremos – gruñó lanzándose hacia mi nuevamente. Seguimos con nuestra danza a la espera de que alguno de nosotros se descuidara lo suficiente como para terminar con nuestras vidas. En mi cabeza estaba solamente el deseo de volver a estar con mi hija, con mi Bella, mi familia, todos en paz, todos bien.

Y fueron ellos los que me dieron las fuerzas para hacer lo que hice.

Forcé mis límites llevando mi velocidad al máximo de mis capacidades, logrando asombrar a Dimitri y tomarlo con la guardia baja. Entonces me puse a su espalda y enterré mis dientes en su cuello. El vampiro aulló del dolor, toda mi ponzoña entrando en su organismo paralizándolo por un segundo, el que fue aprovechado por Sam quien, estando atento a mis movimientos agarró a Dimitri con sus garras y comenzó a descuartizarlo. Pieza por pieza. Grito por grito… hasta que finalmente dejó de gritar.

- Gracias – le dije al lobo.

"_Créeme, fue un placer" - _pensó antes de volver a la batalla.

Me tomé solo un segundo para descansar, aunque no lo necesitara. El olor del fuego inundó mi nariz, en algún momento se habían formado fogatas en las cuales se mezclaban amigos y enemigos. Tomé el tronco de Dimitri y lo lancé al fuego. Ahora estaba seguro de que estaba muerto. Iba a ir en busca de mi esposa, pero la voz desesperada de mi padre me detuvo.

- ¡ESME! – toda mi familia se giró hacia el patriarca con intenciones de ayudarlo, pero nadie se esperó ver aquello.

Nuestra quería madre yacía en el suelo, con un guardia sobre su espalda, Carlisle no fue lo suficientemente rápido para evitar que el vampiro tomara el brazo de Esme y lo girara hacia atrás quedando en una posición poco natural. Ella lanzó un grito desgarrador al tiempo en que el guardia enterraba sus dientes en su cuello.

Pude ver como los ojos de Esme se apagaban.

Por primera vez en mi existencia vi a Carlisle completamente fuera de si, corrió hacia su esposa matando a su atacante en pocos segundos, fui hacia él cuando tomó entre sus brazos a Esme, quien estaba con los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera muerta… realmente muerta.

- Sácala de aquí – le dije a mi padre.

- Pero…

- Nosotros te cubrimos – Eleazar llegó a nuestro lado y tomo el hombro de su amigo – llévate a tu mujer.

- Vete antes de que sea tarde – Carlisle nos miró asintiendo, acercó el cuerpo de Esme a su pecho y desapareció con la brisa.

Con Eleazar nos movimos con rapidez bloqueándole el paso a dos vampiros que iban tras él. La pelea fue ardua, pero no fue de mucha dificultad acabar con ellos.

Busqué entre la multitud a Bella costando encontrarla, mis oídos se agudizaron escuchando tanto sonidos como pensamientos, Rosalie estaba mejor que antes y completamente enfurecida, Emmet estaba extasiado luchando con Félix, y este en las mismas condiciones.

De pronto mi vista distinguió una sombra castaña chocando con una rubia. Tragué ponzoña cuando me di cuenta que mi hermosa Bella luchaba contra Jane. La mente de la vampira italiana estaba enardecida de intentos para traspasar la barrera de Bella, y el no poder lograrlo le aumentaba la ira.

- ¿Por qué me odias tanto? – preguntó Bella en un momento en que se habían separado.

- Eres una simple neófita, no te odio mas que al resto – respondió Jane con su voz de soprano y tono de suficiencia, estuve a poco de decir que era mentira enorme, que el odio que sentía por mi esposa era especial, pero Bella habló primero.

- Sabes que no es así ¿qué te hice? – Jane no contesto, solo se lanzó en un nuevo ataque, quise ir y ayudar a Bella, pero Alice detuvo mi camino, no dijo ni una palabra, ni si quiera pensó algo, solo negó con su cabeza.

Volví mi mirada justo en el momento en que Jane golpeaba a Bella contra un árbol afirmándola con fuerza de los hombros.

- Tengo razón ¿verdad? – Dijo mi esposa con una sonrisa y sus ojos llenos de venganza y odio, como si no fuera ella la que estaba en una posición tan desventajosa – temes que Aro me quiera mas a mi que a ti.

- Eso no sucederá – respondió Jane con el rostro desfigurado por la rabia.

- Aro me quiere, soy más fuerte que tu.

-¡Cállate! – siseó Jane.

- Soy más valiosa que tú, ya no le servirás…

- ¡Cállate! – gritó Jane con rabia, trató de atacar a Bella pero estaba tan enceguecida por la ira de que le dijeran exactamente aquello a lo que ella teme tanto, que no fue capaz de acertar ningún golpe de los que lanzaba.

Bella se aprovechó de eso y golpeó a Jane, luego la tomó del cuello y la giró para quedar a su espalda. Entonces enterró sus colmillos en el cuello de la pequeña vampiro italiana. Jane gritó de dolor, pero el grito se detuvo en el momento en que Bella sacó un pedazo del cuello de Jane con sus dientes y usando sus manos terminó de separar la columna vertebral del cráneo. Aquel espectáculo de muerte hizo que mi muerto corazón saltara, mi pequeña Bella se había convertido en una guerrera. Algo de miedo y satisfacción recorrió mi cuerpo.

Mis ojos fueron con miedo hacia Alec temiendo que tomara represalias contra Bella… pero no fue así. Su rostro denotaba una tristeza enorme, pero solo eso, nada de rabia, nada de venganza. Nada. Mi miró son sus ojos tristes y agacho su cabeza como haciendo una reverencia, luego se movió hacia un lado dejándome el paso libre. Hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta que Alec no había luchado contra nadie, su túnica esta incólume y sus pensamientos serenos, se acercó al cuerpo de jane, desprendió algo de su garganta y se giro hacia mí.

"_Lamento todo"_ - pensó antes de emprender una carrera hacia el bosque, perdiéndose. Aun con su imagen en mi memoria fui donde mi esposa y la abracé.

- Mi Bella – susurré enterrando mi rostro en su cabello, estaba tan aliviado de que estuviese bien, y al mismo tiempo tan orgulloso de su valor por proteger a su familia. Pero ella no estaba así, su cuerpo estaba tenso, miré su rostro y encontré culpa en ellos.

- Quiso dañar a Renesme y yo… yo…

- Tranquila amor – dije en un intento de tranquilizarla – hiciste bien, hiciste muy bien.

- Lo sé…- sonrió tristemente mirando sus manos que aun tenían rastros del cuerpo de Jane - pero aun así… maté a alguien… y eso… es fuerte al inicio.

- Lo entiendo amor – besé con suavidad sus labios y tome las partes del cuerpo de Jane de las manos de Bella arrojándolas al fuego – ayudemos a los demás - Bella asintió. Yo me odié por un momento sabiendo que, de no haberme enamorado de ella nada de esto habría pasado y mi hermosa Bella estaría en paz, no habría tenido que pasar por todo lo que ha pasado… pero soy egoísta. Y la tengo a mi lado. Solo debo asegurarme de cuidarla mejor.

- Vamos con Alice – dijo Bella tomando mi mano, la iba a seguir pero un pensamiento me detuvo por completo.

"_No puedo __mas__… no puedo"_ giré mi cabeza conociendo ese tono de voz ya que lo había escuchado por décadas. Mi cabeza se giró con rapidez buscándola.

- ¿Edward? – no le contesté a mi esposa y continué mirando. Allí estaba.

Corrí antes de que ocurriera. Ella con los ojos desesperados me miró _"Edward lo siento tanto" _pensó.

- No, no, no – susurré corriendo, demoré mucho menos de dos segundos en llegar a su posición, pero aun así fue demasiado tiempo. Demasiado tiempo para Tanya - ¡NO! – grité al tiempo en que los dos vampiros que la atacaban la descuartizaban por completo.

- ¡Tanya! – la voz de Kate llegó a mis oídos antes de que un rayo proveniente de su cuerpo cayera sobre uno de los asesinos de mi amiga calcinándolo por completo. Quise rescatar las partes de ella, pero la guardia Volturi fue más rápida y echaron las piezas al fuego.

Tanya había muerto… mi Tanya, mi amiga de décadas…

Sentí los brazos de mi esposa rodeándome la cintura dándome fuerzas, yo devolví su gesto empapándome con la calidez y aroma de Bella, dándome tranquilidad y consuelo.

"_Edward" _atendí la voz mental que me llamaba. No había tiempo para lamentarse, podría llorar la muerte de mi amiga una vez que todo esto acabara. Ahora debía centrarme en la batalla y en la visión que Alice me mostraba. Me acerqué a Bella y susurré a su oído.

- Cuando veas a Benjamín levantar las manos correrás hacia Alice – ella me miró con duda, pero asintió. Me separé de ella y corrí hacia Embry, él terminaba de matar a una guardia y sonreía con suficiencia.

_- "Llevo 6 Quil, hasta ahora voy ganando"._

_- "La pelea aun no termina" - _ le contestaba Quil por pensamientos.

- Embry – susurré, él me escuchó sin problemas girando su cuerpo hacia mí.

_- "¡Hey! ¿Cómo vas Edward?" - _preguntó con su humor de siempre, intentando con desesperación no entristecerse por lo ocurrido con Brody, y recientemente con Collin, además estaba el hecho de que los pensamientos de Seth estaban pagados como un zumbido, no era como muerto pero si como desconectado de la tierra, nadie sabia que había pasado con el.

– Necesito que sigas a Jasper y cuando Bella comience a correr tu ataques con todo.

- "_¿Atacar qué?"._

- Lo sabrás en el momento – susurré haciendo que solo él pudiese escucharme, Embry asintió y para disimular continuó peleando, yo solo esperé, viendo como nuestros amigos luchaban, ya no solo por ayudarnos, si no por vengar a sus propios seres queridos, habíamos matado a muchos de la guardia Volturi quedando menos de la mitad de los que vinieron en un comienzo, pero nada había sido gratis.

Benjamín luchaba con pasión pensando en Amun, Stefan estaba decidido a acabar con Cayo, quien fue el asesino de su hermano Vladimir. Yo mismo sufría por la muerte de mi amiga Tanya acompañando a la familia Denali que ya habían perdido a Irina, justo luego de que Jacob se fuera con mi pequeña, Seth e Irina los siguieron, un gran grupo de guardias los persiguieron y comenzaron a luchar fuertemente contra ellos para evitar que siguieran a Jacob, pero no fueron lo suficientemente fuertes, Irina cayo en manos de tres vampiros que la desmembraron y Seth como un loco mato a unos cuantos mas pero luego desapareció, al menos su mente se apagó, a seguido luchando inconsciente de su existencia protegiendo los poco pedazos de Irina que no fueron quemados. Por su parte los lobos… los lobos lloraban a los más pequeños de su manada. Collin y Brody, dos niños de solo 13 años. 13 años…

Todo se podría haber evitado si solo Cayo no hubiese estado tan empecinado en pelear. Si Aro no fuese tan ambicioso… por eso merecen morir. Merecen morir.

Todo ocurrió al mismo tiempo: yo corrí en hacia Benjamín al tiempo en que él levantaba las manos, tomé sus muñecas y giré su cuerpo hacia Cayo, Bella fue hacia Alice haciendo que Cayo mirara en su dirección. Embry se lanzó hacia el Volturi mostrando sus garras y dientes logrando golpearlo por la espalda. Entonces, el poder que Benjamín estaba invocando salió desde las profundidades del suelo ocasionando un ruido ensordecedor y llamando la atención de todos los presentes, incluso Aro y Marco, quienes aun luchaban, detuvieron sus movimientos para mirar lo que ocurrió a continuación.

Unas murallas de tierra se cerraron en turno a Cayo, las cuales fueron fácilmente rotas, pero Stefan venia justo de frente y de un golpe certero y mortal decapitó al vampiro. Un grito salió de la garganta de Aro al tiempo en que Alice tomaba la cabeza de Cayo y la metía al fuego.

Todo quedó en silencio, el rostro de Aro se desfiguró completamente al ver que Cayo había muerto, por primera vez desde que comenzó a luchar con Marco miró a su alrededor.

"_¿En qué momento ocurrió esto?" _pensó sin poder creerlo.

El fuego se hacía cada vez mayor siendo alimentado en grandes cantidades por los cuerpos de todos los vampiros que habían muerto en este día. El humo color berenjena inundaba el cielo arremolinándose con las nueves que cubrían el sol, haciendo que el día fuera más oscuro todavía.

- Se acabó Aro – murmuró Marco a su hermano – mira a tu alrededor – Aro apretó la mandíbula y elevó su rostro mirando a todos de forma altiva.

- Solo veo la muerte de nuestros hijos vampiros, muertes ocasionadas por ti Marco. Has matado nuestra familia.

- No me harás culpable de algo que tú buscaste, tu mataste a mi familia primero – le respondió Marco con un gruñido. Emmet, con energías renovadas por su victoria sobre Félix se acercó con Rosalie y ambos se colocaron a mi lado, Jasper y Alice hicieron lo propio. Mi Bella no demoró en tomar mi mano. Nadie de la guardia Volturi movía un musculo a la espera de lo que ocurriría con los dos máximos exponentes de su raza. De alguna forma se sentía en el aire que esta era la batalla final y solo se debatiría entre los dos mas antiguos, si Aro ganaba todo esto continuaba y si Marco lo hacia… no estaba muy seguro de lo que pasaría.

- No veras mi derrota Marco, antes te llevo conmigo – Aro se negaba a aceptar lo inevitable. Y Marco no iba a dejar que su hermano saliera vivo.

- Que así sea.

Marco se lanzó hacia Aro, el cual aun estaba con la mente llena de la imagen imposible que habían visto sus ojos. Su guardia casi destruida, sus mejores hombres en las llamas, su mano derecha recién asesinado. Sin reinado, sin poder… estaba solo… completamente solo.

Y en alguna parte de su mente Aro se rindió.

Marco sin saber esto y creyendo que encontraría resistencia, se lanzó con todo lo que tenía en si golpeando con ferocidad el pecho de Aro lanzándolo directamente hacia tierra, luego tomó unas de sus piernas y lo levantó del piso, todos, incluido yo, pensamos que le arrancaría la extremidad, pero no, Marco arrojó el cuerpo de Aro directamente hacia el fuego.

Los gritos desgarradores que Aro soltaba mientras estaba en las llamas fueron realmente horribles, a pesar de todo el daño que ese vampiro nos había ocasionado no pudimos evitar sentir lástima. Yo enterré mi rostro en el cuello de Bella en un intento de no escuchar los pensamientos del vampiro que estaba quemándose vivo. Pero no podía evitarlo, el gritaba mentalmente, rogando piedad, rogando perdón, clemencia, pidiendo que lo ayudaran. Que por favor lo ayudaran. Pero su orgullo aun en ese momento era mas fuerte y de su garganta solo salieron gritos de dolor sin sonido reconocible con una palabra. Solo yo sabia su verdadero pensar y Jasper su verdadero sentir.

Tape mis oídos con fuerza pero no funcionaba, la voz mental de Aro penetraba mi cabeza, se sentía como si mil aguijones perforaran mi cerebro. Bella tomó mi rostro con suavidad y me besó. Con calma, con ternura… y todo se borró a mi alrededor. Mi cabeza solo se concentro en el sabor de mi esposa, tan embriagante como siempre.

Para cuando nos separamos Aro había dejado de gritar.

Nadie movía un musculo. La guardia se mantenía expectante a las órdenes del único Volturi que quedaba.

– Esto se acabó – murmuró Marcos, y entonces su guardia se cuadro y bajo los brazos.

- ¿Puedo gritar que ganamos? – preguntó Emmet sacándonos una sonrisa a muchos, pero otros se pusieron en guardia desconfiando de Marco, él no nos miraba, tenía sus ojos perdidos en el fuego, su mente en blanco. Solo… miraba.

- Nessie – susurró Bella a mi lado, la mire y asentí – yo iré a buscarlos.

- Yo te acompaño.

- No te preocupes…

- Dame un minuto cariño – susurré acariciando su cabello. Bella asintió - ¿Marco?... Marco.

El vampiro giró su cabeza y me miró. Su mente poco a poco comenzó a funcionar nuevamente,

- Joven Cullen – susurró – Aro…

- Está muerto… Aro y Cayo están muertos – dije con voz pasiva, poco a poco comencé a acercarme a él hasta lograr tomar su hombro.

- Bien… eso es bueno – respondió ausente.

- Ve con Bella – asentí a Jasper que estaba tras mío _"yo me encargo de sus emociones, trae a Nessie"._

Sonreí. Nessie. Iría con mi esposa a buscar a mi hija, algo en el fondo de mi pecho sabia que ella estaba bien… finalmente las cosas habían acabado.

**Jacob POV**

Escupí nuevamente sintiendo como mi boca se dormía. Respiré una vez antes de volver a mi trabajo. Posé mis labios en su cuello justo sobre sus heridas y succioné, sentí sobre mi lengua el sabor metálico de su sangre mezclada con la acidez de la ponzoña. Era la quinta vez que hacía lo mismo y ya no sabía si estaba haciendo bien o mal. ¿Le estoy sacando el veneno? ¿La estoy desangrando? ¿Sirve de algo esto aunque esté muerta?

Pasé mis dedos por su cuello rodeando la piel negra que circundaba las heridas que el vampiro le había dejado. Me sentí un ignorante al no saber cómo funcionaba el veneno de un vampiro, ¿Por qué tenía las heridas negras? ¿Por qué no sangraba? ¿Por qué se había puesto tan fría de un segundo a otro?

Subí las yemas por el rostro de Leah, se veía tan tranquila, como si estuviese en paz, cualquiera diría que estaba solamente durmiendo… y no… muerta. Si hasta parecía que tenía una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Una sonrisa que jamás volvería a ver, una sonrisa que no era entregada a todos, y que yo había visto en muchas ocasiones.

Dios, estaba tan cansado, tan cansado, mis parpados pesaban y mi cuerpo me rogaba un momento de paz, aunque fuese uno pequeño. Solo un par de segundos en los cuales mi mente pudiese quedar en blanco, solo unos segundos sin sentir nada, sin tener esta opresión en el pecho que me estaba matando de dolor, haciéndome difícil el poder respirar, difícil pensar… imposible vivir. Cerré mis parpados y apoyé mi cabeza sobre el árbol a mi espalda. Mi cuerpo sintió el cuerpo de Leah entre mis brazos, sintiendo el poco calor que salía de ella.

La quería de nuevo conmigo… aunque fuese por un momento… la quería… un momento… un ultimo momento para hacer las cosas bien… solo una vez mas…

.

.

.

.

_- ¿Es un desafío? – le pregunté, ella achicó sus ojos con una pequeña sonrisa bailando en sus labios._

_- Claro que no, no hay desafío cuando tú no eres competencia para mí – me respondió con su siempre altanera personalidad. Intenté mostrarme enojado por lo que me había dicho, pero fue imposible que mis ojos demostraran eso._

_- Será mejor que comiences a correr Leah… porque haré que te tragues tus palabras cuando te atrape – ella rio. Use toda mi fuerza para mantener un semblante serio. Y al parecer lo conseguí porque ella dejó de reírse al mirarme. _

_- Mierda – susurró antes de comenzar a correr. Yo conté hasta cinco y fui tras ella. Corrimos entre los árboles, ella los usaba como escudos, escondiéndose, impulsándose con ellos. Siempre bajo mi mirada, hermosa en el bosque, con el cabello al aire, con su sonrisa brillante. Y mía. _

_- ¡Vamos Black! – Me gritó a varios metros de distancia – ¡Billy en su silla va más rápido que tú!_

_- No debiste decir eso – dije sin elevar mi voz, sabiendo que ella me escucharía perfectamente. Aumenté mi velocidad haciéndola reír y gritar, ella era más rápida que cualquiera en la manada, si quería yo nunca la alcanzaría. Pero no quiso. Y a los pocos minutos la alcancé. Tomé su cintura entre mis brazos y la levanté del piso. Leah gritó por la sorpresa._

_- ¡Jacob para! – exclamó entre risas cuando yo comencé a dar vueltas. La tomé de las piernas y la deposite sobre un manto de hierba, Leah aun reía, y me extasié con su sonido. Me apoyé sobre mi costado y puse mi cabeza sobre mi mano para poder mirarla. _

_- Te deje ganar ¿sabes eso verdad? – dijo con una sonrisa._

_- Claro que no, yo soy más rápido por eso gané._

_- ¿Tu más rápido que yo? Ya quisieras, yo soy… - pose mis labios sobre los suyos para callarla. Leah no demoró en seguir mi beso de forma tierna, lenta, no había motivo para que las cosas fueras más rápido. __Teníamos toda la eternidad para estar juntos._

_- Soy más rápida y más bonita – dijo cuando nos separamos, no pude evitar reírme. _

_- Tú no eres bonita – declaré, Leah achicó sus ojos al mirarme._

_- Eres un idiota ¿Cómo se te ocurre decirme eso? – dijo ofendida._

_- No eres bonita, eres hermosa – aclaré pasando mis dedos sobre su mejilla, Leah cerró los ojos y ladeó la cabeza sintiendo mejor mi gesto – pero… - ella abrió sus parpados – yo soy más inteligente, mas simpático, mas alegre, mas querido, mas…_

_- ¡Cállate! – exclamó pegándome en un hombro, me empujó e hizo que rodáramos, ella quedó a horcajadas sobre mi cadera y con sus manos en mi pecho. La posición me gustaba bastante._

_- Podría quedarme así por bastante tiempo – dije pasando mis manos por sus brazos. Leah se agachó, su cabello posado en su hombre izquierdo formó una cortina._

_- Eres un completo imbécil – susurró. _

_- Pero soy un imbécil que te ama – confesé poniéndome serio – te amo – ella sonrió._

_- Insisto con que eres un imbécil._

_- Bonito vocabulario – dije con ironía._

_- Un imbécil por no decirlo antes… _

_- ¿Antes? _

_- Antes de todo esto – la miré extrañado – pero ya es tarde… tienes que despertar._

_- Leah no entiendo._

_- Despierta Jacob – repitió – Jake… despierta – quise preguntarle que ocurría, pero nada salió de mis labios. Miré con horror como la mujer sobre mi comenzaba a perder el color de su piel __y el brillo de su cabello, sus ojos se apagaban y se volvían negros como la noche__ – Jacob por favor despierta – negué con mi cabeza, no entendía a que se refería – Jacob… - la voz de Leah se fue transformando, tomando un tono contra alto que se me hacia conocido. De pronto Leah se levantó de su sitio y comenzó a alejarse. _

_No, para…_

_- Jacob despierta…._

_No… Leah espera…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

- Jacob – quise negar con mi cabeza, pero me dolía demasiado como para moverla. Sentí la voz que me llamaba, pero no logré distinguirla con claridad, mis parpados comenzaron a tiritar en un intento por abrirse – gracias al cielo está despertando.

- ¿Qué… que paso? – pregunté con voz débil. Me dolía todo. Intenté moverme pero sentí que algo faltaba. Junté mis brazo hallándolos vacios. Abrí mis ojos de golpe y lo primero que vi fue el cuerpo de Leah sobre el suelo. No alcance a sentir alivio, ya que mi pecho se agitó al ver que un vampiro la estaba tocando - ¡NO LA TOQUES! – gruñí con rabia, me levanté con rapidez y corrí hacia ella. La tomé entre mis brazos y la alejé de los dos vampiros que me miraban con curiosidad.

- Jacob…

- No te acerques – sisee hacia la mujer, no me dedique a verla, solo me enfoque en proteger el cuerpo de Leah, la apegue a mi pecho intentando ocultar su rostro de ellos, retrocedí un paso pero me detuve inmediatamente, escuché como alguien se acercaba con rapidez, demasiada rapidez para ser humano, tampoco era un lobo… vampiros.

Un gruñido gutural salió de mi garganta en amenaza hacia el vampiro que acababa de llegar a nuestra posición. Una mujer de cabello largo y negro me miró extrañada, luego posó sus ojos en los demás.

- No la van a tocar – susurré.

Mía… mi mujer… nadie la va a tocar, no la van a dañar, no de nuevo….

- ¿Qué está pasando? – susurró la recién llegada, nadie alcanzó a responderle ya que un nuevo vampiro se estaba acercando. Miré a mí alrededor en busca de un lugar al cual escapar, pero no encontré nada, tenía a Leah entre mis brazos y no quería arriesgarla así. Me tenían rodeado.

Unos arbustos se movieron y de allí apareció un varón joven. Tenía algo entre sus brazos firmemente agarrado a su cuello. Se me hizo vagamente conocido. Entonces eso comenzó a moverse llamando mi atención y poniéndome en guardia. Y entonces… unos grandes y expresivos ojos color chocolate me miraron fijamente.

Renesme. Mi Nessie.

- ¿Tío Jake? – su voz de soprano hizo que viera realmente lo que había frente a mí. Fue como si la venda saliera de mis ojos.

- Mierda… ¿Bells? – mi mejor amiga suspiró aliviada y me sonrió.

- Pensé que nunca me reconocerías.

- Yo... no sé que me pasó… dime que no te ataque… Nessie.

- Tranquilo, no atacaste a nadie y Renesme está bien- suspiré aliviado. No podría soportar hacerle daño a alguien más que quiero.

- Jacob – me giré hacia Edward que estaba a pocos pasos de mi - ¿puedo examinarla? – preguntó mirando fijamente a Leah. Me puse en guardia – no le haré nada.

- ¿Para qué? – pregunté con voz tosca. Me negaba a que alguien además de mi tocara su cuerpo.

- Debo ver que tan mal está – lo miré con horror ¿es que acaso es una broma? ¿Quiere examinar el cuerpo de la mujer que amo para saber en qué condiciones quedo? ¿Profanarla? Gruñí. Bien, todo el respeto que alguna vez le tuve a ese vampiro habían desaparecido en este momento – para Jacob – dijo él sin entender – yo no haré nada de lo que piensas.

- ¿Entonces que harás?

- Debo atenderla – lo miré sin entender, porque atendería a alguien sin vida – Jacob te equivocas, su corazón aun late.

.

.

.

.

.

**Carlisle POV **

Suspiré. A pesar de que era completamente innecesario para mi, no me importó, era una costumbre humana que me había seguido durante mi existencia inmortal, y la cual agradecía. Suspirar es lo que mas se necesita algunas veces para tranquilizar el alma.

Y teniendo mis ojos fijos en eso… suspirar era algo necesario.

- Lo siento tanto – le dije al hombre que tenia a mi lado – pero cuando los trajeron ya era tarde, no había nada que hacer – él asintió mirando los dos cuerpos frente a nosotros puestos cuidadosamente sobre una mesa en el comedor de la mansión.

- ¿De haberlos traído antes?

- Quizás, todo dependiendo de la cantidad de ponzoña ingresada, de la fortaleza de la victima…

- Si tan solo los hubiese traído antes, si solo hubiese estado más atento a ellos…

- Sam, no es tu culpa – dije tomando su hombro en señal de apoyo.

- Sus madres no pensaran lo mismo – susurró, restregó sus ojos y dio una respiración cansada - ¿sufrieron? – por primera vez Sam levantaba su rostro para mirarme. Esta es una pregunta común en los familiares de los pacientes que ha fallecido. Y la respuesta suele ser una mentira la mayor parte de las veces.

- No – mentí – solo cayeron dormidos – Sam soltó la respiración con notorio alivio. Y me sentí bien de mentir. Era una de las pocas veces que la mentira era útil – ¿quieres ayuda con los cuerpos?

- No gracias, su hijo me facilitó su camioneta para llevarlos a la reserva – asentí. Deberé felicitar a Emmet por su gesto – gracias doctor, por todo…

- No Sam, gracias a ustedes… en nombre de mi familia, si necesitan algo, si la familia de Collin y Brody necesitan algo, lo que sea no duden en decirnos, estaremos en deuda con ustedes por el resto de nuestra existencia y de todas las generaciones venideras de sus familias.

- No lo hicimos solo por ustedes.

- Lo sé Sam – respondí – pero de todas formas quiero que lo sepas – él asintió.

- Los demás…

- Están descansando, si quieres verlos están en el segundo piso, primera puerta a la derecha.

- No, prefiero que duerman ¿están muy mal?

- Mejor que antes, tenían varios huesos rotos que debí romper y volver a unir, algunas contusiones y heridas, pero ya están mejor, se quedaron dormidos después de curarlos. ¿Cómo esta tu brazo?

- Bien, bueno vendré por ellos después… y cuando hayan noticias de…

- Te llamaré cualquier cambio – Sam volvió a asentir antes de girarse hacia el garaje.

Suspirar… si, definitivamente es necesario.

Levanté mi mirada fijándome en Marco y Vladimir, quienes hablaban seriamente. Sin Aro ni Cayo cualquiera pensaría que los Volturi estaban acabados, pero estuvimos de acuerdo en algo, las reglas debían continuar, nadie debía saber de nuestra existencia y para eso necesitábamos alguien que nos controlara. Marco y Vladimir se ofrecieron para eso. Unieron fuerzas a pesar de que el ultimo prefería hacerlo solo, pero Marco por derecho seguía siendo nuestra máxima autoridad. Se quedarían aquí por unos días antes de ir a Volterra junto con los guardias que aun quedaban vivos. Sus luchadores mas fuertes habían muerto: Félix, Dimitri, Jane, Renata, Chelsea entre muchos otros. Solo Alec continuaba en las filas a un lado de Marco.

La mayor parte de nuestros amigos se habían marchado. El clan de Irlanda con mi amigo Siobhan fueron los primeros en emprender su camino, siendo seguidos por Kebi, Tia y Benjamín. Las amazonas se marcharon solo después de que Kachiiri hizo prometer a Bella que llevaría a mi nieta de visita. Los últimos en volver a su hogar fueron mis amigos personales, los Denali. Me costó demasiado mirar los ojos de Eleazar al saber que dos de su familia habían muerto en esta disputa. Tanya e Irina. El único consuelo fue que adquirieron un hermano mas, Garrett los acompañó a Alaska abrazando a Kate.

Peter y Charlotte decidieron pasar una temporada con nosotros diciendo que necesitan un descanso.

Sabía que durante muchos siglos varios de ellos volverían a estas tierras para visitar la tumba de sus seres queridos. Entre los arboles del bosque un claro era adornado con flores y carteles rememorando el nombre de aquellos que perecieron en esa tierra.

Amun, Vladimir, Alistair, Mary, Randall, Tanya, Irina, Collin y Brody.

Cruce mis brazos sobre mi pecho y caminé hacia la casa, todos estaban en la sala de estar. Rodeando el cuerpo de mi esposa que aun yacía dormida sobre uno de los sillones. Marco nos había contado que la ponzoña de la guardia Volturi era más poderosa, mantenía a su víctima paralizada por más tiempo, sin dejarla gritar por el dolor que le infundía. Mi amada Esme sufría en silencio y yo no podía hacer nada por ayudarla.

- Abuelito – la voz de mi nieta me hizo mirar la escalera, mi linda Renesme estaba en los brazos de su madre, la cual me miraba llena de tristeza.

- Cariño, ¿Por qué no vas con tu tía Rose? Necesito hablar con tu madre un minuto.

- Pero igual escucharé si voy al otro cuarto – sonreí ante la inteligencia de mi nieta.

- Aun así amor, complace a tu abuelo – Nessie sonrió antes de levantarse del regazo de su madre.

- ¿Edward? – pregunté una vez que quedamos solos.

- Arriba, intenta estabilizar los signos vitales.

- ¿Y Jacob?

- Está arriba sentado al final del pasillo, mirando a la nada, casi sin responder a lo que le digo… y yo no tengo idea como ayudarlo – Bella escondió su rostro entre sus manos en signo de desesperación. Yo me senté a su lado y pasé mis brazos sobre sus hombros.

- Hija, no hay nada que puedas hacer ahora.

- Jacob siempre ha estado allí para mi, diciendo la palabra exacta en el momento preciso, apoyándome, retándome si es necesario… y ahora yo ni siquiera se como acercarme… él dejó todo por escapar con mi hija, para protegerla…y además esta el asunto de Seth, yo no sabré que decirle cuando me pregunte por Seth. Es como su hermano… No puedo, no puedo.

- No tenias nada que hacer con eso Bella, Seth volverá tarde o temprano.

- Tú no lo viste Carlisle – exclamó - estaba abrazando sus rodillas con los ojos llenos de lagrimas mirando un montón de cenizas… las cenizas de Irina ¿tienes alguna idea de cómo se sentirá perder a la persona que mantiene tu mundo andando? Dios… solo trato de imaginarme a Edward herido y me duele… perderlo para siempre seria igual a morir – Bella levantó sus ojos y los fijo en los míos – esa era la mirada de Seth, el pequeño Seth estaba muerto a pesar de que respiraba… y tengo terror porque Jacob está adquiriendo esa misma mirada… y yo no sé cómo ayudarlo… no lo sé.

- Seth va a superar de la perdida de Irina y cuando eso ocurra volverá a su tierra – dije en un intento de convencerla a ella y al mismo tiempo de convencerme a mi mismo – y Jacob pasará por lo mismo antes de volver a ser el de antes.

- Él no puede perderla, no lo superaría… creyó en el bosque que había muerto y casi muere también ¿Por qué pasó eso?

- La ponzoña actúa primero sobre el sistema nervioso, paraliza a la victima haciendo que parezcan muertas, como si estuvieran catatónicas, mientras destruye uno a uno sus órganos… ellos no pueden gritar del dolor que sienten… no pueden quejarse de la falta de aire… hasta que finalmente fallecen.

- Dios – susurró – Collin y Brady…

- Murieron cuando sus pulmones dejaron de funcionar.

- ¿Y…?

- Sus órganos están fallando… - dije sabiendo a quien se refería - su corazón está débil y tiene necrosis en la piel que rodea las heridas… varios huesos rotos y por algún motivo ha perdido mucha sangre lo cual es extraño ya que nosotros no podemos tomar sangro de licántropo o metamorfo porque nos mata, en algún momento se desangró. Y no fue por culpa de las desesperadas acciones de Jacob por sacar la ponzoña, quizás estaba enferma de antes, quizás…

- No pueden dejar que muera Carlisle, háganlo por él… no quiero perder a mi mejor amigo.

.

.

.

- ¡CARLISLE! – mi nombre resonó en el ambiente llenando de terror a todo aquel que lo escuchó. La desesperación de Edward al llamarme me hizo reaccionar más rápido de lo común en un vampiro. En menos de un segundo estuve a su lado – necesita dos unidades mas – dijo con voz tensa a la vez que intentaba parar la hemorragia.

Me moví con rapidez sobre las manchas de sangre que llenaban el piso blanco, tomé dos unidades de la hielera y se las pasé. Edward se concentró en conectar todo. Mi mirada se dirigió al monitor que sonaba incesante dejando que su intermitente pitido agudo resonara por toda la casa.

- Su presión está muy baja – susurré.

- Lo sé – respondió Edward sin mirarme.

- Sabes bien que es posible que no lo logre.

- Se lo debo… no puedo… - mi querido hijo estaba haciendo lo posible e imposible por salvarle la vida a… de pronto el sonido del monitor cambio haciéndose constante, llenando de terror las facciones de Edward.

Ninguno dijo nada, solo nos movimos con rapidez, él estuvo en un parpadeo sobre la camilla y comenzó a hacer las compresiones a la velocidad adecuada, yo ya tenía la aguja con adrenalina en mis manos.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió con brusquedad en el momento en que yo introducía el medicamento. Miré a la persona que estaba apoyada en el marco. Sus ojos negros me penetraron hasta el alma.

****(1)****

**Jacob POV**

¿Cómo fui tan idiota? ¿Cómo es que no me di cuenta? Mierda, su corazón latía, con muy baja frecuencia, pero latía, ella estaba viva entre mis brazos mientras yo me lamentaba como imbécil creyendo que estaba muerta.

Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido, estúpido.

Si algo le llega a pasar ahora será solo culpa mía. Más aun. Mas mi culpa. Solo mi culpa. Mía, mía.

Mierda, soy un maldito ignorante, si hubiese sabido lo que hacia la ponzoña desde antes… si tan solo… si tan solo… no podía quitarme la sensación de culpabilidad que estaba en mi pecho, pudriéndome.

"_Estabas en shock, por eso no escuchaste"_

"_La salvaste al sacarle sangre, __hiciste bien__"_

"_No es tu culpa Jacob"_

Nada de lo que me dijeran lograba quitarme esa sensación de rendimiento que había en mí. Debí tomar atención… solo debía…

Y ahora ella estaba sobre una mesa de operaciones luchando por su vida, las cosas no deberían ser así, ella debería estar feliz en San Diego, al lado de un buen hombre como lo es Taylor, feliz, tranquila, con paz, sin nada que amenace su vida. Estando viva. Pero no, además de ignorante soy un egoísta que agoto los medios por hacer que se quedara en la reserva, cualquier cosa con tal de que no me abandonara, de un abrazo suyo, de un beso. Un momento para tener la oportunidad de decirle cuanto la amo, y ahora… ahora ella posiblemente no viviría para saberlo.

Eleve mis rostro y miré hacia arriba, queriendo hablar directamente con los espíritus de mi tierra para rogarles su intervención. _"por favor… hagan algo… no dejen que se muera…" _un pitido infernal llegó a mis oídos deteniendo todo en mi. Desde mi pensamiento a mi respiración.

Era el sonido de la muerte.

El sonido que me quitaba la vida.

Me levanté de un salto y corrí hacia la habitación blanca. Cuando abrí la puerta la imagen frente a mi me dejó paralizado. Había sangre en el piso, Carlisle tenía una jeringa en su mano la cual no demoró en introducir al brazo de Leah. Edward estaba sobre la camilla presionando su pecho con un ritmo constante. Él ni si quiera se giró a verme.

El ruido asqueroso continuaba llenando el ambiente volviéndome loco, burlándose de mí al demostrarme que el corazón de Leah no latía. Por segunda vez en el día yo miraba el cuerpo de la mujer que amo sin vida.

Sin vida.

Quitando mi vida en el proceso.

Matándome al tiempo en que ella se iba.

Me acerque a su inmóvil cuerpo sobre la camilla, con sangre saliendo de su cuello, ni si quiera pensé porque sangraba ahora. Solo sabía que eso no estaba bien. Me quedé paralizado mirando cómo se iba frente a mis ojos. Cuando logré moverme fui hacia Edward, él, quizás porque razón, salió de su lugar dejándome a mí con Leah. Comencé a presionar sin saber bien que era lo que estaba haciendo, sin entender como continuaba moviéndome al saber que ella ya no lo hacía.

No tenía idea cuanto tiempo llevaba haciendo lo mismo. Yo solo presionaba con mis ojos fijos en el rostro apagado de Leah. Pálido. Mi respiración comenzó a acelerarse siendo solo un acompañamiento del dolor que mi pecho estaba dejando pasar.

Y en un momento… ya no aguante más. Simplemente no pude aguantar. Cerré mis parpados con fuerza y solté un sollozo… y luego otro… y otro… y no pude parar. Ya no pude dejar de llorar. Por ella, por mi, por un nosotros que ya nunca podría existir.

- Jacob – me llamó Edward, yo no lo mire – Jacob detente…

- No.

- Lleva así casi 10 minutos… no hay nada que hacer.

- ¡No! – Quité de un golpe la mano que se posó sobre mi hombro y continúe presionando - debe haber una forma, tiene que volver a latir… tiene que volver a latir… - dejé escapar un gemido de lamento antes de finalmente detenerme.

- Lo siento tanto… por favor – rogué abrazando el cuerpo sin vida de Leah – no me dejes… por… favor… Leah – acaricie su rostro moviéndolo un poco en un intento por que abriera sus ojos, pero nada paso – cariño por favor…

Me desmoroné.

Tomé a Leah entre mis brazos y dejé que mi cuerpo terminara en el piso acunándola, millones de sonidos diferentes se esparcieron en la sala, cosas quebradas, monitores en el suelo, pero a pesar de eso ese maldito pito no dejaba de sonar. Lloraba desesperadamente, sin ser capaz de ver a causa de las lágrimas, sin respirar por los sollozos… sin vivir por ella. Mientras me mecía con Leah en mi regazo continúe rogando. Rogando a los dioses por un milagro. Ofreciendo todo, que tomaran todo de mi si eso significaba volver a tenerla en mi vida.

Rogaba a los cielos un milagro… uno que obviamente no llegaría.

_**Narradora POV**_

_Ellos veían todo desde su posición. Atentos a una imagen reflejo de aquello que estaba ocurriendo en ese mismo momento, pero en un mundo paralelo. Algunos con el pecho apretado al observar al joven alfa llorando tan desconsoladamente abrazando un cuerpo sin vida. Otros en cambio estaban preocupados._

_- Esto no debía pasar – dijo uno de ellos apellidado Ateara._

_- Ella hizo un pacto con gente de arriba – dijo otro refiriéndose a Dios – solo está pagando el precio de desafiar nuestras leyes._

_- La chica rompió la orden alfa para poder salvar al alfa – indicó la única mujer en el grupo – es una completa estupidez que ahora deba morir._

_- Controla tu lenguaje – retó el más antiguo del lugar – al parecer la personalidad va en los genes._

_- Para ser la única mujer en una manada de hombre debes tener personalidad… Kaheleha, dime que se puede hacer algo – rogó ella, pero no obtuvo respuesta._

_- Su espíritu aun no sube – muchos se giraron para mirar al ancestro más antiguo de la familia Uley._

_- Somos los espíritus del pueblo Quileute, debe haber algo que podamos hacer – exclamó uno de los presentes, fijó su mirada en la imagen y se sintió impotente al ver como su descendiente sufría._

_- Black tiene razón – dijo la mujer – se tiene que cumplir la leyenda, es necesario para mantener el equilibrio natural._

_- Nos meteremos en problemas – dijo Kaheleha – somos los espíritus guardianes de la tribu, no Dios. _

_- Al diablo con eso - dijo ella ignorando la mirada reprobatoria de su autoridad._

_- A nadie le importa eso, asumiremos los problemas posteriores, pero mantendremos el equilibrio de la naturaleza, ella es necesaria allí, debe estar con el joven Black, es su misión en la vida. _

_Kaheleha miró a sus compañeros antes de volver a hablar. _

_- Que así sea._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_****(2)****_

_Jacob estaba en el piso con Leah en sus brazos, todo estaba en silencio escuchándose solamente sus sollozos, sus lamentos. Cada vampiro en esa casa guardaba respeto por el lobo que lloraba con tanto desconsuelo. _

_Edward miraba la escena con el pecho oprimido. Carlisle ni siquiera se movía. _

_El pitido agudo de la maquina continuaba sonando enfermando a todos, menos a Jacob, quien no era capaz de escuchar algo más que su propio dolor rezumbando en sus oídos. Edward se movió con sigilo hacia la máquina para apagarla. Cuando iba a mitad de camino las luces del lugar bajaron su intensidad un segundo antes de volver a su estado normal. Y cuando sus dedos llegaron al botón la maquina dejo de sonar._

_Para soltar el pitido._

_Silencio_

_Pitido_

_Silencio_

_Pitido…_

_Y el sonido de un corazón latiendo nuevamente. _

_Jacob se separó un poco de Leah y la miró fijamente, sin entender que estaba escuchando, sin saber si era real o su imaginación._

_Posó su mano sobre su pecho y sintió como un pequeño y débil movimiento bailaba dentro de la joven. Miró su rostro y vio como los parpados de Leah comenzaron a tiritar. Jacob dejó de respirar._

_Hasta que Leah abrió los ojos. Y él __se hundió__ en ellos… volviendo a vivir. _

_**FIN.**_

* * *

_****__******(¸.•´ (¸.• † Lirit † °•.¸**__**:**_ y terminó!

_**¿se esperaban algo asi? Para que vean que teníamos un As bajo la manga y no somos tan malas… bueno… yo si, pero la linda Agnes me controla. Nuestra protagonista al final está viva y jakob también. Murieron varios, pero ninguna batalla termina sin perdida, eso sería irreal… como la batalla de amanecer. **_

_**En fin, me siento satisfecha con el epilogo, tiene todo lo que quería y mucho mas. Las canciones me sirvieron de inspiración para escribir espero las hayan disfrutado. Con Agnes estamos extasiadas al terminar la historia luego de 64? Capítulos y dos años y medio… increíble! **_

_**Gracias a todas por sus revis, sus saludos, buenos comentarios, malos comentarios, DESEOS DE MUERTE, AMENAZAS, y todo lo demás que nos regalaron. Sin ustedes no estaríamos aquí y la historia no seria nada. **_

_**Les deseo un increíble 2012 lleno de todo lo que ustedes quieran menos de Jakob porque él es solo mio… **_

_**Ya saben como funciona, comentarios, felicitaciones, amenazas y etc con un lindo o no tan lindo revi. Se les quiere y… ¿nos leeremos en alguna segunda parte?... quien sabe… besos!**_

_****__******(¸.•´ (¸.• ****† Agnes †.¸.•:**_ y eso ven? tenian q confiar en mi xD yo soy corazon de awelita no podia terminar asi! jajaja como pudieron dudar de nosotras =) le gusto? adems era muy injustoq luego de tanto tiempo y sufrimiento no kedaran las cosas bien =) ahora es parte de su imaginacion que pasara con nuestra pareja adorada =) o no? o kieren q nosotras les digamos en una segunda parte? 

_**como dijo lirit deben escuchar las canciones! estoy segura q lloraran xD io casi lo hice! jajajaj**_

_**les deseamos un excelente 2012 y esperedo que aun no veamos y leamos! por aki o por face =)**_

_**lo prometido es deuda aki si hubo sangre xD como se debia jajajaj xD comenten porfavor! nos leemos besos!  
**_

* * *

_**********AHORA TENEMOS FACEBUKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**_

_******http:/www . facebook . com/home . php?#!/profile . php?id=100001135082510**_

_**********Busquen nos asi veran nuestros estados mentales y demases!**_

* * *

_**********Gracias a : **doble vida, Bonnie Boleyn, Karina Cullen Black, fey black, pazzitta, AndreiiCullenHale, Andrecullen18, Tibby-Trick, Psique46, Sukio, Aligeos, Ellie. thecolou , Prettypurple, Tsuki-no-Haruka, Sophie93, carichoextremo,Polynessia,piinkblaCk,Karmele, diosapagana, MaLiGnA BlAcK, Dark-Shinda, JoseCullenGD, susyh, sweetcullen12, Lorraine Cullen Swan, Shara Black, milets, Keiian, indramar, StillDollProduccions, Dream-espered, caminos, danyela, gaby001, bellalize, sharice94, Sprite Moony, drake dark, Pao Redwolf Black, Caperuzzita de Black, Chilli Black, Allison Marie Malfoy-Black, Jo Harv.,maria-fan, momojons, Arya Delacour, Jahzeel, Seleniita Black de Malfoy, MiaRiddley, BeHappyWithLove, crazypaige1306, kerVEROs, misteriO58, Carter86, ReshaAngel, sarlia, pazlux, claa black 1981, Oraculo, Ely Uchiha, saskeyo, Haeleen Black Clearwater, Neko-Tiara, CHELABLACK, zulema hale black, Laurita2206, monica . leah, meli black clearwater, thalilohe, Blackie-Noir, leahwerewolve, jasw494, charlie jeani, klarablack1981, mukax, She-Wolf Heiress, blue-uchiha, JustBlackwaterClan, Morenita Black Clearwater, rosa, Cris Cullen Swan, KaRii paxEcOu, Nafrayu, sarydark, nonaloka, Sophie93, Hime-Aiko, , bellalize, thalilohe, Caroliina, alice-rose1991, Aide96, Nenita Malfoy, Alisaness Cullen, Sammy-Askura, Xoxo Cullen, Carol Peluje, Zoey3013, Yuki-Minyooki-chan, ruby90, maru, mimi-chan, gleekgirl, micaa-potter, Diana-96-Aide, Laau Black, Karisan-karisan, Maarialoveyou, Nohemi Cullen, Ruby P. Black, Maria **POR LEERNOS Y DEJARNOS COMENTARIOS SIGAN ASI!**_

_**********si hay alguien que nos lee pero no esta en la lista pues diganlo si quieren aparecer! Y si alguien esta repetido tb!  
**_

_**********Seguiremos respondiendo los rewis a todas y cada una de ustedes! besos!**_

_**********PUEDEN DEJAR REWIS AUNQUE NO ESTEN REGISTRADAS EN EL FANFICTION ASI QUE NO HAY ESCUSA PARA NO HACERLO!**_


	65. Avance & Agradecimientos

_**Hola niñas! luego de tanto tiempo al fin podemos actualizarles un adelantoooo de algo que se viene buenisimooooooooooooo**_

_**tendran que tener mucha paciencia porque estamos en la etapa creativa de la segunda parte de Luz de Luna asi que aun no habran cap pero les tenemos**_

_**de regalo algo asi como un trailer xD **_

_**Como deben leerlo... primero deben escuchar estas canciones... ideal durante la lectura  
**_

_**Evanescence - Lost in Paradise  
**_

_**Within Temptation - Fire and Ice**_

_**Ademas para las que nos tienen en face puede pasar a ver el video! xD que lo subire a face ( me esforce mucho por el asi que ojala les guste!)**_

_**http : / / www . facebook . com / video / video . php?v=319233168124517**_

_**para las que no nos tienen en face aqui les dejo otro link donde pueden ver el trailer**_

_**http : / / vimeo . com / 37215860**_

_**Ademas les agradecemos mucho por todo el apoyo que nos han dado. son las mejores fans! las queremos mucho**_

_**y es por eso que nos esforzaremos por tenerles una muy buena segunda parte espero que no las decepcionemos**_

_**en especial gracias a todas las niñas de la lista que pondre acontinuacion! son todas aquellas que nos pusieron como fav en sus FF y otras que aunq no tenian cuenta tb las inclui **_

_**si falta alguien porfavor avisenme de alguna forma para incluirlas!**_

acidburd

Aide96

alice-rose1991

Aligeos

Alisaness Cullen

Allison Marie Malfoy-Black

Andrea Black Swan

Andrea Uzumaki - Chan

Andrecullen18

AndreiiCullenHale

Artemisa-Cazadora

Arya Delacour

Atena the Godess

BeHappyWithLove

bellalize

Blackie-Noir

blue-uchiha

Bonnie Boleyn

caminos

Caperuzzita de Black

carichoextremo

Carol Peluje

Caroliina

Carter86

charlie jeani

CHELABLACK

Chilli Black

claa black 1981

crazypaige1306

Cris Cullen Swan

danyela

Dark-nasky

Dark-Shinda

Deianne

Diana-96-Aide

diosapagana

doble vida

drake dark

dreamergrl87

Dream-espered

Ely Uchiha

fey black

gaby001

gleekgirl

GRACIELA

Haeleen Black Clearwater

Hanniestorm

Hime-Aiko

I.s.a.b.e.l.i.t.a

indramar

isabella-cullen-swan9408261787

Jahzeel

jasw494

Javii Wayland Cullen

Jo Harv

JoseCullenGD

JustBlackwaterClan

KaRii paxEcOu

Karina Cullen Black

Karisan-karisan

Karmele

Keiian

kerVEROs

klarablack1981

Kyraa

Laau Black

Laurita2206

Leah De Call

leahwerewolve

LeeFox

lliizzcullenhale

Lorraine Cullen Swan

LunaS Purple

LuNiTa 4ever

luu blackland fray

Maarialoveyou

maca

Magly Salom

MaLiGnA BlAcK

Maria

maria-fan

maru

Matier

MaxxiAnn Hatake

meli black clearwater

MerlinaDementiaSnow

MiaRiddley

micaa-potter

milets

mimi-chan

misteriO58

momojons

Morenita Black Clearwater

mukax

Nafrayu

Neko-Tiara

Nenita Malfoy

Nohemi Cullen

nonaloka

Oraculo

Pao Redwolf Black

pazlux

pazzitta

piinkblaCk

Polynessia

Prettypurple

Psique46

Rebeca Grant

ReshaAngel

Rojas

rosa

Ruby P. Black

ruby90

SaMaNtHa

Sammy-Askura

Sara

sarlia

sarydark

saskeyo

Seleniita Black de Malfoy

Shara Black

sharice94

She-Wolf Heiress

Sophie93

Sophie93

Sprite Moony

StillDollProduccions

Sukio

susyh

sweetcullen12

Talii Potter

Tam19

thalilohe

thalilohe

.

Tibby-Trick

Tsuki-no-Haruka

Valitahh.15

Xoxo Cullen

Yuki-Minyooki-chan

Zoey3013

zulema hale black

**_que disfruten el trailer!_ _nos leemos en face!_**

**_no olviden comentar!  
_**

* * *

_**°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.° Cuando el amor es más fuerte…**°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°_

Jacob mira a Leah sobre la camilla y suspira, toma su mano y besa su dorso.

- Te pondrás bien – susurró acostando su cabeza en la almohada a un lado de ella – esperaré cuanto sea a que despiertes.

.

.

- ¡Tia Leah! – Susurró Renesme tirándose sobre la cama y abrazando con ternura el cuello de Leah - ¡qué bueno que despertó!

.

_**°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.° Cuando se lloran perdidas…°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°**_

.

Todo el mundo viste de negro, se escuchan los llantos de la familia, madres sufriendo, amigos aguantando las lagrimas. El sacerdote continúa leyendo el salmo antes de que los ataúdes comenzaran a bajar perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la tierra.

.

.

- No habrá boda – declaró Sue mirando a su hija con pena – no puedo casarme si mi hijo no regresa… necesito a Seth a mi lado ese día… hasta entonces no hay matrimonio.

.

_**°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.° El destino se encarga de hacer que sonrías de nuevo… °.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°  
**_

.

- ¡Lee! – gritó él abrazándola y dando vueltas con ella. Leah reí feliz de volver a verlo, realmente lo había extrañado.

- Taylor… - susurró ella antes de que él plantara un beso en sus labios.

.

.

- Es tu cumpleaños Jacob – dijo Bella sacando de su espalda un pequeño pastel con una sola vela al centro – creo que mereces un poco de torta.

.

.

- Te amo – Jacob la mira directamente a los ojos mientras lo decía, ella simplemente se quedó estática en su lugar…. Luego toma su cuello y la acerca a él para besarla, no puede evitar gemir al sentir su sabor…

.

.

- ¿Quién es ella? – pregunta Seth a Taylor, él mira a la mujer que estaba de espaldas, la reconoce inmediatamente.

- Ella es Loreto, amiga nuestra – responde él, Seth asiente sintiendo algo extraño en su interior, de pronto las ganas de conocerla en persona se hicieron apremiantes.

- Preséntamela – su frase salió mas como una orden que como pregunta. Taylor solo asiente…

.

_**°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.° Sorpresas…°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°**_

.

- ¡¿Qué? – Gritó Jacob – no me jodas, no puede ser que se quede en la reserva.

- ¿Por qué no? – Preguntó Embry con curiosidad – no nos vendría mal un kinesiólogo.

- ¡A quien le importa eso! – volvió a gritar… Quil se acerca a ellos y ve a Jacob temblando de pies a cabeza.

- Apuesto a que ya se entero que Taylor se muda a la Push – dijo sin dejar de mirar a su amigo. Embry haciendo lo mismo asiente.

.

.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – pregunta Leah a Taylor, él estaba sudando y con rostro de enfermo - ¿Taylor?

- No lo sé… me siento enfermo… creo que me dará la gripe – Leah lo mira con preocupación.

- Vamos a casa, te quedaras conmigo esta noche – declara ella ayudándolo a levantarse.

.

.

Leah comenzó a desesperarse, no podía hacerlo… por más que lo intentaba no podía…

- ¿Qué me pasa? – se preguntó a sí misma – mierda… ¿Por qué no me transformo?

.

_**°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.° Nuevos enemigos °.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°  
**_

.

Las calles de Forks están oscuras, acaba de anochecer y ya toda la gente ha vuelto a sus casas. Solamente una joven camina con rapidez, cierra su chaqueta intentando resguardarse del frio… un sonido se escucha y ella se detiene asustada… una sombra la golpea con fuerza haciéndola chocar contra una pared… lo último que ve antes de hundirse en la oscuridad son un par de ojos borgoña mirándola con hambre.

.

.

Edward mira a Carlise con preocupación, toda la familia Cullen reunida se mantenía en completo silencio a la espera.

- Hoy intentaron atacarme – dice Carlisle.

- Las muertes en Seattle y Forks han aumentado, todos sabemos que es el asesino – comentó Jasper después de un momento de silencio – tenemos que hacer algo.

- ¿Carlisle que vas a hacer? – preguntó Esme con preocupación mirando a su esposo, todos dejaron de discutir volteándose a verlo.

- Llamaré a los Volturi…

.

.

Nahuel agacha la cabeza apenado, toma la mano de Nessie con mas fuera que antes, ella lo mira con cariño.

- Lo siento tanto – susurra, todos los Cullen lo miran con comprensión – todo es mi culpa… nunca debí quedarme con ustedes…

.

_**°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.° Perdidas imposibles de olvidar…°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°**_

.

Leah mira a Carlisle y luego al sobre que él sostenía en sus manos. Ella negaba con la cabeza sin poder creerlo ¿Cómo pasó esto? ¿En qué momento?

- Carlisle – susurró ella mirando sus ojos miel - ¿Cómo…?

- Eres humana nuevamente…

.

.

Leah mira la cama donde yace Jacob herido, ella llora por primera vez desde que comenzó a perderlo todo, llora porque no puede soportar el dolor. Nunca lloraba y ahora era necesario, porque si no lo hacia se rompería en miles de pedazos y no quedaría nada de ella para cuando él despertara… necesitaba llorar… llorar la muerte de ellos…

.

_**°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.° Una nueva batalla unirá lobos y vampiros…°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°**_

.

Todo están reunidos, con un fuerte sentimiento de dejavú en sus corazones, pero ahora las cosas eran un poco diferentes, no esperarían que la batalla fuera a ellos, ellos irían a la batalla.

- Partiremos al amanecer – dijo Sam, ambas manadas asintieron.

.

.

Los Cullen se prepararon, a su lado los lobos gruñían entusiasmados. Estaban listos.

.

_**°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.° Forjando a su vez la unión de dos almas…°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°**_

.

Leah lo miraba a los ojos mientras pronunciaba sus líneas, él no dejaba de sonreír.

.

_._

Los enemigos corrían para atacarlos. Edward tomo la mano de Bella mientras esperaban… Jacob salió de las sombras con Leah a su lado…

.

_**°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.° Todo se decidirá ahora…°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°**_

_._

Emmet comenzó a correr para atacar siendo seguido de Jasper y Carlisle… se escuchó un sonido atronador cuando ambos bandos se encontraron. La batalla comenzó.

.

.

_**Vive la leyenda.**_

_**LEYENDA LUNAR.**_

_(Continuación de Luz de Luna)_

_**PRÓXIMAMENTE. **_


End file.
